Protectora
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Padre siempre decía que yo era como el río. Me decía que de todas sus hijas, yo era la más indómita, la más rebelde, la que lograría ser algo más que una esposa...
1. Prólogo

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" y otros cuantos datos de los que iré avisando a lo largo de la historia no son reales, son parte de mi imaginación.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Padre siempre decía que yo era como un río. Me decía que de todas sus hijas, yo era la más indómita, la más rebelde, la que lograría ser algo más que una esposa, lo que en aquellos tiempos era impensable en una mujer.

Según padre yo era como el río porque nadie me podía frenar. Según el, yo tenía la fuerza y determinación del agua, que por muchas presas que le pongas por delante, siempre encuentra una grieta por la que salir y en caso de que esa presa fuera de los más macizos materiales, el río pasa tiempo acumulando fuerza pacientemente, el agua va subiendo de nivel y con él la energía, consiguiendo al final derribar todos los muros que se le ponen por delante.

Nadie vence al agua, ni el fuego, ni la tierra y el aire es su aliado fiel.

Padre tenía razón, yo no había nacido para ser una simple esposa y el destino así me lo demostró. Tuve que lidiar con pérdidas, con lágrimas y al igual que un río, tuve que esperar paciente para acumular la energía necesaria que rompiera las barreras que la vida me había puesto en el camino, pero eso no destruyó ni un ápice quien soy. Porque yo, fui la primera mujer en todo Japón que se convirtió en una protectora, en una especie de guardián de su familia.

Ese, normalmente era un trabajo de hombres, pero yo, con la determinación y la fuerza que había dentro de mí, conseguí convertirme en aquello que los dioses habían deparado para mí, aun teniendo que renunciar al gran amor de vida.

Esta no es una historia de esas que las mujeres le leen a sus hijas para prepararlas a la hora de convertirlas en esposas. Aquí no hay príncipes ni princesas, ni un castillo inmenso, aquí solo hay la codicia y la maldad humana; aunque no puedo negar que el viento siempre estuvo de mi lado, empujándome, ayudándome…

Hoy quiero contar lo que tantos años he guardado para mí, ya hace tiempo que todos los implicados en estas memorias han fallecido, incluso yo, estoy en el ocaso de mi vida, es por eso que he decidido hablar, porque por fin el río está a punto de desembocar en el océano, el río al fin es libre, como lo soy yo.

Soy Akane Tendo y esta es mi historia.


	2. Capítulo uno

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora". Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, caracterísiticas físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

 _Japón, 1847._

Resulta irónico que el primer recuerdo que tengo de mi infancia, no es el un imponente rio, sino el de un pequeño riachuelo que había al lado de mi casa. Padre siempre me llevaba allí los meses de calor a jugar a la orilla. Decía que era un descendiente del gran río _Arakawa_ , pero yo no le creía.

Había visto ese gran río calmo en un viaje que había hecho con padre a la ciudad y ese reguero de agua no podía ser descendiente de algo tan majestuoso. Yo lo llamaba _Ogawa Chiisai_ , algo así como pequeño arroyo, aunque estoy casi segura de que su nombre era otro.

Me gustaba ir a jugar allí, sus aguas aunque casi inexistentes eran frescas y de vez en cuando saltaba alguna rana y jugaba a cazarla. Madre odiaba eso, decía que una mujer no debía andar cazando como un hombre, que mi sitio era la casa, como una buena señorita. Recuerdo que mientras yo estaba jugando en el arroyo, madre siempre me observaba desde el salón, se sentaba incluso en el _rôka_ , el pasillo que separa el salón de la puerta al jardín para vigilarme bien de cerca.

Padre siempre reía, pues madre intentaba con toda su fuerza hacerme toda una mujer, mientras que padre me convertía poco a poco en un marimacho. Recuerdo estar sentada a la orilla de _Owaga Chiisai_ , a mi espalda se veía mi pequeña y tradicional casita de madera, rodeada de hierba y unida al pueblo por un pequeño caminito de tierra. Mi casa no estaba dentro del pueblo, sino en la periferia. Por así decirlo, vivía en el campo.

Recuerdo estar escuchando las cigarras y mojando mis pequeños pies, recuerdo que por primera vez madre no clavaba su mirada en mi espalda y recuerdo también una voz, la voz de mi hermana.

\- _Otenba musume, otenba musume_ – canturreaba mi hermana mediana Nabiki bailando a mi alrededor y dándome toquecitos en la cabeza. Era igual a mi padre, su cara era alargada y fina y estaba coronada por pelo lacio y castaño que le llegaba por los hombros, heredado de la abuela Asuka, madre de mi madre. Para su edad era alta como una vara de bambú, alcanzando casi a Kasumi e incluso a madre, y tenía las piernas y los brazos flacos como palillos. Aun así era bonita, bastante bonita.

\- ¡Cállate Na-chan! – Le gritaba siempre – no soy un marimacho.

\- No le hagas caso – me decía mi hermana Kasumi quien salía a tender la ropa para ayudar a madre – Akane es como una mariposa, al principio parece ruda pero luego es dulce.

Era curioso que Kasumi – chan dijera que yo era una mariposa cuando padre la comparaba a ella siempre con ese delicado animal. Kasumi era mi hermana mayor. Por aquella época en la que hablamos tenía doce años, pero era muy alta y tremendamente bella, además de una mujer muy educada, era el orgullo de madre pues ya estaba prometida al joven doctor del pueblo y se casarían en un par de años, cuando Kasumi cumpliera los quince. Yo la quería pero me sentía un poco acongojada a su lado. Su perfección me hacía sentirme tremendamente inferior. Su figura siempre enfundada en un perfecto y limpio _kimono_ , era envidiado por todas las mujeres del pueblo, además de que su pelo de un precioso color chocolate era liso y largo. Kasumi era todo lo que yo no era.

\- Pero si no es malo ser marimacho – Nabiki, mi hermana del medio, tenía unos ocho años, no lo recuerdo bien la verdad. Padre a ella la comparaba con un zorro. Y tenía razón. A pesar de su edad, Nabiki era lista como esos peludos animales, astuta como nadie, pero algo maligna si se lo proponía, sobretodo conmigo.

\- _Kitsune_ , deja en paz a tu hermana – la voz de mi padre era imponente, pero su gesto era muy bueno. Padre imponía callado. Era un hombre alto y delgado, pero sus hombros eran tan anchos que esa delgadez desaparecía. El pelo de mi padre era negro y largo, fuerte como la crin de caballo. Su bigote recortado le ponía un gesto duro a su alargada cara, pero sus ojos nobles rompían toda brusquedad. Si padre me comparaba con un río, yo le comparaba con un roble. Fuerte, pero que te puede dar cobijo.

\- No me llames _Kitsune_ pa' – protestaba mi hermana.

\- Pues tu no llames marimacho a tu hermana – rio mi padre.

\- Pero es que lo es – mi hermana Nabiki y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien. Eso me apenaba, con seis años que tenía por aquel entonces y viviendo en un pequeño pueblo de apenas habitantes, una niña se fija en sus allegados para desarrollar su personalidad. Con Kasumi nunca había problema pues era muy buena, pero Nabiki, no se… simplemente no congeniábamos. Yo no quería ser como Nabiki.

Recuerdo que ese día lloré a la orilla de ese riachuelo aun con los pies dentro de sus aguas. Nabiki había salido corriendo a nuestra pequeña casita de madera riéndose de mí mientras Kasumi colgaba la ropa y negaba con la cabeza aunque su gesto era cansado, tenía una pequeña mueca en la boca que emulaba una sonrisa. Era algo típico en ella, sonreír siempre, aun triste.

Me sentía una carpa fuera del estanque en esa casa. No encajaba con mis hermanas, ellas eran como madre, físicamente se parecían a mi padre pero en el fondo eran unas futuras esposas de algún hombre que se dedicaría a trabajar, ir ala guerra si era necesario y a hacerles hijos.

Yo no, yo era igual a madre si hablábamos de físico, idénticas, salvo que tenía el pelo de padre pero con cierto tono azulado. Mi personalidad… bueno, eso era arena de otro costal. Yo era completamente lo opuesto a lo que madre deseaba que fuera. No me gustaba cocinar, ni planchar, ni lavar la ropa, ni hacer papiroflexia, ni la jardinería… eso no me llamaba la atención.

A mí me gustaba ir con padre al bosque, pescar, practicar artes marciales, leer, las armas… Padre era un artista marcial muy bueno. En su juventud había sido un profesor de artes marciales bastante conocido, incluso era amigo de un gran samurai, pero debido a la crisis lo dejó a un lado y una vez se casó con madre se dedicó de lleno al oficio de cortar madera y a sus cultivos; era algo así como una mezcla de leñador y granjero con el espíritu de un samurai. Cuando tenía mucho material viajaba a la ciudad para venderlo y comprar algunas cosas que en nuestro pequeño pueblo no había. Muchas veces me llevaba con él, aunque en Japón se creía que no está bien mezclar a las mujeres en negocios, pues se decía que eso daba mal fario. Pero padre no creía esos cuentos de viejas.

Recuerdo que ese día vi pasar una bonita rana amarillenta, los rayos del sol iluminaban el agua haciendo que su color amarillento pareciera un dorado intenso. Abrí los ojos fuertemente, parecía una rana de oro. Inocentemente, a mis seis años, pensé que era una especie de _yokai_ que me concedería deseos. Recuerdo dar una palmada y juntar mis manos fuertemente mientras cerraba mis ojos y pedía mi deseo – Quiero ser yo, quiero ser libre, por favor ranita – sama, ayúdame.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo le rece a ese animal, pero cuando una mano se posó en mi cabeza y yo miré a quien había perturbado mis rezos, el cielo ya no era de azul intenso, sino anaranjado.

\- Pequeño _Kawa_ – la voz de mi padre resonó potente, él había sido quien me había tocado la cabeza – ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Recuerdo encogerme de hombros y decir con una vocecita fina – Rezar.

Padre me miró en silencio y con una débil sonrisa se agachó a mi lado y quitándose los _geta_ metió sus pies conmigo en el riachuelo. A diferencia de los míos pequeños y regordetes los de padre eran grandes y arrugados. Yo pensaba que padre era muy viejo, pues su piel estaba curtida y arrugada, como la corteza de un gran árbol, pero no, padre apenas tenía cuarenta años en aquella época. El problema era que había trabajado tanto tiempo bajo el sol, que su piel había sufrido un cambio de tono.

\- ¿Y a quien estas rezando?

\- A la ranita de oro.

Fue una respuesta estúpida, pero teniendo en cuenta que era una niña, pues supongo que tengo perdón de dios. Padre soltó una especie de tos que en realidad era una carcajada – Vaya, ¿y esa ranita de oro era muy grande?

Asentí rápidamente y alce mis manos para mostrarle que tan grande era la rana – Vaya, sí que era grande, bueno pues seguro que te cumple el deseo. Sea cual sea.

\- ¿Seguro padre? He pedido ser…

-¡No pequeña Akane! – Me cortó rápidamente – No lo digas.

\- ¿Por qué? Padre, sabes que yo te lo cuento todo – y no mentía. Yo con padre no tenía ningún secreto. Nos lo contábamos todo. Padre era mi regalo del cielo, era la única cosa que me hacía sentirme cómoda en mi propio hogar.

\- Lo se princesa…

-¡No soy una princesa! – Grité – soy un guerrero.

Padre me miró tranquilo y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Ves? Eres como el río pequeña Akane. No hay quien te diga que no, nadar a contracorriente es prácticamente imposible si la fuerza del agua es mayor que la de tus piernas y brazos.

\- ¿Soy fuerte papi? – quería que mi padre me dijera que era fuerte, que no era una boba princesa como mis hermanas querían ser. Yo no podía estar destinada a ser una ama de casa aburrida como madre, yo quería ser algo más, en esa época no sabía el que, es más, me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta, pero definitivamente no quería ser esposa. Y según Nabiki tampoco tenía cualidades para serlo. A diferencia de mis hermanas yo era bajita y regordeta, aunque todos en el pueblo decían que tenía los ojos y la sonrisa de _Amaterasu_ , la diosa del sol. Según la gente, mis ojos eran tan enormes que parecía occidental y si sonreía decían que mis ojos brillaban y que podía iluminar la cueva más oscura. Según ellos el conjunto de mis dos cualidades me hacían brillar con luz propia, como si fuera la reencarnación de _Amaterasu_. Pero yo no quería ser bonita, yo quería ser fuerte, ser bonita era trabajo de niñas como Nabiki o Kasumi.

\- Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco Akane-chan, eres mi pequeña, mi pequeña guerrera, fuerte como el rio.

Sonreí levemente y me apoyé en su brazo. Estuvimos sentados en silencio, a la orilla de ese riachuelo viendo la puesta de sol. Como bien dije antes, tenía seis años por lo que las metáforas no se me daban bien por eso no entendía porque padre me llamaba _Kawa_. Recuerdo también que a mi hermana Kasumi la llamaba _Cho_ , y a Nabiki la llamaba _Kitsune_.

Ambos eran animales. Una hermosa y delicada mariposa. Un astuto y elegante zorro, ¿Por qué yo era un simple rio? Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas, no entendía porque mis hermanas tenían apodos más bonitos que el mío. Yo quería a padre más que a nada en el mundo, para mi Soun Tendo era una especie de dios. Mis hermanas eran más de mi madre, ¿Por qué entonces él les otorgaba apodos más bonitos que el mío? ¿Por qué ellas eran animales y yo una triste línea de agua?

Me arrepiento de no habérselo preguntado en vida, pero por suerte, con el paso del tiempo lo entendí… los animales son efímeros, el río, eterno.

\- ¡Akane-chan! ¡ _Anata_! – Recuerdo perfectamente el eco de la voz de mi madre resonando en el aire – ¡La cena!

Ambos miramos atrás, para mi desgracia la figura de mi madre la tengo borrosa. La intuyo vagamente pues el destino me la arrebato pronto y debido a que siempre me quería convertir en algo que no era, pasé mucho tiempo evadiendo a madre… ¡No sabéis lo que me arrepiento de ello! No odiaba a mi madre, ni mucho menos, la quería y sé que ella me quería a mí, que lo hacía por mi bien pues en esa época, una mujer no era nadie sin un hombre a su lado, pero eso no significaba que me molestara menos su empecinamiento en convertirme en una señorita.

Padre palmeó mi muslo, vestido con un ligero vestido tradicional atado a la espalda de color azul. Soltó un suspiro y se levantó – Vamos pequeña _Kawa, o tu madre se enfadara._

Lo vi alejarse despacio. Una ráfaga de aire meció su larga melena al igual que mis cortos cabellos. Madre odiaba que llevara ese peinado, pero era el más cómodo para jugar y no comerme pelos – Madre siempre se enfada.

Me levanté y sacudí el agua de mis pies. Mi planta y las yemas de mis dedos estaban arrugadas como la piel de padre. Me coloqué mis zapatos y me dispuse a irme. Pero antes le di una última mirada a aquel riachuelo, ahora de un tono anaranjado.

\- Por favor ranita-sama, concédeme ese deseo, déjame ser yo.

Recuerdo salir corriendo ante el nuevo grito de madre. Recuerdo que estuve toda la cena callada pensando en lo fuera de lugar que me encontraba entre las mujeres de mi casa. Recuerdo que aun cenando, seguí rezándole a la ranita por mi libertad.

Ese deseo fue lo mejor y lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. Esa ranita me concedió ser libre, pero el precio fue demasiado alto.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Rôka:_ pasillo de madera común en una casa tradicional japonesa.

 _Otenba musume:_ Algo así como "la hija marimacho."

 _Kitsune:_ zorro

 _Yokai:_ Son una clase de demonios pertenecientes al folclore japonés. Algunos tienen partes animales, partes humanas, o partes de los dos, tales como los Kappa y Tengu.

 _Kawa:_ río

 _Geta:_ zapato tradicional de madera japonés.

 _Amaterasu:_ diosa del sol en la religión sintoísta.

 _Cho:_ mariposa

 _Anata:_ querido, es la forma en la que las mujeres llaman a sus maridos cariñosamente.


	3. Capítulo dos

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandais, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Los meses de calor se fueron con la rapidez con la que llegaron. Cada día, todos los días, le suplicaba a la ranita de oro que había visto en _Ogawa Chiisai_ que no se olvidara de mi deseo pues el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía encerrada en mi hermosa jaula de madera y papel.

Esos meses padre se empeñó con ahínco en enseñarme a manejar las armas y las artes. Según el, se avecinaban tiempos complicados. Madre como es natural no se mostraba muy conforme y siempre que padre me sacaba al jardín a entrenar, ella se sentaba en el tatami del salón con la vista fija en nosotros, reprochándole a mi padre que fuera el mismo quien estaba trucando mi futuro convirtiéndome en una marimacho.

\- Querida mía – respondía mi padre siempre calmado – según Kenta, el de la tienda de pescados, cada vez hay más pedidos de trajes de samurái y katanas en la fragua de su hermano que vive un poco más al norte. Temo que haya revueltas, ya sabes que el _shogun_ …

Padre callo inmediatamente y bajó la cabeza. Parecía avergonzado y asustado, madre incluso más. Se había elevado levemente en sus rodillas, pálida y miraba a todos los lados nerviosa, como si temiera que alguien estuviera husmeando por nuestro jardín.

Yo no entendía porque padre se había acobardado al hablar de ese hombre. El, que era el hombre más valiente que jamás hubiera conocido, así que mi infantil curiosidad, esa que aun de vieja sigo teniendo, me llevó a cuestionarle a mi padre que iba a decir antes de callar. En cuanto formulé la pregunta madre se puso tan nerviosa que de un manotazo lanzó la taza de té que tenía en la mesa.

Con gesto enfadado me dijo – Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a hablar del _shogun_ Akane. Y menos si hay gente delante.

Mientras la miraba levantarse a por algo para limpiar el estropicio que había ocasionado volví a preguntar – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede hacer un simple hombre a nuestra familia? – Inocente de mí, yo no tenía ni idea de que el _shogun_ era el jefe de estado de todo Japón y que tenía el poder de acabar con nuestra casita de madera o con el pueblo entero.

Madre ignoró mi pregunta, por lo que yo, empecinada en descubrir que podía hacer un simple hombre volví a preguntar – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque del _shogun_ no se debe hablar mal – replicó seria mi madre sin mirarme – y es mi última palabra.

\- ¿¡Pero por qué!? – quería saber más, necesitaba saber más acerca de ese hombre poderoso que había conseguido que alguien tan valiente como mi padre se hubiera callado ante su mención con cara de miedo.

\- Akane…

-¡No! – grité con todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones muy enfadada – ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Quién es ese…!?

-¡Ya basta! – por primera vez no fue mi madre quien me gritaba. Fue padre, lo cual me dejó descolocada pues nunca me había levantado la voz. Con los ojos duros clavados en mi, padre dijo con voz muy, muy seria – el _shogun_ es nuestro señor. Si alguien te escucha hablar mal de él, te acusará en palacio y tú y toda la familia quedará tachada de traidora por lo que enviara a toda su colección de samuráis a casa y nos matarán a todos ¿quieres eso?

Yo negué con la cabeza suavemente sin levantar la vista del suelo. Pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos pero no las dejaría escapar. Me sentía tremendamente avergonzada por haber hecho que padre se enfadara conmigo…

\- Pues no preguntes más, coge tu _boken_ y vamos a entrenar.

Asentí en silencio, aun mirando al suelo. Hice todo lo que me ordenó no sin antes girarme a mirar a madre quien seguía recogiendo los trozos de cerámica de la taza rota en silencio y con gesto de dolor. Entendí entonces porque madre no quería que hablara de ese hombre. Temía que alguien lo escuchara y fuera con el chisme ha palacio, temía que la ira de ese poderoso hombre cayera sobre nuestra casa.

Avergonzada me puse de rodillas en el suelo mirando a madre e hice una profunda reverencia, tan grande que hasta toque con mi frente el tatami. Madre me miró sorprendida y yo dije – _Sumimasen_ , madre… prometo no hablar más de ese señor. Nunca más.

Mi madre asintió y dijo – No deberías hablar de política Akane, eso es cosa de hombres – levanté mi pequeño cuerpo para mirar fijamente los ojos de mi madre. Por primera vez no había reproche en esa mirada, solo miedo – ahora vete con tu padre.

Salí rauda _boken_ en mano y me situé frente a mi padre que había observado todo en la distancia cerca del riachuelo. Seguía serio y su bigote exageraba la rudeza de su gesto. Estuve cerca de dos horas entrenando sin para, obedeciendo y repitiendo todos y cada uno de los ejercicios que padre me enseñaba. Mi gesto era triste, ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos ¿Cómo hacerlo? Mi estupidez había sido demasiado grande… Temía que padre se enfadara para siempre conmigo, que no me hablara nunca más, que ya no me apoyara… pero mis temores eran estúpidos pues mi padre no podía enfadarse mucho tiempo con nosotras.

\- Akane – me dijo al cabo de un rato mientras yo golpeaba con un puño bien cerrado a un adversario imaginario – descansa hija.

Asentí y relaje mi postura sentándome en el césped a la orilla de _Ogawa_ _Chiisai_. Me refresque un poco y me quede callada mirando el agua pasar. Padre seguía detrás de mí, sabía que me miraba pues notaba sus ojos en mi espalda. Me removí incomoda y padre soltó una leve risa – ¿La hierba te pica el trasero?

Yo me gire para mirarle y debió ver la profunda tristeza y vergüenza que sentía en mis ojos pues suspiró y se sentó a mi lado – He visto que te has disculpado con tu madre – yo asentí en silencio – eso está muy bien, así actúa un guerrero.

\- Padre, por favor, no te enfades conmigo – mi voz salió débil y temblorosa mientras mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Yo no era una niña llorona, aguantaba todo lo que me echaran: las críticas de madre, las burlas de Nabiki y los niños del pueblo, las malas palabras de las vecinas por andar subiéndose a los árboles… lo aguantaba todo y no lloraba. Pero que padre se enfadara conmigo… eso era otra cosa, padre tenía el poder de destrozar mis barreras y hacerme sentir como lo que era, una niña de seis años.

\- No me enfado contigo, _Kawa_ – que me llamara así me relajó un poco – solo temo por nuestra familia. No son buenos tiempos y quiero protegeros lo mejor que pueda.

\- Siempre lo haces bien papi – le dije – eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo, contigo en casa no nos hará nadie daño.

Padre soltó una risa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas y miraba al infinito, era una pose muy suya – No soy un dios Akane. Si te vas de la lengua y vienen a casa cincuenta o sesenta hombres armados, yo no podré hacer nada.

\- Pero yo te ayudare…

\- Ni si quiera con tu magnifica ayuda saldríamos con vida – padre se giró y me tocó con cariño las hebras azuladas de mi pelo – Eres mi mayor tesoro _Kawa_ , junto a tu madre y hermanas. Si algo os pasara…

\- No nos pasara nada padre – le corte rápidamente abrazándome a él. Necesitaba sentir su cariño después de que se enfadara conmigo, necesitaba sentir que mi padre me seguía queriendo aunque fuera una tonta – Prometo no hablar más de ese hombre, ni en la calle ni en casa.

Padre me devolvió el abrazo protector y me sentó en su regazo. Yo no necesitaba más que eso. Me acomodé y juntos nos quedamos abrazados en silencio, mirando el horizonte mientras escuchábamos el sonido del agua. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos dándonos compañía mutua pero una duda se me paso por la cabeza y debía preguntar.

\- Padre – el soltó un sonido de garganta para que supiera que me prestaba atención – ¿Por qué me entrenas solo a mí? ¿Por qué no enseñas también a Kasumi – chan y Nabiki?

En verdad era una duda bastante grande y padre tardó su tiempo en contestar. Creo que le sorprendí, pero necesitaba saber el por qué. Según padre se avecinaban tiempos malos, tiempos de peleas en los que necesitaba aprender a defenderme, ¿pero por qué solo yo? Si había problemas nos afectarían a todos…

\- Akane, tu eres la única a la que puedo enseñarle el noble arte de la lucha – yo le mire atenta, escuchado todo lo que me decía – Si algo pasa… si las sospechas y rumores del pueblo son correctas vienen tiempos de guerra y necesito protegerte.

\- Pero la guerra no me afectará solo a mí…

\- Lo sé, pero eres la única de mis hijas con el espíritu y el talento suficiente como para combatir – soltó una débil risa – ¿Te imaginas a tu hermana Kasumi peleando? ¿O a Nabiki? Posiblemente a los cinco minutos Kasumi estuviera llorando y Nabiki dejándolo a un lado. No… no están hechas para esto, pero tú sí.

\- ¿Entonces cómo se protegerán ella? – no entendía el punto. Era cierto que la imagen de mis dos perfectas y femeninas hermanas mayores practicando era bastante irreal y cómica, pero ellas necesitaban defenderse también y si no sabían nociones básicas de defensa personal estarían en serios problemas si la guerra se avecinaba.

\- Entre los dos las protegeremos, además cuando yo ya no esté, ellas tendrán a sus maridos para protegerlas, pero tu te defenderás sola. No naciste para ser una simple esposa y madre, ese no es tu destino – contestó simplemente – Akane, tienes solo seis años pero tienes la fuerza y la determinación del río. Tu deber es ser alguien importate... Veras en mi juventud yo era apodado Soun " _Tora_ " Tendo, fue un apodo que me puso…

\- Lo sé – dije cortándole, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Mi padre era el hombre al que más admiraba y siempre quería saber todo de el por eso preguntaba a madre o a el para que me contaran historias de juventud – te lo puso un vecino y amigo del pueblo, al que se llevaron cuando era niño para ser samurái.

\- Happosai, si… - padre sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus años de juventud – más que un compañero, ese hombre fue mi maestro, me lo enseñó todo y según el mi destino era convertirme en un gran samurái, pues llevaba el alma del tigre dentro: fuerte, fiero, rápido y silencioso – se calló unos segundos, segundos que me parecieron eternos – pero se equivocó, mi destino no era cubrirme de gloria y pelear grandes guerras como hacía el. Lo supe cuando conocí a tu madre.

\- ¿Preferiste casarte con madre que dedicarte a las artes?

Por mi tono de voz padre rio – Pensaras que estoy loco, pero solo eres una niña. Yo a tu edad pensaba igual, pero cuando conocí a tu madre, cuando supe lo que era el amor, descubrí que Happosai se había equivocado completamente. Mi destino no era ser un guerrero, mi destino era ser padre y esposo.

\- ¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo el maestro cuando se enteró de tu decisión?

\- Se puso muy furioso – soltó una leve tos mientras reía – madre mía estuve una semana entrenando sin parar como castigo. Según él estaba tirando un futuro prometedor por la borda e incluso me llevó a ver a un oráculo para hacerme ver mi error.

Yo escuchaba muy atenta la historia de mi padre. No era la primera vez que me contaba historias de su juventud pero esta era diferente, no sé porque. Quizás por el tono, quizás porque no me miraba mientras hablaba, pero supe que a esta historia debía prestarle más atención que al resto.

\- ¡Que sorpresa se llevó con lo que nos dijo! – soltó otra carcajada y no pude evitar reír con él, contagiada de su sentimiento – según ese viejo chiflado, yo no estaba destinado a luchar en batallas, es más si lo hacía acabaría muerto y con la cabeza separada del cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me aferre a él con miedo. Padre me devolvió el apretón – Pero lo que nos dijo es que aunque mi destino fuera el de vivir en paz con mi familia sin más acción que ver crecer mis cosechas, si habría alguien en la familia Tendo con la predisposición y la fuerza necesaria para convertirse en una leyenda.

\- ¿Quién padre? – pregunté curiosa pues internamente deseaba que se refiriera a mí, aunque era poco probable. Yo no tenía nada de memorable, ni ninguna cualidad que me convirtiera en una leyenda que los padres contaran a sus hijos. Solo era una niña pequeña, bastante marimacho sin belleza ni porte.

\- En ese momento no lo sabía, el oráculo solo nos dijo que en la familia Tendo nacería el ser que llevaría el alma del río y que esa persona estaba destinada a convertirse en una leyenda viva. No nos dijo de que forma, pero si sabía que sería alguien importante.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, río… padre siempre me llamaba _Kawa_ , decía que yo era como el rio - ¿yo? ¿Hablas de mi papi?

\- Así es pequeña Akane. El oráculo dijo que nacería un miembro en la familia Tendo con la predisposición a triunfar, me dijo que sería como el río pero que debía encontrar a alguien con el espíritu del dragón – me miró con una leve sonrisa en la cara – nació tu hermana y en un tiempo supe que ella no era la elegida, porque era demasiado débil y pequeña – Tenía razón, Kasumi era de todo menos fiera y fuerte – Nabiki cuando nació tenía dotes, pero luego nos fijamos de que era muy maliciosa y bastante astuta, por no decir que las artes le importaban menos que una piedra – yo reí, tenía razón Nabiki no estaba hecha para el mundo de las artes. Para la estafa quizás pero las artes nunca.

\- Y luego llegaste tú. Viniste al mundo una noche de tormenta, el jardín estaba prácticamente inundado y los rayos brillaban en el cielo. A diferencia de tus hermanas que nacieron con los ojos cerrados y berreando, tu viniste al mundo con curiosidad, mirándolo todo con esos enormes ojos tuyos, observando todo minuciosamente.

\- ¿Lo supiste por que nací despierta?

Padre negó – No, ahí pensé que eras una ardillita curiosa, pero cuando empecé a sospecharlo fue cuando tu madre te tomó en brazos y empezaste a llorar como un becerro que estaba siendo marcado a fuego. Tus hermanas también lloraban pues estaban asustadas por la tormenta por lo que te tomé de nuevo en mis brazos y me acerqué a la ventana para que tu curiosidad pudiera más que tu mal humor.

\- ¿Y qué paso después?

\- Callaste, y miraste por la ventana fijamente el agua de la lluvia caer. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que algo había en ti y no te aparté de mi vista. Me daba cuenta de lo tenaz que eras para ser tan pequeña, que lo que querías lo lograbas y no mediante engaños como Nabiki o pidiéndolo por favor como Kasumi, tú te sacabas las castañas del fuego tu solita. Recuerdo un día en especial, tendrías poco más de un año; tus hermanas a esa edad solo lloraban para conseguir lo que querían pero tú, tú eras diferente. Había una cesta con galletas de arroz en la mesa de la cocina, eras muy pequeña y no llegabas a por ellas. Recuerdo que me escondí en la puerta del salón para ver que hacías.

\- Recuerdo que lo miraste todo, analizaste todo lo que había a tu alrededor y entonces cogiste un pequeño palo de bambú con el que tu madre golpeaba los futones. Lo cogiste y fuiste empujando el bol de galletas hasta que cayeron al suelo, entonces corriste hacia ellas y empezaste a comer con una gran sonrisa que hizo que tus ojos brillaran. La sonrisa de _Amaterasu_. La determinación del rio.

\- ¿Voy a ser una leyenda papi? – pregunté muy animada.

\- Puede ser, según el oráculo tienes todas las cualidades para serlo, pero para ello debes primero encontrar al espíritu del dragón. Según aquel viejo, esa es la única manera de que te conviertas en alguien – contestó mi padre serio – pero en la vida no debes dejarte guiar por lo que te diga la gente o darlo todo por sentado. El destino está escrito, sí, pero tú tienes que llegar a él y eso solo se consigue esforzándote. Si no trabajas jamás serás una buena artista marcial, si te dejas llevar a la deriva, solo serás la esposa de algún chico del pueblo, ¿quieres eso?

Negué rápidamente – No pienso casarme nunca.

\- No le digas eso a tu madre o le dará un infarto – dijo en una carcajada padre – además para ser leyenda no puedes hacerlo sola, recuerda, debes encontrar a aquel que tenga el espíritu del dragón.

Yo fruncí el ceño – ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero un hombre dragón, yo quiero ganar mis propias batallas ¿¡No me dijiste que yo sería algo más que una simple esposa!?

\- Y lo serás, Akane. Quizás el dragón sea tu compañero de batallas, quizás el amor de tu vida, o tu maestro… eso no se sabe, pero sí sé que tu destino es encontrarle.

Pensé un momento en brazos de mi padre lo que me estaba diciendo. A mis seis años lo que menos quería era ir en busca de un hombre que me sirviera de ayuda, yo no quería ni necesitaba la ayuda de ningún chico, yo era Akane Tendo, la que tenía la fuerza y determinación del río, no necesitaba un niño orgulloso para que me alisara el camino.

\- Lo haré yo solita, no necesito a nadie – dije seria alejándome de mi padre para tomar el _boken_. Ya era casi de noche, se veían algunas estrellas y las luciérnagas revoloteando a nuestro alrededor. Me puse en posición de defensa y comencé a entrenar con ahínco, para demostrarle a mi padre que ese oráculo se equivocaba, que yo sola me las apañaría bien.

Padre se quedó en silencio mirándome de brazos cruzados. Pude ver una débil sonrisa en su cara pero no me importó, yo seguí entrenando hasta que la voz de mi hermana Nabiki me desconcentro.

\- _Otenba_ , padre, mamá dice que es hora de cenar y que dejéis de hacer tonterías.

\- No son tonterías – le replique furiosa – debo aprender para protegeros y convertirme en leyenda.

Nabiki me miró sorprendida, luego lanzó una mirada a padre que no dijo nada y la cara de mi hermana se deformó en una mueca y acto seguido se echó a reír. Se carcajeó en mi cara mientras yo notaba la ira subir y colocarse en mis mejillas que se pusieron rojas de rabia – Sí claro, el día que tú seas una leyenda, yo me casaré con un príncipe.

\- Te casaras con tonto Kuno y vivirás amargada mientras él se va con otras mujeres – contesté enfadada porque mi propia hermana se reía de mí y no me tomaba en serio.

Nabiki cayó de repente y me miró furiosa – ¡Retira eso!

\- ¡No! Sabes que es verdad – repliqué – tú quieres casarte con él y sabes que lo lograras porque no sirves para nada más que ser una mujer florero, ¡pero yo no! ¡Yo no voy a depender de un hombre como tú!

\- ¡Ja! Por supuesto que no dependerás nunca de un hombre – dijo con veneno mi hermana – Mírate ¿crees que alguien querría casarse contigo? Niña fea y torpe. Lo único que sabes hacer es pelear y ensuciarte, el día que seas vieja y estés sola te darás cuenta de las cosas, pero será tarde – esas palabras no me habían herido en absoluto, o al menos eso quise pensar, pero no era cierto. En mi corazón había una punzada de dolor, no porque mi hermana pensaba que me quedaría sola sino porque me había llamado fea, torpe y había jurado que ningún hombre se casaría nunca conmigo, me dolía que mi propia hermana no me tomara en serio ni me viera digna. Pero de eso no me daría cuenta hasta dentro de un par de años, en ese momento me dio bastante igual.

Vi a mi hermana caminar dignamente hacia dentro de la sala, estirada todo lo alta que era y con sus pequeños puños cerrados. Yo volví a fruncir el ceño y grité – ¡Mejor sola que casada con tonto Kuno! – escuché en la distancia el grito frustrado de mi hermana y luego la risa de mi padre. Aun con el ceño fruncido me giré a mirarle.

Estaba de pie justo a mi espalda mirando al suelo mientras negaba, al pasar por mi lado me puso una mano en la cabeza y dijo – Tal vez el oráculo se equivocó y no tengas que buscarlo, quizás tú seas tu propio dragón – y caminó hacia la casa no sin antes decirme – vamos o tu madre se enfadará.

Cogí mis cosas y corrí tras de mi padre. Esa fue una de las cenas más horribles que tuve. Nabiki contaba lastimeramente lo mala que había sido yo con ella y solo conseguí regaños y reproches de madre. Padre salía en mi defensa alegando que Nabiki también había dicho cosas muy feas pero madre hacía oídos sordos. Esa noche al irme a la cama puse el futón lo más lejos de Nabiki que pude, colocándome al lado de mi hermana Kasumi quien me sonreía serena y me dijo – Akane – chan, entiendo que ames las artes pero por favor, ama a las personas también, no te encierres en una burbuja…

\- Kasumi – chan...

\- Prométemelo Akane – me miraba con unos ojos suplicantes, casi tristes así que no pude hacer más que asentir y murmurar suavemente que se lo juraba. Con eso mi hermana pareció quedar conforme y se tumbó para dormir.

Desde mi posición se veía muy bien la ventana entre abierta, pues aun estábamos en una época calurosa por lo que podía ver las estrellas brillar fieras en el firmamento. Me acurruque de un lado para poder verlas bien y recuerdo que junte mis manos y cerré los ojos fuertemente, rezando en silencio una vez más, como llevaba haciéndolo mucho tiempo. Rezando a la ranita de oro que me liberara, suplicándole que no se olvidara de mí.

Lo que no sabía es que mi deseo ya estaba atacando a mi familia.

* * *

Aclaraciones

 _Shogun:_ Durante el siglo XII y hasta 18684 el shogun se constituyó como el gobernante de facto de todo el país, aunque teóricamente el emperador era el legítimo gobernante y éste depositaba la autoridad en el shogun para gobernar en su nombre.

 _Sumimasen:_ es una forma de decir lo siento.

 _Boken:_ espada de madera

 _Tora:_ tigre

 _Kawa:_ río

 _Amaterasu:_ diosa sintoísta del sol

 _Otenba:_ marimacho


	4. Capítulo tres

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandais, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

La ranita de oro de _Ogawa Chiisai_ comenzó a cumplir mi deseo antes de lo que yo pensaba, es más, temía que lo hubiera hecho segundos después de que le pidiera mi libertad, mas no nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Las lluvias caían fuertemente y el viento era helado. Desde la ventana de mi casita de madera veía la hierba y las cosechas de mi padre perecer. A medida que las plantas morían, también lo hacía mi madre. Al principio fue un leve malestar, un dolor de garganta leve y algunos mareos y nauseas.

Madre pensó que se trataba de un simple resfriado así que no reposo ni siquiera un minuto, según ella el deber de una mujer era tener la casa perfecta. Recuerdo que me enfadaba mucho con ella pues a veces cuando padre y yo entrenábamos ella se mareaba y teníamos que dejarlo. Luego poco a poco, fue perdiendo apetito y color. Empezó a cansarse rápido y sus dolores de garganta habían empeorado. Empeoraron tanto que al respirar hacía sonidos raros y chillones, como cuando la gente del pueblo mata a los cerdos en temporada y tenía la voz ronca.

Mi madre se marchitaba ese invierno como las rosas que teníamos en el jardín. Yo aunque era muy pequeña entendía que mi madre no tenía una enfermedad corriente como un resfriado, la cosa era más grave pero ella no quería preocuparnos a mis hermanas o a mí, demostrándome lo valiente y fuerte que era.

Eso claro no lo veía entonces. Para mi, madre era una enferma que sacaba fuerzas de donde sea para darme órdenes. Aunque su aspecto era cada vez más frágil, siempre tenía tiempo para reprenderme cuando hacía algo que a sus ojos era de marimacho, como afilar las espadas de padre. En esos tiempos solo veía a una pesada mandona, ahora veo con claridad que mi madre solo intentaba aparentar estar sana para que ni mis hermanas y yo sufriéramos, pero era inevitable que nos diéramos cuenta de que algo horrible se avecinaba, sobre todo para Kasumi, que era la mayor y estaba pronta de casarse.

Recuerdo que mi enfado cambió a preocupación una mañana muy fría. Desde mi futon escuchaba las gotas de lluvia caer con tal fuerza que pensé que un tifón estaba azotando la zona, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo levantarme sino las voces y pasos en el salón.

Me levanté rápidamente asustada pues mi casa nunca había sido tan ruidosa. Abrí levemente la puerta corredera y eche un vistazo al pasillo, dos mujeres acompañaban a mis hermanas quienes corrían pasillo arriba y abajo con toallas y baldes de agua. Padre no estaba pero podía oír su débil voz a través de la puerta acompañada de otra que logré reconocer como la de Tofu, el prometido de mi hermana Kasumi.

Salí del todo de la habitación dispuesta a dirigirme a la habitación de mis padres pero una mano me impidió moverme pues me agarraba de la parte de atrás de mi pijama. Me voltee furiosa y vi quien era – Señora Nita…

La señora Nita era una vecina del pueblo muy amiga de madre. Era joven, al menos a mi parecer, debía tener unos treinta años y estaba casada con un cuidador de bueyes. Tenían cuatro hijos y ninguno me caía bien. La mayor, Satsuki, era la amiga de mi hermana Nabiki. Pero por muy joven que fuera su cara siempre arrugada la hacía parecer una vieja uraña.

\- Akane, no puedes entrar ahí – me dijo la mujer con voz grave.

\- ¿Por qué? – me enfurecí, no entendía porque todos podían entrar y salir de la habitación de madre menos yo.

\- Eres una mocosa insolente – me gruñó con voz de ogro. Podía ser joven sí, pero de bella no tenía nada. Tenía cara de pez gato, tanto que padre y yo en la intimidad la llamábamos _Namazu_. Su cara era redonda y fea, con unos enormes ojos saltones y negros y los labios bastante gruesos. Su carácter tampoco la salvaba, era una mujer caprichosa y celosa al igual que su boba hija. Madre y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero mi madre le daba mil vueltas en todo a la señora Nita.

\- Quiero ir con mi madre.

\- Tu madre está siendo revisada por el doctor y tiene que descansar – me soltó bruscamente haciéndome caer de bruces contra el suelo. Me dolieron las rodillas a pesar de haber caído sobre el mullido tatami – Lo último que necesita mi querida amiga es que la rara de su hija le dé un disgusto.

\- Yo no soy rara – murmuré furiosa ¿Quién se creía esa señora que era? Vale que fuera mayor y debía respetarla, ese había sido la enseñanza principal de padre, pero esa señora me estaba insultando en mi propia casa, ¡eso era intolerable!

\- Sí que lo eres, tu pobre madre ha enfermado a causa de los disgustos que le das.

\- No es cierto – dije con voz ahogada – es un resfriado.

\- No lo es, mi pobre amiga está muy enferma por tu culpa, niña malcriada ¡ni hacer una cama decente sabes!

-¡No sabe usted nada de mí! – grité furiosa encarándola. Debí sorprenderla porque sus ojos de huevo se abrieron de par en par. Se abrieron tanto que temí que se le salieran de las cuencas – ¡En vez de criticarme vigile usted a su hija que anda remangándose el Kimono para que el hijo de los Ttsumoto le vea lo que tiene entre las piernas!

-¡Akane! – la voz de mi hermana Kasumi me asusto. Me gire para mirar la cara de mi hermana mayor que me miraba anonadada con un balde de agua en las manos. Yo solo respiraba agitada y apretaba mis manos fuertemente para reprimir las ganas de estrellar un puño en la cara de esa horrible mujer. No iba a permitir que me humillaran en mi propia casa.

\- Kasumi – chan, menos mal que has llegado – dijo con una voz aterciopelada – Tu hermana pequeña está siendo muy mal educada, le he pedido por favor que no disturbe a tu madre y ella me ha empezado a atacar, deberíais venderla a algún distrito de _Gion_ , allí aprendería modales.

Miraba anonadada a la vieja _Namazu_ ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan ruin y cruel como para mentir así? Mire a mi hermana desesperada, esta se acercó a mí con un gesto raro en la cara, no estaba seria pero su rostro delataba cierto sentimiento negativo – Kasumi – chan, no es verdad yo iba a entrar cuando esta mujer me lo prohibió.

\- Madre está siendo examinada por el doctor Tofu – dijo suavemente mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado. Dejó el balde en el suelo e hizo una inclinación ante la señora Nita – Lamento las palabras de mi hermana, por favor perdónela, es muy pequeña y no se sabe controlar aun.

La señora Nita puso una sonrisa falsa en su cara aunque sus ojos demostraban satisfacción y dijo – Va, da igual, solo es una niña malcriada y mentirosa. Deshaceos de ella cuando podáis Kasumi.

\- Gracias por su consejo señora Nita, pero creo que no lo tomaremos. Mi hermanita puede ser seca, nada dulce, bastante bruta y gruñona – las palabras de mi hermana mayor se me clavaban en el pecho como dagas ardientes. Nunca en mi vida había sentido este peso en el pecho, ni siquiera cuando los niños del pueblo me empujaban o se reían de mí, más, las palabras despectivas de la única persona buena de mi casa, aparte de padre claro está, me dolieron mucho. Nunca me sentí más humillada en mi vida, al menos unos segundos porque cuando yo estaba a punto de derramar una solitaria lágrima mi hermana dijo – Pero es mi hermanita, y yo la conozco bien. Es buena, cariñosa y tiene el espíritu del río, es por eso que no se puede dejar dominar – miré sorprendida a mi hermana Kasumi quien tenía un gesto serio en su cara.

Nunca había visto a mi hermana Kasumi así, ella siempre dulce y dispuesta, ahora fulminaba a la _Namazu_ con la vista, todo para defenderme a mí – Los dioses le dieron un don, que si bien es pesado, ella sabrá dominar. Pero ahora mismo solo tiene seis años, es una niña. Así que le ruego una vez más que la disculpe pero tampoco tolerare que la desprecie en su propia casa.

La señora Nita miraba a mi hermana asombrada pero no dijo nada más. Realmente ver así a la siempre amable Kasumi, asustaba a cualquiera. Aun hoy lo recuerdo y siento un escalofrío. La mano cálida y suave de mi hermana tomó la mía y dijo – Vamos Akane, te haré el desayuno.

\- Pero quiero ver a madre…

Me obligó a sentarme en la mesa mientras colocaba frente a mí un cuenco con arroz y un pescado frito – Por ahora no podrá ser, Tofu la está examinando, llevan ahí un buen rato y parece que va para largo – ella miró al suelo para ocultar el brillo de tristeza que había en sus ojos, pero no pasó desapercibido para mí. Ese brillo me asustó – Cuando esté mejor entraras a verla. Y ahora desayuna.

\- Sí Kasumi – chan – no dije una palabra más. Si Kasumi que era la bondad y la alegría personificadas estaba así, no era tan tonta como para comportarme como una niñita consentida, eso era cosa de Nabiki.

Al poco rato mi padre y el doctor entraron en el salón donde yo terminaba de desayunar. El doctor Tofu, el prometido de mi hermana, era un joven alto y muy apuesto, bastante delgado y con el pelo largo y castaño sujeto en una pequeña cola en la parte trasera de la nuca.

Su rostro era gentil como el de mi hermana y al igual que ella su rostro siempre tenía una sonrisa, menos hoy – Buenos días Akane – chan ¿has dormido bien?

El tono del médico era suave pero serio, y realmente verle con ese uniforme color canela desgastado y manchado de un color carmesí, me revolvió el estómago. El doctor conoció a mi hermana gracias a mi y mis constantes heridas y golpes y yo le tenía mucho cariño, pero hoy no. No necesitaba que me saludaran, necesitaba saber que pasaba – ¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?

Mi padre me miró con una mirada severa y arrugó el ceño, tanto que su bigote tocó la punta de su nariz – Akane, ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿Es que te crie en un establo?

Me puse colorada como la parte baja de una tetera colocada al fuego. Realmente había sido una maleducada. Dejé los cubiertos en la mesa y le hice una inclinación al doctor Tofu – Discúlpeme, no quería faltarle así al respeto.

\- Tranquila Akane – chan, es normal que estés preocupada, hemos causado mucho alboroto ¿te hemos despertado cierto?

Yo asentí avergonzadísima – Pero no importa, de verdad.

\- Es cierto doctor – contestó mi hermana – Akane – chan siempre se despierta sobre esta hora.

Tofu asintió con una leve sonrisa. En sus ojos apareció una mueca de admiración y vergüenza cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de mi hermana mayor. Fue la segunda vez que vi el amor reflejado en los ojos de alguien. La primera vez lo vi en los ojos de padre, cuando miraba a madre, esta vez era Tofu con mi hermana, y por el brillo de los ojos castaños y almendrados de mi hermana, podría decirse que esos sentimientos eran compartidos.

Me alegré por mi hermana. En esos tiempos era muy difícil casarse con quien tu amaras y más que esa persona correspondiera tu amor. Por eso, que Kasumi-chan encontrara el hombre perfecto para ella me hizo feliz. Deseé que ese amor reflejado nunca se borrara y deseé poder verlo muchas veces.

Pero tardé mucho tiempo en volver a ver un sentimiento tal en unos ojos. Vi obsesión, lujuria, malicia, astucia, frialdad, orgullo, crueldad… más el amor tardó mucho tiempo en presentarse. Pero eso lo contaré más adelante.

Padre carraspeó un momento cortando el momento y yo le miré curiosa. Padre nunca hacía ese sonido a menos que tuviera algo importante que decir – Pequeña _Kawa_ , no te mentiremos. Tu madre está muy enferma.

La voz de mi padre sonaba triste y apagada. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente opacos y brillantes, lo que me hizo suponer que padre había llorado. No me asustó el hecho de ver a mi padre llorar, pues él siempre decía que las lágrimas eran los sentimientos escapando de nuestro cuerpo, lo que me asustó fue que sus ojos no tenían vida.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Hay que darle un tratamiento muy caro? – nadie contestó solo bajaron la cabeza lo que a mí me puso de los nervios – ¡Hablad!

\- Mamá se muere maldita idiota – la voz de Nabiki nos azotó los oídos como un rayo, sobre todo a mi pues era a quien esas palabras iban dirigidas.

\- Nabiki, pídele disculpas a tu hermana.

-¡No! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Por su culpa madre está muriendo! – la rabia que escupían las palabras de mi propia hermana se clavaron como pequeñas alfileres. Me puse pálida y juraría que dejé incluso de respirar. Caí en la cuenta de algo importante ¿es que el deseo a la ranita de oro había ocasionado esto? Pero… era imposible que Nabiki lo supiera.

\- ¡Nabiki! – Gritó mi padre amonestado a mi hermana mayor - ¡No consentiré que digas eso! ¡Tu hermana no tiene la culpa de la enfermedad que tiene tu madre!

-¡Sí! ¡Si la tiene! – Me miró con los ojos con furia, era tal su odio que pensé que me clavaría los palillos que tenía en la mesa en el cuello – ¡Por los disgustos que le da! ¡Esos bultos de la garganta le salieron debido a los disgustos que esa tonta le da!

Entonces todo cuadró. Satsuki y la señora Nita habían dicho eso. Le habían comido la cabeza a mi hermana. Quise gritar y patalear ¿pero que le había hecho yo a esa mujer? Si la que me lanzaba piedras siempre eran sus hijas a mí, no yo a ellas… no entiendo el odio de esa señora.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso Nabiki? – preguntó calmado el doctor.

\- No te lo diré, pero quien me lo dijo tiene razón, madre estaba sana hasta que esa _otenba_ llegó a esta familia.

-¡Nabiki ya basta! – gritó con voz potente mi padre poniéndose en pie. Estaba rabioso, tanto que mi hermana mayor dio dos pasos hacia atrás debido al susto. Mi padre jamás había lanzado un grito así, nunca. Ni siquiera a mí cuando hablé del _shogun_.

\- Pa… padre… - balbuceó ella con los ojos temblorosos, mas luego el miedo se transformó de nuevo en rabia – Tu siempre protegiéndola, siempre defendiendo lo indefendible… ¡mírala padre! ¡No vale nada! ¡Es la más inútil de las tres y es tu favorita!

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Sois mis hijas, os quiero a todas por igual!

Esas palabras me dolieron un poco pero quise pensar que mi padre lo decía para que Nabiki se calmara – No me engañas… siempre Akane – me miró con esos horribles ojos marrones y alargando su puntiagudo dedo me señalo, mas yo no me dejé amedrentar – Si algo le pasa a madre… te juro que me las pagaras.

Y salió de allí dejándonos a todos helados. A penas me moví, con seis años me costaba asimilar que mi hermana en un ataque de ira me había amenazado. Kasumi soltó un lastimero gemido mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de la cara. Padre se quedó parado en el sitio, tenso y Tofu, bueno el simplemente tamborileaba con sus dedos en la madera, incomodo. Padre dio un largo suspiro y se giró para mirarme – Akane, no es tu culpa, la enfermedad de tu madre no la contagia una persona ni viene por disgustos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué la tiene?

Tofu suspiró derrotado – No sabemos que es, ni cómo llamarlo, nosotros lo llamamos "la enfermedad silenciosa". Va creciendo dentro de ti sin que lo sepas, aferrandose a algún órgano de tu cuerpo y cuando menos lo esperas te empiezas a sentir mal. No es tu culpa Akane.

Yo asentí y miré mi cuenco medio lleno. No tenía apetito antes, pues ahora se me había ido del todo. Padre se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio el pelo – No te preocupes Akane, todo estará bien. Ahora come.

\- Sí padre – aunque yo no tenía hambre y mi estómago se sintiera un nudo nervioso, si padre me lo pedía, yo comería hasta las vacas del vecino. Todo menos disgustar a padre. Comí en silencio pensando, intentando convencerme de que lo que me había explicado Tofu era real, que era común y que mucha gente se ponía enferma de eso, pero yo en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que Nabiki tenía razón, madre había enfermado por mi culpa. Por pedirle el deseo a la rana.

\- Akane- chan – la voz de mi hermana Kasumi me sacó de mis pensamientos – Verás, hay algo que queremos decirte, antes de que nos vuelvan a interrumpir, yo…

\- ¡¿Tú también estás enferma?! – pregunté asustada. Kasumi me miró con ternura y negó.

\- No, pero madre está muy débil y… no sabremos cuanto aguantará – eso me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Sabía que madre estaba muy grave, pero no pensé que podría morir en cualquier momento – Ya no eres un bebe Akane, eres una niña mayor, por eso es deber decírtelo. Madre podría morir en cualquier momento.

Mi padre soltó un gruñido que se quedó atorado en la garganta. Sus manos callosas y grandes debido a los años de duro trabajo sujetaban su cabeza, sus largos dedos apretaban su cuero cabelludo con dolor – Akane – la voz de mi hermana me trajo de vuelta a la realidad – Como madre está tan débil, y no sabemos cuánto… aguantará, Tofu y yo vamos a casarnos, el sábado.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, mas no dije nada, solo asentí. Si adelantaban tanto la boda era que madre estaba más mal de lo que pensaba. Por Kami, acababan de decirme que mi madre iba a morir. Entendí a la primera porque adelantaban la boda.

Madre tenía una única ilusión en la vida, casarnos. Al estar enferma lo más probable es que no viera a sus hijas unirse en matrimonio con nadie y por eso Kasumi y Tofu decidieron adelantar el enlace. Era para que madre se fuera al más allá con la ilusión de ver al menos una de sus tres hijas casadas.

El resto de los minutos fueron silenciosos, nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones lentas y los débiles suspiros de padre. Le miré de reojo, estaba destrozado. Llevada por mis impulsos me levanté del suelo y corrí al jardín. Nadie me detuvo.

Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a _Ogawa Chisaii_ y me arrodille, clavando mis dedos en la húmeda hierba. Llovía a cantaros, la lluvia no había cesado en toda la mañana por lo que en menos de un segundo mi vestido-pijama estaba empapado y se pegaba a mi piel, al igual que mi corto pelo que se me quedaba pegado en la cara. Las gotas de lluvia hacían remolinos en el agua al chocar contra el rio y el pequeño riachuelo medio vacío que antes era _Ogawa Chisaii_ , era ahora un pequeño rio enfurecido. Padre tenía razón, el rio nunca muere, siempre saca fuerzas y renace, el rio nunca muere, como madre.

Junte mis manos y apreté los ojos fuertemente – Por favor, ranita, no quiero ser libre, no concedas mi deseo, _onegai_ , ranita – sama te lo pido por favor.

Estuve bajo la lluvia repitiendo esas palabras no sé cuánto tiempo. Tiritaba de frio, estaba mojada y el aire helado junto con la humedad de mi cuerpo provocaban que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Recé y recé, pero no solté una lágrima. Recé bajo la lluvia hasta que mi hermana con un paraguas de laca, se colocó a mi lado a techándome. La miré débilmente y ella sonrió para tomarme la mano y llevarme a casa.

Ese día no entrene, sino que rece por madre.

Pasaron los días y la boda de mi hermana y Tofu se realizó con éxito. Mi madre estaba presente, con una débil sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que mostraba satisfacción. Madre estaba feliz, padre estaba feliz, o al menos eso aparentaba, y todos estaban felices, pero yo no. Yo no estaba feliz por dos simples motivos.

El primer lugar no era feliz porque mi hermana acababa de casarse con doce años. El trato era que esperarían a los quince, pero debido a las circunstancias todo se tuvo que adelantar. Mi hermana de doce años estaba casada con un chico de dieciocho que aunque era muy bueno y sabía que no le faltaría de nada, a mis ojos era como si mi padre se casara con una anciana de setenta.

Y en segundo lugar, no era feliz porque si esta boda se estaba llevando a cabo, era simple y llanamente porque madre estaba muriendo.

La ceremonia fue rápida, mi hermana vestía un hermoso _shiramuko_ blanco con un enorme _wataboshi_ en la cabeza que parecía una enorme bola de arroz. Mas no quitaba que estuviera hermosa, pero claro, Kasumi lo era. Tofu, entró con su padre y llevaba su _montsuki_ negro perfectamente puesto. Eran la belleza y la elegancia personificada. Yo por el contrario parecía un vomito de buey. Mi madre con su pulcro Kimono negro no destacaba, yo era como un destello. Mi Kimono era amarillo con flores naranjas y rosas al igual que el de mi hermana Nabiki. Ella lo amaba porque la hacía destacar. Yo lo odiaba, pero debía hacer a madre feliz, y más en su situación.

Cuando finalizó la ceremonia, Kasumi se fue con el doctor Tofu, el cual era ahora mi cuñado. Sentí mucha tristeza en el corazón pues ahora mi hermana no estaría más con nosotros. Ahora tenía un marido, alguien a quien cuidar y amar. Kasumi ya era lo que mi madre siempre quiso que fuera. Una simple esposa. Con doce años.

Recuerdo que esa noche no recé, esa noche simplemente me tumbé en mi futón y escuché la lluvia caer lejana. Pensé en mi hermana Kasumi y en que estaría haciendo ahora, si estaba triste o asustada por tener que dejarnos. Pensé en Nabiki, que se había mudado de habitación porque no soportaba estar conmigo ya que me culpaba de la enfermedad de madre. Pensé en padre y madre y lo duro que tiene que ser saber que en cualquier momento no volverás a amanecer o que perderás al ser amado…

Pensé y pensé y volví a pensar en mi futuro, en mi deseo y todo lo que ellos deparaba. Y sin darme cuenta caí rendida suplicando a quien quiera que me escuchara que le diera tiempo a mi madre.

Pero no se lo dio. Al cabo de unas semanas el estado de madre empeoró. Tosía día y noche y sangraba cuando lo hacía. No me dejaban ir a verla pues estaba tan delgada que parecía un cadáver andante. Hoy en día me arrepiento el no haber luchado contra ellos, el no haberme revelado para pasar tiempo con madre porque estaba a punto de perderla.

Una tarde, estaba en el jardín entrenando. Según padre la mejor manera de superar el dolor era entrenando muy duro, pues así te evadías del mundo. Pero él no lo hacía, él se pasaba día y noche con madre, puede que por eso el pareciera tan cadáver como ella. Padre ya no era la sombra de lo que fue. Ahora estaba delgado, más aun que antes y pálido. En sus ojos asomaban dos enormes bolsas amoratadas producidas por no dormir y su perfecto y largo pelo negro había comenzado a tornarse blanco.

Estaba dando golpes con el _boken_ cuando la voz de mi cuñado me sacó de la burbuja en la que estaba. Me giré para mirarle y me dijo – Ven por favor, tu madre quiere verte.

Yo me asusté, realmente lo hice pues madre siempre me pedía que no entrara. Si esta vez quería que fuera es que debía estar muy mal. Solté mi espada de madera y camine lentamente hacia Tofu quien me guio hasta la habitación de madre. La casa estaba oscura y lúgubre, como si la sombra de la muerte se cerniera sobre ella. A los pies de la puerta de la habitación de madre, Kasumi y Nabiki estaban abrazadas entre sí, llorando.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Apuré el paso y sin devolverle la mirada glacial a mi hermana del medio, corrí la puerta y entre en la habitación de mis padres. Me quedé helada. Mi madre era apenas un bulto en el enorme futón. Su cara demacrada me asustó. Estaba pálida y sus mejillas estaban hundidas. Padre estaba a su lado arrodillado tomándole su huesuda mano.

Madre giró la cabeza lentamente y me miró. Sus ojos doloridos brillaron y sonrieron con cariño y dulzura lo cual hizo que me diera un escalofrío. Madre siempre miraba así a mis hermanas, pro a mí nunca.

-Akane… mi pequeña – yo baje la mirada avergonzada. En ese momento mi rechonchos pies enfundados en calcetines grises me parecían muy interesantes – Ven, acércate.

La voz débil de mi madre me hizo mucho daño. Era una voz ronca y temblorosa. Una voz suave como de quien teme que la vida se le escapa entre los dedos. Me acerque lentamente y me arrodille a su lado. Madre alzo su mano y me tocó la mejilla – Mi niña, mi pequeña.

Yo no rechacé el gesto más tampoco me moví, no estaba acostumbrada a que mi madre hiciera esto conmigo y me dejó helada su comportamiento. Lo siguiente que dijo, destrozó mis barreras – Lo siento tanto, mi niña.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y yo abrí los ojos de par en par. Madre me estaba pidiendo perdón, a mí. Aunque eso me alegró, sentir su huesuda mano acariciarme me hizo reaccionar. Yo sonreí con tristeza y negué – No hay nada que perdonar madre.

\- Sí que lo hay mi pequeña – dijo en un murmullo mientras sus ojos brillaban producto de las lágrimas que iba a soltar – Me he pasado la vida machacándote, intentando hacerte ser algo que no eres.

\- No importa madre – dije acariciando su piel – Te perdono todo.

Ella sonrió sinceramente – me alegro, me iré más tranquila sabiendo que mi pequeña _Kawa_ me perdona.

Me sorprendió la forma en la que me llamó. _Kawa_ era el apodo que mi padre me dio, no esperaba que madre también lo supiera. Debió hacerle gracia mi cara de consternación pues soltó una débil risa y me dijo – No solo tu padre ve tu potencial cariño, yo también… pero tenía miedo.

\- ¿Miedo de que mami? – soltó un débil sollozo, no sé si por mi pregunta o por como la llame. Es más, yo nunca la había llamado mami nunca. La llamaba madre, simple y llanamente. Pero en esta situación ese apodo cariñoso me salió solo.

\- De todo cariño. Miedo de que algo malo te pasara, miedo de que la gente no entendiera lo especial que eres, miedo de… de todo.

Yo asentí y sentí ganas de llorar. Mas no lo hice, no quería que madre me viera en un momento de debilidad. Tosió y de entre sus labios cayó un débil reguero de sangre. Yo notaba que al hablar le dolía pero ella no calló.

\- Akane, se cauta, Akane se valiente, se fuerte – me decía. Yo solo asentía aferrada a su mano – se lo que tú eres, no seas lo que otros quieren que seas. Y protege a tus hermanas y a tu padre por mí.

Tosió otra vez y esta vez fue peor. Tanto que me asusté y me alejé un poco de ella. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, y luego otra y otra y otra más mientras veía a mi madre morir frente a mis ojos en un ataque de tos.

\- Madre, madre… - murmuré. Su tos se calmó pero se dejó caer contra el futón sin fuerzas, cerrando los ojos y respirando fuerte, como si le doliera la vida. Me miró una vez más y me dijo – Te quiero Akane, eres mi pequeño rio. Fluye y lucha cariño.

Cerró sus ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Yo me lancé a sus brazos sorprendiéndola. Lloré, lloré como la niña de seis años que era, lloré como una niña asustada que estaba perdiendo a su madre. Ella y padre lloraron conmigo, mientras sus brazos me arrullaban y madre y yo hacíamos las paces en silencio. No podía dejarla irse sin decirle algo que llevaba queriendo decirle – Mami – ella soltó un débil gemido para que supiera que me escuchaba – Te quiero.

Y no mentía, yo quería a mi madre, a mi padre muchísimo más eso es verdad, no podía negarlo, pero mi madre, era mi madre. La mujer que me había traído al mundo y que había luchado por que el mundo me aceptara o porque yo aceptara al mundo. No podía dejarla irse sin que supiera que la quería.

Ella soltó un sollozo y susurró – Yo también cariño.

Luego comenzó a toser, tosió y tosió y mancho mis ropas de sangre. Comenzó a ahogarse y yo lloré más fuerte. Padre gritó, yo lloré y entonces Tofu entró por la puerta apartándome de mi madre. Kasumi me sujeto por los hombros mientras yo pataleaba y gritaba. Llorando de rabia, viendo a mi madre sufrir.

Nabiki apareció en la habitación llorando queriendo acercarse a madre, pero Kasumi la detuvo. Aprovechando esto yo me solté de mi hermana mayor y salí corriendo pasillo abajo. Crucé el salón y salté al jardín con los pies descalzos. La hierba fría me pinchaba la planta de los pies pero me daba igual, corrí por el jardín llorando y me arroje de rodillas, una vez más, junto a _Ogawa_ _Chisaii_.

Otra vez estaba en calma, prácticamente congelado por el frio que hacía, pero ahí estaba, vivo. Lloré a las orillas del riachuelo, dejé que mis lágrimas se fundieran con las del cauce del rio y supliqué una vez más a la rana de oro que diera marcha atrás su magia. Ya no quería que me cumpliera el deseo, no si era a costa de la vida de madre.

Un par de copos se posaron en mis manos y abrí los ojos sorprendida. Miré el cielo gris que también lloraba, pero lloraba lágrimas de hielo. Me quedé embalsada ante el paisaje que se iba coloreando de blanco. La nieve caía sobre mí débilmente y entonces el grito mortal de mi padre me asustó. Miré a mi casita de madera que estaba débilmente alumbrada por las luces de las lámparas de aceite y las velas.

Tofu apareció en el salón, su figura estaba borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas de mis ojos, pero le vi agacharse para apagar la luz del salón con un soplido. Me miró y negó con la cabeza débilmente, explicándome sin palabras lo que yo más temía.

Poco a poco las luces de la casa se iban apagando y yo me quedé helada en el mismo sitio donde estaba. Sin saber qué hacer. Mi madre había muerto.

Madre se fue con la primera nevada.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Ogawa Chisaii:_ algo así como pequeño arroyo.

 _Namazu_ : Según la mitología japonesa, es un siluro (o pez gato) gigante que habita en las profundidades y puede producir terremotos.

 _Gion_ : Uno de los distritos mas famosos de Kyoto. Era una de las zonas con mayor población de geishas desde hace varios siglos.

 _Shogun_ : Especie de gobernador. Aunque el quien tenía la máxima autoridad era el emperador, este depositaba autoridad en el shogun para gobernar en su nombre.

 _Otenba_ : Marimacho.

 _Shiramuko_ : Kimono nupcial típico en las bodas tradicionales sintoístas. Suelen ser blancos y rojos.

 _Wataboshi_ : Tocado redondo y blanco que se coloca en la cabeza de las novias en la boda tradicional japonesa.

 _Montsuki_ : Kimono de gala negro que lleva el novio en la boda tradicional japonesa.

 _Boken_ : Espada de madera.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandais, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

 _Japón 1851_

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que mi madre había muerto y si antes me sentía triste, ahora era una desgraciada. Lo peor que pude hacer en mi vida, fue pedirle un deseo a un _Yokai_. En esos tiempos yo ya no era una niña de seis años, sino una de diez. Mi familia había cambiado, yo había cambiado… todo había cambiado.

Desde que murió madre, padre ya no era el mismo. Ahora bebía mucho sake, su principal función en la vida era levantarse de la cama e irse al pueblo a beber para luego volver tambaleándose a casa y tirarse en el futón a dormir la borrachera.

En el pueblo nos miraban con lástima y una mal disimulada burla. Era de dominio público que padre salía tarde de casa a gastarse nuestro dinero en bebida y mujeres. No me molestaba que padre buscara consuelo en otros brazos femeninos, al menos no a mí, pero lo que dolía es que esas mujeres no eran _geikos_ , sino que siempre le veían escabullirse al _barrio rojo_ del pueblo.

Entraba en el sobre las ocho de la tarde y no salía hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Lo sé, porque las primeras veces permanecía despierta sentada en la escalera de madera que une las dos plantas esperando a que llegara. La primera vez que vi a padre en esas circunstancias, borracho, rojo y sudado, lloré por él. La muerte de madre también me había hecho perder a mi padre.

Las largas horas de bebida en la noche, hacían que por el día se dedicara a dormir, por lo que descuidaba su trabajo de cortar maderas y cuidar nuestras cosechas. Los primeros meses el señor Yosida se portó muy bien con nosotros pues comprendía nuestro dolor, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba terminó por cansarse y echó a padre, dejándonos sin un importante sueldo.

Con solo siete años tuve que aprender a llevar una casa y un campo. Aprendí a coser, limpiar, barrer, arar los campos, cosechar… Entre mi hermana Nabiki y yo, llevábamos a duras penas la casa.

Mi hermana mayor Kasumi, a pesar de estar casada, pasaba mucho tiempo en casa los primeros años, pues su marido veía cruel alejar a tres hermanas tan pequeñas que habían sido golpeadas por la vida con tal brutalidad. Nos pusimos muy contentas y agradecimos enormemente la bondad del buen doctor, más al tercer año de la muerte de madre, Kasumi decidió espaciar sus visitas y hacer vida matrimonial con su esposo, pues ya tenía quince años. Tofu insistió en que no importaba pero las tres hermanas sabíamos que era tiempo de que Kasumi fuera definitivamente esposa.

A pesar de que ya no viene tanto a vernos, nos encontramos en el pueblo o viene a casa a echar una mano, pero lo hace muy poco, sé que le duele ver a padre así. A mí me consuelas saber que en su matrimonio es muy feliz.

Nabiki por el contrario se prometió formalmente con Tatewaki Kuno a los dos años de la muerte de madre. Con tan solo diez años.

Como padre estaba en las condiciones que estaba, la familia Kuno no estaba muy por la labor de comprometer a su hijo y heredero con la hija de un granjero borracho y viudo, pero la insistencia de la joven pareja y los acuerdos que hicieron con Tofu, que fue quien hizo de cabeza de familia de las Tendo, consiguió convencer a la familia.

A mí por ese entonces me pareció una locura, hoy en día todavía me lo parece. Pero en esa época era muy normal casarse muy joven. Los años venideros Nabiki fue una completa bruja conmigo, ella era quien administraba la casa, el arroz que comeríamos, el dinero y las tareas que haríamos, tocándome a mí siempre lo más duro y la comida menos abundante. Creo que me culpaba de la mala fortuna que estábamos teniendo, es más, sabía que entre su círculo de amistades me llamaba _Nonoshiri_. Mi relación con Nabiki fue tensa esos cuatro años que pasaron, sobre todo cuando yo cumplí los diez porque en esa época su prometido empezó a rondarme para gran desagrado mío. No sé qué pretendía Tatewaki, pero no me gustaba la forma en la que me miraba, y a mi hermana tampoco, pero en vez de culparle a él, me culpaba a mí. Hoy en día recuerdo como me miraba cuando Kuno estaba en la misma habitación que yo, culpándome de que su prometido me prestara atención.

Yo por el contrario seguía igual que antes aunque un poco menos " _otenba_ ". Me negaba a pedir nada a nadie, pues sabía que pedir un favor llevaba a que tarde o temprano deberías saldar tu deuda y no quería tener que deberle nada a nadie como hacía Nabiki con sus préstamos chanchullos. A mis diez años solo había cambiado físicamente, en mi personalidad seguía latente el espíritu del río.

A mis diez años era alta, no tanto como Nabiki que con ahora doce años parecía una joven de dieciséis, pero alta. Mi cara se había afinado y notaba pequeños cambios en mi cuerpo pero nada grave, aún tenía esa aura de la niñez y ese espíritu libre que hacía que la gente del pueblo me mirara como un bicho raro.

El mayor cambio sufrido fue mi pelo. Al poco de morir madre, decidí dejarme el pelo largo, como ella siempre me pedía. Fue una forma de rendirle homenaje y pedirle perdón por haber pedido ese fatal deseo a la rana de oro. Fuera de eso, Akane Tendo, seguía siendo Akane Tendo.

Por aquella época mantenía la casa prácticamente sola; me encargaba de todos los quehaceres salvo de cocinar, eso era prácticamente imposible por mucho que lo intentara. Mis manos estaban llenas de callos y durezas debido al trabajo en el campo y entrenar. A pesar de que padre ya no tenía ánimo para entrenarme, yo seguía haciéndolo recordando todo lo que me había enseñado y perfeccionándolo a mi manera, siempre a orillas de _Ogawa_ _Chiisai_.

Normalmente al final de la jornada acababa muy sucia, tanto, que cuando iba al pueblo a los baños públicos, la gente a veces me miraba con asco, como si fuera una vagabunda que quiere robarles. No lo soportaba.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Quién está aquí? – me giré cuando esa voz se coló en mis oídos. Ese sábado por la mañana estaba en casa. Padre dormía la borrachera pues hacía un par de horas que había llegado de su salida nocturna y Nabiki estaba vistiéndose. Maldije mi mala suerte.

\- Kuno – san, buenos días – contesté sin girarme a mirarle.

\- Akane – chan, deberías tratarme con menos formalidad – dijo con un asqueroso tono pasteloso – Pronto seremos familia.

Yo apreté el trapo que tenía en mis manos, aguantándome las ganas de estampárselo en la cara y me giré para mirarle con una falsa sonrisa – Nabiki – chan esta vistiéndose, bajará ahora – dije ignorando su comentario – voy a avisarla.

Estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Me incomodaba terriblemente estar con Kuno en una misma habitación a solas. Cuando pasé por su lado me tomó firmemente un brazo, yo le miré asustada – Espera Akane- chan, no hace falta, la esperamos juntos ¿sí?

\- No es apropiado – dije intentando soltarme – déjame ir Kuno.

Soltó una asquerosa risa que me hizo sentir ganas de vomitar. Apretó más mi brazo y me acercó a él, temblé asustada, no de Kuno, pues al menor movimiento pervertido le patearía esa estúpida cara sin problemas, pero la sola idea de que Nabiki entrara me causaba pavor, a saber qué pensaría de mí, aunque fuera inocente.

\- Pero Akane, querida ¿Cómo dejar ir de mi lado a una bella mujer?

\- No deberías decirme a mi tal halago, Nabiki es tu prometida.

\- Hermosa sin duda – dijo son una socarrona sonrisa – pero no se compara a ti Akane – chan – Vi su mano moverse hacia mi cara para tocar mis mejillas y apretar. Estaba en una posición realmente comprometida e incómoda – Eres toda una bella flor.

\- Te equivocas – dije moviendo la cabeza bruscamente para soltar su agarre – Ahora quita tus sucias manos de mi si no quieres que te las quite yo.

Kuno soltó una risa estridente – Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que a pesar de todo, eres una guerrera fiera y hermosa – me miró con un brillo en los ojos que no había visto nunca pero que me resultó asqueroso – escapémonos akane. Escapémonos juntos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunté en shock

Kuno apretó más su agarre consiguiendo que saliera un débil quejido de mi garganta – Huyamos Akane, lejos de tu hermana, de todos. Huyamos, se mi esposa y seamos felices.

-¡Estás loco!

\- Loco por ti pequeña princesa – no sabía que estaba pasando, en mi cabeza no podía caber la idea de que el prometido de mi hermana me estaba haciendo tan asquerosa proposición a pocos metros de su prometida. Vi que ponía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y poco a poco bajó su cabeza, acercando sus asquerosos labios a mí. El pánico y la rabia recorrieron mi cuerpo así como las aguas recorren el río embravecido. Dio un ligero paso hacia atrás alejándome mientras lanzaba hacia atrás mi brazo libre y apretaba mi puño.

\- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que me das asco Kuno! – le pegué un puñetazo con tan fuerza que le tumbe en el suelo consiguiendo así que me soltara. El aire salía de mis pulmones agitado y tenía la vista fija en la cara del idiota arrugada por el dolor. De su labio salía un hilo de sangre – No te me acerques en tu vida Kuno.

-¿¡Que ha pasado aquí!? – la voz de mi hermana mayor me hizo salir del trance. Nabiki vestida en un favorecedor kimono azul se acercó y se arrodillo junto a su prometido con la cara descompuesta – Kuno – chan ¿Qué ha pasado? –

\- Tu hermana… me hizo una proposición indecorosa – dijo con voz lastimera. Yo abrí los ojos de par en par, al igual que mi hermana quien me miró con rabia.

\- ¡Mientes! – Grite – Nabiki… ¡fue el!

\- Tu hermana intento seducirme querida mía – dijo dejándose mimar por mi hermana – Me dijo que me deseaba y que me escapara con ella, cuando me negué… ¡enfureció y me golpeó la cara!

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Comencé a temblar de ira y miedo. Mi hermana Nabiki se levantó lentamente con una mirada sombría y se acercó a mí. Cuando estuvo a mi altura me miró a los ojos. Yo no podía hablar, sabía que me iba a caer una buena reprimenda.

\- Nabiki, lo juro, yo no fui… - decía desesperada intentando inútilmente que mi hermana me creyera – Él me dijo que me amaba, que quería estar conmigo, yo no…

Una potente bofetada me calló. Mi hermana estrelló su huesuda mano en mi mejilla con tanta fuerza que me volteó la cara. Aún hoy de vieja, recuerdo perfectamente el resquemor en mi mejilla derecha.

\- Fuera de mi casa – me dijo con voz potente. Yo solo podía mirarla con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas que se acumulaban – ¡Lárgate!

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni los _geta_ me puse. Salí corriendo por la puerta que daba al jardín. Corrí y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me dieron. Las lágrimas bañaban mi cara por la impotencia de que mi propia hermana no me creía.

Corrí tanto que levantaba el polvo del camino. Llegué al pueblo y seguí corriendo, cruzándome con varias personas que me saludaron sin obtener respuesta y chocando con otras tantas. Esa falta de educación me saldría cara más tarde, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos me preocupaba, yo solo quería ir con la única persona que aún me amaba en esos momentos. Mi hermana Kasumi.

Me metí entre las callejuelas del barrio de comerciantes, gire a la derecha pasando entre las pegadas casitas de madera y volví a girar a la derecha. Allí de nuevo casas y casas pegadas unas a las otras con faroles a la entrada ahora apagados y al final, la casa de mi hermana. Corrí aún más rápido y me tropecé con mis propios pies cayendo sobre un charco negro. No me dio tiempo a sentir asco, rápida como una centella me levante y me acerqué a la puerta donde golpee tres veces con el puño cerrado.

Espere un breve tiempo y la puerta se abrió. Los ojos amables y marrones del Doctor Tofu me miraron sorprendidos. Cansada, llorosa y sucia, debí de ser una visión lamentable – Akane – chan…

\- ¿Esta mi hermana? – no me importó ser una mal educada, solo quería el consuelo de mi hermana mayor. El doctor asintió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Me incline agradecida y entré en la casa de mi hermana.

A diferencia de la nuestra, la casa de mi hermana mayor era hermosa. También era tradicional, pero mucho más pequeña pues la parte grande de abajo se usaba para el consultorio de mi cuñado. Recuerdo muy bien el olor de la casa de mi hermana; limón e incienso. Las paredes estaban decoradas con imágenes del folklore y algunos escritos. Jarrones, vasijas y biombos decoraban la austera casita de madera de mi hermana.

Envidié a Kasumi en esos momentos. A su lado, yo vivía en una pocilga, por mucho que me esforzara por mantener la casa, una niña de diez años no puede hacerse cargo sola. Pero claro, eso antaño no lo veía.

Tofu me acompañó a la sala decorada únicamente con una mesa de madera. El _tatami_ de paja era de un color amarillento claro. Miré avergonzada a Tofu cuando me di cuenta que la suciedad de mis pies había manchado tan bello suelo. Pero lejos de enfadar, el bueno de Tofu me regaló una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes pequeña Akane, tiene arreglo – me tendió un trapo que siempre llevaba dentro de su traje de médico – sécate las lágrimas, voy a por tu hermana.

Asentí agradecida y espere en silencio en esa sala, rememorando una y otra vez la situación vivida momentos antes. Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo que Nabiki sentía por mí, pero ese día me quedo claro que el sentimiento predominante era el odio. Me sorbí los mocos con fuerza y suspiré. Unos pasos me llamaron la atención y al momento la cara descompuesta de mi hermana se hizo presente.

Al igual que Nabiki, mi hermana Kasumi llevaba un precioso _Kimono de manga corta_ rosa pálido con estampados de grullas blancas. Su cabello estaba peinado como el de las mujeres casadas pero seguía teniendo ese rostro infantil. No dejaba de ser una niña de dieciséis años, aunque en ese momento yo la vi como toda una mujer.

\- Akane… - su voz rota del dolor consiguió devolverme la pena. Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y bajé la vista apretando los puños y mordiéndome los labios fuertemente. Odiaba llorar como un estúpido bebe.

Mi deseo era lanzarme a los brazos de mi hermana mayor, pero estaba muy sucia y temía manchar el bonito traje de mi hermana, pero a ella no pareció molestarle. Sin darme cuenta se lanzó a mí, acunándome entre sus brazos como hacía cuando era pequeña. Aún recuerdo el olor y el calor de Kasumi. Es algo que nunca olvidaré.

Recuerdo que lloré en sus brazos mucho tiempo. Me aferraba a la tela de su kimono con fuerza, temiendo que solo fuera un sueño. Cuando me tranquilice, me separe levemente de ella, mirando con pena las manchas negras que su precioso traje tenía.

\- _Gomen_ _ne_ Kasumi – dije bajando la mirada – Por mi culpa tu traje y tu _tatami_ se ensucio.

Kasumi negó con la cabeza sonriendo débilmente – No sufras por ello Akane – chan, solo es un traje – entonces su vista se fijó en mi vestimenta. Yo no llevaba Kimonos tan bonitos como los de mis hermanas. Nabiki dijo que eran gastos innecesarios por lo que a los ocho años comencé a usar trajes de sirvienta. Kimonos de una sola capa azules o marrones bastante sobrios y raídos. Mi hermana solo me dejaba usar kimonos cuando venía alguien a casa, por ejemplo la vieja _Namazu_ o Kasumi - ¿Qué haces con esta ropa?

\- Es lo que llevo siempre.

\- ¿Y tus Kimonos? – pregunto contrariada. Sabía de buena mano que Kasumi nos regalaba sus Kimonos viejos. Estos pasarían a Nabiki, para luego ella cederme los suyos a mí, pero como me dijo una vez, un trapo no debe vestirse de sedas, sería un insulto para quien ha obrado tal belleza de la costura, por lo que sus kimonos vieron eran vendidos en el mercado mientras ella se quedaba con los de Kasumi.

\- Los vendió.

Kasumi no dijo nada pero pude ver en ella un leve tono de dolor en sus ojos. El dolor iba acompañado de algo más, una silenciosa disculpa. Kasumi me estaba pidiendo perdón con la mirada por haberse ido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Akane?

Yo suspiré pues no quería recordar más esa horrible escena, pero había venido a su casa por lo que debía contestarle sinceramente – Esta mañana Kuno se presentó en casa… - vi que mi hermana se tensaba un poco. Era de la opinión de que un hombre no debía pulular por las casas donde hubiera mujeres sin supervisión, y menos si estos eran unos pervertidos como Kuno.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? – nunca había escuchado tal tono de voz en mi hermana Kasumi. Yo baje la vista una vez más avergonzada y no contesté. Kasumi inspiró profundamente y dijo – ¿Te hizo algo?

\- Contesta Akane – la voz de Tofu hizo que nos giráramos. El buen doctor estaba de pie a la entrada del salón. Su gesto siempre dulce ahora era serio.

\- No – me miraron con incredulidad – Bueno, lo intentó, pero no le dejé.

\- ¿Es por eso que Kuno – san tiene el labio roto? – preguntó. Levanté el rostro con un enorme sonrojo. Me moría de vergüenza solo de pensar que el bueno del doctor había oído algo acerca de mi golpe a Kuno. Pero me tranquilizó enormemente ver que intentaba disimular una sonrisa. – He ido hasta tu casa y lo he visto, sus padres estaban como locos exigiendo un castigo para ti.

Yo asentí y Kasumi suspiró – Akane – chan, las chicas no deberían ir por ahí golpeando a la gente.

\- ¡Me dijo cosas malas! – grité con ira. Aunque yo solo fuera una niñita asustada no era tonta. Sabía que las intenciones de Kuno conmigo no eran buenas y que lo que me había propuesto rozaba lo indecente – Es un _hentai_ , me dijo que me fugara con él y que nos casáramos.

Kasumi miró a su marido y este se sentó a nuestro lado cruzándose de brazos – Eso dice el, pero al revés. Te acusa a ti de descocada y de querer seducirle.

\- ¡Pero si es una niña! – Dijo Kasumi levantando levemente la voz – Ella... no podría.

\- No he dicho que le crea – contestó Tofu – Pero debemos arreglarlo cuanto antes para que Akane pueda volver a casa. Nabiki está muy enfadada.

\- ¿No me puedo quedar con vosotros? – pregunté desesperada. Ellos me miraron con pena y supe que la respuesta era negativa, aunque no me lo quisieran decir directamente – Puedo ayudar en la casa. Se coser, y limpiar y…

\- Tu sitio no es este Akane – me dijo maternalmente Kasumi – yo tengo que vivir con Tofu pues soy su mujer y tú debes volver a casa.

\- Pero Nabiki me ha echado.

Tofu movió con tensión su cuello a ambos lados – En eso tiene razón Kasumi – mi hermana mayor miró con ojos afligidos a su esposo quien sonrió levemente – Es la hermana mayor, ahora dueña de la casa al estar tu padre en el estado en el que está. Si Nabiki no quiere que Akane vuelva…

\- No puedo dejar a mi hermanita en la calle – dijo abrazándome protectoramente. Yo me aferre también a ella. Era la primera vez en cuatro años que volví a sentirme querida.

\- No lo haremos, yo iré a hablar con Nabiki y llegaremos a un acuerdo.

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Kasumi. Tofu asintió y de entre sus vestimentas sacó un pequeño paquete que me tendió.

\- Es un kimono limpio Akane – chan. – Yo lo tome haciendo una leve inclinación para agradeceré el gesto – Vete a los baños, aséate y tira ese traje de criada. Cuando termines vuelve a tu casa.

\- ¿Estaréis vosotros allí cuando vuelva? – pregunté temerosa.

Tofu se agachó a mi lado y me palmeó con cariño la cabeza, como si fuera también su hermanita pequeña – No nos moveremos hasta que estés en casa Akane – chan.

Yo asentí no muy convencida. Lo último que quería hacer era volver de nuevo a casa con Nabiki mas sabía que debía hacerlo porque Kasumi y Tofu no podían mantenerme. Ahora mi destino dependía de un padre ausente y una hermana tirana.

Con una leve inclinación salí de la casa y me coloqué unos _geta_ nuevos y pequeños que había en la puerta de la casa de Kasumi. Posiblemente mi cuñado los había comprado al volver para mí. Suspiré frustrada, y me encaminé rumbo a los baños públicos.

Caminé con la mirada gacha sin mirar a nadie, escuchando los murmullos de la gente del pueblo, tachándome de rebelde, de desagradecida, algunos incluso comentando que era un demonio que podía adquirir forma humana venida al mundo para causar desgracias. Aceleré mi paso dejando atrás a esa multitud de gente que se atrevían a acusarme sin conocerme, simplemente dejándose llevar por lo que Nabiki y sus amigas decían de mi.

Entré en los baños y me saqué la sucia y rota ropa de encima con rabia. Agradecí enormemente que a mí alrededor nadie me prestara atención, al menos así podría tener un momento de paz para mi sola.

Me froté con fuerza el cuerpo queriendo quitar la asquerosa sensación que la mano de Kuno había dejado en mi piel. Me sentí asqueada y dolida de que mi propia hermana me tuviera en tan baja estima ¿Qué le había hecho yo a Nabiki? ¿Por qué me odiaba de esa manera? ¿Será porque me culpaba de la muerte de madre? ¿O era tal vez que su prometido siempre revoloteaba a mí alrededor? No lo sabía y creedme, a día de hoy, todavía no lo sé. Supongo que es algo que me llevaré a la tumba.

Me tiré el agua por encima para quitar los restos del jabón y caminé enrollada en una pequeña tela a la bañera de agua caliente para intentar relajar mi tensionado cuerpo. Me metí en la bañera más alejada y vacía que pude, acurrucándome en una esquina de esta, abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos echa un ovillo.

Deseé con fuerza no ser Akane Tendo, deseé con fuerza entender a Nabiki y deseé aún más fuerte recuperar a mi padre. Todo en la vida me había salido mal y cuando pedí el deseo a la rana de oro todo empeoró. Madre estaba muerta, padre prácticamente también y yo me sentía más encerrada que nunca.

Solté un suspiro y levanté la vista para mirar a un hombre que observaba a una mujer que había en el otro lado del baño. La muchacha de no más de veinte años estaba en una enorme bañera, sola igual que yo con su largo pelo recogido en un mal peinado moño con las mejillas encendidas y un rostro amable. El hombre en cambio, era un cuarentón al que yo conocía pues trabajaba con padre la madera. Sabía que tenía dos hijos mayores, uno de ellos me tiró un día del pelo en la festividad del pueblo por el mero placer de hacerlo. Su mujer, una joven de buena familia del pueblo no muy agraciada era una de las mujeres que malmetía a madre contra mí junto a la vieja _Namazu_.

Ese hombre casado tenía un brillo en la mirada, un brillo asqueroso que le recordó al que tenía Kuno cuando la miraba. El viejo pervertido recorría con los ojos la poca figura que podía ver desde su posición y babeaba. Rápidamente aparté la mirada de ese hombre pues me estaba incomodando enormemente la situación. Miré de reojo a la joven que sonreía coqueta y recuerdo que abrí los ojos enormemente al descubrir que esa joven estaba encantada siendo el objeto de deseo del viejo pervertido.

Recuerdo que empecé a darle vueltas a la situación tan descarada frente a mis infantiles ojos. Preguntándome una y otra vez como era posible que esa bella y joven muchacha disfrutara de las miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaba ese hombre… ¿es que Nabiki pensaba que al igual que esa muchacha yo disfrutaba de las miradas de Kuno? ¿Podía ser eso el motivo principal de su odio hacia mí?

Miré un momento mis manos arrugadas debido al tiempo en el agua y luego cerré los puños con determinación. Iba a ir a casa y hacer entender a Nabiki que las miradas lujuriosas de su estúpido prometido no me gustaban, más bien me daban muchísimo asco.

Me levanté y enrollé mi cuerpecito en la toalla para luego salir corriendo y vestirme a toda prisa. Salí de los baños, me puse mis geta y como me dijo Tofu, tiré los harapos al primer callejón que vi, quizás a alguien le valiera para hacer trapos de limpieza.

Caminé con decisión por las calles del pueblo que a esa hora estaban iluminadas por farolillos de papel rojo que colgaban de las casas. Algunos hombres, desfilaban en hileras con sus ropas de baño camino al mismo lugar del que yo venía, conversando animadamente sujetando un palo de bambú donde estaba colgado un farol igual al de las casitas. Miré maravillada como todas esas personas hacían un reguero de luces tintineantes de aquí a allá y recuerdo que me parecieron una serpiente de fuego.

Caminé entre la gente y salí del pueblo, tomé el caminito de tierra y fui hasta casa. Había muy poca luz pero la luna era más que suficiente ayuda para saber dónde pisaba. A lo lejos divisé mi casita de madera, la jaula donde llevaba viviendo a duras penas diez años de mi vida. Me acerqué rauda dispuesta a frenar de una vez a mi hermana y darme mi lugar en la casa. Normalmente entraba por la puerta como las personas normales, pero la luz de las velas y los faroles en el saló me indicaron que mi familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba reunida allí, por lo que rodeé la casa dispuesta a entrar, pero lo que oí me dejó petrificada.

\- ¿Cómo has podido Nabiki – chan? es solo una niña.

La lastimera voz de mi hermana mayor contrastó en gran medida con la de Nabiki, que era fría como el hielo que se acumulaba en los tejados de casa – Una maldita mocosa que solo ha traído desgracias a esta casa.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Si antes Nabiki me hablaba con desagrado en su voz, ahora solo podía ver la ira escapando por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Me asomé levemente, intentando que no me vieran y consiguiendo echar un leve vistazo al panorama.

Mi hermana Kasumi, juntos a su marido estaba sentada en la mesa justo en frente de Nabiki que estaba acompañada de Kuno y su padre. No me había fijado hasta ese momento lo mayores que eran todos y lo pequeña que era yo. Nabiki ya no era una niña, ahí sentada, con esa determinación en los ojos y su prometido a su izquierda sentí a mi hermana más mujer que nunca. Una mujer llena de odio…

\- Pero es tu hermana – contestó Tofu intentando poner paz.

\- Una hermana que coquetea descaradamente con mi prometido y que cuando él la rechaza le golpea violentamente.

\- Eso no es lo que ella ha dicho.

\- Me importa poco lo que ella diga, no me va a poner en contra de mi prometido – dijo seria mi hermana. Kasumi miró a su marido quien tenía la vista fija en la pareja frente a él. Desvié la vista a sus puños y vi que los tenía apretados.

\- ¿Y eso es suficiente razón para venderla? – Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando escuché las palabras de Tofu, ¿venderme? ¿Venderme a quién? No podía creer que mi hermana mayor me hubiera echo eso, ¿Por qué? ¿Y a donde me llevarían? ¿Eso significaba que no vería a mi familia nunca más?

\- He de admitir que eso es una fuerte razón – dijo tranquila con una ladeada sonrisa en sus labios – pero esa no es la principal – con parsimonia tomó una taza de té y lo acercó a sus labios levemente, haciendo el amago de beber, solo mojando sus labios.

\- Pero Nabiki – chan – la voz de mi hermana Kasumi sonaba angustiada haciendo que se me apretara el corazón – ¿A quién la has vendido? ¿Y para qué? ¡Tiene diez años por _Kami - sama_!

Nabiki hizo un movimiento con la mano para callar a nuestra hermana mayor que estaba al borde de las lágrimas – No seas tan dramática Kasumi, no la he vendido a una casa del _barrio rojo_ , tranquila, tampoco soy tan mala, aunque se lo merece.

\- ¿Entonces dónde? – preguntó impaciente Kasumi – Nabiki, por favor, ¿no hay otra solución?

\- No la vendí hoy, ya lo hice hace un par de semanas, le iba a dar la noticia esta mañana si no fuera porque la muy bruta golpeó como un animal a mi Kuno – chan.

\- ¿Hace unas semanas? – Preguntó Tofu – ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? Es mi cuñada y también debo opinar.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros y Kuno carraspeó con un tono señorial que me hirvió la sangre. Tatewaki era hijo de un terrateniente del pueblo, venía de una familia acomodada y con aires de grandeza, aires que había heredado – Querido cuñado, he intentado persuadir a mi amada prometida, pero no he podido.

\- Te lo agradezco Kuno – san.

El hombre asintió y vi cómo se le inflaba el pecho – Es imposible que os la quedéis vosotros, tú no puedes hacerte responsable de la pequeña Akane – chan – la forma en la que dijo mi nombre me revolvió el estómago – tu deber es para con tu familia.

\- Akane es mi familia – contestó el buen doctor. Deseé llorar en ese momento, agradeciendo a _Kami_ que al menos, alguien en esta familia si me apreciaba.

\- Sí, pero ya no directamente. Kasumi al casarse contigo ya no es parte de la familia Tendo, ahora es tuya – me molestó enormemente que Kuno hablara de mi hermana como si fuera una mercancía, un buey que se podía comprar – y cuando yo me case con Nabiki heredaré su casa y vendremos a vivir aquí, haciéndome total responsable de los Tendo.

Nabiki asintió – Kuno y yo vamos a casarnos la próxima primavera.

Kasumi abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si eres una niña!

\- Tú tenías mi misma edad cuando te casaste hermana.

\- Las circunstancias fueron distintas – contestó Tofu.

\- Eso es lo de menos – dijo con un tono burlón – Ya he sangrado, soy una mujer, ya puedo dar hijos por lo que me casaré con Kuno. No solo nos tendremos que mantener nosotros, también a padre, por si no te das cuenta no se vale por sí mismo. No pienso mantener también a esa niña egoísta y caprichosa. Me enteré de que una casa andaba buscando servicio y les hablé de mi hermana, aceptaron, me han dado unas cuantas monedas.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta para ti tu hermana Nabiki? – preguntó tenso Tofu.

Vi como Nabiki crecía su sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos en una clara pose de suficiencia – mil doscientos.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, eso era muchísimo dinero, más del que hubiera visto nunca. Más incluso del que ganaba padre en cuatro años en el trabajo de la madera. Parecía que la cifra también sorprendió a Kasumi y Tofu porque se quedaron estáticos por un momento. Sentí el ego de Nabiki inflarse en su delgado y alto cuerpo y soltó una risita parecida a un maullido de gato – ¿Qué pensabais? ¿Qué la vendería por menos? Podría tener una esclava de por vida pero ya veis, en el fondo solo busco lo mejor para ella.

Sabía que mentía, la burla en su voz me hizo saberlo. Apreté fuertemente los ojos y los puños, intentando no gritar y maldecir desesperadamente. Temblaba, temblaba de ira, de desconcierto, de miedo… mi pequeño cuerpo era un cúmulo de sentimientos que estaba a punto de explotar.

\- ¿A dónde ira? – preguntó Kasumi.

\- A una buena casa cerca de Edo – el miedo creció aún más, eso quedaba muy lejos de mi casa. No había estado nunca, pero hace años padre viajaba a Edo a comerciar y siempre estaba un par de días fuera. Temblé como una hoja mientras Nabiki le explicaba a mi hermana mayor cual sería mi destino – Allí la señora de la casa enseña a las jovencitas de buena familia a ser una buena mujer y ama de casa. El padre es un militar que entrena a los chicos. Ella se encargará del hogar. Menos de la cocina, eso les dejé claro que era imposible, lo que recortó mucho el dinero que recibimos – oí un bufido salir de la boca de mi hermana – hasta para eso da problemas.

\- ¿Serán buenos con ella? – preguntó Kasumi de nuevo.

\- Ese ya no es problema nuestro – aunque ahora mi vista estaba fija en mis pies me imaginé a Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros como siempre hacía cuando quería dar por zanjada una conversación. Sabía que mi destino ahora mismo estaba en manos de mi hermana Nabiki, por más que lucharan Tofu y Kasumi, Kuno tenía razón. Al casarse con el buen doctor mi hermana renunció a su familia biológica convirtiéndonos en familiares de segunda – Le irá bien, ese monstruo siempre tiene suerte.

Escuché un débil sollozo y tuve que comprobar si fue mío o de Kasumi. Me toqué la cara encontrándola seca. No, no fui yo la que sollozó, había sido Kasumi – ¿Cuándo vendrán a por ella? – preguntó Tofu con pesar en la voz.

\- Hoy.

No pude aguantarlo más. A toda prisa salí de mi escondite y grité un potente – ¡No! – que retumbó por toda la casa. Los cuatro me miraron asombrados. Desde el jardín podía ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Kasumi y la burla en los de Nabiki – No pienso irme, esta es mi casa.

\- Sí que te iras – contestó Nabiki con desdén – Han pagado mucho por ti y yo no pienso aguantar un día más tu fea cara. En cuanto los Saotome vengan a por ti te largas.

¿Los Saotome? ¿Esa era la familia a que me había vendido mi propia hermana? ¿Cómo serían? ¿Cuántos serían? Un montón de dudas se arremolinaron en mi mente, yo no quería irme, no podía irme con mi padre en la situación en la que estaba. No podía dejar a Kasumi ni Tofu, no quería… no quería.

\- ¿No es tu sueño? – Preguntó con burla Nabiki – ¿Salir de aquí? Pues lo has logrado.

\- Esta también es mi casa – dije subiendo al salón y mirando a Nabiki con furia. Ya estaba harta de ser siempre la desvalida. Estaba harta de ser de la que abusaran, estaba harta de todo y de todos. No iba a aguantarlo más – si no estás a gusto lárgate tú con tu asqueroso prometido, que para que lo sepas – dije acercándome a mi hermana que me miraba enfadada – ¡Me repugna!

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Gritó furiosa Nabiki dando un golpe a la mesa – Esta casa es mía, ¡mía! Es mi herencia, en cuanto me case con Kuno yo seré la señora Tendo y tú no serás nadie, una simple y mugrosa sirvienta ¡lo que siempre has merecido ser! Pequeña _Kawa_ – dijo esto último con un tono de burla y exploté. Apreté mi puño como horas atrás había hecho dispuesta a golpear por primera vez en mi vida a mi propia hermana pero una gran mano me detuvo.

Mire sorprendida a Tofu quien me agarraba la mano con seriedad – Akane – chan, no les des el gusto…

Sorprendida asentí y destensé los músculos de mi mano. Una vez me relaje Tofu la soltó y mi mano cayó débilmente para colocarse a un lado de mi cuerpo. No podían obligarme, ¡no podía conformarme!

Unos golpes en la puerta de la casa nos asustaron. Nabiki se levantó con una sonrisa y dijo – Deben ser ellos – temblé de nuevo como una hoja en un árbol en pleno otoño. No podía ser real, no podía creerlo. Mi hermana salió de la habitación y yo me aferré a Kasumi quien me abrazó fuerte mientras sollozaba y susurraba en mi oído – Se fuerte, se valiente, _Kawa_ , mi pequeña _Kawa_ …

Un hombre vestido con un Kimono blanco, bastante corpulento y con un turbante que tapaba su calva miró la escena con un gesto sombrío. Era como si no tuviera sentimientos. Era como mirar una talla de piedra – ¿Cuál es? – preguntó con su voz profunda y ronca mirando a mi hermana Nabiki quien solo me señalo con el mentón. El asintió y se acercó a mí. Empecé a gritar y a llorar, aferrándome a mi hermana quien también gritaba y lloraba.

\- Vamos, no tengo toda la noche – dijo de nuevo con voz grave intentando alejarme de los brazos de mi hermana.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Quiero ver a mi padre! – Gritaba pataleando y llorando – ¡Padre! ¡PADRE! – grité y grité entre súplicas y lágrimas, pero mi padre nunca apareció. No estaba ya en casa…

El señor se separó de mí y se secó el sudor de la frente. Ahora que le veía de cerca no era corpulento, era más bien gordo. Su traje blanco y su prominente barriga le hacían parecer un oso panda mal humorado. Y el que hablara entre gruñidos no hacía más que acentuar su parecido.

Me agarró con brusquedad cuando me pilló desprevenida y me levantó en el aire sobre su hombro derecho. Me arrancó sin piedad de los brazos de mi hermana quien dio un grito de angustia ante mis súplicas y lloros. Recuerdo que grité y grité y grité… grité tanto que los siguientes días mis cuerdas vocales me dolían levemente.

Lloré, pataleé, supliqué, pero nada sirvió. Ese hombre me sacó en volandas de mi casa una noche para separarme de mi hermana Kasumi y mi padre. Recuerdo que me lanzó con brusquedad dentro de un carro de madera y paja con enormes ruedas. Dentro del carro había otro hombre con aspecto rudo que me sujeto en cuanto intenté saltar del carro.

\- ¡Que no se mueva! – gritó el hombre panda mientras subía a la parte delantera para guiar al caballo que nos transportaba. El hombre rudo tomó una cuerda y me intentó atar los pies. Pataleé con fuerza acertando un golpe en su cara, eso le enfureció. Con rudeza me tomó de los pies y me ató sin miramiento, evitando que huyera.

\- ¡Akane! – el grito desgarrador de mi hermana me dolió. Me asomé por el borde del carro y estiré la mano mientras gritaba y este se ponía a andar. Grité estirando la mano intentando inútilmente alcanzar a mi hermana que estaba siendo sujetada por Tofu mientras lloraba. Vi su silueta alejarse de mi mientras el carro se ponía en marcha y me alejaba de esa casa.

El último recuerdo que tengo de ese día fue la cara de satisfacción de mi hermana Nabiki. Nunca podré olvidar esos ojos mezquinos mirándome como si dijeran "he ganado".

Nunca.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Yokai:_ Son una especie de demonios pertenecientes al folclore japonés. Algunos tienen partes animales, partes humanas o ambas, como los Kappa o los Tengu.

 _Barrio rojo:_ Como se define a los barrios de prostitutas.

 _Geiko:_ Otra forma de decir Geisha. Las Geiko no son prostitutas sino artistas que los hombres contratan para entretenerles. Una geisha nunca es tocada y puede tener relaciones con un hombre solo si ella lo desea, además puede tener un danna o protector quien es el encargado de mantener a la mujer. Para los japoneses es un honor estar en presencia de las geishas y muchas mujeres afirman que no les importaría si su marido tuviera una aventura con alguna.

 _Nonoshiri:_ Maldición.

 _Otenba_ : Marimacho.

 _Ogawa Chiisai:_ Algo así como pequeño arroyo.

 _Geta_ : zapato tradicional de madera japonés.

 _Tatami_ : suelo típico de las casas japonesas. Suele ser de paja trenzada y tiene unos diámetros ya seleccionados por lo que las casas se miden por tatamis, por ejemplo: "Mi casa mide seis tatamis"

 _Kimono_ _de manga corta:_ En japón cuando las mujeres estaban solteras llevaban un peinado determinado y un Kimono con las mangas largas parecidas a las de las maiko. Cuando una mujer se casaba, se cambiaba el peinado y las mangas de su kimono pasaban a ser cortas.

 _Hentai_ : Pervertido.

 _Kami_ : es la palabra en japonés para aquellas deidades que se adoran en el sintísmo.

 _Kawa_ : Río.

 _Namazu_ : Según la mitología japonesa es un siluro (o pez gato) que vive en las profundidades y puede producir terremotos.

 _Tema de la herencia familar:_ En japón es típico que cuando una pareja se casa y la mujer se va a vivir con el hombre, esta pierde su apellido de soltera y se convierte en un miembro de la familia del novio. Cuando es al revés y es el novio quien se va a vivir a casa de la mujer, este pierde su apellido y se convierte en un miembro de la familia de la mujer. En este caso, Kuno sería el heredero de los Tendo junto con Nabiki pudiendo administrar la fortuna familiar.


	6. Capítulo cinco

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandais, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

El día que me sacaron de mi casa y me metieron en un sucio carro viejo sentí que una parte de mi moría pero que otra nacía. Moría mi parte inocente de niña de pueblo y nacía una parte de mi misma que estaba dormida, la de la joven superviviente.

Recuerdo dejar de llorar al poco de irnos, acurrucada en una esquina sin mirar a nadie. Me pasé horas escuchando el ruido que hacían las ruedas del carro al aplastar la tierra seca y el sonido que hacían algunos pájaros. El joven que me había atado los pies para evitar mi huida seguía allí, vigilándome con ojo de halcón. Era un infierno, pero gracias a _Kami_ , hubo algo que me salvo de ahogarme en mi misma en ese carro.

El viaje se me habría hecho eterno si no fuera porque conocí a quien se convertiría en mi vasallo y guardián; Sasuke.

Recuerdo que el hombre panda paraba a lo largo de la noche en algunas aldeas a pedir comida o agua y nos ofrecía a los asistentes de la parte de atrás. Escuchaba al hombre que me había atado los pies, a quien más tarde conocería con el nombre de Taro, aceptar gustoso y escuchaba también balbuceos. Me resultó sorprendente darme cuenta de que había estado tan metida en mi tristeza que no me había dado cuenta de que había un tercer ocupante en la parte de atrás y que posiblemente ya estuviera ahí cuando me lanzaron dentro, más no quería ni mirarlo.

Rechacé sin mirar todas las ofertas de agua y comida que me hicieron esa noche. El hombre panda siempre mascullaba entre gruñidos – Niñata desagradecida.

Quise gritarle, escupirle en la cara mil verdades. Que no le debía nada, que era un ser vil y cruel por sacar a una niña de diez años de su casa a rastras en plena noche para hacerla su esclava, que no quería su asquerosa comida y que podía meterse su cantimplora de agua en sus gordas posaderas. Pero no lo hice. Me acurruqué en mi misma y dejé la mente en blanco.

Si no fuera por una gorda mano en mi hombro me habría dejado abrazar por la locura. Pero en un momento del viaje, mi desconocido compañero me movió ligeramente causándome un respingo. Alcé la mirada asustada y enfadada, cogiendo el palo de bambú que había en la esquina del carro y le amenacé sin palabras.

Vi entonces una imagen desgarradora. Un pequeño hombrecillo de no más de quince años me miraba asustado y tembloroso. Su cara era fea, sus ojos saltones eran de un color marrón oscuro y tenía un enorme diente que le sobresalía por sus finos labios. Además en su mejilla tenía varios pelos disparejos que parecían bigotes de gato.

El chico tenía el cuerpo gordo y menudo y temblaba como una hoja cubriéndose de mi amenaza con sus cortos brazos. Llevaba ropa de campesino, arrugada, sucia y rota, y tenía varios golpes, como si alguien le hubiera pegado. Había algo raro en su cara, algo que me decía que no era normal. Su miedo me encogió el corazón.

Bajé la vara de bambú – lo siento, me asustaste.

Taro nos miraba fijamente sin hablar. Yo me acerqué a el hombrecillo quien se abrazó a si mismo con miedo – No me temas, me tomaste por sorpresa – los ojos marrones y saltones del chico me miraron con miedo – No te haré daño, lo juro.

El hombrecillo asintió aun con un leve tembleque y arrastró hasta mí una bola de arroz en una hoja seca. La miré curiosa – ¿es para mí? – el joven asintió – No deberías molestarte. No la quiero, gracias.

No quería hacerle un feo a ese chico, pero no pensaba comer nada que viniera del hombre panda. Primero prefería la muerte a deberle algo a ese hombre. El hombrecillo me miró con tristeza pero volvió a empuja la bola de arroz – Que no la quiero, cómetela tú.

La risa de nuestro otro acompañante nos llamó la atención – Niña, deberías agradecerle al tonto este que te ceda parte de su comida. No muchos lo hacen – vi con asco como se limpiaba los dientes con una astilla de madera – parece que el tonto se ha enamorado de ti.

\- ¡No le llames tonto! – grité ofendida. No entendía porque insultaba a ese chico – ¿Qué te hace pensar que es tonto?

\- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? – Con la cabeza señalo al chico quien mantenía la cabeza baja – Mírale, está claro que no es normal, sus propios padres nos lo regalaron, tiene un defecto en la cabeza. Nos lo dieron a cambio de arroz – recuerdo que la furia se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando Taro soltó una risa burlona y el chico sollozó. Realmente me impactó su historia ¿Cómo unos padres venden a su hijo por un poco de arroz? ¿Tan crueles eran? ¿Es que era malo que tu hijo no fuera inteligente o diferente?

Me agaché y tomé la bola de arroz entre mis manos y luego busque con mis ojos los de aquel muchacho feúcho. Este me miró curioso y con una señal le mostré la bola en mis manos para luego comérmela para felicidad de él. Realmente fue agradable verle sonreír, era gracioso ver ese solitario diente sobresalir y esos ojos de huevo abrirse de par en par.

Me comí la bola de arroz por hacer agradable la estancia en ese carro para aquel raro chico, aunque hoy debo reconocer que tenía un hambre de mil demonios y aunque en aquel momento mi orgullo infantil negaba que la falta de alimentos en todo el día y no haber cenado hacía mella en mi pequeño cuerpo, hoy ya vieja puedo decir que sentía que mis tripas se devoraban entre ellas y que ese trozo de arroz me supo a gloria.

Me lo terminé rápidamente y luego miré al joven – ¿tienes nombre? – el asintió – ¿Cuál? – silencio. El chico miró tímido de nuevo al suelo y no habló – ¿Sabes hablar?

\- Que va a saber hablar – dijo con burla Taro – es idiota.

Miré con rabia a ese hombre tan cruel y di un golpe con mi puño en la tabla de madera que hacía de suelo. Estaba frustrada con ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí atrás? – la gruesa voz del hombre panda me sobresalto. Pegué un respingo y vi cómo nos miraba de reojo de hito en hito sin perder la vista de la carretera – ¿Qué ha sido ese golpe Taro?

\- La princesa tiene genio – contestó simplemente – sabía que tenía unos buenos pulmones después de tanto grito y tanto llanto, pero por lo visto también tiene fuerza – dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirando a donde había golpeado.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver que mi puño había dejado un enorme hueco en el suelo y si me asomaba podía ver el asfalto de piedra y tierra pasar rápidamente. Me asombré al ver que el camino tenía un extraño tono violáceo. Alcé la vista hacia el cielo y vi que estaba amaneciendo. Me fui de casa entrada la noche y ahora el sol estaba saliendo de detrás de las montañas tiñendo el cielo de morados y rosas oscuros que pronto pasarían a ser rojos y anaranjados.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba acurrucada en mi misma? ¿Y qué tan lejos estaba de mi casa?

\- No quiero un ruido más, Taro.

\- No señor – contestó el hombre. Ahora que empezaba a haber claridad pude ver mejor su rostro. Era un chico joven, no más de veinte o veintidós años vestido con extraños ropajes que estaba segura no eran japoneses. Parecía un traje para la lucha, tal vez chino o coreano, de un color azul verdoso. El mismo color que sus ojos. Su rostro era suave pero en sus ojos había un brillo de maldad que no me gustó nada. En su cabeza había un alborotado cabello café y tenía una sonrisa ladeada.

Era apuesto, no lo podía negar pero aun hoy en día el recuerdo de sus ojos malvados y crueles me da escalofríos.

Volví a centrar mi atención en el muchacho que miraba sorprendido el hueco que había dejado mi puño en el suelo y volví a insistir – ¿Me dirás tu nombre? – el chico me miró sin decir una palabra. Suspiré frustrada, esto me llevaría tiempo – Yo soy Akane.

El me miró, aun mudo. Levante mi mano y me apunté la nariz – Akane – y luego apunté la suya para quedarme callada. Volví a señalar mi nariz – Akane – señalé una vez más la suya y me quedé callada.

Bajé la mano asombrada cuando el levantó su corto y rechoncho dedo y me señaló la nariz – Akane – luego señaló su propia y chata nariz y dijo – Sasuke.

Taro que tenía una pose despreocupada apoyando su cabeza en sus manos medio tumbado en el carro se levantó como un resorte – ¡Habla!

\- Pues claro que habla – comenté contenta – Te llamas Sasuke – el asintió – ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo – levanté mis dos manos extendiendo la palma hacia arriba – Diez.

Sasuke levantó sus dos palmas y luego, tras cerras una mano dejó abierta solo una palma. Me estaba diciendo que tenía quince años – No eres muy hablador ¿verdad? – dije con una sonrisa lo que le hizo sonrojar. Yo me encogí de hombros, no importaba que no hablara mucho, Sasuke me transmitía tranquilidad, algo que valoraba mucho teniendo en cuenta que estaba metida en un mugriento carro con dos hombres que me llevaban a un sitio desconocido donde me convertiría en sirvienta de unos señores. Genial, el deseo a la rana de oro me había salido perfecto – ¿Y porque no morirme y tener la libertad eterna? – el pensamiento sarcástico es algo muy propio de mi personalidad y algo que ponía los pelos de punta a madre. Decía que las damas no hablaban con ironía o sarcasmo. A padre por el contrario le encantaba.

Padre… recuerdo que pensé en mi padre, en donde estaría y en si se habría dado cuenta de que su pequeña hija había sido vendida. Bajé la vista con dolor, seguro que no se había ni dado cuenta de que ya no estaba ni estaría nunca en casa… padre ya no era el de siempre.

La mano regordeta volvió a posarse en mi hombro captando mi atención. Sasuke puso una mueca triste al ver mi afligido rostro. No quise que se pusiera triste por mi culpa por lo que sonreí débilmente y lo hice sonrojarse – No te preocupes Sasuke – kun, estoy bien, solo recordé a mi padre.

El asintió y se sentó a mi lado, con una posición graciosa. Sentado con las piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho y de brazos cruzados. Me pareció una posición incómoda pero bastante curiosa. Intenté imitarle fallando un par de veces, dándome cuenta que sus piernas cortas ayudaban a que el estuviera cómodo pero había prácticamente imposible al resto sentarse así. Además que el que tener las piernas atadas no ayudaba tampoco. Solté una risa al sexto intento fallido y Sasuke volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Vaya _Hime_ , para ser tan pequeña tienes una risa preciosa – dijo la voz de Taro. Yo le miré con el ceño fruncido y el colocó sus manos tras su cabeza sacando pecho – Que pena que tengas cara de enfado constante y tan mal carácter, serías una buena candidata a esposa.

\- Yo no seré esposa de nadie – dije con rabia. Taro me miró con asombro.

\- ¿No es lo que quieren todas? Tener un buen marido, una casa…

\- Pues yo no – contesté sin variar mi humor ni un segundo – Eso déjaselo a las niñas tontas cuya única preocupación es si su Kimono azul pegará con el _obi_ que le regaló su pretendiente número cinco.

Taro puso una malvada mueca en su cara que intentaba ser una sonrisa – Interesante…

\- ¿Qué es interesante?

Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó contra la pared del carro mientras cerraba los ojos – Tu, eres interesante.

\- ¿Por qué? – volví a preguntar.

\- Y preguntona – dijo para después suspirar – No seas tan metomentodo y se una niña buena. Te até los pies una vez, no me hagas también amordazarte.

Miré mis piernas atadas y suspiré frustrada. Cada poco ese idiota me las movía un poco, para que no se me durmieran, pero no me desató ni una vez. Sentí un cosquilleo del tobillo hacia abajo y bufé frustrada. Posiblemente cuando me soltaran las piernas me iba a costar mucho caminar.

\- Oye – dije para intentar captar la atención de ese hombre. Soltó un ruidito con la garganta para hacer ver que me escuchaba – Desátame, por favor, me duelen las piernas y si no me desatas no podré caminar cuando lleguemos.

\- No – contestó simplemente.

\- Por favor, empiezo a notar el hormigueo en los pies.

Él se levantó con un bufido y se acercó a mí ante la asustada mirada de Sasuke. Me tomo de los tobillos y me meneo las piernas aliviando un poco el hormigueo pero seguía teniendo los pies semi dormidos – eso no sirve, siguen hormigueando.

\- No te voy a soltar, no quiero más intentos de huida.

\- ¡No huiré! – Grité frustrada – ¿A dónde iría? Estamos en medio de la nada, no hay aldeas a los que ir y además estoy sin dinero y lejos de mi casa ¿Para qué me valdría huir? Soy pequeña pero no estúpida.

El pareció meditarlo un minuto pero su mirada fría no me ayudaba a saber que estaba pensando. Nada bueno, seguro. Fue entonces cuando el hombre panda giró su fea cabeza y dijo – Tiene razón Taro, desátala. Ya no tiene donde huir y si intentara escapar tiene las piernas tan cortas que la cogeríamos en dos zancadas – yo suspire frustrada. Ese bobo tenía razón. Ya no había escapatoria – desátala.

\- _Hai_ – con sus delgadas y callosas manos desató el nudo y yo sentí que una oleada de placer me invadía el cuerpo. Empecé a mover las piernas, los tobillos, me masajee los pies (los cuales además de dormidos estaban fríos pues me había arrastrado de mi casa sin darme tiempo a ponerme unos _geta_ ) todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

\- Deberías agradecerme.

\- En tus sueños – le desafié yo. Taro me miró con sus ojos una vez más. El hombre panda soltó una risa desde la parte de adelante del carro y Taro se movió de nuevo a su posición anterior. Sasuke me miraba asombrado, posiblemente no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a los demás y menos a gente del tamaño de Taro o el hombre panda.

Las marcas en su cuerpo revelaban que posiblemente le habrían pegado muchas veces, y que estaba acostumbrado a los abusos. Apreté los puños con furia y tomé una decisión, si Sasuke y yo terminábamos trabajando en la misma casa, nadie se metería con él. Yo le defendería.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que reinó el silencio, solo roto por el sonido propio del carro y algún ronquido de Taro que cabeceaba. Miré a Sasuke que jugaba con los dedos de su mano sentado a mi lado ¿sabría el a dónde íbamos? ¿Tendría idea de lo que harían con él? ¿Lo llevarían a servir a una casa o tal vez lo meterían en el ejército samurai? Rogué a _Kami_ que no fuera así, Sasuke no se veía muy listo y mucho menos fuerte, un día en la guerra y estaría muerto.

\- Sasuke – el me miró con sus ojillos de huevo - ¿sabes a dónde vas? – el asintió con la cabeza – ¿vas a Edo? – el negó. Sentí un leve alivio, si no iba a Edo eso significaba que no le enrolarían en el ejercito del emperador o algún shogun.

Le miré y volví a preguntar – ¿Vas más allá de Edo? – el asintió – ¿A luchar? – el me miró confuso. Yo tomé el palo de bambú y fingí desenvainar una katana – guerra, lucha ¿tu pelearas en el ejército? – me hizo gracia las cara de terror que puso el pobrecito, aun hoy en día lo recuerdo, ver su cara tensarse y su piel palidecer. Negó repetidamente – ¿entonces, vas a servir en una casa? – Sasuke asintió y yo me sentí feliz ¿iba a estar en la misma casa que yo? ¿No estaría sola y rodeada de extraños?

\- ¿Sabes para quien trabajaras? – pregunté y el asintió. Quizás eran los mismos que me habían comprado a mí. Debía averiguarlo, pero no recordaba el nombre. Nabiki lo había comentado cuando los espiaba pero no me salía su nombre, era Sao… algo, ¿Saoko? ¿Saorome? ¡Ya estaba! - ¿Trabajaras para los Saotome? – el asintió y yo sonreí abiertamente ¡sí que estaría en el mismo lugar que yo!

\- Mirad que bien, juntitos para siempre – dijo con burla Taro mientras se desperezaba y se asomaba por el borde de la carreta. Abrió los ojos y puso una sonrisa ladeada – Señor, ¿podemos parar un rato en Edo? – preguntó al hombre panda quien soltó un gruñido que quería decir "no"

Taro bufó y nos miró con burla – Asomaos a la carreta pero sin hacer ninguna tontería – esto último lo dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, posiblemente para hacerme ver que no pensaba dejarme escapar – Seguro que no habéis visto una ciudad así en vuestra vida.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos curiosos y nos asomamos levemente por el borde de la carreta. Note que el pie de Taro, enfundada de una sandalia de paja trenzada me sujetó por el borde del Kimono que se arrastraba por el suelo en un burdo intento de sostenerme para que no saltara del carro.

Rodé los ojos y luego me centré en la enorme ciudad que se alzaba ante nosotros. Abrí la boca sorprendida y miré a mi nuevo amigo que tenía la misma expresión que yo. Ambos éramos de pueblos pequeños con un par de casas, unos baños públicos y algún templo y tiendas, pero esto que se alzaba ante nuestros ojos era una maravilla. Nunca había visto tantas casas, palacios, comercios y templos juntos. No me había fijado hasta que Taro nos lo dijo que habíamos entrado en una de las ciudades más grandes y poderosas del país, donde había sucedido aquella historia que le contaba su padre, la de _los cuarenta y siete ronin._

Vi el palacio a lo lejos y me sentí cohibida ante el tamaño de semejante casa ¿y si la casa de los Saotome era como esa? ¿Cómo iba a ser yo capaz de limpiar todo eso? ¡Ni con la ayuda de Sasuke terminaríamos!

La carreta caminaba entre la gente. Muchas personas diferentes, de diferentes rangos que se diferenciaban perfectamente por la vestimenta. Campesinos, campesinos, samurái, campesino, monje, geisha, geisha, campesino, _paria_.

Me asombró la diversidad de gente que había en esa gran ciudad. Mi cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, examinándolo todo, intentando quedarme con todo lo que mi mente pudiera recordar y lo que más claro tengo en mi memoria fue la cara de Taro al pasar por un barrio lleno de casas destartaladas de madera. A las puertas de esas casas había varias jóvenes, algunas hermosas, otras no tanto, con sus kimonos levemente abiertos mostrando más piel de lo políticamente correcto, con sus largas melenas sueltas o semi recogidas y con una falsa sonrisa en la cara. Me asombró de sobremanera ver que su _obi_ no estaba atado hacia delante, sino hacia atrás. Pensé que eran comerciantes o campesinas pero no, eran las prostitutas de Edo, por eso la cara de Taro.

Se me revolvió el estómago cuando vi a una chica no mucho más mayor que yo hablando con un hombre como el señor Panda. Esta sonreía y le daba golpecitos en el brazo mientras el hombre se inflaba como un pavo. Caí en la cuenta de que esa joven podría haber sido yo y sentí nauseas.

Me alejé del borde de la carreta y me pegué a la parte contraria, alejándome de la visión del barrio rojo de Edo. Sasuke me miró asombrado y Taro puso un gesto burlón – ¿Qué pasa? ¿La princesita nunca ha visto putas? ¿Qué pasa princesa, tienes miedo de acabar así?

\- Yo nunca me venderé a un hombre.

\- No es malo venderse, lo malo es _la forma en la que te atas el obi_ – dijo con una sonrisita volviendo a asomarse. A medida que pasábamos vi como las jóvenes sonreían coquetas a Taro. Podía ser un imbécil, pero seguía siendo guapo y mejor que todos esos viejos arrugados que se alborotaban en las puertas de sus casas.

Me asombró que a plena luz del día, hombres vestidos con trajes militares anduvieran por un barrio de mala muerte a la vista de cualquiera. En mi pequeño pueblo el barrio rojo abría bien entrada la noche y cuando salía el sol sus puertas se cerraban ¿Por qué aquí era diferente?

\- Son madrugadoras – dijo Taro haciéndome mirarlo confusa ¿es que además de idiota ese hombre leía mentes? – lástima que tengamos que llegar a casa del señor, sino iría a visitar a mi preciosa Tsuki.

No quise seguir escuchando sus asquerosas historias y me desconecté del mundo. Me abracé a las rodillas mientras salíamos de esa gran ciudad amurallada y dejábamos atrás todas esas casas, comercios y templos. Vi como poco a poco la gran ciudad se hacía más pequeñita, perdiéndose a la distancia.

\- Ya casi llegamos – dijo la voz grave del hombre panda – Vosotros dos – dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke y a mí - Mas os vale ser una buena compra, sino en menos que canta un gallo os meto en el carro y os suelto en Edo. A uno con los samuráis y a otra en el barrio rojo.

Taro soltó una risita - Siempre está bien tener un inútil que recibe los golpes de entrenamientos de los samuráis – y luego me miró recorriéndome el cuerpo, de la misma forma que lo hacía Kuno y me noté temblar – y siempre es bueno que haya putas nuevas. A los hombres nos gusta la carne fresca.

\- Yo no veo a ningún hombre por aquí más que Sasuke – ese fue mi estúpido intento de hacerle enfadar, de ofender, pero más que molestar parece que le hice gracia.

\- Eres única _Hime_.

Nos quedamos de nuevo callados y entramos en una zona verde y cuidada. Era precioso ver los campos de cultivo y arrozales y las montañas coronando el valle. A lo lejos podía distinguirse el humo de Edo, pero estaba tan alejado que ya no era humo, sino nubes naciendo.

\- Llegamos – dijo la voz ronca del hombre panda mientras frenaba el carro y los que íbamos atrás dábamos una sacudida. Yo no me moví, no quería cabrear más a ese desagradable hombre. Lo escuché bajarse del carro y caminar rodeándolo para asomarse por el borde. A la luz del día era aún peor. Esa cara arrugada, gorda y fea, coronada por una nariz ancha y con las aletas gruesas y abiertas. Sus labios finos y su mandíbula cuadrada. Sus orejas eran como dos molinillos saliendo de debajo de su turbante.

\- Abajo princesa – me dijo Taro agarrándome por el pie arrastrándome hacia fuera del carro, seguidos por Sasuke que temblaba como una hoja. Yo me moví, me revolví e intenté zafarme del agarre de ese hombre que me pasó de un empujón hasta el hombre panda.

Los dedos de ese hombre eran tan toscos como su cara. Gruesos y grandes me apretaban el brazo con la fuerza de mil hombres. Estaba segura de que me dejaría marca. Me hizo caminar por un camino de tierra seca que me recordó al que iba desde mi casita de madera hasta el pueblo. Me moví frenéticamente y alcé la vista sorprendiéndome ante lo que vi.

La casa de los Saotome no era el palacio de Edo, pero si era enorme. Debía tener como tres pisos, era tradicional, de madera y papel. A simple vista juré que su habitación más pequeña debía medir cinco o seis _tatamis_ y luego adosado tenían una especia de mini vivienda ¡un dojo! Los Saotome tenían un dojo.

\- Mas os vale comportaros cuando os presente a la señora de la casa – dijo el hombre panda.

\- ¿Y porque nos presentas a la señora y no al señor? – pregunté con fastidio. Pensé que ese hombre nos veía demasiada poca cosa como para presentarnos ante su señor.

\- No seas idiota niña, al señor de la casa ya le conoces – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras paraba de caminar. Le miré confusa y dijo - Yo soy el señor de esta casa. Me llamo Genma Saotome.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y asustada. Ese horrible hombre panda era el dueño de la casa, el dueño de mi vida de ahora en adelante… Quise gritar, llorar y patalear frustrada al imaginar que si ese hombre era tan odioso, su mujer posiblemente sería igual. Volvió a sacudirme del brazo y me hizo caminar hasta la puerta principal. Entró y una mujer mayor parecida a una pasa se inclinó dándole la bienvenida.

El hombre panda gruñó y dijo – Yuna, ¿y mi esposa?

Unos pasos lentos y suaves resonaron por la entrada y de una sala apareció la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás. Sus enormes ojos eran marrones y su rostro no era malvado, más bien apacible pero serio, frio… como sin alma. Su pelo de un extraño castaño rojizo estaba recogido de la forma habitual que lo llevaban las mujeres casadas y su kimono era exquisito, de un azul oscuro con adornos de flores amarillas en sus mangas y parte baja. Esa mujer era como un contraste de su marido, mientras él era tosco y feo, ella era delicada y hermosa.

\- Has vuelto, _anata_ – el _anata_ lo dijo con un toque burlesco, como si lo escupiera con veneno.

\- Así es querida mía y mira que te he traído de regalo – dijo soltándome abruptamente haciéndome caer a los pies de la mujer – Recién traídos del interior.

\- ¿Es alguna de las hijas de tus amantes de _Pontocho_?

El veneno en las palabras de la bella mujer parecía que estaban colmando la paciencia del hombre panda – No querida, es de un pequeño pueblo del interior de Yokohama – miré al hombre confusa ¿Yokohama? ¿Así se llamaban los terrenos donde vivía? Realmente no lo sabía, padre siempre me decía que no era de mi interés saber de donde era pues tarde o temprano saldría de allí para no volver.

La mujer me miró fría y yo baje la vista avergonzada. Por primera vez ese rostro me dio miedo – ¿También tienes amantes en Yokohama?

\- ¡No es mi hija Nodoka! – gritó frustrado el hombre panda a su esposa ¿así que mi nueva dueña se llamaba Nodoka? Alcé la vista levemente para mirarla de nuevo pero ella ya no me prestaba atención, ahora sus ojos estaban clavados en su marido quien por lo visto además de feo y malvado, era un ifiel – Me pediste que buscara aun nuevo criado, la compré, aquí la tienes ¿Qué más quieres?

\- Es muy joven.

Temblé al pensar que esa mujer me quisiera echar ¿A dónde iría? Dudaba que el hombre panda me llevara de nuevo a mi casa y lo más seguro es que Nabiki ya hubiera derrochado el dinero que le dieron por mí. Alcé la vista asustada e hice la mayor reverencia que había dado jamás sorprendiendo a los adultos presentes – Por favor, señora, le ruego que me acepte, soy joven, sí, pero he cuidado de mi hogar desde que mi madre murió y mi hermana mayor se casó.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó la mujer con voz dura.

\- Tenía seis años señora – dije rápidamente aun con la frente tocando el suelo – Mi hermana mediana me odiaba, y me hacía cuidar del hogar y de los cultivos de mi padre, el cual entró en una profunda tristeza y se encerró en sí mismo olvidándose de vivir y de sus hijas.

La mujer no decía nada, pero sentía su mirada clavarse en mi como alfileres – Le ruego señora que me acepte, se lavar, planchar, coser, cultivar… ¡pelear! ¡Pelearé por usted si hace falta! Lo único que no puedo ofrecerle son mis servicios de cocina, para eso soy inútil.

El silencio invadió la sala y sentí mi desesperación crecer a pasos agigantados, pero la señora Nodoka soltó un suspiro y dijo – Esta bien, quédate. No necesito más cocineras, tengo muchas – levanté la vista agradecida y volví a inclinarme.

\- _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ – ella asintió con la cabeza y miró por detrás de su marido donde la tímida cara de Sasuke asomaba.

\- ¿Y él?

\- Un regalito – dijo empujándole para que se quedara junto a mí, temblando – Sus padres nos lo dieron por un poco de arroz.

\- Señora por favor, le ruego que también le deje quedarse – dije abogando por mi amigo – Es un poco tímido y no habla mucho, pero si me lo permite le enseñaré todo lo que se, aunque no sea mucho.

Tras un breve silencio la señora Nodoka volvió a asentir – Bien, será tu responsabilidad. Si hace algo malo, pagáis los dos – yo asentí y le indiqué a Sasuke que hiciera una reverencia como yo lo hacía.

\- Yuna – dijo la voz de la mujer provocando que la arrugada viejecita pegara un bote – Llévalos a los baños y dales su ropa nueva, la de la chica guárdala, es un kimono nuevo, la de el… quémala. Cuando estén listos llévales a la _sala de las seis esteras_ , le presentaremos al resto de la casa.

La mujer asintió acercándose a nosotros y nos tomó a cada uno de un brazo para levantarnos. Solté un quejido de dolor; para ser tan vieja tenía fuerza la condenada. Nos apresuró por el largo pasillo pasando junto a unas enormes escaleras de madera. Miré curiosa hacia arriba pero no vi nada.

La casa por dentro era más hermosa que por fuera. Me recordó a la casa de mi hermana Kasumi solo que no olía a limón, esta olía a cerezo. Estaba decorada sobriamente, con jarrones, cuadros y estandartes que más tarde descubriría que era el emblema familiar de los Saotome y los _Uesugi_ , la antigua familia de la señora Nodoka antes de casarse con Genma Saotome. Por lo visto, la señora Nodoka descendía de una gran línea de samuráis, eso me sorprendió y me hizo tener curiosidad en aquella mujer.

Mientras la vieja me lanzaba dentro del baño y me tiraba un traje de sirvienta que constaba de un kimono azul con rayas blancas de tela gruesa y un par de cuerdas blancas a modo de obi, pensé en la señora Nodoka, en porqué miraba con tanto odio a su marido y sobretodo porque se había dejado convencer tan fácil en que me permitiera quedarme en su casa y que acogiera también a Sasuke.

Mientras me bañaba me preguntaba quién era Nodoka Saotome y que había detrás de esos ojos opacos y sobretodo me preguntaba - ¿Qué será ahora de mi?

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Kami:_ Es la palabra japonesa para aquellas deidades que adoran en el sintoísmo.

 _Hime_ : Princesa. Normalmente la traducción de "princesa" es Hime-sama, pero Taro suprime el "sama" dándole un toque informal y burlesco al apodo hacia Akane. La llama princesa en un tono sarcástico.

 _Obi_ : Es el equivalente al cinturón en la ropa tradicional japonesa. Se utiliza tanto en Kimonos como en Yukatas (kimono de verano). Su función es mantener el kimono en su sitio y mantener bien cerrada la parte delantera. Es un elemento complicado de poner y esencial en la vestimenta tradicional japonesa.

 _Hai_ : Sí.

 _Geta_ : Zapato tradicional de madera japones.

 _Los cuarenta y siete ronin:_ Este hecho histórico se desarrolló aproximadamente entre 1701 y 1703 y es la leyenda más famosa que ejemplifica el código de honor samurái:el Bushidō (En la tradición japonesa, el bushidō es un término traducido como "el camino del guerrero", un código ético estricto y particular al que muchos samuráis o "bushi" entregaban sus vidas, que exigía lealtad y honor hasta la muerte). Estos hombres fueron un grupo de samurái que se vieron obligados a convertirse en rōnin (samurái sin señor), después de que su daimyō (señor feudal de más bajo rango que un shogun) se viera obligado a cometer el seppuku (ritual de suicidio), por haber agredido a un alto funcionario del gobierno llamado Kira Kozukenosuke en la Gran Mansión del Shogún (el shogun tenía tanto miedo al poder de los samuráis que estaba totalmente prohibido desenvainar un arma en presencia del shogun, hacerlo significaba la muerte). Los vasallos, muerto su señor, idearon un plan para vengarlo, el cual consistía en asesinar principalmente a Kira. Pero Kira sospechando un plan para acabar con su vida, contrató guardias. Así, para que este bajara la guardia, tuvieron que esperar aproximadamente un año y medio. Cuando llegó el día y la hora acordados, de todos los vasallos del clan, sólo acudieron 47. Pero no se arredraron, asaltaron la casa de Kira y lo mataron. Llevaron su cabeza al templo Sengaku, donde estaba enterrado su señor. Y después de presentarla delante de su tumba y rezar, se entregaron a las autoridades, que los sentenciaron a cometer seppuku.

 _Paria_ : Durante el periodo de Edo (1600-1868) existieron dos clases sociales que se encontraban en lo más bajo de la pirámide social. Hablamos de los eta y los hinin, grupos que por sus trabajos y sus orígenes sufrían todo tipo de discriminación y es que la influencia del sintoísmo y el budismo se hizo notar en este sentido, ya que se tendía a evitar personas y cosas relacionadas con la sangre y la muerte, que eran vistas como cosas "sucias". Los Eta eran los "extremadamente impuros", generalmente por el tipo de ocupación que tenían sus miembros: matarifes, empleados en funerarias, curtidores, dedicados a teñir tejidos, trabajadores del bambú, cartoneros, verdugos, carceleros, etc, mientras que los hinin eran los "no humanos" y entre las ocupaciones de sus miembros encontramos a entretenedores ambulantes, adivinos, curanderos, prostitutas, mendigos, etc. Existía una subclase de hinin registrados, llamada kakae y otra de hinin no registrados. Los eta y los hinin no podían salir de esa clase social, es decir, el trabajo se pasaba de padres a hijos y toda una familia era marginada. Los eta solían casarse con otros eta y los hinin con otros hinin pues era impensable que un chico de buena familia se casara con una eta. Es decir, naces marginado y mueres marginado.

 _La forma en la que se ataba el obi:_ La forma en la que te atas el obi dice mucho en una mujer tradicional japonesa. Mientras que las mujeres o las geishas y maikos lo llevaban atado hacia atrás, las prostitutas llevaban atado el obi hacia delante. Esta diferencia surge debido a que una geisha o un ama de casa se ata el obi por la mañana y se lo desata por la noche para ir a dormir. En cambio las prostitutas trabajaban con muchos hombres una sola noche y no tenían tiempo para atarse y desatarse el nudo del obi a la espalda pues un obi es una pieza extremadamente complicada de poner y quitar, por eso el nudo de las prostitutas va hacia delante, para aligerar el tiempo y poder ponérselo y quitárselo cuando quiera.

 _Tatamis_ : Suelo típico de la casa japonesa. Suele ser de paja trenzada y tiene unos diámetros ya seleccionados, por lo que las casas se miden por tatamis. Por ejemplo: "mi casa mide cuatro tatamis"

 _Pontocho_ : Pontochō es uno de los cinco hanamachi o distritos de geishas de Kioto, conjuntamente llamados gokagai. Al igual que el popular barrio de geishas de Gion, Pontochō es emblemático por la arquitectura tradicional de las casa de geishas, casas de té, tiendas tradicionales y restaurantes de alta cocina que allí se aglutinan.

 _Anata_ : Querido. Es la forma en la que las mujeres llaman a sus maridos cariñosamente.

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu:_ Agradecimiento formal. Se suele usar con personas que tienen un estatus social más alto que el tuyo, incluyendo supervisores, adultos mayores, maestros y personas que acabas de conocer que parecen mayores que tú.

 _Sala de las seis esteras_ : Es una forma de decir "sala de seis tatamis". Los tatamis también son llamados esteras y que una casa mida seis tatamis quiere decir que es muy amplia. En las salas mas amplias y lujosas era donde tradicionalmente los anfitriones recibían a sus invitados. Nodoka no trató a Akane y Sasuke como criados, al ofrecerles la sala de las seis esteras los trató prácticamente como invitados de honor.

 _Clan de los Uesugi:_ Fue un clan samurái japonés descendiente del clan Fujiwara y especialmente destacado por el poder que tuvieron sus miembros durante los períodos Muromachi y Sengoku (aproximadamente durante los siglos XIV al XVII). El clan se dividió en tres ramas principales, los Ōgigayatsu, Inukake y Yamanouchi Uesugi, quienes ganaron una considerable influencia. El clan alcanzó gran fama mediante Uesugi Kenshin (1530-1578), uno de los principales daimyō del período Sengoku.


	7. Capítulo seis

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandais, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Me bañé con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Me saqué el kimono que Tofú y mi hermana me había dado y lo doble con cariño pues era lo único que me quedaba de ellos, de mi antigua vida. Me lavé bien con el trapo que me había dado la anciana Yuna y comencé a frotar bien mi cuerpo deseando quitar la suciedad y el sudor que tenía por haber pasado tanto tiempo dentro de una carreta. Quise quitarme también el recuerdo de las asquerosas manos de Kuno, de las del hombre panda y las de Taro.

Froté con tal fuerza que mi piel algo tostada debido al trabajo al sol en los cultivos se quedó roja. Pensé que poco a poco ese moreno lo iría perdiendo pues ahora mi vida estaba atada a esa casa. La casa de los Saotome.

Me tiré un barreño de agua encima para quitarme los restos de jabón que quedaban en mí y una vez limpia me metí en el _ofuro_. El agua estaba ardiendo, por lo que di un quejido de dolor, pero poco a poco mi piel se fue acostumbrando, no sin antes ponerse aún más roja. Me senté cómoda abrazándome las rodillas y suspiré. Me coloqué un paño frio en la cabeza para no marearme por el sofocante calor que hacía ahí dentro y volví a suspirar.

Miles de preguntas rondaban mi mente ¿Quién eran "el resto de la casa"? ¿Serian jóvenes ricas y caprichosas? ¿Niños? ¿Hombres pervertidos? ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Sería tratada bien o como una esclava? ¿Me pegarían si hacía algo mal? ¿Qué sería de Sasuke? ¿Tendría que hacerme cargo de el como un hijo? ¿Por qué la señora de la casa parecía odiar a su marido? ¿Por qué me había aceptado tan rápido? ¿Por qué nos otorgó la sala de las seis esteras?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y todas sin una respuesta clara. Pero yo era Akane Tendo y resolvería todas y cada una de esas dudas. Algunas tenían una respuesta fácil pues iría viendo progresivamente quienes eran mis superiores e inevitablemente en cuanto empezara a trabajar vería el trato que recibiría. Pero algunas otras como las correspondientes a la señora de la casa eran más difíciles de contestar, me llevaría tiempo pero lo resolvería, a cabezona no me ganaba nadie, como mi padre decía siempre.

Padre… Kasumi… ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? ¿Me echara de menos mi hermana mayor? ¿Estará mi padre tirado en el futon durmiendo la borrachera? ¿Será Nabiki feliz ahora que me he ido para siempre? Más preguntas con más respuestas complicadas…

Decidí al paso de un rato que lo mejor era dejar de preguntarme esas cosas y salir del baño. No es que quisiera, es que los golpes en la puerta me obligaron a salir.

\- ¡Niña! Sal y vístete mi ama y señora la espera – la vieja pasa tenía la voz aguda y rota como si en su garganta viviera un grupo de grillos lo cual me ponía nerviosa.

\- Un momento, salgo ahora – dije mientras me levantaba del _ofuro_ y salía dispuesta a secarme y ponerme el uniforme.

\- Tienes dos minutos – le hice una burla poniendo un gesto feo en la cara mientras me vestía con desgana. Tomé entre mis manos aquel kimono azul y blanco y suspiré. A medida que me colocaba las piezas sentía que me ponía cadenas en las manos, pies y el cuello. Cuando terminé de atar mi cuerda a modo de obi fue como firmar la sentencia. Ya era propiedad de alguien.

Otro golpe seco me hizo saltar en el sitio y abrí la puerta. La vieja pasa me miraba con la cara aún más arrugada, producto del enfado que tenía por haber tenido que esperar por mí. Me lanzó una mirada de desprecio que yo le devolví y con su vieja y nudosa mano me tomó de la muñeca y me hizo caminar – Venga, están todos reunidos ya en la sala, os están esperando.

\- _Chotto matte_ _kudasai_ – intentaba decirle tirando de mi brazo, pero esa mano me tenía aferrada como un halcón a un pobre ratón de campo – ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

\- Ahí esta – dijo señalando al bulto arrodillado detrás de una puerta, en medio del pasillo. Sasuke aseado y bien vestido parecía otro, aunque el pobre seguía siendo feúcho al menos ya no parecía un perro abandonado.

Me miró y sonrió saludándome con la mano. La vieja me soltó al lado de mi amigo y dijo un seco – siéntate – yo bufé y me arrodille junto a Sasuke que en ese momento jugaba con sus manos en su regazo. Tras la puerta de papel por la que momentos antes había desaparecido la vieja pasa se escuchaban voces y risas ¿pero cuanta gente había ahí dentro?

Miré a Sasuke que se veía nervioso y puse una mano en su hombro – Sasuke-kun, ahora solo somos nosotros dos ¿vale? – el me miró y asintió – escúchame, no permitiré que nada te pase, pero debes ayudarme también.

Vi que sus ojillos de huevo me miraban con un brillo que me dio mucha tristeza. Sasuke me miraba con esperanza, como si fuera una deidad que iba a salvarle – Mira, necesito que hables ¿vale? Al menos conmigo. Yo te ayudaré a avanzar pero tienes que hacerme caso, ahora somos uno y si hacemos algo mal, pagamos los dos – el asintió y sonrió. Yo también sonreí.

La puerta se abrió y la vieja Yuna apareció – Entrad, arrodillaos enfrente de mi ama y señora y dejad que hable. Solo podréis decir algo cuando se os lo pida. No miréis a nadie a los ojos directamente y mantened la vista en el suelo hasta que os presenten uno a uno a vuestros superiores ¿entendido?

Yo asentí y Sasuke también. Me preocupé un poco, no por él, sino por mí misma. Sasuke no iba a tener problema en no hablar en momentos inoportunos, pero yo… debía morderme la lengua. Nos levantamos y entramos a una sala donde había ocho personas. Entre cabizbaja pero pude ver de reojo ocho pares de rodillas. Me arrodille frente a la mujer a la que le pertenecía ahora mi vida y Sasuke me imitó. Hice una profunda reverencia hasta tocar mi frente en el suelo y me quedé así. Escuché unas risitas de fondo y sentí instintos asesinos ¿Quién osaba reírse de nosotros? ¿Es que creían que nos gustaba esta situación?

\- Levantaos – lo hice pero Sasuke siguió en la misma posición, temblando como una hoja. Le miré de reojo y le pinché con el dedo índice el costado. Me miró desde su posición y le hice una señal con la mano para que se levantara. El inmediatamente lo hizo. La señora Nodoka volvió a hablar – Bien, a mí ya me conocéis, soy Nodoka Saotome, señora de la casa y también conocéis a mi marido, Genma.

Asentí aun sin mirar. Mis manos estaban tensas y hechas puños sobre mis rodillas ¿Por qué no podía mirar a la cara a esa gente? ¿Es que yo era menos que ellos? ¿Valía lo mismo que un trozo de pescado? Me mordí el interior de la mejilla con rabia y la señora de la casa carraspeó – Esta es _Momoha_ , va a ser vuestra responsable y tutora – levanté la vista y miré a una joven de unos veinte años que me recordó a un melocotón. Era regordeta pero bonita. Su rostro era amable, sus ojos almendrados marrones no tenían maldad y su pelo le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros. Ese pelo me hizo recordar a cuando yo llevaba el pelo corto, me gustaba ese pelo, pero mi tributo a madre era más fuerte.

Hice una reverencia a la chica y Sasuke me imitó, ella sonrió amable y nos la devolvió. Me caía bien, aun la recuerdo con mucho cariño.

\- Este es Ryoga Hibiki, uno de los aprendices de mi marido – miré al joven a los ojos y él se sonrojó. Sé que no debí hacerlo, que estaba prohibido mirarlos a los ojos, pero nadie era más que yo o más que mi amigo Sasuke. Nadie me trataría mal ni me miraría por encima del hombro, por muy a su merced que estuviera.

El joven hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y yo le imité. Era un niño de más o menos mi edad con el pelo castaño, ojos marrones vivaces y tímidos y en su sonrisa asomaba un gracioso colmillo. El joven Ryoga también me cayó bien al mirarle, en sus ojos no había malicia, sino timidez, vestía ropa tradicional marrón y amarilla, parecía un enorme girasol.

\- Ella es Ukyo, una de mis chicas. No sé si te lo habrán dicho pero mi ocupación es entrenar a las jóvenes a ser buenas madres y esposa.

\- Que pérdida de tiempo – mascullé. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par y sentí mi cara arder. Recordé las veces que mi madre me dijo que era una bocazas. Tenía razón.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – me preguntó la señora Nodoka. Para mi sorpresa no había enfado en su voz, tal vez una agradable burla.

\- No nada, que es fantástico, señora – contesté yo mirando a los ojos a la mujer, una vez más, rompiendo toda norma social inculcada. Ella sonrió de lado y asintió.

\- Ukyo es la prometida de Ryoga – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y miré a la joven que también tenía mi edad más o menos. Era bonita, muy bonita, con un largo cabello castaño amarrado con un lazo blanco. Su kimono era de un azul suave al igual que sus ojos los cuales me miraban con asombrosa curiosidad. Hice una leve inclinación que ella me devolvió.

La señora Nodoka señaló entonces a un joven con larguísimo pelo negro y de rasgos extraños y ojos azules ¡Nunca había visto tantos ojos claros en mi vida! Y luego decían que yo tenía los ojos y la sonrisa de _Amaterasu_ … esos pueblerinos no habían visto entonces a mis nuevos señores… - Él es Mousse, viene de china pero entiende y habla perfectamente japonés.

\- ¿China? – pregunté abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Japón por aquella época estaba cerrada herméticamente, estaba prohibido entrar y salir de ella y los extranjeros eran tratados fatal, casi como los _parias_ ¿Cómo había llegado un chino a la casa de los Saotome? ¿Y cómo era que en vez de ser sirviente, era prácticamente señor?

\- Así ser, somos chinos – dijo una voz aguda y coqueta. Había algo en esa voz que me dio mala espina. Gire para mirar a quien había hablado. Una joven también de mi edad pero hermosa me miraba con burla. Yo fruncí el ceño ¿así que esta era la de las risitas? ¿Quién se creía?

Sus ojos carmesí, una mezcla entre el morado y el rojo eran fríos e inexpresivos, con un toque de egocentrismo y maldad que me pusieron terriblemente alerta. Era como mirar a los ojos de un demonio sanguinario. Su cuerpo era menudo y delgado, su ropa constaba de un bonito kimono color rosado y morado, a juego con su larguísimo pelo. No sé porque pero, aunque ella se veía cómoda en esas preciosas telas, para mí fue como ver a un palo vestido de sedas, no le pegaba para nada esa ropa. Era una chica… extraña.

\- Shampoo ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpir? – dijo en un suspiro la señora de la casa y me miró – Akane, Sasuke, esta es Shampoo, otra de mis aprendices y…

\- ¡Prometida de Ranma! – gritó ella con su voz chillona. Me hizo gracia su japonés, era un japonés simple, básico y vulgar. Era como hablar con una niña de seis años. Entonces caí en la cuenta ¿todos estaban prometidos? ¿A esa edad? ¿Tan jóvenes? Mi rostro debió palidecer cuatro tonos ¿¡Pero es que el mundo estaba loco!? ¿Cómo podía casarse esa gente? ¿Es que esta casa era una especia de busca parejas y la señora y el hombre panda eran una especie de casamenteras? ¿Y quién demonios era Ranma?

\- ¿Quién es Ranma? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

\- Yo – dijo una potente voz que me hizo voltear a la derecha – yo soy Ranma.

En una esquina, justo al lado de la joven china había un niño. Un niño de mi edad aproximadamente. Su pelo negro como el carbón estaba recogido en una graciosa trenza. Su gesto era serio, enfadado, ofendido… como si mi presencia le molestara. Su cara era… era… perfecta, era el niño más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. Su pequeño y redondo rostro tenía una forma extraña, como si estuviera formándose la cara de un hombre… sus labios finos arriba y gruesos abajo, aunque estuviera arrodillado era alto y vestía un traje extraño de lucha al igual que el de Taro…

Recuerdo ese momento como si fuera ayer, aun puedo sentir mi corazón martilleando en mi pecho, mis mejillas coloreándose, mi garganta secándose y mis manos sudando. Aun puedo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de su voz y el olor que desprendía ¿Cómo no acordarme de él y de sus ojos? Esos ojos azules como una tormenta de verano, fieros y luchadores, pero gentiles y buenos… esos ojos y esa aura que desprendían…

\- El espíritu del dragón – susurré sin apartar la vista de sus ojos que me miraban extraño, como si fuera una loca estúpida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? – me preguntó de nuevo mirándome con su ceja negra alzada. No había recuperado el aliento todavía. Ese niño había creado un monstruo en mi interior, había hecho que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Y lo supe, supe en el momento en que miré esos ojos que ya no había vuelta atrás. El río había encontrado al dragón… en ese instante yo, acababa de conocer al único y gran amor de mi vida. Ranma Saotome.

Intenté recomponerme y agité la cabeza para luego hacer una leve inclinación que el devolvió. Nodoka me miraba fijamente, sin pestañear, incomodándome. Parecía que se había dado cuenta del estado en el que estaba por culpa de ese muchacho por lo que me sonrojé y baje la vista – Ranma es mi hijo y el heredero de la dinastía Saotome.

\- Y prometido de Shampoo – dijo de nuevo esa voz chillona y molesta.

\- Ya lo has dicho, Shampoo – contestó Ranma con voz molesta.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, estaba prometido. Mi dragón estaba prometido a esa mujer que tenía la mirada y personalidad narcisista de los gatos… Ella le miró con unos ojitos que me dieron ganas de vomitar y dijo – Yo saberlo _Airen_ , pero querer que quede claro.

Me lanzó una mirada que me dejaba claro que me avisaba a mí de que no me acercara a su prometido. Fruncí el ceño enfadada ¿Quién se creía esa niñata que era yo? Por muy guapo que me pareciera Ranma no estaba en mi mente convertirme en su novia ni prometida. Yo había jurado al cielo que jamás pertenecería a ningún hombre, aunque los ojos de este hombre me hicieran temblar. Aunque el fuera mi dragón… no estaba en mis planes convertirme en una sosa esposa.

\- Quédese tranquila, no me interesa.

El joven Saotome me miró con enfado y ofensa. Hinchó de manera graciosa sus mejillas y dijo – ¿Quién querría que alguien como tú se interese en él?

Quise matarlo, degollarlo ¿Quién se creía? Que fuera guapo no quitaba el hecho de que fuera un idiota, narcisista y bocazas. Hoy en día recuerdo la de problemas que tuvimos por su estúpida personalidad indecisa, pero eso lo hacía único. Aunque claro para una niña de diez años eso transforma tu amor a primera vista en un curioso y mal disimulado odio…

\- ¿Alguien como yo? – Pregunté cabreada, ahora sí, tirando por la borda toda cortesía – ¿Qué soy yo?

\- Pues una niña molesta y marimacho.

Shampoo soltó una risita y yo sentí que me daban un puñetazo en el estómago. Otra vez esa palabra, otra vez ese insulto que me hacía rememorar mis peores momentos en casa ¿Cómo podía llamarme marimacho así de la nada? No me conocía de nada como para saber que en el fondo si soy un marimacho; si me conociera no me importaría pues no me avergonzaba de mi personalidad y carácter fuerte, pero que sin conocerme me insultara de aquella forma… dolió.

-¡No soy una marimacho!

\- Un cabello largo no te hace dama – dijo con burla cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía con petulancia.

\- Eso es lo que te fastidia ¿no? Que a pesar de llevar trencitas sigas siendo un hombre – dije intentando hacerle daño. Fue un insulto patético y mal planteado pero que a Ranma y su enorme ego le sentó fatal.

-¡¿Qué me estas llamando?! ¡Marimacho!

\- ¡Te llamo lo que eres afeminado!

Los ojos azules de Ranma me miraron con rabia y abiertos de par en par – ¡Yo soy un hombre!

\- Más bien un niñito – respondí con burla también cruzándome de brazos. El resto de los participantes en aquella pequeña reunión nos miraban asombrados prácticamente con la mandíbula desencajada. Ahora que lo pienso fue una imagen bastante bizarra. El heredero de una gran familia discutiendo a todo pulmón con su nueva sirviente la cual le respondía con la misma rabia. Debió de ser divertido. Para mí, en el fondo, lo fue.

-¡Niña fea! – me insultó con rabia.

\- Como que me importa lo que piense un niñito como tu ¡Mimado!

-¡Loca!

-¡Infantil!

Apretó sus puños con rabia y luego se cruzó de brazos para girar su cara dignamente subiendo el mentón y dijo – Va, no pienso perder el tiempo, tráeme un vaso de agua.

Apreté mi mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sentí que se me iban a reventar los dientes. Mi aura comenzó a fluir de tal forma que hasta yo lo noté, ese chico me estaba sacando de quicio de una manera que nadie lo había hecho nunca. Antes de que la cosa fuera a más la señora Nodoka dio una palmada y dijo:

\- _Are_ , _are_ … Momo por favor, conduce a Akane y Sasuke a sus puestos.

\- ¿Es que chico feo no presentarse? – miré con gesto de odio a esa chinita boba quien solo sonrió torcidamente.

\- No habla mucho, es muy tímido. Se llama Sasuke y es una persona muy amable. Será mi compañero por lo tanto podéis pedirle algo cuando quieran, eso sí, si quisierais algo os agradecería que me lo hicierais saber para comunicárselo, no suele atender o hacer lo que la gente diga si no le tiene confianza.

\- En pocas palabras ¿es tu mascota? – preguntó de nuevo Ranma.

\- No, es mi amigo – contesté seria y juraría que vi algo raro en los ojos de Ranma, como un rastro de amargura, un brillo de ¿celos? No sabía muy bien lo que era pues fue como una estrella fugaz, como tan rápido llego, se fue.

Momoha se levantó y se acercó a mí y Sasuke – Por favor, acompáñenme.

Asentí y haciendo una última reverencia me levanté para seguir a Momoha. Le dije a Sasuke que se levantara y nos siguió. Antes de que pudiéramos salir Mousse, el chico chino habló con suavidad – Señorita, bienvenida.

Me volteé para mirarle. Mousse era un chico que parecía un poco más mayor que yo, debía tener doce o trece años. Se veía delgado debajo de esa ropa de combate igual que la de Ranma y Taro. Su pelo era larguísimo y negro, tan largo o más que el mío o el de Shampoo. Sus ojos también eran bonitos. Me cayó bien pues tenía un aura gentil y apacible a su alrededor. Me voltee y sonreí agradecida mientras hacía una leve inclinación. Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, esas que la gente en el pueblo decía que era de la diosa _Amaterasu_.

Antes de girarme de nuevo vi por el rabillo del ojo como Ranma bufaba un – niña tonta – me sorprendí pues al menos un segundo me pareció ver un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de Ranma.

Cerrando la puerta tras de mi suspiré. Momoha y Sasuke me miraban atentos. Sasuke con timidez y Momoha estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada – No sé qué ha sido eso, pero ha sido alucinante.

Me sonrojé sabiendo que se refería al altercado con Ranma, el hijo de mis señores. Temí por mi estadía en la casa pues había sido una desvergonzada y una deslenguada. Sabía por lo que había oído en el pueblo que hablarle mal a tu superior llevaba al despido inmediato, incluso a veces, dependiendo del cargo que tengas podía castigarse con la muerte. Me puse pálida al recordar que la señora Nodoka pertenecía a una larga saga de samuráis y que yo había insultado a su hijo… ¿me mandaría degollar? ¿Tendría que cometer _sepukku_?

\- Momoha-san ¿cree que me despedirán?

La jovencita sonrió y negó moviendo la mano débilmente – Ie, ie… conozco a mi señora y si quisiera echarte ya estarías besando el suelo.

\- ¿De verdad? – Momoha asintió aun con la mirada divertida – Tal vez deba disculparme.

\- Ni de broma – dijo la joven sirvienta poniendo sus manos en sus caderas – Eso ha sido lo mejor que he visto en años y a la señora le ha encantado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté curiosa ¿Cómo podía haberle gustado a esa mujer que humillara públicamente a su hijo?

Momoha se encogió de hombros – Solo lo sé, le has impresionado. Creo que a todos nos has impresionado, incluido aquí a tu amigo ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? – mi débil amigo miró sorprendido a Momoha quien le miraba con una sonrisa. El asintió levemente sonrojado. Me agradó que Momoha-san fuera tan buena con Sasuke.

\- Por cierto – dijo ella mirándonos a Sasuke y a mí – Llamadme Momo-chan ¿vale? No quiero que me veáis como a vuestra superior, sino como a una amiga ¿vale?

Yo asentí y Sasuke sonrió débilmente bajando la vista. Momo – chan amplió su sonrisa haciendo que en sus regordetas mejillas se formaran dos simpáticos hoyuelos – Bien, ahora seguidme os presentaré al resto del personal.

La seguimos en silencio por el pasillo central y entramos en una sala mucho más pequeña, no debía medir más de dos o tres esteras. Allí un grupo de mujeres y tres hombres nos esperaban sentados en silencio, entre ellos estaba la vieja pasa Yuna, quien nos miraba con gesto de odio. Aun hoy en día no entiendo porque esa débil anciana nos cogió tanta manía.

Momo-chan nos fue presentando uno por uno a todos los trabajadores de la casa. Nos presentó a Meiko y Yuri, dos mujeres entradas en años, hermanas y cocineras de la casa Saotome. Habían entrado a trabajar allí muy jóvenes cuando se quedaron huérfanas y ahora vivían por y para su señora. También estaban las costureras Kimiko, Satsu y Kima, tres señoras mayores y regordetas. Satsu y Kima estaban casadas con dos de los hombres que servían en la casa, Jiro y Tomoe los encargados de cortar el carbón y arreglar el jardín.

Recuerdo también a la hija de Kimiko, Nara, una niña pequeña y delgada un poco bizca que tenía cuatro años. Era ayudante de su madre, la que heredaría su puesto una vez esta falleciera. Estaba también Daisuke un joven un poco… femenino por así decirlo, que era el encargado de la limpieza del hogar junto con dos chicas más, Sayuri y Yuka. Las recuerdo bien, mucho mejor que al resto porque nos hicimos buenas amigas, al menos hasta que se casaron y se dedicaron de lleno a la triste y aburrida vida matrimonial.

Y luego estaba Yuna, la vieja pasa y mano derecha de la señora Nodoka. Era su ayudante personal, la que la vestía y la que le preparaba el baño, el Kimono del día e incluso el futon a la hora de dormir.

Tras las presentaciones Momo-chan nos llevó a la cocina donde nos sirvió la cena. La cocina era un lugar oscuro y sin ventanas, solo iluminado por el fuego lo cual hacía que ahí dentro hubiera un calor asfixiante. En el centro de la cocina, una enorme mesa de madera raída y vieja y a los lados la cocina, y los distintos armarios y recipientes.

Nos sirvió arroz y un trozo de pescado a cada uno. Le agradecimos la comida y nos pusimos a degustar aquella delicia. A diferencia de mis platos los de Meiko y Yuri eran una maravilla. Nos sirvió también un poco de sopa y se sentó a nuestro lado, observándonos comer en silencio. Me miraba con esos ojos rasgados y marrones casi sin pestañear, incomodándome un poco. Estaba algo nerviosa pues al día siguiente empezaría a trabajar y no sabía muy bien que función desempeñaría. Por lo que me había dicho Momoha, yo sería una especie de comodín, es decir si me necesitaban para limpiar, limpiaría, si querían que cosiera, cosería, si las señoritas deseaban que les preparara el baño, lo prepararía… así sería mi vida ahora, la de una esposa, una esposa con muchos maridos.

\- ¿Te puedo dar un consejo A-chan? – la voz suave de mi compañera me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Alcé la mirada y vi su rostro serio, apoyado en su pequeña mano izquierda. Yo asentí levemente y dijo – No pierdas nunca tu aura, ni tu espíritu. Nunca.

Yo asentí consternada y ella continúo – Y sobre todo, no enfades a Shampoo. No la conviertas en tu enemiga.

\- No haré nada que la moleste, le serviré bien.

\- No lo entiendes A-chan, ya la has molestado.

Alcé una ceja - ¿Cómo voy a molestarla si apenas he hablado con ella? – ni siquiera recordaba hablar más de tres palabras con la china, solo le hablé para dejar claro que su prometido no me interesaba para nada ¿eso debía ser bueno no?

\- No es que tú hablaras con ella, es que el joven Ranma te prestó demasiada atención.

Me sonrojé ¿Qué me intentaba decir Momo-chan? ¿Qué yo había llamado la atención de Ranma? ¿Qué ese bobo pretencioso y mimado había intercambiado demasiadas palabras conmigo y eso había molestado a esa chica? – Pero, si me odia, nos insultamos como locos Momoha-san, no entiendo porque debería enfadarse.

Ella se mantuvo callada y luego soltó un suspiro para luego sonreía – Realmente eres una niña inocente… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Diez

\- _¡Ara!_ , eres del _año del búfalo_ – yo asentí – Por lo poco que se de ti, veo que te pega mucho.

Yo me sonrojé, padre me decía siempre lo mismo, que el haber nacido en el año del búfalo me había otorgado mi carácter y personalidad. Seguimos charlando un poco, arrancándole cortas palabras a Sasuke como "si", "no" y "gracias" pero poco más. Me alegraba ver como en tan poco tiempo se había confiado con Momoha. Tras un rato nos acompañó a lo largo de un pasillo en la planta baja, según ella la planta alta era para los señores, no para los criados. Suspiré enfadada, pero no podía hacer más. A Sasuke le dejó en la habitación de los hombres donde Daisuke dormía a pierna suelta. Luego me acompañó a la habitación de las mujeres. Allí dormíamos Sayuri, Yuka, Momo-chan y yo. El resto estaban repartidas en otras pequeñas habitaciones, las casadas con sus maridos, Meiko, Yuri, Kimiko y Nara en otra y Yuna sola.

Momoha me prestó un futón de color marrón oscuro y me pasó mi ropa de dormir, un kimono holgado de solo una capa de color blanco. Me lo puse y me tumbé a dormir justo a su lado. Sayuri y Yuka estaban dormidas pues soltaban leves ronquidos graciosos, pero yo no podía dormir ¿Qué había querido decir Momoha antes? ¿Es que ella creía que el joven Ranma podría tener interés en mí? ¡Eso es imposible!

\- ¿Momo-chan? – ella soltó un débil murmullo para que supiera que me escuchaba – Lo que dijiste antes… acerca de la joven Shampoo, no habrá problema, yo no le intereso al joven Ranma y él no me interesa a mí.

Me giré para darle la espalda y me acomodé para dormir pero entonces la voz de Momoha dijo – Solo ten cuidado, Shampoo nunca ha logrado que el joven Ranma se sonrojara cuando sonríe y tu sí.

Después de eso, Momoha se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños pero yo no pude. Mi cabeza daba vueltas con lo dicho. Una y otra vez, en mi cabeza aparecía el rostro de ese niño, sus ojos azules burlones y su cara sonrojada. Esa noche apenas dormí pensando en Ranma Saotome y en su cara, en su voz y en su espíritu… había encontrado a mi dragón, pero era imposible que nos juntáramos. Quizás el oráculo se equivocó con su predicción, quizás Ranma no estaba hecho para mí, o quizás él era otro dragón, el dragón de Shampoo… no lo sabía ni quería pensar en ellos. Solo tenía la certeza de que el joven señor no estaba ni estaría nunca interesado en mí, en una pobre sirvienta. Él no era para mí y yo no estaba interesada en ser suya.

Era imposible. Ranma Saotome nunca sería mío.

Con esos pensamientos me dormí, convenciéndome a mí misma de que eso jamás pasaría ¿Por qué un señor de buena familia iba a interesarse en alguien como yo? Era estúpido… Más lo que yo no sabía es que en la planta alta de la casa, en una solitaria habitación él también pensaba en mí, y creedme cuando os digo que a partir de esa noche Ranma Saotome se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Ofuro:_ Un Ofuro o Furo es un baño japonés de agua caliente. En su origen, de madera y modernamente de plástico o acero inoxidable. El ofuro difiere de la bañera convencional por ser más profundo (60 cm.) y de laterales menos inclinados, casi rectangulares. El modelo tradicional en forma de tina de madera o hierro fundido se calentaba con una estufa de leña integrada en la parte baja de su estructura.

 _Chotto matte kudasai:_ Me gustaría que esperaras un momento.

 _Momoha:_ Momo significa "melocotón" por eso Akane asocia la cara de la joven a esa fruta.

 _Amaterasu:_ Es la diosa del Sol en el sintoísmo y antepasada de la Familia Imperial de Japón según los preceptos de dicha religión. También conocida como Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami, su nombre significa diosa gloriosa que brilla en el cielo. Es una de las deidades sintoístas (Megami) más importantes.

 _Airen:_ Esposo en chino

 _Are, are:_ Es una exclamación que denota asombro como ¡anda!, ¡hala!, ¡eh! aunque esta se usa normalmente para "hacer paz" en una disputa o charla. Es como una forma de decir "Bueno, bueno ya está bien" o "eh, eh, ya es suficiente"

 _Ara:_ Es una exclamación que denota asombro como ¡anda!, ¡hala!, ¡eh!. Es otra forma de decir "are", pero mas informal

 _Año del búfalo:_ La personalidad de Akane es buena, trabajadora y bastante cabezona, características propias de los nacidos en el año del búfalo. Es el símbolo del trabajo y la honradez. El Buey representa en la mitología china la prosperidad conseguida mediante el esfuerzo y el trabajo. Se les atribuye la cualidad del servicio, la laboriosidad, el trabajo. Los nativos del signo del Buey son metódicos y muy trabajadores, confiables y honestos. Son excelentes trabajadores y sus superiores nunca se quieren desprender de ellos. Por otra parte sus convicciones son muy arraigadas lo cual les hace ver como tercos o porfiados pues es difícil que cambien de opinión una vez que se han formado ya una idea de algo y seguirán hasta que lo consigan. En ese sentido los nativos del Buey tienden a ser muy selectivos y desconfían de extraños, en general tienden a ser conservadores y apegados a las costumbres lo cual, a la hora de la pareja, les convierte en excelentes compañeros porque son fieles, sinceros y amantes de la familia.


	8. Capítulo siete

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandais, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Ya llevaba casi una semana en casa de los Saotome, una interminable semana en la que mi señora se dio cuenta de lo patética que era como mujer. El primer día me puso a coser con Kimiko y Satsu, pues Kima estaba enferma y necesitaban ayuda con los _kimonos_ de las princesitas de la casa.

Kimiko que era la mejor se ocupaba del de mi señora, Satsu del de la joven Ukyo y yo del de Shampoo. Intenté por todos los medios cambiar el _kimono_ con el que tenía Satsu entre las manos, pero no pudo, ser por lo que tuve que dedicarme de lleno a arreglar esa tela de seda rosa y amarilla perteneciente a la persona que mas parecía detestarme en aquella casa. Mis movimientos con la aguja eran bastante torpes, me pinché más de una vez los dedos para desesperación de mis compañeras y los puntazos quedaron irregulares, mas a mis ojos el leve destrozo ocasionado por mi torpeza en el arte de la costura era fácilmente disimulable si no te fijabas mucho. Era una pequeña ilusa.

Esa tarde terminó con una Shampoo con un _kimono_ mal cosido en la parte baja de la espalda saliendo a su paseo de la tarde a _Edo_. Cuando salió de casa con mi señora y la joven Ukyo casi me da un infarto al ver como la parte de abajo estaba mal zurcida y se hacía una enorme arruga enganchada por un hilo de seda, parecía que el ropaje se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Si se daban cuenta me matarían.

Satsu puso cara de horror cuando lo vio, seguramente deseando haberme vigilado más de cerca, pero no pudo hacer nada pues las señoras ya habían salido. La risa de Momo-chan resonó por toda la casa cuando se lo contamos – Eres única Akane-chan – decía entre suspiros y lágrimas producidas por su ataque de risa pensando que había cosido mal a posta el _kimono_ de Shampoo.

Como era de esperarse, la china llegó hecha una fiera salvaje, reprochándome el haber estropeado su _kimono_ a posta para que todo Japón se riera de ella, exigiendo prácticamente mi cabeza para pagar la humillación pública a la que había sido expuesta en su paseo de la tarde.

\- No fue a posta, de verdad, no sé qué me ha pasado – dije nerviosa intentando explicarle a mi señora, que a diferencia de lo que Momoha y Shampoo pensaban, el incidente del _kimono_ había sido sin querer – Jamás humillaría así a mi señora Nodoka.

Los ojos de la mujer me miraban serios pero luego tomó mis manos vendadas por los pinchazos y dijo – Pensaba que sabías coser.

\- Sé coser mi señora.

La señora Nodoka soltó una risa – No querida, no sabes, tal vez tus ropas de pueblo, pero no sabes coser ropa de verdad – y miró a Shampoo que seguía con el rostro rojo de rabia y el pelo crispado. Parecía un gato a punto de atacar – Creo que no es prudente dejarte estar con las costureras.

\- Pero señora…

\- Prueba en la cocina – dijo Yuri que se había asomado por la puerta de la cocina al escuchar el alboroto.

Recuerdo temblar de pies a cabeza cuando tocaron el tema de la cocina. Nodoka- sama pareció meditarlo un minuto por lo que me arrodille frente a ella tocando con mi frente el suelo – Señora, de verdad, eso no, no sé ni hacer un arroz comestible.

\- Eso es porque no has tenido una buena maestra – dijo la dulce voz de Ukyo. La miré asombrada, era la primera vez que la joven me dedicaba unas palabras y sospeché que era debido al incidente del _kimono_. No eran sospechas mías, esas dos no eran precisamente las mejores amigas, aunque eso tardaría un tiempo en descubrirlo – Inténtalo Akane-chan.

Y no pude más que aceptar. Esa noche se cenó sopa de miso, arroz con verduras y calamar. Recuerdo el temblor de mis pasos a la hora de servir la cena hecha con mis propias manos y recuerdo el grito de Ranma cuando se metió el arroz en la boca – ¡¿Pero que es esta monstruosidad?!

\- Arroz, joven Ranma – respondí calmada.

\- Tiene un raro sabor – dijo Mousse examinando el ennegrecido calamar en sus palillos.

\- Sabe a truenos – contestó Ranma.

Nodoka miraba su tostado arroz y el calamar carbonizado de su plato con una ceja alzada. Suspiré, le había dejado bien claro a Meiko y Yuri que intentar enseñarme a cocinar era un caso perdido pero ellas se empeñaron. Cuando vieron mis platos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un completo peligro entre fogones y que había que dejarle claro a mi señora que la cocina era paso prohibido para mí, ¿y cómo hacer eso? Sirviéndoles mis platos quemados.

\- Señora – dije arrodillándome ante ella – lo lamento, esta cena es incomible, he dado mi mejor esfuerzo, pero como ve… tampoco ha servido.

Nodoka- san dejó los palillos a un lado y suspiró – Levántate y dile a Meiko y Yuri que hagan algo rápido.

\- Ya está hecho señora – me apresuré a contestar. Mis compañeras habían cocinado aparte algo para alimentar a mis señores – Lo traeré enseguida.

Ella asintió y fui retirando los platos de todos sobre una bandeja de laca. Ranma me miraba burlón al igual que su estúpida prometida. Ryoga-kun me alzó el mismo el plato, sorprendiendo a todos. Recuerdo que su cara se puso roja como un farol, al igual que la de Ukyo, aunque me temo que la rojez de esta no provenía de la vergüenza, sino de la ira; en ese momento pensé que no volvería a hablarme como lo hizo esa tarde amable y tranquila, sino que a partir de ahora se convertiría en una Shampoo en potencia, todo por celos estúpidos. Y como no, el señor panda y Mousse fueron indiferentes.

Antes de salir di una leve inclinación y la señora Nodoka dijo – Akane, aléjate de la cocina.

-Si señora – lo último que escuché en la sala fueron las risitas burlonas de Ranma. Que gana tenía de estamparle todos los platos en la cara… Esa noche soñé que le obligaba a comerse todos los platos preparados por mí hasta que se pusiera azul.

La siguiente tarea que me dio la señora al día siguiente fue la de lavar la ropa, eso sabía hacerlo sin duda alguna. Lavé toda la ropa sucia de los que vivían en casa. La de entrenamientos de los hombres con fuerza, los _kimonos_ de las señoras con delicadeza, la ropa de las criadas rápido pues no había tiempo que perder y la ropa de cama de mi señora me fue arrancada de las manos por Yuna quien me gruñó apretando sus feos y partidos dientes.

Yuna – san era la encargada de todo lo relacionado con la señora Nodoka salvo coser sus _kimonos_ y que otra se metiera en su territorio no le gustaba para nada – Encárgate de lo tuyo niña, y déjame lo mío a mí.

\- _Hai_ , Yuna-san – dije firme frotando con fuerza la ropa de entrenamientos de Ryoga-kun. Cuando la mujer me dio la espalda le saqué la lengua con burla y volví a mis quehaceres. Me dolía la espalda y las manos y además sudaba como un ladrón ante un juez. Alcé la vista cuando me pasé el antebrazo sobre la frente y vi a lo lejos a Sasuke- kun ayudando a los jardineros a través de la ventanita del cuarto de lavado que tenía la casa.

Sonreí contenta, al menos Sasuke había encontrado su sitio. Me fije en que una vez pillaba el truco a las cosas era rápido y ágil, además de silencioso, más de una vez me había pegado un buen susto por entrar sigilosamente a la habitación donde yo estaba. Sería un buen _ninja_ …

\- Akane – chan – la voz de Nara me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

\- Dime Na-chan – la niña me miraba con una sonrisa. Vestida con un vestido de sirvienta como el mío atado con una bonita cuerda roja a modo de _obi_ me pasó un papel.

\- De parte del señor Ranma.

Me sonrojé y tomé el papel que me tendía. Mis ojos buscaron a la espalda de la niña al emisario pero no lo encontré, seguramente se lo hubiera dado cuando Nara estaba ayudando a su madre a guardar los _kimonos_ arreglados. La pequeña dio una leve reverencia y salió del cuarto de lavado.

Me sequé de mala manera las manos en la parte baja de mi corto vestido kimono y desdoblé el papel. Recuerdo que se me secó la garganta y que mis manos temblaban ¿Qué querría Ranma? ¿Sería una carta? ¿Una citación? ¿Tal vez un poema? Dentro de mi infantil mente se me ocurrieron mil y un posibles respuestas, más ninguna como la que me encontré al abrir el sobre.

Noté mi aura crecer, el fuego interior de mi alma estaba en plena ebullición y apreté el fino papel amarillento entre mis manos mientras una vena palpitaba en mi frente. No, no había sido una carta, ni un poema, más bien un par de trazos mal pintados con una horrible caligrafía que ponían un enorme _"BUSU"_ y un dibujito idiota de un muñeco con trenza sacando la lengua que debía ser él.

Hice una bola con el papel y salí corriendo en busca de ese cretino que tenía por joven señor dejando atrás la ropa que aún me quedaba por lavar. Los pies me resonaban en la madera del suelo como si tuviera pesos en los tobillos y podía notar que las personas a mi alrededor me miraban asustadas.

A lo lejos, cerca del dojo vi a Mousse, con un traje marfil de entrenamiento en pose de loto. Debía estar meditando pero me dio exactamente igual, lo que quería era encontrar a ese bastardo trenzudo y hacerle comerse el mensaje. Me importaba poco que me echaran, o que tuviera que cometer _seppuku_ , no pensaba dejar que nadie me pisoteara, por muy señor que fuera, aunque el fuera hombre y yo mujer, jamás nadie se burlaba de Akane Tendo y él no iba a ser el primero.

Yo era el río, el rio es fuerte y paciente, acumula energía hasta que encuentra la grieta que rompe la presa, y mi presa ya estaba rota.

\- ¡Mousse! – el moreno dio un rebote y me miró curioso.

\- ¿Necesitas algo Akane-san? – Mi relación con el joven Mousse era muy diferente de la que tenía con Ranma o Ryoga. Él no me trataba como un trapo como el joven señor, ni tampoco boqueaba como una carpa fuera del estanque como Ryoga. Me gustaba Mousse porque me trataba como un igual.

\- ¿Dónde está el idiota de Ranma?

Mi amigo puso una débil sonrisa en la cara – Si Nodoka-san te escucha hablar así de su hijo…

\- ¡Me importa muy poco! – Le corté – ¿Dónde está?

\- Salió a _Edo_ con el señor Genma y Taro.

Bufé molesta y apreté la bolita que era la nota de Ranma. Mousse alzó una ceja y sus azules ojos me miraron curiosos.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – No hablé, simplemente le pasé la carta. La tomó y desdoblándola leyó el contenido. Lo vi fruncir el ceño para luego volver a doblarla, esta vez con cuidado. Luego me lo tendió y me dijo – Quémala, si esto llega a manos de Shampoo estarás en problemas.

Le vi levantarse y me pregunté porque esa estúpida nota me daría problemas con la china. Mousse se adentró al dojo no sin antes decirme – y por cierto, no eres fea. Nos vemos en la cena.

Noté mis mejillas sonrojarse pero no hice caso, entré rápidamente en la casa y me metí en la cocina donde un leve fuego estaba encendido. Recuerdo estirar de nuevo la nota que estaba arrugada como un abanico cerrado y puse la punta en la llama. Poco a poco el papel comenzó a arder, convirtiendo el papel en cenizas y mi ira en desilusión. Ranma no era mi dragón, no podía serlo.

\- _Ranma no baka._

Ese día encogí la ropa de entrenamiento de Ryoga-kun por haberla dejado demasiado tiempo en remojo al haber salido corriendo en busca del joven señor de la casa. Desde ese momento, Nodoka-san no me dejó lavar más que las ropas de los criados.

El siguiente día, Nodoka me asignó la plancha, y como no la rana de oro de _Ogawa chiisai_ se reía una vez mas de mí y de mi deseo mal formulado, esa maldita rana solo me había traído mala suerte. Recuerdo entrar en la zona de costura donde varios ropajes se acumulaban en una montaña de varios colores y a su lado una pequeña plancha de hierro encima de un brasero cuyo mango había sido reforzado con paja seca reforzada para que quien la utilizara no se quemara.

Seguro que pensáis que me quejaba por la carga de trabajo que tenía, pero no, si me quejaba es porque la mayoría de esas ropas eran de Shampoo. Parecía que lo hacían a posta y realmente llegué a plantearme que alguien dentro de esa casa estaba fastidiándome para que me echaran rápido. Seguro que era Yuna, esa vieja pasa…

Una leve palmada en la espalda me hizo voltearme para ver el redondo y sonriente rostro de Momoha – _Are, are,_ Akane-chan, vete con cuidado y estarás bien.

\- _Hai, arigatou_ , Momo-chan – mi amiga se fue a seguir con sus quehaceres mientras yo miraba con pesadez la montaña de ropa que me tocaba planchar. Suspiré derrotada y me acerqué a mi puesto, tomando un delicado _yukata_ morado y blanco entre las manos. La seda era suave y posiblemente cara, recuerdo sudar como nunca debido al estrés, pues estaba segura de que si arruinaba alguna de esas prendas no tendría vida para pagarlas.

Tomé con cuidado la plancha y cuando me dispuse a poner el caliente metal sobre la tela Sasuke entró corriendo y gritó – ¡Akane _onee-chan_!

Miré asustada el rostro de mi amigo quien había alejado el _yukata_ rápidamente entre sus manos. Le miré confundida – ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

\- _Ie, ie_ – decía como un loro tapando con su cuerpo la ropa de Shampoo. Yo fruncí el ceño, ¿es que me creía una inútil que no sabía planchar?

Le arrebaté rápidamente el _yukata_ y volví a colocarlo en posición – No soy boba Sasuke, no quemaré la ropa de esa boba.

\- _Onee-chan_ – decía angustiado. Desde hacía unos días Sasuke me llamaba hermana, lo cual me hacía feliz. Yo le miré con el ceño fruncido para luego ver cómo me tendía una toalla. Miré la toalla, luego a la plancha y de nuevo a la toalla.

\- ¿Me estas intentando decir que esa toalla debe ponerse encima del _yukata_ para no quemarlo? – Sasuke asintió y yo le abracé con fuerza. Realmente no me estaba criticando, estaba ayudándome. Agradecía a _Kami_ tener a Sasuke en casa de no ser así habría metido la pata de nuevo.

El pobre se puso de un color rojizo y juraría que de sus orejas salió humo. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de aprecio, pero yo me encargaría de que no se sintiera solo nunca más. Cuando nos separamos dejó la toalla en el suelo al lado del _yukata_ de Shampoo y salió corriendo.

Recuerdo sonreír y negar con la cabeza un par de veces mientras le veía desaparecer. Cogí la plancha de nuevo y di un largo suspiro – _Kamisama, onegai da…_

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – mi plegaria a Dios quedó a medias debido a la repentina aparición de Ranma en la escena. Giré mi rostro con violencia para verle apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos tras la cabeza – ¿Piensas arriesgarte a planchar la ropa de Shampoo?

\- Que te importa – bufé molesta hinchando las mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño, un gesto típico en mí.

Ranma puso una sonrisa burlona – Realmente eres muy tonta niña.

\- ¿Y por qué soy tonta?

\- Pues porque lo digo yo, se te ve en la cara – dijo despreocupadamente consiguiendo que mi ira incrementara – tienes cara de niña tonta.

\- Y tú tienes cara de cerdo.

Ranma frunció el ceño – Marimacho.

-¡No soy marimacho! – grité harta de Ranma, sus insultos y su sonrisa burlona. Cada día me caía peor, no me gustaba su presencia. Definitivamente, él no era mi dragón, ese niñito tonto y consentido no podía ser mi dragón.

Me miró con superioridad – sí que lo eres, no sabes hacer nada de lo que hacen las chicas. U-chan es muy buena cocinando y Shampoo igual, tu eres una niña torpe.

\- ¿Y que te importa?

\- Pues que cuando seas mi esposa moriré de hambre porque no sabes hacer un simple arroz – dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Recuerdo que el corazón se me paró al instante y mis pupilas se clavaron en mi joven señor que miraba al suelo despreocupado. No podía creer lo que había dicho, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse y mis mejillas se sonrojaron hasta tener un color rojo cereza.

No sabía que pensar, y sobretodo no sabía porque esas palabras me hicieron tan feliz si yo no quería ser la esposa de nadie… ¿Qué me estaba haciendo Ranma?

Entonces, como un huracán arrasándolo todo, la risa de Ranma resonó en la habitación sacándome de mi burbuja. Le miré curiosa reírse sujetándose la barriga – ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De ti – dijo continuando sus carcajadas – Te lo creíste boba.

Fruncí el ceño y tuve que reprimirme para no tirarle la pesada plancha de hierro en la cabeza. Todo había sido una mentira, una vil burla, me sentí estúpida y muy enfadada – Déjame trabajar, pesado.

\- No puedo creer que pensaras que me quería casar contigo – decía entre risas – definitivamente eres una tonta.

Estampé la plancha contra el suelo en un estruendo y mirándole a los ojos dije – ¡No pienses que me puse nerviosa porque quiero ser tu esposa, me puse nerviosa al imaginar mi vida con un tonto como tú! – Mis gritos le sorprendieron porque paró de reírse y me miró con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Sorprendido – ¡No me interesa ser tu esposa ni la de nadie! ¡Yo no seré una simple mujer que espera que su marido le traiga el arroz a casa! ¡No nací para eso! ¡Yo tengo el espíritu del rio! ¡Idiota!

Un breve silencio se instauro entre nosotros, simplemente nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro a los ojos, yo enfadada, el sorprendido, pero nada más. Ni una palabra. Pude ver un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que no supe descifrar pero que desapareció cuando giró su rostro y soltó un bufido.

\- No hace falta que jures que no te casaras nunca. Eres tan fea que nadie se fijaría en ti jamás – iba a decir algo ofensivo contra su persona pero entonces volvió a poner sus manos tras su cabeza y poniendo una sonrisita torcida dijo – Espero que te largues pronto de aquí, no soportaré un día más tu fea cara, aunque con lo que has hecho… creo que esta noche dormirás en la calle - y el muy infantil me sacó la lengua en un gesto de burla.

Arqué una ceja sin tener muy claro porque decía eso ¿es que el muy bobo se iba a chivar a su madre por la discusión? – ¿Y que se supone que he hecho?

El señaló al suelo y yo desvié la vista curiosa para luego notar que mi alma se iba a mis pies. Empecé a ponerme pálida y a temblar, Ranma soltó otra risa y escuché sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo mientras yo seguía con la vista clavada en la plancha de hierro encima del fino _yukata_ de Shampoo en el cual se empezaba a distinguir una mancha del color del óxido.

Dio un chillido y retiré el objeto metálico para ver que efectivamente, en medio de la prenda había una enorme quemadura. Sentí mi ira renacer de nuevo, como pasaba siempre que Ranma aparecía en escena y temblé de pies a cabeza, pero no por miedo a lo que me pasaría, sino de rabia, por su culpa había sido descuidada, por su culpa había quemado el _yukata_ de la china, y por su culpa me iba a meter en un buen lío… Ranma… estúpido Ranma, me las iba a pagar.

Comencé a inspirar y expirar levemente, para a la tercera vez coger una gran bocanada de aire y gritar con todas - _¡RANMA NO BAKA!_

Esa noche, tras recibir una regañina monumental por parte de la señora Nodoka y un montón de gritos e insultos por parte de Shampoo, tuve que servir la cena de los señores. Nodoka – san me dijo que le debía un montón de dinero por el _yukata_ quemado, lo cual iba a pagar trabajando. Recuerdo que pensé que no tendría vida para pagarlo y que si por causas del destino, tenía descendencia ellos deberían seguir pagando mi deuda. Y todo por culpa de Ranma.

Al menos no me habían echado.

Esa noche, como supondréis Shampoo me hizo la vida imposible. Me pidió que le cambiara el tazón tres veces, que le sirviera agua y más tarde té. Se quejó mil veces de mis habilidades como mujer y sobretodo de mi mala educación a la hora de servir. No debemos servir solo con una mano, las rodillas juntas, no mires a los ojos al retirar un plato, bla, bla, bla…

En un momento de la noche, Shampoo me había hecho cambiarle el plato cinco veces, y cuando puse el pescado frente a ella esperando que esta vez fuera de su agrado, lo miró torcida y dijo – Saber ¿Akane? Shampoo pensarlo mejor – sabía que tendría otra petición estúpida y tuve que contar hasta diez para tranquilizarme – no querer cenar mucho, mejor que preparen a Shampoo _Domburi_.

Yo miré a la señora Nodoka quien asintió solemne. Con un suspiro retiré el plato de la china y me retiré de la sala para pedirles a las cocineras el nuevo antojo de Shampoo. Espere paciente sabiendo que ese comportamiento era un castigo para mí pero que lo que buscaba era afectar al resto.

A las cocineras por tener que cocinar a la velocidad de la luz lo que la señorita pidiera, para Daisuke, Sayuri o Yuka, que se encargarían de lavar los trastes que ella a ensuciado para nada, y para el resto que no podía comer hasta que los señores terminaran, es decir, lo que Shampoo buscaba era poner al resto del servicio contra mí, que me quedara sola…

Cuando me dieron el _Domburi_ preparado lo coloqué en la bandeja laqueada y fui a servirlo, rogando internamente que a esa bruja de pelo morado le pareciera ya suficiente castigo o que tuviera el hambre suficiente para comer de una vez y dejarme en paz. Antes de salir di una leve inclinación a las cocineras de la casa y dije – _Sumimasen_ … - Necesitaba pedirles perdón, necesitaba que supieran que me apenaba saber que tenían que trabajar el doble por mi culpa.

Yuri me miró y con una sonrisa me dijo – ve, antes de que se enfade y la cosa empeore.

Asentí y dando una leve inclinación tome de nuevo la bandeja laqueada y salí rumbo al salón donde todos me miraron. Me acerqué a Shampoo por detrás y me arrodille a su lado para ponerle el plato frente a ella. Tome la bandeja y la deje a un lado en el suelo y esperé paciente, viendo como los ojos de la china inspeccionaban el plato; recuerdo sudar frío y rogar al cielo clemencia. Cuando la vi tomar los palillos y empezar a comer solté un suspiro satisfecho por lo que me dispuse a recoger la bandeja y alejarme para arrodillarme en una esquina junto a Momoha quien me miraba con tristeza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la voz de Shampoo me llamó.

\- Akane, creo que tu deber disculpa por destrozar _yukata_ de Shampoo.

\- _Hai_ – dije haciendo una inclinación aunque ella ni siquiera me miraba – _Sumimasen. Machigaemashita_ , joven Shampoo.

Ella seguía de espaldas a mí pero se giró levemente para mirarme por encima del hombro con unos ojos fríos que demostraban maldad. Este gesto me enfureció ya que me miraba como si fuera un trapo, un perro callejero, un ser inmundo al que daba asco tocar o mirar. Aunque fuera mi superior yo no pensaba acobardarme frente a una niña de mi misma edad, por muy señora que se creyera por lo que le sostuve la mirada demostrándole que no me daba ningún miedo y que mucho menos la respetaba. Ella frunció el ceño y se giró para seguir comiendo – Niña fea y tonta.

Una ola de enfado me recorrió de pies a cabeza peor preferí ignorarlo – Me retiro ya, si necesitan algo, háganmelo saber.

\- Sí. Shampoo necesitar algo – dijo rápido Shampoo.

Estaba harta de ella, harta de sus estupideces pero debía aguantarme, no quería enfadarla más y que mis compañeras salieran escaldadas de nuevo por mi culpa, por lo que dije – dígame, joven Shampoo.

\- Me gustaría que a partir de hoy tu llamarme joven señora, ya que tan pronto como poder, yo casarme con Ranma.

Recuerdo pensar que primero me arrancaría la lengua antes de considerar a Shampoo mi señora. Era cierto que en un futuro lo sería pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de verme postrada ante ella como una esclava, no hasta que no diera el "sí quiero" y no me quedara de otra, pero por ahora teníamos diez años solamente, por lo que aun quedaba mucho para que ese día llegara y tuviera que dejar a un lado mi orgullo, así que mientras pudiera le dejaría claro que ella no era mas que yo.

\- Prefiero que no joven Shampoo, mi señora es Nodoka-sama, usted aún no tiene el título.

\- Pero Shampoo casarse con Ranma.

\- Lo se joven Shampoo – repetiría mil veces el "joven Shampoo" solo por fastidiar, no iba a darle el placer – pero hasta que no se case no será señora, sino una igual.

\- ¡Yo no ser tu igual! Maldita pobretona – dijo mirándome con odio. Tuve que morderme el interior de las mejillas para no tirarle del pelo con furia, esa niña me hartaba demasiado pero no podía dejarme llevar por la rabia.

Simplemente di una leve inclinación y cogiendo mi bandeja laqueada me dispuse a retirarme por fin. Entonces una vez más Shampoo dijo – ¿saber? Shampoo no tener mucha hambre hoy. Creo que no cenar hoy, una lástima que cocineras esforzarse tanto para nada – dijo posando los palillos junto a su cuenco.

Entonces exploté. Esa arpía había hecho trabajar sin parar a mis compañeras, haciendo miles de platos para luego decir que no quería cenar. Todo su esfuerzo a la basura… era una niña caprichosa y malvada.

Sentí que mis músculos se movían solos. No era consciente de que mis manos se habían alzado sujetando con fuerza la bandeja laqueada, preparados para darle un golpe tremendo en esa hueca cabeza.

Todos los ojos presentes me miraron con asombro, todos menos los de la china que confiada me daba la espalda. Era mi oportunidad, la oportunidad de vengarme; justo cuando estaba bajando la bandeja directa a esa cabeza el grito de Momoha me hizo frenar en seco:

\- ¡Akane-chan! – todos los presentes observamos el gesto de terror de mi compañera quien me miraba con miedo. Dándome cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer baje lentamente la bandeja hacia mi pecho.

Sentí una inmensa vergüenza y unas terribles ganas de llorar. El hombre panda me miraba con un enorme gesto de asombro en sus regordetas y bruscas facciones, Mousse que siempre tenía un rostro frío y serio tenía abiertos los ojos de par en par dejando entre ver mejor que nunca el azul de sus pupilas.

Ryoga y Ukyo me miraban entre satisfechos y sorprendidos, y Ranma tenía los palillos a mitad de camino y su boca abierta, dejando claro que no había esperado semejante acción por mi parte.

Más los ojos que más vergüenza me dieron fueron los de mi señora. Nodoka-sama me miraba intrigada y seria, como retándome a dar un paso más, midiéndome, esperando al acecho un tropiezo que le diera la oportunidad de echarme. Su rostro no reflejaba sorpresa, sino seriedad.

Shampoo se dio la vuelta y me miró curiosa – ¿Qué tanto mirar?

Yo solo me levante rápidamente aun abrazando con fuerza la bandeja y salí corriendo de la casa. No sabía a donde me dirigía y ni siquiera me puse zapatos, solo dejé que mis pies me guiaran, aunque no me llevaron muy lejos. A mitad del camino me tropecé con una piedra y me caí justo en frente de un pedestal.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer lentamente y yo me senté en un bordillo del pequeño altar, por suerte el techo me resguardaba de la lluvia y no me mojé. Me abracé a mí misma y enterré mi cara en mis rodillas soltando un suspiro ahogado. La había liado, había hecho algo muy malo y posiblemente la señora Nodoka estaría muy enfadada.

Escuché un trueno resonar a lo lejos, como si _Raijin_ me estuviera echando la bronca por haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y luego otra y otra más. Mis lágrimas caían como las gotas de lluvia, una tras de otra y sin parar.

Recuerdo que pensé que lo mejor era no volver jamás a la casa de los Saotome si quería mantener mi pellejo intacto. Pensé en Shampoo y Ranma y la pareja tan perfecta que hacían el uno con el otro, él era un idiota y ella una niña despiadada, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pensé en la mirada de la señora Nodoka y pensé en Sasuke ¿que le pasaría ahora que yo le había abandonado cobardemente?

Pero sobretodo pensé en mi casa, en mi padre y mi hermana Kasumi. Un trueno más fuerte de lo normal me recordó a mi madre, era como si ella, desde el cielo me reprendiera por mi comportamiento nada femenino, como si ese trueno fuera su voz diciéndome – Akane, levántate, ve a casa de esa familia y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Sonreí con tristeza al pensar en mi madre regañándome para que fuera a pedir perdón a esa casa y me comportara como toda una señorita, podía verla frente a mí, con su bonito y liso kimono diciéndome – Akane-chan, es de mala educación salir de una casa así sin avisar, está muy mal lo que has hecho, akane, vuelve y discúlpate y asume las consecuencias como una dama.

Solté otro suspiro, debería volver y suplicar perdón, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba, yo no había hecho nada malo, solo estaba siendo yo misma. La niña mal humorada, bocazas y para nada femenina, esa era yo, no una mala copia de mi hermana Kasumi. Yo no era un corderito, tranquilo y sumiso que se deja guiar por su pastor, yo era el río, era libre, acumulaba mi energía cuando me ponían barreras y las destrozaba cuando tenía la suficiente fuerza. No pueden domar al río...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero mis músculos estaban entumeciéndose, por la posición y por el frio que empezaba a tener. No sabía qué hacer, era un mar de dudas; una parte de mí me decía: aprovecha y lárgate lejos, empieza una nueva vida o vuelve a casa, lo que sea menos esto.

Pero otra parte decía: deberías volver, la señora Nodoka te dio un techo, comida y ropa cuando tu hermana te vendió por unas monedas, estas en deuda.

Mi cabeza me estaba matando y yo aún no tenía muy claro que hacer cuando a lo lejos resonaron unos pasos. Unos _geta_ caminaban hacia mí, pisando la tierra mojada lentamente. No levanté la cabeza e intenté no hacer ruido ahogando mis sollozos, con un poco de suerte no me verían y yo podría seguir allí sola, lamentando mi existencia, pero los pasos se detuvieron ante mí.

\- Akane – abrí los ojos de par en par y levanté mi vista enfocando mis llorosos ojos en la imagen frente a mí.

Allí estaba Nodoka-sama, a techada por un paraguas rojo laqueado con una seria expresión. Temblé como una hoja, seguro que había venido a cortarme la cabeza por mi osadía. Se acercó un paso más a mí y yo me encogí y entonces pude ver por primera vez la compasión en los ojos de esa mujer.

Me tendió su blanca mano y yo la miré sorprendida, no sabía qué hacer. Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba – No temas Akane, no te haremos nada.

Mis ojos se aguaron de nuevo y me lancé a los pies de la mujer, tocando con mi frente el suelo mojado – Señora Nodoka, _onegai_ … perdóneme… de verdad… no quería yo…

Entonces sentí como se arrodillaba a mi lado y me levantaba la cara. Me miró como una madre mira a un hijo y de la manga de su Kimono sacó un pañuelo blanco y limpió mi frente embarrada – Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora vamos a casa.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y asentí. Nodoka-sama me tomó de la mano y me levantó a techándome junto a ella bajo su paraguas. Recuerdo que durante el camino a la casa ninguna habló pero que su mano derecha descansaba sobre mi hombro protectoramente. Al llegar al hogar de los Saotome, Momo-chan y Sasuke me abrazaron entre lágrimas gritando lo contentos que estaban por que hubiera vuelto al igual que Meiko y Yuri quienes me dieron un abrazo contentas de que no me hubiera pasado nada mientras me conducían a la cocina para que cenara algo.

Incluso Satsu y Kima junto a sus esposos se asomaron para decirme que estaban felices de que siguiera en la casa. Poco a poco el resto de mis compañeros se acercaron para hacerme saber que estaban felices de que no me hubiera ido a excepción de Yuna quien me gruñó. Momo-chan me preparó un baño para que me quitara el estrés del día y yo lo agradecí de corazón. Una vez me bañé fui directa a la habitación donde me tumbé encima de mi futón y suspiré.

No sabía porque Nodoka-sama me había recogido esa noche, no entendía porque después de meter la pata tantas veces, después de hacer todo de una forma tan poco protocolaria no me había expulsado de su casa.

Suspiré tapándome hasta las orejas fingiendo dormir cuando Momoha entró a la habitación y se preparaba para dormir. Yo no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, estaba siendo todo demasiado extraño y confuso. Con diez años podría jurar que había vivido mucho más que Momoha y Meiko juntas, lo cual viéndolo desde mi perspectiva adulta es algo bastante triste, pues no tuve la oportunidad de ser niña, la vida y mis deseos malditos me obligaron a crecer muy pronto.

Esa noche me tumbé en el futón pensando por qué la señora Nodoka me había ido recoger bajo la lluvia; estaba confundida, sí, pero también sentí un calor especial en el estómago cuando la vi con su paraguas y su bonito _kimono_ , frente a mí, tendiéndome la mano, el mismo calor que sentí cuando Momo-chan y Sasuke me recibieron tan contentos… la sensación de sentirse querida… esa sensación que no había sentido desde que madre murió.

Era agradable.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Kimono_ : es el vestido tradicional japonés, que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra. El término japonés mono significa 'cosa' y ki proviene de kiru, 'vestir, llevar puesto'. El corte, el color, la tela y las decoraciones varían de acuerdo al sexo, la edad, el estado marital, la época del año y la ocasión. El kimono se viste cubriendo el cuerpo en forma envolvente como tipo regalo y sujetado con una faja ancha llamada obi. Tradicionalmente los kimonos deben ser cosidos a mano.

 _Edo:_ a veces romanizado como Jedo, Yedo o Yeddo, es el nombre que tuvo Tokio hasta 1868, año de la restauración Meiji. Fue la sede de poder del Shogunato Tokugawa, que gobernó Japón entre 1603 y 1868. Durante este período la ciudad creció hasta convertirse en una de las grandes urbes del mundo y lugar de una cultura urbana centrada en la noción de un "mundo flotante" también llamado Ukiyo (nombre con el que se describe un estilo de vida urbano principalmente de tipo hedonista que se desarrolló en Yoshiwara, un Distrito rojo en Edo)

 _Hai:_ Sí

 _Ninja:_ Hay que diferenciar entre Samurai y Ninja. Los ninja o shinobi eran un grupo militar de mercenarios entrenados especialmente en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra, en las que se incluía el asesinato, espionaje, sabotaje, reconocimiento y guerra de guerrillas, con el afán de desestabilizar al ejército enemigo, obtener información vital de la posición de sus tropas o lograr una ventaja importante que pudiera ser decisiva en el campo de batalla. Para sus propósitos utilizaban una amplia gama de armas y artefactos como espadas, shuriken o cadenas, además de ser expertos en la preparación de venenos, pócimas y bombas. Del mismo modo, eran entrenados en el uso del «arte del disfraz», que utilizaban a menudo para pasar desapercibidos dependiendo de la situación imperante en el lugar en el que se tuvieran que introducir, a diferencia de la típica vestimenta con la que hoy día se les identifica. Los ninja fueron tanto temidos como utilizados por los líderes militares debido a que su naturaleza era totalmente contraria a los ideales del samurái. En el caso de los samurái, el daimyō no podría exponerlos a trabajos como el espionaje o asesinatos encubiertos, debido a que si eran descubiertos su reputación quedaría destrozada. Por ese motivo preferían contratar a ninja, los cuales procedían generalmente de clases sociales bajas, para que realizaran ese tipo de trabajos.

 _Obi:_ Es el equivalente al cinturón en la ropa tradicional japonesa. Se utiliza tanto en kimonos como en yukatas. Su función es mantener el kimono en su sitio y mantener bien cerrada la parte delantera. Es un elemento complicado de poner y esencial en la vestimenta tradicional japonesa.

 _Busu:_ Es un insulto directo. Significa Chica extremadamente fea.

 _Seppuku:_ El seppuku, harakiri o hara-kiri (corte del vientre) es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento. El seppuku formaba parte del bushidō, el código ético de los samuráis, y se realizaba de forma voluntaria para morir con honor en lugar de caer en manos del enemigo y ser torturado, o bien como una forma de pena capital para aquellos que habían cometido serias ofensas o se habían deshonrado. La ceremonia del seppuku es parte de un ritual más elaborado que se realiza generalmente delante de espectadores clavándose un arma corta en el abdomen, tradicionalmente un tantō (arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm) y realizando un corte de izquierda a derecha. La práctica de seguir al amo en la muerte por medio del harakiri es conocida como oibara o tsuifuku. Previamente a ejecutar el seppuku, se bebía sake y se componía un último poema de despedida llamado zeppitsu o yuigon, casi siempre sobre el dorso del tessen o abanico de guerra. En el fatídico momento, el practicante se situaba de rodillas en la posición seiza, se abría el kimono (habitualmente de color blanco, que aún hoy sólo visten los cadáveres) se metía las mangas del kimono bajo las rodillas para impedir que su cuerpo cayera indecorosamente hacia atrás al sobrevenirle la muerte, envolvía cuidadosamente la hoja del tantō en papel de arroz puesto que morir con las manos cubiertas de sangre era considerado deshonroso y procedía a clavarse la daga en el abdomen.

El ritual completo consistía en clavarse el tantō por el lado izquierdo con el filo hacia la derecha, cortar hacia la derecha firmemente y volver al centro para terminar con un corte vertical hasta casi el esternón. Pero, naturalmente, esto resultaba demasiado doloroso y al mismo tiempo desagradable para el público. Fácilmente podía resultar en la salida de parte del paquete intestinal que se desparramaría por el suelo. Además el samurái no moría al instante, sino que sufría una agonía de varias horas. Puesto que ni el practicante de seppuku quería sufrir tanto, ni al público le apetecía contemplar ese macabro espectáculo, se ponía a disposición del practicante un ayudante en el suicidio, kaishaku en japonés. Este kaishaku era a menudo seleccionado para tal fin por el propio condenado. Numerosas veces era un amigo o un familiar. Su misión era permanecer de pie al lado del practicante y decapitarlo en el momento apropiado. Ese momento solía ser establecido de antemano a voluntad del suicida. Lo más habitual era acordar una señal que tendría que dar el que se disponía a morir, tras la cual el ayudante actuaba con rapidez mortal.

Las mujeres nobles podían enfrentarse al suicidio por multitud de causas: para no caer en manos del enemigo, para seguir en la muerte a su marido o señor, al recibir la orden de suicidarse, etc. Técnicamente, el suicidio de una mujer no se considera harakiri o seppuku, sino «suicidio» a secas, jigai en japonés. La principal diferencia con el seppuku es que, en lugar de abrirse el abdomen, en el jigai se practicaba un corte en el cuello, seccionándose la arteria carótida con una daga con hoja de doble filo llamada kaiken. Previamente, la mujer debía atarse con una cuerda los tobillos, muslos o rodillas, para no padecer la deshonra de morir con las piernas abiertas al caer.

 _Ranma no baka:_ Un insulto más, una forma de decir "Ranma, eres un tonto"

 _Owaga chiisai:_ Algo así como pequeño arroyo.

 _Are, are:_ Es una expresión de denota asombro como ¡Anda! o ¡Hala! Pero de forma informal.

 _Arigatou:_ Gracias.

 _Onee-cha:_ Hermana mayor. Cabe destacar que aunque Akane sea más pequeña de edad que Sasuke, este la llama a ella "hermana mayor", es decir, Sasuke la considera su superior y la respeta como a una adulta y no como niña.

 _Ie:_ No.

 _Yukata:_ Es una vestimenta tradicional japonesa. Se usa principalmente para los festivales de verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono al no tener la capa que cubre normalmente a este. Por así decirlo, el yukata es el kimono de verano.

 _Kami:_ Como se conoce a las deidades sintoístas.

 _Kamisama, onegai da:_ Es una forma de empezar una plegaria. Literalmente significa "Dios, por favor…" o "Dios te pido por favor/te ruego…)

 _Domburi:_ Es un plato típico de Japón. Consiste en un cuenco que contiene pescado, carne, verduras, u otros ingredientes cocinados juntos y servidos sobre arroz.

 _Sumimasen:_ Lo siento. Se utiliza para pedir perdón cuando hemos 'hecho algo mal' (aunque haya sido sin querer como le pasó a Akane)

 _Sumimasen. Machigaemashita:_ Expresión igual que "Sumimasen" aunque esta es más formal y significa algo así como "Lo siento, me he equivocado"

 _Raijin:_ Es el dios shinto de los truenos y rayos en la mitología japonesa. Su nombre deriva de los kanjis japoneses kaminari (trueno) y shin (dios). Suele ser representado junto a Fūjin, el dios del viento. Normalmente aparece como un oni tocando un tambor (taiko) para crear truenos. Las creencias tradicionales atribuyen el fracaso de los mongoles en su intento de invadir Japón en 1274 a una tormenta llamada normalmente kamikaze (viento divino) creada por él.

 _Onegai:_ Una forma de pedir por favor.


	9. Capítulo ocho

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Espero poder contestar vuestros mensajes esta semana, porque de verdad me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses y sin darme cuenta ya casi llevaba un año en aquella casa. La señora Nodoka no me había llamado para hablar del incidente en todo ese tiempo, simplemente un par de días después me dijo que no debía acercarme a las pertenencias de la china y que desde ese momento mi función en la casa sería la de servir las comidas y ayudar a limpiar.

Realmente no me molestaba, es más, era algo que me alegraba, pues cuanto más lejos estuviera de Shampoo más fácil sería mi vida en esa casa. Y así fue, la paz volvió a instaurarse en la casa a medida que el tiempo y las estaciones pasaban.

A veces Ranma y su prometida me molestaban un rato pero poco más, mi función era ignorarlos y ceñirme a mis tareas, tal y como me había mandado Nodoka-sama, ni más ni menos, no necesitaba más problemas por culpa de esos dos pesados que se pasaban el día llamándome "marimacho" o "pobretona". Ellos al ver mi desinterés se acababan aburriendo y largándose, dejándome continuar con mis labores, aunque al poco Ranma siempre volvía solo a molestarme de nuevo. No entendía la inquina del joven señor conmigo, como si mi presencia le molestara ¡si yo no le hacía nada! Simplemente le ignoraba e intentaba portarme lo mejor que podía lo que desencadenaba en una bola de insultos, una vez incluso me escondió el _yukata_ de dormir, estuve buscándolo por horas para encontrarlo flotando en el lago con las carpas… realmente el joven señor me daba verdaderos dolores de cabeza.

He de admitir que me esperaba una charla más seria con la señora Nodoka debido al accidente, realmente esperaba que me echara una buena reprimenda frente a todos y que me obligara a pedir perdón a la que se convertiría en su nuera, pero eso no paso, simplemente lo dejó pasar. Muchos de mis compañeros decían que había sido muy indulgente porque en realidad mi señora no soportaba la presencia de la china, otros que yo era una especie de diosa que traía la buena suerte, otros que era una vil pobretona que sabía manejar a los demás… bueno, eso último solo lo decía Yuna ya que nunca conseguí caerle bien. Recuerdo que la vieja pasa me miraba con cara de _Shiba_ rabioso cada vez que estábamos en la misma habitación; en más de una ocasión me había echado la culpa de incidentes que no habían sido provocados por mí, como cuando se rompió el jarrón de la familia Saotome cuando Ranma y Ryoga-kun peleaban en medio del pasillo o cuando las carpas del estanque del jardín empezaron a morir producto de una rara bacteria en el agua.

Gracias a _Kami_ , Momo-chan, Yuka y Sayuri siempre estaban allí para defenderme y abogar a mi favor frente a la señora Nodoka. En esos meses comencé a ver quiénes serían amigos y enemigos en aquel lugar: Daisuke, amigo; Yuna, enemiga; Mousse, amigo; Satsu y Kima... dependía del día, desde el incidente con el _kimono_ de Shampoo no me querían ver más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario de la sala de costura, fuera de eso, eran un amor.

Aprendí muchas cosas en casa de los Saotome, muchas, pero lo que más me impactó aprender fue algo que no me enseñó mi señora, sino mi amiga Momo-chan. Recuerdo que una noche cuando entraba la temporada de lluvias, un par de meses después de mi incidente con la china, estaba preparando mi _futón_ para irme a dormir con Momoha, cuando unas risas nos alertaron. Sayuri y Yuka estaban en una esquina del pasillo, listas para darse un baño cuchicheando sobre el chico de ojos verdes y mirada malvada que tan poco me gustaba y que a partir de esa noche soportaría menos. Recuerdo sus vocecillas chillonas diciendo "le gustas a Taro-kun" y la otra contestaba "No seas boba, le gustas tú"

\- Idiotas – repuso Momoha con una falsa sonrisa en la cara – No le gusta ni la una ni la otra, solo se gusta a sí mismo y hacer el mal.

Hacía un tiempo que veía a Momoha algo hiperactiva y mal humorada, sobre todo con los hombres del servicio. Era cierto que Taro era un idiota integral pero el resto de hombres de la casa eran buenas personas, por eso me sorprendía tanto que esa temporada Momoha parecía tener odio a todo aquello que fuera de sexo masculino, aunque fuera por minucias del día a día. Cuando Jiro le gritaba a su esposa, ella corría con una vara de bambú a ponerle en su sitio, si Tomoe decía algo fuera de tono, Momo-chan aparecía con su vara y le hacía temblar como un niño de dos años, si Daisuke se pasaba de listo con las cocineras o las costureras para que hicieran su trabajo… como no, Momo-chan y su vara al rescate. Realmente me parecía extraño pues la muchacha siempre era alegre y dulce con todos… algo pasaba y yo debía averiguarlo.

\- Momo-chan ¿estás bien?

Ella me miró con sus ojos curiosos y frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Yo me encogí de hombros – No lo sé, últimamente te veo… extraña.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Momo-chan, un hombre no puede decir nada fuera de tono en esta casa que tu sacas tu vara y los mueles a palos…

Ella soltó una risita y suspiró mientras se sentaba en su _futón_ – Está bien, te contaré – yo me senté a su lado mirándola impaciente. Momo-chan se rascó la parte de arriba de la cabeza y dijo – A ver… por donde empiezo… ¿recuerdas que hace un par de semanas Nodoka-sama me mandó llamar a su habitación?

Yo asentí, dándome cuenta de que ese día Momo-chan salió con un enfadado gesto de la habitación de la señora, cosa poco típica en ella pues ante Nodoka-sama, mi amiga era un manso corderito – Bien, me había mandado llamar porque… me habían prometido con Taro.

Yo abrí los ojos todo lo que dieron haciendo reír a mi amiga – No abras tanto los ojos A-chan, que se te van a salir de las cuencas.

Ignorando su comentario jocoso, solo pude balbucear – Pero… como… ¿Por qué? – no me gustaba Taro, era un hombre frío y su mirada era como la de una serpiente venenosa lista para atacar.

\- Él lo pidió – contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero… ¿no te puedes negar? ¿Por qué aceptaste? – pregunte, no me cabía en la cabeza la imagen de mi amiga Momoha casada con alguien como Taro.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros y hecho su cuerpo un poco para atrás, estirando sus piernas y apoyándose en sus manos por detrás de su espalda, como un abanico abierto – No tengo mucha opción Akane, ser mujer no te otorga la libertad de decidir sobre tu futuro… solo acatas los deseos de los demás y jamás podría oponerme a la palabra de mi señora… al fin y al cabo… ella es mi dueña.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué Taro? ¿Por qué te escogió?

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una ardillita curiosa? – preguntó con una sonrisa y yo solo me sonroje. El recuerdo de mi padre vino a mi cabeza como un relámpago. Mil veces me había dicho que antes de darse cuenta de que yo era el rio, pensó que sería una ardilla por ese afán de conocer y entenderlo todo… padre… ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

\- Akane… ¿estás bien? – la voz de Momo me sacó de mis cavilaciones y la miré.

\- _Gomen_ … me perdí en mis recuerdos.

Ella sonrió – ¿Te acordaste de tu familia? – Yo asentí con tristeza – Yo también la recuerdo, también me vendieron ¿sabes?

\- ¿ _Honto ni_?

\- _Hai_ , cuando tenía catorce años. Mi familia era pobre, y no tenían mucho que llevarse a la boca. Además éramos cuatro hermanos, yo era la mayor… - vi con tristeza como la mirada de mi amiga se opacaba – Un día escucharon que una familia adinerada buscaba trabajadores y me ofrecieron a mí, el señor Genma me vino a recoger una noche de mayo… jamás olvidaré la cara de mi madre cuando me subieron al carro… en sus ojos… solo veía una palabra "Perdóname"

Podía entenderlo, lo entendía perfectamente pues yo tampoco podía olvidar a mi hermana Kasumi siendo sujetada por Tofu cuando me llevaron lejos de casa, aunque lo que jamás olvidaría era la cara de triunfo de Nabiki.

\- Fue ahí cuando entendí que había sido mi padre quien me había vendido, sus ojos no expresaban nada, ni dolor, ni rabia… nada, como si fuera un saco de arroz y no su hija a la que se llevaban entre lágrimas ¿Por qué yo y no mis tres hermanos? Fácil. Porque yo era mujer, tenía poco valor y mis hermanos podían tener buenos trabajos en el futuro y mantenerlos… yo solo era un trozo de carne que tarde o temprano entregaría a un hombre gratis… y desde esa… los odio aún mas.

\- ¿Odias a los hombres? – pregunté asombrada, jamás lo pensaría pues cuando llegué fue muy buena con Sasuke-kun y tenía muy buena relación con Daisuke y los demás.

\- Bueno, a ver odiar… puedo tener una relación de amistad con ellos, pero ¿amarlos como pareja? Nunca – se calló un momento, me miró y bajó la vista avergonzada antes de decir – prefiero a las mujeres…

Abrí mis ojos de par en par de nuevo, puede que esta vez más incluso que antes ¿Qué me estaba diciendo Momo-chan? ¿Qué no le gustaban los chicos pero si las chicas? Quizás escuchaba mal, seguro que lo estaba mal interpretando.

Ella soltó una risa seca y dijo – Realmente tienes los ojos y la sonrisa de _Amaterasu_ , tienes los ojos más enormes que he visto nunca A-chan, pero cuando los abres así… son de otro mundo.

\- Yo… _etto_ … Momo-chan ¿lo que dijiste antes…?

\- ¿Qué me gustan las chicas? – Preguntó y yo asentí rápidamente – Es cierto, no tiene nada de malo A-chan, nada de malo.

\- ¿Pero… cómo es posible? ¿Cómo sucede eso? ¿Es por algo que comes?

Ella me miró fijamente parpadeando un par de veces y luego se echó a reír. Empezó a carcajearse en alto, agarrándose la barriga y dejando escapar leves lágrimas por la risa – A-chan… eres increíble – decía entre risas.

Yo solo me sonrojé y bajé la mirada avergonzada esperando a que la risa de mi amiga se calmase. Poco a poco, dejó de reír para decir – Las personas nacemos así, Akane, simplemente naces así.

\- Pero… dicen que eso es malo… que la gente así… - en ese momento me vino a la memoria un incidente que había pasado allí donde vivía antes. En mi pueblo se decía que una chica había sufrido un trastorno que la había convertido en una pervertida que deseaba a mujeres, su padre la molió a palos cuando se enteró y la casó con su propio tío que era un viejo viudo que según mis vecinos consiguió curarla haciéndole un hijo… no me creía que mi amiga Momoha tuviera ese trastorno horrible.

-¡No hagas caso Akane-chan! – Gritó asustándome – ¿Te parezco mala? – Yo negué – ¿Te parezco una pervertida? – Volví a negar – Pues ahí está tu respuesta… Yo no soy mala persona, simplemente yo soy incapaz de enamorarme de un hombre… ¿lo entiendes?

\- Más o menos… ¿entonces por eso te enfadó tanto que te prometieran a Taro?

Ella asintió y recogió sus piernas acercándolas a su pecho – Yo sé que esto que yo siento no está bien visto, y que tarde o temprano debía casarme con un hombre para tener una familia e intentar ser normal… quizás incluso feliz…pero… yo quería ser quien escogiera…

Fue entonces cuando lo entendí, Momo-chan era siempre alegre y dicharachera porque sabía que su vida era una constante mentira y que nunca podría ser feliz como ella quería serlo, entendí que ella ocultaba su tristeza mediante bromas y sonrisas, entendí que estaba atrapada de todas las formas posibles y entendí entonces su enfado, el enfado de alguien que no controla su vida y que debe aparentar día a día… sentí lastima de mi amiga y de aquella chica de mi pueblo, pues comprendí que ella jamás se curó con su tío, sino que fingió curarse para llevar una vida normal e intentar ser feliz sin que nadie la juzgara.

\- Akane-chan, esto que me pasa a mí, no se contagia ni es malo, ni tampoco me gustan todas las chicas que veo… pero… si ya no quieres ser mi amiga… lo comprendo.

-¡NO! – Grité sorprendiéndola – Momo-chan, no me importa si te gustan los chicos, las chicas o los pandas… tu eres mi amiga, fuiste la primera que me trató bien y siempre te apoyaré, en todo.

Ella sonrió cálidamente y me abrazó – _Arigatou_ , Akane-chan.

Al separarnos le sonreí y nos tumbamos en el futón. Yo no podía conciliar el sueño pues una pregunta seguía rondándome la mente y no me quedaría tranquila hasta que la resolviera – Momo-chan – ella soltó un murmullo para hacerme entender que me escuchaba – ¿Por qué Taro quiere casarse contigo? No me mal interpretes pero…

\- Se lo que quieres decir – me cortó – Taro y yo a penas nos hablamos pero de la noche a la mañana pide mi mano, ¿es eso lo que te confunde verdad?

\- _Hai_ …

Escuché otro suspiro y dijo - Taro sabe lo que soy, sabe que me gustan las chicas – sentí que mi corazón se paraba en ese momento. Taro no era bueno, era una mala persona y esa información era muy valiosa. Ser como Momo-chan era prácticamente delito y estaba segura de que Taro la estaba chantajeando.

\- ¿Te está presionando? ¿Es un chantaje?

\- Ojala fuera eso… - su voz sonaba apagada – Akane-chan, ahora eres muy pequeña, pero a medida que crezcas entenderás que los hombres… bueno, algunos hombres piensan que por tener algo entre las piernas tienen el derecho de decidir nuestra vida. Él se enteró de que a mí me gustaban las chicas en _Edo_ , cuando estaba con… una amiga…

\- ¿y que paso? – pregunté curiosa.

\- Él se acercó y me dijo "Nos vamos" con esa voz autoritaria que pone, como si fuera mi dueño… yo simplemente tuve que hacer caso y seguirle, días más tarde le pidió a Nodoka- sama mi mano… - hizo una ligera pausa y luego continuó – Hay hombres, como Taro, que piensan que las mujeres somos objetos de satisfacción y para él, pensar que una joven como yo no tiene un mínimo interés en él le toca el orgullo.

Me levanté levemente – ¿Intentas decirme que Taro intenta que te guste por la fuerza?

\- Más o menos. Los hombres como Taro piensan que con eso que tienen entre las piernas nos pueden hacer cosas que nos hagan cambiar de parecer – yo estaba un poco confusa, pues a mis diez años no entendía muy bien cómo iba el cuerpo humano y tampoco sabía mucho de cómo se usaba esa parte de la que me hablaba Momoha – Esto es complicado, en resumen Akane, para Taro lo que yo siento por las chicas es asqueroso y piensa que él puede hacerme cambiar de gustos. En su egocentrismo piensa que me hace un favor.

\- Que tontería…

\- Lo sé, pero Taro es demasiado idiota… yo jamás cambiaré, nací así y moriré así por muchas veces que él se apodere de mi cuerpo, solo me dará asco…

Note como la voz de mi amiga se quebraba por lo que decidí que lo mejor era dejar el tema. Yo no entendía como sabes si te gustan los chicos o las chicas, no entendía y empecé a temer que a mí me gustaran las chicas y no los chicos… quería mucho a Momo-chan, pero yo no quería ser rara…

\- Momo-chan…

\- Dime…

Yo me lo pensé un momento para después decir – ¿Cómo sabes si te gustan las chicas?

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó.

-Bueno… yo también odio a los hombres, me parecen seres egoístas…

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo entre risas – a ver… imagínate… besando a la joven Ukyo en los labios ¿Qué sientes?

Lo hice, mi mente recreó una escena en la que la joven Ukyo y yo nos tocábamos los labios mutuamente. Sentí un escalofrió de desagrado y por lo visto mi cara habló por si sola porque Momo-chan comenzó a reír – vale, vale… es suficiente, ahora imagínate lo mismo pero… - puso una sonrisa ladeada y dijo – con el joven Ranma.

Lo hice, en mi cabeza vi claramente la imagen del joven Ranma dándome un tierno beso y me sonrojé furiosamente y noté mariposas en el estómago – Yo… _etto_ … no debería…

Momo-chan soltó una risita y dijo – Ahí está tu respuesta Akane… te gustan los chicos, pero no cualquier chico… te gusta el joven Ranma.

Me sonrojé aún más si fuera posible y la miré mal humorada – no es verdad.

\- Sí que lo es, mira tu cara pareces un leño al fuego.

-¡Te digo que no me gusta ese niño pomposo! – dije golpeando el suelo con el puño.

Momo puso cara de indiferencia y dijo – Claro, claro… lo que digas Akane-chan – y se giró en su _futón_ para darme la espalda mientras reía. Yo solté un bufido y me acomodé en mi _futón_ mientras escuchaba los pasos de Sayuri y Yuka acercarse por el pasillo. Antes de caer dormida en mi mente apareció el rostro de Ranma, ese rostro infantil con esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa boba que pone cuando esa tramando alguna travesura o se acercaba fastidiarme, con ese pelo negro y esa estúpida trenza.

En mi cabeza volví a imaginarme el beso de Ranma y volví a sonrojarme. Bufé molesta y murmuré mientras me tapaba hasta la cabeza – No me gusta… - y así me quedé dormida.

Una tarde días después, estaba ayudando a Daisuke, Sayuri y Yuka a lavar las baldas del _roka_. La lluvia afuera era muy fuerte y las señoritas estaban en el salón contiguo aprendiendo la _ceremonia del té_ con la señora Nodoka mientras que los hombres se encontraban en el dojo.

\- _Ne_ , Yuka-chan, ¿viste a Taro-kun? – preguntó Sayuri con esa vocecilla aguda que ponía cuando algo le gustaba.

\- Es tan guapo… y tan fuerte.

\- Es un idiota – dije yo mientras pasaba con fuerza el trapo por la balda de madera. Apretaba tan fuerte que mis nudillos estaban enrojecidos y habían empezado a doler. Desde que Momo-chan me había contado lo que Taro le había hecho solo por su orgullo masculino y por el mero hecho de hacer daño, le veía como a un _oni_ malvado. Su presencia en la casa me molestaba y si se acercaba a Momo-chan tenía que salir de la habitación para no decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Akane-chan? Es imposible que no te guste – preguntó Sayuri mirándome con intriga.

\- Me gusta hasta a mí – dijo Daisuke con una risita. Las otras dos empezaron a reír con él por su broma, más yo me quedé mirándole fijamente ¿puede que Daisuke fuera como Momoha? ¿Un chico que era incapaz de enamorarse de las chicas? Siempre le había visto muy femenino y bastante coqueto para ser un hombre, pero con diez años no sabes nada acerca de la vida por lo que no era consciente de los diferentes gustos y personalidades de las personas, pero gracias a Momo-chan ahora entendía más cosas y podía ver perfectamente que Daisuke era como Momo-chan, pero a la inversa.

\- Pues a mí no – bufé frustrada una vez dejé de especular sobre los gustos de Daisuke – Me parece un hombre vil y cruel.

Yuka me miró con gesto serio y luego puso una sonrisa ladeada en su cara. Sus ojos brillaron como siempre hacían cuando se enteraba de algún chisme – _Ne_ , Akane-chan.

\- ¿ _Nanda_? – pregunté mientras seguía limpiando el suelo.

\- ¿Es cierto que Momo-san se va a casar con Taro-kun?

Esa pregunta me pillo por sorpresa. Dejé de fregar el suelo un momento y la miré con gesto de asombro, lo que la hizo sonreír aún más. Yo fruncí e ceño intentando disimular mi perturbación y volvía centrarme en el trozo de sirope que había en el suelo, seguramente derramado por el glotón Ranma.

\- No sé por qué dices eso, yo no sé nada.

-¿Eh? No seas mentirosa Akane-chan – me dijo con ese tono agudo que me atravesaba los tímpanos y me ponía de mal humor – Seguro tú lo sabes.

\- Eso Akane, cuéntanos – se unió Daisuke – no diremos nada.

\- ¡Os estoy diciendo que no lo sé! – Grité arrojando el trapo furiosa haciendo que se asustaran y retrocedieran – ¡Pero si ese fuera el caso Taro se lleva a una gran mujer que no se merece! ¡Es un prepotente y un idiota! – mis tres compañeros me miraban asombrados, prácticamente sin parpadear. Desde hacía un tiempo en la casa me conocían como _Tsunami Tendo_ , debido a que a veces mi mal humor explotaba y yo me volvía prácticamente loca, como un tsunami, atravesando barreras y acabando con todo lo que se me pusiera por delante – ¡Dejad de preguntar tonterías y poneros a trabajar! ¡Si tanto interés tenéis en Taro, preguntadle a él y a mi dejadme en paz!

Sayuri miró a sus compañeros y balbuceó – Perdona Akane-chan, no queríamos molestarte… pero pensamos que quizás tú supieras algo, eres muy amiga de Momoha-san.

\- Pues ya ves que no se nada – dije mientras deshacía el lazo que mantenía mi larga melena sujeta. Me lo peiné en una cola alta y coloqué de nuevo el lazo mientras decía – No sé porque os gusta ese hombre, Taro no es bueno, vosotras sois chicas dulces que podéis aspirar a más. Por hombres como él es por los que he decidido no casarme nunca.

Yuka ahogó un gritito – No digas eso ni en broma Akane-chan.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté desafiante.

Mis compañeras se miraron entre ellas asombradas y luego Yuka dijo – Akane-chan, debes casarte… una mujer no es nada sin un marido. Ellos nos protegen y nos dan un hogar…

Yo solté una carcajada – Eso es una tontería, no necesito a un hombre a mi lado. Puedo luchar mis propias batallas y traer mi propio arroz a la mesa, ya lo estoy haciendo y vosotras también.

\- Pero Akane… - dijo Diasuke – eres demasiado bonita como para quedarte soltera.

\- Prefiero estar soltera que casarme con alguien que no amo solo por el mero hecho de que la gente no hable mal de mí – y mirándoles fijamente a los ojos dije – Yo jamás, escuchadme bien ¡jamás! seré la esposa de nadie, ningún hombre es más que yo ni se creerá mi dueño… ¡Nunca!

Mis compañeros parpadearon perplejos pero no dijeron nada, no se atrevían. Con el tiempo descubrí que aunque fuera la más pequeña de la casa, mi mal humor hacía que incluso los adultos temieran mis arranques, porque, si había levantado una bandeja lacada con toda la intención de golpear la cabeza de una señora ¿Qué no les haría a ellos?

Sayuri iba a hablar cuando la señora Nodoka apareció en el salón que conectaba con el _roka_ y que daba al jardín. Los cuatro dejamos nuestros quehaceres y le hicimos una inclinación.

\- Nodoka-sama ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por usted? – preguntó Daisuke con tono adulador.

Mi señora se quedó inmóvil, mirándonos con esos ojos que harían temblar al más valiente _samurái_. Su atención no estaba en mis compañeros, sino en mí. Mi señora me miraba desde lo alto, con su impecable _Kimono_ azul con detalles dorados y negros, y su pelo recogido en un _moño de casada_.

La miré a los ojos, como siempre hacía, no desafiándola, jamás lo haría… soy de las partidarias del lema "no muerdas la mano que te da de comer" pero era algo que no podía evitar. Ella me aguantaba la mirada, estoica, sin parpadear.

\- Sayuri, Yuka – las aludidas se agacharon hasta tocar con sus frentes el _tatami_ – Id con Yuna, os necesita – las jovencitas hicieron una inclinación y recogiendo sus útiles salieron de la estancia. Luego la señora Nodoka dijo – Daisuke, Sasuke y Jiro te necesitan con el carbón, Tomoe está enfermo.

\- _Hai_ , Nodoka-sama – e imitando a mis compañeras salió de la sala dejándome sola con esa mujer que tanto me agradaba y desagradaba a la vez.

\- Akane – dijo con tono neutro.

\- Sí señora…

\- Tenemos que hablar – yo temblé de la cabeza a los pies. Recuerdo que lo que primero pensé es que me regañaría de nuevo por el incidente con Shampoo, habían pasado meses pero si de algo tenía fama mi señora era de perdonar, pero no olvidar.

Seguro que ahora querría cobrar venganza, echándome a la calle, o mucho peor, obligándome a cometer _Seppuku_. Temblaba como una hoja por lo que hice una reverencia y me acerque a ella. Mi señora se había sentado en el medio de la estancia y me había hecho un gesto para que me acercara a ella. Me coloqué frente a ella, rodillas juntas, hombros atrás, manos en el regazo, sentándome en mis talones. La miré a los ojos esperando que empezara a hablar y cuando la vi tomar aire recé a los dioses porque al menos me dejara vivir.

\- La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?

Mis ojos que en ese momento estaban en el _tatami_ se alzaron asombrados para mirar la cara de mi señora quien ahora había dejado atrás todo rostro de seriedad y me miraba de nuevo como la vez que había ido a buscarme bajo la lluvia.

\- _Hai_ … pero… ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Lo he sabido? – yo asentí fervientemente y la vi sacar de la manga de su _Kimono_ un papel que me extendió. Lo tome con ambas manos y noté mis ojos aguarse al ver el remitente. Era una carta de mi hermana Kasumi.

\- La he recibido ayer. Hay dos misivas, una para ti y otra para mí.

\- Señora… yo…

\- ¿Sabes leer? – me cortó.

\- _Hai_ , mi cuñado me enseñó – dije feliz. Sabía que la mitad de las niñas de mi edad eran analfabetas, pues la educación estaba al alcance de unos pocos, en su mayoría hombres, pero Tofu, me había enseñado a leer y escribir tras la muerte de madre, para que en caso de que algo malo pasara pudiera apañármelas bien sola. Pareciera que Tofu más que médico fuera adivino.

\- _Souka_ … - la vi sonreír con ternura, de una forma que solo la había visto sonreír a Ranma, su hijo – Entonces te dejo para que la leas tranquila.

Se dispuso a levantarse pero yo la paré tomando la parte baja de su Kimono – No, por favor… quédese conmigo…

Ella me miró comprensiva y empecé a leer mientras mi señora se acomodaba a mi lado. Fue una suerte tenerla conmigo porque algunos _Kanjis_ me fueron difíciles de reconocer, aunque la carta estaba escrita de una manera simple y legible.

Mi hermana me contó que estaba bien, que Nabiki se había casado con Kuno y que ahora ambos dirigían la casa. Mi padre seguía en las mismas pero ahora estaba enfermo, muy enfermo y Kasumi me explicaba que temía que no llegara a fin de año. A medida que leía mis lágrimas caían sobre el pergamino difuminando algunas letras haciéndome imposible el leerlas, por lo que la señora Nodoka tomó el papel entre sus manos y siguió leyéndome.

\- _Akane-chan, quiero que sepas que aunque ahora estés lejos, siempre serás mi hermana pequeña, esa niña de la que nuestros padres y yo estábamos tan orgullosos, la que llevaba el pelo corto porque le era más cómodo a la hora de luchar y pelearse con los niños del pueblo, la que defendía al débil y la que escondía su gran corazón bajo una coraza de rudeza_ – mi hermana, mi hermana Kasumi me conocía bien, entre lágrimas me eché a reír contagiando a la señora Nodoka quien también rio levemente – _Akane- chan, en una semana cumples once años, aun eres una niña, viviendo en un mundo adulto, pero por favor, te lo suplico, no olvides quien eres, no cambies por miedo al que dirán, ese miedo me ha separado de ti y por el cual ahora te hemos perdido para siempre. Se tu Akane, no tengas miedo y lucha, se fuerte mi pequeña Kawa. Yo desde aquí pensaré en ti hasta el día en que muera y prometo contarle a mis hijos que tienen una tía que es como el río, fuerte y libre – los lagrimones corrían libres por mis mejillas, yo intentaba frenaros limpiándolos con mis puños y antebrazos pero era imposible parar… después de casi un año lejos de mi casa tenía noticias de mi familia – Te quiero y te querremos siempre hermanita, cuídate y recuerda. Tú eres Akane Tendo, hija de Soun Tendo, nuestro pequeño y bravo río… tu hermana, Kasumi._

Cuando terminó yo solté un gemido de dolor y me tapé la cara con las manos, escondiéndome, sin querer mirar a nadie ni hacer nada que no fuera llorar. Mi señora me miraba en silencio, acompañándome en mi tristeza. Esa carta fue como una bomba de recuerdos, recuerdos felices, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos y más recuerdos de mi casa, mi familia, mi padre... el saber que mi padre estaba enfermo, a punto de morir y que yo no estaba a su lado me destrozaba el corazón, me lo imaginaba en su cuarto solo y moribundo y se me estrujaban las tripas mientras soltaba otro grito de dolor acompañado por mas lagrimas… Me sentía sola, estaba sola, nadie me entendía, nadie me amaba y quienes lo hacían estaban a días de distancia y ya no tenían derechos sobre mi… mi vida era un fraude, una mentira, un pozo de oscuridad… estaba sola…

Mi cuerpo se tornó hacia delante, pero entonces unos brazos cálidos me agarraron y me acercaron a su cuerpo. Mi señora Nodoka me abrazaba, me abrazaba fuerte, acercándome a su pecho y apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza, dándome suaves toques de espalda… abrí los ojos sorprendida pues nunca, ni en el lugar más recóndito de mi cabeza se me habría ocurrido que mi señora me abrazara así, como si fuera una madre consolando a su hijo… como si intentara alejar con ese abrazo mi dolor, mi soledad….

De nuevo las lágrimas se acumularon en mi ojos y me abracé a ella, escondiendo mi cara en su _kimono_ , dejando fluir todo el dolor de mi corazón y ella solamente me acunó en sus brazos, estuvo allí, conmigo, sin soltarme ni una vez… dándome a entender que no estaba sola…

Entonces comprendí que aunque Kasumi y mi padre fueran mi familia real, gracias a mi hermana Nabiki ellos ya no eran nada mío, personas unidas por un lazo de sangre, personas a las que amaba, pero a las que no vería nunca más por los celos y el egoísmo de una persona… pero no estaba sola, tenía a mi señora, mi señora Nodoka quien estuvo horas y horas a mi lado, consolándome, escuchando mi llanto amargo… mi señora Nodoka quien tras un tiempo, me secó las lágrimas con sus propias manos y me sonrió de forma dulce, como si fuera su hija y como si fuera capaz de leer mi mente dijo:

\- No estás sola, Akane-chan, no estás sola…

Yo asentí y mire su _kimono_ , mojado por mis lágrimas. Me sonrojé furiosamente e hice una leve inclinación – Señora, perdóneme he manchado su _kimono_.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y dijo – No es nada, un poco de agua, secará pronto.

La miré agradecida, realmente esa pequeña desconfianza que le tenía se había evaporado en el momento en que me acunó en sus brazos. Mi señora era una mujer buena, una mujer valiente que había sufrido mucho. Claro que en ese momento no sabía nada de su vida, eso lo descubrí más adelante cuando tuve la edad adecuada para entenderlo y ella decidió contármelo.

\- Akane, en dos días es el cumpleaños once de mi hijo, es curioso que hayáis nacido con tan poca diferencia de tiempo, tal vez el destino ya tenía planeado traerte aquí – dijo de repente mientras no levantábamos.

\- ¿Quiere que le organicemos una fiesta? ¿Tal vez su plato favorito o...?

La señora Nodoka rio y me tocó con el dedo índice la frente – eres muy parlanchina, eso en una mujer no está bien visto.

\- Lo siento – dije avergonzada.

\- No te disculpes, está bien, eso te hace especial – dijo tomándome por sorpresa – No eres como el resto Akane, tu hermana me lo explicó en su carta, pero no me hacía falta que me escribiera para verlo, tienes mucha _agua en tu personalidad_ , hasta un ciego lo vería.

\- Mi madre decía…

\- Lo sé, también me lo explicó – dijo con una sonrisa – En su carta me pidió mil veces perdón por las posibles molestias que hubieras ocasionado por tu poca destreza, pero también me explicó que eras especial, diferente al resto…

\- No sé que tengo de especial…

\- Pronto lo sabrás, tu hermana tiene razón, aun eres una niña, se niña… trabajando sí, pero niña.

La miré curiosa y ella me desató la cinta que sujetaba mi pelo. Mi melena negra calló en cascada por mi espalda y la vi llevarse un dedo bajo la barbilla – Realmente eres preciosa, no te he visto sonreír mucho pero cuando lo haces tus ojos brillan…

\- Sí, muchos lo dicen – respondí avergonzada.

\- Pero… hay algo aquí que no me gusta – me tomó la melena e hizo un recogido, haciendo así que mi pelo quedara corto – vaya, así estas más guapa, el pelo largo no te favorece mucho, esconde tu cara.

\- Debo llevarlo así – dije en un suspiro – era el deseo de mi madre.

La señora Nodoka me miró seria unos segundos, luego sonrió y acomodó mi pelo. Con sus manos me hizo darle la espalda y la noté peinármelo en una coleta baja. Cuando terminó me giró de nuevo y dijo – Pues largo se queda…

Yo sonreí agradecida de corazón y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Soltó un suspiro y dio una sonora palmada – Bien, ahora el tema del cumpleaños de mi hijo – la miré atenta esperando instrucciones cuando dijo – no trabajaras ese día, te unirás a la celebración como una invitada más.

El asombro me dio un golpe certero y la señora Nodoka soltó una carcajada ante mi cara descompuesta – Pero no me mires así mujer, eres una niña y es un día especial quiero que seas una invitada, además creo que mi hijo últimamente vive para fastidiarte, es mi forma de compensarte tu paciencia para con el.

Fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada, no quería meterme en problemas con mi señora ahora que nos llevábamos bien. La señora Nodoka sonrió y me dio un leve empujón – _Are, are_ , vete a bañarte, por hoy estas libre de tus quehaceres.

\- Pero, aún queda mucho por limpiar.

La señora Nodoka puso una sonrisa siniestra en su cara que me hizo temblar de cabeza a pies – Pues creo que es hora de que Shampoo y Ukyo sepan cómo limpiar un suelo.

\- ¿Ellas? Pero señora… ellas…

\- Ellas están estudiando para ser buenas esposas ¿no? Una buena esposa sabe tener su casa limpia – dijo con sorna mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Yo sonreí y le hice una inclinación profunda.

\- _Domo, arigatou gozaimasu_

\- No es nada, no es nada, ahora ve – asentí y tras darle otra leve inclinación salí directa al baño. Una vez entré me frote bien con ese trapo áspero que teníamos y tras estar limpia me metí al _ofuro_ que estaba lleno de agua caliente. El vapor se veía en el ambiente y solté un suspiro. Recuerdo que ese día pensé muchas cosas, lloré mucho y me enfadé también, pero ese día en el _ofuro_ hundadida hasta casi la nariz en el agua caliente, llegué a una conclusión:

Nodoka-sama era mi señora y daría mi vida por ella. Sería leal a ella como un _samurái_ a su señor… mi vida ahora le pertenecía a Nodoka Saotome y su familia, hasta el día que muriera.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Yukata_ : Es una vestimenta tradicional japonesa. Se usa principalmente para las estaciones cálidas. También se pueden usar de pijama. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono regular al no tener la capa que cubre normalmente a este.

 _Shiba_ : El Shiba Inu es el más pequeño de las seis originales y diferentes razas de perro de Japón. Es un perro pequeño y ágil que soporta muy bien el terreno montañoso, ya que fue originalmente criado para la caza. Es similar en apariencia al Akita Inu, aunque es mucho más pequeño en estatura. Es una de las pocas razas de perro antiguas que todavía existen en el mundo.

 _Kami_ : es la palabra en japonés para aquellas entidades que son adoradas en el sintoísmo.

 _Kimono_ : es el vestido tradicional japonés, que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra. El término japonés mono significa 'cosa' y ki proviene de kiru, 'vestir, llevar puesto'. El corte, el color, la tela y las decoraciones varían de acuerdo al sexo, la edad, el estado marital, la época del año y la ocasión. El kimono se viste cubriendo el cuerpo en forma envolvente como tipo regalo y sujetado con una faja ancha llamada obi.

 _Futón_ : es un estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables que puede ser o no almacenado durante el día; al almacenar el futón permite otros usos de la habitación, además de dormitorio.

 _Gomen_ : Lo siento

 _¿Honto ni?:_ ¿De verdad?

 _Hai_ : Sí

 _Amaterasu:_ es la diosa del Sol en el sintoísmo y antepasada de la Familia Imperial de Japón según los preceptos de dicha religión.

 _Etto_ : Una forma de decir "esto…" lo suelen usar cuando no saben que decir.

 _Arigatou:_ Gracias.

 _Edo:_ a veces romanizado como Jedo, Yedo o Yeddo, es el nombre que tuvo Tokio hasta 1868, año de la restauración Meiji. Fue la sede de poder del Shogunato Tokugawa, que gobernó Japón entre 1603 y 1868.

 _Roka_ : pasillo de madera común en una casa tradicional japonesa.

 _Ceremonia del té_ : es una forma ritual de preparar té verde o matcha, influenciada por el budismo zen, sirviéndose a un pequeño grupo de invitados en un entorno tranquilo. Es una manifestación significativa de la historia y la cultura japonesa tradicional. Aprender la práctica de la ceremonia del té es estudiar la cultura japonesa. Dado que quien realice la ceremonia debe estar familiarizado con la producción y los tipos de té, además del kimono, la caligrafía, el arreglo floral, la cerámica, incienso, suiseki y un amplio abanico de otras disciplinas y artes tradicionales el estudio de las mismas toma muchos años, a menudo una vida completa. Incluso para participar como invitado en una ceremonia del té formal se requieren conocimientos de los gestos y posturas adecuados y las frases que se esperan, la manera apropiada de tomar el té y los dulces y la conducta general en la sala del té.

 _Ne_ : "eh"; interjección, muletilla de pregunta

 _Oni_ : son criaturas del folclore japonés que comparten muchas similitudes con los demonios y ogros occidentales. Son personajes populares en el arte, literatura y teatro japoneses.

 _Nanda_ : Una forma de preguntar "¿Qué quieres?" o "¿Qué pasa?"

 _Samurái_ : La palabra samurái generalmente se utiliza para designar una gran variedad de guerreros del antiguo Japón, aunque su verdadero significado es "el que sirve", de una élite militar que gobernó el país durante cientos de años. Normalmente para ser samurái tenías que nacer en una familia de samuráis, un campesino no podía convertirse en samurái a menos que tuviera grandes logros durante las batallas (siendo un soldado raso) o tuviera la suerte de matar un general en batalla y le ofreciera su cabeza a el señor feudal (los samuráis cortaban las cabezas de sus enemigos tras la batalla y se la ofrecían a sus superiores a cambio de una recompensa, cuantas más cabezas, mayor recompensa. También influía el grado de aquel al que habías matado, dos cabezas de soldados rasos eran menos valiosas que la de un samurái del ejercito contrario) Con esto, si impresionabas al señor este podía otorgarte el título de samurái.

 _Moño de casada_ : Las mujeres japonesas varían sus kimonos y sus peinados a lo largo de su vida. Cuando son niñas llevan un kimono y peinado determinado, luego cambian a los de jovencitas soltera y más tarde al casarse el kimono pasa a tener las mangas cortas y en el pelo se lleva un recogido de casada.

 _Tatami_ : Suelo típico de las casas japonés, normalmente hecho de paja trenzada. Tienen unos diámetros ya seleccionados por lo que las casas se miden por tatamis.

 _Seppuku_ : es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento.

 _Souka_ : "Ya veo"

 _Kanjis_ : son los sinogramas utilizados en la escritura del idioma japonés. Debido a la proximidad de Japón con China, cuando los japoneses quisieron empezar a escribir, la influencia china era tan fuerte en la cultura japonesa que simplemente importó muchos conocimientos, entre ellos la escritura. Los kanji son uno de los tres sistemas de escritura japoneses junto con los silabarios hiragana y katakana, para los que existen reglas generales a la hora de combinarlos, pues cada uno tiene una función diferente.

 _Kawa_ : río.

 _Agua en la personalidad_ : Sui o mizu, significando "Agua", representa las cosas fluidas y sin forma. Además de ríos y lagos, las plantas también son sui, porque se adaptan a su entorno, creciendo y cambiando según la dirección del Sol y el paso de las estaciones. La sangre y otros fluidos corporales son también representados por sui, así como son las tendencias mentales y emocionales a la adaptación y el cambio. Sui puede ser asociado con la emoción, la defensividad, la adaptabilidad, la flexibilidad, la elasticidad y el magnetismo. Akane es una niña que en muy poco tiempo tuvo que adaptarse a vivir la vida de un adulto y a su manera lo consiguió, por eso se dice que tiene agua en su personalidad porque aunque sea un poco "tosca" (sin forma) es una persona que sabe adaptarse y que además te atrapa (sus compañeros y señores se han fijado todos en ella, tanto para bien como Momoha y Nodoka; como para mal en el caso de Yuna)

 _Are_ : una forma de decir "anda" o "venga"

 _Domo, arigatou gozaimasu_ : Manera formal de decir gracias.

 _Ofuro_ : es un baño japonés de agua caliente. En su origen, de madera y modernamente de plástico o acero inoxidable. El ofuro difiere de la bañera convencional por ser más profundo (60 cm.) y de laterales menos inclinados, casi rectangulares. El modelo tradicional en forma de tina de madera o hierro fundido se calentaba con una estufa de leña integrada en la parte baja de su estructura.


	10. Capítulo nueve

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Espero poder contestar vuestros mensajes esta semana, porque de verdad me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

El día del cumpleaños del joven señor había llegado. A mi parecer los días habían pasado excesivamente rápidos. En un parpadeo.

Me encontraba en la habitación recién aseada, esa mañana se me había otorgado descanso para poder prepararme para la fiesta en honor a Ranma Saotome, mi señor. Sentada sobre mis rodillas en el centro de mi habitación miraba el hermoso kimono con el que había llegado a la casa de los Saotome un año atrás extendido en el suelo, listo para ponérmelo.

Por suerte no había crecido lo suficiente como para que me quedara pequeño. Miraba con cariño la tela mientras me peinaba el pelo con un peine de púas laqueado que me había prestado Momo-chan. Era un peine precioso negro con pequeñas garzas pintadas. Yo no era muy enterada en el arte de la pintura, pero el artesano de dicha pieza debería considerarse artista.

Me peinaba tranquila la melena, sin ninguna prisa, pues no tenía ganas de ir a la celebración de mi señor. Desde que Shampoo se había enterado de que era una invitada más me hacía la vida imposible. Ranma para mi sorpresa no había puesto el grito en el cielo, simplemente gruñó y salió de la sala. Posiblemente mi señora Nodoka le hubiera dado una buena charla.

\- ¡Niña! ¡¿Todavía estas así?! – gritó Yuna haciéndome pegar un bote. La vieja pasa entró en la habitación como el caballo de _Atila el huno_ y cerró la puerta corredera de un portazo mientras murmuraba algunas maldiciones seguramente dirigidas a mi persona.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me arrebato el peine de la mano y colocándose tras de mi comenzó a cepillarme el pelo tan fuerte que temí que me dejara calva.

\- ¡Basta! – Decía intentado alejarme de ella - ¡ _itai_! ¡Maldita vieja loca!

Yuna me pegó un tirón de pelos que hizo que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás bruscamente por lo que yo solo pude soltar un chillido de dolor.

\- Niña insolente, no entiendo esa preferencia de mi ama y señora por ti – decía mientras desanudaba mi pelo con fuerza – solo eres una pordiosera y una piojosa. No te mereces a mi señora.

Con cada cepillada mi cabeza inevitablemente se movía hacia atrás, por lo que la huesuda y arrugada mano de Yuna se colocó en lo alto de mi cabeza y la apretó con fuerza para evitar que se moviera. Yo intentaba en vano no soltar gritos de dolor, no iba a dejar que esa vieja disfrutara de mi sufrimiento.

\- Tienes el pelo mojado, esto es inútil, cuando se sequé tendré que peinarte de nuevo – seguía mascullando la vieja pasa. No me quedó claro cuánto tiempo había pasado pero lo que era un hecho es que la cabeza ya me dolía. Aun hoy recordándolo puedo sentir mi cuero cabelludo quejándose.

Una vez me peino me empujó la cabeza fuertemente y dijo – Levanta.

Yo me giré mirándola ofendida – Me puedo vestir sola.

\- Eres tan inútil que te pondrás el kimono al revés – me gruñó. Yo la miré a los ojos con violencia, dejándole claro que no me iba a amedrentar y por lo visto no le causó ninguna gracia, porque me levantó bruscamente y me desnudo de dos zarpazos.

Yo chillé e intenté cubrirme, estaba en una edad en la que no me entendía ni a mí ni a mi cuerpo por lo que estar expuesta frente a los acuosos y colgantes ojos de Yuna no me gustó para nada.

\- No seas tan dramática niña, no estoy viendo nada que no haya visto ya.

La vieja se levantó de un ágil salto y empezó a ponerme una capa tras otra del Kimono. Lo hacía a una velocidad que me sorprendió. Para ser tan vieja, la mujer era ágil y rápida como un gato.

Empezó a atar todos los lazos y a colocar bien los pliegues de la prenda. Cuando terminó me tomó bruscamente del hombro para hacerme girar sobre mi misma mientras me colocaba el obi y me lo ataba a la espalda. Recuerdo que en esos momentos me sentía una muñeca de trapo y paja siendo vestida por mi dueña. Una vez Yuna me termino de atar el obi, dio tres golpecitos en el lazo para acomodarlo mejor.

\- Ya está – se dirigió al armario y sacó un lazo del mismo color que mi kimono – si fuera por mí, te habríamos dejado en Edo en algún distrito de prostitutas. Aunque dudo que alguien pagara por una cría tan fea como tú – dijo mientras me colocaba el lazo para atarme el pelo ya casi seco en una coleta baja como yo siempre llevaba.

Ese comentario me enfado ¿Quién se creía esa vieja que era? Es cierto que yo no era una de esas señoritas a las que la señora Nodoka les daba clase para tener contento al vago de su marido cuando se casaran, pero ella no era más que yo, también era una sirvienta, una vieja, pero sirvienta.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te paso a ti? – Pregunté separándome bruscamente – ¿eras una simple puta tan fea y amargada que no ganaba una triste moneda? ¿Por eso amas a la señora Nodoka? ¿Por qué te sacó del barrio rojo?

La vieja se quedó helada tras mi brusca contestación, incluso yo me sorprendí de mi misma pues nunca había hablado así, juntarme con Tomoe no era algo recomendable. Estuvo quieta unos momentos y yo saboreé la victoria pero cuando su rostro se deformó en una mueca y sus manos se hicieron puños supe que debía salir huyendo de allí si no quería ser la comida de las carpas en el estanque.

\- ¡¿Que has dicho?! ¡Ven aquí niña asquerosa! – la vieja se lanzó lista para darme la mayor paliza que jamás me hubieran dado, pero ella por muy ágil que estuviera me sacaba sesenta años, por lo que en un movimiento rápido me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta. Yuna iba detrás de mí llamándome de todo y yo solo corría como podía en ese prieto Kimono. Recorrí el pasillo, giré a la izquierda y ¡zas! Me choqué de lleno con un cuerpo un poco más alto que el mío.

-¡¿Cómo tu atreverte?! – gritó la chillona voz del cuerpo con el que había chocado. Miré a los ojos carmesí y supe que una vez más los dioses se reían de mí. Mi cuerpo enfundado en el kimono estaba encima del de Shampoo. Al chocar nos habíamos caído, ella sobre su espalda y yo sobre su estómago.

\- Maldición – murmuré, de todos los miembros de esa casa, me tocaba chocarme con ella.

Notaba sus brazos empujarme y su chillona vocecilla insultarme, pero yo estaba tan consternada que no me podía apartar.

\- ¡Señora! – la voz de Yuna me estremeció. Note como su mano me enganchaba del brazo y me levantaba violentamente mientras me zarandeaba – ¿Cómo te atreves a tirar a mi señora?

Me giré para mirarla con odio – ¡Si no me hubieras estado persiguiendo como una loca esto no habría pasado!

La vieja juntó tanto las cejas que parecía que solo tenía una. Vi a cámara lenta como su brazo se movía hacia atrás con la mano abierta, lista para darme una bofetada. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero una voz la detuvo.

\- Yuna, ¿Qué haces? – la vieja detuvo en seco su mano que estaba a menos de un palmo de mi mejilla. Nos giramos para mirar a mi señora, parada ante nosotras con una curiosa mirada en su cara – ¿Por qué ibas a golpear a Akane-chan?

Yuna trastabillo e hizo una reverencia, tirándome al suelo con ella para que la imitara – señora, mi ama y señora, esta insolente niña ha estado causando problemas a la joven Shampoo.

Subí el rostro rápidamente – ¡No es cierto!

\- Sí que serlo, tu tirarme al suelo – la cara de Shampoo tenía una sonrisa ladeada. Seguro que estaba disfrutando el momento, aunque lo más probable es que si Yuna me hubiera golpeado de verdad, ahora la china estaría dando brincos de alegría.

-¡Fue un accidente!

\- No serlo.

-¡Basta! – gritó la voz de Nodoka haciéndonos callar. Yo bajé mi mirada respetuosamente. Si alguien allí se merecía mi respeto y obediencia era Nodoka Saotome – Akane-chan, cuéntame que ha pasado.

\- Esta niña mi señora me ofendió y luego huyó, solo trae problemas, debería expulsarla, llevarla a Edo… - empezó a decir Yuna.

\- ¿Te llamas Akane-chan? – la vieja bajó su cabeza aún más profundizando su reverencia.

\- No señora.

\- Bien, pues a quien quiero escuchar es a Akane.

Yo levanté mi vista y miré fijamente a mi señora. Eran dos contra una, lo que yo dijera lo podrían negar las otras dos y por eso esperaba poder expresar con mis ojos a Nodoka-sama que decía la verdad.

\- Yo me estaba preparando para la fiesta del joven señor y entonces entró Yuna, tuvimos una pelea donde ambas nos dijimos cosas hirientes.

\- Tú me insultaste mocosa.

Nodoka-sama le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y la vieja volvió a callar, entonces proseguí – Yuna se lanzó a golpearme por lo que hui. Salí corriendo por el pasillo y al girar tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme a la joven Shampoo, que últimamente parece estar en todos los sitios en los que estoy yo solo para fastidiar – dije esto último con aspereza – parece un castigo de los dioses.

Una vez más, mi lengua traicionándome. Si ya lo decía mi madre, no puedo evitarlo, hoy en día, incluso después de vieja mi sinceridad extrema me ha llevado más de un problema. Pensé que la señora Nodoka se enfadaría pero vi que su rostro aparecía una sonrisa disimulada.

\- ¿¡Como tu atreverte!? – Shampoo me miró indignada – ¡Señora! ¡Shampoo exigir disculpa!

La señora Nodoka rodó los ojos – No ha sido para tanto. Yuna, levántate y ve a comprobar que está todo listo, Momoha te espera en el salón – la vieja asintió y tras otra reverencia salió rápidamente dejándonos solas a Shampoo, Nodoka-sama y a mí.

\- Shampoo, vete al salón, siéntate y espéranos.

La china abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿No hacer que ella disculparse?

\- Me disculpo yo en su nombre – contestó mi señora con aburrimiento en su voz – No ha sido para tanto.

\- Pero madre…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al igual que la señora Nodoka que pareció una taza de té explotando por la temperatura ardiente de su contenido – ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! – Shampoo y yo dimos un bote – ¡No te confundas! ¡Para ti soy señora Saotome!

\- Pero…. Yo casarme con Ranma.

\- No por mi decisión créeme – dijo Nodoka – sama sorprendiéndonos a ambas. Yo no decía una palabra, solamente me mantenía al margen viéndolas discutir y recopilando información que pudiera ser valiosa para el futuro. Últimamente Shampoo ha sido demasiado irrespetuosa con mis compañeras lo que ha derivado en un aluvión de críticas contra su persona e historias verdaderamente interesante que atesoraba en mi cabeza para usarlos como arma llegado el momento oportuno. No puedo evitar reír al darme cuenta de que en el fondo, me parecía un poco a mi hermana Nabiki.

\- Pero…

\- he dicho que te vayas – le cortó. La chinita intentó hablar pero solo bufó y salió atusando su larga melena, chocando su hombro con el mío al pasar por mi lado.

Una vez desapareció la señora Nodoka suspiró y me miró con una leve sonrisa en la cara – Por _Kami_ , Momo-chan tiene razón, parece que atraes los problemas Akane-chan.

\- Lo sé, siempre me pasa, desde pequeña.

La señora Nodoka se acercó a mí y me encogí, realmente pensaba que ahora me caería la reprimenda a mí, pero en vez de eso, mi señora colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza suavemente – Intentaremos cambiar eso.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunté curiosa.

\- No lo sé, pero algo haremos – me miró de arriba abajo, inspeccionándome bajo su ojo de halcón. Colocó una mano bajó su mentón y tras un examen con la misma mano hizo un gesto dándome a entender que quería que me diera la vuelta. Lo hice sin rechistar y escuché la voz de mi señora – es un kimono precioso, muy bonito, y nuevo. Cuando llegaste pedí que lo guardaran bien.

Yo me volví a girar esta vez con la cabeza gacha – Me lo regaló mi hermana y su esposo, el mismo día que mi hermana Nabiki me vendió a su esposo y a usted.

Nodoka-sama me miró con gesto de asombro y luego su rostro se tiñó del mismo dolor que el mío propio, como si ella compartiera mi sufrimiento – _Sumimasen_ , Akane-chan.

\- ¡No es culpa suya señora! ¡Ni suya ni de su marido! – Grité rápidamente – La culpa es de mi hermana, ella me vendió…

Notaba de nuevo esa sensación de tristeza abrazarme, lo notaba en mis brazos y espalda. Notaba literalmente los brazos del dolor atraparme. Pero entonces caí en la cuenta que no eran los brazos de la tristeza, eran los de mi señora Nodoka.

Me había abrazado protectoramente, como el día que me entregó la carta de mi hermana Kasumi. Yo me dejé abrazar, no era correcto, pero en el fondo no era más que una niña pequeña buscando afecto. Me abrazó un rato, en silencio, reconfortándome como una madre a su hijo.

\- Emm… _sumimasen_ – una temblorosa voz nos hizo separarnos. Ryoga-kun y Mousse nos miraban sorprendidos. Supongo que era raro ver a la criada vestir un bonito kimono nuevo y siendo abrazada por su señora.

\- Ryoga-kun, Mousse-kun… - mi señora se separó y sonrió a los chicos falsamente – ¿Ya están listos?

Los jóvenes señores asintieron. Vestían ropa tradicional. Ver a Ryoga en un _kimono masculino_ era más normal para mí pues rara vez usaba otro tipo de ropa, solo cuando entrenaba con los hombres que solía vestir ropajes chinos. En cambio, ver a Mousse con un _kimono masculino_ me llamó profundamente la atención. Era el más alto de los tres por lo que el _Hakama_ le hacía las piernas más largas de lo normal. Le sentaba bien. Según el usar ropas chinas le gustaba más que la japonesa pues era más cómoda y no tenía que llevar vestido de mujer. Me parecía un pensamiento muy raro y un poco machista pero no se podía decir nada.

\- Si mi señora Nodoka – dijo Ryoga educadamente – por lo que veo usted también, está esplendida.

\- _Arigatou_ , Ryoga-kun – y luego movió sus ojos hasta Mousse – Caramba, estas muy cambiado, te sienta bien esa ropa.

\- _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , señora – contestó el chino haciendo una reverencia – aunque aún me siento un poco incómodo.

\- No estás acostumbrado – dijo mi señora con una sonrisa – es cuestión de paciencia y vestirlos a menudo.

Mousse asintió – eso será – Luego me miró a mí. Me sonrió y se inclinó, yo me sonrojé e imité su gesto inclinándome también.

\- Akane-chan, ¿eres tú? – Preguntó la voz de Ryoga – kun. Yo le miré curiosa y asentí – Vaya, ¡estas hermosa!

Nodoka sonrió ladeadamente mientras me miraba. Yo me sonrojé aún más y comencé a balbucear, no sabía cómo contestar a eso por lo que solo pude mirar al suelo. Mi señora soltó una risita y se dirigió a ellos diciendo – Deberíais ir al salón, ya todos están allí.

\- ¿Ranma…? – el joven Ryoga paró en seco al darse cuenta de que no había nombrado a su compañero y señor con el nombre que merecía – es decir… el señor…

\- Esta bien, Ryoga-kun, entiendo que le llames de forma amistosa, sois amigos, prácticamente crecisteis juntos – los muchachos bajaron la cabeza y yo me sorprendí. Me maravillaba el hecho de que esa mujer, mi señora, era tan respetada por todos, desde hombres a mujeres. Definitivamente yo quería ser como ella – también está en el salón con su padre. Id.

Ryoga y Mousse hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron dejándonos nuevamente solas. Yo seguía sonrojada por los halagos de Ryoga – Bueno querida, creo que somos las únicas que faltamos.

Yo asentí y esperé a que mi señora caminara. Iba muy nerviosa, nunca había estado en una comida de cumpleaños con gente tan educada y poderosa, porque digan lo que digan, mi señora, descendiente de samuráis, era poderosa. Sentía mis piernas temblar, como si fuera a comer con el mismísimo emperador en persona.

Mi señora debió notarlo porque dijo – No estés nerviosa, no comerás con nadie que no conozcas ya.

\- Lo sé, pero no es que me lleve muy bien con algunos. Además que no es lo mismo servirles la comida, que comer a su lado.

Nodoka – sama soltó una risa - ¿hablas de mi hijo?

\- en parte…

\- No te preocupes – me tranquilizó – ya he tenido una charla con el - ¡lo sabía! Había sido muy raro que el joven Ranma no hubiera montado un escándalo al saber que una niña torpe y marimacho era una invitada más en su cumpleaños.

La seguí en silencio pero al llegar a la puerta de la sala que permanecía cerrada mi señora me dijo – No entres tras de mí, entra a mi lado, a la derecha – yo asentí y me coloqué junto a ella en silencio.

Justo enfrente de la puerta estaba Sasuke, arrodillado listo para abrirnos la puerta. Cuando llegamos nos hizo una reverencia y me sentí muy mal porque ni siquiera me miró a los ojos. El pobre temblaba como una hoja y miré a Nodoka-sama con suplica. Ella asintió entendiéndome perfectamente.

Me acerqué a mi amigo y le toqué el hombro, el no levantó la mirada la seguía teniendo gacha – Sasuke-kun, mírame.

El negó con la cabeza por lo que yo seguí insistiendo – No soy una señora, por _Kami_ , eres mi amigo. Mírame.

Sasuke levantó sus temblorosos ojos de huevo y los colocó sobre mi cara. Yo le sonreí dulcemente, intentando tranquilizarle, dejándole claro que aunque hoy cenara como señora, seguía siendo criada – ¿estoy guapa?

Él se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió, le sonreí y le abracé con fuerza – _Arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun.

Me levanté de nuevo y me coloqué junto a mi señora, alegre de haber tranquilizado un poco a mi amigo. El pobre Sasuke aún seguía un poco nervioso pero al menos no le temblaban las manos al abrir la puerta.

Cuando la estancia apareció ante mi todos nos miraron con los ojos de par en par. Momo-chan era la única que nos miraba sonriendo, lanzándome esa mirada de "luego tú y yo tenemos que hablar"

Repasé las caras de todos los presentes. El señor panda, vestido elegantemente; aunque no iba guapo, su enorme barriga le quitaba todo el encanto. Su cara detonaba sorpresa y algo de mal estar, como si mi posición junto a su esposa le molestara. Mousse y Ryoga me miraban a mí y luego a mi señora una y otra vez, sorprendidos de que fuera a su lado y no detrás.

Ukyo con un precioso kimono amarillo y naranja, con su larga melena en un elegante recogido tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que la boca que le colgaba abierta. Miró a Shampoo quien tenía la cara de un perro furioso. Sus puños estaban apretados sobre sus rodillas y si las miradas matasen yo habría muerto fulminada en ese instante. Sabía porque me miraban así. Era pobre y sirvienta, pero no tonta.

Que mi señora me diera el honor de entrar junto a ella como un igual les carcomía por dentro, sobre todo a la china. Desde que estaba en esa casa, Shampoo intentaba ganarse el puesto de mano derecha de mi señora, al igual que Ukyo. Se pisaban y traicionaban para que la una fuera superior a la otra en cuanto al trato con mi señora Nodoka. Ninguna conseguía nada más que desprecios y bufidos de la mujer, por eso verme a mí, una simple criada comprada por unas monedas estar al lado de la mujer más poderosa de esa casa les hacía enfurecer.

La mirada que no quería ver era la de mi joven señor, la de Ranma. En un ataque de imprudencia le lancé una leve mirada de reojo encontrándome con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Parecía que estaba viendo a un _oni_ de esos que vienen en las noches a devorar los huesos de los niños. A diferencia del resto, él no había cambiado su ropa china y nadie parecía molesto en ello, claro, era el heredero y futuro señor. Su boca estaba abierta de par en par en un gesto de sorpresa; es irónico el ver como el madurar te cambia la perspectiva de las cosas. De niña pensaba que para Ranma era una especie de monstruo al que miraba con miedo y reticencia. Hoy, recordando esa mirada me doy cuenta de que estaba sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido. El sonrojo de sus mejillas me lo decía, pero era tan inocente que por aquellos tiempos no podía verlo.

\- Gracias por la espera – dijo solemne mi señora mientras se sentaba frente a la pequeña mesa que había colocado Momo-chan con los alimentos – akane, tu eres mi invitada así que estarás a mi lado – miró a Shampoo que siempre se colocaba a la izquierda de mi señora y con un gesto de cabeza la hizo moverse.

\- ¡No ser justo! ¡Yo casarme con Ranma!

\- Nadie te ha dicho lo contrario – dijo mi señora con voz de aburrimiento. Shampoo repetía esa frase al menos cinco veces al día, en un infantil intento de destacar por encima de los demás – solo que hoy, Akane-chan es mi invitada y se sentara a mi lado.

\- Solo ser una criada estúpida.

\- Y tu una niña consentida con ínfulas de señora – dijo Nodoka apretando el gesto y haciendo que su marido la mirara seriamente – Recuerda que no es mi elección el que te cases con mi hijo, son los deseos de mi esposo y los debo acatar, pero si por mi fuera no te podrías acercar a mi hijo a menos de cien metros – Shampoo la miraba atónita, creo que jamás mi señora había hablado así a ninguna de ellas. Que fuera dura con las criadas era una cosa, pero con las jóvenes señoras… - ahora, muévete.

Shampoo se levantó y se movió al otro lado de la mesa. Momo-chan recogió su _Chabudai_ y lo puso de nuevo frente a la joven Shampoo, que se había puesto entre Genma y Ranma, que se encontraba a la derecha de su madre. Solo Nodoka-sama me separaba de Ranma. Me senté nerviosa, mis piernas temblaban y vi como Momo-chan colocaba el _chabudai_ frente a mi repleto de comida.

La miré avergonzada y ella me guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa que levemente devolví.

\- _Itadakimasu_ – dijo la señora Nodoka, bendiciendo la mesa. Todos la imitamos y nos dispusimos a comer. Yo apenas levantaba la cabeza del plato.

Durante la comida yo no hablé y ni apenas me moví. Escuchaba vagamente las conversaciones de mis acompañantes, pero eran como un eco lejano en mi cabeza, yo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en comer rápido y no moverme mucho para no llamar la atención y poder ser objeto de burlas o desprecios pues no lo iba a aguantar y si explotaba podía llevarme a un problema.

Por lo poco que escuchaba, las conversaciones las iniciaba el señor panda, que si los chicos entrenaban bien, que si Ranma era rápido pero arrogante, que si Ryoga era demasiado impulsivo, que si Mousse necesitaba ganar más rapidez... en cambio, mi señora siempre respondía un: - pues Ukyo está haciendo grandes progresos en caligrafía y cocina, al igual que Shampoo en costura pero siguen siendo un desastre en arreglos florares y ceremonia del té.

Yo fruncí el ceño disimuladamente, ¿Por qué los hombres hablaban cosas tan importantes y maravillosas como el arte de la lucha, y Shampoo y Ukyo estaban relegadas al simple arte de ser una buena mujer? ¿Por qué Ukyo no podía aprender a usar una katana sin perder su feminidad? ¿Por qué solo los hombres podían aprender el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero no debían aprender a coser un kimono? Era injusto.

\- ¿Y tú Akane? ¿Sabes hacer arreglos florales? – me preguntó la voz de Ryoga sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo le miré curiosa levantando por primera vez en la velada la vista de mi cuenco de arroz. Iba a contestarle que no necesitaba aprender semejante inutilidad cuando Shampoo se me adelantó con su lengua de víbora.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrírsete Ryoga? El arte de arreglos florales estar muy lejos de las capacidades de alguien como ella.

Fruncí el ceño ante el comentario de la china – ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Alguien sin clase ni elegancia – me contestó con un tono de voz prepotente, igualito que el que ponía Nabiki frente sus amigas en el pueblo.

No pensaba dejar que esa niña tonta y consentida me pisoteara y para mi suerte a esas alturas de mi estancia en la casa Saotome, Momo-chan, Sayuri y alguna otra compañera me habían contado los trapos sucios de Shampoo, y estaba dispuesta a usarlos ahora mismo.

Dejando elegantemente el cuenco en mi mesa, me cruce de brazos y poniendo un gesto de soberbia propio de una mujer de la realeza dije – Bueno, no sé quién te piensas tu que eres, si llegaste aquí metida en una barca de remos como un polizón.

La china y los demás presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, no se esperaban que fuera a decir aquello. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Ranma ocultaba una sonrisilla y sentí un calorcito en el estómago. Luego vi los ojos de la china estar en llamas.

\- ¿¡Tú que saber!? ¿¡Quien contarte esas mentira!?

\- ¿Si son mentiras porque te pones tan a la defensiva? – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – No sé quién te crees que eres mandando a todos que te traten entre algodones cuando el señor Saotome te compro a una familia humilde de mercaderes a cambio de suministros de seda y te chino de por vida. Eres como yo, mercancía, solo que tuviste la suerte de que tu familia hizo un trato ventajoso con el señor Saotome. Ellos les daban el suministro de por vida gratis, pero a cambio deberían cuidar de ti. Tus padres acordaron que serías la prometida del heredero de la familia para que cuando llegue el momento y te conviertas n la señora de una de las mejores familias de Japón puedas mandarles dinero o incluso meterles de forma ilegal en el país. La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que a ti te dieron gratis a cambio de un matrimonio, por mi pagaron unas cuantas monedas. Pero en el fondo eres tan baja y de pueblo como yo, no vayas ahora de señora.

\- ¡BASTA! – gritó el señor Saotome. Yo pegué un brinco y le miré asustada, la había liado pero bien. Desde hacía un año que ni me miraba, ni me dirigía la palabra y ahora sus ojos me miraban fríos y llenos de ira. Era el fin – ¿Quién te ha contado eso? – Yo me mantuve callada lo cual lo desespero aún más pero yo no iba a dejarle ver mi temor – ¿¡Quien!?

Debía encontrar una excusa rápida pues vi que Momo-chan tenía cara de pánico y temblaba como una hoja. No podía dejarles en evidencia por lo que pensando rápido para no enfadar más al señor panda me encogí de hombros y dije – La gente en Edo habla. Cuando acompaño a las jóvenes y la señora en sus paseos escucho los cuchicheos de las viejas. Edo es grande, pero todos saben de todos.

Genma Saotome respiraba agitadamente, haciendo que sus aletas nasales se movieran de forma cómica, parecía que se lo había creído pues su semblante se destensó un poco pero mirándome seriamente me dijo – Nunca, jamás, se hablará de ese tema. Si lo escuchas, lo desmientes.

\- Es complicado desmentirlo si la escuchas hablar – dijo Nodoka-sama que se había mantenido al margen – Es un poco extraño que una joven china esté en Japón teniendo en cuenta que es delito y que las fronteras están cerradas a todo aquel que quiera salir o entrar. Con Mousse podemos disimular, es bueno con el idioma pero ella… ella es caso aparte.

\- Nodoka, ya te lo dije…

\- Sí, sí – respondió con gesto aburrido – La encontramos de polizón en un barco perdido a la deriva mientras estábamos en un viaje y no tuvimos corazón de hacer nada luego le tomamos cariño y tal y tal y tal – Genma miró a su mujer enfadado pero mi señora ni se inmutó – Tranquilo, conozco la historia.

\- Pues cuéntasela a tu criada favorita, parece que además de ser inútil como mujer tiene la lengua larga, impide que se la corte.

Ese hombre arrogante y feo me sacaba de mis casillas. La verdad era que aunque llevara allí prácticamente un año no sabía nada de los Saotome ni de los que allí Vivian. Debería empezar a recabar información, mi cabeza y cuerpo me lo pedían pues desde que tengo uso de razón soy una persona curiosa y en esa casa había demasiado misterio.

Shampoo que seguía roja de ira me miró a los ojos y me dijo – La diferencia entre tú y yo ser que ranma aceptar a Shampoo como esposa sin pensar, contigo no querer casarse nadie nunca.

\- Me da igual – dije tranquila retomando mi comida – No pienso casarme nunca.

\- Eso ser porque nadie quererte.

Me encogí de hombros – No necesito a un hombre a mi lado, yo sola me basto.

Escuche una leve risa de Nodoka-sama que hoy en día cuando la recuerdo no sé muy bien si era irónica o de verdad le había hecho gracia. No pensaba dejar que Shampoo me humillara nunca más, me daba igual quien fuera o delante de quien estuviera. Nadie pisotea a Akane Tendo. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándome y mordiéndome la lengua, pero como padre decía, yo era el rio y el rio aguanta y aguanta y aguanta hasta que una grieta aparece y sale todo a presión creando verdaderos cataclismos. Y esa china había forzado demasiado la paciencia del rio.

\- Yo me casaría con ella encantado – dijo la amable voz de Ryoga-kun. Le miré sonrojada y el me dio una leve sonrisa – A mi Akane-chan me parece hermosa y muy interesante.

Ranma soltó una risita burlona haciendo notar su presencia por primera vez en toda la comida. Yo fruncí el ceño pero este ni se inmutó, siguió comiendo como si nada. La que si tuvo algo que decir fue Ukyo quien girando el cuello tan fuerte que casi se lo disloca dijo:

\- Por si no se te olvida tu prometida aquí soy yo.

Ryoga sonrió nervioso – lo sé, pero no puedo negar que me gusta mucho Akane-chan – ante la mirada de ira de Ukyo, Ryoga movió rápidamente las manos, nervioso – Tu también me gustas U-chan, es decir, vamos a casarnos…

\- Ya no quiero casarme contigo – dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro de forma orgullosa.

\- U-chan… - murmuró lastimero Ryoga haciéndome reír levemente. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndoles esos dos habían roto y recompuesto su compromiso más veces que noches tiene un siglo. Era patético, no llegábamos a la docena de años de vida y ya pensaban en casarse, en estar juntos toda la vida, sin tener más ilusión que esa. Sin sueños, ni metas… era algo bárbaro desde mi punto de vista.

\- Déjame, vete con Akane.

Yo solté una leve carcajada y todos me miraron de nuevo. Me sentía el centro de atención, como un pájaro exótico dentro de una jaula de oro siendo observado por miles de visitantes, era un poco incómodo.

\- Tranquila joven Ukyo, el joven Ryoga solo quiere ser amable, es un caballero pero le he escuchado muchas veces suspirar su nombre – el chico me miró con la ceja alzada.

\- ¿En serio Ryoga? – preguntó ilusionada la castaña. Ryoga me miró aun confundido y yo le di una mirada severa. El entonces lo entendió. Era mentira que le había escuchado suspirar el nombre de la joven Ukyo, es mas siempre le veía desojando margaritas con el nombre de miles de mujeres, incluso el mío y el de Momo-chan, pero el de Ukyo nunca.

Típico de los hombres, desean lo que no pueden tener, desprecian lo que tienen.

\- Sí, de verdad… es decir, eres mi prometida – dijo sonrojado.

La chica se quedó contenta y todavía me da la risa cuando recuerdo el suspiro de alivio y la mirada agradecida del que era mi superior y más tarde sería amigo. Jamás me había interesado el joven Ryoga, era guapo sí, pero no era mi tipo. Miré de reojo a aquel que hacía latir mi corazón de forma enérgica, ya fuera de nervios o de ira, pero Ranma Saotome, jamás me era indiferente.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres casarte Akane? – me preguntó Nodoka-sama.

\- Porque no quiero depender de un hombre toda mi vida, que él sea mi dueño. No quiero que un hombre se crea que le pertenezco y me obligue a acatar órdenes y decidir cosas que yo no deseo. No estoy dispuesta a que otro traiga el arroz a mi mesa cuando me lo puedo ganar yo. Yo soy independiente, no necesito a nadie y menos a un hombre para ser feliz.

Nodoka-sama me miró con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que descifré como orgullo, orgullo de mí, de mis palabras. Luego miró a su hijo y le pregunto – ¿Y tu hijo mío? ¿Cómo llevas cumplir un año más?

El joven señor se encogió de hombros – Me siento igual que cuando tenía diez.

Nodoka soltó una dulce risa – Espero que estés disfrutando la comida hijo mío.

\- Sí madre, gracias. Aunque si cierta persona tuviera la boca cerrada la velada sería mejor.

Supe que el comentario iba para mí porque sus azules ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Yo fruncí el ceño y dije – ¿Hablas de mí? – le pregunté de mala manera.

\- Pues si – me contestó áspero – siempre dices lo que piensas sin que nadie te pregunte.

\- Es que tengo mucho que decir.

\- Pues ahórratelo, ese no es tu trabajo como tampoco lo es coquetear con tus superiores.

Ahora sí que estaba ofendida. Ese niño tonto se atrevía a decir que yo coqueteaba, como si fuera una cualquiera desesperada por la atención de los demás.

\- ¡Ranma! – Le gritó mi señora – Eso ha sido muy mal educado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Respondió furioso – Ya lo has visto, se la pasa coqueteando con Ryoga toda la cena metiéndole en problemas con su prometida y luego va detrás de Mousse como un perrito faldero.

\- ¿¡Que has dicho!? – yo estaba que no me lo creía, por _Kami_ , teníamos diez años, éramos niños y me acusaba de unas cosas que no cabían en la cabeza. Nadie, con diez años está interesado en casarse, y mucho menos sabe coquetear como una adolescente, pero según Ranma yo era experta en ello. Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

\- Lo que has oído – me respondió con la misma furia – para no querer casarte nunca llamas mucho la atención, parece que si te gusta.

\- ¡Retira lo dicho! – le grité poniéndome en pie.

\- ¡Nunca! – contestó imitándome – ¡Me tienes harto con ese comportamiento, siempre amable de aquí para allá con todos, sonriendo a Ryoga, paseando con Mousse por los jardines y que hablar de ese idiota de Sasuke, te pasas el día a su lado y abrazándole!

\- ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Soy amable! – la desesperación me recorrió el cuerpo, no entendía los reproches de Ranma. Nunca pensé que de todo lo que hacía me echaría en cara mis amistades con Mousse y Sasuke.

\- ¡Eres una marimacho tonta y torpe que se junta con chicos de segunda porque sabe que jamás tendrá a un hombre como yo!

Apreté los puños y di un paso adelante saltando por encima de mi mesa ante la mirada de todos – ¿Hombre? Más bien niño.

Ranma me imitó y saltando por encima de su mesa se acercó a paso firme a mí – ¿Niño? ¡JA! Ya soy un hombre, en dos años más me iré con mi padre a servir al emperador y más tarde me casaré mientras que tú seguirás sola y amargada limpiando mi casa y sirviéndome.

\- ¡En tus sueños! ¡Primero cometo _seppuku_!

\- Es tu deber ¡tú deber es estar a mi lado para siempre!

Esas palabras me impactaron, no sabía cómo tomármelas, si como una declaración muy torpe de amor o como un comentario machista y egocéntrico. Con mi edad comprenderéis que lo entendí como la segunda opción, hoy sigo pensando igual, el joven Ranma siempre fue muy torpe a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos – ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me podrás obligar a estar a tu lado si así no lo deseo!

\- ¡Claro tu prefieres estar con Sasuke o Mousse!

\- ¡Pues si mil veces lo prefiero! – le grité en la cara. Con la discusión nos habíamos ido acercando cada vez más. Esto fue algo que no cambió nunca entre nosotros, las peleas, los gritos, las palabras hirientes… según Momo-chan, éramos niños peleando como adultos.

\- ¡Pues quédate con ellos tonta!

\- ¡Loco!

\- ¿Loco yo? ¡Loca tú por fijarte en ese imbécil de Sasuke!

\- ¡Es mi amigo! ¿¡Y si me gustara a ti que te importa!?

Ranma se quedó parado un momento, mudo. Noté como poco a poco los colores de su cara iban cambiando. Antes estaban de un tono rosáceo debido al enfado, para ir pasando por una variedad de rojos hasta que se quedó en el rojo brillante típico del sonrojo extremo. Pero eso no le hizo callar, viéndose acorralado y como siempre hacía el joven señor se defendió con uñas y dientes para recuperar su orgullo.

\- No me importa – dijo poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza en la típica pose que ponía cuando algo le daba igual – Solo que siento pena por él, menudo castigo que alguien como tú se enamore de él.

\- ¡Idiota! – le grité roja de ira y apretando los puños. Él se echó a reír y sentí que el rio que había en mi había vuelto a encontrar una presa, lo notaba acumular energía y le faltaba muy poco para resquebrajarlo y volverse un tsunami – ¡No me gusta, es mi amigo! ¡Tonto!

\- ¿¡A quien llamas tonto!? ¡Boba!

\- ¡A ti! ¡Anormal!

\- ¿¡Anormal yo!? – Me gritó enfadado – ¡Bruta!

\- ¡Mimado!

\- ¡Marimacho!

\- Te repites, ¡busca insultos más originales! ¡Nenaza!

\- ¡Torpe!

-¡Mocoso!

-¡Fea! ¡Gorda! – me gritó alargando la "a" final. A medida que nos insultábamos nuestras cabezas se acercaron hasta que tuvimos las frentes pegadas. Con el último insulto mi paciencia se agotó y el rio de mi interior rompió la presa haciendo que mi ira arrasara todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Que para mí buena suerte era la cabeza de Ranma.

Pegué un gritó bestial me puse en posición de ataque lanzando un puñetazo a esa cabeza dura y vacía que pertenecía a mi joven señor. Este se sorprendió y esquivo mi puñetazo, entonces como padre me había enseñado, recogí el brazo y levanté la pierna contraria para darle una patada que para mí mala suerte también esquivó.

Debido a la estrechez del kimono no podía levantar bien la pierna por lo que me frustré e hice algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir más adelante – Maldito Kimono ¡es imposible moverse con esto! – y con un gesto brusco rasgué la parte baja del kimono, justo al lado de mis piernas para tener libertad de movimiento. Cuando me vi libre de ese agarre, sonreí torcidamente y dando un grito le lancé una patada dando un giro sobre mi misma para coger velocidad y que en caso de que esta impactara en Ranma le dejara un buen chichón.

Los ojos azules me miraban asombrados y yo sabía porque. Mis ataques eran golpes estudiados, eran golpes típicos de una pelea de artes marciales tal y como padre me había enseñado. Como hacía tiempo que no entrenaba, mis movimientos eran algo torpes, pero debido a la ira lanzaba patadas, puños y más patadas intentando alcanzar a mi joven señor.

Este se defendía o esquivaba, pero nunca me atacó lo cual me puso aún más furiosa pues pensé que no me estaba tomando enserio. Avancé entre golpes y más golpes y Ranma dio un ágil salto hacia atrás para quedar a mi espalda.

Noté como intentó bloquearme haciéndome una llave, pero me adelante y lancé una patada lateral hacía atrás acertándole levemente en el costado. Fue un roce, pero le había tocado. Los presentes, sobre todo los hombres me miraban sin creérselo. Cuando intente barrerle los pies dio una voltereta y salió al jardín por la puerta que estaba abierta. Yo salí detrás de él, y tras de mí el resto de comensales, hasta Momo-chan se había asomado a mirar.

Le encontré rápidamente y volví al ataque, esta vez con un puñetazo en su cabeza. El me lo bloqueó con una mano e intentó agarrarme con la otra para inmovilizarme pero giré sobre mi misma y me arqueé hacia delante, haciéndole girar sobre mi espalda y provocando que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Se levantó de un salto y le volví a atacar. Atacaba y el esquivaba dando un paso hacia atrás, luego lo mismo y lo mismo de nuevo. Estábamos tan obcecados que no nos dimos cuenta cuanto nos habíamos adentrado en el jardín y para cuando nos dimos cuenta Ranma estaba al borde del lago de las carpas.

Le miré a los ojos y el me miró a mí, con una mezcla de sorpresa y un sentimiento que no pude describir pero que me hizo sentir algo en el estómago, lo cual me enfureció mas. No podía permitirme el lujo de sentir cosas por él, no podía, antes muerta.

Pegué un grito y le lancé un puñetazo pero esta vez al esquivarlo, resbalo y cayó en dirección al lago de espaldas. Antes de que pudiera apartarme para evitar caer, el me agarró el brazo con el que le había atacado y me arrastró con él al fondo.

Sentí pánico, mucho pánico. Dentro del agua Ranma me había soltado y yo no podía salir. El lago no era un lago pequeño, era uno de tamaño considerable y con una profundidad como mínimo peligrosa para alguien que no supiera nadar. Y ese era mi caso.

Recuerdo que dentro del agua, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por salir a la superficie pensé que era irónico que mi padre dijera que yo era el rio cuando no sabía nadar. Iba a morir en la imagen real de mi espíritu. Un extra era el kimono, tantas capas pesaban, además de que mojado era como tener un traje de plomo y piedras encima. Sentí la punzada del miedo envolverme al ir hundiéndome. Me picaban los pulmones pues ya empezaba a fallarme el oxígeno, pero también recuerdo tener una sensación de paz, pues a medida que me hundía pensaba en mi familia, pensaba que me reuniría con mi madre en la otra vida y que pronto padre se uniría a nosotras y volvería a ser feliz.

Pero entonces la imagen de unos ojos azules aparecieron en mi mente, si moría no volvería a ver a Ranma y aunque quisiera negarlo ver esos ojos azules cada día me gustaba, anqué solo recibiera insultos y desprecios, aunque intentara negármelo, Ranma me gustaba, me había gustado la primera vez que le vi y si moría, no le vería nunca más.

\- Ranma… - ese fue mi pensamiento mientras intentaba salir a la superficie inútilmente. Notaba que me mareaba, perdía el conocimiento, entonces unos brazos tiraron de mí y me sacaron a la superficie. El aire golpeó mis pulmones con fuerza haciendo que tosiera, comencé a respirar con dificultad y me aferré al cuerpo de quien me había salvado, sollozando, temblando del miedo.

\- Akane, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Ranma. Abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de quien me había salvado, había sido él. Había sido mi joven señor, mi Ranma.

Yo sollocé y me aferré a él aún más, notando su calor, aspirando su aroma. Quería ver que no era mi imaginación, quería ver que estaba viva y que esta no era una alucinación porque acababa de morir. El me aferró aún más a él intentando flotar.

\- Ya está, no te preocupes estas a salvo… - nadó como pudo y con la ayuda del señora panda me sacaron del lago. Yo seguía aferrada a él, negándome a soltarle.

\- Akane-chan ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Nodoka-sama mientras nos rodeaba con unas toallas.

\- Ranma mi amor – decía la voz de Shampoo en una mezcla de preocupación y enfado – Ya salvarla, soltarla ¡ya!

El la ignoró y me abrazó aún más fuerte haciéndome sentir protegida. Yo temblaba no sé muy bien si de miedo o de frio pero temblaba como una hoja. Ranma me abrazaba con fuerza y me frotaba los brazos para darme calor – Ya está, estas a salvo, yo estoy aquí.

\- Ranma, llevémosla dentro – dijo Nodoka-sama. El asintió y me tomó en sus brazos dejando a todos atrás sorprendidos. Algunos callados, otros lanzando las diez mil maldiciones como era el caso de Shampoo pero dejándolos atrás, a ellos, los señores, para cuidar de mí, una simple criada.

Mientras me cargaba y entrabamos en la casa me susurró al oído – Estaba equivocado, no pesas nada. Deberías comer más – aun me hace gracia recordar la forma tan tonta que tuvo de intentar animarme, pero a fin de cuentas éramos niños.

Momo-chan nos llevó rápidamente a mi habitación donde mi salvador me tendió en el suelo. Me soltó y se separó de mí sin dejar de verme, yo solo me abrazaba a mí misma, aterrada y helada.

Al poco la señora Nodoka llegó seguida de Satsu, Meiko y Yuri cargando grandes toallas y palanganas de agua caliente. Mi señora se arrodillo a mi lado tocándome la cara con preocupación mientras Momo-chan me colocaba las toallas encima de la cabeza para secarme el pelo.

Mi señora Nodoka miró a su hijo quien seguía quieto en medio de la habitación y dijo – Ranma, por favor, sal un momento tenemos que ponerle algo seco – mi joven señor asintió y echándome una última mirada preocupada abandonó la habitación.

Los siguientes momentos siguen borrosos en mi memoria debido al shock. Me sentía un cuerpo inerte que era zarandeado por cuatro mujeres que hacían conmigo lo que quería; mi mente y cabeza estaban lejos, en un limbo de emociones.

La sensación de ahogo es horrible, con solo recordarlo se me erizan los pelos de la nuca, el picor de pulmones, el dolor de cabeza, la presión en el pecho… estaba en tal estado anímico que sentí que el espíritu me abandonaba el cuerpo y que podía verme a mí misma siendo desvestida y cuidada por esas cuatro mujeres. Lo último que recuerdo ese día fue el sentimiento de vergüenza que tuve al recobrar un poco la conciencia.

Había arruinado el cumpleaños del joven señor, había peleado con el hombre panda, había humillado con historias que no sabía a ciencia cierta si eran reales a la prometida del heredero de la casa con el que además había peleado fuertemente y para rematarlo casi muero ahogada. Sentí ganas de llorar y miré a mi señora quien me devolvió la mirada asustada y susurré un débil – Mi señora, lo siento…

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Atila el huno_ : Fue el último y más poderoso caudillo de los hunos, tribu procedente probablemente de Asia, aunque sus orígenes exactos son desconocidos. Atila gobernó el mayor imperio europeo de su tiempo, desde el 434 hasta su muerte en 453. Conocido en Occidente como El azote de Dios. Sus posesiones se extendían desde la Europa Central hasta el mar Negro, y desde el río Danubio hasta el mar Báltico.

 _Itai_ : duele

 _Kami_ : Es la palabra en japonés para aquellas entidades que son adoradas en el sintoísmo.

 _Sumimasen_ : Forma de pedir perdón.

 _Kimono masculino_ : Para los hombres hay kimonos con diversos estilos y características, a diferencia de los kimonos femeninos, su indumentaria es bastante simple. Las mangas del kimono masculino están unidas al cuerpo, solo por unos centímetros independientes en la parte inferior. Las mangas masculinas son menos largas que las femeninas para acommodar el obi alrededor de la cintura bajo ellas. Los kimonos masculinos tradicionalmente consisten en cinco piezas

 _Hakama_ : Es un pantalón holgado que a veces se usa en artes marciales y posee hasta siete pliegues, cada uno representa las virtudes del guerrero tradicional, (tradicionalmente hasta las rodillas) que se coloca encima del kimono. Usado por hombres y mujeres.

 _Arigatou/ arigatou gozaimasu_ : Gracias / Muchas gracias.

 _Oni_ : Son criaturas del folclore japonés que comparten muchas similitudes con los demonios y ogros occidentales. Son personajes populares en el arte, literatura y teatro japoneses.

 _Chabudai_ : mesa de patas cortas tradicional en la cultura japonesa. Las hay individuales o colectivas.

 _Itadakimasu_ : Forma de descir "Que aproveche" a la hora de la comida.

 _seppuku_ : harakiri o hara-kiri «corte del vientre» es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento.


	11. Capítulo diez

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **A partir de aquí la historia se va a empezar a volver un lío de situaciones, problemas y amores que derivaran incluso en una guerra civil. Pero no quiero seguir descubriendo lo que va a pasar dentro de muchos capítulos, por ahora espero que os quedéis con la boca abierta por lo que nos trae este capítulo que prácticamente marca un antes y un después en esta historia.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Los siguientes días al cumpleaños de mi joven señor me los pasé postrada en el futón siendo pasto de un resfriado. Mi señora me había llevado a su médico de confianza para tratarme consiguiendo así que mi dolencia poco a poco se curara.

\- Debes quedarte en la cama Akane-chan – me decía Momoha quien doblaba los futones a mi lado. Ella y Sasuke habían sido los encargados de cuidarme. No se separaban de mí ni a sol ni a sombra.

\- Pero tengo que trabajar, debo devolver a la señora el favor que me hizo llamando al médico.

Momoha soltó una risa y yo la miré ceñuda – Eres realmente rara. Eres la única persona que conozco que prefiere trabajar a estar tumbada en cama todo el día.

\- No quiero deber nada a nadie – bufé frustrada. No es que no disfrutara de unos días de calma, pero no quería que luego mis compañeros me lo echaran en cara. Para mí, agradecer a mi señora sus cuidados era primordial y eso solo lo conseguiría trabajando.

\- No le debes nada, fue ella quien llamó y gustosamente si me permites decir – contestó Momo-chan – te tiene en alta estima.

Yo me mantuve en silencio un momento. Sabía que Momoha tenía razón, mi señora lo había hecho con toda la buena intención del mundo y sabía que aunque quisiera devolverle el favor con creces ella jamás lo aceptaría – Pero el señor Saotome…

\- Ese viejo está más interesado en convertir a los jóvenes señores en soldados del emperador que en otras cosas.

Yo sonreí levemente. Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio haciéndonos compañía, ella adecentando la habitación y yo tumbada regalándole a mi cuerpo el descanso que merecía. Esos días Sasuke me había traído un hermoso ramo de flores todos los días. Estos estaban apilados en un rincón de la habitación, además mi pobre amigo hacía mi trabajo para que así no pudiera tener problemas con nadie. Definitivamente Sasuke era un gran amigo, no muy hablador, pero gran amigo.

\- Mientras dormías vino Kima a verte.

\- Me deberíais haber despertado.

Momo movió la mano para que me callara – Tienes que descansar, me dijo que vendría a verte más tarde – yo asentí y Momoha se dispuso a doblar un par de yukatas.

Me acomodé en el futón mirando al techo. Nunca había sido una chica perezosa, me gustaba el movimiento y el ejercicio, para mi estar todo el día en la cama es como desperdiciar la vida y ya llevaba cinco días tumbada sin hacer nada. Me aburría como una ostra.

\- Y hablando de visitas – dijo Momoha con esa vocecita que pone cuando se entera de un cotilleo importante – Hay alguien que ha venido a visitarte muy de seguido, pero siempre que estas durmiendo…

La miré curiosa preguntándome quien era ¿podría ser Kimiko? ¿La pequeña Nara? ¿Tal vez Jiro y Tomoe en un arrebato de amabilidad? Seguramente Yuna y Shampoo no fueran mis visitantes… Una idea se me pasó por la cabeza – ¿Mousse?

Momo-chan puso una sonrisa torcida y sin mirarme mientras seguía doblando ropa dijo con voz cantarina – Casi.

\- ¿Ryoga-kun?

\- No, pero caliente, caliente, te quemas.

Fruncí el ceño – Dime ya.

Mi amiga soltó una carcajada y me miró con los ojos brillantes y emocionados. Como si acabara de encontrar una bolsa llena de oro enterrada en el jardín – El joven señor.

La miré perpleja sin creerme sus palabras. Era imposible que el joven Ranma fuera a visitarme y menos estando dormida. Su pasatiempo favorito era molestarme y si me encontraba durmiendo poco podría hacer. Seguramente Momoha se burlaba de mí. Poniendo pose digna me giré y le di la espalda – Anda y déjame en paz.

Otra carcajada resonó en la habitación y escuche los golpecitos de sus rodillas impactar en el suelo. Se había movido para colocarse frente a mí – Te lo juro por Kami.

\- No te creo – le contesté orgullosa – ¿Por qué habría de venir a verme? Solo soy su criada.

\- Pues no lo sé solo sé que cuando te quedas sola merodea por tu puerta un rato para asegurarse que nadie le ve y entra. Se queda unos minutos, fulmina las flores de Sasuke con la mirada y se va – explicó mi amiga.

Me quedé perpleja, ese niño era un bobo ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Es que estaba gastándome alguna broma? ¿Habría escondido algún objeto mal oliente bajo mi almohada? La levanté en un intento infantil de cerciorarme de que mi joven señor en verdad había estado ahí.

Momo-chan estiró su sonrisa y dijo – Le gustas mucho.

Me sonrojé furiosamente y me levanté deprisa, quedando sentada y apretando los puños – ¡No es cierto!

\- Si lo es – me contestó calmada – y el a ti también.

\- ¡No es verdad! – gritaba sonrojada y nerviosa – Él es un señor, y un tonto, solo le gusta molestarme, nunca me fijaría en él y el en mí tampoco, para el soy solo un trapo que le limpia la casa y además…

\- Sí, sí lo sé, tu nunca te vas a casar – me cortó con tono de burla, luego soltó un gritito y dijo – ¡es tan tierno! ¡El primer amor! ¡Que dulces!

Me sonrojé aún más si podía ser y grite – ¡Ya deja de decir eso! ¡No le gusto y él no me gusta!

\- Akane ¿estas despiertas? – dijo una voz tras la puerta que nos asustó a ambas. Esa voz medio grave que de vez en cuando soltaba un chillido, fruto de que estaba cambiando de tono de niño a hombre, esa voz que pertenecía a alguien, a Ranma.

Miré a Momo-chan tremendamente sonrojada y noté los nervios acumularse en mi estómago. Mi amiga pegó un gritito bajo de nuevo y me susurró – Hablando del emperador de china…

Se levantó como si le pincharan y se acercó a la puerta. Yo hacía movimientos histéricos para que no abriera, suplicándole con la mirada que no me hiciera pasar ese mal trago pero me ignoró completamente y con rostro sereno abrió encontrándose cara a cara con nuestro joven señor.

\- _Ohayo_ joven señor.

\- _Ohayo_ señorita Momoha – contestó Ranma con tono tembloroso ¿podía ser que estaba tan nervioso como yo?

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

\- Venía a ver a… - sus palabras se cortaron y pude ver que miraba al suelo y tenía sus manos tras la espalda.

\- ¡oh! ¿Viene a ver a Akane-chan? Pase, pase, se alegrará de verle – dijo tomando muy irrespetuosamente a Ranma del brazo para hacerle entrar. Le acercó a mi futón donde yo esperaba sentada jugando nerviosamente con la punta de mi pelo sin atreverme a mirarle.

\- Are, are Akane-chan, mira que amable es el joven Ranma – decía con tono demasiado teatral.

\- Muchas gracias por su visita, señor – le dije sin apenas mirarlo más que levemente y por el rabillo del ojo.

Ranma se encontraba igual o más rojo que yo, mirando al suelo y sin levantar la vista mostró lo que tenía en sus manos, escondido a su espalda. Miré sorprendida el regalo de mi joven señor. En sus manos había un enorme ramo de flores, eran camelias rosas. Yo que era una ignorante en el tema de las flores las miré curiosa y las tomé sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba aceptando, aunque si lo hubiera sabido, mi reacción probablemente habría sido la misma, por mucho que intentara negarlo.

\- Gracias, son hermosas – dije dándole una sonrisa haciendo que mi señor trastabillara un momento causando la risa de Momo-chan.

\- No fue cosa mía – dijo con tono orgulloso aun sin mirarme – Fue cosa de mi madre, según ella es una buena forma de pedir perdón.

Sentí un poco de enfado al verle tan despreocupado, pero el que no me mirara a los ojos me hizo sentir que debía dejar las cosas pasar, que en realidad mi señor se sentía tan avergonzado como yo y que era su forma de no perder su ego masculino.

\- Aun así gracias – dije dejándolas a un lado y poniéndome de rodillas para hacer una leve inclinación – no merezco el honor.

El me miró ceñudo y yo no entendí su malestar. Se cruzó de brazos y me dijo – Pues no, no te lo mereces pero debo ser un buen señor y tener contento al servicio.

Una vena comenzó a formarse en mi frente y la vocecita que me decía que tuviera paciencia se apagó. Apretando los puños le dije – ¡Oiga! ¡Que sea mi señor no quiere decir nada! ¡Me debe respeto! ¡Niño narcisista!

\- ¡Por fin! Pensé que además de casi ahogarte te habías dado un golpe en la cabeza – el tono usado no fue uno de broma y burla sino prácticamente alivio. Suspiró y sonrió levemente – Menos mal, creí que te habías vuelto tan sosa y femenina como Ukyo o Shampoo.

Me quedé muda por un segundo y él se echó a reír – Vine a darte las flores porque según mi madre es la mejor forma en que un hombre le pida perdón a la mujer. Me dijo que debía saber muy bien que flor elegir tal y como tu amiguito Sasuke hacía – su cara se deformó por un momento en una mueca de enfado, muy levemente – Me voy mañana temprano y vuelvo en dos semanas. Para ese tiempo tu cumpleaños habrá pasado y quería darte mi regalo, mi perdón y mi despedida.

Le miré sonrojada. No me podía creer lo que mi joven señor me había dicho, ni si quiera tenía claro el porque me lo decía, pero sus palabras hicieron que un calorcito agradable se formara en mi pecho. No sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente balbuceaba, abría la boca para hablar pero no salía nada.

\- Los lirios son muy feos, díselo a tu amigo la próxima vez que lo veas. De mí solo recibirás camelias. Siempre camelias ¡solo yo podré dártelas!

Yo asentí, no entendía nada de lo que Ranma me estaba diciendo pero echando una vista rápida a la cara de disfrute de Momoha, ella si estaba entendiendo, y lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

\- Lo prometo – dije sin saber que más decir y tomando de nuevo entre mis manos el precioso ramo que me había dado mi señor.

Él sonrió y dio una leve inclinación. Se giró para salir pero antes de que me diera cuenta se había girado y me miraba fijamente – Por cierto, péinate esos pelos, marimacho – y sacándome la lengua con burla desapareció tras la puerta corredera.

A pesar de su insulto yo estaba tan sorprendida que ni reparé en contestarle. Solo miraba mi ramo de camelias en mis manos. Momoha se había levantado para cerrar la puerta que Ranma había dejado abierta y luego a paso lento se acercó a mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Vaya con el joven señor… - soltó de nuevo un gritito de emoción – que dulce, para ser un niño ha sido un caballero.

\- Me ha insultado antes de salir.

Mi amiga suspiró y negó con la cabeza – Porque aunque se crea todo un hombre sigue siendo un niñito inmaduro. Aunque esas flores…

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellas? – pregunté sin entender.

\- Las camelias, el significado que tienen ¿no lo sabes? – Yo negué fervientemente – deberías averiguarlo – dio una palmada y dijo – debo seguir con mi labor. Te dejó aquí con tus flores.

Yo asentí y cuando Momoha abrió la puerta vi en la puerta a mi amigo chino – Joven Mousse.

\- ¿Esta Akane despierta?

No le di tiempo a Momoha de que respondiera me asomé y sonreí – Hola Mousse, pensé que nunca vendrías.

Mi amiga nos miró y yo asentí con la cabeza. Con su mirada me había preguntado si estaba bien que me dejara a solas con él, como si temiera por mí. Pero yo no temía, con Mousse jamás saldría dañada.

Salió dejándonos solos y mi amigo se sentó a mi lado – ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Mejor, un poco cansada pero bien, ese brebaje sabía a rayos pero es efectivo – contesté refiriéndome a la medicina que el médico me había dado – ¿Y tú cómo vas?

Mousse se encogió de hombros y bajo la cabeza – Como siempre, haz esto, haz lo otro, corrige esto, usa lo otro… como siempre.

\- El señor Saotome no te da tregua ¿eh?

Negó con la cabeza. Mi amigo me había confesado en más de una ocasión que el señor panda le daba largas sesiones de entrenamiento y que era muy duro con él. Yo no sabía cuál era la historia de Mousse, ni como había llegado allí; una vez le pregunté y me evadió por lo que no pregunté más.

\- Según él, debo dar más de mí.

\- Eso es que te considera un gran guerrero.

\- O un inútil al que debe enseñar lo mejor que pueda.

Yo fruncí el ceño enfadándome por su baja autoestima – Eres un gran guerrero, te he visto pelear y si entrenas duramente podrás superar a Ryoga y Taro sin problemas.

\- Pero no a Ranma – me cortó. Yo me sonrojé y baje la cabeza.

\- No quise decir eso… - Mousse soltó una risa y me acarició levemente la cabeza. Luego cambió el tema de conversación.

\- Alguien se me ha adelantado.

Busqué con la mirada a que se refería y vi el ramo de camelias que Ranma me había regalado – ah, sí. El joven señor me las regaló.

\- ¿Ranma? ¿Te las regaló Ranma? – preguntó con un tono de voz de asombro.

\- Sí, el mismo me las trajo antes ¿Por qué?

Mousse se quedó callado un momento y negó – Esto solo te meterá en problemas – le miré sin entender, arqueando mi ceja derecha y suspiró – Si Shampoo se entera de que te ha regalado un ramo de camelias rosa…

\- Son flores de agradecimiento – le corté – Nodoka-sama le obligó a dármelas.

\- No creo que ella le dijera que te regalara esas flores – no sabía que decía, no entendía de flores no era algo que me apasionara pero por lo visto, en la casa de los Saotome era algo común – que no se entere, Akane.

\- No se enterara lo juro – dije con voz firme para tranquilizarle – no solo él me regaló flores, Sasuke me ha traído lirios todos los días.

Mousse sonrió – pobre chico – ante mi cara de confusión Mousse soltó una carcajada y de su túnica sacó una extraña flor que no había visto nunca – es una cala blanca. Para ti. Por tu cumpleaños.

La tomé embelesada – vaya Mousse, es preciosa, gracias.

\- No es nada – me contestó con una sonrisa – pensé que era original y te encuentro rodeada de flores.

Yo solté una risa y toqué con cuidado la flor, era suave y hermosa – ¿tú también te vas? – Mi amigo asintió – te echaré de menos, no tendré con quien hablar.

\- Está Sasuke, el cuidará de ti – asentí dándole la razón. Tras un breve silencio dijo – debo irme, tengo entrenamiento y mañana nos vamos temprano.

\- sí, es mejor que te vayas – Mousse se puso en pie y dio una leve inclinación – nos vemos pronto Akane, mejórate y feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias Mousse – mi amigo sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta. Suspiré y me tumbé en el futón agotada, con mis camelias a un lado y mi flor de cala dando vueltas en mi mano. No sabía porque tanto misterio por unas flores pero lo averiguaría, más en ese momento solo quería descansar, aun no estaba bien del todo y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso. Dejé la flor a un lado y dando un suspiro quede dormida.

Horas después desperté, la habitación estaba prácticamente en penumbra lo que me hizo saber que llevaba varias horas dormida. Aun no hacía falta encender las velas pero el poco sol que se filtraba por el papel de las paredes me hizo entender que debía ser poco más de media tarde.

Me desperecé y saqué mis manos del futón, entonces noté una presencia a mi izquierda. Rápidamente me senté con una posición de defensa en mis brazos mirando hacia donde aquel sujeto estaba parado. Mis ojos y mi postura se relajaron al ver de quien se trataba.

Mi señora Nodoka estaba arrodillada a mi lado con una mirada pacifica – Buenos reflejos querida.

\- Señora yo… - me puse con dificultad de rodillas y me incliné – _sumimasen_.

\- Levántate por Kami, aun no estás recuperada – mi señora me tomó de los brazos y me sentó de nuevo tapándome bien con las colchas del futón – por lo que he visto has tenido visitas.

Observé los ramos de mis amigos y mi señor colocados en unos jarrones que antes no estaban ahí y me sonrojé – Sí, Sasuke, Mousse y mi joven señor me han visitado.

\- Así que mi hijo tuvo el valor al fin… - murmuró para sí misma. Alcé la vista mirándola con interés y ella solamente negó – _Nandemo nai_.

Estuvimos en silencio, ella mirando las flores, yo pensando en cómo disculparme por la bochornosa escena que protagonicé en el cumpleaños del joven señor. Debía disculparme, Nodoka-sama me había invitado amablemente a la fiesta de su hijo y yo lo había arruinado todo y para colmo tuvo que gastarse un dinero en el medico y la medicina que requería. Mi vergüenza era enorme.

\- Mi señora – hablé por fin pasado un rato – siento mucho lo ocurrido durante la celebración del cumpleaños del joven señor, no era mi intención…

\- Lo sé.

Alcé la mirada para observar su rostro y en la cara de mi señora no había ni un deje de reproche – Yo, sé que no debí hablar de más yo...

\- También lo sé – me cortó – tú tienes tus dudas y las responderé todas, pero tu luego debes contestar a las mías ¿trato?

Analicé la frase soltada por mi señora unos segundos, que había cosas que yo quería saber sobre mis señores era un hecho, es decir, la casa de los Saotome era un misterio pero ¿Qué querría saber una mujer de la alcurnia de Nodoka Saotome de una niña de pueblo como yo? Aun a pesar de mis dudas, si quería descubrir que pasaba en aquella casa debía decir que sí, y así lo hice.

\- Bien, empezaré yo – dio un suspiro y prosiguió – Seguramente te has preguntado que hace tanta gente de tan diferentes tipos aquí ¿verdad? – Yo asentí – bien, te explicaré todo, no es prudente que te dejes llevar por la ira y sueltes a mi marido las verdades a medias que escuchas contar a las criadas.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y dije – No, es decir, no las escucho en la casa – intentaba de todas las maneras despistar a mi señora para salvar a mis compañeras pero ella subió una mano y me calló.

\- No soy tonta Akane, sé muy bien lo que se habla y deja de hablar en esta casa, pero solo son verdades a medias. Si vas a defenderte de Shampoo con su origen, al menos escucha la historia real de mi boca, yo no te pararé la próxima vez que intentes recuperarte de sus humillaciones.

\- Lo siento señora, no debía hablar sin saber. Al menos no todo.

Nodoka-sama soltó una risita – No te estoy reprimiendo querida, es más, ya era hora de que alguien le frenara los pies a esa niña insolente. No se merece a mi hijo.

Bajé la mirada intentando esconder mi cara de satisfacción. Shampoo se la pasaba pegada a mi señora, buscando su aceptación y afecto y nunca lo conseguía; solo conseguía el rechazo de Nodoka-sama. Yo por el contrario, una joven de pueblo que fue comprada por su marido y que se dedicaba a limpiar el suelo, ventanas y demás, era prácticamente su mano derecha. El calorcito del orgullo inundó mi pecho.

\- Bien ¿Qué quieres saber primero? – preguntó mi señora, yo sabía muy bien lo que quería saber.

\- La historia de Shampoo.

\- Lo sospechaba – me contestó con una sonrisa – Veras, esto se remonta a un poco antes de la llegada de esa niña a mi casa. Mi marido forma parte del ejército a favor del emperador y está totalmente en contra del shogunato. Según Genma las cosas cambian y esta estúpida _ley_ que tiene a Japón encerrada en sí misma es un atraso.

\- ¿El señor Saotome no acepta al shogun?

Nodoka-sama negó – Es partidario cien por cien del emperador. Mi marido es un amante de la aventura y los viajes, le encanta descubrir y la navegación, por eso cada año se lleva a mi hijo y sus pupilos unas semanas. Se los lleva a Sapporo, en barco, para que aprendan a navegar, según Genma la guerra contra el shogun está cerca y prácticamente ganada, por lo que quiere que Ranma y los demás estén preparados.

\- ¿Habrá una guerra contra el shogun? – pregunté con voz preocupada.

\- Eso es lo que dice mi marido – dijo sin interés – pero Genma tiene muchas fantasías en la cabeza. Bueno, eso no es lo que nos atañe – yo asentí y la escuché atentamente – Genma y un grupo de amigos viajan de forma ilegal fuera de Japón cada cierto tiempo desde que tienen quince años. Son rutas cortas a países vecinos pues si los pillan podría ser fatal.

\- ¿Y en uno de sus viajes encontró a Shampoo?

\- Así es – dijo solemne con cierto tono agrio en su voz – Mi marido en una de esas expediciones llegó a la costa china. Akane, debes saber que esto que te voy a contar no puede salir de aquí, de esta casa. No puedes contárselo ni a Momoha ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo juro mi señora – contesté firme mirándola a los ojos.

Nodoka- sama sonrió y dijo – esos viajes no son viajes de exploración, sino de contrabando. Mi marido siempre ha estado atraído por lo prohibido e ilegal, es un defecto que tiene. Cuando llegó a china comenzó a cargar el barco con mercancía ilegal que luego traería a Japón y vendería al mercado negro.

\- ¿Y el emperador está de acuerdo?

\- No lo sabe, pero si lo supiera posiblemente no diría nada, Genma está muy bien posicionado dentro del círculo social del emperador, beneficios de ser un falso y un mentiroso compulsivo – dijo mi señora – Llegó a Japón un año después cargado con telas, comida, y flores exóticas. Lo vendió todo y sacó una fortuna en prácticamente un año y yo me quedé embarazada justo después de que llegara a Japón. Mi marido es un hombre arrogante y sobretodo ama el dinero y el poder. Al ver los beneficios que trajo esa expedición, decidió volver de nuevo demasiado pronto apenas había pasado un año. Yo intenté persuadirlo, que esperara al menos dos o tres años. Ranma prácticamente acababa de nacer y yo no quería que mi marido acabara preso o muerto.

\- ¿Tan grave era la situación? – pregunté sorprendida.

\- Mucho, aun hoy es peligroso – me dijo y luego prosiguió – le convencí, pero pasaron tres años y Genma decidió volver a emprender el viaje a china. No vivíamos mal, como ves, no lo hacemos. Mi marido tiene un buen puesto dentro de las filas del emperador y los padres de nuestros aprendices me pagan bastante bien, además de que Genma sigue vendiendo en el mercado negro.

\- ¿Cómo, si ya no sale de viaje? ¿O sí?

Nodoka-sama se encogió de hombros – Ahí es a donde quería llegar. A pesar de que le rogué que se quedara el insistió y volvió a irse de viaje. Estuve meses sin saber de él, sola con mi Ranma que era prácticamente un bebe. Acababa de cumplir tres años. Una mañana Genma llegó con el semblante serio, me pareció extraño verlo pues esos viajes solían durar muchos meses, a veces un año, pero llegó al poco de que pasaran un par de meses.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quería tenerme contenta – me dijo con tono hostil – llegó y me dijo que estaba arrepentido de dejarme, que los viajes se habían acabado – la voz de mi señora se notaba áspera y enfadada, rota en algunas ocasiones – yo le creí, idiota de mi creía que me amaba tanto que decidió renunciar a esa locura por mí y nuestro hijo. Era muy peligroso Akane-chan, en más de una ocasión casi nos pillan porque ¿dime? ¿Cómo una mujer oculta que su marido lleva diez meses fuera de casa? ¿Qué podía hacer cuando el emperador le mandaba misivas y yo debía mentir diciendo que su salud era delicada? Si se descubría acabaríamos muertos… por eso me alegré cuando le vi en la puerta.

\- ¿Y qué paso después? – pregunté alentando a mi señora que se había quedado muda.

\- Descubrí por qué había vuelto tan pronto – dijo con aspereza y una dura mirada – Un par de semanas después, Genma me dijo que debía ir a la costa por motivos relacionados con el emperador, yo no le cuestioné nada y le deseé buen viaje. Cuando llegó días después, traía un montón de dinero y a Shampoo y Mousse consigo.

\- ¿Así sin más? ¿Pero cómo? – toda esa historia era demasiado confusa, y más para una niña de mi edad. No entendía como de la noche a la mañana y sin abandonar Japón el señor panda había aparecido con dos chinos.

\- Había prometido a mi pequeño, a mi niño – me contestó con la voz cortada – cuando le pregunté que era todo eso me dijo – "Nodoka, querida debemos hablar" – con esa estúpida voz de superioridad que pone siempre.

Mi señora calló unos momentos pero ni me moví, parecía que recordar aquello era doloroso para ella – Me explicó entonces que en su último viaje, casi les pillan al ir a China, que muchos marineros se habían negado a volver por miedo a que cuando llegaran de nuevo al país estuvieran esperando para apresarlos. Genma es un codicioso y al ver que no había solución buscó una alternativa, que fueran los chinos quienes entraran en el país, y la encontró en los padres de Shampoo – escuchaba la historia callada y con interés, era una de la mejores historias que jamás nadie me había contado, mejor que esos cuentos que me contaba madre de pequeña – Los padres de Shampoo eran unos mercaderes de la costa de china, hicieron amistad con mi marido pues este les había pagado unas buenas sacas de oro a cambio de té y sedas. Cuando los marineros se sublevaron le dieron una valiosa opción: llevarse a su hija bajo su tutela y casarla con alguien importante en el país para así luego ellos poder beneficiarse de ese matrimonio.

\- ¿Y le comprometió con el joven señor? – Nodoka-sama asintió.

\- Genma les explicó que yo era descendiente de una gran familia de samuráis y que él tenía un buen hueco entre los allegados al emperador y que además acabábamos de tener un hijo de la misma edad que su hija. Eso a ellos les sonó como cantos celestiales y cerraron el trato que tú ya sabes, les cedían a Shampoo y mercancía gratis a cambio de que ella se convirtiera en la gran señora de la casa y en el futuro recibieran la parte del oro correspondiente y que si las fronteras se abrían podrían venir al país y disfrutar de los beneficios del negocio y nuestra familia.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida – Genma aceptó el muy imbécil sin pensar en nada más que el dinero y el futuro heredero. Mi bebé solo tenía tres años y ya le estaba planeando la boda y los hijos.

\- ¿¡Hijos!? – pregunté escandalizada.

Nodoka-sama asintió – Para Genma continuar la estirpe Saotome es muy importante, él ya estuvo casado una vez, con una joven hija de un importante samurái, pero le dio una niña, Ranko y luego debido a los problemas en el parto la muchacha quedó estéril. Genma la repudió inmediatamente y con los favores del emperador consiguieron que ese matrimonio se anulara, fue como si no existiera. Luego se casó conmigo y le di su ansiado varón.

\- Es increíble – murmuré sorprendida. Si el señor panda me caía mal, en ese momento me daba muchísimo asco. Para él las mujeres éramos máquinas de parir, nada más.

\- Lo es, me dio mucha lastima pues al poco tiempo de casarnos llegó una nota de que la pequeña Ranko y su madre habían muerto producto de unas fiebres. El muy cerdo ni una oración por su alma rezó.

Yo bajé la mirada – es muy triste.

\- Lo fue. Es una lástima que no hubiera escuchado a mi padre. Yo renuncié a mi apellido, mi gran apellido samurái para adoptar el de Genma que solo es un lameculos del emperador – abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras _– Sumimasen._

Negué con la cabeza – entonces, el señor panda ¡digo el señor saotome! – me tape la boca pues debido a mi ofensa había soltado el apodo que le había puesto.

\- ¿El señor panda? – La señora Nodoka soltó una carcajada enorme – Me gusta ese apodo. Lo tomaré si no te importa.

Yo negué sonrojada y destapándome la boca dije – Entonces, cuando llegó con Shampoo le contó que estaba prometido con el joven señor ¿no? – Mi señora asistió – ¿Por qué no se negó?

\- No pude Akane, soy una mujer, soy propiedad de mi padre hasta que me caso y entonces soy propiedad de mi marido. Cuando me contó que esa niña era la prometida de Ranma enfurecí, llore, supliqué, grite como loca, pero nada podía hacer. Odié esa noche a mi marido, lo odié por engañarme, por no haberme dicho desde un principio su plan y haber esperado a plantarme a esa niña en la cara. Lo odie por ello y le sigo odiando.

Callé un momento dejando a mi señora recuperarse de sus recuerdos. Rememorar todo eso le había dolido como es natural. Que tu marido te haga algo así no debía ser fácil, pero aun residía en mí una duda.

\- ¿Y Mousse? – Nodoka-sama me miró a los ojos, esos ojos opacos que hacía tiempo no veía – Usted me dijo que también venía con Mousse.

Mi señora Nodoka asintió y suspiró – La historia de Mousse me duele incluso más que la de Shampoo – la miré sorprendida, ¿Cómo podía dolerle eso más? ¿Es que estaba esperando a tener una hija para casarla con Mousse? ¿Había pagado una fortuna por él? ¿Mato a los padres del chino? ¿Qué?

Nodoka-sama me miró y dijo – Mi marido, cuando llegó a china no solo se encontró con marineros sublevados y unos mercaderes humildes chinos aprovechándose de ello, encontró un hijo ilegitimo, Mousse.

-¡¿Qué?! – grité a todo pulmón. No podía ser, eso debía de ser una broma – Mousse ¿es hijo de mi señor?

\- Así es – dijo con dolor – El primer viaje que hizo, en el que estuvo un año, conoció a una joven en el pueblo costero donde estaban atracados. Tuvieron un romance todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, prácticamente desde que llegó, pero a los pocos meses ella se quedó embarazada y Genma le prometió cuidarles y que le traería a Japón – soltó una risa burlesca – otra mentira más. Genma no tenía intención de traerla consigo, cuando volvió a Japón la muchacha estaba de ocho meses y Genma juró volver a por ella.

\- Pero no volvió – Nodoka – sama negó.

\- Estuvo aquí por tres años y no tuvo el valor de decirme que me había sido infiel y que iba a tener un hijo con otra. Mousse es mayor que Ranma. Nunca me lo dijo, eso me dolió muchísimo, el que me fuera infiel, el que no me dijera nada…

\- Tal vez no lo dijo por miedo a que le dejaras.

Nodoka-sama rio – No seas boba Akane-chan, eso no ocurriría, vivimos en un mundo de hombres. Mientras ellos pueden ser infieles y tener hijos ilegítimos por cada esquina nosotras debemos guardar nuestra virtud hasta el matrimonio y serles fieles.

\- Entonces ¿no le habría dejado?

\- Nunca, no tenía a donde ir, mi padre me odia por casarme con Genma, si me hubiera dicho que estuvo con otra simplemente le pediría que no le reconociera y ya está.

\- Eso no es justo señora Nodoka.

Mi señora sonrió – Lo sé, pero es el deber de una mujer – soltó un suspiro – Cuando me contó que Mousse era su hijo yo… quise asesinarlo. Le grité y le golpeé.

\- ¿Y que hizo él?

\- Pedirme perdón – dijo con tono aburrido – prometiéndome que no volvería a pasar, prometiéndome que me amaba y que su único heredero era nuestro hijo.

Yo fruncí el ceño – Si la amara de verdad jamás le habría sido infiel. No debió de perdonarle.

\- Lo sé, pero repito querida, es lo que una mujer debe hacer – bufé molesta y Nodoka-sama sonrió – Genma me dijo que la madre de Mousse le había pedido que cumpliera su promesa entonces él le contó la verdad, que estaba casado conmigo y que teníamos un hijo, nuestro heredero y que no podía hacerse cargo de ella.

\- Pobre mujer, vivió años esperando por algo que nunca iba a pasar.

Nodoka-sama asintió – Genma tiene algo que hace que las mujeres nos enamoremos perdidamente de él, pero él no ama a nadie que no sea el mismo, no tiene corazón – mis ojos se toparon con los de mi señora que estaban brillosos y tristes – Le dijo que para cumplir su falta traería a Mousse a Japón pero que no podía reconocerlo como su hijo, la pobre mujer aceptó la petición, debido a que se había quedado embarazada sin estar casada su familia la repudió y apenas tenía para darle de comer a su hijo.

\- ¿Y no se enfadó usted con ella?

\- Era una mujer engañada Akane, las mujeres tenemos una muy fea costumbre de culpar a la otra mujer de la infidelidad del marido cuando el que está siendo deshonesto es el – Pensé un momento las palabras de mi señora y vi que tenía razón. En mi pueblo la viuda de Asu había vivido un romance con un hombre casado y la marcada y apaleada había sido ella mientras que él se jactaba de tener a sus pies dos hermosas mujeres. Era injusto.

\- Cuando Mousse llego el pobre estaba perdido y solo y muy mal alimentado. Le di de comer y le enseñé el idioma. Aprendía muy rápido y en menos de un año hablaba perfectamente japonés y entendía prácticamente toda la lectura. Shampoo es un caso aparte, no tenía intención de aprender, se paseaba por la casa y se dedicaba a jugar. Con seis años apenas hablaba japonés y como ves aun con diez le cuesta. Creo que esa china tiene algún problema de aprendizaje severo, Mousse en cambio, es un genio y un chico ejemplar.

\- ¿Saben esto el joven Ranma y Mousse? – Nodoka-sama negó.

\- No, no lo saben. Al ser tan pequeños no fue difícil engañarles. A Mousse le contamos que sus padres eran vecinos de Shampoo y que estaban apalabrados para que cuando fueran mayores se comprometieran en matrimonio y se casaran, pero al llegar Genma rompiendo el honor de la familia la única alternativa que quedaba para restaurar ese honor perdido era tomando al pequeño Mousse como aprendiz para convertirle en todo un guerrero japonés.

\- Increíble – murmuré. Sabía que había algo oscuro y oculto en esa casa pero nunca me imaginé semejante historia. Era algo que me tenía perpleja, mi señora estaba enredada en una red de mentiras y traiciones de las que no podía salir. Entonces entendí las palabras de mi señora cuando llegué, la dureza con la que me trato, la compasión al saberme vendida y abandonada por mi propia familia a cambio de unas monedas, el cariño al verme inocente e igual de perdida que ella se tuvo que sentir en esos momentos.

\- Entre Genma y yo buscamos una historia para contar cuando preguntaran por ellos. Diríamos que los encontramos en un viaje a la costa, en una barca de remos a la deriva y que sentimos compasión por ellos tomándolos como nuestros aprendices.

\- Señora, si me permite – dije con voz temerosa y ella hizo una señal para que prosiguiera – las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas, y usted tiene muchas mentiras a sus hombros.

\- Lo sé – dijo con una triste sonrisa en su cara – pero es el destino que me ha impuesto mi marido y que yo debo acatar.

Una furia invadió mi ser. En el tiempo que llevaba allí yo veía a Nodoka Saotome como una líder, una señora de su casa que no necesita un marido y ahora me encuentro con un gatito asustado mecido por los hilos que su marido mueve a su antojo, estaba muy furiosa.

\- ¡Señora me sorprende! – la mujer mi miró anonadada pues no se esperaba semejante arranque de mi persona – ¡No me creo que una mujer como usted, una mujer joven, fuerte y elegante se deje dominar por un poco hombre como su marido! ¡No es justo!

Mi señora Nodoka me miró un tiempo y luego sonrió – Gracias Akane-chan, pero no soy tan fuerte como aparento y mi marido vive en un bucle de mentiras y falso valor.

\- ¿Es que hay más? – pregunté curiosa.

\- ¿No te preguntas porque la mayoría de los niños que viven aquí tienen los ojos azules?

Pensé un momento en todos los jóvenes señores que había en la casa y me vi golpeada por la imagen de Ranma y Mousse. Jamás había pensado que eran hermanos pero ahora que su imagen se mostraba en mi mente, podía ver las similitudes entre ambos, los ojos azules, el pelo negro y largo, la habilidad en las artes marciales, esa sonrisa arrogante que ponen cuando algo les sale bien… pero, ¿Quién más tenía semejantes características?

\- Ukyo… - susurré al caer en la joven de ojos azules.

\- Así es, otra hija ilegítima de Genma.

\- Pero… si Ukyo es más joven que nosotros.

\- Solo un año más joven – dijo Nodoka-sama con la voz cansada – Al poco de la llegada de Mousse y Shampoo cuando yo había decidido perdonar a Genma un hombre pico a nuestras puertas. Era un hombre de Edo.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- El dueño de la madre de Ukyo – susurró con burla – Genma al poco de llegar de china y dejarme embarazada viajaba a Edo con frecuencia, yo creía que era por motivos de trabajo, pero se iba al barrio rojo con su amigo, el padre de Taro.

\- ¿Le fue infiel mientras estaba embarazada? – pregunté con tono de enfado ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito hombre?

\- Así es, pero no solo con la madre de Ukyo, con varias mujeres, pero la madre de Ukyo una tal Kurumi se quedó embarazada. Una puta – soltó esto último con voz dolorosa – me fue infiel con unas putas baratas…

\- Señora…

Nodoka-sama movió su mano para hacerme callar – La mujer le había dicho a Genma que estaba embarazada pero él no la creyó, en fin ¿Cómo creerla? Era una prostituta del barrio rojo, él bebe podía ser de cualquiera pero Genma pensó que era una trampa para sacarle dinero por su buena posición económica y social. Le pagó unas monedas por su silencio y no supo más de ella.

\- Pero volvió a aparecer.

\- Ella jamás negó que la niña era de Genma a su jefe, la pequeña nació y creció rodeada del ambiente del barrio rojo, pero su madre cayó enferma debido a una infección y murió dejando a la pequeña huérfana. Su jefe se presentó con Ukyo de la mano y nos la dejó aquí.

\- ¿Y que hizo mi señora? – pregunté.

\- ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aunque Genma lo negara era indudable su parecido con él, si te fijas bien, tienen la misma cara solo que su pelo es castaño como por lo visto lo era el de su madre. Pero lo que me convenció fueron sus ojos, esa mirada.

Pensé un momento en los cuatro protagonistas de la historia y me di cuenta de una cosa – oiga, oiga, oiga, espere – mi señora me miró curiosa – El señor panda tiene los ojos marrones, no azules.

\- Sabía que caerías en ello, eres una niña muy curiosa – dijo con una sonrisa – Los ojos azules son un distintivo de los Saotome, todo niño nacido de un Saotome varón tiene los ojos azules.

\- Pero el señor Genma…

\- La que era Saotome era la madre de Genma, su padre murió en una batalla. Mi marido heredó los ojos de su padre Akira Furawa, pero su madre los tenía azules. Como su padre había muerto, le puso su apellido para que este no se perdiera pues ella era en ese momento la única heredera Saotome.

Yo lo pensé un momento, todo era muy confuso, me dolía la cabeza debido a la historia. No podía entender como de repente Mousse, Ranma y Ukyo eran hermanos, que habían heredado un extraño gen que te hace salir con los ojos azules si eres hijo de Saotome varón si hace apenas unas horas vivía en la más absoluta ignorancia.

\- Es un poco complicado ¿verdad? – me preguntó mi señora.

Asentí confusa – Entonces, Mousse, el joven señor y la señorita Ukyo son… medio hermanos.

\- Así es – me contestó.

\- ¿Y si Mousse y Ranma tienen hijos estos saldrán con los ojos azules?

\- Correcto – me contestó mi señora – Pero los de Ukyo no.

\- Pero, usted… - quería preguntarle por qué aceptaba eso de buen agrado, porque no se daba su lugar, porque no había mandado al señor panda a hacer puñetas.

\- Se lo que me quieres preguntar Akane-chan y la respuesta es: porque no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué no puede? – Insistí yo – su vida es una tela de araña de mentiras e infidelidades y usted tiene que aceptarlo como tal por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

Mi señora sonrió y me tocó la cabeza con cariño – Por eso me caes bien querida – la miré confusa a los ojos, ¿Qué quería decir? – Con solo diez años eres más valiente de lo que yo seré jamás. Me gusta tu espíritu luchador, tus ganas de imponerte y hacerle saber al mundo que aunque seas una mujer, eres fuerte, eso es admirable Akane, que no te conformes, es admirable.

\- Mi señora… - sus palabras me habían aturdido.

\- Yo era como tú, ¿sabes? Una joven valerosa y fuerte hija de un fiero samurái que me entrenó en las artes marciales como tu padre te entrenó a ti ¿o me equivoco? – Negué rápidamente con la cabeza – Mi padre me decía que no me conformara, que fuera quien quería ser y que cuando me casara no me dejara doblegar por nadie. Le juré y le perjuré que así sería, peor luego llegó Genma Saotome con sus halagos y sus muestras de afecto y me enamoré como una idiota, renunciando a todo para obtener nada, dolor y sufrimiento. Fui estúpida.

\- Según mi padre, el amor nos hace estúpidos.

Nodoka-sama sonrió – tu padre tiene razón. Akane-chan, sé que no tengo porque pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.

\- Dígame señora

Mi señora me miró fijamente a los ojos y con una mirada seria pero con un deje de burla me dijo – Prométeme que cuando te cases con mi hijo, le pondrás en su sitio y le mandarás a paseo si es que alguna vez te hace algo que no debe.

Me quedé estática por un momento. Esperaba que me pidiera protegerla siempre o algo así, pero de repente me encuentro con un comentario mordaz sobre una futura relación amorosa entre su hijo, un señor, y yo, una criada.

Me comencé a poner roja y sentí que el humo me salía de las orejas, abrí la boca varias veces pero no hablé, solo balbuceaba palabras inconexas, haciéndola reír – no lo niegues querida, que se cómo os miráis.

\- No es lo que cree – contesté rápidamente – no se ofenda pero su hijo es estúpido y el me odia. Todo el día nos peleamos.

Nodoka-sama sonrió – Dicen que quienes pelean, se desea – yo me puse aún más roja ¿pero que le pasaba a esta mujer? Pasaba de la tristeza a la alegría en su segundo – Querida, sois tan monos ¡el primer amor!

Le miré con una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza, esta mujer era muy confusa a veces. Nodoka-sama me miró de nuevo con una ceja alzada y me dijo – ¿Alguna duda más?

Negué rápidamente, ya había recibido demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, aunque sí que tenía una duda – ¿Y Ryoga? ¿Por qué esta prometido con Ukyo?

\- Ryoga es el hijo de un gran amigo de Genma, el señor y la señora Hibiki son gente influente en la corte del emperador y tienen muchísimo dinero. Ninguno es un guerrero experimentado por lo que a cambio de un buen dinero cuidamos y entrenamos a Ryoga en el noble arte marcial.

\- ¿Pero y el compromiso con Ukyo? ¿No es solo una bastarda?

Nodoka-sama rio con ganas – Una bastarda… ay Akane, parece que te lo has tomado incluso peor que yo el que mi marido me engañe.

\- Pues claro que me molesta – dije indignada – cuando una pareja se ama no tiene por qué ser infiel, si te engañan es que no te quieren, jamás perdonaría a un infiel.

Mi señora no dijo nada, siguió mirándome con esa mirada divertida y dijo – Genma no tiene reconocida a Ukyo, pero le dice a todos que es una sobrina lejana, que sus padres murieron y sus únicos parientes somos nosotros. Ryoga es el hijo de un importante hombre, si se casan Ukyo podrá disfrutar de la fortuna de los Hibiki y como el único tuto legal de Ukyo es Genma, el podrá disfrutarla también.

Abrí los ojos de par en par – ¡Esta timando a su amigo!

\- Ya te lo dije antes, Genma Saotome no tiene amigos, no quiere a nadie más que a sí mismo, por eso se lleva tan bien con Taro y con su padre. Son los tres iguales.

\- Y aun así prometisteis a Momo-chan con un hombre como Taro.

La alegría en el rostro de mi señora se deformó en una mueca de vergüenza y por primera vez la vi agachar la cabeza como un perro asustado – Eso lo hice por su bien.

\- ¿Por su bien? Señora, la habéis condenado.

\- Se dé la condición de Momoha, Akane y sé que Taro también lo sabe. El la descubrió y me amenazó con contarle a todos que tenemos a una pervertida en nuestra casa. El la desea porque la ve como inalcanzable y no parará hasta que ella se enamore de él, para sentirse más hombre. Preferí entregarle su mano a que terminara forzándola.

Mi rostro se deformó en una mueca de miedo – ¿Sería capaz de forzarla? – Nodoka- sama asintió – ese bastardo ¡es un cerdo!

\- Lo es, por eso no iba a permitir que lanzaran nuestra reputación por el fango, pero tampoco iba a permitir que dañaran a Momo, le tengo aprecio.

Yo asentí levemente. No estaba muy convencida, en mi mente infantil veía otra salida alternativa a unir a Momo-chan a un hombre como Taro de por vida, pero si era lo que mi señora había decidido no podía decir nada.

\- ¿Ahora que he aclarado tus dudas, me contestaras tú las mías?

La miré seria – Lo que usted dese saber, yo se lo cuento, mi señora.

\- Muy bien, primera pregunta ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? – iba a contestarle que y algo sabía pero ella se adelantó – y no me cuentes que eres de un pueblo y que tu hermana te vendió, quiero tu historia, la real. Cuéntame quien es akane tendo.

Me pensé un momento que responder, realmente no había mucho que contar, mi historia ya la sabía pero si mi señora quería algo más, yo se lo daría.

\- Soy Akane Tendo, vengo de un pueblecito del interior de Yokohama, en mi familia somos cinco, bueno éramos cinco, mis padres, mis dos hermanas mayores y yo. Mi padre siempre me entrenaba y me llamaba cariñosamente Kawa.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Según él tenía el espíritu de rio dentro de mí, un oráculo le dijo que su destino era tener una hija con el espíritu del rio que un día se encontraría con el dragón y este le ayudaría a ser una leyenda.

\- Interesante – murmuró mi señora.

Asentí levemente – pase mi infancia en mi casita de madera, a las afueras del pueblo. Mi vida era mi padre, siempre estaba con él, me enseñaba a ser fuerte y me decía que yo sería alguien grande, que el ser una esposa era trabajo de mujeres como mis hermanas, pero que yo no, que yo era diferente.

Nodoka-sama sonrió – tenía razón.

Me sonrojé furiosamente y continué – Mi relación con padre era excelente, el me enseñó a pelear pero eso ponía de los nervios a mi madre. Nuestra relación siempre fue un poco tensa pues me comportaba más como niño que como niña. Siempre sucia, con el kimono roto y el pelo corto. Eso la enfermaba – Nodoka-sama soltó una risita – un día, madre enfermó y mi hermana Nabiki comenzó a culparme a mí.

\- Que horror.

\- En el pueblo la gente me miraba raro, murmuraban que era una niña rara y una marimacho, muchas de esas habladurías las decía mi hermana Nabiki. Mi madre murió y desde ese día mi vida fue un infierno.

Notaba que mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra y con cada recuerdo. Mis lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y de vez en cuando suspiraba. Nodoka-sama me puso la mano en el hombro, dándome ánimos – Mi hermana Kasumi, la mayor, se había casado con el joven médico del pueblo, era muy bueno y amable, mi hermana mediana estaba prometida con Kuno Tatewaki, el niño rico del pueblo, y padre… bueno tras la muerte de madre tocó fondo.

\- Akane-chan, si no quieres seguir…

\- No, mi señora – la corté – en cierta forma, esto es terapéutico – me dio una sonrisa que le devolví – Kuno me acosaba desde que tengo uso de razón, creo que se prometió con Nabiki para estar cerca de mí, no lo sé, solo sé que mi hermana me odiaba por ello. Siempre amo a Kuno y él no me dejaba en paz.

\- ¿Y qué culpa tienes tú? – Preguntó de mal humor mi señora – que niña más horrible.

Me encogí de hombros – desde que madre murió, Nabiki cogió el mando de la casa y era prácticamente su esclava, deje de entrenar y me dedique de lleno a la casa. Los años pasaron y mi hermana acabó vendiéndome por unas cuantas monedas a su marido y a usted, y el resto ya lo sabe.

\- Espero que ahora seas un poco menos desdichada.

Solté una risita que se escapó involuntaria de mis labios – Bueno, sí, me tratan muy bien y le estoy eternamente agradecida por darme techo y trabajo, si Shampoo no estuviera en esta casa para molestarme con la ayuda de Ranma todo sería más fácil.

\- Me alegro de no ser la única que odia a esa chinita presuntuosa, debería ser más humilde, es la única que sabe su verdadero origen y aun así se cree algo que no es.

\- Alguien debe ponerle los pies en la tierra.

Sonreímos y luego Nodoka-sama desvió su mirada a los ramos de flores que estaban en los jarrones. Me miró y dijo – tienes muchos admiradores, es normal, eres muy bonita.

Me sonroje y murmuré un débil – gracias señora.

\- ¿Cuáles son de mi hijo?- preguntó pasando su vista por los jarrones.

\- Las camelias, señora.

Nodoka-sama soltó un sonido de garganta extraño y llevó su mano bajo su mentón – curioso, la rosa japonesa…

\- El joven señor me dijo que usted le mandó traérmela, así que muchas gracias también a usted, mi señora.

\- No querida – dijo mi señora con una voz cantarina – yo le dije que se disculpara y que las flores eran buena opción, nunca le dije que te regalara camelias.

\- ¿Qué tienen esas flores? El joven Ranma me dijo que no debía aceptar otras camelias que no fueran las suyas. Además parecía muy a disgusto con las flores de Sasuke-kun.

\- ¿Mi hijo dijo eso? - preguntó sorprendida – Mi pequeño hombrecito – soltó de nuevo una risita y miró la extraña flor que me había regalado Mousse.

\- ¿Y la cala?

\- Regalo de Mousse, mi señora.

Nodoka-sama me miró un momento seriamente y luego su boca se torció en una sonrisa gatuna, como cuando un animal ve un trozo de comida tras días de hambre – Esto será interesante.

\- ¿El que mi señora?

La curiosidad en mi voz hizo que su sonrisa se marcara aún más y en sus ojos apareciera un brillo juguetón – Las otras flores… ¿son de Sasuke-kun, cierto? – Asentí – ese chico sabe de flores, deja los jardines preciosos.

\- Yo no sé mucho de flores señora, pero agradezco los detalles.

\- ¿No sabes que significan esas flores?

Parpadeé un momento y con voz confusa y aguda dile – significan…. ¿Qué te mejores?

La señora Nodoka soltó una carcajada y como una niña pequeña se levantó murmurando un – Ahora vuelvo – y desapareció dejándome sola unos largos minutos. Ese momento de soledad lo pasé pensando en toda la información recibida. Mi pobre señora había sufrido mucho por culpa de su marido y vivía encerrada en una jaula de oro y cristal. Sentí lastima por ella e ira hacía el señor panda. No entendía cómo podía hacerle eso a una gran mujer como Nodoka-sama. Pero eso no pasaría, no de nuevo. Yo me encargaría de protegerla.

Al rato mi señora llegó con un montón de pergaminos y libros a mi habitación. Los dejó en el suelo y me dijo – Akane-chan, a partir de mañana ya no eres una sirvienta.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y mi boca se abrió tanto que podría a ver pasado por ella un tigre. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué no sería más sirvienta? ¿Me estaba echando? ¿Es que había hecho algo mal?

\- Mi señora, no… yo… es decir, ¡¿Por qué me echa?! Si es por el gasto de dinero en médicos y medicinas, yo lo pagaré, pero por favor, no me eche, no tengo donde ir.

Nodoka-sama enarcó una ceja – ¿echarte? ¡Oh por Kami-sama! ¡No es lo que piensas! – Me dijo tranquilizándome – A partir de mañana ya no serás sirvienta porque pasaras a estar bajo mi tutela y cuidado, al igual que las otras chicas.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero ser ama de casa ni…

\- Lo sé, lo sé – me dijo ella – pero hasta la mejor guerrera tiene que tener dotes de feminidad. Créeme, tenemos una gran ventaja nosotras las mujeres. Y tú tienes gran potencial.

Me quedé atónita – Pero, señora…

\- Nada, nada. En cuanto te recuperes empezaras las clases. Por ahora te traigo cosas que puedes necesitar – tomé entre mis manos los libros que traían títulos como: _"La ceremonia del té", "Como ser una buena anfitriona, reglas básicas del buen ama de casa", "Historia de Japón", "Mitología japonesa, leyendas y verdades"_ y el último _traía "El lenguaje de las flores"_

\- Ese último deberías echarle un vistazo ahora mismo, mientras descansas y esperas a que te traigan la cena – La miré sin saber que decir, una parte de mí estaba alegre porque una mujer como Nodoka-sama me quería tener bajo su tutela, pero otra parte se quejaba pues yo no quería aprender esas tonterías. Mi señora se levantó y dijo – Bueno Akane-chan, te dejo sola un rato y léete el libro de las flores, a lo mejor te sorprendes.

Mi señora salió de la habitación y miré confusa el libro entre mis manos. _"El lenguaje de las flores"_ era un libro enorme con el título en dorado. Solo de ver la tapa me entraba sueño. Aun así decidí hacer lo que mi señora me dijo y busqué la primera flor que me habían regalado.

Busque la flor que me había regalado Sasuke, el lirio y comencé a leer y al final sonreí, Sasuke había puesto todo su corazón en la flor que me había regalado. Lirios blancos que significaban pureza, corazón tierno, inocencia y confianza. Mi amigo me había jurado su lealtad y confianza con una simple flor.

Pasé las páginas buscando la cala de Mousse, pues me dio verdadera curiosidad esa flor desde el momento que la recibí. La encontré y comencé a leer quedándome un poco sorprendida. La cala representa la belleza y la pureza. Había otros significados que dejé a un lado; pues era imposible que significara aquello, es decir, era impensable. Sonreí agradecida a mi amigo, posiblemente Mousse la hubiera elegido por su rareza más que por su significado porque ¿Qué iba a saber un hombre de armas sobre flores? Negué con una sonrisa y luego busqué las camelias, la flor que me había regalado Ranma.

La encontré casi al final y lo que leí me dejó estática. Casi se me resbala el libro de las manos y tuve que releer una u otra vez para cerciorarme de que no estaba equivocada. No, no lo estaba. Ranma, mi joven señor, me había regalado unas camelias rosadas cuyo significado era el anhelo de estar con la persona amada. Si quieres ser dulce y persuadir a la persona a la que amas esta es tu flor y mi joven señor me la había regalado a mí.

Note una bola de cosquillas en mi estómago y cerré el libro con fuerza, no podía ser, era imposible. El libro debía estar equivocado, no, los libros nunca se equivocan. El joven Ranma se había equivocado, eso era. Era imposible que él me hubiera hecho semejante regalo consciente de su significado.

Nerviosa y roja tomé las sabanas y me enrollé en ellas, tirándome sobre el futón y tapándome hasta la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza. Era imposible, el jamás habría hecho algo así ¿o no? No, era imposible, él no podía… entonces las palabras de Momo-chan, la advertencia de Mousse, la insistencia de mi señora con que buscara el significado de las flores… la amenaza de Ranma… todo tenía sentido.

Sentí el calor acumularse bajo las sabanas, incluso había empezado a sudar, pero no me importaba. Acababa de leer algo que me había dejado en estado de embobamiento. No se aun como mi cuerpo pudo aguantar la intensidad del día, pues en apenas unas horas había descubierto la velada declaración de amor de mi señor y me había convertido en la protegida de mi señora.

Quizás la ranita de oro, por fin me estaba empezando a ayudar.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Ohayo_ : Buenos días.

 _Flor de las camelias:_ Esta flor es conocida como la Rosa del Japón y está relacionada con todo aquello que tiene que ver con la belleza, con el amor y con la seducción. Cuando en países asiáticos como China o Japón se entrega una Camelia sin duda se está dando un mensaje relacionado con el amor o, incluso, con el desamor. La Camelia se puede encontrar generalmente en tres colores diferentes: blanco, rojo y rosa. Cada uno de estos colores da a la flor un significado diferente pero siempre relativo al amor.

 _Flor de los lirios:_ El origen de esta flor es muy antiguo y además ha tenido una gran representación en escudos y emblemas de toda la historia. El lugar más antiguo en el que se ha visto representada esta flor es en el Palacio de Minos de Creta, donde se encontró un fresco que databa del año 2.010 a.C en el que se podía ver un lirio. El significado de la flor _Lili_ siempre ha estado relacionado con la pureza, ya que la mayoría de personas reconocen a esta flor bajo el color blanco y no hay color más puro que ese. Aun así, debido a su amplia variedad de colores, nos podemos encontrar hasta 6 significados distintos el significado de esta flor es positivo en la mayoría de los casos salvo en el naranja que significa decepción o poco respeto. Es una flor perfecta para regalar a tu pareja o para plantarla una vez os vayáis a vivir juntos.

 _Flor de cala:_ Es una flor que llama muchísimo la atención por su forma y sencillez. Y sí, también por su significado y por la buena suerte que se le atribuye que trae a todo aquel que la tiene. La palabra cala procede del griego kalos que significa "bello", que es justo lo que representa esta flor, la belleza. Eso sí, en lo que están todos de acuerdo es en su significado, el cual es: pureza, compasión y simpatía. Con esto ya sabes que si regalas y/o llevas un ramo de calas blancas estás queriendo decir que la pureza, simpatía, reconocimiento y buen gusto van contigo. Ya sea por su simbología hacia la nobleza o hacia la fiesta, lo que siempre ha movido esta flor ha sido el amor, por su belleza y delicadeza, tanto es así que hay una bonita historia en la que la cala es la protagonista, una bonita pero triste historia de pasión en la que la cala es la representación del amor verdadero y duradero.

 _Sumimasen_ : Forma de pedir disculpas.

 _Nandemo nai_ : Una forma de decir algo así como "Nada", "No es nada" o "Nada importante"

 _Ley que prohíbe la entrada y salida de Japón:_ El sakoku (literalmente «país en cadenas» o «cierre del país») fue una política de relaciones exteriores del Shogunato Tokugawa, donde nadie, fuera extranjero o japonés, podía entrar al país, o salir de él, bajo pena de muerte. Estuvo en vigencia desde 1639, cuando fueron expulsados de Japón todos los extranjeros europeos, particularmente los comerciantes y misioneros católicos provenientes de España y Portugal que habían llegado a las islas japonesas en gran número durante la segunda mitad del siglo XVI. La instauración del sakoku no implicaba el aislamiento completo de Japón, sino que todas las relaciones comerciales o culturales de Japón con el resto del mundo serían mantenidos en un nivel muy reducido, y siempre bajo el control directo del bakufu, impidiendo así que cualquier súbdito japonés intentase mantener contacto con extranjeros de modo particular. De hecho, este último supuesto estaba severamente prohibido. El bakufu pretendía con ello eliminar la posible amenaza de ataque extranjero que implicaba la presencia de misioneros católicos españoles o portugueses, considerando que ambas potencias mantenían importantes colonias en Asia Oriental (como Filipinas o Macao); en esos años aún persistía la unión política de España y Portugal y el Shogunato Tokugawa temía un ataque militar español o portugués y consideró que prohibir el libre contacto con los extranjeros era una forma de impedirlo. El sistema de sakoku duró en la práctica hasta 1853, año en que el Comodoro Matthew Perry se presentó en la misma bahía de Tokio (y no en Nagasaki) con una flota de buques de guerra estadounidenses para exigir la apertura irrestricta del comercio y forzó posteriormente la firma por parte de Japón del Tratado de Kanagawa. El término sakoku, sin embargo, no fue utilizado hasta el siglo XIX. No obstante, pese a la apertura iniciada en 1853, aún era ilegal para los japoneses abandonar el territorio de su país hasta que ello fue permitido por la restauración Meiji.


	12. Capítulo once

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **A partir de aquí la historia se va a empezar a volver un lío de situaciones, problemas y amores que derivaran incluso en una guerra civil. Pero no quiero seguir descubriendo lo que va a pasar dentro de muchos capítulos, por ahora espero que os quedéis con la boca abierta por lo que nos trae este capítulo que prácticamente marca un antes y un después en esta historia.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

\- No, no, no ¡No! – esa era la frase que Shampoo llevaba gritando desde que entre por la puerta junto con mi señora y esta les había comunicado que ahora yo tomaría clases con ellas.

\- Shampoo, querida, me está empezando a doler la cabeza – se quejó Nodoka-sama.

La china se levantó de golpe y se encaró por primera vez desde que yo llegué a esa casa con mi señora – ¡No ser justo! ¡Ella ser solo una criada!

Mi señora le lanzó una mirada que podría congelar las llamas del inframundo y con la voz más dura que pudo poner dijo – Shampoo, desde hace un par de días Akane ya no es una criada, ahora es como tú, así que muéstrale el respeto que merece y muéstrame a mí el mismo porque tal como entraste en esta casa puedes salir.

-¡El señor Saotome no permitirlo!

\- El señor Saotome no está aquí y tengo muchos aliados en mi propia casa, con una orden te puedo meter en un carro y dejarte tirada en medio de un campo para que seas comida de lobos ¿y sabes que diré cuando pregunten por ti? Que huiste en la noche con algún muchacho de Edo ¿quieres eso?

Sabía de sobra que era un farol, mi señora jamás haría algo así, o eso quería creer, pero Shampoo pareció creerlo pues en sus ojos pude ver un leve brillo del miedo. Me miró a los ojos y deformó su bonito rostro en una mueca de asco, apretó los puños y atusó su larga melena sentándose de nuevo, no sin antes mascullar – Shampoo nunca tratar como igual a chica torpe, yo ser prometida de Ranma.

Nodoka-sama me miró y rodó los ojos – Shampoo querida, me debes una disculpa.

Los ojos de la joven Shampoo se abrieron pero luego hizo una reverencia y dijo – Sentirlo mucho, no deber faltarle el respeto a madre del futuro marido de Shampoo.

\- ¿Vas a recordarnos siempre que te casaras con Ran-chan? – preguntó la joven Ukyo con pesadez. Era la primera vez que veía a Ukyo burlarse abiertamente de la china. La joven Shampoo se giró con un gesto altanero y dijo:

\- Estar molesta porque Ryoga ser prometido patético que además andar detrás de cuanta mujer puede.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – gritó la señorita Ukyo furiosa.

-¡Bueno ya está bien! – gritó mi señora harta de tanto espectáculo – Dejaos de parlotear como gallinas y poneros ahora mismo a practicar la caligrafía.

Ambas jóvenes miraron a mi señora con miedo y dijeron a coro – Sí, señora.

Yo no me había movido de mi posición desde que había llegado. Sentada sobre mis rodillas y con mis brazos en mis piernas observaba el panorama en silencio, tal y como mi señora me había ordenado antes de entrar. Según ella, no era momento de peleas sino de empezar a convertirme en una mujer hecha y derecha.

\- Akane, dime, ¿sabes escribir?

Miré a mi señora y asentí, sonrió y me pasó un papel de arroz y un pincel que tomé con cuidado, pues parecía realmente caro. Luego acercó un tintero y un trozo de tinta seca – Bien, quiero que me escribas aquí tu nombre, pero primero debes _preparar la tinta_.

Asentí y me dispuse a hacer lo que mi señora me había ordenado. Noté sobre mi frente la mirada de mis dos nuevas compañeras. Una me miraba con ojos de burla y la otra curiosa, como esperando ver cuáles eran mis habilidades y puntos flacos, seguramente buscando aprovecharse en un futuro para tener el favor de mi señora.

Tomé con la mano temblorosa la tinta seca, comencé con el proceso remojando levemente la punta en agua con verdadero pesar pues el trozo de tinta que me había dado mi señora tenía unos grabados realmente bonitos que me daba pena destrozar. Cuando fue suficiente le di movimientos circulares sobre el _bokudou_ echando poco a poco agua.

Temblé al pensar que pasaría si agregaba demasiada agua, por lo que con movimientos calculados acabé el proceso y se lo mostré a mi señora que se mantuvo impasible, aunque un brillo en sus ojos me dijo que lo había hecho bien. Con un asentimiento me pidió sin hablar que escribiera mi nombre.

Mojé el pincel y comencé a trazar los _kanjis_ de mi nombre, y dejé el pincel con cuidado de no manchar nada una vez terminé y espere el veredicto de mi señora con la cabeza gacha. Mi señora tardo un par de segundos en mirar meticulosamente mi trabajo y dijo – Bien, muy bien Akane-chan.

La joven Ukyo se levantó un poco sobre sus rodillas para mirar mi trabajo y dijo – Caramba Akane-chan, tienes una letra preciosa. Parece de una princesa imperial.

\- _Arigatou_ , joven Ukyo – contesté roja. No esperaba tal halago de ella.

\- Es cierto, mira mi letra – dijo mostrándome un papel con trazados un poco toscos, como si aplastara demasiado el pincel – He mejorado un poco, pero aun no consigo algo perfecto, lo tuyo en cambio está impecable ¿verdad señora?

Nodoka-sama asintió – Realmente me ha sorprendido gratamente.

\- Mi cuñado me enseñó hace tiempo.

\- Aun así, tienes un don Akane-chan – dijo Nodoka-sama – por mucho que te enseñen, si eres torpe, eres torpe – dijo mirando a Ukyo con ojo severo mientras la castaña se sonrojaba y volvía a su sitio remangándose el kimono volviendo a tomar el pincel entre sus finas manos.

\- Tampoco ser para tanto – dijo la chillona voz de Shampoo – escribir bien ¿y qué? Para el resto de tareas ser ridícula y torpe.

\- Bueno, tú en la ceremonia del té eres bastante torpe – dijo mi señora con voz seria – y tu caligrafía deja mucho que desear teniendo en cuenta que llevo enseñándote desde los seis años.

La cara de la joven Shampoo fue un poema, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que iban de la rabia a la vergüenza por lo que yo solo pude reír disimuladamente.

\- Además – continuó mi señora – Ha hecho perfecto la mezcla de la tinta, ¿te recuerdo cuanto tardaste tú en agregar el agua adecuadamente? – la china no dijo nada – Bien, pues sigue escribiendo.

\- _Hai_ , señora – contestó quedamente la joven Shampoo.

Nodoka-sama aun seria centró su atención en mi de nuevo por lo que tuve que quitar rápidamente la sonrisa que tenía en la cara – Bien Akane, creo que esto se te dará bien, pero no te acostumbres, no está perfecto.

\- Lo se mi señora, aún tengo mucho que aprender – dije fijándome en los escritos que había en unos papeles justo en el centro de la mesa. La caligrafía de estos era exquisita, hechos con una delicadeza que parecían incluso sagrados.

\- No hay nada perfecto en esta vida Akane, pero intentaremos que se acerque lo suficiente – asentí sonriéndole a mi señora que me pasó un pequeño papel – escribe aquí lo que quieras, un poema, una frase, cualquier cosa. Escribe lo que desees.

Tomé el papel y pensé un momento que quería escribir. No se me ocurría nada, ¿tal vez mis pensamientos hacia mi señora? ¿Una frase de admiración hacia su persona? No, quizás quedara muy pomposo y la señora pensara que le estaba adulando de más. ¿Quizás unas palabras para mi padre o hermana? Podría ser, una pequeña misiva estaría bien, pero luego pensé ¿para qué? Jamás la leerán y además me faltaría papel para escribirles todo lo que quería.

Pasaron los minutos y observé levemente a mi señora que leía un libro, o más bien fingía leer, pues sus ojos semi camuflados por las tapas del libro estaban clavadas en Shampoo quien sin darse cuenta se había emborronado la mano con tinta y al apoyar su mano en su mejilla había dejado un surco negro en esta.

Observé levemente la letra de la china, era grande y con trazados muy dramáticos, como si quisiera hacer la caligrafía excesivamente bonita pero al final pecaba de exuberante, algo así como hacía con su personalidad.

Luego miré a la joven Ukyo que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, concentrada en lo que estaba escribiendo. Al igual que yo, estaban escribiendo lo que ellas querían y por lo visto las palabras les salían solas, pero a mí no se me ocurría nada. Me rasqué la frente en un infantil intento de que las ideas salieran y entonces en mi mente aparecieron unas camelias rosadas que adornaban mi habitación desde hace días.

Fue como si _Kami_ me inspirara, empecé a ver en mi mente palabras sueltas que poco a poco se formaban haciendo un pequeño poema. Tomé rápido el pincel antes de que la inspiración desapareciera y comencé a escribir.

 _En la oscuridad_

 _Antes de la llegada del anfitrión._

 _Las peonias y camelias_

 _Son uno._

Releí una y otra vez el pequeño poema contenta con el resultado – Mi señora, ya está.

Nodoka-sama apartó su vista de mis compañeras y se acercó a leer mi pequeño poema. La vi mover sus pupilas a través de los pequeños trazados y luego sonrió abiertamente. Tomó el poema y lo guardó entre aquellos escritos tan maravillosos que había visto antes.

\- Akane, realmente tienes un don.

Y no dijo nada más. Mis compañeras se miraron curiosas pero no dijeron nada. Sonreí satisfecha conmigo misma, en ese poema había puesto un poquito de aquel sentimiento que mi corazón se negaba a aceptar.

¿Por qué puse las _peonias_ y las camelias? Porque tras la lectura del libro que me había prestado mi señora encontré una flor que en belleza se equipara a la camelia y cuyo significado era similar. Si el joven señor solo me regalaría camelias, yo a él le entregaría en mi mente peonias, siempre peonias. Solo peonias.

Los días pasaron y la señora Nodoka me vigilaba con ojo agudo. En todo el tiempo que estuve junto con las jóvenes Ukyo y Shampoo encontré mis puntos fuertes y débiles. En escritura era buena, pero en modales y técnicas para ser una buena anfitriona era un desastre.

Aún recuerdo la cara de desesperación de mi señora cuando me tropezaba o no colocaba las manos como se debía. Pobre mujer, creo que le quité años de vida. La ceremonia del té no se me dio tan mal como esperaba, pero arreglos florales… no era para mí. Era horriblemente mala combinando colores y estilos, aun lo soy. Mientras que Shampoo y Ukyo hacían preciosos ramos coloridos y cuidaban a los _bonsáis_ con mimo, yo creaba burdos ramilletes de colores sin sentido y el bonsái moría.

En lo referente al canto y el dibujo no era ni buena ni mala, promedio. Tocando el _shimasen_ era un monstruo. Mis compañeras tocaban con elegancia las notas correctas creando hermosas melodías, yo en cambio era incapaz y más de una vez rompí las cuerdas. Odiaba ese aparato del demonio por lo que la señora Saotome me quitó ese trabajo.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a esa nueva vida, pero no olvidé para nada de donde procedía. Siempre que tenía tiempo libre ayudaba a Sayuri y Yuka a abrillantar la madera del suelo, a Sasuke, Jiro y Tomoe cuando debían arrancar las malas hierbas del jardín, a Momo-chan cuando debía doblar yukatas y a la pequeña Nara cuando quitaba la ropa del tendedero.

Nodoka-sama siempre me echaba una regañina pero a la décima vez que me pilló desistió – Eso demuestra tu enorme bondad Akane-chan, no dejes que se aprovechen – me decía siempre.

Como dije antes, los días pasaron y llegó el día de mi cumpleaños. Estaba recogiendo mi futón ya arreglada y lista para ir a la clase de ceremonia del té con mi señora cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y todos mis compañeros, a excepción de Yuna, aparecieron.

\- Akane-chan, _¡tanjoubi omedetou!_ – Gritó Momo-chan entrando en la habitación como un tsunami arrasándolo todo – Ya eres una mujercita.

\- Chicos… - dije sorprendida al verlos a todos allí para felicitarme – _Arigatou gozaimasu_ – no pude evitar emocionarme, el cumplir años siempre me había gustado porque en mi casa Kasumi siempre me preparaba mi plato favorito y me hacía un pequeño presente, pero ahora…

\- Akane ¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntó la pequeña Nara.

Negué con la cabeza quitándome las lágrimas de las mejillas – _Nandemo nai._

\- ¿Te acordaste de tu casa? ¿Verdad? – preguntó Jiro con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos como siempre hacía. Satsu le dio un golpecito en el brazo a su marido y yo reí.

\- Sí Jiro-san, así es. Les echo de menos.

Meiko me abrazó con cariño y dijo – No estés triste Akane-chan, puede que ahora estés lejos de tu familia pero aquí también tienes una, muy grande y que te quiere ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando a mis compañeros que asintieron con una sonrisa.

\- Chicos… yo…

\- Mira, mira Akane – chan – me cortó Nara – te hemos preparado tu plato favorito y entre todos te hemos comprado un regalo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, no me lo esperaba. Sasuke se acercó a mí y me extendió un paquete cerrado con un lazo amarillo. Con voz temblorosa y una sonrisa me dijo – Onee-chan, fe…li...cida… ¡des! – sonreí muy contenta y tomé el paquete. No me alegraba por el regalo sino porque poco a poco mi amigo iba hablando mejor.

Abrí el regalo encontrando un elegante abanico dentro. Estaba decorado con flores de sakura y el mango era de una madera oscura y brillante. La pequeña Nara se acercó a mí con sus ojos un poco bizcos y con risa cantarina me pregunto – ¿Te gusta Akane-chan? Lo he elegido yo – asentí con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, nosotros tres te ayudamos – contestó Daisuke abrazando por los hombros a Sayuri y Yuka.

\- Todos hemos puesto un poco de dinero para regalarte algo muy bonito – dijo Kimiko – te lo mereces, ya eres casi una mujer.

Me sonrojé un poco por lo dicho. Me puse frente a todos y me arrodillé haciendo una profunda inclinación hasta que toqué el tatami con mi frente – No tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud, juro que cuidaré bien este regalo que me habéis otorgado.

\- Mas te vale – dijo la juguetona voz de Tomoe – nos ha costado una buena cantidad.

\- ¡Tomoe! – Gritó su mujer dándole un golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello – Mal educado – gruñó mientras él se sobaba la nuca.

Yo reí levemente al ver la cara de mis compañeros, entre avergonzados y aburridos, pero a mí no me había molestado, mi compañero era así siempre, mal hablado y poco políticamente correcto, cualidades poco comunes en un japonés.

\- Una…. Un…na… co...o...sa - tartamudeó mi amigo Sasuke levantando levemente un tembloroso dedo. Nos quedamos mirándole lo cual pareció incomodarle un poco pues el rojo de sus mejillas aumentó, bajó la cabeza y dijo – Tomoe… tomoe… nombre… ¿chica?

El silencio inundó la habitación cuando escuchamos lo dicho por mi tímido amigo. La cara del viejo Tomoe era un poema, su rostro se descompuso cuando escuchó la última palabra pero entonces se crispó como un gato y dijo – Mocoso, ¡El nombre vale para ambos géneros! – el silencio que se instauró antes se rompió ante la carcajada general que echamos todos. Nunca nos habríamos esperado esa pregunta, y menos del siempre silencioso Sasuke.

Mis compañeros me habían hecho muy feliz con sus muestras de cariño, nunca habría esperado algo así y se lo agradecí de corazón. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bromeando y charlando pero cuando me di cuenta de que llegaba tarde a mi clase de la ceremonia del té di un grito – ¡Nodoka-sama va a matarme!

\- ¡Tu clase! – Gritó Momo-chan con horror mientras me levantaba del suelo – ¡lo olvidamos!

Antes de que me diera cuenta había sido empujada fuera de la habitación por los brazos de mi amiga. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban por el pasillo mientras escuchaba la voz chillona de la pequeña Nara gritar – ¡Corre A-chan! ¡Corre!

El kimono me apretaba las piernas haciendo que la tarea de corres se me dificultara. Nunca el camino de una habitación de la casa a otra se me hizo tan largo como ese. Cuando llegué frente a la enorme puerta corredera comencé a sudar debido a los nervios. Si algo no toleraba mi señora era la impuntualidad, en más de una ocasión la joven Ukyo había llegado tarde y había recibido duros castigos y yo no quería ser castigada.

Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Con las manos temblorosas tomé el marco de la perta y la deslicé suavemente. Dentro mi señora y mis compañeras estaban concentradas en la elaboración del _té matcha_.

\- _su… sumimasen_ – dije una vez entré. Mi señora se giró para verme con ojo crítico y sentí mis entrañas bailar, pero no de gozo sino de vergüenza y miedo. Me arrodillé rápidamente e hice una inclinación - disculpe...

\- Llegas tarde – me cortó Nodoka-sama.

\- Lo sé, ha sido mi culpa.

Nodoka-sama no dijo nada y no llegue a ver que rostro tenía porque mi frente estaba pegada al tatami. Escuche una risita aguda que fue disimulada por una tos muy falsa, posiblemente era de Shampoo. No me moví, me quedé estática en mi sitio hasta que Nodoka-sama suspiró – No es normal en ti llegar tarde ¿Qué ha pasado?

Levanté el rostro para hablar con ella y con voz temblorosa dije – Mis amigos, es decir… mis compañeros me han ido a felicitar por mi cumpleaños… y… no me di cuenta de la hora.

\- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó la joven Ukyo, yo asentí levemente avergonzada – No lo sabía _Otanyobi_.

\- _Arigatou_ …

Nodoka-sama seguía quieta en el mismo lugar. Se levantó levemente y se acercó a mí a paso lento para luego quedarse quieta a mi lado. Me encogí esperando ser tomada por el cuello del kimono y lanzada lejos como un saco de arroz, pero en vez de eso, mi señora salió de la habitación dejándonos solas.

Miré a mis compañeras con curiosas. La joven Ukyo me devolvió la misma expresión mientras que Shampoo tenía una mueca torcida en la cara, esa cara de superioridad que ponía siempre que habla con el servicio de la casa, esa cara de superioridad que pone siempre que estaba junto al joven señor.

\- Marimacho estar metida en problemas – me dijo la china con una voz de satisfacción – seguro que ir a por vara de bambú para azotarte.

\- Mi señora no haría eso – le gruñí.

La joven Shampoo se atusó la larga melena y sonrió altanera – Bueno, a nosotras no porque ser señoritas, pero tú solo ser criada tonta, seguro azotarte hasta dejar espalda en carne viva.

Apreté los puños de rabia y tuve que reprimir las ganas de darle un puñetazo en toda su cara bonita. Shampoo cuando se lo proponía podía ser realmente desesperante, en más de una ocasión había sacado de sus casillas a la siempre tranquila Kimiko así que molestarme a mí era un juego de niños para ella.

\- No digas eso Shampoo – le dijo Ukyo – La señora Nodoka jamás haría eso a nadie.

\- Azotarla, ya veréis – contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Iba a contestarle una grosería cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y la imponente figura de mi señora apareció de nuevo en la sala. Miré disimuladamente sus manos en busca de la vara que había mencionado la china, por si acaso de verdad iba a azotarme por llegar tarde, pero lo que encontré en sus manos no fue algo alargado y duro, sino un paquetito bien envuelto en hojas.

\- Quizás a quien debamos azotar es a ti querida – le dijo mi señora con voz dura a la joven Shampoo haciéndola encogerse sobre si misma – O cortarte la lengua, así no tendríamos que escuchar tu molesta voz nunca más.

\- Señora, Shampoo solo…

\- Ahórratelo – la cortó. Shampoo cerró la boca y bajó la mirada. Ukyo sonrió satisfecha sin disimulo alguno. Desde hacía tiempo, sobre todo desde que compartíamos clases, pude observar que las jóvenes no se llevaban muy bien. En público eran casi hermanas, pero en privado se atacan como bestias salvajes la una a la otra.

Mi señora centró su atención en mí y yo solo pude removerme nerviosa, preguntándome que llevaba ese paquete. Era grande y parecía blando por lo que tuve la certeza de que no era una piedra gigante para tirarme a la cabeza. Se sentó delicadamente frente a la mesa y puso el paquete a sus pies.

\- Acércate Akane-chan – sin apenas esperar hice lo que me pidió. Me levanté rauda y me acerqué a ella, sentándome a su izquierda. Sin levantarse, mi señora se movió para quedar de cara a mí y me extendió el paquete. Abrí los ojos sorprendidas al igual que mis compañeras que apenas respiraban, atentas a cualquier cosa que pasara.

Con manos temblorosas lo tome y di una inclinación agradeciendo el detalle – Sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños, espero que te guste.

Cuando lo abrí no pude creer lo que veía. Era un kimono de color rojo escarlata con un preciso río bordado en azul celeste. Los detalles dorados lo hacían aún más hermoso. Al tacto era suave lo que dejaba claro que había sido caro, muy caro. Quizás demasiado.

\- Señora… yo… no puedo…

Mi señora levantó una mano para hacerme callar – Por más que lo intenté el kimono que te regaló tu hermana quedó destrozado, no lo pudimos arreglar – Bajé la vista triste recordando como con mi enfado había rasgado el kimono que me había regalado mi hermana. Había destrozado mi único recuerdo de ella…

\- Pero tranquila, está guardado – me dijo Nodoka –sama. La miré a los ojos y vi en ellos un brillo especial – Jamás podría tirar algo como eso.

\- Pero está roto.

Nodoka-sama se encogió de hombros – Pero es tuyo, yo no soy nadie para tirar algo que no es mío aunque sea algo que ya no se puede usar – contestó solemne – Además, muchos corazones están rotos en el mundo y nadie tira a esas personas a la basura.

Fue una extraña metáfora, bastante tonta a mi parecer pero no reclamé nada. Simplemente me incliné profundamente a los pies de mi señora – Nunca podré pagarle este regalo mi señora.

\- No todos los días se cumplen once años – me contestó con una sonrisa – y si lo tratas bien y no creces mucho te durara para un par de años.

Sonreí acariciando la tela del kimono con delicadeza, sin creerme que esa preciosa obra maestra fuera mía y solo mía. El obi dorado era una maravilla y los bordados exquisitos. Jamás olvidaré ese kimono.

\- Ser muy bonito señora, Shampoo estar impaciente por ponérselo algún día para su prometido.

Mi señora, la joven Ukyo y yo miramos curiosas a la joven Shampoo. Por lo visto, la china pensaba agenciarse mi regalo de cumpleaños, pero no lo toleraría, ese hermoso kimono era mío – Nunca he dicho que te lo iba a dejar.

El veneno con el que solté la frase impactó de lleno en la china quien frunciendo la cara dijo – Ese kimono ser demasiado hermoso para que una piojosa como tu llevarlo.

\- Nodoka-sama me lo ha regalado a mí. Tú tienes tu propia ropa.

\- En esta casa kimonos caros compartirse – respondió la china – Y ese ser extremadamente caro, no sentirte importante, mi señora regalárselo a todas auqnue poner excusa de cumpleaños ¿verdad señora?

\- Shampoo, haz el té – dijo mi señora seria ignorando las palabras de la china.

La joven Shampoo miró a mi señora un momento y rápidamente se puso a hacer el té. Observé sus movimientos sin soltar mi regalo ni un momento, temiendo que en un descuido la china saltara sobre el como un gato y me lo arrebatara.

Tras unos segundos vi como la joven Shampoo se equivocaba un par de veces. Era lenta, muy lenta y sus movimientos eran demasiado exagerados y pomposos. De reojo observe como mi señora Nodoka fruncía el ceño levemente.

Cuando termino sirvió la taza a mi señora y esperó su reacción. Nodoka-sama fulminó la taza con la vista y me sorprendió enormemente ver como solo sus ojos miraban la taza. Su cuello estaba erguido y tieso impidiendo que la cabeza se inclinara. Miré a mi compañera y pude apreciar como los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella. Sus manos sobre sus rodillas temblaban levemente al igual que sus hombros y con razón, para mi señora no había nada mas sagrado que la ceremonia del té y Shampoo era realmente torpe realizándola.

Sus ojos casi rojos temblaban dentro de las cuencas y puedo aun hoy jurar que vi una gota de sudor caer por su sien. Era tal el nerviosismo de la joven Shampoo que hasta yo me removí incomoda.

\- No has terminado – dijo la seca voz de mi señora.

Shampoo trastabilló un momento y buscó con la mirada sobre la mesa algo que le pudiera faltar. Desde mi posición podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro moverse.

\- Shampoo… hacerlo todo mi señora.

\- ¿Seguro? – cuestionó Nodoka-sama. Shampoo repasó de nuevo toda la mesa para luego asentir – ¿Y la taza de Akane?

\- ¿Cuál… taza? – contestó la china.

Nodoka-sama bufó – Hoy al empezar la clase dije que sería una clase diferente, que os prepararía para una celebración especial ¿es que acaso no me escuchas?

La joven Shampoo asintió fuertemente – Pero no esperar que fuera a ser cumpleaños de… ella – escupió lo último con rabia.

\- ¿y que más podía ser? ¿La boda del hijo del emperador? ¿La tuya con mi hijo? – el sarcasmo en la voz de mi señora enfadó a Shampoo quien se crispó como un gato enfadado, pero aun así se dispuso a hacer de nuevo el té para mí cuando la mano de mi señora la frenó.

\- Déjalo, eres un desastre en esto – miró a la joven Ukyo quien tenía un brillo de satisfacción en la cara pero en cuanto vio la seria mirada de Nodoka-sama borró todo rastro de regocijo y se tensó – Hazlo tu Ukyo, que aun siendo torpe se te da algo mejor.

\- Shampoo poder hacerlo.

\- No – la potente voz de mi señora nos hizo pegar un bote. Era y para mi sigue siendo fascinante como mi señora, aun sin alzar la voz podía hacer temblar hasta a un ejército – Eres capaz de envenenar la taza. Ukyo lo hará.

La castaña realizó la ceremonia del té un poco mejor que la joven Shampoo. Al menos no era tan lenta y había añadido suficiente polvo, el que tenía enfrente mi señora tenía tanto polvo que posiblemente sabría demasiado amargo.

Me lo sirvió con una sonrisa y una inclinación que yo respondí. Mi señora y yo nos dispusimos a _tomar el té como el protocolo ordenaba_ y aún a sabiendas del horrible amargor que tendría el té debido a la cantidad de polvos puesta por la joven Shampoo, mi señora no vacilo un movimiento ni puso cara de desagrado.

Tras tomar el último sorbo, mi señora dijo – Mediocre. Realmente mediocre – mis compañeras bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas. Me dio pena de la joven Ukyo, el té no estaba tan malo, quizás algo aguado, pero tomable, por lo que sin poder evitarlo dijo – el mío estaba bien.

La joven Ukyo levantó la mirada rápidamente y le sonreí – Necesitas un poco de practica a la hora de medir la cantidad polvo y agua, pero esta bueno.

No miré a mi señora temiendo que me amonestara por quitarle autoridad, pero debía salir en defensa de la joven Ukyo. Mis principios me obligaban.

Lejos de llevar una reprimenda, Nodoka-sama soltó una risa camuflada y dijo – Ya has oído, Ukyo. Practica esa parte.

Asombrada, mi compañera se inclinó y me sonrió agradeciéndome con la mirada. Nodoka-sama se levantó con elegancia y nosotras la imitamos. En mis brazos llevaba el precioso regalo apretado contra mi pecho – La clase a terminado por hoy, vosotras dos – dijo señalando a mis compañeras – poneos a practicar el _shamisen_ , es lo único que hacéis bien – estas asintieron y salieron rápidamente del salón pero antes de que desaparecieran dijo – y shampoo…

La china frenó en seco y se giró con una gran sonrisa, posiblemente esperando algún halago o petición de índole personal – No te atrevas a tocar el kimono de Akane. Es un regalo para ella.

\- Pero señora…

\- ¡He dicho! – La joven Shampoo cayó inmediatamente – que es un regalo para ella. Yo se lo he comprado personalmente, esto no es una _Okiya_.

\- Sí señora – murmuró débilmente la joven Shampoo sin mirar a Nodoka –sama.

\- Como a ese kimono le pase algo, el más mínimo daño, te las verás conmigo.

\- Sí señora – repitió la china para después salir de allí no sin antes lanzarme una amenazadora mirada que le respondí de igual forma. Nadie iba a meterme el miedo en el cuerpo y menos una niña como Shampoo.

Cuando salió y mi señora y yo nos quedamos a solas, Nodoka-sama lanzó un suspiro – esa niña agota mi paciencia.

\- Y la mía – respondí. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y me puse roja pues, aunque supiera que mi señora y yo compartíamos aversión por la china, no era de buena educación hablar con tu señora en un tono tan tosco como el que puse.

Lejos de reprenderme mi señora me otorgó una suave risa – Akane-chan, despreocúpate del resto de clases de hoy. Ve con tus amigos y celebra tu cumpleaños.

\- Mis amigos tienen trabajo que hacer.

\- Hoy no – me contestó – Momo-chan, Sasuke, Daisuke y las chicas están libres. Los adultos se unirán a vosotros cuando terminen las tareas.

Una inmensa alegría recorrió mi corazón cuando escuché las palabras de mi señora. Sin poder reprimirme me lancé a sus brazos. Agradecí de corazón ese detalle que tuvo conmigo ya que no todas las señoras de buenas familias son tan bondadosas con el servicio. Cada vez me fascinaba más Nodoka-sama, ya que era capaz de ser la persona más gentil del mundo pero también la más firme.

Una vez me separé de ella salí corriendo a buscar a mis compañeros con quienes estuve riendo y charlando todo el día. No hace falta decir que ese día que cumplí once años fui muy feliz a pesar de que me faltara mi familia aunque gracias a Kami en la casa de los Saotome había encontrado otra más grande que la anterior la cual me quería mucho, como yo a ellos. En el futuro cada uno hizo su vida y nos separamos pero aun ahora que soy vieja no paso un día sin recordar el rostro de todos y de repetir en alto sus nombres para que nunca sean olvidados.

Los siguientes días no fueron de fiesta en absoluto. La gentileza de mi señora había desaparecido y la semana siguiente se transformó en una fiera estricta, con mucha razón. Mis compañeras habían sido invitadas a una reunión de mujeres de alta cuna en Edo, donde debían mostrar sus dotes como futuras mujeres de la casa y aun hablando desde la más profunda ignorancia, eran un desastre.

Una tarde mi señora estaba más furiosa de lo normal, gritando y golpeando las manos de la joven Ukyo y Shampoo con un abanico cuando se equivocaban o cuando eran demasiado lentas. Incluso yo tuve que soportar más de un grito por lo que a media tarde mi señora me dio el día libre y salí al jardín.

Desde mi posición en el suelo del pasillo que daba al estanque de las _carpas ko_ i, podía escuchar perfectamente el retumbar del abanico golpeando las manos de mis compañeras y el eco de las reprimendas. Sentí lastima aunque era algo normal, mi señora se jugaba mucho con esa invitación pues si las mujeres veían lo bien educadas que estaban podría significar más aprendices en casa por lo que podía entrar más dinero.

Como era de esperar de una tarde cualquiera, mis compañeros estaban hasta arriba de trabajo: que si kimonos que rematar, que si la cena, que si arreglar el jardín, que si limpiar los objetos del desván, que si abrillantar el suelo… incluso la pequeña Nara estaba trabajando… por lo que estaba sola en una inmensa casa llena de gente atareada, mirando al estanque, aburrida.

Subí la vista al cielo que se empezaba a teñir de naranjas y morados debido a que el sol se empezaba a ocultar. Suspiré frustrada pues no sabía qué hacer para terminar con mi aburrimiento. Entonces lo vi, en el suelo cerca de una roca llena de musgo, una vara de bambú bastante larga. Me levanté decidida y la tomé en mis manos, era larga y no muy gorda quizás se le había caído a Jiro cuando arreglaba el jardín.

Recordé como mi padre me entrenaba con una vara de madera larga, como si fuera una _naginata_. Cerré los ojos y apreté la vara en mis manos imaginándome que no estaba en el inmenso jardín perfectamente arreglado de los Saotome, sino en mi imperfecto patio, que daba al bosque, con su caminito de tierra, sus hierbas altas y sus pequeñas flores esparcidas sin control. Me encontraba de nuevo en casa escuchando la risa de mi hermana Kasumi mientras cosía, la voz melodiosa de madre entonando esa cancioncilla suya que tantas veces me ayudó a dormir y escuché la voz de mi padre:

- _Vamos pequeña Kawa, otra vez desde el principio._

Sin poder controlarlo moví un pie hacia atrás dejando el otro hacia delante mientras flexionaba levemente la rodilla.

\- _Más abajo Akane, así perderás el equilibrio._

De nuevo hice lo que la voz de mi padre me decía. Escuché su risa y sonreí también.

 _\- Ahora como antes, venga, ichi, ni, san…_

Moví mis brazos bamboleando la vara de bambú mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia delante y los lados. Luego giraba y hacía lo mismo en la otra dirección.

 _\- Muy bien pequeña Kawa, eres toda una guerrera._

 _\- Lo has hecho muy bien Akane._

 _\- Esa es mi pequeña Kawa._

 _\- Akane…_

 _\- Akane…_

-¡Akane! – el gritó que me sacó de mis recuerdos no era la de mi padre, no podía ser él. Esa voz era mucho más aguda. Abrí los ojos y me topé con un color azul como el mar frente a mí, mirándome curioso.

Me tensé al instante cuando me di cuenta de la posición en la que me había encontrado mi señor. Tiré el palo al suelo como si quemara y me incline – Joven señor, yo…

\- ¿Qué hacías? – me preguntó con una voz curiosa.

\- Yo… yo… - tartamudeaba como una niña pequeña a la que habían pillado cometiendo una travesura. Su llegada silenciosa me había sorprendido muchísimo ¿Qué hacía el allí? ¿No debí estar dos semanas fuera? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que nos despedimos? – ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

El joven señor se encogió de hombros y me sonrió con ese egocentrismo típico de el – Hemos vuelto hace unos minutos, te estuve llamando pero no me hacías ni caso, estabas en otro mundo.

\- Yo… lo siento es que…

\- Lo haces bien – me cortó sorprendiéndome ¿es que acaso mi joven señor me estaba haciendo un halago por mis dotes de artista marcial? – Aun te queda mucho que aprender pues tienes muchísimos fallos – fruncí el ceño molesta, como no el joven Ranma tenía que hacer sus típicos comentarios – pero no cabe duda de que si sigues entrenando serás una gran guerrera.

Me quedé en blanco, no sabía si reír o agradecer o darle un puñetazo por si se burlaba de mi por lo que solo pude quedarme quieta y mirarle fijamente con las mejillas rojas. Vi como sus ojos se desviaban al palo caído y lo volvió a tomar en sus manos.

\- Para empezar, si no separas más tus manos los movimientos serán torpes – me explicaba a medida que se colocaba tras mi espalda y me hacía tomar el palo de bambú. Sus manos estaban sobre las mías y yo solo podía temblar – ¿ves? Ahora dar los pasos es mucho más fácil – me decía mientras nos movíamos. Yo no escuchaba nada más allá del retumbar de mi corazón en mi pecho.

Se separó de mí y se puso a mi lado con una sonrisita en la cara – así es más fácil ¿verdad? – Asentí levemente y entonces volvió a corregirme – el pie trasero, lo tienes que meter más hacia dentro – tomó con sus manos mi tobillo con delicadeza y movió el pie de manera que la punta quedara lo más hacia arriba posible – esto le da estabilidad a la posición.

\- Si… - dije simplemente. Nunca me gustó que me corrigieran pero no veía malicia en mi joven señor por lo que no podía tomarme a mal sus consejos.

\- Los hombros más hacia atrás – me dijo tomándome los hombros.

\- ¡Duele! ¡Bruto! – me quejé girando la cara para verle. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío, tanto que nuestras narices se rozaron levemente.

Si hubiéramos sido un poco más mayores posiblemente la situación habría terminado de otra forma pero con solo once años la timidez ganó a las aun dormidas hormonas. La cercanía nos había avergonzado tanto que nos separamos de un salto pasando a estar casi pegados a tener más de dos brazos de separación.

Ambos miramos al suelo avergonzados hasta que mi joven señor carraspeó un poco – La postura es incomoda pero solo hasta que te acostumbras.

\- Sí, mi padre siempre decía que el guerrero tiene que sentirse incómodo para ser consciente de que la vida, la buena y honrosa vida es dura y dolorosa.

\- Grandes palabras – dijo una tercera voz que reconocí al instante haciéndome sonreír.

\- ¡Mousse! – mi amigo parecía más alto desde la última vez que le había avisto y eso que solo fueron un par de semanas.

\- Ranma-kun, eres demasiado duro con Akane-chan – dijo otra voz.

\- Joven Ryoga…

\- ¡Hola Akane-chan! – el joven Ryoga se acercó a mí con pasos agiles y me extendió un paquete - ¡ten para ti!

Tomé el paquete con curiosidad y me acerqué de nuevo al pasillo donde estaba sentada antes siendo seguida por aquellos tres chicos. Cuando lo abrí descubrí unos _dangos_ – Gracias, pero… ¿Por qué?

\- No pude darte nada por tu cumpleaños ni visitarte cuando estuviste enferma, Ukyo me habría matado – solté una leve risa – Por eso cuando paramos en Edo fui al puesto y los compré, espero que te gusten.

Sonreí agradecida y me incline hacia delante dándole las gracias. Los dangos eran mis dulces favoritos y hacía mucho que no me los comía. Cuando me metí el primero en la boca sentí que tocaba el cielo con las manos – ¡están riquísimos joven Ryoga! ¡Gracias otra vez!

\- No es nada – me dijo rascándose la nuca – todo es poco para la niña más dulce y bonita de la casa.

Casi me atraganto cuando dijo eso. Comencé a toser y le miré sonrojada. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Ranma tomó un dango en su mano derecha y le dio unas vueltecitas frente a su cara – No querrás que U-chan se entere de eso que acabas de decir ¿cierto?

\- ¡Cállate Ranma! – Le gritó – ¡Y suelta eso! ¿Es que tu madre no te enseñó que no se juega con la comida?

Mi joven señor puso una sonrisa arrogante en la cara y abrió la boca todo lo que daba para de un mordisco llevarse dos dangos de golpe – ¡Ranma! ¡Te mataré!

Los jóvenes señores comenzaron a pelear por el jardín. Mientras Ranma saltaba y esquivaba los golpes de Ryoga este último gritaba e insultaba al joven señor por haberme robado mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Observé sorprendida como eran de hábiles a pesar de su corta edad. Ranma saltaba y hacía piruetas en el aire mientras Ryoga golpeaba a una velocidad que rozaba lo inhumano. Abrí la boca sorprendida deseando poder pelear así algún día.

El suspiro de mi Mousse me distrajo – Estos dos siempre están igual.

Solté una risita y le ofrecí un dango a Mousse quien negó con la cabeza – Soy más de _Mochis_.

\- Son muy buenos – dije con la boca llena. Mousse me miró con la ceja arqueada y yo me sonroje, no es de muy buena educación hablar con comida en la boca.

\- Creí que esas clases de señoritas te enseñarían modales – me dijo con burla.

Tragué rápidamente los restos que tenía en la boca y pregunté – ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- No hay nada que U-chan no le cuente a Ryoga – se adelantó en contestar Ranma que traía al joven Ryoga agarrado del cuello del Kimono – No te pega ir a esas clases la verdad.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – pregunté curiosa, quizás el me diría que una mujer como yo, fuerte y valiente debía estar entrenando artes marciales, pero lo que recibí fue una burla típica de mi joven señor.

\- Porque esas clases son para señoritas dulces y femeninas y tú no eres dulce ni femenina, más bien una bruta marimacho.

Mi enfado creció y sin que ninguno se lo esperaba lancé un puñetazo que impactó directo en la cara de mi joven señor. El mundo se paró en el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Le había pegado, había puesto la mano encima del hijo de la señora Nodoka… por muy buena que fuera conmigo esta vez mi cabeza rodaría por el suelo. Estaba segura.

Aparté el puño lentamente de la cara de Ranma temblando levemente. Ryoga-kun y Mousse no se movieron, apenas respiraban supongo que temerosos de ver la reacción del joven señor. Pensé que se pondría a gritar o que me pegaría pero no, simplemente se sobó la nariz y murmuró un – marimacho.

Tras unos leves segundos de aturdimiento Ryoga-kun comenzó a reír y Mousse solo sonrió levemente como siempre hace. Siempre tibio, siempre distante.

\- Te ha dado en toda la cara y ni lo has visto venir – decía el joven Ryoga entre risas agarrándose la barriga.

\- Si fuera otra persona le habrías dado una patada Ranma – dijo Mousse.

\- Yo no pego a las chicas – y me lanzó una mirada venenosa – aunque sea una marimacho.

\- Es tu culpa – bufé frustrada – por insultarme.

\- Es que eres una marimacho.

\- No lo soy – le espeté furiosa levantándome. Aunque no era tan alto como Mousse no quitaba el hecho de que mi joven señor me sacaba unos centímetros aunque eso me importaba más bien poco.

\- Sí que lo eres, eres una bruta y una marimacho.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Si no te gusta como soy ignórame y vete a tomar vientos.

\- Nunca dije que no me gustara – contestó simplemente callándome de golpe tanto a mi como a Ryoga. Noté el calor subir por mi cara y acumularse en mis mejillas, debían estar muy rojas pues el joven señor me miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Idiota… - murmuré apartando mi cara de la suya, no podría seguir mirándole mucho rato sin que me desmayara fruto de la vergüenza.

\- Oye, eres rápida Akane-chan – dijo Ryoga intentando quitar hierro al asunto – serías una gran guerrera.

\- Es verdad – continuó Mousse – no hemos hablado de ello pero tu arranque en el cumpleaños de Ranma fue increíble.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! – Gritó Ryoga-kun zarandeando al pobre chino de un brazo – Fue increíble, casi vences.

\- Ni en sus sueños – dijo altanero Ranma sentándose a mi lado.

Me giré furiosa y le saqué la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil como acertado porque sus cejas se fruncieron en una mueca de disgusto – Si no me hubieras tirado al lago te habría vencido.

\- Jamás, lo que pasa es que me dejé vencer – dijo cruzándose de brazos y subiendo su mentón a la par que cerraba los ojos sin dar su brazo a torcer, era y siempre fue un tozudo idiota.

\- Digas lo que digas, Akane-chan estuvo impresionante – Comentó Ryoga haciendo que mi ego subiera como la espuma – deberíamos decirle a Genma-sensei que la entrene ¿ne?

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – gritaron a la vez Mousse y Ranma asustando al pobre chico.

\- Era una idea… - pensó un momento lo que había dicho y le vi suspirar – tenéis razón, jamás la entrenaría.

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunté curiosa ¿Por qué el señor panda no querría entrenarme si he demostrado mi fuerza?

\- Porque eres mujer – contestó simplemente el joven Ranma – y mi padre opina que las mujeres no están hechas para luchar.

\- Que tontería – murmuré – he demostrado que puedo luchar como vosotros.

Mousse asintió – Sí pero para el las mujeres tienen unas obligaciones desde su nacimiento al igual que los hombres – solté un gruñido que le hizo sonreír – yo no pienso así pero muchos hombres dentro del ejercito lo hacen.

\- Taro uno de ellos – secundó Ranma – y su padre…

\- Taro es un idiota de remate.

Ryoga puso cara de bobo enamorado y suspiró – sí, es un idiota y se aprovecha de los más débiles pero se casara con la bella Momo-chan, ¡que lastima! – Gimió con dolor – Yo quería hacerme mayor para llegar a su corazón.

Con disimulo oculté una sonrisa ladeada, si el joven Ryoga supiera que a Momo-chan le gustan la mujeres se desmayaría.

\- ¿Por qué no te entreno yo? – dijo suavemente el joven Ranma captando nuestra atención.

Le miré con la ceja alzada pensando que se burlaba de mi – ¿Te estas riendo de mí?

\- ¡Lo digo enserio! – gritó. Dándose cuenta de los decibelios de su voz agachó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados, como temiendo que alguien se enterara de su plan – no es broma. Si tú quieres.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad? ¿Lo harás? – pregunté feliz agarrando las manos de mi joven señor que miró la unión de nuestros dedos con terror, como si le hubiera puesto un enorme escorpión en las manos.

\- Solo… si… es decir… tú quieres….

Chillé de emoción y le abracé – Claro que quiero.

Tal era mi alegría que no reparé en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el olor del joven señor llenó mis fosas nasales. Me separé rápidamente e intentando recuperar un poco de mi orgullo dije – es decir, si no te molesta.

\- Lo haré – contestó sin mirarme – pero no lo puede saber nadie – entonces miró a sus compañeros.

\- Yo me apunto – dijo Ryoga acercándose a mí para tomar mis manos – será un placer entrenar a esta dulce flor.

Ranma apartó las manos del joven Ryoga de las mías de un manotazo – una más ryoga y le contaré a U-chan lo pervertido que eres con las mujeres.

\- ¡No soy un pervertido! – refunfuñó.

\- Yo también la entrenaré – dijo Mousse.

Los tres nos quedamos mirándole fijamente. El rostro de Mousse era serio pero indiferente, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo sino que lo tomaba como un favor hacia mi persona, pero en sus ojos había una determinación que haría retroceder a un ejército entero.

\- ¿Tu? – Preguntó Ranma – ¿quieres entrenarla?

Mousse se encogió de hombros – Yo también estoy entrenando para ser un gran guerrero japonés ¿no? Puedo enseñarle algunas cosas.

\- No creo que seas el indicado para enseñarla – dijo el joven señor plantándose de brazos cruzados ante mi amigo, luego lanzó una mirada enfadada a Ryoga-kun y dijo – es más creo que ninguno está lo suficientemente cualificado como para entrenarla.

\- ¿Y tú sí? – Preguntó Ryoga - ¿es que acaso quieres estar a solas con ella? – preguntó con tono de burla haciéndonos sonrojar a ambos – luego me llama pervertido a mí.

\- ¡ _Urusei_! – chilló el joven señor subiendo el puño hacia la cara de Ryoga.

Viendo como ante mis ojos se avecinaba una nueva pelea, aunque fuera una amistosa, di un paso al frente y me coloqué entre los dos con los brazos extendidos intentando alejarlos lo más posible el uno del otro.

Mousse, Ryoga-kun y el joven Ranma se quedaron quietos sin saber que decir, me miraban como si tuviera una palabra mal escrita en la frente, entonces carraspeé y dije – Joven Ranma, si quiero que me entrene – el joven señor puso una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara para lanzar una mirada prepotente a sus compañeros – pero también quiero que se unan ellos dos.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? – me gritó mi joven señor mientras Ryoga soltaba una carcajada debido a la cara de ofensa del heredero Saotome.

\- Porque siempre está bien tener compañeros para luchar y ponerse a prueba – expliqué tranquilamente. En realidad lo que menos quería era quedarme a solas un par de horas con Ranma corriendo el riesgo de que alguien nos viera, se lo contara al señor panda y me metiera en un problema con Shampoo – además será más fácil mantenernos alerta por si alguien se acerca mientras entrenamos ¿o no acaba de decirme que debe ser secreto? – pregunté dirigiéndome a mi tormento personal quien solo pudo asentir levemente.

\- Pues está decidido – dijo Mousse – mientras entrenemos juntos uno de nosotros irá explicándole a Akane como se hacen los _katas_ y posiciones mientras los demás vigilan.

\- ¡Iremos rotándonos para ser su _sensei_! – Ryoga-kun levantó la mano rápido como el viento - ¡Me pido primero!

\- ¿¡Y por qué tú el primero!? – preguntó mal humorado el joven Ranma.

\- Porque soy más hábil que tú, además Akane-chan me aprecia más que a ti.

Mi joven señor apretó los puños y dio una patada en el suelo - ¡Ja! ¡En tus sueños! Además ¡yo soy el heredero de esta casa y futuro sensei! ¡Debo ser el primero!

Mousse y yo observamos como esos dos volvían a pelear una vez más sin motivo alguno. A su manera se querían y se llevaban bien pero ambos tenían la mecha muy corta y saltaban enseguida enzarzándose a los golpes. Con el tiempo fui descubriendo un poco más de cada uno: la valentía y la bondad de Ranma, la ternura y la timidez de Ryoga y la paciencia y templanza de Mousse, todo eso y mucho más lo fui descubriendo en los años siguientes, años en los que comenzó un periodo oscuro y turbio en la historia de Japón.

Años que marcarían mi vida y destino así como también el de todos aquellos que vivíamos en la casa Saotome. Años en los que esos tres niños pasaron de ser mis señores a ser mis amigos y entrenadores.

Esa tarde, en aquel jardín ni yo misma me imaginaba que esos tres serían en el futuro una pieza clave en mi vida; nuestra aventura y amistad, comenzó esa tarde en el jardín entre planes, peleas y dangos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Preparar la tinta_ : La tinta que se usa para la caligrafía japonesa está hecha principalmente de hollín y cola animal, y se presenta en un bloque que se debe frotar sobre una piedra para molerla con agua fría. La tinta puede dar diferentes tonos de negro según la cantidad de agua con que se diluya. Hoy en día la tinta se presenta de 2 maneras: Sólida o líquida, esta última es principalmente un dominio de Japón, y su base es mayoritariamente química. Incluso existe una tinta lavable desarrollada para los niños que practican Shuji ("aprender la letra") en la escuela. Se dice que la tinta de mejor calidad es la que ha sido endurecida, sobre todo la Shouen Boku, de hollín de pino y de cuerno de ciervo joven. La tinta es a menudo decorada con motivos, o viene con grabados que describen el nombre del fabricante, el nombre de la tinta, etc. La de mejor calidad se vende en cajas de protección, por lo general hechas de madera de árbol de Paulownia, llamadas KIRIBAKO.

 _Bakudou_ : zona plana de piedra donde se manipula la tinta.

 _Hai_ : si

 _Peonias_ : Una flor de semejante belleza como es la peonía tiene también un bonito simbolismo. La peonía se asocia al amor, a la felicidad y la belleza, entre otras cosas. No es de extrañar que la peonía sea una invitada habitual en muchas bodas. Regalar peonías se convierte en un gesto de amor y buenos deseos en la vida; por lo que es una flor de lo más apropiada para regalar en ocasiones como aniversarios o declaraciones de amor.

 _Bonsai_ : es una palabra de origen japonés que significa literalmente bon = 'bandeja' + sai = 'cultivar' (aunque etimológicamente procede del término chino, penzai, que significa pén = 'bandeja' + zāi = 'cultivar') y consiste en el arte de cultivar árboles y plantas, normalmente arbustos, controlando su tamaño para que permanezca de un tamaño muy inferior al natural, mediante técnicas, como el trasplante, la poda, el alambrado, el pinzado, etc., y modelando su forma para crear un estilo que nos recuerde una escena de la naturaleza. Es indisociable de la maceta, ya que el bonsái se entiende como el conjunto que conforman árbol y maceta.

 _Tanjoubi omedetou_ : feliz cumpleaños

 _Nandemo nai_ : Forma de decir "Nada" o "No es nada"

 _Té matcha_ : es un té verde molido empleado en la ceremonia japonesa del té. El té molido tiene su origen en la China de tiempos de la dinastía Song. En el año 1191, el monje budista Eisai trajo el té molido al Japón, con la introducción del budismo (Zen). Con el tiempo, el té molido fue desapareciendo en la China, sin embargo arraigó en el Japón gracias a las costumbres de los monasterios budistas. Más tarde, las clases altas de la sociedad japonesa adoptaron este té, entre los siglos XIV y XVI.

 _Protocolo a la hora de tomar el té_ : Una de las grandes costumbres de Japón es hacer una ceremonia de té que consiste de 15 pasos estudiados y llevados a cabo escrupulosamente. Estas normas van desde el numero de utensilios que deben usar hasta el número de sorbos que debes dar a la hora de beber.

 _Shamisen_ : es un instrumento musical japonés derivado del chino sānxián (tres cuerdas), el cual apareció en China durante la dinastía Yuan del siglo XIII. El Shamisen se toca pinzando y golpeando las cuerdas con el plectro en la mano derecha y parando las cuerdas con tres dedos de la mano izquierda. El punto más característico de tocar un Shamisen es que el plectro (o los dedos) golpean la piel al mismo tiempo que se golpean las cuerdas. Hay muchos otros factores que determinan la calidad del sonido, como el grosor de la piel, cuerdas y mástil, así como la altura donde el plectro golpea las cuerdas. Las variaciones en el timbre son un elemento muy importante de la música Shamisen.

 _Okiya_ : es el albergue que da alojamiento a una maiko o geisha mientras dura su nenki, o contrato. El primer paso que ha de seguir una mujer joven para convertirse en una geisha es ser aceptada en una okiya, una casa de geishas propiedad de la mujer que pagará por su entrenamiento. La cabeza de la okiya es llamada okasan, que es palabra japonesa para 'madre'. La okiya normalmente paga todos los gastos, incluidos los kimonos y la formación. La okiya (pensión) es una gran parte de la vida de una geiko y una maiko, porque las mujeres en la okiya son la familia de las geishas, y la okasan gestiona su carrera en el karyūkai (mundo de la flor y el sauce).

 _Naginata_ : La naginata es un arma de asta usada por los samuráis del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta largo. Se asemeja a una alabarda o a una archa europea. Como arma militar fue muy importante en los campos de batalla, donde era llevada por la infantería para defenderse de la caballería. La técnica de combatir con la naginata se llama naginatajutsu y, está presente en muchos estilos de Koryu Budo (o Kobudo). Aunque eran armas para ambos sexos era usada mayormente por mujeres. En el período Edo, la naginata se convirtió en un símbolo de estatus social para las mujeres de las familias samuráis. Eran pasadas de madres a hijas y, con frecuencia, formaban parte de los dotes matrimoniales. Muchas escuelas de artes marciales de este período mantenían en su currículum al Naginatajutsu, aunque ninguna se especializó únicamente en ella, sino más bien era un componente secundario en esos sistemas.

 _Ichi, ni, san_ : Uno, dos y tres.

 _Dangos_ : postre tradicional japonés elaborado con mochiko (harina de arroz), y derivado por lo tanto del mochi (pastel de arroz glutinoso). Se sirve a menudo con té verde. El dango se consume todo el año, pero las diversas variedades se comen tradicionalmente en temporadas concretas. Tres o cuatro dango se sirven a menudo en un pincho. Una variedad originaria de Hokkaidō se elabora con harina de patata y se cocina con shoyu (salsa de soja).

 _Mochis_ : es un pastel hecho de arroz japonés hecho de mochigome, un pequeño grano japonés de arroz glutinoso. El arroz se machaca hasta convertirlo en una pasta y se moldea con la forma deseada. En Japón se hace tradicionalmente en una ceremonia llamada mochitsuki. Aunque se come durante todo el año, el mochi es un alimento tradicional del año nuevo en Japón y se consume más comúnmente durante esa temporada. La versión coreana de este alimento es llamada tteok.

 _Urusei_ : cállate

 _Katas_ : es una palabra japonesa que describe lo que en un inicio se consideró una serie, forma o secuencia de movimientos establecidos que se pueden practicar tanto en solitario como en parejas. Se practica kata en escuelas tradicionales de arte japonés, como por ejemplo kata en kabuki o 'formas teatrales' y en escuelas de ceremonia del té (chadō), pero se asocian comúnmente a las artes marciales. Los kata se usan en la mayoría de las artes marciales de Japón y Okinawa, tales como aikido, iaidō, jōdō, judo, jiu-jitsu, kobudō, kendo y kárate. Otras artes marciales previas a las japonesas como el taichí chino, y modernas derivadas de las japonesas, como el taekwondo tienen el mismo tipo de entrenamiento, pero para describirlo usan palabras en sus idiomas chino y coreano respectivamente.

 _Sensei_ : maestro


	13. Capítulo doce

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

 _1853_

Había pasado un año y yo ya era una muchachita de doce años. Mi vida se volvió relativamente calmada desde que la señora Nodoka me había tomado como su aprendiz y mano derecha. Yuna había fallecido hace unos meses y Nodoka-sama me había nombrado su asistenta. Todo lo que necesitara mi señora yo se lo otorgaba.

Esta decisión no les había agradado para nada a mis compañeras, pero poco pudieron decir pues la palabra de mi señora Nodoka era ley. No me alegré de la muerte de Yuna como muchos pensaron, por aquel entonces era una niña inocente, pero a partir de 1853 la vida en Japón comenzó a cambiar y con el paso de los años terminé convirtiéndome en una persona fría por pura supervivencia.

Mis entrenamientos con Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse seguían siendo clandestinos y ya por aquel entonces podía permitirme el lujo de llamarles por sus nombres de pila en privado más en público seguían siendo el joven señor, Ryoga-kun y Mousse-kun.

El hombre panda cada vez entrenaba más duramente al joven señor así que mis entrenamientos se fueron espaciando en el tiempo, pero por suerte aprendía rápido y con un par de entrenamientos a la semana era más que suficiente. Ese año mis sentimientos por el heredero Saotome no hicieron más que crecer aunque en mi orgullo infantil me lo negara a mi misma.

\- Ahora gira mientras golpeas – dijo Ranma. Esa tarde estábamos ensayando un _kata_ bastante complejo que me estaba costando un poco más de lo normal – ¡No así no, al revés!

\- ¡No me grites! – le increpé, el joven señor llevaba toda la tarde insufrible y de muy mal humor.

\- ¡Te grito porque eres una torpe que no presta atención!

Me crucé de brazos en un gesto ofendido – Pues con Ryoga y Mousse no tengo problema, quizás seas tú el mal profesor.

-¡Ja! Soy el heredero y el mejor arte marcialista de Japón, es imposible que esos dos sean mejores maestros, lo que pasa es que son muy blandos contigo porque eres una niña – sonrió de medio lado, como siempre hacía cuando se iba a burlar de mi, esa acción hizo que me tensara – como si no fuera obvio que eres una marimacho, no entiendo tanta delicadeza.

Le lancé una patada que esquivó. Como podemos apreciar mi relación con el joven Ranma no cambió para nada ese año. Éramos amigos sí, pero él seguía burlándose de mí y llamándome marimacho cada vez que podía y yo como una niña estúpida me enamoraba cada vez más de él entre golpes y reclamos.

\- ¡Eres un idiota Ranma Saotome! – lancé un puño a su cara y sin que lo previera lo tomó en su mano frenándo el golpe en seco. Intenté soltarme de su agarre pero no podía, a pesar de tener la misma edad, en fuerza Ranma me superaba.

El sonido de dos silbidos cortos y uno largo nos alertó, era la señal de los chicos que hacían guardia para que nadie nos viera. Eso solo significaba que alguien se acercaba y yo debía desaparecer del dojo. Rápidamente Ranma me soltó y di media vuelta para salir pero era demasiado tarde, Ryoga-kun entraba en la sala con gesto de pánico.

\- Akane-chan, rápido escóndete viene el señor Saotome.

\- ¿Dónde está mi padre?

\- Girando la esquina – contestó mi amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grité presa del pánico. De fondo se escuchaba el fuerte retumbar de los pasos del hombre panda contra la madera del suelo alertándonos de que estaba a punto de entrar. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo la fea y gorda cara de Genma Saotome se asomó por la puerta.

\- Hijo, debemos… - calló al verme allí. Su cara se deformó en una mueca seria – Akane, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi cerebro iba a mil por hora buscando una excusa creíble pero entonces la voz de Ranma se adelantó – Le pedí a la sirviente de madre que viniera para darle un mensaje.

\- ¿Un mensaje? – Preguntó incrédulo alzando su peluda ceja – ¿Para quién?

\- Para madre ¿para quien sino? – respondió tranquilo. Pose mi vista asombrada en mi joven señor. Se le veía tranquilo y serio, como si hubiera mentido toda la vida – como es la mano derecha de madre desde que Yuna murió…

\- Vieja arrugada – murmuró Genma Saotome entre dientes. Por lo que había visto y oído en el tiempo que conviví con la vieja pasa (que descanse en paz con Kami-sama) esta odiaba con todo su ser al amo y señor de la casa por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Nodoka-sama y aunque en público era sumisa con él, en privado Yuna sacaba las garras. Creo que ese desprecio por el viejo hombre panda era lo único que nos unía ademas de la devoción hacia mi señora.

\- Era una buena sirvienta padre – le reprendió ranma – pero como ahora madre decidió poner a esta en su lugar la he mandado llamar para decirle a madre que es mi deseo cenar esta noche _Okonomiyaki_.

\- ¿Solo eso? – Preguntó Genma receloso, ante el asentimiento de Ranma el hombre panda se encogió de hombros – está bien te creo hijo y ahora – me lanzó una mirada glaciar que devolví para sorpresa del hombre quien sonrió de lado – creo que este no es tu sitio, vete a que mi esposa te enseñe a preparar un té decente.

\- Su esposa es una gran maestra señor, y en sus labores es la mejor, ¿podemos decir lo mismo de usted?

\- Niña insolente – gruñó.

Le lancé una férrea mirada plantándome ante él, a pesar de ser pequeña tanto en altura como complexión al lado de ese hombre no le tenía el mínimo miedo pues Genma Saotome era mucho hablar pero poco hacer, en otras palabras era un viejo cobarde – no permitiré que menosprecie a mi señora delante de mí – dije firme – y ahora si me disculpa me retiro – hice una leve reverencia y salí del dojo con paso digno. Por el rabillo del ojo vi la mirada divertida de Ryoga-kun quien intentaba disimular su sonrisa.

Salí del dojo con el pecho inflado de orgullo y una sensación de plenitud. Nadie iba a despreciar a mi señora delante de mí. Nadie. Ni siquiera su propio esposo. Lo que no pude ver entonces fue la mirada desconfiada que me había lanzado Genma Saotome que aunque pareciera idiota era más listo de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

1853 fue una fecha de cambio en Japón. Los problemas sociales en contra del shogun eran cada vez mayores y las revueltas en los pueblos y ciudades del país eran cada vez más frecuentes y aunque muchos partidarios del shogunato no quisieran aceptarlo, 1853 fue la fecha que marcó el fin de la era samurái.

Durante casi mil años los samuráis habían dominado la guerra en Japón, el señor panda no estaba a favor del shogunato y de sus políticas a pesar de estar casado con la hija de un famoso samurái.

Mi señora tuvo que renunciar a la vida que conocía al enamorarse de un hombre como Genma Saotome y yo sé de buena mano que si no fuera porque Kami la había bendecido con un hijo, mi señora se habría sometido al suicidio hace tiempo o habría matado al señor panda con sus propias manos. Yo no estaba a favor del shogun, debido al recuerdo de mi padre temblando ante la mención de aquel hombre, pero el mundo de los samuráis me llamaba terriblemente la atención, tanto su forma de lucha como su código de honor. Recuerdo que cuando me entere de que mi padre había renunciado a ser samurái por tener una familia pensé que era un poco tonto, pero decidí que yo sería una guerrera samurái por él y padre siempre me animó.

Mi señora Nodoka sabía de mi fascinación por las artes marciales y aunque en esa casa las mujeres tenían prohibido practicarlas, mientras Shampoo y Ukyo se dedicaban a aprender a cocinar con Meiko, Yuri y Nodoka-sama, labor en la yo era negada, mi señora Nodoka me prestaba lecturas que tenía escondidas de la vista de su marido.

Me fascinaban esas historias sobre todo la de _Tomoe Gozen_. Me gustaba no solo porque compartía nombre con mi peculiar amigo sino porque me fascinaba la valentía y determinación con la que actuó. Yo quería ser como _Tomoe Gozen_.

\- Akane ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Momo-chan sobresaltándome.

\- Nada en realidad – contesté. Detrás de mi amiga venía Sasuke. Aunque ya era prácticamente un hombre su cuerpo menudo y regordete seguía siendo el mismo que conocí hace dos años – ¿y vosotros?

\- Limpiar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba a mi lado siendo seguida por Sasuke quien me sonrió – Sasuke –kun me está ayudando.

\- ¿Quieres que me una a vosotros? – Mi amiga negó con la cabeza – puedo hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, pero no hace falta.

Asentí levemente sabiendo perdida esa batalla. Si Momo-chan decía una cosa había que cumplirla, era aún más cabezota que yo. Miré a mi amigo – ¿y tú Sasuke? ¿Cómo va la lectura?

\- Bien – respondió no sin un poco de dificultad. Desde hace unos meses Sasuke estaba aprendiendo a leer con mi ayuda y la de Momo-chan. Cada vez hablaba mejor y tartamudeaba menos y ya podía mantener conversaciones medio serias lo que me hizo replantearme que mi amigo no era tonto como muchos decían sino que era un poquito lento y que nunca nadie le había ayudado a mejorar, pero yo lo haría, yo le protegería de todo.

\- ¿Seguro? – Pregunté inquisidora – no me engañes.

\- Lo juro… onee-chan – la voz de Sasuke ya era grave pero no tosca como la de Taro o el señor panda. Era la voz de un hombre hecho y derecho, pero uno tímido y dulce – estoy practicando… quiero… me… mejorar.

Le di una sonrisa – Me alegro, cada vez hablas mejor y enseguida leerás de corrido sin tener que poner el dedo encima de la lectura.

Mi amigo sonrió ampliamente y el diente grande y torcido que tenía en la parte de arriba de la boca sobresalió entre los demás – _Arigatou_ , onee-chan.

\- ¡Oye! – Protestó Momo-chan en broma – como que yo no te he ayudado.

Sasuke-kun se sonrojó y se agachó disculpándose. Momo y yo nos miramos divertidas y explotamos en carcajadas – Es broma Sasuke-kun.

\- Sois… ¡malas! – volvimos a reír viendo como el pequeño hombrecillo inflaba sus mejillas en un gesto infantil. Le abracé sin poder contenerme y el me devolvió el gesto, sabía que Sasuke siempre estaría ahí para mí.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato simplemente haciéndonos compañía hasta que Momo-chan suspiró – Akane, ¿no has notado el ambiente tenso en la casa? – Yo asentí levemente – ¿hay algún problema?

Pensé un momento antes de hablar pues debido a que mi vida estaba ligada a mi señora mis compañeros siempre intentaban sacarme algún chisme de los señores pero yo normalmente mantenía la boca cerrada, pero con Momoha y con Sasuke sabía que podía hablar sin problema alguno pues primero se arrancaría la lengua antes de traicionarme así como yo también lo haría por ellos.

\- Hay problemas en Edo…

Sasuke me miró preocupado, un brillo de temor recorrio sus ojillos de huevo y yo le sonreí intentando tranquilizarle – Siempre hay problemas en Edo – contestó Momoha con amargura – es una de las ciudades más importantes de Japón, con casi un millón de personas encerradas en esos muros los problemas están a la orden del día.

\- Sí, pero esta vez es diferente – dije en un suspiro. Y no mentía. 1853 fue el detonante de una crisis interna, el mundo que conocíamos estaba a punto de cambiar y mientras mis compañeros eran ajenas a ello, el convivir todos los días con los señores me proporcionaba información privilegiada sobre la situación.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sasuke con voz temblorosa.

\- Cada vez hay más gente descontenta con el shogun pues los samuráis tienen un montón de privilegios mientras que la población vive prácticamente en la pobreza.

\- Ya veo – dijo pensativa Momo-chan – en cierta parte es normal que el pueblo esté descontento, es el shogun quien otorga los privilegios a las familias samuráis – yo asentí levemente.

\- Incluso algunos samuráis de bajo rango viven en la pobreza y se dedican a saquear a los mercaderes – dije con un tono de voz áspero. Gracias a los libros de mi señora Nodoka sabía de buena tinta que los privilegios otorgados a las familias samuráis eran ganados con esfuerzo y dedicación pero había algún que otro samurái que había logrado en un golpe de suerte subir de rango y ahora se dedicaban a ensuciar el nombre del guerrero.

\- ¿Y qué hace el shogun? – preguntó Momo-chan.

\- Según el señor Saotome el shogun ha reclutado a los samuráis del _clan Aizu_ para intentar mantener el control entre los clanes y que finalicen las reyertas – dije seria – pero esto no es suficiente, Edo es peligroso hoy en día – y miré a mi amigo quien solía ir a menudo a comprar a la ciudad – ten cuidado Sasuke, no malgastes tu vida, si alguien te ataca solo corre y no mires atrás.

Mi amigo me miró con miedo y asintió. Me quedé más tranquila y proseguí – pero eso no es todo…

\- ¡ah! ¿Qué hay más?

\- Sí, según el viejo Saotome el descontento no está solo entre la población civil, algunos samuráis están también descontentos y le culpan de la situación económica – era una niña por aquel entonces pero por las historias que escuchaba sabía lo que era una guerra civil y por el panorama que pintaba el señor Saotome, temía que pronto se llevara a cabo una que terminara con nuestro mundo.

\- Eso no es bueno para el shogun.

Negué con la cabeza. Iba a hablar pero el grito de Kimiko nos sacó de nuestra conversación. La puerta corredera se abrió de golpe y la mujer apareció ante nosotros con un gesto serio – Akane – chan, Momo-chan ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí tan tranquilas?!

\- Estaba hablando Kimiko-san – contesté sorprendida por su seriedad.

\- Es la hora de la cena, no debéis llegar tarde o la señora se enfadara.

\- ¿Ya es hora de cenar? – pregunté sorprendida mientras que Momoha daba un gritito de angustia.

Kimiko asintió – vamos, id rápido antes de que lleguen los señores y vean que no estáis allí.

\- ¿Ya están todos? – preguntó Momoha asustada.

\- Faltáis vosotras y los señores – dijo mirándonos con desaprobación a Momo-chan y a mí – dad gracias que pasé por allí y vi que no estabais os podíais haber metido en un lio.

\- ¡ _kuso_! – Gritó Momo-chan poniéndose en pie mientras la seguía – Como no esté en mi puesto para servir la cena Nodoka-sama me mata.

Mi amiga me tomó del brazo y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta el salón. Cuando entramos suspiramos aliviadas al ver que ni Nodoka-sama ni el señor panda habían llegado. Momo-chan se arrodilló en la puerta y yo tomé mi asiento habitual a la izquierda de Nodoka-sama.

\- ¿Dónde estabais? – Preguntó curiosa Ukyo – si no llegáis a estar aquí cuando los señores lleguen…

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dije nerviosa – estuvimos hablando y se nos pasó la hora.

\- Suerte que llegasteis a tiempo – dijo Ranma.

Mousse asintió – Nodoka-sama es muy estricta con los horarios.

Miré a Shampoo quien no había dicho nada, mantenía su vista en el suelo y en su boca se pintaba una sonrisa torcida, estaba segura que nos iba a delatar en cuanto los señores llegaran. Miré a Momo-chan preocupada y esta me devolvió la misma mirada entendiendo mi mensaje. Me daba igual que Shampoo se chivara de mi desliz pero que metiera en problemas a Momoha no me gustaba.

\- Shampoo, si vas a decir algo, no digas nada de Momoha, dilo solo de mí.

La china me miró burlona – No, Shampoo no hacerlo, no poder mentirle a futura suegra.

\- Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero a Momoha mantenla al margen.

\- No, no, no… Shampoo no poder hacer eso – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa – Shampoo saber que molestar mucho a chica tonta, si dejar que Momoha irse tranquila y sin culpa, chica boba estar satisfecha, y Shampoo quiere hacer daño a chica fea.

\- Eres una…

Mis palabras fueron cortadas por la seria voz de mi señora – ¿Y cómo vas a dañar a Akane-chan, querida Shampoo?

\- Señora Nodoka – habló rápidamente Shampoo mientras mi señora tomaba asiento a mi lado – Akane y Momoha llegar tarde.

Nodoka-sama me miró y luego lanzó la vista a una cabizbaja Momoha para luego girarse a la china y decir – yo las veo en su puesto.

\- Pero ellas llegar tarde, ya todos en nuestros puestos cuando ellas aparecer.

Nodoka - sama puso una mirada seria – pero cuando yo llegué ellas ya estaban en su puesto por lo que en lo que a mí respecta no han llegado tarde – el señor panda que había entrado detrás de mi señora soltó un suspiro cansado. Momo-chan colocó la pequeña mesa delante de mi señora quien tomando el tazón entre sus manos dijo – y además querida Shampoo, no me gustan para nada los chivatos.

\- ¡Señora siempre reñir a Shampoo cuando llegar tarde y a ella pasárselo todo!

\- Eso no es cierto – solté de repente captando la atención de los presentes – por si no lo recuerdas el otro día mi señora me regañó por no llegar a la ceremonia del té con el kimono adecuado.

No mentía, mi señora era muy buena conmigo pero si debía ser dura, lo era. La china iba a replicar pero el señor panda movió la mano haciéndola callar – Shampoo, querida hay problemas más graves en el mundo que son más dignos de comentar que el hecho de que Akane llegue tarde.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo grave? – Preguntó Ryoga-kun – ¿Más problemas en Edo?

\- Así es muchacho – respondió mi señor mientras comenzaba a cenar – Nodoka, es mejor que cuando vayas a Edo con las chicas os llevéis a Taro.

Mi señora dejó de comer y miró a su marido con el ceño fruncido. A mi señora le gustaba ir a pasear tranquila por Edo, nos llevaba a Ukyo, Shampoo y a mí con ella, a veces Momo-chan también nos acompañaba pero cuando llegábamos ella se separaba de nosotras y nos citaba en un lugar y a una hora indicada para volver. Yo no estaba muy conforme por lo que más de una vez la seguí sin que ella se diera cuenta. Le gustaba ir tranquilamente por los puestos de la ciudad comprando o charlando con la gente.

Una vez tuve la valentía de preguntarle porque le gustaba ir a Edo y me contestó que allí se sentía un poco más libre, que lejos de la vista de su marido podía dejar a un lado el dolor y olvidar por un momento su vida.

Por eso no le pareció bien tener que llevar a Taro con ella, con ese hombre tras nosotras mi señor tenía controlada a mi señora en cada paso que diera y ella no podía desconectar de la casa y su marido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Las reyertas no cesan?

\- No querida, es más se han incrementado – tragó el pedazo de pescado que tenía en la boca y continuó – además hace un par de horas ha llegado unos barcos de guerra americanos a nuestras costas.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y casi dejo caer los palillos. Yo no fui la única sorprendida, todos los presentes pusieron una mueca de asombro en su cara pues el pensar que unos americanos estaban en nuestro país era como despertarse un día y ver que el cielo era verde.

\- ¿Americanos? – preguntó Ranma sorprendido – ¿En Edo?

Genma Saotome asintió solemne con la cabeza – ¿Y qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Ukyo con voz temblorosa. En sus ojos podía verse el miedo así como en los de Shampoo que intentaba disimular el temblor de sus manos. Yo no me puse nerviosa, al menos no mucho, los americanos no dejaban de ser personas corrientes, hombres mortales de carne y hueso como tú y como yo.

\- Así es, por lo visto están a las órdenes de un tal _Perry_.

\- ¿Y qué quieren? – pregunté esta vez yo. Me picaba la curiosidad pues no lograba entender que querría un hombre de otro país de Japón.

\- Por lo visto quieren un tratado comercial – me respondió el hombre panda sin dejar de comer – el emperador está seguro de que el shogun no les dará cara y tendremos problemas.

\- Pero… ¿eso quiere decir que entraremos en guerra con los americanos? – volví a preguntar. Las mujeres sufrieron un estremecimiento ante mis palabras mientras que los hombres solo se mantenían serios.

Genma Saotome se encogió de hombros – Quien sabe, todo está en manos del shogunato ahora – el señor de la casa se quedó unos minutos pensativo dejando por fin a un lado la tarea de comer. En sus gordas facciones pude ver por unos breves instantes la sombra del temor pero rápidamente desapareció y volvió a llevar los palillos a la boca – en fin, no os preocupéis por eso, simplemente cuando vayáis a Edo no vayáis solas, me preocupan mas los japoneses descontentos que un puñado de americanos.

\- Así se hará – dijo mi señora seria. La miré unos segundos asombrada por su repentina sumisión pero no dije nada. Mi vista se dirigió a Momo-chan quien temblaba en una esquina de la habitación y luego la dirigí a los jóvenes señores quienes se lanzaban miradas entre ellos.

El resto de la cena no se volvió a tocar el tema. Ni esa cena, ni las siguientes.

Los días pasaban y los buques de guerra americanos seguían en la costa. Apenas podía entrenar pues Genma estaba sometiendo a los hombres a entrenamientos exhaustivos, supongo que por el miedo a que se librara una batalla contra aquellos extranjeros.

Por lo que el hombre panda contaba, ese tal Perry no estaba dispuesto a irse de Japón sin un acuerdo comercial y el shogun siempre les daba excusas para no reunirse con ellos. Supongo que tenía la esperanza de que se cansaran y decidieran irse, pero no fue así, cuantas mas negativas recibían mayor era su empeño en quedarse.

Mi amistad con Mousse se fortalecía cada día más. Cuando ambos teníamos ratos libres nos dedicábamos a pasear por los jardines, contándonos anécdotas de la infancia, debatiendo sobre los americanos o simplemente paseando en silencio. Mousse era un gran chico, educado y amable aunque a veces me sacara de quicio el enfado se esfumaba enseguida pues el chino era de los que no les costaba pedir perdón.

\- Oye Akane – me dijo una tarde que estábamos sentados en un banco de piedra en el jardín bajo un árbol de sakura.

\- Dime – miró a ambos lados como si buscara algún espía.

\- Mañana los chicos y yo estamos libres pues el señor se va a una reunión de altos mandos de la corte imperial.

La felicidad me invadió el cuerpo. Si el señor de la casa se iba, yo podría volver a entrenar al menos un par de horas. Hacía días que mis entrenamientos habían sido cancelados ya que Mousse y el resto de mis compañeros se pasaban horas en el dojo encerrados pero con el señor panda fuera volvía a tener la oportunidad de juntarme con los chicos.

\- ¿Volveremos a entrenar?

\- Sí, los chicos no me han dicho nada, pero yo te entrenaré con gusto.

Asentí muy contenta y le brindé al chino la mayor sonrisa que le he dado a nadie. Esos días la casa estaba terriblemente tensa y se notaba un aire de miedo e inseguridad, un aire de melancolía y tristeza que me estaba empezando a ahogar, por lo que ese soplo de aire fresco fue como un revitalizante.

Me gustaba entrenar con Mousse, no era el mejor guerrero de todos, el joven Ranma le daba mil vueltas como peleador pero era un maestro paciente que decía las cosas con calma y no a los gritos y maldiciones como el joven señor.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

\- Temprano – me contestó – antes de tus clases de la mañana.

\- ¡Genial! Tengo muchas ganas de – mis palabras se cortaron debido al retumbar de un cañón en la lejanía. Mousse se puso en pie de un salto, yo le imité y miramos a la lejanía. Desde nuestra posición solo veíamos el muro que rodeaba la casa pero el sonido venía desde la dirección en la que se encontraba Edo.

\- ¿Eso ha sido el sonido de un cañón? – preguntó Mousse sorprendido. El retumbar de otro cañonazo me tomó desprevenida por lo que mi mano se posicionó en el brazo de mi compañero y amigo en un intento inconsciente de buscar refugio.

\- Tranquila – me susurró abrazándome – No es nada, debe ser…

\- Que hermosa pareja – dijo una socarrona e irónica voz que conocíamos muy bien. Nos separamos de un brinco y nos giramos para enfrentar a nuestro captor. Ante nosotros Ranma Saotome tenía una cara que se podría comparar con la de un perro hambriento frente a un trozo de carne.

Mi amigo frunció el ceño encarando al joven señor que estaba cruzado de brazos como si esperara una explicación – Akane se ha asustado.

\- ¿Ella? – Preguntó señalándome con la cabeza – Pensaba que ser una damisela en apuros era algo propio de chicas, no de niños con pelo largo.

Mi cara se tornó roja debido al coraje a tal grado de que notaba el calor salir de mi cuerpo – ¿Hablas de mí?

\- ¿Quién más sino? – Me preguntó burlón para luego soltar una carcajada – Además de torpe llorona.

\- ¡No soy una llorona! – grité furiosa.

\- Sí que lo eres, una niña marimacho, torpe y llorona que tiene que protegerse en los brazos de alguien como el – espetó con veneno señalando al chino.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? – preguntó Mousse con un tono hosco.

\- Sí, un torpe, una torpe y un torpe, tendrás hijos torpes y nietos torpes – la manera tan infantil que Ranma tenía para insultarnos me sacaba de mis casillas. A día de hoy lo recuerdo y me río a carcajadas pero en mi tierna infancia deseaba ahogarle en el lago – la familia de torpes.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no escupirle en la cara que si Mousse era un tonto y un torpe él también lo era pues la sangre les unía, pero no podía hacer eso, prometí guardar el secreto a mi señora, y antes muerta que traicionarla. Por eso apreté los puños y conté hasta cien.

Un nuevo cañonazo nos hizo olvidar la pequeña disputa y tensarnos, ya eran demasiados como para ser pacíficos. Nos miramos entre los tres sin saber que hacer hasta que la voz de Tomoe nos habló.

\- Señor Ranma, señor Mousse – me miró con la ceja alzada supongo que no esperaba verme en compañía de ellos dos – Akane, entrad en casa, órdenes del señor.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tomoe? – pregunté al ver el miedo en las facciones de mi amigo.

\- No lo sé parece que esos americanos están lanzando cañonazos – explicó mientras me tomaba del cuello del kimono sin delicadeza para hacerme caminar dentro de la casa – Por favor señores, dense prisa.

Mousse y Ranma entraron en la casa tras de mí. En una sala la señora Nodoka tomaba el té tranquila mientras que Genma Saotome a su lado movía nerviosamente la pierna arriba y abajo. Sus manos estaban escondidas dentro de las mangas del kimono pero aun sin verlas supe que le temblaban.

\- Madre ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ranma acercándose a mi señora quien le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

\- No es nada hijo, esos americanos están causando un pequeño alboroto.

\- ¿Pequeño alboroto? – Preguntó la temblorosa voz de Momo-chan – señora, si siguen así tumbaran la ciudad de Edo.

Observe asombrada como los criados estaban apretujados unos contra otros en la esquina de la sala. La pequeña Nara se abrazaba a las piernas de su madre mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño intentando transmitirle un poco de la calma que ella misma no tenía. Tomoe y Jiro estaban abrazando a sus esposas, Daisuke, Yuka y Sayuri hacían piña entre ellos para reconfortarse, Meiko acariciaba la espalda de su hermana que estaba terriblemente asustada mientras que Sasuke era una pequeña bolita temblorosa sentada junto Momoha. Me giré para buscar con la vista a las jóvenes de la casa y lo que vi removió mi estómago.

Shampoo estaba aferrada al brazo de Ranma como un pulpo. El joven señor la miraba turbado intentando soltarse del agarre. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió desde la punta de mis pies hasta el final de mi pelo. Una ira abrumadora me recorrió y noté un nudo en la garganta. Quise gritar y patalear, exigir que se soltara pero no podía hacerlo. No sabía que era esa desesperanza que sentía, no entendía porque notaba mi bilis subir por mi garganta ni porque mis dientes se apretaban, no sabía que me pasaba. La respuesta era simple, celos.

Los mismos celos que veía reflejados en la cara de Mousse que estaba sentado apoyando su espada en la pared con la vista fija en la dulce pareja. Otro cañonazo retumbó en la casa y Shampoo pegó un grito aferrándose más a su prometido.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Shampoo tener miedo! – estaba segura de que no tenía tanto miedo como aparentaba pues Ukyo que era bastante más cobarde que ella estaba bastante tranquila en los brazos de Ryoga quien le daba leves golpecitos en la espalda.

\- Son solo cañones Shampoo – dijo aburrido Ranma mirando a la china – y están muy lejos.

\- Pero tener miedo – dijo apretando un poco más su agarre – proteger a Shampoo.

El joven señor soltó un suspiro cansado. Noté el crujir de una taza de porcelana y llevé mi vista a la única persona que estaba tomando té en esa sala. Mi señora fulminaba con la mirada a Shampoo.

\- Señora – dije captando su atención – la taza, está a punto de quebrarse.

Nodoka-sama miró la pequeña grieta en el extremo superior del recipiente y lo soltó dejándolo en la mesa – esa niña puede con mi paciencia.

\- Es normal que esté asustada – contesté – ¿Por qué los americanos bombardean Edo señor Saotome? ¿No se supone que solo quieren un acuerdo comercial?

\- Como advertencia – me contestó con una falsa voz segura el hombre panda – El shogun lleva días ignorando sus peticiones de reunirse con él, esta es su forma de decir "Estamos aquí, armados y no tenemos prisa por irnos"

\- ¿Crees que el shogun les atenderá? – preguntó esta vez mi señora.

\- No lo sé, pero debería – la voz del señor de la casa tembló ligeramente – los samuráis empiezan a cansarse de la presencia de esos extranjeros en Edo y al shogun no le interesa que su propio bando se ponga en su contra.

Mi señora me miró y yo le devolví la mirada cuando otro cañonazo impactó en la ciudad. Mi señora miró el techo de la casa – ¿Cómo es posible que los cañones se escuchen tan cercanos si nuestra casa está tan alejada de la ciudad?

\- Son cañones mucho mejores que los nuestros – contestó el señor Genma – todas sus armas están mucho más desarrolladas que las nuestras gracias a esa gran ley que no permite la entrada y salida de nadie, esto es lo que causa esta marginación del país.

\- Acabará cediendo – contestó Nodoka-sama.

\- Más le vale, sino sus queridos y anticuados samuráis pondrán precio a su cabeza – la mención a los samuráis de forma tan irónica hizo que mi señora se tensara. Tomé su mano para intentar tranquilizarla y por lo visto funcionó porque su postura se relajó.

Fui a sentarme con sasuke cuando los cañonazos se hicieron más seguidos. Mi pobre y regordete amigo era un manojo de nervios por lo que me acerqué a él para reconfortarle. Pasé mi mano por su espalda y Sasuke-kun dio un brinco.

Sus ojos de huevo estaban plagados de lágrimas y sus tupidas cejas temblaban – onee-chan.

\- Esta todo bien – le tranquilicé sobándole la espalda y brindándole una sonrisa – no pasa nada, los cañones están muy lejos.

\- Me da miedo – tembló como un niño asustado a pesar de su edad. El gracioso bigotillo con cuatro pelos mal puestos que le había salido se movía de arriba abajo.

\- Yo te protegeré, tranquilo – tomé su mano para darle tranquilidad y sonrió levemente. Se pegó a mí y poco a poco dejó de temblar y gimotear a la par que los cañonazos desistían. El silencio inundó el ambiente, recuero que fue como si el mundo hubiera frenado en seco. No se escuchaba ni siquiera a los pájaros, ni el viento… todo estaba en silencio.

\- Creo que ya terminar todo – dijo Shampoo separándose levemente de su prometido.

\- Que aguda – contesté irónicamente. La china me fulminó con la mirada por lo que solo pude sonreír al igual que Ryoga quien disimuló su risa con una leve tos.

El señor de la casa se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta del salón que daba al jardín, pero justo cuando su temblorosa y gorda mano estaba a punto de abrir la puerta reculó y dijo – Jiro, sale y ve hasta la puerta, a ver si divisas Edo.

El pobre Jiro se tensó y su piel palideció como si toda su sangre hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Jiro era un gran hombre pero bastante cobarde, lo cual era entendible, nunca había tenido que luchar, ni pelear ni nada por el estilo, su vida era servir a los señores y su mujer Satsu, una aburrida vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos.

Di un leve suspiro y me levanté, los presentes me miraron con curiosidad – ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó mi señora.

\- Ha mirar cómo está Edo – contesté tranquilamente. Decidí salir en lugar de mi compañero cuyos ojos cansados y temerosos brillaron de felicidad – Satsu-san está muy asustada y su marido debe protegerla, yo iré.

\- Pero Akane, podría ser peligroso – dijo Momo-chan débilmente.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí – No, para nada. Edo está muy lejos y es solo salir a la puerta, no te preocupes.

\- Pero querida, no deberías ir tu – comentó mi señora con tono amargo mirando a su marido – eso debería ser trabajo de hombres, y dado que aquí los hombres no tienen agallas…

\- Insisto señora – respondí cortando por primera vez en mi vida sus palabras. Los marrones ojos de mi señora me analizaron profundamente, como solo ella podía hacerlo, suspiró y asintió al darse cuenta que nada me haría cambiar de parecer.

\- Espera – me dijo Mousse – Voy contigo.

\- No hace falta.

\- Pero…

\- Mousse – le corté con la voz dura, no era una damisela en apuros a la que un hombre debía salvaguardar – he dicho que no es necesario.

Mi amigo chino asintió y se acomodó de nuevo contra la pared. Salí por la puerta que daba al jardín y pude escuchar el estremecimiento general cuando abrí la puerta. Era como si creyeran que tras aquella puerta de madera y papel hubiera un ejército americano esperando para apresarnos, pero en vez de encontrarme un ejército ante mis ojos, encontré una calma absoluta.

El jardín estaba igual que cuando lo dejamos, los arboles de cerezo, los bonsáis, las flores, el lago… todo estaba igual que lo dejamos. Cerré la puerta no sin antes echar un vistazo a los presentes quienes me miraron con un brillo extraño en los ojos ¿admiración tal vez? No estaba segura.

Avancé por el jardín en dirección a la puerta principal. Pasé por el pequeño puente de madera que cruzaba el enorme lago de las carpas y avancé. El silencio seguía siendo el mismo y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, eso me ponía los pelos de punta. La casa de los Saotome era siempre ruidosa y llena de vida y ahora estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio.

Llegue a la enorme puerta de madera y quitando el seguro la abrí y salí al exterior. Nada, todo estaba igual que antes. El camino de piedras, la vegetación…. Todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado, solo que a lo lejos, la borrosa figura que era la ciudad de Edo humeaba, como si la hubieran quemado.

\- No puedo ver nada – murmuré para mí misma. El enorme muro que rodeaba la ciudad no me permitía ver nada. Bufé frustrada pues entraría a casa sin más noticias que la visión de humo que ni siquiera sabía de donde venía.

Miré a mí alrededor pensando una solución. No podía ir hasta Edo, ningún carro pasaría por allí tras el ataque e ir andando no era la mejor opción porque tardaría demasiado. Además de que acercarse hasta allí podría resultar peligroso.

Di una patada a una piedra que había en el camino, no podía entrar en casa sin noticias para mi señora – Alguna solución debe de haber…

Miré a mi alrededor una vez más y entonces la respuesta me golpeó, el muro de la casa era enorme, pero no lo suficiente, pero el tejado de la casa era perfecto, solo debía subir hasta arriba del todo y mirar.

\- Eso haré – me dije dándome ánimos mentales. Cerré la puerta y puse el seguro de nuevo y corrí veloz hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Durante el tiempo que fui sirvienta encontré una puerta que daba al tejado en el desván donde mi señora guardaba los kimonos y algunos objetos que no usaba.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos remangándome el kimono por encima de las rodillas para poder dar zancadas más grandes. Si alguien de la casa me veía con esas pintas pensaría que era una niña pervertida que iba mostrando sus encantos de forma poco decorosa, pero me daba igual. Además todos estaban demasiado asustados encerrados en el salón como para salir a deambular por la casa.

Debido a mis fuertes pisadas la puerta del salón se abrió y la cabeza de Kima se asomó - ¿Akane? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué has visto?

\- ¡Al tejado! – Le grité desde la planta alta – ¡esperar!

Llegué al desván y abrí la puerta. El aire estaba caliente y denso, muy denso. El polvo me atravesó la nariz que comenzó a picarme levemente pero no me importó, moví un par de cajas y vi la pequeña puertecilla que daba al techo. Me subí encima de una caja bastante dura y empujé la puerta.

Tuve que usar un montón de fuerza pues estaba prácticamente pegado, supongo que eso era debido a los años que llevaba cerrada. Cuando la conseguí abrir el viento fresco me golpeó la cara y un rayo de luz me hizo cerrar los ojos levemente.

Por el pasillo escuchaba varios pasos apresurados y la voz de mi señora llamándome, pero no hice caso. Usando la fuerza de mis brazos y piernas trepe hasta salir por el agujero y llegar al tejado de la casa. Las tejas estaban sucias y en algunas se veían pequeños musgos resbaladizos. Me puse en pie con mucho cuidado para no caerme y miré en dirección a Edo.

\- Akane, ¡akane! – Gritaba mi señora – ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? ¡Ten cuidado!

\- ¡Akane-chan! ¡Baja ahora mismo! – me gritaba Momoha con voz temblorosa.

Yo hacía oídos sordos a sus reclamos pues la vista que tenía desde allí era increíble. Edo apareció ante mis ojos y más allá pude ver incluso el mar donde se distinguían manchas negras enormes que supuse que eran los barcos americanos.

\- ¡Akane! – Gritó esta vez el hombre panda – ¿Qué ves?

\- ¡Edo! – Respondí – ¡Y el mar!

\- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha habido una batalla? – Preguntó el joven Rama – ¡Espera que subo!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – escuché a mi señora gritar. El joven señor soltó un quejido por lo que supongo que Nodoka-sama le había tomado de la oreja como hacía siempre que le regañaba – ¡y tu señorita baja ahora mismo!

\- La muralla… - musité. La muralla de Edo había caído por un lado y varias casas estaban derruidas. También había pequeños fuegos desperdigados, de algunos barrios salían grandes columnas de humo.

\- ¡Akane contesta! – Gritó Mousse – ¿esta Edo bien?

\- ¡Sí! – contesté asomándome por el hueco por el que había entrado.

Mi señora dio un grito de espanto y se acercó – Akane cuidado ¡te vas a caer!

\- ¡Tranquila señora, estoy bien, intentaré subir un poco más a ver si diviso algo!

\- ¡No! – Gritó mi señora con brusquedad – baja ahora mismo.

\- No pasará nada mi señora, tranquila.

\- Dejarla – dijo con veneno Shampoo – si caerse del tejado tener un problema menos.

Mi señora le lanzó una mirada que si pudiera matar habría decapitado a la china – ¿Crees que es momento para decir eso?

Yo rodé los ojos aburrida, los comentarios de Shampoo eran tan habituales y repetitivos que ya ni me ofendían. Volví a mirar a Edo y con cuidado me moví. El peso de mi cuerpo hacía que las tejas viejas tintinearan o se moviera.

\- Si voy caminando me caeré – murmuré para mí misma. Decidí agacharme e ir caminando a cuatro patas. Subí y subí hasta que llegué arriba del todo. Con piernas temblorosas me puse en pie y desde allí pude ver con más claridad. Aunque Edo estaba alejado y era prácticamente un borrón si entrecerraba los ojos podía distinguir las casas y el puerto en la bahia.

\- ¡Están desembarcando! – grité asombrada. Fue tal mi asombro al ver tantos americanos saliendo de esos barcos que resbale con una teja suelta y me caía rodando. Pegué un grito brutal mientras caía por el tejado intentando inútilmente agarrarme a algún lado.

Llegué al borde y cuando ya estaba preparándome para caer y darme el golpe de mi vida una mano regordeta y sudada me agarró por la muñeca salvándome la vida.

Abrí los ojos y me descubrí con medio cuerpo colgado del techo y el otro medio siendo sujetado por mi salvador. Alcé los ojos y vi el rostro asustado de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kun…

\- Onee-chan, tranquila – me dijo con algo de dificultad. Tiró de mí hasta que subió mi cuerpo completamente al tejado. Le abracé fuertemente pegando mi cara a su cuello. El hombrecito me abrazó con manos temblorosas y soltó un débil gemido de tristeza – Casi mueres…

\- Tú me salvaste Sasuke-kun – dije separándome de él dándole una gran sonrisa – Eres mi héroe.

Mi regordete amigo se sonrojó como una amapola y comenzó a balbucea y a jugar con sus dedos. Solté una risita – Vamos a bajar de aquí antes de que nos matemos.

Mi amigo asintió y me tomó de la mano, ambos temblábamos levemente por el susto y con su ayuda bajé encontrándome de lleno con unos protectores brazos.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Por Kami que susto más grande cuando te escuchamos caer! – mi señora me había abrazado fuertemente enterrando mi cara en su pecho como una madre hace con su hijo. Sentí una calidez agradable.

\- Siento haberla preocupado, fue un accidente.

Tomándome por los hombros me separó de ella para mirarme a la cara con dureza – ¡No vuelvas a hacer una tontería así! ¿Me oyes? ¡Casi me matas del susto! – mi señora me agitó como hacía una madre intentando que su hijo entrara en razón ante la travesura que ha realizado, asentí avergonzada y bajé la mirada. Mi señora estaba enfadada y todo era mi culpa por no haberle hecho caso.

Esperaba que me moliera a palos por semejante falta de juicio peor en vez de eso sus suaves manos me tomaron el rostro para levantarlo – Gracias a Kami estas bien, ¿estas herida? ¿Te duele algo?

Su mirada reflejaba preocupación, la misma que ponía cuando Ranma se dañaba, sonreí agradecida – Estoy bien de verdad, por suerte Sasuke estaba ahí para salvarme.

Nodoka-sama sonrió una vez más y me volvió a abrazar con fuerza, me gustaba esa sensación, era igual que cuando padre me abrazaba, era un abrazo protector, lleno de cariño y alegría de saberme a salvo.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Estas sangrando! – gritó Sayuri. Su dedo apuntaba a mi pierna izquierda donde un enorme tajo en el gemelo sangraba abundantemente. Mi pierna estaba bañada en el líquido carmesí y el kimono estaba rasgado.

Jiro se acercó a mirarme la pierna – es un corte limpio pero no es muy profundo, tal vez una teja estaba rota y al resbalar se cortó.

\- No es nada de verdad – dije al ver que la cara de mi señora se deformaba en una mueca de preocupación – ni siquiera duele.

\- Hay que curarte o cogerás una infección – habló con tono serio Jiro – no es broma Akane, esas tejas llevan años sin ser limpiadas, puede infectarse.

\- Todos al salón – la voz de mi señora era fuerte pero calmada. En su tono se notaba la tensión, supongo que producida al ver que en realidad si me había hecho daño por mi obcecación en subir la tejado.

\- Pero Nodoka querida – dijo el hombre panda – queremos saber que ha visto…

\- ¡He dicho que al salón! ¡Todos! – Gritó haciéndonos pegar un brinco – Tomoe, toma a Akane y bájala a la sala para curarle ese corte.

\- Si señora.

Me aparté dando un paso atrás y dije – No es necesario, puedo caminar.

\- Yuka, vete a por el botiquín y llévalo a la sala – luego se giró para mirarme con unos ojos que me hicieron sentir un escalofrío – y tu señorita estas castigadísima, hasta nueva orden.

Todos nos detuvimos a mirarla unos segundos. Parpadeé curiosa ante lo dicho por mi señora ¿castigada? ¿Acababa de ser castigada? Llevaba años sin que me castigaran, para ser más exactos, fue madre la que me castigó por última vez por mancharme el kimono de barro jugando a cazar ranas y eso pasó meses antes de que ella muriera.

\- Nodoka, querida – dijo el señor Saotome con una sonrisa en la cara – No puedes castigarla, no es tu hija. Azotarla si, ¿castigarla? No es tu trabajo.

Mi señora se volteó para mirarle tan rápido que juraría que se podría haber dislocado el cuello. El gesto del hombre panda cambio radicalmente de la burla al temor, porque mi señora enfadada, daba miedo – Haré lo que me plazca, lleva en esta casa años y para mí es como si fuera mi hija, y si debo castigarla por haber cometido una imprudencia la castigo ¿queda claro?

\- Cristalino querida – reí disimuladamente ante el temblor en la voz del hombre panda, no dejaba de ser gracioso como un hombre de tales dimensiones temiera a una delicada mujer como mi señora.

\- Pues ahora todos al salón ¡vamos! – los presentes comenzaron a bajar rápidamente mientras que Tomoe me tomaba en brazos. Iba a protestar pero el largo dedo de mi señora me apuntó – Ni una palabra señorita, ahora bajaras con Tomoe, te curaremos y nos dirás que has visto.

\- Sí, mi señora – susurré bajando la vista. No quería admitirlo pero estaba muy feliz por el hecho de ser castigada. No me malinterpretéis, no era algo bueno, pero el saber que para mi señora era como una hija me había puesto extremadamente contenta, podían cortarme la pierna si querían que nada borraría la sonrisa de mi cara, mi señora, la dueña de mi vida, aquella que me había comprado a mi propia hermana y podría tratarme como un trapo si quisiera me castigaba como si fuera su propia hija, mi cariño era reciproco, era como volver a estar en casa con madre, tener una familia… estaba contenta.

Una vez en el salón Kimiko me limpiaba con mucho cuidado la herida que era enorme. Por la adrenalina y el miedo que pasé no lo había notado, en el momento en que me la hice no sentí nada, pero ahora dolía como un demonio.

Solté un quejido y mi compañera apartó el paño levemente – Lo siento Akane-chan, pero debemos limpiarlo bien.

\- Agradece que no hay que coserlo – dijo Yuri – una vez cocinando me corte y Kima me tuvo que coser el tajo, los kimonos los coserá muy bien, pero a las personas…

\- ¡Oye! – Gritó la aludida – Ni siquiera te quedó cicatriz.

Solté una breve risa que fue interrumpida por otro lamento cuando Kimiko volvió a posar la gasa en mi herida. Me sentía un animalito de exposición pues el resto de los integrantes de la casa estaban sentado a mi alrededor sin dejarme vía de escape.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como el hombre panda estaba impaciente por que le contara que había visto, pero le quería hacer sufrir un poco más, que se ahogara en la desesperación, a ver cuánta paciencia tenía.

\- Mira que herida te has hecho por cabezota – dijo Ryoga-kun – tienes que tener cuidado Akane.

\- No ha sido nada, en un par de días estará curado.

\- ¡Te podrías haber matado! – Me gritó el heredero Saotome – ¡Casi mueres!

\- Fue un accidente, no lo hice a posta – le recriminé – además Sasuke me protegió.

Los ojos azules del joven Ranma se oscurecieron y su cara se transformó en una mueca de mal humor, una mueca que yo conocía muy bien pues siempre la ponía cuando las cosas no salían como él quería – Eres una niña torpe – bufó.

\- ¡Basta de tonterías! – Gritó Genma Saotome dando un golpe en el suelo – Niña, dinos que has visto.

Medité un momento las palabras que le diría al hombre panda, y para que mentir, medité más tiempo de lo normal para verlo desesperarse, era muy divertido hacerle perder la paciencia – Edo ha sido atacada por la flota americana.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos – me contestó con rudeza – ¿Qué más?

Me llevé la mano al mentón haciendo como que intentaba recordar algo, las aletas de la nariz del hombre panda comenzaron a moverse de forma nerviosa y proseguí – Los cañonazos han destrozado una parte de la muralla y por lo que pude distinguir algunas casas han sido destruidas pero no mucho más – y no mentía para haber lanzado tantos cañonazos Edo estaba medianamente bien – Más que un ataque parecía una amenaza.

\- ¿Para nosotros? – preguntó asustada Ukyo.

\- No – respondí – para el shogun obviamente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó de nuevo Ukyo.

\- No han atacado más que la muralla, la parte que cedió hizo que varias casas fueran destruidas pero si hubieran querido habrían acabado con toda la ciudad y no lo han hecho, en cambio las reyertas internas sí que la están destruyendo.

\- ¿Qué más viste? – me preguntó esta vez Mousse con interés.

\- No mucho – contesté sincera frunciendo levemente el ceño pues Kimiko me había vendado muy fuerte la pierna – No se puede distinguir demasiado debido a la lejanía con la que nos encontramos pero he visto que en algunas zonas de la ciudad había varios incendios.

\- Motines – contestó en un murmullo el hombre panda.

\- Creo que si – dije sobando la venda que me había colocado mi compañera y moviendo levemente la pierna buscando algún malestar – También vi a lo lejos como los americanos desembarcaban.

\- ¡¿Desembarcaron?! – Gritó con temor Daisuke – ¿Atacarán la ciudad?

\- No creo, si no lo han hecho ya…

\- ¿Entonces para que desembarcan?

\- Para presionar al shogun – dijo el señor de la casa – Han demostrado su fuerza y superioridad, ahora queda esperar que el shogun ceda.

\- ¿Y si no cede? – preguntó el joven señor.

Genma Saotome meditó unos segundos y contestó – en ese caso puede que si tomen la ciudad, pero tal vez ese cabezota ceda de una vez, es solo un tratado comercial, no le interesa una guerra que no puede ganar.

Hubo un breve silencio en la sala. Todos estábamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, los míos sin duda no estaban en los cañonazos de la tarde sino en cómo mi señora me había tratado, como una hija, como un igual.

La cena de ese día fue silenciosa, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Shampoo, supongo que por aquel entonces era solo una niña asustada ante el pensamiento de una guerra. Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse las chicas fueron las primeras en retirarse, seguidas por Ryoga-kun y Mousse y poco a poco los criados se fueron retirando. El hombre panda estaba tirado en el salón borracho hasta las trancas por el sake servido en la cena.

\- Chicos, es tarde, id a la cama – habló mi señora, el joven Saotome se levantó y yo con dificultas le imité. En la herida notaba pinchazos leves pero podía caminar.

\- Le prepararé la habitación mi señora – dije haciendo una inclinación.

\- No, Momoha lo hizo ya antes de acostarse – me contestó suavemente – tu descansa.

\- Pero…

\- es una orden, Akane – solo pude asentir y dar una leve inclinación mientras que Ranma se acercaba a besar su mejilla.

\- _Oyasumi_ madre.

Nodoka – sama sonrió ampliamente devolviéndole el cariñoso gesto a su hijo – _Oyasuminasai_ – cuando el joven Ranma se giró mis ojos toparon con los suyos los cuales me lanzaron un mensaje silencioso, un mensaje que aun sin palabras entendí "tenemos que hablar"

\- Ranma, asegúrate de que Akane va a la cama.

\- Sí, madre – salió de la sala dejándonos solas, de nuevo le di una inclinación y dije:

\- Oyasuminasai, mi señora, gracias por su preocupación el día de hoy, no merezco el honor.

Mi señora me miró con una sonrisa dulce en su cara – no digas tonterías, me preocupo por ti como me preocupo por mi Ranma, Akane, te lo he dicho, eres mi mano derecha y protegida – sonreí levemente agradeciendo de corazón sus palabras – pero sigues castigada.

Solté una leve risa ante su rostro severo, ese rostro que solo una madre sabe poner – _Hai_ , señora, me retiro ya.

\- Oyasumi, Akane-chan.

Cuando salí del salón vi a Ranma al pie de las escaleras cruzado de brazos y con el rostro levemente tenso. Supuse que no le habría hecho ni pizca de gracia que su madre me tratara como una hija más, teniendo en cuenta que para él era una pobretona torpe.

\- Oyasuminasai, joven Ranma – dije inclinándome. No tenía gana de pelear con él, el día había sido agotador y la pierna me dolía, solo quería ir a dormir.

\- No necesitas que ese idiota de Sasuke te proteja – soltó con veneno sorprendiéndome. Me giré para mirarle con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas rojas. En su rostro no había vergüenza ni burla, solo determinación – Ni a ese torpe de Mousse.

\- Son mis amigos – contesté defendiéndoles.

\- Me da igual quienes sean o que sean para ti, ellos no deben protegerte, ese es mi deber.

Esas palabras impactaron en mi corazón como una flecha. No sabía cómo tomarme esa declaración, quizás le estuviera mal interpretando pero unas cosquillas nacieron en la boca de mi estómago y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. El joven señor se acercó a mi levemente y con sus manos tomó las mías – Akane, yo Ranma Saotome, juro protegerte siempre, hasta que seamos viejos – mis mejillas se calentaron aún más sin saber que decir – No tienes que estar en otros brazos que no sean los míos ¿entendido?

Inútilmente solo pude asentir con mi cabeza. Ese leve movimiento pareció calmar ese mal humor dentro de él. Apretó levemente mis manos y se mordió el labio inferior mientras apartaba la vista y la clavaba en el suelo.

No sabía que iba a hacer ahora, era una niña sorprendida, asustada y levemente enamorada de ese pequeño grosero, por mucho que me lo negara. Éramos dos niños empezando un juego peligroso, éramos dos pequeños tomados de la mano a los pies de una enorme escalera haciendo una solemne promesa.

Ranma subió su mirada azulada hacia la mía y en sus ojos ahora apareció otro brillo, el de la vergüenza, el mismo brillo que seguramente yo también tenía. Me mataba la ansiedad y las manos me hormigueaban entre las suyas, parecía que el joven señor quería hacer algo pero que no se atrevía.

Abrió la boca y la cerro, volvió a abrirla pero la cerró nuevamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien cuando unos labios impactaron en mi mejilla. Fue un beso rápido y bruto, resonó levemente cuando lo rompió pero había sido un beso.

Me quedé de piedra con la boca levemente abierta. Mis manos que seguían apresadas entre las suyas comenzaron a sudar. Mi mirada clavada en la de mi joven señor estaba perpleja – Etto… Oyasumi… ¡y ni una palabra de esto a nadie! – y tras decir esto se giró rápidamente y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación.

Yo estaba estática sin creerme lo que acaba de pasar, mi joven señor me había hecho prometer que solo él me protegería y no solo eso, ¡me había besado! Llevé levemente la mano a la mejilla besada como asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin prácticamente parpadear me moví levemente para girarme e ir en dirección a mi habitación en la planta baja. Mi mano aún estaba en mi mejilla y mi boca y ojos seguían abiertos de par en par mientras que mi cara y cuello parecían un farol en verano.

Cuando entré en la sala Momo-chan, Sayuri y Yuka estaban dormidas. La habitación estaba en penumbra levemente iluminada por la poca claridad de la luna a través de las rendijas de las paredes. Me senté en mi futón que ya estaba preparado, seguramente gracias a Momoha, y suspiré.

Ni siquiera me cambié de ropa y la incomodidad que sentía en la pierna herida desapareció, solo me tumbé y suspiré de nuevo, conmocionada por lo sucedido. Ese día fue terriblemente agotador, física y mentalmente, pero fue un día feliz. En la oscuridad de mi habitación con la mano en mi mejilla besada, sonreí como una idiota rememorando una y otra vez la sensación de los labios de Ranma Saotome sobre mi cara mientras que en mi cabeza sonaba su voz haciéndome prometerle que solo él me protegería.

Como podréis entender, esa noche dormí poco, pero cuando por fin concilié el sueño en mi cabeza seguía estando ese niño grosero de ojos azules que sin quererlo me estaba robando el corazón.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Okonomiyaki_ : es una comida japonesa que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha. La palabra okonomiyaki está formada por el honorífico o, konomi y yaki cuyo significando es "cocinado (a la plancha) a su gusto". Algunos ingredientes comunes son la cebolleta o cebolla de verdeo, carne, calamar, camarones, vegetales, kimchi, mochi y queso. Una vez listo el okonomiyaki, este es cubierto con salsa de okonomiyaki, mayonesa, aonori y katsuobushi. Estos ingredientes se proporcionan aparte para utilizarlos al gusto del consumidor.

 _Tomoe Gozen_ : Fue una de las pocas guerreras samurái u onna bugeisha en la Historia de Japón, durante el período de las Guerras Gempei (1180–1185). Según El cantar de Heike: 'Tomoe era especialmente hermosa, de piel blanca, pelo largo y bellas facciones. También era una excelente arquera, y como espadachín era una guerrera que valía por mil, dispuesta a confrontar un demonio o un dios, a caballo o en pie. Domaba caballos salvajes con gran habilidad; cabalgaba por peligrosas pendientes sin rasguño alguno. Cuando quiera que una batalla era inminente, Yoshinaka la enviaba como su primer capitán, equipada con una pesada armadura, una enorme espada y un poderoso arco; y ella era más valerosa que cualquiera de sus otros guerreros.' Se estima que Tomoe (nombre que significa Círculo perfecto) nació en torno al año 1157 en una familia de samuráis, por lo que, como era costumbre, todas las mujeres de su familia se entrenaron en el manejo de la naginata, lo cual era necesario para proteger el hogar. Tomoe luchó durante las Guerras Gempei, un enfrentamiento entre los clanes Taira y Minamoto que duró cinco años. En el año 1184 tomó Kioto tras ganar la Batalla de Kurikawa. Cuando finalmente el clan Minamoto venció, su esposo Minamoto no Yoshinaka fue acusado de conspiración por el shōgun Kamakura, Minamoto no Yoritomo, lo que provocó que el Emperador lo declarara enemigo del Estado y lo mandara ejecutar. Según algunas fuentes, Tomoe moriría en la Batalla de Awazu en 1184, donde también moriría su marido usándose a sí misma como cebo para que su amado tuviera tiempo de llevar a cabo una muerte honorable. Sin embargo, El cantar de Heike asegura no sólo que Tomoe fue uno de los cinco Kiso que permanecieron con vida al final del duelo, sino que también explica que Tomoe no era esposa de Yoshinaka, sino sólo una asistente. Otras fuentes aseguran que Tomoe fue derrotada por Wada Yoshimori y se convirtió después en su esposa. Convirtiéndose en monja tras la muerte de éste. Nunca se ha comprobado la autenticidad de la existencia de Tomoe, salvo lo escrito en Heike Monogatari. Aun así, la tumba de su asistente femenina Yamabuki Gozen sí se ha encontrado, y la mayoría de sucesos narrados en El cantar de Heike son considerados verdaderos por los historiadores. La palabra gozen no es un apellido, sino un título honorífico que se concedía mayormente a mujeres, aunque también a algunos hombres.

 _Clan Aizu:_ Aizu es un área que representa el tercio oeste de la Prefectura de Fukushima en Japón. La ciudad principal del área es Aizu-Wakamatsu. Durante el período Edo, Aizu fue un dominio feudal conocido como Aizuhan y parte de la provincia de Mutsu. Los gobernantes (daimyō) a lo largo de gran parte del periodo Edo fueron del clan Hoshina, ex altos servidores del clan Takeda. Al comienzo del siglo XVII el principal de la familia, Hoshina Masamitsu, adopta al hijo ilegítimo del segundo shōgun Tokugawa Hidetada, y como resultado la fortuna de la familia Hoshina crece cada vez más. Hoshina Masayuki, el adoptado, aumentó en importancia durante el mandato como shōgun de su medio hermano Tokugawa Iemitsu, incluso actuando como regente durante la minoría de edad del cuarto shōgun Tokugawa Ietsuna. En el fin del siglo 17, la familia Hoshina fue autorizada a usar Tokugawa, la cresta malva Matsudaira y el apellido, y desde entonces fue conocido como el Aizu-Clan Matsudaira, con el nombre Hoshina utilizado solamente para los documentos internos. Aizu fue reconocida por su desarrollo en artes de combate, y mantenía en armas constantemente cerca de 5000 guerreros y firmes normas de conducta en la guerra.

 _Kuso_ : Mierda, maldición.

 _Matthew Perry_ : Matthew Calbraith Perry (1794-1858) fue un naturalista y oficial naval de EE. UU. Nacido el 10 de abril de 1794 en Newport (Rhode Island) y fallecido en Nueva York el 4 de marzo de 1858. Rompió el aislamiento internacional de Japón y lo forzó a abrirse a los demás países extranjeros e impulsó el tratado de Kanagawa. Durante la Intervención estadounidense en México, ocupó el puerto de Frontera y la ciudad de San Juan Bautista, en el estado de Tabasco. Antes de su viaje al Lejano Oriente, el comodoro Perry había leído los libros disponibles acerca del Japón Tokugawa. Su investigación incluso incluyó consultas con el cada vez más conocido japonólogo Philipp Franz von Siebold, quien había vivido en la isla neerlandesa de Dejima, por ocho años antes de retirarse a Leiden en los Países Bajos.

 _Oyasuminasai / Oyasumi:_ Forma de decir buenas noches, la primera es más correcta y formal. La segunda es más informal típica de padres a hijos o entre amigos.

 _Japón en 1853:_ En la historia comenzaremos a hablar de la época Bakumatsu a partir de este capítulo. Se denomina Bakumatsu a los sucesos que comprenden los últimos años del periodo Edo de la historia de Japón, cuando el shogunato Tokugawa llegaba a su fin. Esta etapa está delimitada por los grandes acontecimientos ocurridos entre los años de 1853 y 1867. La mayor división político-ideológica durante este período fue entre los ishin shishi, un incipiente nacionalismo antioccidental que creció entre los Tozama-daimio («señores externos») y el gobierno del Shogun, incluyendo el cuerpo de élite Shinsengumi, que se produjo tras la llegada del Comodoro Matthew Perry a costas japonesas. El punto decisivo del Bakumatsu fue la guerra boshin.


	14. Capítulo trece

**y¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Muchos me decís que los personajes son un poco niños y que queréis que sean ya adultos, bien, es necesario que durante varios capítulos tengan edades de niño o pre-adolescente ya que quiero plasmar la época en la que nos movemos para que cuando llegue el momento culmen de la historia puedan tener una edad acorde al manga (16, 17 en algunos casos). Prometo que solo quedan un par de capítulos de su infancia y que pronto empezaremos a ver a nuestros personajes en edades mas adultas. A partir del capítulo siguiente los años irán pasando mas deprisa y empezaremos a ver comportamientos de adolescente y no de niños.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Sentada en mi cuarto con la pierna estirada miraba como Momo-chan refunfuñaba mientras preparaba lo necesario para limpiar mi herida. Los siguientes días al incidente en el tejado y el ataque a Edo mi señora me castigó prohibiéndome salir de mi cuarto para más que comer, ir al baño o dar las lecciones.

Mi entrenamiento con los chicos volvió a aplazarse, lo cual me fastidiaba muchísimo porque con el hombre panda fuera de casa habría tenido vía libre para poder entrenar durante horas sin ser interrumpidos, pero no, Kami se volvía a reír de mi fastidiándome los planes.

La herida en la pierna fue un poco más seria de lo que parecía a simple vista y me hacía cojear levemente lo que enfureció más a mi señora Nodoka. Llevaba cuatro días encerrada en la habitación y nadie tenía permiso para ir a visitarme, nadie salvo la mismísima señora y Momo-chan que solo podía permanecer conmigo el tiempo que le llevara curarme.

Fue un castigo severo pero merecido, por cabezota.

Momo-chan tomó un trapo y lo mojó en un ungüento verde que olía como a pescado podrido. Me tapé la nariz cuando acercó ese hediondo trapo a mi pierna. Mi amiga tomó mi extremidad con brusquedad y empezó a refregar el ungüento con dureza haciéndome pegar un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Ittai! – grité intentando apartar mi pierna de esa mano que me tenía aferrada como un águila su presa – ¿estás loca?

\- No te quejes, no es para tanto – me bufó.

Sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía a mi amiga con tal humor, lo sabía de primera mano. Su flamante prometido estaba pululando por la casa creyéndose el señor de esta pues había sido mandado por el hombre panda para que cuidara del hogar Saotome el tiempo que él estuviera fuera. Mi amiga estaba con un humor de perros desde que el hombre entró por la puerta y mi señora también pues pensaba que su esposo le había puesto vigilancia como si fuera una delincuente.

Volví a notar el trapo ser refregado en mi pierna y esta vez el resquemor hizo que los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaran. Di un brusco tirón que sorprendió a mi amiga por lo que pude soltar mi pierna de su agarre y recular hacia atrás – Si estás enfadada porque el idiota de Taro está en casa no es culpa mía ni de mi pierna.

Momoha abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro al segundo, volvió a abrirla pero de nuevo nada salió cerrándola otra vez para luego bajar la cabeza y soltar el trapo con brusquedad – _Gomen-ne_ Akane-chan, no era mi intención dañarte.

\- Pues parecía que querías arrancarme la pierna – dije con tono burlón para quitar la tensión del momento. Mi amiga se inclinó ante mi dándome una sincera disculpa – No es nada, entiendo que estés furiosa pero mi pierna no tiene la culpa.

Momo-chan suspiró levemente y con una sonrisa tendió la mano hacia mí. Con gesto tembloroso estiré mi pierna herida de nuevo pero esta vez no había tensión en su agarre. Con cuidado mojó el trapo en el ungüento con olor a muerto y lo coloco en mi pierna dando leves toquecitos haciendo que me relajara – ¿Te ha hecho algo? – Momo negó con la cabeza pero el temblor en su labio me dijo lo contrario – No te creo.

\- No es nada.

\- Momo-chan – a pesar de haberla llamado por el mote cariñoso que solíamos usar la una con la otra use un tono de voz duro, un tono de voz que ponía mi señora cuando algo no le gustaba, un tono que intenté imitar a la perfección y que por lo visto hice muy bien porque mi amiga suspiró de nuevo.

\- No para de acosarme – se quejó – va por la casa creyéndose el dueño, trata a las criadas como esclavas y temo por Sayuri y Yuka, son unas niñas enamoradizas que le ven atractivo y el aprovecha eso.

\- ¿Temes que se propase con ellas?

Momo se quedó en silencio unos segundos – Temo que lo haya hecho ya, esta mañana Sayuri estaba muy rara, callada y taciturna, ni siquiera Daisuke pudo sacarle una confesión.

Fruncí el ceño con enfado, ese cerdo, como se hubiera atrevido a tocar a mi compañera le cortaría todos los dedos de la mano – ¿Le has dicho a Nodoka-sama?

\- No, tampoco está de muy buen humor – dijo mientras me vendaba la pierna herida – Nara le teme, en cuanto le ve sale corriendo, el otro día golpeó a Sasuke y…

La miré fijamente esperando a que continuara – ¿Y?

Noté que los ojos de Momoha temblaban con un brillo de ira y miedo, un brillo que me estremeció – Me tocó, me acorralo en una esquina del almacén mientras limpiaba y me tocó, sin mi consentimiento.

Apreté los puños con furia ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién se creía que era? No tenía ningún derecho a tocar a mi amiga contra su voluntad, no podía hacer lo que le daba la gana por muy hombre que fuera – ¿Te hizo algo más?

Momo-chan negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba el vendaje – Satsu-san llegó antes de que me hiciera algo más, pero si no hubiera llegado…

\- Hay que hablar con Nodoka-sama – le corté – No podemos tolerar que un abusador viva en esta casa.

Mi amiga soltó una triste sonrisa – Lo más irónico de todo es que está aquí para protegernos, es como meter al lobo en el corral de las gallinas.

\- Satsu… ¿no dijo nada?

\- Que no debía resistirme, que era mi prometido y que nos íbamos a casar.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer que había visto como un hombre abusaba en contra de su voluntad de una joven dijera algo así? Era barbárico – No me mires así, no lo dijo porque estuviera de acuerdo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? – pregunté de forma brusca.

\- Por mi bien – suspiró – Taro es mi prometido pero también es el hijo de alguien influyente, si hago algo que le lleve a una situación comprometida me puede meter en un gran lío, y más sabiendo mi secreto – medité un momento lo dicho por mi amiga, era cierto que era demasiado peligroso que Taro supiera que a mi amiga le gustaban las mujeres, era un arma en manos de un asesino, pero me parecía tan injusto lo indefensa que estaba mi amiga…

\- Algo debemos hacer, no podemos permitir este abuso.

\- No, Akane, Satsu-san tiene razón – abrí los ojos de par en par ante las palabras de Momoha – si quiero estar a salvo, lo único que puedo hacer es dejarme, al menos si no me resisto me hará menos daño.

\- Pero Momo-chan…

\- Tranquila, estoy bien – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que para nada me creí – en un par de semanas se vuelve a ir pero no será para siempre, recuerda que voy a pasar el resto de mis días a su lado.

La voz de Momo-chan se fue cortando mientras hablaba y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Me sentí impotente de ver como una alegre muchacha como era Momoha, llena de vida y optimismo vivía en ese estado de resignación con su futuro, me dolía.

\- ¿Por qué no huyes?

Momoha me miró sorprendida y luego puso una mueca de dolor – ¿A dónde Akane? ¿Y con qué dinero? – La ironía en su voz eran como flechas directas a mi pecho – acabaría muerta o violada o en el barrio rojo… no… es mejor así.

Nos quedamos unos momentos calladas, ella mirando al suelo, yo con mi vista en su cuerpo tembloroso y acongojado. Una sollozo salió de la garganta de mi amiga, y luego otro y otro más, sollozo tras sollozo mi amiga empezaba a quebrarse. Se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó salir del alma todo aquello que llevaba guardando. El dolor, la vergüenza, la ira, la frustración. Mi amiga soltó todos esos negativos sentimientos por sus ojos en cascada, en un llanto tan fuerte que consiguió que yo también llorara con ella, compartiendo su pena.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé rodeé su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y la acuné en mi pecho, como madre y Kasumi hacían conmigo, como la señora Nodoka hacía conmigo… Momo-chan se aferró a mi kimono y lloró, lloró como una niña pequeña a pesar de ser todo una mujer. Besé su nuca con cariño mientras le frotaba la espalda, llorando con ella.

Esa tarde descubrí que Momo-chan no era una chica tan alegre como aparentaba, su alma estaba rota y triste, su vida era una mentira, como la de mi señora. Momo-chan era una chica débil y frágil, comprometida con un monstruo. Esa tarde desee con todas mis fuerzas tener el poder de hacer desaparecer a las personas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando en mi regazo, no fui consciente hasta que los sollozos de mi amiga fueron menguando poco a poco y descubrí que se había quedado dormida. No me moví ni un centímetro a pesar de que mis piernas, sobretodo la herida, estaban comenzando a dormirse. La sensación de hormigueo iba desde prácticamente el principio del muslo hasta la punta de mis dedos, pero no me moví ni protesté.

Mi amiga se veía calmada, como hacía tiempo que no la veía y no quise perturbar esa calma. Miré al techo un momento, buscando una solución a los problemas de Momoha, pero no los encontraba, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas pero por mucho que pensara no se me ocurría como ayudarla, era como si el destino de mi amiga ya estuviera sellado.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y me giré para mirar a quien había aparecido tan silenciosamente, era mi señora.

\- Momoha ¿Qué haces? No ves que…

Las palabras de Nodoka-sama se quedaron trabadas en su garganta al ver la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Mi amiga estaba dormida en mis rodillas, en posición fetal, como un niño.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó curiosa entrando en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Es Momoha, Nodoka-sama, tiene problemas – dije. No quería traicionar la confianza de mi amiga pero si alguien podía resolver este asunto era mi señora.

\- ¿Problemas? ¿Está enferma? – Preguntó de nuevo sentándose recatadamente a mi lado, le lancé una mirada triste y entonces entendió – Taro…

Era increíble la conexión que mi señora y yo teníamos, éramos capaces de entendernos sin hablar. Asentí levemente – Se ha intentado propasar con ella, señora.

Nodoka-sama cambió su gesto a uno de asombro, miró a Momo-chan y sus ojos reflejaron tristeza – y temo que también haya abusado de Sayuri.

\- ¿¡De Sayuri!? – medio gritó – Pero, si es una niña – mi señora se metió en sus propios pensamientos para luego murmurar – ese cerdo…

\- debe hacer algo mi señora, ese hombre es un monstruo…

\- No puedo hacer nada Akane, aunque lo deseé con toda mi alma no podemos, Taro es una persona influyente gracias a su familia y está aquí por orden expresa de mi marido.

\- ¡Pero no podemos permitir que abuse de la gente! ¡No puede permitir que se case con Momo-chan! ¡Le destrozará la vida!

\- ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? – me gritó. Me encogí en mi sitio y bajé la vista avergonzada por el tono de voz usado con mi señora – ¿Crees que no sé qué clase de vida tendrá? ¿Crees que no sé qué no será feliz nunca? Pero no queda otra opción, Taro tiene un arma poderosa en sus manos y no dudará en usarlo si las cosas no salen como el quiere.

\- Pero Momo-chan no es alguien influyente, no viene de una familia rica, si usted encontrara a la hija de algún amigo suyo…

\- No servirá, Taro se ha encaprichado de ella, no la ama, solo la desea, en su mente enferma piensa que el hará que Momoha vuelva a sentir deseo por los hombres, en serio piensa que el terminará enamorándola. No es amor, es solo…

\- Deseo – terminé la frase, mi señora asintió.

\- Los hombres son egoístas, al menos los que son como Genma y Taro – escupió con veneno – No digo que todos los hombres sean malas personas, los hay buenos como Jiro, Daisuke y seguro que tu padre, pero…

\- Se lo que quiere decir – le corté rápidamente pues no quería avivar el recuerdo de padre. Era algo que atesoraba en mi mente pero que no quería sacar porque hacía daño – Lo dije cuando llegué aquí con diez años y lo reitero, odio a los hombres y jamás me casaré.

\- ¿Ni con mi hijo? – me preguntó mi señora.

Me quedé sorprendida sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Mi cuerpo se quedó estático, como si mis músculos se transformaran en piedra. Nodoka-sama me miraba fijamente – No señora no soy digna de su hijo yo…

\- No digas tonterías – los ojos de mi señora no reflejaban enfado sino algo parecido a una inocente burla – Os vi.

Una vez más, me quedé de piedra ¿Cómo que nos había visto? ¿Qué había visto? No podía ser que mi señora se hubiera enterado de la promesa que nos hicimos Ranma y yo, era imposible – No sé de qué me habla.

\- No me tomes por idiota Akane, no lo soy – me contestó seria – Os vi el otro día en la escalera, sé que mi hijo prometió protegerte y también sé que él y los chicos te entrenan a espaldas de mi esposo.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies, literalmente. Con las palabras de mi señora Nodoka noté que mi alma se escapaba de mi cuerpo y salía volando por la ventana. Comencé a temblar levemente - Mi señora yo, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

Nodoka-sama me miró con curiosidad y alzando una ceja pregunto – ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes?

Tartamudeé un momento sintiendo mis manos temblar – Yo… es decir… mi señora no quise jamás, es decir… ¡nunca le faltaría al respeto así!

\- ¿Faltarme al respeto? – volvió a preguntar.

\- ¡Jamás me acercaría al joven señor con más intenciones que las de una sirvienta! – dije – No soy digna – no es que me sintiera inferior a Ranma, jamás me sentiría inferior a alguien solo porque tuviera más oro y arroz en la mesa y mucho menos un hombre, pero sí que me sentía inferior a mi señora, todo el mundo era a mis ojos inferior a mi señora, incluso el mismísimo emperador – Fue un error, lo que vio, ha sido mal interpretado, yo…

\- Basta Akane, por Kami-sama no te estoy reprendiendo nada – me cortó poniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro que luego desapareció volviendo a tornar el gesto serio que siempre aparecía cuando su marido estaba en la sala – Es más, prefiero tenerte a ti como nuera que a esa chiquilla pretenciosa que es Shampoo.

Bajé la vista avergonzada – No diga eso mi señora, jamás sería digna de pertenecer a su familia. Además el joven Saotome no siente nada por mi, ha malinterpretado la situación - realmente yo pensaba que el joven heredero no me amaba, que esa promesa y esos celos eran producidos por un sentimiento primario que eran los celos por haber pisoteado su orgullo masculino prefiriendo la compañía de otros a la suya. Estaba convencida de que, muy a mi pesar el joven Saotome no soportaba la idea de que una chica no estuviera detrás suya como un cachorrito domesticado.

\- Akane – su mano, suave y cálida me tomo del mentón para alzarme la cabeza y cruzar nuestras miradas – eres una gran niña, más digna de mi afecto que cualquiera de los presentes en esta casa.

\- Mi señora yo…

\- Eres buena, Akane, eres dulce y gentil y ayudas a tus compañeros a pesar de que yo te quité esa carga. Siempre tienes una sonrisa en la cara y te esfuerzas intentando mejorar en aquello que no eres muy hábil, como por ejemplo los arreglos florales – solté un bufido, odiaba con todo mi corazón algunas de las clases con mi señora, aquellas que veía inútiles, como la de arreglos florales – pero eres apasionada y estudiosa con lo que te gusta.

Sonreí levemente – Además de que eres tremendamente perseverante y cabezota, tienes un poco de mal genio y no te gusta ver a la gente abusando de los débiles – mi señora me sonrió cálidamente – eres una gran amiga y aliada y una gran guerrera también.

\- ¿Cree de verdad que lo soy? – pregunté curiosa, buscando su aprobación.

Mi señora asintió – te he visto alguna vez en el dojo y permíteme decirte que eres una gran luchadora, tu padre tenía razón, tienes el espíritu del río en ti, eres paciente y tranquila, pero cuando una ráfaga de aire es más fuerte de lo normal, te embraveces y destruyes todo a tu paso, desde el árbol más débil, al muro más alto. Lo único malo es que entrenas con niños, Akane, así jamás podrás aprender de verdad.

\- Lo sé, pero mi señor jamás me entrenaría por el simple hecho de ser mujer – bufé frustrado.

\- Mi marido es un tonto, no vería el verdadero talento aunque se lo pongas enfrente de su gorda nariz – solté una risita que mi señora compartió – algún día Akane, algún día serás alguien grande.

No sabía que decir, simplemente me quedé quieta sonriendo como una boba, repitiendo en mi cabeza las palabras dichas por mi señora para poder recordarlas en el futuro, cuando tuviera momentos de debilidad.

\- ¿Cómo va tu pierna? – preguntó mi señora cambiando de tema.

\- Mejor – contesté sincera – ya está casi curada y no cojeo.

\- Me diste un buen susto, niña cabezota – me riñó, pero no lo hizo con dureza, no fue un reproche sino una cariñosa advertencia – No lo hagas nunca más ¿entendido?

\- Si mi señora.

\- Bien – mi señora observó levemente a Momoha – dejémosla descansar, tienes clase de protocolo.

Lancé un gemido, no me gustaba esa clase, eran puras tonterías del calibre de: vete siempre dos pasos por detrás de tu marido, ten lista la cena planea con tiempo un delicioso plato para su llegada, se dulce e interesante, mantente siempre lista y perfecta no debe haber ninguna imperfección en tu rostro y comportamiento, las mujeres servirán las comidas mientras los hombres hablan de sus asuntos, durante las reuniones mantente callada y servicial, nunca levantes la voz, escucha a tu hombre pero no repliques recuerda que sus temas son más importantes que los tuyos, sirve el sake de manera correcta y adecuada, blablablá

\- Se muy bien que no te gusta, sinceramente a mi tampoco, pero es mi deber enseñártelo.

\- Pero señora, es una tontería, no entiendo porque debo aprender como servirle correctamente la cena a un montón de viejos borrachos.

Mi señora soltó una risa que resonó en la habitación por lo que Momoha se removió inquieta – Akane, querida, por ahora aprende lo básico, cuando seas un poco más mayor, te enseñaré cosas más prácticas.

\- Cualquier cosa es más práctico que aprender la forma en la que debo reírme en una cena de gala.

Mi señora sonrió de nuevo y se levantó – tienes cinco minutos para llegar a clase.

Con cuidado moví a Momo-chan de mi regazo evitando despertarla. Cuando la estaba acomodando en el suelo la voz de mi señora me habló de nuevo – y Akane, olvida tu castigo.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunté feliz.

\- Sí, aprovechemos que mi marido no está aquí para que puedas entrenar – asentí rápidamente mientras masajeaba mis piernas entumecidas. Antes de salir mi señora dijo – Y Akane, como vuelvas a hacer algo así de nuevo te castigaré hasta fin de siglo.

Cerró la puerta dejando esa suave pero seria amenaza en el aire. Sentí un escalofrío porque estaba segura de que mi señora no amenazaba en balde y seguro que la próxima vez ella misma se encargaría de que no saliera de esta habitación nunca más. Me levanté con dificultad aun sintiendo las piernas un poco temblorosas y recogí el pergamino con todas esas normas estúpidas que debía aprender.

Eché un último vistazo a Momo-chan que seguía dormida y salí de la habitación, esperando que la clase del día no fuera muy pesada.

* * *

Un par de días después el hombre panda seguía fuera de casa para placer de mi señora y mío, a pesar de que Taro se pavoneara por el lugar como si fuera su dueño. Yo había retomado mi entrenamiento con los chicos. Mi pierna ya había curado, apenas tenía una cicatriz y ya no dolía al caminar pero aun así los chicos decidieron empezar con algo fácil y que no me hiciera mover las piernas, por lo que decidieron enseñarme a lanzar el _Yumi_.

Colocaron al final del dojo un par de dianas y me explicaron lo básico, de que estaba hecho, la forma de las flechas, como colocar la flecha en su lugar, cuando soltar, como apuntar… Ryoga era un gran arquero por lo que se convirtió en mi maestro principal ese día. Resulté ser bastante buena con el Yumi para alegría de mis amigos.

\- ¡Akane-chan, es genial! – Gritó Ryoga-kun tras la quinta vez consecutiva que di en la diana – tienes una gran puntería.

\- _Arigatou_ , Ryoga-kun – le contesté con una sonrisa – me gusta mucho practicar con el arco si te soy sincera, jamás lo había hecho.

\- ¿Nunca? – me preguntó de nuevo, negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba otra flecha y la colocaba de nuevo en el arco, lista para lanzar.

\- Jamás, mi padre me enseñaba el arte de la _Naginata_ , la lanza y la _katana_ – expliqué mientras centraba mi ojo en el punto exacto en el que quería hacer llegar la flecha. Tensé el arco hasta que mi mano rozó mi mejilla y entonces tras unos segundos solté la cuerda y la flecha voló a gran velocidad dando de nuevo en la diana.

\- Pues parece que lo hicieras toda la vida – dijo la voz de Mousse que entraba en el dojo. Le saludamos y mi amigo chino se sentó a nuestra derecha, pegando su espalda en la pared y flexionando las rodillas – tienes un don.

Me sonrojé y bajé la vista avergonzada – que tonterías dices Mousse, es la suerte del principiante.

\- No lo es – contestó Ryoga – Akane, de verdad eres una gran arquera, puede que mejor que yo e incluso que Ranma.

\- No digas tonterías Ryoga-kun.

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros – Es lo que pienso, si pudieras entrenar más horas…

\- Pero no puedo – dije con voz seca – si Taro nos pilla se lo irá contando al señor Saotome y os meteréis en un lío. Lo último que quiero es daros problemas.

\- Nosotros decidimos entrenarte Akane-chan, nadie nos obligó – contestó serio Ryoga – si nos descubren aceptaremos la culpa y el castigo con honor ¿verdad Mousse? – el chino cerró los ojos y asintió.

Algo en esa mirada me hizo ponerme alerta, los azules ojos de Mousse siempre eran serios y vacíos, pero esta vez estaban prácticamente opacos, como si por dentro llevara un gran pesar. Algo había pasado el tiempo que estuve castigada y lo iba a descubrir.

Girándome para mirar a Ryoga puse la sonrisa más dulce y tierna que haya puesto jamás. Llamadme aprovechada pero sabía que mi amigo era débil ante una mujer bonita y aunque yo no era la más hermosa del lugar sabía que esa táctica saldría bien – Ryoga-kun, ¿me permites un momento a solas con Mousse por favor? Debo tratar unos asuntos privados con él.

Ryoga balbuceó un momento y estuvo a punto de protestar pero entonces ensanché mi sonrisa y poniendo ojos de cordero degollado saqué la voz más chillona e infantil que tenía y dije – ¿por favor? – mi amigo se sonrojó y puso cara de bobo.

\- Claro querida Akane, lo que tú desees – salió rápido dando saltitos y tropezándose al llegar a la puerta. Solté una risita ahogada al ver lo fácil que era embaucar al pobre Ryoga. Me giré para observar a mi amigo quien seguía serio.

\- ¿Pasa algo Akane? – me pregunto con tono cansado.

\- A mi nada – contesté mientras soltaba el arco y lo colocaba en el suelo con cuidado para luego cruzarme de brazos – Pero a ti sí.

Mi amigo evadió mi mirada – No es nada importante.

\- Por la cara que traes, permíteme decirte que no te creo – Mousse se quedó en silencio, un silencio que me sacó de mis casillas. Di un par de pasos y me coloqué justo enfrente de el quien me observó asustado – Escúpelo.

Mousse me miró dubitativo un par de segundos y luego suspiro. La voz del chino habló de un débil murmullo – es Shampoo.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – pregunté con brusquedad. Esa niña tonta seguro que había metido en un problema a Mousse, era una víbora encarnada en persona. No entendía la finalidad de la vida de Shampoo, siempre malvada, siempre planeando hacer daño a los demás…

\- No me ha hecho nada, yo solo me lo he hecho – mi mirada curiosa le invitaba a continuar por lo que soltando un quejido, soltó la mayor bomba que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar – estoy enamorado de ella.

Me quedé petrificada, mi sangre abandonó el cuerpo y sentí mi boca secarse ante el asombro ¿Mousse? ¿Mi buen amigo Mousse enamorado de esa estúpida? - ¿Por qué? – se me ocurrió preguntar tontamente.

Por primera vez desde que entró Mousse sonrió – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, que?

\- ¿Por qué la amas? – Pregunté como si fuera obvio – No es… ella… ¡es una persona horrible!

\- ¡No lo es! – me gritó.

\- ¡Si lo es! – Le grité de vuelta aún más fuerte – ¡Siempre se burla de los criados! ¡Empuja a Nara sin más motivo que verla tropezarse! ¡Me ha metido en mil problemas! ¡Se burla de mí y lo que es peor, de ti! ¡¿Y aun la defiendes!?

\- No es así, es buena y dulce cuando nadie la ve, es una chica asustada enamorada de la imagen que tiene de Ranma.

Me quedé perpleja, ¿de verdad mi amigo me estaba diciendo que Shampoo no era tan mala como aparentaba? ¿Es que estaba ciego? – Sé que tienes problemas de vista, pero creo que son más graves de lo que dices.

-¡No te burles! – Gritó dando un golpe al suelo – ¡Yo no me rio de tu amor por el idiota de Ranma!

\- ¡Yo no amo a ese infantil! – grité yo también.

\- ¡Si lo haces! ¡Le amas! ¡Por eso no me puedes reprochar nada!

\- Mousse…

\- ¡No! ¡Ahora me escuchas! ¡Estoy harto de que finjas que eres una chica dura que odia a los hombres y te burles del resto de las chicas de esta casa por tener la esperanza de enamorarse y casarse!

\- ¡Yo no me burlo de ellas! – grité ofendida.

\- ¡Puede que no te des cuenta, pero siempre que hablan de algún chico que les gusta las menosprecias y tú eres igual o peor que ellas, enamorándote del señor de la casa que te trata como una basura! 'Al menos ellas conocen su lugar! – las verdades que me gritó Mousse en la cara me impactaron, dejándome muda.

\- ¡No me des sermones de vida Akane! ¡No te atrevas a acusarme por amar a Shampoo porque tú también amas a alguien! – Vi el dolor y la frustración en los ojos de mi amigo, me gritaba como nunca me imaginé que me gritaría – ¿Te burlas de mí? ¡Yo debería reírme de ti, por lo menos Shampoo a mí solo me ignora, a ti Ranma te trata peor que a un perro y tú le sigues poniendo ojitos!

\- Calla – le dije en un susurro intentando guardar mis lágrimas.

\- ¡Amo a Shampoo! ¡Sí! ¡La amo desde que era un mocoso llegado de china junto a ella en un asqueroso barco de manera ilegal! ¡La amo con todos sus defectos y virtudes como tú también amas al estúpido con suerte de Saotome!

\- No es verdad… no lo es…

\- ¡Sí lo es! – Mousse me tomó por los hombros zarandeándome - ¡Estoy harto de que finjas y también estoy harto de fingir! ¡Admítelo! ¡Admite que le amas!

-¡Cállate! – me solté bruscamente y le di la mayor bofetada que haya dado nunca en mi vida. Mousse no se esperaba la reacción que tuve y si se la esperaba no hizo nada para evitarla. Su cara giro cuando mi palma impactó en su mejilla mientras que por las mías caían lágrimas sin control – No es cierto, no sabes nada…

Mousse se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada y sus ojos perdieron la oscuridad que tenían cuando me empezó a gritar. Volvieron a ser del azul que eran siempre y se abrieron de par en par mientras me miraban – Akane… Akane… lo siento, yo.

\- No sabes nada Mousse, no me burlo de ti por amar, jamás lo haría – dije con tono venenoso – Pero no llego a comprender como alguien como tú, bueno y amable pueda sentir algo por esa víbora – vi como el rostro de mi amigo se deformaba en una mueca de desagrado – sé que no te gusta que la insulte pero es mi opinión, lo siento si te duele.

\- No, es lógico, solo te hace la visa imposible.

\- Jamás entenderé por que sientes algo por ella, pero jamás me burlaría de ti – dije seria – solo te advierto que no es trigo limpio.

Mousse bajó la vista avergonzado y nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno en su propio mundo. En mi cabeza no dejaban de resonar las palabras dichas por Mousse, verdades como puños que por aquel entonces no estaba dispuesta a aceptar y que me habían dolido como cien puñales, aunque como suele decirse las verdades duelen y mi amigo había sido terriblemente sincero.

\- Que te quede claro, yo no amo a Ranma, es mi señor, el hijo de Nodoka-sama y prometido de Shampoo, es con ella con quien tiene una relación.

\- Lo sé – murmuró Mousse – pero eso no cambia el hecho de que…

\- ¡Ya basta! – grité haciéndolo estremecer – no lo digas más, no quiero oírte de nuevo hablar de ese tema – mi voz sonaba dura y más que una jovencita de doce años parecía una adulta hecha y derecha – si tienes problemas te escucharé, si necesitas desahogarte con el tema de Shampoo te escucharé, pero no vuelvas a decir nada que me involucre con Ranma sentimentalmente ¿queda claro?

Mi amigo asintió levemente y yo bufé, no quería pensar en nada, no quería involucrarme con Ranma, no quería nada por aquel entonces que no fuera servir fielmente a Nodoka Saotome y enamorarme de su hijo, por mas que ella me diera su bendición era algo impensable.

\- El sí siente algo por ti – dijo de repente mi amigo.

\- Mousse…

Mi tono de advertencia dejó clara mis intenciones de no seguir con el tema por lo que el chino levantó las manos en señal de rendición – No diré más lo prometo, pero solo te lo advierto Akane, el destino es sabio y por mucho que quieras escapar de él, siempre te acaba atrapando.

Las palabras de mi amigo se me clavaron en la mente, el destino… el maldito destino era el que me estaba haciendo vivir esta vida miserable que aunque en ese momento era medianamente pacífica no era la mejor del mundo. El destino que según mi padre tenía desde que nací de convertirme en leyenda sin preguntarme si yo quería serlo y que consiguió que mi padre se centrara en mi y mi entrenamiento sin tener en cuenta los celos de Nabiki que acabó vendiéndome por unas monedas, el destino que quería que encontrara al dragón que me convertiría en leyenda; un hombre al que le deberé mi fama y que me ayudará a conseguirla como si yo no fuera lo suficientemente buena como para lograrlo sola, el destino que me había llevado a él joven señor, al cual detestaba y amaba a partes iguales por ser un idiota infantil al que le encantaba molestar pero que me miraba con ojos protectores y amables cuando nadie nos veía, el destino que quería ignorar y dejar a un lado para poder servir a la única persona digna de mi total confianza y voluntad, ese destino me estaba hartando, ¿Por qué yo no podía ser la dueña de mi vida? ¿Elegir mi destino?

\- Déjate de tonterías – le dije y Mousse volvió a quedarse en silencio. En mi cabeza miles de dudas que quería que me contestara pero temía que volviéramos a discutir. No me gustaba discutir con Mousse, era un gran amigo pero como suele decirse los amigos también discuten ¿no? Armándome de valor carraspeé para llamar su atención y pregunte – ¿Qué te ha pasado para que llegaras con ese humor?

Mousse se encogió de hombros – ya te lo he dicho, mal de amores supongo.

\- ¿paso algo en mi ausencia?

\- Simplemente le dije a Shampoo mis sentimientos y ella, bueno… me rechazó elegantemente.

Mi boca se abrió de par en par y mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas por lo dicho tan tranquilamente por mi amigo – ¿Qué tu… hiciste qué?

\- Le dije a Shampoo que la amaba.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Es la prometida del joven señor! – le grité

Mousse se encogió de hombros – No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar, pero me dijo textualmente _"Mousse, estar loco si pensar que Shampoo cambiar a prometido por torpe como tú, olvidarte de Shampoo y largarte con alguien de tu clase, como la tonta de Akane"_

Gruñí ante lo dicho – Y luego dices que no es mezquina y cruel – Mousse puso una sonrisa triste en la cara – No sé por qué me odia tanto, nunca le he hecho nada. Desde que llegué a esta casa la ha tomado conmigo.

\- Yo sí que lo sé, y es bastante obvio.

\- Pues ilumíname.

Mousse fingió meditar unos segundos sacándome de mis casillas, dándole un cariñoso golpe en el hombro Mousse soltó una risita y sobándose donde le golpeé dijo – es muy obvio Akane, Shampoo lleva años detrás de Ranma como un perrito y el jamás le hizo caso a pesar de ser todo lo que se espera de una buena mujer: hermosa, callada, delicada y siempre dispuesta a complacer a Ranma y de repente llegas tú con tu mal humor, tus golpes y torpezas y le embrujas consiguiendo que te miré como ella desea que la mire y nunca lo consigue, además de que la señora Nodoka te tiene en alta estima y a ella la desprecia desde que llegó. Está claro, te odia por celos.

Mis mejillas se pusieron del color de las amapolas y empecé a balbucear, le di otro golpe en el hombro – déjate de idioteces, Ranma… el…

\- No hace falta que digas nada, yo sé lo que veo y oigo en esta casa. Pero si te lo quieres negar, yo no soy quien para hacerte entrar en razón, el tiempo lo hará.

Mi mente colapsó en esos momentos, mi amigo había insinuado que sabía lo de mi promesa en la escalera con Ranma ¿o había sido producto de mi imaginación? No podía saberlo, era imposible estábamos solos, o eso creíamos. No me preocupaba que él lo supiera, sabía que Mousse no diría nada, pero temía que si mi señora y él lo sabían alguien más en la casa podría habernos visto. Moví mi cabeza intentando alejar los malos pensamientos de mi mente habían pasado semanas y nadie había insinuado o dicho nada, debía dejar de pensar tan negativamente – Mousse, confío en ti más que en nadie más.

\- Lo sé – me contestó tranquilo entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir – Soy una tumba.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro, hablándonos con la mirada. Mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a la idea de que el joven señor pudiera tener sentimientos por mí, todo indicaba que sí pues a pesar de ser una niña no era idiota ni ciega, sus celos, sus camelias, su promesa… aunque otras veces parecía detestarme, siempre había un brillo especial en su mirada, un brillo que solo tenía cuando se dirigía a mi.

Mi infantil mente imaginó un futuro donde el joven Ranma y yo éramos felices y por primera vez en mi vida se me cruzó por la cabeza el pensamiento de que casarme y formar una familia no sería un castigo ni una situación horrible, mas bien esos pensamientos hicieron que una cálida sensación se asentara en mi pecho. Mousse sonrió con malicia – Deja de pensar en Saotome, que se te queda cara de tonta.

Mis mejillas se colorearon y fingí tener demencia – No sé de qué hablas – como respuesta obtuve una risa de parte de mi amigo chino. No sé porque pero el verle reír de esa manera me calentó el corazón, Mousse llevaba un tiempo cabizbajo y triste por lo que verle reír a pierna suelta me hizo reír a mí también.

Nos dio un ataque de risa tan bestial que las carcajadas retumbaron por el dojo. Estábamos tan absortos que no escuchamos los pasos de alguien aproximarse – Contad el chiste si tan divertido es – nos giramos aun entre carcajadas para encontrarnos con Ryoga y Ranma que nos observaban, uno con curiosidad y el otro con gesto de enfado.

\- No es nada – contestó Mousse quitándose una lagrimita de sus azules ojos – Simplemente nos reíamos.

\- ¿Y de que si se puede saber? – escupió el joven señor con veneno mirando a mi amigo por encima del hombro como siempre hacía.

Me enfadé con Ranma, odiaba esa altanería suya, pero sobretodo odiaba cuando miraba a Mousse como si fuera alguien inferior a él, igual que Shampoo hacía conmigo – No, no lo puedes saber, es algo entre Mousse y yo – dije burlona para luego guiñarle un ojo a mi amigo que soltó otra risa.

Los azules ojos de Ranma en ese momento eran fuego, su mandíbula se tensó y juraría que escuché sus dientes chirriar, estaba muy gracioso con ese gesto en su cara por lo que solo pude volver a reír.

\- Eres… una tonta, ¡una idiota marimacho!

El grito de Ranma resonó por todo el dojo, se giró y salió del edificio a grandes zancadas refunfuñando no sé qué sobre una "estúpida y torpe pareja"

Mousse me miró con complicidad, una vez más Ranma Saotome se había puesto celoso por mi relación con Mousse. Sonreí como una tonta pensando que tal vez sí que mi joven señor sentía algo por mí, algo parecido al amor… una estúpida ilusión me golpeó la boca del estómago.

\- Akane-chan – me dijo Ryoga – estas preciosa sonriendo.

Mousse miró a Ryoga enarcando una ceja – ¿tú también estás enamorado de Akane-chan?

\- Yo… yo esto… - Ryoga-kun empezó a reír de manera bobalicona rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza – Akane-chan es hermosa, cuando sea mayor será una mujer perfecta.

\- No digas eso Ryoga-kun – pedí incómoda mientras me ponía en pie y recogía el arco – tienes una prometida muy bonita.

\- Lo sé, U-chan también es perfecta- suspiro bobalicón. Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza mientras ponía una sonrisa en mi cara, Ryoga-kun siempre fue muy enamoradizo.

De nuevo unos potentes y rápidos pasos resonaron por el pasillo. Nos miramos entre los tres con una mueca burlona pues sabíamos perfectamente quien estaba tras esos pasos tan furiosos. El sonido de unos murmullos se unió a los pasos y por la puerta apareció de nuevo el joven señor maldiciendo y con las manos hechas puños.

\- ¡No sé porque me tengo que ir yo! ¡Iros vosotros! – gritó apuntándonos con el dedo a Mousse y a mí.

\- Nadie te dijo que te fueras – le contesté serena.

Mousse asintió – Te fuiste tú solo.

\- Y muy ofendido – dijo Ryoga concluyendo el pequeño diálogo para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirarle con burla – ¿es que estás celoso?

La cara del joven señor palideció para luego colorearse furiosamente de un rojo intenso. Si colocáramos un pescado en sus mejilla seguro que se habría cocinado. Pegando un grito agarró al pobre Ryoga por el cuello y empezaron a forcejear – ¿¡Quien estaría celoso!? – Gritó zarandeando al pobre Ryoga – ¡No lo estoy!

\- Pues no lo parece – contestó con dificultad Ryoga debido a los meneos que Ranma le daba.

El joven señor enrojeció aún más, si es que eso era posible y rodeó la cabeza del pobre Ryoga-ku con su brazo derecho apretando – ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

\- Vale, vale… no dije…nada – decía Ryoga-kun con dificultad. El agarre del heredero Saotome sobre su cuello era tan fuerte que estaba quedándose sin respiración y su cara se tornó de un leve color azul mientras braceaba para soltarse.

\- Saotome le estas ahogando – dijo Mousse preocupado ante el color de Ryoga-kun. Ranma le soltó de mala manera y bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos ofendido.

\- Se lo merece por decir esas tonterías.

No me ofendí, no me dolió que negara sus más que evidentes celos pero sí que sentí una punzada de decepción en la boca del estómago. Recogí el Yumi justo después de cerciorarme de que Ryoga estuviera bien y cuando me dispuse a volver a lanzar unas cuantas flechas la mano de Ranma se posó con delicadeza en mi muñeca.

Me giré para observar como no me miraba, su vista ofuscada estaba entretenida en el suelo y sonreí internamente al darme cuenta de que, por muchos insultos que me lanzara, por más que negara sus celos y por muy enfadado que estuviera nunca era brusco conmigo, al menos no físicamente.

\- No, ya vale de tiro con arco – me pasó un palo de madera corto con el que entrenábamos el arte de la espada – ahora practicaremos la katana.

Asentí y fui a dejar el arco en su sitio para luego tomar el palo de madera que me ofrecía aun sin mirarme. Mousse me miró con burla y se sentó de nuevo con la espalda apoyada en la pared junto a Ryoga quien se había dejado caer al suelo para recuperar el aliento.

Todo el tiempo que entrené con mi joven señor no pude quitar mi cara de alegría. Ranma me regañaba cada poco porque no estaba concentrada, según él me reía tontamente y no me tomaba en serio el entrenamiento que él me otorgaba con toda su buena voluntad.

Lo que el muy bobo no sabía era que mi sonrisa se debía precisamente a eso, a que mi joven señor me había puesto a entrenar con la katana, el arte en el que era experto. Es decir, mi joven señor quería entrenarme a mí él solo, él y únicamente él. Si entrenaba con el arco Ryoga-kun sería quien pasaría más tiempo conmigo, con la Naginata sería Mousse, pero si entrenaba con la katana solo podía ser entrenada por mi señor. Era una forma infantil de decir "no quiero que otros te entrenen, solo yo"

Pasamos una tarde agradable, de vez en cuando nos paramos a descansar o alternaba la naginata con la katana para que Ranma pudiera descansar un rato. No discutimos más, al menos no seriamente, entre nosotros era típico estar a la guerra pero nada serio, era como un juego infantil.

Estaba de nuevo practicando el arte de la espada, siendo corregida por Ranma cuando la voz de Ryoga habló – ¿Y si entrenamos a Sasuke?

Frené en seco y mire a Ryoga al igual que mi señor y Mousse – ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunté.

\- Que podríamos entrenar a Sasuke – repitió – es rápido y muy ágil, sería un buen ninja.

\- Es cierto – dijo con tono pensativo Mousse – cuando Akane se caía por el tejado reacciono rápido como un rayo.

Ryoga asintió repetidamente – muchas veces cuando voy al jardín a leer un rato le veo podar las ramas y subirse a lo alto de los árboles de Sakura para podarlos. Es muy ágil, parece un gato.

\- Es un idiota, chicos – contestó burlón Ranma – No podéis hablar en serio.

Fruncí el ceño y le pegué en la cabeza con mi espada de madera – ¡No hables así de mi amigo!

\- Eso dolió, bruta – bufó mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.

\- Te lo mereces – bufé para luego pensar en lo que había dicho Ryoga. Era cierto que Sasuke tenía una agilidad increíble, por mi cabeza ya había pasado la idea de que sería un gran ninja pero la deseché enseguida pensando que solo eran cosas mías así que el que ahora Ryoga tuviera la misma idea que yo me llenó de ilusión – Ryoga-kun, ¿crees de verdad que Sasuke podría entrenar con nosotros?

Mi amigo asintió – Sí, hay que tomárselo con calma porque es un poco…

\- ¿Idiota? – preguntó de nuevo Ranma. Levanté el palo amenazándole con darle un nuevo golpe y este se encogió con miedo.

\- Iba a decir… lento – contestó Ryoga con algo de miedo ante mi mirada.

\- ¡No es idiota! ¡Ni lento! – Grité haciendo que los dos chicos se encogieran de miedo por ¿quien sabe? ¿quinta vez? – no ha tenido una vida fácil y nunca nadie se ha preocupado por él.

\- Sí, claro ¡es lo que quería decir! – Dijo Ryoga-kun con tensión – Por eso creo que deberíamos entrenarle, tiene talento y podría ayudarle a defenderse de los abusadores que se va a encontrar en su camino.

Medité un momento lo dicho por el joven Ryoga y la primera persona que se me vino a la mente fue ese animal de Taro. Ya le había visto burlarse de él o golpearle sin compasión por el simple hecho de que se aburría y no iba permitir que mi amigo estuviera indefenso. Debíamos entrenar a Sasuke para que le diera la paliza de su vida si ese bruto volvía a ponerle una mano encima.

\- ¿Crees que el señor panda acepte entrenarle? Él es un hombre y…

\- ¡No llames a mi padre señor panda! – me dijo ofendido Ranma, pero yo le ignoré completamente.

\- Y puede que a él si acepte entrenarle – completé la frase que el joven señor me había cortado.

\- No lo sé – contestó Mousse – para el señor Saotome un hombre como Sasuke, no es un hombre de verdad.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

Mousse suspiró – Akane, sé que quieres a Sasuke pero admitelo, es diferente.

\- Sasuke no es diferente, tarda un poco más en aprender las cosas y se comporta como un niño, sí, pero no es tonto, entre Momo-chan y yo hemos conseguido que hable y lea, está empezando a aprender a sumar y además lo habéis visto vosotros, es ágil y rápido.

\- Y silencioso – completó Ryoga riendo – un día apreció por detrás de mí y casi me mata de un infarto, fue en ese momento cuando pensé que sería un gran ninja.

\- Debemos entrenarle, por favor – rogué – Es la única manera de que pueda defenderse de ese bruto de Taro.

Mis amigos y señor meditaron un segundo mirándose entre ellos. Ranma no parecía muy convencido y Mousse dijo – No está en nuestras manos, nosotros podemos entrenarle si, pero él tiene mucho trabajo y la mayoría de las veces que él tiene tiempo libre, nosotros estamos entrenando.

\- Si podemos arreglarnos nosotros para entrenar también podremos buscar un hueco para él.

\- No es tan simple Akane-chan – contestó Ryoga cruzándose de brazos solemne – Tú tienes tiempo libre porque ahora no eres una sirvienta, te dedicas a estudiar con la señora Nodoka, pero Sasuke tiene trabajo desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta.

\- La única opción como bien has dicho antes es que el señor Saotome acepte entrenarle y la señora Nodoka le libre de alguna de sus tareas – dijo Mousse con pesar.

\- Y no será fácil convencerle – terminó Ryoga.

Puse una mueca de frustración en el rostro – Alguna forma habrá de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Hay una – dijo serio Mousse – todos sabemos que solo una persona puede convencerle.

Los tres nos giramos para mirar a Ranma quien estaba en el centro del dojo cruzado de brazos. La cara de mi joven señor se quedó seria y negó repetidamente con la cabeza – No, olvidadlo, no lo haré.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Ryoga un poco enfadado – ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Ese idiota no puede ser un alumno de la casa Saotome – dijo de mal humor – Ensuciaría nuestro nombre.

Sentí la bilis subir por el estómago y acumularse en mi garganta ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de un ser tan bueno como Sasuke, que nunca se metía con nadie? – ¡Eres un idiota! – Le grité haciendo que me mirara sorprendido – ¡No ensuciaría nada! ¡Sasuke es un gran chico y será un gran guerrero!

\- No lo será, admítelo Akane, es un torpe.

\- Según tu yo también soy una torpe y has accedido a entrenarme – le dije furiosa.

\- Sí pero es diferente, tu eres espe… - rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca. Miré expectante su rostro.

\- ¿Yo que? – pregunté con firmeza.

El joven Ranma quitó la mano de su boca y bajó la mirada al suelo – Nada, olvídalo.

\- No, ¡dime! – grité.

-¡Te he dicho que no! – me gritó de vuelta.

Gemí frustrada - ¡Eres insoportable!

\- ¡Y tu una tonta! – Gritó mirándome fijamente a los ojos – Olvídate, no diré nada ni convenceré a mi padre de que entrene a tu amiguito.

Fruncí el ceño y puse mis manos en mis caderas, igual que hacía mi madre cuando me pillaba haciendo algo que no era propio de chicas. El joven Ranma giró su rostro hacia otro lado. Supe entonces que debía cambiar de táctica, debía dejar a un lado los gritos y reproches si quería conseguir que Ranma hablara con su padre.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces intentando alejar mi mal humor y tras una larga inhalación y exhalación de aire puse la sonrisa más tierna del mundo y me acerqué lentamente a Ranma. Tomé sus manos y noté como se estremecía y sonrojaba por milésima vez en la tarde.

Sí, usé de nuevo la misma técnica que use con Ryoga para convencerle de que me dejara a solas con Mousse. Por lo visto la frase de madre de "se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre" era cierta.

Me preparé mentalmente y puse la voz más suave que encontré para decir – Por favor, por favor joven Ranma, ayude a Sasuke.

El heredero Saotome tragó duramente saliva y pude ver un brillo de inseguridad en su mirada – ¿Por qué me tratas tan educadamente ahora? Hace un minuto me tuteabas e insultabas. Esto no te pega, marimacho.

Me tensé y noté de nuevo la ira recorrer mi cuerpo, pero me relajé centrándome en mi objetivo, intentar convencer a Ranma, debía proteger a Sasuke y si la única forma era adulando el ego de Ranma Saotome, lo haría – _Gomen nasai_ , sé que a veces soy un poco bruta, pero de verdad joven señor, se lo pido, de corazón.

El tono aterciopelado de mi voz y la dulce mirada que le estaba lanzando comenzó a poner nervioso al joven Ranma quien comenzó a sudar – Es mi única esperanza, el pobre Sasuke… es maltratado por Taro y yo… sufro mucho al verle llorar – fingí que se me entrecortaba la voz para darle más dramatismo al momento y por lo visto estaba funcionando, ante mis ojos el joven Saotome estaba comenzando a dejarse vencer – Se lo pido como un enorme favor que juro devolver con mi vida si es necesario, pero por favor, es usted el único que puede ayudarle, el único que puede salvarle.

Noté como su pecho se hinchaba ante mis suplicas y argumentos, nada mejor que adular a Ranma Saotome para embaucarlo – Por favor – dije de nuevo dulcemente mientras me acercaba un poco más a él apretando sus manos – ¿lo hará? ¿Por mí?

Me quedé quieta, cerca de él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras el pobre solo podía temblar e hiperventilar. A mis espaldas escuché unas suaves risitas producidas por Ryoga y mousse.

Ranma me miró a los ojos y tras un par de balbuceos suspiró y bajó a mirada derrotado – Lo haré.

Pegué un grito de alegría por mi victoria – _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , joven Ranma – para luego pasar mis brazos por su cuello y darle un leve abrazo que no respondió pues sus manos estaban en el aire, tan tensas como todo su cuerpo que comenzaba a tener espasmos, supongo que por la vergüenza y los nervios.

\- Eres genial Akane-chan – dijo asombrado Ryoga – Que poder de persuasión.

Me giré sonriente a mirarle mientras colocaba mi mano derecha en mi cadera y alzaba la otra poniendo el pulgar hacia arriba. Ryoga soltó una carcajada y Mousse negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

\- Pero lo hago porque quiero – respondió rápidamente Ranma pasando por mi lado para sentarse junto a sus compañeros.

\- Claro que sí, mi joven señor, nunca dije lo contrario – contesté inocente mientras me sentaba con ellos.

Nos colocamos en un círculo cerrado para planear paso por paso como el joven heredero Saotome convencería al hombre panda para que entrenara a Sasuke como un aprendiz más. El resto de la tarde se nos olvidó entrenar, simplemente charlamos y comentamos las mejores formas de abordar el tema, riendo de vez en cuando por algún comentario de Ryoga o discutiendo levemente, pero nada grave.

Aquella tarde no sentí que era un aprendiz de esos tres chicos, sentí que era un camarada más del grupo. Una verdadera amiga.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Ittai_ : Significa "duele" o "me duele"

 _Gomen-ne_ : Manera informal de decir "lo siento" la forma mas formal y correcta es decir "Gomen nasai"

 _Clases de protocolo:_ Algunas de las reglas que aparecen en la historia son reglas reales sacadas de un libro español de los años 50 llamado "Guía de la buena esposa" escrito por Pilar Primo de Rivera. Pilar era hermana de José Antonio Primo de Rivera, fundador de la Falange Española, partido político de extrema derecha- e hija de Miguel Primo de Rivera, dictador español de la década de 1920. Además fue líder de la Sección Femenina de la Falange, en su manual, da consejos sobre como una buena mujer debe comportarse y da varios consejos para "mantener feliz al marido" Resulta irónico que dicha mujer jamás se casara. Esta "joyita" (escrito entre comillas para darle el tono irónico que dicha obra merece) de la literatura española puede leerse en internet simplemete poniendo "Guía de la buena esposa" en tu navegador de internet. Si queréis echaros unas risas con los consejos que esta buena mujer nos regala a las mujeres no dejes de buscarlo. Mi favorito es: _Hazlo sentir a sus anchas. Ten una bebida caliente para el, arregla su almohada y ofrécete a quitarle los zapatos, habla con voz suave y placentera._ Si alguien por curiosidad busca esta guía por favor dejadme en el review cual es vuestro favorito y así nos echamos unas risas.

 _Yumi:_ Es el término japonés para los arcos. Los yumi japoneses se dividen en arcos largos (daikyu) y arcos cortos (hankyu), usados en la práctica del kyudo (el tiro con arco japonés). El yumi es excepcionalmente alto (rondando los más de dos metros), sobrepasando la altura del arquero (kyudoka). Hechos tradicionalmente de bambú, madera y cuero, los arqueros del yumi usan técnicas que no se han cambiado durante siglos. Los severos arqueros de kyudo tratan al yumi con profundo respeto, como piezas de gran poder; como profesores, enseñan al alumno el dicho que reza que el yumi conserva dentro de él parte del espíritu de la persona que lo hizo. Un estudiante kyudo nunca lo pisará mientras esté sobre el suelo (es considerado irrespetuoso), y por supuesto tratará al yumi como desearía ser tratado él mismo (por ejemplo manteniéndolo lejos del calor excesivo o frío, resguardado del exceso de humedad o sequedad y será sostenido erguido). También está considerado como irreverente el tocar el yumi de otra persona sin su permiso; el yumishi ('fabricante de yumi') Kanjuro Shibata sensei (sensei: 'maestro') dice que es como tocar al cónyuge de otra pareja.


	15. Capítulo catorce

**y¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Muchos me decís que los personajes son un poco niños y que queréis que sean ya adultos, bien, es necesario que durante varios capítulos tengan edades de niño o pre-adolescente ya que quiero plasmar la época en la que nos movemos para que cuando llegue el momento culmen de la historia puedan tener una edad acorde al manga (16, 17 en algunos casos). Prometo que solo quedan un par de capítulos de su infancia y que pronto empezaremos a ver a nuestros personajes en edades mas adultas. A partir del capítulo siguiente los años irán pasando mas deprisa y empezaremos a ver comportamientos de adolescente y no de niños. He hecho este capítulo un poco mas largo porque estaré ausente un par de semanas con motivo de mis vacaciones, pero prometo que en cuanto vuelva habrá actualización.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron bastante tranquilos salvo que de vez en cuando Taro se dedicaba a molestar a las criadas. Sayuri temblaba ante la presencia de Taro quien la miraba con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara. Intentamos por todos los medios que nos contara que sucedía pero no había manera de hacerla hablar, era como si la siempre viva Sayuri hubiera quedado muda.

\- No sé qué le pasa – suspiró Daisuke una tarde mientras le ayudaba a recoger las hojas que había en la entrada pegadas al suelo. Esa tarde una tormenta había azotado la zona y el tiempo era bastante extraño. En la casa, en el ambiente se respiraba una tensión inaguantable.

\- ¿Hablas de Sayuri? – el chico suspiro y asintió mientras despegaba varias hojas del suelo – ¿aún no ha dicho nada?

\- No, ni siquiera habla con Yuka – dijo con un tono lastimero. Inhalé profundamente un par de veces mientras hacía un montoncito de hojas húmedas en una esquina. No sabía que le pasaba a mi amiga, aunque Momo-chan y yo teníamos sospechas no le dijimos nada a nadie hasta que ella no decidiera hablar – tienes que ayudarme Akane.

\- No sé cómo – respondí quitándome el sudor de la frente – Si no habla con vosotros, mucho menos conmigo.

\- Pero puedes obligarla a que hable – me cortó.

\- ¿Cómo?

Daisuke se quedó callado un momento – Mi señora, ella es la única que la puede obligar a contarle la verdad. A decirle que le pasa últimamente.

\- Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – pregunté, si en mi mano estaba ayudar a mi compañera y amiga con un demonio que lo haría.

\- Mi señora te tiene en alta estima, si le dices que Sayuri no está bien puede que ella hable con…

\- Está bien – le corté, mi compañero me dio una alegre sonrisa – yo creo cual es el problema pero no soy nadie para atajarlo, si Sayuri habla con mi señora tal vez esto tenga solución.

Daisuke me abrazó agradecido – _Arigatou_ , Akane-chan – volvió a limpiar las hojas del suelo, esta vez con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

\- Para eso estoy, somos amigos ¿no?

Daisuke asintió – ¿Sabes? En un primer momento… tenía mis dudas – le miré curiosa sin entender lo que quería decir ¿dudaba de que quisiera ayudarlo? – No me mires así, es comprensible.

\- ¿El que es comprensible?

Se encogió de hombros y se agachó para limpiar un hueco que había junto a la puerta – El que nos olvidaras – contestó solemne sorprendiéndome – No de forma literal, es decir, vivimos bajo el mismo techo, pero los criados temíamos que ahora que eres una señorita más, olvidaras que nosotros también somos tus amigos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y un pequeño enfado me recorrió el cuerpo ¿es que me creían tan idiota? ¿Tan superficial? Yo no era una señora, sabía muy bien que no era una señora y nunca jamás abandonaría a aquellos que me habían dado la mano desde el primer momento – Yo nunca haría eso, fuisteis mis primeros amigos – dije con tono hosco – yo no olvido de dónde vengo ni quien soy por mucho que la señora Nodoka me trate como señora.

\- Lo sé – contestó con una leve risa – Eso lo pensamos justo al principio, Akane-chan, luego nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad eras muy buena y que no eres tan simple.

\- No, no lo soy, jamás daría la espalda a mis amigos.

\- También lo sabemos – me dijo sin mirarme – no todo el mundo que sube de categoría o estatus social sigue trabajando como un criado más, y tú lo has hecho – dio una leve pausa para mirarme – a pesar de tus clases cuando tienes tiempo libre nos ayudas, pasas tiempo con nosotros y nos defiendes, eres una gran amiga Akane.

Me sonrojé levemente – No lo hago por nada especial, es lo que hacen los amigos ¿ _ne_? – Daisuke asintió ampliando su dulce sonrisa – Hoy tengo clases de historia japonesa, hablaré con Nodoka-sama – Daisuke me miró y levanté la mano entendiendo su mensaje – lo haré de forma discreta, Ukyo y Shampoo no se enteraran.

\- _Arigatou_ , Akane-chan – moví la cabeza levemente y sin más nos pusimos de nuevo manos a la obra intentando adecentar la entrada. Miré al cielo mientras me limpiaba el sudor de la frente, pese a que había estado lloviendo, hacía un calor de mil demonios. El cielo estaba gris y algunas nubes negras se formaban a lo lejos amenazando con una nueva tormenta. Suspiré cansadamente, estábamos limpiando para nada pues en cuanto lloviera de nuevo la entrada volvería a estar sucia.

Estiré mis hombros notando los músculos destensionarse. No era tiempo de pensar en que estaba trabajando para nada, era tiempo de pensar cómo abordar el tema con mi señora, debía de hacerlo de manera directa y clara y rezar a _Kami_ para que a mi señora se le ocurriera una forma de convencer a Sayuri de hablar.

Más tarde ese día estábamos en la clase de historia japonesa con Nodoka-sama, Ukyo leía en voz alta un largo pergamino sobre el _periodo Kamakura_ , Shampoo jugaba con su pelo apoyada cómodamente en la mesa sin prestar atención, sin saber que mi señora la fulminaba con la mirada y yo simplemente fingía prestar atención mientras le daba vueltas a cómo abordar el tema de Sayuri.

\- Ya basta Ukyo – dijo de repente la seria voz de mi señora – Shampoo – la china se puso tiesa y soltó el mechón de pelo con el que jugueteaba – Dime, ¿Cuándo se proclamó Minamoto no Yoritomo primer shogun de Japón?

Vi el rostro de Shampoo palidecer y de repente empezó a balbucear. Parecía un mono miedoso y babeante. Gracias a _Kami_ , historia de Japón era una de mis clases favoritas por lo que ya había leído con anterioridad el temario que nos daría mi señora, me sentí muy bien al darme cuenta de que aunque no hubiera escuchado nada de lo leído por Ukyo podría salir del atolladero si mi señora me preguntaba algo.

\- Yo… Shampoo no saber mi señora – murmuró débilmente la china.

\- ¿No? – Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo en la voz mi señora – Bien, pasaremos a otra cosa ¿Dónde puso la sede del shogunato Yorimoto? – Shampoo se encogió sobre sí misma y negó levemente – ¿tampoco? ¿Y cómo se llamaba el código legal de shogunato redactado en 1232 por el clan Hojo?

Shampoo tembló ligeramente y escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo, había pasado de ser un mono a un ciervo asustado, y aunque la china no me cayera nada bien, sentí un poquito de lástima por ella – Shampoo no saber, mi señora.

Nodoka-sama se quedó en silencio, mirándola severamente para luego decir – Si hubieras prestado más atención en vez de jugar a los peinados sabrías las respuestas – Shampoo asintió levemente – Ya ves querida, la belleza no lo es todo.

Ukyo soltó una risa que fue cortada por la mirada glaciar de mi señora. Cuando Nodoka-sama estaba enfadada y te miraba de esa forma que solo ella sabía tu alma se congelaba y solo podías echarte a temblar.

\- Sigue leyendo Shampoo, a ver si así mejoras en el idioma y en la historia.

La china tomó rápidamente el pergamino y comenzó a leer con bastante dificultad posando su dedo en el pergamino para poder guiarse con más facilidad. No lograba entender como si estando tantos años en Japón y siendo instruida por Nodoka-sama desde pequeña, su nivel de lectura era tan bajo. Mousse hablaba, leía y escribía perfectamente el japonés y llegó a la vez que la china ¿tal vez era la falta de empeño? ¿O tal vez es que tenía problemas de aprendizaje severos? Recordé las veces que Shampoo se había metido con Sasuke y bufé, luego ella se atreve a llamarlo tonto.

\- Shampoo, es suficiente – le frenó mi señora para luego dirigirme su férrea mirada a mí. Me había pillado en las nubes y sabía que me preguntaría algo extremadamente enrevesado para poder reprenderme. Aguantando la mirada esperé ansiosa el primer ataque de mi señora.

\- Akane – dijo con tono duro.

\- Dígame, mi señora.

\- Cuéntanos ¿de que trataban principalmente las obras literarias del periodo Kamakura?

Sonreí de forma egocéntrica tal y como lo hacía el joven señor cuando hacía algo a la perfección, me sabía la respuesta así que no dude en contestar – Por aquella época los escritores reflejaban la naturaleza de conflicto y caos típico de la época histórica en la que nos movemos.

\- Bien, ¿y quién y en qué año escribió el Hojoki?

Volví a sonreír petulante y con mi voz y gesto más inocente dije – Fue Kamo no Chomei en 1212, mi señora.

Nodoka me analizó con la mirada alzando una ceja – Bien… - murmuró con desconfianza. Yo ensanché más la sonrisa inocente, en un intento de despistarla.

\- ¿Y qué pueblo invadió Japón en aquella época?

\- Los mongoles señora – contesté de nuevo segura – Kublai Khan tras reclamar el título de emperador de China decidió invadir Japón y esa fue la primera oportunidad de los samuráis de pelear contra el enemigo extranjero – expliqué. Decidí exponer más contenido del que me preguntara para dejarle claro a mi señora que yo hacía mis deberes y que por más que me preguntara sabría contestar. Llamémosle orgullo infantil o ganas de destacar sobre Shampoo y Ukyo que me superaban en todo lo relacionado con el saber estar, el arte y la feminidad – En 1274 fue la primera invasión y las tropas mongolas desembarcaron en Hakata pero la invasión falló ya que una tormenta redujo la flota enemiga quien se replegó hacia Corea para recuperarse lo que aprovechó el ejército japonés para crear medidas preventivas – mi señora Nodoka me miraba atenta, su mirada seria se había deformado en una sonrisa orgullosa lo cual me dio ánimos para seguir hablando – El segundo intento de invasión fue en 1281, que también falló. Un emisario imperial fue enviado para pedir a _Amaterasu_ que les protegiera y pareció funcionar, un tifón término con casi toda la tropa enemiga, este hecho dio origen al _mito del Kamikaze_.

Tras terminar mi relato la sala se quedó en silencio. Shampoo me miraba con fuego en los ojos y Ukyo con cierto grado de admiración. Mi señora abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par haciéndonos voltear para ver a quien había irrumpido la clase.

Los cuerpos de Ryoga-kun y el joven Ranma aparecieron en la puerta. Ryoga sonreía de oreja a oreja y antes de que mi señora pudiera hacer o decir algo el chico dijo - ¡Akane-chan, _Sugoi_!

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó molesta mi señora.

El joven Ranma y Ryoga entraron en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de si – Nos escapamos de la clase de Yamato-sensei, madre – explicó Ranma con las manos tras su cabeza, como siempre hacía cuando estaba orgulloso de algo.

\- ¿Y os parece bien haberos escapado? – preguntó de nuevo Nodoka-sama.

Ryoga que había tomado asiento junto a su prometida suspiró levemente – Mi señora, con todo el respeto las clases con Yamato- _sensei_ son muy aburridas, solo a Mousse le parecen interesantes, por eso le hemos dejado allí solo con él.

\- Es cierto – afirmó mi joven señor sentado entre Nodoka-sama y yo – Sus clases son monótonas y repetitivas, no sabe apenas historia.

Ryoga-kun asintió – Estoy seguro de que Akane-chan sabe más de Japón que el propio _sensei_.

Me sonrojé y bajé la vista avergonzada, no es que me diera vergüenza ser inteligente ni mucho menos pero fue una reacción involuntaria – Es cierto, si Akane sabe tanto de historia con lo boba que es eso solo significa que eres una gran maestra madre.

Levanté mi rostro y miré enfadada a Ranma mientras levantaba un puño en señal de amenaza. El joven heredero apenas se inmutó pues se pegó al lateral de su madre con una sonrisa socarrona. Bufé molesta, como que escudarse tras las faldas de Nodoka-sama me iba a frenar de darle su merecido.

\- Prometido tener razón – corroboró Shampoo saltando esa sonrisa estridente y aguda que simula dulzura. Esa sonrisita que solo ponía cuando quería llamar la atención de su prometido.

Ranma asintió dándole la razón a la china y luego puso una mano en mi hombro – ¿Lo ves Akane? No soy el único que ve lo boba que eres.

\- Mira quien fue a hablar – dije yo con enfado – La que no sabe ni siquiera cual es el actual emperador – la china frunció el ceño molesta – Me llamas boba a mi cuando tu ni siquiera sabes decir el nombre del emperador que tenemos hoy en día.

\- ¡No ser cierto! – me gritó furiosa.

Me crucé de hombros y le lancé una mirada burlona – ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es?

Shampoo comenzó a balbucear – Eso… ¡eso no tener importancia!

\- ¿y que tiene importancia para ti? ¿Saber que flores son las adecuadas en un funeral? ¿O saber comportarte frente a los amigos de tu marido?

\- Eso ser importante para que el mundo saber que Ranma tener buena esposa a su lado, Akane ser una torpe que ser feliz entre libros aburridos y absurdos, saber que shogun mandar en 1500 no ayudar a Akane a encontrar marido – me dijo escupiendo todo el veneno que tenía dentro. Sus ojos me miraban como si quisieran enterrarme lo más profundo que pudiera y era entendible, la había puesto en evidencia frente a su adorado prometido – Aunque con esa cara no encontrar marido ni aunque pagar por él.

Me quedé callada devolviéndole con fiereza la misma mirada que ella me lanzaba. Éramos dos gatas crispadas peleando por orgullo. Ryoga iba a decir algo pero un codazo de Ukyo en el estómago le calló, no era aconsejable meterse en una situación así.

\- Shampoo, Akane, basta vosotras dos – a pesar de lo dicho por Nodoka-sama ninguna apartó la vista de la otra – Akane, no hagas caso a Shampoo y tu Shampoo no critiques a alguien insultando a su inteligencia cuando está claro que te lleva siglos de ventaja.

La china rompió entonces esa muda batalla que teníamos para enfrentarse a la señora Nodoka. Con un gesto de frustración en su cara dijo – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Shampoo nunca ser suficientemente buena para señora Nodoka? ¿Por qué jamás apoyar a Shampoo?

Con un gesto serio y la voz más fría que hubiera escuchado nunca Nodoka-sama dijo – Porque no soporto a las personas como tú, personas que van poniendo dulces sonrisas, aparentando ser quienes no son y que muestran su verdadera cara cuando cree que nadie las ve.

\- Shampoo no ser…

\- Shampoo es una persona que es una hipócrita y que piensa que con un rostro bonito todo va a estar bien – le cortó mi señora haciéndola pegar un bote. A pesar de no alzar la voz el tono puesto asustaría al diablo más sanguinario – ¿Sabes porque no te soporto? Por qué piensas que casándote con mi hijo serás mejor que el resto de los que aquí viven, no te soporto porque piensas que siendo la mujer de mi hijo tendrás más derechos que el resto de los mortales.

Shampoo apenas pestañeaba, sus bonitos ojos brillaban producto de las lágrimas que se acumulaban – Eres preciosa, la chica más bonita de la casa y posiblemente del país, ¿pero de que te sirve eso? La belleza, querida mía se marchita pero la valentía y la inteligencia perduran. Por eso no te soporto, porque piensas que tu cara bonita es más que suficiente para pisotear a los demás – una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la china – No te soporto porque piensas que los demás son inferiores a ti, no te soporto porque en la cabeza no tienes más que pájaros y aire y el ego más grande del mundo.

\- Madre, ya está bien – dijo Ranma con tono sorprendido.

\- No – contestó tajante sin apartar la vista de la china – Quería saber porque no la soporto, pues lo va a saber – Mi señora apoyó las manos en la mesa, el único objeto que le separaba de Shampoo e inclinándose acercó su cara a la de la china – No te soporto y jamás te soportaré porque eres una persona fría, hipócrita y vacía que solo sabe adular y fingir ser dulce ante los que tienen poder pero desprecias y pisoteas a los débiles para no reconocer que eres la más débil de todas.

\- Madre – volvió a hablar Ranma.

\- Te crees hermosa ¿no? La más bonita de todas y las más femenina también, cada día, todos los días insultas a Akane porque según tu es alguien fea y torpe, una marimacho – me estremecí ante lo dicho por mi señora, no sabía que Nodoka-sama tuviera tanto rencor acumulado – Pues permíteme decirte algo, Shampoo, Akane, en su rudeza es mucho más hermosa que tú, y no hablo físicamente, Akane es hermosa por fuera y por dentro porque no discrimina, no insulta y no desprecia a nadie, sin importar su edad, sexo o condición. Akane no solo es bella, también es buena y gentil, es un ser puro y tú solo eres fachada – la china ya lloraba libremente, sollozaba sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo – Tú serás muy bella por fuera, pero estás podrida por dentro y por eso no soporto la idea de que en un futuro te casarás con mi hijo, no eres digna de él.

Cuando mi señora terminó su discurso la sala permaneció en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Ukyo miraba atónita a Nodoka-sama mientras que Ryoga se meneaba incómodo en su sitio. Mis ojos se posaron en Shampoo quien sollozaba tapándose la cara con las manos para luego levantarse veloz y salir de la sala. No sentí alegría ni me burlé de ella nunca por lo dicho por mi señora aquella tarde, jamás lo hice. Esa tarde Shampoo volvió a darme muchísima lástima pues mi señora le había escupido en la cara verdades como puños, verdades que dolían.

\- Madre, te has pasado – dijo Ranma con temblor en su voz.

\- Si tanto te preocupas por ella corre a consolarla, al fin y al cabo es tu prometida ¿no?– dijo con desprecio tomando entre sus manos los pergaminos – La clase ha terminado.

Ukyo se levantó rápidamente sin pronunciar una palabra y tomó el kimono de Ryoga para arrastrarle fuera de la sala. El chico protestó por la poca delicadeza puesta por su prometida.

\- No me preocupo, madre. Ni tengo prisa en consolarla, sabes que no es de mi agrado ni ella ni casarme con ella.

\- Entonces no protestes – contestó de nuevo seca.

\- Fuiste cruel, madre.

\- Ella siempre es cruel – le espetó duramente – Con todos, con Akane, con Ukyo, con Kimiko, con Sasuke, con Mousse… a esa chiquilla le da igual si es señor o criado trata a todos por encima del hombro cunado ella es la hija de…

\- Sigue madre – le animó Ranma. En los ojos azules del joven señor se veía un atisbo de curiosidad. Seguramente nunca le contaron la verdad sobre Shampoo, pero yo sabía que el heredero Saotome no era tonto y no se había tragado nunca la mentira del bote a la deriva con dos niños chinos indefensos. En sus ojos vi el brillo de la emoción al creer que por fin sabría la verdad.

Nodoka-sama se quedó en silencio un momento y suspiró – Nada, no iba a decir nada, pero a ella no le he dicho nada que no piense, las verdades duelen hijo y ya es hora de que aprenda que por mucho que me adule como hace con tu padre o contigo, jamás me pondré de su parte.

\- Lo sé, madre – Ranma me lanzó una mirada que entendí, me pedía que me fuera supongo que para conversar con ella en privado. Me levanté lentamente después de recoger mis cosas pero antes de que diera un paso la voz de mi señora me frenó.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Me giré para mirarla y contesté serena – Voy a ver a Sasuke, hoy tenía que limpiar el almacén y le llevará tiempo, dos manos trabajan menos que cuatro.

\- No, que se encargue otro, tú te quedas aquí.

\- Madre necesito hablar contigo – y bajó la vista sonrojado, alejando sus azules ojos de los míos – en privado.

\- Puedo volver en otro momento.

\- No, no hay nada que me quiera contar mi hijo que tú no puedas escuchar.

Hubo una muda conversación entre el heredero Saotome y yo y sabiéndonos vencidos me senté lentamente de nuevo en mi puesto. Dejaría a mi señor hablar y cuando este se fuera abordaría el tema de Sayuri. Con los eventos de la tarde se me había pasado ese importante tema.

Ranma suspiró y dijo – Madre, no deseo casarme con Shampoo.

\- Lo sé, tampoco es mi deseo que te cases con ella.

\- Pero padre está empeñado – dijo con pesar – ¿Por qué debo casarme con ella madre? ¿Qué gana padre con esto? No lo entiendo, ni siquiera es ciudadana japonesa…

Nodoka me lanzó una mirada que no pude descifrar, no sabía si quería que los dejara solos o que me quedara… aunque yo no quería moverme de allí, quería saber si mi señora le contaría al joven señor la historia del hombre panda, quería saber cómo reaccionaría el al saber que Mousse y Ukyo, a quienes consideraba compañeros de casa y lucha, eran en realidad sus medio hermanos.

\- Porque tu padre es un egoísta – contestó solemne – solo piensa en el mismo.

\- Pero madre…

\- Ranma hijo, aun eres muy pequeño para entenderlo – le contestó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura – pero me alegra saber que no es tu deseo contraer nupcias con esa niña, eso me ayudará bastante.

Ranma alzó el rostro y miró a su madre como un perrito abandonado – ¿en qué te puede ayudar eso?

\- En mi futuro plan para romper el compromiso que te ata a Shampoo, yo sé que tu corazón está empezando a desarrollar sentimientos que no entiendes, aun eres un niño – Ranma bufó pues a sus doce años ya se consideraba un hombre – pero cuando seas mayor y luches por tu derecho a elegir tu propia esposa yo te apoyaré.

Ranma bajó la cabeza enfocando sus azules ojos en sus regordetes pies. Yo solo me mantenía al margen, callada sin mover un músculo, no quería romper esa esfera que se había formado en la sala y de la que mi señora me había hecho partícipe, aunque fuera mirando.

\- Yo no tengo sentimientos de nada – bufó molesto mirándome de reojo – No hay nada más que honor.

Por un momento pensé que se estaba refiriendo a mí, ¿pero qué honor podía el tener para conmigo? La suave frase de Ranma me hizo pensar en muchas cosas ¿tan importante era el honor?

La suave risa de Nodoka-sama sonó por la habitación levemente, casi como un susurro – Cariño, no existe el honor en esta casa, por mucho que tu padre se empeñe en pregonarlo a los cuatro viento.

Una vez más nos quedamos en silencio y el joven señor dejando a un lado la vergüenza que seguramente le daría hacer lo que hizo delante de mí, se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, acurrucándose entre ellos mientras mi señora sonreía tiernamente y le acariciaba el pelo.

Me sentí una intrusa en semejante escena, no debía estar ahí, era un momento intimo entre madre e hijo que yo no tenía derecho a mancillar. Con lentitud me levante casi sin hacer ruido, pero madre e hijo alzaron la vista como un zorro vigilando a su presa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ranma aun abrazado a su madre.

\- Yo, me voy señor, es un momento íntimo y no debería estar aquí.

\- Tonterías – murmuró el apartando sus ojos de mí y aferrándose al kimono de Nodoka-sama – te has ganado el afecto y la confianza de tus señores.

Me quedé muda y cuando Nodoka-sama asintió levemente volví por segunda vez a sentarme en mi sitio. El joven heredero Saotome suspiró y enterró la cara en el pecho de su madre. No lo voy a negar, sentí la punzada de los celos en la boca de mi estómago. No porque Ranma abrazara a mi señora, sino por la mirada de orgullo y amor que Nodoka-sama le daba a Ranma. Era una mirada que yo recordaba bien en los ojos de mi padre, una mirada que me regalaba cuando entrenábamos juntos, o jugábamos en _Ogawa Chiisai_ , o cuando me llevaba al pueblo y me lucía con orgullo… esa mirada que padre no me daría nunca más.

\- ¿Hay algo que quisieras decirme? – me preguntó mi señora sacándome de mis recuerdos.

\- Sí señora – contesté con algo de pesar. No podía dejar pasar el tema de Sayuri, no era justo que Taro hiciera lo que quisiera con las criadas y con la casa en general. Mi señora era la única con poder para ponerle en su lugar.

\- Cuéntame, que hay en tu cabeza tan importante que te tiene en las nubes en la clase de historia, tu favorita por cierto – sonreí levemente ante lo dicho por mi señora, me conocía bien.

No sabía si debía hablar del tema con el joven señor delante, pero pensándolo fríamente era justo que el también escuchara lo que yo tenía que decirle a Nodoka-sama, teniendo en cuenta que el no protestó porque yo escuchara sus dudas y problemas – Es Sayuri, señora.

Nodoka-sama suspiró con pesar mientras que los ojos azules de Ranma se clavaban en mí y se separaba levemente de su madre – Ya hemos hablado de esto, Akane.

\- No le pido que eche a Taro, simplemente hable con ella.

\- ¿Qué hable con ella?

Asentí levemente y me acerqué a ella – mi señora, Sayuri, ella… está muy rara, no come apenas y no habla con nadie, ya no se ríe como antes.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – preguntó mi joven señor. Yo no sabía si debía contarle o no al joven señor de mis sospechas para con Taro, pero la señora Saotome se adelantó.

\- Ranma hijo, ¿Cuándo os entrena… Taro os dice algo de las chicas de la casa?

El joven heredero meditó unos segundos y luego apretó los puños – Sí, dice que… aquí, en esta casa hay verdaderas fieras que cuando sean adultas se convertirán en gatitos cuando un hombre de verdad las… - noté como la mirada del joven señor se oscurecía y sus puños se tensaban mas – Akane, ¿te ha hecho algo Taro?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza – No, a mí no mi señor, pero temo que se haya sobrepasado con Sayuri, y con Momoha.

\- Momoha será su mujer – dijo con dureza Nodoka-sama – por mucho que duela decirlo si se sobrepasa con ella el mundo lo verá como un amante impaciente.

\- ¡Pero no tiene derecho a tocarla sin su permiso! – grité yo.

\- Lo sé – respondió mi señora – pero así es el mundo en el que vivimos querida.

\- Pues da asco – bufé molesta para luego con voz suplicante decir – Mi señora, por favor, hable con Sayuri, es la única que puede sacarle la verdad.

\- ¿Y de que serviría? – Preguntó Nodoka-sama – solo valdría para hacerle recordar un hecho traumático sin la posibilidad de resolver nada. No podemos obligarla a hablar de algo que no quiere, solo dejémosla tranquila, dejémosla sobrellevar la pena a su manera y mantengámosla vigilada, tampoco quiero que cometa una locura.

\- Señora… pero…

\- ¿Qué te parecería si Momoha, Ukyo, Ranma y yo te hiciéramos recordar cada día con preguntas como fue para ti la noche que tu hermana te vendió? - palidecí ante la mención de aquella noche – ¿Qué sentirías si cada día te atosigara para que hablaras del tema aun sabiendo que por mucho que lo cuentes no hay ninguna solución? ¿Te gustaría que te hiciéramos recordarlo cada día? ¿A la fuerza?

Negué levemente y bajé la vista avergonzada. Mi señora tenía razón, por mucho que quisiéramos hacerla hablar, si ella no estaba preparada sería como hacerla revivir una tortura. Además nosotros solo teníamos sospechas de lo que pudo pasar, pero a saber que le hizo en realidad Taro a la buena de Sayuri.

\- Dejadla en paz, no metáis presión y colmadla de cariño y apoyo pero sin resultar pesados. Si ella quiere hablar algún día, lo hará, y si no quiere… pues que no lo diga nunca, es su decisión.

\- Así se hará, señora – contesté en un murmullo con la voz rota. Me podía la impotencia, me superaba la rabia de saber que mi amiga posiblemente había sido forzada y a saber _Kami_ que más por un hombre tan asqueroso como era Taro. Me superaba la impotencia de que no pudiera hacer nada y saber que Taro se iría tan tranquilo sin pagar las consecuencias solo me hacía repudiarlo aún más.

\- No es que no quiera ayudar, Akane – habló mis señora con tristeza – Pero entiéndelo, ya lo hemos hablado Taro es un hombre poderoso, muy poderoso.

\- Su padre es prácticamente la mano derecha del ayudante del emperador, todo lo que se habla en palacio llega a los oídos del padre de Taro que va corriendo a contárselo a mi padre – me explicó Ranma – es un hombre que al igual que su viejo, es mejor tener de amigo que de enemigo, así que ten cuidado Akane.

\- Mi hijo tiene razón Akane – en la voz de mi señora ya no había rastro del tono de reproche que tenía antes, sino de una dulce preocupación – Si nuestros temores son ciertos y como sospechamos Taro… se aprovechó hasta el final… de ella, ¿Qué crees que dirá la gente?

\- Que es un cerdo – escupí con veneno.

\- No, que Sayuri es una cualquiera – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad cruzándose de brazos. Le fulminé con la mirada – No lo digo yo, sé que Sayuri es decente, pero la gente hablará mal de ella.

\- Una vez más, Ranma tiene razón querida – explicó mi señora – Taro es conocido en Edo por ser un rompecorazones entre las jóvenes, es guapo, fuerte, joven y de buena familia. Tiene mal genio y se ha metido en alguna que otra pelea sí, pero eso es lo de menos teniendo el apellido que tiene. Si la gente sabe qué pasó con Sayuri la acusaran de promiscua.

\- ¡Ella es la víctima!

\- Claro que lo es, pero ¿no se le vio acompañada de Taro junto con Yuka en Edo una tarde? ¿No coqueteaba con el cuándo estaba limpiando el dojo?

\- Es una chica inocente que no sabía cómo era el – dije con pesar – la embaucó.

\- Correcto, pero eso la gente no lo verá, solo verán a una joven que coqueteó descaradamente con un hombre con necesidades. Le echaran la culpa y la tacharan de fulana.

\- Eso no es justo.

\- El mundo no es justo Akane – me contestó solemne – creí que tú eras la más indicada para entenderlo.

No dije más, no podía hacer ni decir nada más, solo seguir los consejos de mi señora. No abrumarla a preguntas, no hacerla recordar cosas que no quería recordar y sobretodo apoyarla y vigilarla desde las sombras para que no hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera.

Tras esa charla con mi señora dejé la habitación y reuní a los criados explicándoles lo que mi señora había aconsejado. Por primera vez mis compañeros descubrieron de las sospechas de Momo-chan y las mías propias para con Taro. Recuerdo que Yuka se echó a llorar al pensar en lo que ese hombre podría haberle hecho a su amiga. Les comenté que mi señora decidió que al no tener pruebas y Sayuri no querer hablar, deberíamos dejar el tema. Los más jóvenes protestaron fervientemente, más los adultos le dieron la razón a mi señora. Ellos habían vivido más, visto más cosas que nosotros y sabían que mi señora tenía razón, si denunciábamos públicamente a Taro, siendo el quien era, la que saldría atacada sería Sayuri y eso no lo podíamos permitir, debíamos protegerla.

Los días, meses y años siguientes jamás volvimos a tocar el tema de Taro. Siempre la acompañábamos y la distraíamos, mañana, tarde y noche, nunca más la dejamos sola. Poco a poco la Sayuri taciturna fue desapareciendo para florecer una vez más la Sayuri de siempre. La alegre, la risueña, la bromista… la Sayuri que nos gustaba.

Aunque sabíamos que de vez en cuando lloraba a solas cuando creía que nadie la veía, era una mujer fuerte que supo superar la adversidad. Gracias a _Kami_ recuperamos a la Sayuri de siempre, aunque nunca habló de Taro ni nosotros hicimos mención al tema. Fue un secreto que se llevó a la tumba.

* * *

Un par de semanas más tarde el señor panda regresó a la casa. Para mi desagrado el padre de Taro al que no había visto más que de pasada un par de veces decidió quedarse en la casa Saotome esa noche.

La cena que mandó preparar mi señora a las cocineras fue cuantiosa, como si nos visitara el mismísimo emperador. La cena no fue idea de Nodoka-sama ni mucho menos, sino del hombre panda que nada más llegar a la casa lo primero que gritó al poner sus gordos pies en la entrada fue – Nodoka-querida, prepara un banquete traemos excelentes noticias – y mi señora con un poco de ofuscación no tuvo más opción que aceptar. La cena pasó tensa, tensa porque Shampoo que seguía molesta con mi señora no se presentó esa noche a cenar a pesar de tener invitados y ella ser la prometida formal del joven señor, tensa porque yo no paraba de fulminar a Taro con la mirada, el cual miraba burlonamente y con unos ojos de demonio a mi amiga Momoha quien evitaba tener contacto con él si no era para servirle la cena.

\- A pesar de ser una simple criada, es muy bella tu prometida hijo – dijo la seca y rasposa voz del padre de Taro. Taiki, que así se llamaba el hombre era muy poco parecido a su hijo. Alto y más corpulento que él, con unos ojos rasgados de un color marrón oscuro y la nariz torcida, posiblemente causada por alguna rotura en alguna pelea y una maraña de pelo café. Sus brazos eran como las hojas de las plantas de los guisantes, anchas y llenas de bultos debido a sus grandes músculos. Recuerdo con exactitud esos enormes brazos llenos de pelo que brillaban por el sudor.

Se sentaba de forma tosca, con un pie doblado donde apoyaba el antebrazo con el que sujetaba su vaso de _sake_. Su ancha espalda era casi comparable al armario que tenemos en la habitación y tenía un aire de egocentrismo como su hijo.

\- Gracias padre – contestó Taro con tono sarcástico en la voz – fue verla y caí en sus redes.

Taiki dio un par de palmadas en el suelo mientras reía para luego tragar el sake de su vaso. Una gota se cayó por la comisura pero fue limpiada por la manga del kimono del señor mono (apodo que le puse por sus peludos brazos, pecho y espalda)

\- Espero que os caséis pronto y me deis muchos nietos – dijo mientras observaba a Momoha con una sonrisa torcida. Sus mejillas estaban algo rojas debido a la ingesta de alcohol. Movió el brazo a ambos lados y Momo-chan se acercó con lentitud a llenarle el vaso. Cuando esta se agachó la mano libre de Taiki empezó a sobar las caderas de Momoha – seguro que es muy fértil, tiene buenas proporciones.

Los ojos de Momo-chan se aguaron pero no dijo nada. Antes de que se levantara Taiki le dio una palmada en el trasero y dijo – Que envidia hijo, menuda mujer te has agenciado.

Apreté los palillos con fuerza en mi mano mientras lanzaba una férrea mirada a ese cerdo ¿Cómo el hijo no iba a ser un abusador si el padre era igual? Sentí asco e impotencia y unas ganas horribles de pinchar mis palillos en el cuello de ese degenerado.

\- Si me permite señor – habló la seria voz de mi señora quien al igual que yo tenía los hombros y la mandíbula tensionados – le agradecería que bajo mi techo y con mis empleados no usara esos modos ni palabras, mi sirvienta no tiene por qué aguantar su descaro y yo tampoco.

Taiki se balanceó un poco y le sonrió a mi señora, enseñando una fila de grandes y anchos dientes blancos – Vamos, vamos querida, es solo una sirvienta, además es la prometida de mi hijo y a él no le ha molestado ¿verdad chaval?

\- Para nada – contestó soberbio Taro mientras bebí sake.

\- ¿Lo ves? – El hombre mono volvió a beber pero esta vez no pidió más sake a Momoha, sino que dejó el vaso en la mesa y se giró hacia el señor Saotome – Genma, controla a tu mujer, es una descarada.

Genma Saotome le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su mujer quien frunció el ceño. Esperaba que el señor panda defendiera a su mujer, que le pidiera respeto para con la madre de su hijo, pero no fue así. Genma Saotome suspiró para luego decir – Perdona Taiki, pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres… a veces se les olvida cuál es su lugar.

Esas palabras me calaron, el hombre panda era un sinvergüenza y una mala persona, además de un cobarde que no se atreve a defender el honor de su esposa ante un borracho solo porque este es más grande y tenía más musculo que él. Si padre hubiera escuchado que alguien le hablaba a madre así le habría retado, pero el señor panda no, él no era como padre.

Puede que él se quedara callado e incluso apoyara a ese hombre pero yo no iba a quedarme callada. Yo defendería el honor de mi señora.

\- Es usted un borracho y un mal educado – todos los presentes se giraron para mirarme con los ojos abiertos de par en par pero los que más llamaron mi atención fueron los de Genma Saotome que me miraban como si quisiera cortarme el cuello en aquel momento.

Taiki soltó una risa ahogada – ¡Vaya eres una niñita muy atrevida! – soltó un eructo producto del sake ingerido y solo pude mirarle con más asco aun.

\- No soy atrevida, solo defiendo el honor de mi señora y dueña de esta casa. Si usted no se sabe comportar y respetar a la señora que le ha dado cobijo esta noche por pura amabilidad, es mejor que recoja sus cosas y saque su culo de aquí.

Taiki me miró intentando enfocar debido a la borrachera que llevaba encima. Con una sonrisa ladeada se levantó tambaleándose supongo que intentando acobardarme con su imponente figura – ¿te atreves a repetir lo que has dicho niña? – vi como posaba su mano derecha en el mango de su katana unida a su cintura mientras ensanchaba esa asquerosa sonrisa, intentando intimidarme.

Clavando mis ojos en los suyos y sin perder la compostura, dejándole claro que no me daba ningún miedo dije – repetiría todas y cada una de mis palabras e incluso añadiría más si se empeña en humillar y faltarle el respeto a mi señora.

Taiki sacó la espada de la funda y Ukyo pegó un gritó de horror, al igual que Momoha quien se llevó las manos a la boca. Taro me miraba cómodamente sentado en el suelo con la misma sonrisa que tenía antes su padre, y digo antes porque esa macabra y burlona sonrisa se había transformado en un gesto de enfado. Su mano apretaba fuertemente el mango de su katana que bamboleaba en su mano levemente.

\- Podría matarte niña…

La voz susurrante que usó denostaba que no era una amenaza velada, el hombre mono estaba dispuesto a segarme la vida en aquel momento. Mi señora tenía un gesto de horror en los ojos sin apartar la vista de la brillante hoja de la katana que me apuntaba directamente a una distancia más que imprudente.

El hombre panda no sabía qué hacer, se veía en sus ojos que estaba entre asombrado y horrorizado por lo que sus ojos veían. Me levanté lentamente, mi pequeño cuerpo en comparación con el de Taiki era como si ponías junto a un enorme árbol de Sakura una flor de loto. Sabía que si quería, el padre de Taro me haría picadillo en un segundo, pero no iba a recular, llamémoslo adrenalina, enfado o impotencia, no sé qué era exactamente solo sé que sin apartar la vista de el pregunté – ¿Qué has dicho?

\- He dicho, que podría matarte, niña – dijo escupiendo veneno en sus palabras.

Con calma comencé a poner la misma sonrisa que tenía Taro, una sonrisa llena de burla que pareció desestabilizarle. Sus rasgados ojos marrones se abrieron confundidos así que borrando la sonrisa de mi cara y transformándola en un gesto de desprecio, con la voz más dura que tenía dije:

\- No podrías matarme ni aunque lo intentaras durante cien años.

La cara de Taiki se crispó, apretó los dientes y levantó la mano en la que tenía la katana mientras gritaba. No cerré los ojos, vi a cámara lenta como la hoja afilada de la espada se dirigía hacia mí, era mi fin. Iba a morir aquella noche, pero de morir moriría en paz, porque habría muerto por defender el honor de mi señora Nodoka, con eso sería más que feliz.

El resplandor de otra Katana golpeó la espada de Taiki quien miró asombrado como mi señora había sacado el arma de la funda de su marido y se había levantado rauda y veloz a salvarme. Debido al empujón que me dio mi señora para apartarme de la hoja cortante, caí de bruces contra el suelo. Ryoga y Ukyo que eran los más próximos a mí se acercaron a ayudarme.

\- Akane, akane, ¿Estas bien? ¿Ha llegado a herirte? – me preguntaba asustada Ukyo.

Yo no contestaba solo podía observar como mi señora tras haber bloqueado el ataque de Taiki daba un leve movimiento de muñeca haciendo que la katana de este volara de sus manos y diera vueltas por el aire para caer clavada a los pies de Taro.

\- Madre… ¡madre! – Gritó Ranma acercándose a ella – madre ¿estás bien?

Nodoka-sama no hablaba, al estar dándome la espalda tampoco sabía cuál era su expresión solo podía ver como se colocaba firme frente a Taiki quien producto de la sorpresa y la borrachera había caído sobre su trasero mirando a la señora Nodoka con asombro.

\- Estoy bien – le contestó a su hijo – ¿Akane? ¿Estás bien? – se giró para mirarme y pude ver en su cara la sombra del miedo y la angustia y también la adrenalina que le había causado el momento. Ranma corrió a mi lado y tomó mi cara entre sus manos para moverla a ambos lados.

\- Estas bien ¿verdad? ¿Te hizo algo? – negué con la cabeza levemente.

\- Estoy… estoy bien.

\- ¡ _Yokatta_! – Suspiró el joven heredero – No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¡boba!

Sonrojada bajé la vista y noté una mano en mi cabeza, era la mano de Mousse quien también se había acercado a mí. Nodoka-sama al ver que no estaba herida se giró y con la mano que tenía armada apuntó al pecho de Taiki al igual que él había hecho conmigo antes.

\- Largo de esta casa, los tres – terminó mirando a su marido. El hombre panda apenas había reaccionado a lo que había pasado pero cuando escuchó como su mujer le echaba de su propia casa enfureció.

\- ¿Yo? ¿¡Que he hecho yo!?

\- ¡Nada! ¡No has hecho nada! ¡Ese es el maldito problema! ¡Nunca haces nada que no sea para tu propio beneficio!

\- Nodoka…

-¡Nada! ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Ahora! – Dijo lanzando la espada a un lado con enfado – ¡Ahora mismo!

Taro se levantó lentamente sin despegar su mirada de mi señora quien le ignoró como si fuera una cigarra parada en un árbol. Tomó a su padre del hombro y salió de la sala arrastrando al consternado Taiki. Genma los siguió en silencio no sin antes lanzar un bufido de indignación cuando pasó junto a su mujer.

Una vez escuchamos como la puerta se cerraba Nodoka-sama soltó un suspiro destensionando sus hombros. Se giró lentamente y se acercó a mí sin mediar palabra. Ukyo quien estaba a mi lado se apartó lentamente para dejar sitio a mi señora quien tomando mi rostro entre sus manos como minutos antes había hecho su propio hijo me preguntó – ¿Seguro que estas bien?

\- Sí, señora – le contesté – ha sido el susto.

\- No esperé que ese hombre realmente llegara a atacar a Akane-chan – bufó ofendido Ryoga – ojala hubiera tenido mi arma, le habría hecho picadillo.

\- Akane, fuiste muy imprudente – me riñó Ukyo – eres una joven señorita y el un hombre enorme armado, te podía haber matado.

\- ¡Yo la habría defendido! – volvió a gritar Ryoga subiendo el puño. Uukyo se cruzó de brazos poniendo un gesto de enfado en su cara por lo que Ryoga comenzó a temblar levemente y a reir con nerviosismo – bueno, protegería a todas las mujeres de esta casa, son delicadas.

\- Lo estas arreglando – dijo Mousse al ver como Ukyo fruncía más su ceño ante lo dicho por su prometido.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – cortó la voz de Ranma de repente. Nos giramos para verle, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo, sus manos estaban pegadas a su costados echas puños y sus hombros temblaban levemente – No vuelvas a cometer una estupidez así.

\- No fue una estupidez – le reté – lo hice por defender a mi señora.

\- ¡Fue una tontería! – gritó levantando la vista sorprendiéndome ante lo que veía. Su rostro era un poema. Estaba pálido, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban, pero no brillaban de entusiasmo o coraje, brillaban por el miedo, era un brillo especial, lágrimas - ¡Casi te mata! ¡Boba! ¡Boba! ¡Boba! ¡Boba! – me gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Su voz se desgarró en su garganta y se levantó para salir de la sala hacia Kami sabe dónde.

\- Ranma tiene razón Akane – dijo solemne la voz de mi señora quien también tenía un gesto preocupado – no vuelvas a hacer eso, sé que lo hiciste por mí, y te lo agradezco de corazón, pero no vuelvas a cometer semejante estupidez.

\- Sí señora – contesté débilmente bajando la cabeza avergonzada – lo siento.

Nodoka-sama comenzó a respirar fuertemente, sus ojos al igual que los de su hijo comenzaron a brillar clavados en los míos, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza a medida que sus respiraciones se hacían más fuertes y tras soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor y miedo me abrazó con fuerza hundiéndome en su pecho.

Escuchaba el latido de su corazón acelerado, sus sollozos se me clavaron en los oídos mientras que sus lágrimas me mojaban el kimono. Sentí deseos de llorar yo también pero no lo hice, debía ser fuerte y demostrarle a mi señora que aquel incidente no había sido nada de qué preocuparse, que no hacía falta llorar.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo, _onegai_ , no vuelvas a poner en peligro tu vida por defender mi honor, no merece la pena.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante lo dicho por mi señora. Había tanta pena en esas palabras, tanto dolor y tanto miedo que mi corazón se estrujó en mi pecho como si le hubieran atado un lazo alrededor y hubieran tirado muy fuerte de ambos extremos. Levanté las manos lentamente y la rodeé, dándole un leve apretón – Nunca permitiré que la humillen señora, mi lealtad está con usted, daría mi vida por usted.

Otro sollozo escapó de sus labios pero esta vez iba acompañado por una leve risa – Niña cabezota…

Esa noche mi señora Nodoka me obligó a dormir en su cuarto. No se porque lo hizo, supongo que temía que Taiki volviera borracho a cobrar venganza o simplemente para poder dormir tranquila con la certeza de que estaba a su lado y a salvo, no lo sé, pero esa noche mi futón estaba pegado al de mi señora quien me tomó la mano toda la noche sin soltarla ni un segundo.

Al día siguiente Genma Saotome se presentó en la casa, pidió a su esposa que le dejara volver y esta solo lo hizo con una condición, que Taro no volviera a entrar en esa casa si no era estrictamente necesario y que Sasuke y yo nos uniéramos a sus clases en el dojo como los nuevos aprendices del arte Saotome.

Ranma le había comentado a su madre hace un par de días el plan que teníamos Mousse, Ryoga él y yo de entrenar a Sasuke. Ranma sabía que por mucho que insistiera su padre jamás aceptaría entrenarnos a mi amigo por lo que pidió ayuda a la única persona que podía vencer al hombre panda. Mi señora Nodoka.

Ella aceptó encantada además de que prometió conseguir que Genma me entrenara también a mí. Cuando Nodoka puso sus condiciones Genma Saotome puso el grito en el cielo, montó un escándalo propio de un niño con un berrinche pero tuvo que aceptar si quería dormir bajo su propio techo esa noche.

Así que allí me hallaba yo, a las puertas del dojo con un traje de entrenamiento blanco de algodón que me había regalado mi señora Nodoka. Sasuke llevaba uno un poco más gastado, Mousse se lo había regalado ya que a él ya no le servía. Mi compañero estaba a mi lado tembloroso y pálido. No le había hecho nada de gracia que hubiéramos planeado hacerle aprendiz del hombre panda a sus espaldas pero con un par de sonrisas y unos cuantos _"lo siento es por tu bien"_ , Sasuke acabó aceptando y agradeciendo a sus señores la oportunidad.

No había sido consciente de la cantidad de chicos a los que entrenaba el hombre panda. Normalmente cuando ellos entrenaban en el dojo yo estaba ocupada con mis quehaceres por lo que nunca fui plenamente consciente de la cantidad de alumnos que tenía el señor Saotome. Por lo que conté había unos doce muchachos de todas las edades, entre los ocho y los veinte aproximadamente.

Todos ellos vestidos con sus trajes de entrenamiento chino negros, estirando sus músculos y con sus ojos clavados en nosotros de manera desconfiada pero con genuina curiosidad. Me molestaba que nos miraran como si fuéramos alimañas salvajes o monos dentro de una jaula, pero pensándolo fríamente era más que normal que nos observaran así, no era común ver a una niña y a un joven de diecisiete años que aparentaba doce medio encorvado y asustado dentro de un dojo esperando empezar una clase.

\- Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, todo irá bien.

Mi amigo me miró con sus ojillos de huevo asustados y me dijo entre temblores y balbuceos – _Onee-chan_ , tengo… miedo.

\- No te harán nada – le dije con calma mientras le sobaba la espalda – yo estoy contigo y pronto llegaran Ryoga-kun, Mousse y el joven Ranma, ellos tampoco dejaran que nadie te haga daño – mis palabras parecieron calmarle levemente. Tragó saliva levemente y luego cerró sus ojos para suspirar profundamente.

Me giré en dirección al jardín esperando ver llegar a mis amigos. Era raro que llegaran tarde por lo que me estaba empezando a preocupar ¿les habría pasado algo? ¿Les habría dicho algo el señor panda? Estaba enfrascada en mi mundo cuando una voz aterciopelada dijo – Vaya, ¿te has perdido guapa?

Me giré para ver a un chico de unos quince años con ojos claros y pelo castaño acercarse a mí de manera coqueta. En su cara se dibujaba una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad que me apeteció borrar de un puñetazo – No ¿y tú? ¿Te has perdido? – por la pinta que tenía (porte elegante, cara fina y manos blancas) parecía un joven señor, posiblemente de Edo. La mayoría de los alumnos del hombre panda llegaban en carro desde Edo, casi todos hijos de altos mandos del emperador o mercaderes pudientes. El único que se quedaba de forma permanente en la casa era Ryoga-kun debido a que su familia vivía en otra ciudad lejos de la casa.

El chico soltó una risa e hizo una inclinación – Mikado Shanzein a sus pies, para servirle – Devolví el gesto moviendo mi cabeza levemente. No me gustaba ese chico, me daba mala espina.

\- ¿Y que hace una hermosa mujer como tu aquí? – me volvió a preguntar.

\- Lo mismo que tú, supongo, a no ser que seas el aguador. Eso lo explicaría todo.

Varios de los hombres presentes soltaron una carcajada y pude ver como la sonrisa del tal Mikado se ensanchaba más dándole más falsedad aun. Estaba molesto, lo sabía, la vena palpitante en su cuello me lo dijeron al igual que la tensión de su mandíbula al hablar.

\- ¿No me dirás tu nombre bella dama?

\- No – contesté secamente.

\- Vaya, nos ha salido con genio la princesa – dijo acercando su mano a mi mejilla para acariciarla levemente – tal y como me gustan.

Fruncí el ceño ¿es que todos los hombres se creían con el derecho de tocar a las mujeres sin su permiso solo por placer? ¿Es que nadie había explicado a ese Mikado lo que era el espacio personal? Su mano sobre mi mejilla me dio escalofríos de desagrado, me acariciaba como si fuera una especie de premio y me ofendí. Estaba dispuesta a apartar su mano de mi cara cuando alguien atrapó la muñeca del chico y la alejo de manera brusca.

\- ¿Es que piensas que Akane es un animal al que puedes tocar a tu antojo? – el joven Ranma lucía furioso. En su mano la muñeca de Mikado estaba apresada con fuerza, tanta que incluso el chico puso gesto de dolor.

\- Saotome, amigo – dijo con amabilidad – Lo siento, pero no puedo resistirme a las mujeres hermosas.

\- Akane no es una mujer – dijo con desprecio soltando su muñeca de mala forma – Ni hermosa.

Me giré para agarrarle del cuello de su traje de entrenamiento y alcé un puño, apuntando directamente a su mandíbula – ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

\- Akane-chan, querida ¿Qué te ha dicho este insensible de Ranma esta vez? – me preguntó Ryoga que acababa de entrar al dojo seguido por Mousse.

\- No le he dicho nada que no fuera verdad – dijo el joven señor ofuscado intentando soltarse.

Mi furia creció y pegué mi puño a su mandíbula haciendo que levantara la cabeza por la presión que ejercía – Vuelve a decir algo así y no tendrás dientes que mostrar en tu petulante sonrisa.

\- ¡ja! No… me das miedo – el tembloroso tono de voz de Ranma y la ligera gota de sudor que caía por su sien detonaba que estaba nervioso. Los alumnos presentes en el dojo me miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, supongo que sorprendidos de que una pequeña niña como yo pusiera a temblar al heredero de los Saotome. Nadie en la casa se atrevía a propasarse con el joven señor, por eso supongo que verme a mí, tan menuda y sobretodo mujer, amenazando a Ranma era como una visión surrealista para ellos.

Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma, no es que quisiera que mis compañeros me temieran pero me sentí bien al reconocer el asombro en sus ojos. Seguro que no tendría muchos problemas con ellos. Solté de golpe a Ranma y bufé mientras le apartaba la cara.

\- Bruta… - murmuró. Le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil que él me devolvió.

\- Sois peor que niños – dijo Mousse sobándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Empezó el – reclamé señalándole con el dedo.

\- Empezó ella – dijo Ranma al mismo tiempo que yo. Esa casualidad hizo que nos miráramos y nos fulmináramos con la mirada empezando nuestra típica pelea de insultos repetidos y desgastados. Que si fea esto, que si infantil lo otro, que si marimacho por aquí que si afeminado por allá.

Lo único que me hizo olvidar mi disputa con Ranma fue escuchar un gemido de dolor de Sasuke. Me giré para encontrarme con la imagen de varios chicos, entre ellos Mikado, rodeándole y dándole leves empujones. Supongo que aprovechando ese momento de despiste mío por culpa de Ranma, los chicos más mayores decidieron ir contra mi pobre amigo que se veía como un animalillo asustado.

\- ¡Dejadle en paz! – dijo Ryoga acercándose al grupo.

Un chico regordete de unos dieciocho años soltó una risa estruendosa mientras empujaba a Sasuke – ¿Por qué deberíamos? ¡Mirarle! ¡Es idiota! – y volvió a soltar una carcajada.

Me aparté veloz de Ranma para acercarme a mi amigo que estaba hecho una bolita en el suelo mientras los chicos se burlaban de él. Me abrí paso en el círculo y me puse enfrente de Sasuke – Sois unos malditos cobardes – escupí con odio.

\- Y tu una niña que se mete donde no le llaman – dijo el tipo gordo. Tenía el pelo rapado y sus mejillas eran redondas y gordas al igual que la barriga y los brazos. Me recordó a un luchador de sumo ¿Cómo es que practicaba artes marciales? Seguro que no podía ni hacer un kata entero sin ahogarse.

\- Mi nombre es Akane, no niña y como me entere de que le haces algo - luego hice un barrido con mi mirada por todo el grupo que estaba rodeándonos – o alguno de vosotros le toca, vais a lamentar haber nacido.

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada. Mi mirada se centró en Mikado que se situó al lado del gordo y dijo – Cuidado Keita, la princesita tiene genio y por lo que veo, tiene guardaespaldas – dijo apuntando hacia mis amigos quienes estaban tensos.

\- No necesito que nadie me proteja – dije – y menos un hombre.

\- Con ese carácter nadie se va a querer casar contigo – me dijo Mikado – aunque, yo lo haría encantado, me gustan con carácter.

\- Y a mí me asquean los tipos como tú, como todos vosotros.

\- ¿Cómo nosotros? – preguntó un chico a mi espalda.

\- Sí, hombres cobardes que se juntan para asustar al débil, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo vieron que yo no me dejo asustar vais a probar suerte con el siguiente? ¿Os sentís más hombres así? ¿Es que no tenéis honor?

El grupo se quedó callado mientras me dirigían miradas cargadas de veneno. Yo simplemente me dediqué a ignorarles y tomé la mano de mi amigo para levantarle del suelo – Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, yo esto contigo.

Mi amigo asintió y caminé con él para dirigirme hacia donde Ranma y compañía. Primero pasó Sasuke pero cuando iba a salir yo, dos chicos corpulentos y altos me cerraron el paso dejándome sola en el círculo.

Me miraban con una burla que me sacó de mis casillas. Si pensaban que así me iba a dar miedo estaban muy equivocados – apártate de mi camino – le dije al más alto.

\- ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? – Preguntó Ranma acercándose al grupo – dejadla en paz.

\- No se meta joven Saotome – dijo el chico gordo con un sorprendente tono de respeto en su voz – esto no le incumbe, esta niña debe aprender cuál es su lugar.

Me giré para decirle – ¿Mi lugar? ¿Cuál es mi lugar?

\- En la casa, siendo una buena y calladita mujer – dijo con la voz ahogada. Los chicos rieron y me acerqué lentamente a él, encarándole. Era descomunal, el tipo más grande que había en el dojo sin duda. Le llegaba escasamente por el ombligo y su espalda era tan ancha que para igualarla necesitaría tres yo. Pero no me asusté, no le dejaría sentirse superior.

\- Eres un cerdo.

El chico rio – y tu una perra que no entiende que este no es su sitio.

\- ¡Vuelve a insultarla y estás muerto! – gritó Ranma que caminó hacia el chico seguido por Ryoga y Mousse.

\- Vaya joven Ranma, ¿es que es su novia?

El joven señor enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo y frenó en seco. Ryoga siguió acercándose y le dio un empujón que apenas le movió – Es una mujer Keita, deberías mostrar respeto.

\- Si fuera una mujer no estaría aquí, estaría en una casa o en una cama, allí seguro que es más hábil y útil que en un dojo.

Apreté los puños, ese hombre era un desgraciado. Era el típico que se creía muy fuerte porque su enorme figura imponía, era el típico que pensaba que con solo mirarle infundada miedo y respeto, que era el mejor, el más fuerte, tiempo después descubriríamos que era más débil de lo que él se creía.

\- ¿Y tú te crees muy hombre verdad? – pregunté con la voz tensa. No iba a dejarme insultar, no iba a permitir que mis amigos sintieran la necesidad de protegerme, no quería ni iba a permitir que en ese dojo me respetaran por ser la protegida del joven señor de la casa. Ese idiota me iba a respetar por lo que yo era, una mujer fuerte, una mujer independiente. Ese cerdo iba a conocer a Akane Tendo – ¿te crees el hombre más fuerte de todos no?

Keita puso una sonrisa torcida – No es que me crea muy hombre, es que lo soy.

Solté una risa burlona y me crucé de hombros – Sí claro, un hombre ¡ja! ¿Qué sabes tú de ser un hombre? Un hombre de verdad no se ríe de los débiles, los protege, un hombre de verdad no se mete con las mujeres para sentirse superiores a ellas, un hombre de verdad no se parece en nada a ti.

En la cara del chico se formó una mueca de desagrado, la papada le temblaba al igual que la mandíbula. Sus gordas manos estaban cerradas y el sudor comenzó a brillar por su cara y cuello. Estaba enfadado pero trató de disimularlo.

\- No vas a durar aquí ni dos días pequeña. Tarde o temprano acabarás donde tienes que estar.

\- Ahí te doy la razón – le dije acercándome aún más – el tiempo pone las cosas en su lugar, veamos donde te pone a ti.

\- Cuando seas más mayor, te voy a enseñar quien manda aquí.

Mi cara de confusión pareció divertirle porque soltó una risa relajando su postura. Me tomó el mentón con sus dedos gordos algo húmedos por el sudor y dijo – Cuando seas mayor, te voy a enseñar cual es el sitio natural de una mujer, debajo del hombre – y puso una mirada asquerosa, la misma mirada asquerosa que ponía Taro al ver a Momo-chan, la misma mirada asquerosa que me lanzaba Kuno en el pueblo.

\- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Mousse.

\- Keita o la sueltas o te juro que – levanté levemente la mano para frenar en seco al joven Ranma que se había recompuesto del shock y se dirigía hacia nosotros. La furia me dominó y deseé matar a ese cerdo gordinflón. No iba a tolerar que me insultaran de esa manera, no podía tolerarlo.

Puse a mi cerebro a pensar la mejor forma de dejarle ver a Keita que no me dejaría vencer, que primero muerta que dejarme pisotear por él, pero yo era una niña de doce años que no sabía bien cómo responder a ese tipo de comentarios.

Intenté pensar lo más rápido que podía poniendo el rostro más sereno que pude. No sabía cómo contestar a aquello pero entonces recordé a uno de mis compañeros, el más bruto y el que peor hablaba. Tomoe.

Recordé entonces una frase que Tomoe le había dicho a un vendedor de arroz con el que no se llevaba nada bien pues era un viejo conocido de su esposa, por lo visto el vendedor la cortejó pero al final mi compañera se casó con el mal hablado de Tomoe. Un mal hablado que me salvaría el orgullo.

Iba a hacerlo, iba a usar su frase malsonante y la usaría ahora, delante de todo. Pero antes le daría mi toque personal. Sus gordos dedos seguían sujetándome la barbilla con fuerza, seguramente quedarían marcados levemente en mi cara por lo me revolví inquieta solo consiguiendo que me apretara más.

Me acercó a su rostro y pude oler su aliento, olía a pescado y algo más, no sabía lo que era, pero apestaba. Sentí mi estómago revolverse y a mis oídos llegó el sonido de la enfadada voz del joven Ranma prácticamente ladrando el nombre del chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿La princesita guerrera se ha quedado muda? ¿Por fin empiezas a entender cuál es tu sitio? ¿O es que la imagen de tu pequeño cuerpo debajo de mi te ha dejado tan impresionada que apenas puedes hablar?

Unas risas resonaron por el dojo, Mousse y Ryoga ordenaban que se callaran pero los chicos no lo hacían, se reían, se reían de mí, pero no iba a permitirlo. Con calma comencé a poner una sonrisa ladeada en mi rostro, una sonrisa siniestra que incomodó a Keita pues sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad y desconfianza y su agarre se suavizo levemente.

Lo que hice a continuación logró que todos los presentes soltaran un grito ahogado. Con toda la rabia que pude acumular escupí a Keita en toda la cara. Mi saliva impactó en el centro de la nariz bajando por el tabique hasta llegar a la mejilla izquierda.

Esto pareció sorprenderlo pero lo que dije a continuación le descolocó por completo – Nunca, jamás conseguirás tenerme debajo de ti a no ser que me mates ¿me has oído? ¡Nunca! ¡Primero me arranco los dientes y las uñas una a una que dejar que alguien como tú me toque! – su cara se fue crispando y su agarre en mi mandíbula se hizo más fuerte que antes pero eso no me hizo recular.

Con dificultad debido a la fuerza de su agarre solté una risa y dije – ¿y esa confianza en ti mismo de hacer las cosas tan bien como para dejarme sin palabra? No entiendo a qué se debe, no debes de haber tocado una mujer en tu vida, y es normal, das asco y no solo por tu físico también por tu forma de ser, ni pagando una mujer se entregaría a ti.

\- Cállate…

Entonces cuando vi que lo estaba descolocando y que le tenía justo donde quería decidí usar las palabras de Tomoe, ensanché la sonrisa y comencé a decir palabra por palabra textualmente lo que mi amigo y compañero le habría dicho una vez al vendedor de arroz.

\- Además, seguro que aunque hubieras tenido la oportunidad no hubieras podido satisfacerlas. Seguro que ni siquiera se te levantaba cuando te disponías a subirle el kimono – dije con el mismo veneno o más que antes. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que tema estaba tratando, solo tenía doce años y para mí los chicos daban asco, pero al gordinflón pareció desestabilizarle.

\- Cállate… cállate…

Solté de nuevo otra risa y dije – ¿Es eso verdad? ¿O es que la tienes minúscula? ¡Seguro que ni te la encuentras cuando vas a mear! Por eso tienes que dedicarte a lo que te dedicas, a asustar y a hacerte el machito con las mujeres frente a tus amigos, por eso intentas tener los brazos y la espalda más ancha que el tronco de un roble, para compensar la falta de hombría – solté una carcajada no sin dificultad porque el agarre de Keita se hacía cada vez más fuerte y doloroso, pero no podía rendirme, no ahora que el asombro de todos me hacía saberme vencedora, solo me quedaba asestar el golpe final – poco hombre… seguro que has estado con mujeres que la tenían más grande que tú.

Esta última frase arrancó toda la ira del chico quien se puso rojo y apretó sus dedos tan fuerte contra mi cara que creí que me rompería la mandíbula – ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Me alzó levemente para luego azotarme al suelo. Caí de espaldas con tal fuerza que note mis huesos crujir doloridos. Le vi acercarse a mí gritándome sin parar, insultándome. Intente alejarme de esa mole que se acercaba a mí pero me tomo del tobillo con fuerza y me arrastró por el suelo para acercarme a él.

Se colocó en posición y supe lo que iba a hacer. Iba a patearme. Los chicos jaleaban y gritaban mientras sujetaban a Ryoga y Mousse quienes intentaban detener la pelea. Sasuke, que también era sujeto por otro chico lloraba asustado.

Pero faltaba alguien… Ranma… Vi como Keita impulsaba su gorda pierna hacia atrás y la movía con fuerza hacia delante. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto sobre mi cuerpo pero no llegó. Un grito de guerra retumbo por la sala y luego escuché un golpe seco, como si se hubiera derrumbado un muro de piedra.

Los jaleos y risas se convirtieron en gritos y suplicas para que algo o alguien se detuviera. Abrí los ojos levemente y ante mí una imagen me dejó congelada. Keita estaba en el suelo intentando cubrirse de un Ranma que estaba sobre él.

El joven heredero golpeaba con sus puños la gorda cara de Keita con furia, sin darle opción a defenderse. Primero con la izquierda, luego la derecha, y luego la izquierda para luego golpear con la derecha otra vez. Del rostro de Keita salía un hilo de sangre, del de Ranma, cólera, pura cólera. Sus ojos azules miraban fijamente al rostro del chico y mientras le golpeaba no paraba de decir – No la toques, nunca, no vuelvas a insultarla – cada vez que le daba un puñetazo Ranma hablaba amenazante.

\- ¿Por qué a mí no me golpeas? – Puñetazo – ¿querías tenerla debajo de ti? – Otro puñetazo – ¿querías hacerla aprender cuál es su lugar? – Otro más – su lugar es a mi lado – otro – ¡a mi lado! – Otro más – Si la vuelves a tocar te mataré.

Rryoga que se había logrado soltar del agarre del chico ahora era el quien agarraba por la espalda al joven heredero Saotome intentando separarlo del cuerpo de Keita – Para, Ranma ¡basta!

\- ¡Déjame! – Gritaba intentando seguir golpeándolo – ¡Se lo merece!

Unas manos se posaron en mi hombro y me giré para mirar a Mousse quien me sonreía con cariño – ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté con la ayuda de Mousse y un pequeño niño de unos nueve años, más tarde sabría que ese pequeño también había sido objeto de burlas y golpes de Keita y su grupo. El chino se giró y miró preocupado a Ranma que seguía encima del chico. El pobre Ryoga tiraba de su camisa de entrenamiento pero no podía frenarle.

\- Si no le paramos le matará a golpes – dijo Mousse con tono preocupa. Se giró para mirarme con un deje de preocupación en su cara – solo tú puedes pararle.

\- Pero… - un grito de dolor de Keita y un chorro de sangre en las manos de mi joven señor me quitaron toda duda que tuviera de frenar aquella paliza. Debía parar al joven Ranma si no quería que el gordo chico acabara mal herido o lo que es peor, muerto. Era increíble ver aquella escena, ver como el pequeño cuerpo de Ranma arremetía una y otra vez contra aquel grandullón tendido en el suelo herido, era una escena digna de admirar pero que debía parar.

Keita era un ser despreciable y un cobarde, me daba igual lo que pasara con él, pero temía que Ranma se metiera en un problema serio por lo que avancé dando grandes zancadas y de un manotazo aparte a Ryoga.

\- ¡Ranma por favor! – dije desesperada intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Una vez se vio libre de Ryoga, el joven señor volvió a la carga pegando un potente puñetazo en la mejilla de Keita quien tenía el rostro rojo.

Tenía que hacerle parar, razonar con él en el estado en el que estaba era inútil. Ranma no atendía a razones o ruegos y quedaba muy poco para que el grandullón quedara inconsciente. Me acerqué más a él y esquivando sus brazos furiosos, cuando vi un hueco por el que podía atacar pase mis brazos por debajo de sus axilas y le abracé por la espalda desesperada.

Ranma frenó en seco cuando noto mi cara enterrada en su espalda y mis manos aferrándose a la camisa de su traje de entrenamiento. Note como poco a poco su tensión desaparecía y entonces susurré – déjalo ya, por favor Ranma. Por favor… no merece la pena.

El heredero Saotome miró hacia abajo. Desde mi posición no sabía que miraba pero supongo que lo que buscaba era ver la cara de aquel chico que se había propasado conmigo y que le había hecho reaccionar de manera tan violenta.

Le escuché suspirar y sus manos callosas tocaron las mías mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su nuca tocara mi coronilla en un dulce gesto. Se levantó lentamente llevándome a mí con él en el camino, aun abrazada a su espalda. Se giró lentamente y me rodeó con su mano derecha por los hombros. Mi cabeza antes en su espalda ahora estaba enterrada en su pecho que comenzaba a formarse pasando del cuerpo de un niño a un hombre.

Enterró su cara en mi pelo y respiró hondamente para luego besar dulcemente mi cabeza. Ese gesto me hizo sonrojar como nunca antes me había sonrojado, notaba incluso el calor salir de mi cuerpo, pero no me aparté, todo lo contrario, me aferré aún más a él.

El joven Saotome levantó su rostro y miró a todos los presentes en la sala que se habían quedado mudos ante la escena presenciada. Algunos se habían movido para ayudar a Keita quien lloriqueaba – cobarde – pensé.

Otros se habían quedado estáticos en su sitio, como si temieran desatar de nuevo la furia del joven Saotome. Si algo aprendí con los años y el tiempo vivido con Ranma, fue que había heredado esa aura autoritaria de su madre. Esa aura que te hacía respetarle y admirarle solo echándole una mirada. Daba igual la edad que tuvieras, si eras más joven o más viejo que mi señora y el joven Ranma, daba igual, nadie se atrevía a desafiarles.

\- Escuchadme bien, Akane y Sasuke son alumnos de la escuela Saotome, alumnos de pleno derecho que están aquí por sus habilidades en el combate – alcé mi rostro sorprendida por las palabras dichas por mi joven señor. Jamás habría imaginado que precisamente el me considerara una alumna de pleno derecho de su escuela por méritos propios, bueno, que me considerara si, en fin, me estaba entrenando a escondidas de su padre, pero ¿que lo dijera en voz alta frente a todo un arsenal de hombres? Jamás me atreví a soñar si quiera con ello. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, mi joven señor, dando la cara por mí.

\- Pero es una mujer – dijo con voz temblorosa un chico de unos ochos años.

\- ¿Y qué más da que sea una mujer? – Preguntó Mousse serio – es una gran guerrera y valiente, ya lo habéis visto con vuestros propios ojos – dijo lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a Keita que aún estaba en el suelo – tiene más derecho que muchos de nosotros de estar aquí.

\- Así es – corroboró Ryoga poniendo los brazos en jarra – y creedme, barrería el suelo con cada uno de vosotros si os enfrentáis a ella.

\- Y nosotros os patearíamos el culo si os atrevéis a tocarla – terminó de nuevo mi amigo chino recibiendo un asentimiento de Ryoga.

\- Pero ¿y él? – Dijo otro chico, este más o menos de nuestra edad y de pelo largo y castaño apuntando al pobre Sasuke que seguía temblando – se ve a la legua que es un idiota. En mi pueblo a los chicos así los abandonan en el bosque.

Separé mi cara del pecho de Ranma furiosa, dispuesta a encararme con aquel que había insultado a Sasuke, pero Ranma no me permitió apartarme de él. Con voz dura dijo – Sasuke no es idiota, no permitiré que le insultes, es un gran amigo de Akane, y le debo su vida.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Basta ya! – Gritó imponente el joven heredero – Las cosas serán así a partir de ahora. Respetaréis a Akane y a Sasuke y como alguien se atreva a tocarle un pelo – su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron levemente para luego añadir – Se las verá conmigo.

\- Por lo que he podido ver – dijo Mikado haciendo de nuevo acto de presencia – Se puede defender muy bien ella solita.

\- Así es – le contesté.

\- Pero aun así tienes a tres perros guardianes protegiéndote – replicó con una sonrisa burlona – Princesa, será interesante tenerte aquí – y antes de que pudiera replicar se giró para caminar lentamente al centro del dojo y comenzar a estirar.

Mikado no me daba buena espina, me recordaba a Taro. Keita podía ser un cerdo pero era todo palabras, había quedado claro que a la hora de pelear era un completo inútil y un cobarde que solo se atrevía con los más débiles, Mikado en cambio era sibilino, lanzaba el cuchillo y luego escondía la mano… tendría que tener cuidado con él.

Tras un leve silencio Ranma habló de nuevo – ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡El espectáculo se acabó!

Mousse sonrió levemente y comenzó a estirar sus músculos, ayudando a Sasuke a hacer los estiramientos de forma correcta mientras que Ryoga dispersaba los pequeños grupos que aún estaban formados cuchicheando, posiblemente, su disconformidad porque mi amigo y yo estuviéramos allí.

Yo aún seguía entre los brazos de Ranma, esos cálidos brazos en los que me encantaba estar, por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Mi oreja derecha estaba justo en el centro de su pecho por lo que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón que iba un poco más rápido de lo normal.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó dulcemente.

Asentí y sus manos tomaron mis mejillas con mucho cuidado, como si fuera de cristal y temiera romperme. Me apartó el rostro de su pecho para alzarlo y hacer que le mirara a los ojos, supongo que buscando algún indicio de que no le mentía.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad.

\- ¿Seguro? – volví a asentir y para tranquilizarlo le sonreí levemente – _Yokatta_ …

Ese alivio en su voz me tocó el corazón. Solté una risita ahogada que él me devolvió, luego hizo un movimiento que no esperaba para nada y que me hizo sentir en una burbuja.

Sus labios tocaron mi frente con cariño, fue un beso largo y con sentimiento, un beso que hizo que mis piernas temblaran y mi corazón se acelerara. Luego juntó su frente con la mía y cerró los ojos.

\- Marimacho, no le tienes miedo a nada ¿verdad?

Sonreí de nuevo con ternura pues por primera vez el marimacho no había sido dicho con intención de hacer daño, sino como un apodo cariñoso – Solo tengo miedo a que un día te pegue tan fuerte que te deje tonto y mi señora se enfade conmigo, aunque ya eres medio idiota – dije siguiéndole el juego.

Aun con los ojos cerrados apretó mis mejillas un poco más y sonrió – Torpe… boba…

Noté su nariz rozar la mía levemente y me puse nerviosa. Notaba cosquillas en el estómago, unas malditas mariposas que no revoloteaban, sino que formaban un huracán. El corazón se me iba a salir por la boca pero no me aparté, no podía, era como si un imán me atrapara y me atrajera hacia él.

Sin poder evitarlo cerré también los ojos y rocé su nariz con la mía como él estaba haciendo. Estoy segura de que todos nos miraban, que estábamos dando un espectáculo extraño y que incluso mis amigos se burlarían más tarde de nosotros, sobretodo Mousse, pero no me importaba. Estábamos dentro de una burbuja, nuestra burbuja perfecta de la que no quería salir nunca.

Un carraspeó y la ronca voz del señor panda diciendo – ¿Qué pasa aquí? – nos alertó. Nuestra burbuja explotó en mil pedazos y volvimos a poner los pies en la tierra. Abrimos los ojos de par en par, dándonos cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos y el terror y la vergüenza se asomó en nuestra cara. El color rojo comenzó a predominar la piel de nuestras mejillas y nos separamos de un salto, en menos de un segundo estábamos lo más lejos el uno del otro que pudimos.

\- Pa… padre – balbuceó Ranma nervioso rascándose la nuca – No es lo que parece… yo…

Genma Saotome entró dando grandes zancadas en el dojo y tomó a Ranma del cuello del traje de entrenamiento arrastrándolo para ponerle en primera fila – No intentes justificarte, he visto suficiente para saber que no le estabas quitando una mota de polvo del ojo.

\- ¡No es lo que crees! – gritó avergonzado.

\- No soy idiota Ranma, no nací ayer ¡tienes una prometida y un honor que respetar! – Le gritó apuntándole severamente con el dedo – Tienes doce años ¡eres un hombre que debe empezar a cumplir sus responsabilidades! ¡No te quiero ver más a menos de diez metros de distancia de ella! – Dijo apuntándome ahora a mí – tu prometida está disgustadísima contigo y con tu madre, es hora de que seas un hombre y le des a Shampoo su lugar y a las criadas el suyo – dijo escupiendo lo último con veneno.

Ranma bajó la cabeza avergonzado y susurró – si padre.

Genma Saotome alzó la vista para chocar sus ojos con los míos. Una vez hicieron contacto me desafiaron pero yo no me acobardé, le devolví el desafío con igual o más bravura, cosa que no le hizo gracia. Suspiró hondo un par de veces y se sobó las sienes.

\- Vosotros dos – dijo con falsa calma. Sabía muy bien que ese "vosotros dos" iba dirigido a Sasuke y a mí – si estáis aquí es porque mi mujer ha insistido de que así sea, porque si fuera por mí no pondríais un pie en mi dojo, sobretodo tu – dijo dirigiéndose a mí – vuestro puesto es el final de la clase, cada vez que formemos ocupareis los dos últimos puestos y os pondréis al día con lo que hagamos, me da igual si os sale o no os sale, me da igual si os tropezáis u os perdéis, ese no es mi problema, no pienso perder el tiempo enseñando a dos inútiles como vosotros.

\- Llámeme lo que quiera señor, criada, niñata… lo que quiera, pero no me llame inútil si no sabe lo que soy capaz de lograr – dije seria. Genma Saotome bufó.

\- Esto será una pérdida de tiempo niña, jamás llegareis a estar a la altura, no durareis un mes, pero es deseo de mi esposa que estéis aquí por lo que aquí estáis. Pero no quiero preguntas, ni interrupciones ¿queda claro?

\- Cristalino – contesté retadora. El señor panda se giró y tras dar una potente orden los alumnos de la escuela Saotome se pusieron cada uno en su lugar. Cuando el grandullón de Keita intentó excusarse para ir al doctor a que le tratara las heridas, no sin antes dar una larga explicación de cómo por mi culpa él se encontraba en ese estado, el señor panda le dijo con firmeza que un hombre debe saber enfrentar el dolor de las heridas.

Ese día fue duro, mi amigo cada poco se perdía, no atinaba un golpe ni un movimiento, no estaba acostumbrado a entrenar y menos a ese nivel, incluso yo me sorprendí. Los alumnos hacían los Katas con potencia y rapidez, todos a uno, como un ejército.

Aunque yo iba un poco más avanzada que Sasuke, más de una vez tuve que pararme e intentar seguirles el ritmo, a día de hoy creo que el señor panda comenzó a hacer ese complicado kata solo para desanimarnos a mi amigo y a mí para que dejáramos su clase, pero no lo iba a lograr, al menos no conmigo.

Ese día, en mi primer día de entrenamiento solo pensaba una cosa – esto va a ser duro, pero no me voy a rendir.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Periodo Kamakura:_ El período Kamakura (1192–1333) fue una época de la historia japonesa caracterizada por ser la primera era de gobierno militar en el país. El shogunato Kamakura fue establecido por Minamoto Yoritomo después de su victoria en 1185 sobre una familia guerrera rival, los Taira; estando su centro operativo en Kamakura. Para sostener su autoridad, Yoritomo asignó jitōs (representantes) a todos los estados (shōen) en el territorio para recaudar impuestos y shugos (protectores) adscritos a una o más provincias para asesorarlo en tiempos de guerra. El sistema fue mejorado por el clan Hōjō, el cual tomó el control del shogunato a la muerte de Yoritomo. La creación del shogunato Kamakura señala el principio de la edad medieval o feudal de Japón, caracterizada por una ética guerrera de obligación, lealtad y estoicismo. Muchos elementos de la cultura japonesa que los occidentales asocian con el país como el budismo Zen, los samurái (guerreros), el seppuku (destripamiento ritual) y la ceremonia del té, datan de esta era. Las sectas budistas Jodo Shinshu y Nichiren, que enfatizan la salvación a través la fe autónoma, dieron consuelo a las masas, mientras que los cuentos de gesta les brindaron entretenimiento. Del periodo de Kamakura surgieron grandes trabajos, se independizaron más y ya no dependían tanto de los chinos.

 _Amaterasu_ : Diosa del sol en la religión sintoísta.

 _Mito del Kamikaze:_ El origen del mito kamikaze se origina en el siglo XIII, cuando una flota procedente de Mongolia, bajo el mando de Kublai Khan, se presentó en dos ocasiones (la primera en 1274 y la segunda en 1281) en costas japonesas con la finalidad de invadir el país. Afortunadamente para los habitantes, quienes no estaban preparados para combatir contra un ejército mucho mejor preparado y enfrentar una invasión de grandes proporciones, un tifón arrasó la flota invasora durante el intento de invasión de 1281. Dicho tifón fue llamado "Viento Divino" (KAMIKAZE) y considerado como una señal de que Japón era el elegido por los dioses y, por lo tanto, éstos se encargarían de su seguridad8 y supervivencia.

 _Sugoi_ : Forma de decir "Genial" o "increíble". Es una palabra que se usa cuando algo te sorprende o fascina.

 _Sensei_ : Profesor, maestro.

 _Sake_ : es una palabra japonesa que significa «bebida alcohólica», sin embargo en los países occidentales se refiere a un tipo de bebida alcohólica japonesa preparada de una infusión hecha a partir del arroz, y conocida en Japón como nihonshu (alcohol japonés). La historia del sake aún no está documentada y existen múltiples teorías de cómo se creó. Una teoría sugiere que la preparación del arroz comenzó en China, a lo largo del río Yangtsé alrededor del 4800 a. C. y posteriormente el método fue exportado a Japón. Otra teoría explica que la preparación de sake comenzó en el siglo III en Japón con el advenimiento del cultivo húmedo del arroz. La combinación del agua con el arroz resultó en la fermentación y aparición de moho en este. A pesar de todo, el primer sake fue llamado kuchikami no sake, «sake para masticar en la boca», y se hacía con arroz para mascar, castañas, mijo y bellotas. Se escupía la mezcla en un barril y las enzimas de la saliva convertían el almidón del arroz en azúcar. Entonces esta mezcla azucarada se combinaba con arroz recién cocido y se dejaba en fermentación natural. Esta forma antigua de sake era baja en alcohol y se consumía como papilla.

 _Yokatta_ : Expresión que muestra alivio. Es una forma de decir "Que bien", "Que alivio"


	16. Capítulo quince

**y¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Muchos me decís que los personajes son un poco niños y que queréis que sean ya adultos, bien, es necesario que durante varios capítulos tengan edades de niño o pre-adolescente ya que quiero plasmar la época en la que nos movemos para que cuando llegue el momento culmen de la historia puedan tener una edad acorde al manga (16, 17 en algunos casos). Prometo que solo quedan un par de capítulos de su infancia y que pronto empezaremos a ver a nuestros personajes en edades mas adultas.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

\- ¡El giro es hacia la izquierda, maldito idiota, te lo he repetido cinco veces! – gritaba el señor panda a Sasuke-kun quien se encogía sobre sí mismo temblando como una hoja – Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, ¡maldita sea! ¡Le advertí a Nodoka que esto era inútil!

Cerré los ojos mientras inspiraba fuertemente. Esa tarde nos tocaba entrenamiento y el señor panda estaba de muy mal humor por lo que se desquitaba con mi compañero lo que podía y mas. En realidad Sasuke se había perdido unas cien veces y tropezado el solo consigo mismo otras cincuenta, pero eso no significaba que Genma Saotome le gritara como lo hacía.

\- _Sumimasen_ – susurraba Sasuke con la vista en el suelo – No volverá a pasar.

\- Por supuesto que no – el señor panda le tomó por el cuello del traje de entrenamiento y le sacó a rastras del dojo mientras los alumnos se reían silenciosamente – Ya no te soporto, este es el último día que entras a mi clase.

Abrió la puerta corrediza del dojo y de un empujón sacó a Sasuke de la sala. El cuerpo regordete de mi amigo cayó al suelo como un peso muerto y el sonido de la madera retumbó en el dojo. Los chicos a los que entrenaba el señor de la casa se carcajeaban viendo el cuerpo de Sasuke tirado fuera del dojo como si fuera un perro.

\- No te quiero volver a ver por aquí.

Tras estas palabras, Genma Saotome cerró las puertas en un golpe seco, los alumnos dejaron de carcajearse pero en sus caras seguía pintada una estúpida sonrisa que quería borrar a golpes. Busqué con la mirada a Mousse quien tenía el rostro serio, seguramente a el tampoco le había hecho gracia el trato que Sasuke había recibido.

El señor panda caminó golpeando con sus gordos pies el suelo de madera, cuando estuvo a mi lado se frenó en seco y me señaló con el dedo índice casi rozándome la nariz – Y tú, tú te libras porque al menos no eres tan torpe, pero como molestes aunque sea una décima parte de lo molesto que es tu amigo el retrasado, correrás la misma suerte.

Me mordí la lengua deseando soltarle algún improperio en esa cara gorda y fea que tenía. No lograba entrarme en la cabeza como mi señora Nodoka, una mujer fuerte, inteligente y bella se había enamorado de alguien como Genma Saotome.

Con toda la tensión acumulada en mis músculos y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada murmuré – Sí, señor.

El señor panda lanzó un bufido y dándose la vuelta comenzó a gritar de nuevo las órdenes del _Kata_ que estaba realizando antes de echar a Sasuke a patadas. Me coloqué rápidamente en posición mientras el hombre daba órdenes y marcaba el ritmo.

Usé todo mi autocontrol para mantenerme serena mientras hacía a la perfección cada movimiento que el _kata_ demandaba. Golpe de puño con la mano izquierda, giro y defensa baja con la derecha, los muslos flexionados, los pies hacia dentro, caderas cuadradas y salto.

\- ¡Mal! – gritó la voz del hombre panda. Me giré para preguntar que había hecho mal pero me sorprendí al descubrir que Genma no me había reclamado a mí, sino a un pequeño niño que era de los más benjamines de la clase.

\- Disculpa _sensei_ , me tropecé – dijo el pobre chico con voz temblorosa.

\- Me tropecé, _sensei_ , me tropecé – se burló Genma poniendo voz aguda. El niño bajó su vista avergonzado y sus hombros temblaron, le faltaba poco para echarse a llorar – ¡En combate si te tropiezas tu rival te mata!

\- Yo…

Genma Saotome levantó la mano para hacerle callar – Otra vez desde el principio y no quiero fallos – el pequeño niño asintió colocándose de nuevo en posición – es patético que una mujer lo haga mejor que tú.

El corazón se me paró cuando la frase del señor panda llegó a mis oídos ¿acababa de decir que era mejor que un hombre? ¿Yo? Vale que lo hubiera dicho con desprecio, a fin de cuentas ese comentario no fue dicho con el fin de halagarme, más bien de insultar al pobre niño, pero por primera vez desde que daba clases con los chicos me sentí bien.

Los ojos del señor panda se clavaron en mí con desprecio – Otra vez, desde el principio.

Todos a una nos colocamos nuevamente en posición. Levanté la mano derecha lentamente, con la espalda totalmente recta y mis pierdas dobladas, cuando el señor Saotome dio una orden, todos levantamos la pierna izquierda y la chocamos con la mano mientras girábamos y poníamos una pose defensiva.

Puñetazos, patada lateral y giro a la derecha defendiendo arriba. Era un _kata_ relativamente fácil, pero cansado por su ritmo intenso. Un par de pasos más y cuando llegó el momento del salto el sonido de un cuerpo rebotando en el suelo nos desconcertó.

\- ¿¡De nuevo!? – gritó el señor panda dirigiéndose al pobre chico que temblaba en el suelo viendo como Genma Saotome se acercaba a él como un jabalí desbocado.

\- Yo, perdí el equilibrio…

Al igual que hizo con Sasuke, tomó al chico del cuello de la camisa de entrenamiento y lo levantó en el aire como si fuera un conejillo asustado – Se acabó, fuera tú también, hoy no te soporto.

Una vez más la puerta del dojo fue abierta con furia y azotó al pobre chico fuera de la sala donde Sasuke estaba sentado llorando. La regla de Genma Saotome era que si te echaban fuera de la clase debías quedarte a las puertas del dojo reflexionando el porqué de que te expulsaran hasta el final de la clase, era una forma horrible de humillar a los chicos a mi parecer. Cerró las puertas y volvió raudo a colocarse en el centro de la sala.

Cruzándose de brazos dijo – Ya habéis visto lo que les pasa a los inútiles en mi clase.

\- ¿Entonces que hace nuestra princesa aun aquí? – comentó Mikado con burla haciendo que los chicos se rieran, incluso en la cara del señor panda vi una sonrisa burlona.

Ranma y Ryoga lanzaron una mirada furiosa a Mikado quien ignoraba completamente esos ataques visuales. Mousse por el contrario se plantó delante de él y dijo – A lo mejor tiene más derecho que tú a estar aquí.

\- Sin duda – contestó Mikado – el señor Saotome dormiría en el dojo si no estuviera ella aquí.

\- Exactamente – dijo el señor panda entre risas – Mousse, vuelve a tu puesto.

\- Déjelo _sensei_ , ¿no ve que es el guardaespaldas de nuestra princesita guerrera? – la burla en las palabras de Mikado terminaron con mi ya mermada paciencia. Dando unas grandes zancadas me coloqué frente a su cara y con la voz más neutra que encontré dije:

\- No necesito ningún guardaespaldas y menos si tienen que defenderme de un inútil como tú.

Mikado puso una mueca de mofa en sus facciones, esas que él creía atractivas para las mujeres pero que yo veía terriblemente corrientes, para luego con voz de superioridad decir – Querida, si fuera un inútil no estaría aquí siendo uno de los mejores de la clase.

\- Si papa no hubiera pagado tu ingreso no estarías aquí en tu vida – escupí con resentimiento. Ranma soltó una risa por lo bajo secundada por Ryoga quien puso un gesto obsceno en su mano.

Mikado frunció el ceño, mis palabras le habían dolido pero no eran para nada mentira, su padre había pagado a Genma una buena suma de dinero para poder entrenar con él ya que Mikado siempre quiso ser luchador aunque era bastante mediocre, si el señor panda le adulaba es porque su padre pagaba unas buenas monedas por tenerle allí.

\- Si no fuera porque vas lamiéndole el culo a la señora Saotome tú sí que jamás pisarías este dojo – los chicos soltaron unos silbidos y unas carcajadas.

El enfado me recorrió el cuerpo, desee matarlo, matarlo por insolente, por prepotente y por pensar que el mundo giraba a su alrededor solo porque tenía dinero. Desee borrarle esa cara de imbécil de un puñetazo, pero no lo hice, lo que hice fue tomarle por el cuello de su traje de entrenamiento y acercarle furiosa a mi rostro.

En el dojo se formó el silencio y los ojos de Mikado se abrieron por el asombro – Tu y yo, un combate, ahora – espeté firme. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más pero se recompuso rápidamente aparentando tranquilidad – tu y yo, hasta que uno caiga.

Le solté con desprecio y le hice trastabillar. Mikado seguía mirándome fijamente mientras se alisaba las arrugas que le había producido en su traje por mi agarre. Miró a Genma quien asintió, dando su consentimiento.

Su cabeza viró de nuevo para mirarme y poniendo por milésima vez esa mascara de superioridad e indiferencia en su cara dijo – Claro, porque no.

Sonreí con suficiencia – si yo gano, me dejarás en paz a mí y a Sasuke – luego dirigí una mirada al hombre panda – y usted readmitirá a mi amigo y comenzará a tratarnos a Sasuke y a mí como alumnos de pleno derecho y no como simples estorbos que tiene que tener a la fuerza en sus clases.

Genma Saotome se quedó quieto mirándome fijamente para luego asentir con su gorda cabeza. Mikado en cambio soltó una risa burlona – Pues claro princesita, lo que quieras pero si yo gano no volverás a pisar el dojo, ni tu ni tu amigos el retrasado.

\- Acepto – contesté firme.

Los chicos comenzaron a vitorear mientras se movían hacia los lados del dojo dejándonos a Mikado y a mí en el centro, uno enfrente del otro. El resto de alumnos se sentó en el suelo mientras animaban a mi oponente, por el contrario, mis tres compañeros de entrenamiento secreto me gritaban para darme ánimos. Sabía que estaban tranquilos pues al lado de ese torpe yo era mejor, pero me hacía ilusión verles animarme de esa forma.

Cuando el señor panda nos hizo una señal nos pusimos en posición de defensa. Observé como Mikado dejaba libres unos huecos enormes en su abdomen y piernas que eran fácilmente atacables pero no avancé, sino que me moví en círculos por el dojo siendo seguida de cerca por el idiota.

\- Vaya ¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Tienes miedo? – me preguntó burlón bajando aún más su defensa de brazos dejando prácticamente el pecho expuesto. Lanzó un golpe que fue fácilmente esquivado.

\- ¿De ti? Jamás – contesté avanzando rápidamente tomándole por sorpresa. Lancé una patada media a su pecho. Mi pie impactó limpio en el tórax de Mikado quien se tambaleó asombrado.

Los chicos que antes vitoreaban, ahogaron una exclamación que se multiplicó cuando uno de mis puños impactó en su mejilla. Al ver que la defensa del castaño estaba totalmente quebrada, levanté mi pierna para girar sobre mi misma y golpear la cabeza de Mikado cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

Había ganado en un tiempo record. Mi mirada estaba clavada en el chico tendido en el suelo quien se sujetaba el labio con un gesto de dolor. Algunos murmullos llegaron a mis oídos y entonces el señor panda se acercó a Mikado para comprobar que estaba bien.

Lancé una mirada a mis compañeros que me miraban orgullosos alzando un dedo hacia arriba, señal que contesté con una sonrisa. Genma Saotome levantó un brazo y dijo – Akane vencedora.

Los alumnos comenzaron a abuchear pero a mí me daba realmente igual. Había ganado mi primer combate contra un hombre y me sentía plena y feliz. Ahora que había tumbado a Mikado, Sasuke y yo podríamos entrenar como el resto de los allí presentes y ese idiota nos dejaría en paz. Me había salido la jugada redonda.

Con algo de dificultad Mikado se levantó despreciando la ayuda de un compañero que se había acercado a el rápidamente. Su mano seguía en su boca de la cual escurría un hilo de sangre. No fui consciente de que le pegué tan fuerte hasta que el líquido rojo que escurría por sus manos dio de lleno en el suelo, por lo visto tenía tanta fuerza como Ranma y Mousse decían.

\- Has hecho trampa, el combate es nulo – masculló escupiendo el resto de sangre en el suelo.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – grité enfadada.

\- ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Hiciste trampa, maldita bruja! – gritó un muchacho de unos veinte años.

\- ¿Y de qué forma? – Preguntó Mousse quien se había acercado a mí – lo hemos visto todos, gano de forma legal.

Ryoga que también se había acercado dijo – Akane ha vencido por lo que ahora Mikado deberá aceptar que está aquí por pleno derecho y dejar de molestarla.

\- Y el señor Saotome también debe cumplir su palabra – sentencié yo con la vista fija en el señor panda.

Genma Saotome no había pronunciado palabra, estaba quieto en el centro del dojo y cruzado de brazos en una pose de superioridad. Poco a poco su cara se deformó en una mueca burlesca y dijo – esto aún no ha terminado.

Los ojos del señor de la casa se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de Ranma quien seguía quieto en su sitio – Ranma, te toca.

\- ¿Qué? – Peguntó el heredero Saotome – ¿de qué hablas padre?

\- Tendrás un combate con Akane. Ahora mismo, venga, levanta.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ranma con mal humor levantándose del sitio – Yo no quiero pelear contra ella.

\- Mikado es un rival muy débil para una muchacha tan bruta como ella – me ofendí por lo dicho por el viejo Genma, no sabía si eso era un halago o era un insulto pero me había molestado de sobremanera – tú en cambio eres un rival digno, un rival que la hará bajarse de esa nube en la que esta subida.

\- Yo no estoy subida en ninguna nube – protesté

\- Sí que lo estas – me contesto con burla – piensas que eres muy fuerte, una gran artista marcial, pero Mikado es muy débil – el muchacho iba a protestar pero la severa mirada del señor panda le callo – es hora de que te enseñen que sigues siendo una niña torpe.

Apreté mis puños con fiereza y lance una mirada a Ranma quien me miraba algo preocupado. Me coloque en posición de defensa y le lance una sonrisa. Realmente la idea de pelear con Ranma me gustó, poder medirme con alguien fuerte y no con un torpe como Mikado era algo que llevaba buscando mucho tiempo y por fin _Kami_ me había otorgado la oportunidad.

\- No voy a pelear contigo – me contestó serio.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunté con seriedad.

\- Eres una chica – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – y yo no peleo con chicas, es aprovecharse de su debilidad.

Una vena en mi frente comenzó a hincharse ¿Cómo era posible que Ranma dijera algo así? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme débil? Debido a mi creciente enfado lance un par de puñetazos torpes que el fácilmente esquivo – Pelea ¡maldita sea!

\- ¡No! – Contestó esquivando mis golpes – no quiero hacerte daño.

\- No soy una debilucha a la que tienes que proteger ¡deja de esquivarme y golpea!

\- Me niego – contesto Ranma con calma mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de mi – no voy a golpear a una chica.

Apreté mis puños con furia y le lancé un patada alta que esquivo moviéndose levemente hacia la derecha, con demasiada facilidad – No tendrás tanta suerte ¡vamos golpéame!

\- He dicho que no, no seas terca – me contestó mientras de nuevo esquivaba una patada – ¡Basta Akane!

\- ¡No! – con furia me lacé hacia el lanzando golpes a diestro y siniestro que el esquivaba con tranquilidad. Este hecho me encendió aún más, no podía encajar un golpe en el cuerpo de mi joven señor y él ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo por defenderse, solo esquivaba con parsimonia cada uno de mis ataques.

Un puño le pasó rozando la cabeza, y ese gesto fue lo más cerca que estuve durante todo el combate de golpearle. Le vi crisparse y apretar los puños – Akane, te vas a hacer daño.

\- No seas cobarde y lucha como un hombre ¿o es que en el fondo eres una nena asustada?

Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y su ceño se frunció. Sonreí internamente porque había dado en el clavo, sabía bien que puntos tocar para sacar a Ranma de quicio. Pensé que con eso me atacaría y tendríamos un combate real del que obviamente saldría vencedora, pero no fue así.

\- Te lo advertí – dijo con voz dura. Pegó un salto enorme y apoyando su mano sobre mi cabeza para darse apoyo apareció a mi espalda en milésimas de segundo. Noté como me tomaba por el cuello y me giraba para hacerme caer en el suelo de espalda y con su pierna derecha inmovilizaba mi cuerpo.

Había perdido.

Sus ojos azules chocaron contra los míos una milésima de segundo y noté que a diferencia de mí que respiraba con dificultad debido al cansancio físico, él estaba en perfectas condiciones, ni siquiera sudaba.

\- Ranma vencedor – dijo la voz orgullosa del hombre panda. De fondo se escucharon los vítores y aplausos del resto de chicos que habían presenciado la escena en silencio, pero no les hice ningún caso, mi atención seguía puesta en Ranma quien con una sonrisa pomposa dijo – te lo advertí.

Noté mis lágrimas llenarme los ojos, comencé a sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar debido a la humillación a la que había sido expuesta. Fue mi culpa si, por querer luchar contra alguien como Ranma, pero saber que ese cretino se burlaba de mi delante de todos los odiotas a los que entrenaba Genma Saotome me enervaba. Con esfuerzo intente quitar su pierna de mi pecho, pero era inútil, solo conseguí levantarme cuando el apartó su extremidad y se puso también en pie.

\- Ya lo has visto Akane, aun no estas lista, debes entrenar más.

No dije nada, simplemente apreté mis puños y salí del dojo humillada mientras el resto de personas que había dentro se reían de mí, de mi humillante derrota. Salí rápida sin mirar atrás, sin hacer caso a los llamados de Ryoga, sin hacer caso a Sasuke que me vio pasar a la velocidad del rayo. Salí corriendo de ese dojo como alma que lleva el diablo para perderme entre los jardines de la casa Saotome.

Caminé y camine hasta que llegue al banco de piedra que solía ocupar algunas tardes con Mousse y me dejé caer en él, notando que mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas de manera amarga. Había sido derrotada por un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, me había derrotado mi joven señor, Ranma…

No lloraba por el hecho de haber perdido, lloraba por el hecho de que ahora todos se burlarían de mí, nadie me tomaría en serio después de aquello, porque habían visto que seguía siendo una chica débil, fácil de derrotar. El joven señor no había encajado ni un golpe sobre mí y me había derrotado. Era humillante.

Allí en aquel jardín derrame todas las lágrimas de furia y vergüenza que tenía guardadas. Pero no pensaba rendirme, volvería al dojo y demostraría que podía mejorar. No iba a hundirme por el hecho de que Ranma me hubiera ganado, demostraría que podía superarle. Esa tarde llegue a una conclusión: seria la guerrera más fuerte de todos los tiempos, más fuerte incluso que el joven Ranma.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron con calma, cuando volví al dojo fui víctima de las burlas de mis compañeros, pero sorpresivamente Mikado no me decía nada, ni siquiera me miraba, al parecer era un hombre de palabra.

El señor panda, por el contrario no fue un hombre de palabra. A pesar de haber vencido a Mikado y de haber aceptado la vuelta de mi amigo a sus clases, siguió tratándonos como alumnos de segunda a Sasuke y a mí, entonces me di cuenta de la razón que tenía Nodoka-sama cuando hablaba de su esposo. Genma Saotome era un hombre sin palabra y sin honor. A pesar de haber faltado a su promesa, yo no me di por vencida, seguía las clases con esfuerzo para evitar el mínimo reproche por su parte y hacía lo posible para destacar por encima del resto de hombres de la clase.

No hablaba con Ranma, por más que el muchacho intentara mantener una conversación conmigo yo no quería ni mirarle desde que me venció. No me enfadaba el hecho de que me ganara, lo había hecho limpiamente, pero si me había molestado mucho el hecho de que en un principio se negara a pelear contra mí, como si yo no tuviera el nivel necesario para enfrentarme a él. Me ofendió mucho el hecho de que pusiera la excusa de que soy mujer para no tomarme en serio, me decepciono, pues yo pensaba que Ranma era diferente, pero en realidad era igual de idiota que su padre, por eso desde que nos enfrentamos no quería ni cruzar una palabra con el.

Política y socialmente hablando, Japón se encontraba en un periodo extraño y de bastante inestabilidad. El señor panda no quería que mi señora fuera a Edo debido a los problemas que allí había. Debido al tratado comercial que se había firmado permitiendo por fin la entrada de comerciantes extranjeros al país, Japón se vio de repente prácticamente invadida por buques ingleses, rusos y americanos que venían al país para hacer negocios. Este hecho encendió más la mecha de malestar general que había en Edo entre las clases samuráis y aquellas personas que no estaban de acuerdo con que los extranjeros entraran en Japón.

Cada día en Edo había peleas y motines, los robos estaban a la orden del día y el señor panda no veía prudente que mi señora, mis compañeras y yo fuéramos sin escolta a la ciudad, mas mi señora se negó en redondo alegando que sabía defenderse perfectamente sola y que el malestar social no terminaría con su rutina.

Una tarde en la que estaba en mi habitación recogiendo lo necesario para mi paseo por la ciudad con Nodoka-sama, Ranma apareció por la puerta.

\- ¡ _Oe_! Akane.

Le ignoré. Hice oídos sordos a aquella infantil voz que me llamaban mal humorado. No pensaba dar el brazo a torcer, me había decepcionado el hecho de saber que para Ranma yo no tenía valor como guerrera.

\- No seas infantil Akane – nada, ni una palabra salió de mis labios, lo que le ofuscó aún más. Me tomó con brusquedad del brazo y me hizo girar para captar mi atención – Diablos Akane ¡al menos dime que te he hecho!

Fruncí el ceño mientras me intentaba soltar del agarre férreo que la mano de mi joven señor tenía sobre mi brazos – ¿No lo sabes?

\- ¡No! – gritó frustrado sin soltarme – si lo supiera no estaría desesperado por hacer que una niña marimacho me hablara.

-¡Serás idiota! – grité zarandeándome aún más. Su agarre me estaba apretando de tal manera que mi brazo empezaba a doler – ¡Suéltame bruto! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

La mano de Ranma me soltó como si le quemara. Me sobe el brazo un momento para quitar el dolor que sentía y le lancé una helada mirada que le hizo estremecer – ¿Quieres saber que me pasa contigo? ¡Me pasa que eres un idiota!

\- ¿Qué te he hecho? – me preguntó casi desesperado.

\- ¡Que no has hecho, más bien! – Le grité con ira – ¡No me tomaste en serio en nuestro combate! ¡No quisiste pelear conmigo porque soy una chica!

Ranma se quedó estático en su sito mirándome fijamente. En sus ojos asomaba el brillo de la sorpresa, su boca estaba medio abierta y apenas parpadeaba. Su rostro cambio entonces de la sorpresa al aburrimiento y tras soltar un breve suspiro se rascó la cabeza – Esto es increíble ¿estas enfadada porque no te quise golpear?

Asentí un par de veces con firmeza y Ranma se sobó el puente de la nariz – No me lo creo, estas enfadada porque no quise golpearte…

\- No me tomaste en serio – le escupí con veneno – en el fondo eres igual que tu padre, no me tomas en serio por el hecho de ser mujer.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Si no te tomara enserio no habría aceptado entrenarte! ¡No digas que no te tomo enserio cuando es gracias a mi por quien empezaste a entrenar!

\- ¿Encima te tengo que dar las gracias? – le pregunté con sarcasmo. Si había algo que Ranma no soportaba era el sarcasmo, según él se usaba para reírse de la gente, para hacer sentir al otro un idiota de los pies a la cabeza y por eso siempre que discutíamos usaba un tono sarcástico, solo para sacarle de quicio.

Y funciono.

Los ojos azules de mi joven señor se oscurecieron, su rostro se transformó en una mueca de enfado que me hizo estremecer aunque supe disimularlo, antes muerta que hacerle saber a mi joven señor que me intimidaba, sus manos estaban apretadas firmemente en forma de puño y su cuerpo estaba tieso, tan tieso que incluso temblaba.

\- Haz lo que quieras… ¡piensa lo que te dé la gana! ¡Marimacho! ¡Tonta! ¡Eres una debilucha con ínfulas de guerrera!

Ranma salió de mi habitación maldiciendo. Me quede atónita por lo dicho por el heredero Saotome, pero si este pensaba que me iba a quedar callada iba listo. Avancé a paso firme y asomé la cabeza por la puerta para gritar en dirección hacia la que se había ido – ¡Tú sí que eres un tonto! ¡Lárgate de mi vida! ¡No te necesito, niño mimado!

\- Akane – la seria voz de mi señora me hizo palidecer. Cerré la boca con rapidez y me gire para ver a Nodoka-sama quien estaba en pie justo a mi lado mirándome con una expresión severa. Si había algo que mi señora no aguantaba era que alguien le gritara a su pequeño bebe, y aunque muchas veces nos había visto pelear y no había dicho nada, debido al mal humor que la rodeaba últimamente, esa vez supe que se había molestado conmigo.

\- Mi señora yo…

\- ¿Te parece normal hablarle así a tu futuro señor?

Enrojecí hasta la punta del pelo y me agaché haciendo una profunda inclinación – Sumimasen, mi señora, yo no quería…

\- Levántate – me cortó pasando por mi lado – tenemos que irnos. Shampoo y Ukyo ya están fuera esperándonos.

\- _Hai_ , Nodoka-sama – murmuré con tristeza. Lo que me quedaba ese día, enfadarme con Ranma y que mi señora Nodoka me regañara, si es que, hay días en los que es mejor no despertarse.

\- Señora – hablé con cuidado mientras caminaba tras de ella. Su porte elegante me incomodaba. Soltó un bufido para hacerme saber que me escuchaba – no creo que sea prudente ir a Edo, las reyertas…

\- Unos cuantos imbéciles no van a quitarme mis rutinas. Si quiero pasear, paseo, si quiero ir al mercado, voy. El miedo no me va a impedir hacer vida normal.

Asentí y no dije nada más. Me fascinaba la visión del mundo que tenía mi señora, era una forma de ver la vida que pocos tienen. Disfruta, haz lo que te haga feliz, no seas quien no eres por el miedo al qué dirán, tu eres tú y no debes cambiarlo… era una forma de vivir que yo quería tener también. Mi señora no iba a renunciar a su vida por la posibilidad de que un borracho se metiera con nosotras.

Por eso allí nos hallábamos, mi señora, Shampoo, Ukyo y yo, de camino a Edo. Mis compañeras estaban nerviosas, se les notaba. Shampoo jugaba cada poco con su pelo y Ukyo se frotaba las manos cada dos segundos. Yo en cambio iba calmada al igual que mi señora, bueno, no podía mentir, algo intranquila si que estaba pero no por el hecho de que un idiota me asaltara, sino por miedo a que algo le ocurriera a Nodoka-sama. El carro en el que íbamos se movía extremadamente lento, el conductor miraba asombrado a mi señora, como intentando adivinar por qué una mujer de buena familia querría ir a Edo sola y sin la protección de un hombre en los tiempos que corrían, sin embargo no dijo nada y siguió golpeando con el palo de madera el lomo del buey que nos desplazaba.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad no parecía que había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuve. El mercado seguía lleno de gente, los comerciantes dicharacheros intentando engatusar a alguna mujer para que comprara sus productos, los niños jugando por la calle, los hombres bebiendo y jugando al _go_ … nada diferente que me alertara de que en la ciudad se respiraba un aire de problemas sociales.

Cuando nos bajamos del carro mi señora nos miró y dijo – En cuanto la cigarra se escuche, nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo.

\- Pero señora – habló Ukyo con nerviosismo – No debemos separarnos, al menos no hoy.

\- Ser cierto, el señor Genma…

\- No me importa lo que pudiera haber dicho Genma – cortó mi señora a la china – Siempre hacemos lo mismo ¿no? Cuando venimos a Edo cada una toma su camino, esta vez no va a ser menos.

\- Pero no había problemas de robos y agresiones – volvió a hablar Ukyo.

\- Si vas con miedo por la vida, al final mueres sin vivir – dijo mi señora. Esa frase me impactó, mi señora tenía más razón que un santo, no puedes dejar de hacer tu vida por miedo al que dirán o por temor a fallar en el intento de buscar el destino que tu quieres forjarte. Mi señora era valiente y me maravillara que, a pesar de que cada día las mujeres de su condición que salían solas en Edo, sin compañía alguna, eran asaltadas, al igual que comerciantes y tenderos, mi señora iba a dar su paseo sola, como siempre hacía. Sin miedo a nada. Mas no estaba dispuesta a perderla de vista por mucho que ella se empeñara.

\- Esta bien mi señora – dije con voz solemne – Por favor, vaya a hacer sus quehaceres, Shampoo, Ukyo y yo iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Mi señora asintió – No os separéis ¿entendido?

Las tres movimos afirmativamente la cabeza y Nodoka-sama se giró para perderse entre las calles de la ciudad. Mis compañeras comenzaron a increparme, a llamarme temeraria y a avisarme de que como a mi señora le ocurrieran algo ellas no se harían responsables y que mirarían desde su asiento como mi cabeza rodaba por el suelo a manos del hombre panda.

\- No seáis ingenuas – dije – No voy a dejarla sola, la vigilaré.

\- Si te pilla será peor que si algo le pasa – dijo Ukyo – ¿es que quieres que te eche de la casa? ¿que te azote con una vara de bambú hasta que se te separe el pellejo de la carne?

Me encogí de hombros – Si no me ve no pasara nada, mientras me camufle entre la multitud no habrá problema – le guiñé un ojo con una sonrisa.

\- Estas loca, ¡loca! – me gritó la castaña.

\- Dejarla Ukyo, si señora Nodoka pillarla y expulsarla de casa, mejor para todos.

\- Siempre tan amable ¿no Shampoo? – contestó con tono irónico Ukyo. Rodé los ojos y miré hacia atrás con nerviosismo, si me demoraba más perdería totalmente la pista de mi señora y entonces sí que no podría encontrarla.

\- Yo me voy, vosotras permaneced juntas y en sitios muy concurridos – mis compañeras asintieron y yo salí corriendo en la misma dirección que mi señora sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía. Era una temeridad pues si salía mal iba a recibir un castigo severo, y si salía bien también sería castigada porque posiblemente Shampoo se chivaría de que seguí a mi señora en cuanto tuviera ocasión y tendría que sufrir la ira de Nodoka-sama, pero me daba igual, lo importante era proteger a mi señora.

Pasé un par de calles abarrotadas pero no la encontré, gire a la derecha hacia una zona de casitas bajas de madera y papel en la que los comerciantes de telas mostraban sus nuevas adquisiciones y allí la encontré. Entre un grupo de gente mi señora hablaba con una anciana quien le hacía pequeñas inclinaciones seguramente adulándola para conseguir que le comprara alguno de sus kimonos.

Me escondí en una esquina sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Una mujer regordeta que estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete de madera, sudando y con el kimono remangado mientras se abanicaba el cuello con un _Uchiwa_ me miró de malas maneras. Cuando quise preguntarle porque me observaba así me di cuenta que desde mi posición tapaba el mueble repleto de tazones y platos de porcelana que tenía expuestos y listos para vender. Avergonzada me aparté y le pedí disculpas haciendo una inclinación pero ella solo gruñó como un cerdo enfadado y siguió abanicándose.

Me giré para buscar con la mirada a mi señora y vi que había avanzado a paso lento por las calles parándose de vez en cuando en algún puesto, la seguí desde una distancia prudente, no quería que me descubriera intentando no chocar con la gente y usándolos de escondite cuando mi señora se giraba en mi dirección. Pasó por varios puestos de comida y se paró a contemplar uno de espadas, me di cuenta de que ese puesto era el mas abarrotado de todos. Un enorme grupo de personas se aglomeraba en la entrada de la tienda y no por el material que vendía, sino porque un hombre extranjero estaba probando una katana que parecía realmente antigua.

La gente de Edo no estaba interesada en el viejo vendedor de Katanas, sino en el rubio hombre que estaba blandiendo el arma de forma torpe, pero mi señora no, mi señora estaba admirando la belleza de un _kaiken_ colocado en una vitrina de cristal. Me sorprendió observar que mi señora ignoraba el hecho de que allí donde íbamos encontrábamos a algún grupo de extranjeros, altos, rubios de ojos claros y vestidos con extraños ropajes negros y sombreros enormes en sus gordas cabezas. Era como si mi señora los hubiera visto toda la vida y no se sorprendiera de ver por las calles de Edo a esos hombres con cara de rana.

Yo, allí donde iba me quedaba asombrada al ver la altura de esos extranjeros, algunos con piel bronceada pero no mucho, como los ancianos que se dedicaban al campo en mi pueblo natal y con la cara cubierta de pelo. Lo normal en un japonés es tener poco pelo en la cara, pero ellos lo llevaban cubriéndoles toda la parte baja de la cara, como si fuera una mascarilla.

Cuando salí de mi asombro al ver como ese hombre rubio movía la katana, observé que Nodoka-sama había avanzado de nuevo. Seguí a mi señora quien tras pasar por un un sinfín de calles cada vez con menos gente en ellas, se desvió por un camino que dio a una pequeña plaza apenas concurrida. Me puse nerviosa pues no era seguro para una mujer deambular sola por sitios en los que casi no había gente. En esa plaza solo había un par de bares, algunas tiendas cerradas y un banco de piedra bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era un sitio hermoso y tranquilo, pareciera un pueblo del campo dentro de la inmensidad y ajetreo de la ciudad.

Mi señora se sentó en el banco y yo me quedé alejada, escondida tras la esquina de una vieja casa cerrada. Observé su semblante calmado, como cerraba los ojos y sonreía mientras disfrutaba del fresco viento que soplaba de vez en cuando moviendo de manera leve los mechones sueltos de su recogido. Con el aire, la copa del árbol que refugiaba a mi señora se movía dejando pasar los rallos de sol entre sus hojas por lo que los bordados dorados de su kimono relucían como si fueran de oro. Sonreí al ver la bella estampa que mi señora me regalaba. Yo quería ser como ella, bella, inteligente y fuerte.

Quería ser una mujer sin miedo e independiente, una mujer que sabía lo que quería y batallaba para conseguirlo, una mujer que estaba siendo rodeada… por tres hombres armados.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y me puse en alerta la ver como lo que parecían tres samuráis de bajo rango se acercaba tambaleantes a mi señora quien frunció el ceño y se levantó de su sitio para irse.

Desde la distancia no podía escuchar lo que decían, solo podía ver como esos tres hombres desenvainaban su espada y apuntaban a mi señora con ella, posiblemente obligándola a entregarles los objetos de valor que llevara. Mi señora echó mano a su manga del kimono para sacar unas cuantas monedas y se las dio con tranquilidad. Dos de los hombres debieron verse satisfechos pero el otro no, el otro tomó el mentón de mi señora con sus asquerosas manos y acercó su rostro al de Nodoka-sama quien intentaba zafarse del agarre.

Los otros dos hombres se fueron tambaleándose gritando algo que no llegue a escuchar pero que causo la risa del otro quien tomó a mi señora por los brazos. Nodoka-sama intentaba soltarse sin éxito mientras que ese cerdo le tocaba por encima del kimono.

Escuché el grito de auxilio de mi señora y solo pude salir corriendo de mi escondite para enfrentar a ese mal nacido. Corrí tan rápido que en una milésima de segundo ya estaba junto a ellos empujando a ese asqueroso que se había intentado propasar con mi señora.

\- ¡Akane! – Me gritó Nodoka-sama – Huye, ve a pedir ayuda.

\- ¡No la dejare sola! – le grité.

\- ¡He dicho que te vayas!

\- ¡No! ¡Es mi deber protegerla! – pegué un grito de dolor al notar como mi largo pelo era agarrado con fuerza. Esa bestia me había tirado del pelo con la fuerza de un elefante y me había lanzado al suelo.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, otra preciosidad – dijo con la lengua torpe. Apestaba a sake barato y se tambaleaba, con un poco de suerte, sangre fría y toda mi fuerza bruta podría derrotarlo y huir de allí con mi señora de una pieza.

\- Aléjate de ella cerdo – dijo mi señora lanzándose hacía el con la intención de golpearlo.

El hombre le dio una bofetada que la hizo girar y caer también al suelo. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para mí. Nadie golpeaba a Nodoka-sama frente a mí, nadie. Con ira, mi pierna derecha barrió la suya y gracias a Kami, la cantidad de alcohol que había en el organismo de ese hombre ayudó a que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera como un peso muerto al suelo.

Allí estábamos, mi señora, ese hombre y yo, en el suelo. El intentó incorporarse pero fui más rápida y me subí sobre el comenzando a golpearle. El hombre se intentaba cubrir como podía pero no servía de nada, mis pequeños puños impactaban en su cara y si bien no le hacía daño, al menos servían para tomarle por sorpresa y poder huir.

\- Akane, vámonos, déjale vámonos.

\- ¡No vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima a mi señora!

\- ¡Akane! – gritaba Nodoka-sama mientras me intentaba separar de él.

El borracho me tomó de una muñeca y con su otra mano sacó una daga que tenía amarrada al cinturón que cerraba su kimono y me la clavó en el costado. El grito que soltó mi señora me retumbó en la cabeza. Debido al miedo y la adrenalina del momento no sentí dolor alguno, solo un calor que se extendía desde mi costado atacado a lo largo de toda mi pierna, era el calor de la sangre que fluía de mi herida.

El hombre me apartó de un empujón y levantándose se largó tambaleándose. Entonces cuando el asombro pasó, fue cuando empecé a notar el horrible dolor causado por la puñalada. Era un dolor intenso y abrasador, como si me hubieran metido entre la piel un trozo de metal ardiendo. Me deje caer al suelo mientras notaba que la sangre se escapaba de mi cuerpo.

Me entró de repente una somnolencia que me preocupó, no debía cerrar los ojos, no quería cerrar los ojos porque quizás sería la última vez que viera la luz del sol. Al estar boca arriba solo podía observar el cielo, era de un precioso azul y no había apenas nubes, un par de pájaros pasaron justo encima de mí trinando y un rayo de sol cruzó frente a mis ojos cegándome.

Este era el fin, lo intuía. Mi señora se arrodilló a mi lado con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que se rompía el kimono y presionaba la herida con la tela. No escuchaba que decía, no escuchaba nada que no fuera un pitido, como un sonido blanco que me daba paz. Este era el final de mi vida y estaba contenta, porque había salvado a mi señora.

Noté las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos y miré a Nodoka-sama quien me gritaba algo, no entendía muy bien el que. Sus lágrimas caían en cascada por sus mejillas y yo solo pude sonreír – No llore mi señora, lo hice por usted…

\- ¡Tonta! ¡En cuanto te cures te juro por Kami-sama que no veras la luz del sol porque te voy a castigar como nunca te he castigado!

Solté una débil risa – _Sumimasen_ , mi señora, pero sabe bien que no podía permitir… que le hicieran daño – me dolía al hablar, me dolía al respirar… me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Noté como mi vista se volvía borrosa y el rostro de mi señora se difuminaba.

\- No Akane… ¡no cierres los ojos! ¡Akane no los cierres!

\- Estoy feliz, mi señora – dije débilmente – Al fin me voy a reencontrar con madre… prometo cuidarla desde donde esté.

\- No digas tonterías – lloraba mi señora – No vas a morir ¿entiendes? Aun tienes que crecer y ser alguien ¿recuerdas? ¡El rio! ¡Tú eres el rio! ¡Nadie mata al rio!

\- El verano, señora, las sequías matan el rio…

Mi señora negó fervientemente – No es cierto ¡el rio nunca muere del todo! ¡Se secan los lagos y las fuentes! ¡Pero los ríos sobreviven! ¡Siempre queda un poco de agua!

\- Mi señora… _ittai_ …

\- Akane – mi señora ahogó un gemido de dolor y pegó su frente a la mía mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos y me sumía en la oscuridad. No había miedo, no había desesperación, sino una embriagante paz y tranquilidad. No tenía miedo a morir, es más, aceptaba la muerte con los brazos abiertos si con ella había logrado salvar a una de las personas más importantes para mí.

En la oscuridad en la que estaba apareció entonces un rostro, el de Ranma… mi joven señor. Me causaba tristeza morir sin decirle que a pesar de nuestras discusiones, realmente le apreciaba. Me daba pena morir sabiendo que estaba enfadado conmigo por no hablarle sin mas motivo que mi orgullo herido, sin haberle abrazado una última vez, pero, de algo estaba segura, allí donde estuviera también le protegería, sería su guardián, para siempre. Porque Ranma, mi Ranma, para mí era todo. Era la alegría, la tristeza, la desesperación, la brisa en el verano, la lluvia durante las sequías, era el ying de mi yang, era mi dragón… Ranma… ojala pudiera verte una última vez…

Poco a poco, la cara de mi joven señor se difumino y caí en el vacío. Llegó mi hora, Akane Tendo iba a morir.

* * *

Un rayo de sol atravesó mi oscuridad molestándome. No sabía lo que era, solo veía un punto de luz en medio de la negrura en la que me encontraba, ¿era eso quizás las puertas del cielo? ¿Era la nueva vida? No lo sabía pero algo era claro, ese halo de luz molestaba terriblemente. Comencé a escuchar el canto de los pájaros a lo lejos y los pasos de alguien moverse cerca de mi ¿es que estaba reencarnándome? ¿Iba a nacer de nuevo? ¿O es que seguía viva? Con dificultad fui intentando moverme, intentando abrir los ojos… y lo logré.

Abrí mis parpados y ante mí se encontraba mi señora dormitando. Miré a mí alrededor para ver donde me encontraba, era mi habitación en la casa de los Saotome, todo parecía en orden y calma, entonces ¿no había muerto? ¿había sido todo un sueño? Con cuidado moví mis brazos pero una punzada de dolor me frenó en seco.

\- ¡ _Itte_! – me quejé. Nodoka-sama abrió sus marrones ojos de par en par al escuchar mi grito. En su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y se movió para acercarse a mí con gesto de alivio.

\- Akane-chan, ¡despertaste!

\- Nodoka-sama ¿qué paso?

Mi señora frunció levemente el ceño – Que una vez más te hiciste la heroína y corriste un riesgo estúpido ¿Es que no aprendes?

\- _Sumimasen_ …

Tras soltar un leve suspiro Nodoka-sama me tomó levemente la mano – No puedes creer el susto que nos has dado a todos, creíamos que te perdíamos para siempre.

\- Recuerdo pelear con ese hombre y…

\- Te apuñaló – completó mi señora – Pero tranquila, ya ha sido juzgado, Ranma y yo nos encargamos de que pagara las consecuencias.

\- ¿El joven señor? – pregunté asombrada.

Mi señora asintió – Cuando llegamos contigo inconsciente se volvió loco, quiso ir a Edo y buscar al culpable, si le vieras…

\- ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

\- Di una descripción detallada, por lo visto ese hombre ha creado más de un problema en Edo, pero ya no volverá a hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué le han hecho? – pregunté, esperaba que se pudriera en la cárcel.

\- Se podría decir que su cabeza y su cuello ya no se llevan bien – contestó mi señora con voz fría.

Abrí los ojos de par en par e intenté incorporarme pero el dolor era insufrible y volví a caer sobre el mullido futón – quieta Akane, no hagas esfuerzos, la herida se podría abrir de nuevo.

\- ¿Le mataron?

\- Así es – contestó mientras me tapaba bien – En un principio querían cortarle una mano pero Ranma y Mousse presionaron a los altos mandos para que el castigo fuera más severo. Si les vieras, parecían dos hombres hechos y derechos.

\- Pero… la muerte… me valía con una temporada encerrado.

\- Ya había estado encerrado Akane, pero cada vez que salí volvía a delinquir, está mejor muerto.

Puede que tuviera razón, ese cerdo merecía un castigo severo pero, ¿la muerte? ¿Era necesario arrebatarle la vida a una persona? Me quedé pensativa durante unos instantes intentando hacer funcionar de nuevo mi cerebro, rememorando lo que había pasado ¿Cómo había llegado a casa? ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? Mi señora debió leer mi mente porque soltó una débil risa y dijo:

\- Llevas una semana inconsciente, pensamos que no te veríamos despertar nunca más…

\- Siento haberlos preocupado, pero era mi deber señora.

\- Tu deber no es morir por mi Akane. Yo no te he otorgado ese deber.

\- Pero me lo otorgué a mí misma, señora.

\- ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó con tono desesperado – ¿Por qué harías semejante idiotez?

\- Porque usted me salvó a mí, señora – contesté tomándola por sorpresa – Cuando mi propia hermana me vendió, usted me podría haber rechazado y dejarme en la calle, pero no lo hizo. Cuando tuve el percance con Shampoo y hui, pudo dejarme perecer bajo la lluvia, pero me fue a buscar – relaté con calma. Los ojos de mi señora se aguaron mientras débilmente me tomaba la mano – Cuando el padre de Taro me atacó, usted se puso delante del ataque y me salvó la vida, cada vez que Shampoo me humilla, usted me defiende, dio la cara por mi ante su marido y me ofreció la oportunidad de entrenar como yo tanto deseaba… ¿y aun así me pregunta porque decidí entregar mi vida por usted?

Las lágrimas caían por la cara de mi señora sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Lanzó un débil sollozo y enterró la cara con cuidado en mi pecho mientras que su mano libre sobaba mi cabeza con cariño – eres una niña estúpida. Eres tonta.

Sonreí ante lo dicho por Nodoka-sama, sabía que eso no era un insulto, sino que mis palabras le habrán llegado a ese frio y protegido corazón que tenía. Le había tocado el alma con mis palabras.

\- Siento haberles preocupado, pero créame que lo volvería a hacer mil veces si con eso usted está a salvo.

Mi señora se separó de mí, sacó un pañuelo blanco de la manga de su kimono y se limpió el bore de los ojos con el – Has tenido visita a todas horas, por más que dijera que necesitabas descansar no podía echarles – dijo señalando algo con su cabeza. Me giré para observar una pila de regalos en la esquina de mi cuarto y en medio de todos ellos un enorme ramo de camelias. Me sonrojé furiosamente al verlas y Nodoka-sama soltó una risa, seguramente adivinando el porqué de mi rojez – Son de Ranma, cada día viene para verte. Se preocupó mucho, según él no se perdonaría el que murieras pensando que estaba enfadado contigo.

\- yo pensé lo mismo, cuando me desmayaba… - murmuré con timidez.

\- Sois unos niños aun…

La miré curiosa y negó con la cabeza – Debo avisar que has despertado al fin, todos se pondrán muy contentos.

\- Dudo que todos se alegren – comenté con burla, mi señora soltó una carcajada que inundó la habitación.

\- Tienes razón, Shampoo no estará muy contenta, cada día agradecía que siguieras inconsciente – rodé los ojos con aburrimiento, era increíble lo mala persona que era la china. Por mucho que la odiara yo no me alegraría de su mal, es más, en alguna ocasión llegaba a sentir compasión y pena por ella.

\- Ranma y ella han discutido bastante, cada vez que la pillaba burlándose de ti y deseando que no despertaras el enfurecía.

\- Es un buen amigo.

\- Sí, claro… amigo – puso una sonrisa ladeada en su cara y salió del cuarto dejándome sola. Suspire y me acomodé con cuidado en la cama. El dolor que sentía ante el mínimo movimiento era insoportable, prefería mil veces la herida que me hice en el tejado a la que tenía ahora en mi costado. Otra marca de guerra más, a este paso tendría el cuerpo de un hombre, aunque eso era lo último que me importaba.

Cerré los ojos intentando dormir un poco, estaba cansada, el cuerpo me pesaba a horrores y me dolía como mil demonios, por lo que dormir me vendría bien. Me acomodé cuando unos pasos resonaron por todo el pasillo y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Ante mis todos mis compañeros y amigos estaban parados en la puerta.

\- ¡Akane-chan! – gritó Momo con lágrimas en los ojos entrando la primera en la habitación.

\- Onee-chan ¡despertaste! - gritó Sasuke lanzándose al suelo junto a mi para abrazarme con cuidado.

\- Que alegría que estés bien – dijo Kima quien se arrodilló a mi lado tocándome el pelo con cariño.

\- Esto lo has hecho para no trabajar seguro, vaga – me dijo en broma Tomoe con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, es que quería tomarme una semana de vacaciones y no sabía cómo hacerlo – contesté con dificultad intentando ponerme erguida, pero no lo conseguí.

\- No te levantes – me riñó Yuri – Sigues débil y es una herida muy fea.

\- Pero quiero…

\- ¡Nada! – Me riñó Daisuke – tranquila, quédate tumbada, entendemos que no te puedas levantar.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – me regañó entonces Satsu.

\- Es cierto, que susto nos has dado, enana – secundó Jiro.

\- Lo siento, pero debí hacerlo, no podía dejar que nadie abusara de Nodoka-sama.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! – la voz de mi joven señor nos hizo voltear. Ranma estaba en medio de la puerta con cara de alivio pero con un deje de enfado. Tras de el Ryoga y Mousse me sonreían aliviados.

\- Me alegro de que estés bien Akane-chan – dijo Ryoga.

\- S, que susto nos has dado – habló Mousse.

Ranma entró dando fuertes zancadas sin mirar quien tenía delante. La pobre Kimiko tuvo que agarrar a Nara y Sasuke para que el heredero Saotome no les arroyara. Ranma se arrodillo a mi lado y apoyó sus manos en el suelo dando un fuerte golpe – ¡que sea la última vez que haces algo tan estúpido!

\- era mi deber joven señor.

\- ¡No me vengas con joven señor, Akane! – Me gritó colérico – ¿sabes lo que sentí al pensar que ibas a morir estando enfadados? Jamás me lo habría perdonado…

\- Pero como puede ver, no morí.

\- ¡No me hables como si fuera tu señor marimacho! ¡Creí que ya habíamos superado esa fase! – Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó – Nunca más te pasara nada ¡no permitiré que vuelvas a estar en esta situación!

\- Ranma… - estaba tan roja, pero tan feliz de volver a verle otra vez, de volver a discutir con él, de que me gritara y tener la oportunidad de gritarle… sonreí levemente y apreté sus manos con las mías – siento haberte asustado. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Sus ojos brillaron, ya no eran azules oscuros como la última vez que me miraron, ahora eran de un azul claro y hermoso, como el color del cielo cuando me hirieron, me miraban con un brillo especial, un brillo que estaba segura que yo también tenía en mis ojos. Vi como su rostro se acercaba a mí y noté sus labios en mi frente, con cariño.

Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho como los tambores durante el _Matsuri_. Sentí una calidez tan grande que me dio paz, esa misma paz que sentí cuando estaba muriendo. Agradecí a _Kami_ que me regalara un momento así junto con mi joven señor.

Pero un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación. Ranma se separó de mi tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió y se alejó hasta casi la esquina de la habitación, arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha, con las mejillas de un adorable tono carmín, del mismo tono que yo las tenía.

\- No por favor, no paréis por nosotros – canturreo con una adorable voz la benjamina del grupo.

\- ¡Nara! – La regañó su madre haciendo a la pequeña reír – Serás impertinente…

\- Onee-chan – murmuró sonrojado Sasuke mirándome como si tuviera dos narices.

\- _Etto_ … yo…

\- ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! – habló Ranma de repente levantándose como si algo le hubiera mordido en el trasero – Espero que pronto puedas levantarte… yo… ¡me tengo que ir! ¡ _Sayonara_! – y haciendo una rápida inclinación sin dirigirme la mirada desapareció por la puerta.

Los presentes nos quedamos congelados mirando en dirección a la salida de mi cuarto, pasmados por el comportamiento de nuestro joven señor, aunque en cierta manera, había sido algo normal. No era muy común que el señor de la casa tuviera ese tipo de gestos con una sirvienta de la casa y menos teniendo una prometida.

Tomoe soltó un bufido mientras negaba con la cabeza – Este chico, siempre con prisas – su mujer le regaño dándole un golpecito en la parte trasera del cuello.

\- Creo que es mejor que te dejemos descansar Akane – habló Mousse tranquilo que a diferencia del resto no se había asombrado por el cariñoso gesto de Ranma para conmigo – cuanto más descanses antes te pondrás bien.

\- Eso, tienes que mejorar pronto Akane-chan – habló animada Yuka – así podremos pasar una tarde de chicas cuando tengamos tiempo libre, como hacíamos antes – asentí con una gran sonrisa ante el plan de mi compañera. Antes de que la señora Nodoka me tomara bajo su ala protectora, mis compañeras y yo solíamos pasar nuestras horas de descanso juntas, charlando, riendo y criticando a los señores.

Menos a Nodoka-sama, primero me cortaba la lengua.

\- Me parece un plan genial, Yuka-chan, ahora si me disculpáis, creo que dormiré un rato, está herida está resintiéndose.

\- ¡Por supuesto Akane! – Dijo Momo-chan levantándose y levantando al resto – ¡Vamos, fuera, fuera, fuera, Akane necesita dormir! – a empujones expulsó a todos mis visitantes de la habitación y justo cuando ella iba a salir por la puerta se giró y dijo:

\- Descansa, Akane-chan y si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme ¿vale? – di un leve asentimiento seguido de un bostezo. Mi amiga me sonrió y cerró la puerta con cuidado, dejándome de nuevo sola. Mis parpados pesaban y el dolor en la herida era pulsante y prácticamente insufrible. Estaba agotada mental y físicamente, solo esperaba que está herida sanara pronto y así podría entrenar de nuevo. Sonreí como una tonta al recordar el dulce gesto de mi joven señor, en el fondo aunque quisiera negármelo, era una niña enamorada de un imposible, lo cual te hace aferrarte a ese amor aún más.

Cerré mis ojos y me entregué al mundo onírico no sin antes imaginarme de nuevo el dulce beso de mi joven señor. Con ese pensamiento me dormí profundamente tras susurrar el nombre más dulce de todos – Ranma…

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Sumimasen_ : Lo siento.

 _Kata_ : Es una palabra japonesa que describe lo que en un inicio se consideró una serie, forma o secuencia de movimientos establecidos que se pueden practicar tanto en solitario como en parejas. Se practica kata en escuelas tradicionales de arte japonés, como por ejemplo kata en kabuki o 'formas teatrales' y en escuelas de ceremonia del té (chadō), pero se asocian comúnmente a las artes marciales. Los kata se usan en la mayoría de las artes marciales de Japón y Okinawa, tales como aikido, judo, jiu-jitsu, kobudō, kendo y kárate. Otras artes marciales previas a las japonesas como el taichí chino, y modernas derivadas de las japonesas, como el taekwondo tienen el mismo tipo de entrenamiento, pero para describirlo usan palabras en sus idiomas chino y coreano respectivamente.

 _Sensei_ : Maestro.

 _Oe_ : Es una expresión para llamar la atención de alguien.

 _Hai_ : Sí

 _Go_ : Es un juego de tablero de estrategia para dos personas. Se originó en China hace más de 2500 años. Fue considerado una de las cuatro artes esenciales de la antigüedad China. Los textos más antiguos que hacen referencia al go son las analectas de Confucio. El objetivo del juego, cuya traducción aproximada es _juego de rodear_ , es controlar una cantidad de territorio mayor a la del oponente. Para controlar un área, debe rodearse con las piedras. Gana el jugador que controla la mayor cantidad de territorio al finalizar la partida. El juego consiste en colocar las piedras en las intersecciones del tablero. Antes de comenzar se asigna un color a cada jugador. Las negras inician la partida y una vez colocada una piedra, no se puede volver a mover. Se puede capturar una piedra o un conjunto de piedras y eliminarlas del tablero si están completamente rodeadas por piedras de otro color. Existen diferentes conjuntos de reglas, pero todas coinciden en los aspectos generales y las diferencias no afectan significativamente la estrategia ni el desarrollo del juego salvo en situaciones excepcionales. A pesar de la aparente simplicidad de las reglas, requiere de una estrategia bastante compleja.

 _Uchiwa_ : Abanico japonés de forma redonda. Suele ser de tela o papel.

 _Kaiken_ : Daga japonesa de entre 20 y 25 cm habitual entre las mujeres samuráis japonesas. Era habitual que la madre samurái obsequiara a sus hijas con un kaiken cuando eran adultas. Estas armas pequeñas eran muy útiles y se regalaban para que, en caso de que el enemigo venciera o entrara en la casa, la mujer samurái pudiera suicidarse.

 _Ittai_ : Duele, me duele.

 _Matsuri_ : Festival japonés. Los festivales japoneses son las ocasiones festivas tradicionales de Japón. Algunos tienen sus raíces en los festivales tradicionales chinos, si bien han sufrido grandes cambios al mezclarse con las costumbres locales, siendo algunos tan diferentes que no se parecen en nada a los originales a pesar de compartir el mismo nombre y fecha. Hay también diversos festivales locales (por ejemplo el Tobata Gion) que son prácticamente desconocidos fuera de la prefectura en que se celebran. Suele decirse que siempre se encuentra un festival en algún lugar de Japón. Los festivales se celebran en torno a uno o dos acontecimientos principales, con puestos de comida, entretenimientos y juegos de carnaval para divertir a los asistentes. Algunos se celebran en torno a templos o altares, otros en torno a fuegos artificiales (hanabi) y otros incluso en torno a competiciones en las que los participantes llevan atuendos deportivos.

 _Etto_ : Expresión que se usa cuando no se sabe que decir. Es una interjección de duda.


	17. Capítulo dieciséis

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Como podéis observar los chicos están entrando en la adolescencia y comienza una época oscura, tanto a nivel político-social como personal para nuestros protagonistas. A partir de este capítulo los chicos empezaran a madurar poco a poco y viviendo experiencias propias de su edad (espero que la primera escena no os desagrade ya que toca un tema algo "delicado"). Pido perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido unas semanas fatales y escribía cuando podía, pero espero que este capítulo no decepcione y merezca la pena la espera.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

 _1855_

Tenía catorce años cuando pasé uno de los mayores sustos de mi vida y eso es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que en mi corta edad había vivido situaciones poco comunes en una niña. Era una mañana tranquila, el invierno pasó de manera lenta y comenzaba a hacer calor aunque no habían llegado las primeras lluvias.

Recuerdo que la noche antes había sentido algo extraño en mi abdomen, como si mis tripas se movieran y estuvieran siendo atravesadas por alfileres. La señora Nodoka me dio un té para rebajar ese malestar y me fui a la cama esperando que durante la noche ese dolor desapareciera.

Por la mañana me levanté con los primeros rayos del sol. Miré a mi derecha y Momo-chan dormía plácidamente en el futón. Su pelo seguía siendo de un corto moderado y debido a las horas de sueño se le metían por la cara haciendo que en las regordetas facciones de mi amiga se pintaran muecas graciosas.

Iba a levantarme cuando noté algo extraño entre las piernas, era algo incómodo y pringoso, húmedo… levanté las mantas del futón y abrí los ojos horrorizada al ver una enorme mancha de sangre en el futón y en parte de mi ropa justo encima de mi entrepierna.

Grité con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me permitieron, estaba asustada, era muchísima sangre, no sabía que me pasaba y lo que primero pensé es que me iba a morir.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Que pasa!? – Momoha se levantó sobresaltada mirando a todos los lados con los ojos como platos. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos solté un sollozo lastimero.

\- Momo-chan… me desangro.

Mi amiga alzó una ceja - ¿Cómo dices? – baje mi vista mientras las lágrimas producto del susto corrían por mi cara. Cuando Momo-chan vio el panorama que había frente a sus ojos puso un gesto de sorpresa – ¡ _Ara_! Ya entiendo…

Yo no podía dejar de llorar por los nervios, sentía un nudo en el estómago y cuanto más miraba esa mancha de sangre en el futón, más grande me parecía. Momo-chan soltó una risita y se levantó – Akane-chan… tranquila, no es nada.

\- ¿Cómo que no es nada? – Pregunté temblorosa – Estoy sangrando mucho.

\- Eso es algo natural – se levantó y apartó las sabanas del futón que también estaban levemente manchadas de sangre – Ya eres una mujer.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par ¿yo? ¿Una mujer? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Yo no era una mujer! Momo-chan era una mujer, mi señora era una mujer… Satsu, Kima… ¡incluso la vendedora de arroz era una mujer! Pero yo no, yo era una niña.

\- No me mires como si estuviera loca – comentó riéndose – Espérame aquí.

Asentí levemente y vi como mi amiga salía de la habitación a paso lento. Me sentí un poco ofendida ¿es que no le importaba que me fuera a morir? ¿Acaso no veía la mancha de sangre tan enorme entre mis piernas? Volví a sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos ante el pensamiento de estar gravemente enferma, porque era cien por cien seguros que algo malo me pasaba, aquello no podía ser normal.

Al poco tiempo Momo-chan entró en la habitación en silencio y cerró levemente la puerta intentando no hacer ruido – Suerte de que no has despertado a nadie con ese grito de jabalí asustado.

-¡No te burles de mí! ¿¡Que me pasa!?

Momoha se arrodillo a mi lado y me pasó un montón de trapos blancos, de algodón y muy gruesos – Te lo explicaré pero ahora limpiaremos esto – dijo refiriéndose a las manchas de sangre – Vete al baño y ponte este trapo, tendrás que ponerte un _fundoshi_ para sujetarlo.

\- Pero… eso es ropa de hombres…

\- ¿Alguna vez te ha importado hacer o ponerte cosas de hombres? – Negué con la cabeza – Bien, pues esta es la única forma que hay de que cuando sangres no vayas dejando regueros por ahí.

Miré horrorizada a mi compañera – ¿¡Seguiré sangrando!?

Momo-chan suspiró – Vete a cambiarte y hablaremos ¿vale? Ahora déjame limpiar esto – tomó un trapo y lo mojó en un cuenco con agua caliente. Comenzó a frotar el trapo contra la mancha del futón que poco a poco se iba diseminando. Temí que nunca se fuera y que la gente de la casa supiera lo que me había pasado – Vamos ¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres hacer un charco en el tatami?

\- ¡ _Ie_! – salí corriendo todo lo que mis piernas me daban hacia el baño un tanto intranquila. Si Momoha estaba calmada significaba que mi vida no corría peligro, es más, era como si lo hubiera visto toda la vida pero aun así no me hacía gracia que me hubiera dicho que seguiría sangrando.

Me encerré en el baño y tomé mi yukata de dormir quitándomelo a tirones, como si me diera asco. Vi como entre mis piernas había pequeños regueros de sangre seca, pero notaba que justo en el medio de mis piernas había algo viscoso. Con la mano temblorosa toqué esa zona y al sacar la mano vi que estaba empapada de líquido carmesí. Sangre fresca.

Pegué un grito de horror y corrí a lavarme la mano, me sentía sucia y esa zona horriblemente incomoda. Tomé un paño de los que me dio Momo-chan y mojándolo levemente en agua tibia lo pasé entre las piernas retirando la sangre acumulada y notando un poco menos de incomodidad.

Suspiré frustrada ¿Por qué tenían que pasarme a mí esas cosas? Con el trapo que había usado limpie levemente mis piernas notando que eran un poco más largas y anchas que antes, al igual que mis caderas que se habían ensanchado en los últimos años. También me había crecido el pecho, no tanto como a Ukyo o Shampoo pero mí antes tórax plano ahora estaba coronado por dos bultos redondos.

También me había salido pelo en zonas donde antes no había pero según Nodoka-sama tenía muy poco " _bello_ ", tal vez me estaba diciendo que era una niña fea… no lo sabía seguro pero según ella, Shampoo tenía muchísimo bello y yo era una privilegiada por no tener casi. Recuerdo que por aquel entonces pensaba que el bello era en la apariencia y no en el pelo que teníamos en el cuerpo.

Cuando terminé de limpiarme tomé el trapo con el que tendría que hacerme el _fundoshi_ y de manera muy torpe me lo coloqué encima y justo en la zona en la que sangraba me coloqué los trapos que Momo-chan me había dado.

Era incómodo, muy incómodo, como si tuviera unas vendas aprisionándome las caderas. Tomé un yukata limpio y me lo coloque encima con cuidado, temiendo mancharlo también. Una vez estuve lista recogí los trapos y la ropa sucios y salí del baño con sigilo, evitando así que alguien me descubriera.

Cuando entre en la habitación Momoha estaba terminando con el futón – ¿Ya estas lista? – Asentí levemente y me tendió los brazos – dame eso, los lavaremos después.

Le pasé con cierta vergüenza las telas ensangrentadas y me senté con mucho cuidado. Definitivamente llevar un _fundoshi_ con unos trapos en el interior era incómodo – Es una sensación rara, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué me pasa Momo-chan? – pregunté con cierto miedo.

\- No te pasa nada grave, solo que ya has sangrado, ya eres una mujer.

Abrí los ojos de par en par – ¿Cómo es posible? Ayer de tarde era una niña ¿y hoy dices que ya soy una mujer? ¡No lo entiendo!

Momoha me miró con ternura y me acarició la cabeza. Se sentó a mi lado y su mano bajó a mi espalda para dar leves toques en ella intentando calmarme – Akane-chan, cuando las chicas crecemos, nuestro cuerpo se prepara para ser madres y es por eso por lo que sangramos. Tu cuerpo ha decidido que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para poder concebir y ha decidido convertirte en una mujercita.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Puedo tener hijo, yo? – pregunté sin querer creérmelo. Era una locura, era algo que no concebía en mi mente. Era imposible que yo estuviera preparada para traer un niño al mundo, no sabría cuidar de el ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Apenas sabía cuidar de mi misma! – ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Yo no quiero! ¡No puedo!

\- Tranquila, Akane-chan, no he dicho que vayas a tener un hijo ahora mismo – habló tranquila intentando ocultar una sonrisa que me sacó de quicio – solo he dicho que tu cuerpo ya es lo suficientemente maduro como para concebir, no que sea una obligación.

Me quedé un momento pensativa. ¿Ósea que era eso? El sangrar era la forma en la que mi cuerpo me decía que ya era una mujer, que ya estaba preparada para ser madre si así lo quisiera – ¿Parará algún día? – pregunté inocente.

Momoha soltó una carcajada – Si querida, esto no nos dura para siempre. Este es tu primer sangrado, estarás así un par de días.

\- ¿Cuánto? – pregunté con un toque impaciente en mi voz.

\- Unos cuantos días, tal vez cinco o seis…

\- ¡Eso es una barbaridad! – Grité – Pero ya no volverá a pasarme nunca más ¿verdad?

\- Ojala fuera tan sencillo Akane-chan – contestó estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Cuando se desperezó movió negativamente la cabeza – Sangrarás cada mes.

\- ¡¿Cada mes?! ¡¿Durante toda mi vida?!

\- No, cuando las mujeres nos hacemos mayores, el cuerpo nota que un embarazo es peligroso para nosotras y deja de sangrar.

\- ¿Y eso cuando es? ¿Cuándo pasa?

Momo-chan se quedó pensativa un momento – En unos cuantos años… cuando cumplas los cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta.

Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente ¿Cuándo cumpliera los cincuenta? ¡Pero si apenas acababa de cumplir los catorce años! Eso me sonaba como una eternidad – Eso es mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé, es uno de los precios que tenemos que pagar por ser mujeres.

\- ¿Es que esto a los chicos no les pasa?

\- No, ellos tienen suerte – comentó con pesadez – Simplemente crecen, les cambia la voz y les sale pelo por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Yo también tengo pelo!

Momoha me miro con ojos de recelo – No tienes casi pelo – dijo tomando mi pierna derecha – mira, lisa y suave, tienes algún que otro pelito suelto por ahí pero yo… ¡yo soy un oso!

\- ¿Y qué haces con ese pelo?

Momo-chan se encogió de hombros – A mí me da igual ser muy peluda, quien me ame me amará tal y como soy, pero últimamente uso una técnica que me ha dado Yuka.

\- ¿Yuka ya ha sangrado también? – pregunté asombrada, no me esperaba para nada que alguna de mis compañeras hubieran pasado por lo mismo que yo.

\- Todas, a excepción de Nara que es muy pequeña y de Shampoo, lo cual es raro porque tiene unos pechos inmensos.

\- ¿Pechos? ¿Esto también influye en ellos?

\- Obviamente – contestó asintiendo – Por eso me extraña que Shampoo no haya sangrado, su cuerpo está muy desarrollado, para tener catorce años y no haber sangrado tiene un cuerpo de mujer envidiable.

Pensé un momento en mi compañera china y me di cuenta de que Momo-chan tenía razón. De las chicas de la casa, Shampoo, era la que más había crecido, al menos físicamente ya que mentalmente seguía siendo una mocosa malcriada.

Era alta y esbelta. Tenía unas caderas redondas e inmensas y unos pechos grandes que en más de una ocasión había visto a los chicos mirar con la boca abierta. Su cara ya no tenía casi gestos infantiles, sus facciones se habían afilado y su cintura se había estrechado. Tal vez por eso Nodoka-sama decía que Shampoo tenía mucho "bello", era una chica hermosa, por muy mal que me cayera.

Ukyo también había crecido era un poco más baja que la china pero su pecho también había crecido y sus caderas ensanchado aunque no tanto como las mías o las de Shampoo. Su cara seguía igual que antes pero el brillo de sus ojos había cambiado, ya no tenían esa inocencia de antes, ahora eran un poco más serios.

Sayuri y Yuka también habían cambiado, la primera alta, flaca y desgarbada, la otra, bajita y algo rechoncha. Sayuri apenas tenía pecho y Yuka tampoco era muy amplia en esa zona pero me golpeé mentalmente al no darme cuenta de que ahora cubrían partes de su cuerpo que antes enseñaban más, como las piernas o las axilas. Shampoo y Ukyo también lo hacían… tal vez ellas también eran osos, como Momoha se llamaba.

\- Momo-chan – dije con voz queda llamando la atención de mi amiga – ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de esto? Es decir, ellas ahora cuidan su imagen y están cambiadas y yo…

\- Porque tú eres un espíritu libre querida Akane – me cortó – Ellas hacen todo lo que les dicta la sociedad. Como has de vestir, como has de hablar, como has de comportarte… en cambio tú… tú haces lo que quieres y lo que te gusta, por eso no te has dado cuenta de que tu cuerpecito de niña ahora es de mujer.

\- Mi pechos son minúsculos – dije mirando hacia abajo.

\- Bueno, no son tan pequeños, son de tamaño normal para tu altura y peso. Imagínate con los atributos de Shampoo, te pesarían tanto que seguramente te caerías hacia delante – soltó una risita que yo secundé. Imaginarme con el busto de la china me hizo mucha gracia ya que esos atributos en mi cuerpo serían exagerados y poco bonitos.

\- Además tienes unas caderas impresionantes – habló Momo-chan mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿En serio? – mi amiga asintió y dirigí mi vista hacia esa parte de mi cuerpo en específico. Es cierto que de caderas la que ganaba en amplitud era yo – ¿y eso es bueno?

\- No es bueno ni malo – me contestó – No estés pendiente del que dirán, ni te compares con nadie. Todas somos bellas a nuestra manera. Altas, bajas, gordas o delgadas, peludas o sin pelo, no importa, todas somos diferentes y bellas. Ahora sigamos durmiendo, es temprano.

Sonreí ante las palabras de mi amiga, tenía razón. A mi poco me importaba lo que la gente pensara, mientras a mí me hiciera feliz el mundo podía opinar lo que quisiera. Que equivocada estaba, acababa de entrar en una horrible época de incomprensión, rebeldía e inseguridad y no me había dado cuenta.

* * *

\- ¿Ya eres mujer? – preguntó Ranma con un gesto de duda en sus facciones.

\- ¡Cállate! – Grité sonrojada mientras me sentaba a la mesa – ese tema no te incumbe.

\- Sí que me incumbe – contestó ranma tranquilamente imitándome – entonces ¿es cierto? ¿Has sangrado por la vagi…?

\- ¡Que te calles! – le grité con furia haciéndole saltar por el miedo. Mi rostro estaba rojo, de ira y de vergüenza. La cotilla de Sayuri se había enterado de que había sangrado por primera vez y lo había pregonado a los cuatro vientos así que ahora toda la casa sabía que me había hecho mujer.

\- No grites Akane, por favor – dijo seria Ukyo – estamos a la mesa.

La miré con una ceja alzada ¿y a esa qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Es que cuando sangras te volvías una sosa sin ganas de nada? Desde que Ukyo era adulta era una chica aburrida que iba a clase y daba largos paseos entre las flores, y si eso no le bastaba agarraba al pobre de Ryoga-kun y le obligaba a estar a su lado alegando que algún día se iban a casar.

\- Pues que se calle, ese tema no le importa.

\- Y dale – contestó Ranma – que si me importa.

\- No veo en que importarte a ti que chica fea sangrar.

\- ¿A quién llamas fea, tetuda infantil?

Ryoga soltó una risa – tetuda…

Rodé los ojos al ver como Ranma se unía en sus risas. Desde hacía un tiempo Ryoga-kun y Ranma eran unos pesados con el tema de los pechos y los traseros. Que si más grandes mejor, que si más pequeños, que si redondos que si amplios… y cada vez que escuchaban palabras subidas de tono ¡se reían! No entendía que estaba pasando en esa casa de locos.

\- Ryoga, eres un inmaduro – habló Mousse quien estaba tranquilamente sentado. De los chicos el que más había cambiado era él. Tenía la voz grave y sus facciones se habían cuadrado, era alto, muy alto y el cuerpo lo tenía musculoso, a su lado, Ryoga y Ranma eran unos niños.

\- Oh, discúlpanos Aburrido-sama… ¿le hemos ofendido? – se burló Ryoga-kun. Mousse rodó los ojos y no dijo nada.

Nodoka-sama entró en la sala y el ambiente se volvió serio, como siempre que mi señora estaba presente. Los juegos y las risas terminaban y debíamos comportarnos serios y respetuosos. Tras mi señora apareció Genma Saotome con su cara de bobo de siempre. Estaba más gordo y demacrado pero seguía siendo un prepotente.

Cuando Nodoka-sama se sentó a la mesa y Momo-chan sirvió nuestros platos, mi señora bendijo a mesa.

\- _Itadakimasu_ – la imitamos y tomamos los palillos para que diera comienzo el almuerzo. Comíamos en silencio, lanzándonos miradas burlonas y retadoras entre los jóvenes, pero siempre en silencio. Si alguien podía romper esa calma era mi señora Nodoka, y eso fue lo que hizo.

\- Akane, ya me han contado que te has hecho mujer.

En ese momento tenía un gran trozo de _Tonkatsu_ en la boca que me pasó por un mal sitio por lo que comencé a toser. Ryoga-kun que estaba a mi lado me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras que Nodoka-sama me pasaba una taza de té.

\- Cuidado niña, sería patético que con todo lo que has sobrevivido te matara un trozo de cerdo – dijo con burla Genma Saotome.

Cuando me recuperé del susto con el trozo de carne y no sin antes lanzarle una mirada glaciar al hombre panda, pude contestar a mi señora con cierta timidez – Mi señora, creo que estos temas no deberían tocarse en la mesa.

\- Concuerdo – dijo con gesto de desagrado el señor de la casa.

Mi señora se encogió de hombros levemente – Es algo natural querida, quien no quiera escuchar que no lo haga – dijo lanzándole una mirada severa a su marido el cual la ignoró para seguir devorando su arroz – El ser humano tiene la capacidad de no escuchar a placer.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros – me cortó – No pasa nada querida, todas aquí hemos pasado por lo mismo.

\- No todas – dijo mordaz Ukyo mirando de reojo a Shampoo la cual viró la cara bufando.

\- Shampoo no necesitar sangrar para ser mujer – y alzó el pecho para que resaltara sobre la ropa – Shampoo ser mujer ya, mas mujer que Ukyo o marimacho torpe.

\- Has dicho una cosa que debo calificar como error, querida – habló mi señora con cierto sarcasmo captando la atención de la china – es cierto que tus atributos han crecido y que ya apenas queda nada de la niña que vino de china.

Rodé los ojos al ver el gesto de superioridad que se pintaba en las facciones de Shampoo, gesto que se borró cuando mi señora dijo – Pero una mujer debe sangrar para dar hijos a su hombre, es decir, aun eres una niña que no está preparada para ser mujer. Lo siento querida, te tocará esperar.

Ukyo soltó una risa que disimulo dentro del tazón de sopa que tenía en sus manos mientras que Shampoo solo bajó la vista y siguió comiendo. Mis ojos se toparon con los de mi señora la cual me guiñó el ojo – Estoy muy feliz por ti Akane-chan, ya eres una mujercita.

\- Mujer con cuerpo de hombre – masculló Shampoo mirándome con unos ojos que si pudieran me habrían fulminado – Por muy preparada que tu estar para ser madre con ese cuerpo feo y esa cara ningún hombre querer hacerte hijo. Dar lástima.

Las palabras dichas por Shampoo me medio molestaron. No porque ella pensara que era fea, sino porque dijo que ningún hombre me encontraría nunca atractiva. Si me hubiera dicho eso hace unos años me habría reído de ella alegando que me daba igual, que podía vivir perfectamente sola, pero en esa época en la que no me entendía ni a mí, ni a mi cuerpo, el pensar que nadie me vería atractiva nunca me removió las entrañas.

\- Me da igual – escupí con mal humor. Por mucho que me doliera no le iba a demostrar a esa china estúpida que me había molestado. Primero muerta – No soy como tú, una desesperada por tener la aprobación de un hombre. Soy feliz sola, gracias.

Nodoka-sama me miró con orgullo y esa pequeña oscuridad que se había instalado en mi corazón desapareció. Que mi señora me mirara de la misma forma que hacía con su hijo me llenaba el corazón y el alma de calidez.

\- Bien dicho querida.

Un leve silencio se instauró en la sala. Solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de los palillos sobre el tazón o el sonido que producíamos cuando sorbíamos la sopa. Me alegré de que la sala se mantuviera en silencio, no quería hablar más del tema de mi nueva etapa como mujercita y no como niña.

Pero como siempre Ranma lo tenía que arruinar.

\- Entonces, ya eres mujer, ¿puedes tener hijos?

Suspiré frustrada y capté como en el rostro de mi joven señor se pintaba una mueca de sorpresa. Asentí levemente y seguí comiendo con la esperanza de que así me dejara en paz. Pero no fue así.

\- ¿Tu? ¡¿Ya puedes tener hijos?! ¡Pero si eres una niña! – gritó asombrado.

Nodoka-sama dejó de comer para dirigirse a su hijo – Ranma, hijo mío, el cuerpo de Akane ya está preparado para concebir, no es necesario que sea inmediatamente, pero si, ya puede ser madre.

\- ¿Y tú también puedes Uukyo? – Preguntó Ryoga mirando a su prometida. La castaña miró atónita a mi amigo y con el rostro brillante y de color carmín asintió.

\- Desde hace un año.

\- ¿¡Tanto!? – Preguntó Ryoga-kun sorprendido – Pero si Akane-chan se volvió mujer hoy.

\- Las mujeres tenemos cuerpos diferentes, Ryoga-kun – contestó mi señora – El cuerpo de Ukyo maduró antes que el de Akane, pero ahora ambas pueden concebir.

\- ¿Y por qué Shampoo no puede aún? – cuestiono esta vez Mousse ganándose una mirada de reproche de la china – es decir… ella está más… crecida – e hizo un movimiento con sus manos fingiendo que acariciaba su propio busto.

Nodoka-sama soltó una risita – Ya os lo he dicho, cada mujer es diferente, tal vez el cuerpo de Shampoo no esté preparado para hacerla madre, por suerte – esto último lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que dudo que alguien más que yo, que estaba a su derecha, lo hubiera escuchado.

Ranma miraba intermitente a su madre y a la china y luego levemente se rascaba la cabeza para mirarme a mí. Un brillo brotó de sus ojos azules y comenzó a comer animado, como si hubiera tenido una gran revelación. Apuró su cuenco de arroz ante la vista atónita de su madre.

\- Ranma, hijo, nadie te va a robar la comida.

\- Lo sé, lo siento – contestó bajando el ritmo de sus bocados.

Mi señora me miró con curiosidad y solo pude encogerme de hombros a la par que negaba. Ranma Saotome siempre sería un misterio para mí.

\- Padre, madre, tengo algo que comunicaros.

Genma Saotome que apenas había participado en la conversación levantó la vista de su plato para dirigirla hacia su hijo que tenía una mirada decidida – Dime hijo.

Parecía que el joven señor estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza, como si quisiera lanzar un monólogo perfecto, pero eso sería pedir peral al olmo por lo que tras unos segundos Ranma miró a sus padres y dijo – Quiero romper el compromiso con Shampoo.

Genma Saotome dejó caer el cuenco al suelo debido al impacto de las palabras de su hijo, mientras que la china pegaba un grito pidiendo una explicación.

\- ¡¿Qué estar diciendo prometido?! ¡Si esto ser broma no ser gracioso!

\- No es ninguna broma, no me quiero casar contigo.

Shampoo puso un gesto de disgusto en sus bonitas facciones y buscó desesperada el apoyo de Genma Saotome quien seguía en estado catatónico. EL resto de la sala estaba más o menos igual, quietos y con un gesto de sorpresa en sus caras.

\- Pero… ¡¿Qué estás diciendo muchacho?! – Gritó el hombre panda cuando se recuperó – ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

\- Sí que lo hago – contestó el heredero Saotome – no quiero casarme con Shampoo.

\- Es necesario que lo hagas – dijo firme Genma – no tienes más opción, es tu destino.

\- ¡Es el destino que tú me impusiste! – gritó Ranma mirando con furia a su padre – ¡Yo no quería ni quiero casarme con Shampoo!

Genma miraba a su hijo con reproche mientras que Shampoo estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, lo cual tenía sentido. Toda su vida había sido planeada por otros y terminó enamorándose de ese plan que le habían impuesto. La china había estado toda su vida esperando el momento en el que le daría el sí quiero a Ranma y el creer que ese momento nunca llegaría le daba terror, lo perdería todo si Ranma no quería casarse con ella.

\- Shampoo amar a Ranma, no entender que hacer mal para que prometido no querer casarse.

\- No has hecho nada malo – dijo con pena Ranma – es solo que no quiero casarme contigo.

\- ¡Tienes que casarte! ¡Eres mi heredero, necesitas a una mujer a tu lado! ¡No permitiré que te quedes soltero, es tu deber!

Ranma miro a su padre con una ceja alzada – Nunca he dicho que no fuera a casarme. Solo que no quiero casarme con ella – dijo mirando a la china quien sollozaba.

\- ¿Entonces con quién demonios quieres casarte? – preguntó Genma Saotome fuera de sí.

Esperaba expectante la respuesta del joven señor de la casa quien bajó la mirada avergonzado. Su rostro se tornó de un rosa claro adorable producto de la vergüenza. Quería saber quién era la chica que había conquistado al joven señor, aquella por la que estaba dispuesto a desobedecer el mandato de su padre.

\- Ranma hijo – habló mi señora con un dulce tono de voz y una sonrisa en la cara, como si ella supiera quien era la afortunada dueña del corazón del joven Ranma – contesta a tu padre.

Ranma levantó los ojos y sus pupilas conectaron unos segundos con las mías consiguiendo que una corriente de nervios me recorriera ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Y porque estaba tan desesperada en saber la respuesta del joven señor?

\- Padre – habló firme Ranma mirando al rechoncho rostro de su padre. En su voz no había temblores ni miedo, sino una terrible determinación – No puedo casarme con Shampoo porque yo quiero casarme con Akane.

Mi corazón se frenó cuando Ranma pronunció esas cinco palabras. Había dicho: Yo quiero casarme con Akane. Mis oídos pitaban, mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenía la boca seca. No podía despegar mi mirada del rostro de Ranma quien a pesar de no mirarme se le notaba pendiente de mi reacción.

El tiempo se congeló en el momento en que Ranma lanzó la bomba de que me quería a mi como su esposa y aunque seguía creyendo firmemente que casarse era un error común entre las mujeres, el saber que Ranma me quería como su futura esposa me hizo feliz.

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – gritó Genma poniéndose en pie.

La determinación de Ranma desapareció de sus ojos cuando la gorda figura de su padre se elevó como un resorte. A grandes zancadas el hombre panda tomó del cuello del traje de entrenamiento de Ranma y lo acercó a su rostro – Nunca, jamás te casarás con ella.

\- Genma ¡suéltale! – gritó mi señora levantándose también – ¡Ahora!

\- No, este mocoso tiene que aprender por las buenas o por las malas cuál es su deber.

\- ¡Él no tiene ningún deber! – Nodoka-sama se había acercado a su marido quien no se había inmutado ante la ira de su esposa – ¡Es un niño!

\- Ya no es un niño ¡ya es un hombre!

\- ¡No me quiero casar con ella, suéltame!

Genma lo zarandeó levemente enfureciendo a Nodoka quien le empujó haciendo que el hombre panda soltara a su hijo el cual salió de la sala hecho una furia siendo seguido por la china quien le suplicaba entre sollozos que recapacitara.

La sala se quedó en silencio, solo había intercambio de furiosas y sorprendidas miradas. Mis ojos chocaron con los de Mousse los cuales se veían sospechosamente tranquilos mientras que Genma me miraba con ira homicida.

\- Tu, todo es tu culpa ¡maldita cría!

Genma dio unos pasos firmes hacia mí pero yo no me inmuté. No me daba miedo ese viejo gordinflón, además, sabía que con mi señora presente no sufriría ningún daño.

\- Yo no he hecho nada – dije con rabia.

\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¡Por ser una niña idiota que no conoce su lugar!

-¿Y cuál es mi lugar? – Pregunté con rabia – ¿La cocina? ¿El barrio rojo?

Genma soltó una risa burlona y mirándome fijamente dijo – El barrio rojo tiene demasiada categoría para una sucia y apestosa mocosa como tú. Serías la puta más pobre del barrio – sentí que mis entrañas ardían, si hubiera tenido algo a mano con la que golpearle le habría partido su gorda cabeza – Tu lugar perfecto sería bajo tierra, ¡muerta! ¡Así nos harías un favor a todos! ¡Muerta no te inmiscuirías en mis planes!

Una bofetada resonó por la sala. La cara de Genma Saotome estaba volteada hacia la derecha y una mano larga y roja se empezaba a marcar en su pómulo. Miré con asombro como mi señora se colocaba enfrente de su marido aun con la mano totalmente estirada y decía – No vuelvas a decir algo así, ni se te ocurra.

\- Nodoka…

\- Lárgate de mí vista – decía con dureza – ahora.

Genma lanzó una furiosa mirada a su mujer y luego hacia mí, gruñendo algo que no pude descifrar salió de la sala, sabía que esto no se quedaría así y que el hombre panda se desquitaría conmigo en el entrenamiento, pero me daba igual.

Nodoka-sama me lanzó una mirada que a diferencia de la que le daba al hombre panda, era dulce con cierto toque de alivio. Puso una débil sonrisa en su rostro y dijo – ¿Estas bien?

Asentí levemente y mi señora salió de la sala sin decir una palabra más. Nos quedamos Ukyo, Ryoga-kun, Mousse y yo en la sala, atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- No me creo lo que acabo de ver – dijo Ukyo con tono de sorpresa – Akane, ¿desde cuándo sois Ran-chan y tu novios?

\- No lo somos – me apresuré a decir. No quería que la gente pensara cosas raras, entre mi señor y yo no había nada más allá que la camaradería y una infantil amistad.

\- No te creo, sino Ran-chan no diría eso – contestó seria – debes saber que meterse en medio de una pareja no es decente.

\- ¡No me he metido en medio de nada! – Grité – Yo no le pedí a Ranma que dijera eso.

Ukyo me miró con recelo – A mí me importa muy poco con quien se case Ran-chan y me da igual si Shampoo lo pasa mal o no – dijo mirando de reojo a Mousse quien tenía la vista gacha – Pero no permitiré que te acerques a mi prometido.

\- ¡Ukyo! – le riñó Ryoga-kun.

\- Nada de Ukyo, si se metió en medio de la relación del señor de la casa, ¿Qué hará con nosotros?

Apreté mis puños con furia, ¿Quién se pensaba que era yo? ¿Una rompe familias? ¿Una cualquiera que disfruta metiéndose con los hombres? ¡Por Kami-sama! Era una niña, es cierto que tenía problemas de adulto, pero yo no los buscaba, era como si alguien ahí arriba la hubiera tomado conmigo. Seguro que era mi madre.

\- No me interesa lo que opines de mi Ukyo-san – dije seria recibiendo simplemente desprecio de sus ojos – Ryoga-kun es mi amigo y compañero de entrenamiento.

\- Pues que así siga siendo – y levantándose con gracia y sin mirarme si quiera salió de la habitación no sin antes decir – Vamos Ryoga.

Mi compañero me lanzó una disculpa con la mirada para seguir a su prometida en silencio. Estaba a punto del colapso, sentía ira, frustración, vergüenza, alegría… una mezcla de sentimientos, la mayoría negativos que me estaban llevando al punto de ebullición.

\- ¿Tú tienes algo que decir? – pregunté a Mousse quien seguía con la cabeza gacha.

\- Yo… solo creo que Shampoo está sufriendo y… no se lo merece.

\- ¿También piensas que soy culpable?

Mousse negó con la cabeza, por un momento pensé que mi amigo me daría la razón, que me diría que no era mi culpa, pero en vez de eso dijo – Pero tampoco hiciste nada para evitarlo.

Ese comentario colmó mi paciencia. Apreté los puños mientras sentía el calor de la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo. No podía más, iba a explotar, y lo hice. Pegué un grito bestial que hizo que mi amigo chino pegara un bote y me mirara con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Seguí gritando mientras tomaba el cuenco de mi mesa y lo estrellaba contra la pared.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos quiere la gente de mi!? – Exclamé pateando la mesa – ¿¡Que le pasa a todo el mundo!? ¡¿Es que cuando te haces mayor te vuelves idiota o qué?!

Salí de la sala dejando a un petrificado Mousse solo. Necesitaba relajarme y descargar frustración, necesitaba golpear algo o a alguien, me daba igual. Salí al jardín y camine entre las plantas hasta llegar al banco de piedra que era mi refugio. Allí me encontré a mi joven señor, estaba dándome la espalda, sentado en el banco con la cabeza gacha, se notaba la tensión en sus hombros y a pesar de mi enfado decidí salir de allí sin hacer ruido. Lo que menos me apetecía era discutir con el joven Ranma.

Me moví lentamente pero sus reflejos de artista marcial le hicieron voltearse para mirarme. Me quedé de piedra justo cuando sus ojos azules chocaban con los míos.

\- Akane, ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó con tono de vergüenza.

\- Lo mismo que tú, supongo – contesté encogiéndome de brazos y avanzando hasta colocarme a su lado – esconderme.

El heredero Saotome asintió levemente mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo hacia el suelo. Desde mi posición me permití observar su perfil a conciencia. No solo las chicas habíamos cambiado, el también.

Era alto, aunque aún le faltaban un par de centímetros para igualar a Mousse, sus hombros se estaban ensanchando y su voz estaba algo más grave, pero sus ojos seguían teniendo aquel brillo travieso e infantil. Agradecí a Kami que mi joven señor no se hubiera vuelto un muchacho soso y aburrido sino que siguiera conservando esa chispa tan única que solo el tenía.

\- Akane… lo que dije antes…

Mi corazón se paró de nuevo, recordar la voz de Ranma diciendo que quería casarse conmigo me removió el estómago, como si un montón de mariposas revolotearan. No sabía que pensar, ¿lo habría dicho en serio? ¿O era una más de sus bromas?

\- ¿Te refieres a lo de casarte conmigo? – Volvió a asentir sin mirarme todavía – ¿lo decías en serio? ¿O es una de tus bromas?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – alzó la voz a la par que levantaba la cabeza para enfrentarme directamente. Sentí los nervios recorrer desbocados por mi cuerpo – Ya lo dije en la mesa, quiero casarme contigo.

Estaba muda, petrificada, era… era raro aquello que sentía. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa casa me había permitido el soñar que el joven señor me propusiera matrimonio. A mí, a una chica de pueblo, sin gracia y que practicaba las artes marciales. A mí, la chica a la que su propia hermana había vendido y que había sido sirvienta, aquella que era la menos bonita de todas las mujeres de la casa... ¿era posible que el joven señor se hubiera enamorado de mí?

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté curiosa – ¿Por qué yo?

Ranma meditó durante unos segundos sin apartar su vista de mí. Me sentí desnuda ante su escrutinio, era como si quisiera hacerme entender sin palabras lo que no podía expresar. Pero yo era una niña cabezota y quería oírlo de sus labios – ¿Por qué? – insistí.

\- ¡Diablos Akane! – gruñó despeinándose el alborotado pelo negro agarrado en su típica trenza. Sonreí con disimulo al ver como algunos mechones se desprendían haciéndole parecer un lunático – Porque eres la chica perfecta.

Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo y bajé mi vista. Comencé a jugar con mis manos nerviosa ¿era posible que para ese chico yo fuera perfecta? ¿Yo, y no Shampoo que mil veces se había burlado de mi físico y mi forma de ser?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunté curioso buscando mi cara – ¿porque te has puesto así de roja?

\- Porque has dicho que soy… - balbuceaba como una niña boba, ni siquiera podía terminar la frase.

Ranma bufó – ¿Y ese es motivo para ponerte así? No miento, eres perfecta – sonreí ampliamente ante lo dicho. No me lo podía creer, por una vez Ranma estaba siendo dulce y amable conmigo y eso me gustaba. O al menos es pensaba hasta que abrió de nuevo la boca – Eres un desastre con patas, sí, pero al menos tienes valor. Eres prácticamente un chico por lo que cuando nos casemos no me aburriré, no me gustan las niñas tontas. Es cierto que podrías ser menos marimacho, pero bueno, al menos ya has sangrado y podrás darme hijos fuertes ya que no hay ninguna mujer con más fuerza bruta que tú. Además de que podrás enseñarle artes marciales a nuestros hijos cuando yo no esté en casa.

La felicidad se me fue tan rápido como llegó. En menos de un segundo ese sentimiento cálido se transformó en una decepción y una ira que podría congelar el infierno. Apreté los puños y comencé a verlo todo rojo ¡Ahora entendía todo! ¡Ese idiota solo me quería porque podía darle hijos y Shampoo no! ¡Era todo lo que le interesaba de mí!

Comencé a hiperventilar mientras mis hombros se tensaban. Ranma se levantó y se puso frente a mí buscando de nuevo mi cara que estaba agachada practicamente escondida bajo mi flequillo. Apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que temí rompérmelos – Eh, ¿Qué pasa ahora Akane? ¡No hay quien entienda tus cambios de humor! Va a ser verdad eso que dice Tomoe de que las mujeres os volvéis unas locas cuando estáis sangrando.

La paciencia es un don del que por desgracia carezco así que cuando Ranma bajó su rostro a mí mismo nivel mientras se reía como un idiota, alcé el puño y le golpee en la mejilla haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

\- ¡Serás bruta! ¿Qué demonios haces? – Me preguntó enfadado mientras se sobaba la zona afectada – ¿Estás loca o qué?

\- Eres… eres… ¡Un idiota! – Grité – ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

\- ¿Pero qué demonios he hecho ahora?

Me miraba incrédulo, como si no entendiera que había hecho mal, eso me enfadaba aún más ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? – ¿¡Te parece poco decirme que me ves como una simple máquina de parir!? ¡Yo no soy una máquina de hijos!

\- ¿En serio estas enfadada por eso?

\- ¿¡Debería alegrarme!?

Ranma se levantó del suelo furioso enfrentándome – ¡Pues si! ¡Por si no lo has notado, he dicho que quiero casarme contigo!

\- ¡Solo porque puedo parirte hijos fuertes! – Grité colérica – ¡Como si fuera una yegua!

\- ¿Para qué me iba a casar entonces con nadie? – Me preguntó – La gente de mi nivel se casa para eso, para tener hijos fuertes que hereden el arte ¿o es que en tu casa se casaban por otra cosa?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por amor!

Ranma se quedó mudo, yo solo hiperventilaba recordando a mis padres, la manera en la que se amaban, en la forma en la que se miraban, en como padre sufrió y destrozó nuestras vidas cuando madre falleció. Esos recuerdos formaron un nudo en mi estómago que me daba ganas de vomitar.

El heredero Saotome comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa y solo quise volver a golpearle – Por Kami Akane, eso solo pasa en los cuentos y en los pueblos. Además, ¿Cómo voy a pedirte matrimonio por amor? ¡Ni siquiera sé que es eso!

Mi corazón se quebró con sus palabras, mis esperanzas murieron cuando Ranma Saotome pronunció su pequeño monólogo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta de pensar que él se enamoraría de mí? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta de caer en la trampa del amor tan joven, cuando había jurado y perjurado que mi felicidad no dependería de nadie y mucho menos de un hombre? Me sentí una estúpida, una niña idiota. Quise llorar, pero no permitiría que me viera hacerlo, por lo que simplemente pasé a su lado golpeando su hombro con el mío y caminé lo más lejos de él que pude.

\- Akane, ¡eh Akane! – le escuchaba gritarme, pero nada me detendría. Se acabó soñar estupideces, se acabó ser una niña ilusa, volvería a ser la chica independiente que nunca debí dejar de ser. Ese día decidí que Ranma Saotome no iba a intervenir en mi felicidad nunca más.

* * *

Pasé varios días sin hablarle a Ranma más de lo estrictamente necesario, no quería verle, no quería ni siquiera compartir el mismo aire que él. Las cosas volvieron a su cauce normal, todo el mundo hacía como si aquella tarde nunca hubiera pasado aunque Shampoo y Genma se dedicaban a molestarme más que nunca.

El hombre panda me amonestaba y gritaba siempre que podía durante los entrenamientos, pasaba más tiempo fuera de clase que dentro y la china se dedicaba a molestarme e insultarme cada vez que podía.

Notaba en los ojos de Shampoo el más profundo de los odios, como si pensara que yo realmente hubiera planeado quitarle a su prometido. Momo-chan y Sasuke me decían que anduviera con mil ojos y que estuviera alerta, ellos creían que a Shampoo no le valdría insultarme de vez en cuando por algún rincón de la casa, ambos pensaban que estaba planeando algo grande, una venganza mayor, y no se equivocaron.

Un par de semanas después mi señora fue invitada por unas mujeres de clase acomodada a una reunión. Allí tomarían el té y charlarían de cosas tan banales como el tiempo, sus hijos y los cerezos en flor.

Como era natural, mis compañeras y yo también estábamos invitadas, según Nodoka-sama sería una buena forma de empezar a participar en reuniones sociales y sería bueno para nuestra educación y formación.

No tenía deseos de asistir a diferencia de mis compañeras que estaban pletóricas. Esas señoras eran mujeres de altos cargos y grandes comerciantes de Edo, verdaderas señoras de alta alcurnia con las que yo jamás encajaría. Prefería estar entrenando con Mousse o ayudando a Sasuke a mejorar su técnica pero mi señora no me dio opción.

Así que ahí estaba yo, caminando por las abarrotadas calles de Edo, vestida con un ridículo y apretado kimono de color marfil con flores naranjas y rojas. El obi era de un color dorado con negro y estaba tan apretado que ya me dolían las costillas.

Estaba incomoda, más incluso que cuando llevaba el maldito _fundoshi_ con los trapos entre las piernas, el estrecho kimono no me permitía caminar a gusto y el obi casi no me dejaba respirar. Mis compañeras iban unos pasos más adelante, caminando con gesto elegante, imitando el paso de mi señora. Iban con la espalda erguida y los hombros hacia atrás mientras sus manos estaban en la parte frontal de su cuerpo, sus brazos pegados a su tronco y la punta de sus dedos conectados. Parecían unas garzas elegantes. Yo en cambio iba encorvada, tambaleante y moviendo los brazos de atrás hacia delante de manera bruta. Ellas eran garzas y yo un cervatillo recién nacido intentando caminar.

No recuerdo bien cuanto andamos, solo sé que torcíamos por las calles y esquivábamos a la gente que iba de aquí para allá. De la que pasábamos por los bares o mercados los propietarios nos mostraban lo que vendían y nos daban la bienvenida invitándonos a ojear a nuestro gusto, peor mi señora negaba educadamente sin pararse si quiera.

Mis pies ya dolían por el camino andado y cuando estaba a punto de mandar al demonio los _geta_ mi señora frenó en la puerta de una enorme casa. Miré asombrada la inmensa propiedad, era una casa de estilo tradicional y si mirabas a la izquierda podías ver que había un caminito que posiblemente llevaba a un inmenso jardín.

Era una casa espectacular, parecida a la de mi señora pero mucho más grande, observé la estructura de madera y papel y pude leer el cartel que decía _"Casa de té Ryugenzawa"_

Una mujer de avanzada edad apareció por la puerta e hizo una profunda reverencia para darnos la bienvenida. Mi señora contestó con una sonrisa amable y pasó al interior. Mis compañeras y yo nos miramos e imitamos a Nodoka-sama. Dejamos los zapatos a la entrada y otra chica, está más joven y vestida con un pulcro kimono color ceniza nos acompañó a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

Las casas de té solían ser lugares de reunión para hombres donde podían cenar, charlar sobre sus cuitas y tener la compañía de bellas geishas y maikos. Es decir, no solían ser lugares de reunión para las mujeres, pero la dueña de la casa de té era la anfitriona por lo que guardó una sala para ella y sus invitadas, es decir nosotras.

Cuando la joven sirvienta abrió la puerta una docena de mujeres apareció ante mis ojos. Mujeres de toda clase, altas, bajas, ancianas y jóvenes. Muchas de ellas llevaban su atuendo de casada, con su pelo perfectamente peinado y sus kimonos impolutos. Las miré una a una mientras nos daban la bienvenida y tomábamos asiento. Conocía a unas pocas, el resto eran desconocidas para mí.

Me fije en que muchas de ellas tenían _pintados los dientes de color negro_. Me desagradaba esa moda, mi señora llevaba los dientes impolutos y perfectos pero la mayoría de esas mujeres tenían una sonrisa sucia y oscura, no entendía ni a día de hoy entiendo, que veían de hermoso en colorearse la dentadura.

\- Nodoka, querida pensábamos que no llegarías – habló la anfitriona. La señora Ryugenzawa era una mujer alta y de pelo largo y muy oscuro, su porte era parecido al de mi señora pero a diferencia de ella, que era sencilla, la dueña de la casa de té era la ostentación en persona. La peineta y los adornos e su pelo la hacían parecer incluso vulgar y su kimono era demasiado chillón. Parecía una copia en adulto de Shampoo quien estaba orgullosa de su vistoso kimono rosa.

\- Lo siento querida, se me hizo tarde, tener que arreglar a tres hermosas aprendices es complicado.

La voz de mi señora tenía un cierto tono irónico que solo escuchaba cuando alguien le desagradaba. Mi señora tenía una sombra de falsedad en sus facciones, como el resto de las mujeres de la sala. Parecían un grupo de amigas pero todas se miraban con falsa amabilidad y desprecio. Creyéndose superiores las unas de las otras. Como lobos hambrientos.

\- Oh, querida y que lo digas, son hermosas – hablo una de las pocas señoras que conocía. Era la señora Yasuda y su marido era un comandante del ejército.

\- Y dinos querida, ¿Cómo se llaman? – preguntó una mujer rechoncha con los dientes torcidos y negros. Me desagradó solo con verla.

\- Pues ella es Ukyo – dijo señalando a la castaña. Esta se inclinó en una profunda reverencia y puso una sonrisa exagerada en su rostro.

\- Un gusto conocerlas.

\- ¿Tu eres la prometida del joven Hibiki? – preguntó la señora Ryugenzawa.

Ukyo se puso de un color rojo intenso y asintió – Sí, nos casaremos pronto.

\- Oh, qué bien, espero de corazón que seáis felices y tengáis muchos hijos.

\- _Arigatou_ , señora – contestó con una dulce voz.

La dueña de la casa del te puso una sonrisa extremadamente falsa y posó sus negros ojos en Shampoo quien sonreía como un gato – ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Que belleza tan exótica! Esta debe ser la jovencita china que rescatasteis.

\- Así ser, señora – habló Shampoo sin permitir que Nodoka-sama pudiera contestar. A pesar de llevarse una mirada reprobatoria de mi señora, la china siguió con su discurso perfectamente ensayado – Shampoo ser prometida del joven Ranma, ser muy feliz. Vivir con los Saotome gustarme mucho, y Nodoka-sama ser suegra excelente, yo quererla como madre y ella amarme a mí como hija.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó otra mujer sentada en un lateral. Nodoka-sama asintió pero la seriedad de su rostro revelaba que estaba molesta. Y no era para menos, Shampoo intentaba ganarse a esas mujeres mediante mentiras y pretendía involucrar a mi señora para salirse con la suya.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Exclamó la señora Ryugenzawa – ¿y con tu prometido que tal te llevas?

\- Muy bien – contestó Shampoo con una gran sonrisa – aun ser jóvenes pero Shampoo amar mucho a Ranma y aunque el ser tímido el decir muchas veces a Shampoo que ella ser su futuro – la última frase la dijo con una falsa timidez mientras bajaba su rostro, fingiendo estar avergonzada logrando sacar una sonrisa a las presentes alegando lo adorable del momento. Lancé una mirada a mi señora quien seguía con rostro serio.

\- ¿Y tú querida? – me preguntó la señora de la casa.

Miré directamente a los ojos de la mujer y eso pareció incomodarla, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que la gente la mirara fijamente. Su rostro se deformó levemente en una mueca de desacuerdo pero no me importó. Inclinándome levemente me presenté – Mi nombre es Akane señora, aprendiz de Nodoka-sama, un gusto.

\- ¡Vaya! Eres muy bonita tú también – dijo la mujer gorda. Sonreí levemente.

\- _Arigatou_ , no me merezco tales cumplidos de su persona.

La rechoncha mujer soltó una risa orgullosa y miró de reojo al resto de mujeres. Seguro que mis palabras la hicieron sentirse superior al resto – Que muchacha más bonita y educada.

\- Y además inteligente – habló mi señora con orgullo. No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente.

\- Vaya querida – habló la señora Ryugenzawa – noto cierto favoritismo por aquí.

Nodoka-sama se encogió de hombros levemente – Aprecio a todas mis aprendices, pero es cierto que Akane es mi debilidad.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó otra mujer alta y muy flaca.

\- No lo sé, supongo que conectamos.

\- ¿Más que con tu futura nuera? – preguntó la anfitriona con malicia.

Mi señora se quedó levemente en silencio para luego decir – Es diferente.

\- Akane ser vendida por su familia a mi suegra, ella recogerla y tratarla muy bien.

Lancé una mirada severa a Shampoo quien me sonrió con maldad. Debía andar con pies de plomo pues estaba segura de que Shampoo intentaría ponerme en evidencia delante de esas mujeres.

\- ¡Oh que terrible! – Dijo la mujer gorda llevando una mano a su cara – debió ser horrible querida.

\- Lo fue, pero mi señora tiene un gran corazón y me trato como a una hija.

\- Akane al principio ser criada, pero Nodoka-sama darle oportunidad y darle educación.

\- Que amable por tu parte querida, recoger a una pobre chica de la calle y enseñarle cultura - dijo la señora Yasuda.

\- Yo ya sabía leer y escribir – me apresuré a decir en un tono poco amable. Sabía que no debía hablar así pero la situación me estaba superando – Mi padre y mi cuñado me enseñaron, no estaba sola en el mundo, tenía familia.

\- Pero ellos venderte – habló con burla Shampoo.

\- Te estás pasando – dijo severamente Nodoka-sama.

\- Shampoo solo contar a nuevas amigas la verdad.

La señora de la casa asintió dándole la razón a la china – Es cierto querida, no es nada malo lo que está haciendo, entre amigas no hay secretos.

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza para evitar soltarle un disparate a esa señora. No me gustaba, su forma de ser, su carácter… todo era demasiado oscuro.

\- La familia de Akane sufrió una perdida terrible, su madre falleció y su padre no asimiló su perdida, además su hermana mediana la vendió sin el consentimiento de su hermana mayor quien la amaba y posiblemente aun la ama – dijo con dureza mi señora – Akane es una chica que ha pasado por mucho siendo muy niña, es normal que sienta debilidad por ella, es hermosa y valiente.

\- Oh, pobrecita – habló la mujer flaca – criaturita, que mal lo habrás pasado.

\- Por suerte ya estás en buenas manos – dijo la regordeta – ¿te gusta vivir en casa de los Saotome?

Asentí varias veces – Es un placer y un gusto poder ser una aprendiz de Nodoka-sama. Ella me enseña historia, arte, escritura entre otras cosas. Soy muy feliz en casa de los Saotome.

No podía decir que además entrenaba. Por aquella época estaba muy mal visto que una mujer entrenara, hoy en día aún lo es por lo que me callé ese pequeño detalle. Mi señora me hizo un gesto de aprobación y mi sonrisa se amplió. Recibí entonces un aluvión de preguntas de las señoras presentes ¿Qué si prefería el arte a la escritura? ¿Qué si tocaba el _shamisen_? ¿Qué si escribía poesía? ¿Qué si me gustaba la decoración floral?

Yo contestaba a todo que sí, aunque fuera mentira y eso parecía ponerlas de un extraño buen humor. Me estaba ganando a esas mujeres sin ni siquiera intentarlo y eso no pareció gustarle a Shampoo quien tenía un gesto de furia en sus bonitas facciones. Temblé cuando vi la determinación en su rostro y lancé una mirada de pánico a mi señora quien me miró de igual forma.

Shampoo sonrió ladinamente y supe lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿Saber que ser lo mejor de todo? – Preguntó captando la atención de los presentes – Akane practicar artes marciales.

Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Las caras de las mujeres eran un verdadero poema, la incredulidad ante lo dicho por la china era el sentimiento predominante. Ninguna dijo nada, se habían quedado en blanco.

No sabía qué hacer, podía negarlo todo pero si investigaban se acabarían enterando de que era cierto. Nadie sabía que entrenaba con los hombres, los chicos de mi dojo tenían prohibido desvelar el secreto o mi señora se encargaría de que no pisaran Edo nunca más, pero que esas mujeres lo supieran era cavar mi propia tumba social.

Cuando se recuperó del impacto la señora de la casa soltó una risa – ¿en serio?

\- De verdad – contestó Shampoo – y ser mejor que hombres, es que ser un poco marimacho. Buena chica, pero marimacho.

\- Y que lo digas – secundó la señora Ryugenzawa – Una señorita de buena familia no haría eso.

El resto de las mujeres seguían sin pronunciarse. Me miraban fijamente, como si buscaran algún indicio físico de que lo que había dicho Shampoo era verdad o mentira. Tras un leve carraspeo la señora gorda dijo:

\- Espero que sea una broma – el desprecio en su voz me enfureció.

\- No lo es señora – contesté firme – es cierto, entreno artes marciales. Y me gusta.

\- ¡Oh por Kami-sama! ¡Nodoka! ¿Tú lo sabías?

Mi señora no decía nada, se mantenía impasible pero en sus ojos se veía la incomodidad y el miedo. El miedo a ser repudiada socialmente. Supe que no podía dejar que mi señora se convirtiera en una apestada por mi culpa, debía protegerla una vez más.

\- No lo sabía, señora – contesté – Mi señora se acaba de enterar ahora mismo.

\- Ya me parecía a mí – dijo la señora gorda, habría hecho buena pareja con el hombre panda – Miradla pobrecita, esta petrificada.

La mayoría de las mujeres no habían dicho una palabra en toda la velada, ni siquiera me habían dirigido un simple "hola" pero en ese momento veía el desprecio y la burla en los ojos de todas.

\- Nodoka, querida, no me creo que no supieras nada – la señora Ryugenzawa me estaba colmando la paciencia. Vi de reojo como Shampoo sonreía y sentí mi sangre hervir, si hubiera podido le habría dado un puñetazo.

\- No, suegra no saberlo, Shampoo pillarla entrenando.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Ya entiendo! – Dijo una mujer que se había mantenido al margen – Por Kami, Nodoka, ¿duermes tranquila sabiendo que una chica así está en tu casa?

\- ¿Una chica así? – Preguntó mi señora – No te comprendo.

\- Vamos querida, no te hagas la tonta – habló la mujer regordeta – Una chica que practica artes marciales… ¡eso es cosa de hombres!

\- Seguro que se afeita – dijo una señora riéndose.

\- Si, ten cuidado Nodoka, seguro que espía a las jovencitas mientras se bañan.

Esos comentarios eran hirientes y humillantes ¿Por qué eran tan malvadas? Yo solo era una niña y ellas mujeres adultas echas y derechas. Sentí una tristeza desoladora recorrerme y bajé mi vista avergonzada.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – la voz de mi señora mostraba su enfado, no quería que se involucrara más en el tema, no quería que mi sacrificio fuera en vano.

\- Señora, por favor, no entre al trapo – dije con tristeza.

Mi señora me miró interrogante, las risas de las mujeres y sus comentarios denigrantes resonaban en toda la habitación, y la risa que más destacaba era la de Shampoo.

\- Tener cuerpo tosco, eso ser cierto – habló Shampoo.

\- Ten cuidado querida, las chicas como ella tienen pensamientos contra natura – dijo muy seria otra mujer que conocía. Era la dueña de la tienda de dangos y hasta ese momento había sido siempre amable conmigo, pero ahora sus ojos mostraban asco.

\- Ella decir que no querer casarse nunca.

La señora Ryugenzawa rio fuerte haciéndome estremecer – No me extrañaría nada que no se casase nunca, ¿Qué hombre va a querer casarse con un marimacho?

\- El mismo tipo de hombre que es capaz de casarse con alguien sin escrúpulos – contestó Nodoka-sama. Alcé la vista para mirar a mi señora con asombro y no fue hasta que enfoqué mi vista en mi señora, que noté que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó la dueña de la casa.

\- Lo que has oído – dijo retadora mi señora – Tú no eres una santa, eras una simple sirvienta en la casa de baños que conquistó al viudo y rico dueño de la casa de té.

\- Haru y yo nos enamoramos con decencia y decoro – exclamó furiosa.

\- No es lo que dicen por ahí – los ojos de mi señora estaban en llamas, me asusté, no quería que mi señora se convirtiera en una marginada pero unas risitas lejanas resonaron por la sala.

\- Es cierto querida, dicen que… le ayudabas a enjabonarse – el resto de las señoras soltaron unas risas malvadas.

\- Eso… ¡eso no es cierto! – gritó furiosa.

\- Bueno, tu suegro no dice eso, por si no lo recuerdas tu ahijado ni siquiera puede verte debido a la repulsión que le produce tu presencia ya que se dice que le engañaste para convertirte en la nueva señora de la casa de té. Según dicen, te metiste en su futón antes de casaros, así que no sé porque criticas a la gente si tú no eres precisamente una santa.

\- ¡Al menos me casé con un hombre decente! ¡Tú tienes bajo tu protección a una marimacho desviada!

\- Hasta donde yo sé Akane no es una desviada, solo que es independiente y fuerte y no desea ser la marioneta de ningún hombre.

\- Porque nadie querría casarse con una mujer como ella Nodoka, seamos sinceras – contestó una mujer anciana – Es una pequeña marimacho a la que deberías expulsar de tú hogar.

\- No lo haré, es mi protegida y si quiere practicar artes marciales que lo haga, muchas mujeres pelean.

\- Pero hijas de samuráis, pelean por su honor y su familia – habló la gorda mujer – ella es una niña de pueblo a la que le gusta pelear, perdona querida pero veo muchas diferencias.

Nodoka-sama se quedó en silencio mientras apretaba los puños. Por el rabillo del ojo vi la cara de satisfacción de Shampoo y me vi a mi misma lanzarme contra ella para darle su merecido, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Unos segundos más tarde mi señora estaba en pie arrastrándonos con ella fuera de la casa de té. La vuelta a la casa Saotome estuvo llena de gritos y regaños de mi señora hacia la china quien aguantaba estoicamente el rapapolvo que caía sobre ella, más en sus ojos se veía claramente el brillo de la victoria.

Cuando el hombre panda se enteró de lo que había sucedido puso el grito en el cielo y prácticamente obligó a mi señora a dar una cena para pedir disculpas por tan lamentable suceso alegando que perderían todo su poder por mi culpa y la de Nodoka-sama, por llevarme a ese evento. Ella al principio se negó en rotundo, mas poco podía hacer, cuando a Genma Saotome se le metía algo en su calva cabeza ya podías patalear o enfurecer, las cosas se harían como él quisiera, por algo era el señor de la casa.

\- Con un poco de suerte estarán todas tan ofendidas que declinaran mi invitación – me había dicho mi señora la mañana en la que mandó a Sayuri a entregar las invitaciones. Me quedé un poco mas calmada tras esto. Desde el incidente había estado muy preocupada por si mi señora estaría molesta conmigo ya que el revuelo se debió a mi extraño gusto por las artes marciales. Mi señora me había reprendido duramente para quitarme la idea de la cabeza, según ella la culpa era de Shampoo y su boca y me explicó que poco le importaba que esas mujeres no le volvieran a hablar, es mas, para ella sería un alivio.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, de los veinte invitados solo declinaron tres, una de ellas, la señora Ryugenzawa. La cena en casa de los Saotome se haría en dos días y deberían estar todos presentes, todos menos yo por orden expresa de Genma.

Sería una cena interesante y llena de falsa amabilidad que no me daba ningún tipo de pena perderme. Estaba feliz por no estar invitada, así no tendría que escuchar las burlas y reproches de nadie. Lástima que una vez más, las cosas no se me presentaron fáciles.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Ara_ : Es una exclamación que denota asombro como ¡Anda! o ¡hala!

 _Fundoshi_ : Un fundoshi es una pieza grande de tela que se anuda al cuerpo para formar una especie de calzoncillo o tanga que deja las nalgas al descubierto. Hasta antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el fundoshi fue la prenda de ropa interior para hombres más usada en Japón, sin embargo, rápidamente quedó fuera de uso después de la guerra, con la llegada de la nueva ropa interior al mercado japonés, como las trusas y los bóxers.

 _Ie_ : No.

 _Itadakimasu_ : Que aproveche.

 _Tonkatsu_ : es un plato muy popular en Japón. Se trata de una chuleta de cerdo de un centímetro de ancho empanada y frita, troceada.

 _Dientes negros:_ Ohaguro es el nombre que recibe en Japón la costumbre de ennegrecerse los dientes con una solución de limaduras de hierro y vinagre. Fue especialmente popular entre los periodos Heian y Edo, desde el siglo X hasta finales del siglo XIX, pero la apertura del país a las costumbres occidentales durante el periodo Meiji llevó a su paulatina desaparición. Era una tradición que practicaban sobre todo las mujeres casadas y algunos hombres, casi siempre miembros de la aristocracia y samuráis. Además de la preferencia de la sociedad japonesa por los dientes negros también se consideraba beneficioso para la salud, pues prevenía el deterioro de los dientes al actuar como un antiguo sellador dental. Teñirse los dientes era una práctica conocida y extendida también por el sudeste de China y el sudeste asiático, aunque con recetas diferentes.

 _Casa de té Ryugenzawa_ : En esta historia Ryugenzawa no será un lugar sino una famosa casa de té que lleva por nombre el apellido de la familia. Esto nos explica dos cosas, que Ryugenzawa es un apellido y que tarde o temprano aparecerá un nuevo personaje, Shinnosuke.


	18. Capítulo diecisiete

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Como podéis observar los chicos están entrando en la adolescencia y comienza una época oscura, tanto a nivel político-social como personal para nuestros protagonistas. A partir de este capítulo los chicos empezaran a madurar poco a poco y viviendo experiencias propias de su edad. Shinnosuke aparecerá un poco mas adelante pero tendrá un papel crucial.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

\- Y entonces, recogí las hojas del jardín – Sasuke me contaba una anécdota bastante graciosa ocurrida esa mañana.

Estábamos en la cocina terminando de comer unos _onigiris_ de pollo. Desde fuera se escuchaban los pasos rápidos de mis compañeras. A nuestra espalda Meiko removía un cazo con sopa de miso dentro y Yuri cortaba verduras sin parar, de vez en cuando Momo-chan entraba dejando platos vacíos y llevándose otros llenos y otras veces Satsu, que estaba echando una mano en la sala junto como Momo-chan, llegaba rápida pidiendo más sake.

La cena que estaba dando mi señora había sido multitudinaria y yo no podía acercarme por orden expresa del señor de la casa por lo que me había tocado quedarme al margen. Sayuri y Yuka estaban también en la sala haciendo de ayudantes a la pobre Momoha y a Satsu. Por la cantidad de platos que salían y entraban de la cocina, los invitados de mi señora eran unos verdaderos tragones.

Cuando más rico eres y más tienes, más quieres. Mis compañeras estaban haciendo una gran labor, preparando exquisitos platos cargados de comida y cada vez pedían más. Los sirvientes por el contrario, incluyéndome a mí misma, éramos felices con una pequeña porción de pescado y unos _onigirs_.

\- Pobre Daisuke – le contesté a mi amigo que reía - Ya no va a querer ayudaros nunca más.

\- Solo fue una broma – me contestó Sasuke dándole un gran mordisco a su bola de arroz. Sonreí mientras le veía devorar gustoso su cena. Mi amigo se había soltado mucho en los años que llevaba conociéndole. Ya no era el muchachito asustado y tembloroso de quince años que conocí en aquella sucia carreta. Ya era un hombrecito de diecinueve años y aunque aún era un poquito lento para su edad, Sasuke-kun ya hablaba de corrido aunque con cierto acento debido a sus problemas de aprendizaje y sabía leer y escribir. Me sentí muy orgullosa de ver cómo había cambiado, de como ya se fiaba de la gente y de cómo había mejorado en sus habilidades.

\- Sois malos – reí yo también.

\- No soy malo – habló con retintín – Tomoe me dijo que era divertido.

Rodé los ojos. Una cosa mala que tenía Sasuke es que se dejaba influenciar mucho por nuestros compañeros. Por más veces que le decía que él no tenía por qué decir a todo que sí y mucho menos imitar los malos comportamientos de Tomoe, Sasuke no aprendía.

\- Ya te dije que no tienes que hacer todo lo que él te dice.

Ante mi pequeña regañina el brillo juguetón en los saltones ojos de mi amigo desapareció. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado y sus hombros temblaron – _Gomen ne_ , Akane-chan.

\- No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón – explique – sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero Daisuke pudo sentirse mal – me sentía responsable de Sasuke. Era un sentimiento extraño, como el de una madre con su hijo. A pesar de que Sasuke me sacara cinco años, el me llamaba _Onee-chan_ , y me respetaba mucho – Deberías pedirle perdón a él.

\- Sí, Onee-chan – miré a Sasuke fijamente dándome cuenta de que él también había cambiado un poco. De altura seguía siendo bajito, yo ya le había superado con creces y su complexión seguía siendo ancha y tosca, pero ya no había torpeza en sus movimientos, el entrenamiento había dado sus frutos.

Físicamente había cambiado algo, ahora que ya era un adulto, ese pequeño retraso se notaba más en sus facciones pero eso le hacía especial. Sus ojillos de huevo seguían siendo igual de expresivos pero ahora tenía un pequeño bigotillo bajo su nariz que me parecía muy gracioso. Sus brazos eran muy peludos al igual que sus piernas pero por dentro, Sasuke-kun seguía teniendo un corazón de oro.

Me dio algo de pena verle decaído por lo que preferí cambiar de tema – Y bueno Sasuke-kun – hice una leve pausa para sonreírle de forma juguetona – ¿tienes novia?

\- No...No… ¿novia? – Balbuceó mi amigo rojo como una amapola – ¡ _Onee-chan_!

\- ¿ _Nani_? – Pregunté entre carcajadas – Sería normal, ya tienes diecinueve años.

\- No, no puedes preguntar eso – me contestó sin mirarme lo que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Algo raro pasaba con Sasuke y lo iba a descubrir.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Sasuke comenzó a negar rápidamente y entonces lo entendí ¡a mi amigo le gustaba alguien! – ¿Quién es?

\- No entiendo – me contestó mirándome con falso disimulo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, ¡era eso! ¡Sasuke estaba enamorado!

\- No es cierto – contestó con extrema timidez.

Pegué un gritito y le agarré por los hombros mientras le sobaba el pelo rapado – Vamos ¡dímelo! No hay secretos para _onee-chan_ ¿Quién es?

\- ¡Nadie!

\- Mentiroso.

\- ¡No es mentira! – me gritaba intentando alejarse de mí.

\- ¿Es Sayuri? ¡No ya se! ¿Es Yuka? – noté como Sasuke-kun se tensaba cuando nombré a mi compañera y mi sonrisa se amplió – ¡Ah! ¿Con que es Yuka-chan?

\- ¡ _Urusei_! – me gritaba sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – Nos riñó Meiko – ¿Qué es este escándalo?

\- _Gomen ne_ Meiko-chan – me disculpé – Es que estaba gastándole una broma a Sasuke-kun – no tenía pensado chivarme de los sentimientos de mi amigo. Eso era cosa suya y solamente suya, si no lo quería decir por algo sería – No volveremos a armas escándalo.

\- Eso espero u os sacare a comer al jardín – no me molestó el regaño, sabía que mis compañeras estaban hasta arriba de trabajo por la dichosa cena que se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón.

\- ¡ _Hai_! – contestamos ambos alargando la "a". Meiko bufó y se dio la vuelta para seguir cocinando como una loca. Sasuke y yo nos miramos y mi compañero me sacó la lengua.

\- _Baka_ – susurré. Yo era la única que podía llamar así a Sasuke-kun. Muchos de mis compañeros y la gente de Edo le llamaban idiota o retrasado para hacer daño. Incluso el joven señor le llamaba idiota de vez en cuando, y sabía que eso a mi compañero le hacía daño. Pero yo no se lo decía para ofenderle, yo no quería ofenderle ¡jamás lo haría! Lo nuestro era un juego de niños y aunque yo llamara _baka_ a Sasuke-kun, si escuchaba a alguien as hacerlo se llevaría una paliza.

Sasuke-kun sonrió y se levantó para tomar un cuenco con varios trozos de pera _Nashi_. Lo colocó en la mesa y empezamos a comer del bol tranquilamente en silencio. Ese día había sido pacífico. Me salté las clases del día pues mi señora estaba muy ocupada con Ukyo y Shampoo preparándose para la cena de esa noche. Se probaron miles de Kimonos a cada cual más vistoso, sabía que mi señora detestaba eso pero eran órdenes del hombre panda. Mi entrenamiento también fue pospuesto pues Genma estaba fuera ordenando unos recados para la noche por lo que me fui con Mousse al jardín a leer y a charlar un rato y en la noche me había juntado con Sasuke-kun para cenar juntos.

Fue un día idílico, uno de los pocos días tranquilos que tuve desde los diez años. Llevaba un yukata sencillo y la melena suelta. No había nadie para decirme que estaba bien en mi comportamiento y que estaba mal, ese día fue pacífico y maravilloso. Al menos hasta que un grito ensordecedor y unos pasos rápidos nos alertaron.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí fuera? – preguntó Yuri quien hizo el amago de acercarse a la puerta, mas no le dio tiempo. La puerta corrediza se abrió a toda velocidad y Momoha apareció en nuestro campo de visión. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y me miraba fijamente.

Temblé en el sitio. Sabía que algo pasaba y que yo estaba en el ojo del huracán, pero ¿Qué podía haber hecho? Ese día había estado apartada de todo y de todos y ni siquiera me había acercado al salón donde estaban los invitados ¿Qué podía haber pasado conmigo?

\- Akane… es mejor que vengas.

La seria voz de mi amiga me hizo estremecer, definitivamente había hecho algo y no sabía el que.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No preguntes y muévete – dijo tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome fuera de la cocina. Protesté y pataleé exigiendo una explicación, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba frente a los comensales quienes me miraban de arriba abajo.

\- Akane, creo que debemos hablar – dijo la voz de mi señora muy seria. Si antes Momo-chan me había hecho estremecer, Nodoka-sama me hizo temblar. No sabía que pasaba, porque todos me miraban como si hubiera matado a alguien, no entendía porque Ukyo lloraba desconsolada, porque Ranma fulminaba a Ryoga-kun con la mirada y mucho menos porque Genma Saotome me observaba como si quisiera clavarme los palillos en los ojos.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y asentí – Dígame, Nodoka-sama.

Pasé mi vista por toda la sala. Una docena de personas me observaban fijamente como si tuviera monos en la cara. Las mujeres me miraban con infinito desprecio mientras que los hombres me observaban con una escalofriante curiosidad. Shampoo sonreía como un felino y supe que su felicidad tenía que ver con el llanto de Ukyo.

\- Acaba de pasar algo… que nos ha desconcertado a todos, querida – habló mi señor muy seria.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? – pregunté de manera tosca. Sabía que había cometido un gravísimo error al hablarle así a mi señora pero los nervios me estaban matando y me hicieron actuar así.

\- ¡Que descaro! – gritó una vieja que había sido una de las mujeres que me había humillado en la casa de té.

Mi señora no dijo nada, con su mirada ya lo decía todo, bajé la vista avergonzada y susurré un débil – _Sumimasen_.

\- Akane, ha ocurrido una cosa que creo que deberías saber pues eres la principal protagonista.

\- Pero señora, ¿Qué he podido hacer yo? Ni siquiera me he acercado hoy a nadie, solo a Mousse. Sea lo que sea que ha pasado, juro que yo no he sido.

Nodoka-sama levantó la mano para romper mi pequeño monólogo. Sentí impotencia, todos los allí presentes me miraran como si fuera una asquerosa asesina, no entendía esas miradas de desprecio, yo era inocente.

\- Te explicaré lo que ocurre y podrás defenderte – asentí levemente ante lo dicho por mi señora y esperé impaciente – Como sabrás, Ryoga-kun es un gran poeta. Su profesor Yamato-sensei, siempre elogia su trabajo en las clases de escritura creativa.

\- Algo he oído – murmuré intrigada ¿Qué tenía que ver eso conmigo?

Nodoka-sama asintió y continuo – Pues como supondrás, su fama ha llegado a Edo, y varias de mis invitadas le han elogiado y pedido como un favor que compusiera aquí unos versos rápidos.

\- Me alegro de que Ryoga-kun tenga esa fama, es un buen amigo – dije mirándolo con cariño lo que hizo que las mujeres se pusieran a murmurar.

\- Ese es el problema querida – habló seria Nodoka-sama – Ryoga nos recitó un pequeño poema que había escrito hace tiempo, uno sobre los cerezos en flor ¿sabes cuál es? – negué repetidamente. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Ranma apretaba los puños encima de sus piernas y Ryoga se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo – Por favor, Ryoga, recítale el poema a Akane.

\- Pero mi señora – intentó excusarse mi amigo, pero la rápida mirada de Nodoka-sama le hizo ver que nada la haría de cambiar de opinión. Dio un largo suspiro y me miró fijamente a los ojos para empezar a recitar.

 _Bajo el cerezo en flor lee,_

 _Práctica, canta y baila._

 _Suave y armoniosa, como los pétalos cayendo con la llegada del verano._

 _Así es ella, fiera y hermosa._

 _Indomable, indómita._

 _Tan bella y pura como el cerezo en flor._

 _Ella no se marchita, cae, se levanta y vuelve a renacer._

 _Sus ojos inspiran canciones_

 _Y sus manos suaves algodones._

 _Como deseo besar sus pétalos,_

 _Como amo verla florecer en primavera._

 _Ella como ninguna,_

 _La más hermosa de todas, nacida en la adversidad_

 _Madurada bajo el dolor._

 _Belleza incomparable,_

 _Fiera y llena de candor…_

 _Porque mi Akane es pura y hermosa,_

 _Como los cerezos en flor._

Abrí mis ojos todo lo que daban cuando escuché los últimos versos del poema ¿Qué significaba eso? Se suponía que él tenía una prometida, prometida que había incrementado su llanto. Me sentí fatal por el sufrimiento de la joven Ukyo, yo sabía que ella amaba al joven Ryoga y que él me hubiera escrito un poema… eso tenía que tener una explicación lógica.

\- Mi señora yo… no comprendo, es decir… ¡Ryoga! – exclamé mirándole buscando una explicación.

\- Son unos versos salidos de lo más profundo de mi alma, son una muestra de mi admiración hacia ti.

\- ¡A mí nunca me has escrito un poema! – berreó Ukyo.

\- Porque a ti no admirarte – dijo mordaz Shampoo.

Notaba la mirada penetrante de mi señora sobre mí, esperando una explicación ¿pero qué explicación quería que le diera? Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese dichoso poema y todos me miraban como si hubiera obligado a Ryoga a escribirlo ¡era injusto!

\- Mi señora juro por mi padre, que bien sabes que es lo que más amo en esta vida, que yo no tenía ni idea de la existencia de esos versos.

\- Mentirosa – dijo una mujer a mi derecha. Cuando me fije bien en ella me di cuenta de quién era, la señora gorda de dientes negros de la sala de té. Fruncí el ceño y mirándola fijamente le dije – ¡No miento!

\- Niña descarada – murmuró – No solo eres una desviada marimacho, sino que además eres una roba prometidos y una maleducada.

\- ¡No pienso tolerar otra falta de respeto por su parte! – grité harta de que me llamaran marimacho o desviada. Para mí no era un insulto ser un marimacho, era consciente de que lo era, y Momo-chan me había contado hace tiempo que le gustaban las chicas pero eso no era motivo para despreciarla, el amor era amor ¿Qué más daba? Pero no estaba dispuesta a tolerar una humillación más, ya no era una niña asustada, ya era una mujer y me haría valer, me importaba muy poco que mi señora me expulsara, ya estaba harta, si para ella era más importante la opinión de esas viejas que mis años de fiel servicio, allá ella, pero yo no iba a pasar una más.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a gritarle así a la señora Kazuo!? – me gritó el hombre panda. Su potente voz resonó por toda la sala e incluso hizo botar a Shampoo y a Ukyo, pero no a mí, yo no iba a dejarme vencer.

\- ¡Hablaré acorde a como ellas me traten! ¡Estoy harta! ¡No pienso pasar una falta más de respeto! ¡Y mucho menos de una panda de viejas cotillas!

Un gritó seco resonó por toda la habitación. Un hombre alto y desgarbado que iba al lado de una muchacha que parecía veinte años más joven se puso en pie y me señaló con el dedo – Más vale que se disculpe señorita o pagará las consecuencias.

\- No tengo miedo de nada, ni de nadie – dije mirando fijamente a mis señores – No voy a tolerar que me vuelvan a llamar marimacho o desviada ¡nunca más! Mi nombre es Akane, ¡Akane Tendo! Y si vuelven a llamarme algún insulto despectivo se las verán conmigo, no importa sea hombre o mujer ¿ha quedado claro?

Un silencio abrumador se hizo presente en la sala, incluso Ukyo había dejado de llorar mara mirarme asombrada. Respiraba agitadamente mirando a todos y a la vez a nadie. Una vez más, la fuerza del rio que había en mi interior había explotado llevándose por delante todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y si mi cabeza debía rodar por el suelo, que rodara pero prefería morir de pie, a vivir de rodillas.

\- ¡Nunca me he sentido tan insultada! – Gritó la vieja – ¡Nodoka! ¡Di algo!

Mi señora que me miraba sin ningún tipo de gesto en su cara, poco a poco fue doblando la esquina de su boca hacia arriba, observé incrédula como en vez de gritarme y echarme de su casa, Nodoka-sama me miraba con un terrible orgullo en sus ojos y me sonreía con verdadera sinceridad – En verdad, llevas el rio dentro de ti.

Solté una leve risa ante lo dicho por mi señora, una risa entre alivio y agradecimiento. Nodoka-sama miro a sus invitados y dijo – Pido disculpas en su nombre, pero la chica tiene razón, si ella no sabía nada del poema de Ryoga no tiene que dar ninguna explicación – Ukyo volvió a sollozar siendo consolada por una mujer que le daba leves palmadas en la espalda – y aunque fuera consciente de él, Akane no tiene por qué disculparse por haber enamorado a un joven.

\- ¡No está enamorado! – Gritó Ukyo fuera de si – ¡El me ama a mí! ¡Ese marimacho le ha hecho algo para que le escribiera!

\- No lo ha hecho – explicó sonrojado Ryoga-kun – Lo escribí porque quise, porque de verdad admiro a Akane-chan.

Nodoka-sama asintió – Con razón, es una chica hermosa.

\- Lo es – dijo Ryoga-kun. Me sonrojé hasta lo indecible y bajé mi rostro avergonzada. No estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos me dijeran que era hermosa. Al menos de una forma tan tierna y sincera. Normalmente los hombres que me habían halagado con anterioridad tenían ese toque lascivo en su tono lo que me daba ganas de vomitar, pero nadie me había dicho que era hermosa de corazón.

\- ¡No lo es! – gritó Ranma poniéndose en pie. Tenía la vista gacha su cuerpo se veía tenso, sus puños temblaban y estaban tan fuertemente apretados que seguramente se había hecho sangrar la palma de las manos.

\- ¿Cómo dices querido? – preguntó Nodoka-sama.

\- ¡No lo es! ¡No lo es! – gritaba fuertemente Ranma. Noté como mi corazón latía en mi pecho y cada latido era doloroso, como si intentara salirse. El heredero Saotome levantó su mirada y clavó sus ojos en mí haciéndome temblar. Su precioso azul era de un tono tan oscuro que casi era negro y en su mirada no había rastro del Ranma curioso e infantil, esos eran los ojos de un hombre enfadado, no, colérico – Es la mujer más horrible del mundo. Miradla, mirad que ropa y que pelos, ni siquiera sabe ser mujer… ¿y su cuerpo? Como el de un chico.

\- ¡Ranma! – gritó Nodoka-sama en reproche, pero eso no pareció frenarle.

\- Su cuerpo… es… ¡asqueroso! Y su cara parece… un ser de cuentos de terror, no… Akane no es hermosa ¡no entiendo porque os tiene tan locos a todos! – gritó mirando levemente a Mousse y a Ryoga quienes le observaban serio. Yo notaba mi corazón quebrarse poco a poco, sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas terribles ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, me lo había prometido hace tiempo, que no lloraría nunca más por Ranma Saotome.

\- Me da igual lo que pienses de mi – le dije con dureza – No eres nadie para mí.

Ranma me miró con algo parecido al asombro, pero de nuevo sus facciones se oscurecieron. Apretó los dientes y dijo – Mejor, porque no soportaría que una mujer como tú me persiguiera. Asúmelo Akane, ni siquiera un monje budista se sentiría atraído por ti.

Y sin decir una palabra más salió disparado del salón a pesar de los llamados de su madre. Sentí el desconsuelo recorrer mi cuerpo pero no derrame una lagrima y mucho menos dejé ver a los presentes el dolor que sentía por dentro. Simplemente me quedé allí, quieta y sin un gesto en mi cara.

Me giré para encarar a mi señora, a mi espalda varios murmullos y risitas de los presentes me encendieron los nervios, y de reojo pude ver la sonrisa triunfal de Shampoo. Mi señora me miraba con gesto de disculpa en su rostro pero permanecí impasible – Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí ¿me puedo retirar?

Mi señora solo asintió y con la cabeza bien alta salí de la sala. Tras la puerta vi a todos mis compañeros mirarme entre compungidos y asombrados. No dije nada, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Salí de la casa y caminé por el camino de tierra que llevaba al bosquecillo tras la casa de mi señora. Aquel caminito me llevó al mismo altar donde fui a parar el día en que casi golpeo a Shampoo por primera vez hacía ya cuatro años. Nadie lo sabía pero este era mi verdadero refugio cuando quería estar sola, aunque todos pensaran que era el banquito de piedra del jardín.

Me senté a los pies del altar no sin antes saludar a los dioses y me abracé las piernas mirando al infinito. Había varias luciérnagas alumbrando dispersadas por el campo y las cigarras sonaban a lo lejos. El bosquecillo me daba paz, la paz interna que necesitaba para no perder la cordura. Suspiré y ante mí se apareció saltando una pequeña rana de un vistoso color dorado. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida mirando al animal que estaba frente a mí, croando, mirándome con burla.

¡Esa maldita rana! ¡Era ella! ¿¡Cómo no reconocerla!? Ella era la culpable de mis desgracias, de que madre muriera, de que padre se volviera loco, de que mi hermana me vendiera, de que estuviera allí atrapada… ¡todo era culpa de esa asquerosa rana que croaba ante mí!

Apreté los puños y tomé una gran piedra que había a mi lado y se la lancé al animal el cual saltó para alejarse del proyectil. Una vez estuvo segura volvió a mirarme fijamente lo cual me hizo enfurecer más, ese maldito _Oni_ se estaba burlando de mí y de mi desgracia.

\- ¡Te odio! – grité al pobre animal lanzándole otra piedra que también esquivó – ¡esto es todo por tu culpa! – otra piedra dirigida a la rana. Esta vez el animal huyó de mí dando brincos. Yo solo podía seguir lanzándole piedras con ira – ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Por tu culpa estoy lejos de mi casa! ¡Esto es todo por tu culpa! ¡Estúpida rana! – decía lanzando piedras hacia donde había huido la rana.

No me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, pero me daba igual seguía lanzando piedras cada vez más pesadas – Eres despreciable, ¡todo es tu culpa! ¿¡Por qué pediste ese estúpido deseo!? ¡¿Por qué querías irte de allí?! ¡Estúpida!

Ya no insultaba a la rana, ahora estaba desatando toda mi ira contra mí misma, contra la pequeña niña que había pedido hace tanto tiempo poder volar libre, salir de mi casa, si pudiera haber dado marcha atrás al tiempo, jamás habría pedido tal deseo – ¡estúpida! ¡Eres una idiota!

Tomé una pesada piedra y al lanzarla perdí el equilibrio cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Lloré mientras golpeaba el suelo con mis puños y repetía una y otra vez – estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Esa noche dejé de echarle la culpa a una rana de oro de mis desgracias, no era culpa de la rana, ella solo había concedido mi deseo. La única culpable de mi destino era yo. Yo y solo yo había pedido el deseo de irme de mi casita de madera. Yo era la única culpable de mis desgracias. Allí en la noche mientras lloraba y golpeaba el suelo con fiereza comencé a odiarme a mí misma aún mas.

* * *

Pasaban los días y me encontraba muy apagada. No me gustaba mirarme en el reflejo del agua o de algún espejo. Odiaba mirarme e incluso comencé a vestir ropa oscura, principalmente color ceniza. No sé porque pero no me veía lo suficientemente buena o bonita para llevar kimonos vistosos o bonitos yukatas. Mi pelo recogido con una cola baja ya no tenía ni siquiera forma. Simplemente me estaba dejando.

Mi señora había insistido un par de veces en que debía arreglarme y salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad pero yo siempre me negaba y le pedía por favor que entendiera. Mousse me había dicho en más de una ocasión que me encontraba triste y apagada, y tenía razón, no quería hacer nada, no quería estudiar, no quería entrenar, solo ir al jardín y quedarme allí sola, en silencio.

Ranma y yo apenas nos hablábamos, siempre me miraba con desprecio, como si no mereciera respirar el mismo aire que él y eso solo incrementaba mi depresión. No entendía porque de la noche a la mañana había perdido a dos de mis mejores amigos. Sí, desde la cena Ukyo no dejaba a Ryoga a sol ni a sombra y yo no podía acercarme a él a menos de cinco brazos de distancia.

No era mi culpa pero ya no iba a protestar, no me iba a molestar mas en demostrar mi inocencia, a mi Ryoga no me interesaba y por lo visto yo a el tampoco porque no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por hablar conmigo. Mis únicos confidentes fueron Mousse y Sasuke, eran los únicos chicos que me hablaban. Daisuke también pero estaba muy ocupado con sus tareas.

Me sentí a triste y vacía, y sola, muy sola ¿Cómo es posible sentirse sola en un sitio lleno de gente? Pues es muy posible y la peor sensación de todas. Pasé semanas así, hundiéndome en mi propia pena y compasión hasta que mi señora se hartó de verme así y comenzó a abrirme los ojos.

\- Akane, a mi habitación, ¡ya! – dijo una tarde mi señora con tono serio. Shampoo que estaba a mi lado preparando un ramo de flores sonrió con maldad.

\- Ya haberla liado.

\- Déjame en paz – escupí con furia – víbora.

Me levanté en silencio y pasé junto a Ukyo quien no me dirigía ni la palabra ni la mirada desde el incidente de la cena. Salí de la sala y enfoqué mi mirada en las escaleras. Las subí despacio y en cada paso que daba me sentía más rara. Llevaba cuatro años en aquella casa y la planta superior seguía dándome respeto. Cuando llegué al último escalón contuve la respiración, Ranma y Ryoga-kun caminaban hacia mí con gesto serio.

La relación entre ellos también se había enfriado desde aquel fatídico día. Cuando nuestros ojos chocaron ambos frenaron en seco. Ranma frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, pasando por mi lado sin dirigirme la palabra. Ryoga en cambio se quedó estático mirándome fijamente. No dije nada, solamente moví ligeramente la cabeza en forma de saludo y avancé hacia la habitación de mi señora. Cuando estaba a su altura noté su mano aferrarse a mi muñeca haciéndome pegar un ligero bote.

\- _Matte_ , Akane.

\- ¿ _Nani_? – pregunté de mala forma.

Ryoga-kun suspiró – Siento muchísimo lo que pasó, por mi culpa… por culpa de mi poema te has visto envuelta en un problema.

\- No fue tu culpa, tu solo escribiste un poema – contesté seria.

\- ¡Si fue mi culpa! – gritó con un gesto de dolor en su cara. Abrí los ojos sorprendida pues nunca lo había visto tan serio, tan maduro… tan hombre. Ryoga-kun estaba madurando – No quería, yo… debí haber elegido otro poema para recitar pero lo único en lo que podía pensar ese día, fue en ti y en lo injusto que era que no estuvieras presente en la cena.

\- Ryoga…

\- Fui un idiota – me cortó – un idiota que en vez de defender tu derecho a estar en la cena recitó un estúpido poema que te ha arruinado la vida… y ha roto nuestra amistad.

El débil susurro de Ryoga me destrozó el corazón. Se le veía terriblemente dolido y terriblemente arrepentido. Comprendí entonces que si Ryoga-kun no me había buscado todo ese tiempo no era porque le daba igual nuestra amistad, sino por la vergüenza que le daba.

\- Siempre seremos amigos, no has arruinado nada – le contesté con suavidad. Mi amigo subió sus ojos que estaban cristalizados y solo pude sonreírle.

\- Pero… las chicas y… esas mujeres.

\- Esas mujeres pueden pensar lo que quieran, y las chicas también, si estoy así no es por tu poema, si estoy así es por cosas mías de las que tú no tienes la culpa.

\- Júramelo – dijo con cierta ansiedad en su voz.

Sonreí con tristeza – lo juro.

Ryoga-kun sonrió con alivio pero podía notar que seguía incómodo. Me miraba con tristeza y entendía por qué. Vestía un simple kimono negro sin forma y llevaba el pelo mal peinado en una coleta. En mi cara adornaban enormes ojeras y se notaba un aura de tristeza sobre mí, pero si yo estaba así no era por su culpa.

\- No me gusta verte así, tú no eres así Akane-chan, tú eres una guerrera.

Esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en mi cara. Era una verdad escupida de forma tan inocente que me dio de lleno en el orgullo. Yo ya no era una guerrera, me estaba rindiendo ante la vida, estaba perdiendo mi fuerza, mi esencia… el rio estaba siendo drenado y yo ya no tenía ganas de llenarlo de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes por mí – dije con falsa alegría – Trata de arreglar las cosas con Ukyo y con Ranma.

\- Pero tu…

\- Yo estaré bien – le corté. En sus ojos pude percibir la desconfianza y el miedo y sin poder evitarlo le abracé. Era bueno recuperar a un amigo. Noté como sus manos temblorosas me rodeaban el cuerpo con miedo y le apreté más fuerte. Me sentí alegre por estar otra vez en compañía de Ryoga, era como estar en casa tras un largo tiempo fuera.

\- Lo siento Akane, lo siento mucho.

\- No hay nada que sentir – le susurré al oído – por cierto, gracias por el poema, era muy bonito.

Noté como me presionaba contra su cuerpo levantándome levemente del suelo, solo mis puntas tocaban el tatami de la casa. Estábamos tan inmersos en ese abrazo que no escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo hasta que una chillona voz nos hizo separarnos.

\- ¡Ryoga!

Nos giramos asustados para ver a Ukyo y a Shampoo al pie de las escaleras. La primera con cara de enfado y la segunda con una burlona sonrisa en la cara.

\- No es lo que piensas – traté de excusarnos, seguro que mal interpretaría todo, pero la castaña no me dejó terminar.

\- ¡Cállate rastrera roba novios! – Se acercó dando fuertes pasos que resonaron por el tatami – ¡No quería creerlo cuando Ran-chan me dijo que estabais juntos!

\- No es lo que piensas U-chan.

\- ¡No me llames U-chan! – le gritó Ukyo a Ryoga. El pobre chico dio un pasito hacia atrás mientras Ukyo le golpeaba en el pecho – ¡No cuando te encuentro abrazándote con tu amante!

\- ¿Estás loca? – Pregunté asombrada – ¿Cómo que amante? ¡Estábamos haciendo las paces!

\- No me hables zorra – me dijo con ira Ukyo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras que Shampoo daba un gritito de emoción ante lo dicho por Ukyo. Quedé impactada, nunca nadie me había llamado zorra. Marimacho, idiota, torpe… eso sí, pero zorra nunca.

\- No quiero que le hables, ni que la veas ni que compartas espacio con ella Ryoga, nunca más – dijo muy seria Ukyo.

Ryoga permaneció callado mirando a su prometida muy serio. Bajé la vista esperando que Ryoga solo asintiera y se fuera del brazo de su prometida, pero en vez de eso escuché un potente – No – que nos impactó a todos.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- Ya me has oído, he dicho que no.

Su prometida le miraba con la boca abierta al igual que yo. No me esperaba esa reacción de Ryoga, normalmente acataba como un perrito faldero lo que Ukyo pedía y decía, en más de una ocasión se había llevado un regaño mío por ser demasiado blando con ella, una cosa era ser un buen prometido y otra ser tonto. Mas esta vez le estaba plantando cara y eso era algo a lo que ninguna de las dos estábamos acostumbradas.

\- Pero… ¡Ryoga!

\- Ni Ryoga ni nada – habló con seriedad – No estoy haciendo nada malo, y ella tampoco. Somos amigos Ukyo, amigos, ella es una chica maravillosa que me ha brindado su amistad desinteresadamente.

Ukyo que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas soltó un quejido lastimero – Ella solo quiere apartarte de mi lado.

-¡No digas tonterías! – Bramó furioso – ¡Ella jamás ha intentado nada fuera de lugar, siempre ha respetado nuestra amistad y te ha respetado a ti!

\- No creerle – murmuró Shampoo intentando meter cizaña entre la pareja. En la cara de la china se pintaba la sombra de la victoria. Sabía lo que pretendía, lo sabíamos todos, quería anularme, hundirme y humillarme hasta que no soportara la situación y me fuera de allí. Eso era lo que la china pretendía y prácticamente lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! – gritó Ryoga asombrado a ambas, mi amigo jamás había sido tan brusco con nadie. Él era calmado y paciente y mucho menos trataba mal a una mujer – El hecho de que Ranma no quiera estar contigo y no respete vuestro compromiso no significa que todos seamos así.

\- Ranma amarme – gruñó Shampoo con los puños apretados – Pero por culpa de esa, no darse cuenta.

\- Baja de la nube, ella no tiene la culpa de nada – en la cara de Shampoo apareció la rabia y el desagrado. Bajé la vista no por vergüenza o miedo, jamás temería a esa idiota. Bajé la vista de puro cansancio, de agotamiento. Ya no podía más con esta situación.

\- Ranma darse cuenta de que yo ser lo que a el convenirle, no esa torpe que dar asco.

\- ¡No la insultes!

\- Mirarla, parecer pordiosera – la risa de las chicas retumbó en mi cabeza. Tenían razón, estaba perdiendo todo lo que yo era y me representaba.

Nunca fui una mujer coqueta, ni me importaba la apariencia que tenía, siempre había sido más bien tosca y masculina, pero jamás había llegado a tales extremos de dejadez. Me estaba hundiendo en mis penas e inseguridades y eso no podía ser.

\- No la insultes Shampoo, aun vestida con harapos es mil veces más hermosa que tu – dijo mi amigo con cierto resentimiento – por dentro y por fuera.

Shampoo soltó una risita – A Shampoo no importarle tu opinión.

\- ¿Pero si la de Ranma no?

Ante las palabras de Ryoga-kun, Shampoo se tensó – El ya dar su opinión la otra noche – enfocó su mirada en mí, sus ojos brillaban de rabia – y pensar lo mismo que Shampoo. Akane ser fea.

Ryoga soltó una risita pero no dijo más, se giró hacia mí para sonreírme con dulzura – No hagas caso Akane, solo están celosas.

\- Ryoga, no te daré una nueva oportunidad, tú decides, o ella o yo – dijo Ukyo con voz temblorosa. Supongo que estaba nerviosa pues no tenía nada claro que Ryoga la eligiera y para ella, mi amigo era su vida entera. Había pasado toda su infancia preparándose para convertirse en su esposa y no podía perderlo.

Ryoga se giró lentamente y se acercó a ella. Ukyo dio un paso hacia atrás pero tuvo que frenar porque se quedó al borde de la escalera, si retrocedía más rodaría como una pelota y el golpe sería bestial. Ryoga-kun por el contrario no freno, siguió caminando con gesto tenso y algo amenazante hasta llegar a su altura y con la voz más tétrica que jamás le había escuchado dijo:

\- No me hagas elegir entre mi prometida y mi mejor amiga Ukyo, porque puedes salir perdiendo.

Ukyo ahogó un gemido mientras una lágrima solitario recorrió su blanca mejilla – Ryoga…

\- Ella jamás me ha dado a elegir entre ella o ningún otro, siempre ha buscado mi bienestar y felicidad. Ella es mi amiga Ukyo, métetelo en la cabeza. La admiro como persona y como mujer, porque ella no se rinde, no se deja enredar por malas personas que solo quieren envenenarla – el doble sentido de sus palabras fue captado por Shampoo quien le miró con gesto de ofensa – Tu eres mi prometida Ukyo y te respeto, jamás haría algo semejante como engañarte porque di mi palabra hace tiempo de que me casaría contigo y todavía tengo honor – dio una leve pausa intentando calmarse, pero jamás quito ese gesto serio – pero créeme que si vuelves a intentar dañar a mi amiga de nuevo e intentar separarnos, créeme que me importará poco mi honor y terminaré con todo.

\- Ryoga…

\- Estoy harto de tus celos Ukyo, muy harto. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y la estas gastando – Ukyo soltó un sollozo y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras salía corriendo y se encerraba en su habitación. Ryoga ni siquiera se había girado para mirarla partir, se había quedado estático en su sitio.

\- Akane, si vuelven a molestarte, dímelo.

\- No hace falta que hagas esto, es tu prometida.

\- ¡Y tu mi amiga! – me gritó para mi sorpresa. Di un pequeño bote en el sitio y abrí los ojos – ¡Y me mata verte hundirte por culpa de ellos! Por culpa de Ukyo, por culpa de esa – señaló a Shampoo con el dedo que seguía a nuestro lado – Por culpa de Ranma…

Bajé la vista avergonzada, tenía razón. Escuché un débil susurró – Tú no eres la Akane que yo conocía. Mi amiga se habría levantado y la habría emprendido a golpes con el enemigo, no se dejaría hundir en la oscuridad, lo habría iluminado todo con su sonrisa… Espero que pronto vuelvas a ser la Akane que eras antes. La guerrera, la de verdad.

Hubo una pausa entre nosotros y Shampoo soltó un bufido para girarse y largarse por fin. Odiaba la presencia de la china, la detestaba, no quería tenerla a mi lado. Siempre desprendía un aura oscura y despreciable, cuanto más lejos la tuviera mejor. Miré a mi amigo quien me observaba con los puños apretados y no pude evitar sonreír – Prometo que volveré a ser yo.

\- No me hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

\- ¡Lo hare! – Grité – lo juro.

Ryoga-kun me dio una sonrisa sincera y asintió – Así lo espero Akane-chan, te echo de menos.

Y sin decir una palabra más se giró para bajar por las escaleras y desaparecer en la planta baja. Una vez me encontré sola respiré hondo, llenando mis pulmones al máximo para luego soltar el aire lentamente. Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler y notaba los hombros y cuello doloridos debido a la tensión que sentía.

Estaba agotada, no podía más y apenas había pasado el día. Solo quería encerrarme en mi cuarto sola y dormir para no pensar ¿en qué me había convertido? La Akane hiperactiva y alegre había muerto para convertirse en alguien taciturno y antisocial y eso no me gustaba, yo no era así.

Recordé entonces él porque estaba en la planta alta de la casa, mi señora me había llamado hace un rato a sus aposentos y ya me había tardado un buen rato. Di un gruñido de frustración y me gire para avanzar rápida hasta la habitación de mi señora. Seguro que me caía una reprimenda por mi retraso.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta Nodoka-sama suspiré hondo y acomodé mi pelo. Dándome valor mentalmente y con manos temblorosas tomé el quicio de la puerta y la arrastré para abrirla.

Ante mis ojos apareció la imagen de mi señora, de rodillas en medio de su inmensa habitación sobriamente decorada. Con paso lento avancé y cerré la puerta tras de mí para luego arrodillarme y dar una profunda reverencia.

\- Mi señora.

\- Llegas tarde – me cortó con voz seria.

Me encogí en mi sitio, sabía que eso iba a pasar. Levanté el cuerpo y con tranquilidad me dispuse a excusarme pero una mano alzada me cortó. Los ojos de mi señora se clavaron ellos míos y en vez de ver el enfado que esperaba en ellos vi lastima y preocupación.

Mis entrañas se movieron al ver esos ojos – Se lo que ha pasado, lo he oído todo.

\- ¿Lo… lo escuchó? – pregunté confusa ¿Cómo era posible?

\- Querida, las paredes son de papel, recuérdalo – dijo con gracia – Y Ryoga-kun y Ukyo no han sido precisamente discretos.

\- Siento que haya tenido que escuchar eso mi señora – la vi encogerse de hombros restándole importancia al asunto para después palmear el tatami frente a ella. Entendí la muda orden por lo que avancé hasta colocarme de rodillas frente a ella.

Cuando estuvimos cara a cara mi señora alzó sus manos y tomó mi rostro entre ellas. Comenzó a girarlo para todos los lados, como si buscara algo. Luego tomó mi pelo y lo inspecciono. Luego mis manos, mis piernas y el resto de mi persona.

Yo solo la miraba confusa sin atreverme a frenar su inspección ¿Qué buscaba mi señora? ¿Pensaba que había robado algo? ¿Es que estaba valuando cuanto por cuanto podía venderme? Seguramente apenas tenía valor.

\- No, no lo entiendo – dijo en un murmullo mientras tomaba su mentón con su mano derecha y seguía recorriéndome con la mirada – No lo entiendo – repitió.

\- ¿Qué no entiende? – me atreví a preguntar. Me estaba incomodando tanta inspección.

\- No entiendo porque te estas comportando como si fueras un ser asqueroso y desagradable cuando eres una mujer hermosa.

Me estremecí ante lo dicho por mi señora y comencé a sentir calor. Un calor asfixiante que recorría mi cuerpo y que se centraba en mi cara. Bajé los ojos avergonzada y no dije nada ¿Qué podía decir?

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente – Nada, mi señora.

Nodoka-sama tomó mi rostro de nuevo con sus manos y me obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos me atravesaban como cuchillos, como si intentara leerme la mente – Soy tu señora y como tu señora te exijo que me expliques porque desde hace un tiempo para aquí te estás comportando de esta manera.

\- ¿De qué manera mi señora?

\- ¡No me tomes por estúpida! – Me gritó haciendo que me encogiera en mi sitio – ¡Te estas comportando como un alma en pena! ¡Como si no valieras nada! ¡Estas dejándote morir!

Mis manos colocadas en mis rodillas se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de esa parte de mi cuerpo haciendo que la tela que me cubría se arrugara entre mis manos. Mis hombros temblaban e intenté controlar con fiereza que mis lágrimas no salieran, pero era inútil.

\- Akane – dijo con firmeza mi señora, esperando la explicación.

\- Porque no valgo nada, mi señora.

El rostro de Nodoka-sama se suavizó un poco – ¿Por qué diablos dices eso?

\- Porque es la verdad.

\- No es la verdad.

\- ¡Sí que lo es! – le grité, pero no me arrepentí de ello. Necesitaba descargar frustración y rabia, rabia contra todos los que me llamaban fea, contra los que se reían de mí, rabia contra mí misma – ¡Soy un ser asqueroso y despreciable!

\- Akane…

\- ¡No merezco sus cuidados! ¡No merezco nada! ¡Por mi culpa madre está muerta, padre es un borracho! ¡Por mi culpa el que era mi cuñado me acosaba y mi hermana me odia! ¡Por mi culpa Ukyo y Ryoga tienen problemas y por mi culpa Ranma y Shampoi¡o se pelean! ¡Por mi culpa usted se tuvo que rebajar a esas arpías y darles una cena digna de reyes! ¡Por mi culpa solo pasan desgracias! – lloraba tan fuerte que me dolía el pecho y la garganta. Con cada grito notaba mi cuerpo estremecer, me dolía el alma.

\- ¡Por mi culpa todo el mundo es infeliz! ¡Todos tienen razón! ¡Soy un ser feo y despreciable! ¡Lo mejor es que me expulse de aquí así todo volvería a estar bien! ¡Lo mejor es que estuviera muerta!

Un golpe seco resonó por la habitación y mi mejilla izquierda comenzó a doler. Notaba el calor típico de una bofetada bien dada. Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, mi señora me había golpeado.

Me giré lentamente mientras llevaba mi mano a la zona afectada, pero no dije nada. Me lo había merecido.

Nodoka-sama, tenía una mirada dura y se agarraba la muñeca de la mano con la que me había golpeado. Temblaba como una hora y sus dientes estaban apretados con fuerza. Había dejado de llorar de golpe pero seguía sintiéndome sola y miserable.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso – dijo con rabia mi señora – ¡Ni se te ocurra repetirlo!

\- Mi señora.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya has hablado tú, ahora hablaré yo!

No pude reclamarle nada. Simplemente bajé la vista una vez más y esperé para escuchar lo que mi señora tenía que decirme.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca más, porque no son más que mentiras – alcé mi cabeza pero la mirada severa de mi señora me hizo callar – Esta no es la Akane que conozco, no es mi Akane. Mi Akane es una luchadora, una guerrera leal y fuerte, ¡mi Akane es el rio! No una triste llovizna.

Mi señora tomó mis brazos con fuerza y me zarandeo – ¡Eres fuerte y hermosa Akane! No hagas caso a nada de lo que te digan porque te lo dicen por envidia, porque ellos jamás podrán ser como tú, porque no tienen valor para ser como tú.

\- Mi señora…

\- ¡No voy a permitir que te hundas en una depresión! ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Cómo no voy a permitir que vuelvas a pensar siquiera de que si estuvieras muerta todo sería mejor! ¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para Shampoo? ¿Para los celos de Ukyo? ¿Para esas arpías que se atreven a juzgarte sin conocerte? ¿Mejor para quien, para Genma? ¿Crees que Momo-chan estaría feliz? ¿Quién cuidaría de Sasuke? ¿Crees que Satsu, Kimiko, la pequeña Nara… ¡incluso Tomoe!, crees que ellos estarían felices? – Negué con la cabeza mientras notaba de nuevo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas – ¿crees que yo sería feliz? Eres como una hija Akane, eres más que mi aprendiz, eres mí protegida…

\- Pero… por mi culpa…

\- Por tu culpa nada, tu madre murió por una enfermedad, tu padre se hundió en la pena y tú sufriste por ello porque le amabas. ¡A ti te está pasando lo mismo que tu padre! ¡Te estas hundiendo en tu propio dolor e inseguridad y nos estás haciendo sufrir a los que te queremos!

Esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago. Tenía razón, mi señora tenía razón en todo. Me estaba convirtiendo en lo que se convirtió mi padre cuando madre murió, me estaba apagando de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Temblé cuando me di cuenta de los símiles y alcé mis manos para mirarlas, toqué mi cara y mi pelo, me estaba dejando morir y eso no podía ser ¡era una niña! ¡Una niña de catorce años!

\- Señora, por favor, ayúdeme, ¡ayúdeme! ¡No quiero acabar como el! ¡No quiero que me invada la culpa!

Nodoka-sama me abrazó con fuerza y me aferré a ella como si fuera agua en el desierto. Mi señora me daba paz y en esos momentos de mi vida era lo que necesitaba. Paz y ayuda, mucha ayuda. Yo era fuerte, por supuesto que era una chica fuerte, si no lo fuera no habría aguantado tanto, pero aún era una niña que tarde o temprano se iba a quebrar, y ese día me quebré del todo.

Llore mientras mi señora me consolaba, llore dejando fluir toda la pena y el miedo, toda la incomprensión… lloré por mí, lloré por padre, lloré por lo insultos recibidos, lloré por Ranma, lloré por lo que había hecho sufrir a mis amigos, lloré porque necesitaba llorar.

Poco a poco mi llanto se fue calmando y los sollozos se convirtieron en débiles hipidos. Sentí que esa escena ya la había vivido antes y recordé que mi señora también me había consolado el día que recibí la carta de Kasumi. Me separé lentamente de ella y sorbí mi nariz fuertemente consiguiendo una débil risa de mi señora.

\- No te sorbes la nariz que no es bueno.

\- Lo siento – dije avergonzada quitando los restos de lágrimas de mi cara.

\- No importa, pero ahora quiero seguir hablando contigo muy seriamente – habló con cariño apartando una pestaña que se había quedado pegada en mi mejilla por las lágrimas – y no llores más, que te pones muy fea.

\- ¿Más aun? – pregunté irónica.

\- Ahí quería llegar - con su dedo índice tocó mi nariz – deja atrás esas inseguridades porque solo te van a llevar a la tristeza.

\- Es lo que todos dice, he empezado a creérmelo.

\- Pues más tonta eres – contestó cruzándose de brazos – ¿No entiendes que lo que están todas es celosas? Mírate Akane, y míralas a ellas. Son unas chicas simples y corrientes, cuya única preocupación en la vida es casarse bien. Tú no, tú eres diferente al resto y eres preciosa, por eso te ven como una amenaza, porque cautivas a todo hombre mujer y niño.

\- No solo las mujeres me ven fea, también los hombres.

\- ¿Hablas de Ranma? – Asentí levemente – Por Kami Akane, no me creo que aún no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que le pasa a mi hijo – le miré alzando una ceja y Nodoka-sama soltó una carcajada – Akane ¡también son celos!

\- No lo creo, mi señora, él me ha dicho mil veces que soy fea y…

\- Akane, aun eres una niña pero es hora de que aprendas varias lecciones.

\- ¿Cuáles señora?

Nodoka-sama torció su sonrisa en gesto burlón – que los hombres son muy simples y que una mujer tiene más poder del que piensa.

\- ¿Poder?

\- Así es – contestó tranquila – Akane, mi hijo aun es un niño inmaduro que no tiene ni idea de lo que siente. Pero esos arranques de furia solo muestran sus celos.

\- Pero celos ¿de qué? – no entendía a donde quería llegar mi señora. ¿Cómo iba a estar el joven Ranma celoso de mí? Si hacía tiempo que apenas nos hablábamos.

\- De todo Akane, de tu fuerza, de tu valentía y de que cautives tantas miradas.

\- ¿Cautivar?

Nodoka-sama asintió – ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira Ryoga? ¿O Mousse? ¿Y los chicos con los que entrenas?

\- Esos chicos me odian, según ellos soy una marimacho.

\- Un hombre no sabe demostrar sus sentimientos, están programados y educados para ser hombres entre los hombres, y los muy idiotas no se dan cuenta que un verdadero hombre es aquel que no tiene miedo a decir lo que siente.

\- Señora, agradezco sus ánimos, pero no hace falta que mienta – dije con tristeza. Seguramente mi señora intentaba subirme el ánimo con sus palabras.

\- No estoy haciendo eso, te estoy diciendo la verdad – dijo seria – allá tu si me crees o no, pero estoy dispuesta a abrirte los ojos.

Se levantó veloz y abrió la puerta del gigantesco armario y sacó de el un enorme espejo de hierro. Era hermoso y de cuerpo entero, tenía incrustaciones de oro y cristal, seguramente era un espejo muy caro. Lo colocó en el centro de la sala y me levantó del brazo para colocarme frente a él.

\- Dime, ¿Qué ves? – me preguntó una vez me colocó mirando mi reflejo.

\- A mí.

\- Mira tu rostro, y seme sincera, ¿es feo? – me quedé callada un momento inspeccionando mi rostro. Me veía demacrada, había unas grandes ojeras y estaba muy pálida. Mis labios agrietados y mis ojos estaban hinchados debido al llanto, al igual que mi nariz que estaba levemente coloreada de rojo.

\- Si señora.

\- Pues yo veo a una muchachita hermosa que a pesar de llevar días sin peinarse sigue tan bella como siempre.

Me dio un leve empujón y me quitó el yukata. Quedé desnuda ante mi señora, la piel se me erizó debido al cambio de temperatura y la verguenza. En un arranque de pudor tapé como pude los pechos y las partes del cuerpo que me avergonzaban y escuché a mi señora bufar.

\- No voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya.

\- Señora por favor.

\- ¡No! ¡Mírate en el maldito espejo! – hice caso a mi señora y me mire. Mi postura encorvada me recordaba a la de Sasuke. Tenía un cuerpo delgado pero se veía zonas con carne de más como mis muslos y caderas. Mis brazos eran más anchos que los de mis compañeras pero mi vientre era plano. Tenía varias cicatrices que me quitaban belleza y me hacían parecer más tosca de lo que ya era.

\- Dime ¿Qué ves?

\- Un ratoncillo asustado – susurré débilmente.

Nodoka soltó una carcajada – Nunca esperé esa respuesta – contestó tendiéndome el yukata. Lo tomé rápidamente y me tapé con él.

\- No entiendo a que venía todo esto, mi señora.

\- Quería hacerte ver que eres hermosa y que no tienes nada que esconder ni de que avergonzarte.

\- Mi cuerpo no es perfecto.

\- El de nadie lo es – contestó Nodoka – las mujeres perfectas no existen Akane, todas somos bellas y todas tenemos armas más poderosas que una espada.

Miré confusa a mi señora que se había girado para rebuscar en su armario. La vi sacar un yukata negro dorado y rojo. Me lo tendió y me dijo – póntelo.

Obedecí sin rechistar y con cierta vergüenza volví a desnudarme ante la atenta mirada de mi señora. Con manos temblorosas me coloqué el yukata y me giré para mirar a Nodoka-sama quien me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

Me hizo arrodillarme y tomando un peine nacarado comenzó a peinar mi melena colocando una coleta baja elaborada y unos mechones sueltos por delante. La noté ponerse en pie – No te muevas ni te mires al espejo.

Asentí y escuché a mi señora salir de la habitación. Me pregunté que había ido a buscar, pero no esperé mucho cuando volvió a entrar con un trapo húmedo en las manos. Lo pasó con delicadeza por mi cara, estaba tibio y noté mis músculos faciales relajarse.

Pellizcó varias veces mis mejillas y tras una rápida inspección sonrió de oreja a oreja – Ahora sí, vuelve a mirarte.

Me levanté lentamente y caminé con timidez hasta colocarme frente al espejo. La imagen que me devolvió me dejó sin aliento. Estaba guapa, muy guapa no podía mentir, era difícil creer que apenas unos minutos antes el reflejo del espejo me devolviera una imagen deplorable de mi misma y ahora me gustara lo que veía.

\- ¿Sigues viendo un ratoncillo asustado?

\- Ahora veo, un ratoncillo asombrado – Nodoka-sama soltó una risita infantil – ¿Cómo lo ha hecho señora?

\- Yo no he hecho nada Akane, eso eres tú, simplemente he reforzado tus puntos fuertes.

\- ¿Mis puntos fuertes?

Mi señora asintió – tienes una cara preciosa, y un cuerpo envidiable. Si aprietas el obi del yukata el pecho se sube y aparenta ser más grande y además te afina la cintura dando protagonismo a esas maravillosas caderas que Kami te ha dado – dijo mientras me daba un golpe firme pero indoloro en la cadera – y tienes un pelo maravilloso. Fuerte y moldeable.

\- No puedo negar, me gusta.

\- Porque eres preciosa querida. Son los insultos de esa gente malvada la que distorsiona la imagen de ti misma. Los hombres te insultan porque saben que no pueden tenerte y las mujeres te insultan porque jamás podrán ser como tú.

\- Señora… yo…

\- Date cuenta pequeña Akane, si te sacas partido serías peligrosa para hombres y mujeres.

\- ¿Peligrosa? ¿Cómo podía ser peligrosa? Yo no dañaría a nadie….

\- Una mujer, si se saca partido y sabe mover sus fichas puede ser la perdición de un hombre. Te lo he dicho Akane, una mujer tiene entre sus piernas un arma que deja de rodillas a campesinos y emperadores.

No contesté simplemente me quedé mirando fijamente mi reflejo y lo que veía me gustaba, me gustaba muchísimo. No era fea, no lo era, y mucho menos era una mujer débil que se dejaba pisotear. Mi señora tenía razón tenía que darme cuenta de las cosas, tenía que abrir los ojos y salir de ese agujero de tristeza. Tenía que vengarme de todas aquellas personas que una vez se rieron de mí, tenía que hacerles ver que Akane Tendo era una guerrera que no se dejaba amedrentar y para ello debía aprender a quererme.

\- Señora, enséñeme.

\- ¿Quieres que tanto Shampoo como mi hijo se traguen sus palabras? ¿Quieres demostrarles quien es en verdad Akane Tendo? – sin dejar de mirar mis propios ojos en el cristal asentí muy seria.

\- Mañana empezaremos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Onigiris_ : También conocido como Omusubi, es un plato japonés que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori. Existe la posibilidad de dar sabor al arroz usando furikake (condimentos deshidratados de origen diverso), que habrá que mezclar con la preparación antes de realizar las bolas.

 _Gomen ne:_ Manera informal de decir "lo siento"

 _Onee-chan:_ Hermana mayor.

 _Nani_ : Significa "¿Qué?"

 _Urusei_ : Cállate

 _Hai_ : Sí

 _Baka_ : Es un insulto. Vale para tonto o idiota.

 _Nashi_ : Es una especie arbórea perteneciente a la familia de las Rosáceas. Otros nombres comunes con los que se conoce a este peral originario de Asia son: pera asiática, pera nashi, pera japonesa, pera coreana, pera de Taiwán, pera de arena, pera manzana, pera oriental, bae, li, nashipati (en India), nashpati (en Bangladés y Nepal) y pera asiática. A pesar de ser conocida como "pera manzana", esta fruta no es un cruce entre una pera y una manzana, sino que toma ese nombre por su forma y textura similares a la de la manzana.

 _Sumimasen_ : Lo siento.

 _Oni_ : Son criaturas del folclore japonés que comparten muchas similitudes con los demonios y ogros occidentales. Son personajes populares en el arte, literatura y teatro japoneses.

 _Matte_ : Significa "espera" o "un momento"


	19. Capítulo dieciocho

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **¡DISCULPAD POR LA TARDANZA! Pero esta temporada he estado pluriempleada y no tenía tiempo ni de respirar. Este capítulo ha ido saliendo poco a poco de los ratitos libres que tenía durante el día. Deseo de corazón que la espera valga la pena.**

 **En este capítulo quedan abiertas varias incognitas para el futuro, por ejemplo la elección de Akane y el misterioso personaje que la encuentra al final, ¿quien creeis que sea? En el próximo capítulo que ya está casi escrito habrá unas cuantas escenas de Ranma y Akane, pues ya están creciendo y comienzan a madurar muy lentamente. Se podría decir que este capítulo es un puente entre la infancia y la adolescencia.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Las clases con mi señora empezaron al día siguiente. Shampoo y Ukyo habían sido enviadas a Edo a unas clases con una especie de institutriz, iban todos los días por la mañana temprano y volvían al anochecer.

Según mi señora, Ume Takana, la institutriz de jovencitas más famosa de Edo, las ayudaría mejor que ella a ser unas buenas esposas. Aún recuerdo la cara de alegría de esas dos cuando Nodoka-sama dejó claro que yo no podía ir a Edo con ellas porque no estaba preparada aun. Inocentes, si mi señora las había mandado lejos de casa era para que no interfirieran en nuestro entrenamiento, pero ellas pensaban que Nodoka-sama simplemente había tirado la toalla conmigo.

El primer día de mi entrenamiento fue teoría pura, mi señora no paraba de parlotear sobre lo simples que eran los hombres y lo fácil que lo teníamos las mujeres si sabíamos usar nuestras armas. Aun me duele la mano al recordar todos los apuntes que escribí sobre lo que me contaba. Me di cuenta por su forma de hablar y explicar las cosas que iba a ser un entrenamiento intensivo, exhaustivo, como si Nodoka-sama se hubiera marcado una fecha límite para tenerme lista. Como cuando a un vendedor le encargan un pedido y tiene que tenerlo listo para el día siguiente.

\- Recuerda Akane, las mujeres somos seres delicados por fuera, pero aquí, somos muy fuertes – dijo señalando su cabeza.

Asentí débilmente mientras me colocaba el flequillo hacia atrás como mi señora me había enseñado – Taro dice que las mujeres somos inferiores a los hombres, tanto física como intelectualmente.

\- ¿Y le crees? – preguntó mi señora alzando una ceja.

\- No, yo soy más inteligente que él y soy una mujer – contesté mientras me trenzaba una parte del pelo – y usted le da mil vueltas al hombre panda intelectualmente.

Nodoka-sama soltó una risita – Estas haciéndolo mal – dijo mientras tomaba mi pelo y lo trenzaba al revés de como yo lo estaba haciendo.

\- Señora, si usted dice que yo soy hermosa sin arreglarme ¿Por qué debo aprender a peinarme, vestirme y comportarme?

Mi señora medito unos segundos – Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, que pensarás que esta clase es más propia de las chicas – dijo refiriéndose a Ukyo y Shampoo – pero créeme cuando te digo que si sabes sacarte partido podrás callar muchas bocas.

\- Solo quiero demostrarle a esa arpía que no soy una fea marimacho.

\- Me gusta oírlo – mi señora acomodó mi pelo en un recogido bajo – aunque esto te parezca una simple clase de peluquería, va un poco más allá.

La mire curiosa a través del espejo – Tienes un pelo precioso, pero una melena o una coleta baja tapa ese cuello de cisne que tienes – explicó tranquila – a los hombres les resulta tremendamente atractivo y tentador un cuello delicado y bonito, además de que el hueso de la nuca les… excita por así decirlo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunté sorprendida – yo no quiero ir excitando hombres por ahí.

Nodoka-sama soltó una carcajada – No es ir excitando hombres por ahí, pero si un día, estas en una cena y necesitas el apoyo de un hombre para que tu proyecto salga adelante, sabrás como tentar a ese hombre, como hacer que se fije en ti y aunque sea por adular, tendrás su favor.

\- Es una manera de aprovecharse.

\- Más o menos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – no es muy ético pero en un mundo de hombres tenemos que buscarnos la vida para conseguir nuestros propósitos.

Me miré un segundo al espejo girando la cabeza a un lado y al otro. No comprendía porque la imagen de un cuello podía atraer a alguien, es decir, era un cuello, una parte del cuerpo que es necesaria para sujetarte la cabeza y unirla a los hombros ¿Qué tenía eso de excitante? A mi parecer solo era un trozo de carne alargada.

\- los hombres son muy raros – murmure causando una carcajada en mi señora.

\- Son muy simples sí, pero poderosos, por eso debemos aprender a dominarlos.

Asentí levemente mientras seguía dándole vueltas al tema del cuello. Ryoga, Mousse y Ranma eran unos jóvenes que estaban entrando a la adolescencia y empezaban a gustar del cuerpo femenino, pero jamás los había visto mirar el cuello de Shampoo, más bien desviaban la vista hacia otros lares.

\- Señora, ¿y los pechos?

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – preguntó mientras me deshacía el peinado para que yo pudiera empezar de nuevo.

\- Es decir, Shampoo tiene unos pechos enormes y los chicos siempre están mirándoselos – dije recordando cuantas veces había pillado a alguno de mis compañeros desviando los ojos hacia esa parte de la anatomía de la china.

\- Bueno, es que esa parte en especial les trae de cabeza.

\- ¿Y no me va a enseñar a hacerlos crecer? – Nodoka –sama volvió a soltar una carcajada y noté mi rostro arder. Tal vez había dicho una tontería.

\- Akane-chan, tus pechos ya no crecerán mucho más, pero no son pequeños, son pechos acorde a tu estatura.

\- Pero sin pechos no podré tener la atención de nadie por sobre Shampoo – dije frustrada – ¿es que acaso no ha visto lo que tiene ahí delante?

\- Como para no verlo, si se aprieta mas el _obi_ para hacerlos resaltar se romperá una costilla – dijo mi señora de mal humor – pero eso no es importante querida, de Shampoo les atrae eso, su exuberancia, es cierto que llama la atención pero una cosa es enseñar y otra muy diferente sugerir.

\- ¿sugerir?

Nodoka-sama asintió – Así es querida, a los hombres aunque parezca que no, les gusta el misterio, el descubrir que hay detrás de un precioso cuello o unos enormes ojos marrones. Pechos grandes los encuentran en cualquier lado, les echaran una mirada, por supuesto, pero luego si solo hay vacío y notan que les estas seduciendo pierden el interés, en cambio si haces las cosas sutilmente, con inocencia y decoro y sobretodo con un total desinterés en ellos, créeme querida que eso les deja más lelos de lo que son.

Me quedé pensativa intentando asimilar lo que me decía mi señora. Entonces, lo que yo debía hacer era todo lo contrario a lo que hacían mis compañeras, no exhibirme, no ser demasiado afectuosa y no demostrarle a un hombre que me interesaba.

-¿Está diciendo que debo ser amable y misteriosa y sobretodo dejarles entre ver rechazo?

\- Así es, si les pones las cosas fáciles se acaban cansando pero cuanto más les niegues tu atención pero sutilmente les mandas pequeñas indirectas, es su perdición.

Asentí levemente imaginándome una situación en la que Shampoo abrazaba fervientemente a Ranma y el la rechazaba para centrar su atención en mi mientras yo no le hacía ni caso. Era una situación bastante agradable desde mi punto de vista porque Shampoo quedaba relegada y Ranma me suplicaba por mi atención.

Desde el incidente de la cena, Ranma y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra. El heredero Saotome ni si quiera me miraba y yo no le miraba a él. Lo que más me fastidiaba de todo era que la culpa no había sido mía, más bien suya que fue el que me insultó e hirió gravemente. No había recibido una disculpa del joven señor en todo ese tiempo, pero la iba a conseguir como que me llamaba Akane Tendo.

\- Entiendo – murmuré simplemente. No sabía si esas clases darían sus frutos pero me esforzaría al límite para conseguirlo. Nunca más nadie me iba a pisotear.

\- Akane, el recogido, es al revés – suspiré derrotada, tal vez me iba a costar más de lo que pensaba.

Pasaban los días y mi entrenamiento duraba desde el amanecer hasta la noche, incluso deje temporalmente las artes marciales para alegría del hombre panda. Mi señora alegó que debía prepararme para más adelante poder unirme a mis compañeras y la institutriz de Edo, pero solo era una excusa para centrarme en mi entrenamiento con Nodoka-sama, según ella nuestras clases debían ocupar el noventa y nueve por ciento de mi vida, y el uno por ciento restante lo debía usar para dormir.

\- A un hombre no le gustan las mujeres descaradas – me explicó un día – si quieres serlo yo no me opondré pero una mujer descarada solo conseguirá atención momentánea, nosotros lo que buscamos es admiración y respeto.

\- ¿Admiración?

\- Así es – estábamos en el desván sacando un montón de _kimonos_ carísimos que le pertenecían a mi señora, para ella cualquier momento era propicio para una nueva lección – Si buscas atraer a los hombres no es suficiente, debes conseguir que te admiren y te respeten, solo así conseguirás tus propósitos.

\- Lo entiendo – contesté tomando un montón de cajas. Una vez las deje en el suelo enarque una ceja y me giré para preguntarle – ¿y cómo voy a seducir a nadie si no puedo ser descarada?

Mi señora me miró con diversión en su rostro – te lo he explicado mil veces Akane, no hace falta ser una coqueta exagerada para gustar. Actúa tímidamente, ponte a su lado y sonríe, pero sin mirarle a los ojos, toca levemente su brazo y cuando te mire finge asustarte y aparta la mano como si quemara para luego mirar tímidamente al suelo.

\- Menuda tontería – dije seria.

\- Lo es, pero funciona.

\- Vale, entonces tengo que fingir ser una chica tímida y delicada – pensé un momento para darme cuenta de que eso no iba para nada conmigo – señora, discúlpeme pero eso es inútil. Yo no soy tímida y mucho menos una delicada flor.

\- Lo sé, por eso te estoy dado clases – me reprochó – Akane, si no estás segura de esto, sinceramente dímelo ya porque estoy perdiendo tiempo contigo y dinero con las chicas. Esa institutriz de Edo no se paga sola ¿sabes?

\- ¡No señora! ¡Discúlpeme! ¡Agradezco mucho lo que hace por mí!

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero que dudes, no quiero dudas, quiero seguridad y optimismo, tú quieres que Shampoo y mi hijo no vuelvan a llamarte marimacho ¿no? – Asentí levemente – pues haz lo que te digo, esfuérzate y aplícate y nunca más volverán a llamarte marimacho.

Bajé la vista avergonzada – si señora.

Sobra decir que ese día la lección terminó antes de lo normal pues mi señora no estaba de muy buen humor.

El resto de los días pasaron rápido y cuantos más días pasaban, más obcecada estaba mi señora en que me saliera todo perfecto. Yo me auto convencía a mí misma, dejando claro que podía hacerlo, motivándome mentalmente para continuar mis lecciones y no rendirme, pero bien era cierto que echaba de menos las artes marciales y practicar en el dojo con Sasuke y Mousse.

\- Un hombre no quiere una mujer que le supere, quiere alguien al que pueda dominar, o al menos quiere alguien que finja que él es quien manda – me dijo una tarde mientras me enseñaba a sentarme.

Llevaba más de una hora sentándome, poniéndome en pie, volviendo a sentarme y así mil veces más. Nunca me imaginé que sentarse fuera tan difícil y que hubiera tantas formas de hacerlo.

\- Entonces ¿tengo que fingir ser tonta? – pregunté asombrada.

\- ¡Por _Kami-sama_ , no! – Me gritó mi señora riendo – Para eso estaría entrenando a Shampoo y no haría falta que fingiera – solté una risita mientras me acomodaba – Ya es suficiente, lo haces bien, pero procura que cuando te levantes tu rodilla toque levemente la suya eso les dejara idiotas.

Asentí mientras preparaba los utensilios para tomar el té – ¿entonces qué debo hacer?

\- Debes demostrar que intelectualmente estas a su altura, pero fingir que estás de acuerdo en todo lo que dice, nunca les hagas ver que eres tonta, porque entonces querrán aplastarte y eso no es lo que buscamos.

\- Menos mal – suspiré preparando el té – prefiero cortarme un dedo antes que fingir ser tonta.

Nodoka-sama torció su boca en una fina sonrisa mientras me veía preparar el té – procura que tu muñeca se vea levemente, no mucho, solo un poquito de piel, así – dijo mientras hacia un gesto coqueto pero delicado con el brazo mientras servía el té.

Lo imité a la perfección recibiendo una felicitación por parte de mi señora. Llevábamos casi dos semanas entrenando y poco a poco iba pillando el truco a eso de ser sutil y delicada. Cada día que pasaba mejoraba y me sentía vencedora en esta batalla que aún no había librado, solo las ganas de ver la cara de Shampoo y el joven heredero cuando mi señora me convirtiera en toda una mujer sensual y respetable me llenaba de seguridad para mejorar.

\- Y si cuando le pases la taza rozas levemente sus dedos con los tuyos y te ríes con timidez mientras bajas la mirada – el tono burlón de mi señora me hizo sonreír ampliamente – lo tendrás dominado.

\- _Hai_ , Nodoka-sama.

Poco a poco mis habilidades mejoraban de manera natural. Ya no tenía que esforzarme en poner una dulce sonrisa cuando no quería, caminaba bamboleando las caderas de forma delicada y disimulada sin que pareciera un pato y sobretodo no tenía que pararme a pensar las cosas, todo salía de forma natural.

Mi señora me decía una y otra vez lo orgullosa que estaba de mí y yo solo podía intentar mejorar aún más si podía. Ya casi me daba igual la venganza contra la china y el joven señor, lo que me importaba era mantener en mi señora esa mirada de orgullo. Ver esos ojos brillantes mirarme cuando me colocaba el kimono encima y yo mantenía el porte sin tambalearme.

Para mí era una satisfacción ver como sonreía y se le hinchaba el pecho cuando caminábamos por Edo y conseguía hacer girar a los hombres con una tímida mirada, o cuando algún hombre del puesto nos regalaba una fruta o un _dango_ gracias a una coqueta sonrisa, con eso ya me daba más que satisfecha.

Mi amor propio subió como la espuma esa temporada, poco me importaba ya lo que Ranma pensara de mí, bueno, al menos no mucho. Aun me dolía un poco el trato del heredero Saotome pero gracias al entrenamiento de mi señora me di cuenta de que yo era hermosa, que podía conseguir lo que quisiera si sabía jugar mis cartas y esa satisfacción no la cambiaría nada ni nadie, ni siquiera unos asquerosos e hirientes comentarios de Ranma y su prometida.

Una tarde estaba sentada en el banco de piedra leyendo tranquilamente, mi señora me había dado la tarde libre por lo que aproveché para descansar un rato en ese rincón que tanta paz me daba. Con un poco de suerte Sasuke o Mousse pasarían por allí y me harían compañía un rato.

Escuche unos paso acercarse a paso rápido y alcé mi vista alejándola momentáneamente del poema que estaba leyendo. Espere encontrarme con Mousse pero en vez de eso me topé con unos conocidos ojos azules que me miraban de forma extraña, con una extraña curiosidad mezclada con ira.

Suspiré y devolví la mirada hacia mi lectura, lo que menos me apetecía era discutir con Ranma por lo que decidí llevar a cabo una de las lecciones que me había enseñado mi señora. Fingir amabilidad.

\- Joven señor, buenas tardes.

No recibí respuesta alguna, pero sabía que seguía allí, notaba su presencia y sus ojos clavados sobre mí. Bufé frustrada, si intentaba echarme de allí no lo iba a conseguir y si buscaba sacarme de quicio tampoco lo conseguiría.

\- ¿Desea algo? – pregunté dejando en mi regazo mi lectura y centrándome en el – Nodoka-sama está en su cuarto descansando si es lo que se pregunta.

\- No busco a madre.

Respiré varias veces para tranquilizarme de manera delicada, no quería hacerle ver lo mucho que me afectaba su presencia. Como Nodoka-sama decía, no dejes ver a tus enemigos que te afectan, es como ponerte una soga al cuello.

\- Entonces no entiendo que busca aquí – hablé con calma. La paciencia no era mi fuerte y aunque había aprendido a controlar mis prontos, el joven señor era una prueba de fuego, no había nadie que me sacara tan rápido de quicio como Ranma Saotome.

\- A ti – me dijo serio.

Esa afirmación me descolocó un momento pero me recompuse rápidamente – ¿Y qué necesita de mí?

El tono servicial pareció molestarle pues sus puños se apretaron levemente. Se acercó a mi rápidamente plantándose justo frente a mi. No dejé entrever ninguna emoción más allá de la falsa amabilidad y eso le crispó aun mas.

\- Una explicación – enarqué una ceja sin entender ¿una explicación? ¿Qué explicación quería? ¡Era el quien me debía una disculpa! ¡Era el quien me había insultado! ¿Y quería una explicación?

\- No entiendo.

\- No te hagas la idiota – me dijo con rabia. Mi furia apareció en escena como una ola en medio del mar pero usando el truco que me dio mi señora de contar hasta diez antes de dejarme llevar por mi rabia conseguí controlarme. Puse una débil sonrisa en el rostro y el heredero Saotome practicamente estalló – ¡no te rías como una estúpida! ¡Maldita sea!

\- es que no entiendo que pretende ¿Qué desea que le explique? A mi parecer no hay nada que explicar entre nosotros, señor.

Ese falso tono amable lo estaba llevando al límite, lo sabía, Ranma era practicamente un volcán en erupción. Sus puños estaban apretados y sus hombros tensos, notaba como temblaba levemente por la rabia y si rostro estaba rojo. Me hizo gracia ver el aleteo de su nariz debido a la fuerza con la que respiraba.

\- ¿Por qué has dejado de entrenar? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

\- Ese no es su asunto.

\- ¡Y un cuerno! – Gritó furioso – ¡Me tienes harto!

\- discúlpeme, no es mi intención señor.

-¡No te disculpes maldita sea! – dio una patada a la pata de piedra del banco y pegó un grito. Eso debió de doler.

\- Señor, ¿está bien? – pregunté dulcemente levantándome para acercarme a él. Estaba sentado en el suelo, encorvado y agarrándose el pie mientras maldecía.

\- ¡No! ¡Acabo de pegarle una patada a una piedra más dura que tu cabezota! ¿Crees que estoy bien?

\- Solo intentaba ser amable.

\- ¡Eso es lo que me molesta! – Gritó de nuevo – ¡Esa estúpida forma de ser que tienes ahora! ¡Tú no eres así!

\- No sé a qué se refiere – dije fingiendo demencia.

\- No te hagas la desentendida – bufó poniéndose en pie poco a poco. Movió el pie adelante y atrás con cuidado mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca – Ya no entrenas, te la pasas vagueando por la casa, arreglándote el pelo y tomando el té con mi madre.

\- ¿y eso que tiene de malo? Tengo el permiso de mi señora…

\- ¡Pensé que eras una guerrera! – Me cortó con rabia – ¡y ahora no eres más que una estúpida niña tonta como Ukyo o Shampoo!

Abrí los ojos de par en par, estaba sorprendida por lo dicho por mi señor, jamás pensé que me diría algo así, con toda la calma que pude acumular dije – Creo que eso no es algo que deba molestarle. Es mi vida y con ella hago lo que veo conveniente señor.

\- ¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Di la cara por ti! ¡Para que pudieras entrenar con los hombres! ¿Y así me lo pagas? ¿Convirtiéndote en una niña estúpida? ¡Me debes mucho Akane!

No pude más, ya no podía aguantar más reproches de Ranma. No iba a tirar por el barro todo lo que había conseguido por su culpa, así que antes de que mis impulsos me dominaran y le diera un golpe en esa cara de idiota, tomé mi libro y me dispuse a irme de allí.

\- Eso, huye, es lo que mejor se te da últimamente.

Frene en seco y me giré para mirarle con el ceño fruncido ¿se atrevía el a llamarme cobarde? ¿El? Era intolerable – Yo no soy la que huye siempre, y mucho menos le debo nada.

\- Me debes…

\- ¡No le debo nada! – Dije con rabia – Fue usted quien decidió entrenarme, yo no se lo pedí nunca – Ranma frunció el ceño pero no apartó la vista de mis ojos, estábamos en medio de una lucha de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder – En cambio el que me debe una disculpa es usted.

\- ¡No me hables tan formal Akane! ¡No soporto que hagas eso!

\- No pienso hablarle de otra forma – dije – y no cambie de tema.

\- ¡No cambio de tema, diablos! – Le vi sobarse el pelo furioso y supe que volvía a estar a la cabeza de esta discusión, lo estaba desestabilizando – No sé porque debo disculparme.

\- ¿No lo sabe? – Pregunte – Hace unas semanas, en la cena, me insulto gravemente frente a los invitados de Nodoka-sama.

\- ¡Así que es por eso por lo que te has vuelto una idiota! – dijo uniendo cabos en su mente. Soltó una risa burlona mientras llevaba sus brazos tras la cabeza – déjalo Akane, es inútil, lo que dije es la pura verdad, no importa lo femenina que intestes ser siempre serás una marimacho, así que mejor dejas esa tontería y vuelves al dojo.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, ¿Cómo era tan idiota? ¿Cómo podía caber tanta estupidez en un cuerpo? ¿Eso es lo que pensaba de verdad de mí? ¿Qué hiciera lo que hiciera siempre sería un marimacho que no enamoraría a nadie? ¿No pensaba si quiera disculparse?

\- ¿No me va a pedir perdón?

Le vi bufar – No pienso disculparme por decirte la verdad, marimacho.

Estaba intentando hacerme explotar, lo veía en sus ojos. Me estaban retando claramente, pero no le daría esa satisfacción, no señor, yo valía mucho más que eso. Si lo que buscaba era que le golpeara para demostrar que él tenía razón, que soy una bruta marimacho se iba a quedar con las ganas. Puse un gesto neutro en mi cara, el mismo que mi señora ponía en las situaciones que le desagradaban y mirándole con ojos fríos como el hielo me giré para salir de allí, no sin antes decir – Entonces no tenemos nada más que conversar.

Creo que le descoloqué, que esperaba una reacción violenta por mi parte y el solo recibir indiferencia no le gustó para nada – ¡Akane! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No hemos terminado! – Pero no le hice ningún caso, ya no más, Ranma Saotome iba a saber quién era Akane Tendo.

* * *

\- Mañana tenemos una cena muy importante – me dijo Nodoka-sama mientras tomábamos un baño. Mi señora había insistido hace tiempo en que nos aseáramos juntas ya que según ella era un momento privado en el que podíamos mantener conversaciones sin temor a que alguien escuchara. Al principio me había dado un poco de pudor, pero la relación que manteníamos mi señora y yo era de total y absoluta confianza mutua, era una relación de madre e hija así que terminé accediendo a sus peticiones.

\- Está bien señora, ¿es necesaria mi presencia?

\- Es vital – me contesto mientras se pasaba un paño frio por la frente. El vapor que desprendía el agua caliente nos sofocaba por lo que mi señora y yo teníamos paños de agua fría para pasarnos por la cara y nuca.

\- ¿Vital? – pregunté curiosa.

Mi señora asintió – el hijo del dueño de la casa de té vendrá a cenar con su abuelo y es un invitado muy importante, es el futuro heredero de la casa de té Ryugenzawa y necesitamos buenas relaciones con él ya que con su madrastra no nos llevamos precisamente bien.

\- Quiere que yo le atienda ¿no?

Mi señora me miró con una sonrisa ladeada – Pero no quiero que seas una sirvienta Akane, quiero que seas una anfitriona – alcé la ceja curiosa – es hora de poner en práctica lo aprendido.

Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude – ¿quiere que seduzca al hijo de los Ryugenzawa?

\- O al menos intentarlo – dijo tranquila dejándome sin palabras – No te pido gran cosa, solo que coquetees, que seas dulce y delicada, necesitamos su favor y simpatía. Esa bruja nos está denegando la entrada a la casa de té por lo que necesitamos que el heredero esté de nuestra parte. Lla familia Saotome siempre ha sido una familia importante en Edo, no poder entrar en la casa del té mas famosa de la ciudad es un problema para nosotros y nuestras relaciones sociales, por eso necesitamos volver a ser bien recibidos como de lugar.

\- Entonces… debo coquetear con él para que nos apoye frente a su padre y la mujer de este ¿lo he entendido bien? – Nodoka-sama asintió.

Me quedé un momento pensativa, esa sería la prueba de fuego, donde dejaría claro que yo no era un marimacho como muchos me llamaban, que era una mujer hermosa hecha y derecha y que podía ser además una buena anfitriona, amable y delicada, como toda una mujer y no una niña violenta como todos pensaban.

Era el momento de la verdad, durante aquella cena demostraría a Shampoo, el joven Saotome y a mi misma que no era un animalillo salvaje, sino una mujer con todas las de la ley, les haría tragarse sus palabras una a una, pero sobretodo le demostraría a mi señora que el entrenamiento había valido la pena, que no había perdido su valioso tiempo en una causa perdida, que podía ser útil. Lo iba a bordar, por mí, por ella, la haría sentirse orgullosa.

\- como usted ordene mi señora – solo recibí una débil sonrisa como respuesta. Esa noche sobra decir que apenas pegué ojo.

Me encontraba frente al espejo, vestida con un impoluto _kimono_ plateado que resaltaba el negro azulado de mi pelo. Era un _kimono_ de seda exquisitamente bordado, a los pies y en las mangas se dibujaba de color azul oscuro pequeñas flores y olas, como si se tratara del mar embravecido. El _obi_ era de un color rojo intenso al igual que el color de mis labios. Nodoka-sama había maquillado esa parte de mi cara con un pigmento de color rojo intenso haciéndolos resaltar.

\- No necesitas nada más, estas bellísima – me susurró mientras terminaba de arreglarme el lazo trasero del _obi_. Me miré en el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo y aguante la respiración, parecía una princesa de cuentos, como aquellas de las historias que nos contaba madre antes de dormir.

Mi pelo estaba recogido en un moño suelto al lado derecho de mi cabeza, dejando expuesto mi cuello. Algunos mechones caían sueltos dándole un toque salvaje pero refinado. Me sorprendí de lo mucho que resaltaban mis ojos y mis labios en la cara. Era hipnótico, no podía apartar la vista de mi misma, me veía hermosa, toda una mujer elegante, alguien muy diferente a lo que solía ser.

\- Si mi madre pudiera verme se emocionaría porque por fin soy la mujer que ella quería que fuera – Nodoka – sama me sonrió mientras colocaba un adorno de flores de _sakura_ en mi pelo – pero a mi padre le daría un infarto.

\- Siempre fuiste su niña favorita ¿cierto?

Asentí levemente recordando con melancolía mis entrenamientos con padre – siempre decía que era el hijo que nunca tuvo.

\- Pues si te viera ahora, se daría cuenta que en realidad, eres toda una bella mujer – suspiré levemente mientras seguía mirando mi reflejo ¿era eso lo que de verdad quería? ¿Transformarme en una mujer sosa y corriente? ¿Ser la esposa de alguien? ¿Estaba dispuesta a perder mi esencia y transformarme en todo aquello que despreciaba por tener contento a mi orgullo y a mi señora?

La respuesta no llegó a mi cabeza, no sabía muy bien quien era pero esa noche no importaba, lo importante era servir a mi señora bien, ayudarla con su propósito y de paso, hacer que Shampoo y Ranma se tragaran sus palabras. Nunca más me llamarían marimacho.

\- Mi señora – dijo la suave voz de Momo-chan desde la puerta. Mi corazón retumbó nervioso, desde que tomaba mis entrenamientos con Nodoka-sama me había distanciado de mis amigos y me dolía el pecho al darme cuenta de la distancia que había entre mi amiga del alma y yo.

\- Dime querida.

\- El señor Shinnosuke ha llegado.

\- ¿Quién le ha recibido? – preguntó Nodoka poniéndose rápidamente en pie haciendo que el bajo de su _kimono_ ondulara. Iba impecable en su _kimono_ verde oliva y azul celeste, parecía una emperatriz.

\- El señor y el joven señor, mi señora. Les he llevado a la sala para que tomen un poco de sake antes de la cena. Los chicos ya están con ellos.

\- Maldita sea – dijo con veneno mi señora – ese idiota puede arruinarlo todo – se miró al espejo levemente para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en su sitio. Luego, posó sus ojos en los míos y me tomó por los hombros – vamos Akane, llegó el momento.

Me tensé mientras salíamos por la puerta seguida por Momo-chan quien me miraba impactada, supongo que jamás se imaginó verme con esas pintas, tan elegante y arreglada. Le di una mirada de disculpa, una disculpa que se merecía desde hacía tiempo, echaba de menos a Momoha, a Sasuke e incluso a Tomoe. Con esa mirada le pedía perdón por mi distanciamiento, por mi abandono para con ella. Como siempre, mi comprensiva Momo-chan me regalo una sonrisa mientras me susurró un – estas increíble.

Sonreí sincera mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Yuka, Sayuri y Kimiko entraban y salían de la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la cena. Desde el exterior se oían las risas de Genma Saotome y un anciano, además las chillonas voces de Shampoo y Ukyo soltaban frases como _"es un caballero"_ , _"por favor disculpe mi impertinencia"_ o _"me va a sacar usted los colores joven Ryugenzawa"_

Rodé los ojos aburrida, se notaba a leguas que esas dos estaban adulando a nuestro invitado de una forma que rozaba lo patético. Nodoka-sama debió pensar lo mismo porque soltó un bufido a la par que frenaba en seco frente a la puerta. Se giró para quedar cara a cara conmigo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos de manera seria, me tomo por los hombros y dijo:

\- Llego el momento Akane-chan, es ahora cuando debes demostrarle a todos esos que se reían de ti, a los que te creían inferior, que eres mil veces mejor que ellos, hazles tragarse sus palabras.

\- sí, mi señora.

\- Y si en algún momento de la velada, no te sientes cómoda con tu misión, por cualquier motivo, quítate el adorno del pelo y sabré que ya no puedes dar más de ti – la miré curiosa – si no estás cómoda con nuestro invitado o simplemente sientes que no puedes seguir, no improvises, ¿vale? Cíñete a lo que has aprendido todo este tiempo, hagas lo que hagas me sentiré orgullosa, pero no quiero que estés incomoda o mal ¿entendido?

Noté un calorcito subir desde mi estómago hasta mi corazón, ver a mi señora tan preocupada por mí, a pesar de que esta misión era tan importante para ella como para mi me hizo amarla y respetarla aún más, entonces supe que no podía defraudarla, que debía seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara.

\- No se preocupe señora, estaré bien – dije con seguridad – recuerde, que soy el río y al rio nadie le vence.

Mi señora Nodoka me sonrió ampliamente, enseñándome sus perfectos dientes blancos – sí que lo eres – me acarició la mejilla con el mismo cariño que una madre mima a su hija. Se giró y pude ver como se transformaba, como pasaba de ser una madre y mentora amorosa a volver a colocarse esa coraza de fría indiferencia y superioridad. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con mi señora. En privado era una mujer dulce y buena, pero cuando le tocaba reunirse con otras personas ajenas a su círculo más íntimo, Nodoka-sama era como un cubito de hielo.

Con una mirada hacia mi amiga le indicó que podía abrir la puerta. Momo-chan se arrodilló y tomando un extremo de la puerta la movió hasta el tope abriéndola de par en par consiguiendo que los presentes nos miraran.

El cuerpo de mi señora me tapaba, por lo que ningún de los allí sentados podía verme y yo apenas podía verlos a ellos. Nodoka-sama no avanzó ni un milímetro y como solo podía ver su espalda no sabía si sonreía o su rostro era serio, aunque por la tensión de su cuello y hombros me daba la sensación de que su rostro era impasible.

\- Nodoka, querida, que bien que has llegado – dijo la voz del hombre panda – permíteme presentarte al heredero de la casa de té Ryugenzawa, el joven Shinnosuke – así que ese era el nombre del muchacho al que debía servir esa noche, Shinnosuke, bonito nombre – y su abuelo, el señor Eiji Ryugenzawa.

Mi señora se adentró unos pasos en la sala y se inclinó en señal de respeto – es un placer para mí y mi familia recibirles en mi hogar mis señores.

Una exclamación ahogada resonó por la sala y juraría que noté a mi señora sonreír en medio de la inclinación. Al saludar a nuestros invitados mi señora se había agachado por lo que los presentes pudieron verme por fin. La incredulidad se reflejaba en los ojos de todos incluso en los del señor panda quien me miraba como si no estuviera seguro que era yo. Podía notar el asombro en los presentes pero los únicos ojos que me importaba ver era los de mi joven señor que estaban abiertos de par en par al igual que su boca.

Sonreí levemente sabiéndome casi ganadora, la cara de nuestro invitado estaba totalmente deformada, como si hubiera mirado directamente al sol, no pude evitar notar cierto cosquilleo en la tripa, era la sensación del triunfo. Mi señora se hizo a un lado y movió su mano para que me acercara. Había llegado el momento, comenzaba mi batalla.

Caminé como mi señora me había enseñado, a paso lento y delicado, como si caminara por una cuerda sobre el vacío, apenas levantando mis pies en cada paso. Una vez llegué a su lado me incliné profundamente dejando ver toda la parte posterior de mi cuello – esta es Akane, otra de mis aprendices.

Cuando me alcé de nuevo miré a los ojos de nuestro invitado dándome cuenta por primera vez de lo bello que era. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro como el cielo nocturno, eran pequeños y rasgados pero hermosos y amables. Tenía la tez morena, y la cara pequeña, su pelo era de un castaño oscuro, como la corteza de un roble y llevaba una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás de su nuca. Debía tener entre dieciséis y veinte años, no más y aunque era un poco delgaducho se podía ver perfectamente que era alto. Se podía decir que Shinnosuke Ryugenzawa era un joven atractivo.

\- Es un placer conocerlos mis señores.

\- Por favor – habló el anciano – dejémonos de formalismos, podéis llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila.

Sonreí levemente al anciano y asentí débilmente. El abuelo de Shinnosuke se parecía levemente a su nieto, era un hombre mayor, bastante mayor pero se veía que en su juventud había sido apuesto. Su rostro cuadrado tenía los mismos ojos que su nieto aunque este tenía la nariz un poco más prominente y tosca. El anciano tenía poco pelo de color blanco aunque se distinguía que hace años tuvo mucho pelo. Era flaco como su nieto y un poco más bajo, pero también tenía ese aura amable que desprendía el joven Shinnosuke.

\- Entonces por favor, llámennos también por nuestro nombre – habló con amabilidad mi señora.

\- Muchas gracias por su invitación Nodoka-sama – dijo Shinnosuke con una sonrisa – siempre había oído que en la casa delos Saotome había mujeres hermosas, pero jamás esperé encontrarme con tan bellas jóvenes.

\- Algunas más que otras – masculló el joven Ranma. Aunque apenas fue un débil susurro todos escuchamos perfectamente sus palabras y Shampoo incluso soltó una risita molesta que me taladró los oídos.

\- Bueno – dijo rápidamente Nodoka – sama mientras tomaba asiento junto a su marido – creo que es hora de cenar ¿tendrán hambre me figuro? – preguntó mi señora mientras me dirigía una mirada fugaz. Entendí su mensaje, y me senté al lado de nuestro invitado más joven quien se emocionó visiblemente por tenerme cerca.

\- Espero que no le moleste tener que comer a mi lado – dije con la voz esponjosa mirándole de hito en hito.

\- Para nada, es todo un honor señorita Akane – me contestó con una gran sonrisa que le devolví mientras colocaba mis manos en el regazo.

Escuché un resoplido y alcé mis ojos para encontrarme con la cara mal humorada de Ranma. Estaba sentado justo frente a mí entre Shampoo y Ukyo. La china me miraba de arriba abajo, como si buscara algún fallo en mi persona para echármelo en cara pero me cuadré de la misma forma que hacía mi señora, cerrándome en banda ante ella. No iba a permitir que esa china estropeara todo con su lengua afilada, ese era mi momento y lo iba a disfrutar.

\- Espero que le guste la cena joven Shinnosuke – dije amable lanzándole una mirada dulce.

\- Seguro que me encanta – sus ojos brillaban y noté como el pecho se me inflaba de satisfacción.

\- Aquí tenemos muy buenos cocineros – me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Mousse un tanto molesta. Me incliné levemente hacia delante para ver a mi amigo chino que estaba sentado dos puestos más allá que yo.

\- Mousse tiene razón joven Shinnosuke, yo soy pésima cocinera – dije llevando una mano a mi mejilla con falso pesar – el pobre hombre que se case conmigo pasará mucha hambre si depende de mí. Supongo que no me casaré nunca.

\- ¡No diga eso! – La voz de Shinnosuke sonaba asombrada – cualquiera de los aquí presentes se sentiría halagado por casarse con una bella muchacha como usted.

Miré de reojo a mi señora quien sonreía satisfecha por mi trabajo. Decidí entonces dar un paso más en mi coqueteo. Alcé una mano y di un delicado golpe en el brazo de nuestro invitado mientras reía como una colegiala, si mi yo de diez años me viera ahora se reiría de mi – no diga esas cosas por _Kami_ , hace que me sonroje.

El joven Ryugenzawa puso una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro y entonces desvié mi mirada para ver a mis amigos y compañeros. Ryoga que estaba justo enfrente de Mousse me miraba con la boca abierta, Ukyo a su lado en frente del joven Shinnosuke me observaba como si fuera un _oni_ de dos cabezas, su ceja derecha estaba alzada y su rostro casi pálido. Luego mis ojos se toparon con el crispado rostro de mi joven señor que parecía que le hubieran insultado de gravedad. Su rostro estaba tenso, y podía distinguir una vena saliendo de su sien palpitando con ira. Sonreí al ver la molestia del heredero Saotome pero mi pecho se infló como el de un gallo en un corral cuando vi el rostro mal humorado de Shampoo al saberse ignorada a pesar de llevar el _kimono_ mas apretado que jamás hubiera visto. Seguro que ni respiraba porque una inhalación de aire un poco mas profunda de lo normal y la tela reventaría.

La china estaba acostumbrada a tener siempre la atención de todos los hombres, siempre llenada de halagos por su belleza y su coquetería y verse relegada a un segundo lugar gracias a mi presencia era algo que no podía soportar, era un golpe directo a su ego y orgullo de mujer.

\- ¡Vaya parece que mi nieto y su aprendiz se llevan muy bien! – habló el viejo mientras mis compañeros traían la cena. Esa noche tomaríamos arroz, sopa de miso y _Sukiyaki_.

\- Su nieto es un joven encantador Eiji-san – mi señora tomó los palillos mientras Momo-chan le servía una taza de _sake_ a el hombre panda – y Akane es una joven hermosa ¿no lo cree así?

\- Por supuestísimo – dijo Eiji-san comenzando a devorar su arroz – una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto jamás.

\- La más hermosa que mis ojos han visto en mucho tiempo – dijo Shinnosuke con timidez. Sonreí al ver como las mejillas del heredero de la casa de té se teñían de un leve color rojo – espero no incomodarla Akane-san.

Negué levemente mientras tomaba yo también mis palillos y me disponía a cenar – para nada joven Shinnosuke, me halaga enormemente que un hombre como usted me vea de esa manera – tal y como mi señora me había enseñado tomé el tazón y los palillos de una forma que la manga de mi _kimono_ resbalara levemente por mi piel – no merezco tal honor.

\- Seguro que una mujer tan bella recibe constantemente este tipo de comentarios – rio Shinnosuke.

No me dio tiempo a contestar pues Shampoo soltó una risilla burlona consiguiendo que todos se centraran en ella – No creer todo lo que ver joven Shinnosuke.

\- ¿De qué habla señorita? – preguntó Shinnosuke alzando una ceja. Busque con la mirada a mi señora levemente alterada pero lo que me encontré fue a una muy tranquila Nodoka bebiendo su sopa de miso. Esa tranquilidad por parte de mi señora me dio seguridad por lo que esperé el comentario burlón de la china con fuerzas renovadas.

\- Bueno, Akane es una chica un poco… rara ¿verdad querido esposo? – preguntó mirando a Ranma quien mantenía la tensión en sus hombros.

\- ¿Esposo? ¿Estáis casados? – solté una risita ante el asustado tono de Shinnosuke, seguro que él, al igual que yo pensaba que era una locura casarse tan jóvenes.

\- No, aun no estar casados, pero estarlo pronto ¿verdad querido? - dijo en tono meloso la china.

Ranma soltó un gruñido sin siquiera mirarla, simplemente siguió devorando su cena como si fuera lo último que se iba a llevar a la boca en mucho tiempo.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa ¿es un matrimonio arreglado entonces?

El hombre panda que se había dedicado a comer y beber lo que llevaba de velada soltó una potente risa que no venía al caso y dijo – Así es amigo, están prometidos casi desde que nacieron.

\- Vaya – dijo asombrado el heredero Ryugenzawa – increíble, ¿y estáis conformes con eso?

\- Por supuesto – contestó rápidamente Shampoo – Shampoo amar mucho, mucho ha prometido y prometido también amar a Shampoo.

\- Eso es lo que ella cree – dije en un susurro burlón que solo Shinnosuke escuchó haciendo que soltara una risita de la que me contagie. Shampoo se crispó al vernos reír como dos niños traviesos. Supongo que no le hacía mucha gracia no ser el centro de atención.

\- ¿Hay algo que hacerle gracia a Akane?

\- Oh no, para nada, solo comentaba con el joven Shinnosuke que sería un gran honor celebrar la boda de mi joven señor en su casa del té.

Nodoka-sama levantó la cabeza, esa había sido mi señal para ella, el momento preciso para limar las asperezas y el terreno en cuanto a la relación de los Saotome con los Ryugenzawa – Akane-chan, por favor recuerda que la señora Ryugenzawa no nos simpatiza – la vi como ponía una mueca de falsa vergüenza en su rostro – discúlpeme joven Shinnosuke, no quería incomodarle con mi comentario acerca de la esposa de su padre.

\- No, tranquila, entre nosotros... a mi abuelo y a mí tampoco nos cae nada bien – dijo Shinnosuke tranquilo.

El abuelo tragó un trozo de _Sukiyaki_ con rabia – es una descocada, si fuera por mi desheredaría a mi hijo y pondría la casa del té en manos de Shinnosuke.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hace? – Preguntó Ukyo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de mi señora – Lo siento.

\- No, no importa querida – el anciano movió la mano arriba y abajo restándole importancia a la pregunta de mi compañera – El problema es que Shinnosuke aún es muy joven y está terminando sus estudios.

\- Aun soy bastante torpe además de que mi salud es bastante dedicada ahora mismo – dijo tímido. Una vez más vi la oportunidad de coquetear con el por lo que coloqué mi mano en su brazo.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

Noté bajo mis manos como temblaba y sonreí interiormente – Hace un par de años sufrí una gran pulmonía, casi muero.

\- ¡Eso es terrible! – gemí con pena, pero esta vez no era fingida, realmente me preocupé por el chico, pues, aunque fuera mi misión conseguir su favor y cariño, el joven me caía bien, era dulce y educado.

\- Tranquila ya estoy mejor, pero a veces tengo recaídas que me obligan a pasar largas temporadas en cama.

\- Lo lamento mucho – apreté levemente mi toque en su brazo para reconfortarle y su temblor se hizo más fuerte. Su mano, grande pero delicada se posó sobre la mía.

\- Tranquila, no es nada, soy fuerte aunque parezca lo contrario – asentí un poco roja por el toque de su mano sobre la mía, no me esperaba ese gesto pero no me desagradó – Akane-san, puede que esto suene muy desvergonzado pero, me gustaría invitarla a tomar el té a mi casa, podríamos primero dar un paseo por Edo y luego tomar el té para charlar un poco.

\- ¿Usted y yo? ¿Solos? – mi voz comenzó a temblar, esa pregunta me puso soberanamente nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, la situación se me acababa de ir de las manos. Temía que si decía que si el pobre Shinnosuke pensara cosas que no son y llegara a hacerle daño, pero si decía que no mi señora podía enfadarse conmigo por dejar pasar una oportunidad tan grande de llevarme al heredero Ryugenzawa a donde nos interesaba. Me quedé bloqueada.

\- ¿Qué me dices Akane-san? – su impaciencia me puso aún más nerviosa. Tomó con delicadeza mis dos manos entre las suyas y en sus ojos había un brillo de esperanza que me congeló el corazón. Miré de reojo a mi señora que me miraba fijamente y asintió con la cabeza, no sé muy bien si diciéndome que aceptara o dándome la opción de elegir libremente.

Mis manos sudaban y mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho de manera nerviosa, sentía que me ahogaba como un pececillo fuera del agua ¿Qué hacer? Si aceptaba se podría malinterpretar pero si me negaba a lo mejor se ofendía.

Miré sus ojos fijamente, esos ojos oscuros y anhelantes que me miraban con impaciencia y entonces a mi mente llegaron otros ojos azules, estos otros ojos no tenían ese brillo de la esperanza pero siempre estaban coloreados por la amabilidad y la picardía. Unos ojos azules que hace tiempo no me miraban. Sentí mi corazón encogerse esta vez de la angustia al pensar que mi señor jamás me vería como una mujer.

Le miré de reojo con los palillos en la mano, comiendo tranquilamente sin prestarnos atención, como si no le importara la escena ante sus ojos. Una oleada de tristeza me embargó, ya le había demostrado que no era una marimacho, a él y a Shampoo quien me miraba con celos y odio, había tenido algo parecido a la venganza cuando vi sus miradas asombradas sobre mí, pero no me había satisfecho para nada, al menos no ahora que veía como Ranma ni se inmutaba ante las atenciones de Shinnosuke. Mousse y Ryoga e incluso Shampoo parecían más molestos que él.

¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Darle una oportunidad a Shinnosuke, ayudar a mi señora con su misión y enterrar mis sentimientos por Ranma para siempre? ¿O debía negarme tirando por tierra mis esfuerzos y aferrarme a un sentimiento que sabía que jamás sería correspondido? No lo tenía claro, por eso las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron – Agradezco mucho su oferta y me halaga enormemente su interés, por eso le pido que me dé tiempo para pensar su propuesta.

Vi los ojos de Shinnosuke bañarse en la desilusión y sentí pena por él, pero en lugar de enfadarse me sonrió con comprensión y soltó mis manos – No te preocupes Akane-san, es normal que tengas que pensártelo, a penas hoy me conoces y ya vengo a proponerte estas cosas.

\- Por favor joven Shinnosuke, no se disculpe – dije bajando la vista avergonzada y jugando con mis manos – me siento terriblemente halagada pero…

\- ¡Solo quiero que sepas que me pareces una mujer maravillosa Akane-san! – me gritó tomando mis manos de nuevo, me puse de un color rojo intenso pues todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, a excepción de una, la que yo más anhelaba – pero solo le pido que por favor, me permitas cortejarte, unos pocos segundos a tu lado ya me han bastado para saber que jamás encontraré a una mujer como tú.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como el joven Ranma dejaba de comer y se quedaba expectante a mi respuesta, aun sin mirarnos.

\- Te lo suplico Akane-san, prometo no molestarla, pero déjame cortejarte como te mereces, como la hermosa mujer que eres – soltó mi mano y me hizo una gran inclinación, suplicándome – déjame intentar ganarme tu afecto, te lo suplico.

\- Joven Shinnosuke… - miraba el tembloroso cuerpo de Shinnosuke agachado ante mí y mi cuerpo tembló con el. Jamás me habría imaginado que un hombre llegaría a esos extremos por mi afecto, me sentí terriblemente halagada pero muy confusa ¿debía decirle que si? Esta vez no me proponía nada indebido, solo poder cortejarme, supongo que mandarme cartas o algún presente de vez en cuando para que cuando yo estuviera lista aceptara su ofrecimiento del té en su casa… ¿eso era malo? Tal vez si aceptaba y Shinnosuke se tomaba en serio la tarea de enamorarme podría por fin dejar atrás esos estúpidos sentimientos por Ranma.

Suspiré levemente cerrando los ojos, pensando y pensando, maquinando en mi cerebro mil y una hipótesis de que hacer y qué no hacer, entonces la imagen de Ranma llamándome marimacho, de Shampoo diciéndome que ningún hombre se querría casar conmigo llego a mi cabeza como un rayo y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Toqué delicadamente su hombro haciéndole levantar la vista- El pobre estaba nervioso, como si esperara encontrar en mi negación y desprecio pero en vez de eso, le otorgue una de las sonrisas más dulces y sinceras que jamás le había dado a nadie y dije:

\- Sí, joven Shinnosuke, le permito que me corteje – los ojos del heredero Ryugenzawa brillaron y un grito de asombro llenó la sala pero lo que más llamó la atención no fue mi afirmación, sino el sonido de unos palillos de madera rompiéndose.

Giré la vista buscando a quien había roto los utensilios para comer y me sorprendí cuando vi que eran nada más y nada menos que los de Ranma. Me miraba con unos ojos con los que nunca me había mirado antes, no eran ojos de enfado o de rabia, me miraban con angustia, con dolor, como si le hubiera traicionado de la manera más cruel. Mi corazón se frenó en mi pecho y solo pude apartar la vista de el, no quería mirarle a la cara.

La velada pasó tranquila, Shinnosuke no paraba de halagarme y decirme que era una mujer hermosa, que prometía esforzarse para ganarse mi amor y me juraba que si al final le elegía me haría muy feliz.

Como parte del plan yo aceptaba cada gesto, cada comentario y le devolvía la misma dulzura y timidez, pero algo dentro de mí se encendió cuando me di cuenta de una cosa importante. La mujer de la que se había enamorado Shinnosuke, no era la verdadera Akane, era una farsa, una mentira. Yo no era dulce ni servicial, no era la mujer que el imaginaba y temía que si se llegaba a dar cuenta todo se estropearía. Miré a mi señora que me observaba con satisfacción, sabía que estaba contenta, muy contenta ya que el señor Eiji nos había invitado a pasarnos por la sala del té _"quisiera la arpía de su nuera o no quisiera"_

El plan había resultado pero yo me había visto envuelta una vez más en una red de líos, mentiras y problemas de la que no sabía cómo salir airosa. Solo esperaba que cuando la verdad explotara y Shinnosuke me conociera como realmente soy no me despreciara y mi señora volviera a quedarse sin poder entrar en la casa de té.

Cuando nuestros invitados se fueron, no sin antes Shinnosuke prometerme una vez más que se esforzaría en enamorarme, pude reunirme en la cocina con mis compañeros por fin después de tanto tiempo. Recibí un mar de halagos por parte de todos, que si estaba hermosa, que si había madurado, que si por fin era toda una mujer…

Cuando me despedí de ellos en vez de sentirme bien conmigo misma, me sentía fatal. Según todos en aquella casa, mi yo de ahora, el que era una máscara de mentiras e imitaciones baratas de mujer florero era mí mejor yo, la Akane bella, la Akane perfecta, la mejor Akane.

Eso solo significaba que mi yo verdadero, la bruta, torpe y un poco marimacho no era una mujer digna, que no valía si era yo misma, debía cambiar para ser halagada y reconocida como mujer. Suspiré triste, ¿Cómo era posible que ser una mujer florero, una mujer sin más aspiración que la de entretener a un hombre y cazarlo para casarse, fuera la mujer que valía la pena ser?

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por el jardín y mis pies me llevaron a mi rinconcito del jardín, aquel rinconcito con el banco de piedra que me daba un poquito de paz. Me senté y suspiré con la cabeza gacha, quizás debía cambiar para siempre, quizás no debía fingir más y adoptar esta forma de ser para siempre. Eso facilitaría muchas cosas, nadie más me insultaría y si al final lo mío con Shinnosuke terminaba en una relación jamás se enteraría de que en verdad soy un marimacho. Parecía todo tan simple, pero era tan complicado…

Renunciar a lo que era, a lo que siempre había amado y de lo que me enorgullecía era doloroso, pero si cientos de personas creen en una cosa y solo tu estas en contra, puede que la equivocada al final seas tú; como decía madre cando hablábamos de alguna comida que no me gustaba: _miles de personas no pueden estar equivocadas, si sois mil contra uno, la equivocada eres tú, así que come._

Suspire mientras miraba mis pies descalzos, y pensé en mi yo de hace dos y tres años. Recordé esa niña que juraba y perjuraba que jamás se convertiría ni en la sombra de lo que soy ahora. Si esa niña me viera ahora se burlaría de mí por hipócrita.

La oscuridad en el jardín era gratificante, solo la luz de la luna me permitía ver, pero como estábamos prácticamente en luna llena, ese resplandor plateado era suficiente para no estar rodeada por la oscuridad total. Escuchaba a las cigarras a mi alrededor y el chapoteo de las carpas koi en el lago. Ese rinconcito me tranquilizaba, era como mi _nirvana_ personal.

Mi tranquilidad se vio de pronto interrumpida por unos presurosos pasos que se acercaban a mí. Se escuchaban rápidos y atropellados, como si el dueño de ese caminar buscara desesperado algo o a alguien. Me quedé quieta sin apenas respirar pues no quería que me descubrieran allí, que interrumpieran mi momento de aislamiento.

Quien fuera y que buscara no me interesaba, solo deseaba que se alejara rápido de allí y me dejara de nuevo sola con mi tristeza. Para mi desgracia los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a mí, aun con la mirada en el suelo supe que ese desconocido estaba frente a mi cuerpo, quieto supongo que asustado o sorprendido por verme allí.

No levanté mis ojos en un vano intento de no hacerme notar aunque era algo muy estúpido, como dije antes la luz de la luna era lo suficientemente clara para iluminarme y dejar ver a mi acompañante no deseado que la que estaba allí sentada era yo. Suspiré derrotada deseando que aquel intruso se diera la vuelta y siguiera buscando aquello que había perdido y me dejara en paz.

Lo que nunca espere es que aquella persona me buscara a mi – Akane, al fin te encuentro.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Dango_ : Dulce tradicional japonés elaborado con mochiko (harina de arroz), y derivado por lo tanto del mochi (pastel de arroz glutinoso). Se sirve a menudo con té verde.

 _Eiji_ : El nombre del abuelo de Shinnosuke es inventado, tanto en el manga como en la serie solo es nombrado como "abuelo" por lo que yo me he decidido a bautizarle como Eiji. El nombre Eiji, sin duda aclama la protección y las buenas vibras. Su significado es "Dos protectores". Y quien lo lleve será una persona bendecida por la suerte y el buen augurio. Me gusta este nombre para el abuelo de Shinnosuke porque tanto en el manga como en la serie es el quien protege a Shinnosuke desde que es pequeño además de que es un personaje que a mi me causa bastante ternura y simpatía.

 _Oni_ : Elemento del folclore japonés. Suelen ser diablos con forma de ogros.

 _Sukiyaki_ : es un plato japonés dentro del estilo nabemono (cocina al vapor japonesa). Este consiste en carne (normalmente trozos muy finos de ternera) o en la versión vegetariana hecha de tofu, cocido a fuego lento o hervido en la mesa, junto con vegetales y otros ingredientes, en una olla poco profunda en una mezcla de salsa de soja, azúcar y mirin. Antes de comerlo, los ingredientes se meten en un cuenco pequeño con huevo crudo batido.


	20. Capítulo diecinueve

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Por fin hoy contestaremos la incógnita de quien estaba buscando a Akane. Las apuestas están muy repartidas a ver si quien acertó. En este capítulo Akane comienza a plantearse la relación con su señora de otra forma, y vuelven abrirse varios frentes para desgracia de nuestra protagonista. Además Ranma está comenzando a madurar poco a poco ¿en que derivara eso?**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

\- Akane, al fin te encuentro – alcé mi vista como un rayo para corroborar que mis oídos no me habían engañado. Ahí frente a mí, con un dolido semblante se encontraba uno de mis dolores de cabeza, mi joven señor. Ranma.

Me levanté del banco estirándome cuan larga era y le miré a los ojos, esos ojos azules que ahora estaban apagados. Su cuerpo estaba laxo, como si estuviera cansado, agotado, física y mentalmente, como yo.

\- ¿Necesita algo señor? – pregunté con voz temblorosa.

En su rosto se dibujó una mueca de tristeza y con paso cauto, como si temiera que escapara como un cervatillo asustado, avanzó hacia mí. No me contestó y yo no me moví, sentía su tristeza y estaba segura que él podía notar la mía. Nuestros ojos no se despegaron el uno del otro y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alzó la mano de forma delicada.

Cerré los ojos y me encogí sobre mi misma, no sabía que esperar, estaba segura que no me golpearía pero, no podía tenerlas todas conmigo, el joven heredero era una caja de sorpresas. Pude escuchar un suspiro ahogado y juraría que su mano frenó en seco pero al segundo noté su cálida y algo callosa mano posarse delicadamente en mi cara.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y una vez más busqué su mirada que me observaba con horror y ternura a la vez. Supongo que le dio pavor el darse cuenta que en cierta forma le temía, pero una parte de mi sabía que Ranma Saotome jamás me pondría una mano encima para dañarme.

Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero de ella solo salió un suspiro ahogado. Ahueco mi mejilla en su mano y la acarició con el pulgar. Sorprendida, noté mi corazón saltar y quedarse trabado en mi garganta.

\- Mi señor… ¿Qué…?

\- Akane, por favor, no sigas… por favor – me cortó. La suplica y el dolor en su voz me desestabilizó, quise llorar al ver el sufrimiento en su mirada.

\- No le entiendo – su otra mano se alzó lentamente y tomó mi otra mejilla a la par que su rostro se acercaba a mi rostro y juntaba nuestras frentes. Le observe patidifusa, su rostro dolido, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración pausada formada por suspiros profundos, el tacto de sus manos… que me tocaban como si estuviera hecha de porcelana… todo aquello me estaba dejando en un estado de confusión y ternura.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas, no me dejes, no te pierdas – me susurraba sin soltarme – No puedes convertirte en esto, no eres tú, esta no es mi Akane.

Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, mis mejillas ardieron al igual que las suyas que estaban de un tono rojizo intenso.

\- Es mi deber señor.

\- No, no lo es – alejó su frente de la mía pero no me soltó la cara. Fijó sus ojos en los míos de manera profunda, tan profunda que sentí que podía leer cada uno de mis pensamientos – Tú eres una guerrera, eres fuerte y valiente, no una copia barata de una princesa de cuentos.

\- Mi señora me ha entrenado para ser una buena mujer y yo debo recompensar sus esfuerzos joven Ranma.

Su rostro se crispó y me soltó las mejillas con rabia – ¿y qué? ¿Vas a convertirte en todo eso que detestas? ¿Vas a convertirte en algo mundano solo por la aprobación de los demás? – sus palabras me dañaban en el alma, pero tenía razón. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos pero eso no pareció ablandarle, el Ranma que tenía frente a mí no era ese niñito caprichoso y bocazas, era un hombre, un hombre que quería hacerme ver las cosas tal y como eran.

\- Mi señor…

\- ¡No! – me frenó. Alzó la mano y arrancó los adornos de mi pelo haciéndolo caer en cascada por mis hombros y mi espalda – eso no eres tú, mi Akane… mi Akane es una guerrera que no se rinde ante nadie, que prefiere morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas.

Mis lágrimas ya caían libres por mis mejillas, solté un sollozo ahogado y el joven Saotome se acercó a mí de nuevo, volviendo a tomar mis mejillas con sus manos y limpiando los regueros de lágrimas con sus pulgares – Mi Akane, mi Akane lleva el pelo desarreglado y recogido en una coleta porque así es más fácil pelear, mi Akane lleva _yukatas_ ligeros o _hakamas_ porque a la hora de pelearse conmigo le da más libertad de movimiento.

No podía dejar de llorar, agarre sus muñecas e intente alejarle de mí, no quería escucharle, no quería que tirara por el barro todo lo que había construido esas semanas, no quería escucharle porque sabía que tenía razón – Por favor, suélteme…

\- ¡No! ¡Me vas a escuchar! – Dijo apretando más mis mejillas sin llegar a hacerme daño – Mi Akane, no complace a un hombre, ni se arrodilla ante ellos, es mejor que eso, no necesita la aprobación de nadie, y menos la de un hombre para ser feliz – con cada palabra soltaba un sollozo más fuerte.

\- Mi Akane es una arquera sensacional que siempre da en la diana, es una chica que adora leer y aprender historia, no servir el té a un montón de hombres que se creen mejores que ella – poco a poco dejaba de luchar contra él, me estaba derrotando – Mi Akane defiende a los débiles y no tiene miedo a mancharse la ropa, sobre todo si es por ayudar a sus amigos y compañeros, mi Akane… ¡mi Akane no permitiría que nadie la tratara como un objeto de deseo! ¡A mi Akane ni siquiera le gusta el _Sukiyaki_! – gritó con rabia.

Ante sus palabras mis brazos cayeron laxos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Tenía razón, tenía razón en todo, el joven Ranma me había dado una paliza verbal que me había dejado sin fuerzas. Me estaba perdiendo, me había perdido a mí misma por contentar a los demás, por mi maldito honor de guerrera. Y era doloroso.

Sentí mis piernas temblar y si no fuera por los brazos del joven Ranma habría caído de bruces contra el suelo. Al notar que me venía abajo me rodeó con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo. Lloré como una niña pequeña, apegando mi cara contra su pecho, mis brazos le rodearon como si fuera un salvavidas en un mar embravecido.

Me dejó llorar a gusto, soltando todo aquel dolor que tenía dentro. Me acariciaba con ternura la cabeza mientras me susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien ¿Cuándo mi señor había madurado tanto? ¿Cuándo se convirtió el en un hombre y yo en una niña estúpida? Me aferré a su camisa de entrenamiento, esa roja que llevaba siempre y que tanto me gustaba.

\- Lo siento – me susurró al oído – siento todo lo que te he hecho… yo también tengo la culpa.

Dejé de respirar cuando dijo aquellas palabras y despegue mi rostro de mi pecho para mirarle a la cara, intentando vislumbrar si aquella disculpa era sincera. Sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules me miraban con una seriedad y arrepentimiento que no dejo rastro para la duda – ¿Lo jura? ¿Jura que lo siente?

\- Lo juro – me volvió a abrazar enterrando de nuevo mi rostro en su pecho – No todo esto es culpa tuya, también es culpa mía, por mis insultos, mis desprecios, mis… mis malas formas… no era mi intención, nunca fue mi intención herirte.

\- Tus insultos, tus apodos son los que más me duelen, Ranma – escuché como soltaba una débil risa y fruncí el ceño intentando alejarme del ¿se estaba burlando? Me apretó más en ese férreo abrazo, negando toda vía de escape – Ranma, ¿de nuevo? ¿Te ríes de nuevo de mí?

Negó repetidamente – No me rio de ti, simplemente me alegra que vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

Se separó de mí y me dio una cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa que me calentó el corazón y el alma y que sin darme cuenta devolví. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia el banquito de piedra donde me invitó a sentarme a su lado.

Miré de reojo como su mano no soltó la mía – Akane, por favor disculpa todas las veces que me dejé llevar por mi ira y te insulté, no creo nada de lo que te digo – su rostro entonces se tornó juguetón y con una sonrisa torcida dijo – bueno, sí creo que eres un poco marimacho pero eso te hace especial – dijo jugando con mi nariz.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Eres un tonto! – le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo. Soltó una carcajada mientras se sobaba el brazo – Te perdono, pero júrame que nunca más me insultaras de la forma que lo hiciste en la cena.

\- Lo juro – me dijo mirándome fijamente en los ojos – créeme que después, cuando lo pensé en frío quise buscarte y pedirte perdón, porque no soportaba la idea de que n me hablaras, pero luego… te veía, con Mousse, con Sasuke… incluso con Ryoga y volvía la ira y…

\- No tengo nada con ellos, son mis amigos y…

\- Lo sé – me cortó, ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre – pero no podía evitarlo, no me gusta compartir – susurró bajando la vista.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mirando cada uno un punto del infinito, sin saber muy bien que decir. Yo era un manojo de nervios, esa noche había sido demasiado para mi estabilidad mental y emocional, estaba agotada, pero a la vez muy contenta. Ranma había ido a pedirme disculpas y sobretodo me había abierto los ojos. Yo no era una boba, no era una mujer florero, yo era Akane Tendo, yo era el río, padre siempre lo decía, yo no estaba destinada a ser "la mujer de", yo era una guerrera y lo sentía mucho por mi señora, pero no iba a renunciar a ser yo misma.

Si después de toda mi lealtad y mis años de servicio decidía echarme por ser fiel a mí misma, por mucho que me doliera me iría de allí.

\- Akane – la voz de Ranma me sacó de mis pensamientos, lancé un gruñido para hacerle ver que le escuchaba – ¿De verdad vas a salir con ese idiota?

Me giré para mirarle, su rostro estaba fruncido y miraba al suelo como si deseara asesinarlo. Sonreí levemente al notar que el problema principal de mi joven señor eran los celos, estaba celoso y eso me alegró, decidí jugar un poco con el – Bueno… no tiene nada de malo.

Su rostro se giró con tanta rapidez que me recordó a un búho, sus ojos estaban incendiados de rabia – ¡¿No lo dirás enserio?!

Me encogí de hombros – ¿Por qué no? No digo de formalizar la relación ahora mismo, pero Shinnosuke-kun es un hombre apuesto y educado, tal vez con el tiempo me enamore.

\- ¡Siempre dices que no quieres casarte! ¡Y ahora llega ese idiota y de repente aceptas que te corteje! ¡No te entiendo! ¡A mí me rechazaste cuando te propuse casarte conmigo!

\- Bueno, tu solo querías casarte conmigo porque puedo darte hijos y Shampoo no – dije algo molesta al recordar esa conversación – Shinnosuke al menos será un esposo amoroso y me querrá por mí misma no solo por mi útero.

Ranma enarcó una ceja – ¿por tu qué?

\- Mi útero – contesté con simpleza – es el sitio donde las mujeres guardan los bebes cuando están embarazadas.

\- ¡Yo no me quiero casar contigo solo por tu tutero!

\- Útero – le corregí.

\- ¡Me importa un carajo como se llame! – dijo enfadado cruzándose de brazos – Si me quiero casar contigo y no con Shampoo es porque tú eres una guerrera además de mi amiga, prefiero casarme contigo que al menos nos llevamos bien y si tenemos hijos podríamos entrenarles ambos, yo no quiero una esclava, sino una compañera.

\- Pero no me amas – dije seria.

\- Yo… bueno… este… - Sonreí levemente al ver como el rostro de mi amigo se encendía hasta parecer un farol. Jugaba con sus dedos mientras farfullaba palabras sin sentido. Solté una risita al verle tan nervioso.

\- Déjalo Ranma – apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y eso pareció relajarle – Sé que no me amas, somos muy jóvenes para saber que es el amor – me acomodé y alcé la vista hacia el cielo – solo quiero que sepas que, si tuviera que elegir entre casarme contigo o con Shinnosuke, te elegiría a ti mil veces.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante lo que acababa de decir, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría mi joven señor, esperaba cualquier reacción, desde una burla a un enfado monumental pero lo que ocurrió me hizo brincar de alegría.

Ranma, simplemente suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la mía y tomando mi mano, entrelazó nuestros dedos y dijo – Y yo quiero que sepas que prefiero mil veces pasar mi vida discutiendo contigo, que riendo con cualquier otra.

Noté miles de mariposas volar por mi estómago. Solo pude reír como una idiota y apretar más fuerte la mano de mi señor. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho feliz y sabía que mi joven señor estaba igual que yo pues miré de reojo su rostro y pude ver una bonita sonrisa pintada en su cara.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos fuimos a dormir, nos la pasamos juntos, sentados en aquel banquito de piedra mirando las estrellas en silencio, haciéndonos compañía y perdonándonos mutuamente sin mediar palabra.

Esa noche estrellada la recuerdo como una de las más bonitas de mi vida. No solo me había recuperado a mí misma, también había recuperado la amistad de mi joven señor y eso superaba cualquier venganza que tuviera en mente.

Por la mañana, antes de que saliera el sol y todos se dieran cuenta de que habíamos pasado la noche juntos a la intemperie, nos dirigimos en silencio hacia la el interior de la casa. A la altura de las escaleras nos despedimos, el subiría a la planta superior y yo como siempre me dirigiría a mi cuarto con Momo-chan, Sayuri y Yuka pero antes de que me diera la vuelta y me alejara de él, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó la frente para luego subir corriendo hacia su cuarto.

La sonrisa que se me dibujó en la cara me duró el resto del día y posiblemente de la semana.

* * *

Al día siguiente me encontraba en mi cuarto arreglándome. Me puse un Yukata gris perla y un obi blanco, nada demasiado vistoso y me coloqué mi coleta de siempre en el pelo. Había decidido hablar con mi señora para comunicarle mi decisión de no volver a llevar a cabo sus enseñanzas, al menos no las que se referían a convertirme en una mujer florero.

Estaba algo nerviosa porque no sabía si mi señora se iba a enfadar y a echarme de la casa, pero debía correr el riesgo, no podía convertirme en aquello que no quería ser, debía seguir mi propio camino, debía fluir como el río, pero siendo yo misma, siendo Akane Tendo, la bruta marimacho, no Akane Tendo la princesita.

\- Vaya Akane-chan, hacía tiempo que no te veía así de sencilla – me dijo Momo-chan con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo echaba de menos – dije estirándome – aunque estuviera guapa con los otros atuendos me siento más cómoda así.

\- Sinceramente, te queda mejor – le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Momo-chan era una de las personas a las que más aprecio tenía dentro de esa casa, era uno de mis pilares junto con mi señora, Sasuke, Mousse y el mismísimo Ranma.

\- Momo-chan, quiero pedirte perdón una vez más por alejarme esta temporada y…

Alzó una mano para hacerme callar – Akane, ya lo hemos hablado, no pasa nada, tenías tus motivos y yo los comprendo, yo también tengo que acatar decisiones de otros que no me gustan, pero a diferencia de ti que les plantas cara yo solamente callo y obedezco.

Baje la vista con tristeza – ¿Lo dices por tu compromiso? – hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de Taro ni del desagradable de su padre. Aunque mi señora les había prohibido la entrada en la casa para desgracia de Momoha, el compromiso seguía en pie.

\- Así es – dijo en un suspiro – Tú has decidido negarte a seguir con ese entrenamiento de mujer perfecta que te ha puesto Nodoka-sama, pero yo… a pesar de detestar a ese hombre no soy capaz a negarme, simplemente callo y obedezco.

\- Tu situación es diferente Momo-chan, tú no tienes opción.

\- Lo sé – su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza y resignación pero solo duró apenas unos segundos cambiando su perfil me miró sonriente y dijo – Pero bueno, no pasa nada, ya lo he aceptado y quien sabe, a lo mejor con un poco de suerte soy feliz

Le sonreí falsamente asintiendo pero tanto ella como yo sabíamos que eso no pasaría jamás. Cada día llegaban chismes de Edo sobre Taro, la mayoría de ellos hablaban de lo mujeriego que era Taro, de que le era infiel a su prometida e incluso una temporada se rumoreó que había dejado embarazada a una muchacha hija de un artesano y que la familia la había repudiado.

\- Bueno – dijo Momo-chan tomando un montón de futones – tengo que ir a lavar esto, y tu deberías hablar con Nodoka-sama ahora.

Asentí y salí de la habitación justo detrás de mi amiga pero cuando ella se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa donde estaba la zona de lavar la ropa, yo me dirigí escaleras arriba. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar pero una cosa estaba clara, debía parar aquella farsa.

Me acerqué con pasos temblorosos a la puerta de mi señora, en mi interior me daba fuerzas y repetía una y otra vez un monologo perfectamente preparado. Una vez frente a la puerta suspiré llenando mis pulmones de aire y alcé la mano. Antes de que pudiera tocar el marco de madera, la puerta corrediza se abrió de par en par mostrando ante mí a una llorosa Shampoo que me miraba como si fuera un enemigo a matar.

\- ¡Apartarte de mi camino! – me empujó a un lado y salió corriendo entre sollozos. Me quedé quieta mirándola desaparecer de mi vista, alce una ceja y me giré para ver dentro de la habitación de mi señora.

\- Akane, querida, pasa – Nodoka-sama estaba en medio de la sala leyendo tranquilamente unos pergaminos. Avancé lentamente y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me coloqué ante mi señora de rodillas y espere quieta y en silencio a que me diera paso. Alzó levemente su mirada de su lectura, mirándome de arriba abajo y volvió a desviar su mirada a los _kanjis_ frente a ella – ¿y bien?

\- Mi señora yo… - el monologo que había ensayado desapareció de mi mente, quedándome totalmente en blanco. Me congele en el sitio, blanca como la leche y con los ojos abiertos. Mis manos se crisparon alrededor de mis rodillas y comencé a temblar.

Mi señora alzó la vista de los papeles y soltó una risa mientras los dejaba a un lado y centraba su atención en mi – Vamos querida, no hay porque ponerse nerviosa.

\- Yo… mi señora yo quería… solo decirle… ¡que maravilloso día hace hoy! ¿Cierto?

Quise golpearme por mi torpeza, Nodoka-sama soltó una ahogada risa y me tomó de los hombros – Akane, lo que quieras decírme, dímelo sin miedo alguno.

Asentí levemente – Vera señora, yo… - no me salían las palabras, no podía hablar, no siempre y cuando su mirada marrón estuviera clavada sobre mi como una estaca, por eso hice una profunda reverencia escondiendo mi rostro del suyo – ¡Señora! ¡ _Sumimasen_! ¡Agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, sus esfuerzos y todo su tiempo invertido en entrenarme! ¡Pero no me creo capaz de seguir con esto!

\- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó tranquila.

\- Porque… porque… ¡esta no soy yo! ¡No puedo perderme a mí misma señora! ¡Mi esencia, mi alma de guerrera es lo único que me queda de mi padre, de la verdadera AKane Tendo! Si lo pierdo… será como perderle a él para siempre.

Me quedé en silencio esperando su respuesta, no os voy a mentir, esperaba que pusiera el grito en el cielo, que me golpeara y que me echara a la calle. Mi señora se había gastado mucho dinero en la institutriz de las chicas además de perder el tiempo conmigo, seguro me echaba, o me mataba y me tiraba a los cerdos, esa también era una opción.

\- ¿Y tú venganza? – me preguntó.

\- ¡Eso ya no importa señora! – dije temblorosa – el dolor lleva al dolor y la venganza a mas venganza… yo… a mí no me importa lo que piensen otros, solo me importa lo que pienso yo misma, y usted – quería que lo entendiera, que me apoyara y me dijera que todo estaba bien, que me entendía pero no estaba segura de que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Volver a ser la chica ruda que practica artes marciales, la que se rebela a la sociedad? Mírame a la cara, a los ojos, y dime que eso es lo que quieres.

Alcé mi cuerpo lentamente y clave mis ojos en los suyos, me miraban con dureza, como si fueran témpanos de hielo. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecer pero no me podía acobardar, debía hacerlo, ya no era una niña sino una mujer.

\- Es lo que quiero señora – dije seria alejando todo temblor de mi voz – sé que ha perdido mucho dinero, pero prometo devolvérselo, todo, trabajaré mañana, tarde y noche, aquí en la casa o repartiendo arroz en Edo, no importa, prometo devolvérselo todo, pero permítame dejar su entrenamiento y volver al dojo, volver a ser yo misma. Se lo suplico señora.

Nodoka-sama permaneció impasible, sin dar una muestra de sentimientos en su cara, ya me veía con la cabeza separada del cuerpo pero en vez de eso Nodoka-sama puso una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro – No podía esperar otra cosa de ti, Akane-chan.

Con ese apodo cariñoso expulsé todo el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones – eso quiere decir… ¿Qué puedo volver al dojo?

\- Sí Akane, puedes – sonreí de oreja a oreja – Y respecto a Shinnosuke, no te preocupes, puedes decirle que no, por suerte su abuelo y yo hemos firmado ya varios contratos con la casa de té, y la arpía de la nueva señora Ryugenzawa no podrá hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- Señora, creo que lo mejor es que finja que acepto a Shinnosuke-kun por un tiempo y luego…

\- No, nada de eso ¿a ti te interesa ese chico?

Negué lentamente – No señora, me parece un muchacho apuesto y encantador pero no me gusta de esa forma.

\- Pues no le des esperanzas entonces – dijo seria – No hay nada peor que te llenen el corazón de esperanza y falsas promesas y al final te quedes con las manos vacías, no le hagas sufrir.

\- No era mi intención señora.

\- Tranquila, sé que no lo era – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿sabes? Me alegra que hayas decidido dejar el entrenamiento.

La mire sin entender – ¿Por qué señora? Creía que eso era lo que usted esperaba de mí.

\- Pues te equivocaste – contestó serena – si te entrene fue para demostrarte que tú también podías ser hermosa, seductora y callar las bocas de todos aquellos que se metían contigo. Te entrené para abrirte los ojos sobre tu propia belleza, pero casi pagas un precio muy alto, casi te pierdes a ti misma.

\- Señora…

\- Por eso me alegro que decidieras dejarlo, no hay nada más importante que el amor propio Akane. Lo que yo más valoro en una persona es que sea fiel a sí misma y a sus principios, y que sea leal.

\- Siempre seré leal a su persona, mi señora.

\- Lo sé, por eso eres mi mano derecha Akane.

Sonreí agradecida y Nodoka-sama me pasó unos documentos – son unos escritos muy antiguos, sobre el _periodo Heian_.

\- Fascinante…

\- Puedes quedártelos, sé que te encanta aprender historia, y para las clases te vendrán bien.

Miré los papeles fascinada, y los apreté con delicadeza sobre mi pecho – _Arigatou_ , Nodoka-sama.

Tras unos breves segundos en silencio, caía en la cuenta de una cosa importante y que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro – Señora, ¿Qué le pasaba a Shampoo?

\- Pronto lo sabrás, tranquila.

No dije nada, si mi señora no quería hablar no sería yo quien le sacaría las palabras. Alzó su rostro y dijo – Si quieres volver a entrenar deberías darte prisa e ir corriendo a cambiarte, las clases de Genma empezaran pronto.

Me quedé quieta un momento y caí en la cuenta de que ya debía ser la hora de las clases del hombre panda. Recogí con rapidez los papeles que me había regalado mi señora y maldiciendo salí por la puerta. Lo último que escuché fue la risa de mi señora.

Una vez me cambié corrí rápida como una centella al dojo, hacía mucho que no pisaba aquella enorme sala por lo que me encantó volver a entrar. Olía a madera e incienso pero también a sudor masculino. Entré decidida y en cuanto puse un pie dentro los ojos de todos los estudiantes se posaron sobre mí.

\- Vaya, mirad quien ha vuelto, la princesita – dijo con burla Mikado – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Echabas de menos estar rodeada de hombres?

Las risas de varios chicos no se hicieron esperar, rodé los ojos e ignoré completamente al idiota mientras me acercaba a Mousse que ayudaba a Sasuke a estirar. En cuanto me vio, Mousse me sonrió ampliamente, enseñando todos los dientes.

Me quedé un poco sorprendida pues Mousse no era un chico muy expresivo por lo que verle regalarme esa sonrisa ame dejo un poco perpleja.

\- Akane, ¡has vuelto! – sonreí al verle tan feliz por mi vuelta. Mousse era uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre me defendía cuando alguno de los alumnos del hombre panda me decían que aquel no era mi lugar.

\- Si, ya era hora de retomar mi entrenamiento.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_! – Sasuke me abrazó con fuerza – al fin.

\- Vaya princesa – de nuevo, Mikado se había acercado para molestarme – que hermoso reencuentro con tu novio.

\- Déjala en paz Mikado – gruñó Mousse.

El chico soltó una risita burlona – Vaya Mousse, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Defendiendo el honor de tu novia?

\- Eres patético – dije con voz cansada. Mikado era un chico que no solo era torpe en las artes marciales, también era algo torpe mentalmente. Sus discusiones estaban llenas de argumentos repetitivos y aburridos.

\- Tranquila princesa, no es malo tener varios novios, conozco varias chicas como tú en el barrio rojo – varios de los alumnos empezaron a jalearle y yo solo pude rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Insinúas algo Mikado? – dijo Mousse tenso.

\- Tranquilo Mousse, no te rebajes a su nivel – dije tomando levemente el brazo de mi amigo – ignórale.

Keita soltó una risa que retumbó por toda la sala. Hacía tiempo que el gordinflón no se metía conmigo, supongo que no ver a Ranma por el dojo le infundía valor – Que triste, una chica defendiéndote patoso.

\- ¿¡A quien llamas patoso!? – gritó furioso Mousse.

\- ¡Ya está bien! – Grité poniéndome en medio de ambos – Mousse ignórales no merece la pena – me giré para encarar al grupito de Mikado y compañía – y vosotros, dejadnos en paz, si no queréis problemas – levanté mi puño derecho en señal de que estaba dispuesta a todo si no nos dejaban en paz.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse y Mikado intentó tomarme del brazo pero me zafé rápidamente dejándole con la mano en el aire, algo sorprendido – Princesa, creí que habías entendido cual era tu sitio.

\- Pues ya ves que no, soy bastante persistente.

\- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti – dijo relamiéndose los labios en un gesto que me provocó nauseas. Me miró de arriba abajo y tuve ganas de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo una persona se adelantó.

\- ¿Y que más te gusta de ella Mikado? – todos los presentes nos volteamos para mirar a Ranma que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Keita tragó en seco y dio dos pasos hacia atrás el muy cobarde, Mikado por el contrario se mantuvo en su sitio aunque su postura se tensó un poco demostrando su nerviosismo.

\- Saotome, ¿has visto quien ha vuelto?

Ranma me lanzó una mirada preguntándome con los ojos si estaba bien. Asentí levemente y entones el heredero Saotome avanzó lentamente – Sí, ya era hora, estas clases eran muy aburridas sin ella.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por las buenas vistas? – dijo un muchacho mirando descaradamente a mi pecho. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente tapándome con los brazos de manera involuntaria.

\- No, lo digo porque si no fuera por la pelea que me da Akane, las clases serían un aburrimiento, sois muy fáciles de ganar.

Un murmullo de desacuerdo reinó en la sala, varios muchachos pusieron el grito en el cielo y yo solo pude sonreír a mi compañero, amigo y señor quien me guiño el ojo de forma juguetón haciéndome reír aún más.

\- ¿Insinúas que es mejor peleadora que nosotras? – preguntó un chico alto y desgarbado.

\- No lo insinúa, lo afirma – dijo Mousse serio – A su lado no sois más que principiantes, ya os lo ha demostrado más de una vez pero sois unos ciegos que no quieren ver la realidad que se presenta en vuestras narices.

Una carcajada general inundó la sala – Es solo una mujer.

\- Sois muy pesados – bufé – ¿es que no tenéis más argumentos que esos? Siempre con lo mismo: "es una mujer", "vete a hacer cosas de mujer", "¿Cómo nos va a superar una mujer?"… rozáis la pesadez. Pues sí, soy una mujer, practico artes marciales y a la mitad de los aquí presentes podría daros una paliza con los ojos cerrados.

Ranma soltó una carcajada y un chico mayor, quizás el alumno más mayor que tenía el hombre panda se acercó a mí de manera peligrosa y me tomó por la pechera de mi traje de entrenamiento – No permitiré que una niñata con ínfulas de guerrero se burle de mi – Mis amigos iban a abalanzarse sobre el pero les frene con la mano.

Tomé la muñeca del chico y con ojos retadores le dije – No me burlaría de ti si no me dieras motivos.

\- ¡Yo sí que soy un guerrero! – Me gritó zarandeándome – ¡No tú! ¡Maldita puta siempre molestando!

Mi ira se encendió, ese cretino no solo me había insultado sino que me había gritado en toda la cara. No iba a tolerarlo. La ira que llevaba acumulada en todo el tiempo que tuve que fingir ser una muchacha dulce y educada rebasó mi paciencia y antes de que ese pobre diablo se diera cuenta de mis intenciones le di una patada en esa parte que nos diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres. Debido al dolor soltó mi agarre y se dobló por lo que aproveché para darle un puñetazo en la cara que le tumbo. Mikado se lanzó entonces a golpearme pero antes de que pudiera rozarme Ranma se lanzó hacia él.

\- ¡A Akane ni tocarla!

Como pude esquivé un puñetazo que iba directo a mi nariz, al ver a mi agresor me di cuenta de que había sido Keita, el muy cobarde me había atacado cuando estaba despistada. Aprovechando un traspiés del chico le di un codazo en la nariz pero tuve que esquivar a otro chico que intento placarme.

Mousse se lanzó a golpear al chico que me había atacado y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea. Otro chico se había lanzado contra Sasuke que se defendía como podía. Corrí entonces para auxiliarle liándome a los golpes yo también.

Ranma peleaba con Mikado y otros dos chicos sin dificultad, era fascinante verle dar piruetas y golpes perfectamente sincronizados, Mousse por el contrario se encontraba en una pelea con aquel muchacho que me había intentado golpear y que ahora tenía todo le rostro morado. Sasuke peleaba con un chico debilucho y bajo y parecía arreglárselas bien, yo golpeaba a todo aquel que se acercaba a mí, recibía algún que otro golpe también, pero tenía la situación controlada.

Entonces una nueva persona se unió corriendo a la pelea, gracias a Kami, en nuestro bando – ¡Una pelea sin Ryoga Hibiki es una mierda! – mi amigo lanzó una patada a la cara de un pobre chico que no estaba si quiera metido en la batalla campal pero eso no le importaba.

Entre golpe y golpe observaba a mis amigos, controlando que estuvieran bien y no necesitaran mi ayuda y pude ver en el rostro de Ranma y le resto de mis amigos la alegría y la satisfacción, se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo.

Sasuke el pobre, no parecía disfrutarlo tanto, un chico le tenía acorralado por lo que fui corriendo a rescatarle. Tomé del cinturón a su atacante y le empuje lejos, para luego esquivar un puñetazo y devolver una patada.

EL dojo se convirtió en un campo de batalla, ya no había bandos, ahora todos golpeaban a todos, incluso los que se habían mantenido al margen no pudieron evitar verse involucrados. Los gritos de guerra y los golpes contra la carne sonaban por el dojo. Yo había recibido un puñetazo por parte de un chico que me había abierto el labio. Me levanté tambaleante, escupí la sangre y me lancé a golpearle.

No me di cuenta de que me acechaban hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Keita me había tomado por la espalda haciéndome una llave para que no me pudiera mover, entonces el chico al que había golpeado primero y por el que se formó tal revuelo se colocó frente a mí y me dio dos potentes puñetazos en el estómago que me doblaron.

Cuando esperé el tercero, jamás llego pues Ranma había mandado a volar a mi agresor de una patada y Ryoga estaba golpeando a Keita. Me dejé caer en el suelo pues el dolor en mi estómago aún era profundo y Ranma me tendió la mano.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Tenía el rostro algo rojo por algún que otro golpe recibido pero nada grave.

\- Mejor que nunca – dije también animada. A pesar de recibir varios golpes, algunos bastante fuertes me sentía viva, era un momento maravilloso, una pelea real con golpes reales. Tomé la mano que me ofrecía mi amigo y me levantó del suelo colocando su espalda contra la mía.

\- Tú me cubres, yo te cubro.

Sonreí poniéndome en posición de defensa – siempre, engreído.

\- Más te vale, marimacho.

Un muchacho pegó un grito de guerra y se abalanzó sobre mí, antes de que me diera cuenta Ranma rodeó sus brazos con los míos y encorvó la espalda haciéndome girar justo en el momento en el que la cara de mi agresor estaba colocada perfecta para recibir una patada de mi parte. Una vez noqueado y uno frente al otro nos sonreímos y volvimos a pelear contra el primero que encontrábamos.

Fue un momento divertido y caótico, era como estar en una batalla. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevaba peleando pero un grito, como el de un animal furioso nos hizo frenar a todos en seco.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos estáis haciendo!? – nos giramos para mirar al hombre panda que boqueaba por la ira de ver a sus discípulos peleando todos contra todos.

\- Señor Saotome – dijo Mikado con dificultad, estaba terriblemente golpeado, su mejilla estaba hinchada y tenía un ojo morado – todo es culpa de ella.

Me señalo con su largo dedo y el resto de los chicos, todos golpeados le dieron la razón. Fruncí el ceño – No fui yo quien empezó.

\- Si lo hiciste, es tu culpa que esto pasara – reclamó un chico con la nariz sangrando – No deberías haber vuelto aquí, este no es tu sitio.

\- Eso no es cierto padre – Dijo Ranma saliendo en mi defensa.

\- Akane no empezó nada señor – corroboró Mousse – ellos la atacaron primero.

-¡Me da igual quien haya empezado! – Gritó furioso acercándose a nosotros golpeando el suelo con brusquedad a cada paso que daba, varios chicos se encogieron del miedo – ¡Sois guerreros no simples borrachos en una taberna! ¡No tolero peleas de esta índole en mi dojo! – Las aletas de su nariz se movían de una forma graciosa y tuve que ocultar mi sonrisa – ¡Aquí se pelea con honor, no como animales!

En cierta forma e hombre panda tenía razón y todos los allí presentes lo sabíamos, nos habíamos dejado llevar por el momento, por la adrenalina de una pelea verdadera y habíamos olvidado el código de honor de una batalla. Nos inclinamos todos ante el para disculparnos pero eso no pareció suficiente.

\- Quiero que hagáis trescientas flexiones cada uno – el rostro se nos deformó ante el castigo, pero antes de que pudiera agacharme para comenzar mi castigo el señor panda se colocó frente a mí y dijo – tu harás quinientas.

\- ¿¡Como ha dicho!? – pregunté escandalizada.

\- Quinientas he dicho – sus ojos se clavaban en los míos como cuchillos, sabía de sobra que Genma Saotome no estaba feliz con mi vuelta al dojo – Trescientas por la pelea, cien más por empezarla y otras cien por no aprender la lección de que un dojo no es tu sitio y por haber vuelto.

\- ¡Eso es injusto! – protesté.

El hombre panda puso una sonrisa torcida y se encogió de hombros – La vida no es justa, y si no quieres que tu amiguito el idiota haga otras quinientas, más te vale que cierres esa bocaza que tienes y empieces.

Solté un gruñido de protesta mientras me agachaba y comenzaba con las flexiones. Aunque deseaba cantarle las cuarenta a mi señor no iba a permitir que Sasuke fuera castigado por mi culpa, así que comencé a hacer las quinientas flexiones. Una, dos, tres, veinte, cincuenta… a cada flexión los músculos de los brazos me dolían, notaba un calor en el bíceps y mis brazos comenzaban a temblar.

Al llegar a la flexión cuatrocientas sentí que no podía más, no sentía los músculos y cada vez que me alzaba y levantaba mi peso mi cuerpo temblaba como si un terremoto sacudiera la tierra. Sentía ganas de gritar por el dolor, pero no iba a permitir que Genma Saotome ganara la partida.

Mientras todos entrenaban, yo seguía haciendo flexiones bajo la atenta mirada del hombre panda y de mis compañeros. Muchos de ellos me miraban con burla, otros sorprendidos cuando llegué a la flexión quinientas. Me tiré al suelo derrotada y me sobé los brazos como podía, el doblarlos mínimamente me hacía retorcerme de dolor, pero lo que importaba es que lo había logrado.

Miré de reojo a mis amigos que me sonrieron, incluso Ryoga me hizo una señal de victoria con sus dedos. Estaba agotada, sudada y dolorida pero ver la cara del hombre panda cuando hice las quinientas flexiones fue más que suficiente para mí.

Una vez terminada la clase, estaba recogiendo el material utilizado cuando unos largos brazos me rodearon los hombros – Vaya Akane-chan, eres un monstruo.

Me giré para ver a Ryoga-kun quien me observaba con ojos brillantes, con orgullo. Me sonrojé y sonreí levemente – No es nada del otro mundo.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Quinientas flexiones! ¡Y del tirón! – Decía con tono de dolor – si fuera yo a la doscientos ya estaría muerto.

\- Eso es porque eres un flojo – dijo Mousse que se unió a la conversación – ha sido alucinante Akane.

Me sonrojé aún más pero no dije nada, solo sonreí y seguí recogiendo. A cada movimiento de brazos, notaba mis músculos protestar, unos horribles pinchazos me mataban los bíceps y mi rostro se contraía.

\- Deja eso – Mousse me quitó los palos de madera que llevaba en la mano – hoy recogeremos nosotros tu parte.

\- No hace falta.

\- Sí que hace falta – me cortó Ryoga tomando una pesada talla de madera que usábamos como peso – tus brazos están débiles.

\- No soy débil – protesté cruzándome de brazos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al notar otro terrible pinchazo en mis brazos, parecía que la única forma en la que no me dolían era totalmente estirados.

\- Eres muy cabezota – dijo el joven heredero Saotome que se acercó a nosotros secándose el sudor con el antebrazo – cualquier persona normal estaría dolorida Akane, no eres una máquina, es normal que sientas dolor.

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Ranma – secundó Ryoga palmeando la espalda de Ranma de forma tosca por lo que recibió una mirada asesina de mi amigo de trenza – hoy recogemos tu parte nosotros y no hay más que decir.

Fruncí el ceño levemente pero no pude evitar asentir derrotada, por mucho que los odiara por hacerme parecer débil, tenían razón, me dolían demasiado los músculos y si seguía cogiendo peso el dolor empeoraría y mañana no podría ni moverme.

Noté una mano en mi hombro y me gire para mirar a Sasuke que me tendía una cantimplora con agua, le sonreí y bebí el contenido. Mi garganta seca agradeció enormemente el agua que mi amigo me había ofrecido – Gracias Sasuke, lo necesitaba.

\- No hay de que – me contestó con dificultad agachándose a recoger el también su material.

Me senté en el suelo del dojo, estirando mis brazos notando mis músculos relajarse. Junte las manos entrelazando los dedos y tomando aire estiré los brazos hacia arriba encorvando mi espalda haciendo crujir mis huesos notando la relajación recorrerme el cuerpo.

Cuando devolví la vista a mis compañeros estaban mirándome fijamente con la boca abierta. Alcé una ceja – ¿Qué pasa?

Se pusieron tensos y volvieron al trabajo con un ligero sonrojo asomando por su cara. No entendía nada por lo que miré a Sasuke que estaba agachado tocándose la nariz, me asusté al ver el potente chorro de sangre – ¡Por Kami! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Me acerqué a él pero cuanto más me aproximaba mi amigo más se alejaba negando con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba se levantó y salió corriendo gritando cosas que no llegue a entender.

Escuché las risas de mis amigos y me giré para mirarles, fruncí el ceño y me levanté furiosa. Tomé la camisa de entrenamiento de Ryoga con fuerza, no por nada, simplemente era el que más cerca tenía y exigí una explicación.

\- ¿De verdad no lo entiendes Akane-chan?

\- ¿Entender? ¿Qué demonios debo entender? – pregunté perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

\- Es simple, Akane – me dijo Mousse bastante serio – Antes, cuando te estiraste, cierta parte de tu… cuerpo… se notaba bastante.

Les miré sin comprender, giré mi rostro buscando los ojos de Ryoga pero en vez de encontrarle mirándome a la cara, sus ojos marrones estaban desviados a otra zona más al sur. Bajé la vista hacia donde miraba y encontré mi camisa de entrenamiento algo más abierta dejando entre ver el inicio de mis pechos.

Entendí entonces todo, al haberme estirado mi camisa se había descolocado y se me había marcado el pecho. Me puse del color de las amapolas y el calor comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo, la vergüenza se apoderó de mí y soltando a Ryoga para luego darle un potente puñetazo en la cara grité para luego taparme con las manos como pude.

\- ¡Pervertidos! ¡Cerdos! – gritaba mientras me tapaba.

Ryoga en el suelo se sobaba la nariz mientras Ranma se moría de risa. Mousse se acercó a mí un poco pero yo me alejé dando dos pasos hacia atrás – Lo siento, Akane. Pero no lo podemos evitar.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo podéis evitar? ¡Nunca antes me habíais mirado los pechos! ¡Descarados!

\- Nunca antes nos habíamos fijado que tenías – contestó Ranma con simpleza.

Me giré para mirarle furiosa – ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué estoy plana?

\- Bueno, para tener catorce años no tienes mucho volumen, U-chan y Shampoo te superan con creces – una vena se hinchó en mi frente y alcé el puño derecho amenazando al heredero Saotome – Lo siento, lo siento, pero deberías sentirte halagada.

\- ¿Y por qué?

Ranma se encogió de hombros y poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza dijo – Bueno, una persona con tan poco pecho debería sentirse halagada de que tres chicos apuestos la miren ¿no?

Otra vena se infló en mi frente y sentí ganas de matar a mi joven señor. Temblé de pies a cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza mis puños. No sé qué me ponía más furiosa, su comentario o su risita burlona.

Comencé a acercarme a él con una mirada asesina, iba a golpearle hasta que me pidiera perdón o hasta que se me cayeran las manos, ambas opciones eran validas. Mousse y Ryoga se apartaron levemente y se sentaron en el suelo haciendo apuestas entre ellos. Mousse apostó porque le mandaría volando de una patada hasta Edo, Ryoga pensaba que él me suplicaría perdón al quinto puñetazo, y no sé qué cosas más hablaron, sinceramente no presté atención, en ese momento lo que me importaba era borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo a ese imbécil.

Ranma que seguía sonriendo, cuando vio la tensión en mi mandíbula y mi mirada amenazante, puso gesto de pánico y se alejó un par de pasos de mi – Akane, no era lo que quería decir, o sea, tu, eres bonita… no pasa nada que seas plana – me tensé aún más y le fulminé con la mirada haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera – ¡No digo que seas plana! Yo… ¡Akane perdona! ¡No me mates! A mí me gustan tus pechos pequeños, cada vez que los miro me gustan más…

No sabía si intentaba arreglar la situación con ese comentario o simplemente el heredero Saotome era un idiota, pero lo único que consiguió fue que mi ira explotara como un volcán en erupción y me lanzara contra el para darle la paliza de su vida – ¡Ranma Satome!

\- Akane, no, ¡recuerda que soy tu señor! – me dijo antes de recibir un potente puñetazo que le tumbó.

Le miré ahí, tirado, vencido sobre el suelo del dojo y bufé girándome dignamente para salir del dojo. Mi buen humor debido a la pelea se había esfumado pro culpa de la boca de Ranma.

* * *

Esa noche durante la cena la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y no precisamente por la anterior discusión con el joven Ranma, sino por el extraño gesto que cruzaba los rostros de Shampoo y de mi señora.

Momoha me lanzó una mirada durante la cena mientras me servía mis platos, preguntándome que pasaba pues hasta ella se había dado cuenta de la incómoda situación pero yo solo pude negar disimuladamente.

Miré de reojo a Mousse quien tenía la vista clavada en la china, bufé molesta al ver el gesto de amor y preocupación en las facciones de mi amigo. Aunque nunca más había vuelto a tocar el tema de su amor por Shampoo, yo no era tonta y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía el corazón del chino.

Era doloroso para mí ver como cada día, esa mujer se deshacía en desprecios con Mousse y el solo sabía beber los vientos por ella, me parecía terriblemente injusto y asqueroso. No entendía porque un chico como Mousse, apuesto, amable y serio en el trabajo se había enamorado de una mujer tan superficial como ella. Supongo que como dicen por ahí, el amor es ciego, y en ese aspecto no había nadie más carente de visión que Mousse.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, solo roto por algunos comentarios del hombre panda que no entendía tampoco qué diablos pasaba. Se removía incomodo en su asiento y se notaba a leguas que intentaba sacarle una explicación a su esposa, pero Nodoka-sama no soltaba prenda.

Antes de que Momo-chan sirviera los _dangos_ de postre Nodoka-sama soltó un carraspeo llamando la atención de todos. Algo gordo se avecinaba y dentro del ojo del huracán se encontraba Shampoo porque en cuanto mi señora tomó la palabra se removió inquieta en el sitio.

\- Genma, creo que hay algo muy importante que debemos hablar.

\- Te escucho – dijo con falsa seriedad el hombre panda. Una gota de sudor recorrió su gorda cara desapareciendo en los pliegues de su cuello.

\- Como sabrás, los chicos ya tienen catorce años – el hombre panda asintió – bien, ya son todos hombres y mujeres hechos y derechos, algunos más que otros pero ya están entrando en la edad adulta por lo que creo conveniente poner algunos puntos claros.

\- No entiendo – contestó Genma Saotome.

Nodoka-sama miró a Ryoga quien se tensó en su sitio – Ryoga, querido, ¿tu estas a gusto con tu compromiso con la joven Ukyo?

La castaña que estaba bebiendo un poco de té soltó una tos pues ante la pregunta de Nodoka-sama se había atragantado con el té. Momoha, que estaba a su lado sirviéndole los _dangos_ le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

\- Señora ¿a qué viene eso? – preguntó Ukyo una vez recuperada. Ryoga se había clavado en el sitio sin saber que contestar, estaba pálido y llegué a sentir un poquito de pena por él.

\- Bueno, solo quiero saber – contrastó con simpleza mi señora para volver a centrar su atención en mi amigo – dime Ryoga, ¿estas conforme?

El pobre chico puso un rictus de incomodidad en la cara y se giró para mirar a su prometida quien le miraba con un gesto feroz, advirtiéndole con la mirada que por su bien la respuesta fuera positiva. Ryoga-kun tragó saliva nerviosa y asintió.

\- Sí señora, estoy muy contento con mi prometida – chasqué la lengua ante la respuesta de mi amigo. No es que me molestara, para nada, solo que no veía sincera su respuesta. Ryoga había contestado en base a lo que Ukyo quería que contestara, como si la temiera.

\- ¿Seguro? Piensa que es un paso muy importante.

Ryoga meditó unos minutos, me miró de reojo y bajó la mirada un momento para luego decir – Sí señora, estoy conforme, desde que tengo uso de razón, Ukyo es mi prometida, nos llevamos bien y es una unión importante para las familias Hibiki y Saotome, es nuestro deber.

Ukyo sonrió ampliamente y Nodoka-sama se mantuvo impasible. Asintió levemente y dijo – me alegro de que ambos estéis conformes. Será una unión muy buena para ambas familias, como tú dices.

Genma se removió de nuevo incómodo y le dio un sorbo a su sake – ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Nodoka?

Una vez más, mi señora le ignoró completamente y se giró para encarar ahora a su hijo que se notaba igual de incomodo que su padre.

\- ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Estas conforme?

Ranma miró a su madre con los ojos abiertos de par en par y comenzó a buscar con la mirada alguna vía de escape, algo que le ayudara a evadir aquella pregunta pero no encontró nada, solo encontró las miradas expectantes de todos.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y pude ver como su nervosismo aumentaba. Sonrojado hasta las orejas bajó la mirada al suelo y negó – No, no madre, no estoy conforme.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Nodoka – dijo con gesto enfadado Genma – el deber de Ranma es casarse con Shampoo y traer un heredero.

\- Pero Shampoo no puede darle herederos, al menos no por ahora.

\- ¡Eso no ser importante! – Dijo Shampoo enfadada – ¡Shampoo visitar medico en Edo, decirle que cuerpo de Shampoo ser normal!

\- ¿Entonces porque aún no has sangrado? – Peguntó de manera hiriente mi señora fulminando a la china con la mirada – Tienes catorce años, a tu edad las chicas ya son capaces de traer hijos al mundo, pero tú no ¿es eso normal?

\- Medico decirle a Shampoo que todo estar normal, que simplemente cada mujer tener sus tiempos, el recetarme un té para acelerar el desarrollo de Shampoo.

\- Pero no es seguro – contestó mi señora con seriedad – Pueden pasar años, o no suceder nunca ¿verdad?

\- Shampoo casarse con Ranma y cuando ella pueda, darle hijos fuertes, dignos herederos de la dinastía Saotome. Ese ser destino de Shampoo desde que nació.

Nodoka-sama me miró entonces y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera planeando mi señora, en medio me encontraba yo, como siempre – Akane, dime, ¿te gustaría ser la futura señora de esta casa?

\- ¿¡Que estás diciendo Nodoka!? – gritó el señor Saotome poniéndose en pie.

\- No estoy hablando contigo – dijo furiosa Nodoka-sama.

\- No voy a permitir que una andrajosa de pueblo sea la heredera de esta casa, Ranma esta prometido con Shampoo desde que es pequeño y así es como debe ser.

\- Según tú, este compromiso es beneficioso porque lo que necesitamos es un heredero ¿no? – la mirada desafiante de mi señora descolocó a Genma Saotome haciéndole trastabillar. Sabía que mi señora estaba ganando esta batalla, Nodoka-sama y yo sabíamos la verdad detrás de la historia de Shampoo, de Mousse y de Ukyo. Era una historia que a Genma Saotome no le convenía que se supiera, ni siquiera sus propios hijos por lo que bufó y se mantuvo callado.

Nodoka-sama me miró de reojo y yo bajé la vista de nuevo. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que el compromiso de Ranma y Shampoo no era un compromiso de honor, sino que el trato hecho con los padres de la china beneficiaba al hombre panda y solo al hombre panda, pero mi señora había planeado muy bien como romper con aquella farsa. El hecho de que Shampoo no sangrara le había abierto las puertas de la libertad de su hijo de par en par. Para sus conocidos, Shampoo era una pobre huérfana adoptada por la familia y comprometida con el heredero Saotome para darle una dinastía digna de los Saotome. Lo que no se sabía en realidad es que Genma era un cerdo embustero que vivía al margen de la legalidad con sus viajes secretos a china y que Shampoo y su hijo eran una moneda de cambio para poder tener suministros ilimitados venidos de china que poder vender en el mercado negro y hacerse de oro.

Si la verdad salía a la luz podría ser la ruina de Genma Saotome por lo que mi señora le tenía agarrado muy bien por donde más le dolía. Genma Saotome bebió directamente de la botella de sake y se encaró con su hijo.

\- ¿Quieres casarte con Shampoo?

Ranma no le miró – Te he dicho mil veces que no, padre.

Shampoo soltó un sollozo lastimero y no pude evitar sentir compasión por ella, a pesar de su maldad, no era más que una niña pequeña asustada y enredada en una telaraña de mentiras. Dudaba seriamente que supiera sus orígenes y que en realidad Genma no tenía interés que se casara con su hijo para darle herederos porque la considerara parte de su familia, sino por su propio interés.

Sentí lástima porque a pesar de su altanería y soberbia, Shampoo era una chiquilla asustada que estaba muy sola igual que yo.

Genma inhaló aire de manera escandalosa y me miró como si fuera peor que una cucaracha – tú, ¿estas conforme con casarte con mi hijo?

\- Señor Saotome, no poder hacerle esto a Shampoo – sollozaba la china – ella no merecerse ser heredera de los Saotome, ser una pueblerina sin decencia ni modales. Shampoo lleva preparándose para esto toda su vida y ella…

\- ¡Ella puede darle hijos! – Gritó Nodoka haciendo que Shampoo pegara un bote – Esta mal que lo diga, pero tu misión toda tu vida ha sido prepararte para casarte y parir a los herederos de mi hijo, y lastimosamente para ti, por ahora no puedes. No voy a permitir que mi hijo se case contigo y la estirpe Saotome acabe en él.

\- Pero…. Shampoo…

Nodoka alzó la mano para callarla – Este es mi ofrecimiento Genma. Tú apuestas por un matrimonio entre Ranma y Shampoo, yo por uno entre mi hijo y Akane, aun no es seguro que Shampoo no pueda tener hijos pero todo apunta a que algo no anda bien con ella.

\- Eso es cruel señora – dijo Mousse saliendo en defensa de la china.

\- Lo es, lo admito, pero créeme Mousse que haré todo lo posible por librar a mi hijo de un matrimonio que no desea.

\- Entonces, que propones Nodoka – los ojos de Genma no mostraban un ápice de sentimientos más allá del odio.

\- Este es el trato. Si Shampoo no sangra antes de los dieciséis, el compromiso con Ranma será anulado.

\- ¿Y si Shampoo sangrar? – preguntó entre sollozos.

\- Si como dice el médico, es porque tu cuerpo va más lento de lo normal, tu compromiso seguirá en pie y yo no haré nada por cambiarlo, pero será mi hijo quien decida con quien se casa.

La sala se quedó en silencio, las miradas iban cruzándose unas con otras hasta que Genma habló – A ver si me ha quedado claro, si Shampoo no sangra antes de los dieciséis el compromiso queda disuelto – Nodoka-sama asintió – pero en caso de que sangre será Ranma quien decida si se casa con ella o no ¿es así?

\- No pido más – contestó serena mi señora.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Ranma ha dejado claro en más de una ocasión su deseo de casarse con esa! – dijo con asco apuntándome el señor panda – pase lo que pase acabaras ganando tú la partida y no estoy dispuesto.

\- Como tú siempre dices Genma, la vida no es justa.

El hombre panda gruñó y se levantó echo una fiera mientras gritaba – ¡Sera como quieras! ¡Si es lo que quieres que así sea!

\- Pero señor Saotome…

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Genma a Shampoo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. La china comenzó a sollozar y para sorpresa de todos tomó su plato de _dangos_ y lo tiró en mi dirección. Gracias a Kami, estaba atenta y pude esquivarlo.

\- ¡Shampoo! – gritó regañándola mi señora.

\- ¿Es que estás loca? – pregunté aun asombrada por el movimiento de la china.

\- ¡Callarte! ¡Solo traer desgracias a Shampoo! ¡Haberme arruinado la vida!

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada, no pedí nada de esto!

\- ¡Mentirosa!

\- ¡Ya basta Shampoo! – Gritó mi señora poniéndose en pie – Lo siento por ti, sé que esto debe ser duro, pero primero que tu felicidad va la de mi hijo y si tengo que dar un golpe tan bajo como este para que sea feliz créeme que lo haré.

\- Shampoo solo quiere a Ranma, llevar toda la vida intentando contentarla, pero Nodoka-sama nunca darle una oportunidad a Shampoo.

Ese comentario que intentó ser hiriente a la par que chantajeante no movió ni un ápice la conciencia de mi señora que volvió a construir a su alrededor ese muro de frialdad e indiferencia – Creo que deberías ir a tu cuarto y relajarte Shampoo.

La china se levantó furiosa y secando sus lágrimas con fuerza dijo – esto no quedarse así, Shampoo sangrar algún día y casarse con Ranma, y no por obligación, Shampoo poder enamorar a Ranma antes que Akane, porque yo ser mujer de verdad, ella solo ser pordiosera sin gracia ni belleza – me miró de una manera que me heló la sangre, por primera vez me sentí incomoda con la mirada de la china, estoy segura de que si hubiera tenido un cuchillo a mano me lo habría clavado en la garganta – Akane no ganar a Shampoo, ella siempre estar bajo mi zapato, y ahí se va a quedar.

Y con paso digno salió de la sala dejándonos a los presentes helados por la velada amenaza. No voy a negar que me incomodo de sobremanera, miedo no tenía pero si temía las posibles represalias de Shampoo pues sabía que la mejor manera de dañarme era a través de las personas que más quería. No temía por lo que me hiciera a mí, sino por lo que le pudiera hacer a mis amigos.

La sala se quedó en silencio hasta que Ryoga carraspeo levemente y dijo – Bueno, se ha quedado buena noche ¿verdad? – mi señora lanzó una mirada férrea a mi amigo que le hizo encogerse – tal vez no…

Después de esa extraña cena me encerré a mi cuarto a pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar. En como mi señora me había utilizado una vez más en sus propósitos. Empezaba a plantearme si me amaba como a un miembro de su familia o para ella solo era un arma que poder usar cuando le interesaba.

Me tapé hasta arriba en el futón y me hice un ovillo, no sabía que pensar. Siempre acababa enredada en problemas, problemas que no buscaba y en los que me metían los demás. No tenía nada claro que había pasado hoy ¿estoy comprometida con el señor de la casa? ¿Soy un billete de cambio? ¿Mi señora me había encomendado la misión de ser la esposa de su hijo sin consultarme?

Mi cabeza dolía y estaba terriblemente agotada. Me preguntaba qué pensaría Ranma de todo lo que acababa de pasar pero sobretodo esa noche pensé en Mousse. Seguro que estaba sufriendo por el dolor de la china y temía que me culpara de ellos.

Solté un bostezo y cerré los ojos. Mañana lo descubriría.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Dango_ : Dulce tradicional japonés elaborado con mochiko (harina de arroz), y derivado por lo tanto del mochi (pastel de arroz glutinoso). Se sirve a menudo con té verde.

 _Sukiyaki_ : es un plato japonés dentro del estilo nabemono (cocina al vapor japonesa). Este consiste en carne (normalmente trozos muy finos de ternera) o en la versión vegetariana hecha de tofu, cocido a fuego lento o hervido en la mesa, junto con vegetales y otros ingredientes, en una olla poco profunda en una mezcla de salsa de soja, azúcar y mirin. Antes de comerlo, los ingredientes se meten en un cuenco pequeño con huevo crudo batido.

 _Hakama_ : es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón. Posteriormente se convirtió en un símbolo de estatus o posición, algo que permitía distinguir rápidamente a un samurái, y evolucionó hacia una confección de tela más fina y de color liso oscuro (negro, azul índigo, gris). Era tradicionalmente llevado por los nobles japoneses de épocas anteriores, especialmente los samuráis y tomó su forma actual durante el periodo Edo en donde tanto hombres como mujeres podían llevar la hakama. También existía otra que era falda tubular (sin piernas); y una tercera que era una versión más larga de la segunda usada por los sirvientes o las visitas del shogun (o algún otro personaje importante). El exceso de tela era doblado y se colocaba entre las piernas para evitar que pudiera esconder un arma, y en caso de atacar entorpecer su huida.

Actualmente sólo se usa un tipo de hakama llamado joba hakama, mayormente usada como parte del kimono para ocasiones especiales. También por los practicantes de iaidō, kendō, aikidō, aunque lo reservan para aquellos de mayor graduación (Yudansha), y la visten diferente: en el iaidō y el kendō el nudo queda en la espalda, mientras que en el aikidō se deja al frente (por cuestiones de practicidad, para realizar las caídas hacia atrás).

 _Kanji:_ Son los sinogramas utilizados en la escritura del idioma japonés. Debido a la proximidad de Japón con China, cuando los japoneses quisieron empezar a escribir, la influencia china era tan fuerte en la cultura japonesa que simplemente importó muchos conocimientos, entre ellos la escritura. Los kanji son uno de los tres sistemas de escritura japoneses junto con los silabarios hiragana y katakana, para los que existen reglas generales a la hora de combinarlos, pues cada uno tiene una función diferente. Los kanji se usan en su mayoría para expresar conceptos, a diferencia del chino, donde pueden emplearse también en su carácter fonético. Asimismo existen combinaciones de kanjis que no obedecen a su significado original y que solo se toman por su valor fonético. A estas combinaciones se les denomina «ateji».

A cada kanji le corresponde un significado y se usa como determinante de la raíz de la palabra; las derivaciones, conjugaciones y accidentes se expresan mediante el kana (sobre todo hiragana), que en dicho caso se denomina okurigana. De esta forma, conviven tanto el sistema de escritura autóctono (pero sacado de la misma escritura Han) y el sistema importado (es decir, los Kanji).

 _Periodo Heian:_ es el último periodo de la época clásica de la historia japonesa, entre los años 794 a 1185, en el que la capital era Kioto. Es el periodo de la historia japonesa en que el Confucianismo y otras influencias alcanzaron su punto máximo. El periodo Heian se considera también la cumbre de la corte imperial japonesa y es destacado por su arte, en especial la poesía y la literatura. Heian significa "paz y tranquilidad" en japonés.

 _Arigatou_ : Gracias


	21. Capítulo veinte

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Escribir este capítulo me ha llevado al borde de la desesperación, escribía, borraba, volvía a escribir y volvía a borrar pues no acababa de convencerme. Al final quedé satisfecha con este desenlace. Hoy nos despedimos de un personaje que gusta mucho, pero no por es un adiós, es un hasta luego. Este capítulo ha sido difícil de escribir pero espero que os guste.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el canto de los pájaros. Arrugue el entrecejo y me acurruqué entre las mantas de mi futón. No quería salir de la cama, estaba agotada pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Abrí levemente los ojos pero la luz del día me cegó obligándome a cerrarlos nuevamente. Bostecé estirándome como un gato desperezándose para luego suspirar y abrir los ojos. Miré a mi alrededor, mis compañeras ya estaban despiertas ya que no se encontraban en la habitación, ni ellas, ni sus futones.

Me senté perezosamente volviendo a estirarme de nuevo. Ese día no tenía nada de especial, era otro día aburrido más, o eso pensaba hasta que recordé la situación en la que me encontraba. Mi señora me había puesto en el punto de mira del hombre panda y de Shampoo proponiéndome como una posible esposa para su hijo.

Debía aclarar aquello y rápido antes de que aquella bola se hiciera más grande y ya no hubiera marcha atrás. Me vestí rápida con lo primero que encontré a mano, recogí mi pelo en mi coleta baja de siempre y salí a buscar a mi señora. No la encontré en su cuarto, tampoco en la sala y tampoco en el jardín.

Era extraño, mi señora solía estar a esas horas en casa, haciendo sus quehaceres o preparando las clases que nos daría ¿tal vez se había ido a Edo? Creía recordar que me había dicho que tenía varios contratos con el viejo de Ryugenzawa, a lo mejor tenía una reunión de señoras allí. Salí corriendo hacia la cocina a buscar a Momo-chan, ella seguro que sabría dónde estaba mi señora.

Al entrar en la casa me choqué con un cuerpo menudo y ambos caímos para atrás. Abrí los ojos sobándome el trasero y vi frente a mí a Shampoo mirándome como si quisiera morderme.

\- ¿Es que chica violenta estar ciega?

\- Perdona, iba con prisa – recibí un bufido como respuesta mientras se ponía en pie – ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada? – pregunté curiosa. Llevaba un Kimono rosa y verde con toques dorados bastante bonito, resaltaba con su larga melena y su pálida piel. Aunque lo odiara debía admitirlo, Shampoo era hermosa.

\- No te importar – dijo empujándome para colocarse sus geta – pero si tanto interesarte, ir a Edo a ver a señora Ryugenzawa, ella darle buenos consejos a Shampoo, ser buenas amigas – me dijo con tono venenoso – estar planeando que la boda de Shampoo y prometido será allí.

Rodé los ojos con aburrimiento – pues que te lo pases bien – me sonrió ladeadamente y atusándose el largo pelo salió de la casa erguida y contoneando las caderas como si fuera una gata en celo.

Me giré para buscar a Momo-chan, ahora sí que estaba confundida. Si Shampoo había quedado con la madrastra de Shinnosuke en la casa del té, dudaba mucho que mi señora estuviera allí.

Entré en la cocina y vi a Momoha ayudando a Yuri a pelar unas zanahorias – Momo-chan, te estaba buscando.

\- Dime ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó frenando un momento su tarea.

\- Estoy buscando a Nodoka-sama, no está en la casa ¿Sabes dónde está?

Momo-chan enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza – Que yo sepa está en la casa, el único carro que se ha pedido es para Shampoo… que extraño…

\- Está en el dojo – dijo la voz de la no tan pequeña Nara. La niña había crecido un poco pero seguía siendo tan adorable como siempre – lleva ahí toda la mañana.

\- ¿En el dojo? – mi amiga y yo nos miramos con curiosidad.

\- _Hai_ , el señor Saotome se ha llevado a los chicos a entrenar al bosque, por lo que mi señora ha ido al dojo.

Me quedé un momento pensativa para luego girarme a la pequeña y agradecerle su ayuda. Nara sonrió ampliamente mostrándome una fila de dientes caídos que me hizo bastante gracia y salí de la cocina en dirección al dojo.

Una vez llegué a la puerta me quedé en el umbral un segundo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Allí, en frente de mí, sentada en el suelo de madera, Nodoka-sama limpiaba una enorme katana con un cuidado que rozaba lo exagerado. Me impactó verla tan concentrada limpiando la filosa arma con tanto cariño, era como una intrusa viendo un ritual religioso, casi una profanación.

Decidí dar la vuelta por donde había venido y dejar la conversación para más tarde pero la voz de mi señora me hizo frenar en seco – Akane, ¿vas a quedarte todo el día ahí o vas a entrar?

Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza y avancé tímidamente – perdóneme, señora.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó sin parar de pasar el trapo con delicadeza por la zona no cortante de la espada.

\- Solo quería hablarle de algo importante, pero si está ocupada…

\- Si es algo importante, entonces no puede esperar – me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me arrodillara frente a ella y así lo hice. Durante los siguientes segundos observó meticulosamente cada parte de la katana, desde el mango, hasta la punta final, era fascinante verla sopesándola en sus manos, como si fuera una balanza. Estaba hipnotizada con todo aquello, verla trabajar con tanto amor aquel objeto, la forma en la que lo examinaba, la forma en la que la guardo en su funda y la colocó en el suelo… todo aquello para mí era una obra de arte.

\- Bien – dijo una vez finalizó su tarea – ¿Qué es eso que quieres hablar?

Retorcí mis manos de manera nerviosa notando mi valor escaparse de mi cuerpo y largarse muy lejos de allí. Quizás si le pedía explicaciones mi señora se enfadaba, tal vez no le sentara bien que una simple criada le lleve la contraria… pero ya me había demostrado muchas veces que me apreciaba… no sabía muy bien que hacer, si seguir con mi planes y pedir una explicación o inventarme una excusa y salir corriendo.

\- Akane, habla de una vez – dijo en tono serio.

Suspiré para darme valor y la miré fijamente a los ojos – Señora, creo que ayer me comprometió en algo que no estoy preparada para…

\- ¿Hablas del ultimátum a Genma? – me cortó.

Asiento con la cabeza intentando no temblar por el tono de su voz – señora, entiendo que quiera liberar a su hijo de un matrimonio sin amor, pero no puede sacarle de un matrimonio forzoso para meterle en otro conmigo.

\- No es lo mismo – me contestó – él te aprecia.

\- Sí, pero no me ama – dije seria mirándola a los ojos. Noté como trastabillaba un momento y apartaba los ojos de mí. Me quedé un poco sorprendida al darme cuenta de que acababa de ganar en una batalla visual a Nodoka Saotome.

\- Eso se consigue con el tiempo querida.

\- Señora, yo no me opondré a lo que usted decida pero dese cuenta de que no ha liberado a su hijo de nada, solamente le ha dado una nueva opción. O casarse con Shampoo sin amor o casarse conmigo en iguales condiciones.

Mi señora se quedó callada un momento, desde mi sitio podía escuchar a su cerebro pensar y repensar algún argumento con el que rebatirme y arrinconarme, pero cuando frunció el entrecejo sonreí levemente. Acababa de ganar otra batalla.

\- Akane, ¿esto lo haces por el o por ti? – me preguntó de malas formas.

Fruncí el ceño y noté como me empezaba a enfadar ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Qué era una egoísta? ¿Qué estaba pensando solo en mí? Yo, que le había mostrado mi fidelidad, respeto y obediencia siempre. Me llamaba egoísta a mí, que cumplía todos y cada uno de sus deseos sin pensar si yo estaría de acuerdo o no, ¡me llamaba egoísta a mí! ¡Que casi me pierdo a mí misma por ayudarla a ella! Porque por mucho que Nodoka-sama se empeñara en decir que prepararme y entrenarme fue una misión para poder vengarme yo, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que su principal propósito era engatusar al heredero Ryugenzawa para ponerle a nuestro favor. ¿Es que eso no contaba? ¿Mis años de fiel servicio, no valían para nada?

\- No se atreva a insinuar que lo hago por mí misma señora, que bien sabe que daría mi vida por usted.

\- Pero no quieres ayudar a mi hijo – me contestó seria, también enfadándose.

Apreté los puños y me mordí la lengua, conteniendo las ganas de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero mi honor me lo prohibió, además no debes morder la mano que te da de comer. Pero aun así no iba a permitir que me tachara de egoísta.

\- No señora, a este precio no.

\- ¡Yo lo he dado todo por ti!

\- ¡Y yo por usted! – le grité asombrándola, tanto a ella como a mí misma – He hecho cada uno de sus deseos sin protestar, me convertí en una princesa de cuento solo porque usted obtuviera el favor de los Ryugenzawa, aprendí tonterías que son inútiles como arreglos florales solo porque usted me lo dijo, me alejé de mis compañeros porque ese era su deseo y no se lo estoy reprochando, se lo agradezco de corazón porque si no llega a ser por usted y su bondad ahora mismo estaría en la calle siendo una prostituta o peor aún, muerta.

Nodoka-sama me miraba seria pero en sus ojos se asomaba el brillo de la sorpresa, jamás le había alzado la voz, prefería primero arrancarme la lengua, pero ese día, sus palabras me dolieron de verdad y no pude callarme todo lo que pensaba. Como decía madre, era una bocazas impulsiva.

\- No le hecho en cara nada señora, pero le pido que recapacite, ninguno ganará nada, ni yo, ni usted ni mucho menos su hijo. Le librará de Shampoo, si, perfecto, pero le obligará a casarse conmigo, sin que él tampoco pueda elegir ¿y si en el futuro se enamora? ¿O si decide que no quiere casarse? ¿Le va a obligar? ¿Le llevara a rastras al altar obligándole a unirse a mí de por vida? ¿Para qué? ¿Para librarse de Shampoo y vencer ante su marido? No señora, no es la solución, usted no está liberando a Ranma de una boda que no desea usted lo está haciendo por usted misma y por orgullo.

\- ¡Cállate! – me gritó. Pegué un bote en el sitio asustado recordando que mi señora tenía a mano una filosa y recién afilada katana con la que podría rebanarme el cuello si así lo deseaba – Calla…

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Me estremecí al ver sus hombros temblar ligeramente, no podía ser verdad aquello que mis ojos estaban viendo, era simplemente imposible que Nodoka Saotome estuviera…

Un sollozo entró por mis oídos y me martilleo el cerebro, ante mí la siempre fiera Nodoka Saotome se desmorono en mil pedazos. Comenzó a llorar como nunca antes había visto llorar a nadie. Me quedé congelada sin saber qué hacer, temía que si me acercaba le molestara pero tampoco podía irme como si nada y dejarla sola con su dolor, ella nunca había hecho eso conmigo.

Por eso tras meditarlo unos segundos y dejando a un lado mi nerviosismo me acerqué a ella sigilosamente, poco a poco intentando no asustarla. Cuando estuve a su lado con manos temblorosas la toqué levemente esperando algún tipo de rechazo que jamás llego, solo recibí un sollozo más alto y entonces supe que debía abrazarla. Dejarla llorar en mi regazo como todas las veces que ella me dejo llorar en el suyo. Y lo hizo, lloro y lloro como nunca antes la había visto llorar y como nunca más volví a verla.

Poco rato después su llanto fue calmándose poco a poco para ir convirtiéndose en débiles suspiros. Alzó los ojos y noté su incomodidad, se alejó de mi limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas – Disculpa querida.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse.

\- Yo no soy así – dijo con tono serio.

\- Hasta las personas más fuertes necesitan llorar de vez en cuando.

Soltó una débil risa y con una horrible amargura dijo – El problema es que hace años me juré a mí misma no volver a llorar por culpa de Genma Saotome.

\- No lloró por él, lo hizo por su hijo.

El mencionar a Ranma la hizo estremecer y temí que volviera a llorar, si es que madre tenía razón soy una bocazas – mi niño… mi pequeño.

\- Señora, él está bien.

\- No, tienes razón, no soy mejor que Genma, por su culpa me he convertido en un monstruo.

\- ¡Usted no es un monstruo! – Dije furiosa – es una buena mujer que vela por la felicidad de su hijo.

\- Sí, pero… como bien dices le he vuelto a atar a algo que no desea, ni tu ni el… te he involucrado en algo que no tenía que ver contigo.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, en realidad a mis ojos la situación no era tan difícil de solucionar – Señora, es simple, dígale al joven señor que no tiene que preocuparse por elegir.

\- Pero…

\- Es muy sencillo – la corté – Shampoo solo se casará con el sí sangra, algo que no creemos que suceda nunca, si no sangra el tendrá que elegir entre ella y yo, no hay problema entonces, cuando eso ocurra y él pueda elegir, el compromiso con Shampoo quedará roto y luego más adelante el podrá hacer lo que quiera con su vida porque nuestro compromiso será una farsa.

\- ¿Qué intensas decirme? – preguntó curiosa.

\- ¿No lo ve? Todo es muy sencillo, cuando tenga que elegir, que me elija, yo no me opondré, pero cuando llegue el momento y el conozca a la verdadera mujer con la que desea casarse puede romper el compromiso y elegir a cualquier otra, porque ya será un hombre libre.

Era muy simple, matemática pura a mi parecer. Es cierto que no todo es tan simple y que saldrían miles de problemas en el camino pero en mi cabeza adolescente, todo tenía sentido. Incluso me veía preparada para soportar el mazazo emocional que sería el rechazo de Ranma cuando se enamorara de alguien más.

\- ¿Y si él se enamora de ti? Le partirás el corazón.

\- No creo que eso ocurra nunca, señora. Recuérdelo, yo para el soy una marimacho y yo sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar.

\- ¿Y si cuando rompa el compromiso la gente te señala? ¿Podrás aguantar los rumores y cuchicheos?

Volví a encogerme de hombros – Nunca me ha importado mucho el que dirán, señora.

La vi sonreír levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza – Eres de lo que no hay, vales tu peso en oro…

\- No es para tanto, señora – me estaba metiendo en un lio enorme, lo intuía pero el haber visto a mi señora llorar me había descolocado terriblemente – Simplemente debemos planear bien las cosas, sin que Shampoo o el señor se enteren.

\- Un secreto de tres – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Así es – contesté – Puede hablar con el joven señor y explicarle la situación, que no está obligado realmente a elegirme, que solo será un teatro en el que debemos participar hasta deshacernos de Shampoo y quitarnos de encima al señor panda.

Mi señora meditó un momento mis palabras – No me lo puedo creer, vencida por una muchacha de catorce años – sonreía de oreja a oreja notando mi pecho inflarse de orgullo – ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser una niña y te convertiste en toda una mujer?

\- Aprendí de la mejor, mi señora – Nodoka-sama bajó la mirada con una sonrisa similar a la mía. Giró su rostro hacia la katana que descansaba en el suelo y la acarició con cariño.

\- Akane, lo que has visto antes de entrar… te lo explicaré otro día.

Me frustró un poco pues si mi señora había sacado el tema de la espada, es que tras de ella había algo gordo, una historia apasionante de guerreros, eso seguro, pero por lo visto me tocaría esperar para conocer esa historia un poco mejor – Cuando usted así lo desee, señora.

Y allí quedó el tema zanjado.

* * *

Pasaron los días y las semanas y el hogar Saotome volvió a la normalidad. Era como si una enorme tormenta hubiera caído sobre nosotros llevándose con ella todo lo malo y dejando tras de sí una calma que todos los que allí vivíamos agradecimos.

Nuestras vidas se volvieron monótonas, Ranma me había comentado que su madre le había contado el plan para su futuro y estaba conforme, después de eso mi relación con el joven señor mejoró, parecía que ese pequeño secreto nos había unido mas, las clases con mi señora eran tranquilas, nadie se metía con nadie, ni siquiera Shampoo que ahora pasaba mucho tiempo junto a la señora Ryugenzawa.

Las clases del dojo nunca fueron tranquilas pero no me importaba, ningún insulto me iba a hacer renunciar a las artes marciales. Mis amigos y yo éramos inseparables, tanto los criados como los señores, con Momo-chan y con Sasuke pasaba tardes enteras ayudándoles con el trabajo y divirtiéndonos a nuestra manera.

Con los señores era diferente, con ellos entrenaba y charlaba e incluso una vez habíamos ido todos juntos a Edo, con Sayuri como carabina claro, mi señora no iba a permitir que se me viera sola en compañía de tres jovencitos. Ese día me encontraba en el jardín con Ryoga-kun, Mousse y Ranma. Hablábamos sobre las clases del hombre panda, para ellos todo era muy aburrido, porque cada lección que daba estaba más que aprendida, a mí en cambio me frustraba que apenas me pusiera atención por lo que sentía que no avanzaba nada.

\- El viejo se está haciendo lento – protestaba Ranma jugando con un palo como si fuera una katana.

\- Y repetitivo – secundó Ryoga que estaba sentado a los pies del banco.

Solté una risita – Bueno, al menos a vosotros os presta atención, para el soy menos importante que una piedra de jardín.

\- Bueno, al menos eres buena – me dijo Mousse sentado a mi lado – los chicos son unos lentos.

\- Y se atreven a llamarte torpe a ti – Mousse soltó un bufido, era cierto que de los tres señores Mousse era un poco más torpe que los demás pero nada grave, de vez en cuando se tropezaba pero no quitaba el hecho de que fuera un gran artista marcial.

\- Son unos envidiosas – dijo Ryoga que comenzó a arrancar un poco de pasto – Pero bueno, es lo que debemos aguantar, al menos hasta que nos vayamos al servicio del emperador.

\- Aun os quedan un par de años – dije yo preocupada. No me gustaba que los chicos tuvieran que partir en un par de años al servicio del emperador, no era algo obligatorio pero para ellos tres si ya que tanto el padre de Ryoga-kun como el señor panda eran fieles a él.

\- Yo me muero de ganas – dijo Ranma con emoción en su voz – Sentirme un guerrero de verdad.

\- Simplemente iremos a la corte a entrenar allí – hablo Mousse – no es como si fuéramos a entrar a pelear a batallas reales.

\- Bueno, pero padre dice que si seguimos con este malestar social en menos de cuatro años acabaremos en una guerra civil y ojala sea así.

Me levanté del banco furiosa y apreté los puños haciendo a Ranma mirarme asustado – ¿¡es que eres idiota!? No digas eso ni en broma.

\- Akane…

\- Las guerras no son buenas – le corté furiosa – solo traen desgracia y pobreza y sobretodo muerte…

Ranma bajó la vista avergonzado dándose cuenta de que tenía razón – lo siento, no lo volveré a decir más.

\- Akane tiene razón – dijo Ryoga con tono preocupado – es cierto que sería emocionante entrar en batalla pero, una guerra no es buena, podríamos incluso morir.

\- Dejaos de guerras y tonterías – repliqué furiosa – con un poco de suerte los ánimos acabaran templándose y esta inestabilidad quedará en una tontería, ¡pero por nada del mundo deseéis una guerra en la que deberéis participar, idiotas!

\- ¿Por qué me insultas? – Preguntó Mousse ofendido – yo no he dicho nada.

\- Para cuando lo digas – me senté de nuevo en el banco pensativa. Desde hacía un tiempo en diferentes ciudades del país los partidarios del shogun y los fieles al emperador tenían varios enfrentamientos, pero nada de enjundia, peleas callejeras sin importancia. Aun así, mucha gente decía que tarde o temprano esa bola de inconformidad se haría mayor y acabaría en una guerra civil. Kami quisiera que todos aquellos que decían eso se equivocaran. Lastimosamente, no lo hicieron.

\- Akane, Akane – gritaba Sasuke mientras corría hacia mí con un papel en la mano y un ramo en otra – Carta… carta para Akane – decía mi pobre amigo intentando recuperar el aliento una vez llegó a nuestro lado.

\- ¿Para qué corres? – pregunté preocupada cediéndole mi sitio para que descansara.

\- Era urgente – dijo mi amigo entre largas inspiraciones de aire – es para ti – dijo extendiendo un bonito ramo de orquídeas rosas.

Me sonrojé de arriba abajo, no sabía de quien eran pero eran unas flores preciosas que sin duda cuidaría con cariño. La orquídea era una flor majestuosa, preciosa y tremendamente delicada, le debería pedir ayuda a mi señora para cuidarla.

\- ¿Y quién te envía semejante regalo? – la voz de mi joven señor tenía un tonito áspero que me sorprendió.

\- Parece que este celoso – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa. Ranma frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el puño – ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

\- No digas estupideces…

Rodé los ojos al verlos pelear, de verdad que esos dos eran como niños pequeños, ni el hecho de que les empezara a salir barba les hacía dejar de comportarse como niños.

\- ¿Y bien Akane? ¿No quieres saber quién te declara su amor tan abierta y fervientemente?

Miré a Mousse con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no por el hecho de que me dijera que alguien se me declaraba con el obsequio, sino porque en su voz noté el mismo toque de enfado que en Ranma, ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? Ni lo sabía ni me iba a dar dolores de cabeza intentando descubrirlo. Me encogí de hombros y abrí la carta. Comencé a leer las líneas y mis mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo. Notaba un calorcito recorrerme el cuerpo y por lo visto eso solo intensifico la curiosidad de mis amigos.

En un visto y no visto Ranma me arrebató la carta de las manos – Veamos quien te envía esta tontería de regalo.

\- ¡Devuélvemela Ranma! – protesté intentando quitarle la carta.

\- Ni lo sueñes – contestó con burla poniendo su gran mano en mi cabeza para frenarme – veamos que dice.

\- No te atrevas a leerla.

\- _Querida Akane_ – comenzó a leer con tono burlón.

-¡Ranma!

El joven heredero comenzó a correr alrededor del banco leyendo la carta en voz alta. Le perseguí intentando golpearle, pero el solo me esquivaba y se alejaba – _Te escribo para recordarte que mi amor por ti sigue intacto, espero que no te olvidaras de la promesa que me hiciste y aceptes mi presente que tan humildemente te envió._

\- Ranma cállate.

Pero no se calló, siguió leyendo la carta con un tono burlón que me dio ganas de romperle cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo – _Cuando recuerdo tu cara, tu cuerpo, mi alma se calienta y mi corazón se acelera_ – con esa frase frene en seco y volví a sonrojarme hasta el alma, pero no solo yo frene en seco, Ranma también. Su tono burlón desapareció para convertirse en uno serio.

\- _Akane, espero que me recuerdes y que tú también sonrías, de la misma forma que yo lo hago cuando te imagino en mi mente ¡que es muy a menudo!_ – gritó Ranma apretando más la carta entre sus manos, a estas alturas, los bordes estaban totalmente arrugados por la presión ejercida – _Te amo, te amo como jamás he amado ni amare a otra mujer, eres mi sol Akane, mi mundo entero, es increíble como mi corazón te eligió en apenas unas horas como la mujer de mi vida, con la que me quiero casar…_ \- vi a Ranma fruncir el ceño – _espero que las flores te gusten, no se comparan con tu hermosura, pero con ellas intento expresarte lo que siente mi corazón. Querida Akane, espero con ansia tu respuesta y anhelo verte de nuevo, ver tu sonrisa ilumina mi vida y quiero dejar claro que esperare lo que haga falta. Siempre tuyo, Shinnosuke._

Ranma escupió con asco el nombre del muchacho de la casa de té. Me miró con ojos férreos, los mismos que ponía su madre cuando algo no le agradaba y sentí la estúpida necesidad de correr, pero, ¿correr de qué? Yo no había hecho nada malo, y Shinnosuke tampoco.

\- Hermosas palabras – dijo Mousse sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

\- Basura – dijo Ranma arrugando la carta entre sus manos.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Estás loco? – Dije intentando quitarle de nuevo la carta – No puedes hacer eso con mi carta.

\- ¿Es que vas a guardarla? ¿No me digas que te gustaron sus estupideces?

Baje la vista avergonzada. No es que me hubiera agradado, no podía negar que algo dentro de mí se sentía bien al saber que un hombre inteligente y apuesto como Shinnosuke estaba interesado en mí, pero Ranma no tenía ningún derecho de romper mis cosas.

\- No tengo interés en Shinnosuke-kun, pero es mi carta ¡yo no rompo tus cosas!

\- A mí no me regalan estas tonterías.

\- No, a ti te declaran amor eterno a la luz de la luna – dije con burla.

Ranma frunció el ceño un segundo para después cruzarse de brazos – ¿estas celosa?

\- ¡Mas quisieras! – grité arrancándole la carta de las manos. Estaba muy enfadada por esa burla ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Yo? ¿Celosa del? En sus sueños. Mousse y Sasuke me miraron con miedo y se alejaron levemente cuando me acerque a recoger las flores.

Con gesto digno pasé al lado del joven señor y dije – Me alegro de que en el mundo aun queden caballeros que en vez de molestar a las jovencitas, regalen hermosas flores.

Le vi abrir la boca pero nada salió de ella, dando un último bufido los dejé plantados. Caminé con paso furioso por la casa asustando a la pequeña Nara que pasaba cargada con una enorme bolsa de verduras. Anduve por el largo pasillo dando golpes secos con mis pies y entré en mi cuarto dejando los regalos en una esquina.

Miré las flores un momento, eran bonitas y por lo que todos decían era una declaración abierta de amor. Suspiré cansada, debía aclarar las cosas con Shinnosuke, no quería que su corazón siguiera albergando esperanzas por algo que no iba a ocurrir jamás. Era un gran chico y cualquiera estaría encantada de recibir su atención y su amor, pero yo no. Debía ir a Edo y aclarar las cosas cuanto antes, lo que menos quería era hacerle sufrir.

El día paso lento y agotador pues Ranma intentaba inútilmente captar mi atención, pero decidí ignorarle completamente, no estaba de humor. Por muy señor que fuera, no tenía derecho a tomar mis cosas y burlarse de mí. Me fui a la cama sin dirigirle la palabra y eso pareció molestarle porque antes de ir a su habitación bufó y me sacó la lengua en señal de burla, como un niño de seis años haciendo un berrinche. Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras me desperezaba miré hacia la derecha y abrí los ojos de par en par al ver un enorme ramo de camelias en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera entrado, las hubiera dejado rápidamente y se hubiera ido.

Me sonrojé para luego levantarme y tomar el ramo, eran preciosas y estaban frescas. Olían de maravilla, no pude evitar quedarme embelesada ante tanta belleza. Me fijé que entre las flores había un papel arrugado, con curiosidad lo tomé y leí la nota _– Las orquídeas son flores muy feas, si quieres que te regalen flores, solo tenías que decirlo. R.S_

Sonreí como una boba y observé las delicadas flores. Cuando quería el heredero Saotome podía ser verdaderamente tierno.

* * *

Caminaba por Edo a paso apresurado, a mi espalda Momoha y Sasuke me seguían como podían. Tenía prisa en llegar a la casa del té, tenía que dejarle las cosas claras a Shinnosuke antes de que fuera tarde y le hiciera daño. Caminaba por las abarrotadas calles esquivando a la gente, las callejuelas estaban repletas de comerciantes y grupos de mujeres que salían a pasear y a observar que les ofrecían en las tiendas.

Un grupo de mujeres se abarrotaba a la entrada de un templo donde pude diferenciar a un monje budista dando bendiciones. Escuchaba las quejas de mis amigos a mi espalda pero no me detuve, caminé por una estrecha calle donde los edificios eran casitas particulares de madera, intentando alejarme del ajetreo de la calle principal.

Giré a mi izquierda y de nuevo más casitas particulares. En algunas había ancianos fumando tabaco en la puerta, en otras mujeres limpiaban la madera de la entrada o tejían cestas en la entrada. Una casa en particular llamo mi atención, una chica estaba rodeada de niños y se le veía agotada, tal vez fuera su hermana mayor. Sonreí recordando a Kasumi, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Tendría ya muchos hijos? ¿O solo uno? ¿Habría cambiado?

\- Akane… - la voz de Momoha me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me había frenado enfrente de aquella casa y algunos niños me miraban con curiosidad, supongo que preguntándose porque una desconocida los observaba con tanto interés.

Moví mi cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos y recuerdos y miré a mis amigos. Momoha estaba sonrojada y sudada, mientras que el pobre Sasuke estaba agachado con las manos en las rodillas dando grandes bocanadas de aire ¿tanto había acelerado el paso?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Momoha – ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Corres como alma que lleva un diablo, dejándonos atrás, haciéndonos correr como animales y luego de repente frenas en seco y te comportas como una loca mirando hacia el interior de una casa.

\- Lo siento, no me daba cuenta de que iba tan rápido.

\- Parecían una… fle…flecha – dijo Sasuke con dificultad.

\- Lo siento, pero es que tengo prisa.

Volví a caminar de nuevo, esta vez un poco más despacio. Escuché a mi amiga bufar – ¿Sabes que la casa de té seguirá ahí y que no se va a mover no?

\- Lo sé, pero debo darme prisa, no quiero que el joven Shinnosuke se siga ilusionando.

\- Por Kami-sama, Akane, porque tardes cinco minutos mas no va a cambiar nada.

Me giré para mirar a Momo-chan, caminaba con los puños apretados y el entrecejo arrugado, Sasuke en cambio me miraba con preocupación, como si temiera que se me hubiera ido la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, tenéis razón – dije aflojando el paso cuando entramos en una calle un poco más ancha y bastante desierta – Pero es que estoy nerviosa.

\- Es normal, vas a darle calabazas a un chico – me giré para mirarla de mala manera, no necesitaba que me recordara que iba camino a romperle el corazón a un pobre chico – pero es mejor así Akane.

Sasuke que estaba medio escondido detrás de la espalda de Momo-chan asintió. Suspiré y me giré para retomar el camino, estaba a una calle de la casa del té y no sabía que decirle a Shinnosuke. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía que decirle y lo peor es que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el, ¿le daría igual? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Se pondría triste?

En mi cabeza ensayaba una y otra vez que decirle, cada ciertas frases cambiaba algo, dulcificaba una parte o simplemente obviaba las palabras más duras, pero ningún texto de mi cabeza me convencía, por eso cuando llegué frente a la puerta de la casa de té, alejé todos mis pensamientos y decidí dejar que las palabras fluyeran solas.

Levanté el puño dispuesta a golpear la puerta de madera pero antes de que mi mano impactara en la puerta, esta se abrió para dar paso a un par de ojos azules que me miraban con asombro.

\- Querida Akane – frente a mi apareció Shinnosuke. Iba bien vestido por lo que seguramente salía a algún lado.

\- Shinnosuke, yo…

\- Iba a verte a tu casa – me cortó con una triste sonrisa. Tristeza que se reflejó en sus ojos – tengo noticias.

Alcé una ceja - ¿noticias? ¿Sobre qué?

Shinnosuke bajó su mirada y apretó los puños. Supe que pasaba algo malo, a pesar de no conocerle mucho, Shinnosuke se veía un chico positivo y alegre y en aquel momento se podía observar una nube de tristeza sobre él.

\- Te invito a comer unos dangos – me dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

No pude replicarle, asentí lentamente para luego seguirle. Momo-chan y Sasuke me miraron pero no dijeron nada, solo nos siguieron en silencio. Shinnosuke me lanzó una pregunta con la mirada al percatarse de la presencia de mis amigos.

\- Nodoka-sama les pidió que me acompañaran.

Asintió sin más. Caminamos entre las calles y me pude dar cuenta de lo popular que era Shinnosuke en Edo. Todos le trataban con cortesía y amabilidad, las chicas lanzaban sonrisitas tontas mientras que las ancianas le trataban como a un nieto y él siempre les devolvía el gesto de manera dulce y educada.

Mientras le seguía y le veía interactuar con la gente pude apreciar un poco mejor al heredero de la casa de té. Era un chico apuesto y muy dulce, era el sueño de cualquier mujer sin duda y no me podía creer que hubiera puesto su mirada sobre mí. Pero no podía, no debía darle esperanzas de algo que no va a pasar jamás, Shinnosuke era un gran chico y merecía ser amado de verdad y conmigo eso nunca iba a ocurrir.

Nos guió a un pequeño puesto de dulces y nos invitó a todos a pesar de la negativa de Momoha.

\- Señor por favor, de verdad no podemos aceptarlo.

\- Claro que podéis, es más me sentiría muy mal si no lo hicierais – dijo Shinnosuke tendiéndoles de nuevo la bolsa con los dulces.

Momoha y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos, sonreí levemente al ver en los ojillos de Sasuke las ganas de coger el regalo, pero sabía que no haría nada sin que Momo-chan le diera su aprobación. Para alegría de Sasuke, Momo-chan acabó aceptando.

\- Se lo agradecemos de corazón seños – mis amigos hicieron una profunda reverencia en agradecimiento – no sabemos cómo pagarle.

\- No hace falta, de verdad - Shinnosuke sonrió con dulzura – solo os pido un favor, que me dejéis hablar un momento con Akane a solas.

Mis amigos me miraron, asentí con la cabeza para hacerles entender que todo estaría bien por lo que tras dar otra leve inclinación se alejaron un poco dándonos intimidad pero sin perdernos de vista.

\- Tienes muy buenos amigos.

\- Lo sé – dije en un susurro observando a Momoha y Sasuke comer felices el dulce a la sombra de un árbol.

Escuché un débil suspiro por lo que me giré para mirarle. Sus ojos estaban tristes, vacíos y se rascaba el cuello nervioso, como si algo rondara en su cabeza y no supiera como expresarlo. No pude evitar preocuparme.

\- Shinnosuke, ¿está bien?

Negó lentamente mientras bajaba la mirada – Akane, tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté asustada – ¿estás bien? ¿Es sobre tu enfermedad? – aunque no quisiera tener una relación con Shinnosuke, no podía evitar sentir un gran cariño por el a pesar de haberle visto una vez en la vida. Shinnosuke era una de esas personas que no tienen maldad, que ven el mundo de una forma positiva y que te alegran si ven que estás mal.

\- No, es sobre la casa del té.

\- ¡¿No me digas que la mujer de tu padre os ha echado?!

Soltó una risita que me tranquilizó un poco – No, que va, por mucho que quiera hacer eso no puede, el dueño es mi abuelo y aunque sea mi padre y esa mujer quien la regente quien mueve los hilos es mi abuelo, y ha decidido nombrarme a mí su heredero.

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Que en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho yo seré el dueño legal de la casa de té.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! – Exclamé contenta – ¿era esa la noticia que debías darme? Eso no es motivo de pena.

\- No, no era eso – dijo de nuevo con pesar en su voz – Akane, me voy.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

\- A Kioto, con el emperador.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par – ¿A Kioto? ¿Por qué?

\- El otro día, el emperador envió una carta a mi abuelo. Había oído lo importante que era la Casa de té Ryugenzawa en Edo y quería que su maestro del té fuera alguien perteneciente a la familia Ryugenzawa.

\- ¿Y te eligió a ti?

\- En principio iba a ser mi padre. Si ves la cara de esa mujer cuando llegó la carta, pensó que iba a codearse con la élite de Kioto, lo mejor de lo mejor pero mi abuelo cortó de raíz esas ilusiones. Mi padre y su mujer pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando el abuelo escribió al emperador comunicándoles que yo sería quien fuera a servirle.

\- Pero ¿por qué tú? – Pregunté curiosa – sería perfecto para perder de vista a esa mujer para siempre.

\- Mi abuelo no lo ve así, él no quiere ni por asomo que esa mujer sea considerada alguien de la familia Ryugenzawa. Para él es una forma de venganza o castigo o como lo quieras llamar – alcé una ceja sin entender su punto – Es muy simple querida Akane. Para ella lo que importa es el poder, era una don nadie que se casó con un hombre rico y ahora vive rodeada de lujos. Si nuestra casa de té aquí en Edo le da para vivir como una noble, imagínate como podría vivir si mi padre fuera el maestro de té del mismísimo emperador ¡se creería la dueña del mundo! A pesar de no ser nadie, se creería mejor que el resto, y por eso mi abuelo no permitió que mi padre fuera a Kioto y me puso a mí en su lugar.

Medité por un momento y entendí el punto del abuelo de Shinnosuke pero había algo que no me quedaba claro – Pero si te vas… ¿Qué pasará con la casa de té? ¡Tú eres el heredero, el dueño!

\- El abuelo ha dejado claro que yo seré su heredero, por lo que mientras el viva, mi padre vivirá bajo sus órdenes y cuando el falte bajo las mías. Según el, puedo manejar perfectamente el negocio desde allí y cuando tenga algo de tiempo puedo volver para corroborar que todo esté en orden, me ha prometido que él me ayudará cuanto pueda pero que cuando muera soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con la casa de té – soltó una risa profunda que me hizo sonreír – Si le vieras querida Akane, me dice : Shinnosuke, mientras yo viva te ayudaré pero cuando muera tu estarás al mando, decidirás el futuro de la casa, consérvala o quémala hasta los cimientos, tú decides pues será tuya.

Comenzamos a reírnos ante la mala imitación de Shinnosuke, reímos y reímos hasta que nos dolió la barriga. La gente que pasaba por allí nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos e incluso llamamos la atención de Momo-chan y Shinnosuke que nos miraron en la distancia con curiosidad, pero poco nos importaba, nosotros solo reíamos y reíamos, no se a día de hoy por qué, supongo que era un método de autodefensa, para olvidarnos de la pena.

Cuando se nos pasó la risa tomamos grandes bocanadas de aire y nos limpiamos las lagrimitas que se salieron de nuestros ojos. Después nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que hablé nuevamente.

\- Bueno, aunque me dé pena que te vaya, supongo que es una oportunidad buenísima para prosperar – dije con ánimo – Te rodearás del emperador y la élite de Kioto, muchos maestros de té se matarían por esa oportunidad Shinnosuke, eres muy afortunado.

Se quedó en silencio mirándome muy serio. Maldije en mi interior temiendo haber dicho algo que le molestara ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? Esos ojos no demostraban ningún sentimiento más allá de la determinación, la misma determinación con la que me tomó las manos y dijo – si tú me pides que me quede, me quedo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunté atónita – ¿de qué hablas Shinnosuke?

\- Akane, te lo he dicho varias veces, eres una mujer maravillosa, quizás la mujer más admirable y bella que he visto nunca – comencé a ponerme nerviosa, tanto que mis manos empezaron a temblar y el pareció notarlo por lo que reafirmo un poco su agarre – por eso, si tú me pides que me quede, no me temblara el pulso a la hora de escribirle al emperador y rechazar su oferta, no hay nada más importante para mí que tú, querida Akane.

La boca se me resecó y mis nervios aumentaron. No podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿tan grandes eran los sentimientos de Shinnosuke por mí? Recuerdo que una bola de mal estar se acomodó en la boca de mi estómago y sentí ganas de llorar. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo por estar jugando así con las ilusiones y el corazón de Shinnosuke. Debía acabar con todo aquello rápido, antes de que fuera a peor.

\- Shinnosuke yo… lo siento mucho pero no puedo pedirte eso – aprovecharía la noticia para rechazarle de una forma correcta y poco dolorosa. Puede que fuera una solución cobarde pero era lo as efectivo que pude encontrar en el momento.

\- Akane, ¿es que acaso quieres que me vaya?

Sentí que intentaba chantajearme emocionalmente, sus ojos me miraban con pena, supongo que no esperaba esa contestación, pero no debía flaquear, era lo mejor para él y su futuro – No es eso, pero Shinnosuke, esta oportunidad es única, no puedes renunciar a ella por mí.

\- Por ti renunciaría a todo Akane, si tú quisieras…

\- No, Shinnosuke – le corté firme apartando levemente sus manos – No quiero hacerte daño, peor mi deber es decirte que debes aceptar el trabajo, irte a Kioto y ser el mejor maestro de té de Kioto y Japón.

Los ojos de Shinnosuke se aguaron y sentí un pinchazo en el corazón, le había hecho daño, mucho daño y yo me sentía un monstruo. Suspiré y le puse la mano en el hombro – Entiéndelo Shinnosuke, por favor, yo no soy… no soy como crees, acabaría haciéndote daño.

\- Me da igual como seas Akane, yo te amo.

\- Escúchame por favor, es una gran oportunidad y además es el deseo de tu abuelo – tuve que recurrir al viejo Eiji para hacerle entrar en razón. De lo poco que sabía de él, pude apreciar que el abuelo era la debilidad de Shinnosuke – piensa que para él tiene que ser duro separarse de ti pero…

\- ¡Mi abuelo lo hace para castigar a mi padre y a su mujer!

\- Puede ser, pero ¿piensas que si no pensara que es una oportunidad de oro para ti te habría mandado tan lejos? ¡Por Kami, sabes que eres lo que más ama en el mundo! Por mucho que odie a esos dos jamás haría nada que te dañara o perjudicial para ti. Y lo sabes – dije con la voz más seria que pude encontrar.

De nuevo, Shinnosuke bajó la mirada y apretó los puños para luego decir – tienes razón, pero… pensar que no podré verte más…

\- No te vas a la otra punta del mundo – dije sonriendo para intentar alejar un poco la tensión y la tristeza – tu abuelo te lo dijo, podrás venir de vez en cuando y nos veremos.

\- ¿Entonces me esperaras? – preguntó con alegría renovada. Suspiré cansada por ese comentario, debía hacerle entender de una vez que no habría nada entre nosotros y solo podía ser directamente, sino siempre guardaría esperanzas.

\- No, Shinnosuke, no lo haré – puso una mueca de dolor en sus bellas facciones y con ternura acaricie su mejilla – y no quiero que tú me esperes. Porque no podemos alimentar el corazón de ilusiones y suposiciones. No puedes obligarme a esperarte y yo no puedo obligarte a estar atado a mí. Puede que en Kioto conozcas a una bella mujer y os enamoréis.

\- ¡Eso nunca pasará! – Me cortó – mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

\- Y yo te agradezco con todo mi corazón esos sentimientos, pero no puedo recogerlos Shinnosuke, no es justo para ninguno – sus ojos se opacaron y quise llorar al ver el dolor que me mostraban, prefería mil veces arrancarme la lengua de cuajo que hacerle daño – Shinnosuke, no pienses que no te aprecio, te aprecio muchísimo, eres el chico más bueno, educado y perfecto del mundo.

\- Pero no para ti – dijo con pena.

\- No, cualquier mujer estaría encantada de recibir tu amor, incluida yo, créeme que saber tus sentimientos me ha emocionado mucho, pero el problema soy yo… no podría devolvértelos con la intensidad que mereces, pero lo que si te pido es que por favor me recuerdes y me sientas una buena amiga.

\- Yo te quiero de otra forma Akane – cerré los ojos con pesar, no sabía cómo hacerle entrar en razón – pero lo acepto.

Le miré a los ojos y pude ver que volvían a brillar. Me miraba con una bonita sonrisa en su cara aunque dicha sonrisa no llegaba a sus azules ojos – Tranquila, entiendo lo que quieres decir – se cayó un momento para luego levantarse – es tarde, debo volver a casa y vosotros también, el camino es peligroso para dos chicas y un muchacho que no es muy… normal.

\- Tranquilo, nos sabemos defender – contesté poniéndome también en pie – Shinnosuke por favor, cuídate mucho y no me odies.

\- Nunca te odiaría querida Akane – me sonrió con ternura – eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y una cosa que me gusta de ti, es que piensas en los demás antes que en ti misma y aunque me duela sé que todo lo que me has dicho, lo dices por m bien.

\- Te tengo un gran aprecio – di una amplia inclinación en señal de despedida y de disculpa, quería pedirle perdón de manera muda de todo el dolor que le pude producir con mi rechazo – espero que seas muy feliz en Kioto y recuerda, aquí siempre tendrás una amiga.

Noté su mano rodear mi muñeca y luego un empujón. Me rodeó con los brazos y me quedé quieta y roja. Me apretó en un abrazo que me puso un poco nerviosa pero no hice nada para apartarme, con delicadeza le devolví el abrazo – Siempre estarás en mi corazón, querida Akane – al separarse me miró a los ojos con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar pero que me produjo un calorcillo agradable – ¿puedo… es decir escribirte? Prometo que no será nada romántico, simplemente será un amigo escribiendo a una amiga.

Me dio tanta ternura verle tan nervioso al hacerme esa pregunta que no pude evitar soltar una risita infantil – Por supuesto que sí, yo también te escribiré.

Eso pareció alegrarle, luego se giró para mirar a mis amigos que estaban de piedra ante lo que habían visto. Ambos soltamos otra carcajada y Shinnosuke se despidió de ellos con la mano, luego antes de partir me tomó las manos para darles un suave beso que hizo que me sonrojara – cuídate querida Akane – y tras darles un leve apretón me soltó y desapareció por las calles de Edo.

\- Cuídate, Shinnosuke – le susurré a nadie en particular. Le vi alejarse entre la multitud un poco decaído pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Pegué un bote del susto cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

\- ¡¿Qué ha sido todo eso?! – Me gritó Momoha – ¿No se supone que ibas a decirle que entre vosotros no podía existir nada?

\- Y lo he hecho – contesté simplemente.

\- Pues no lo parecía – me dijo Momo-chan entrecerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a las caderas – parecíais una pareja dándose arrumacos.

Alcé la ceja confusa y miré a Sasuke quien sonrojado asentía varias veces – Lo parecía Onee-chan, era como una… pa… pareja discutiendo y luego esto… perdonándose.

\- ¿En serio dio esa impresión? – pregunté un poco preocupada. Mis amigos movieron la cabeza de forma afirmativa – Pues para nada, le he dejado claro que entre nosotros no puede existir nada, además él se va a Kioto – dije dándome la vuelta para empezar a caminar rumbo a casa – el abrazo que visteis era una despedida.

\- ¿Se va? – Escuché la chillona voz a mi espalda – ¿Cómo que se va?

\- Se va a trabajar para el emperador.

\- Vaya – escuché a Sasuke decir con admiración – a mí también me… me… gustaría mucho – me giré por encima del hombro para sonreírle.

\- Quizás algún día Sasuke-kun – ese comentario le puso muy contento y comenzó a caminar dando saltitos de alegría.

\- Pero vamos a ver… que me ubique – dijo Momoha sin salir del asombro – ¿entonces se va? – Solté un gruñido afirmativo – ¿entonces habéis roto?

\- No había nada que romper – dije caminando hacia la salida de la ciudad – ¿deberíamos coger un carro o ir andando? La casa no queda muy lejos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con pavor y comenzó a sacudir la mano de Momo-chan mientras decía no con la cabeza. Solté un suspiro al ver la reacción de mi amigo – No pasará nada Sasuke-kun, aun no anochece.

\- No es seguro Akane – dijo Momo-chan mientras se acercaba a un hombre que tenía un carro – además la casa queda lejos, tardaremos mucho y cuando lleguemos será noche cerrada, no pienso arriesgarme y mucho menos destrozarme los pies.

Me encogí de hombros mientras mi amiga se acercaba a regatear con el hombre que nos llevaría a casa. La vi discutir un rato con el hasta que llegaron un acuerdo y Momo-chan nos llamó para que subiéramos. Una vez dentro el hombre se puso en marcha. Me quedé en silencio gran parte del trayecto mirando al cielo, viendo los colores cambiar del naranja al rosáceo y luego al violeta, estaba anocheciendo y yo solo podía pensar en Shinnosuke, ¿estaría bien en Kioto? ¿Estaría sufriendo por mi culpa? ¿Hice bien permitiéndole escribirme? Miles de incógnita sin respuesta. Noté un peso en mi hombro derecho y vi que Momoha se había quedado dormida. Le pegué un leve codazo a Sasuke para que viera la situación y ambos reímos, era algo matemático, cada vez que Momo-chan se subía a un carro, con el traqueteo se quedaba dormida.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, yo pensando en Shinnosuke y Sasuke mirando hacia fuera cuando la voz de mi amigo me preguntó – ¿tú estás bien?

\- Sí – contesté simplemente.

\- Eso es lo que importa.

\- Shinnosuke es mi amigo, no quería hacerle daño.

\- Alguna vez… en la vida… acabamos dañando a la gente – se giró para mirarme con esos ojillos de huevo de forma muy seria, nunca había visto a Sasuke así, tan maduro.

No dije nada, asentí levemente y le di una sonrisa que él me devolvió para volver a mirar hacia fuera. A lo lejos divisábamos la casa de los Saotome, miré el cielo y me percaté de que casi era noche cerrada. Bostecé con cansancio y me recosté en mi amigo quien me dio una palmadita en la mano en señal de apoyo.

Una vez llegamos a la casa lo primero que hice fue hablar con mi señora y contarle la noticia de que Shinnosuke se iría. Pareció sorprenderse al principio pero se alegró por él.

\- Es una gran oportunidad para el – dijo mi señora seria y no se volvió a pronunciar sobre el tema.

Esa noche no cené, no tenía hambre, estaba totalmente agotada, mental y físicamente. Solo quería ponerme mi yukata, tirarme en mi futón y dormir toda la noche. Una vez dentro de mi cama solté un débil suspiro y de nuevo pensé en Shinnosuke. Me sentía un poco mal, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que había hecho lo correcto. Sasuke tenía razón, a veces hacemos daño a las personas sin quererlo, es ley de vida.

Antes de quedarme dormida imaginé el rostro sonriente de Shinnosuke y dejé caer una lágrima. No lloraba porque me doliera que se fuera, lloraba porque Shinnosuke era un gran chico que al igual que yo no era dueño de su destino, otros habían elegido su camino y su vida por él. Lloré porque me di cuenta de cuál era el sentimiento que no supe descifrar en su mirada, era impotencia, impotencia de no tener las riendas de su vida, impotencia de no poder elegir, de no poder quedarse.

Esa noche soñé con Shinnosuke en la casa de té. Esperaba volver a verle pronto. Era un gran amigo… Lo que no sabía es que tardaría mucho tiempo en ver otra vez a Shinnosuke y lastimosamente no sería en una situación agradable.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Hai:_ Sí.

 _Significado de la orquídea:_ Actualmente, regalar una orquídea significa regalar belleza e incluso lujuria según algunos, y una demostración de un alto grado de aprecio y admiración. La orquídea rosa es una declaración de amor, abierta e inequívoca. Si quieres declararte, hazlo con orquídeas rosas. Son el símbolo del amor entre dos personas. Lo más normal es que estas flores en este color se regalen a una pareja por su significado. No obstante, en muchas ocasiones son seleccionadas para regalar a un familiar muy cercano como podría ser una madre.

 _Kioto_ : en español «ciudad capital»; es una importante ciudad de Japón, localizada en la parte central de la isla de Honshu. Es la capital de la Prefectura homónima y tradicionalmente también ha sido considerada capital de la Región de Kansai, aunque ésta sea solo una referencia geográfica más que un territorio administrativo concreto. Así mismo, está integrada dentro de la Región metropolitana de Keihanshin, compuesta por las áreas circundantes de las ciudades de Osaka, Kobe y la misma Kioto. Su importancia histórica se debe al hecho de que entre los años 794 y 1868 constituyó la capital de Japón, acogiendo la sede de la Corte imperial y otras instituciones. En el año 1868 el emperador Meiji decidió trasladar la sede de la corte a Tokio, quedando la ciudad definitivamente en un segundo plano.


	22. Capítulo veintiuno

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Traigo una rápida actualización para compensar las veces que os hice esperar semanas por un nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo me gustó escribirlo, disfruté cada oración que plasmaba en el papel y espero que ese disfrute quede plasmado en la historia. Espero que os guste de corazón.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

 _Un años después, 1856_

Tenía quince años el día que mi mejor amiga fue condenada a un infierno en vida. Recuerdo perfectamente los meses posteriores a la boda de Momo-chan con Taro, fueron meses oscuros y tristes llenos de llantos y esperanzas de que en cualquier momento, Taro decidiera dejar su capricho por Momoha a un lado o simplemente que encontrara una prostituta y se fugara con ella.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Los dos meses anteriores a la boda, el futuro marido de mi amiga rondaba la casa como las moscas a la miel. Genma había convencido a mi señora de que permitiera de nuevo la entrada de Taro en la casa. Según él era lo mejor pues así el futuro matrimonio podría convivir y conocerse. Mi señora no se pudo negar y recuerdo que una tarde nubosa y gris ese desgraciado volvió a pisar el hogar de los Saotome.

\- ¿Estas contenta de verme, mi dulce flor? – había dicho nada más poner un pie en la casa. Recuerdo como me miraba y como miraba a Momo-chan, sus ojos daban miedo y ganas de vomitar, tenía una maldad en los ojos comparable a la de un diablo rabioso y torturador, aunque lo peor de su vuelta fue el temor de Sayuri. Nunca la había visto tan pálida como cuando volvió a cruzarse con Taro.

Recuerdo que empezó a temblar como un cordero asustado y salió corriendo ante la burlona mirada de ese malvado hombre – Creo que alguien no se alegra de verme – dijo con burla.

\- Nadie está contento de verte – reclamé.

Me tensé al ver como Taro se acercaba a paso lento hacia nosotras. Momo-chan agarró mi mano y le dio un apretón no sé si producto del miedo o para hacerme saber que ella estaba conmigo, solo sé que ese apretón dolió muchísimo. Cuando estaba a solo dos pasos de mi me tomó del mentón e intenté zafarme pero ejercía tanta fuerza que me resultó imposible – pues yo me alegro de verte a ti, princesa guerrera – me miró de arriba abajo, inspeccionándome y sentí arcadas al ver sus ojos brillar – estas hermosa, has crecido – miró descaradamente mi pecho – mucho.

\- Y tú me das asco – dije dándole un manotazo en el agarre una vez me recuperé de la impresión.

No dijo nada, movió levemente la mano que había sido golpeada y sonrió. En sus ojos asomaba una amenaza velada que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar. Le miré fieramente dejándole claro que no me iba a acobardar ante él. Abrió la boca pero de ella no salió palabra alguna porque mi señora había llegado oportunamente.

\- Taro, ¿estas molestando a Akane?

El hombre alzó la mirada y su rostro se tornó serio, puede que de todas las personas que vivíamos en esa casa, la única que tenía el respeto y podría decirse que miedo de Taro, era mi señora Nodoka.

Carraspeó un momento y se alejó de mi – No, solo estaba saludando – mintió descaradamente – He venido a invitar a mi futura esposa a dar un paseo por el jardín – miró a mi amiga que parecía realmente seria, sus puños estaban apretados y su mandíbula tensa, su prometido alzó la mano hacia ella y con tono cortés dijo – ¿mi dulce prometida quiere hacer el honor de pasear conmigo? Prometo que no te haré nada que no quieras – temblé de rabia ante sus palabras y algo me decía que mi señora también deseó rebanarle las entrañas, pero poco podíamos hacer. Momoha asintió levemente y tomó la mano que Taro le ofrecía. A paso lento se dirigieron al enorme jardín de los Saotome.

Antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista, Momo-chan se giró para mirarnos y darnos una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Sentí impotencia por no poder hacer nada por ella.

\- Tomoe – alzó la voz mi señora. El hombrecillo salió de un cuarto donde se guardaban varias herramientas. Estaba sucio y sudado, se limpió la frente con las mangas del kimono y se inclinó ante mi señora.

\- Dígame Nodoka-sama.

\- Vigílalos, si Taro le hace algo avísame cuanto antes.

\- Sí mi señora – dio otra inclinación y tras tomar un cuchillo con el que podaba algunas plantas salió al jardín.

Nos quedamos mi señora y yo a los pies de la escalera mirando fijamente la dirección que habían tomado Momo-chan y su prometido, sentía tanta rabia, tanta desesperanza. Momo-chan era buena y no se merecía aquello.

\- Sabes que no hay otra opción, Akane – habló de repente mi señora sorprendiéndome.

\- Señora…

\- Se lo que estás pensando, estas dándole vueltas a esa inteligente cabeza tuya, buscando alguna opción para el destino de Momoha, pero solo hay una opción posible.

\- No es justo – bufé frustrada.

\- No, no lo es – dijo mi señora en un susurro – pero es su única opción. La gente empieza a hablar y a señalarla, además Taro ha sido firme, si no se casaba con Momo-chan contaría su secreto y podrían incluso matarla, Akane.

\- Lo sé – apreté los puños con ira – ¿Por qué no pudo conocer a alguna mujer y escaparse con ella?

\- Porque la mujer que quiere es Momoha – comentó tranquila mientras avanzaba hacia la sala donde nos daba clases – Ya te lo he dicho, los hombres son tan ególatras que creen que las mujeres caemos rendidas a sus pies y sabiendo los gustos de Momoha, Taro no se dará por vencido.

\- Es asqueroso.

\- Lo es, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo ayudarla con la boda y… estar ahí en los momentos malos, porque habrá muchos y Momoha nos va a necesitar.

\- Siempre estaré ahí para ella.

\- No lo dudo querida – se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa de madera y comenzó a desenrollar unos pergaminos que había a un lado – Vamos, prepárate, las clases empezaran pronto y las chicas no deben tardar.

Asentí y me senté como siempre a su derecha. Ese día tocaba clases de ceremonia del té y bufé frustrada porque una vez más tendríamos que aguantar los comentarios burlescos de Shampoo. La señora Ryugenzawa y ella se habían hecho inseparables y le enseñaba todos los trucos para ser una buena anfitriona y esposa, según el parecer de la señora Ryugenzawa.

Ukyo y yo éramos en cada clase diana de las burlas de la china, pero poco me importaba lo bien que ella supiera servir una taza de _té matcha_ a un invitado, quizás a Ukyo si le molestaba, pero a mí no me quitaba el sueño.

Las chicas entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y como no, Shampoo, tenía ese aura de victoria y superioridad que tan poco me gustaba. Desde que era amiga de la señora Ryugenzawa se comportaba de forma más coqueta y se vestía de forma muy colorida, intentando llamar la atención, además su forma de comportarse con Ranma rozaba lo empalagoso.

\- Chicas, hoy quiero que hagáis un ejercicio, ¿Cómo serviríais el té a un emisario del emperador? – Shampoo dio un gritito de alegría y comenzó a tomar sus artilugios colocándolos en la mesa.

Ukyo con manos temblorosas la imitó y yo solo pude bufar, ¿Qué más daba la forma de servirle una taza de té a un emisario del emperador? ¿Cómo se lo iba a servir? Pues con las manos como a cualquier otra persona.

Solté un suspiro y comencé a preparar mi material. No era una completa inútil, las clases de mi señora, las que me habían dado para ser toda una mujer, habían dado sus frutos pero todavía no lograba aprenderme todos esos protocolos necesarios a la hora de llevar a cabo un ritual tan importante.

Miré de reojo a la china y no pude negar que sus movimientos eran fluidos, pero esa cara de superioridad rompía toda la armonía. No podía ir por la vida creyéndose mejor que cualquiera o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Tras unos minutos todas terminamos y esperamos las palabras de mi señora con impaciencia. Nodoka miraba sin parpadear todas las tazas frente a ella y con solemnidad comenzó a beber de ellas. Ukyo se estremeció sobre si misma al ver una mueca desagradable en la cara de mi señora cuando le tocó beber de su taza.

\- Demasiado amargo – Ukyo susurró una leve disculpa y bajó la mirada. Sentí lastima por ella, la castaña se esforzaba al máximo por agradar a mi señora pero aún tenía mucho que mejorar.

\- Akane, la tuya está bien, pero hiciste un par de cosas al revés – asentí y presté atención a sus explicaciones para no volver a equivocarme más.

\- Shampoo – la china la miró expectante con una ladeada sonrisa. Nodoka-sama arrugó el entrecejo pero soltó un simple – está perfecto.

La china soltó un grito de satisfacción y se aplaudió así misma. Nodoka-sama no dijo nada, no podía decir nada. Shampoo me miró fieramente, retándome con la mirada – ¿Qué sentir chica violenta ahora que Shampoo haberla superado?

Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Sabía perfectamente que Shampoo quería ofenderme, hacerme enfadar, pero no le daría el gusto – Me da igual. Felicidades.

Le di una sonrisa terriblemente falsa pero que pareció ofenderla porque apretó la mandíbula y su rostro se tornó rojo. Le dio rabia ver mi indiferencia supongo. Nodoka-sama y Ukyo sonrieron disimuladamente pero no dijeron nada.

Mi señora carraspeó un momento – Bueno, continuemos con la lección – miró a la china que seguía tensa y dijo – Shampoo, a pesar de que ya sepas las lecciones, te pediría que prestaras atención, siempre está bien refrescar la memoria.

La china asintió y tomamos todas un pergamino para empezar la nueva lección. Aunque estaba de cuerpo presente, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, en el jardín. Me preocupaba el hecho de que en aquel momento Momoha y Taro estuvieran a solas ¿y si él le hacía algo? ¿Y si se aprovechaba de ella? Apreté el pincel con rabia, si ese bastardo se atrevía a dañarla… me relajé cuando sentí la mano de mi señora en mi espalda dándome unos toquecitos.

Me giré a mirarla y vi como me miraba de reojo, me sonrojé al verme atrapada sin prestar atención y volví veloz al pergamino. A veces, mi señora me daba miedo, incluso creía que podía leerme la mente, aun hoy en día, sigo creyendo que podía hacerlo.

Una vez finalizadas las clases Shampoo recogió todo rápidamente y salió corriendo sin decir adiós a nadie. Fruncí el ceño por sus malos modales. Ukyo por el contrario dio una leve inclinación.

\- Señora, ¿me da permiso para viajar a Edo? He quedado con una amiga y…

\- Llévate a Sayuri y a Yuka si no tienen nada que hacer – dijo simplemente – si ellas no pueden busca a cualquiera que te acompañe, pero no vayas sola.

\- Sí señora – Ukyo dio una profunda reverencia y salió de la sala dejándonos a solas. Nodoka-sama recogía lentamente sus utensilios, igual que yo. En mi cabeza no podía parar de darle vueltas al tema de Taro y Momo-chan.

\- Tomoe les está vigilando – habló mi señora haciéndome pegar un bote. Me giré para mirarla y vi que en su cara había una triste sonrisa – sé que estás preocupada Akane-chan, yo también pero… es lo mejor para ella.

¡Mentira! No era lo mejor para ella, era la opción más fácil pero, ¿Cómo iba yo a contradecir las ordenes de mi señora si ni la mismísima Momoha se había negado? Era frustrante y triste, pero era una realidad. Mi mejor amiga se casaría con aquel monstruo y no podría hacer nada.

\- Sí señora – susurré bajando la vista.

Nodoka-sama colocó una mano sobre mi hombro – anda, ve a buscarles, no estarás tranquila hasta que les tengas bajo tu punto de mira ¿verdad?

Sonreí agradecida a mi señora. Me lancé a sus brazos y noté como me rodeaba levemente con los suyos dando unas leves palmaditas – anda ve, no pierdas tiempo, releva al pobre Tomoe.

\- ¡ _Hai_! – salí corriendo hacia el jardín sin terminar de recoger mis utensilios. Caminé por el caminito de piedra y pasé el puente que cruzaba el lago de las carpas. Me escondía tras los árboles y arbustos y agudicé el oído para ver si escuchaba algo.

A lo lejos la voz de Taro hablaba sin parar. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué de forma sigilosa. Pude ver a Tomoe fingiendo podar un arbusto y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se giró asustado. Puse un dedo en la boca para que no gritara para luego decirle con un movimiento de cabeza que podía irse. Se limpió el sudor y se acercó a mí para darme una palmadita en el hombro y desaparecer.

\- Momoha, Momoha, estoy anhelando nuestro matrimonio – escuché decir a Taro con voz melosa.

\- Me lo has dicho ya seis veces – contestó mi amiga sin sentimiento en la voz.

Me agaché para esconderme tras un arbusto enorme y vi como Taro tomaba el mentón de mi amiga con rudeza – No me canso de decírtelo preciosa – sentí ganas de vomitar al verle lamer su mejilla. Momoha soltó un grito de desagrado e intentó apartarse – Cuando seas mía, no volverás a pensar en las mujeres.

\- Nunca en lo que me quede de vida desearé a un hombre y menos a ti – le respondió con rabia mi amiga. Sonreí orgullosa ante sus palabras pero tuve que ponerme alerta al verle tensar su agarré. Momo-chan soltó un grito de dolor.

\- Cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a pasar una noche conmigo – sus palabras estaban cargadas de rabia – y tú no vas a ser la excepción.

Vi como intentaba besarla a la fuerza. Mi amiga gritaba y se revolvía intentando escaparse. No aguanté más, apreté los puños y me levanté para encararle. Caminé firme y me planté delante de ellos que no parecían haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia.

\- ¡Taro! – grité haciéndoles mirarme asombrados.

\- Akane-chan – murmuró Momoha entre sorprendida y agradecida.

\- Princesa ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo mientras se separaba levemente de ella pero sin soltarla – ¿No ves que has interrumpido un momento romántico entre prometidos?

\- Más bien parecía una escena de un abusador pervertido acosando a una jovencita – mis palabras le molestaron, lo supe cuando sus ojos me miraron de aquella forma tan oscura, como si quisieran despedazarme.

\- Tengo todo el derecho de besarla.

\- No a la fuerza – contesté. Miré a mi amiga que temblaba como una hoja – Momo-chan, Nodoka-sama te llama, tienes que hacer la cena.

\- Estábamos en medio de algo importante – se quejó Taro – dile a tu señora que espere.

\- No – contesté firme – ya habéis estado un buen rato juntos, ahora Momoha tiene responsabilidades – Taro me lanzó otra férrea mirada que yo devolví, no me iba a dejar intimidar por ese hombre, toda la vida había vivido así, intimidando a la gente. Siempre se salía con la suya aterrorizando a los demás, pero conmigo lo tenía complicado, Taro no me daba miedo – Además es tarde, es hora de que te vayas a tu casa.

El hombre sonrió de manera ladina y soltó a mi amiga – al menos me acompañarás a la puerta ¿verdad querida? – Momoha asintió levemente. Taro comenzó a caminar mirándome sibilinamente, pero yo no me alteré ni me moví, si intentaba hacerme retroceder o incomodarme no le salió bien. Cuando pasó a mi lado se acercó a mi oído y susurró con una voz cargada de amenazas veladas – Esta me la pagarás, princesa.

Me giré para mirarle fieramente – No me das miedo – abrió los ojos de par en par, parecía sorprendido pero recompuso el gesto rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa. Cuando Momoha pasó a mi lado murmuró un débil – gracias – le di una sonrisa conciliadora y les vi desaparecer por el jardín. Más le valía que no intentara nada raro o sino le daría una paliza.

Una vez me quedé sola suspiré y me sobé las sienes. Me dolía la cabeza. Caminé lentamente en dirección a mi rincón del jardín, esperaba que no hubiera nadie pues quería unos momentos a solas. Pero para mí desgracia lo que vi allí solo incrementó mi jaqueca.

\- Shampoo amar mucho, mucho a prometido.

La voz de la china me hizo frenar en seco y esconderme tras el tronco del enorme árbol de sakura que había cerca del banco. Lo que me quedaba esa tarde, aguantar a Shampoo.

\- Pero Shampoo, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces… - me asomé levemente al escuchar la voz de mi joven señor. No lo iba a negar, me enfadé un poco al ver que estaban allí, solos.

\- ¡No importar! – Le cortó la china – Shampoo pelear por amor de airen. Señora Ryugenzawa estar enseñando a Shampoo valiosísimas lecciones sobre cómo ser buena esposa.

\- De verdad, agradezco tu interés pero no puedo aceptarte, lo siento.

Shampoo se tensó, lo pude ver por como arqueó la espalda. Sonreí levemente llena de satisfacción pero entonces la vi arrojarse a los brazos del joven heredero – ¿Es que a Ranma no gustarle Shampoo?

Me llené de rabia al ver como Ranma no hacía nada por quitársela de encima. Es más su rostro estaba rojo y parecía muy a gusto con la china pegada a él.

\- No… no deberías hacer eso, no está bien.

Pegué un gritito de asombro que por suerte para mi quedó opacado por el que dio Ranma al ver como Shampoo cogía una mano de Ranma y la colocaba en su pecho – Shampoo ser una mujer, una mujer que poder satisfacer a prometido ¿no gustarte acaso mis pechos?

\- Sí, claro… por supuesto que me gustan – sentí que mi estómago pegó un salto ante las palabras de mi joven señor.

\- ¿Gustarte caderas de Shampoo? – dijo tomando la otra mano de mi señor y poniéndola en esa parte de su cuerpo. Apreté la corteza del cerezo entre mis dedos al verle asentir con cara de idiota.

Comencé a hiperventilar, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero me costaba respirar. Mis ojos se aguaron a medida que veía como Shampoo se acercaba a Ranma y el no hacía nada. Mi respiración se aceleró y noté un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Acaso no gustarte… Shampoo? – la voz de la china sonaba lenta, como una serpiente enredando a su presa. Deseaba que Ranma se soltara y se fuera, que huyera de ella, pero eso no paso. A medida que Shampoo acercaba su cara a la de Ranma, yo intentaba contener las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero entonces, la china posó sus labios en los del heredero Saotome y al ver que él no se apartaba sentí mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos. Solté un leve sollozo y salí corriendo de allí. No quería seguir viendo aquello, no podía, me dolía el corazón, me dolía el alma.

Al salir huyendo me delaté sin poder evitarlo, por eso cuando estaba alejándome de allí escuche como la voz de Ranma me llamaba – ¡Akane! ¡Akane espera!

Pero no le hice caso, seguí corriendo, corrí por el jardín escuchando los pasos y los gritos de Ranma tras de mi pero no paré de correr. Salí de la casa y seguí corriendo, corrí y corrí sin mirar atrás. Ya no escuchaba a Ranma, solo escuchaba el sonido del aire en los árboles y mis propios sollozos.

Dejé de correr una vez estuve delante de aquel altar al que siempre acudía cuando estaba más que triste, al que acudía cuando estaba destrozada. Caminé lentamente entre sollozos hasta sentarme en el borde de aquel altar. Aun sollozando me quité los geta y los tiré lejos.

No podía parar de llorar. En mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Shampoo besando a Ranma. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza apretándola, enredando los dedos entre mi pelo intentando borrar aquella escena de mi mente mientras gritos desgarradores de dolor salían de mi garganta.

Me abracé a mis rodillas y enterré la cara entre ellas. Solté todo el dolor que llevaba dentro hasta que escuché que alguien me llamaba.

\- Akane…

Alcé la mirada llena de lágrimas asustada. Allí, frente a mí con el mismo semblante que el mío estaba Mousse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- Te seguí – contestó simplemente acercándose lentamente a mí. Una vez estuvo a mi altura, se puso de rodillas.

\- Mousse, yo… yo les vi.

\- Lo sé, yo también lo vi – enarqué una ceja y me acarició la cabeza con ternura – estaba en la rama del árbol.

En mi boca se formó un puchero mientras mis ojos volvían a aguarse. Solté un sollozo lastimero y me lancé a sus brazos llorando como un bebé. Mousse me recogió en su pecho y me acunó.

\- Lo sé, sé que duele – me susurraba al oído mientras me acariciaba el pelo – sé que duele.

Allí pasamos largas horas, abrazados simplemente consolándonos mutuamente. Acabábamos de ser heridos de gravedad en el corazón y aunque Mousse no expresara de forma abierta su dolor, dentro de mi sabía que estaba tan roto como yo. Esa noche no solo lloré por la imagen que presencie, también llore porque me di cuenta de que por mucho que quisiera negarlo, por mucho que intentara ignorarlo, amaba a Ranma. Amaba a mi joven señor y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaba de un humor horrible, la tristeza dio paso a la ira y la negación. Mousse estaba tan irascible como yo y la gente lo notó nada más vernos.

\- Estáis todos de un humor de perros – se quejó Ryoga cuando recibió una mala contestación por mi parte.

\- _Gomen ne_ , no era mi intención ofenderte – dije mientras colocaba la cuerda a mi arco.

\- ¿Qué demonios os pasa a todos hoy? – Le vi cruzarse de brazos – Mousse y tu mordéis cada vez que os dicen algo, Ranma anda como un alma en pena ¡Por Kami!

Bufé molesta ante lo dicho por mi amigo ¿Ranma como un alma en pena? ¡Sí seguro! ¡Quizás estaba dolido porque interrumpí su momento con su preciosa Shampoo!

\- No me pasa nada Ryoga-kun – digo colocando la flecha lista para lanzar – simplemente tengo un mal día, queda poco para la boda de Momoha y ya sabes lo que opino sobre Taro.

\- ¿Seguro que es por eso? – lancé la flecha con una potencia bestial y mi amigo pegó un bote asustado. Me giré para darle una mirada glacial.

\- ¿Por qué mas iba a ser? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

El pobre Ryoga negó repetidas veces y tomó también su arco para dar un par de disparos. En mi cabeza no podía quitarme esa asquerosa imagen de la noche anterior y en vez de darme ganas de llorar me llenaba de ira ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo pude enamorarme del joven Ranma? ¡Él era mi señor! ¡Y yo una simple criada! ¡No podía amarle!

\- Akane – dijo Ryoga-kun tras mi quinta flecha lanzada.

\- ¿ _Nani_?

\- Esto… ¿no deberías intentar dar en la diana? – me preguntó con voz temblorosa señalando hacia delante. Mis ojos buscaron la diana que había en la pared y abrí los ojos sorprendida al darme cuenta que no había acertado ni un solo disparo.

- _¡Kuso!_ – murmuré.

\- ¿Desde cuándo maldices? – escuché una voz a mis espaldas que me hizo tensarme. Apreté el arco entre mis manos y caminé furiosa hacia la diana para quitar las flechas.

\- Desde siempre, que tu no me escucharas nunca no quiere decir que no lo haga – escuché el bufido molesto de Ranma y me giré para encararle – ¿necesitas algo?

El heredero Saotome negó levemente con la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que desde que había entrado al dojo no me había mirado a la cara. Fruncí el celo, seguro que venía a decirme que quería casarse con su preciosa chinita ¡pues que le aprovechara!

Ryoga que había presenciado la tensa escena no sabía dónde meterse. Miraba hacia todos los lados buscando una vía de escape que no encontró. Se rascó la cabeza y entonces dijo – ¡Vaya! ¡Ukyo me llama!

\- ¡No es cierto! – le grité haciéndole palidecer. Sabía que intentaba, quería dejarnos solos.

\- Sí que lo es – dijo Ranma – yo también lo he escuchado – Ryoga le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y salió del dojo como si algún diablo malvado le persiguiera.

Rodé los ojos y me giré de nuevo colocándome en posición. Coloqué la flecha y lancé, diana. Sonreí satisfecha.

\- Akane, debemos hablar – volví a tensarme de nuevo. No quería hablar con él, no quería escucharle porque sabía que acabaría creyéndole y esta vez no iba a caer en sus engaños. No era ciega, sabía perfectamente lo que había visto así que nada de lo que me dijera me podía interesar.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – le respondí seria.

Escuché un débil suspiro y un par de pasos acercarse a mí. Comencé a temblar y lancé otra flecha que dio a parar un par de centímetros a la derecha de la diana. Solté una leve maldición.

\- Por favor, Akane, me tienes que escuchar.

\- No me interesa escuchar lo que me tengas que decir – me giré para mirarle con todo el odio que le tenía en esos momentos – a no ser que me digas que te vas a tirar por un puente abajo, en ese caso avísame para ir a animarte.

Mis palabras le dolieron, he de admitir que fui un poco cruel pero había que entenderme, tenía el corazón roto y como decía mi señora, no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer con el corazón roto.

Lancé un par de flechas mientras él me hablaba, pero yo hice oídos sordos, no quería saber nada. Eso debió enfadarle mucho porque justo en el momento que iba a lanzar otra flecha me tomó del brazo con brusquedad para hacerme girar y quedar cara a cara.

\- ¡¿Quieres escucharme?!

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero! – Grité harta – ¡No me interesan tus explicaciones! ¡Se lo que vi! ¿¡Que quieres, contarme lo bonita que es Shampoo y lo mucho que te gusta su cuerpo!?

Ranma apretó más el agarre llegando a hacerme un poco de daño – ¡Maldita terca! ¡Fue un mal entendido!

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Os besasteis! ¡Yo os vi!

\- ¡No quería besarla! – Me gritó con rabia – ¡Ella me besó a mí!

Sentí ganas de darle la paliza de su vida ¿se estaba escudando en esa estupidez? ¿En serio intentaba parecer inocente dejando recaer la culpa en Shampoo? ¡Era inaudito!

\- ¡¿Qué diablos importa quién hubiera besado a quién?! ¡Pudiste haberte alejado y no lo hiciste!

\- ¡No podía! ¡Estaba sorprendido! ¡Akane te juro que no quería tocarla y mucho menos besarla!

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! – me zafé con furia y pegue un grito mientras lanzaba la flecha que aún tenía en la mano con tal rabia que no solo dio en la diana, sino que la traspasado y quedó clavada en la madera.

\- Akane – dijo en un susurro asustado Ranma – por favor, créeme.

Bajé la mirada y tiré con rabia el arco al suelo – No puedo creerte, no puedes usar esa estúpida excusa, lo vi todo, vi como decías que te gustaban sus pechos y su cadera – apreté los puños al recordar de nuevo esa maldita escena.

\- Estaba asustado y sorprendido, no me esperaba que apareciera en el jardín, yo estaba allí penando en... – cayó de repente sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo – en otras cosas y apareció de repente.

Solté un suspiro cansado y me sobé el puente de la nariz, estaba harta de la situación y debía cortarla de raíz antes de que me hiciera más daño. Le miré a los ojos con tranquilidad, intentando calmar el ambiente y lo que me encontré me dejó perpleja. Sus ojos azules, me miraban con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Por un momento sentí el impulso de abrazarle pero no podía, no debía…

\- Ranma – dije con voz pausada – Lo siento no debí ponerme así – me miró con confusión, supongo que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso – pero me da rabia que ella ahora tenga motivos para burlarse de todos, de tu madre de mi… pero si es lo que quieres, lo que has elegido, no puedo decirte nada.

Ranma me miró casi sin parpadear – Akane, ¿Qué intentas decirme?

\- Que está bien si te gusta Shampoo, aunque la odie es una chica guapa, no muy inteligente, pero guapa y tiene un cuerpo envidiable, es normal que te hayas enamorado de ella.

Apretó los puños y los dientes asustándome un momento ¿Qué había dicho o hecho que le pusiera en ese estado? Sus hombros temblaron y su mirada se oscureció – ¿Me estás dando tu bendición o algo? – dijo con voz dura.

\- Yo no soy nadie para aprobar o no tus relaciones. Ya no somos unos niños, tenemos quince años, es hora de madurar – me encogí de hombros levemente – aunque me parezca una chica horrible, si te gusta y te hace feliz, adelante. Yo te apoyaré ante Nodoka-sama.

\- ¿Qué me apoyas? – me preguntó sin dejar atrás la tensión.

\- Claro que sí, soy tu amiga – reiteré segura, me dolía el corazón pero era lo mejor, dejar atrás esos sentimientos estúpidos que solo molestaban – Lo que me sorprendió es el hecho de que siempre te negaras a aceptarla como tu prometida y ahora de repente…

Mis palabras quedaron en el aire pues Ranma me había tomado por los brazos con brusquedad y me había colocado contra la pared. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa y cerré los ojos cuando mi espalda impactó contra la madera.

\- ¿Qué me gusta Shampoo? ¿¡Crees que me gusta Shampoo!?

Abrí los ojos para mirarle con ira recién recuperada ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarme así? – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? – intenté soltarme pero era inútil, me apretaba con fuerza impidiéndome huir.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me gusta Shampoo?

\- ¡Ayer lo parecía! – expresé con asco en la voz para luego transfórmala en burla – con ese tierno besito que os disteis.

Solté un quejido de dolor al notar como apretaba aún más si era posible su agarré – ¡Ella me beso a mí!

\- ¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!? ¡Es lo mismo! ¡Sigue siendo un beso! ¡Cuando no te gusta alguien no te dejas besar!

\- ¡Si por mi fuera jamás la hubiera besado! ¡Me pillo por sorpresa! Ni siquiera le contesté al beso.

Rodé los ojos y puse una burlona sonrisa en su cara – Pues bien que le cogiste el pecho y dijiste que si te gustaban.

\- ¡Por Kami! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Me asusté!

\- ¡Seguro que si yo hubiera hecho eso te habrías burlado de mí! – Grité frustrada – según tú mis pechos son de juguete.

\- ¡Si tú te hubieras comportado así te hubiera llevado al doctor!

\- ¿Ves lo que te digo? – Pregunté con dolor ante su velado rechazo – ella te gusta, no hace falta que lo niegues.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca! – apartó sus ojos de mi pero los devolvió de nuevo dándome una mirada segura que me hizo temblar – ¿Quieres saber quién me gusta a mí?

\- Está claro quién te gusta a ti – escupí burlona – ¿no crees que tu chinita se enfadará si nos ve así?

\- No me importa, porque Shampoo no me gusta – dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Notaba que estaba a punto de explotar, yo también lo estaba y nada me iba a parar.

\- Pues para no gustarte bien que os besabais ayer.

\- ¡Ella me besó a mí!

\- ¡Que no uses esa excusa! ¡Yo jamás me dejaría besar por alguien que no me gusta!

\- ¿Seguro? – me preguntó con firmeza mirándome fijamente. Me sentí estremecer pero no pensaba acobardarme.

\- Segurísima – sus azules ojos bajaron hasta mis labios y el corazón empezó a martillear en mi pecho – ¿Qué, quieres besarme? – pregunté burlona.

\- Tal vez lo haga – susurró débilmente sin apartar su vista de mis labios. Yo también desvié mis ojos a los suyos, estaban agrietados y secos y recuerdo que se me cruzó por la mente la idea de curárselos.

\- No tienes valor – le reté.

\- Luego no me des una paliza – dijo acercándose a mí – tú lo has pedido – bajó su cabeza hacia la mía y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos. Una parte de mi me decía que me revolviera y me fuera, pero la otra me decía que aprovechara la situación, que me dejara besar, quizás ese sería el único beso que recibiera de Ranma Saotome.

Esperé unos segundos con el corazón en la boca esperando sentir sus labios contra los míos, pero nunca llegaron. Abrí los ojos entre decepcionada y rechazada. Cuando enfoqué mi vista vi sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cara roja, estaba gracioso.

Suspiré levemente y apoyé mi frente en la suya haciéndole botar y abrir los ojos – ¿Me puedes soltar los brazos? Me haces daño.

Me soltó como si quemara y no pude evitar sobarme la zona afectada. En mi pálida piel se diferenciaban marcas rojas que habían dejado sus dedos.

\- Perdona Akane… yo… yo no quería, _Kami_ , soy un desgraciado.

\- Tranquilo, casi no duele – dije estirando mis brazos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sin mirarnos. En mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en nuestro casi beso y en como él no había sido capaz de besarme, en cambio a Shampoo… sonreí con tristeza – _Ne_ , Ranma.

\- Akane – nos miramos al darnos cuenta de que habíamos hablado a la vez – tu primero.

\- No tú.

\- Lo mío puede esperar – dijo rápidamente.

\- Lo mío no es importante – dije yo.

\- Enserio tu primero – fruncí el ceño ante su cabezonería pero no quería discutir mas así que opté por hacerle caso y empezar yo.

\- Ranma, quiero que sepas que, lo que vi ayer quedará para mí hasta que tú decidas anunciar tu compromiso con Shampoo.

Ranma parpadeó perplejo un par de veces – ¿Cómo dices?

\- Lo que oyes, supongo que temes la reacción de Nodoka-sama, es entendible yo también lo haría – solté una leve risa nerviosa – te prometo que no le diré nada, hasta que tu estés preparado.

\- Creo que no entiendo – dijo rascándose la cabeza – ¿piensas que voy a hacer mi compromiso oficial?

Me encogí de hombros – sería lo lógico.

\- Esta loca – dijo haciéndome fruncir el ceño. Sonrió levemente al ver mi cara de enfado y se acercó a mí, me sacaba una cabeza y se había vuelto más guapo de lo que era. Subió una mano y la colocó sobe mi cabeza – como puedo hacerte entender, que Shampoo no me gusta.

\- Ranma, no de nuevo.

Me tomó del brazo de nuevo pero esta vez me abrazó contra su pecho – te juro por mi madre que no me gusta Shampoo, no quiero casarme con ella, no puedo negar que es hermosa – solté un bufido molesto – pero no es la mujer con la que quiero estar. No me gustan las mujeres florero, prefiero una mujer que me de guerra.

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras y alcé la mirada encontrándome sus preciosos ojos azules. Dentro de mí libraba una guerra campal, creerle o no creerle, esa era la cuestión. Por una parte quería creerle, mi corazón me lo pedía, además esos ojos tan serios le avalaban, pero por otra parte, mi parte lógica y racional me alertaba de que no podía creerle, había visto perfectamente la noche anterior como se besaban y conmigo ni siquiera pudo.

\- Ranma, de verdad que quiero creerte pero, se lo que vi.

\- Un beso no significa nada.

\- ¿Y si no significa nada porque a mí no me has podido besar? – pregunté con dolor. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, creo que le sorprendí, pero luego me apretó más en su abrazo y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

\- Porque no puedo permitir que me odies por besarte sin que tu quisieras.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunté sorprendida

\- No quiero besarte por una apuesta, quiero besarte porque tú así lo desees. Y no es lo que quieres, Akane.

\- ¿Y si… sí quisiera? – pregunté débilmente pegando mi cara en su pecho. Le noté tensarse y temí haber metido la pata pero entonces su mano tomó débilmente mi cara y la alzó. Poco a poco nos acercamos, ya no había tensión o temor en su cara, solo determinación y seguridad. Notaba su aliento sobre mis labios y apreté mi agarre en sus brazos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de besarle alguien nos interrumpió.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Ups! – Gritó Daisuke haciéndonos separarnos de un bote – ¿interrumpo algo?

\- No, solo le estaba quitando una mota de polvo del ojo ¿verdad Akane? – la voz de Ranma se notaba nerviosa, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No puedo negar que al principio sentí un poco de decepción al verle negando que estaba a punto de besarme, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que estaba hablando de Ranma Saotome, por muy maduro que quisiera aparentar ser, seguía siendo un niño.

\- Cierto – contesté tranquila para luego darle una sonrisa, dándole a entender que no había pasado nada, que estábamos bien, que seguíamos siendo amigos – ¿me necesitabas?

\- Sí, Momoha quiere que la ayudes a escoger las flores de la boda – fruncí el ceño al recordar que en poco tiempo mi mejor amiga se casaría. Daisuke se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y sonrió – Sé que no te hace gracia, a mí tampoco y a Momoha menos, pero debemos estar alegres y evitar que su boda sea un funeral. Hagámoslo por ella.

Asentí levemente, Daisuke tenía razón, ya era bastante horrible para Momoha tener que casarse con ese hombre, no podía ser yo la responsable de echar más sal a la herida. Busqué la cara de Ranma quien miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sonreí levemente al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Daisuke, dile a Momo-chan que voy enseguida, recojo esto en un segundo y me reúno con vosotros – mi compañero me miró con unos ojos pícaros lo que me hizo bufar. Siempre pensaba en lo mismo.

Cuando desapareció y me quedé de nuevo a solas con Ranma noté como se tensaba. Quizás temía que le volviera a pedir un beso, quizás no estaba cómodo en mi presencia. Eso me apenaba, yo no quería estropear mi amistad con él, por mucho que mi corazón me pidiera que le besara.

\- Ranma – le llamé – siento haberte puesto en esta situación.

Negó repetidamente con la cabeza – _Ie, ie_ … también fue mi culpa.

Le di una suave sonrisa que pareció relajarle – Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. No quiero perder tu amistad.

\- ¡Claro que seguimos siendo amigos! No seas idiota.

\- ¡El único idiota eres tú! – le saqué la lengua en un gesto infantil. Le escuché soltar una carcajada y no pude evitar contagiarme de ella.

\- Vete a ayudar a tu amiga anda, yo recojo esto – iba a protestar pero alzó la mano para frenarme al igual que hacía Nodoka-sama. Digno hijo de su madre – no quiero reproches, anda ve.

\- Sí – dije dándome por vencida. No sabía qué hacer, dar una inclinación agradecida, darle la mano o incluso lanzarme y darle un beso… la mejor opción en mi cabeza era irme sin más, pero eso quedaría muy grosero. Tomando valor de donde no tenía me acerqué a él y bese rápidamente su mejilla dejándole quiero y tieso, supongo que no se lo esperaba – _Arigatou_ , Ranma.

Y salí de allí veloz sin poder mirarle si quiera a la cara. Aquel día fue agotador, acabé harta de tantos tipos, colores y olores de flores ¿Qué más daban? Termine con un dolor de cabeza terrible y un cansancio abrumador, pero todo valía la pena si podía ayudar a mi amiga.

* * *

Los días pasaron y con ellas las semanas y los meses. La boda de Momoha se aproximaba a pasos agigantados, era como si algún dios del tiempo hubiera decidido acelerarlo de manera bestial. Entre ensayos y preparativos llego la víspera de la boda de mi mejor amiga. Andaba como un alma en pena. Parecía un cuerpo sin vida, su rostro expresaba tristeza y sobretodo aceptación. Momoha había aceptado su destino aunque eso le causara dolor.

Recuerdo aun de forma nítida sus sollozos los días antes de su unión. Cada noche lloraba pensando que todas dormíamos, pero yo seguía despierta y la escuchaba llorar hasta que caía rendida. Lo que ella nunca supo es que en silencio, yo lloraba con ella.

El día antes de la boda de mi amiga, Nodoka-sama me permitió acompañarla junto con Mousse a Edo. Nodoka-sama sabía que Momo-chan tenía una _amiga especial_ en la ciudad, yo también lo sabía pero jamás la había visto, las veces que Momoha se podía reunir con ella era Nodoka-sama quien la acompañaba, supongo que no quería que nadie en la casa se metiera en ese tema.

Como esa mañana mi señora estaba atareada con la elección de kimonos me pidió a mí que la acompañara ero le pidió a Mousse que nos acompañara ya que últimamente la ciudad era un poco peligrosa. Fuimos hasta Edo en silencio, en los ojos de Momo-chan se podía apreciar el brillo de la ilusión pero estaba velado por el dolor de saber que nunca más volvería a estar con Asuka, ese era el nombre de la muchacha.

La amiga de Momo-chan también estaba prometida pero para suerte de la muchacha, su prometido era un joven doctor bastante amable a que conocía, era el ayudante del médico de los Saotome, me recordaba a mi cuñado Tofu. Una vez llegamos a Edo, los ojos de mi amiga brillaron al ver a la chica esperándola.

Me sorprendió ver lo bonita que era, alta y de largo pelo negro liso, delgada y con unos enormes ojos marrones. Se saludaron de manera amable pero a mí no me engañaron, podía intuir perfectamente las ganas que tenían ambas de abrazarse. Me dio mucha lastima presenciar el definitivo adiós de Momoha y Asuka, nunca me había imaginado ver una pareja del mismo sexo, aunque estas lo disimularan, y para mi sorpresa hacían una pareja excepcional, era una pena que se tuvieran que separar de forma tan injusta solo porque el mundo no veía bien su amor.

\- Akane-chan, Mousse-kun, si no os molesta, ¿nos podéis dejar a solas?

\- Por supuesto – contestó sereno Mousse – Nos veremos aquí en la caída del sol, tened cuidado.

Las chicas nos sonrieron con agradecimiento y desaparecieron entre las calles de Edo. Me quedé a solas con Mousse y decidimos pasar el día paseando por la ciudad. Paramos en varios puestos, la mayoría de armas. Había muchos hombres alrededor y yo era la única chica por lo que los hombres me miraban como un bicho raro.

Pasamos por un puesto de _mochis_ y nos compramos algunos para luego sentarnos cerca del rio. Allí comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco, entrenamiento, clases, política, la boda Momo-chan… me gustaba Mousse porque te daba confianza, podías hablar con el de todo, dar tu opinión y no sentirte mal por ello.

Todo iba bien hasta que Mousse se puso extrañamente serio, tras preguntarle que le pasaba me miró con gesto duro y dijo – Me sorprende lo bien que te llevas de nuevo con Ranma.

Me mordí el labio inferior avergonzada. No me pillaba por sorpresa el regaño de Mousse, era algo que se veía venir pero tampoco podía decirme nada, seguía siendo el perrito faldero de Shampoo – Tu tampoco eres inocente.

\- Pero yo admito que la amo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – tu solo te llenas la boca de negaciones para luego huir y ser una llorona.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No soy una llorona! – me ofendí por el comentario de Mousse, se supone que era mi amigo ¿no?

Soltó una risita y lanzó una piedra al rio – Sí que lo eres, pero eso no es malo, llorar… no es malo.

\- Lo sé, todos lloramos incluso tú.

\- Yo soy también un llorón – dijo con una triste voz – me molesta ¿sabes? Verte sufrir por ese idiota para que luego con un par de palabras bonitas le perdones.

\- Bueno, Shampoo se porta fatal contigo y tú le profesas tu amor – Mousse era un chico silencioso pero muy sentimental. Se veía a la legua como miraba a Shampoo pero nunca había hecho un alboroto para demostrarle su amor, mi amigo mostraba su afecto con pequeños detalles hacia la china, pequeños regalos o alguna carta que ella siempre tiraba. Me fastidiaba mucho el rechazo de la china hacia Mousse, no se merecía el amor de mi amigo.

\- Lo sé, pero bueno, en el corazón no se manda – dijo mirando el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse naranja – aunque últimamente, tengo muchas dudas…

\- ¿Dudas? – pregunté curiosa. Se giró para mirarme con una dulce sonrisa. Algo había cambiado en Mousse y yo no me daba cuenta de que era, ya no era un niño, obviamente había crecido, como todos, pero había algo más y yo no caía en que era.

\- Dejémoslo, son solo tonterías – se levantó del banco con una alegría que me pareció bastante falsa – Venga, vamos se hace tarde.

Me quedé perpleja sentada en mi sitio, viéndole caminar dándome la espalda. Se le veía apesadumbrado, como si guardara algo que le quemaba. Me sentí un poco mal al no poder ayudarle, pero le dejaría claro que era su amiga y que podía contar conmigo.

\- ¡Mousse! – le llamé. Se giró para mirarme y me acerqué a él. Toqué su hombro y le regale una sonrisa que para mi asombro le hizo sonrojar – ¿sabes que estoy ahí para lo que quieras… verdad?

Pareció sorprenderse un momento pero luego su rostro se relajó y me regalo una dulce sonrisa mientras posaba su mano sobre la mía – Sí, lo sé.

Sin decir más nos encaminamos al punto de encuentro con Momo-chan. Allí estaba ella y su amiga, Asuka. Se les notaba terriblemente tristes al acercarnos vi sus ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados, se debieron pasar un buen rato llorando. Nos despedimos todos y al subir al carro Asuka se acercó a Momoha para darle un colgante.

\- Acuérdate siempre de mi – dijo la jovencita comenzando a llorar.

\- Siempre estarás en mi corazón, Asuka-chan.

La joven echó a correr por Edo dejándonos atrás. Esa fue la última vez que la vi. El camino a casa fue silencioso y deprimente. Momoha solo lloraba apretando en su puño el regalo de Asuka. Mousse se notaba incómodo y yo solo apretaba los puños mientras abrazaba a mi amiga, dándole consuelo.

Una vez en la casa Momoha le pidió permiso a mi señora para irse a la cama. Nodoka-sama la dejó ir.

\- Descansa querida, mañana será un día largo.

Momoha asintió decaída y se encerró en la habitación. Taro se presentó esa noche a cenar pero al ver que su futura esposa no estaba presente supongo que no vio motivo de estar allí, así que comió y se fue alegando que debía descansar para estar perfecto en su boda. Me pasé toda la cena deseando clavarle el palillo en el ojo.

Nodoka-sama habló con Mousse pues él no sabía nada de la situación con Momoha y se había quedado un poco sorprendido al ver la escena de la despedida. Nodoka-sama se inventó una historia digna de una novela donde le explicaba a mi amigo que Momo-chan y esa chica se conocían desde niñas y ahora que se iban a casar no podrían verse. Mousse comprendió medio, medio la historia y no preguntó más.

Ya era bien entrada la noche y estaba agotada, pero como Momo-chan se había ido a la cama tuve que encargarme de limpiar la cocina y la sala. Nodoka-sama me había dicho que no hacía falta que lo podía hacer cualquier otra criada pero al ver la extenuación en la mirada de mis compañeras y amigas me negué en rotundo.

Y allí estaba, limpiando con un trapo la mesa del salón. Una vez terminé me asomé por la puerta que daba al jardín mientras me secaba el sudor con la manga del kimono. La luna brillaba en todo lo alto, era muy tarde y todos en la casa dormían, o eso pensaba.

Al salir de la sala, dispuesta a irme a la cama me topé con la figura de Shampoo parada en medio del pasillo. Al principio pegué un bote pues por la oscuridad no pude diferenciarla bien, pero cuando me fijé en quien era no pude evitar bufar frustrada.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres Shampoo? – pregunté de mala gana. Sabía que la china buscaba guerra, sino no estaría despierta a esas horas de la noche esperándome.

\- Advertir.

Suspire agotada, Shampoo me parecía terriblemente agotadora y repetitiva – ¿Y qué me quieres advertir según tú?

\- Shampoo casarse con airen, el amarme, demostrarlo en el jardín.

\- Me alegro – respondí desafiante – que seáis muy felices, ahora, quítate de ahí – la aparté de un empujón a un lado y la escuché maldecir.

\- Akane, tu no ser nada para airen, el quedarse con Shampoo, ser mejor esposa, más bella y…

\- ¿Es que no tienes otra cosa que decir? – Pregunté con tono de burla – te repites, Shampoo ser bella, Shampoo quedarse con airen, Shampoo amar a airen, Airen casarse con Shampoo porque ser más hermosa… deberías buscar otros argumentos u otras armas, la belleza no lo es todo.

\- Akane no tener nada que hacer contra Shampoo, airen verla como un hombre.

Me encogí de hombros de forma tranquila. Si me enfada ella ganaría, era lo que buscaba, desquiciarme, hacerme enfadar. Verme celosa la llenaba de júbilo por lo que no iba a permitir que me ganara – Ranma y yo somos amigos.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Tú amarle!

\- No, te equivocas.

\- No mentir, la noche que tu vernos, salir huyendo porque dolerte ver la realidad – dijo con una voz burlona – Shampoo quedarse con airen porque ella si saber satisfacer a un hombre.

Apreté los puños con rabia pero no se lo haría saber. Gracias a _Kami_ la oscuridad disimulaba mi enfado. Tome aire para relajarme unos minutos y a mi cerebro llegó una salida para acabar con esa estúpida discusión. Sonreí con suficiencia y cruzándome de brazos dije – Sí, salí huyendo porque me asqueaba verte arrastrarte como un gusano por su atención.

La escuché ahogar un grito. Se había ofendido – eso… ¡eso no ser verdad!

\- Te arrastraste, admítelo. Eres una gata en celo, tuviste que obligarle a tocarte porque si no él no hubiera hecho nada. Sí, es verdad, hui de allí pero porque no podía soportar ver a una mujer caer tan bajo.

\- Airen desear a Shampoo – dijo con rabia. Aunque no pudiera verla bien en la oscuridad, pude distinguir que su tono de voz se quebraba como si fuera a llorar.

\- Sí tú lo dices – respondí – pero dime una cosa Shampoo, cuando yo hui ¿a quién siguió Ranma? – La escuché sollozar – ¿a quién buscó al día siguiente? ¿A ti o a mí? – otro sollozo se hizo presente en la oscuridad y sonreí victoriosa. No me gustaba hacer sufrir a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien como Shampoo pero no iba a permitir más humillaciones por parte de la china.

\- Shampoo aprender mucho de señora Ryugenzawa – dijo entre suspiros intentando frenar sus lágrimas – enseñarla a ser deseable para los hombres, enseñarla a complacer y enseñarla a fabricar fuertes afrodisiacos, con eso sumado a belleza natural de Shampoo, airen olvidar a chica violenta para siempre y amar a Shampoo.

Solté una sonora carcajada y caminé por el pasillo dejándola plantada allí. Antes de entrar a mi habitación me giré y dije – Pues buena suerte, la necesitarás. Gracias a _Kami_ , a Ranma le interesa algo más que un cuerpo bonito, pero si quieres seguir suplicando por su amor… allá tú. Yo no pienso pelearme por un hombre, ante todo tengo dignidad. Buenas noches.

Sin dejarla responder entré en la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta di un largo suspiro. De verdad que Shampoo me hartaba, siempre hablaba de las mismas tonterías, su belleza, su pelo, su cuerpo, sus buenos modales, sus habilidades como esposa… ¿Qué importaba eso? ¿De qué le servía saber hacer hermosos ramos de flores o tocar el _shamisen_ de forma armoniosa si luego perdía la dignidad suplicándole a un hombre que la había rechazado de forma directa tantas veces? ¿De qué te vale ser hermosa si el hombre que quieres no te ama?

Me puse mi yukata para dormir y entré en el futón, bostecé largamente para mirar a mi izquierda y luego a mi derecha. Mis compañeras dormían profundamente, incluso Momo-chan dormía tranquila. La miré con lastima en la oscuridad. Al día siguiente mi mejor amiga se casaría, sería condenada a una vida oscura y asquerosa, todo por quedar bien ante la sociedad. Iba a casarse con un monstruo para que gente que ni siquiera conocía de forma personal no la criticara. Comencé a plantearme el mundo en el que vivíamos y no me gustaba, pero poco podía hacer yo, solo era una adolescente de quince años.

Solté otro bostezo y me acomodé en el futón, con suerte dormiría un par de horas.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Té matcha_ : Es un té verde molido empleado en la ceremonia japonesa del té.

 _Hai_ : Sí

 _Gomen ne_ : Lo siento

 _Nani_ : Forma de decir "¿Qué?" o "¿Qué pasa?"

 _Kuso_ : Mierda

 _Ne:_ Forma de llamar a alguien, es como decir "Eh", "Oye"

 _Ie_ : No

 _Shamisen_ : Es un instrumento musical japonés derivado del chino sānxián (tres cuerdas), el cual apareció en China durante la dinastía Yuan del siglo XIII. El sānxián chino fue introducido a las islas Ryukyu (Okinawa, principalmente), suroeste de Japón, desde donde llegó a Sakai (Prefectura de Osaka) alrededor del año 1562 y de allí se extendió por todo el país.


	23. Capítulo veintidos

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Me da mucha pena escribir este capítulo porque sella el destino de uno de mis personajes favoritos que es Momoha, pero a partir de aquí los chicos comienzan a darse cuenta de que la vida es seria y que están entrando en una edad bastante complicada donde los sentimientos te juegan malas pasadas y tus acciones sellan tu camino.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Unos leves toques me despertaron. Gemí molesta y me revolví entre las sábanas del futón – Vamos Akane, se hace tarde.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos y ante mi apareció la cara de Nodoka-sama. Me incorporé rápidamente avergonzada – Señora, yo… _gomen ne_ no sabía que era usted, yo…

\- Tranquila – me contestó con una sonrisa – pero es hora de que te levantes. Debemos prepararnos.

Me froté los ojos con el dorso de las manos para poder enfocar bien. Echando un vistazo a la habitación me di cuenta de que estábamos solas – ¿Dónde está Momo-chan?

\- Bañándose, mientras tanto debemos prepararlo todo, la boda será por la tarde pero queda mucho que preparar.

Asentí y me levanté del futón, deseaba horriblemente desperezarme pero no podía hacerlo delante de Nodoka-sama. Mi señora me pasó una toalla – en cuanto salga Momoha, entras tú.

\- Sí señora.

Nos miramos en silencio, tras unos segundos mi señora me dio una leve sonrisa para luego acariciar mi mentón – hagámosle pasar el día lo más tranquila posible ¿vale? – asentí levemente.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Momo-chan seguida de Sayuri. La futura novia tenía cara de velatorio, lo cual era entendible, en unas horas ataría su vida para siempre al peor hombre que me había echado en la cara.

\- Buenos días Akane-chan – me saludó mi amiga con voz apagada.

\- _Ohayou_ …

Las cuatro nos quedamos incómodamente en silencio. Ninguna sabía que decir, solo sentía la necesidad de salir de allí por lo que apretando la toalla en mis manos di un carraspeo y avancé hacia la puerta – me voy a bañar, en cuanto termine vengo a ayudarte.

Salí presurosa sin darles tiempo a contestar. Corrí dirección al baño y me encerré. Di un largo suspiro y me miré los pies descalzos, aquel día a mi parecer sería horrible y agotador. Me fui quitando la ropa poco a poco y entré en el agua. Di una muda exclamación al notar que estaba caliente, mi piel normalmente blanca comenzó a enrojecer y mis mejillas se encendieron por el calor y el vapor. Me pasé un trapo por el cuello levemente. Mi piel se erizaba ante el contacto con el agua pero no me importaba nada. Solo quería hundirme en el agua y quedarme allí todo el día para no tener que ser testigo del enlace de Momo-chan con ese hombre.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué una buena chica como Momoha era condenada así? ¿Por qué Sasuke que era oro molido, tenía esos problemas que le hacían diferente y por ende la burla de todos? ¿Por qué mi señora se había casado con un hombre como el señor panda? ¿Por qué Shampoo era tan hermosa por fuera si estaba podrida por dentro? ¿Por qué yo estaba viviendo aquella realidad en vez de ser feliz en mi casita de madera con mis padres? No lo sabía y nunca lo supe, pero con el tiempo, a medida que me hacía mayor aprendí que la vida no es justa y que tú escribes tu propio camino con tus acciones.

Me quedé un rato en el agua caliente notando mis músculos relajarse, pero mi deber era ayudar a Momo-chan, era su amiga e iba a estar con ella. Me levanté lentamente del agua y puse los pies en el suelo dando un gritito por lo frio que estaba. Busqué rápida con la mirada la toalla para cubrirme con rapidez y la encontré a dos pasos. Caminé dispuesta a agarrarla sin darme cuenta de que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Cuando tenía la toalla en la mano dispuesta a enrollarla sobre mi cuerpo un grito ahogado me llamó la atención.

Allí, justo delante de mí, listo para tomar un baño estaba mi joven señor, Ranma. Me quedé estática un momento sin saber qué hacer, él tampoco se movió, solo me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca apretada. No fui consciente de que mi señor me estaba viendo como _Kami_ me trajo al mundo hasta que pegó un grito y se tapó los ojos.

Gritando yo también me tapé rápida con la toalla – ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Gritaba rojo tapándose los ojos – ¡Juro que no he visto nada!

\- ¡Lárgate! ¡Pervertido! – le lancé el pequeño balde de madera que servía para aclararnos – ¡Fuera!

Como pudo esquivó el proyectil y salió del baño gritando una disculpa. Cuando me quedé sola cerré rápidamente la puerta y comencé a hiperventilar. Mi rostro se notaba caliente, pero no por calor del baño, sino por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, mi señor me acababa de ver desnuda y yo solo quería que se me tragara la tierra.

Ahogué otro grito con mis manos temblorosas y salí de allí. No sabía qué hacer cuando volviera a verle ¿darle una paliza? ¿Fingir que no había pasado nada? Estaba confusa solo podía esperar a ver su reacción, si hacía como que nada había pasado yo haría igual, si se burlaba se ganaría una paliza.

Caminé rápida hasta la habitación tras haberme vestido de nuevo. Mi rostro seguía rojo y en mi cara se pintaba una expresión de vergüenza absoluta que mis compañeras no pasaron desapercibidas – ¿Estas bien Akane? – preguntó Yuka quien peinaba a Momo-chan.

\- Estoy bien – aclaré mientras tomaba los accesorios del pelo de la novia – todo perfecto.

Mi amiga se giró para mirarme – ¿Por qué estás tan roja? – miré a Momo-chan asustada temiendo que supiera lo que había pasado en el baño, pero era imposible, ella estaba en la habitación… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Y si Ranma se lo dijo? Imposible.

\- No sé de hablas – dije restándole importancia.

Me lanzó una mirada confundida y luego se encogió de hombros. Suspiré agradecida de que Momoha estuviera concentrada en su enlace y no tuviera tiempo en pensar en mí. Me sentí mal por pensar aquello pero en cierta forma agradecía la situación, si el incidente hubiera sucedido un día cualquiera, Momo-chan me habría sacado la verdad.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro mi señora. Me sorprendí al ver lo sobriamente vestida que iba. El kimono no era el más lujoso del mundo pero era bonito y llevaba un sencillo moño en su pelo.

\- Chicas, por favor salid quiero hablar con Momoha.

Nos levantamos rápidamente dejando a un lado nuestros quehaceres y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de allí la voz de mi señora me frenó – No, tu no Akane. Necesitaré tu ayuda.

Mis compañeras me miraron un segundo y luego desaparecieron cerrando lentamente la puerta. Me ubiqué de nuevo en mi puesto y comencé a decorar el pelo de mi amiga. Nodoka-sama abrió el armario y sacó una enorme caja de papel marrón.

\- Este es mi regalo de bodas, Momoha – dijo mi señora abriendo la caja. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver un precioso _Shiramuko_ rojo.

\- Señora, no tengo palabras para agradecerle este regalo – habló Momoha con voz apagada.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- No, no piense que la odio, señora – la voz de mi amiga se notaba muy triste pero en su tono había un toque de agradecimiento – siempre ha velado por mi bien y sé que esto lo hace por mí y mi seguridad.

Nodoka-sama suspiró un momento y comenzó a sacar el _Shiramuko_ con cuidado. Me quedé impactada con la suavidad de la tela cuando tuve que ayudar a mi señora a sacarlo. Estaba segura de que era de las más finísimas telas y que seguramente había costado una fortuna.

\- Señora, ¿Por qué rojo? – pregunté débilmente refiriéndome al color del traje.

\- Es el color de la pasión, del amor y puesto que mi querida Momoha tendrá poco de eso en su matrimonio quiero que recuerde que, su señora, la ama.

Cuando hablaba aunque sus palabras iban dirigidas a mi persona, Nodoka-sama miraba a mi amiga quien soltó un débil sollozo. Yo no dije más, no quería decir nada que entristeciera más el día de Momo-chan.

\- Creo que mejor empiezas vistiéndote tú, Akane, así me ayudaras con Momoha – asentí rápidamente abriendo el armario. Saqué de allí el Kimono que días atrás mi señora había elegido para mí. Era de color azul oscuro, casi negro y tenía exquisitos detalles de flores en color blanco y rosado.

Me coloqué las capas del kimono con ayuda de Nodoka-sama. Momoha mientras tanto me miraba con una débil sonrisa en el rostro. Le devolví la sonrisa para hacerle ver que yo estaba allí con ella, que pasara lo que pasará siempre estaría ahí.

\- Si te aprieta mucho, me avisas – dijo mi señora mientras me colocaba el _obi_. Noté varios tirones cuando Nodoka-sama hizo el nudo pero nada que no pudiera aguantar. El kimono pesaba bastante pero era precioso.

\- Bien, estoy lista – dije con una sonrisa – ahora a vestirte Momo-chan.

\- No, aun no – dijo Momo-chan – tenemos que comer y no quiero estropear el traje.

Me pegué un golpe en la frente al darme cuenta de que aún no habíamos comido y yo ya estaba vestida. Posiblemente acabaría destrozando el kimono pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Nodoka-sama alzó una mano – tranquila Akane, comerás _onigiris_ , no tendremos una gran comida hoy, lo dejaremos para la ceremonia.

Parpadeé asombrada y asentí – pero señora, usted…

\- Yo me quedaré con Momoha hasta que llegue el momento, por lo cual tu estarás al cargo de lo que suceda en casa.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. La responsabilidad que me daba mi señora era muy grande, debía encargarme de todo, de ordenar a mis compañeros sus tareas, de recibir a los invitados, de acomodarlos, de… ¡todo! Sentí que me mareaba.

\- Señora, creo que no es conveniente… yo no estoy capacitada.

\- Tonterías – dijo restándole importancia – eres mi mano derecha Akane.

\- Pero, yo no puedo darle órdenes a Kimiko o a los demás.

\- Están todos avisados desde ayer que el día de hoy hasta que se celebre la boda tú estarás al mando. Los chicos también están avisados al igual que Genma. Hoy mandas tú, Akane.

Me sorprendí ante las palabras de mi señora ¿iba a estar al cargo de todo, por encima incluso de Shampoo, Ukyo o del mismísimo hombre panda y estos no habían dicho nada?

\- ¿Ellos están conformes?

Mi señora se encogió de hombros – no importa lo que ellos opinen, ahora mismo solo quiero que este día salga perfecto y sé que tú eres la indicada para ayudarme.

\- Espero poder estar a la altura, señora – me incliné ante ella profundamente y me dio una sonrisa.

\- Lo estarás, ahora por favor, pídele a las chicas que traigan un poco de té, es bueno beber algo para rebajar los nervios.

Asentí y salí corriendo de la habitación en dirección a las cocinas. Aun no me creía que estaba al mando pero aunque en el fondo estaba asustada, me gustaba que mi señora confiara tanto en mí. Doblé una esquina para rodear las escaleras cuando me choqué contra el cuerpo de alguien.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacer? Maldita torpe.

Alcé mi vista y pude ver a Shampoo aun con su yukata de dormir puesto. Por las toallas que llevaba en la mano iba directa a bañarse.

\- Lo siento, no te vi.

\- Eso ser obvio – me dijo mordaz para luego darme un empujón – apartarte de mi camino.

Si no fuera porque un par de brazos me tomaron al vuelo me habría ido de bruces contra el escalón. Abrí los ojos para toparme con unos orbes marrones muy preocupados.

\- Akane ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

\- _Hai_ – respondí levemente – _Arigatou_ , Ryoga-kun.

Mi amigo me sonrió. Iba con un elegante Kimono color tierra y verde, estaba muy guapo y el parecía pensar lo mismo de mi pues me miraba de arriba abajo, aunque claro, mi yo de quince años no lo vio de la misma forma.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté alarmada al verle mirarme como si hubiera visto a un fantasma – ¡dime que no se ha roto el kimono! – grité observándome con miedo.

\- No, no, nada de eso simplemente – Ryoga se sonrojó terriblemente y bajó la mirada. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, algo muy propio de él cuándo está nervioso – es que estás muy guapa.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es eso! Menos mal – suspiré aliviada – tú también estas genial ¿es el traje para la boda?

\- Así es.

\- Muy guapo – sonreí levemente y Ryoga comenzó a tartamudear. Le miré curiosa y quise preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba pero ver salir a Sasuke de la cocina con un par de bandejas hacia el jardín me hizo recordar que hacía allí.

\- Ryoga, luego hablamos, debo hacer un mandado de mi señora.

Ryoga me miró levemente y asintió. Caminé hacia la cocina donde se oían un montón de voces rozando la histeria. Cuando entre me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de gente que cabía en aquella abarrotada cocina.

\- Por favor, Nara, lleva esto – le dijo Meiko a la niña que tomó una bandeja que se veía muy pesada – y por _Kami_ , que no se te caiga.

\- Tranquila, puedo con ello – la vi caminar con pasos seguros y cuando me miró sonrió de oreja a oreja – ¡Hola A-chan!

\- Hola Nara.

\- ¡Akane! – Gritó Yuri al verme en la cocina – ¿Qué haces aquí así vestida? ¡Podrías ensuciarte!

\- Vengo por orden de mi señora – dije rápida. Estaba segura de que Yuri estaba a punto de expulsarme de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué desea Nodoka-sama?

\- Un par de tés, para ella y Momo-chan.

\- No tengo tiempo para hacer un té – dijo removiendo una enorme olla. Iba a decirle que yo me encargaría pero me frenó en seco – y ni pensar en hacerlo tú, llevas un kimono muy caro y podrías estropearlo.

\- No es tan difícil hacer un té – protesté.

\- Querida, tus habilidades en la cocina no son las mejores – me dijo sin mirarme. Fruncí el ceño dispuesta a protestar cuando Daisuke apareció frente a mí.

\- ¡Vaya Akane! Estas divina.

\- Gracias, Daisuke.

\- ¡Daisuke! Milagro que estés aquí – dijo Meiko que a pesar de que parecía ajena a todo había escuchado la conversación – necesitamos que hagas un té para la señora y Momoha.

\- Marchando un té – dijo con voz servicial mientras se remangaba el kimono – ¿le ponemos un poco de veneno y así salvamos a Momoha de esta tontería?

Yuri se giró para darle con los palillos de madera con los que cocinaba en la cabeza – No bromees con esas cosas.

\- _Gomen, gomen_ – susurró mi compañero sobándose la zona afectada mientras calentaba agua.

No pude evitar sonreír. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina viendo como todos mis compañeros trabajaban en perfecta armonía a pesar del nerviosismo y el desastre que había en aquella sala de la casa.

Iba a apoyar los brazos en la mesa cuando la voz de Kimiko me hizo pegar un bote – ¡Akane cuidado!

\- ¿¡Qué!? – pregunté asustada.

\- ¿No ves que está sucio? – dijo limpiando con un trapo la mesa.

\- No me había fijado – mi compañera me miró seria mientras me tendía una bandeja – lleva esto al jardín con mucho cuidado. No te ensucies y…

\- Sí ya lo sé tranquilas, no soy Nara tengo ya una edad.

Kimiko me sonrió y me dispuse a salir por la puerta de la cocina para dirigirme al jardín. Para mi desgracia en medio del pasillo me encontré a Ukyo que vestía un elegante kimono amarillo y naranja. Parecía una puesta de sol.

\- Cuidado, que mancho – le dije recibiendo un bufido.

\- Al fin vuelves al lugar que te pertenece – me dijo con veneno.

Me giré para mirarla con curiosidad y me devolvió una mirada fría para luego girarse con la cabeza alta. Me quedé quieta en el sitio pensando en lo que me acababa de pasar. Era cierto que mi relación con Ukyo no era buena después del malentendido con Ryoga, pero desde hacía un tiempo simplemente teníamos un trato cordial. Por lo visto había hecho o dicho algo que había vuelto a cabrear a la prometida Hibiki.

Me encogí de hombros y salí al jardín, no tenía ganas ni tiempo en pensar que había molestado a Ukyo. Llegué a la zona del jardín donde se celebraría la unión, era un parte llena de cerezos y flores cerca del lago de las carpas. Había varias mesas colocadas en el jardín y varios farolillos colgaban en los árboles.

\- Akane – dijo Sasuke al verme – hola.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun – me tendió los brazos y le pasé la bandeja.

\- ¿Cómo esta… Mom… Momo-chan?

\- Está bien – dije con pesar – todo lo bien que se puede estar.

Le vi mirarme sonrojado y girarse veloz para colocar la bandeja en la mesa – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada – dijo tembloroso – esta guapa.

\- ¡oh! Gracias – dije acercándome a el quien comenzó a temblar. Le miré curiosa pero me encogí de hombros – ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

\- Bien… todo controlado – dijo echando un vistazo a nuestros compañeros que trabajaban en la decoración del lugar.

\- Bien, espero que los músicos lleguen pronto – Sasuke asintió y siguió a lo suyo por lo que me despedí de el – me tengo que ir a por el té de mi señora.

\- Nos vemos luego, _onee-chan._

Le dije adiós con la mano y entré de nuevo a la casa. Por suerte esta vez no había nadie a los pies de la escalera. Cuando entre en la cocina Daisuke ya tenía él te listo. Tome la bandeja y salí hacia la habitación con paso lento.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me dispuse a abrirla pero escuché un sollozo que me dejó estática. Al principio pensé que era de Momoha pero luego, la voz entrecortada de Nodoka-sama me reveló que en realidad era ella quien lloraba.

\- Perdóname, por hacerte esto…

\- Señora, ya hemos hablado de ello.

La voz de Momoha también se notaba temblorosa. Quería entrar y consolarlas a ambas pero algo dentro de mí me tenía paralizada. No estaba bien escuchar detrás de las puertas pero no podía moverme.

\- Si esa bestia te hace algo, si se atreve a tocarte, no lo aguantes, vuelve.

\- La ley se pondrá de su parte y me obligaran a regresar.

\- Pero Taro sabrá que no estás sola.

Un débil sollozo se escuchó y sentí mi corazón encogerse – le temo, señora, me aterra pensar que esta noche el podrá hacer conmigo y mi cuerpo lo que quiera.

Apreté el agarre que tenía en la bandeja y fruncí el ceño. Ya no era una niña, sabía perfectamente que conllevaba la noche de bodas de un matrimonio, por lo que me hervía la sangre al pensar en mi amiga bajo las zarpas de ese asqueroso.

\- Puedes negarte pero ambas sabemos que no valdrá de nada – escuché el pesar en la voz de mi señora – por muy asqueroso que te resulte, no te resistas, sino será peor.

\- Jamás le amare.

\- No tienes que hacerlo – contestó firme mi señora – simplemente déjate hacer, si Taro ve que te resistes lo obtendrá por la fuerza y será más doloroso.

\- Tengo miedo – dijo débilmente mi amiga.

\- Es comprensible, pero tú eres una chica fuerte, puedes con eso y más y recuerda, cualquier problema que tengas, vuelve a casa, a esta casa… a tu casa.

\- Mi señora…

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – escuché la voz de Ranma y pegué un bote. Me giré tan rápido que casi tiro el contenido de los vasos.

\- Casi me matas de un infarto – susurré. Ranma me miró con curiosidad pero luego se sonrojo furiosamente y se giró veloz para salir de allí. Me pregunté qué diablos le pasaba, primero se acercaba silencioso como una serpiente y luego tras casi matarme de un ataque al corazón se larga con cara de idiota ¿Qué diablos les pasaba hoy a los hombres?

Entonces recordé el incidente en el baño y yo también me sonroje hasta las orejas. Sí, seguro recordó aquello y prefirió huir a enfrentarse a mí el muy cobarde.

Con un bufido me giré y comencé a abrir la puerta lentamente. Mi señora y Momoha me miraron con los ojos rojos debido al llanto. Entre sin hablar y coloqué las tazas frente a ellas esperando que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que les había espiado.

\- Señora la decoración en el jardín está casi terminada – dije intentando quitar tensión al momento.

\- Muy bien – me dijo seria.

\- Momo-chan, si quieres puedo traerte algo de comer

Momo-chan me sonrió – no gracias, no tengo hambre.

\- Pero…

\- No, de verdad, te agradezco de corazón pero tengo el estómago cerrado.

Baje la mirada avergonzada pues lo último que quería era incomodar a mi amiga – entonces, si no necesitáis nada más me gustaría ir a ayudar y a supervisar que todo esté bien.

\- Claro, me parece perfecto Akane – dijo mi señora – pero ten cuidado de no ensuciarte.

\- Si señora – me levanté para salir de la habitación. Hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme allí con ellas pero el ambiente era tan extraño que sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo.

\- Por cierto Akane – me giré para mirarla – no está bien espiar las conversaciones tras una puerta.

Me quedé de piedra y me agaché para disculparme – no volverá a pasar señora.

\- Lo sé – me contestó con burla. Sin mirarlas a los ojos salí de la habitación veloz. No sabía qué hacer, en la cocina todo parecía bajo control, en el jardín también, para cuando fuera la ceremonia estaría todo perfecto.

Suspiré y caminé por el pasillo un poco decaída cuando una mano me agarro de la muñeca. Alcé mi vista para encontrarme con la cara de Mousse quien me mandó callar con un dedo en su boca. Miró a todos los lados y salimos de la casa para meternos en el dojo.

\- Mousse ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Necesitaba alejarme, y por tu cara, tú también – me contestó sereno caminando hasta una pared donde se sentó.

Lancé un suspiro profundo y caminé hasta colocarme a su lado. Nos mantuvimos en silencio un par de minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude observar el perfil de mi amigo. Nunca me había fijado que tenía una nariz algo larga y puntiaguda, Ranma por el contrario la tenía terriblemente ordinaria.

Me fijé en que llevaba un elegante kimono blanco y negro. Parecía un cisne – Vaya Mousse, estás muy guapo.

\- Según Shampoo, parezco la novia – dijo con pesar.

\- Shampoo es idiota – bufé enfadada.

Mousse soltó una risita y volvió a quedarse callado. Le vi crujirse los dedos de las manos y estirar las piernas. Este silencio no me incomodaba, cuando estaba con Mousse no necesitaba hablar, simplemente su compañía, el saber que estaba allí me llenaba de paz.

\- Estas guapa – soltó de repente ganándose una mirada curiosa – el kimono, te sienta bien.

\- Nodoka-sama y los demás están histéricos porque piensan que lo voy a manchar antes de la boda.

\- Bueno, siempre has sido un poco torpe – me giré para lanzarle una mirada de enfado pero en vez de acobardarse comenzó a reír.

Su risa, dulce y pacífica me contagio las ganas de reír con él por lo que poco a poco empecé a sonreír para acabar estallando en carcajadas. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos reíamos con toda la capacidad de nuestros pulmones. La tripa me dolía y me lloraban los ojos al igual que el que estaba encorvado hacia delante.

Poco a poco nuestra risa se fue calmando y tras tomas una bocanada de aire dije – Gracias, necesitaba esto.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Reírte?

Asentí levemente – Parecerá estúpido pero, llevo un par de días tan tensa y sin ganas de nada que… necesitaba reírme.

\- De nada – contestó simplemente.

Volví a mirar su perfil y pude ver que en su mejilla había una marca roja apenas imperceptible. Toqué la zona afectada y el dio un respingo alejándose de mi levemente.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Nada – me contestó seco llevando su mano a la zona.

\- No, no me mientas, se nota que es una bofetada ¿Quién? – Mousse apartó sus ojos de los míos con un brillo de vergüenza en su cara entonces supe quien había sido – Shampoo.

\- Fue mi culpa – dijo rápido.

\- ¡No intentes exculparla! – Grité frustrada – ¿Por qué te ha golpeado?

\- Le dije que estaba preciosa y que seguía amándola – contestó en voz baja – que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

\- Esa no es razón para pegarte.

\- Le dije además – dijo cortando mi posible discurso – que Ranma jamás la amaría como yo la amo, que perseguía un imposible y que estaba ciega. Un segundo después me había cruzado la cara.

Me quedé observando fijamente el semblante de mi amigo con los puños fuertemente apretados – sigo diciendo que no es motivo suficiente.

\- Me lo merecía

\- ¡No! – Grité poniéndome en pie – ¡Ella se ha merecido la paliza que le voy a dar!

Intenté salir del dojo con una meta en la mente, golpear hasta el cansancio a esa china pretenciosa. Me tenía harta, no podía más tenía que descargar mi frustración y si era con ella pues mira, mejor que mejor. Con el paso de los años había visto los desplantes de la china hacia mi amigo pero como él siempre decía que la amaba y la protegía decidí no meterme, pero esto ya era inaudito, le había golpeado y no pensaba tolerarlo.

\- Akane espera – me frenó Mousse agarrándome del brazo – no merece la pena.

\- Mousse, esa mujer tiene que aprender una buena lección.

\- Por favor, quédate conmigo, necesito compañía.

\- Mousse…

\- Por favor – me miró con unos ojos tan vacíos, tan tristes, que me tocaron el corazón. Me acerqué a él lentamente y apoyó su frente contra mi vientre. Me rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y suspiró. Me quedé quieta como una estatua, no sabía que hacer pero mi amigo me necesitaba.

No era una situación muy cómoda y estaba segura de que si alguien nos veía pensaría lo peor, pero no me importaba, Mousse necesitaba mi ayuda y la iba a tener.

Con mis manos le acaricia la cabeza lentamente, intentando relajarle, hacer que ese dolor que había en sus ojos desapareciera. Nos quedamos en silencio de vez en cuando interrumpido por un suspiro de mi amigo hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo alzar la vista asustados.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par al encontrarme la enfadada mirada de Ranma. Estaba de pie en la puerta del dojo, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus puños apretados. La boca se me secó y mi corazón comenzó a latir furioso.

\- Ranma…

\- Mi madre te busca – soltó con dureza dándose la vuelta sin dejarnos contestar.

Mousse me miró y me dijo que me fuera en un susurro. Dudé unos segundos pero luego salí corriendo del dojo buscando con la mirada a mi joven señor. Por el rabillo del ojo vi su espalda desaparecer dentro de la casa y corrí para alcanzarlo. Para mi mala suerte cuando entré, no estaba solo.

\- Shampoo arreglarse para prometido ¿gustarle? – preguntaba melosa exhibiéndose ante él.

Ranma que me había visto entrar tras él sonrió de forma ladeada y colocó con delicadeza un mechón del largo pelo de Shampoo tras su oreja haciendo a la chinita sonrojarse – estas… muy guapa.

Shampoo sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lanzó a abrazarle. Ranma no contestó al abrazo pero tampoco hacía nada para apartarla. Sentí el nudo del enfado en mi garganta, apreté los puños al ver la mirada victoriosa que me daba Shampoo por encima del hombro de Ranma.

Recogiendo mi dignidad alcé el rostro y pasé a su lado sin decirles nada. No iba a dejar que me afectara, no iba a tolerar que esos dos me hicieran sentir mal.

\- Akane – dijo la chillona voz de Shampoo haciéndome frenar aun dándoles la espalda – Espero que lo que ver, dejarte claro cuál ser tu lugar.

Me giré para mirarla con una mirada filosas que podría congelar los desiertos. Me tuve que controlar mucho para no emprenderla a los golpes con ella, no solo por sus palabras, sino por el recuerdo de la bofetada que le dio a Mousse. Conté hasta cien deseando borrar esa sonrisa petulante de su cara y vaya que si lo haría.

\- Claro que se cuál es mi lugar.

\- ¿A si? Pues no parecerlo – la vi agarrar el brazo de Ranma y enterrarlo entre sus pechos haciéndole sonrojar mas no deje que me afectara. Puse una mirada seria y una sonrisa torcida mientras me acercaba lentamente a ellos. Noté como Shampoo tensaba el agarre en el brazo de Ranma y sonreí más ampliamente.

Cuando estaba a un par de centímetro de ella me incline levemente y dije – Se muy bien cuál es mi lugar. El mío ser la mano derecha de Nodoka Saotome, señora de esta casa, el tuyo, ser el perrito faldero de Ranma.

Abrió los ojos de par en par – ¡Yo no ser el perrito de nadie!

\- Tienes razón, eres más bien un gusano – escupí con maldad – me das asco.

Me giré sin darle tiempo a que me contestara pero antes de desaparecer de su vista me giré para lanzarle una última advertencia – Y te lo advierto, como vuelvas a tocar a Mousse, te las veras conmigo.

\- No amenazar a Shampoo – dijo con voz ruda pero algo temblorosa.

\- No es una amenaza, es una advertencia.

\- Déjala Shampoo – habló por primera vez Ranma – está celosa de tu belleza, no te dejes pisotear.

\- Ranma mi amor – la oí decir en un suspiro enamorado que me dio ganas de vomitar. Me giré levemente para mirar a mi joven señor por encima del hombro. Tenía una mirada furiosa que y le devolví, no me iba a amedrantar ante nadie.

\- Me das pena – le dije con la mandíbula tensa. Pareció sorprenderse pero me dio igual, con paso digno me dirigí a la habitación de Nodoka-sama sin mirar atrás.

Caminé pisando fuerte pues tenía el humor de un perro hambriento, abrí la puerta y dentro de la sala Momoha tenía la cara blanca debido a un ungüento que le hecho mi señora. Me quedé de piedra pero no pude evitar empezar a reír. Mi amiga me miró curiosa pero no podía parar de reírme.

\- Momo-chan, estas muy graciosa.

Momoha pareció entender el porqué de mi risa y empezó a reír conmigo. No me había dado ni cuenta que mi señora no estaba hasta que su voz sonó a mi espalda – ¿de qué os reis?

Ambas pegamos un saltito y nos giramos para mirarla. En sus manos llevaba un cuenco de madera con agua caliente y un trapo. Su ceja morena estaba enarcada y Momo-chan y yo nos enviamos una mirada juguetona.

\- Es que me sorprendí al ver a Momo-chan así – dije apuntando la cara de mi amiga.

\- No me he visto pero seguro que parezco un _onigiri_.

Asentí y volví a reír. Mi señora dobló su boca en una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa pero esta no llegó a sus ojos – Me da alegría veros reíros.

Se sentí junto a Momoha y mojó un trapo en el agua caliente. Con cuidado le quitó poco a poco el ungüento dejando su piel un poco roja debido a la temperatura del agua – esto es para que su piel brille – habló mi señora sacándome de toda duda que pudiera tener. Sudé un poco, definitivamente mi señora leía las mentes.

\- El joven señor me ha dicho que me buscaba – hable.

\- Así es – dijo sin dejar su tarea – necesito que traigas nuestro almuerzo.

\- Señora ya le he dicho…

\- ¡Tienes que comer! – dijo firme mi señora consiguiendo que Momoha bajara la vista. Luego me miró a mí – ¿ya has comido?

\- No señora, aun no.

\- Bien pues en cuanto nos traigas el almuerzo comerás tú también, me tienes que ayudar a vestirla y luego deberás cumplir tu misión.

\- Si señora – contesté sin protestar. No es que tuviera mucha opción.

Salí de nuevo de la habitación y bufé cansada. Ese día había dado más vueltas que un perro mordiéndose su propia cola. Fui a la cocina donde Nara me sonrió ampliamente. Les pedí la comida a mis compañeras y estas me extendieron cuatro _onigiris_. Los tomé y salí corriendo de la cocina. A los pies de las escaleras divisé a los prometidos de la casa entrar los cuatro juntos en el salón. Las chicas iban agarradas como lapas a los brazos de Ryoga y Ranma. Rodé los ojos con aburrimiento y me fui sin que me vieran.

\- Aquí está la comida señora – dije dejando los _onigiris_ a sus pies – creo que son de pollo.

\- Arigatou, Akane-chan – me dijo Momoha con una sonrisa tomando uno en su mano. Nodoka-sama la imitó y comenzó a comer en silencio.

\- Vete a por tu comida, puedes tomarlos aquí con nosotras si quieres.

Me pensé su ofrecimiento pero entonces recordé que Mousse estaba solo y deprimido en el dojo, seguro que ni siquiera había comido – No gracias señora, pero comeré con Mousse, hoy no se encuentra bien.

\- ¿Está enfermo? – preguntó Nodoka-sama.

\- No, solo… no tiene un buen día – le di una mirada que mi señora entendió perfectamente.

\- Bueno, pues no deberías dejarle solo – me dio una débil sonrisa – anda ve.

\- Sí, señora – hice una reverencia y antes de salir les informé de que estaríamos en el dojo para que supiera donde mandarme buscar cuando me necesitara. Tras entrar de nuevo en la cocina y tomar mi almuerzo y el de Mousse corrí rauda al dojo. Le encontré sentado con la cara hundida en sus rodillas.

\- Mousse – se sobresaltó y me miró con los ojos abiertos. Noté como apartaba algo de su cara con su antebrazo y sentí mi pecho hundirse, Mousse estaba llorando.

\- Akane, hola – me dijo con voz nasal sorbiéndose la nariz – ¿no estabas con Nodoka-sama?

\- Me dio tiempo para comer – me senté a su lado y puse la comida entre los dos. De la manga de mi kimono saqué un pañuelo y se lo tendí. No dijo nada, solo lo tomó.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Pues tienes que comer, hoy será un día largo – negó repetidamente con la cabeza por lo que me enfurecí. Tomé un onigiri y lo abrí plantándoselo en la cara – No me obligues a cebarte como a un bebe.

\- Sí mama – contestó con un suspiro cansado. Solo pude reír.

Comimos en silencio pero en mi cabeza pensaba una y otra vez en las lágrimas de Mousse. Algo muy gordo había pasado aparte de la bofetada y no me lo quería decir, pero se lo sacaría.

\- Mousse ¿estás seguro de que no tienes nada más que contarme?

\- No – contestó simplemente.

Fruncí el ceño tras darle un mordisco a mi arroz – ¿seguro? – pregunté tras tragar.

\- Sí – dijo en el mismo tono.

\- Que conversación tan profunda – dije con un quejido. Le vi sonreír levemente y me alegré de ver eso.

\- Lo siento, hoy es un día raro.

\- dímelo a mí – dije con pesar – hoy debería estar al lado de Momo-chan, apoyándola pero Nodoka-sama no se despega de ella.

\- Quizás tenga sus razones.

\- Pero yo quiero apoyarla, que sepa que estoy ahí para ella.

\- Eso ya lo sabe, Akane – me dijo con voz profunda mirándome a los ojos – siempre estás ahí para todo el mundo. Eres una chica muy buena y muy dulce. Quizás hoy Nodoka-sama necesité estar con Momoha a solas y… pedir perdón.

\- ¿Pedir perdón?

Mousse se encogió de hombros levemente – Bueno, si no me equivoco fue ella quien la comprometió con Taro.

Pensé un momento en la posibilidad de que fuera eso pero, no entendía el porque nos alejaba a todos, incluido a mí. Era injusto – Pero Momoha también es mi amiga.

Mousse no contestó simplemente terminó su almuerzo y se apoyó en la pared cerrando los ojos. Acabé de comer e imité a mi amigo intentando alejar de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento horrible. Yo quería estar con Momo-chan y por Kami que lo iba a estar.

Me levanté veloz y tomé de la mano a Mousse quien abrió los ojos mirándome curioso mientras lo levantaba del suelo – ¿Qué haces?

\- Tu iras con Sasuke y yo iré con Momoha.

\- ¿Con Sasuke? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con Sasuke?

\- Yo que sé, ayudar, hablar, no se algo se le ocurrirá – hablé arrastrándole – pero hoy Momo-chan me necesita, tú también por lo que no puedo dejarte solo – pasamos por delante del comedor de la mano y las parejas que había ahí dentro nos miraron curiosos.

\- ¿Paseando con tu novio Akane? – me preguntó Ranma burlón.

Ni le miré, seguí caminando sin dirigirle la palabra, Mousse me seguía sin rechistar pero pude escuchar a lo lejos una maldición y justo después la risita de Mousse. Cuando llegamos con Sasuke lo encontramos dormitando a la sombra de un árbol. Tenía un onigiri a medio comer en la mano y dormía con la boca abierta. Sonreí enternecida, el pobre debía estar agotado.

\- Sasuke – le susurré moviéndolo. Dio un gruñido y siguió durmiendo. Volví a moverle levemente – Sasuke.

Nada, seguía roncando como un oso en invierno. Bufé molesta y soltando a Mousse comencé a zarandearle – ¡Sasuke despierta!

\- ¡Estoy… es… estoy des… despierto! – gritó nervioso aumentando así su tartamudeo. Sasuke había hecho grandes progresos, solo se notaba diferente por ciertos rasgos de su cara y algo extraño en su tono de voz, pero por lo demás era un chico normal, salvo cuando se ponía nervioso.

\- Sasuke, necesito que me hagas un favor – hablé con tono dulce dándole una amplia sonrisa. Esa que le poníamos a los hombres del mercado las chicas y yo cuando queríamos una rebaja. No fallaba nunca.

Mi amigo se sonrojó levemente y asintió – Necesito que hagas compañía a Mousse ¿vale?

\- Claro _onee-chan_ – Mousse le sonrió agradecido y se sentó a su lado. Satisfecha por verles entablar una conversación me di la vuelta para ir al cuarto de mi señora. Volví a pasar frente al salón y vi como las cabezas de Ukyo y Shampoo se escondían rápido, seguro estaban intentando espiar.

\- Sois patéticas – murmuré cuando entré a la casa por el salón. Sin dirigir una mirada o una palabra a Ranma salí al pasillo y me encaminé a casa de mi señora. Piqué a la madera del borde y la voz de mi señora me dio permiso para entrar.

Cuando me vieron en la puerta parecieron sorprenderse – Akane, ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no te he mandado avisar.

\- Quiero estar aquí, con Momo-chan.

\- Pero Mousse…

\- Está en buenas manos – la corté – y hoy mi mejor amiga me necesita.

Nodoka-sama lanzó una mirada a Momoha que comenzó a poner un delicado puchero en su cara. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y limpié una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Luego dirigí una mirada a mi señora – Por favor, déjeme estar con ella.

Mi señora asintió y sonreí agradecida. Pasamos unas horas encantadoras donde Momoha nos explicó sus miedos y pensamientos. Cuando tocaban algún tema delicado como el tema sexual me sonrojaba hasta las orejas y Nodoka me miraba con unos ojos que gritaban _"por estas cosas no deberías estar aún presente"_ pero no me importaba traumatizarme si con ello daba mi apoyo a mi amiga.

\- Estoy nerviosa – dijo entre susurros jugando con sus dedos – falta poco y… no estoy preparada.

\- Estas más que preparada Momo-chan – dije firme – eres una gran mujer, muy fuerte y Taro no podrá contigo – tomé su mano y la apreté levemente para darle ánimos – y si te hace algo me avisas y le daré la paliza de su vida.

Momo-chan soltó una carcajada y me apretó el agarre – Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Nodoka-sama carraspeó un momento captando nuestra atención. Temía que estuviera enfadada pero su rostro era pacifico – Queridas, creo que es hora de vestirse.

Asentimos lentamente y mi amiga me miró de arriba abajo – increíble Akane, no te has ensuciado ni roto el kimono.

\- Pero lo ha arrugado – dijo con reproche mi señora. Lancé una mirada al bajo de mi traje y vi un par de arrugas.

\- Señora, es imposible que esto esté liso – Momo-chan soltó una débil risa y aunque al principio mi señora me miró mal, luego rio con gracia.

\- Que haré contigo, Akane – sonreí ampliamente y ayude a mi señora a ir poniendo poco a poco las capas del kimono de mi amiga. Nunca me había parado a pensar lo tedioso que era vestirse de novia, posiblemente ese traje pesara más que yo.

Una vez terminamos de vestirla Nodoka-sama la miró con los ojos brillantes, al igual que yo. Estaba preciosa, su cuerpo regordete encajaba perfectamente en ese traje, como si estuviera hecho para ella.

\- Pareces una princesa Momo-chan.

\- Gracias, Akane, pero lastimosamente para mí, yo no me casaré con el príncipe – dijo con pesar – a mí me va a devorar el _oni_.

\- Pero tienes un escudero que pateará el trasero del oni si se atreve a hacerte algo – contesté segura haciéndola sonreír.

\- ¿Estas cómoda querida? – preguntó Nodoka-sama.

\- Pesa un poco, pero sí.

\- Bien – caminó lentamente y sacó una cajita de madera del armario. Estaba delicadamente decorada y cuando la abrió sacó una especie de concha de playa. La miré curiosa abrirla y cuando lo hizo observé que dentro había una especie de pigmento rojo. Con un pincel pintó el labio inferior de Momoha, pero no el superior.

\- Ahora sí, estas perfecta.

Sonreí ampliamente al verla. Escuchaba como el alboroto del pasillo crecía por momentos y se escuchaban pasos apresurados. Mi señora abrió la puerta levemente y se giró para mirarme – Akane, está llegando el novio – noté a Momoha tensarse al igual que yo – deberías ir saliendo.

\- Sí señora – abracé levemente a mi amiga susurrándole una vez más que estaba preciosa y salí de la habitación.

\- Confío en ti, Akane – había dicho mi señora antes de que cerrara la puerta. Suspiré profundamente encaminándome a la puerta principal. A lo lejos divisé al futuro marido llegar con sus padres y el señor Panda quien ya se tambaleaba levemente. Puse una mueca de asco cuando los ojos de Taro se toparon con los míos. Llevaba un _Montsuki_ negro y no pude evitar pensar que, al menos físicamente, era atractivo. Lástima que por dentro estuviera podrido.

\- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí – dijo con un tono dulzón que me dio ganas de vomitar – mi princesa guerrera.

\- Taro – dijo la tenue voz de la madre del muchacho. Lancé una rápida vista hacia la mujer que estaba junto al padre del futuro marido de mi amiga – no deberías hablar así.

Era una mujer bajita y delgada, muy delgada, rozaba la demacre. Sus pómulos y sus ojos se hundían en su cara y tenía las manos huesudas. Abrí los ojos sorprendida por el físico de esa mujer pues sus rasgos dejaban ver a una mujer hermosa, si no fuera porque estaba consumida.

\- Madre, esta es Akane, la mano derecha de Nodoka-sama.

Me incliné ante a mujer que también dio una leve inclinación. Tenía un fino pelo castaño que se veía extremadamente delicado ¿estaría enferma? Luego un gruñido me hizo girarme para observar a Taiki, el padre de Taro. Llevaba un kimono también negro al igual que el señor panda quien me miraba con su gorda cara deformada en una mueca de desagrado.

\- Mi señora me ha mandado recibirlos – dije seria – por favor síganme – me giré para dirigirlos a una salita apartada que era donde Nodoka-sama o el hombre panda tenían reuniones serias. Abrí la puerta y les hice pasar, una vez estuvieron acomodados me dispuse a salir, no quería verle un minuto más la cara a aquel cerdo – Enseguida vendrán a ofrecerles un té.

\- Gracias – dijo la madre de Taro – muy amable.

\- Por favor, disfruten y no duden en pedir cualquier cosa al servicio – y cerré la puerta alejándome de allí. Pasé por la cocina para avisar a mis compañeras de que el novio y sus padres estaban en la salita y que fueran a servirles un té. Satsu fue quien se hizo cargo pues no queríamos que Sayuri estuviera cerca de aquel hombre.

Me pasé las siguientes horas recibiendo invitados y llevándoles al salón principal donde mis compañeras les servían té y controlando que todo estaba perfecto. Cuando todo estaba listo para la ceremonia en el jardín fui avisando a los invitados para que se colocaran, eran unas cuarenta personas más o menos entre amigos y familiares, todos por parte del novio ya que los de la parte de la novia se encontraban sirviendo.

Taro pasó a mi lado y se colocó frente al monje que bendeciría la unión de Momoha con aquel hombre y me guiñó el ojo. Fruncí el ceño y me giré para avisar a mi señora que todo estaba listo y dispuesto.

\- Sasuke, iré a avisar a mi señora, quedas a cargo – Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró a Mousse que estaba sentado ya en su sitio – No busques ayuda, sé que lo harás bien, confío en ti.

Me miró un poco preocupado pero asintió con una leve sonrisa – como digas, _onee-chan_.

Iba derecha hacia la casa cuando me topé con las parejitas felices. Me tensé un poco pero pasé a su lado sin mirarles si quiera, Escuché a mi espalda la risita burlona de Shampoo pero me importaba muy poco, mi deber ahora era ir a por mi amiga y llevarla derechita a una pena de muerte en vida. Que gran amiga era.

Cuando entré por la puerta mi amiga se giró con gesto de pánico agarrándose al brazo de mi señora quien bajó la vista apenada.

\- Momo-chan, llegó la hora – dio un largo suspiro y soltó a mi señora poniéndose lentamente en pie. Se colocó bien las mangas de su traje de novia y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. A pesar de que su rostro era sereno en sus ojos podía apreciarse la desesperación.

Cuando llegó a mi lado no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos. La abracé como si quisiera retenerla conmigo, no quería soltarla porque sabía que en cuanto diera el sí quiero, perdería a Momoha para siempre. Ella me devolvió el abrazo de forma débil, como sin fuerzas. Me partió el corazón verla así de abatida.

\- Niñas, debemos bajar – dijo con tristeza Nodoka-sama. Se acercó a paso lento y tomó a Momoha por los brazos – ya te lo he dicho y lo reafirmo con Akane delante, eres parte de esta familia y no estás sola, esta es tu casa, siempre será tu casa – de los ojos de Momo-chan salieron un par de lágrimas – si algún día necesitas escapar, ven a casa.

\- Lo haré, mi señora – Nodoka-sama puso una mueca que me sorprendió muchísimo, estaba llorando. Me di cuenta de que yo también lloraba, las tres llorábamos porque sabíamos a lo que se debería enfrentar nuestra querida Momo-chan.

Mi señora la abrazó fuertemente y luego la soltó – Adelante.

Salimos las tres en dirección al jardín. Momo-chan caminó hasta su marido y se arrodillo a su lado, tensa. Yo iba a permanecer de pie, junto al resto de los criados a los lados, pero Nodoka-sama me hizo sentarme a su lado casi por obligación.

No prestaba atención a la ceremonia, solo podía observar vagamente la cara de satisfacción de Taro a medida que el monje hablaba y como Momo-chan se hundía. Pasé mi vista por los presentes disimuladamente y pude observar a Shampoo agarrada a Ranma con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Fruncí el ceño y cuando menos lo esperé los ojos de Ranma se toparon con los míos. Fríos, vacíos, enfadados… así nos mirábamos mi señor y yo.

\- Que esta unión sea bendecida – dijo de repente el monje haciéndome caer de nuevo a la tierra. Me giré para ver como Taro besaba la mejilla de mi amiga quien se encogía sobre sí misma. Ya estaba hecho, Momo-chan era la mujer de Taro.

Me levanté cuando el resto lo hacía para acercarse a la pareja. Yo, por el contrario me quedé atrás con mi señora quien tenía la mirada perdida. Sabía que por dentro se estaba martirizando y no podía tolerar que mi señora sufriera.

Puse una mano en su antebrazo – ha hecho lo que era correcto, señora.

\- Lo sé – contestó solemne sin apartar sus ojos del recién matrimonio – pero eso no quita que duela.

Asentí levemente pero no dije nada. Mi señora se encaminó hacia la pareja y abrazó a mi compañera y amiga. No podía acercarme, simplemente no podía porque si me acercaba a ellos acabaría dándole una patada a aquel cerdo.

Me alejé lentamente de la multitud, necesitaba respirar, el kimono me ahogaba y tenía mucho calor. Caminé a paso rápido hasta el puente de madera que cruza el lago de las carpas y me apoyé en él, mirando mi reflejo en el agua.

Me daba mucha pena mi amiga pero también me daba pena a mí misma, acababa de perder a mi mejor amiga a uno de mis mayores apoyos en aquella casa. Solté un débil sollozo y una lágrima cayó por mis ojos hasta mi nariz para perderse en el agua del lago.

Luego calló otra y otra más hasta que las lágrimas se convirtieron en un profundo llanto. No pude aguantarme más, debía dejar fluir las frustraciones del día. El no poder salvar a Momoha, el no poder consolar a mi señora, el no poder apoyar a Mousse, el ver a Ranma con Shampoo… había sido un día intenso.

\- No deberías llorar, te pondrás horrible – dijo una voz. Me giré rápido para toparme frente a frente con Ranma quien me miraba preocupado.

\- Que te importa – contesté con furia mientras secaba mis ojos con las mangas del kimono.

\- Me importas – dio un paso y se colocó a mi lado, apoyado el también en el canal – aunque pienses que no.

\- No te confundas Ranma. Yo solo soy una criada.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó mirándome. Sin poder evitarlo solté otro sollozo y una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mejilla pero nunca llego al final de mi cara pues un dedo la frenó.

\- Deja de ser una llorona, sé que Taro no es una joya pero al menos tu amiga vivirá bien.

Me giré para mirarle furiosa – ¿bien? ¿Vivir con ese monstruo es vivir bien? ¡No digas tonterías!

\- Solo intentaba ser amable ¡marimacho!

Apreté los puños con rabia – ¡No me insultes! ¡Quedamos en que no me volverías a ofender!

\- ¿Antes o después de que te pusieras a los novios con Mousse? – preguntó con resentimiento.

Arqueé una ceja, no entendía a que venía ese reproche, no tenía nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando, además ¿de qué iba todo aquello?

\- No sé de qué hablas, pero no me importa, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en discutir contigo.

\- Claro, como en Mousse.

Le miré con fiereza y no pude controlarme, le di un empujón que casi lo tumba – ¡Pues no imbécil! ¡Me preocupo porque mi mejor amiga está casada con un psicópata que disfruta hacer sufrir a la gente! ¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos e intentó disculparse, lo vi en sus ojos, pero yo estaba tan cegada por la rabia que no le dejé – ¡Y claro que me preocupo por Mousse! ¡Pero no de la forma que tú crees! ¡Es mi amigo y está sufriendo porque tu prometida solo sabe humillarle!

\- Es un idiota, le he dicho mil veces que no pierda su tiempo – dijo Ranma.

\- No puedes evitar enamorarte, quizás tu sepas dominar tu corazón, pero el no, el la ama y ella no se lo merece.

Le vi fruncir el ceño y supe que algo de mi comentario le había enfadado – Claro, él no se merece a Shampoo, se merece a alguien mejor.

\- Pues sí, por supuesto que sí.

Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y se cruzó de brazos. Temblé al ver una mueca de diversión en su cara y supe que las próximas palabras que salieran de su boca me iban a hacer daño – entonces a quien se merece ¿a alguien como tú? Si, sinceramente puedo veros juntos. Una pareja de torpes.

Me quedé callada un momento pero no contesté, estaba cansada, muy cansada y no tenía ganas de lidiar con el idiota de Ranma. Di un suspiro y me dispuse a irme cuando me agarró por el brazo.

\- ¿¡No dices nada!?

\- No tengo ganas de discutir – dije cansada – suéltame.

\- No, no hasta que me digas la verdad.

Me revolví furiosa – ¿¡Que verdad!?

\- ¡Que te gusta Mousse!

Con un fuerte tirón me solté de su agarre y le enfrenté – ¡Pues mira ojala! ¡El al menos es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere!

Se quedó de piedra ante mis palabras. Tuvimos una dura batalla de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, pero entonces la chillona voz de la chinita apareció en el ambiente llamando a Ranma.

\- Tu prometida te busca, deberías ir.

\- No hemos terminado – dijo con la mandíbula tensa.

\- Sí hemos terminado – me giré para caminar lejos de él y unirme a la celebración aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de fiesta. Me acerqué a Momo-chan para recordarle que no estaba sola pero me retire cuando su suegra deseó hablar con ella en privado.

Me acerqué a Mousse quien tomaba un trozo de pescado – Estoy harta de todo.

\- Pues ya somos dos – contestó simplemente. Pasamos la velada quejándonos de los gritos, de la gente, de lo maleducados que eran los niños y de lo mala que había sido la interpretación de _Shamisen_ de Ukyo aunque la gente hubiera aplaudido como si no hubiera un mañana.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y me entró ganas de ir al baño por lo que me disculpé con Mousse y entré en la casa sin saber que estaba siendo observada muy de cerca por un par de ojos. La casa estaba en silencio, nunca la había escuchado tan silenciosa y vacía, ni siquiera en las cocinas, que siempre había alboroto, se escuchaba algo. Suspiré aliviada por la paz que transmitían aquellas paredes y me estiré.

Sin darme cuenta alguien había entrado tras de mí y me había agarrado por los hombros. Cerré los ojos debido al golpe que recibí en mi espalda contra la pared. Noté un par de manos aferrarse a mis hombros y un olor conocido llegó a mí. El olor del sake mezclado con un aroma particular.

Cuando supe quién era abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de Taro quienes me miraban como si fuera agua en el desierto. Intenté alejarme pero su agarre se intensifico.

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – protesté enfrentándole.

Taro soltó una risa cerca de mi cara y pude apreciar el olor a sake multiplicarse en el ambiente – mi querida Akane, mi princesa guerrera, que guapa estás hoy ¿no te han dicho que no puedes ser más bella que una novia?

\- Estás borracho – dije retorciéndome.

\- No, he bebido algo, pero no estoy borracho, soy muy consciente de lo que hago.

\- Eres un cerdo – como pude le empujé y me soltó. Se tambaleó levemente y hoy en día pienso que debería haber echado a correr pero mi impulsividad y mal genio me hizo quedarme y enfrentarme a él.

\- Cuando te conocí en aquel carro supe que serías especial, pero ahora veo claramente que eres una mujer exquisita.

\- Estas casado.

\- ¿Y qué? – Preguntó restándole importancia – todo el mundo tiene relaciones extramatrimoniales.

\- No quieras meter en el mismo saco que tú a la gente decente.

Taro soltó una risita y se acercó a mí. Me puse en pose de defensa y pareció gustarle ese gesto pues sus ojos brillaron logrando hacerme temblar. Era como mirar a un demonio a los ojos.

\- Me han dicho que sigues soltera – una rápida mano que acarició las mejillas – ¿me das un besito?

\- ¡Aparta tus manazas! – Grité alejando su mano de un golpe – me das asco.

\- ¡Que grosera! – Dijo fungiendo sentirse herido – y yo que me he alejado de mi querida esposa solo para pasar un rato contigo.

\- Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas.

\- Eso, eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ti – le miré fiera sin perderle de vista – que no temes a nadie.

Se acercó poco a poco a mí y me paralicé, no sé porque, pero me paralicé y solo podía dar pasos hacia atrás a medida que él se acercaba. Taro tenía una malvada habilidad y es que era capaz de hacerte temblar cuando te miraba a los ojos. Cuando no tuve escapatoria se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

\- Tengo una proposición para ti – temblé al escuchar una malvada risa junto a mi oído – te propongo que hoy te unas a nosotros.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y juro que deseé golpearle, pero mis músculos no respondían, estaba en un estado de asombro enorme. Le escuché reír de nuevo y movió su cara hasta mi otro oído – piénsalo, Momoha lo agradecerá y yo, lo disfrutaré, al igual que tú.

\- Eres… eres un cerdo – dije comenzando a ver todo rojo. Apreté mis puños y justo cuando comenzó a lamer mi mejilla me revolví y le pegué un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndole doblarse del dolor. Una vez recuperé mi espacio personal me giré dispuesta a huir pero me agarro del brazo y me pegó una bofetada tan fuerte que me hizo caer al suelo.

Noté el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y cuando le miré tenía la nariz sangrando – Maldita zorra ¡me las pagaras!

Cerré los ojos cuando le vi alzar la pierna pero el impacto nunca llegó – ¡Como vuelvas a tocarla te mataré!

Abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de Ranma y un golpe seco. Taro estaba en el suelo agarrándose la nariz pero podía observar como su mejilla comenzaba a hincharse, seguramente producto del puñetazo que Ranma le había dado.

Los ojos azules de Ranma me miraron preocupados y se acercó a mi ayudándome a ponerme en pie – ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, no ha sido nada.

\- Joven Saotome no es…

\- ¡No me dirijas la palabra! – Gritó apuntando al marido de mi amiga con el dedo – ¡Y no te acerques a ella!

Escuchamos unos pasos acercarse a nosotros y en un segundo los padres de Taro y mis señores junto con un par de hombres más se acercaron.

\- ¡Hijo! – gritó asustada la madre de Taro acercándose a el – ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

\- Ha sido ella – gimió mirándome. La apacible mujer se giró dispuesta a golpearme con el bolsito de tela que llevaba colgado pero entonces Nodoka-sama se puso frente a mí.

\- Nodoka – se quejó la mujer parando en seco – exijo un castigo para ella.

\- No hasta que sepamos que ha pasado.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar? – escupió con rabia el padre de Taro – que ha vuelto a provocarle, como siempre.

\- No es cierto ¡él ha sido quien me ha propuesto una indecencia!

\- Mientes – dijo entre dientes Taro – solo quería hablar contigo.

Apreté los labios furiosa viendo como el padre de Taro le revisaba – le has roto la nariz ¡desgraciada!

\- Se lo merecía – dije furiosa.

\- Si por mi fuera te mataría con mis propias manos, mocosa – la voz del hombre sonaba dura y no había ni una pizca de duda en ellas.

Si pensaba que iba a dejarme humillar porque se veía rodeado de hombres que por lo visto eran sus amigos pues me miraban con una sonrisita burlona estaba muy equivocado. Salí de detrás de mi señora y me acerqué varios pasos a él mirándole fijamente – ya se lo dije hace tiempo, no podrías matarme ni aunque lo intentaras cien años. Ni en mil vidas podrías ponerme una mano encima.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! – dijo Genma agarrándome del brazo. Los hombres que acompañaban a mis señores se pusieron tensos y me dieron severas miradas de reproche.

\- Genma, suéltala ahora mismo.

\- Debe pagar con un castigo – dijo la madre de Taro – es lo justo.

\- Yo decidiré que castigo imponerle – respondió severa mi señora – además aún no hemos escuchado su versión ni la de mi hijo.

\- ¡No hace falta escuchar sus mentiras! – gritó la mujer.

\- El me siguió e intentó propasarse, yo solo me defendí.

\- ¡Mientes! – gritó Taro que se limpiaba la nariz como podía.

\- No es mentira – contestó Ranma – yo lo vi.

Taiki soltó una gruesa risa – ¿Por qué ese afán en proteger a una criada? ¿Es que duermes con ella?

Apreté los puños furiosa pero antes de que pudiera responder Nodoka-sama salió en nuestra defensa – Ya que su hijo no sabe comportarse con una mujer soltera y decente no acuse al mío de ser igual.

\- Nodoka, ya basta – dijo Genma – Akane debe ser castigada.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo.

Mis señores entraron en una guerra de miradas que estaba segura mi señora iba a ganar. Aunque pareciera muy fuerte, el hombre panda solo tenía de fiero su porte, por el resto era un cachorrito cobarde. Un carraspeo llamó la atención de los presentes y vi a Mousse entrar a paso lento – yo también vi que pasó.

Un hombre calvo con una cicatriz en la mejilla dijo – Bien, yo avalo a este muchacho – le colocó una mano en su hombro – le conozco del entrenamiento cuando Genma lleva a los chicos con nosotros y es un hombrecito hecho y derecho.

Mousse se acercó a mí y me dio una tenue sonrisa para luego dirigirse a los adultos – Akane se ausentó un momento y vi como Taro la seguía, no sé por qué su mirada no me di buena espina pero no me metí. Cuando noté que Akane tardaba más de lo normal tuve un mal presentimiento y me acerqué, escuché parte de la conversación donde Taro le hacía proposiciones muy poco correctas, luego vino el sonido del puñetazo y el de la bofetada – todos escuchaban atentos a Mousse – y antes de que pudiera entrar, Ranma defendió a Akane.

\- Gracias muchacho – habló el hombre de la cicatriz – creo que ha quedado claro, tres versiones contra una.

\- No te creas nada Matsura – habló el padre de Taro – seguro que él también se la trabaja.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, Taiki – dijo mi señora escupiendo con asco el nombre del señor – mi aprendiz también está herida – y sujetó mi mentón mostrándoles a todos que me había partido el labio – si lo que quieres es que tu hijo no quede como un patético golpeado por una mujer, estamos en paz, pues el también dañó a Akane.

\- Se lo merecía – se quejó Taro pues su madre le apretaba un pañuelo de seda en la nariz.

\- Creo que esto ya está solucionado – dijo el hombre de la cicatriz mirando a Taiki y al hombre panda – la muchacha le golpeó y el la golpeó a ella, caso cerrado, sigamos con la fiesta.

El resto de presentes asintió pero Taro se levantó furioso y se acercó a mí. Mousse y Ranma se tensaron un momento pero no les permití moverse. No me daba miedo, Taro no me iba a acobardar. Le enfrenté duramente y el pasó por mi lado no sin antes pararse junto a mi oído y susurrar – no importa cuánto luches, ya tengo a tu amiga la desviada, la próxima serás tú.

\- En tus sueños – murmuré con los puños y dientes apretados. Cuando pasó por mi lado Taro golpeó mi hombro y me tambalee. Mousse me tomó de los brazos para que no cayera por lo que le di una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Esto pareció enfadar a Ranma porque le escuché bufar. Sabía que también tenía que darle las gracias, si no fuera por el Taro me habría dado un buen golpe. A medida que los adultos desaparecían hacia la fiesta me acerqué a Ranma quien me miraba con los ojos furiosos.

\- Gracias Ranma, si no fuera por ti me habría roto las costillas a patadas.

\- Agradéceselo a tu novio – escupió con furia. Fruncí el ceño dispuesta a preguntarle porque demonios estaba de tan mal humor si solo se había agradecido pero el regaño de mi señora solo consiguió agravar más la rabia del heredero Saotome quien dirigiéndome una mirada de desdén dijo – me tengo que ir, mi prometida me espera – y sin más abandono la sala con ese gesto altanero que tan nerviosa me ponía.

Me quedé de piedra ante la actitud del joven señor, no esperaba esa contestación ni tal recalcamiento en la palabra prometida. No voy a negarle, me dolió el corazón cuando llamó a Shampoo su prometida, pero no podía hacer nada, solo tragar una vez más mi ira.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? – preguntó sorprendida Nodoka-sama.

\- Señora, si me permite – habló Mousse con cautela – creo que su hijo a malinterpretado algunas cosas y ahora… está cometiendo errores absurdos.

\- Este niño – se quejó mi señora. Cuando dirigió la mirada a mi cara y se puso seria. Con rapidez lamí los restos de sangre que aún quedaban en mis labios pues sabía que aquello era lo que la había puesto tan tensa – Mousse vuelve a la fiesta – mi amigo me lanzó un rápida mirada pero obedeció sin rechistar – y tú te vienes conmigo, hay que curarte ese golpe.

Me tomó con rapidez de la mano y me llevó hasta su cuarto donde sacó un trapo y un ungüento del cual tenía horribles memorias. Era el mismo apestoso ungüento con el que me había curado la herida de la pierna y la puñalada del costado.

\- Ni se te ocurra moverte – dijo al ver como mis ojos buscaban un escape.

Suspiré cansada y me dejé curar soltando algún que otro grito. Esa cosa no solo apestaba, dolía como mil cuchillos ardientes y no podía alejarme pues Nodoka-sama tenía agarrada mi cara como un águila un pescado.

\- Sé que duele, pero con esto no se te infectará – guardó rápidamente el ungüento y dejó el trapo a un lado.

Yo me llevé la mano a la boca pues la sentía ardiendo – siento que me palpita el labio.

\- Es normal – contestó dando un golpe en mi mano – no lo toques o tendré que volver a ponértelo y no creo que quieras eso ¿o sí? – con esa velada amenaza retiré rápidamente la mano de mi labio herido y bajé la mirada.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos y Nodoka-sama habló – Ranma está muy cerca de Shampoo ahora mismo.

\- No es mi culpa – dije rápidamente temiendo que mi señora me echara la culpa de ese acercamiento.

\- Lo sé – contestó – al menos no de forma premeditada.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué sin darme cuenta hago cosas que molestan al joven señor?

Nodoka-sama me dio una tierna mirada mientras me acariciaba la cabeza – sois unos niños tercos.

No entendí sus palabras pero antes de que pudiera reprochar algo se levantó diciendo que debíamos volver a la fiesta. Sin rechistar la seguí por el pasillo hasta el jardín donde varios invitados rodeaban al novio preguntándole que le había pasado. Algunos otros me miraban como si fuera el peor de los criminales por lo que supuse que ellos ya habían sido informados.

Pasé el resto de la fiesta siendo objeto de todo tipo de burlas y replicas pero eso no me amilanó, a todas y cada una las enfrentaba llevando al final de la boda de mi amiga el apodo de "la fierecilla marimacho" obra, por supuesto de Shampoo, que se lo comentaba a todo aquel con ánimo de escucharla.

Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de que la nariz rota de Taro podría ser una salvación, al menos momentánea de mi amiga. Pero no fue así. Un par de horas después, cuando el cielo ya estaba cubierto de estrellas, los novios abandonaron la celebración para pasar su primera noche juntos.

Todos los criados nos despedimos de Momo-chan uno a uno, entre lágrimas. Yo no quería soltarla. Nos fundimos en un abrazo tan fuerte y largo que Taiki me agarró del cuello del kimono y me separó de su nuera. Caí de sentón ganándome un par de burlas de algunos invitados pero una vez más me levanté dignamente.

\- Creo que es hora de que sepas que no tienes permitido hablar con mi nuera – dijo Taiki apartando a Momoha.

Apreté los puños fuertemente – Nunca me va a separar de mi mejor amiga.

\- Tu amiga ahora es una señora, y las señoras no se mezclan con el servicio – la mirada de superioridad que le lanzó a mis compañeros solo consiguió ofenderme aún más.

\- Créame cuando le digo, que tendrá que torturarme para alejarme de ella – busque la mirada de Momo-chan que me miraba con miedo – no estás sola, Momo-chan, recuérdalo.

Antes de que mi amiga pudiera contestar, Taro la tomó del brazo y la subió en su carro ordenando al mozo avanzar. Cuando los novios se fueron los invitados comenzaron a retirarse también. De aquella noche me quedo con un recuerdo en particular. De cómo mi amiga se alejaba lentamente por el camino de tierra y piedras y de cómo su cabeza, asomada por el filo del carro me lanzaba miradas suplicantes para que la salvara.

Esa noche no pude salarla, pero a día de hoy, estoy tranquila porque su petición fue llevada a cabo, aunque eso lo contaré más adelante.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Hai_ : Sí

 _Gomen ne_ : Lo siento

 _Shamisen_ : Es un instrumento musical japonés derivado del chino sānxián (tres cuerdas), el cual apareció en China durante la dinastía Yuan del siglo XIII. El sānxián chino fue introducido a las islas Ryukyu (Okinawa, principalmente), suroeste de Japón, desde donde llegó a Sakai (Prefectura de Osaka) alrededor del año 1562 y de allí se extendió por todo el país.

 _Shiramuko:_ Kimono nupcial típico de las bodas sintoístas. Suelen ser de color blanco o rojo.

 _Onigiris_ : es un plato japonés que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.

 _Onee-chan_ : hermana mayor.

 _Montsuki:_ Kimono de gala negro que lleva el novio en la boda tradicional japonesa.


	24. Capítulo veintitrés

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Bien este capítulo creo que va a contentar a mas de alguno. Se que muchas me decís que os cae mal Ranma y que os agota, sinceramente a mi a veces también pero debemos recordar que Ranma es un niño que se ha criado en un hogar sin amor y que no sabe expresar sus emociones si no es peleando. Muchos me decís que amáis a Mousse y sinceramente, yo también pues es un amigo incondicional para Akane. Algunos incluso me comentáis que pensáis que Mousse está intentando separar a Ranma y Akane por orden de Shampoo lo cual ya os digo yo, no, eso no pasará nunca. Otra cosa importante,** **a partir de este capítulo vais a ver un cambio en los personajes especialmente en Ranma.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme y saber que nuevos escritores se animan a subir sus historias gracias a mi fanfic me hace sentirme muy especial, sois geniales, no tengáis miedo de escribir, si al principio sale mal pues que salga, fallar es la única forma de aprender y rectificar.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la boda de Momoha. Lo único que sabía de ella era que estaba bien y que su casa era muy bonita. Momo-chan apenas escribía y cuando lo hacía era contando tonterías absurdas sobre lo cómoda que era su vida con Taro, como si fuera una tonta que no supiera la verdad.

Mi señora también estaba preocupada por ella pero como solía decirme – si Momoha solo quiere contarnos esto, debemos dejarla.

Me frustraba que Nodoka-sama me dijera ese tipo de cosas porque ambas sabíamos que si mi amiga solo escribía cosas buenas era precisamente para no preocuparnos. A veces tenía ganas de investigar la dirección de su casa e ir a buscarla, la echaba de menos. La habitación se notaba fría y vacía sin la presencia de Momo-chan.

La casa no era lo mismo si no estaba ella, siempre alegre y ayudando a todos. Siempre dispuesta a socorrer a quien lo necesitara... y no era la única que echaba de menos a Momo-chan, Sasuke se veía terriblemente abatido y mis compañeros también.

Momo-chan, era una persona muy especial.

Como dije antes, los dos meses pasaron sin más contratiempos que el dolor de no tener a Momoha en casa. Poco a poco fui superando esa ansiedad de no saberme a su lado para protegerla y comencé a hacer mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre pensaba en mi amiga, pero no podía encerrarme en mi misma.

Las clases con mi señora seguían tan monótonas y aburridas como siempre y mis clases en el dojo se fueron espaciando. Genma estaba preparando fervientemente a los chicos pues en un año, en cuanto cumplieran los dieciséis deberían irse con él al servicio del emperador durante dos años.

Bufé frustrada al saber que yo no tendría ni siquiera la opción de decidir si quería o no quería ir a entrenar con el ejército del emperador. Según el hombre panda ese no era el sitio de una mujer y estaba terminantemente prohibido que las mujeres se unieran. Según el sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tonterías, yo podía perfectamente alistarme y hacer lo mismo que todos los chicos que allí estuvieran, incluidos mis amigos, pero no, por ser mujer mi deber era quedarme en mi casa y parir muchos niños.

Pegué una patada a una piedra que salió volando un par de metros. Un silbido de admiración me asustó y me giré para mirar a quien me había asustado. Ranma estaba apoyado en una estatua de piedra con forma de dragón que decoraba el jardín.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté

\- Lo mismo puedo preguntar yo ¿no se supone que tienes clases con mi madre?

\- ¿No se supone que tienes entrenamiento con tu padre? – contrataqué.

Ranma soltó una risita y caminó hacia mi lentamente – Tocado y hundido – no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Se colocó junto a mí y se sentó en el suelo mirando al cielo y juntando sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas.

Me senté lentamente junto a él sin apartar mi vista de su cara. Hacía tiempo que mi relación con mi señor era muy extraña. No estábamos enfadados pero tampoco éramos los mejores amigos. Me daba pena alejarme de el pues a pesar de lo que sentía por el heredero Saotome, desde que llegué a esta casa lo consideraba mi amigo. Uno pesado e insufrible a veces, pero amigo.

\- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu prometida?

\- No empieces con eso – gruñó – ya sabes que gracias a mi madre, eso ya no es oficial.

\- No es lo que dice ella – y bajando la mirada murmuré muy bajo – ni lo que dijiste tú.

Le escuché suspirar profundamente y tumbarse boca arriba apoyando su cabeza en sus manos – estaba enfadado.

\- Sí, me fije – me giré para mirarle sorprendiéndome al descubrir que no miraba las nubes como yo pensaba, sino que su vista estaba clavada en mi – ¿Por qué estabas tan furioso?

Sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas y desvió sus pupilas hacia otra dirección – Tonterías.

\- Parecía que estuvieras celoso.

Para mi asombro no contestó, simplemente me tomó de la mano y me tumbó junto a él. No puse ninguna resistencia simplemente me dejé llevar por su cálida mano. Me encontraba de lado mirando su perfil y podía jurar que en mi cara había una sonrisa estúpida. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que Ranma y yo teníamos momentos de paz era muy feliz.

\- Ranma, ¿te gusta Shampoo? – pregunté. No pude evitarlo. Verle ahí, a mi lado con sus ojos clavados en las nubes, sus largas pestañas y su nariz algo picuda y esos labios que siempre parecían estar secos… no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saber que había en el escurridizo corazón de mi joven señor.

\- No – dijo firme.

\- No te creo.

\- No me creas – dijo simplemente – es tu problema.

Fruncí levemente el ceño pero no dije nada más. Si me ponía pesada con el tema el comenzaría a enfadar y a gritar y por ende yo también me enfadaría y gritaría y acabaríamos en una terrible batalla campal que no tenía ganas de tener.

Cerré levemente los ojos y respiré hondamente. Su perfume llegó a mis fosas nasales, olía a tierra después de llover y a él, me gustaba el olor de Ranma, me daba paz.

A mis oídos llegaban varios sonidos, el piar de los pájaros, el sonido de las hojas mecidas por el viento, el chapoteo lejano de las carpas saltando en el lago… esa tranquilidad sumado al olor de mi joven señor me dejaron en un total estado de relajación. Comenzaba a sentir esa pesadez tan agradable que se siente cuando te quedas dormido, pero entonces, la voz de Ranma, que se había puesto más grave de lo que estaba acostumbrada, habló.

\- Akane, ¿te gusta Mousse?

\- No – contesté rápidamente pero firme.

\- No te creo.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que estaba usando mis propias palabras contra mí.

\- No me creas – dije repitiendo lo mismo que me había dicho el – es tu problema.

Soltó una carcajada y giró la cara para mirarme. No sé porque pero el corazón comenzó a acelerarse en mi pecho. Había algo en sus ojos, en su mirada que me decían que había algo que debía entender.

Su cara estaba muy cerca, notaba su pelo rozar el mío. Estaba tranquilo, algo sonrojado, pero tranquilo. En sus ojos había un brillo especial que le daba un toque tierno y que conseguía que mis tripas se revolvieran nerviosas y su sonrisa… su sonrisa, apenas notable en su cara le daban un tono muy dulce.

No entendía que pasaba pero mi cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente, mis tripas se enredaron entre ellas aún más cuando lentamente, subió su brazo y acarició con un dedo mi mejilla, muy lentamente, como si fuera una vasija de la porcelana más fina y temiera romperme. Sentí unas terribles cosquillas en la zona de mi estómago ante el toque de su dedo apenas superficial.

Recorrió con extrema delicadeza mi mejilla hasta que llegó a mi mandíbula. Justo cuando pensé que apartaría su mano de mí acarició levemente esa zona y luego cesó de hacerlo, mas no quitó la mano. Su dedo índice seguía apoyado en la zona baja de mi mandíbula.

\- Ranma – murmuré apenas perceptiblemente, no sabía que pasaba pero no iba a ser una hipócrita, no pensaba mover un musculo, no pensaba romper nuestra burbuja y destrozar aquel momento que estábamos viviendo.

\- Akane, ¿de verdad no sabes quién me gusta? – preguntó con la voz muy baja.

Temblé un poco más y bajé la vista avergonzada. Le noté girarse y ponerse en la misma posición que yo. Estábamos cara a cara, muy juntos.

\- Contéstame.

\- Yo, no – me costaba hablar, me costaba pensar, me costaba respirar. Solo suplicaba a _Kami_ que este momento durara para siempre – No lo sé.

Ranma se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. Yo no había levantado la mirada, mis ojos se enfocaban en el espacio vacío que nos separaba. Noté entonces su mano posarse bajó mi mandíbula y alzarla, mis ojos chocaron con los suyos los cuales brillaban.

Mis temblores se hicieron más fuertes pero no era solo yo la nerviosa, su mano temblaba levemente también y no pude evitar sonreír. Estos momentos eran los que me hacían pensar que Ranma quizás sentía algo por mí, puede que algo minúsculo e insignificante, pero algo.

Luego lastimosamente para mí todo se destruía en segundos.

\- Pues debería saberlo – dijo en un susurró que apenas escuché. Su mano tomó mi rostro y se fue acercando levemente a mí, poco a poco, como si me diera tiempo para rechazarle, pero ni loca lo haría.

Fui cerrando levemente los ojos a medida que nuestros labios se acercaban. Por fin sabría si eran secos o por el contrario eran suaves. Notaba su aliento en mi cara, su mano cada vez temblaba más y nuestras narices se rozaron.

Esta vez nada me detendría, no podía quedarme con la duda, y si esto se quedaba solo en un beso, pues bienvenido fuera, me lo llevaría en secreto a la tumba si así él lo deseaba, pero por lo menos, esos labios habrían sido míos una vez.

Las mariposas en el estómago revolotearon furiosas cuando noté por primera vez sus labios rozar los míos. Y justo cuando nuestras bocas iban a chocar…

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma donde estás! – la voz del hombre panda nos hizo separarnos.

Me levanté velozmente, alejándome de el quien se quedó en el suelo con un gesto de enfado. La voz del señor Saotome resonaba por el jardín llamando a su hijo.

\- Maldito viejo – le escuché murmurar mientras se ponía en pie.

Ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara, supongo que temía que si le miraba directamente a esos ojos azules encontrara en ellos que lo que acababa de pasar había sido un error. Y _Kami_ sabía que me moriría si volvía a aplastar mis sentimientos una vez más.

\- Akane – le escuché llamarme, pero seguí con mi cabeza baja y mis manos a la altura de mi pecho – Akane, mírame por favor.

Alcé lentamente mi vista y me encontré con esas lagunas azules que tanto amaba. En su mirada no había burla ni arrepentimiento, solo un brillo especial que me removió el alma.

\- Creo que deberías irte – murmuré cuando la voz de Genma resonó una vez más.

Ranma miró en dirección opuesta a mí y luego giró la cabeza de nuevo. Hizo ese gesto un par de veces para luego bufar frustrado – está bien, iré.

Le di una leve sonrisa para hacerle ver que entre nosotros todo estaba bien. Mi pecho tenía un calorcito agradable que se incrementó por cien cuando en un movimiento rápido, me apresó por la parte trasera del cuello y me acercó a él, besando mi frente con un gesto de rabia.

\- Luego te busco, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas asentí y le vi partir al encuentro de su padre. Una vez estuve sola mis piernas fallaron y caí de rodillas en la hierba, con un enorme sonrojo en mis mejillas y la mano en el corazón.

Cerré los ojos y di un largo suspiro para justo después darme cuenta de que una alegre sonrisa iluminaba mi cara. Empecé a reír débilmente y a medida que mi risa se hacía más alta mi corazón latía más fuerte. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido extraño e inexplicable, pero no por ello menos agradable. No había nada que pudiera estropear mi buen humor ese día.

* * *

\- ¡Akane te quiero! – me gritó Ryoga-kun dejándome de piedra.

Esa tarde tras el encuentro con Ranma había ido al dojo a entrenar un poco ya que el señor panda se había llevado a Ranma a Edo y había suspendido las clases. El dojo me daba paz, en los pocos momentos en los que podía disfrutar del vacío sentía que el dojo era mi lugar natural, que había nacido para estar allí.

Me gustaba entrar y entrenar con tranquilidad, sin nadie a mi lado entorpeciendo mi camino y sin el hombre panda gritándome en la oreja lo inútil y torpe que era.

Aquel día estaba tan contenta por mi encuentro con Ranma que al llegar al centro del dojo me deje caer totalmente estirada en el suelo, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos. Cerré los ojos rememorando en mi cabeza una y otra vez la escena vivida en el jardín.

Solté de nuevo una risita tonta y _Kami_ sabe que estaba a punto de ponerme a brincar y patalear de alegría cuando escuché la puerta del dojo abrirse. Me giré rápidamente poniéndome en pie encarando al intruso. Cuando vi quien era me relajé.

\- Ryoga, por _Kami_ que susto.

\- Lo siento – murmuró.

\- Tranquilo, estaba distraída – le sonreí. Entró a paso lento y cerró la puerta tras de él, alcé una ceja al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Parecía nervioso, no, más bien aterrado. Sus manos temblaban y su cara estaba más roja que un farol.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – Le vi negar – ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Caminó sin contestarme. No me miraba a la cara y tenía los puños cerrados. Mi curiosidad aumentó al ver su reacción ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

\- Ryoga…

\- Akane-chan, he venido para… decirte algo ¡algo importante!

Parpadeé asombrada varias veces por su tono de voz – Claro, cuéntame, ¿ha pasado algo con los chicos?

Negó con la cabeza y le vi cerrar los ojos, como si se estuviera dando valor. Me empecé a impacientar pues temía que de verdad le hubiera pasado algo malo ¿quizás el hombre panda le había expulsado? ¿Tendría que irse de la casa? ¿Les habría pasado algo a sus padres? Sin poder contenerme dije.

\- Por _Kami_ Ryoga, habla ya.

Dio un gruñidito bajo que me preocupó pero entonces, alzó la vista, consiguiendo asustarme debido a la determinación que en ellos había. Los marrones ojos de Ryoga estaban oscuros y casi podía jurar, haber visto llamas en su interior.

\- ¡Akane, te quiero! – y aquí estamos de nuevo, como dije antes, esta afirmación me dejó de piedra.

Mi corazón dejó de latir y mis ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se me salen de las cuencas. Mi boca entre abierta comenzó a boquear debido a la sorpresa, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, no podía creerme que Ryoga, mi querido Ryoga-kun, se me hubiera declarado.

\- ¿Cómo… como dices? – pregunté asombrada.

\- Te quiero – repitió de nuevo – eres la mujer más hermosa y más inteligente que he visto nunca.

\- Ryoga…

No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mi amigo me estaba confesando su amor. Un amor que me tomaba totalmente por sorpresa, ¿Cuándo paso esto? Nunca me había percatado de sus sentimientos, Ryoga-kun siempre era amable conmigo, me cuidaba y defendía pero… ¿quererme? ¿Amarme? ¡Eso era una locura!

\- Nunca pensé que tú… sintieras algo por mí – dije con nerviosismo.

Soltó una risita – Por Kami Akane, te escribí una poesía, te protejo y defiendo, te cuido…

\- Eso hacen los amigos – le corté. Sabía por dónde iba, intentaba hacerme a mí la culpable de esta situación. Intentaba echarme la culpa de su amor, poniéndome a mí como responsable de ello por recibir las muestras de afecto y devolvérselas, y no me parecía bien.

\- Los amigos se cuidan si – dijo serio – pero si te escribo un poema…

\- Ya hablamos de eso cuando el incidente Ryoga – le corté seria – y me dejaste claro que lo hiciste por amistad y admiración.

\- Pues te mentí – contestó – lo hice por amor.

Me quedé callada un momento, mi cabeza era un torbellino. De todos los que allí vivían, del último que esperaba que se declarara ante mí, era Ryoga. Era cierto que siempre fue enamoradizo pero ¡tenía una prometida!

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Ukyo?

\- Ukyo ya lo sabe – dijo en voz baja – se lo he dicho hace tiempo.

\- ¡Por eso se comporta así! – dije uniendo cabos en mi cabeza – Ryoga, esto no…

\- ¡Por favor! Sé que no me amas pero, puedo conseguir que lo hagas, puedo enamorarte.

Miré con pena el rostro de mi amigo. Se veía tan nervioso, tan asustado, tan esperanzado… que cuando vi en sus ojos el brillo de la esperanza supe que debía cortar aquello de raíz antes de que se hiciera más grande.

\- Ryoga, te quiero – su rostro se adornó con una gran sonrisa, no había entendido mis palabras por lo que tuve que explicarme mejor – como un amigo, un buen amigo.

\- Akane – susurró. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho al ver su tristeza.

\- No dudes que te quiero mucho, pero como se puede querer a un hermano.

\- ¿No puedes darme ni siquiera una oportunidad? – me preguntó desesperado.

Con todo el pesar de mi corazón negué con la cabeza – No, lo siento.

\- Bueno, no te niego que me lo esperaba – contestó apesadumbrado bajando la mirada.

Me dio mucha pena verle tan derrotado. Ryoga había demostrado ser muy valiente, no era fácil llenarse de valor y decirle tus sentimientos a alguien y más si no sabes si esa persona siente lo mismo.

Quise apoyarle, darle mi cariño por lo que me acerqué a él lentamente y tomé sus manos. Me miró sorprendido y le di una tenue sonrisa – aunque no pueda amarte de esa forma, eres mi amigo, un gran amigo que espero no perder.

Suspiró levemente – Nunca me perderás Akane. Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos.

Apreté sus manos levemente – Me alegro oírlo, no me gustaría que nuestra relación cambiara. Me gusta entrenar contigo, charlar de todo, ir a comprar dangos al pueblo y gastarle bromas a Tomoe.

Ryoga soltó una carcajada recordando todas las travesuras que hacíamos juntos desde pequeños, pero me dolió el corazón ver que a pesar de que en sus labios había una sonrisa, esta no llegaba a sus ojos.

\- Ukyo te quiere – dije firme – te adora.

\- Pero yo a ella no la amo de esa forma.

\- Sé que la quieres – le vi ponerse rojo. Sabía bien que Ukyo no le era del todo indiferente pero supongo que en su tozudez infantil, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un matrimonio impuesto.

\- Puede que no me moleste mucho… que sea mi prometida – dijo mi amigo.

Apreté de nuevo nuestra unión – Sé que no debe ser fácil que te impongan un matrimonio. Sé que no es fácil pero también sé que de todos los matrimonios arreglados del mundo, el vuestro puede llegar a buen puerto.

\- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó con esperanza en la voz.

Cuando me miró directamente a los ojos, entendí perfectamente que le pasaba a Ryoga. Tenía miedo. No entendía que sentía y le daba terror el pensar que en un par de años ya sería un adulto y debería cumplir su misión de casarse y tener hijos. Le aterraba pensar que su matrimonio fracasara ya que de todos era sabido, que Ryoga era un romántico.

Entendí que para Ryoga yo era un salvavidas en medio del mar y por eso se aferró a esos sentimientos que tenía por mí. No era amor aquello que Ryoga sentía, estaba segura, estaba confundiendo el amor de amigos con el amor de pareja.

\- Ella a veces es – cayó un momento buscando la palabra adecuada – asfixiante.

Solté una risita – Sé que Ukyo puede ser algo pesada pero es simplemente que está celosa.

\- Me gusta que esté celosa pero a veces, es excesivo. Ni siquiera puedo hablar con las jóvenes dependientas del mercado – dijo con tono triste.

Alcé una ceja y puse mis manos en las caderas – depende el tono que uses – me miró fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba – ah no, Ryoga Hibiki, no te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien que a veces eres muy empalagoso con las chicas.

\- Es mi forma de ser pero juro que no hay nada más.

\- Y te creo, se cuándo te gusta alguien de verdad – me sentí incomoda diciendo esa frase ya que hace unos segundos mi amigo se me había declarado – pero hay que entender que a Ukyo no le guste.

\- Es solo un juego.

Fruncí el ceño levemente – ¿Qué harías tu si la vieras en actitud coqueta con un chico?

\- Ella siempre abraza a Ranma y no digo nada.

Me tensé levemente ante lo dicho pero no porque me diera celos, sino porque recordé la verdadera relación de Ranma, Ukyo y Mousse. Dudaba mucho que en esa casa se supiera que en realidad esos tres eran hermanos, solo lo sabía yo y porque mi señora me lo había contado, es más, podía jurar un brazo y no perderlo, que el señor panda ni siquiera se imaginaba que supiera su pequeño secreto.

\- No es lo mismo, se han criado juntos y son como hermano – o hermanos reales, pensé.

\- Lo sé – dijo en voz baja.

Nos mantuvimos un momento en silencio pero entonces no pude evitar abrazarle. Le vi tan asustado que quise que supiera que yo estaría a su lado.

\- Dale una oportunidad, intenta centrarte en ella y ver su lado bueno que estoy segura que tiene – rio ante mi ocurrencia – ahora en serio. Inténtalo y deja de coquetear con todo lo que tenga pechos. No es agradable para la otra persona y más si está tan enamorada como lo Ukyo está de ti.

\- Lo haré – dijo firme.

Le brindé una sonrisa y le dije – siempre estaré a tu lado, como tu amiga – recalqué bien la última palabra para que no se llevara a engaños.

\- Lo sé, lo mismo te digo – a pesar de haber terminado bien parecía algo incómodo por lo que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás – bueno, me voy a ir con Ukyo, la invitaré a pasear por el jardín e intentaré ganarme su perdón. Está cabreada desde que le dije que… bueno… te quería.

\- Me parece bien, seguro que te perdona, simplemente, mímala mucho.

Asintió levemente y se giró para salir del dojo. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se giró con una débil sonrisa y dijo – espero que tú también consigas ser feliz con él.

Me paralicé un momento viéndole salir del dojo ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Es que sabía lo de Ranma? Imposible, nadie estaba en el jardín y dudaba mucho que hubiera notado mis sentimientos ¿o sí?

Respiré un par de veces para tranquilizarme. Mejor dejarlo pasar, quizás lo había dicho para molestar. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

El resto del día paso sin contratiempos, Genma había mandado un aviso de que él y Ranma llegarían tarde esa noche por lo que nos dispusimos a cenar. En la mesa Nodoka se veía molesta, supongo que no estaba muy contenta con la decisión de su marido. Shampoo estaba igual de molesta y Mousse simplemente comía a su lado, sereno. La diferencia la marcaba Ukyo quien sonreía de oreja a oreja al lado de Ryoga mientras de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas triunfales.

Supongo que pensaba que había ganado la batalla por el amor del chico, lo que la pobre no sabía es que yo me había retirado voluntariamente desde el principio. Esa noche me fui a la cama con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con una extraña sensación, como que algo en el ambiente me avisaba de que debía estar alerta. Sacudí la cabeza varias veces alejando esos pensamientos. Estaba demasiado feliz como para dejar que el pesimismo me invadiera.

A paso rápido me levante y tomé mi ropa para salir directa al baño. Tomé un largo baño, dándome tiempo para mí misma, dejándome embargar por la paz y el calor del vapor. Di un largo suspiro cuando un par de ojos azules aparecieron en mi mente.

Sonreí como una boba. No había tenido oportunidad de verle desde nuestro encuentro en el jardín, pero algo me decía que hoy hablaríamos. En mi mente solo podía plantearme preguntas tales como ¿quedará en el olvido? ¿Me pedirá que lo olvidemos? ¿Reiterará los hechos? ¿Lo intentará de nuevo? ¿Y qué pasa si nadie interrumpe esta vez? En mi cara se formó una sonrisa boba y pegué un gritito para luego hundirme por completo en el agua. Al salir pegue un grito mas potente por culpa del dolor que había sentido al meter mi cara en aquel agua caliente.

Salí rápidamente para luego vestirme y buscar algún quehacer. Sabía bien que Ranma no se levantaría hasta tarde esa mañana ya que había llegado muy tarde anoche y Nodoka-sama le dejaría descansar.

Caminé por el pasillo donde me encontré a Kimiko cargando un montón de kimonos – ¿Quieres que te ayude? – pregunté.

Mi compañera me miró como pudo por encima de aquella enorme cantidad de telas y sonrió – Te lo gradecería de corazón Akane-chan – tomé unos cuantos kimonos y caminé con ella hasta la sala de costuras, allí Satsu bufaba molesta mirando con rabia un delicado kimono naranja entre sus manos.

\- Déjalo por aquí Akane – me indicó Kimiko.

\- Os prestaría mi ayuda, pero creo recordar que la última vez fue un desastre – comenté con gracia recordando cuando al poco de llegar al hogar Saotome destroce un par de kimonos de Shampoo.

\- Te lo agradecemos querida – dijo Satsu sin mirarme – pero me gustaría conservar mi trabajo.

Solté una risa viendo como Kimiko se ponía a coser un kimono negro y dorado muy bonito. Me dio mucha rabia ver la cantidad de trabajo que tenían y saber que no podía ayudarlas porque era un peligro con la aguja.

\- ¿De quién es toda esa ropa?

\- En su mayoría de la joven Shampoo – bufó Satsu – Kima ha tenido que ir hasta Edo a buscar más hilo y seda, no sé qué diablos hace esa chiquilla que siempre acaba con algún roto.

\- Luego la torpe soy yo – sonreí.

Satsu asintió varias veces con fuerza – tú al menos nunca nos das una tonelada de ropa para arreglar – la vi fruncir el ceño llegando casi a conseguir que sus cejas se juntaran – tiene más ropa que neuronas.

\- ¡Satsu! La riñó Kimiko aunque yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada – no debes hablar así de una señora.

Mi compañera hizo una burla con la cara como restándole importancia al estatus de Shampoo – es una niña cualquiera que tuvo suerte de ser adoptada por alguien tan buena como lo es mi señora, si en vez de encontrarla ella la encuentra otro ahora sería carne de burdel.

\- Bueno, pero tú no tienes que opinar sobre eso – dijo Kimiko cosiendo el kimono – si _Kami_ decidió que Shampoo encontrara a mi señora en su camino por algo sería.

\- La suerte de los tontos – comenté yo ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de Kimiko y una sonrisa de Satsu.

\- ¿No tienes clases que dar Akane? – me preguntó mi compañera.

Negué con la cabeza – hoy Nodoka-sama nos ha dado el día libre – ese día tampoco habría entrenamiento, Genma estaría durmiendo hasta tarde y luego posiblemente volvería a irse de farra con sus amigotes. Según había oído por Edo, el emperador cada vez tenía más adeptos y las filas del _shogun_ estaban cada vez más débiles por lo que Genma Saotome y los partidarios del emperador estaban más que contentos. Si había una guerra posiblemente ganarían, o eso decían ellos.

\- Bueno, pues busca a Sasuke que el seguro si tiene trabajo y le puedes ayudar.

\- _Hai_ – dije con tono aburrido alargando la "a". Kimiko me dio una mirada de reproche por lo que mejor sonreía y salía de allí dejándolas solas. Pasé por la cocina donde como siempre había un alboroto enorme. Asome levemente la cabeza y vi a Meiko y a Yuri preparando algo en una enorme olla. A su lado Sayuri tomaba un tazón de arroz y un par de verduras.

Entré firme recibiendo los buenos días de parte de todas. Meiko me ofreció un desayuno ligero que acepté rápidamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía una comida con mis compañeros, siempre desayunaba, comía o cenaba con los señores por lo que no me negué a aquel ofrecimiento.

Al poco rato llegaron los hombres y Yuka que había salido al jardín un momento. Desayunamos todos entre charlas y risas. Nara quien había entrado cagando una enorme calabaza miraba a Sasuke con ojos soñadores y sonreí. Sí amigos, el primer amor de la pequeña Nara era mi amigo Sasuke. Aunque era muy mayor para ella y durante años sufrimos los suspiros de una niña enamorada poco a poco Nara entró en razón y dejó a un lado ese amor infantil por mi amigo. Aunque tuvieron que pasar muchos años para ello.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar salí al jardín con Sasuke, debía cortar las malas hierbas y como él solo tardaría un siglo, ya que Tomoe y Jiro siempre ponían alguna excusa para no ayudar a Sasuke en esa tarea, aunque todos sabíamos que en realidad eran unos vagos que no querían doblar el espinazo.

\- No tienes por qué ayudarme – me dijo Sasuke viéndome arrodillarme en el suelo.

\- No digas tonterías – me remangué las mangas del Kimono y comencé a arrancar las malas hierbas dejándolas en un recipiente de madera – no tengo nada que hacer y tú necesitas ayuda.

Sasuke imitó mi acción – _Arigatou_ , _onee-chan_.

\- Para eso estoy – sonreí. Arrancar hierbas no era un pasatiempo que recomiendo, se cansa muchísimo y la espalda y las manos te duelen a horrores, era tedioso sobretodo en un jardín tan enorme como el de mi señora.

No llevábamos ni diez minutos y ya me estaban matando los riñones. Observe de reojo a Sasuke quien arrancaba trozo de hierba con una rapidez abrumadora – Sasuke, eres genial.

\- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

\- Esto es agotador y tú lo haces como si fuera fácil.

\- Estoy acostumbrado – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – las primeras veces cuesta, luego ya te sale solo.

\- Sigo diciendo que eres increíble – se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza.

\- No digas eso.

\- Es que lo eres – dije segura – No solo cumples con tus deberes para con los señores, también entrenas a diario como el que más y estudias lectura y caligrafía conmigo en tu tiempo libre.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros – me gusta aprender, así la gente no me puede llamar tonto aunque tenga cara de ello.

\- ¡No digas eso ni en broma! – Sasuke me miró con sus ojillos de huevo dispuesto a argumentarme pero no le dejé, gracias a Kami el que Sasuke fuera algo diferente le impedí a pensar una respuesta con rapidez – me enfado Sasuke.

\- Lo siento – susurró bajando la vista avergonzado – No lo diré más.

\- Mas te vale – comenté algo enfadada levantándome para avanzar hacia la siguiente zona. Seguimos un rato arrancando las malas hierbas en silencio, recorriendo prácticamente de rodillas el inmenso jardín de los Saotome.

En un principio nos mantuvimos callados pero no podía estar enfadada con Sasuke más de cinco minutos por lo que empezamos a hablar de trivialidades. Él me contó que cada vez es más rápido subiendo a los árboles y más silencioso, cosa de la que yo daba fe, Sasuke tenía la habilidad de ser silencioso como un gato, en más de una ocasión me había pegado un susto de muerte por tal sigilo.

Yo le comentaba sobre mis clases y lo frustrante que era a veces el entrenamiento con el hombre panda pues apenas me tomaba en serio a pesar de los reproches de Nodoka-sama. Me preguntó por mi pelea con Shampoo, sobre si sabía algo de Momo-chan y sobre Ranma. Cuando tocamos el tema de mi joven señor me tensé y comencé a sonrojarme furiosamente.

\- Akane, no deberías meterte en esas cosas.

Le miré sin comprender – No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Si lo sabes – me dijo muy serio, tan serio que incluso me recordó a mi padre cuando me regañaba siendo pequeña – estás jugando con fuego Akane.

\- Sigo sin comprender – dije haciéndome un poco la tonta.

\- Hablo de tu relación con el joven señor, no puedes caer, no debes, no es tu sitio.

Fruncí un poco el ceño al escuchar esa última frase. Ya estábamos de nuevo con el deber y el sitio. Con un poco de brusquedad le miré fijamente incomodándole y pregunté – ¿y cuál es mi lugar según tú?

Sasuke se puso nervioso, comenzó a balbucear y a trastabillar – No… no pienses… _onee-chan_.

\- Contesta – dije seria.

\- Solo… yo… no quiero que te… te – el terrible tartamudeo me dejó saber que Sasuke estaba muy nervioso por lo que comenzó a darme un poco de pena, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, debía aprender que no iba a pasárselo todo – no quiero que sufras.

\- ¿Por qué iba a sufrir? – Pregunté – solo somos amigos.

\- No es verdad – me contestó negando levemente y bajando la mirada – se cómo os miráis.

\- ¿Y cómo nos miramos según tú?

\- Tu le miras como si no existiera nada más y el… - me miró un momento, supongo que buscando las palabras adecuadas – él es un señor Akane, para el… eres un juguete.

Me enfadé ante las palabras de Sasuke, estaba prácticamente diciendo que Ranma era un cerdo aprovechado que me utilizaría y yo sabía que él no era así. No podía permitir que Sasuke tirara por el suelo el honor de Ranma, por muy amigo mío que fuera.

\- Te equivocas – contesté firme – solo nos une una amistad.

\- Nodoka-sama os comprometió.

\- Es una tapadera Sasuke – me quité el sudor de la frente e hice crujir mi cuello – no hay compromiso alguno, solo ocurrirá en caso de que el joven Ranma no quiera casarse con Shampoo y este compromiso se quedará en nada cuando el señor se enamore.

\- O te haces la ciega o en verdad eres como el resto y piensas que soy tonto – me contestó Sasuke con un tono tan enfadado que me sorprendió. Tiró al suelo con rabia un pequeño trapo con el que se secaba el sudor y se puso en pie. No me miraba a los ojos pero tenía los hombros tensos y los puños cerrados.

\- Sasuke…

\- ¡No _onee-chan_! – Gritó asustándome, ya que Sasuke nunca me había alzado la voz – ¡No finjas que no sabes! ¡No finjas que no, que no... que ves! ¡No finjas que no si sientes! ¡Todos en esta casa lo saben! ¿Es que no... no... oyes los cuchicheos? ¡Todos sa, saben que entre tú y el joven señor hay algo! ¡Y tú también lo sabes! ¡Pero eres tan… inocente de creer que el siente algo, solo está jugando contigo! Te utilizará y luego te desechará.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y mi boca formaba una perfecta "o". No sabía que decir, estaba completamente asombrada y ¿por qué no decirlo? Abatida también. Me dolía que mi amigo me dijera eras cosas.

Sasuke me estaba escupiendo en la cara verdades como puños y como decía mi madre, _quien dice las verdades pierde las amistades._ Me puse furiosa, en parte con él, en parte conmigo misma.

Furiosa de no haberme dado cuenta o de no haber querido darme cuenta de que todos los habitantes de esa casa murmuraban sobre mi relación con mi joven señor. En más de una ocasión había pillado a Sayuri y Yuka cuchichear sobre ello o a Kimiko con el resto de las costureras o a las cocineras… ¡incluso Tomoe, Jiro y Daisuke! Pero yo me hacía la tonta pues en mi cabeza resultaba imposible pensar que ellos supieran lo que y tan fervientemente negaba.

Además me enfurecía que para todos en aquella casa yo fuera un juguetito en manos de Ranma, una tonta criada enamorada que haría lo que él quisiera, como si fuera una niñata estúpida. Pues estaban equivocados. Yo sabía que Ranma jamás me haría eso, sabía que él me apreciaba de veras y no por ser la sirvienta de su madre, sino por ser yo misma, Akane Tendo y me ponía enferma que las personas que creía mis amigos se burlaran de mí.

Me levanté encarándole, a pesar de que me sacaba un par de años su estatura era más baja que la mía pero Sasuke no se dejó amedrentar.

\- ¡No eres nadie para meterte en esto Sasuke! – Escupí con rabia – ¡Se cuál es mi lugar! ¡Sé que no debo sentir lo que siento! ¡Sé que está mal! ¡Pero no necesito que me lo recuerdes! ¡No necesito que nadie me diga que no soy suficiente para un señor!

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa y en su mirada pude divisar un poquito de dolor, el dolor que le causaron mis gritos y mis palabras hirientes – ¡Yo decido sobre mi vida! ¡Yo decido que contar o que no contar! ¿Qué ganáis todos con que yo grite mis estúpidos sentimientos? – Sasuke abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero no le dejé – ¡Todos habláis a mis espaldas! ¿No? ¿Eso me estás diciendo? ¡Pues me da igual! ¡Hablad lo que queráis, no pienso admitir nada! ¡El joven señor es lo que es y yo soy lo que soy! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Lo que yo sienta o no es mi problema y vosotros no sois nadie para opinar! ¡Y menos aún de hablar mal del joven señor haciéndole pasar por un hombre aprovechado! ¿Qué crees que hará Nodoka-sama si supiera lo que habláis de su hijo?

Los ojos de mi amigo estaban apagados, su rostro estaba abatido, mis palabras le habían dolido. En aquel momento no sentí deseos de disculparme porque realmente estaba muy enfadada, más que eso, estaba dolida.

\- Solo… queremos lo mejor para ti. Nada más – y sin dirigirme la palabra, se fue.

Le vi alejarse, dejándome sola en medio del jardín. Me quedé un momento quieta en el sitio, temblaba de pies a cabeza, de rabia, de dolor, de frustración, temblaba como si un terremoto sacudiera la casa de los Saotome. Mis piernas fallaron un momento y me dejé caer derrotada dando un largo suspiro.

Me dolía el pecho y la cabeza, mis hombros estaban tensos y necesitaba descargar mi rabia y frustración. Caminé hacia el dojo y cuando entré gracias a _Kami_ estaba vacío. Me coloqué en el centro y comencé un intenso kata. Me imaginé dos enormes enemigos frente a mí atacándome. No tenían rostro pero atacaban con rapidez y yo debía esquivar y defender. Patada recta, esquivar con la mano derecha y golpe de codo hacia la izquierda.

Entre en una especie de bucle que me hizo perder la noción del tiempo. En mi cabeza solo tenía en mente acabar con esas dos figuras oscuras. Sudaba a chorros y de mi nariz salía sonidos sordos cuando expulsaba el aire con rabia. Di dos pasos y coloqué mis manos, ataqué un puño, patada y puño. Pegué un grito agudo y rabioso. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me puse en posición relajada. Saludé y me apoyé en mis rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, estaba agotada.

Un par de aplausos lentos me sacaron de mi mente. Me giré rápida para observar a Mousse, estaba sentado cerca de la entrada – Mousse, ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- Hace un rato – contestó poniéndose en pie acercándose a mí – estabas tan concentrada que no quise molestar.

Me pasó una toalla que había a un lado de la sala y me sequé el sudor de la frente y el cuello. Notaba mi piel caliente por lo que el frio de la tela me relajaba un poco. Aun me costaba respirar por lo que mis respiraciones eran profundas.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunté una vez me recupere un poco.

\- No, solo me pasaba a saludar – dijo tranquilo.

Se movió por el dojo como si buscara algo, miraba entre los diferentes artefactos que teníamos allí, los examinaba y volvía a caminar. Me rasqué la cabeza con curiosidad pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo soltó un gritito de alegría y tomó dos _boken_ en sus manos.

\- Aquí están – se giró hacia mí y me lanzó la espada de madera que agarré con dificultad – piensa rápido.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté.

\- Nada – contestó simplemente para luego colocar una leve sonrisa – ¿entrenamos?

Alcé una ceja viéndole ponerse en posición con el boken en sus manos, dirigí una mirada rápida a la espada de mi mano y no pude evitar alegrarme de la proposición de Mousse, la luya con espadas era mi favorita pero normalmente el hombre panda no me dejaba participar en esos entrenamientos por lo que entrenar un rato con Mousse, el cual era bastante bueno con el _boken_ , me hizo saltar de alegría.

Me coloqué en posición yo también haciendo que la sonrisa de mi amigo se ensanchara – no te haré daño – me dijo burlón.

\- Lo mismo te digo – contesté de igual manera.

Con la espada de madera firmemente apretada entre mis manos comenzamos a caminar en círculos. Los ojos de Mousse me examinaban buscando algún hueco en mi defensa, cuando lo vio se lanzó rápido a golpearme pero de un rápido movimientos lo defendí.

Comenzamos una serie de ataques veloces con sus respectivas defensas. Caminábamos por todo el dojo, alejándonos para volver a lanzarnos el uno contra el otro. Cuando vi una apertura en el hombro de mi amigo me lancé hacia el dándole un certero golpe que rápidamente desvió con su mano en mi muñeca para luego agacharse y tocar levemente mi estómago.

\- Muerta – dijo Mousse con burla.

Bufé frustrada por haber perdido el encuentro. El verle carcajearse en mi cara me cabreo por lo que tiré el _boken_ al suelo con rabia – No es justo.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Ha sido una pelea justa.

\- El hombre panda no me deja entrenar con los _boken_ , llevabas ventaja.

Mousse soltó una risita y se sentó en el suelo jugando con la espada de madera entre sus manos – Bueno, para lo poco que entrenas no ha estado mal, me has dado más pelea que alguno de los aprendices del señor Saotome.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunté con alegría

Mousse asintió, le notaba extraño, estaba como de muy buen humor y eso solo podía significar una cosa – ¿te ha pasado algo con Shampoo?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces? – Pregunté desconfiada mientras me sentaba a su lado – ¿a qué se debe el buen humor?

Se encogió de hombros y dejó el _boken_ a un lado para luego abrazar sus piernas – He estado pensando un poco, estos días me han servido para conocerme a mí mismo y hacer auto critica.

\- ¿Y qué has averiguado?

\- Muchas cosas – dijo solemne. Me quedé observándole fijamente, no iba a dejar que aquella conversación se quedara a medias, no podía permitirle dejarme la miel en los labios. Una idea pasó por mi mente ¿¡y si ya no amaba a Shampoo!? Eso sería buenísimo para mi amigo y su salud mental. Debía averiguarlo.

Le di un leve codazo llamando su atención – venga dime. No me hagas suplicar.

Mousse soltó una risita y colocó un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja haciéndome enrojecer. Mousse normalmente no hacía esas cosas…

\- Está bien, cotilla – dijo con una risita haciéndome fruncir el ceño – el otro día vi a Shampoo con Ranma.

Sentí mi corazón saltar en el pecho ¿Qué había visto Mousse? ¿Los habría visto besarse? Si era así su confesión me iba a doler y mucho. Desde lo sucedido con Ranma en el jardín el día anterior mi corazón había albergado un sentimiento que aunque intentara desechar se hacía cada vez más grande. Esperanza.

Si la confesión de Mousse trataba sobe un momento romántico de Ranma y la china mi esperanza se moriría y me partiría el corazón pues Sasuke tendría razón, Ranma solo jugaba conmigo y eso me destrozaría.

\- ¿Qué viste? – pregunté dejándome llevar por la ansiedad.

\- Shampoo, como siempre estaba colgada de su brazo – apreté los puños con rabia al imaginarme a la chinita intentando acercarse a mi joven señor – pero como no, el la rechazó.

Un calorcito se instauró en mi pecho al escuchar las palabras de Mousse por lo que no pude evitar sonreír – Bueno, no es nada nuevo – le lancé una mirada enfadada – seguro que luego fuiste a consolarla.

\- Pues no – contestó – porque antes de que pudiera ir se puso a llorar y a decirle que ella era la indicada y que tú eras una marimacho estúpida a la que jamás un hombre vería como mujer – fruncí el ceño ofendida por lo que escuchaba ¿¡cómo se atrevía!? – ah y luego dijo que eras una torpe y una gorda y se fue.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Grité poniéndome en pie furiosa – ¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! ¡Le voy a dar su merecido a esa estúpida!

Antes de que diera dos pasos la mano de Mousse tomó la mía y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo – déjala, no es su culpa.

\- ¡No la defiendas! – le grité en la cara fuera de mi misma, estaba harta de que Mousse defendiera todo lo que hacía o decía esa boba.

\- No la defiendo, solo digo que no es totalmente su culpa. Te odia porque Ranma no quiere casarse con ella.

Parpadee varias veces intentando gestionar lo que había escuchado, al no encontrar respuesta en mi cabeza dije – ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que esté loca y por eso Ranma la rechace?

\- Ninguna – dijo Mousse con parsimonia.

\- ¿Entonces? – me estaba sacando de mis casillas y por la mirada que le lancé Mousse se dio cuenta de que mejor dejarse de rodeos e ir directamente al grano.

\- A ver Akane ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de nada? ¿O no quieres darte cuenta? – Al solo recibir mi silencio, continuó – Shampoo siente celos de ti.

Solté una enorme carcajada – si claro – ¿Cómo la gran y hermosa Shampoo iba a sentir celos de mí? ¿Celos de qué? Si siempre estaba recalcando lo poca cosa que era a su lado.

\- Akane, no te hagas la idiota, no conmigo. Es obvio que a pesar de que te ve como alguien inferior a ella siempre consigues la atención de los demás, sobre todo la del objeto de su afecto. Da igual lo que ella haga, Ranma siempre se fija en ti antes que en ella.

\- Pero… eso es ridículo, si Ranma no quiere casarse con ella es porque es una acosadora.

\- Antes de que tu llegaras Ranma se veía agotado con el tema del compromiso sí, pero… nunca dio señales de querer romperlo.

\- ¿Insinúas que ella cree que es mi culpa que Ranma la rechace?

\- No es la única, todos los creen. Incluso tú lo sabes aunque no quieras admitirlo. Ranma siente algo por ti.

Me quedé callada un momento. Otra vez esa maldita conversación, ya la había tenido con Sasuke y acabo en una pelea, no quería pelearme también con Mousse por negar aquello que por lo visto todos veían. Pensé un momento y me sonrojé al recordar el momento en el jardín, si, era cierto que tenía la sospecha de que Ranma sentía algo por mí pero… ¿y si era un juego? ¿Y si era su forma de rebelarse?

\- Lo que sienta el joven señor, es cosa suya, somos buenos amigos y…

\- Akane, no tienes que poner escusas, todos vemos lo que hay entre vosotros, aunque seáis los propios protagonistas los únicos ciegos que no se dan cuenta o al menos fingen no darse cuenta.

\- Mousse…

\- No te estoy regañando solo estoy intentando hacerte ver la realidad. No es tu culpa enamorarle Akane en el corazón no se manda y tu – se quedó callado un momento, bajó la vista algo avergonzado para luego alzarla y mirándome fijamente a los ojos decir – eres alguien de quien es fácil enamorarse.

Mi corazón frenó en seco, ¿Qué me intentaba decir Mousse? No podía estar declarándose, no el, no quería otra situación como la de Ryoga, no quería. Le vi sonreírme con cariño para luego acariciar mi mejilla. Asustada di un bote y me aleje levemente – Mousse ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Lo que quiero decir es que… el otro día cuando vi la escena de Ranma y Shampoo me dolió sí, pero no tanto como antes – cogió aire fuertemente y tras expulsarla volvió a clavar sus azules ojos en los míos – lo que quiero decir es que me gustas Akane.

\- Mousse – mi voz salió débil, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y me costaba respirar. No podía ser real, era imposible que mi amigo acabara de confesarme aquello.

\- Tranquila, no hace falta que me lo digas, sé que tú me quieres pero como a un amigo.

La pena en su voz hizo que mi estómago se encogiera. Por eso odiaba esos momentos, odiaba tener que rechazar los sentimientos de mis amigos porque les quería muchísimo y el ser rechazado por la persona a la que quieres es un dolor inmenso que yo no quería provocar en nadie y menos en Mousse.

\- Yo no sé qué decir.

\- No digas nada – contestó Mousse tomándome de las manos – no te voy a decir que te amo y que me quiero casar contigo – tras esas palabras sentí un débil alivio – pero quiero dejar claro que me gustas.

\- Mousse yo, me siento halagada.

Bajé mis ojos un momento, no deseaba decir ese "pero" que se atoraba en mi garganta. Aunque él me hubiera dicho que no era su deseo casarse y que sus sentimientos aun no eran tan fuertes eso no quitaba para nada mi pena.

\- Akane, no digo esto para que te sientas mal, yo amo a Shampoo pero quiero que sepas que si al final, los dos salimos heridos de esta situación sentimental tan extraña que vivimos… yo estaré ahí y me esforzaré porque mis sentimientos crezcan y se conviertan en amor, si así lo deseas.

\- Gracias – dije débil, era lo único que podía decir, estaba asustada y sorprendida. Una parte de mi agradeció sus palabras porque sabía que Mousse en el fondo decía esas cosas porque estaba confundido con sus sentimientos pero, otra parte de mi estaba dolida pues mi amigo daba por hecho que posiblemente Ranma me haría daño, si es que alguna vez llegábamos a algo más.

\- Quiero que por favor esto que te he dicho no interfiera en nuestra amistad – me pidió con una suplicante mirada – ante todo, eres mi mejor amiga Akane.

Puse una débil sonrisa en el rostro y le abracé – Por supuesto, Mousse. Gracias.

Nos quedamos en el dojo abrazados un rato más sin ser conscientes de que alguien había escuchado parte de nuestra conversación.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida me senté en la mesa en mi sitio de siempre, a la derecha de mi señora. El ambiente se sentía tenso. Desde que Momoha se había casado su puesto había sido encargado a Yuka quien me lanzaba una miradas un poco duras, supuse que Sasuke le había contado nuestro altercado.

Giré los ojos mientras recibía los alimentos, entendía el enfado de mi amigo pero yo también tenía derecho a estar enfadada pues prácticamente había dicho que era una muñeca maleable en las manos de Ranma.

Y hablando de Ranma, se le veía muy serio, no me dirigía casi miradas y cuando lo hacía parecía que quería fulminarme. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago ¿Qué había hecho para enfadarle? Si ni siquiera nos habíamos visto desde el incidente del jardín ¿es que acaso se había molestado conmigo por no esperarle la noche anterior? ¡Era una estupidez! ¿Por qué se ponía así conmigo?

Me encogí de hombros y decidí dejarlo pasar, estaba ya un poco harta de ese carácter tan infantil de mi joven señor, su inmadurez era su peor defecto. Si no quería hablarme su problema, yo no iba a ir detrás como un perrito, para eso tenía a Shampoo.

\- Akane – habló mi señora llamando mi atención – hoy tendré que ir a Edo con las chicas por lo que te dejo al cargo de la casa.

\- Sí señora – contesté.

\- ¿Para qué tenéis que ir a Edo? – preguntó el señor Saotome engullendo su plato de ramen.

La señora Nodoka puso un gesto de asco en sus facciones – dentro de un par de semanas tienen un importante acto social donde darán una demostración de sus habilidades con el _shamisen_ , necesitamos un par de cuerdas y ayuda profesional – lazó una escueta mirada a Ukyo que bajó la vista avergonzada – rozan el desastre.

\- ¿Y porque Akane no va? ¿Ella no participará? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- No, Akane no da clases de _Shamisen_.

\- Ser causa perdida – dijo Shampoo. Puse los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras, no era raro que la china aprovechara cada oportunidad para meterse conmigo.

\- Bueno, cada quien tiene sus habilidades – contestó mi señora – y si Akane no toca el _shamisen_ es porque estoy potenciando sus otras habilidades.

\- ¿Y cuáles son?

El hombre panda seguía engullendo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su mujer – La capitanía, la oratoria, argumentación, escritura y la historia.

\- ¿y eso de que le va a servir cuando se case?

\- Bueno, al menos su marido tendrá algo más que una mujer florero – contestó mi señora mirando a su hijo quien siguió comiendo sin darse por aludido.

El señor panda comenzó a toser y dio un largo sorbo de sake para poder pasar la comida que atascaba su garganta. Puse un gesto de asco en mis facciones, ese hombre era peor que los cerdos.

\- Si tú lo dices.

La comida pasó tranquila y a la hora del postre Yuka nos sirvió unos dangos pero Ukyo y Shampoo cedieron los suyos a Ranma y Ryoga.

\- No quiero coger kilos de más – dijo Ukyo cebando a mi amigo que se veía bastante feliz ante las atenciones de su prometida. Y luego decía que no le gustaba.

\- Deberías comer – le dije devorando mi dango – estar delgada está muy bien pero ser un palo flaco no es bonito.

\- Esas ser palabras de gorda - escupió Shampoo con veneno.

Me encogí de hombros - Cada uno es como es y si un hombre te quiere de verdad te querrá con cualquier aspecto - le di otro bocado a mi dulce - la belleza está en el ojo del que la mira.

\- Y tú que sabrás de belleza – me contestó con rabia Ukyo – tú no le gustarías a nadie.

Me molestó el tono que usó, yo no le había hecho nada, en cierta forma hasta me caía bien pero desde hacía aun tiempo Ukyo era una bruja con ínfulas, supongo que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Shampoo, eso sumado a que el bocazas de Ryoga le había dicho que sentía algo por mi había incrementado su antipatía hacia mi.

Dispuesta a no dejarme insultar por nadie dije – ¿estas segura?

Ukyo puso una expresión de horror en sus facciones y Ryoga se atragantó. Comenzó a toser y Ukyo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – ¿estás bien mi amor? – preguntó melosa haciéndome reír. Me fulminó con la mirada y solo pude ensanchar mi sonrisa – eres una… ¡estúpida!

\- Bueno, me han llamado cosas peores – contesté encogiéndome de hombros una vez mas.

Nodoka-sama me miraba con orgullo haciendo que mi pecho se hinchara aún más. Ukyo comenzó un aluvión de insultos y desprecios principalmente dirigidos a mi físico. Me aburrían esos ataques verbales, siempre se metían con mi apariencia y ya me cansaba, eran repetitivas y agotadoras.

\- Nunca te casarás con nadie – me dijo con veneno. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Shampoo reír con maldad.

Sin ser consciente, como si fuera una reacción natural, rodé los ojos con aburrimiento – creo que tienes el cerebro de un mosquito, ya he dicho varias veces que no deseo casarme con nadie, pero si quisiera creo que… podría elegir.

\- Ser una vaca gorda, nadie amarte.

\- ¿Segura? – pregunté de nuevo en un tono bajo intentando hacer daño. Shampoo apretó los puños y lanzó una mirada a Ranma quien seguía a lo suyo, como si estuviera sordo o metido en una burbuja que le separaba del resto de los comensales.

\- Estar muy segura, dar tiempo a Shampoo – contestó apretando la mandíbula – en cuanto casarme con Ranma, Shampoo expulsarte para siempre.

\- no te tengo miedo y créeme que si fuera por belleza posiblemente ganarías pero, una buena personalidad… contra eso no tienes nada que hacer.

\- Tu personalidad no te ayudará a encontrar marido – dijo Ukyo pegándose a Ryoga – te quedarás solterona.

\- Y dale, que manía ¿es que no tenéis otros argumentos? – la china y Ukyo se miraron entre ellas fugazmente. Puse una sonrisa en la cara – supongo que no.

\- A mí me parece que Akane podría casarse con quien quisiera – habló Mousse haciendo que todos en la mesa volteáramos a verle asombrados. Incluso Ranma.

Era sorprendente escuchar la voz de Mousse en las comidas, nunca hablaba en la mesa, si ya de por si era bastante callado en la mesa era una tumba. Raramente hablaba o daba su opinión, prefería quedarse al margen de las discusiones a la mesa por eso el que hubiera lanzado una frase más o menos larga nos dejó a todos de piedra.

En especial a una persona. Shampoo se crispó como un gato a punto de atacar y le encaró – ¿Qué estar diciendo Mousse?

\- Bueno, Akane es una chica bonita e inteligente, si no ha conseguido novio es porque ella no ha querido.

\- ¡Eso ser ridículo! ¿Quién va a querer estar con ella?

Mousse se rascó la cabeza levemente – Shinnosuke estaba muy interesado.

\- No ser ridículo, ser mucho para tan poca mujer – dijo con veneno Shampoo.

Quise levantarme y clavarle un palillo en el ojo pero me contuve por la mirada que me dio mi señora. Los patriarcas de la familia estaban muy callados, Genma Saotome observaba el panorama con interés bebiendo su sake en una cómoda postura.

\- Pues tú fuiste testigo de cómo la cortejaba, todos lo fuimos ¿verdad? – Ryoga asintió levemente.

\- Además – secundó mi amigo – hay un par de chicos en Edo, mercaderes que siempre le comentan lo bonita que es y le regalan algo.

Mi sonrisa se amplió y les di un ligero movimiento de cabeza a ambos para darles las gracias. Ryoga me sonrió algo tenso pues sabía que al posicionarse a mi favor le iba a costar una discusión con Ukyo. Era un buen amigo.

\- Vaya Akane – dijo la rasposa voz de Genma – No sabía que tenías tantos admiradores.

\- No los tengo señor, son amables – contesté con voz fría.

\- Ya, incluso Mousse, que jamás muestra interés por las mujeres ¡ya creía que era de la otra acera!

Mousse se tensó un momento pero para sorpresa de todos Nodoka-sama salió en su defensa – que no sea un baboso con las mujeres y sea educado no quiere decir que no esté interesado en ellas.

\- Ya lo veo, pareces muy interesado en nuestra masculina Akane – la voz del hombre panda era cantarina, burlona, seguro que se creía muy gracioso y más siendo aplaudido por las risas de Shampoo – seguro que te encantaría estar prometido con ella.

\- No es mi deseo señor, pero si así fuera no podría impedimento – dijo firme Mousse haciéndome sonrojar. Después de la charla que tuvimos en el dojo me daba algo de vergüenza pensar que Mousse me viera como algo más que su amiga.

La carcajada de Genma resonó por toda la habitación y me pareció muy curioso que Shampoo no riera con él, más bien parecía que le habían arrancado el alma. Estaba impasible mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Ryoga también le miraba boquiabierto, intercalaba miradas entre él y yo balbuceando para luego rascarse la cabeza – Mousse ¿estás diciendo que no te importaría estar con Akane?

\- Bueno, es bella e inteligente, cualquier hombre estaría encantado de hacerla su esposa.

Un golpe seco nos hizo brincar a todos, incluso a Nodoka-sama que nada la pillaba por sorpresa. Ranma había puesto con brusquedad su vaso de sake en la mesa. A pesar de ser joven el señor panda le obligaba a tomar sake porque según él ya era un hombre y el agua era para los niños.

Se levantó sin decir palabra y me lanzó una mirada furiosa que me hizo estremecer. Nodoka-sama exigió saber que le pasaba pero no contestó, salió de la sala cerrando la puerta con fuerza haciéndola rebotar y que se abriera de nuevo levemente.

\- ¿A este crio que le pasa? – Preguntó Genma malhumorado – ah, ya lo entiendo – dijo respondiéndose a sí mismo para dar otro sorbo de sake.

Nodoka-sama me miró curiosa y yo solo pude negar mientras encogía mis hombros. No sabía qué diablos pasaba con Ranma, si estaba furioso por las palabras de Mousse me decepcionaría. Que se enfade con él, no conmigo.

Al poco rato la mesa se dispersó. Nodoka-sama se fue con las chicas a Edo acompañadas de Daisuke. Mousse y Ryoga fueron a sus clases con su profesor de historia y yo me escapé un rato al banco del jardín tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden en la casa.

A diferencia de Yuka que me lanzaba miradas venenosas Kimiko y el resto de los adultos me trataban como siempre por lo que suspiré aliviada. No había rastro de Ranma por ningún lado por lo que supuse que se había largado de nuevo con el señor panda.

Me senté en el banco de piedra con un libro. Me apetecía relajarme, no quería pensar en nada, simplemente dejarme envolver por aquella historia de guerreros que me había prestado mi señora.

El aire era agradable, ni frio ni caliente. Me dispuse a continuar donde me había quedado pero mi cabeza no me permitía desconectar del joven señor. Suspiré frustrada, deseaba y a la vez no deseaba hablar con Ranma, saber qué diablos le pasaba conmigo. Un día era amable y al siguiente un idiota, un día parecía tener interés en mí y al segundo me trataba como basura.

Apreté el libro entre mis manos con furia, ¿y si Sasuke tenía razón? ¿Y si lo que había pasado en el jardín solo era un juego? Mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho y sentí ganas de llorar pero no lo iba a hacer, no señor, no lloraría por un hombre y menos por él. Si estaba enfadado pues ya tenía otra cosa que hacer, enfadarse y desenfadarse.

Yo no movería un dedo, no había hecho nada, si quería hablar conmigo tendría que venir él.

Y como si alguien ahí arriba hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos unos pasos me alertaron. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la persona que más deseaba ver. Ranma estaba frente a mí con la cara muy seria, vestido en su traje de entrenamiento se le veía sudado y cansado, sus nudillos estaban rojos por lo que supuse que había estado haciendo el cafre en el dojo.

\- Ranma, ¿se te ofrece algo?

\- tenemos una conversación pendiente – contestó con una abrumadora seriedad.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir furioso como si hubiera ido desde la casa de los Saotome hasta Edo corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas. Llevaba todo el día deseando tener esta conversación, pero ahora que tenía a Ranma frente a mis narices tan serio deseaba meterme en un agujero bajo tierra.

\- Claro, siéntate – dije fingiendo tranquilidad. Debía estar calmada, no podía hacerle saber que estaba nerviosa. Di un par de respiraciones para bajar el ritmo de los latidos, yo no era una cobarde, debía enfrentar esa situación con entereza.

\- No, prefiero estar de pie.

\- Bien – aparté el libro a un lado – tú me dirás.

Le vi bajar la vista y apretar los puños levemente – antes de esto quiero hacerte una pregunta.

\- Claro, adelante – contesté algo temblorosa.

\- ¿Qué sientes por Mousse? – me preguntó mirándome con rabia a los ojos deshinchando cualquier ilusión que albergara mi corazón respecto a él. Supongo que en mi cara se pintó una mueca de decepción ya que vi como su postura se destensaba un poco.

\- ¿Otra vez con esa tontería? – pregunté furiosa poniéndome en pie. Otra vez aquella estúpida situación, siempre igual, siempre reclamándome por todo como si él fuera un santo. Maldito infantil, estaba harta.

\- Contéstame.

\- No te pienso contestar a nada – dije firme sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

\- Eso es que le amas – dijo tensándose de nuevo acercándose a mí.

No retrocedí ni un milímetro, si él pensaba que con esa actitud me iba a acobardar estaba muy equivocado, si pensaba que me iba a amilanar, Ranma Saotome no me conocía.

\- Eres un imbécil, un inmaduro y un pesado – dije con rabia haciéndole fruncir el ceño – estoy harta de tus estupideces, asúmelo Mousse es mi amigo.

\- No es lo que parecía en la comida.

\- Fue el quien dijo esas cosas, no yo – comenté harta haciendo aspavientos con las manos – deja de echarme a mi todas las culpas siempre, yo no tengo la culpa de que los hombres sean idiotas o vayan detrás de mi ¡yo nunca les doy alas!

\- Yo sí que estoy harto de que todos esos idiotas te persigan.

\- Pues díselo a ellos, enfádate con ellos pero a mi déjame al margen – dije con muy mal humor – además no entiendo porque me reclamas tanto, tu y yo no somos nada.

Los ojos de Ranma se encendieron como fuego – No digas eso porque tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto ¿o no recuerdas que paso en el jardín?

\- No pasó nada en el jardín – los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de par en par – además si hablamos de tratos tú y Shampoo os besasteis y a ella no le reclamas nunca nada.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – Gritó fuera de sus casillas – ¡No traigas eso de vuelta cuando ya te dije que fue ella quien me beso!

\- ¡Entonces no traigas tú de vuelta lo de Mousse cuando yo te dije que no siento nada por el!

\- ¡Pero el por ti sí! – Gritó más fuerte haciéndome pegar un bote – ¡Os vi en el dojo!

Me quedé petrificada en el sitio ¿así que por eso era por lo que estaba tan raro en la comida? ¿Por qué había presenciado la conversación del dojo? Rememoré un momento la escena buscando algo que me hubiera comprometido pero no había dicho nada que pudiera hacerle enfadarse conmigo, había rechazado a Mousse ¿Qué diablos me reclamaba?

\- ¿Y qué has visto según tú?

\- A ti y a él, abrazados mientras él se te declaraba y tú le comentabas lo halagada que estabas.

\- Es mi amigo no puedo rechazarle de malas formas – intenté explicarme.

Se quedó un momento en silencio. Mi cabeza era un torbellino y quise largarme de allí, no soportaba más esa situación. Con Ranma todo era intenso y llevaba las cosas al extremo y eso había minado mi paciencia.

\- Pero no le rechazaste – dijo en voz baja. Esa simple frase acabó con mi paciencia. Con brusquedad tomé mi libro y le aparté para pasar por su lado.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con brusquedad.

\- Me largo – contesté – no te aguanto un minuto más.

Me tomó del brazo evitando que avanzara y me giró para mirarme a la cara – ¡No, debemos hablar!

\- ¡No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo! – Grité intentando soltarme – ¡Me tienes harta con tus celos estúpidos!

\- ¿¡Y no te das cuenta porque demonios me pongo así!?

Frené mis aspavientos mirándole con furia – ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡No soportas que otro esté por encima de ti!

No sabía ya ni lo que decía, mi cabeza no me permitía pensar. Después de que Ranma me viniera a reclamar por idioteces y sus estúpidas conclusiones apresuradas yo no soportaba más esa situación. Sasuke tenía razón, el solo estaba jugando conmigo, era eso, me quería volver loca y lo estaba logrando.

\- ¿Estás loca?

Una vez más intenté soltarme pero cuanto más luchaba más apretaba el su agarre sin llegar a hacerme daño – suéltame.

\- No, no hasta que entiendas.

\- ¿Qué diablos tengo que entender? – Pregunté furiosa – estoy harta ¡harta! De tus juegos, de tus celos de… ¡de ti!

Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de enfado – ¿estas harta de mí?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Harta de que me confundas todo el tiempo! ¡De que me trates como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo y luego me destroces el corazón por idioteces sin fundamento! ¡Estoy harta! ¡¿Tanto me odias?!

\- ¿Crees que te odio? – preguntó tenso apretando la mandíbula.

\- Pues sí, a veces pienso que de verdad me detestas – contesté con la voz entrecortada – por favor Ranma, déjame en paz.

Me solté por fin de su agarre pues mis palaras le golpearon duramente haciéndole abrir los ojos de par en par y aflojar su agarre. Me giré para salir de allí antes de romper a llorar frente a él. Prefería ahogarme en el lago a llorar frente a él.

No pude dar ni dos pasos cuando me agarró de nuevo de la muñeca. Iba a girarme para encararle pero ante de que pudiera hacer algo tiro de mí y me besó.

Mi corazón se paró, me quedé totalmente quieta con los ojos abiertos todo lo que daban. Me estaba besando, no era un sueño, era real. Sentía sus labios contra los míos y descubrí por fin que aunque parecieran algo secos eran suaves, cálidos.

Los notaba quietos sobre los míos, no hacía ningún movimiento solo era un choque de labios para luego separarse levemente. Ranma suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la mía y cerró los ojos. Su mano estaba sobre mi muñeca, la otra acaricio desde mi hombro y bajó lentamente hacia la otra que sujetaba temblorosa el libro.

\- Por favor Akane, déjame explicar… déjame…

\- Ranma – dije con la respiración cortada – ¿Por qué… porque me has?

Ranma alzó sus ojos clavándolos en los míos y a diferencia de momentos atrás ahora estaban de un claro color azul. Tenían un precioso brillo que me dejó el alma en vilo cuando me di cuenta que eran lágrimas.

\- No puedo soportarlo, Akane, te quiero.

Me quedé de piedra. El libro que aún tenía en mi mano cayó lentamente de mi mano hasta terminar en el suelo. Comencé a sentir que mis ojos se aguaron ante sus palabras, sonaban tan sinceras…

\- Por favor – supliqué – por favor si estás diciendo esto por tu ego.

\- ¡No! – Me cortó rápidamente – te quiero, no me había dado cuenta hasta que… ese estúpido de Shinnosuke se dispuso a cortejarte. Y luego parecía que a todos los idiotas les habían salido ojos en la cara y comencé a pensar, en ti y en mi y en lo idiota que estaba siendo.

Fruncí levemente el ceño ¿Qué quería decir con eso? – Solo soy un premio para ti ¿eso es lo que dices?

\- No Akane – su voz sonaba desesperada. Sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y me miró a los ojos de forma profunda haciéndome temblar – te juro por mi madre que bien sabes lo que significa ella para mí, que te quiero de verdad. No eres ningún premio Akane.

Quería creerle, de verdad quería creerle, necesitaba hacerlo. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla mientras buscaba algún ápice de mentiras en sus ojos. Ante mi silencio Ranma me dio otro rápido beso – He sido un idiota, un niño inmaduro que se esconde de los problemas y no acepta lo que siente y te pido perdón, de corazón.

\- Me has hecho daño Ranma, muchas veces.

\- Lo sé, pero si lo hacía era porque era tan inmaduro que no era capaz de admitirme a mí mismo que me desgarraba por dentro el no tenerte y verte con otro – dio un largo suspiro y bajó su mirada un momento – me partía el corazón verte con Mousse o con cualquier otro y en vez de tomar el valor y confesarte lo que sentía, me encabronaba y acabábamos discutiendo y alejándonos – otra lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y fue rápidamente borrada por el pulgar de Ranma – pero ya no lo soporto más.

\- Ranma, yo quiero que sepas que jamás hubo nada con Shinnosuke o Mousse o… Ryoga – dije muy suavemente – nunca lo hubo.

\- Lo sé, y te pido perdón mil veces si hace falta – nuestros rostros estaban tan juntos que su respiración se mezclaba con la mía produciéndome agradables escalofríos.

\- Entonces ¿me quieres Ranma? ¿Me quieres de verdad?

\- Desde que pisaste esta casa – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – te quiero.

\- Yo también, yo también te quiero – dije rompiendo en llanto. Ranma sonrió y apoyó su frente en la mía acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares – pero tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo de parecer débil.

\- Ya somos dos bobos entonces – me susurró suavemente jugando con mi nariz con la suya.

Solté una leve risita ante su juego y esta vez fui yo la que me lancé a sus labios. Mis manos fueron a parar a su cintura mientras que mis labios se movían de manera torpe sobre los suyos. Noté como poco a poco el imitaba mis movimientos. Sentí que volaba, como si una enorme ola me envolviera y me azotara contra las rocas del mar… era un rio embravecido por dentro. Sentía mis tripas revolverse de felicidad a medida que nuestros labios perdían la timidez y se conocían cada vez mejor.

Nos separamos levemente cuando nos faltó el aire y nos dimos una fugaz mirada. Ranma puso una débil sonrisa en su rostro que estaba algo sonrojado y con voz queda dijo – Gracias por perdonarme Akane, no te merezco.

\- No, la verdad es que no – contesté burlona haciéndole soltar una carcajada. Con fiereza acercó de nuevo su rostro al mío besándome con pasión. Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante el rumbo que llevaba aquel nuevo roce de labios. Sus manos apresaban con fuerza pero delicadamente mi cara, como si no quisiera que nos alejáramos jamás. Contesté el beso con igual fuerza, él podía ser un dragón, pero yo era un río y como padre decía, nadie vence al río por lo que no me dejaría vencer en aquella batalla de bocas.

Le sentí sonreír cuando mordí su labio inferior con fuerza a lo que él contestó con un grave jadeo haciéndome girar mi cabeza en la otra dirección. Pegué un bote cuando sentí algo húmedo en la punta de mi labio superior pero como si alguna extraña voz de mi interior me guiara, abrí levemente los labios dejando a esa intrusa descubrir mi boca.

Estuvimos un rato así, dejándonos llevar por la curiosidad del primer beso y las ganas que teníamos de estar juntos. Cuando nos ahogamos nos separamos lentamente. Nuestras mejillas estaban rojas como faroles y respirábamos con dificultad.

Nos miramos tímidamente pero sin parar de sonreír.

\- Vaya, eso ha sido mejor que ganar un combate – dijo Ranma.

Solté un gritito de felicidad y me arroje a sus brazos hundiendo mi cara en su pecho, respirando su perfume natural. Él me recogió entre sus brazos y nos vimos envueltos en un aura de felicidad y tranquilidad, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Éramos unos niños disfrutando del primer amor, pues aunque teníamos quince años en el fondo ambos seguíamos siendo unos niños.

\- Ranma – le llamé, soltó un gruñido para hacerme entender que me escuchaba – como vuelvas a hacerme llorar te mato.

Soltó una carcajada – tranquila, nunca más te haré llorar a no ser que sea de felicidad.

\- Más te vale.

\- No tendré vida para pedirte perdón por mi inmadurez Akane – me dijo mientras me separaba levemente para verme a la cara – espero poder recompensarte el resto de mi vida porque créeme, quiero pasarla a tu lado.

De nuevo el muy idiota me había hecho llorar, pero como él dijo, estas lágrimas eran de alegría. Escucharle decir eso, esa promesa velada de que en el futuro estaríamos juntos hizo que mi corazón se encabritara aún más y mi cabeza diera vueltas. Por Kami como le quería, como adoraba a ese hombre inmaduro frente a mí.

Me arrojé a sus brazos pasando mis manos tras su cabeza y le besé de nuevo. Sus labios eran una maldita adicción para mí y ahora que los había probado no iba a poder separarme de ellos nunca más.

El me estrechó en sus brazos, abrazándome por la cintura y subiéndome levemente del suelo unos centímetros mientras nos besábamos en la soledad del jardín sellando con aquellos besos la promesa de que siempre estaríamos juntos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Hai_ : Sí

 _Boken:_ Espada de madera

 _Shamisen_ : Es un instrumento musical japonés derivado del chino sānxián (tres cuerdas), el cual apareció en China durante la dinastía Yuan del siglo XIII. El sānxián chino fue introducido a las islas Ryukyu (Okinawa, principalmente), suroeste de Japón, desde donde llegó a Sakai (Prefectura de Osaka) alrededor del año 1562 y de allí se extendió por todo el país.

 _Onee-chan_ : hermana mayor.

 _Shogun:_ Durante el s XII hasta 1868 el shogun se constituyó como el gobernante de facto de todo el país. Aunque teóricamente el emperador era el legítimo gobernante, este depositaba su autoridad en el shogun quien gobernaba en su nombre.


	25. Capítulo veinticuatro

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero estas fechas son horribles para mi. Este capítulo es un poco mas corto que los últimos pero es necesario que así fuera. A partir de este capítulo veremos a nuestros personajes mas maduros y comenzaremos una etapa de descubrimiento en nuestros personajes, muchos enredos y mas problemas para nuestra protagonista.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme y saber que nuevos escritores se animan a subir sus historias gracias a mi fanfic me hace sentirme muy especial, sois geniales, no tengáis miedo de escribir, si al principio sale mal pues que salga, fallar es la única forma de aprender y rectificar.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

No sé a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos en el jardín, pero cuando recuperé la noción del tiempo nuestros labios estaban rojos e hinchados y el cielo estaba oscuro. Alcé la vista para buscar las estrellas que brillaban sobre nosotros y sonreí al ver una muy brillante junto a otra más pequeña que también tintineaba.

Estaba segura de que eran mis padres, allí arriba mirándome, seguramente madre era la pequeña tintineante, dando saltos allí arriba por ver a su pequeña "marimacho" hecha una señorita y con un posible novio. La más grande que estaba tan brillante sin duda era padre, un poco molesto por ver a su hija haciendo esas cosas con un chico, pero al mismo tiempo orgulloso de que no hubiera abandonado todo aquello que amaba.

Sonreí tristemente al darme cuenta que daba a padre por muerto. Hacía años que no tenía noticias de mi familia y las que había recibido no eran muy buenas. Si padre estaba tan mal como Kasumi me contaba en esa carta, seguramente a estas alturas estuviera en las estrellas con madre, o quizás siguiera vivo y sin acordarse de mí.

Torcí los labios levemente, prefería pensarle muerto y cuidándome que vivo e ignorante de mi paradero y destino.

Una mano apretó levemente mi cintura y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Enfoqué mis ojos en Ranma quien me miraba con curiosidad. Sonreí levemente y acaricié su cara.

\- ¿Qué pensabas? – me pregunto

Me quedé un momento callada y dirigí otra rápida mirada al cielo antes de contestar – en mis padres.

\- ¿Sabes algo de ellos? – su agarre se apretó pero no de manera ruda, era como si me estuviera dando todo su apoyo.

\- Nada, hace años que no sé nada de mi padre. Supongo… que está muerto. Como mi madre.

\- Tal vez siga vivo – me dijo en un intento de animarme.

\- No lo creo – apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos – y prefiero que no sea así, porque si está vivo y bien y no ha hecho el mínimo esfuerzo en buscarme… me dolería como mil espadas en la espalda.

Me dio un beso rápido en la frente y apoyó su mejilla en lo alto de mi cabeza. Ranma era un bocazas a veces por lo que notaba el esfuerzo que hacía en no soltar algo que sin quererlo me hiciera daño. Me pareció un gesto muy dulce.

\- ¿Sabes? Si está vivo y no te busca se lo agradezco.

Me separé de su pecho para mirarle curiosa – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si viniera por ti podría llevarte de nuevo con el – susurró acariciando levemente mi cara mientras acercaba la suya – y no podría permitirlo.

\- Idiota – susurré con una sonrisa para luego recibir sus labios con ternura.

No fue un beso apasionado como aquellos que nos habíamos dado horas antes, este era un beso tranquilo, apenas perceptible, lento pero fugaz. Nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver en sus pupilas todas aquellas palabras de amor que me había dicho y todas las que aún no estaba preparado para decir pero que me intentaba transmitir.

Sonreí como una idiota intentando transmitirle yo también todas aquellas palabras de amor que me daba tanta vergüenza expresar. No porque no las sintiera, sino porque no dejaba de ser una niña aprendiendo en esto del amor.

Solté una risa cuando su nariz rozó la mía – Me pasaría el resto de la noche besándote – dijo – pero creo que la cena estará lista enseguida.

\- Sí – contesté separándome levemente de el – es raro que Nodoka-sama no haya vuelto ya, es tarde.

\- ¿Quién dice que no ha vuelto? – preguntó Ranma cruzándose de brazos con una burlona sonrisa en la cara – que yo sepa no has estado muy atenta porque estábamos ocupados en otras cosas.

Ahogué un grito ante su descaro y tomando el libro que horas atrás había quedado tirado y olvidado en el suelo le golpeé en el brazo – eres un sinvergüenza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó burlón – ¿ahora tienes vergüenza?

-¡Claro que no! – exclamé con las mejillas tan rojas como un farol.

La sonrisa en la cara de Ranma se amplió aún más y quise estamparle el libro tan fuerte como pudiera pero no debía hacer eso ahora que habíamos arreglado las cosas, aunque si seguía burlándose así olvidaría las horas anteriores y le daría su merecido.

\- Te da vergüenza ¡no me lo creo! – me picó en la mejilla con su dedo indicé.

\- Eres un idiota – bufé molesta – me largo, no te aguanto.

Cuando me giraba escuché su cantarina risa y noté su mano apresar mi muñeca y girarme para luego estampar sus labios contra los míos. Intenté resistirme todo lo que pude pero al final mi corazón pudo más que mi orgullo y acabé cayendo ante aquellos labios tan suaves.

Cuando nos separamos le di un juguetón golpe en el brazo – idiota.

\- Si no te hacía enfadar sería raro en nosotros – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – me gustas en todas tus facetas, pero no sabes lo guapa que te pones enfadada – sonreí ampliamente ante sus palabras. Soltó una risa ahogada – aunque, así – dijo señalando mi sonrisa – es como más me gustas.

Me sonrojé de nuevo y bajé la mirada. Por mucho que me gustara escucharle decirme esas cosas me sentía rara. No sabía que opinaría mi señora de esta relación, en un principio pensé que se pondría alegre pues me apreciaba y ella misma me había comprometido con su hijo, pero luego pensé que, Nodoka-sama no dejaba de ser una señora de alta cuna al igual que Ranma, y yo, una simple criada de un pueblo del interior que su marido había comprado por un poco de oro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ranma al ver mi cara.

\- Pensaba en mi señora.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? – preguntó

Empecé a retorcer mis manos con nerviosismo y alternaba mi mirada entre sus ojos y el suelo – creo… que no deberíamos decirle lo que pasó, al menos por ahora.

Ranma se tensó un momento – ¿es que te avergüenzas de estar conmigo?

\- ¡No! – me apresuré a aclarar – pero temo lo que ella piense.

\- Estará feliz, te adora y esto adelanta sus planes de quitarse a Shampoo de encima ¿Qué más puede pedir?

\- Pero… ¡no todo es tan sencillo! – me llevé las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de agobio. Mis pies comenzaron a moverse nerviosos – tal vez, en realidad no le haga gracia. Nodoka-sama te comprometió conmigo para librarse de Shampoo pero luego tu elegirías con quien casarte y lo nuestro terminaría y…

\- ¡Akane! – me dijo agarrándome por los hombros frenando mi inminente ataque de histeria. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y no por mi relación con el señor, sino porque en mi cabeza había traicionado la confianza de mi señora y eso era imperdonable.

\- Ranma, mi señora puede pensar que la he traicionado y…

\- ¡No digas estupideces! – Me cortó – está bien, tranquila, guardaremos el secreto. Por ahora.

No pude evitar relajarme ante sus palabras, mi joven señor tenía ese poder en mí, podía enervarme en segundos y tranquilizarme con la misma eficiencia.

\- Gracias.

Ranma sonrió con dulzura y besó mi frente con cariño. Sin decir una palabra más comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la casa. Íbamos separados pero nuestras manos se rozaban de vez en cuando.

Cuando estábamos girando para enfocar la puerta de la casa la cara de Sasuke apareció en nuestro campo de visión. Frenamos en seco y mis ojos y los de Sasuke estaban abiertos de par en par. Ranma, por el contrario, se mantenía impasible.

Los ojillos de huevo de mi amigo reflejaron sorpresa unos segundos para luego brillar en ellos la sombra del enfado. Por lo visto nuestra discusión seguía estando muy presente en él.

\- Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó Ranma.

\- La señora me pidió que los buscara – dijo con la mandíbula tensa mi amigo – la cena estará pronto.

Me lanzó una dura mirada que me hizo temblar, como si supiera lo que habíamos estado haciendo, pero era imposible pues habíamos estado completamente solos en el jardín. Ranma era un artista marcial muy bueno y por muy distraído que estuviera habría notado la presencia de alguien más. Suspiré un momento para intentar calmarme, quizás Sasuke, solamente siguiera enfadado.

Cuando se dispuso a darse la vuelta Ranma le frenó. En su mirada había un gesto fiero que hizo temblar a mi amigo – No digas que nos has encontrado juntos – Sasuke abrió los ojos y asintió levemente – si te preguntan yo estaba en el dojo y Akane en el jardín.

\- Sí señor – dio una reverencia y tras lanzarme otra rápida mirada se fue.

Me quedé estática un momento pero luego moviendo ligeramente mi cabeza aparté todo mal pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando haciéndome la desentendida – No sé de qué hablas.

\- Akane – su tono me hizo frenar y mirarle – no soy estúpido.

Di un largo suspiro y le expliqué mi discusión omitiendo, claro está, las opiniones que tenían sobre el los criados – eso fue lo que pasó, Sasuke descubrió mis sentimientos por ti y me dijo que no debería acercarme.

\- Se preocupa por ti – me dijo Ranma – no me confundas, no me hace gracia que quiera que te alejes de mí, pero en cierta forma le entiendo. Te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti, no quiere que nadie te haga daño.

\- Lo sé.

Ranma colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza y me revolvió levemente el pelo haciéndome gruñir – habla con él y arréglalo.

\- No creo que quiera hablarme en mucho tiempo, le dije cosas muy malas.

\- Seguro que te perdona – me dijo – ahora mueve ese cuerpecito hacia casa, yo iré en cinco minutos.

Me quedé un poco perpleja ante sus palabras pero luego entendí que Ranma quería disimular. Si llegábamos juntos a casa la gente podría sospechar, por eso lo mejor sería entrar por separado. Le di una rápida sonrisa y entré rápida a la casa.

Caminé por los pasillos donde me encontré a Nara quien me dio un rápido asentimiento mientras corría hacia una habitación con una caja de madera en sus manos. Suspiré para luego llevarme las manos a las sienes. Me apresuré a dejar el libro en mi habitación y luego fui directa al salón, Ranma ya estaba sentado con gesto impasible, ni siquiera me miró.

Fruncí levemente el ceño pero me contuve, supuestamente debíamos disimular, yo misma se lo había pedido, así que no podía enfadarme por su indiferencia.

\- Llegas tarde – dijo Nodoka-sama con voz seria pero sin reproche, en su mirada había un deje de curiosidad que me pareció bastante extraño.

\- Lo siento – contesté sentándome en mi sitio – me entretuve leyendo.

Mi señora asintió con la cabeza y no dijo más. Agaché la cabeza levemente y esperé a que nos sirvieran la cena. Una vez más Yuka me sirvió con cara de enfado.

\- Señora – habló Ukyo con voz temblorosa – tal vez podría quedarme esta noche en la sala para ensayar.

\- No – respondió tajante Nodoka-sama – has tenido mucho tiempo para ensayar y que la pieza te saliera perfecta, si no lo aprovechaste entonces no es mi culpa.

\- Pero señora – intentó protestar más una mirada de Nodoka-sama valió para que callara.

Yo no estaba muy pendiente de las conversaciones que surgían en la mesa, mi cabeza estaba puesta en la tarde que había pasado con mi señor. Intentaba evitar a toda costa que una mueca de tonta se me coloreara en la cara pero era muy difícil, solo de pensar en los besos que nos habíamos dado me hacía sonreír.

\- ¿Qué tanto reírse marimacho tonta? – escuché la voz de Shampoo quejarse. Alcé la vista de mi plato y la enfoqué en la china frente a mí.

\- Perdona ¿Qué? – contesté intentando enterarme de que había pasado.

\- Parece que hacerte gracia lo que yo estar contando – dijo Shampoo enfadada – ¿acaso hacerte gracia que cuerdas de _Shamisen_ casi dejar sin dedos a Shampoo?

\- No, en absoluto – contesté rápido. Notaba las miradas de todos los comensales en mi persona, incluida la de Ranma quien tenía una burlona sonrisa en la cara. Fruncí el ceño al saber lo que el muy ególatra seguramente pensaba, que estaba distraída pensando en el… y el muy imbécil no se equivocaba.

\- ¡Mentir!

\- Shampoo – habló Mousse – creo que AKane no estaba prestando atención a tu historia.

\- ¿Entonces de que reírse? – preguntó de nuevo. Me enfadé al ver la insistencia de la china en que mi señora me reprendiera o simplemente de dejarme mal ante la gente. Era agotador aguantarla.

Pero, si lo pensaba en frio, podría reírme de ella en su cara y no sentir pena ya que mi señor, el objeto de afecto de la china, me había elegido a mí y no a ella como su pareja. A mí, la marimacho de la que siempre se burlaba… sería tan maravilloso poder estamparle la verdad en la cara… pero no debía, al menos no ahora.

\- No te importa – le corté – estaba distraída pensando en mis cosas y me reí.

\- ¿No reírte de Shampoo? – me preguntó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no me creyera. Eso era otra cosa que odiaba de Shampoo, su egocentrismo, siempre pensando que era el centro del mundo.

\- Pues no, aunque no te lo creas Shampoo el mundo no gira a tu alrededor y no todo el mundo está pendiente de lo que hagas – dije metiendo un trozo de arroz en la boca – es más, a algunos nos da tremendamente igual lo que hagas.

La cara de la chinita se puso de un rojo intenso y comenzó a apretar fuertemente los palillos en sus manos pero una advertencia de Nodoka-sama acabó con la discusión en un segundo – ¡Ya está bien Shampoo! ¿Es que no podemos tener una cena tranquila y sin discutir?

Tras las palabras de mi señora la mesa se quedó en silencio, silencio roto de vez en cuando por algún comentario del hombre panda o de Ryoga y mi señora. Yo seguí comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado pero de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a mi señor quien me las devolvía. Pasamos toda la cena hablándonos levemente con la mirada y no sabéis lo feliz que fui.

A la hora de dormir me fui a dar un baño para relajarme, había sido un día largo. Agradable, pero largo. La casa estaba en penumbras y silenciosa, supongo que todos estaban ya en la cama. Me seque bien y me puse mi yukata para dormir dejando mi pelo suelto.

Salí a paso lento del baño intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi habitación cuando unos brazos me agarraron. Quise pegar un grito pero una mano se posó sobre la mía y noté un olor que conocía bien. Me relajé al saber quién era mi secuestrador.

\- Mira que eres asustadiza – me dijo Ranma soltándome cuando se dio cuenta de que le había reconocido.

Le pegué un fuerte empujo – idiota, casi me matas del susto.

Sonrió ladinamente y puso su dedo en su boca. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude ver su silueta y levemente su cara. Iba vestido con su traje para dormir y algo despeinado, estaba muy guapo.

\- No hables tan fuerte o nos descubrirás – susurro.

\- ¿Por qué me has secuestrado? – pregunté. Me había arrastrado a un hueco que había entre las escaleras.

\- Quería darte las buenas noches – susurró agarrándome de la cintura. Miles de mariposas volaron por mi estómago. Sonreí cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos y me aferré a su cuello. Comenzamos otra sesión de besos siendo amparados por la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando nos separamos cogimos una fuerte bocanada de aire y apoyamos nuestras frentes la una en la otra – Necesitaba esto – dijo Ranma.

Sonreí de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ese día ya? Ranma tenía razón, sabía lo que sentía, esa necesidad de probar sus labios una y otra vez hasta gastarlos, era como una obsesión que tenía desde hace tiempo y que se había multiplicado desde que los probé por primera vez.

\- Deberíamos ir a dormir – le dije en un susurro. Amaba estar entre sus brazos pero no debíamos arriesgarnos o alguien podría vernos y decírselo a mi señora.

\- Sí, deberíamos.

Salimos con sigilo del hueco de la escalera y nos dirigimos a la escalera. Allí nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos como si volviéramos a ser dos niños de diez años. Ranma jugaba con sus manos en un gesto tan tierno que me hizo suspirar – me voy a la cama.

Ranma asintió levemente – yo también debería subir – no sé porque la vergüenza nos atacó de una forma tan voraz en aquel momento, era ridículo. Habíamos pasado casi todo el día jugando los besos y hace unos minutos nos comíamos el uno al otro en señal de buenas noches, era estúpido sentir vergüenza por esa situación en aquel momento. Pero bueno, así éramos nosotros.

Me rasqué el cuello en señal de nerviosismo – Bueno, buenas noches Ranma.

Antes de que me diera cuenta me tomó rápidamente la cara y estampó sus labios de forma brusca en los míos – Buenas noche, Akane.

Y subió corriendo las escaleras subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos. Yo me quedé estática en la parte de abajo mirando a todos los lados para cerciorarme de que nadie nos había visto. Cuando reaccioné me giré para lanzarle una mirada de reproche pero ya había desaparecido.

\- Idiota – murmuré con felicidad. A paso lento caminé hacia la habitación que compartía con Sayuri y Yuka quienes estaban dormidas. Me coloqué dentro del futón y me tapé. Esa noche sentí que mi vida iba a mejorar y que sería divertido llevar esa relación en secreto, como si fuera un juego.

Lo que no sabía era que un par de ojos habían visto mi encuentro nocturno con mi joven señor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano. Había dormido muy poco esa noche y lo que había dormido lo había pasado soñando con mi joven señor. Terminaba de atarme mi _obi_ cuando me crucé en el pasillo al hombre panda y a los tres chicos.

\- Buenos días Akane-chan – me dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – lancé una mirada a Ranma quien me guiñó el ojo de forma disimulada haciéndome sonrojar – ¿vais al dojo?

\- A casa de Matsura – gruñó el hombre panda – volveremos para comer.

\- Avisaré a mi señora – contesté.

Mousse me sonrió levemente y siguió al hombre panda. Ranma se quedó atrás unos momentos – no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte – susurró muy bajo.

Me puse nerviosa por si alguien le hubiera escuchado, miré a todas partes buscando algún oyente pero no encontré a nadie – No digas eso, te podrían escuchar o vernos.

\- Lo sé, por eso no te beso – volvió a susurrar – me tengo que ir – dijo esta vez en tono normal – nos vemos en la comida.

Le vi salir tras su padre y sus compañeros. Suspiré como una boba enamorada y me encaminé a la sala donde esperaba mi señora. Ese día haríamos una lección de caligrafía. Me gustaba la caligrafía, escribir era una forma muy bonita de liberarse, de contar historias y entretener al resto del mundo.

Cuando me senté mi señora estaba terriblemente seria – Buenos días señora.

\- Prepara la tinta – contestó seca haciendo que me preocupara.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señora?

Nodoka-sama me lanzó una fría mirada y asintió. Sentí mi corazón pararse. Esa mirada no me la había dado nuca, ni siquiera cuando se enfada conmigo. Era la clase de miradas que le daba a su marido o a la señora Ryugenzawa, era la clase de miradas que mi señora le daba a la gente que odiaba y me asusté.

Mis compañeras llegaron y la clase comenzó. Ese día no hice nada bien, el temor que tenía hacía que mis manos temblaran y la letra saliera movida y fea. Nodoka-sama me regaño muchas veces esa mañana para alegría de mis compañeras.

Tenía tanta tensión que deseaba llorar. ¿Por qué Nodoka-sama me miraba así? ¿Por qué me trataba tan mal? ¿Es que sabía lo de Ranma? Abrí mis ojos de par en par, tenía que ser eso… ¡lo sabía! No podía ser de otra forma.

Sentí un terrible deseo de salir corriendo y no volver nunca más. Esa mirada de odio… solo podía ser porque mi señora conocía mi traición. Me odiaba, era obvio que me mataría o algo peor.

La clase terminó tarde y cuando estábamos recogiendo la fría voz de mi señora dijo – Akane, quédate un momento.

Temblé de pies a cabeza y asentí. Shampoo y Ukyo me miraron con sonrisas burlonas en su cara pero no hice ni dije nada, no tenía fuerzas.

Cuando salieron esperé a que mi señora hablara, pero simplemente permanecía callada con las manos en el regazo y la espala muy tiesa. A su lado su inseparable katana en su impecable funda me saludaba a lo lejos. Era seguro, me rebanaría la cabeza y con razón. Había traicionado su confianza y eso solo podía pagarse con sangre.

Tomé valor de donde no había y me dispuse a hablar para dar mi explicación antes de que me matara pero entonces su voz resonó por la sala.

\- Hiroshi – el hombre apareció momentos después en la puerta – llama a mi hijo, hace tiempo que les escuché regresar y necesito hablar con el – mi compañero asintió y salió por la puerta.

Con esa frase temblé, era un hecho, lo sabía, lo sabía todo y me iba a matar en presencia de Ranma para hacernos pagar nuestro descaro y traición. Apreté la mandíbula fuertemente pues no estaba dispuesta a llorar de miedo, mi padre me había enseñado que yo era el rio y el rio nunca se deja vencer. Debía morir con honor, esas fueron las principales enseñanzas de padre.

\- Madre – dijo la voz de Ranma cuando entró por la puerta – ¿me has mandado llamar?

\- Siéntate – la voz seca de mi señora le alertó, pude notarlo en sus hombros que se tensaron. Yo tenía la cabeza gacha por lo que no podía verle, pero intuía todo lo que hacía, todos sus movimientos, sus reacciones… como si fuéramos uno solo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Dímelo tu – contestó seca.

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo Ranma serio intentando disimular.

\- ¿No? Quizás Akane lo sepa ¿no Akane? – apreté mis ojos fuertemente y negué con la cabeza sin mirarla a la cara. No podía, mi honor no me lo permitía, era una traidora.

\- Madre, déjate de juegos.

\- Akane – dijo Nodoka-sama ignorando a su hijo – mírame.

Debía obedecer. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban alcé mi rostro y clave mis pupilas en las suyas. Sus ojos me miraban enfadados, oscuros, sin ese cariño con el que siempre me observaban.

\- Señora – susurré.

\- Dime Akane, ¿crees que soy idiota?

\- No señora – contesté rápidamente.

Nodoka-sama volteó para mirar a su hijo quien seguía en tensión – ¿y tú Ranma? ¿Crees que soy idiota, hijo?

\- Sabes que no, madre.

\- ¡Entonces porque me tratáis como a una! – Gritó con rabia haciéndonos botar – ¿Creéis que no lo sé?

\- No sé de qué hablas madre.

\- ¡Déjate de idioteces Ranma! – Gritó mi señora – ¡Os vi anoche!

Sentí unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Nos había visto y estaba enfada muy enfadada. Busqué con mis ojos llenos de terror la mirada de Ranma quien observaba serio a su madre. Temblé como una hoja en otoño cuando Ranma bajó la vista derrotado.

\- ¿No diréis nada? ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- No le eche la culpa a el señora – hablé rápidamente llamando la atención de los Saotome – la culpa es mía, si debe castigar a alguien que sea a mí.

\- Akane – susurró Ranma.

\- Explícate.

Baje un segundo la mirada enfocándola en mis manos agarradas la una a la otra, como dándose fuerza. Me costaba respirar, tenía miedo, por mí, por Ranma. Sabía que Nodoka-sama jamás dañaría físicamente a su hijo pero era capaz de llevarle muy lejos o peor aún, prohibirle practicar las artes. Debía protegerle, no importaba que pasara conmigo, pero no podía permitir que Ranma sufriera por mi culpa.

\- Yo le pedí a Ranma silencio señora. Él quería contarlo pero yo se lo prohibí.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? ¡Soy tu señora y su madre! ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!

\- Lo se señora – dije alzando la vista y clavando mis ojos de nuevo en los suyos – pero no estaba preparada para contárselo, la traicioné de la peor forma, con el corazón de su hijo y merezco un castigo, pero por favor deje a Ranma a un lado.

\- Akane no digas tonterías – me recriminó mi joven señor – Madre, yo acepté mantener el secreto, si debes castigarnos castiganos a ambos.

\- No, solo yo soy la culpable.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – Nos riñó – ¿es que no entendéis el verdadero motivo por el cual estoy furiosa?

Ranma y yo nos miramos unos segundos confusos – ¿por tener una relación? – pregunté con voz temblorosa.

\- Akane, creía que me conocías mejor – dijo con pesar – No me molesta que andéis en amores, lo que me molesta es que no tengáis la suficiente confianza para contármelo, que me tenga que enterar como una vil ladrona espiándoos entre las sombras.

\- Madre, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Nodoka-sama soltó una risa – No sois muy discretos y yo soy muy observadora. Por suerte en esta casa la gente está más pendiente de sus intereses y su propia nariz – meditó unos momentos y se puso seria – Menos Mousse, él es también bastante observador.

\- ¿Entonces no estás enfadada porque esté con Akane?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Pero señora – dije – yo soy una criada y él es su hijo.

\- ¿Y qué? Repito Akane, pensé que me conocías mejor. Te quiero como una hija y no puedo imaginar mejor esposa para mi hijo que tu – Ranma busco mi mirada y sonrió tranquilizándome levemente – pero me siento traicionada.

\- Lo siento – dijimos Ranma y yo al unísono haciendo una reverencia profunda. Habíamos faltado gravemente a mi señora y por lo menos se merecía una disculpa sincera.

\- Levantaos que tenemos que hablar seriamente – le hicimos caso y nos erguimos frente a ella quien seguía con esa postura firme y elegante que tanto la caracterizaba.

\- ¿Permites que esté con Akane madre?

Nodoka-sama nos miró profundamente en silencio unos minutos y luego asintió – Sí, lo permito – Ranma y yo sonreímos ampliamente pero Nodoka-sama alzó su mano frenando nuestra alegría – pero debo poner un par de condiciones.

\- Lo que usted desee señora – dije.

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Nodoka-sama alzó una ceja mirando a su hijo pero sonrió levemente – tranquilo hijo, no serán condiciones difíciles de cumplir.

\- ¿Qué desea señora? – pregunté impaciente.

\- Primero de todo quiero tu palabra hijo – Ranma le miró curioso, no entendiendo que quería decir su madre – quiero que me prometas que no utilizarás a Akane en tu beneficio, si estás haciendo esto para librarte de Shampoo ya puedes dejar el teatro.

\- Me ofendes madre – se quejó dando un golpe al suelo con el puño cerrado – jamás le haría eso a Akane.

\- Por eso quiero tu palabra y no la de Saotome que esa no vale nada para mí – escupió mi señora con rabia – quiero tu palabra de guerrero de que en verdad amas a Akane y quiero que prometas que si en algún momento dejas de amarla se lo dirás a la cara antes de encamarte con cualquier otra mujer.

\- ¡Doy mi palabra de guerrero y de hombre! – Dijo con rabia Ranma – Me decepcionas madre, creía que me conocías bien y que sabías que no jugaría nunca con los sentimientos de Akane. Que sea hijo de Genma no significa que sea igual que él.

Nodoka-sama puso gesto de asombro en su cara al igual que yo. Ranma jamás le había hablado así a su madre por muy enfadado que estuviera. Esperaba una reacción violenta de parte de Nodoka-sama, un regaño o un castigo pero Ranma solo obtuvo una sonrisa triste – lo se hijo. Solo quiero asegurarme.

Ranma gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Lo siguiente que quiero es que por ahora lo mantengáis en secreto.

Ranma y yo nos miramos perplejos ¿guardar el secreto? ¿Nos pedía que no dijéramos nada? ¿No se había enfadado con nosotros precisamente por eso?

\- Pero señora, si usted…

\- Sé que esto que os pido es confuso pero como bien os dije antes no me enfadé porque escondierais vuestro noviazgo, es más, esa me parece una idea muy inteligente – alcé la ceja curiosa ante sus palabras – me enfadé porque no me tenéis confianza y porque como yo me di cuenta cualquiera habría podido y por ende ahora mismo estarías separados – miró a Ranma duramente – tú en un campamento militar en Sapporo como muy cerca – y luego me miró a mí – y tu muerta, o lo que es peor, de prostituta en un burdel de la ciudad.

\- Señora, si usted quiere que quede entre nosotros, así será.

\- Eso espero – dijo firme – nadie puede enterarse por ahora, ni Genma, ni los chicos, ni los criados, ni siquiera Sasuke – dijo mirándome.

\- Así se hará señora.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó tozudo Ranma – es lo que querías madre, que me enamorara de alguien que no fuera Shampoo, ahora que lo he hecho me pides silencio, no lo entiendo.

Nodoka-sama sacó un pañuelo de seda de la manga de su kimono y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus manos – Ranma ¿no lo entiendes? Si Genma se entera de que en estos momentos estás con Akane de manera formal hará lo que sea por separaros. Moverá cielo y tierra para evitar que os caséis. Que estés con Akane significa un fracaso en sus planes y no lo toleraría.

\- No le permitiría dañar a Akane.

\- Ranma, tu padre aunque no es muy inteligente tiene muy buenas amistades, amistades poderosas – dijo mi señora con calma – ahora mismo tiene la esperanza de que con sus encantos de mujer, Shampoo acabe conquistándote tarde o temprano. El muy idiota piensa que un par de pechos grandes te van a enamorar – dijo con un tono que dejaba entrever asco – piensa el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

\- Eso es estúpido, Shampoo puede tener la cara y el cuerpo más perfecto de todos que jamás me interesaría en ella.

\- Lo sé, pero tu padre es un ser muy simple. Se mueve por el deseo y el egoísmo. Gracias a _Kami_ , tú has salido a mí.

Ranma se quedó un momento en silencio. Se llevó la mano izquierda bajo el mentón, un gesto que hacía siempre que pensaba las cosas de forma seria – Entonces debemos guardar el secreto, ¿pero cuánto tiempo?

\- Hasta que cumplas los diecisiete.

\- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! – Se quejó el heredero Saotome – el pacto con padre termina cuando tengamos dieciséis.

\- El pacto termina a los dieciséis, Shampoo tiene hasta ese momento para sangrar y enamorarte, si no lo consigue eres libre. Por eso, en cuanto llegue tú cumpleaños diecisiete podréis decirles a todos sobre vuestro noviazgo.

\- Pero señora – dije cortando levemente la conversación que tenían madre e hijo – recuerde que durante ese tiempo Ranma estará con el emperador.

\- Razón de más para esperar hasta esa edad. Con Ranma lejos Shampoo no tendrá oportunidad de enamorarlo por lo que Genma estará intranquilo. En cuanto cumpla los diecisiete Ranma dejará claro que te quiere como esposa y mi marido no tendrá más que aceptarlo.

Me rasqué la cabeza confusa – No lo entiendo.

Nodoka-sama se masajeó el puente de la sien – Akane, querida, para mi marido no eres competencia para Shampoo, está convencido de que antes de que se vayan Ranma caerá en sus encantos, pero lo que él no sabe es que vosotros estáis juntos por vuestra propia decisión. Con ellos lejos Shampoo y tu estaréis en igualdad de condiciones ya que si damos la noticia antes de que partan a las filas del emperador, Genma puede pensar que todo es idea mía para echar a Shampoo, romperá el trato y hará cualquier cosa porque Ranma y Shampoo se casen.

\- Creo que lo entiendo – dije levemente.

\- Es muy simple, con ellos lejos y tú y Shampoo en casa, cuando Genma reciba la noticia de que Ranma quiere estar contigo no le quedará otro remedio que aceptar ya que la decisión viene del corazón de su hijo como ambos habíamos pactado. Como vosotras dos estaréis lejos, ninguna de las dos tendrá oportunidad para cortejarle, por tanto Ranma elegirá en función de lo que el sienta por cada una de vosotras y Genma habrá perdido.

\- Es decir – dijo Ranma intentando aclararse – debo esperar dos años y estar lejos de Akane para explicarle a padre que es a ella a quien quiero como esposa para que no piense que es un plan orquestado por ti.

\- Sí, más o menos.

\- Es una idiotez – se quejó Ranma – ahora mismo podría ir a hablar con él y decirle que quiero estar con Akane y que me importa muy poco lo que el piense, además no le permitiría dañarnos, es mi vida.

\- Pero es tu padre y hasta que no pases los dieciséis y seas un hombre tu padre tiene poder sobre ti. Solo te pido paciencia, no os estoy negando la relación, solo os pido paciencia y disimulo – por primera vez en toda la conversación, Nodoka-sama se cruzó de brazos – disimulo que no tenéis.

Me puse roja asimilando entonces todo lo que acababa de vivir. Con tanto nerviosismo no me había dado cuenta de una cosa importante ¡Nodoka-sama me había visto besando a su hijo! ¡Besarnos y abrazarnos! Mis mejillas ardieron furiosamente y sentí que me mareaba, síntoma claro de la vergüenza.

Miré de reojo a Ranma que estaba igual que yo, por lo visto había caído en la cuenta también de que su madre nos había visto en situaciones comprometidas. Quería que me tragara la tierra.

\- Vaya que ahora os sonrojáis.

\- ¡Madre por favor! – Dijo Ranma – ya basta.

Nodoka-sama soltó una risita – no es culpa mía, la culpa es vuestra por ser tan evidentes.

\- Creíamos que habíamos disimulado bien – dije roja de vergüenza.

\- Para los despistados puede, para mí, ni hablar. Esas miraditas y risas os delatan.

Definitivamente quería enterrarme bajo tierra – Señora, lamento que haya visto eso.

\- Tranquila no importa, solo os pido que la próxima vez me tengáis confianza y me contéis las cosas.

\- Madre, piensa que hay cosas que me da vergüenza contarte – dijo Ranma bajando la cara.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo, no os pido que me contéis vuestras intimidades – otra vez, ahí estaba de nuevo ese golpe de vergüenza dándome en toda la cara. Estaba segura de que me acercabas a la cara una taza de agua el calor de mis mejillas acabaría haciéndola hervir – solamente os pido que cuando tengáis problemas o dudas vengáis a mí.

\- Así lo haremos, señora.

Nodoka-sama sonrió levemente – Ah y Akane – alcé mi rostro para mirarla – arregla las cosas con Sasuke.

Me quedé sin habla, esa mujer era peligrosa sin duda, tenía ojos y oídos en toda la cosa o era un ente que podía estar en todos los lados como un dios. Asentí varias veces – aunque no os lo creáis os conozco bien, sobre todo a ti – señaló a Ranma – que te llevé nueve meses en mi vientre y luego te parí. A mí no podéis engañarme.

\- Nunca más lo haremos señora.

\- Eso espero.

Allí quedó zanjada la conversación. Esa mañana decidimos llevar nuestra relación en secreto hasta que cumpliéramos los diecisiete. Sería duro, no por el hecho de esperar dos años, sino por la tensión de tener que escondernos para demostrarnos nuestro amor. Sería difícil pero se lo prometí a mi señora y por Kami que lo iba a cumplir.

Las semanas pasaron y Ranma y yo nos escabullíamos cada vez que podíamos por algún escondite de la casa para dejarnos llevar por nuestro amor. No había nada indebido solo algunos besos y algún que otro tocamiento por su parte que siempre acababa en un buen bofetón y más besos de reconciliación.

Era duro pues muchas veces acabábamos con el corazón en la boca ya que siempre aparecía un sirviente o algún miembro de la casa por donde estábamos por lo que debíamos o bien disimular o bien escondernos mejor. Era una tensión constante pero no podía negar que era divertido. Era un subidón de adrenalina para mí estar en una situación romántica con Ranma y que en cualquier momento pudiera llegar alguien y vernos.

\- Es como jugar con fuego – había dicho Ranma una vez que casi somos descubiertos por Ryoga en el dojo. Por suerte pudimos disimular y todo quedó en un susto.

Mi amistad con Sasuke poco a poco se iba recobrando, tras pedirle perdón varias veces e invitarle a dulces otras tantas nuestra amistad volvía a ser la que era. De vez en cuando discutíamos porque Ranma me miraba pero yo apartaba los pensamientos de la cabeza de mi amigo jurándole y perjurándole que entre mi señor y yo no había nada, que él tenía razón y que debía saber cuál era mi lugar. Gracias a Kami que me inspiró le expliqué que la tarde que nos había visto juntos en el jardín Ranma estaba enfadado porque le había rechazado y por eso había pedido disimulo. Era fácil apelar al orgullo de hombre y por suerte una baza creíble porque Sasuke se lo trago de lleno.

En cierta parte me sentía muy mal por mentir a mi mejor amigo, pero por otra me consolaba el pensar que eran órdenes de Nodoka-sama y no había nadie con más autoridad para mí que ella, ni siquiera el mismísimo Kami.

Con el resto de la casa todo seguía igual. Yuka volvía a mirarme bien y a hablar conmigo como si no hubiera pasado nada. De vez en cuando llegaban cartas de Momo-chan que me alegraban el corazón. Con Shampoo y Ukyo la convivencia cada vez era más tensa, la última incluso gruñía cada vez que hablaba con Ryoga.

Según mi amigo por más que le intentó explicar que yo le había rechazado Ukyo no se creía que en realidad yo no estaba interesada en Ryoga – siempre te ronda – la había escuchado decirle en una ocasión mientras ayudaba a Nara y Sayuri a colgar la ropa.

Ukyo no entendía la amistad entre hombres y mujeres, por muy amiga que ella fuera de Ranma no concebía la idea de que las mujeres sintiéramos simpatía por su prometido sin tener ningún tipo de interés amoroso. En cierta parte, la culpa de su desconfianza venía del propio Ryoga por ser un enamoradizo, pero también era cierto que desde hacía un tiempo se le veía más maduro, ya no coqueteaba con cuanta falda se le cruzaba y siempre era muy respetuoso conmigo sin pasar la línea de la amistad.

Si las cosas seguían así Ukyo acabaría loca de la cabeza por culpa de los amores.

Con Mousse todo seguía igual e incluso mejor, hablábamos mucho y solíamos ir a pasear por Edo, aunque esos paseos a Ranma no le gustaran nada. Para sorpresa de mi señora y mío, mi amigo chino no sospechaba el avance de mi relación con mi joven señor. Siempre que estábamos solos me comentaba que Ranma quería tener algo conmigo, que lo veía en sus ojos y que no debía ser tonta y caer ante él. Yo le prometía que no lo haría y cambiábamos de tema. Lo único malo que había en mi relación con Mousse es que había retrocedido todo lo que había ganado en cuanto a su amor por Shampoo. Cada vez era más perrito faldero de la china quien hacía con él lo que quería y más para mi desagrado.

Casi siempre discutíamos porque la defendía a capa y espada y le juraba amor eterno todos los días, sin pensar un poco en su dignidad. A mí eso me enfermaba pues veía en Shampoo como se pavoneaba frente a todos fardando de que todos caían a sus pies, que Mousse era un idiota sin amor propio que la acosaba y que Ranma tarde o temprano caería en sus garras.

Producto de mis discusiones con Mousse, que no eran muchas pues había aprendido a pasar de todo y dejar que aprendiera él solito, venían los celos de Ranma.

Jamás pensé que el joven Saotome fuera tan posesivo. Si discutía con Mousse por culpa de la china Ranma ya se montaba una historia de terror en su cabeza donde yo le abandonaba por el chino y acabábamos discutiendo. En más de una ocasión le di el ultimátum de que o confiaba en mí o lo nuestro terminaría. No soportaba, ni soporto a los hombres celosos y por casualidades del destino acabé en amores con el rey de los celosos.

No niego que verle molesto porque otros hombres coqueteaban conmigo me gustaba pero a veces montaba escenas por tonterías como que el pobre chico que vende el pollo en el mercado había rozado mis dedos al pasarme el pedido.

Claro que seguíamos discutiendo, nuestra vida y forma de querernos era esa. Discutir, pelear por tonterías y luego reconciliarnos. Desde que estábamos juntos Ranma controlaba su boca y yo los golpes pero a veces cuando los chicos del dojo se me quedaban mirando más tiempo de lo que Ranma creía necesario montaba una escena que acababa con una pelea y un golpe en su perfecta cara.

Las reconciliaciones por supuesto no tardaban en llegar a punta de besos.

Desde que empecé mi romance con mi joven señor las cosas se habían calmado. Cada día era una aventura para nosotros donde debíamos amarnos sin que nadie se enterara.

Y así pasaron los meses, llenos de peleas, besos y amor entre las sombras. Fue idílico, puede que incluso aquellos días fueran los más felices de mi vida. Para mi sorpresa me vi a mi misma pensando en mi futuro con Ranma como mi marido y padre de mis hijos. Si mi yo de diez años me viera en ese momento… pero no me importaba, lo importante es que Ranma me quería y que juntos podríamos con todo.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Shamisen_ : Es un instrumento musical japonés derivado del chino sānxián (tres cuerdas), el cual apareció en China durante la dinastía Yuan del siglo XIII. El sānxián chino fue introducido a las islas Ryukyu (Okinawa, principalmente), suroeste de Japón, desde donde llegó a Sakai (Prefectura de Osaka) alrededor del año 1562 y de allí se extendió por todo el país.

 _Obi:_ es el equivalente al cinturón en la ropa tradicional japonesa.


	26. Capítulo veinticinco

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Primero de todo desear feliz año a todos, un poco bastante tarde pero la última vez subí el capítulo tan rápido que ni caí en la cuenta de que ya estamos a 2019. Este capítulo es bastante largo por lo que espero que no os aburra a la mitad y lo dejéis. Ya vamos viendo a unos adolescentes revolucionados pero que tienen varios baches en su camino que deben superar. Akane esta vez se enfrentará a un enemigo que jamás espero y no saldrá bien parada. Pronto volverá un personaje que la gente aprecia mucho, estoy pensando en hacer partícipe de la historia a Momoha y no dejarla como una historia en el aire aunque aun no lo tengo muy claro, dejadme vuestras opiniones sobre esto :)**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme y saber que nuevos escritores se animan a subir sus historias gracias a mi fanfic me hace sentirme muy especial, sois geniales, no tengáis miedo de escribir, si al principio sale mal pues que salga, fallar es la única forma de aprender y rectificar.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

 _1857_

Había cumplido los dieciséis años. Corría el año 1857 y en mi vida no cabía mayor preocupación que en apenas unas semanas me separaría de Ranma por cuatro años. Los jóvenes de dieciséis años que quisieran entrar en las filas del emperador debían estar cuatro años de servicio militar.

Muchos jóvenes partidarios del _shogun_ no iban al servicio militar, pero los hijos de los fieles al emperador no tenían más remedio que partir. Y este era el caso de Ranma.

Habíamos pasado un año duro pero maravilloso. Duro porque no podíamos mostrarnos cariñosos y debíamos andar escondiéndonos para que nadie se enterara de nuestra relación. Maravilloso porque durante ese año me enamore aún más de Ranma, si es que eso era posible.

Seguía siendo un creído insufrible y bocazas pero también era un novio atento y romántico. El día de mi cumpleaños dieciséis me regaló un enorme ramo de camelias – _nuestro secreto_ – me había escrito en una nota entre las flores.

Nodoka-sama nos cubría las espaldas con muchísima habilidad, como si llevara toda la vida ocultando secretos, aunque si nos paramos a pensar, Nodoka-sama vivía en una mentira constante, una vida de apariencias.

Al igual que yo, mi señora estaba apenada porque su hijo partiría lejos de ella. Por orden expresa de los altos cargos del emperador, los hombres que participan en el servicio militar no tenían vacaciones, no podían volver a casa hasta que han terminado sus obligaciones para con el país y monarca. Aunque a mí me dolía pensar que estaría cuatro años lejos de Ranma, mi señora era un alma en pena. Ranma era su motor, su alegría por eso no verle durante tanto tiempo la hundiría. Por suerte me tendría a mí, nos consolaríamos mutuamente.

\- El golpe más alto, panda de inútiles – dijo la gruesa voz del hombre panda. Fruncí el ceño al observar su mirada. A pesar de que fuera un insulto lanzado al aire sabía perfectamente que el principal receptor éramos Sasuke y yo.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Ranma que estaba tenso. Había crecido pero no mucho más, seguía teniendo ese aire de niño aunque se notaba cada vez más musculado y su voz ya era grave, como todo un hombre.

Si algo bueno tenía el servicio militar es que Genma Saotome había decidido nombrarse voluntario como entrenador y estaría lejos de casa. Nodoka-sama se alegró enormemente cuando descubrió que no vería la cara de su marido en mucho tiempo aunque por otra parte temió que el tiempo que estuvieran de servicio, Genma intentara algo para que Ranma eligiera a Shampoo.

\- Tranquila señora – le había dicho una tarde – Ranma no lo permitiría.

Escuché otro gruñido del hombre panda y me tensé. Me había pillado en otro mundo y no dudé ni un minuto en que tendría un castigo. Seguí entrenando las patadas laterales pero antes de que pudiera acabar una tanda de diez el hombre panda me puso a hacer flexiones.

\- Así aprenderás a prestar atención – escupió al pasar por mi lado – deberías estar agradecida de que te acepte a ti y a ese lerdo de Sasuke en mi clase.

Pegué un puñetazo al suelo y me levanté rauda para asombro de todos. Podía permitir que me insultara o que me castigara injustamente, incluso podía permitir que me humillara si así podía entrenar, pero lo que no iba a tolerar era que se metiera con Sasuke.

\- ¿Debería estar agradecida por ir varias lecciones por detrás del resto de la clase?

Genma permaneció impasible aunque el breve temblor de su ceja izquierda le delató. Estaba sorprendido por mi reacción – Pues sí, este no es tu sitio, te lo llevo repitiendo dese que entraste por esa puerta creyéndote un guerrero cuando no eres más que una insignificante mujer.

\- Una mujer con más valentía que usted – escupí con veneno.

Genma frunció el ceño y me tomó de la pechera del traje de entrenamiento – ¡Se acabó, fuera!

Escuché varias risas y un par de reproches por parte de Ranma pero eso no frenó al señor de la casa, abrió con sus gordas manos la puerta del dojo y me lanzó contra el suelo – Así aprenderás de una vez, mocosa estúpida.

Luego se giró hacía Sasuke y le señaló haciendo a mi amigo temblar – ¡Tú! ¡Fuera también, inútil!

Mi amigo salió corriendo de la sala mientras el grupo de jóvenes se reía de él. Yo me había levantado con dificultad, al caer me había hecho daño en la cadera. Le lancé una mirada furiosa que él me devolvió para luego cerrar la puerta dando un golpe bestial – ¿¡Que estáis mirando!? ¡Seguid! – le escuche gritar en el interior del dojo.

\- Gordo estúpido – murmuré sobándome la zona afectada.

\- _Onee-chan_ , ¿estás bien?

Me giré para observar el preocupado rostro de mi amigo. Sonreí para tranquilizarle – Sí, no te preocupes Sasuke, solo ha sido un golpe.

Sasuke asistió – Creo que no deberíamos volver más, onee-chan.

-¡Eso nunca! – Grité haciendo a mi amigo pegar un bote – ese hombre no me va a arruinar lo único que me gusta.

\- Pero Akane…

\- No Sasuke, no podemos rendirnos ante el – le corté – es lo que quiere, que nos rindamos.

Sasuke guardó silencio un momento pero luego asintió – No se puede contigo Onee-chan.

Sonreí pasando mi mano por su pelada cabeza. Sasuke tenía problemas capilares desde los dieciocho. Aunque tenía abundante pelo le salían calvas por distintas partes de la cabeza por eso una tarde de verano decidió cortárselo y dejárselo rapado, casi como un monje budista.

Me gustaba pasar la mano por la cabeza rapada de mi amigo, era una sensación extraña pero divertida. Cuando pasaba la mano por la cabeza de Sasuke notaba la suavidad del pelo pero también pinchaba en algunas zonas y me hacía cosquillas.

\- Venga vamos – le dije – aprovechemos el tiempo adelantando algo de tu trabajo.

\- No hace falta, puedo ir yo solo.

Me encogí de hombros mientras agitaba la cabeza – No tengo nada mejor que hacer. La señora está ocupada en una reunión y no terminará hasta tarde.

\- Pero Akane ¿no prefieres pasar el tiempo leyendo?

\- No, puedo ayudarte. No soy una inútil – coloqué las manos en mis caderas en un gesto tosco que hizo reír a mi amigo – además si te ayudo acabaremos antes y tu tendrás tiempo libre por la tarde.

Sasuke se rascó la cabeza buscando alguna otra excusa para evitarme trabajar pero al no encontrarla no le quedó otra más que aceptar – está bien, vamos.

\- ¡Genial! – Dije siguiéndole – ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Ojalá no le hubiera ofrecido mi ayuda a Sasuke. Le tocaba limpiar la madera de la casa, pulirla y dejarla impecable. Era un trabajo de chinos, válgame la comparación. A mi señora le gustaba tener la casa impoluta, sobre todo las partes de madera. Sasuke era el mejor, era rápido en ello y por eso era el encargado de limpiar y pulir la madera de toda la casa una vez al mes. Es un trabajo agotador pues los pequeños huecos de la madera se limpiaban con pequeños cepillos del tamaño y grosos de una ramita. Había que levantar los tatamis para el suelo, limpiar, pulir con cera y volver a colocar el tatami.

En las puertas más de lo mismo, teniendo mucho cuidado de no destrozar la zona que era de papel. Había que limpiar tanto la parte de arriba como la de abajo, la parte interior y exterior, vigas y muebles.

A última hora tenía un dolor de brazo y de riñones horrible – esto es peor que una tortura.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada ante mi queja. A él se le veía bastante fresco pero claro, estaba más que acostumbrado – yo ya no tengo ni ca… calambres, onee-chan. Es la costumbre.

\- Es horrible – murmuré moviendo mis brazos lentamente sintiéndolos doloridos – al menos ya está todo reluciente, incluso las pérgolas y el puente del jardín están impecables.

\- Sí – contestó Sasuke quitándose el sudor de la frente – hemos hecho un gran… gran trabajo – la sonrisa de mi amigo me ablandó el corazón. A Sasuke le faltaban un par de dientes y el resto estaban torcidos pero en su cara se veía la amabilidad y bondad cada vez que sonreía. Dentro de mi sabía que era muy difícil que alguien amara a Sasuke como el merecía pero de verdad suplicaba a los dioses que algún día apareciera una mujer que amara a Sasuke por cómo era y no se fijara solo en el físico. Alguien que no fuera la pequeña Nara que andaba detrás de mi amigo como un perrito faldero a pesar de las negaciones de Sasuke. Suspiré levemente al recordar las declaraciones de amor de la pequeña Nara – el amor infantil – pensé.

\- Akane – dijo una voz que reconocí. Me giré para encontrarme con Mousse – ¿estás bien?

\- Sí claro – contesté curiosa – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Cuando el señor Saotome te lanzó fuera pareció que te habías hecho daño.

\- ¡Ah eso! Tranquilo – aclaré restándole importancia – fue solo un golpe.

\- me alegro – contestó aliviado – vaya habéis dejado la madera reluciente, puedo incluso mirarme en ella.

-Sí – contesté orgullosa – me siento como si me hubiera pasado un carro por encima pero estoy satisfecha, ¿verdad Sasuke? – Mi amigo asintió – somos un gran equipo.

\- Sin duda – notaba algo raro en Mousse, estaba algo decaído últimamente, supongo que por las contantes negativas de Shampoo.

\- ¿Tú estas bien? – Pregunté intentando sacarle información de la manera más disimulada que pude – se te ve cansado.

\- Ha sido un entrenamiento duro – explicó – como pronto la mayoría partiremos a las filas del emperador el señor Saotome quiere que sus alumnos sean los mejores.

\- Lo seréis sin duda – sonreí – al menos Ranma, Ryoga y tú.

Mousse bajó la vista un momento para luego alzarla con una gran sonrisa – seguro que si – me quedé muy sorprendida ante el cambio de humor de mi amigo pero no dije nada más. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no tuve oportunidad – Bueno, me tengo que ir. Luego nos vemos.

Sasuke y yo le vimos desaparecer perplejos. Nos miramos y luego volvimos a observar por donde se había ido – ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Ni idea – contesté.

Decidí no pensar mucho en ello, Mousse era un chico bastante peculiar, nunca había sido muy expresivo con sus sentimientos pero siempre dejaba claro si te tenía en estima o no. Ese cambio abrupto de humor me había dejado un poco descolocada pero por mi salud mental decidí dejarlo pasar. El sabría.

\- Onee-chan, tengo que ir al jardín a cortar un par de maderas, ¿te veo luego?

\- Claro – contesté. Sasuke salió al jardín dejándome sola en aquella sala. Suspiré y me agaché para recoger un par de trapos que había en el suelo. Estaba tan ensimismada que no escuché como alguien entraba en la sala sigiloso como un felino. Estaba concentrada doblando los pañuelos que casi me muero de un infarto cuando dos dedos puntiagudos de clavaron en mi cintura.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – gritó la voz de Ranma haciéndome botar mientras pegaba un grito.

Me giré para mirarle enfadada. Ranma se moría de risa doblado sobre sí mismo. Supongo que al señorito le hacía mucha gracia que casi me agarrara al techo del susto. Fruncí el ceño y comencé a golpearle con los pañuelos que aunque no dejaban de ser tela, si los meneabas con la suficiente fuerza podían pegar latigazos mortales.

\- Idiota, idiota, idiota – repetía entre golpe y golpe mientras él no se dejaba de reír – casi me matas.

\- Lo siento – se quitó una lagrimita producida por el ataque de risa que sufrió. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire aunque de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada espontanea – No lo pude evitar.

\- Te odio – gruñí cruzándome de brazos.

\- Mentirosa – contestó sonriendo ladinamente mientras se acercaba a mí.

\- No te acerques a mí, cretino – con cada paso que avanzaba el, yo me alejaba – estoy muy enfadada.

\- No te enfades, solo quería darte una sorpresa.

Acabamos chocando contra la pared, estaba atrapada y no me podía mover pero no pensaba rendirme. No obtendría nada de mí, por imbécil.

\- Aléjate – dije moviendo los pañuelos frente a su cara – eres un idiota y además apestas a sudor.

Ranma me miró curioso y alzó un brazo para oler. Puso un gesto de desagrado y soltó un bufido – huelo a hombre.

\- Sí claro – reí – hasta tú mismo te has apestado.

Ranma torció de nuevo su gesto en una sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos. De nuevo se acercó a mí sabiéndome acorralada. Con sus manos tomó mi cadera y me acercó a el – Vamos Akane, sabes perfectamente que no te molesta para nada el olor de mi sudor.

Me puse nerviosa. No por su cercanía pues después de un año estaba acostumbrada a tenerle cerca. No me malinterpretéis, no habíamos hecho nada indebido pero casi siempre estábamos cerca el uno del otro, si esteba nerviosa era porque estábamos pegados, solos y a plena luz del día.

Miré a todas partes nerviosa intentando alejarle con mis manos en su pecho – aléjate, alguien podría vernos insensato.

\- No hay nadie cerca – dijo con voz cantarina besando mi mandíbula – Ryoga y Ukyo están camino a Edo, los criados están muy ocupados con la comida y arreglando el desván, Shampoo está fuera desde bien temprano y Mousse está encerrado en el dojo otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – pregunté dejándome llevar por sus muestras de afecto.

\- Porque me he asegurado de ello antes de venir – afirmó separándose de mi cara con una pedante sonrisa – no quería interrupciones.

Me puse del color del farol pero no pude evitar sonreír – entonces ¿querías que estuviéramos solos?

\- Por supuesto – contestó Ranma – dentro de poco tiempo me tendré que ir por cuatro años. Cuatro malditos años lejos de ti – dijo dándome un lento beso en los labios – de tu sonrisa – volvió a besarme – lejos de tus besos…

Mi corazón estaba latiendo como si hubiera corrido por todo el país. Notaba esas mariposas traviesas dentro de mi estómago. Siempre me pasaba con Ranma. Había oído que estas solo aparecen al principio de la relación y que luego se van evaporando, pero con Ranma no desaparecían, sino que se multiplicaban.

Le tomé con fuerza de la cara y le besé profundamente notando su inmediata respuesta. Me abrazó de forma posesiva y nos convertimos en un nudo humano. No había un hueco entre nosotros, nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

Iba a echarle tanto de menos, cuatro años sonaban a eternidad para mí. Cuatro años era mucho tiempo, pero no me importaba, le esperaría, le esperaría toda la vida si hacía falta. Porque le amaba.

Cuando nos separamos lentamente una sonrisa se instauró en nuestras caras. Ese simple gesto era una de mis cosas favoritas en mi relación con Ranma. Siempre que nos mirábamos, sonreíamos. Cuando nos besábamos sonreíamos, incluso entre besos. Cuando estábamos a solas, simplemente en silencio abrazados, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, sonreíamos.

Cuando estábamos juntos era inevitable sonreír.

\- No quiero que te vayas – susurré rozando mi nariz con la suya.

\- Ni yo quiero irme – contestó de la misma forma – pero es mi deber.

Cerré los ojos con pesar soltando el aire de mis pulmones. Si había algo que pesaba horriblemente en la espalda del heredero Saotome, era el sentimiento del honor y el deber. Yo podía llegar a entenderle pues un guerrero solo poseía su honor y su sentido del deber pero a veces me parecía una carga excesiva sobre sus hombros.

\- Lo sé – susurré mirándole a los ojos. Sentí mi estómago estremecerse al enfocar mi mirada en la suya. Sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules me miraban con tanta resignación y tristeza que me hizo añicos el alma.

Sabía que le dolía irse, le dolía a horrores pero como bien dije antes, su honor y sentido del deber podían con cualquier otro sentimiento. No voy a ser una ególatra y decir que Ranma solo estaba apenado por alejarse de mí porque estaría mintiendo. En sus ojos no había solo tristeza por nuestra separación, también la había porque tendría que alejarse de la mujer a la que más quería en el mundo, más incluso que a mí. Su madre.

Ranma siempre había estado muy apegado a Nodoka-sama y saber que estaría tanto tiempo lejos de ella le destrozaba, pero claro, Ranma era un hombre y un hombre no podía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos. Al menos no en público.

Me encantaba que Ranma dejara salir sus sentimientos estando conmigo. Jamás verías a Ranma Saotome con esos ojos de cordero degollado en medio de un acto social, nunca. Pero en cambio, cuando estábamos juntos y solos, Ranma dejaba salir de dentro aquello que la sociedad le tenía prohibido. El amor, la tristeza, la compasión...

\- Prométeme que estarás bien – me dijo apretando nuestro abrazo – prométeme que no me olvidarás.

\- Ranma – tomé su cara entre mis manos mirándole fijamente – nunca, jamás te olvidaría. Te amo y siempre lo haré.

Le vi fruncir los labios y morderse el interior de las mejillas y sentí el calorcito de la ternura. Se estaba aguantando el derramar un par de lágrimas. Rápidamente bajo su cabeza hasta mi cuello y escondió allí su rostro donde le escuché sorberse la nariz. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Una cosa era mostrarme sus sentimientos y otra muy diferente dejarme que le viera llorar.

Para intentar animarle decidí romper un poco el hielo soltando una broma – Creo que serás tú quien encontrarás a una chica hermosa y me olvidarás.

Se alejó de mi cuello como un rayo asustándome un poco. Su mirada estaba encendida, ya no había rastro de esas traicioneras lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos unos segundos antes, ahora solo había enfado y me preocupó que mi broma fuera demasiado pesada.

\- No digas tonterías – me dijo con la mandíbula tensa – jamás haría algo así, y lo sabes.

\- Lo sé – contesté acariciándole la mejilla – solo quería suavizar el ambiente.

\- Pues podrías haber dicho algo mejor.

\- Lo siento – dije – no era mi intención enfadarte – lentamente pase mis manos tras su cuello y acaricie la parte trasera de este levemente jugando un poco con su trenza. Le vi tensarse y girar su cabeza de manera infantil.

\- No me gustan esas bromas – sonreí como un gato al darme cuenta de que aunque quería estar enfadado su cuerpo le delataba. Sus manos aferradas de nuevo en mi cadera se movían levemente. Su pulgar subía y bajaba de manera casi imperceptible.

\- No las volveré a hacer, lo juro – dije en voz baja apegándome aún más a él si eso era posible logrando ponerle nervioso. Lentamente pasé mis labios por su cuello y me sentí victoriosa cuando noté su nuez subir y bajar un par de veces. Sí, definitivamente estaba nervioso.

\- Estate quieta – susurró intentando alejar su cuello de mis labios pero sin soltarme – Akane.

Su protesta entre suspiros no hizo más que incrementar mi necedad. No entendía porque estaba haciendo aquello. Normalmente esos avances siempre venían por parte de Ranma pero esa vez algo extraño se apodero de mi cuerpo y aunque me daba algo de vergüenza, escuchar sus suspiros me gustaba.

Toqué levemente la piel de su cuello con mi lengua, apenas un leve toque ascendente pero sirvió para que soltara un bufido y me apretara contra su pecho para mi disfrute – Estas jugando con fuego y luego te quejas – susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Sonreí contra su cuello cuando su mano hizo un puño agarrando la tela de mi _hakama_ de entrenamiento. Me gustaba pensar que Ranma estaba disfrutando tanto como yo – ¿quejarme yo? – susurré débilmente combinando una caricia en la parte de atrás de cuello y un beso con lametón incluido bajo su nuez.

Ese gesto pudo con su paciencia – te lo buscaste – dijo moviendo su cuello lejos de mi cara y agarrando mi mentón con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha seguía aferrada a mi cadera. Alzó mi cara en el momento que estampó un húmedo beso contra mi boca. En un primer momento me asusté pues jamás había visto a Ranma así. No era la primera vez que nos besábamos de esa forma pero esta vez no solo había pasión, había hambre, hambre que para mí sorpresa yo también tenía.

Me aferré a sus brazos apretando su camisa de entrenamiento, pellizcándola con mis dedos y clavando mis uñas en ellos. Me estampó contra la pared de forma brusca aunque lejos de molestarme consiguió que un cosquilleo recorriera mi cuerpo. Le escuchaba respirar con fuerza mientras nos besábamos, su cabeza moviéndose frenética de un lado a otro mientras una conocida intrusa recorría mi boca.

Éramos la viva imagen de la pasión en aquel momento. Las hormonas alborotadas típicas de los dieciséis años estaban en todo su esplendor en aquel momento. Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a mí y mi cabeza se hecho hacia atrás intentando buscar aire.

Intento varias veces besarme de nuevo pero yo entre risas nerviosas le separaba – necesito respirar bobo.

\- Lo siento – susurró con la respiración entrecortada. Miré su cara. Estaba roja pero tenían una sombra de satisfacción que sin duda también iluminaba la mía.

\- Tranquilo – contesté dando una fuerte bocanada de aire – necesitaba esto.

Ranma puso una pervertida mirada y le di un leve golpe en la cabeza – me refería al aire, pervertido.

\- Creo que ha quedado claro que la pervertida aquí – susurró acercándose de nuevo a mi cara – es otra – y me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma lenta.

No pude contestar a esa burla porque en cierta forma tenía razón. Aquel beso tan fogoso había sucedido por mi culpa, por haber jugado con fuego al tentarle, pero no me arrepentía, seguro que se burlaría de mí el resto de nuestra vida pero no importaba.

\- Antes de que todo esto se convirtiera en fuego – alcé una ceja ante su comparación – venía a acerté una proposición.

Supongo que por culpa de las hormonas revolucionadas y el momento que acabábamos de vivir mi cabeza se volvió un torbellino y a mi mente llego una imagen de lo más comprometedora haciéndome boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Le vi carcajearse en mi cara sabiendo lo que pensaba – no me refería a nada indecente – subió un dedo y golpeó levemente mi frente – pervertida.

Me quejé sobándome la zona golpeada con el ceño fruncido. Ranma se había separado de mi dándonos un poco de espacio propio y notando por primera vez desde que llegó la brisa en la parte delantera de mi cuerpo – idiota.

\- Pervertida – canturreó de nuevo.

\- ¡No soy una pervertida! – Me quejé dando una patada al suelo – eres tú que dice las cosas con tonos poco decentes.

Ranma soltó una carcajada de nuevo y colocó con cuidado un mechón tras mi oreja – estas hecha un desastre, marimacho.

\- Es lo que pasa cuando trabajas – me burlé - claro, eso tu nunca lo sabrás.

Me sacó la lengua de forma burlona – no sé porque te quiero tanto si eres una borde.

\- Porque soy irresistible – contesté con una sonrisa petulante más propia de él que de mi misma.

\- Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo – dijo con falsa sorpresa – se te están pegando mis hábitos.

\- Solo los malos – contesté.

\- Boba – susurró – pues ya no te invito a Edo esta tarde, ala, por lista – se cruzó de brazos poniendo una pose digna esperando mi suplica.

\- ¿venias a invitarme a Edo?

\- Claro, queda poco para irme así que quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

\- Pero… en Edo hay mucha gente y podrían vernos…

\- Por eso le he pedido a mi madre que nos acompañe – se apresuró a aclarar.

Le miré con la ceja alzada cruzándome yo de brazos ahora – ¿Cuándo?

\- Ayer – contestó simplemente.

Abrí la boca intentando recomponerme de lo que acababa de decir – ¿Ayer? ¡Ni siquiera me habías pedido ir contigo y ya metes a Nodoka-sama! ¿Tan convencido estabas de que te iba a decir que si?

\- Bueno – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – eres mi novia.

Me quedé clavada en el sitio por sus palabras. Abrí la boca para protestar pero en ningún momento salió nada de mi boca, el muy idiota sabía descolocarme con cuatro palabras y encima dejarme contenta.

Pegué un bufido – Está bien, iré contigo.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó con alegría – nos iremos después de comer. Madre está avisada.

Asentí levemente con una sonrisa. Definitivamente, Ranma hacía conmigo lo que quería y más. Aunque no podíamos negar que yo también hacía con el lo que quería.

Tras una breve conversación sobre el entrenamiento y el enfado de Ranma por como su padre me había tratad horas antes nos separamos intentando disimular. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo nadie nos hubiera pillado juntos, pero gracias a Kami, alguien ahí arriba nos protegía y cuidaba.

Supongo que era madre. Si siguiera viva daría saltos de alegría al verme con novio. Aunque no lo dijera siempre supe que su mayor temor es que su hija menor fuera una solterona. Sí, definitivamente era ella quien nos cuidaba.

* * *

Tras comer Nodoka-sama anunció que Ranma, ella y yo íbamos a partir a Edo. Shampoo preguntó si podía unírsenos y Nodoka-sama se negó.

\- No ser justo, yo tener derecho a ir con Ranma – protestó la china.

\- Deberías estar practicando el Shamisen – espetó Nodoka-sama con voz dura – que falta te hace.

La china frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más, era inútil discutir con mi señora. Por si a Shampoo se le ocurría seguirnos le dejó claro que como se enterara que salía de su cuarto en toda la tarde tendría un severo castigo – quiero verte los dedos en carne viva cuando llegue – había dicho.

Me había cambiado por una ropa más apropiada. Un kimono azul oscuro y dorado con un obi en color blanco. Esperaba que a Ranma le gustara. Salí de la habitación en dirección a la puerta principal donde seguramente Ranma ya me esperaba. Caminé por el pasillo y al cruzar por el hueco de la escalera noté unos pasos apresurados acercarse a mí.

\- Shampoo por favor te lo suplico – decía la desesperada voz de Mousse. Rápidamente me escondí en el hueco intentando no ser vista.

\- Mousse dejar en paz a Shampoo.

\- Por favor – les escuché pararse cerca de mi escondite – escúchame, déjalo. Es peligroso.

Me quedé perpleja ante lo dicho por Mousse ¿peligroso? ¿Qué era peligroso? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Shampoo que tuviera tan nervioso a mi amigo?

\- Shampoo tener que hacerlo, medico decir que muchas chicas tomar remedio y sangrar en poco tiempo.

Con que era eso – me dije a mi misma – Shampoo había estado viendo a un médico para sangrar. Por eso esas salidas hacia la ciudad. Entendía la desesperación de Shampoo por desarrollarse, si no sangraba no podría reclamar a Ranma para ella porque eso significaba que no podría traer herederos al mundo.

\- Ese matasanos no es de fiar – decía la asustada voz de mi amigo.

\- No tener ni idea de lo que hablar – escuché decir a Shampoo en tono cortante – ser recomendación de señora Ryugenzawa.

\- Shampoo por favor, si te pasa algo yo me muero.

Sentí lastima de mi amigo, era tal la desesperación en su voz que llegó a enternecerme un poco. No entendía como alguien tan puro como Mousse amaba a alguien como Shampoo, a veces la vida es muy curiosa.

\- A Shampoo no pasarle nada, y poco importarle lo que pasarle a Mousse – desee salir a darle un buen golpe ante la crueldad de sus palabras, más me contuve. No podía delatar mi presencia allí.

\- No es necesaria esta locura…

\- ¡Claro que ser necesaria! – Gritó con una voz aguda y quebrada – ¿No entender idiota? Si Shammpoo no sangrar la bruja de Nodoka haber ganado y no estar dispuesta a ello. Shampoo amar a Ranma y casarse con el – escuchaba desde mi escondite la voz de la china rasgarse, como si estuviera desesperada – y cuando hacerlo, Shampoo darle herederos fuertes a marido.

\- ¿No entiendes que Ranma no se quiere casar?

\- ¡Mientes! El amarme, pero esa estúpida de Akane tenerle embrujado – rodé los ojos ante las palabras de la china – ser cuestión de tiempo que Ranma entender que yo ser mujer de verdad y no esa marimacho estúpida.

\- Pero Shampoo…

-¡Dejarme en paz! Tiempo agotarse y Shampoo hará cualquier cosa por casarse con Ranma – se formó un breve silencio que me dejó el alma en vilo, no sabía que pasaba. Desde mi posición no podía verles – ser deber de mujer dar hijos a su marido.

Escuché un leve sollozo. Shampoo estaba llorando y aunque suene cruel esta vez no me daba ninguna pena. El _Karma_ se llama eso que estaba viviendo, ser tan malvada tenía consecuencias. Bastante generoso era Kami poniendo en el camino de la chinita a alguien que la amara tanto como Mousse.

\- Pero es peligroso Shampoo – intentaba hacerla entrar en razón Mousse – ese hombre puede envenenarte o algo peor…

\- Ranma querer hijos y si yo no poder dárselo casarse con Akane ¡y no poder tolerarlo!

\- Yo te amaré igual Shampoo, toda mi vida, por favor – suplicaba mi amigo. Quise golpearme a mí misma ante tal humillación propia. No era plato de buen gusto para mí ver a mi amigo arrastrarse como un gusano por una mujer como Shampoo.

\- Cásate conmigo Shampoo – pidió Mousse. Escuché un ruido sordo, como de alguien cayendo al suelo y recé a Kami porque Mousse no se hubiera arrodillado ante ella – te lo suplico de rodillas. Yo puedo hacerte feliz, más que Ranma, además yo no necesito tener hijos, con que me ames es más que suficiente.

De nuevo un desesperante silencio reinó la sala que fue interrumpido por una risita burlona de la china – Ser patético.

Escuché un par de pasos – Nunca, escucharme bien, nunca tendrás a Shampoo. Yo amar a Ranma, no a alguien tan inútil como Mousse.

\- Pero yo te amo Shampoo.

\- Lástima – dijo la china con crueldad – Mousse entender, Shampoo ser mucha mujer para ti. Shampoo ser mujer para alguien como Ranma. Tu tener que conformarte con alguien como marimacho.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y en más de una ocasión me tuve que dar fuerzas mentales para no salir de mi escondite y emprenderla a golpes con esa desgraciada que como broche de oro dijo – Asimilarlo Mousse. Shampoo nunca casarse contigo. Dejar de humíllate, ser patético.

Me encogí sobre mi misma al escuchar a la china alejarse a paso veloz de allí, dejando a Mousse solo y abatido. Escuché un leve sollozo de mi amigo y debatí mentalmente si quedarme allí o salir y consolarle. Le escuché ponerse en pie y subir las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Esperé unos minutos para cerciorarme de que no había nadie y salí del hueco de la escalera.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire intentando tranquilizarme, me estaba costando a horrores no subir las escalera y arrancarle la lengua a Shampoo y pegarle la paliza del siglo a Mousse, por idiota.

Decidí que lo mejor era hacer como que no había escuchado nada, esa información era valiosa y si Shampoo se enteraba de que la había escuchado podría ser malo por lo que fingiendo normalidad salí al encuentro de mis señores. Estaban en la puerta esperándome a los pies de la carreta que nos llevaría a Edo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó Ranma.

\- Lo siento, me retrasé – Nodoka-sama me lanzó una muda pregunta – estuve ayudando a Sayuri a doblar la ropa y no me di cuenta de la hora. Lo siento.

-No importa – contestó mi señora – ahora vamos, se hace tarde.

En la carreta de camino a Edo la señora Nodoka nos explicaba que debíamos guardar las apariencias – si alguien os pregunta yo estoy en una reunión y te he pedido que acompañes a Akane para que no esté sola.

\- Ya lo sé madre – contestó ranma cansado jugando con un pequeño puñal que llevaba siempre con el – me lo has repetido cien veces.

\- Es para asegurarme – sonreí al ver la cara de desaprobación de Nodoka-sama al ver a su hijo jugar con el arma – y deja de juguetear con eso, puedes sacarle un ojo a alguien.

\- Lo tengo controlado madre – en ese momento la carreta dio un bote provocando que el arma que Ranma había lanzado quedara clavado en el suelo del carro a un milímetro de su pie. Al siguiente segundo Ranma había sido golpeado con el pequeño bolso limosnera de mi señora.

\- Te dije que te harías daño.

\- _Gomen, gomen_ – contestó Ranma sobándose la zona afectada.

Me asomé por el borde del carro y pude distinguir las puertas de la ciudad. Estábamos prontos a llegar. Nodoka-sama también se dio cuenta – Bien chicos, una última cosa, nada de demostraciones de afecto.

Nos pusimos rojos y asentimos – tranquila señora, sabemos que debemos disimular.

\- Eso espero – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada – no quiero enterarme de que algún tendero cotilla os vea en pleno besuqueo.

\- ¡Madre! – gritó Ranma rojo mientras yo me tapaba la cara con las manos. Nodoka-sama no contestó, solo soltó una sonora carcajada.

Al llegar a Edo quedamos en vernos en el mismo punto cuando el sol comenzara a caer. Nodoka-sama aprovecharía para hacer una visita y unas compras y Ranma y yo podríamos pasar tiempo a solas.

Caminamos por el centro de la ciudad que cada vez era más ruidoso. Con el paso del tiempo Edo había crecido muchísimo y las calles ya de por si abarrotadas estaban más llenas si era posible. En los bares había varias peleas y los pobres dueños solo podían suplicar porque su establecimiento no saliera muy mal parado.

A medida que pasábamos por los puestos los tenderos nos llamaban para que observáramos sus nuevos productos. El día estaba agradable y Ranma y yo disfrutábamos de nuestra mutua compañía aunque no podíamos ser cariñosos el uno con el otro no nos hacía falta.

\- Me muero por tomarte de la mano – me susurró tras la oreja cuando estábamos viendo una tienda de armas. Me puse colorada y observé disimuladamente al dependiente quien estaba muy entretenido limpiando una _naginata_.

\- No deberías decir eso – le respondí en igual tono de voz. Ranma soltó una risita y pegué un respingo al notar un pellizco en el trasero. Me giré para observar a todos los lados buscando un posible espectador pero no encontré a nadie.

Le di un golpe en el brazo mientras se reía – eres un descarado.

Caminé a paso apresurado para alejarme de el quien me seguía muy de cerca – Vamos Akane, no ha sido para tanto.

\- ¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? – le encaré – cualquiera podía habernos visto y Nodoka-sama dejó muy claro que si alguien nos ve nos rebanará el cuello.

Ranma rodó los ojos y puso sus manos tras su cabeza, en ese gesto tan suyo que siempre ponía cuando algo le aburría – vamos, no había nadie mirando, todo el mundo en esta ciudad está muy ocupado con sus propios asuntos y viven la vida tan deprisa que ni siquiera son conscientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

No pude objetar nada, en cierta parte Ranma tenía razón. En la ciudad la vida era muy diferente al campo. En el campo todos se conocen y están pendientes de la vida de los demás, buscando el último chisme de la semana para tener una víctima que despellejar hasta que aparezca otra nueva y empezar de cero. En la ciudad las cosas eran muy distintas, las únicas con el tiempo suficiente para cotillear eran las señoras y estas no paseaban por la zona del mercado en la que nos encontrábamos. Por allí solo pasaban algunos hombres despistados o lo suficientemente borrachos para no ver más allá de sus narices o algunos criados con demasiada prisa como para pararse a observar al resto del mudo.

Di un suspiro – vale, está bien pero por favor para la próxima contente.

\- Es muy difícil teniendo una novia tan bonita – soltó poniendo una sonrisa pomposa en su rostro.

\- No seas adulador.

Ranma me sacó la lengua de forma juguetona – te invito a unos _mochis_ – mis ojos se iluminaron como soles y asentí rápidamente – como te conozco – dio un golpecito con su dedo índice en mi frente y dijo – venga vamos.

Le seguí de cerca y nos metimos por una callejuela hasta llegar a la zona donde estaban la mayoría de los puestos de comida. En esa zona ya debíamos disimular un poco más, allí las jóvenes señoritas paseaban y prácticamente se mostraban al mundo con sus mejores galas con la esperanza de que algún muchacho de buena familia la viera y se quedara prendado de ellas.

Pasamos al lado de un puesto de kimonos y un grupito de chicas de más o menos nuestra edad miraron a Ranma como si fuera un melocotón en medio de la hambruna. Algunas soltaban risillas y se tapaban la cara con las mangas de su kimono.

Sentí un poco de celos al ver como unas chicas bonitas, altas y de buena familia miraban con ojos gatunos a Ranma y lo peor de todo es que yo no podía hacer nada ya que teóricamente, en aquel momento yo era una sirvienta acompañando a un señor y si esas mujeres se acercaban a coquetear con Ranma yo no podría hacer nada, por mucho que deseara moler a palos a todo el mundo.

Pero para mi satisfacción Ranma las ignoró y siguió su camino hasta el puesto de mochis – ¿vienes o qué? – me preguntó desde el puesto. Sin darme cuenta me había quedado rezagada así que corrí en su dirección poniéndome a su lado – ¿Qué tanto hacías?

\- Lo siento, pensaba en mis cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó insistente.

\- Cosas – contesté con la mandíbula tensa.

\- ¿Seguro que no era en una forma de matar a aquel grupo de muchachas que nos sigue desde el puesto de kimonos? – me giré para observar como el grupo de chicas caminaba entre risas y tropiezos y se colocaba tras nosotros. Inflé mis mejillas y apreté los puños. Una nueva oleada de celos se apoderó de cuerpo.

\- Con que era eso – dijo con tono burlón Ranma mirándome muy cerca.

\- En tus sueños imbécil – Ranma soltó una carcajada y me juré a mí misma que como dijera algo fuera de lugar le haría besar el suelo.

\- ¿Entonces no son celos? – susurró pues las chicas se habían acercado quedándose prácticamente pegadas a nosotros. Negué repetidamente con la cabeza aunque estaba segura que mi semblante tiraba por tierra mis intentos de negar lo evidente – bien entonces no son celos.

\- ¡ya te dije que no! – grité. Para mi sorpresa Ranma se había girado con una bonita sonrisa y se agachaba para recoger el pañuelo de seda que alguna de esas chicas había tirado a posta en el suelo.

\- Disculpe, creo que esto es suyo.

Una hermosa chica de nuestra edad con un larguísimo y liso pelo negro y brillante enfundada en un kimono bastante ostentoso (y seguramente caro) sonrió recogiendo el pañuelo con coquetería – _Arigatou gozaimasu_ – me giré para no seguir viendo tan absurdo espectáculo aunque notaba que una vena en mi frente comenzaba a hincharse y mis puños se apretaban con tanta fuerza que me clave las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

\- Me llamo Miyo, Miyo Uzaya – dijo con voz de pito la muchacha.

\- Yo soy Ranma Saotome, un placer – sin poder evitarlo hice una muda burla de la conversación de esos dos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Me crucé de brazos para reprimir la gana de liarme a puñetazos con ese descarado.

\- Me preguntaba si le gustaría unirse a nosotras en un paseo – esa frase me hizo girarme como un rayo, llegando incluso a hacerme daño en el cuello. Sentí el fuego de la ira arder en mi cuando vi una prepotente mirada posada en mí. Ranma me miraba con egocentrismo y estaba a menos de un segundo de mándale a volar de una patada. Pero la gota que rebasó el vaso fueron las siguientes palabras – No creo que a tu sirviente le moleste ¿verdad bonita?

Esa frase junto con el tono usado, un tono cantarín e infantil, como si fuera una niña de seis años mermó mi paciencia. Miré a Ranma quien seguía con el mismo gesto prepotente y decidí hacerle probar su propia medicina. Nadie se mete con Akane Tendo y sale vivo de ello.

Poniendo una dulce sonrisa me dirigí a las muchachas – para nada señoras, mi señor puede hacer lo que quiera – las chicas sonrieron ampliamente y me dirigí a Ranma que me miraba con la ceja alzada – yo iré a comprar el dulce mi señor, usted quédese con sus amigas si así quiere.

Me giré sin mediar palabra dejándole atrás con gesto de sorpresa. Quería agarrar cualquier cosa y rompérsela en la cabeza al muy idiota pero tomé aire y decidí seguir adelante con mi venganza. Ignorando las vocecitas y risas de las muchachas que le decían a Ranma que las siguieran me acerqué al mozo de los mochis quien se giró con amabilidad.

\- Buenas tardes señorita ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Puse mi mejor gesto de inocencia y me agaché levemente para ver la variedad de dulces que vendía – vengo a por unos mochis pero realmente no se cual escoger, hay tantos.

Escuché al chico balbucear y alcé la mirada para luego poner una tímida sonrisa y alejar de nuevo mis ojos de él. Sonreí interiormente al escuchar los furiosos pasos de Ranma acercarse a mí. Sin duda siempre agradeceré las clases de seducción y feminidad de mi señora. En momentos así resultan verdaderamente útiles y divertidos.

\- Yo… le recomiendo el de Sakura, es… delicioso – tartamudeaba el mozo sonrojado.

\- Pues deme dos de ellos – el chico asintió varias veces y se tropezó otras tantas antes de coger el pedido con manos temblorosas. Cuando los estaba colocando en la bolsa para llevármelos escuché un carraspeo. Me giré con la misma sonrisa para enfocar mi mirada en Ranma quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\- Dígame mi señor ¿desea algo?

\- Déjate de idioteces Akane.

Me hice la inocente y llevé mi dedo índice a mis labios – No sé de qué habla el señor, pareciera que está celoso, además, ¿Dónde dejo a sus amigas? – El rostro de Ranma se deformo en una mueca graciosa y con una sonrisa sibilina me giré para mirar al mozo y tomar el pedido - muchas gracias, es usted muy amable, pasaré muy a menudo por aquí.

\- Y yo se lo agradezco – decía entre tartamudeos el hombre – es usted bienvenida cuando quiera.

\- Gracias, aquí tiene el pago.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! – Me cortó el mozo negando con las manos – invita la casa, no todos los días tenemos clientas tan amables y hermosas.

Solté una estúpida sonrisa propia de Shampoo y el chico rio conmigo de forma idiota. Me divertí de lo lindo, jugar con los hombres a veces era muy sencillo – Pues muchas gracias.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más una mano estampó varias moneadas en el mostrador del hombre. Ranma estaba rojo y en su cuello una vena hinchada palpitaba mientras que las aletas de su nariz se movían furiosas– cóbrese aquí.

El pobre mozo asintió asustado y tomó las monedas con manos temblorosas. Solo pude sonreír de manera inocente mientras Ranma se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la manga del kimono – Nos vamos.

Me giré para despedirme del pobre chico que seguía asustado por el golpe que Ranma había dado en la mesa – Volveré pronto.

\- No, no lo harás – gruñó Ranma sacándome de la tienda donde el grupo de muchachas seguía esperando. La líder del grupo se acercó a nosotros llamando a Ranma con esa insufrible voz de pito pero Ranma las ignoró, haciéndolas a un lado pasó por el medio del grupo arrastrándome con él.

En otras circunstancias le habría dado un buen puñetazo. No me gustaba que me trataran como si fuera un objeto o posesión pero en ese momento me sentía ganadora. Me giré para mirar a las muchachas quien nos observaban asombradas y no pude evitar lanzarles una sonrisa de victoria. Me dejé guiar por un muy enfadado Ranma hasta una zona apartada de la ciudad. Me soltó y se giró para encararme.

\- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

No contesté de inmediato. Con la vista busque un banco y encontré uno de piedra un par de pasos más allá. Camine tranquila hasta el siendo seguida por Ranma. Me senté y con calma saqué un mochi y empecé a comérmelo.

\- Akane – protestó Ranma frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

\- Tú empezaste – contesté simplemente.

\- Lo mío era una broma, lo tuyo fue maldad.

\- No, lo mío se llama venganza – le di un mordisco al mochi y me llevé la mano a la mejilla – delicioso. Ese chico tenía razón.

Al escucharme nombrar de nuevo al pobre mozo Ranma gruñó y arrebató el resto del mochi comiéndoselo de un bocado. Le vi tragar con dificultad el dulce y darse golpecitos en el pecho para que bajara – egoísta.

\- No soy egoísta – se quejó sentándose a mi lado – no me ha gustado la forma en que te miraba, como si fueras…

\- ¿Una mujer deseable? – Pregunté para molestarle, frunció el ceño y note como se tensaba – bueno, tu amiga me trató como una niña de seis años, creo que estamos en paz.

Ranma suspiró y se sobó el puente de la nariz – Lo siento, no debí empezar ese juego absurdo de los celos.

\- Hasta que al fin te disculpas – dije con voz serena – No me lo creo, debes de estar enfermo – me lanzó una enfadada mirada que se dulcifico cuando vio mi sonrisa – te perdono, idiota.

Saqué el segundo mochi y lo partí a la mitad ofreciéndoselo, con un movimiento de cabeza negó la oferta. Me encogí de hombros y devoré el postre. Noté la tímida mano de Ranma posarse sobre la mía con cariño. Lancé una rápida mirada, no había nadie cerca.

Apreté el agarre y tomando de forma rápida su cara le di un fugaz beso en los labios. Ranma intentó alagar el beso pero yo me negué – No, puede vernos alguien y ya nos hemos arriesgado demasiado.

Soltó un suspiro y apoyó su frente en mi hombro – aguafiestas.

\- Ese es mi segundo nombre – lo escuché reírse y darme un rápido beso en el cuello para luego levantarse de un salto – ¿seguimos nuestro paseo?

Asentí levantándome – con una condición.

\- Dime.

Me cruce de brazos y acerqué mi cara a la suya con un gesto de enfado – Nada de chicas.

Ranma soltó una risa ahogada y alzó su mano derecha – te lo prometo.

Caminamos de forma lenta por la ciudad. En un momento nos cruzamos con el grupo de chicas de antes y bufé molesta. Ranma se hizo el desentendido cuando la tal Miyo volvió a entablar conversación con el – Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer – había dicho sin parar de caminar.

No pude evitar mirarles con satisfacción. Recorrimos varios puestos de la ciudad, algunos bastante curiosos. En algunos puestos los mercaderes nos saludaban, a Ranma por ser hijo de la gran Nodoka Saotome y a mí por ser su sirvienta.

\- Joven Saotome mire, mire que hermosos colgantes tengo hoy – dijo un hombrecillo medio calvo con un desgastado kimono marrón – seguro que a la joven Shampoo le encantarán.

Sentí mi estómago encogerse ante las palabras de aquel hombre, Ranma también se tensó pero puso un falso gesto de amabilidad en su cara – seguro que sí pero ahora mismo no soy el más indicado para obsequiarle nada.

\- ¿Por qué joven Saotome? – Preguntó curioso – No me diga que están peleados ¡el amor juvenil!

Ranma volvió a tensarse un poco más y tuve que darle un ligero codazo para que disimulara su cara de malas pulgas – No señor, no estamos peleados. Nuestro compromiso está roto por el momento.

El hombre se puso pálido. Comenzó a temblar y a balbucear como si estuviera frente a la mismísima muerte. Sentí un poco de lástima por el pobre mercader – Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo señor Saotome, no quería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos – dijo atropelladamente haciendo varias reverencias – soy un idiota y un bocazas. Le suplico perdón.

\- Tranquilo – contestó Ranma – no es para tanto.

\- Por favor, llévese este colgante como pago por mi estupidez.

Ranma movió las manos ligeramente negando con la cabeza – No hace falta, de verdad.

\- Por favor, seguro que a Nodoka-sama le gustará.

\- Pues… quizás tenga razón – dijo Ranma tomando el colgante frente a el – pero de verdad no es necesario, puedo pagarlo.

\- No por favor, le ruego que acepte.

Ranma me miró confuso por lo que solo pude encogerme de hombros. Si el hombre quería regalarle el collar que así fuera, sería de muy mala educación no aceptar el regalo y más un colgante tan bonito.

Seguimos caminando mientras Ranma observaba el collar en sus manos. Era muy simple, una cadena de cuero con el kanji de la palabra amor – Seguro que a Nodoka-sama le encanta.

Pegó un bote asustado – ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

Negué varias veces ante su idiotez – De verdad que a veces estás en las nubes – frunció ligeramente el ceño pero ignoré su gesto – que digo, que el collar alegrará mucho a mi señora.

\- No se… si sería correcto.

\- ¿Y porque no? – Pregunté curiosa – es un regalo muy bonito.

\- Bueno… es que es mi madre – se rascó la nuca mientras observaba el colgante como si fuera un objeto divino o de otro mundo.

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario – entiendo que no es un obsequio caro pero…

\- ¡No! ¡No es por su valor! – Me cortó – el problema es su significado.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunté inspeccionando la pieza.

\- Ya sabes – buscó mi mirada intentando encontrar comprensión pero suspiró al solo encontrar dudas – es el kanji del amor Akane.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Pues que es raro – dijo desesperado – ¿Cómo voy a darle algo así a mi madre? Debería dárselo a mi pareja – de pronto sus mejillas se colorearon y con voz muy bajita dijo mientras bajaba la mirada – debería entregártelo a ti.

Parpadeé curiosa sin entender muy bien el problema hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había querido decir. Solté un suspiro largo para luego sonreír. Ranma podía ser un hombre de dieciséis años, pero en el fondo seguía siendo un niño.

\- Ranma, no es indebido o extraño regalarle ese objeto a una madre – sus preciosos ojos azules me miraron con una muda pregunta en ellos – Una madre es el más absoluto grado de amor que hay en el mundo. Una madre nos lleva dentro durante nueve meses para luego traernos al mundo y cuidarnos y amarnos hasta que nos abandonan para irse a un lugar mejor.

No pude evitar recordar a mi madre y emocionarme. Era cierto que nunca nos habíamos llevado especialmente bien, pero recordar sus últimas palabras, donde me dejaba claro que por mucho que hubiéramos discutido me amaba con todo su corazón me hacía querer llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo y menos allí en medio de la ciudad, por lo que me tragué mis sentimientos e intenté explicarle mi punto a Ranma.

\- Una madre te querrá toda su vida, por muchas veces que caigas o falles, ellas siempre estarán ahí para levantarnos y perdonarnos, pero sobretodo amarnos. Que le regales ese collar a Nodoka-sama es un claro gesto de que tú correspondes su amor y se lo devuelves de manera humilde.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?

Asentí levemente – Nunca podremos corresponder el amor de una madre como se merece, porque para mí la representación de la palabra amor, es una madre. Por eso, seguro que se pone muy contenta cuando vea que agradeces todo su esfuerzo en criarte y que sobretodo lo valoras.

Ranma se quedó en silencio varios segundos pero luego apretó el colgante en su mano y lo guardo entre los pliegues de su kimono – tienes razón, madre se lo merece.

\- Por supuesto que si – sonreí – tenemos la mala costumbre de agenciar a la palabra amor la imagen de la pareja romántica, pero hay muchas clases de amor y mucho más fuertes, el amor de familia, el de los amigos e incluso el amor por los animales, es más seguro que tú tienes otro claro ejemplo de amor que no tiene nada que ver con el romanticismo.

Me miró un poco confuso – No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Ya sabes, el amor por las artes marciales. Amas entrenar ¿no?

Su cara se iluminó en un hermoso gesto que grabé en mi memoria como si me lo hubieran colocado en el cuerpo con fuego. Aun a día de hoy veo en mi anciana cabeza la imagen nítida de ese Ranma de dieciséis años, con los ojos soñadores y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Tienes razón Akane – dijo con una voz muy suave – no sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Aburrirte y ser menos inteligente – comenté intentando quitar hierro al asunto. Estábamos teniendo un momento excesivamente tierno en medio de Edo, donde cualquiera podría vernos y pensar mal – venga vamos, pronto llegará la hora de irse y yo necesito mirar unas telas.

\- Adelántate – me dijo de repente sorprendiéndome – no me mires así, he recordado que tengo una cosa que hacer y si vamos juntos a todos los lados no nos dará tiempo.

\- Está bien – mi tono dejaba entrever un poco de sospecha. Ranma se acercó a mí y me revolvió el pelo dejándolo despeinado y loco. Pegué un grito de horror y lo escuché reírse – ¿Qué haces idiota?

\- Te veo en diez minutos en el banco de piedra frente al rio.

Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera reprochar. Mientras me intentaba peinar el desastre que había hecho me preguntaba a donde iba tan repentinamente, no era normal en el ¿Qué era eso que tenía que hacer? Y si tan importante era ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

Todo olía a chamusquina pero decidí dejar a un lado mis sospechas y caminar hacia el puesto de telas. Debía confiar en Ranma, era mi pareja y nunca me había dado motivos para desconfiar de él. Fuera lo que fuera seguramente me lo contaría después.

Entré en la tienda de las telas donde la señora Kiyama me dio la bienvenida. Era una mujer entrada en años y algo regordeta con un humor maravilloso. Siempre era amable con las clientas, sobre todo con Nodoka-sama, aunque su exceso de amabilidad con mi señora a lo mejor se debía a que siempre se dejaba buenas monedas en aquel lugar.

Le comenté que tenía pensado enviarle un regalo a Momo-chan y tras una leve conversación donde me preguntó sobre el paradero de mi amiga me ayudó a escoger las telas con las que luego confeccionaría el yukata que tenía pensado regalarle.

Por supuesto esa idea fue obra de mi señora para tener una excusa de ver a Momo-chan. Me pareció terriblemente inteligente por lo que accedí a que ella pusiera las monedas y yo el gusto en el tejido.

Acabé pronto pues la señora Kiyama me enseñó una pequeña variedad de telas que me encantaron. Al final me decanté por una verde pistacho con flores rosadas. Dejé el encargo pendiente y salí de la tienda en dirección al banco donde había quedado con Ranma.

Miré al cielo observando que el azul que me coronaba la cabeza horas antes se estaba tornando naranja, pronto nos tocaría volver. Alcé los ojos y vi a Ranma sentado en el banco esperándome.

Alcé la mano para alertarle de que estaba llegando y el me devolvió el gesto por lo que aceleré el paso para llegar a su lado cuanto antes – ya estoy aquí ¿tarde mucho?

\- Nada, acabo de llegar yo también – me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me sentara a su lado – ¿ya has hecho tu encargo?

\- Así es – contesté – ¿y tú el tuyo?

\- Todo en orden.

Entrecerré los ojos ante su escueta respuesta. Estaba raro. Normalmente si tenía que hacer algo rápido luego me contaba con todo lujo de detalles, pero esta vez había dado una simple respuesta y nada más.

Supe que algo iba mal cuando le vi crujirse el cuello y jugar con sus dedos. Cuando intenté conectar nuestras miradas me esquivó y entonces no pude aguantar más la incertidumbre – Ya basta Ranma ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¿Yo? Nada – alcé una ceja dejándole claro con mi gesto que no le creía nada. Una gota de sudor cayó por su sien y se puso colorado. Definitivamente algo pasaba.

\- Ranma – use un tono tan frio como el que usaba mi señora cuando algo no le gustaba. Algo me ocultaba y quería saber que era. Quizás había estado con otra ¿y si ha ido a ver a esas chicas que le seguían? ¿Y si fue a visitar a alguna hija de algún tendero? Siempre le ponían ojitos… ¿quizás estaba metido en algún lio? ¿Debía dinero a alguien? ¿Y si se le habían pegado las malas manías de su padre? Debía enterarme de que diablos le pasaba y rápido.

Tomé el cuello de su kimono y le giré para que me mirara – Ranma Saotome exijo saber que me ocultas ¡ya!

Le vi tragar en seco y se apartó a duras penas – Tampoco hace falta ponerse así.

Fruncí el ceño un segundo pero luego me relajé al verle buscar algo entre los pliegues de su ropa. Sus cejas se juntaron y sacó la punta de la lengua entre sus labios de una forma muy graciosa. Cuando por fin dio con lo que estaba buscando dio un gritito bajo de satisfacción y de entre sus ropas sacó una cinta de pelo azul.

La cogió de un extremo y la tendió frente a mí - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté curiosa.

\- Es una cinta para el pelo.

\- ¡Eso es obvio! – Grité exaltada – ¿pero de quién?

No podía creer que el descarado me estaba mostrando un trofeo que había conseguido de alguna chica por ahí ¿Quién se creía?

\- ¿Cómo que de quién? – preguntó sin saber a qué me refería – pues tuya, claro. La compré para ti.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y me sentí ridícula y estúpida. No sabía cómo podía haber dudado de Ranma – ¿de verdad es para mí? – pregunté tomando con cariño ese trozo alargado de tela azul.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Qué te pensabas? – no contesté y bajé la mirada avergonzada – espera, pensabas que se lo iba a regalar a otra ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no – intenté excusarme.

\- Ya claro… mentirosa – dijo entrecerrando sus ojos – como no puedo regalarte cosas bonitas ya que sería exponernos demasiado, te regalo esto. Cada vez que te recojas el pelo cuando yo no esté contigo, me sentirás cerca y yo me quedaré una tuya para sentirte cerca de ti.

Quise llorar de alegría ante sus palabras. Ese pequeño gesto me pareció el mayor gesto de amor que jamás nadie hubiera tenido conmigo. Quise abrazarle, besarle, comérmelo entero, pero no podía.

\- es preciosa, gracias.

Sonrió levemente y me giré para darle la espalda. Notaba sus ojos clavados en mí y eche mi pelo hacia atrás – ¿me la pones por favor?

Sus temblorosos dedos deshicieron el nudo de la cinta amarilla que recogía mi pelo y colocó en su lugar la que me había regalado. Cuando terminó la tarea me giré con una brillante sonrisa en la cara – quédate tu esa – dije cuando intentó devolverme la cinta – es mi favorita y por eso quiero que te la quedes tú, para que me recuerdes mientras estemos lejos.

\- Siempre te tengo en la cabeza – se colocó la cinta alrededor de la muñeca e hizo un nudo – cada vez que esté entrenando y eche de menos besarte, besaré esta cinta.

Suspiré enamorada ante sus palabras, quería besarle pero echando un leve vistazo me cercioré de que había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor y sería peligroso. El debió pensar lo mismo porque le escuché gruñir – en cuanto lleguemos a casa y tengamos un momento, te voy a cubrir a besos.

Me puse de un potente color rojo y sentí mi cuerpo arder – no digas eso, idiota.

Ranma soltó una carcajada y se puso en pie mirando al cielo – creo que deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde.

\- Sí, es lo mejor.

Caminamos muy juntos pero sin llegar a rozarnos hasta el sitio donde habíamos quedado con Nodoka-sama quien ya nos estaba esperando en el carro. Tenía cara de malas pulgas pues habíamos tardado unos minutos más de lo estipulado pero todo enfado murió cuando Ranma le entregó su regalo.

Deberíais haber visto su cara de emoción, era como ver a una niña pequeña recibiendo un montón de _dangos_. El camino de vuelta lo pasamos en silencio, Nodoka-sama admirando el regalo de su hijo, y Ranma y yo rozando nuestras manos casi imperceptiblemente.

Si os estáis preguntando si esa noche Ranma cumplió su promesa de secuestrarme y cubrirme a besos, si, lo hizo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en el dojo, como siempre en la parte trasera, en la última fila junto con Sasuke. Genma estaba más contento de lo normal e incluso nos dejaba participar en la lección del día.

En realidad no sé si lo hacía por amabilidad o para reírse porque debido a nuestro atraso con el resto de la clase no dábamos una al derecha. Tras dos horas entrenando sin parar nos dejó descansar un rato. Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse se acercaron a Sasuke y a mí y se sentaron a nuestro lado bebiendo de su cantimplora.

\- Tu padre hoy está verdaderamente motivado – dijo Ryoga con la voz entrecortada debido al cansancio.

\- Y que lo digas, me duele el alma – se quejó Mousse moviendo sus brazos – parece que quiere matarnos.

Ranma quien bebía movió levemente la cabeza. Una vez tomó el agua se limpió con la manga de su traje de entrenamiento ganándose mi mirada reprobatoria que ignoró – Por lo visto quiere que estemos al cien por cien cuando nos vayamos y empecemos el entrenamiento con el emperador.

\- Pues si sigue así acabará matándonos – protestó Ryoga haciéndome reír.

\- ¿Cuándo os vais? – pregunté algo temerosa de la respuesta. Me daba mucha pena alejarme de Ryoga y Mousse, pero lo que más me dolía era no ver a Ranma en tanto tiempo.

\- En una semana – contestó Ranma mirándome. Para el resto de los allí presentes no habría nada extraño en sus ojos, pero yo entendí lo que me quería decir con aquella mirada. Ranma, al igual que yo, estaba triste, no quería alejarse de su casa y tampoco de mí.

\- Cuatro años pasan rápido – intentó animarles Sasuke – a mi… me gustaría… i…ir

\- Entonces sí que me moriría – dije con falsa desesperación – me dejaríais sola y aburrida.

Sasuke sonrió al igual que Ryoga – tranquila Akane-chan, escribiremos.

Ranma y Mousse tenían la mirada gacha. Fruncí los labios levemente al imaginar el porqué de la pena de Mousse. Supongo que no le gustaba nada la idea de alejarse de Shampoo tanto tiempo.

\- Voy a echar de menos esto – dijo Ryoga mirando al techo del dojo – y a Ukyo.

\- ¿Cuándo volváis os casareis? – pregunté haciendo que mi amigo se atragantara con su propia saliva.

\- Tranquilo amigo, el matrimonio no es tan horrible como para suicidarse con tu propia saliva – dijo Ranma con burla.

Ryoga le fulminó con la mirada – Idiota, claro tú lo dices porque estas comprometido con la hermosa Akane, si fuera Shampoo…

\- ¡Que buen día hace hoy! ¿Verdad? – pregunté de repente intentando cambiar de tema. Los hombros de Mousse se habían tensado con las palabras de Ryoga por lo que intenté que la chinita no fuera el principal tema de conversación. Mousse me lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó Ryoga.

\- Nada, tonterías – fingí demencia – os voy a echar de menos.

\- Y nosotros a ti – dijo Mousse – aunque pasen rápido, cuatro años es mucho tiempo.

Solté un gruñido mientras me abrazaba las piernas, opinaba igual que Mousse. Era muy injusto que me separaran de ellos durante tanto tiempo, sobretodo de Ranma.

\- ¿Por qué no… podéis volver? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Por lo visto es un entrenamiento exhaustivo que no debe ser interrumpido por nada – explicó Mousse – lo único que pienso es que quieren tener soldados las veinticuatro horas del día disponibles.

\- Sobre todo ahora que las disputas con el _shogun_ han vuelto a emerger – dijo Ranma.

Mi estómago se encogió ante sus palabras. Me moría de miedo al pensar que mientras Ranma y los chicos estuvieran en el servicio estallara una guerra y fueran los primeros en presentarse a filas.

\- Prometedme que no so pasara nada – dije con desesperación.

Los tres me miraron curiosos y yo solo pude repetir mi ruego – prometedlo.

Ranma me miró con ojos tristes y una sonrisa vacía – Lo prometo.

\- Y yo – dijeron Ryoga y Mousse.

Aunque solo eran promesas dichas en medio de un dojo viejo, para mí esas palabras representaban una vida entera y poder dormir tranquila mientras no estuvieran en casa. Nunca estaría tranquila del todo, pero el pensar que tenían una promesa conmigo quizás me dejara vivir en paz mientras estuvieran fuera.

\- Además – dijo Ranma con tono calmado – no tienes que preocuparte, seguro que no estallará ninguna guerra.

\- Eso espero – susurré.

\- Venga panda de vagos, en pie y en círculo ¡ya! – gritó la voz del hombre panda sacándonos de nuestra pequeña conversación. Rápidamente nos pusimos en pie y nos acercamos al medio del dojo rodeando al señor Saotome quien permanecía en el medio del círculo con los brazos tras la espalda y un duro gesto en su cara.

\- Bien, como sabréis la próxima semana comenzaran los entrenamientos en las filas del emperador – solté un bufido que para mi suerte pasó desapercibido por Genma Saotome – no todos estáis capacitados para tal honor y por eso he escrito una lista con los nombres de aquellos que se nos unirán a Ranma y a mí en el entrenamiento.

Varios chicos comenzaron a murmurar y algunos incluso se movían inquietos en su sitio. Los más mayores tenían cara de malas pulgas y los más jóvenes observaban ilusionados el panorama, supongo que deseando crecer para convertirse en uno de los elegidos del hombre panda.

Nunca había entendido porque algunos chicos se iban todos los años al servicio del emperador y otros no. Al principio creía que era porque sus padres eran partidarios del shogun, pero esa idea se me hizo imposible, Genma Saotome no podía soportar a los seguidores de un mandatario tan primario y falto de visión de futuro, como él le llamaba, por lo tanto dudaba que estuviera dispuesto a entrenar a sus hijos.

La respuesta era simple. Genma Saotome elegía a los estudiantes que iban a filas. Los elegidos daban saltos de alegría al saberse superiores a aquellos que no conseguían la aprobación del _sensei_ aunque ninguno se atrevía a replicar a pesar de su descontento.

Miré a Sasuke por un segundo, en su mirada había un deje de esperanza pero ambos sabíamos que su nombre no estaba en la lista, además de que había superado con creces la edad de reclutamiento. El emperador cada año llamaba a sus filas a jóvenes de dieciséis, a veces de quince si eran muy buenos en las artes y les entrenaba con los mejores senseis y en las mejores condiciones que un guerrero podría desear. Se convertían en soldados imperiales a los diecinueve años y en ese momento se convertían en un juguete a manos del emperador. Si explotaba el conflicto, los hombres que habían hecho aquel servicio militar debían ir a filas. Siempre había excepciones, por ejemplo si sus padres pagaban grandes cantidades de dinero o si entregaban a otro soldado de igual valor. Muchos padres evitaban así que sus primogénitos murieran en combate.

\- Bien, cuando os nombre dar un paso al frente – dijo el hombre panda sacando de su kimono un rollo de papel. Me sorprendí cuando comenzó a decir los nombres de los chicos, dudaba mucho que ese hombre supiera siquiera leer o escribir.

\- Agawa, Eru, Futaba, Hibiki, Harada, Haru… - los nombrados daban un paso al frente con enormes sonrisas como si no creyeran que fueran merecedores de tal honor – Migawa, Taki, Tokugawa – en la otra cara de la moneda estaban aquellos que no eran nombrados quien apesadumbrados bajaban la cabeza e incluso daban leves patada al suelo – Yato, Yamato, Yosida y tu Mousse.

Fueron un total de veintitrés nombres incluido el de Ranma. Los elegidos dieron una larga reverencia en agradecimiento a su sensei por la oportunidad. Una parte de mi deseó haber salido elegida para poder luchar codo con codo con mis amigos y sobre todo para demostrar que una mujer puede ser un gran guerrero, pero era totalmente imposible.

\- Se te ve contrariada, Tendo – dijo un chico alto como una torre. Fruncí el ceño cuando puso una sonrisa pedante en su rostro, Kazuo era el nombre de ese idiota con ínfulas – ¿Enfadada porque tus guardaespaldas no estarán por aquí para librarte?

\- No sé de qué hablas – dije con los dientes muy apretados.

\- Seguro – se burló. Di una rápida mirada a Genma quien observaba la situación con un deje de burla en su cara – es algo natural tranquila. Es normal en una mujer sentir miedo.

\- No tengo miedo – escupí – y menos de un inútil como tú.

Kazuo era dos años mayor que yo y tenía el egocentrismo de un rey. Se creía muy importante y un gran guerrero a pesar de que cuando le tocó ir a filas el hombre panda decidió que no estaba al nivel adecuado.

\- Déjala en paz – gruñó Ranma poniéndose frente a mí al igual que Mousse y Ryoga.

Kazuo soltó una carcajada y miró por encima de las cabezas de mis amigos buscando mi rostro – ¿ves lo que decía? ¿Qué será ahora de ti sin que estén estos tres para protegerte?

\- No la amenaces – Ranma apretaba sus puños y notaba que la parte posterior de su cuello se tensaba.

\- No joven Saotome, jamás me atrevería – se burló Kazuo – a las mujeres indefensas hay que protegerlas.

Ese comentario fue más que suficiente para rebasar mi paciencia. No sabía quién se creía aquel niñato pero le iba a bajar esos humos que tenía. Aparté a un lado a Ranma y a Mousse y me puse frente a Kazuo con gesto altanero.

Mi movimiento pareció desestabilizarle un momento por lo que aproveché para soltar mi golpe de gracia – Yo no soy una mujer indefensa y mucho menos necesito que me defienda ningún hombre, puedo defenderme sola, sobretodo de hombres tan patéticos como tú.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices – dijo Kazuo con enfado en su voz.

\- No tengo que tener cuidado de nada, es hora de que te digan un par de verdades – los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par y escuché a mi espalda un par de exclamaciones – no sé porque te crees tan importante ni porque te crees superior a mi cuando eres un inútil con ínfulas de guerrero.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

\- No miento, hace dos años el señor Saotome no te eligió para ir a filas porque eres un inútil, un maldito torpe cuyo padre paga una generosa cantidad para estar aquí.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó el hombre panda cuando Kazuo dio un paso al frente dispuesto a atacarme – Akane, retira lo dicho.

\- Jamás – dije – las verdades duelen ¿verdad?

\- Soy mejor guerrero de lo que tu jamás serás, porque eres una simple mujer que piensa que sabe dar un puñetazo – los ojos de Kazuo tenían fuego. Había tocado en una tecla dolorosa para él y ahora estaba dispuesto a destrozarme – en verdad lo único que te hace diferente a cualquier mujer es que tú eres un animalillo salvaje que se cree especial porque no sabe hacer un plato de arroz decente, lo cual es vergonzoso en una mujer.

\- ¿Vergonzoso? No entiendo porque debería sentir vergüenza en no saber cocinar o coser – me crucé de brazos de forma altanera – Ese es nuestro trabajo porque vosotros los hombres nos habéis relegado a la fuerza a ello, porque teméis que si nos ponemos a vuestra altura os superemos.

\- ¡Serás estúpida! – Gritaron algunos de los estudiantes que se ofendieron por mi comentario – ¡no nos llegas ni a la suela! – Dijo uno – ¡Vuelve a la cocina y deja de molestar!

Quise pegarles una paliza a todos pero me contuve, Kazuo parecía que iba a explotar y Genma tenía una ven palpitándole en la sien. Sonreí sabiendo que mi comentario le había dolido incluso a el ya que Genma era el claro ejemplo de un hombre sin talento que tiene a la sombra a su mujer para poder destacar.

Mis ojos se pasearon por el dojo y encontré un par de ojos azules que me miraban con orgullo. Ese par de ojos eran los únicos que me importaban, no me importaba el pensamiento y opinión de nadie, solo la de Ranma y sabía que él me apoyaba en todo lo que hacía.

\- ¿Quieres medirte a la altura de un hombre? – Preguntó Genma – Bien, lo harás. Pelearás contra un hombre.

Kazuo me miró con superioridad y ambos dimos un paso al frente. Estaba convencida de que ganaría este asalto ya que aunque fuera bastante más atrasada que el en cuanto a lecciones, la técnica de Kazuo era bastante pobre.

Estábamos listos para enzarzarnos en una pelea cuando la gorda mano de Genma se posó en el hombro de mi contrincante – No, tu no lucharás con ella – dijo con voz de ultratumba mirándome a los ojos – lucharé yo.

El dojo se quedó en silencio unos segundos y yo sentí que me faltaba el aire. Escuché un par de protestas por parte de Ryoga y Mousse pero me recompuse rápidamente. No le tenía miedo a aquel hombre y mucho menos enfrentarme a él. Para mí sería la oportunidad perfecta para cobrarme años de humillaciones, tanto a mí como a Sasuke, pero sobre todo a mi señora.

\- Está bien – acepté.

Genma sonrió de forma ladina y se colocó en el centro del círculo. Ranma reaccionó por fin y se acercó a su padre – ¡No puedes decirlo en serio!

\- ¡Apártate muchacho! – Le dio un empujón que le hizo trastabillar – es hora de que aprenda un lección.

\- ¡No voy a permitirlo! – Gritó Ranma poniéndose frente a mí – No es un combate justo.

Me enterneció levemente la forma en la que me defendía pero una parte de mí se molestó con él. No era una princesa en apuros, no era una taza de porcelana fina, podía aguantar los golpes, lo había demostrado desde bien pequeña por lo que no iba a acobardarme ante un hombre como Genma Saotome.

Toqué el hombro de Ranma quien se giró para mirarme – Quiero hacerlo.

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo permitirlo!

\- Por favor Ranma – le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos intentando hacerle ver que quería de verdad batirme en duelo con su padre – confía en mí.

\- Te hará daño.

Sonreí levemente – Seguro que recibiré más de un golpe – la cara de Ranma se deformó en una mueca de angustia – pero el también recibirá alguno, no soy manca y según tu tengo un buen derechazo.

Ranma me escudriñó la cara intentando encontrar en mí el menor símbolo de debilidad. Estaba segura de que si pudiera me secuestraría y me alejaría de allí para siempre, para meterme en una cueva donde nadie pudiera dañarme.

Le di una tenue sonrisa para darle confianza y suspiró derrotado – está bien.

\- Prométeme que no interferirás – dije entonces muy seria, le conocía y si veía que estaba perdiendo se metería en medio de mi pelea y eso no iba a tolerarlo.

\- Pero…

\- Promételo – le corte para luego dirigirme a Mousse y Ryoga que también tenían gesto preocupado – todos.

\- Venga chica, ¿vas a seguir hablando o vamos a pelear?

Lancé una mirada furiosa al hombre panda pero luego centre mi atención en Ranma – promételo – repetí insistente.

En su mirada había dolor y miedo pero ante mi cabezonería no pudo más que asentir – está bien, pero ten cuidado.

\- Lo tendré – me dirigí erguida hacia el centro del circulo donde Genma me esperaba sin mostrar más sentimiento que la burla. Comencé a acumular ira, recordando cada mala palabra, cada mal gesto, cada historia que mi señora me había contado para poder pelear con toda mi rabia.

Los chicos a nuestro alrededor jaleaban la pelea y animaban a su sensei. Un chico mayor hizo de árbitro dio la salida y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear me lancé hacia mi adversario dándole una patada en el costado que le dobló.

\- ¡Vamos Akane! – gritaba Sasuke.

Mousse aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas cuando esquivé un golpe y le devolví un puñetazo que se encajó en la mandíbula. Ryoga dio un salto y Ranma movía sus puños arriba y abajo en señal de nerviosismo.

La gorda cara del hombre panda se deformó en una mueca de ira – ¿Sorprendido, sensei? – escupí con rabia.

Genma me atacó varias veces y un puñetazo impactó en mi mejilla haciéndome girar mientras trastabillaba aunque conseguí mantenerme en pie. Le escuché dar dos pasos con sus gordos pies y como pude esquivé otro golpe pero una patada impactó también en mi costado doblándome.

Me puse furiosa al escuchar las risas y las burlas de mis compañeros pero con rapidez me puse en pie y le di una patada en las piernas que le hicieron perder el equilibrio y encajé dos puñetazos en su cuerpo, uno en su estómago y otro en su cara.

Se levantó como pudo y entonces vi algo en su mirada que me hizo temblar. Sus pequeños ojos estaban oscuros como si deseara matarme. Comenzó a lanzar golpes y entonces vi la verdadera naturaleza de Genma. Me puso la zancadilla para desestabilizarme, tiraba de mi kimono para poder encajar un golpe en mi cuerpo… Genma Saotome no estaba peleando con honor, era un maldito tramposo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – gritaba Ranma al verle retorcerme el brazo y darme una patada en la espalda que me tumbó. El hombre panda no era un hombre ágil, su gordo cuerpo le hacía bastante lento pero sus golpes eran duros y contundente – ¡No estas peleando justamente!

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Genma a su hijo.

Yo seguía en el suelo dolorida por el golpe en la espalda, pero le escuché llegar. Cuando se agachó para levantarme le di dos codazos que provocaron que su nariz sangrara profusamente y se llevara las manos a la parte dañada, por lo que aproveche para girar sobre mi misma y darle una patada.

Me agarré el costado donde me había golpeado con anterioridad y pude ver que si antes había odio en la mirada del hombre panda ahora solo había un deseo real de verme bajo tierra. Los jaleos se hacían cada vez más sonoro, alguno incluso pedía mi cabeza. Esperaba otro ataque poco honorifico de Genma pero lo que hizo me dejó totalmente descolocada.

Se acercó rápidamente tomándome del cuello con sus gordas manos y comenzó a apretar. Escuché los gritos de Ranma y mis amigos pero antes de que pudieran interceder le di una patada en el estómago que le obligó a soltarme. Caí de rodillas en el suelo intentando recuperar aire por lo que no pude evitar que me tomara del pelo y me levantara. Si antes Genma estaba siendo poco honorifico ahora no lo era nada.

Me dio una bofetada que me tiró al suelo. Noté en mi boca el sabor a hierro de la sangre y antes de poder reaccionar sentí una patada en el estómago que me hizo rodar por el suelo. Las risas y los jaleos, así como los gritos de mis amigos se estaban opacando en mi cabeza. Una vez más Genma me tomó del pelo para alzarme la cabeza y empezar a darme fuertes golpes, uno, dos incluso tres que lograron abrir aún más la herida de mi labio. Me levantó levemente y me dio un puñetazo que me tumbó.

\- ¡Ya basta! – escuché la voz lejana de Ranma en mi cabeza pero no lograba enfocar bien. Las caras de mis compañeros estaban borrosas, todo a mí alrededor empezaba a difuminarse pero no podía quedarme inconsciente, eso solo le haría ganador a él.

Estaba por ponerme en pie cuando otra patada impactó en mi estómago. Me quede tumbada boca abajo en el suelo medio encogida. Alcé la cara para mirar a Genma quien se proclamaba vencedor del encuentro.

\- ¿Has tenido suficiente? – me pregunto Genma mientras Ranma y Ryoga me ayudaban a levantarme.

\- Eso ha sido una pelea injusta – protestó Ranma – has hecho trampas, has peleado como si estuvieras en una taberna.

\- Ella quería un combate de verdad y lo ha tenido – dijo acercándose a mí. Ranma se encaró ante su padre sorprendiéndole.

\- No la toques.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo me encaminé a paso lento hacia el hombre panda quien me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Mis compañeros se burlaban de mi aspecto y me lanzaban comentario como "así es la única manera que tenéis de aprender" o "esto es lo que te espera si sigues así" pero no me importó me acerqué a la gorda y sudada cara de Genma Saotome y susurré con voz ahogada.

\- Eres despreciable.

Genma se mostró impasible, simplemente bajó su rostro a mi altura levemente y dijo – ¿Ya has aprendido que este no es tu sitio o necesitas un poco más?

Para sorpresa de todos escupí a los pies de Genma toda la sangre que había acumulado en mi boca por culpa de la gran herida que surcaba mi labio – eso es lo que opino de ti, basura.

Genma alzó la mano para darme otro golpe pero Ranma me apartó y frenó su ataque – vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y olvidaré que eres mi padre.

Genma se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de su hijo que nunca le había llevado la contraria. Mi cuerpo se caía, no aguantaba mi propio peso por lo que estaba siendo sujetada por Ryoga y Mousse mientras Sasuke lloraba en un rincón.

Ranma se giró y sin mediar palabra me arrancó de los brazos de mis amigos y me subió en volandas para sacarme de allí. Tenía mucho sueño, sabía que me iba a desmayar pues tenía sudores fríos y la cabeza me daba vueltas por lo que decidí avisar a Ranma antes de que le diera un infarto.

\- Ranma – susurré débil aferrándome a él.

\- No hables estas débil – daba pasos largos y rápidos intentando llegar a casa cuanto antes.

\- Lo sé, por eso me voy a desmayar – Ranma me lanzó una mirada asustada – tranquilo, no pasa nada es normal.

\- Akane, por favor aguanta – pero no pude escuchar más pues poco a poco me sumí en una oscuridad total y de la que no me despertaría en un par de horas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente agradeciendo la poca luz que había en la habitación. Me dolía el labio a horrores y el costado izquierdo. Notaba también mi pómulo algo caliente y palpitante. Miré por toda la habitación buscando a alguien que me dijera cuanto tiempo había dormido. Aun no era de noche pero el cielo comenzaba a apagarse.

Pegué un largo suspiro y me intenté poner en pie pero un par de brazos me frenaron – ¡¿Qué haces?!

Pegué un grito debido al susto. Al girarme me encontré con los preocupados ojos de Nodoka-sama. Me llevé la mano al pecho para controlar los latidos de mi corazón – por Kami mi señora, casi me mata.

\- Lo siento, no quise asustarte – me dijo con pesar. Se colocó a mi lado y pasó la mano por mi pómulo con cuidado – Akane ¿Qué te ha hecho ese desgraciado?

\- Yo acepté el reto señora.

\- Lo sé, Ranma me lo contó – pegué un bote al escuchar su nombre y sin poder controlarlo mis ojos buscaron su presencia en la habitación – No está, le he obligado a comer algo.

\- ¿Comer? ¿Qué hora eso? – pregunté cayendo en la cuenta de que posiblemente había estado inconsciente bastante más tiempo del que pensaba.

\- Es casi la hora de cenar, llevas horas dormida – contestó con pesar mi señora – Ranma no se ha movido en todo el día de tu lado, no dejaba que nadie que no fuera el doctor o yo se acercara a ti.

Me sonrojé ante las palabras de Nodoka-sama y bajé la vista algo avergonzada – Señora, yo siento causarle tantos problemas – dije cayendo en la cuenta de que una vez más, por mi culpa, Nodoka-sama debió pagar mucho dinero a su médico.

\- Déjate de tonterías, lo principal es que tú estés bien.

Me moví lentamente sintiendo un pinchazo en el costado y agaché con dolor. Nodoka-sama me ayudó a recostarme con cuidado – El medico ha dicho que no tiene nada grave, solo unos cuantos golpes bastante fuertes, un pómulo morado y un labio roto. Según el mañana te encontrarás mejor, al menos podrás moverte.

Asentí levemente mientras cerraba los ojos e inspiraba todo el aire que mis pulmones aceptaban para luego soltarlo con suavidad. Mi señora no se movía de su lado ni apartaba su mirada de mi lo cual agradecí – Akane, Genma me las pagará.

\- No señora – hablé rápidamente poniéndome de nuevo en pie ignorando el dolor que me inundó – fue culpa mía.

\- No, tu aceptaste una pelea honorable y el al verse acorralado uso sus sucios trucos que… - sus palabras se cortaron y me quedé sorprendida al ver sus ojos aguarse. Mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar el porqué de ese estado y una horrible imagen vino a mi cabeza. Los golpes que me había dado Genma le habían salido muy naturales, casi como si los tuviera estudiados… como si los hubiera proporcionado en más de una ocasión y no en una taberna como dijo Ranma.

\- Señora… el alguna vez… ¡no se atrevería!

\- No, no, no – negó rápidamente quitando de mi cabeza la imagen de ese gordo seboso golpeando a mi señora – conmigo no ha tenido el valor, pero se bien que su primera esposa y alguna que otra amante no corrieron la misma suerte.

\- Ese bastardo.

Nodoka-sama apretó sus puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No me gustaba verla sufrir y menos si en parte era mi culpa por lo que tomé con suavidad su mano entre la mía – No se preocupe señora, estoy bien, solo han sido unos golpes. Puedo con esto y más, soy el rio ¿recuerda? Y al rio nadie le vence.

\- Lo sé – contestó mi señora con una sonrisa – pero eso no cambia que deseé matarlo. Por ahora no le quiero en casa en una temporada.

\- Señora, en una semana se irá por cuatro años ¿no es suficiente? – pregunté.

\- Nunca es suficiente.

Sonreí levemente sabiéndome derrotada. Nodoka-sama era la mujer más cabezona del mundo, más incluso que yo así que pelear contra sus decisiones era como remar a contracorriente. Iba a tumbarme de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Ranma quien abrió los ojos de par en par al verme despierta.

\- Akane… - cerró la puerta lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de mí, como si estuviera corroborando que verme despista no era un espejismo. Le di una leve sonrisa y entonces reacciono tirándose a mis brazos.

Cruzó la habitación tan rápido que en un parpadeo ya me estaba abrazando como una cría de mono a su madre. Di un leve gruñido de dolor que le hizo apartarse de mí como si quemara.

\- lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

\- Tranquilo, ha sido una leve molestia – dije intentando tranquilizarle – no es nada.

Su mirada reflejaba una preocupación tan grande que me conmoví. Le acaricie levemente la cara intentando dejarle claro que estaba bien. No me gustaba ver esos ojos tan tristes. Ranma hizo un sonidito gracioso con su garganta y sin que me diera opción a pensar plantó sus labios contra los míos en un tierno beso que por culpa de la herida se transformó en un placer doloroso. Sentí en ese beso el sabor de la sangre reseca pero no pensaba alejarme de él.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. Nos separamos levemente algo avergonzados pero Ranma no soltó mis manos. Nodoka-sama no nos dijo nada, ni un reproche, ni una burla simplemente apartó su mirada y tomó un trozo de tela que empezó a bordar – Haced como que no estoy – sentí mi corazón calentarse.

Madre e hijo no tenían planeado separarse de mí, me lo estaban dejando claro con esos pequeños gestos. Ranma acarició la mano que sujetaba entre las suyas y dijo – Mañana te traeré un ramo de flores.

\- No hace falta – contesté – estoy bien de verdad.

\- Bien golpeada – protestó. Por un instante sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse – es mi culpa que estés así, debería haber intervenido, es mi deber cuidarte.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para clavar mi mirada en la suya – escúchame bien Ranma Saotome, no es culpa tuya – tragó seco e intentó apartar mis manos de su cara pero no se lo permití – este combate fue también decisión mía tu solo cumpliste tu promesa de no interferir.

\- Que clase de novio soy si no puedo evitar que te den una paliza frente a mis ojos.

\- Un novio que respeta las decisiones de su novia – aclaré. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Nodoka-sama más que coses fingía hacerlo. Estaba segura de que estaba más pendiente de nuestra conversación que de su tarea.

Ranma bajó la mirada triste – si algo te pasara… yo… ¡debí intervenir!

\- Si hubieras parado el combate no te lo habría perdonado – dije con seriedad – esto me ha dejado claro que confías en mí y en mi capacidad.

\- Claro que confío en ti, eres una gran luchadora – sonreí ante sus palabras – aunque jamás peleare contra ti, que te quede claro.

Solté su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño – ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no pienso golpear a una mujer, no está en mi naturaleza. Lo siento. Sé que eres una gran guerrera pero no me pidas que pelee contra ti porque no lo haré.

\- Entonces no confías en mis capacidades – protesté cruzándome de brazos.

\- Sí, lo hago pero entiende, no podré perdonarme el ponerte una mano encima – susurró acariciando mi nariz con la suya en un intento de hacerme bajar la guardia – por favor entiéndelo.

\- No lo entiendo – Ranma bufó frustrado alejando su cara de la mía y antes de que nos enzarzáramos en una pelea absurda en la que ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer decidí allanar el terreno – pero lo respeto.

Ranma se quedó helado unos segundos pero luego besó levemente mi cabeza – gracias.

Me apoyé en su hombro unos minutos, reconfortándome entre sus brazos que me rodearon con cuidado. Su olor me encantaba, era un olor que hipnotizaba y me sacaba de onda. Sentí mi cuerpo muy pesado y un cansancio extremo se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Ranma lo notó y me ayudó a tumbarme – deberías dormir, el medico dijo que es normal que te sientas cansada.

\- Sí, creo que descansaré un rato – Nodoka-sama se había acercado a mí con gesto de preocupación – tranquilos, estaré bien, solo necesito dormir y recobrar energía.

Mi señora acarició mi cabeza de manera maternal – deberías cenar algo antes.

\- no tengo hambre, señora – contesté – pero usted si debería comer algo.

\- Lo haré en cuanto te duermas, Ranma y yo iremos haciendo guardias por si necesitas algo.

Negué con la cabeza – No hace falta de verdad, id, cenad y descansad, mañana estaré mucho mejor.

\- Pero Akane – intentó reprochar Ranma pero una sola mirada consiguió que cesara sus argumentos – está bien.

Nodoka-sama soltó una risita burlona – te tiene totalmente dominado, hijo mío – me guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona para luego decir – bien hecho Akane.

Sonreí levemente notando como mis parpados cada vez se hacían más pesados. Di un largo bostezo y sentí unos labios en mi frente. Con esfuerzo abrí los ojos esperando toparme con Ranma pero para mi sorpresa era mi señora la quien tenía tan dulce gesto conmigo.

\- Descansa Akane – dijo con voz suave – le diremos a todos que estás mejor, están muy preocupados por ti.

\- Es cierto – reiteró Ranma – Sasuke no deja de llorar y Ryoga y Mousse han intentado entrar a verte varias veces.

\- Se lo agradezco – di otro largo bostezo – voy a dormir ¿vale?

\- Duerme – susurró esta vez Ranma para imitar a su madre y darme un beso en la frente – más tarde pasaré a verte.

Asentí de manera lenta y cerré los ojos. No había caído completamente en la inconsciencia cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse. Me acomodé en el futón y me entregué al mundo de los sueños. No tardé mucho en conseguir dormirme porque estaba agotada y dolorida.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Shogun_ : Durante el siglo XII hasta 1864 el sogún se constituyó como el gobernante de facto de todo el país. Aunque teóricamente el emperador era el legítimo gobernante, este depositaba la autoridad en el shogun para gobernar en su nombre.

 _Camelias_ : Esta flor es conocida como la Rosa del Japón y está relacionada con todo aquello que tiene que ver con la belleza, con el amor y con la seducción.

 _Onee-chan_ : Hermana mayor.

 _Hakama_ : es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón.

 _Gomen_ : Forma informal de decir lo siento.

 _Naginata_ : es un arma de asta usada por los samurái del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta larga. A pesar de que en ocasiones se la compara con una alabarda o un archa europea, esta comparación dista mucho de la realidad de los fines para los cuales fueron desarrolladas estas armas, pues la naginata es un arma de corte, mientras que una alabarda o un archa se asemejan más a un hacha con una larga asta y una punta al final. Las dimensiones peso y proporciones de estas armas son tan distintas que no pueden ser equiparadas. Como arma militar la naginata fue muy importante en los campos de batalla, donde en un principio era llevada por la infantería para defenderse de la caballería, aunque en periodos más tardíos de la historia de Japón fue adoptada también por combatientes a caballo. La técnica de combatir con la naginata se llama naginatajutsu y, está presente en muchos estilos de Koryu Budo (o Kobudo). Fue después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial donde surgió el Atarashii Naginata o "nueva naginata" una modalidad marcial moderna ( Gendai Budō ) de cuño deportivo, que se creó con base en el Naginatajutsu, de forma análoga al desarrollo del Kendō (modalidad moderna) a partir del Kenjutsu (forma samurái de combatir con la espada). Este arma solía ser la favorita entre las mujeres samuráis.

 _Mochis_ : es un pastel japonés hecho de mochigome, un pequeño grano de arroz glutinoso. El arroz se machaca hasta convertirlo en una pasta y se moldea con la forma deseada. En Japón se hace tradicionalmente en una ceremonia llamada mochitsuki. Aunque se come durante todo el año, el mochi es un alimento tradicional del año nuevo en Japón y se consume más comúnmente durante esa temporada. La versión coreana de este alimento es llamada tteok

 _Arigatou gozaimasu:_ _Muchas gracias._

 _Dango:_ _es un dulce tradicional japonés elaborado con mochiko (harina de arroz), y derivado. Se sirve a menudo con té verde. El dango se consume todo el año, pero las diversas variedades se comen tradicionalmente en temporadas concretas. Tres o cuatro dango se sirven a menudo en un pincho. Una variedad originaria de Hokkaidō se elabora con harina de patata y se cocina con shoyu (salsa de soja)._

 _Sensei:_ _maestro, profesor._


	27. Capítulo veintiséis

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Primero de todo comentar que he recibido varios mensajes preguntándome si voy a dejar de escribir en este formato, que donde seguiré escribiendo y que pasará con esta historia. Bien, no se de donde habrán salido esos comentarios pero son falsos, seguiré escribiendo en fanfiction y esta historia no quedará inacabada. Puede que a veces tarde un poco mas en actualizar como esta vez pero eso depende de mi trabajo y de si las musas me acompañan. Que haya tranquilidad porque no dejaré de escribir ni de actualizar :)**

 **En este capítulo Ranma y Akane van a vivir un momento un poco acorde a su edad y que muchos me lleváis pidiendo un tiempo, por otra parte comenzará a consolidarse su caracter y su historia.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo. Me animan muchísimo creerme y saber que nuevos escritores se animan a subir sus historias gracias a mi fanfic me hace sentirme muy especial, sois geniales, no tengáis miedo de escribir, si al principio sale mal pues que salga, fallar es la única forma de aprender y rectificar.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Los días pasaron y Nodoka-sama y Ranma me obligaron a permanecer en cama recuperándome. Aunque protesté enérgicamente dejando claro que no era necesario al final caí rendida ante mi señora.

Los días que pasé en cama sirvieron para recuperarme más rápido y además Nodoka-sama y su hijo pudieron pasar tiempo a solas para despedirse. Me alegré de que mi señora pudiera pasar tiempo con Ranma, bien sabía que ambos estaban sufriendo.

Cuando me recuperé del todo Ranma y yo nos dedicamos a disfrutar de nuestra compañía. En cada hueco de la casa, en cada recoveco de Edo en cada despiste de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, Ranma y yo dábamos rienda suelta a nuestro amor.

Los besos cada vez se hacían más demandantes pero nunca pasó de eso. Siempre usábamos excusas para desaparecer juntos, excusas que salvaguardaba Nodoka-sama. Shampoo estaba muy pendiente de Ranma y era lógico, ella también quería pasar tiempo con el que ella aun consideraba su prometido.

\- Shampoo sufrir mucho partida de Ranma – decía siempre lloriqueando por las esquinas. Era como un pulpo, siempre le perseguía e interrumpía momentos en los que podíamos disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Gracias al ingenio de mi señora y a que éramos buenos artistas marciales y detectábamos rápidamente la presencia de los intrusos, Shampoo, a pesar de haber estado revoloteando alrededor de Ranma como una mosca, nunca nos pilló.

Los días pasaban y mis sentimientos eran contradictorios. Por una parte estaba feliz de compartir tiempo con Ranma, pero por otra me sentía muy triste pues cada día que pasaba se acercaba su partida.

La mañana antes de que Ranma y los chicos se fueran me encontraba en el jardín. Nodoka-sama había mandado a las chicas fuera junto con Ryoga y Mousse para darnos más intimidad ya que Shampoo había dejado claro que quería compartir con Ranma su último día pero a pesar de haber suplicado, llorado e incluso gritado no pudo negarse a obedecer los deseos de mi señora.

Sentada en mi habitual banco de piedra miraba melancólica el cielo pensando en si podría aguantar tanto tiempo sin ver a Ranma. Miraba las nubes con tristeza, observándolas alejarse con el viento que las empujaba, tan ensimismada estaba que no noté la presencia de Ranma hasta que este dio un mullido beso en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Me giré asustada, encontrándome con unos ojos que me fascinaban – Ranma, me asustaste.

\- Lo siento – me dijo sentándose a mi lado y poniendo su mano sobre mi muslo – no era mi intención.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo, no importa – sonreí levemente al notar las leves caricias que daba en mi muslo con su pulgar – ¿Ya has preparado todo?

\- Tampoco es que tenga mucho equipaje que hacer – dijo con tono molesto – no nos dejan llevar gran cosa.

Puse una triste sonrisa y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro recibiendo a cambio un leve beso. Nos quedamos en silencio haciéndonos compañía mutua. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de abrazarle fuerte y esconderlo en un agujero donde jamás lo encontraran, me dolía el pensar que solo me quedaban unas horas para disfrutar de su compañía.

Quería tanto llorar, quería… quería tenerle siempre a mi lado. Solté un débil sollozo y Ranma se percató de mi malestar. Apretó mi mano con la suya y me acarició suavemente la cara llevándose la solitaria lágrima que había salido de mis ojos.

\- No llores, no me gusta verte triste.

Me separé levemente para mirarle a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules que no volvería a ver en cuatro años. Era tan injusto, tan doloroso… Otra lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y Ranma volvió a quitarla ¿Qué haría sin él? ¿Cómo podría ser feliz si no le vería por la casa? ¿Cómo ser feliz si iba a estar alejada de el?

\- Akane – protestó cuando las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas sin control – te he dicho que no llores.

\- No es algo que pueda evitar – aparté con el dorso de la mano las gotas que salían de mis ojos. Lloraba por una mezcla de sentimientos, tristeza porque se iba, rabia por no poder marcharme con él, impotencia porque a pesar de saber injusta la situación no podía hacer nada.

Alzó mi rostro levemente y me regaló una preciosa sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver, aunque estaba segura de que esa alegría no llegó a mis ojos – te voy a echar de menos – susurré.

\- Y yo a ti – me abrazó con fuerza y oculté mi rostro entre el hueco de su cuello mientras dejaba escapar todo el dolor de mi pecho. Apreté con fuerza su ropa entre mis puños y lancé largos sollozos que Ranma recogió sin queja alguna. Su mano baja y subía por mi espalda, tranquilizadora.

\- Ya está, no llores mas no es como si me fuera a morir.

-¡No digas eso! – grité dándole un leve golpe en el hombro para mirarle con rabia. Entonces, recibí un golpecito en mi frente.

\- Ya me estaba asustando – le observé curiosa sin entender sus palabras – tanta feminidad no va contigo, pensé que estaba perdiendo a mi marimacho.

Su comentario lejos de enfadarme me hizo gracia. Sabía que no lo había dicho por ofenderme, sino para quitar hierro al asunto y que dejara de llorar, así era Ranma. Solté una risa que pareció alegrarle – Así me gusta, así es como te quiero recordar, riendo.

\- Lo sé, sé que no debería llorar pero… es mucho tiempo Ranma.

\- Sí, a mí también me duele separarme de ti y lo sabes – sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras que mi corazón se calentó – pero te prometo algo.

De repente su voz se puso seria al igual que su gesto. Tomó firmemente mis manos entre las suyas y me obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos – Akane, prometo que cuando vuelva nos casaremos.

\- Ranma – murmuré sonrojada ante la seriedad que mostraba.

\- Nos casaremos, estos cuatro años sin ti serán una tortura, pero merecerán la pena porque al volver sé que estaré por siempre a tu lado, hasta que me muera.

De nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a llenar mis ojos, no sabía si era cosa mía pero algo dentro de mí me decía que me estaba haciendo una proposición formal de matrimonio y Kami sabía que estaba más que dispuesta a decir que sí.

Ante mis lágrimas Ranma apretó más mis manos con delicadeza – Akane, eres lo más importante de mi vida, te quiero y quiero que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos – mis ojos brillaron, mi corazón se aceleró tanto que en cualquier momento explotaría de felicidad – por eso te pregunto ¿me harías ese honor? ¿Te convertirás en mi esposa cuando vuelva?

Solté un sollozo ahogado, intenté hablar pero mis palabras no salían. No cabía más felicidad en mí, el hombre al que amaba me había propuesto matrimonio. Asentí varias veces con la cabeza dejando claro que por supuesto aceptaba.

Ranma tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró con una sonrisa – ¿eso es un sí?

\- Sí Ranma – dije con la voz entrecortada por la emoción – si me quiero casar contigo.

Casi no me había dado tiempo a terminar cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos de manera brusca. Era un beso de plenitud, un beso diferente al resto de los que nos habíamos dado. Este beso sellaba una promesa de amor.

No había mejor manera de pasar los últimos momentos a su lado, besándonos mientras nos jurábamos mutuamente amarnos siempre. Pasaron varios minutos y la falta de aire nos hizo despegarnos. Su nariz jugó levemente con la mía mientras me acariciaba el rostro – me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Aunque seamos jóvenes – susurré – se de sobra que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Una vez más Ranma me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre abrazos y besos, imaginando nuestro futuro juntos, como sería nuestra boda, cuántos hijos tendríamos, que nombres llevarían, si viviríamos en el dojo o nos iríamos… esa tarde me di cuenta de que a pesar de que lo hubiera negado toda la vida yo no era muy diferente al resto de las chicas, yo también ansiaba ser amada y formar una familia. Y no me avergonzaba admitirlo.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de dormir. Shampoo estuvo toda la cena colgada del brazo de Ranma sollozando mientras que Mousse la admiraba con dolor. Me sentí fatal por mi amigo chino y más después de escuchar las duras palabras que le había regalado Shampoo aquel día en la escalera.

Nodoka-sama tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, se la veía apagada, triste. Estaba tan o más apenada que yo por la partida de su hijo, pero como Ranma nos había dejado claro todos estos días, era su deber y ante eso, ni ella ni yo podíamos hacer nada.

Caminaba por el oscuro pasillo de la casa, había salido al baño un momento y me disponía a volver a mi habitación cuando unos brazos me apresaron. Al girarme vi el rostro de Ranma que me hizo un gesto de silencio.

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba hasta una puerta corredera de madera. Me tensé al darme cuenta de que me estaba llevando a su habitación. No dije nada, no luche contra él, solo me dejé llevar. Cuando recuperé la noción del tiempo me encontraba dentro del cuarto de Ranma.

Nunca había estado en la habitación de un señor, salvo la de Nodoka-sama. Miré curiosa todo lo que allí había. El cuarto de Ranma se asemejaba a una pocilga, estaba todo desordenado, ropa tirada por el suelo, varios papeles, armas por aquí y por allá, el futón deshecho en medio de la sala… incluso había una caja de lo que parecían dulces en una esquina. Negué varias veces ante el desastre pero unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y me abrazaron por detrás.

Sonreí con dulzura ante el gesto de mi ahora prometido aunque fuera un secreto y me giré aun en sus brazos. Con una sonrisa ladeada dije – es cosa mía ¿o me acabas de secuestrar?

\- No sé de hablas – dijo Ranma fingiendo inocencia – yo solo he ido a decirle buenas noches a mi prometida.

\- ¿A si? – comenté siguiéndole el juego. A pesar de la oscuridad podía distinguir su perfil, la poca luz que nos regalaba la luna me permitía poder observarle levemente por eso pude ver una sonrisa torcida en sus labios – pero podría haberse despedido de su prometida abajo.

\- Ya, pero… prefiero hacerlo aquí, así no hay peligro de que nos vean o escuchen – murmuró levemente acercándose a mis labios – ¿no crees?

Ese último susurro consiguió que mis piernas temblaran y mi ansia por el creciera. Sin previo aviso estampé los labios en los suyos con fiereza y me aferré a su cuello. Ranma respondió con igual fuerza apretando nuestro abrazo y dando leves pasos haciéndome retroceder.

Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo como cuando tienes fiebre pero no era un calor molesto, era un calor placentero que incrementaba a medida que los besos se profundizaban y sus manos paseaban por mi cuerpo.

Ranma soltó un gruñido ronco y me alzó con firmeza haciendo que le rodeara con las piernas por la cintura. Ese simple gesto me hizo jadear con fuerza y aferrarme aún más a él. La habitación daba vueltas, me sentía en una nube de felicidad y calor, calor que incendió hasta mi alma cuando mi espalda fue a parar a su futón y sus manos acariciaron mis piernas desnudas.

Un extraño sonido que nunca antes había escuchado en mi misma salió de mis labios cuando sus manos subieron por mis piernas con fuerza. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacía atrás cuando sus labios se pasearon por mi cuello, mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y mis piernas le abrazaron con más fuerza acercándole más a mí.

Una extraña sensación creció entre mis piernas cuando nuestras pelvis chocaron. Me desconcertó un poco notar algo raro allí pero un firme beso en mi cuello junto con un restregón de esa parte entre mis piernas me hizo ahogar otro gemido.

Me arqueé como una gata cuando sus manos subieron por mi costado y rozaron el borde de mi pecho. Mi _yukata_ estaba alzado tapando solamente mi intimidad, dejando camino libre a Ranma para explorar mis piernas, además, noté como la parte de arriba se aflojaba sin llegar a soltarse. Pero me dio igual.

Agarré de nuevo su cara entre mis manos y le bese con fuerza cuando su mano agarró con fuerza mi pecho pero sin hacer daño. Ahogué un sonoro gemido en su boca mientras mis manos se pasearon por sus brazos y su costado y una de mis piernas acariciaba su cadera.

A diferencia de él que tenía las manos ocupadas recorriendo mi cuerpo yo era un poco más tímida pero no me quedaba atrás. Sobe con fuerza su espalda mientras hacía fuerza con mis piernas para repetir el roce de nuestras intimidades. Lo hice un par de veces sintiendo el fuego instalarse en esa parte de mi cuerpo. Ante esos movimientos Ranma gruño moviéndose el sin que yo le empujara creando un roce que me volvió loca y que hizo que me volviera a arquear de nuevo, cosa que aprovechó para hundir su cara entre mis pechos.

\- Ranma – susurré cuando noté su mano apartar levemente la tela de mi _yukata_.

\- Eres perfecta – susurró entre mis pechos – perfecta para mí.

Cuando su boca envolvió mi pecho di un gemido bajo, pues aunque quisiera gritar con todas mi fuerzas no podía permitir que nadie nos escuchara. Mientras Ranma seguía entretenido con mi pecho yo metí mis manos por su _yukata_ acariciando por primera vez esa noche su espalda desnuda. Con tirones torpes bajé el _yukata_ hasta sus codos, cosa que Ranma aprovechó para alzarse y quitar la parte superior dejándola colgada a los lados de su cuerpo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos jadeantes, en los ojos de Ranma había un brillo maravilloso, un brillo que me llevaba a cometer locuras como la que estaba cometiendo, un brillo que sin duda yo también tenía. Con cuidado alcé mis manos posándolas en su abdomen y subiendo lentamente hasta su pecho.

Ranma soltó un gruñido y volvió a lanzarse sobre mí besando mi cuello y masajeándome el pecho con pasión. A pesar de que sus manos apretaban con fuerza mi pecho, no dolía, más bien me gustaba esa brusquedad delicada. Ahogué un gemido en sus labios cuando volvió a mecerse sobre mí, primero lentamente y luego un poco más deprisa.

Nuestros labios se separaron levemente pero nuestras narices seguían en contacto mientras comenzábamos a gemir de manera suave. Cuando comenzó a ir más deprisa arañé su espalda en un gesto fiero que pareció encenderle más pues, apoyó sus antebrazos y comenzó una fricción rápida de nuestras entrepiernas.

Yo no podía para de lanzar sonidos de placer, mis manos en su espalda se agarraban con fuerza enterrando las uñas en su carne con cada roce. Una de sus manos dejó de apoyarse en el suelo y tomó uno de mis pechos dándole un fiero apretón que me encendió.

Mi mirada buscó la suya pero no la encontré pues tenía su rostro escondido en mi cuello, dejando ahí los leves gemidos y jadeos junto con algún beso. Desde mi posición solo veía el techo y los hombros y cabeza de Ranma moverse arriba y abajo sobre mí.

Necesitaba besarle, necesitaba sus labios con urgencia por lo que agarré su cara y le besé mientras él seguía moviéndose fuerte sobre mí. Con la garantía de que nuestros gemidos serían opacados en nuestras bocas, Ranma aceleró los movimientos consiguiendo hacerme gritar en su boca.

Estaba en una burbuja de placer que nunca antes había sentido, verle sobre mí, fiero, apasionado y sobretodo posesivo me hizo desear estar encima. Yo no soy una mujer sumisa, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré por eso aproveché el momento en el que Ranma frenaba sus movimientos para girarme rápidamente y dejarle tumbado.

Sonreí al verle abrir los ojos con sorpresa pero no iba a frenarme, debía entender quien tenía las riendas en aquella situación y esa era yo.

\- ¿Pensaste que me iba a dejar dominar? – pregunté en un susurró. Lentamente me senté sobre su intimidad notando a través de la tela que a diferencia de mí que notaba una terrible y agradable humedad él estaba más bien duro.

No era estúpida, sabía que era eso que notaba y que nos había dado un latigazo de placer a ambos pero no tenía miedo pues el ansia y el amor que sentía por el opacaron cualquier otro sentimiento. Me agaché para besarle una vez más, siendo recibida con ansias. Cuando nos separamos volví a alzarme sonrojándome furiosamente al verle recorrer mi cuerpo con sus ojos.

\- ¿Sabes? – Me dijo con suavidad acariciando mis piernas y llevando sus manos a mi cadera – siempre pensé que eras preciosa, pero verte así, medio desnuda, sonrojada y con el pelo alborotado… ¡Por Kami! Podría morir ahora y morir feliz.

Iba a contestar cuando sus manos me menearon sobre su cadera creando de nuevo esa agradable fricción que nos hacía perder la cordura. Desde mi posición podía observarle perfectamente, su cara deformada por el placer que de vez en cuando se inclinaba hacia atrás, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos oscuros de deseo, su boca entreabierta soltando jadeos y ahogados gemidos, la trenza medio desecha, su vena hinchada en su cuello… todo en el era perfecto.

Estaba borracha de placer, no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente dejaba que mi cuerpo me indicara el porvenir. Apoyé mis manos en las suyas que aferraban mi cadera y seguí con ese roce que tanto me gustaba. Si así se sentía con ropa de por medio no quería imaginarme sin ella.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando de nuevo una traviesa mano apretó mi pecho con lujuria. Aceleré levemente el movimiento pues una especie de instinto me decía que cuanto más rápido me moviera más placer obtendría. Le escuché gemir y cuando bajé mi vista sonreí satisfecha al verle jadear rápidamente con los ojos cerrados moviendo levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? – pregunté sibilina apretándome más contra esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto quería y de la que tanto se enorgullecía.

Sonreí al verle abrir los ojos de manera desmesurada – ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- No sé, te vi negar, pensé que esto – apreté con intensidad nuestras entrepiernas haciéndonos jadear – no te gustaba.

\- Todo de ti me gusta – dijo en su susurró – todo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar me volvió a girar quedando él una vez más en la posición dominante. Una vez me tuvo bajo su cuerpo agarró mi labio inferior entre sus dientes para luego decir – aunque me gustas mas así.

\- Eres un engreído – susurré en broma haciéndolo reír. De nuevo nos besamos pero esta vez no había nada más que opacara ese contacto. No había restregones lujuriosos ni manos juguetonas, solo nosotros besándonos con todo el amor que teníamos para ofrecernos el uno al otro.

No eran besos apasionados, eran besos dulces, besos sin ninguna índole sexual, era como volver a revivir nuestro primer beso. Sus manos acariciaban con cariño mi cara, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que debía proteger y sentí mi pecho explotar de felicidad. Eso era amor y yo había sido una idiota negándomelo. Todo el mundo debería sentir el verdadero amor al menos una vez en la vida, es una sensación que te llena tanto el cuerpo como el alma.

Noté de nuevo su mano moverse en mi pierna y subir dando una caricia que me puso la piel de gallina. Subía y subía y se acercaba a una parte peligrosa. Entre besos daba fuertes respiraciones dándome cuenta de la situación que estaba viviendo. Ranma y yo estábamos a punto de mantener relaciones sin estar casados. Le amaba, claro que le amaba pero ¿eso no sería una falta de respeto hacia mi señora? Estas cosas no estaban bien vistas fuera del matrimonio y por muy prometidos que estuviéramos, nuestra relación era un secreto. No podía dejarme llevar por el amor y la pasión, eso que estábamos haciendo estaba mal a pesar de sentirse tan bien.

Su mano alcanzó el interior de mis muslos mientras me debatía en una guerra interna. Apagar mi mente y dejarme llevar por mi corazón, o hacerle caso a la mente que me decía que no debía hacer eso que estaba haciendo.

¿Qué pesaba más? ¿Mi amor por Ranma o por mi señora? Ambos eran importantes para mí pero… con Ranma podría disfrutar de esto las veces que quisiera una vez estuviéramos casados, no podía insultar a mi señora de esta forma ¿o sí?

Pegué un bote cuando noté la punta de los dedos de ranma entre mis piernas y rápidamente le alejé de ahí. Rompimos el beso y nos quedamos perplejos, mirándonos entre asustados y asombrados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta jadeante Ranma, supongo que no esperaba que después de todo lo que habíamos hecho le frenara de esa forma.

\- Yo… yo – no sabía que decir, de repente la ansiedad y los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo ¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo pude traicionar así a mi señora?

\- Akane, tranquila – me dijo conciliador – dime que te pasa.

Aparté la mirada de esos preciosos ojos que me miraban con preocupación y una vez más ese día quise llorar – lo siento, lo siento Ranma no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó desesperado – antes estábamos bien, disfrutando.

\- Lo sé pero… - alcé los ojos para enfocarlos en los suyos, intentando mostrarle todas mis dudas, todos mis miedos.

Ranma soltó un suspiro largo y temí que se hubiera enfadado conmigo. Era natural que lo hiciera, le había dado a probar un pastel y cuando iba a comerse la guinda le frené en seco, yo misma me habría enfadado en su situación.

\- Lo siento Ranma – dije, necesitaba disculparme, necesitaba que entendiera mi punto de vista y me perdonara. No podía permitirme que se fuera enfadado – no puedo hacerle esto a tu madre.

\- ¿Mi madre?

Asentí varias veces – no podemos hacerle esto Ranma, por mucho que nos apoye, hacer lo que estábamos a punto de hacer en su casa es un insulto hacia su persona. Es una mujer muy recta y no me perdonaría mancillar su honor y su casa de esta forma.

Ranma se quedó mirándome en silencio consiguiendo ponerme muy nerviosa. A penas parpadeaba.

\- Por favor Ranma, cuando vuelvas y nos casemos podremos disfrutar de esto sin que nadie pueda meterse. Pero ahora mismo es un insulto hacia Nodoka-sama y eso no me lo perdonaría, le debo mucho.

Juraría que escuchaba su cerebro maquinar alguna excusa para seguir con lo que estábamos pero al no encontrar nada bajó la cabeza derrotado. No se apartó de mí pero tampoco me miraba a la cara por lo que me temí lo peor.

\- Por favor Ranma, perdóname – susurré acariciando su mejilla – lo que menos deseo es que te vayas enfadado conmigo, si eso pasa yo me muero.

-¡Jamás me enfadaría por eso! – me dijo serio mirándome a los ojos – te quiero, te lo he dicho miles de veces, esperaría por ti el tiempo que haga falta.

Sentí un poco de alivio al escuchar sus palabras pero debía cerciorarme de que estábamos bien – ¿entonces no estas enfadado conmigo?

Soltó otro suspiro y luego beso mi frente con delicadeza. Al separarnos me miró con una dulce sonrisa – No, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunté recelosa.

\- Bueno, no te voy a mentir que me fastidia un poco que me dejes así – dijo haciendo alusión a aquella cosa dura que seguía presionando mi pelvis – pero mi amor por ti es más fuerte, además el ver cómo quieres y respetas a mi madre solo consigue que me enamore aún más de ti.

Me aferré con fuerza a su cuello y le abracé – eres el mejor hombre del mundo.

\- Solo tú me conviertes en un buen hombre – susurró acunándome en sus brazos – no te preocupes, no estoy enfadado.

\- Me alegro.

Sus manos acariciaron mi pelo, enredándose entre las hebras azuladas y despeinadas a cuenta del ejercicio pasional que habíamos tenido momentos antes. Nos quedamos en silencio abrazados bastante tiempo, sabíamos que en cuanto nos separáramos no nos veríamos en cuatro años y nos dolía.

\- Espérame – me susurró – porque en cuanto vuelva te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, te lo prometo.

\- Te esperaré toda la vida si es necesario.

Ranma soltó una débil risa – no hace falta tanto tiempo, dame cuatro años. Cando vuelva comenzaremos una nueva vida. Juntos.

Esa promesa se convirtió en el motor de mi vida después de que se fuera. Ranma me había prometido un futuro juntos y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Pasamos la noche juntos y abrazados en su futón y no se el pero yo esa noche me dormí con una sonrisa en su cara porque pasé la noche soñando con mi futuro junto a el.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto no sin antes darle un último beso ya que cuando nos despidiéramos frente a todos no podríamos hacerlo. El tiempo pasó lento, poco a poco el hogar Saotome se fue despertando aunque el humor era bastante triste.

Nodoka-sama no paraba de llorar y Ukyo berreaba en los brazos de su prometido. Fue un desayuno terriblemente triste. Genma Saotome por el contrario estaba de lo más alegre, supongo que estar lejos de su casa y ser libre durante cuatro años donde estaría lamiendo el culo del emperador le provocaba una dicha que no podía ni siquiera disimular.

\- Se va cuatro años – dijo cuándo a las puertas de la casa Nodoka-sama abrazó fuertemente a su hijo – va a hacerse un hombre no a la guerra.

\- Deberías entender que para una madre no hay dolor más fuerte que separarse de su hijo – escupió con rabia Nodoka-sama sin soltarle.

Yo me encontraba despidiéndome de Mousse – Ten cuidado.

\- Lo tendré – me contestó aunque casi ni me miró, sus ojos estaban clavados en una llorosa Shampoo que esperaba su turno para despedirse de Ranma.

\- Mousse, deberías aprovechar este tiempo para olvidarla – le expresé sincera.

Mi amigo me miró con tristeza – Lo sé, es lo que haré – nos fundimos en un abrazo. Me daba mucha lástima alejarme de Mousse, a pesar de que discutiéramos el chino se había convertido en mi mejor amigo junto con Sasuke. Solo esperaba que ese tiempo lejos de casa le sirviera para olvidarse de Shampoo – cuídate.

\- Tú también – le dije con una sonrisa cuando nos separamos – y escríbeme.

\- No lo dudes – me revolvió el pelo con cariño, como hace un hermano con su hermana pequeña.

Antes de poder protestar unos brazos me alzaron del suelo dándome un enorme abrazo de oso – ¡Adiós Akane-chan!

\- Ryoga… me ahogas – contesté entre risas por su efusividad. Por encima de mi amigo pude observar la cara de malas pulgas que tenía Ukyo pero me daba igual, no pensaba dejar marchar a Ryoga sin despedirme de él.

\- Lo siento – cuando me bajó me dio un delicado abrazo en comparación con el anterior – cuídate y entrena mucho, cuando vuelva tendremos un duelo para ver cuánto has mejorado.

\- No sé quién me entrenara pero tranquilo, lo haré.

\- El viejo Matsura se encargara ahora de las clases.

Solté una leve carcajada – Genma me ha prohibido entrar en la clase de Matsura, según él no quiere que le dejemos en ridículo. Sasuke y yo estamos vetados en las clases – la cara de Ryoga y Mousse era de horror pero para quitarle hierro al asunto me encogí de hombros – me quedo sin amigos y sin entrenador ¡genial!

\- Pronto volveremos – dijo la voz de Ranma a mi espalda – y yo mismo me encargaré de entrenarte.

Me giré para observarle. Sus preciosos ojos azules me miraban oscurecidos, estaba triste. Le conocía, conocía todas y cada una de sus expresiones y su cara me decía que estaba tan dolido como yo.

Me lancé a su cuello y le abracé con fuerza siendo rápidamente envuelta en sus brazos. Aspiré su perfume para grabarlo bien en mi cerebro y poder acordarme de él, supongo que él pensó lo mismo porque enterró la cara en mi cuello e hizo lo mismo.

\- Cuatro años, cuatro años y podremos estar juntos para siempre – me susurró en el oído.

\- Cuatro años y seremos felices – le susurré yo.

Apretó aún más su abrazo y con la voz más dulce que jamás le haya escuchado dijo en un murmullo – te quiero.

Mis piernas temblaron y temí no poder aguantar mi propio peso por lo que me tuve que aferrar aún más a él. Mis ojos picaban por las terribles ganas de llorar que me entraron, pero no debía hacerlo, no podía dejar que su ultimo recuerdo de mi sea una Akane llorosa.

Con toda la fuerza que pude reunir le dije en un largo suspiro que yo también le quería. Nos separamos sin querer hacerlo pues en cuanto nos soltáramos estaríamos separados cuatro malditos años.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Llegamos tarde! – gritó Genma subido a un caballo marrón que temí que partiera a la mitad – ¡Dejaos de idioteces que no tenéis seis años!

Ranma me lanzó una rápida mirada y tras recibir otro fuerte y rápido abrazo de su madre se subió en su caballo al igual que el resto de mis amigos y partieron junto a Genma. Desde la puerta les vimos partir y cuando ya solo eran manchas en el horizonte pude por fin dejar caer las malditas lágrimas que me había aguantado.

Shampoo y Ukyo subieron a sus habitaciones pero yo me quedé haciendo compañía a mi señora que estaba destrozada. Ese día la casa Saotome se sumió en un horrible silencio que ponía los pelos de punta. La tristeza invadió la vieja casona los siguientes días pero sabíamos que poco a poco debíamos volver a la vida normal.

* * *

Dos semanas después de que los chicos se fueran recibimos noticias de Ranma, en una carta escrita a su madre le explicaba que estaba contento de estar allí, que los _senseis_ eran de lo mejor y que estaba entrenando muchísimo.

También le pedía que me dijera que me echaba de menos y que ya tenía ganas de verme. Me alegró tanto leer esas simples palabras…

\- Por favor señora, cuando le escriba dígale que yo también le echo de menos.

\- Lo haré - me contestó seria.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala preparando la clase de historia de Japón. Ayudaba a mi señora a colocar todos los manuscritos y libros que usaría para la clase. Al poco rato llegó Ukyo con cara de mal humor y se sentó frente a mi señora agarrando sus enseres.

Nodoka-sama la miró con la ceja alzada – ¿estás bien Ukyo?

\- Sí señora, siento mis modales – contestó con seriedad. No hice mayor caso pues últimamente Ukyo andaba de un humor de perros con todo el mundo pero ese día era diferente, no se veía de mal humor, se veía colérica – Akane.

El tono tan grave con el que se dirigió a mí me sorprendió, normalmente ni me hablaba y cuando lo hacía no parecía tan enfadada ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

\- Dime Ukyo.

\- Ryoga te manda saludos – escupió con rabia – en todas y cada una de sus malditas cartas me pide que te de saludos.

¡Con que era eso! El muy idiota… agradecía de corazón que Ryoga pensara en mí pero no veía necesario comentárselo a su prometida, y más si esa prometida es Ukyo que era una celosa patológica. Con mi mejor falsa sonrisa dije:

\- Agradezco sus saludos, por favor dile que yo también le mando recuerdos.

La vi apretar sus puños – lo haré.

Nodoka-sama observaba la conversación en silencio y me dio una velada orden con la mirada. Me pedía que arreglara ese mal humor.

\- Ukyo, quiero que te quede claro que Ryoga y yo somos amigos. No hay nada más, no me interesa.

\- Pues si es así no veo la necesidad de mandar tantos saluditos – los celos eran más que palpables en su tono de voz.

\- Es mi amigo, es normal que nos mandemos recuerdos ¿es que tú no te acuerdas de Ranma?

-¡Pues claro que me acuerdo de Ran-chan, cada día!

\- ¿Y porque tu si puedes acordarte de el pero Ryoga no puede ser mi amigo?

\- ¡Por que no es lo mismo! – me gritó.

Me crucé de brazos en un intento de dejarle claro que su opinión no me parecía bien – eres muy egoísta. Tú puedes tener amigos pero Ryoga no, eso no es justo.

Ukyo se quedó callada un momento y cuando pensé que me iba a reprochar algo simplemente arrugó el entrecejo y se quedó callada. Una parte de mi pensó que al final la muchacha había entrado en razón, lastimosamente tiempo después me quedó claro que me había equivocado.

Nodoka-sama abrió su libro con tranquilidad – ¿Dónde está Shampoo?

Ukyo alzó la vista y su semblante furioso se convirtió en uno de nervios. Alcé una ceja cuando la vi juguetear con sus dedos como un niño cuando le pillan haciendo una travesura – Shampoo, ella… esta… esta en Edo comprando ¡telas! Sí, eso.

Nodoka-sama al igual que yo notó que mentía y que estaba intentando cubrir a la china pero a diferencia de mi señora yo si sabía lo que Shampoo estaba haciendo en Edo. Desde que escuché su conversación con Mousse en la escalera la había vigilado sin que se diera cuenta. Cada dos días se iba temprano por la mañana y viajaba a Edo, supongo que a ese matasanos del que hablaba Mousse y volvía un par de horas más tarde con gesto cansado.

Debía decirle a mi señora lo que sabía pues Nodoka-sama ya empezaba también a sospechar – Ukyo ¿me estás diciendo la verdad?

Antes de que la asustada muchacha pudiera responder la puerta corredera se abrió de par en par y por ella apreció Shampoo con gesto apresurado – Sentir mucho demora, Shampoo entretenerse en Edo.

Nodoka-sama la observó en silencio mientras se acomodaba en su lugar con una falsa sonrisa – Shampoo, ¿Qué tanto haces en Edo?

Noté como la china se tensaba un momento en su lugar, pero fue muy rápido, apenas unos segundos. Puso en su cara una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa conciliadora – Shampoo y señora Ryugenzawa hacerse buenas amigas – explicó – hoy enseñarme varias telas y entretenernos, sentirlo mucho, no volver a pasar.

\- Eso espero – habló seria mi señora. Me di cuenta de que Nodoka-sama me lanzaba miradas de reojo, miradas donde me explicaba que no creía ni una palabra a Shampoo. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le lancé un mudo mensaje para que entendiera que más tarde le contaría lo que sabía.

\- Bien, nos quedamos en el principio del _Sakoku_ , ¿Quién sabría decirme algo acerca de la _batalla de Sekigahara_?

La clase pasó con normalidad siendo yo, una vez más, la alumna distinguida. No es por presumir pero en las clases en las que el cerebro era la principal herramienta les daba mil vueltas a mis compañeras. No quiero desmerecer a aquellas mujeres que ven importantes los trabajos que destacan por su feminidad, _Kami_ me libre, pero para ser sinceros a mi parecer una mujer es más poderosa si tiene conversación de temas políticos que de flores.

Shampoo metió la pata un par de veces, Ukyo también y siendo justos yo también me equivoqué, no hay nadie perfecto. La clase pasó lenta y cuando terminamos Nodoka-sama les dio una hora libre antes de que empezara el entrenamiento de baile y _shamisen_ , clases en las que yo no participaba.

\- Puedes aprovechar para descansar o para estudiar – me dijo Nodoka-sama una vez estuvimos solas.

\- _Arigatou_ , señora – mientras recogía los papeles planteé en mi cabeza un plan para explicarle a mi señora lo que sabía sobre Shampoo. Temía que se enfadara por no contárselo antes por eso debía ser muy delicada al contar la historia.

\- Señora – dije con voz queda captando su atención – tengo algo que contarle.

Nodoka-sama dejó en la mesa los papeles y se colocó frente a mí de manera elegante, como ella sabía – Te escuchó.

\- Verá, hace un tiempo escuché una conversación de Mousse y Shampoo – mi señora me escuchaba en silencio, con interés y al no encontrar una muestra de enfado o reproche continué – no quería escucharla pero pasaba por ahí y…

\- No me importa que seas una cotilla – dijo con seriedad – siempre y cuando la información sea útil.

\- Sí, si señora – su tono de voz me asustó un poco pero no creía que estuviera enfadada, más bien impaciente – bueno, el caso es que… en la conversación Mousse le rogaba a Shampoo que dejara de visitar a un médico en Edo.

\- ¿Un médico?

Asentí levemente – Así es señora, por lo visto, Shampoo lleva un tiempo visitando a un matasanos recomendado por la señora Ryugenzawa para… ya sabe… sangrar.

Nodoka-sama se mantuvo en silencio, se llevó la mano a su mentón de manera pensativa y lanzó un murmullo que no llegué a escuchar – Esto es serio Akane.

\- ¿Serio? – pregunté sin comprender, quizás temiera por la vida de Shampoo. Era comprensible, a pesar de que yo también la odiaba no quería que muriera sola en una sucia mesa de carnicero.

\- Llevo un tiempo pensándolo, la notaba extraña y pensé en mandas a Sasuke seguirla. No creo que ese medico pueda hacer algo, Shampoo es yerma ya me ha quedado claro.

\- ¿Yerma? – Pregunté sorprendida – ¿eso quiere decir que no puede tener hijos?

\- Así es, no es seguro pero un médico de confianza me ha dicho que si no ha sangrado hasta ahora posiblemente no lo haga, si a los dieciocho aún no hay rastros de madurez será seguro que no puede tener hijos.

\- Eso la destrozaría, ella cree que la principal meta de una mujer es parir.

\- En parte no se equivoca, las mujeres nacemos para ser madres es nuestro destino – explicó muy seria – no es obligatorio por supuesto pero a veces las mujeres no pueden desempeñar la función para la que estamos diseñadas.

\- No coincido señora – espeté seria, no podía creer que alguien como mi señora tuviera esos arcaicos pensamientos – yo creo que una mujer tiene la capacidad de traer niños al mundo, una hermosa capacidad sí, pero no una obligación. Cada mujer decide sobre su cuerpo.

Nodoka-sama me miró callada y entonces cuando pensaba que me iba a gritar como una loca puso en su boca una media sonrisa – sin duda, no hay mejor mujer para mi hijo que tú.

Me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé la mirada. Desde la noche en la que nos despedimos y pasó eso en la habitación de Ranma me avergonzaba cada vez que mi señora decía cosas así. Solo esperaba que nunca se enterara de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer.

\- Akane – habló de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos – temo por Ranma.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté con ansiedad – ¿está mal? ¿Le ha dicho algo en sus cartas? ¿Está herido?

Mi señora alzó la mano para frenar mi ansiático monologo – No, él está bien pero temo que Genma haga una de las suyas. Tenemos dos frentes abiertos Akane. Por un lado el intento de Shampoo de sangrar a como dé lugar. Por otro está Genma y este es más peligroso que Shampoo.

Podía notar la voz de mi señora crispada – Señora no creo que el señor Saotome haga algo contra Ranma. No allí, rodeado de gente.

\- No le conoces – dijo con una triste sonrisa – por salirse con la suya es capaz de vender su alma – la observé en silencio. Su semblante preocupado me entristeció – no podemos permitirlo.

\- Señora confíe en Ranma – dije solemne. Los ojos de Nodoka-sama se alzaron con rapidez y se enfocaron en los míos – Sé que el señor Saotome es un tramposo pero no tema, Ranma es inteligente y quiere estar conmigo, me ama y yo a él, no se dejará vencer por su padre.

\- ¿Tanta confianza tienes en mi hijo? – preguntó mi señora.

Clavé mis ojos en ella, sus pupilas bailaban con las mías y me cuadré muy recta, tal y como ella hacía cada vez que se enfrentaba a un enemigo. Con la voz más seria y profunda que encontré afirmé mis sentimientos – Sí, señora. Confío.

Nodoka-sama se asombró ante mi seriedad pero luego sonrió levemente mirándome con cariño. El ambiente seguía siendo serio pero su cantarina risa descuadró mi pose altanera – Ya veo, te has convertido en toda una mujer.

\- Yo confió en su hijo señora, confío en él y en su amor. Por eso sé que jamás va a desistir, usted misma lo ha dicho, cuando cumpla los diecisiete ya será un hombre con voz y voto y no tendrá que hacer caso a las órdenes de su padre. Un año y seremos libres.

\- Definitivamente ya eres toda una mujer – reafirmó mi señora – ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser esa niña bocazas e impulsiva y te convertiste en una preciosa y fuerte señorita?

\- Gracias a usted señora, todo lo que soy es gracias a usted – Nodoka-sama acarició maternalmente mi mejilla.

\- No sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que te tendré como nuera – mi pecho se expandió como el de un gallo en medio de un corral. Sentí orgullo al saber que una mujer como mi señora me aceptaba como una igual en su familia – gracias Akane, ya estoy más tranquila.

\- Tranquila señora, todo irá bien. Ya lo verá.

\- Eso espero querida. Eso espero.

Tras esa charla en la sala Nodoka-sama tenía más controlada a Shampoo y aunque solía hacer la vista gorda muchas veces mandaba a Sasuke que la siguiera. Según Nodoka-sama mi amigo sería un gran _ninja_ si tuviera el entrenamiento adecuado.

\- Es ligero, silencioso y se camufla como una mariposa entre las flores – había dicho una tarde mientras le observábamos limpiar el patio.

\- Es una pena que ya no podamos entrenar – lancé una triste mirada al dojo. Desde nuestra posición se escuchaban los gritos de los alumnos entrenando. Me moría de ganas de entrar y unirme a ellos, pero lo tenía terminantemente prohibido.

\- Haremos algo – me dijo mi señora – todos los días entrenaremos dos horas por la mañana y dos por la tarde.

Me giré para observarla sorprendida – ¿nosotras?

\- ¡Claro quien más! – Contestó – y quita esa cara, soy mil veces mejor _sensei_ que ese idiota de Genma, empezamos mañana. Avisa a Sasuke.

Y con esa simple frase comenzaron mis entrenamientos con mi señora. Como bien nos había dicho Sasuke y yo practicábamos sin descanso dos horas todos los días tanto por la mañana temprano antes del desayuno como por la tarde tras la cena.

Era un entrenamiento durísimo, mi señora no tenía piedad y no nos dejaba parar hasta que nuestros músculos dejaban de responder. Nos entrenó tanto en combate a manos desnudas como con armas, los pies me sangraron como nunca antes lo hicieron producto de las ampollas ya que según mi señora unos pies delicados de señorita no podían aguantar una batalla por eso me mandaba correr y arrastras los pies por la madera del dojo hasta endurecerlos.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos cúbrete arriba! – gritaba mi señora a Sasuke mientras entrenaban con la espada y mi pobre amigo se defendía como podía.

Aquella tarde tras la cena mi señora nos había llevado al dojo a entrenar con las espadas, pero no eran simples _boken_ de madera, no. Mi señora nos había entregado _Katanas_ reales y filosas – si no defendéis, estáis muertos – fueron sus únicas palabras al empezar el entrenamiento.

Veía a mi amigo defenderse como podía de los ataques certeros de mi señora, sudaba de miedo y esfuerzo ya que mi señora era una maestra muy exigente. Nodoka-sama dio un par de golpes que sonaron metálicos por el cruce de las _katanas_ y tras hacer un giro de muñeca desarmó a Sasuke quien temblaba como una hoja al ver la _katana_ de mi señora alzarse y bajar como un rayo hasta frenar justo encima de su cabeza.

\- Y estas muerto.

Sasuke se puso pálido y cayó de sentón al suelo haciéndome reír. Nodoka-sama le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse – debes estar más alerta y no dudar, eres rápido e inteligente, usa el cerebro – le movió la cabeza con delicadeza a los lados – y ataca.

Entonces fue mi turno de entrenar. Me posicioné frente a mi señora y comenzamos una lucha encarnizada. Vagábamos por todo el dojo atacando y defendiendo produciendo sonidos metálicos de choque que me hacían vibrar. Desde que mi señora me entrenaba era muy feliz, Nodoka-sama era la mejor _sensei_ que hubiera tenido nunca, sin desmerecer a padre.

Era rápida y mortal, usaba su astucia e inteligencia a su favor, mientras peleaba estudiaba al oponente con ojo crítico para adelantarse a su estrategia y movimientos además de que su técnica era limpia y elegante, no había duda de que mi señora venia de una poderosa familia samurái, es más, si hubiera querido nos habría matado con dos movimientos.

\- Vamos Akane, puedes hacerlo mejor – lanzó un golpe de _katana_ que bloquee con la mía, forcejeamos unos segundos y nos echamos rápidas para atrás. Nos miramos a os ojos, recuerdo como me miraba, con orgullo y eso no hizo más que aumentar mi motivación, di un grito de guerra y me lancé hacia ella, había visto un hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo pero antes de rozarlo siquiera Nodoka-sama alzó su katana haciéndome frenar en seco.

Mi arma salió volando y se clavó a los pies de Sasuke que nos observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Tardé un instante en entender que había pasado, mi señora me había desarmado y vencido con una facilidad que era casi pasmosa.

\- Estas muerta – bajé mi vista con cuidado y vi la filosa arma pegada a mi costado. Si hubiera sido una batalla real estaría partida en dos.

Mi señora se separó de mi alejando la _katana_ de mi cuerpo – no deberías ser tan impulsiva, piensa – dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la sien – estudia a tu oponente, ten paciencia… y vence.

\- Si señora – mi voz salía temblorosa pero no por miedo a Nodoka-sama, sabía que jamás nos haría daño alguno, sino por la adrenalina del momento. Había sido asombroso, hoy en día recuerdo el movimiento de mi señora y se me eriza la piel. No cualquiera podría hacer ese ataque tan rápido, solo un gran guerrero con años de experiencia sería capaz de tener esa certeza y rapidez y sus movimientos.

Nodoka-sama nos mandó seguir entrenando, esta vez entre nosotros mientras ella nos observaba y corregía. No me costó mucho ganar a Sasuke, era un buen guerrero pero no tenía mucha fe en sí mismo, temblaba y dudaba mucho pero era entendible ya que nunca nadie había confiado verdaderamente en él, ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke.

\- Vamos chico, atácala tiene una abertura en la cadera – ante las palabras de mi señora mejoré mi defensa – ala, demasiado tarde.

Sasuke me lanzó un par de golpes que terminaron con el desarmado y mi arma apuntando a su estómago. Nodoka-sama suspiró y se acercó a mi amigo, le tendió el arma y coloco sus manos sobre las de él poniéndole en una postura que no parecía muy cómoda – eres un hombre pequeño, aprovéchalo, eres más rápido y ágil que ella, no dudes, colócate así y bloquea todos tus huecos – Sasuke asentía y hacía caso a todo lo que mi señora decía – Akane, intenta atacarle.

Busqué con mi mirada algún hueco, pero no encontré ninguno. Para mi sorpresa Sasuke se lanzó contra mí pillándome desprevenida, me ataco con la espada en alto y por poco no consigo cubrirme.

\- ¡Eso es Sasuke! – alentaba mi señora.

Mi amigo dio otro paso y movió su espada hacia mi cuello donde la dejó quieta, me había vencido. Mi señora le aplaudió felicitándolo consiguiendo que mi amigo se sonrojara y aunque me había fastidiado mucho que Sasuke me venciera me alegré por él.

\- Muy bien Sasuke-kun – dije dándole una palmadita en la espalda – me has vencido muy rápido.

\- Ha sido… es decir… yo no sé cómo lo he hecho – tartamudeo mi amigo tímidamente.

\- Porque me has escuchado y has tenido fe en ti mismo – aclaró mi señora.

Asentí levemente – Eres muy bueno Sasuke, pero no confías en ti debes apagar esa vocecita de tu cerebro y creértelo, es más, en un combate real me habrías matado.

\- ¡No digas eso! – Me gritó asustado – jamás… jamás te haría daño _onee-chan_.

Sonreí ante la dulzura en las palabras de mi amigo – lo se Sasuke.

Mi señora dio un par de palmadas – bien, creo que por hoy es suficiente, has mejorado mucho Sasuke y tu también - sonreí con orgullo ante las palabras de mi señora – aunque aún sigues siendo algo lenta.

Fruncí el ceño sacando una risa en Nodoka-sama. No me gustaba que me llamaran lenta, yo no era lenta ni mala luchadora, mi principal problema es que nunca había tenido un maestro decente hasta que mi señora se decidió a entrenarnos.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba entrenando con ella más claro me quedaba el hecho de que Nodoka-sama era mejor _sensei_ y guerrero de lo que Genma Saotome sería nunca. En apenas unas semanas Sasuke y yo habíamos avanzado más que todos los años que pasé bajo el mandato del hombre panda.

Nodoka-sama era una guerrera colosal y cada día que pasaba crecía mi idolatría hacia ella pero el día que por fin sentencie esos sentimientos de admiración y cariño fue una noche tras el entrenamiento. Había sido un día agotador y el entrenamiento más duro que habíamos tenido hasta el momento. Mi señora me pidió quedarme un momento lo cual me dejó un tanto intrigada, Sasuke se despidió y nos dejó solas en el dojo. Mi señora estaba bastante seria lo cual me tenía altamente preocupada, no sabía si me diría que era un caso perdido y que no me quería entrenar nunca más, o quizás quería decirme que o mejoraba o me echaría de aquella casa.

Todo pensamiento que tenía en aquel momento era oscuro, triste y devastador para mí, más grata fue mi sorpresa al observarla arrodillarse en medio del dojo e invitándome con una sonrisa a ocupar mi sitio frente a ella.

\- Akane-chan, por favor acércate – obedecí veloz su orden. Que me hubiera llamado Akane-chan me relajó bastante pues nadie usa ese tono amistoso si va a discutir con alguien. Una vez estuve frente a ella sentí algo de impaciencia, mi señora no se movía solo me observaba sonriente, supongo que esperando que yo le preguntara que quería de mí.

\- Mi señora, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo? – Pregunté con interés – sabe que cualquier cosa que ordene la llevaré a cabo.

\- Tentador querida, pero no – contestó aumentando su sonrisa – el día de hoy quiero tener un gesto contigo que llevas mereciéndote muchos años.

Alcé una ceja al verla sacar de su _obi_ un pequeño objeto alargado envuelto en un papel de seda blanco. Nodoka-sama quitó con delicadeza el pañuelo dejándome ver un pequeño puñal. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse pero no de miedo, sino de emoción ¿era eso lo que yo creía que era? Había leído muchas historias de mujeres samuráis pero no podía ser posible que mi señora tuviera ese gesto conmigo ¿o sí?

\- Mi señora – me atreví a decir con voz temblorosa – ¿es eso lo que yo creo?

Nodoka-sama asintió – Esto es un _kaiken_ , Akane. Un arma que entre las familias de samuráis es un regalo de madres a hijas – quise llorar de emoción al ver cómo me tendía el arma, lo tomé con cuidado y admiré su letal belleza – _Kami_ no me ha bendecido nunca con una hija propia pero hace seis años el destino te trajo a mi puerta y a mi vida y te juro Akane, que tu presencia para mí ha sido un regalo ya que veo mucho de mi en ti.

\- Mi señora – dije conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Que mi señora, la mujer a a que mas idolatraba en el mundo comparara su persona conmigo era el mayor halago que hubiera recibido jamás – usted siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, yo soy la que debería agradecer que me haya brindado su techo, su comida y su cariño.

Nodoka-sama acarició mi mejilla con cuidado borrando la solitaria lágrima que caía por mis mejillas – Me has dejado claro tu gratitud durante todos estos años, Akane-chan pero yo nunca te he mostrado la mía.

\- Con que me entrene y me permita ayudarla y servirla es gratitud suficiente.

\- No Akane, no lo es – habló seria – por eso con este regalo quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy te acogeré como a una hija propia, para mi eres de mi sangre.

\- Señora, le agradezco mucho el detalle – apreté el _kaiken_ contra mi pecho – es un honor para mí.

Nodoka-sama se mantuvo unos segundos mirándome en silencio, quise preguntarle si pasaba algo, si se lo había pensado mejor pero como siempre, mi señora se adelantó – Akane-chan, sé que tu vida ha sido dura, te quedaste sin padres muy niña, tu propia hermana te vendió a un extraño y aquí ha habido momentos en los que no lo has pasado bien – sus palabras se clavaron en mi pecho como fuego ardiente, las verdades duelen y mi señora me había dicho una gran verdad que no podía negarle, había sido muy infeliz pero ahora mi vida estaba cambiando gracias a ella y a Ranma – pero prometo a partir de este día que nunca más serás infeliz, te protegeré como tú me proteges a mí, somos una sola Akane.

\- Sí, mi señora – hablé emocionada.

Antes de reaccionar noté unos brazos rodearme. Mi señora me abrazaba con cariño, como una madre protectora… la abracé de vuelta, intentando mostrarle todo mi cariño, mi respeto y mi admiración. Para mí, Nodoka-sama era un pilar fundamental en mi vida, era mi señora, mi _sensei_ y esa noche se había convertido en mi madre.

Nodoka-sama y la casa de los Saotome era mi hogar.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando y mi señora me tomó las mejillas ladeándolas de forma juguetón consiguiendo que soltáramos una carcajada – A todo esto – habló de repente separándose y buscando algo entre los pliegues del _obi_.

Sacó un papel arrugado y noté que su mirada se hacía muy brillante – Tenemos carta de Momo-chan.

Me puse tan contenta al saber que mi amiga nos había escrito. Con rapidez tomé la carta y la leí, mi amiga me comentaba que pasaría a vernos en dos semanas y que tenía muchas cosas que contarnos. Mi corazón dio un brinco al leer las buenas nuevas ¡Momo-chan volvería a casa! Aunque fueran un par de horas estaríamos juntas como siempre ¡era tan feliz!

\- Señora, esto son grandes noticias – Nodoka-sama asintió varias veces.

\- Podremos entregarle personalmente el _kimono_ que le hemos confeccionado – apreté la carta contra mi pecho como si fuera un cachorrito indefenso, sonará infantil pero ese gesto me hacía sentirme más cerca de Momoha.

Esa noche la pasamos prácticamente en el dojo, ninguna tenía ni pizca de sueño gracias a la emoción de saber que mi mejor amiga vendrá a visitarnos, había tanto que preparar… Nos fuimos al futón pocas horas antes de que amaneciera y no se mi señora, pero yo esa noche fui la muchacha más feliz de la tierra, convirtiéndose aquel en el segundo día más feliz de mi vida. El primero obviamente fue cuando Ranma me declaró sus sentimientos.

Ranma… su rostro pasó por mi mente segundos antes de dormirme profundamente, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero estaba segura de que me echaba tanto de menos como yo a él. No veía el momento de que esos cuatro años pasaran para volver a estar entre sus brazos.

* * *

Pasó una semana y me encontraba bastante desanimada a pesar de todo lo bueno que me había ocurrido en un corto periodo de tiempo, mi prometido a penas escribía y cuando lo hacía eran cartas escuetas dirigidas a su madre. Sabía que no podíamos correr el riesgo de escribirnos y que el hombre panda descubriera nuestra relación, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me doliera el corazón no tener ni una noticia suya.

Una tarde Sasuke se puso enfermo por lo que solo entrene yo con Nodoka-sama. No le gustaba que le llamara señora pues según ella el _kaiken_ que me había regalado me excluía de llamarla así, pero para mí era una costumbre llamarla de esa forma y no me veía llamándola simplemente Nodoka, a día de hoy aun me incomoda pensar en ella como Nodoka solamente.

Esa tarde el entrenamiento fue un poco más suave y cuando finalizamos mi señora me mostró una carta de Ranma – tiene un mensaje para ti – me dijo mi señora.

Casi le arranqué la carta de las manos, buscando desesperada alguna palabra de amor de Ranma, notaba mi corazón encabritado y una leve ansiedad al leer la carta y no encontrar el mensaje para mí.

Cuando di con el sentí una calidez en mi pecho que solo puede causar el amor, el amor más profundo y puro, el amor que yo sentía por Ranma y que según esa carta me era correspondido. Aún recuerdo esos garabatos mal hechos que decía – _mi dulce Akane, no puedo escribirte por ahora estamos muy ocupados y apenas tengo tiempo además de que sería muy arriesgado y podría destrozar nuestros planes, pero créeme que cuando cumpla diecisiete en breve, por fin podremos gritar al mundo que nos amamos y lo que es mejor, que nos casaremos. No hay minuto del día que no piense en ti, pronto terminara esta tortura y estaremos juntos de nuevo. Con amor, Ranma._

Quise llorar, dolía tanto saberle lejos, dolía tanto estar separada de el… le amaba con tal intensidad que incluso me daba miedo, solo me consolaba el saber que él también me amaba con igual intensidad y que pronto se acabaría esa tortura y podríamos estar juntos.

Noté una mano posarse en mi hombro y al girarme vi a Nodoka-sama con una triste mueca en su rostro que fingía ser una sonrisa – Yo también le echo de menos.

Bajé mi vista de nuevo hacia esa carta que tanta felicidad me había brindado, todos mis fantasmas desaparecieron en el instante en que leí las bellas palabras del que sería mi marido. Noté también la tristeza de mi señora y me sentí un poco mal, no quería que estuviera triste por lo que intenté quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- Amo a su hijo, pero su letra es horrible.

Nodoka-sama me miró perpleja unos segundos y temí haber metido la pata, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a disculparme por mi atrevimiento la escuché soltar una carcajada – tienes razón – dijo tomando la carta con delicadeza y guardándola con cariño en su _kimono_ – cuando vuelva ese señorito va a tener clases extra de caligrafía.

Las dos comenzamos a reír como buenas amigas, como dos familiares compartiendo un momento divertido. Terminamos sentadas en el suelo del dojo contando historias de nuestra vida, bueno, mejor dicho, ella contaba historias sobre su vida yo solo la escuchaba fascinada mirándola como si fuera una especie de buda contándome el secreto de la vida.

Me contó historias de Ranma cuando era solo un bebe, como lloraba cuando el ama de cría se le acercaba, me contó cuando se perdió en Edo y lo encontró vendiendo espadas con un señor del mercado, me contó también historias de cuando ella era una niña y de como su padre la entrenó con los mejores maestros samuráis y un poco de su historia con el hombre panda, de cómo se enamoró de él y como su familia renegó de ella al casarse.

\- Siento mucho escuchar eso, mi señora.

Nodoka-sama se encogió de hombros – no me tengas pena, ha sido esa decisión la que ha marcado toda mi vida y ha forjado mi carácter.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que ha forjado su carácter? – pregunté intrigada.

\- Yo solía ser una niña muy alegre, mis _senseis_ decían que era buena en el combate pero que tenía demasiada bondad y que siempre me apiadaba del enemigo – me sorprendí al escuchar eso, no es que mi señora fuera un ogro malvado pero no podía imaginar a mi señora siempre sonriente y vibrante, normalmente mi señora solo mostraba esos sentimientos con su círculo más cercano, con los demás era un tempano de hielo.

Nodoka-sama soltó una risita al ver mi cara – No me mires así, créeme que al casarme con Genma tuve que hacerme fría y… no tener piedad ya que si me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos acabaría muriendo de pena.

\- Lo pasó muy mal ¿verdad?

\- Así es – murmuró bajando levemente la mirada – yo lo tenía todo, todo lo que pudieras imaginar… era feliz, tenía una familia que me amaba y que me dio una magnifica educación tanto intelectual como en artes marciales, podía haberme casado con hombres con mucho poder - su voz se quebró levemente cuando dijo esas palabras y noté como empezaba a enfurecerse. Sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y la vi apretar los puños con fuerza – pero Genma apareció en mi vida con mentiras y falsas palabras de amor eterno, fui una niña estúpida, no hice caso a mis padres y… me case con él.

\- No fue estúpida – reclamé con algo de ira – estaba enamorada.

\- Me avisaron Akane, mis padres sabían que Genma no era trigo limpio y no les hice caso. Me casé con él y me desheredaron, aunque lo más duro para mí fue escuchar a mi padre, aquel con el que más conectada me sentía de toda mi familia, que para él estaba muerta.

Entendía su dolor, yo también había perdido a mi padre, no de la misma forma y gracias a _Kami_ padre nunca me había hablado así, pero en cierta forma él también me había abandonado a mi suerte dejándose morir cuando madre nos dejó. Podía entender su dolor y su rabia perfectamente por eso le tomé con delicadeza la mano dándole una caricia conciliadora.

\- La entiendo, pero no se martirice. Como bien dijo esa decisión forjó su camino y gracias a ella tiene a su hijo que la ama con locura.

Nodoka-sama me dio una triste sonrisa – tienes razón mi pequeño es lo que me da las fuerzas para seguir – me dolía el alma al verla tan abatida pero en cierta forma se me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al saber que mi señora confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para contarme su historia, sus pensamientos y sus fantasmas.

\- No está sola mi señora – dije firme – tiene a su hijo y me tiene a mí, si la vida le ha puesto esta prueba y ha tenido que convertirse en una mujer dura es porque _Kami_ así lo ha decidido.

Nodoka-sama se quitó con mucha rapidez una delicada lagrima que no tuvo tiempo de caer por su mejilla ya que a mi señora no le gustaba mostrar debilidad. Como ella bien dijo, el casarse con el hombre panda y enfrentarse a sus mentiras y desplantes le habían enseñado a no mostrarse nunca débil ante nadie.

\- Bien – dijo de repente con la voz más animada – yo ya te he contado sobre mí, ahora cuéntame sobre ti.

\- No sé qué podría contar que no sepa ya, mi señora.

\- Cuéntame sobre tu padre, tengo entendido que estabais muy unidos.

Sentí un poco de tristeza al recordar mi relación con padre – así es, era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, pero cuando madre nos dejó el… cambio. Nos abandonó a nuestra suerte a mis hermanas y a mí.

\- Amaba mucho a tu madre ¿verdad?

Asentí con firmeza – no creo poder conocer a nadie que ame a su mujer con la misma intensidad que mi padre amaba a mi madre, a pesar de que estuvieran en desacuerdo en muchas cuestiones, ellos siempre se apoyaban.

\- ¿En que estaban en desacuerdo? – me preguntó mi señora. Me daba un poco de reparo contar estas cosas ya que me sentía en una especie de interrogatorio, pero era justo, mi señora me había contado muchas cosas de su vida poniendo su total y absoluta confianza en mí por lo que yo debía corresponderla de igual forma.

\- En la forma de educarme. Madre era una señora muy arraigada a las tradiciones, para ella era inaudito que una mujer peleara. Mis otras dos hermanas eran muchachas femeninas y delicadas, muy hermosas y luego estaba yo, la pequeña y la más marimacho. Solía llevar el pelo corto y pelearme con los niños del pueblo provocando que la gente murmurara sobre mí y poniendo a madre de mal humor y consiguiendo que nos peleáramos.

\- Eso es horrible – exclamó mi señora - eras solo una niña.

\- Era un pueblo pequeño y todos nos conocíamos, todo el mundo estaba al acecho de un nuevo escándalo para comentarlo y despellejar a los involucrados y a su familia, por eso madre no soportaba mi forma de ser, solo conseguía que la gente hablara de nosotros a nuestras espaldas – vi en los ojos de mi señora un brillo de enfado y me apresuré a aclarar la situación – no me confunda, mi madre me amaba pero, ya sabe… no quería que la gente la criticara por no saber criar a sus hijas.

\- Pero tu padre no era así…

Negué con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara, el simple hecho de recordar a padre me ponía muy contenta pero a la vez sentía la punzada del dolor pues su rostro y el de madre cada vez se veían más difuminados en mi mente – padre me amaba como era, me decía que yo no iba a ser la esposa de algún hombre, que yo había nacido para ser alguien grande, que yo era el río y que no me podía dejar vencer.

\- Son unas hermosas palabras de un padre hacia una hija – me dijo mi señora con dulzura – ¿él te entrenaba?

\- Así es, desde que tengo uso de razón padre me llevaba a la orilla del _Owaga chiisai_ a entrenar – mi señora alzó una ceja curiosa – es el nombre que le puse al riachuelo que pasaba al lado de nuestra casa.

\- Comprendo… ¿y tu padre a que se dedicaba?

\- Era campesino – dije con orgullo – y cortaba madera para venderla en el bosque.

\- Vaya, que interesante.

\- Pero en su juventud fue un gran arte marcialista, daba clases a chicos en el pueblo mientras entrenaba para ser un gran guerrero, pero un día conoció a madre, se casó y abandonó sus sueños.

\- No creo que lo abandonara – me corrigió – puede que su sueño cambiara al conocer a tu madre, puede que cuando se enamoró su sueño de pelear pasara a un segundo plano y deseara ser padre de familia.

\- Puede ser – murmuré – recuerdo que un día había discutido con mi madre y padre me había regañado, me dolió mas eso que cualquier golpe del mundo, para mi padre era como una especie de dios por eso el pensar que me odiaría para siempre me dio mucho miedo.

Nodoka-sama soltó una leve risita – te perdonó rápido ¿no?

\- Así es, recuerdo que ese día padre me comentó que tenía miedo de que hubiera una guerra, por aquel entonces la reyertas en los pueblos eran muy fuertes y padre temía a una guerra civil por lo que me pidió que si le pasara algo protegiera a madre y a mis hermanas, recuerdo preguntarle ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué solo me entrenaba a mí y no ha Kasumi o Nabiki? Su respuesta me dejó atónita.

Desvié mi mirada para observar a mi señora quien me escuchaba atentamente, me resultaba doloroso recordar aquellos felices días que nunca más volvería a vivir y que guardaba con celo en mi cabeza ¿estaba bien compartirlos? Esa pregunta vagó por mi mente unos instantes pero al ver la mirada comprensiva que me otorgaba mi señora entendí que si los compartía con alguien, la más indicada era ella, mi señora.

\- Siempre me había contado la historia de su amigo y vecino, un hombrecillo que había sido sacado de su casa para ser samurái, ese hombre le encontró y lo adoptó como su aprendiz, se convirtió en su _sensei_ y padre siempre decía que era el mejor guerrero del mundo. Recuerdo también como padre siempre comentaba orgulloso que su _sensei_ le había apodado Soun " _Tora_ " Tendo porque era como un tigre, aunque para mi padre siempre había sido un roble, grande, fuerte y poderoso pero siempre dispuesto a darte cobijo.

\- Eso es precioso Akane.

Sonreí levemente ante sus palabras – me contó que cuando conoció a madre y le dijo a su _sensei_ que quería dejar las artes para casarse se puso furioso y le castigó duramente pues según él su destino era ser un guerrero y ganar grandes guerras como alguna vez había hecho el, pero padre siguió negándose y Happosai terminó llevándole a un oráculo para…

\- ¡Espera! – el grito que dio mi señora me hizo botar en mi sitio y mirarla asustada. Mi señora estaba levemente inclinada hacia delante con una mano levantada hacia mí y una sorprendida expresión en su rostro, como si hubiera visto a un muerto renacer de sus cenizas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté preocupada – ¿está bien? ¿Le ocurre algo?

\- El nombre – dijo con ansiedad – el nombre del _sensei_ de tu padre ¿Cuál era?

\- Happosai, mi señora – contesté sin entender su estado – ¿ocurre algo con ese hombre? ¿Le conoce?

Mi señora parecía seguir en un estado de sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par al igual que su boca. Me acerqué a ella levemente y fue cuando por fin reaccionó – Señora, de verdad me está asustando.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – pero es que, no puedo creer que… que pequeño es el mundo.

\- ¿De qué habla? – pregunté ya desesperada.

Nodoka-sama me miró con un brillo especial en la mirada – Happosai fue mi _sensei_ , el me lo enseñó todo cuando era una niña, pero un día se marchó, dijo que tenía algo que hacer y desapareció sin dar explicación alguna, la última noticia que tuve de él es que estaba enseñando a una joven promesa de Yokohama – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al igual que lo habían hecho los de mi señora momentos antes – creo que lo has entendido.

\- Su _sensei_ … ¿su _sensei_ es el mismo que el de mi padre?

\- El destino ya estaba escrito querida Akane – dijo Nodoka-sama con una gran sonrisa tomando mis manos entre las suyas – ya estaba escrito que nos conociéramos.

Me recuperé levemente de la sorpresa y pensé en las palabras de mis señora ¿el destino no había unido? ¿Yo estaba destinada por nacimiento a encontrar a los Saotome? ¿A encontrar a mi señora? ¿A encontrar a Ranma?

La realidad me golpeó en la cara con la fuerza de un toro bravo. Recuerdo la conversación de padre donde me comentaba que el rio debía encontrar al dragón, lo primero que pensé al ver a Ranma es que él tenía el espíritu del dragón… ¿podía ser que nuestro destino realmente estuviera ya escrito?

\- Akane – me llamo mi señora sacándome de mis pensamientos. Moví mi cabeza de un lado para reaccionar.

\- Sí, disculpe estaba distraída.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? – me preguntó.

\- Pensaba en la conversación que tuve con padre… en ella me decía que el oráculo les dijo a él y a Happosai que él no estaba destinado a ser un guerrero pero que alguien nacería en la familia Tendo con la fuerza del río que se convertiría en una leyenda en cuanto conociera a aquel con el espíritu del dragón – bajé la mirada avergonzada por lo que iba a decir – y lo primero que pensé al mirar a Ranma a los ojos es que él era mi dragón.

Nodoka-sama tomó mi mentón subiendo levemente mi cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos – Akane, eso es maravilloso se ha cumplido el destino.

\- Pero no soy una leyenda viva – dije con reticencia.

\- Eso puede ser una metáfora Akane, puede que no se refiriera a una leyenda de la que todos hablen, sino de la superación de uno mismo, de cómo tú rompes las barreras que nos han inculcado a las mujeres.

Me quedé pensativa un momento, analizando las palabras de mi señora – Puede que tenga razón, Ranma fue quien comenzó a entrenarme.

\- ¿Lo ves? – la voz de mi señora era la voz de alguien emocionado – ¡Si es que lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tu llegada a nuestras vidas no era una casualidad!

\- No señora – dije yo también feliz – era mi destino conocerles.

\- Y yo no puedo estar más agradecida a _Kami_.

Nos miramos emocionadas y sonrientes, había sido una revelación el saber que _Kami_ había tejido sus telarañas del destino para que termináramos conociéndonos y viviendo juntos, dándome una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz sirviendo a mi señora y casándome con Ranma.

Era muy feliz, terriblemente feliz y sabía que mi señora también, me lo decían sus ojos y desee que esa felicidad se mantuviera para siempre. Lástima que las cosas nunca ocurren como uno desea.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Onee-chan_ : Hermana mayor.

 _Sensei:_ _maestro, profesor._

 _Sakoku_ : fue una política de relaciones exteriores del Shogunato Tokugawa, donde nadie, fuera extranjero o japonés, podía entrar al país, o salir de él, bajo pena de muerte. Estuvo en vigencia desde 1639, cuando fueron expulsados de Japón todos los extranjeros europeos, particularmente los comerciantes y misioneros católicos provenientes de España y Portugal que habían llegado a las islas japonesas en gran número durante la segunda mitad del siglo XVI. La instauración del sakoku no implicaba el aislamiento completo de Japón, sino que todas las relaciones comerciales o culturales de Japón con el resto del mundo serían mantenidos en un nivel muy reducido, y siempre bajo el control directo del bakufu, impidiendo así que cualquier súbdito japonés intentase mantener contacto con extranjeros de modo particular. De hecho, este último supuesto estaba severamente prohibido. El bakufu pretendía con ello eliminar la posible amenaza de ataque extranjero que implicaba la presencia de misioneros católicos españoles o portugueses, considerando que ambas potencias mantenían importantes colonias en Asia Oriental (como Filipinas o Macao); en esos años aún persistía la unión política de España y Portugal y el Shogunato Tokugawa temía un ataque militar español o portugués y consideró que prohibir el libre contacto con los extranjeros era una forma de impedirlo.

 _Batalla de Sekigahara_ : Fue una batalla decisiva en la historia de Japón que tuvo lugar el 21 de octubre del año 1600 en Sekigahara (hoy prefectura de Gifu). Durante este conflicto se enfrentaron los ejércitos de las dos principales facciones del país: por una parte, quienes consideraban que Toyotomi Hideyori, hijo de uno de los grandes unificadores del Japón, era quien debía convertirse en el dirigente del país. Por otra parte, la facción de los que apoyaban a Tokugawa Ieyasu, uno de los daimyō (señores feudales) más prominentes del país, para que se convirtiera en el dirigente. La victoria del «Ejército del Este» de Ieyasu le mereció pasar a la historia como «El último de los grandes unificadores de Japón» junto con Oda Nobunaga y Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Además, le despejó el camino para que obtuviera el título de shōgun, máxima autoridad política y militar en Japón durante esa época. A partir de entonces se establecería el shogunato Tokugawa, el último shogunato de la historia y el cual duraría más de 250 años al frente del gobierno.

 _ _Kaiken_ : Pequeña daga que era un regalo típico de madres a hijas en las familias samuráis. Aunque pueda parecer un bonito y simbólico regalo tiene un significado "oscuro". El kaiken se regalaba para que las mujeres pudieran llevar a cabo el harakiri en caso de que fuera necesario. Las mujeres nobles podían enfrentarse al suicidio por multitud de causas: para no caer en manos del enemigo, para seguir en la muerte a su marido o señor, al recibir la orden de suicidarse, etc. Técnicamente, el suicidio de una mujer no se considera harakiri o seppuku, sino «suicidio» a secas, jigai en japonés. La principal diferencia con el seppuku es que, en lugar de abrirse el abdomen, en el jigai se practicaba un corte en el cuello, seccionándose la arteria carótida con una daga con hoja de doble filo, es decir, el kaiken. Previamente, la mujer debía atarse con una cuerda los tobillos, muslos o rodillas, para no padecer la deshonra de morir con las piernas abiertas al caer._

 _Tora_ : Tigre.


	28. Capítulo veintisiete

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **En el capítulo de hoy vamos a reencontrarnos con un personaje muy querido que muchos me habéis pedido que vuelva, advierto además que el capítulo contiene varias sorpresas. Ha sido el capítulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora así que espero que no os aburra u os decepcione.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Me encontraba corriendo de arriba abajo por todo el salón, mis pies se movían tan rápido que podría cruzar el país de punta a punta y estar en casa para la cena, pero es que ese día era muy especial ya que mi mejor amiga, Momo-chan, vendría a vernos.

Estaba muy contenta ya que no la veía desde que se había casado con el malnacido de Taro. La ansiedad y las preguntas me tenían al borde del colapso ¿estará bien? ¿Será realmente feliz como dice en sus cartas? ¿La tratará Taro como merece? ¿La golpeará? ¿Se habría resignado mi amiga a una vida infeliz o estaría dándole guerra a su marido? Pronto lo descubría.

\- Akane, querida para un poco que vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo – me regañó mi señora.

- _Gomen ne_ – suspiré derrotada, con pasos lentos me senté a su lado en la sala – pero es que soy muy feliz.

\- Lo se querida – contestó mi señora brindándome una sonrisa – yo también lo estoy pero no te dejes llevar por tu ansia o terminaras agotada antes de que llegue.

Di un leve asentimiento, mi señora tenía razón. No había parado en todo el día para asegurarme que la llegada de mi amiga a la casa le resultaba cómoda y agradable. Había ayudado a mis compañeros a limpiar, ordenar y preparar dulces (en esta última tarea solo me permitieron ir pasando los ingredientes) además de colocar la mesa.

\- Ese es nuestro trabajo – me regañó Sayuri cuando me puse a ayudar a Sasuke a pulir los cuencos.

Sé que no debería hacerlo ya que es quitarles trabajo a ellos, esa era su forma de vida y entendía que aunque agradecían mi ayuda muchas veces les molestara que participara en las tareas pues temían que mi señora pensara que yo hacía el trabajo en vez de ellos y les quitara el jornal y aunque Nodoka-sama jamás haría eso sus temores eran entendibles, por eso al tercer regaño de mis amigos en vez de dedicarme a las tareas del hogar me dedique a caminar pasillo arriba y pasillo abajo.

\- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – preguntó de repente mi señora.

\- En el jardín, podando los bonsáis, como siempre.

Nodoka-sama soltó un bufido – Este chico ¿es que piensa aparecer sucio delante de Momoha?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de mi señora – ¿es que él también está invitado?

\- Por supuesto – aclaró Nodoka-sama – él también es muy querido para Momoha, seguro que se alegrará de verle.

\- Es usted muy amable señora – sonreí agradecida – voy a avisarle.

Me dirigí veloz hacia la salida que daba al jardín para ir a buscar a mi amigo que seguro pegaría saltos de emoción al saberse invitado. Antes de desaparecer por el jardín escuché la voz de mi señora gritar – ¡Que se dé un agua antes de venir! No puede presentarse ante Momoha lleno de barro.

\- ¡Si señora! – contesté de vuelta alejándome a paso apresurado. Pasé el puentecito de madera sobre el lago donde las carpas _koi_ de vez en cuando saltaban. Cruce recto por el camino de sakuras y deje a la izquierda la zona del banquito donde me gusta leer. Un par de pasos más por el inmenso jardín y la visión de Sasuke concentrado en podar un pequeño bonsái apareció ante mí.

\- Sasuke-kun – le llamé captando su atención – deja eso te tienes que lavar.

Mi amigo me miró enarcando una ceja – Aun no he terminado ¿es que mi señora necesita que salga?

Negué varias veces como una loca y supongo que Sasuke pensó que de verdad se me había ido el juicio ya que me miraba con sus ojos de huevo abiertos de par en par y con un rictus de miedo que solo me hizo soltar una carcajada. Le arranqué las tijeritas de podar de las manos y le arrastré por el brazo riendo como una desquiciada.

Eso solo logró asustarlo aún más – Pero… pero… _onee-chan_ , ¿Qué te pasa?

Frené en seco haciendo que mi regordete amigo chocara contra mi espalda, me giré y tomando sus manos fuertemente dije – Nodoka-sama quiere que te unas a nosotras en la visita de Momo-chan.

Los ojitos de mi amigo se iluminaron como dos soles en pleno verano – ¿de verdad?

\- Te lo juro – hice una cruz a la altura de mi corazón para dar convicción a mis palabras – es por eso que te tienes que lavar ¿no querrás que Momo-chan te vea lleno de tierra?

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sasuke salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa dejándome sola en el jardín. No pude evitar sentir ternura por él ya que no solo mi señora y yo sentíamos la pérdida de mi amiga, Sasuke también la echaba muchísimo de menos…

Me dirigí dando ligeros saltitos hacia el salón donde Nodoka-sama esperaba pacientemente - ¿Ya está avisado? – me preguntó cuándo me vio entrar.

\- Sí, se ha puesto muy contento – contesté sentándome de nuevo a su lado – no me extraña, Momo-chan era muy importante para él.

\- Es cierto, además de ti ella era la única que le trataba con cariño en esta casa.

\- El resto de los criados también le quieren.

\- Pero no es lo mismo – contestó Nodoka-sama mirando con nostalgia el jardín – ellos le aprecian sí, pero le miran con lástima, como si fuera un ser inferior, un niño grande… en cambio Momoha y tú le miráis como a un igual.

\- Es que él no es diferente – afirmé muy seria – solo necesita que alguien le explique las cosas bien.

Nodoka-sama puso una débil sonrisa en su cara – estoy de acuerdo, Sasuke-kun es más listo de lo que todos piensan.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta me alertó, veloz me puse en pie sin siquiera esperar a mi señora y salí por la puerta cruzándome con Yuka – Momoha-san está aquí.

Aparté a mi amiga levemente y salí corriendo hacia la gran puerta de madera para encontrarme con Momo-chan. Quería verla, tocarla, abrazarla… mi corazón iba a mil por hora a medida que me acercaba a ella. Distinguí su figura en la lejanía junto al portón, me daba la espalda mientras hablaba con un mozo que supongo sería su escolta y sentí la necesidad de que se girara, de que me mirara a los ojos, mirarla a los suyos después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Momo-chan! – ante mi grito mi mejor amiga se giró para mirarme con una enorme sonrisa. No había cambiado nada, seguía teniendo la cara redondita y los ojos pequeños, además de que su sonrisa seguía siendo cálida. Era mi Momo-chan de siempre ¿o no?

Frené en seco y mi sonrisa se borró de golpe cuando vi el abultado vientre de mi amiga. Alcé una ceja observando esa parte de su cuerpo que sobresalía, una de dos: o había engordado mucho o estaba embarazada.

Abrí la boca levemente y me llevé las manos al pecho, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, debía existir una explicación lógica, Momo-chan no podría llevar en su vientre el hijo de Taro… Supongo que mi expresión la preocupó ya que se acercó a mi levemente como si temiera asustarme – Akane-chan… ¿estás bien?

Ante su débil tono alcé en los ojos enfocándolos en su cara pudiendo ver ahora que realmente si había cambiado, estaba más alta, su piel era más lisa y brillante, sus ojos no parecían tan pequeños y su pelo había crecido lo suficiente para hacerse un elegante recogido de casada. Su cuerpo era más voluminoso que antes supongo que fruto del niño que llevaba en su vientre. Mi escrutinio pareció incomodarla hasta tal punto de bajar la vista avergonzada. La vi llevarse la temblorosa mano a su vientre y acariciarlo, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Este no era el reencuentro que esperaba y por supuesto no deseaba para nada incomodarla, al contrario quería verla reírse como la Momoha que recuerdo, pero tenía tantas dudas ¿se habría entregado voluntariamente a Taro o la habría forzado? ¿Era ese niño deseado? Tantas preguntas tan poco correctas que deseaba formular…

\- Akane, por favor dime algo – dijo con la voz cortada.

\- ¿Eres feliz con…? – no pude continuar pero dejé claras mis intenciones al desviar mis ojos hacia su vientre.

Momo-chan puso una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y acarició una vez más su abultado vientre – Lo soy, es un regalo para mí el poder ser madre.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunté de nuevo intentando buscar un ápice de mentira en ella.

Para mi sorpresa alzó su rostro muy seria, poniendo un gesto tan convincente y seguro que pude ver un leve parecido con mi señora – Akane, Taro no me ha forzado a nada, el hijo que tengo en mi vientre ha sido decisión mía.

Esas palabras me relajaron levemente y entonces la realidad me golpeó en toda la cara. Mi amiga, mi querida Momo-chan, la chica alegre y despreocupada que conocía iba a ser madre, la madre de un pequeñín o pequeñina que tendría la mayor suerte del mundo al tenerla como progenitora y al que yo ya adoraba solo por el hecho de ser el hijo de mi mejor amiga.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y me lancé a sus brazos fundiéndonos en un abrazo que tanto añoraba desde que se fue. Nos pusimos a llorar como dos niñas pequeñas y aunque su enorme barriga molestaba un poquito a la hora de fundirnos en ese abrazo no me importó. Reímos como dos niñas a la par que llorábamos sintiendo un huracán de emociones. Al separarnos levemente noté su mano limpiando mis lágrimas.

\- Estas preciosa Akane-chan, eres toda una mujer.

\- Lo mismo digo – coloqué mis manos en su barriga – hola, soy tu tía Akane – noté una patadita y pegué un gritito de alegría – ¡Momo-chan! ¡Me reconoció!

\- Pues claro que si – rio mi amiga – Siempre le hablo de su tía Akane.

Me sentía tan dichosa, era como si volviera a ser una niña de nuevo. Pegué un pequeño saltito y volví a abrazarla pero esta vez no había lágrimas, tan solo risas.

\- Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí.

\- Y yo también – habló una voz a mi espalda.

Nos giramos y la cara de Momoha volvió a deformarse en un adorable puchero al ver a mi señora parada frente a nosotras. Nodoka-sama sonrió levemente y abrió sus brazos invitando a mi amiga a acercarse, cosa que hizo veloz como un rayo. Se hundió en los brazos de mi señora como una niña llorando de alegría – No llores Momoha querida, no es bueno para el bebe.

\- Pero es que estoy tan contenta de estar de nuevo en su casa.

Nodoka-sama alzó la barbilla de Momo-chan para clavar sus ojos en los de ella – Tu casa, Momoha. Esta también es tu casa.

\- Señora… - una vez más berreó hundiéndose entre los brazos de mi señora quien la acunó como a una niña. Me daba tanta felicidad ser espectadora de esa escena, de ver a mi amiga de nuevo en casa ¡y con un sobrino en camino! Jamás me lo habría esperado.

Nodoka-sama se separó de Momo-chan – Creo que es mejor que vayamos a la sala para que descanses, con esa barriga debes estar agotada por el camino tan largo que has hecho.

\- Sin duda – dijo Momoha mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala. De camino Momo-chan iba saludando a todos los habitantes del hogar Saotome quienes la recibían con gran cariño y deseándole lo mejor para ella y su bebe.

Una vez dentro Sayuri nos sirvió las tazas de té y Momoha dio un largo sorbo lanzando un sonidito de gusto – Por _Kami_ , lo necesitaba.

\- No deberías haber venido en tu estado – le dije mirando su vientre preocupada – podría ser peligroso para él bebe.

\- Tonterías – dijo Momo-chan moviendo la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto – las mujeres toda la vida han trabajado en el campo embarazadas y no ha pasado nada – solté una risita ante su comparación – además tanto yo como mi bebé somos muy fuertes.

\- Eso sin duda – sonrió Nodoka-sama tocando levemente la tripa de mi amiga.

\- ¿De cuánto estas? – pregunté.

\- De siete meses.

\- ¿Solo? Pensé que estabas casi para parir, con se barrigón.

Momo-chan frunció levemente el ceño – Vaya gracias por llamarme gorda.

-¡Eso no es malo! – Dije intentando que no tomara a mal mi comentario – solo quiere decir que el niño es fuerte y sano.

\- Sí claro – murmuró Momo-chan – intenta arreglarlo.

Sonreí ampliamente ya que sabía de sobra que Momoha no estaba enfadada conmigo. Mi señora comenzó a contarle cosas sobre embarazos de las cuales yo no entendía nada, le daba consejos y le explicó cuan doloroso es un parto pero la pena que merece ya que luego tienes a tu hijo en brazos. Escucharla hablar sobre ese momento me puso la piel de gallina y a día de hoy todavía no tengo claro si Nodoka-sama intentaba animarla o traumatizarla de por vida.

\- ¿Y dónde está Sasuke? – preguntó Momo-chan un poco pálida por culpa de la charla anterior sobre como su cuerpo se partiría al salir el bebé.

Unos apresurados pasos resonaron por todo el salón haciéndonos sonreír – Creo que ahí viene – apuntó mi señora.

La puerta corredera se abrió de par en par y ante nosotras un reluciente Sasuke vestido con un kimono elegante y negro que parecía de Tomoe ya que le quedaba un poco grande hizo acto de presencia.

\- Momo-chan – gritó contento Sasuke lanzándose a los brazos de mi amiga.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Que guapo estás! – le tomó el rostro examinándolo bien – Vaya, vaya seguro que tienes un montón de novias.

La cara de Sasuke se tornó de un rojo intenso – No… yo… no digas esas cosas…

Momoha soltó una carcajada y volvió a abrazarle – siempre tan tímido Sasuke.

Mi amigo se acomodó entre sus brazos pero al notar que le costaba abarcarla se separó con la ceja alzada buscando que era eso que le impedía abrazarla con comodidad. Cuando vio la barriga de Momoha, Sasuke palideció.

\- Momo-chan…

\- Sasuke, no te asustes – dijo Momoha acercándose a el – no es nada malo, yo estoy feliz.

El pobrecito tenía la boca abierta y temblaba como una hoja, le entendí perfectamente ya que yo también me había quedado con esa expresión al ver la sorpresa que Momoha tenía para nosotros.

\- Momo-chan – repitió en un susurro – estas… ¿estas...?

\- Sí, lo estoy.

Sasuke alzó sus ojillos y vi que pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en ellos – ¿vas a ser mama?

Momoha sonrió cálidamente acariciando el mentón de Sasuke – Así es, voy a ser mamá.

Sasuke se removió inquieto en su sitio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, podía notar que se encontraba incómodo, Momo-chan también lo notó por lo que tomó sus manos entre las suyas para darle un leve apretón. Sasuke dio un leve respigo – ¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?

Mi amigo se removió una vez más y con voz temblorosa comenzó a balbucear – Antes cuando… te… te abra… ¡te abrace! – me puso muy nerviosa verle tartamudear de nuevo de aquella forma, hacía mucho que Sasuke se comunicaba bien sin tartamudear, solo en ocasiones que se ponía nervioso y levemente, pero en ese momento apenas podía pronunciar una palabra coherente.

Miré a mi señora preocupada quien estaba igual que yo, me acerqué levemente con un vaso de té en la mano y se lo tendí mientras le sobaba la espalda – tranquilo Sasuke, no pasa nada.

Sasuke cerró los ojos varias veces y apretó el vaso entre sus manos. Me preocupé mucho porque para mí era como un hermano y verle tan asustado y pasándolo tan mal me daba mucha tristeza. Tras darle un leve sorbo al te e inhalar fuertemente por la nariz para tranquilizarse, Sasuke enfocó su mirada en la de Momo-chan – ¿Cuándo te abrace dañé al bebé?

Tanto Momo-chan como mi señora y yo sonreímos levemente con ternura. Sasuke no estaba asustado por el embarazo de mi amiga, al menos no era la causa principal de su ansiedad, su preocupación era que ante su efusividad hubiera dañado a la criatura.

Momoha tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos para tranquilizarle – por supuesto que no, además seguro que al escuchar tu voz se ha puesto muy contento, le hablo mucho de su tío Sasuke.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sasuke-kun con los ojos brillantes, más un segundo después volvieron a ponerse sombríos – no era mi intención dañarle Momo-chan.

\- No le has hecho ningún daño – dijo firme mi señora intentando apartar las inseguridades de mi amigo – no has hecho nada malo Sasuke, ha sido un abrazo, Momoha y él bebe están perfectamente, no te preocupes ¿verdad querida?

Momo-chan asintió un par de veces pero eso no dejó del todo satisfecho a Sasuke quien miraba preocupado el vientre de mi amiga, como si buscara algún golpe o abolladura – ¿quieres sentir al bebe? – preguntó Momo-chan.

Sasuke se atraganto con su saliva y se arrastró hasta colocarse tímidamente tras mi espalda – ¿Qué haces? – Me giré para mirarle – No pasará nada.

\- Podría… podría hacerle… daño y no quiero.

\- No seas bobo – dije arrastrándole de nuevo hacia Momo-chan quien se acariciaba la barriga con ternura.

\- Akane tiene razón Sasuke-kun – habló mi señora – si lo haces con delicadeza no pasará nada.

Sasuke observaba la barriga de Momo-chan como si fuera un monstruo maligno que fuera a devorarlo si se acercaba. Temblaba y sudaba además de que sus facciones eran de puro terror. Bufé frustrada y sin darle tiempo a huir tomé la mano de Sasuke y la coloqué en el vientre de Momoha.

Sasuke ahogó un gritito cuando notó la tela del kimono bajo sus manos, intentó zafarse varias veces pero al intuir que yo no daría mi brazo a torcer se fue calmando, tanto el cómo su postura.

\- ¿Ves? No pasa nada.

Momo-chan sonrió complacida ante la cara de mi amigo – Háblale, seguro que te contesta.

Sasuke enrojeció levemente y con la voz más suave que le hubiera escuchado jamás dijo – Ho… hola, soy Sasuke.

Nodoka-sonrió ampliamente al ver la tierna escena – Cuéntale un poco más, los bebes adoran que les hablen.

Sasuke alzó una ceja como diciendo: ¿en serio le estoy hablando a una barriga? Pero como fiel sirviente obedeció a su señora. Con la mano que le quedaba libre se rasco la pelada cabeza y una vez más habló – No sé bien… no se bien que decir pero si antes te he hecho daño… no era mi intención ¿me… me perdonas?

Un gritito de dolor de Momo-chan y uno de sorpresa de Sasuke inundaron la sala. Por lo visto él bebe había pegado una fuerte patada – ¡Él bebe se movió! – Gritó conmovida Nodoka-sama – Es un niño muy listo.

\- Creo que eso es un sí Sasuke – dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – te ha perdonado.

\- Se movió…

\- Sí, es un niño inquieto – contestó Momoha – a veces me deja dolorida.

\- Eso es bueno – dijo mi señora que se había acercado para tocarle el vientre ella también – eso significa que será un bebe fuerte y espabilado.

\- Se movió – repitió Sasuke una vez más causando mi risa.

\- Es su forma de comunicarse con el exterior – Los ojillos de huevo de mi amigo me observaron abiertos de par en par – es su forma de decirte que está bien y que no le has hecho daño.

Sasuke esta vez colocó ambas manos en la tripa de mi amiga – Quiero… quiero que sepas que jamás permitiré que te hagan daño, ni se rían de ti.

\- Eso es muy amable por tu parte Sasuke-kun – habló mi señora.

\- No esperaba menos por parte de su tío favorito – dijo Momo-chan – seguro que le encantará jugar contigo.

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente y en toda la velada no separó sus manos del vientre de mi amiga y mucho menos dejó de hablarle al bebé.

\- ¿Y Taro cómo está? – preguntó mi señora haciendo que tanto yo como Momo-chan nos tensáramos.

Mi amiga tomó su taza de té y se la llevó a los labios levemente, la conocía bien y sabía que aquella pregunta la había incomodado y sobretodo que no la quería responder. Su vista se perdió levemente, como si estuviera buscando entre sus recuerdos para luego soltar un rápido – bien.

Nodoka-sama me miró de reojo, ella también conocía muy bien a mi amiga y tanto ella como yo sabíamos que nos ocultaba algo, Sasuke también lo notó porque alzó la vista levemente para mirar a los ojos a Momoha, pero esta simplemente le ignoró.

Yo no iba a permitir que Momoha nos mintiera en la cara. La quería mucho, era mi mejor amiga y sabía que hablar de ello podía causarle dolor pero no podía quedarme con aquella duda, si ese idiota la estaba maltratando no podía quedar impune.

\- Momo-chan – hablé seria captando su atención – No nos mientas.

\- No miento – se apresuró a contestar. Nodoka-sama y yo nos miramos levemente y Momoha solo pudo rendirse. Dio un largo suspiro y por fin para mi suerte, comenzó a hablar – No es que le vea mucho, lo cual agradezco.

\- ¿Pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa? – preguntó Nodoka-sama.

\- Así es, según el trabajando, pero se dé buena tinta que tiene una amante en un pueblo cerca de aquí.

Apreté los puños con rabia – ese maldito…

Momo-chan se encogió de hombros – No me importa mucho la verdad, es más se lo agradezco ya que cuanto más tiempo pasa con ella menos le veo yo.

\- ¿Te trata bien? – pregunté. Momoha se quedó callada unos segundos y desvió su mirada hacia su taza de té lo que me molestó aún más que el saber que ese cerdo tenía una amante. Con la voz más dura que encontré repetí mi pregunta – ¿Te trata bien?

\- A ratos – contestó tras un leve mutismo – cuando llega lo suficientemente borracho se tira en el futón y duerme hasta el día siguiente, pero si viene sereno…

\- Dime que no te golpea – dijo Nodoka-sama.

\- No me golpea – se apresuró a contestar Momo-chan – gracias a la madre de Taro.

\- ¿¡Se ha atrevido a ponerte la mano encima!? – grité furiosa poniéndome en pie.

\- No, no me malinterpretes – dijo Momoha rápidamente moviendo sus manos – Lo intentó una vez antes de quedarme embarazada pero según su madre si me golpeaba antes o durante mi embarazo podría provocar que no tuviera hijos y Taro desea enormemente un heredero.

\- Osea, que no te pega porque quiere un heredero ¿pero qué pasará cuando lo tenga? ¿Vas a dejar que te acribille?

Momo-chan bajó la vista y acarició una vez más su vientre – Tengo la esperanza de que se enamore de su amante y nos deje en paz a mi niño y a mí.

\- ¿¡Pero y si no pasa!? – Pregunté furiosa – ¿y si un día te golpea? ¡Juro por Kami que como eso pase y no me digas nada…!

\- ¿Qué podrías hacer tu? – Preguntó con pesar mi amiga – sé que lo dices porque me quieres y quieres protegerme, pero seamos sinceros Akane, ¿Qué puede hacer una sola mujer contra un hombre? Además de uno poderoso como Taro, mi marido conoce a gente importante.

\- Me da igual, como te ponga una mano encima le daré una paliza que ni su mamaíta le va a reconocer.

Sasuke asintió levemente corroborando mis palabras – Yo también le golpearé – dijo firme – no dejaré que haga daño a Momo-chan ni a mi sobrino.

\- Chicos…

\- Tienen razón Momoha, querida – habló esta vez mi señora muy seria – puede que el conozca a gente importante, pero un maltratador no está bien visto, ni siquiera en esta sociedad machista. Si algún día se sobrepasa, coge a tu hijo y vuelve a casa.

\- Él tiene derechos sobre mí.

Nodoka-sama se quedó varios segundos en silencio y es que Momoha tenía razón, desde que había dicho que si quería casarse con Taro frente al monje, él se había convertido en su dueño y señor tanto de su persona, como de sus decisiones y su vida… ¡era tan injusto!

\- No vamos a permitir que te haga daño – dije firme – somos tu familia y por muchos derechos que tenga sobre ti no voy a permitir que te dañe.

Momoha soltó un par de lágrimas que limpio con rapidez – Os lo agradezco, de corazón.

\- No estás sola querida – dijo mi señora acariciando su espalda con cariño – siempre estaremos a tu lado.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando sobre temas triviales y sobre mi entrenamiento, no queríamos que ese bonito día de reencuentros se viera ensuciado por la mancha de tristeza y oscuridad que provocaba Taro. Al final de la tarde, antes de que empezar a oscurecer Momoha tuvo que irse ya que Nodoka-sama no quería que se fuera de noche. Desde la casa de los Saotome a la de Momo-chan había un largo trecho y no era seguro hacer el camino una vez caída la noche, por mucha escolta que Taro le hubiera puesto a mi amiga.

Dicen que las despedidas son amargas y vaya si es verdad. Cuando nos despedimos en la puerta la abracé muy fuerte, no me quería despedir pero la promesa de volver en cuanto naciera él bebe me llenó de alegría. La próxima vez que viera a Momo-chan vendría con mi sobrino y esperaba que fuera pronto.

Mientras veía el carro de Momo-chan alejarse una nueva promesa nació en mí: iba a proteger a Momo-chan y a ese niño con mi vida si fuera necesario. Tras darle una leve mirada a Sasuke, supe que esa misma promesa se la había hecho el también.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y mi señora y yo nos encontrábamos en el dojo tras un entrenamiento exhaustivo. Desde la visita de Momoha el tiempo pasó veloz y sin apenas darme cuenta apenas quedaban un par de semanas para que mi amiga saliera de cuentas y mi precioso sobrino naciera.

Esos dos meses mi señora se encargó de enseñarme a montar a caballo. La ventaja de vivir a las afueras, alejada de la gran ciudad es que te permite tener campo de sobra para practicar con el animal. Mi señora me había regalado una hermosa yegua negra con el pelo brillante, según ella cuando el sol daba en las crines del animal el negro se tornaba en un azul oscuro – igual que tu pelo, Akane – había dicho mi señora cuando me la regalo.

La bauticé como _Kaze_ , es decir viento. Si yo era el río y era el agua, Kaze sería el viento que le impulsa para crear grandes olas. Congeniamos pronto y yo me convertí en mejor amazona de lo que jamás creí llegar a ser. Cuando iba a Edo en caballo por algún recado las señoras se escandalizaban porque iba sentada como un hombre con las piernas abiertas, a mí me hacía bastante gracia y las ignoraba pero me convertí en la comidilla de las señoras durante una larga temporada, supongo que hasta que encontraron otra pobre victima a la que criticar.

Como dije antes me encontraba en el dojo con mi señora. Estaba recogiendo el material que Sasuke y yo habíamos utilizado mientras Nodoka-sama descansaba sentada en el suelo. Estaba leyendo la última carta de Ranma en la que comentaba que era el mejor de la clase y que nos echaba de menos.

Apenas quedaba un par de semanas para que el hijo de Momoha naciera y para que Ranma cumpliera diecisiete años ¿podría la vida sonreírme más?

\- Me dice también que te diga que ojala estuvieras allí – leyó Nodoka-sama con una enorme sonrisa en la cara – Mi niño es todo un hombre.

\- Lo es – murmuré levemente sonrojada al recordar la última noche que pasamos – aun no me creo que quede tan poco para su cumpleaños.

Nodoka-sama asintió levemente – Me apena no tenerle conmigo ese día pero me hace muy feliz saber que por fin podrá decidir por el mismo y al fin seréis felices.

\- A mi también me hace feliz, mi señora.

Una vez recogí todo nos dirigimos hacia la casa donde Nodoka-sama le pidió a Meiko que nos preparara un té. Nos sentamos en la sala esperando a que nos sirvieran la bebida – Ay Akane – suspiró – soy tan feliz.

\- ¿Y eso porque mi señora?

En ese momento mi amiga entró con las humeantes tazas y nos las sirvió. Nodoka-sama se había quedado en silencio cuando la vio entrar por lo que supuse que lo que la tenía tan contenta era algo relacionado con Ranma y conmigo. Agradecí a mi amiga con una sonrisa y desapareció tras la puerta de nuevo.

Cerciorándose de que Meiko se había alejado lo suficiente, Nodoka-sama volvió a hablar – me alegro muchísimo de que al fin la vida nos sonríe.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- ¿No está claro? – Preguntó – Genma está lejos de casa y no me molesta, Shampoo aún no sangra y Ranma está a punto de cumplir los diecisiete ¿no es maravillosa la vida?

\- No cante victoria tan rápido señora – dije prudente – Aun queda tiempo para que Shampoo sangre.

Nodoka-sama se encogió de hombros – no creo que lo haga, ya tiene dieciséis años y una mujer con dieciséis años lleva tiempo sangrando. Está claro que tiene algún problema y que no es su destino tener hijos.

\- Bueno, tampoco es para alegrarse por ello, es su ilusión en la vida – por muy mal que me cayera Shampoo jamás me alegraría de algo como eso. La meta en la vida de la china era ser esposa y madre, y si no podía tener hijos pocos hombres estarían dispuestos a casarse con ella. Solo conocía a uno y la china le repudiaba.

\- No me alegro del mal ajeno – me corrigió – pero me alegra saber que si Shampoo no sangra en cuanto Ranma cumpla los diecisiete y quiera formalizar vuestra relación Genma no podrá decir nada porque Shampoo no podrá darle herederos. No será ni siquiera una opción y por eso no podrá negarse si decidís casaros.

Me quedé en silencio y me sonrojé levemente ante las últimas palabras de mi señora. El hablar de matrimonio me aceleró el corazón ya que mi señora aun no sabía que mi relación con Ranma no era solo un noviazgo escondido, sino que estábamos prometidos en matrimonio.

Mi señora me miró con la ceja alzada al observar mi nerviosismo. Me conocía bien y sabía que había algo que no le había contado – Akane ¿tienes algo que contarme?

Me atraganté con el té que estaba bebiendo. Me había pillado. La miré con gesto de preocupación temiendo que estuviera enfadada, pero lo único que vi fue el rostro de mi señora con una expresión de: empieza ya a cantar, por lo que no me quedó otra que obedecer.

\- Señora, hay algo que usted no sabe y juro por mi vida y la de su hijo que no es que quisiéramos ocultárselo, solo pensamos que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto hasta que Ranma al fin estuviera libre de el señor Saotome.

\- Al grano – me dijo seria.

Di un largo suspiro y comencé a jugar con la taza de té – Verá, antes de irse Ranma y yo nos hicimos una promesa, una promesa que espero cumplamos en cuanto pasen los cuatro años de servicio militar.

\- ¿Una promesa? ¿Qué promesa? – preguntó mi señora con ansiedad. Una vez más mi nerviosismo me llevó a sonrojarme y bajé la mirada avergonzada. Parece que ese gesto fue suficiente para que mi astuta señora supiera de lo que hablaba. En un gesto de asombro se llevó las manos a la boca y dijo – Akane, no me digas que te ha pedido matrimonio.

Asentí aun sin mirarla a los ojos, temía que se enfadara por guardarle el secreto, necesitaba que entendiera que si se lo habíamos ocultado era por un bien mayor – El día antes de su partida Ranma me pidió que me casara con el cuándo finalizara el servicio militar… y le dije que sí.

Esperé un montón de gritos y amenazas por haberle ocultado algo así pero en cambio lo que recibí fue un gritito de alegría y un enorme abrazo que me dejó patidifusa – ¡Por Kami Akane, que contenta estoy!

\- ¿No está enfadada por ocultárselo? – pregunté asombrada.

\- Bueno me molesta un poco que no me tengáis confianza, pero sin duda esta alegría es mejor que todos los males del universo.

Sonreí levemente – esa frase no tiene sentido señora.

Nodoka-sama lanzó un sonidito y movió las manos para quitar hierro al asunto – que más dará, lo importante es que estáis prometidos.

\- ¿De verdad se alegra señora?

\- Por supuesto que si – la alegría en su voz era más que obvia por lo que alejé todos mis temores y me relaje completamente disfrutando yo también del momento - ya sabes que para mí eres mi nuera y mi hija.

\- Usted también es como una madre señora – la abracé con alegría y fui recibida de igual forma. Esa noche mi señora pidió a las cocineras que hicieran una gran cena. Cuando Ukyo preguntó que celebrábamos Nodoka-sama se inventó que había cerrado un buen negocio con un tendero de telas en Edo. Celebramos las cuatro mujeres de la casa mi compromiso con Ranma aunque a ojos de los demás era un simple descuento de por vida en telas. Fue una cena amena para las cuatro, incluida Shampoo aunque esta se veía bastante recelosa y porque no decirlo, molesta, como si no se creyera la historia. Esa noche mi señora y yo nos fuimos a dormir con la barriga y el corazón plenos.

Al día siguiente nos encontrábamos en la mesa mi señora, Ukyo y yo. A Shampoo por lo visto se le habían pegado las sábanas y eso tenía a mi señora de muy mal humor.

\- La pereza es el peor de los defectos – solía decir.

\- Podemos ir empezando sin ella – protestó Ukyo – el resto tenemos hambre y si Shampoo no sabe lo que es la educación pues es su problema.

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Ukyo – habló Nodoka-sama consiguiendo que el pecho de la castaña se hinchara.

Mi señora dio la orden a Sayuri de que sirviera el desayuno y nos dispusimos a comer – ¿y qué sabes de tu prometido? – preguntó mi señora.

\- Me dice que está muy bien pero que echa de menos esto y a sus… amigos – esto último lo escupió casi con veneno mirándome letal – pero que sobretodo me extraña a mi más que a nadie.

\- es natural – respondí – eres su prometida.

\- Lo soy – dijo seria – y me casaré con el cuándo vuelva.

\- Me alegro mucho de que os llevéis tan bien – dijo Nodoka-sama degustando su arroz. Aunque por fuera parecía calmada sabía muy bien por lo tensos que estaban sus dedos sobre el cuenco que mi señora estaba de mal humor por la falta de educación de la china.

Sentí pena por ella ya que estaba segura de que en cuanto pusiera un pie en la sala mi señora se la comería viva, pero de una manera muy elegante, tal y como ella era. Por mi cabeza pasaron varias situaciones macabras donde Nodoka-sama colgaba a shampoo de los tobillos sobre el lago del jardín o la obligaba a ir medio desnuda a Edo y pasearse por allí. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, sonrisa que se borró cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par.

\- Señora – era Shampoo a quien se le veía muy agitada y sonriente – Shampoo tener grandes noticias.

\- Espero que esas grandes noticias sean las causantes de tu falta de educación al no aparecer a desayunar cuando te toca.

A pesar del regaño la sonrisa de Shampoo no se borró de su cara lo que me hizo sospechar. Normalmente la china siempre buscaba la aprobación de mi señora y a pesar de su altanería, cada vez que Nodoka-sama la regañaba se volvía chiquitita, callaba y pedía perdón.

\- Señora, ser grandes noticias – entró a la sala y mostró una carta a mi señora.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó de malas formas – ¿me estás diciendo que llegas tarde al desayuno por escribir una carta? ¿Es que no tienes tiempo más tarde?

\- Ser carta muy importante, ser para prometido – ese comentario me llamó terriblemente la atención. No era raro que Shampoo escribiera cartas a Ranma, es más lo hacía a menudo a pesar de no recibir contestación alguna, lo raro era que estuviera dispuesta a llevarse un regaño por parte de Nodoka-sama solo por una misiva… allí había gato encerrado.

\- ¿Y qué le cuentas en esa carta? – Preguntó Ukyo – sabes que para Nodoka-sama la puntualidad es importante, fuera lo que fuera podía esperar a después.

\- Tu no entenderlo, en esta carta Shampoo contarle algo muy importante y que sellará compromiso con prometido.

\- ¿A sí? – Preguntó Ukyo cruzándose de brazos – ¿y que le cuentas? ¿Qué ya tienes el traje de novia que nunca te pondrás?

Shampoo le lanzó una felina mirada que me causó escalofríos. Luego se giró hacia mi dirección y sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes – Shampoo al fin ser mujer, hoy por la mañana sangrar.

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos solo roto por el ruido que hizo Ukyo al atragantarse con el arroz. Lancé una mirada recelosa a mi señora la cual estaba muy quieta, apenas pestañeaba mientras escudriñaba el rostro de Shampoo la cual lucía una sonrisa de vencedora.

\- Shampoo ¿es eso cierto? – preguntó mi señora.

\- Así ser señora, Shampoo esta mañana al fin ser mujer.

Nodoka-sama enarcó una ceja – ¿no estarás mintiendo verdad?

\- No señora, arriba Shampoo tener prueba en el futón – contestó con una gran sonrisa – ser grandes noticias ya que al fin Shampoo poder darle heredero a Ranma, ahora sí que compromiso poder formalizarse.

\- Esa es decisión de Ranma – dijo muy seria mi señora – es cierto que Genma y yo hicimos el trato de que debías sangrar para convertirte en una posible opción de Ranma, pero al final el que escogerá su mujer será el.

\- Ranma amarme – dijo Shampoo muy tensa. Las palabras de mi señora habían borrado momentáneamente su sonrisa pero entonces dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia mí y volvió a poner ese gesto burlón – y cuando el elegirme marimacho saber cuál ser su lugar, siempre la sombra de Shampoo tu ser.

Ignoré el comentario dañino de la china y me dispuse a seguir mi desayuno. No me creía que Shampoo hubiera sangrado y en caso de que verdaderamente lo hubiera hecho poco me importaba porque yo sabía que Ranma me amaba a mí y que jamás las escogería a ella. Shampoo no era una rival para mí.

\- Lo que tú digas – contesté simplemente.

El que la ignorara completamente pareció molestarle pero no dijo más, pidiendo permiso salió de la sala supongo que dispuesta a ir rumbo a Edo para mandar la carta. Pasamos el resto del desayuno en silencio ya que la noticia nos había impactado de manera diferente a cada una: Ukyo parecía sorprendida, Nodoka-sama un poco recelosa y yo simplemente pensaba que Shampoo era una necia que no veía más allá de su propia nariz.

Al terminar el desayuno Nodoka-sama se levantó rápida y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de la china. La seguí de cerca y cuando llegamos a la habitación de Shampoo un fuerte olor a melocotón me golpeó la nariz. El cuarto de la china era una mezcla entre el caos y lo femenino.

\- Muchacha desordenada – murmuró Nodoka-sama al ver la pila de productos y adornos para el pelo desperdigados sin cuidado en una pequeña mesa de madera.

\- Luego soy yo la torpe – dije cuando me di cuenta de lo mal doblado que estaba el yukata dentro del armario empotrado, era como si lo hubiera doblado un niño.

\- No me importa si su cuarto es una pocilga – habló duramente mi señora acercándose al desordenado futón que había en mitad del cuarto – quiero saber si nos ha mentido.

\- Si lo ha dejado sin recoger posiblemente sea cierto – dije mirando las joyas que tenía esparcidas por el suelo – es su forma de presumir su victoria.

Nodoka-sama tomó el edredón del futón y tiró de el para destapar una pequeña pero brillante mancha de color rojo. No estaba del todo seca por lo que era fresca, pero me llamó la atención el tamaño que tenía. Recuerdo la primera vez que sangré, lo que me asuste ante la mancha tan enorme que dejé en mi cama, al lado de esa yo me había desangrado.

\- ¿No es muy poca sangre? – pregunté.

\- Quisiera pensar lo mismo – hablo mi señora lanzando con rabia el edredón – pero supongo que su cuerpo es diferente, si tardó tanto en sangrar quizás su cuerpo no tenga mucho que ofrecer cada mes y apenas manche.

Mi señora se veía contrariada, estaba tensa y la mandíbula le temblaba mientras observaba aquel pequeño círculo de sangre, lo miraba con ira como si esa mancha fuera su peor enemigo

– No se preocupe señora – intenté calmarla, a mí me preocupaba muy poco si Shampoo sangraba una gota o como una fuente, estaba segura de que eso no cambiaría nada, que Ranma me elegiría a mí – sé que a Ranma le dará igual lo que diga esa carta y sobre todo lo que diga el hombre panda.

Nodoka-sama se quedó pensativa con su mirada algo perdida, miraba en mi dirección pero sus ojos no enfocaban, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que mi señora temía que Genma Saotome intentara engañar a su hijo o que le comiera la cabeza para que eligiera a Shampoo antes que a mí como esposa. Sabía bien el interés que tenía el hombre panda de que eso sucediera pero también sabía que Ranma me amaba tanto como yo a él y que jamás le obedecería si le obliga a casarse con ella.

\- Tienes razón – susurró Nodoka-sama segundos después – perdóname querida, se que los sentimientos de mi hijo son verdaderos, pero esta situación me ha descolocado un poco… jamás creí que esto fuera a pasar.

\- No se preocupe señora – dije quitándole hierro el asunto – ayer lo hablamos, dentro de unas semanas Ranma cumplirá los diecisiete y será libre de elegir sin que Genma Saotome ponga pega alguna. Todo saldrá bien.

\- Lo se querida – dijo Nodoka-sama tomando mi mano y dándole un fuerte apretón – ahora vamos abajo, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El resto del día paso tranquilo, bueno, en cierta medida. Cuando Shampoo llegó de la ciudad se dedicó toda la tarde a molestarme pero como no le hacía el menor caso a sus burlas e insinuaciones se dio por vencida y se encerró en su cuarto, supongo que a venerar esa mancha como si fuera una deidad, y es que en cierta parte esa pequeña mancha que para mí era indiferente y minúscula significaban el mundo entero para Shampoo. Yo solo espero que hubiera tirado el futón a lavar esa noche…

Pasaron los días y una mañana en la que me encontraba entrenando con mi señora en el dojo un ahogado Sasuke llegó con una carta en la mano.

\- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Señora! – Gritaba como un loco y movía el papel con rapidez ante mi cara – ¡Onee-chan!

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté asustada. Estaba muy rojo, sudaba copiosamente y respiraba con dificultad.

Nodoka-sama le tendió una cantimplora con agua – Tranquilo muchacho, dinos que pasa.

Sasuke inhalo y exhalo un par de veces aire y me tendió la carta mientras se desplomaba en el suelo agotado – Momo-chan… él bebe.

\- ¿¡Que ha pasado con Momo-chan!? – con fuerza rompí el sello de la carta y me dispuse a leerla. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, temía que les hubiera pasado algo o que el cerdo de Taro hubiera hecho algo malo y estuvieran en peligro.

Leí las líneas, era una carta corta y clara que me paró el corazón. No podía ser posible…

\- Akane ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mi señora asustada.

\- Momo-chan…

Nodoka-sama me sacudió el hombro con desesperación – ¿Qué le pasa a Momoha? ¡Contesta Akane!

Con ese profundo grito salí de mi estupor y comencé a sonreír como una loca mientras daba saltitos sobre mi misma. Sasuke y mi señora me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loca de remate pero mi felicidad tenía una razón y no podía esperar más para comunicarles la buena nueva.

\- Señora… Momo-chan esta de parto.

Los ojos de Nodoka-sama se abrieron de par en par y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro – oh querida, eso es magnífico.

Asentí varias veces releyendo de nuevo la nota: _La señorita Momoha está de parto, mi señora quiere comunicarles la buena nueva y espera verlas pronto._

La firmaba la criada de Momo-chan, una tal Uzumi que según mi amiga se parecía a mí. Algo dentro de mí me alertó, era como una especie de sexto sentido, una vocecita que me decía que debía ir con ella para estar a su lado, que estaba sola…

Una angustia creció en mi pecho al imaginar a mi amiga sola con la criada y la matrona, no podía permitir eso, Momo-chan debería estar rodeada de gente que la quisiera y yo no me iba a quedar en casa a esperar nuevas noticias.

\- Me voy – dije firme saliendo del Dojo para buscar a Kaze.

\- ¡Akane! – me llamó mi señora saliendo tras de mi – ¿A dónde vas?

\- Me voy con ella – dije entrando a una pequeña caballeriza que había en la parte posterior del dojo donde mi preciosa yegua me esperaba impaciente, como si notara que algo en mi andaba mal y quisiera ayudarme – tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me dice que debo ir con ella.

Nodoka-sama me observo montar a Kaze con gesto de pánico – ¿estas segura? Akane, la casa de Momoha está lejos ¡no puedes ir tu sola!

\- Tranquila señora, se defenderme – afirmé segura – además no puedo dejarla a su suerte, es mi amiga, es mi familia.

Ante mis palabras mi señora cesó sus intentos de frenarme. Puso una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y se apartó de Kaze – Está bien, ve.

\- Entiéndalo señora yo…

\- No te estoy reprendiendo Akane, te estoy dando permiso. Momoha es parte de nuestra familia y en nuestra familia jamás nos abandonamos. Si sales ya con un poco de suerte el niño no habrá nacido.

\- Eso espero señora – dije impaciente. Cuando Nodoka-sama dio un paso atrás azucé las riendas de Kaze que relinchó y salió al galope. Me llevaría un tiempo llegar a casa de mi amiga pero debía hacerlo, no podría perdonarme no estar con ella en un momento tan importante.

Para mi suerte Kaze era una yegua veloz, cada vez que la azuzaba aumentaba su rapidez y cuando pasaba por alguna granja escuchaba los grititos de los niños llamando a su madre porque una mujer loca a caballo pasó a su lado como una flecha.

Tuve que parar a descansar ya que aunque quisiera con locura a mi amiga, tampoco quería que Kaze sufriera algún daño, por lo que tras dejarla descansar y que bebiera en un riachuelo volví a ponerme en marcha. Pasé por distintos tipos de zonas, desde los cultivos de las granjas, hasta los descampados y praderas perfectos para hacer un picnic. Era casi la hora de comer cuando divisé a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo. Agité con fuerza las riendas de Kaze y aceleré el paso entrando en el pueblo asustando a un par de personas que caminaban por allí.

Los habitantes me miraban extrañados y cuchicheaban entre sí, supongo que no todos los días se ve a una mujer en _Hakama_ montando una yegua como si fuera un hombre.

\- ¿Qué la trae por nuestro pueblo? – preguntó un muchacho alto y de tez clara.

\- Busco la casa de Taro y su esposa Momoha ¿los conocen?

\- Está al final – me contestó serio – ¿Por qué los buscas?

\- Soy una amiga de la señora Momoha y me han dicho que estaba de parto, vengo cabalgando desde Edo porque quiero estar a su lado en un momento tan importante como la llegada de su heredero.

\- Eso es de admirar – habló el hombre – siga por aquí recto y cuando llegue al templo a la derecha, verá la casa a lo lejos.

Agradecí dando un leve movimiento de cabeza e hice a Kaze avanzar dejando tras de mí una pequeña multitud que me observaba fijamente. Tiempo después Momo-chan me confesaría que en su pueblo se me conocería como la _Honne-ona_ de fiera mirada. No sé si sentirme halagada o enfadarme.

Tras seguir las indicaciones del muchacho llegué a la casa de Momoha, no me costó encontrarle ya que era un pueblecito pequeño y pintoresco. No entendía como un hombre con el dinero y poder que poseía Taro viviera en un sitio así, tan humilde y lejos del lujo y la lujuria de la gran ciudad que a el tanto le gustaban.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me recibió una anciana que me recordó terriblemente a Yuna, la vieja pasa que trabajaba en casa de los Saotome cuando llegué, con la gran diferencia de que esta tenía un rostro más amigable.

\- Disculpe – dije llamando su atención – soy Akane, la amiga de…

\- ¡Por Kami! ¡Eres tú! – Gritó la señora con una chillona voz que me taladró el oído – Ven, ven, la señora se pondrá muy contenta la pobre lleva muchas horas de parto, ese pequeño se niega a salir.

Tomándome de la mano me arrastro dentro de la casa. No era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeña, parecía cómoda, sin duda un buen lugar para vivir. Me arrastró por un pasillo largo decorado con gusto y al pasar por una puerta pude ver a una muchacha de pelo largo y negro hirviendo agua, esa debía ser Uzumi.

Giró un momento y escuché un grito desgarrador, era Momo-chan – queda poco ya para que nazca señora, ha llegado en el momento justo – habló la vieja parándose frente a una puerta cerrada desde donde se oían los gritos – voy a avisar de que está aquí.

\- Gracias – la vieja abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí dejándome sola. Me dediqué a observar todo a mí alrededor. A diferencia de la casa de los Saotome esta era de una planta pero no era una casa de pobres ni mucho menos, era amplia y sus pasillos se cruzaban entre ellos como laberintos. Estaba pintada en color crema y madera y la decoración era muy tradicional. Sin duda obra de los padres de Taro, que por cierto ¿Dónde estaría? Debería estar allí esperando la llegada de su hijo ¿estaba quizás en una de las tantas habitaciones que habrá en la casa? ¿Estará emborrachándose en algún burdel? Ese pensamiento me hizo enfurecer pero otro desgarrador grito de Momo-chan me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Mi amiga estaba sufriendo, sus gritos de dolor eran como puñales y aunque según la charla de mi señora era un dolor precioso, para mi Momoha gritaba como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos. La puerta se abrió y salió otra mujer, está más regordeta con una palangana con trapos llenos de sangre.

\- Disculpe – dijo simplemente esquivándome.

¿Qué tanto le decía esa vieja a Momo-chan? Ya debería estar dentro con ella, sujetando su mano mientras ella se esforzaba por traer a su hijo al mundo. Me empecé a poner nerviosa y me puse a caminar en círculos. Otro grito, esta vez mas fuerte me asustó de verdad. No podía aguantar más esta espera, iba a entrar como que me llamaba Akane Tendo.

Avancé hasta la puerta dispuesta a abrirla cuando un carraspeó tímido me hizo voltear. Frente a mí se encontraba la chica de la cocina con una humeante olla de agua caliente. Era bajita y delgada con el pelo negro suelto y desordenado, sus ojos marrones miraban al suelo – Disculpe pero debo pasar la señora Momoha necesita esto.

\- ¿Eres Uzumi? – pregunté.

La chica asintió varias veces aun sin mirarme – Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy Akane, una amiga de Momo-chan.

Esa simple frase fue el detonante para que la muchacha me mirara con fuego en la mirada. Di un paso hacia atrás temiendo que me lanzara el agua hirviendo a la cara ¿Qué había dicho para molestarla tanto?

\- La SEÑORA Momoha está de parto – el énfasis que hizo en la palabra señora fue claramente una advertencia de que no le gustaba nada la forma tan amigable que había utilizado con Momo-chan.

\- Sí lo sé, me envió una carta – dije sacando del Hakama la arrugada nota mostrándosela – quise estar con ella, es un momento importante y no quería que estuviera sola.

\- No está sola – me cortó – me tiene a mí y a la señora Ashikawa.

Alcé una ceja ante las duras y serias palabras de la chica. Sin duda le caía mal. Quise quitar hierro al asunto ya que en cierta parte era entendible su enfado, si en algún momento una muchacha de mi edad llega a casa y tratara a mi señora con tanta familiaridad yo también me molestaría.

Le di una sonrisa para que entendiera que venía en son de paz y que no quería quitarle su sitio – Es cierto, perdona. Me he expresado mal – lejos de tranquilizarla la chica frunció más el ceño – sé que está en buenas manos, me habla mucho de ti pero…

Un grito nos hizo pegar un bote y Uzumi se apresuró a entrar empujándome con el codo, no sin antes decir – No necesitamos más ayuda, gracias.

Me cerró la puerta en la cara y todas mis buenas intenciones se fueron al garete. Fruncí el ceño molesta y lleve mis puños a las caderas, esa niña no tenía ni idea de con quien se metía. Claro que entendía que quisiera a Momo-chan pero no podía tratarme así, ¡yo también era su amiga y a mí nadie me dejaba plantada en la puerta como a un predicador no deseado!

Di una leve patada al suelo y abrí la puerta de par en par justo cuando un potente grito salía de la garganta de mi amiga. Casi me desmayo ante la visión de mi amiga con las piernas abiertas, sudorosa y cansada.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – me recriminó la muchacha que le tomaba la mano a su señora. Se levantó dispuesta a echarme – ¡Fuera de aquí!

Si esa chica quería pelea la tendría, ella no era nadie para expulsarme de allí, ya que, aunque suene mal que lo diga yo, ella era una simple criada que no pintaba nada. Permanecí impasible mientras se acercaba a mí pero un suave murmullo la frenó en seco.

\- Akane-chan, estás aquí de verdad – Momoha sonreía complacida a pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

\- Claro que si Momo-chan – aparté levemente a Uzumi y me acerqué a ella quien estiró su mano para que la cogiera – ¿Qué amiga sería si te dejo pasar por esto sola?

Momo-chan soltó una débil risa y miró a la anciana que me recibió – No me mentías Ashikawa, de verdad estaba aquí.

La viejita puso una dulce sonrisa en el rostro – se lo dije señora, la vieja Ashikawa nunca miente – luego me dirigió una mirada de disculpa – no pude salir antes ya que debía ayudarla a empujar.

Negué varias veces con una sonrisa – No importa – luego dirigí una leve mirada a Uzumi quien me miraba con rabia, como si quisiera separarme la cabeza del cuello para siempre, pero no me iba a dejar amedrentar. Le devolví la mirada y apreté con fuerza la mano de mi amiga que había vuelto a empujar – tu puedes Momo-chan.

\- Señora – dijo Uzumi acercándose a ella también – si necesita que la ayude en algo más, si quiere que la sostenga…

Momo-chan negó con la cabeza y volvió a gritar mientras seguía las directrices de la matrona que le ordenaba apretar. Buscó mis ojos y entre leves sollozos dijo:

\- Nodoka-sama miente, este no es un dolor precioso, es un dolor horrible – este comentario me hizo soltar una carcajada y besar su mano dándole apoyo.

\- Tu puedes Momo-chan, esto nos nada para ti.

\- No puedo, no puedo más – lloraba Momoha agotada – sacadme esta cosa de dentro por Kami.

\- Otro empujón más señora – alentó la matrona, ya casi está.

Momo-chan pegó un grito y apretó fuerte alzando la cadera. Yo grité con ella porque me apretó la mano con tal fuerza que temí que me la rompiera. Uzumi me miraba con odio, Momoha con dolor, la vieja Ashikawa con burla y yo no sabía a donde mirar sin marearme.

\- Un poco más, está casi fuera.

\- No puedo – sollozó Momoha.

\- Señora es usted muy fuerte – habló Uzumi acariciando su pelo – Y estoy con usted, no se preocupe un empujón más y estará fuera.

\- Akane – me llamó Momo-chan ignorando a la pobre Uzumi – gracias por estar conmigo, te necesitaba.

Le di una sonrisa a mi amiga y una vez más besé su mano – Eres mi mejor amiga Momo-chan y ese niño es mi sobrino, tu puedes, un último empujón y ya estará con nosotros.

\- Prométeme que será solo uno – sollozó.

\- Lo juro Momo-chan, un último esfuerzo, venga.

Momoha asintió varias veces y cogió aire fuertemente para luego dar un empujón junto con un grito que parecía salido del infierno, un grito que se mezcló con un llanto tan dulce que sentí mi corazón pararse.

\- Es una niña – dijo la matrona mostrándonos a un rosado e hinchado bebe que lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Una niña… tengo una hija – Momoha alargó sus brazos hasta la matrona para que esta le pasara a su bebe. Una vez lo hizo se la colocó en el pecho para que escuchara su corazón – Akane mira, tengo una niña.

\- Es preciosa Momo-chan.

Mi amiga sonrió y tocó con cuidado la viscosa cabecita de la niña. Luego miró a la pobre Uzumi quien tenía sobre si un aura de tristeza – Uzumi mira, ¿nos bonita?

\- Es preciosa señora – dijo la chica recobrando un poco la alegría – seguro que es tan fuerte como usted.

\- Debemos lavarla un poco señora – dijo la señora Ashikawa. Momoha asintió y se la dio a la vieja para que la lavara bien. La matrona inspeccionó y curo a mi amiga mientras le daba varios consejos además de que le explicaba que debía llevar la cuarentena a rajatabla.

Mientras Uzumi y yo nos mirábamos retadoras, yo no le gustaba a ella y ella cada vez me gustaba menos a mí. Al principio me había parecido una chica tímida e incluso agradable pero había sido nombrar a Momo-chan y se había convertido en un _Onni_ salvaje… puede que Momo-chan tuviera razón y se pareciera un poco a mí.

\- Creo que ya puede irse – habló Uzumi – ya ve que está bien, ahora yo me encargaré de cuidarla. No debe regresar a su casa tarde el camino es peligroso.

\- No gracias, estoy bien.

Uzumi arrugó el entrecejo – Insisto el camino puede estar lleno de bandidos y…

\- Se defenderme sola, gracias por tu preocupación.

\- Chicas – dijo Momo-chan débilmente – no os peleéis.

\- No nos peleamos señora, estaba diciéndole que mejor se iba, el camino es peligroso para que una mujer indefensa vague sola.

Mi amiga soltó una risita – Uzumi querida, Akane es de todo menos una mujer indefensa – en se momento la señora Ashikawa llegó con la niña limpia y envuelta en una manta, se la tendió a Momo-chan que la tomó con cuidado – solo espero que mi niña se parezca un poco a su tía.

\- ¿Y cómo la vas a llamar? – pregunté impaciente, quería saber el nombre tendría mi preciosa sobrina.

\- Me parece que Sakura es un nombre ideal, señora – dijo Uzumi con una sonrisa – es tan bonita como la flor del cerezo.

Momo-chan me miró con los ojos brillantes y para mi sorpresa y felicidad dijo – Akane, se llamará Akane. Como su tía.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunté sin creérmelo. Que esa pequeña y hermosa criatura llevara mi nombre me llenaba de dicha.

\- Pero señora, no creo que sea apropiado… además, ella no es su verdadera tía – dijo Uzumi con pesar – usted no tiene hermanas.

\- He criado prácticamente a Akane y ahora quiero que sea ella la que en caso de que me pase algo cuide de mi hija.

\- No necesita que nadie la cuide por usted – habló la muchacha molesta – yo daría mi vida por usted y por ella.

\- Lo se querida y te lo agradezco pero… me gustaría que Akane fuera la madrina oficial de mi hija y que me diera el permiso de honrarla poniéndole su nombre – el corazón me iba a mil y las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos ¿me estaba pidiendo permiso? ¿En serio? Que mujer más boba, debía de saber ya que el honor de que ese ser tan perfecto sea mi ahijada y de que además llevara mi nombre era mío.

\- Momo-chan, no seas boba – dije quitando una lagrima de mi rostro – por supuesto que acepto ser la madrina de esta preciosidad.

Mi amiga sonrió ampliamente a diferencia de Uzumi quien frunció aún más el ceño – ¿quieres cargarla?

Asentí con rapidez y tomé con cuidado la niña en brazos notando lo blandita y pequeña que era. Soltaba un calorcito especial, un calorcito que me llenó el pecho y el corazón, a mi nunca me habían llamado la atención los niños antes, pero fue tomar a mi ahijada en mis brazos y notar un sentimiento de protección nacer desde lo mas hondo de mis entrañas. Puse una sonrisa cuando abrió sus pequeños ojitos, eran de color verde como los de su padre pero sin duda se parecía a Momo-chan. Me derretí al verla bostezar y tomé su manita entre mis dedos – Hola pequeña Akane.

La niña me miró como si hubiera reconocido mi voz – Hola bonita, soy tu tía. Ya verás cuando Nodoka-sama te vea, te va a mimar como la princesa que eres.

\- Seguro que Nodoka-sama querrá consentirla mucho.

Asentí varias veces – porque se lo merece, pero no solo Nodoka-sama la consentirá, también su madrina y el tío Sasuke. Pasarás los veranos con nosotros y te enseñaré a montar a caballo, pero no como una señorita sino como toda una guerrera, porque seguro que serás muy fuerte.

\- Espero que se parezca a ti – dijo Momo-chan – que sea tan fuerte y tan valiente como tú.

Negué con la cabeza – espero que no tenga mi genio y que sea un poco más femenina pero sin duda será buena persona, tendrá un corazón de oro.

La niña puso un puchero en la cara y comenzó a sollozar asustándome un poco. Uzumi se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó arrebatarme a la niña de los brazos – ¡Cuidado! ¡Le has hecho daño!

\- No digas tonterías – le riñó Momo-chan – es posible que tenga hambre.

\- No tiene pinta de que sepa cuidar bebes – bufó Uzumi algo molesta.

Momoha tomó a su hija en sus brazos y comenzó a alimentarla – De eso estoy segura pero no temas Uzumi, con Akane cerca ni a mi niña ni a mi nos pasará nada.

\- Siento estar tan paranoica señora, pero es que no la conozco y no sé si puedo fiarme de un desconocido.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos ¿Quién se creía esa muchacha que era? Valoraba muchísimo su amor y preocupación por mi amiga y mi ahijada, pero ella no era nadie para tomarme por una intrusa en la vida de mi amiga y menos una desconocida ya que si nos ponemos a pensar yo tengo más derecho a estar allí a su lado que ella.

Estaba dispuesta a ponerla en su lugar cuando la seria voz de Momoha se hizo presente – Uzumi, escúchame y escúchame bien. Aprecio tu fidelidad y tu cariño, pero jamás vuelvas a tratar a Akane como a una invitada no deseada, ella es mi mejor amiga y tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí como tú. Le debo mucho y ella a mí también, llevo años a su lado y como te dije antes prácticamente la crie, así que te pido por favor que le muestres el respeto que merece como mi amiga y madrina de mi hija.

\- Sí señora, lo siento señora – Uzumi dio una profunda inclinación a modo de disculpa, las palabras y el duro tono de mi amiga le habían dolido de verdad, podía verlo en su apenado rostro, el mismo que ponía yo cuando mi señora me regañaba – Señorita Akane siento mucho si la he molestado con mis palabras, no volverá a pasar.

\- No importa – dije restándole importancia – entiendo tu proceder, yo también soy muy territorial con la gente que me importa, sobre todo con mi señora y Momo-chan.

La chica asintió sonrojada pero no dijo nada más, simplemente se colocó al lado de mi amiga y no se movió de allí el resto del día. En un momento en el que tanto Momo-chan como la niña se habían dormido escribí una rápida carta a Nodoka-sama para decirle que esa noche la pasaría allí velando por mi amiga.

Sabía que estaba en buenas manos pues Uzumi se desvelaba por ella, pero quería estar a su lado y al lado de la niña un poco mas. Entré en la habitación viendo a ambas dormitar tranquilas y di un largo suspiro. La señora Ashikawa me tendió un té y luego hizo lo mismo con Uzumi.

\- Me alegro de que se quede con nosotras esta noche – dijo la vieja – mi señora habla mucho de usted y tenía gana de conocerla.

Le regalé una sonrisa amable, la mujer se parecía a la antipática de Yuna solo en lo físico, en su personalidad era un ser bondadoso que emanaba luz. Me caía bien – Lo mismo digo, en sus cartas siempre me cuenta que gracias a vosotras no se siente tan sola.

\- Es una gran mujer – murmuro Uzumi sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Lo es – afirmé bebiendo un poco, a pesar de ser la casa de Taro aquellas cuatro paredes me daban paz… entonces caí en la cuenta de algo ¿Dónde estaba Taro? Seguro que no le hacía gracia que pasara la noche allí – ¿Dónde está vuestro señor?

La viejecita trastabilló un momento y Uzumi se puso muy tensa, allí pasaba algo y me lo iban a contar como que me llamaba Akane Tendo, aprovecharía que Momo-chan dormía para sacar la información que ella no me daría.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Taro? ¿Dónde está ese malnacido? ¿Por qué no ha venido a conocer a su hija?

Las vi mandarse rápidas miradas entre ellas, en una muda conversación, buscando algún argumento creíble para contarme pero no les iba a funcionar, les sacaría lo que quería saber. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes? ¿Dónde diablos estaba ese idiota? ¡Debería estar con su mujer y su hija!

\- Os he hecho una pregunta – dije con una voz tan fría que mi señora se habría enorgullecido – y no me mintáis.

\- Vera… nosotras no debemos inmiscuirnos en la vida del señor – habló con voz temblorosa la vieja.

\- Es vuestro deber proteger a Momo-chan y a la niña y el deber de su padre es conocerla.

\- El señor no pasa mucho tiempo en casa – dijo Uzumi con el ceño fruncido – es más, lleva dos días sin aparecer por casa a pesar de mandarle múltiples cartas de que la señora se pondría pronto de parto.

\- ¡Uzumi! – la riñó la señora.

\- No, ha hecho bien en contármelo.

\- No es de nuestra incumbencia.

Uzumi apretó fuertemente la taza entre sus manos y miró a Momo-chan y a la niña con dolor – Si es nuestro deber, el señor solo sabe humillar a la señora y ni siquiera está aquí en el nacimiento de su hija – soltó un ligero sollozo y limpio una solitaria lagrima que se había escapado de sus ojos – Por Kami, a saber cómo se pondrá cuando descubra que es una niña.

\- Quería un niño a como diera lugar ¿verdad? – ante mi pregunta las mujeres asintieron con pesar, como si sufrieran con solo pensar que Taro volviera a casa.

Viendo sus reacciones estaba segura de que Momo-chan me había mentido, seguro que ese cerdo la maltrataba pero no quería decirme nada para que no fuera a reclamarle… ¡estúpida Momoha, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella!

\- Le mataré – dije con fiereza asustando a las mujeres – ¡Como se atreva a ponerle la mano encima a Momo-chan o a la niña le mataré!

\- Es un hombre poderoso – dijo con pesar la señora Ashikawa.

\- Me importa muy poco – la corté – Escuchadme, Momo-chan nunca me contará lo que le pasa porque tiene miedo que enfrente a su marido, no sería la primera vez que lo hago – los ojos de las mujeres me miraban con asombro e incluso en los ojos de la joven Uzumi pude ver un brillo de admiración que me hinchó el pecho – a partir de hoy vosotras seréis mis ojos y oídos en esta casa. Cualquier atentado contra la integridad física de mi amiga o de mi ahijada se me hará saber ¿Entendido?

Las vi dudar un momento, bajando sus miradas y jugando nerviosamente con los dedos. Era entendible ya que prácticamente les estaba pidiendo que espiaran a sus señores, no debía ser fácil.

\- Esto quedará entre nosotras, nadie más lo sabrá – dije en un intento de ganarme su confianza.

La vieja Ashikawa miró a Uzumi con duda, estaba segura de que acabarían aceptando, sobretodo la más joven. A leguas podía verse la predilección que le tenía a Momo-chan.

\- Está bien – contestó seria – yo acepto.

Le regalé una sonrisa de agradecimiento pero solo recibí un bufido, como si me amenazara sin palabras. Ese bufido fue una clara advertencia de que no tenía su simpatía y que lo hacía por Momo-chan. Luego giré mi rostro hacia la señora Ashikawa quien aún parecía dudar pero tras una mirada hacia su señora dio un largo suspiro y asintió.

El resto de la noche la pasamos prácticamente en vela cuidando a Momoha y a la pequeña Akane. Dentro de mí una llama de odio se había encendido, un odio dirigido hacia el mal nacido de Taro, un odio que solo se incrementó al día siguiente cuando tuve que volver a casa.

Me despedí de mi amiga y de la niña y partí rumbo al hogar de los Saotome, pero a medio camino una nueva intuición se hizo presente en mí, debía ir a Edo antes de pasar por casa. Azuzando a Kaze pasé de largo la casa de los Saotome y me dirigí a Edo. Era como si el viento me indicara la dirección que debía seguir.

Una vez en la ciudad dejé a Kaze atada en un poste al lado de un abrevadero para que descansara y bebiera y me dirigí al barrio rojo de la ciudad. Pasé por las callejuelas de Edo, pasando una zona de restaurantes y giré a la derecha para colarme por unas calles más pequeñas, oscuras y sucias.

A diferencia del centro de la ciudad, la zona en la que estaba era muy solitaria, salvo por las risas y gritos que salían de los diferentes burdeles de la ciudad. Caminé rápidamente por la estrecha calle siendo observada por varias mujeres sentadas en una banqueta a la puerta de las casas que funcionaban como prostíbulos, algunas fumando en una larga pipa y otras contando monedas.

No sabía a donde me dirigía ni que hacía allí, solo me dejaba guiar por mi instinto, un instinto que me decía que siguiera caminando. Un par de muchachos vestidos de soldado me lanzaron un par de improperios pero los ignoré olímpicamente.

Pasé al lado de una niña de no más de quince años que se despedía de un viejo sesentón con una reverencia. Sentí mi estómago estrujarse pero no debía parar, debía seguir caminando. En medio de un cruce me quedé pensativa, ¿hacia dónde ir? ¿Qué hacer? Sentía las miradas de los dueños de los burdeles en mi espalda, posiblemente pensando que una de dos: era una esposa celosa buscando a mi marido o que sería un buen objeto para comercializar, ¡como alguien se me acercara le dejaría hecho una piltrafa!

Miré a todos los lados, buscando algún motivo por el que había ido hasta allí, pero no encontré nada, solo silencio como era natural, a esas horas de la mañana el barrio rojo no estaba concurrido.

Me sentí una tonta y lancé un suspiro para luego girarme y volver sobre mis pasos pero una conocida risa llego hasta mis oídos y me erizo la piel. Giré el cuello tan rápido que incluso me hice daño, buscando como un cazador a su presa.

Y la vi. A lo lejos saliendo de un asqueroso burdel barato y acompañado de dos jovencitas morenas a medio vestir se encontraba el ser que más odiaba en ese momento en el mundo. Avancé rápidamente con los puños apretados dispuesta a darle una paliza de muerte a aquel desgraciado.

Le vi juguetear con el pelo de una de las prostitutas y estas reían tontamente como colegialas enamoradas. Sentí unas terribles ganas de estrangularle, su mujer estaba de parto y él se gastaba el dinero en bebida y jovencitas de mala fama ¡no se lo iba a permitir! Cuando estuve a un par de pasos y las jovencitas estaban a punto de volver a meterle en el burdel grité ese nombre que tanto me resquemaba en la garganta.

\- ¡Taro! – las jovencitas dieron un grito y le soltaron como si quemara entrando de nuevo dentro del burdel, supongo que temerían que fuera la esposa de ese mal nacido.

La sonrisa que puso en su asquerosa cara me crispó aún más los nervios. Cuando estuve justo frente a el estiró los brazos y se inclinó hacia delante con galantería.

\- Akane, querida princesa que sorpresa verte por aquí.

\- Eres un cerdo – espeté.

Mi comentario pareció hacerle gracia porque soltó una carcajada para luego llevarse la mano al pecho de forma teatral – No me digas eso, me duele el corazón.

\- Tú no tienes corazón – le recriminé. Verle allí, con esas jovencitas que apenas se habían desarrollado mientras Momo-chan y su hija estaban en casa solas colmó mi paciencia. Con toda la fuerza que pude reunir le di un empujón que le hizo trastabillar – ¡eres un sinvergüenza!

\- Gracias – contestó aumentando su pedante sonrisa.

\- ¿Es que no sabes que tu mujer acaba de tener a tu hija? – escupí con rabia.

\- Pues claro que lo sé – dijo sacando de su kimono un papel – una niña, Akane ¿verdad? Según pone aquí tu estuviste presente, que gran amiga.

Apreté los puños ante el tono de voz que usaba, como si no le importara el bienestar de ninguna de las dos, como si no le importaba si vivían o morían. No pude evitar que mis instintos me guiaran y tomándole del cuello del kimono lo acerqué a mí con rabia – Eres un maldito animal ¿¡es que no te importa ni siquiera un poco tu hija!? ¿Sabes cómo tiene los ojos? ¿O a quien se parece? ¿Te importa eso acaso? – Ante su silencio mi enfado creció aún más por lo que comencé a zarandearlo – ¡Contéstame mal nacido!

Taro puso una felina sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron, antes de que me diera cuenta tomó mi nuca con fuerza y me acercó a su cara intentando besarme pero me revolví furiosa alejándole de mí. De nuevo intentó acercarse y besarme pero antes de que me pusiera la mano encima le di un puñetazo en la cara que le desestabilizo para luego propinarle una patada en el estómago que le dejo doblado de rodillas.

Le escuché toser pero no me apiadé de él, con rabia me acerqué y tomándole del pelo estiré su cabeza hacia arriba para que clavara sus ojos en los míos y con una voz de ultratumba dije – No te acerques a mí, me das asco, como te atrevas de nuevo a intentar ponerme una mano encima lo pagarás muy caro.

Lejos de amilanarse me lanzó un asqueroso beso. Con rabia le solté la cabeza haciéndole caer al suelo. Desde su posición alzó la mirada y me sonrió cínicamente – Por Kami, no tienes idea de lo que deseo que seas mía ahora mismo.

\- En tus sueños, bastardo.

Soltó una ahogada risa y se puso en pie lentamente – No querida, en mis sueños no, te garantizo que serás mía antes de lo que crees.

\- Estás loco – dije con rabia.

\- Por ti querida, por ti – sentí mi estómago revolverse ante sus palabras, me daba mucho asco, nunca pensé que un hombre me daría tanto asco como me lo daba Taro – desde que te conozco me pareciste una niña fascinante, pero ahora eres toda una mujer, una mujer fiera e indomable que me hace hervir.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en mi cara – Me das asco, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu mujer? ¿Cómo? ¡Tú fuiste el que te empeñaste en arruinarle la vida! ¡Tú la obligaste a casarse y ahora haces esto! ¡Engañarla!

\- Me importa un bledo esa desviada o esa niña que acaba de parir, yo no necesito una niña, necesito un hijo. Momoha es una esposa sumisa y fiel que hace lo que digo cuando digo, ya obtuve de ella lo que quería en un principio que era meterla en mi cama y hacerle ver que una mujer jamás le hará disfrutar como solo un hombre puede, ahora solo quiero un varón, en cuanto lo tenga lo que pase con ella me es indiferente.

Una vez más le di un puñetazo en la cara – No te atrevas a hablar así de ella ¡No te consiento que hables así!

\- ¿Quieres que tu amiguita tenga una vida plena y feliz? – Preguntó sarcásticamente – tu puedes conseguir eso – alcé una ceja mirándole con curiosidad sin entender a qué diablos se refería. Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior que debido a mi anterior puñetazo se había partido levemente y con una voz lujuriosa que me puso los pelos de punta dijo – Si quieres que tu amiga y esa niña estén a salvo, deberás ser mía.

Abrí los ojos de par en par sin querer creerme la amenaza que me había soltado – No te atreverás.

Taro se encogió de hombros – Ya te he dicho que poco me importan esas dos. Si les pasa algo siempre puedo tomar una dulce y hermosa segunda esposa. Es tu decisión que estén bien, se mía o esas dos pagaran las consecuencias.

\- Eres despreciable – apreté los puños con furia y me lancé hacia él. Esquivó mi primer golpe pero no el segundo, ni el tercero. El me lazó un puñetazo que esquivé con facilidad, agarrando el brazo con el que me había atacado le hice una llave inmovilizándolo de rodillas en el suelo. Saqué el Kaiken que mi señora me había regalado y lo puse en su garganta.

Mis ojos ardían como llamas debido al enfado y la ira que recorría mi cuerpo. Era tal el aura oscura que desprendía que por primera vez desde que le encontré noté como Taro se tensaba incomodo, aunque supongo que no debe ser de ningún agrado tener un arma amenazando con rebanarte el cuello.

\- Si a Momoha o a la niña les ocurre algo, te mataré – apreté el filo de la navaja contra su cuello y le vi tragar saliva con dificultas – No seré tuya, ni ahora ni nunca. Eres un cerdo y algún día acabaré contigo.

\- No serás capaz.

\- No me tientes, como bien dices ya no soy la niña que conocías – dije con seriedad – Como me lleguen noticias de que le pones la mano encima a mi amiga o a mi ahijada desearás no haber nacido.

Tras mi amenaza llevé el kaiken hasta la cara externa de su pierna derecha y le hice un corte profundo con furia haciéndole soltar un grito desgarrador que resonó por todo el barrio rojo. Cuando me separé de él le vi llevarse la mano a la herida con dolor para luego recibir varios insultos de su parte.

\- Esa es la advertencia, intenta acercarte de nuevo a mí, o ponles una mano encima a ellas y esa herida no será nada comparado con lo que te haré. Estas avisado.

Y sin más me dirigí a la salida de aquel pestilente y asqueroso lugar. El grito de Taro había llamado la atención de algunos jefes y prostitutas de los burdeles, incluso algún cliente se había atrevido a asomarse mas yo no hice caso alguno a sus cuchicheos, guardé el kaiken y salí hacia el centro de la ciudad para montar en Kaze y volver a casa.

Cuando llegue al hogar de los Saotome lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi señora y contarle lo que había pasado. Tras darme una leve (muy leve en realidad) reprimenda por haber agredido a Taro, mando a Sasuke contratar un par de hombres en Edo que junto a él vigilarían a Momoha y la niña.

\- Las criadas de Momoha han prometido contarme todo lo que acontezca dentro de la casa.

Nodoka-sama me lanzó una mirada de duda – ¿son de fiar?

\- Sin duda – me apresuré a contestar – son muy leales a Momoha, sobretodo la más joven, Uzumi.

\- Bien – dijo para luego dirigirse a Sasuke – pues ya sabes que hacer, contrata a los mejores y más sigilosos hombres que encuentres, no importa lo que pidan, dáselo y tráelos ante mí. Tú serás quien les dirija cuando la misión comience.

\- Sí señora – habló orgulloso Sasuke saliendo rápidamente en busca de esos hombres que mi señora había pedido.

\- ¿Está segura de ordenarle dirigir la misión? – Pregunté con dudas ganándome una mirada de reproche de mi señora – No es que no confié en el, no me fio de los hombres que contrate.

\- Un hombre es una maquina simple, le das una mujer bonita y un par de monedas brillantes y serán fieles a ti – explicó con tranquilidad – además Sasuke está más que preparado, su técnica a mejorado muchísimo, es sigiloso y se camufla bien, sería un gran ninja.

\- Sin duda, no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para cuidar de Momo-chan.

Nodoka-sama asintió levemente – ¿tu estas bien?

\- Sí, aún sigo algo molesta por el encuentro con Taro así que creo que en cuanto la clase de los hombres termine iré a descargar mi ira al dojo.

\- Me parece bien, pero por el momento deberías descansar, se te ve agotada – dijo refiriéndose a mis pronunciadas ojeras.

No se equivocaba, estaba molida. El cuerpo me pesaba y los ojos me picaban debido a lo poco que había dormido y el viaje que había hecho, la casa de mi amiga no estaba muy lejos pero no era tampoco un camino precisamente corto.

Pidiendo permiso para tumbarme un rato me dirigí hacia mi habitación, alargué el futón en el suelo y me tumbé como un peso muerto sobre las colchas sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa, estaba demasiado cansada. Di un largo suspiro y cerré los ojos levemente notando como poco a poco el sueño me invadía.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y con ello llegamos al cumpleaños de Ranma. Tanto Nodoka-sama como yo le enviamos una carta felicitándole por sus diecisiete, yo además añadí que le quería y que le echaba de menos, cada vez llegaban menos cartas de Ranma y las que llegaban eran muy escuetas pero yo quería achacar esa falta de noticias a que estaba muy ocupado.

Las cosas en la casa seguían normal, Sasuke se encargaba de vigilar a Taro de cerca mientras que los hombres que había contratado mi señora, tres hombres bajitos pero muy buenos mercenarios, vigilaban de cerca a Momo-chan.

Nodoka-sama había podido conocer por fin a la pequeña Akane pocos días despues de su nacimiento, según ella era igualita que su padre aunque yo no quería sacarle mucho parecido más allá del color de ojos. Después de mi encuentro con Taro las cosas en la casa de mi amiga estaban tranquilas, Taro apenas le dirigía la palabra o miraba a la niña lo cual me enfurecía un poco pero al menos, como me dijo Uzumi en su última carta, no las maltrataba.

El día del cumpleaños de mi señor lo pasé muy rara, con un extraño presentimiento, la noche antes apenas había pegado ojo y según Nodoka-sama eso era porque Ranma _estaba soñando conmigo_. Estuve todo el día con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, mi señora me decía que posiblemente eran nervios, que como al fin seríamos libresme daba un poco de ansiedad, que mi mente intentaba ponerme alerta de cualquier cosa mala que podría suceder pero que solo eran paranoias mentales… ojalá hubiera sido así.

Dos días después del cumpleaños de Ranma estábamos en el comedor almorzando tranquilamente cuando un mensajero llegó a la casa de los Saotome con una carta urgente para mi señora. Yuka entregó la carta a Nodoka-sama que la abrió rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Es de mi hijo! – comenzó a leer la misiva con ojos rápidos y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, pero poco a poco a medida que iba leyendo su sonrisa se iba borrando.

Mi corazón se frenó en seco cuando vi que mi señora se llevaba la mano a la boca en un gesto de horror, temí que mis temores se hubieran cumplido y que a Ranma le hubiera sucedido algo.

\- Señora ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Esta Ranma bien? – pregunté con ansiedad.

Nodoka-sama alzó los ojos de la carta y me miró con un sentimiento que me estremeció, me miraba con lástima. Definitivamente algo muy malo había pasado y necesitaba averiguar que era.

Sin mediar palabra le arranqué la carta de las manos y comencé a leer. Ante mi gesto Nodoka-sama intentó arrebatarme el papel – Akane, por favor vamos a tu cuarto, esto debe llevarse en privado.

Mas no le hice caso, seguí leyendo la carta que Ranma había enviado, la carta que me rompió el corazón. Todavía hoy recuerdo con dolor las escuetas palabras del que yo creía el amor de mi vida.

 _Madre he decidido aceptar a Shampoo como futura esposa a la vista de que por fin puede darme un heredero. Por favor te pido que le comuniques a Akane mi decisión firme de romper toda relación que teníamos. Espero que pueda rehacer su vida con alguien que la ame de verdad ya que yo no deseó mantener ningún vínculo amoroso con ella, atentamente Ranma Saotome._

No traía nada más, ni una disculpa, ni una explicación, nada. Solo una declaración de intenciones de que tomaría a Shampoo como su futura esposa y no a mí. Quise llorar, quise destrozar la carta en mil pedazos y destrozarle a él, pero no le daría el gusto a la china de verme llorar. Desde que el cartero había llegado con la misiva la sonrisa de la china y su gesto de victoria eran notables, seguro que la muy estúpida ya sabía cuál era la decisión final de Ranma. Seguro que el hombre panda ya la había avisado.

\- Akane – murmuró mi señora cuando me quedé inmóvil con la carta entre mis manos.

\- Estoy bien – dije débilmente dejando el papel en la mesa.

Nodoka-sama se llevó la mano al pecho y bufó con frustración – Seguro que ha sido Genma, seguro que le ha engañado de alguna forma ¡sabía que no debía fiarme de el!

\- ¡No! – dije firme frenando en seco el discurso de mi señora. Estaba destrozada por dentro, solo quería esconderme bajo tierra y no salir nunca más, me sentía tan humillada – Su hijo es adulto y sabe perfectamente lo que debe o no debe hacer, si ésta es su decisión no queda otra más que aceptarla.

Nodoka-sama frunció el ceño y se giró para mirar a Shampoo quien sonreía ampliamente – ¿¡Tú lo sabías!?

\- Desde cumpleaños de prometido – contestó con una cantarina voz – Ranma mandarme carta diciéndome que amarme y que querer casarse conmigo, que ahora que Shampoo poder darle heredero no necesitar a marimacho tonta para cumplir misión.

\- Mientes – aseguró mi señora – No me lo creo, seguro que mi marido y tú le habéis engañado, él no puede hacer algo así, no te soporta.

\- Tener la carta como prueba, poder mostrársela si querer – dijo firme Shampoo cruzándose de brazos – Shampoo no hacer nada, simplemente Ranma darse cuenta de lo que querer en vida y esa no ser Akane.

De nuevo una sensación de asfixia me llenó el cuerpo, no quería creerlo, no podía ser cierto – Y quiero que quedarte claro una cosa Akane – habló Shampoo con malicia consiguiendo que por primera vez alzara la los ojos. La mirada que encontré en los ojos de la china fue una mirada de victoria, de regocijo, estaba disfrutando con mi sufrimiento – Ir contando los días que quedarte en esta casa, porque en cuanto Ranma y Shampoo casarse, ponerte de patitas en la calle.

\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho! – grité furiosa, explotando por fin todo mi dolor y frustración – No importa que te cases con Ranma, la dueña y señora de esta casa es Nodoka-sama y hasta que ella muera yo seré su servidora, por ende no tienes ningún derecho a echarme de esta casa pues eres tan invitada como yo.

Shampoo soltó una risita malvada – ¿Es que tú no saberlo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que no se?

\- Estar estipulado en convenio que señores Saotome hacer cuando Ranma nacer – explicó atusándose su larga melena de forma coqueta – en cuanto Ranma casarse, convertirse en dueño y señor del dojo así que quienes pasar a convertirse en sus huéspedes ser sus padres. Cuando Shampoo casarse con Ranma, convertirse en señora y dueña de la casa. Yo tomar decisiones y primera decisión ser expulsarte para siempre de aquí.

Apreté los puños con fuerza aguantándome la gana de liarme a golpes con ella, faltaba una mínima gota para rebasar mi paciencia.

\- Ranma jamás lo permitiría – hablo Nodoka-sama.

\- Ranma amarme a mí, no a ella, dejarlo claro en carta. El querer casarse conmigo así que Ranma acatará deseos de Shampoo – dijo muy segura de sí misma – Aceptarlo Akane, tu haber perdido.

Me levanté con furia de la mesa y pedí permiso para irme de allí, estaba a punto de explotar y no quería darle el gusto a Shampoo de verme destrozada por lo que salí destino a la caballeriza y me subí a lomos de Kaze.

Quería huir lo más lejos posible de aquella casa, quería desaparecer. En cuanto me alejé de la residencia de los Saotome di rienda suelta al llanto que me había aguantado desde que leí la maldita carta. No sabía hacia donde me dirigía, simplemente galopaba a gran velocidad a lomos de Kaze, irónico decir que iba hacia donde me llevara el viento.

Lloré todo el camino hasta que mi pobre yegua no dio más de sí y se paró a descansar en un descampado con un pequeño riachuelo. Era un rio muy débil, apenas tenía agua pero allí seguía, vivo. Me bajé de Kaze y me acerqué al rio que bajaba muy despacio, me arrodillé a la orilla y el reflejo que vi me disgustó.

Estaba demacrada, mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar estaban vacíos, no había ningún sentimiento en ellos como si me hubieran arrancado el espíritu, aunque lo que me habían arrancado de cuajo era el corazón.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, Ranma no podía haberme hecho eso, no podía haberme usado de esa forma tan cruel. No podía haberme dicho todas esas cosas solo para embaucarme por el simple hecho de ser capaz de darle los herederos que Shampoo no podía darle.

Solté otro sollozo a la par que una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla hasta el agua del río. Mi reflejo se deformó y cuando las ondas fueron debilitándose ya no era mi cara la que veía, sino la de Ranma. Abrí los ojos de par en par y me los froté con fuerza deseando desaparecer esa alucinación, pero una vez más miré hacia dentro del río y ahí estaba el.

Me giré buscándole, pero no había nadie allí conmigo simplemente su reflejo, mirándome con esos ojos que tanto me gustaban. Me miraban con lástima, como si fuera una pobre mujer estúpida que había caído en su trampa. Otro débil sollozo salió de mis labios a medida que los recuerdos de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

Pegué un grito desgarrador y me encogí sobre mi misma mientras lloraba. Lloraba de rabia por ser una estúpida, lloraba por vergüenza, lloraba de dolor… mi corazón se había partido en trozos muy pequeños y sangraba. Me dolía el pecho como si tuviera fuego dentro de mí…

Ira, comencé a sentir mucha ira y le di un puñetazo al suelo, luego otro y otro más, daba tantos puñetazos como lagrimas caían de mi rostro. Alcé los ojos y volví a buscar mi reflejo en el rio pero una vez mas no fue mi cara la que vi, sino la suya y la rabia que sentía dentro se incrementó.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Le grité al reflejo – ¿¡Por qué me has hecho esto!? ¡Maldito infeliz!

Arranqué un trozo de césped y lo lance con furia al agua, y luego otro y otro más, dejando a mi alrededor varias agujeros – ¡Eres un maldito! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! – le gritaba entre lágrimas.

A pesar de que lanzaba la tierra al agua su rostro no desaparecía, en cada honda aparecían sus ojos para destrozarme el corazón de nuevo. Con rabia comencé a golpear el agua con las manos para borrar su maldita imagen.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Vete para siempre! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Ranma Saotome! – grite con furia. Gritaba sintiendo mi garganta desgarrarse por el dolor y la rabia. Poco a poco mis golpes fueron volviéndose lentos, su reflejo ya no estaba.

Un profundo trueno resonó en el cielo y un par de débiles gotas cayeron sobre mí, no me había dado cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a encapotarse amenazando con tormenta. Las gotas cayeron una tras otra más hasta convertirse en una fuerte lluvia que lleno el pequeño rio de hondas haciendo imposible verme en él.

Me quedé de rodillas observando mis manos heridas por haber arrancado la tierra. Escuché lejano el relinchar de Kaze pero no me moví de allí, a pesar de estar empapada no quería irme. Cerré los ojos y alcé el rostro hacia al cielo, dejando que mis lágrimas se mezclaran con las gotas de lluvia. Era como si los dioses estuvieran llorando conmigo…

\- Ranma… - solté en un sollozo.

Pasé el resto del día allí sola, junto a aquel agonizante rio llorando hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas que derramar. Me picaba la garganta y notaba los ojos secos, una fuerte brisa de aire frio me erizó la piel y el hocico de Kaze me dio un leve toque cariñoso buscando mi atención como si estuviera preocupada por mi.

Alcé la mano para acariciar a mi fiel compañera y me puse por fin en pie tambaleándome levemente. Abracé al animal y este movió su cabeza en un gesto que quiero creer era de apoyo, como si me estuviera reconfortando. Subiéndome a lomos de Kaze acaricie su cuello – Siento haberte preocupado, vamos a casa.

Kaze echó a andar lentamente y en un rato llegamos a casa. Fui recibida por la mirada preocupada de todos, por lo visto habían estado buscándome. Mi señora me obligó a tomar un baño y me recriminó el preocuparles y venir empapada.

\- ¡Podrías haber enfermado! – me regañó – o caerte del caballo ¿y que son esas heridas en las manos?

\- Lo siento – susurré débilmente – no quería causar molestias.

Nodoka-sama me miró con dolor, puse una débil sonrisa en mi rostro y avancé hacia el baño – Con su permiso, me daré un baño y me iré a la cama. Estoy muy cansada.

Nadie se opuso, gracias a Kami me dejaron pasar sin preguntarme nada más que si estaba bien. Me bañé para quitarme el frio del cuerpo y me puse el yukata. Con pasos lentos me dirigí a mi cuarto, me tumbé en el futón tapándome completamente y me hice un ovillo dentro de las mantas. Poco a poco noté el calor inundar mi cama y mi cuerpo, di un largo suspiro agotada y una vez más a mi mente llegó la cara de Ranma. Solté un débil sollozo, casi como un maullido y me encogí aún más dejando caer de nuevo dos solitarias lágrimas que aparté con furia.

\- No volveré a derramar una lágrima mas por ti Ranma Saotome – murmuré débilmente apretando los puños con fuerza – Nunca más.

Y con esa promesa en la mente caí derrotada.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Onee-chan_ : Hermana mayor.

 _Gomen ne_ : Lo siento

 _Kaze_ : Viento

 _Hakama_ : es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón. Posteriormente se convirtió en un símbolo de status o posición, algo que permitía distinguir rápidamente a un samurái, y evolucionó hacia una confección de tela más fina y de color liso oscuro (negro, azul índigo, gris).

 _Honne-onna_ : En la mitología japonesa, Hone-onna es un yōkai, un súcubo japonés. Era una antigua geisha de indescriptible belleza e irresistible encanto para los hombres que vendía globos de papel de seda. Su novio la vendió a un burdel para pagar sus deudas hasta que planeó escapar. Fue entonces cuando su mejor amiga, con la que pensaba escapar, la traicionó e hizo que su amante acabase con su vida. Tiraron su cadáver a un lago, convirtiéndose en el yōkai Hone-Onna capaz de proyectar una especie de ilusión a su alrededor que utiliza para asustar con especial crueldad. A pesar de todo, su éxito con los hombres es considerable, incluso en su papel de diablesa sigue conservando cierta coquetería humana y no soporta que le recuerden su edad (200 años) o que la llamen "señora". Su nombre, "Hone-Onna" literalmente significa Mujer esqueleto y su verdadero nombre es Tsuyu, otras leyendas dicen que hone-onna, puede tomar una apariencia humana de gran belleza y atrae a los hombres a la cama donde revela su verdadera apariencia y se alimenta de su alma. En otras palabras, la gente del pueblo bautizó a Akane la Honne-onna de fiera mirada por su belleza y determinación, por eso dice que no sabe sentirse halagada u ofendida ya que aunque digan que es hermosa, la están llamando demonio atrapa hombres.

 _Estaba soñando conmigo_ : Hay una leyenda japonesa que dice que cuando no puedes conciliar el sueño es que estás despierto en los sueños de alguien amado.

 _Nota final_: Sé que con este capítulo alguno querréis colgarme de un campanario por los pulgares pero el desenlace de este capítulo es necesario para la continuidad de la historia ¿no todo iba a ser felicidad no? Pido un poquito de paciencia y pido perdón si os he roto el corazón con este capítulo.


	29. Capítulo veintiocho

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Mis queridas y queridos lectores espero que se os haya sanado un poquito el corazón desde la actualización anterior. Se que a muchos les ha parecido que Akane se dejó engañar muy fácil pero como veréis en este capítulo, nuestra Akane no es tonta y va a buscar respuestas claras ¿las encontrará? Este capítulo pone fin a una etapa en la vida de Akane así que espero que este capítulo os guste y sobretodo os entretenga porque no sabéis lo feliz que me hacen todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la garganta seca. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, como si me hubiera pasado una carreta por encima y tras espabilarme recordé el porqué de mi malestar.

El día anterior había sido horrible y deseaba que todo fuera una vil pesadilla, pero los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente y tras observarme las manos y observar las heridas producidas cuando arranqué la hierba de cuajo corroboré que el día de ayer había sido un infierno real.

Me incorporé despacio y di un largo suspiro mirando a mí alrededor, la habitación estaba en silencio y vacía como si no hubiera dormido allí nadie más que yo. Me refregué los ojos con furia queriendo borrar de mi mente los horribles recuerdos del día anterior pero no podía, una y otra vez se agolpaban en mi mente imágenes de la cara de Shampoo y la dichosa carta.

Esa carta… ¿Cómo había podido Rama hacerme eso? Él, que había jurado y perjurado amarme… debía ser un terrible error, no podía ser así de cruel, mi Rama… mi Rama no era un monstruo, me negaba a creer que me había humillado de aquella forma.

Sentí la determinación llenarme el cuerpo y corrí rápida hacia el armario donde guardaba una cajita en la que guardaba mi material de escritura. Saqué el pincel y un trozo de papel y me dispuse a fabricar un poco de tinta para escribirle una carta a Rama pidiéndole explicaciones.

Confiaba en él, todo se trataba de un mal entendido o incluso una trampa de Genma, tal vez el hombre panda había imitado su horrible caligrafía o le había obligado a escribirla… cualquier cosa menos creer que me había traicionado.

Cuando preparé la tinta le escribí una extensa carta donde le pedía que fuera sincero conmigo, que me dijera el porqué de su cambio y le pedía que si aquello era una broma de mal gusto no siguiera con ello. También le recordé lo mucho que le quería y que si Shampoo y Genma estaban detrás de esto nosotros podíamos pelear contra ellos, porque nos amábamos.

Fue la carta más larga que he escrito nunca y en ella dejé plasmada mi confianza en él además de todo el amor que tenía para darle. Debía enviarla lo más pronto posible así que me vestí con un cómodo Hakama y bajé veloz para salir a las caballerizas y montarme en _Kaze_.

Salí al galope destino a Edo y le entregué al mensajero la carta dejando claro la urgencia que requería su entrega a Rama. El hombre me prometió que se la entregaría a escape y volví a casa con un deje de esperanza en mi corazón.

Al llegar a casa me encontré a mi señora en el pasillo – Akane ¿de dónde vienes?

\- Vengo de Edo, he ido a enviarle una carta a Rama.

Mi señora puso un gesto de sorpresa en su cara – ¿Le has escrito una carta? ¿Después de lo de ayer?

\- Sé que le parecerá extraño pero algo me dice que no debo desconfiar de el – dije bajando la cabeza levemente – Yo le quiero y confío en él, sé que esto es todo un mal entendido, seguro.

Note que mi señora se acercaba lentamente a mí y que me alzaba el rostro para enfocar su mirada en la mía. Me miraba con mucho cariño pero también con algo que detestaba, con pena – Espero que así sea querida.

\- ¿No confía en su hijo? – pregunté recelosa alejándome levemente de su toque.

Se mantuvo unos segundos quieta para luego, tras soltar un leve bufido decir – No creo en los hombres Saotome, por muy hijo mío que sea.

Me sorprendió escuchar la dureza con la que Nodoka-sama hablaba sobre su amado hijo mas no le hice caso ya que yo creía en el amor que Rama me profesaba, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente y sabía que el tampoco. Todo debía ser una trampa.

\- Confío en su hijo señora y hasta que él no me dé a mí directamente las explicaciones pertinentes, no tengo porque desconfiar de él.

\- Espero que no vuelvas a sufrir – me dijo en un murmullo – de verdad lo espero.

Me pasé el resto del día ausente, mordiéndome las uñas y entrenando como una loca hasta que mis fuerzas no dieron más de sí. Estaba agotada, mental y físicamente pero no perdía la esperanza, no podía perder la esperanza porque sabía que todo era un error.

Me sentí una estúpida por haberme comportado de manera tan impulsiva el día anterior, por haberme dejado llevar por mis miedos e inseguridades y no pensar fríamente que quizás, como mi señora me había dicho en el salón todo era obra de Genma Saotome.

Al final del día me tumbé en el futón pensando en Rama, estaba segura de que pronto tendría noticias suyas, noticias buenas en las que todo se arreglaría y volveríamos a ser felices.

Que idiota era.

Pasó un día y otro y otro más y no tenía noticias de Rama. Al pasar el tiempo y no recibir respuesta incluso me dirigí hasta Edo para preguntarle al mensajero si había habido algún problema con la entrega, pero como él me dijo la carta fue entregada al día siguiente de yo mandarla ¿Qué había podido pasar entonces? ¿Por qué no me contestaba?

En mi mente enamorada y en esa maldita esperanza que había en mi interior pensaba que quizás el hombre panda había interceptado mi carta y la había destruido. No quería pensar que Rama me había ignorado, por eso decidí jugar una última baza, escribirle a la persona a la que confiaría mi vida después del joven Saotome, Mousse.

Una vez más escribí una extensa carta dirigida a mi amigo, seguro que él no estaría vigilado por el hombre panda así que le escribí una directa misiva donde le pedía que me contara qué diablos estaba pasando con Rama. Quería saber la verdad por muy dolorosa que fuera y estaba segura de que Mousse me la diría.

Esta vez sí tuve una respuesta y fue una respuesta que desee no haber recibido jamás ya que en su carta Mousse me destrozó un poco más el corazón.

 _Querida Akane_ – comenzaba – _Siento tener que ser yo quien te cuenta tan amargas noticias pero Rama nos la ha jugado. Desde un par de días antes de su cumpleaños alardeaba con sus amigos sobre la hermosa mujer que tenía en casa y con la que se casaría pronto. En un principio pensé que se trataba de ti pero ver al señor Saotome tan contento con sus palabras me hizo sospechar._

 _El día de su cumpleaños Rama anunció a todos que se casaría con Shampoo, imagínate mi cara y la de Ryoga ya que aunque vosotros os negarais a admitirlo, ambos sabíamos que tenías una relación, no sois tan discretos como pensáis._

 _Como es lógico tanto Ryoga como yo le pedimos explicaciones pero el simplemente nos dijo que habías sido un entretenimiento para él, una mujer válida para cumplir su objetivo para con su familia, entregarle un heredero. Siento tener que decirte estas cosas querida Akane, pero es la verdad. No creas que no sé lo que sientes ya que yo mismo comparto tu dolor al saber perdida a la mujer que más quiero, pero este tiempo aquí me ha servido para pensar muchas cosas y quiero que sepas que en mí siempre tendrás un amigo y confidente._

 _Por favor, escríbeme de vez en cuando, cuídate y sana las heridas. No te dejes vencer Akane ya que el idiota de Rama no te merece. Por favor intenta ser feliz y olvídate de él. Si no me crees escríbele a Ryoga, preséntate tú misma aquí pero verás lo mismo que yo te estoy contando, que el Rama que conocías no es lo que parece._

 _Espero noticias tuyas y una vez más, cuídate que yo también lo haré._

 _Tu amigo, Mousse._

Apreté con furia la carta entre mis manos, no sabía que pensar o que creer en ese momento, solo quería ir a filas y romperle la cara a alguien. Noté una solitaria lagrima caer sobre mi mejilla y la quité bruscamente, la noche antes había prometido no llorar nunca más por Rama y mi promesa sería firme.

\- Sabía que no podía confiar en los hombres – murmuré apretando con furia el papel haciendo una bola – no volveré a ser una estúpida.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta para dirigirme al dojo pero al abrirla me encontré la figura de Nodoka-sama.

\- Señora, si me disculpa voy al dojo.

\- Están los chicos – me dijo rápidamente frenando todo intento de huida. Miró disimuladamente el papel arrugado en el suelo y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si – ¿Es una carta de Rama?

Negué con la cabeza y la recogí del suelo para tendérsela a mi señora – No, es de Mousse – desdobló la carta y se puso a leerla – De Rama no he tenido más noticias… ni las espero.

\- Akane – murmuró Nodoka-sama – lo siento tanto.

\- No lo sienta, no es su culpa – dije firme – Yo fui la estúpida y la crédula, debí saber que todos los hombres son iguales.

\- No todos – me corrigió mi señora y alzó la carta – Mousse y Ryoga están a tu lado, son tus amigos además de Sasuke.

Solté una amarga sonrisa – Señora, usted entiende lo que quiero decir.

Nodoka-sama me miró comprensiva y colocó su mano en mi hombro – Akane querida, si necesitas desahogarte quiero que sepas que estoy aquí.

\- Gracias señora, pero estoy bien.

\- ¿De verdad?

Afirmé firmemente mientras apretaba los puños – No voy a negar que tengo el corazón hecho trizas pero no pienso volver a llorar por un hombre y menos por su hijo.

\- Eres muy fuerte – me dijo Nodoka-sama de repente sorprendiéndome. La miré incrédula y esta vez no encontré pena en sus ojos, solo encontré admiración – Te lo digo en serio Akane, no cualquiera soportaría el dolor de esta forma. Ojalá yo hubiera sido igual que tú.

\- Créame señora, ahora mismo solo deseo ir al dojo y dejar salir mi rabia y dolor de una forma que no sean las lágrimas, ya he derramado demasiadas en mi vida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo querida, pero ahora mismo tenemos problemas más graves que resolver.

La miré enarcando una ceja – ¿Ocurre algo señora? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesita mi ayuda para algo? – una horrible idea llegó a mi cabeza – ¿¡Le ocurrió algo a Momo-chan!?

\- No tranquila, ella y la pequeña Akane están bien – dijo moviendo sus manos restándole importancia – pero la que ahora necesita ayuda eres tú.

\- ¿Yo? – Pregunté – de verdad señora le agradezco su apoyo pero estoy bien… todo lo bien que se puede estar con un corazón roto.

\- No lo entiendes querida – habló apresuradamente – tenemos un gran problema y ese problema se llama Shampoo.

Bufé frustrada ante la mención de la china – ¿Qué pasa con ella? Debería estar contenta, su querido prometido al fin la toma en cuenta.

\- Ese es el problema, que Rama la toma en cuenta – me dijo sentándose – Está dispuesta a expulsarte de casa en cuanto Rama y ella se den el sí quiero y como la muy…. – quise sonreír al verla morderse la lengua para evitar soltar un improperio contra la china, pero no era el momento – como ella bien sabe, Genma y yo firmamos un contrato que expresa que en cuanto Rama se case él y su mujer serán los señores de la casa, claro que yo lo firmé pensando que lo hacía por él y su futuro, lo que no sabía es que el muy sinvergüenza tenía ese trato con los chinos.

\- ¿Entonces está diciendo que en cuanto Rama se case tendré que irme de aquí? – pregunté con cierto tono de miedo. Aquella casa era mi hogar, con el pasar del tiempo había encontrado en el dojo Saotome el calor de una familia después de tanto tiempo… no podían separarme de ellos ni de mi señora.

\- No, porque no lo voy a permitir.

\- ¿Qué tiene pensado? – la ansiedad era palpable en mi voz al igual que el nerviosismo en mi señora.

\- Verás, hay una opción… es diminuta y muy complicada de ejecutar, pero si sale bien… si sale bien te garantiza un sitio en esta casa para siempre.

\- ¿Qué opción es esa señora?

Nodoka-sama bajó la mirada un momento para luego subirla y mirarme con una intensa mirada que me dio escalofríos – La única opción es que te conviertas en Protectora.

Me quedé paralizada unos segundos, había oído hablar muy vagamente de esos guerreros que dan su vida por proteger a las grandes familias de samuráis. Hacía años que prácticamente el oficio de protector estaba extinguido pero había un punto aún más importante, hasta lo que yo sabía ninguna mujer había sido Protector nunca.

\- Señora – hablé cuando me recuperé del asombro – pero solo los hombres pueden ser Protectores ¿no?

Nodoka-sama negó levemente – No hay nada escrito, simplemente no se ha dado el caso nunca.

\- Pero señora he escuchado que los Protectores son grandes guerreros y yo no sé si sabría estar a su altura.

\- Es cierto que para poder ser Protectora de mi familia debes pasar una prueba ante el consejo pero con un duro entrenamiento podrás conseguirlo.

Pensé un momento lo que mi señora me había propuesto, era una locura. ¿Yo? ¿Protectora de la familia Saotome? Ese era un gran honor que no estaba segura poder desempeñar. Nodoka-sama debió observar mis dudas y se apresuró a hablar.

\- Escúchame Akane, es la única salida si no quieres que Shampoo te ponga de patitas en la calle cuando se case con Rama – dijo muy seria – un Protector pasa a ser propiedad de la familia, algo así como una herencia. Si tú te conviertes en mi Protectora, Shampoo no podrá expulsarte porque para hacerlo necesitaría mi consentimiento ya que tú eres de mi propiedad y serás legada a mi heredo.

\- Pero ¿y si Rama decide expulsarme?

\- Eso solo podrá pasar el día que yo deje este mundo ya que el vínculo es de por vida, para cuando eso ocurra espero que ya tengas tu propia vida arreglada y no debas subsistir por la caridad de mi hijo.

Me rasqué la cabeza curiosa, dándole vueltas a la disparatada idea de mi señora en la cabeza ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Una simple muchacha de pueblo podría convertirse en la primera mujer Protectora de Japón?

\- Sé que podrás hacerlo, pero debemos entrenar exhaustivamente tanto el cuerpo como el alma.

Medité unos segundos para luego alzar mis ojos hacia mi señora – ¿En qué consistiría mi tarea?

\- En mi protección y la de mi familia. Los Protectores crean un vínculo irrompible con sus señores, se entregan a ellos completamente dando incluso su vida si fuera necesario, tú has demostrado varias veces que estás dispuesta a ello.

\- Por supuesto que si – no sé si fue por recordar los momentos en los que me había visto con un pie en el hoyo o simplemente que dio la mera casualidad pero en ese momento sentí un cosquilleo en las cicatrices que tenía tanto en la pierna cuando casi me caigo del tejado, como la que tenía fruto de la puñalada que recibí.

\- Si aceptas Akane, tendrás una vida llena de sacrificios. La gente te observara y posiblemente no te tendrán en cuenta, pensarán que has hecho algo, un pago o quizás… algo peor, con los miembros del consejo para poder entrar, simplemente por el hecho de ser mujer. Deberás estar bajo la presión de guardar mi seguridad y la de mi familia además de tener que aguantar las habladurías de los demás por ser algo que a un hombre le aterra: una mujer con poder.

\- Estoy acostumbrada a eso señora – dije sin sentimientos en la voz.

\- Ya lo sé – sonrió con pesar mi señora – Hay otra cosa más y esta es muy importante que la entiendas Akane, porque de ella depende tu honor y tu vida.

\- Dígame.

Nodoka-sama me miró fijamente a los ojos consiguiendo incomodarme levemente y dijo – Un Protector puede tener familia, casarse y tener hijos, no están obligados a cumplir un rígido celibato; pero si hay una norma crucial: Los matrimonios se harán dentro del círculo familiar pero nunca con un señor o sus descendientes. Si eso pasara el pecado se paga con la muerte ¿entiendes?

Tragué fuerte la saliva que se había atascado en mi garganta. Ante esa última frase entendí por qué mi señora buscaba hacerme su Protectora. No era solo para que Shampoo no me echara de la casa, era también un seguro para que su hijo y yo no volviéramos a intimar nunca más, porque si así lo hiciera me separarían la cabeza del cuerpo.

Nodoka-sama era una mujer astuta y no se le escapaba nada, no sabía si no quería que me acercara más a su hijo porque él había mostrado firmemente su rechazo hacia mi o para que yo no sufriera más por Rama. Quise y quiero pensar que fue más bien la segunda opción.

\- Entonces, Akane – habló sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¿estas dispuesta a sacrificarte de esa forma?

Medité unos segundos pensando todo aquello que ganaba y perdía si aceptaba y aunque en aquel momento me tomó un tiempo decidirme ,a día de hoy puedo afirmar que lo tenía claro desde el segundo uno. Tras darle vueltas en la cabeza entendí que no había mayor honor para mí que poder ser la Protectora de mi señora y servirla fielmente hasta que la muerte se nos llevara a ambas, por eso clavando mis ojos en los suyos de manera firme abrí la boca y con el tono más seguro que he tenido nunca dije la palabra que sellaría mi destino – Acepto.

Nodoka-sama sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – Sea.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron en calma sin recibir noticias de los que estaban en el servicio militar. Shampoo sí que tenía noticias cada cierto tiempo de su prometido y no paraba de refregármelas en la cara haciendo que ese sentimiento oscuro que se había instalado en mi pecho desde que recibí la maldita carta creciera cada vez más y más.

\- No le hagas caso – me dijo Sayuri una tarde que había tenido una confrontación con Shampoo.

Me encontraba leyendo en el salón cuando ella llegó a increparme, lanzándome una carta de Rama donde reafirmaba su compromiso. Ni siquiera puse gesto alguno en mi cara aunque por dentro mi corazón sangraba, pero esto no pareció contentar a la china cuyo principal objetivo era hacerme daño.

\- Akane, ¿ya haber pensado donde vivir?

\- Te aceleras mucho – contesté siguiendo mi lectura sin mirarla si quiera – aun te quedan varios años para aguantarme.

Shampoo atusó su larga melena en un gesto coqueto y sentí ganas de vomitar – Eso no importar, cuanto antes tu encontrar casa para servir mejor – rodé los ojos ante su estupidez – También decirte que Shampoo hablar muy mal de ti a señoras de Edo y si ya Akane caerles mal y pensar que ser rara, con comentarios de Shampoo tu no encontrar casa en Edo ni en cien vidas, tener que largarte lejos de Rama y Shampoo.

Alcé los ojos lanzándole una mirada fulminante que pareció no importarle. En su cara podía ver la burla y sus ganas de humillarme, pero no lo iba a permitir.

\- Me importa un bledo lo que tú y Rama hagáis con vuestra vida – me levanté y me coloqué a su altura mirándola fríamente. Esta vez sí que se desestabilizó un poco y vi un ligero temblor en su labio, apenas imperceptible – pero como siempre todos tus planes saldrán al revés.

\- ¿Cómo estar tan segura? – preguntó Shampoo con un ligero temblor que intentó disimular – Shampoo haber atado todo muy bien para no tener que ver fea cara de cerdito nunca más.

Solté una carcajada al aire que le crispó los nervios ya que frunció el ceño arrugando sus bonitas facciones de forma graciosa – Porque el _Karma_ existe y a ti te lo va a devolver todo.

\- Tu no asustarme – dijo fiera – tu nunca ganar a Shampoo, ser pobretona de pueblo que ni su propia familia querer, ellos venderte.

\- Pues igual que a ti – hablé con malicia. El rostro de Shampoo se puso pálido y una temblorina recorrió su cuerpo – Y ahora si me permite la futura señora – le di un tremendo empujón que la hizo caer sobre su trasero provocando un terrible sonido – tengo cosas que hacer.

La dejé atrás gritando y soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo acusándome de salvaje. No me importó ni un poquito sus alaridos ya que sentí un tremendo bienestar en el momento que le di el empujón. No era bueno usar la violencia contra personas que no se saben defender pero con Shampoo no pude aguántame más ¡y bien buena había sido! Habían sido años de humillaciones e insultos lo que tragué así que un ligero empujón y un moratón en el trasero no había sido para tanto.

Tras el incidente me encontré con Sayuri que había presenciado la escena desde el pasillo – Te has pasado.

\- Ha empezado ella – le contesté para dirigirme a buscar a mi señora – siempre me busca.

\- No le hagas caso - solté un bufido molesto y pasé de largo.

Tras alejarme de Sayuri y con un humor de perros salí al encuentro de mi señora que estaba en el portón esperándome – Akane ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Cazando ratas – contesté de malas formas montándome en _Kaze_.

Nodoka-sama alzó una ceja pero no preguntó por mi extraña respuesta – ¿No vendrás conmigo en el carro?

\- Iré a su lado, pero prefiero ir con _Kaze_ – argumenté. No recibí reproche alguno, mi señora y yo nos dirigimos hacia Edo y de allí a un templo en las montañas. Era un viaje largo por lo que tuvimos que parar en varias ocasiones a descansar.

\- ¿Cómo es que estos hombres están tan lejos de la civilización? ¿Y cómo es que no están en Kioto si son samuráis? Todo el mundo sabe que Kioto es la ciudad samurái por excelencia.

\- Se alejaron de las grandes familias hace casi un siglo, por lo visto muchas familias de bajo rango les atormentaban mandándoles miles de muchachos para ser sus protectores sin que ninguno diera la talla, por eso decidieron retirarse lejos de esa ciudad, los que de verdad estuvieran interesados en tal honor y no solo por aparentar están dispuestos a hacer tal viaje. Al parecer funcionó.

Escuché atenta la explicación de mi señora mientras comía un trozo de _Mikan_. Tomé un gajo y me lo llevé a la boca mientras mi señora seguía explicando la historia de estos hombres – Varias familias de rango menor hicieron el viaje en varias ocasiones pero como les costaba mucho dinero y nunca salían satisfechos poco a poco fueron menguando. Supongo que ahora se arrepiente d haber rechazado a tantos.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté después de tragar.

\- Porque ahora quedan a penas cincuenta y disminuyendo, la mayoría son viejos.

\- ¿Entonces yo sería la primera mujer Protectora? – Pregunté interesada – ¿crees que no pondrán pegas?

Nodoka-sama soltó una risita – Por supuesto que te pondrán pegas, siempre lo hacen y más si eres una mujer, pero tú déjame hablar a mí y demuestra lo que vales. Les impresionarás simplemente con tu físico.

\- ¿Con mi físico? – pregunté curiosa ¿es que me estaba diciendo que era tan fea que se asustarían?

\- Eres preciosa y ellos son hombres encerrados que no han visto a una mujer en décadas, solo por eso una parte de su mente te dará su aprobación – dijo mi señora despejando mis dudas – ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Una vez hubiéramos descansado bien volvimos a ponernos en marcha, quedaba poco ya que a lo lejos ya se divisaba entre los arboles un camino más claro, como si alguien hubiera hecho alguna obra para hacerlo más cómodo.

Anduvimos por el camino pasando por el bosque y a lo lejos divise una enorme casa de color rojo y negro con algunos detalles dorados, como el gran dragón que había a la entrada. Mi corazón se paralizó unos instantes al ver la estatua dorada.

\- ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo Akane? – habló mi señora desde el carro.

\- Es un dragón de oro – dije con la voz entrecortada.

Nodoka-sama me lanzó una dulce mirada – Al parecer nos equivocábamos y el dragón no era una persona – dijo haciendo referencia a la profecía que le habían dado a mi padre – los oráculos siempre saben confundirnos.

Asentí levemente sin apartar la vista del dragón a medida que pasábamos a su altura. Nodoka-sama al igual que yo observaba extasiada la belleza del lugar, era como si aquel templo estuviera allí de forma natural, como si hubiera emanado de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra dándonos una sensación de bienestar y paz.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? – preguntó un hombre armado a la puerta.

\- Soy Nodoka Saotome, de soltera _Uesugi_ – el hombre trastabillo cuando mi señora nombró el apellido de su familia – necesito reunirme con el consejo.

\- Enseguida – el hombre salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa mientras otros dos nos ayudaban a guardar a _Kaze_ y nos escoltaban dentro del templo.

Era una casa grande, amplia y luminosa. Dentro el dorado y la madera predominaban, parecía una casa de cuentos que me contaba madre de pequeña, olía a incienso y había varios kanjis colgados en la pared. Al poco tiempo el hombre que nos había recibido volvió y nos hizo pasar – el consejo las espera.

Nos guió por la casa hacia un largo pasillo, al final de este una gran puerta de madera estaba abierta de par en par – pasen, por favor.

\- Gracias – dijo mi señora entrando con el rostro en alto, en un gesto altivo que me pareció muy curioso en Nodoka-sama, no porque no lo pusiera a menudo sino porque no esperaba que se comportara de esa forma frente a los hombres de los que dependía mi destino en aquel momento.

Pasamos a la habitación, era entera de madera, luminosa y muy sobria con apenas decoración, solo un gran altar al final decorado con incienso y otra enorme estatua dorada de un dragón con flores blancas y velas a su alrededor.

Justo enfrente de ese pequeño altar había arrodillados cinco hombres vestidos elegantemente con Hakamas negros y con peinados samuráis, salvo un anciano que ocupaba la parte central. Era calvo con una larga barba blanca, tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando.

Me asusté un poco al principio pero ver la seguridad con la que mi señora andaba me infundió valor. Llegamos en silencio frente a ellos y Nodoka-sama se arrodilló dando una amplia reverencia que yo imité.

Justo cuando nos alzábamos de nuevo el viejo abrió los ojos y puso una ligera sonrisa en la cara – Con que Nodoka Saotome ¿eh?

\- Buenos días Takamura-sensei – habló mi señora seria – hace mucho que no le veía.

\- Desde que dejaste tu hogar – dijo el hombre – tu padre no se recuperó después de eso.

Nodoka-sama lanzó un bufido y cuadró sus hombros haciendo que la sonrisa del viejo se ampliara un poco más – No he venido para hablar del pasado Takamura-sensei.

\- ¿No? – Preguntó lentamente el hombre lanzándome una rápida mirada – ¿y a que se debe tu visita?

\- Quiero que Akane se convierta en la Protectora de mi familia.

Los hombres que rodeaban a Takamura-sensei ahogaron un grito e incluso uno se atrevió a blasfemar. Nodoka-sama permaneció impasible a la ola de comentarios que sonaron en la sala. El único que no hablaba era Takamura-sensei quien me miraba fijamente, observándome de arriba abajo como si buscara algo.

Pensé que comportarme de forma tímida y delicada no ayudaría a convencerles de que era una guerrera merecedora de ser la Protectora de los Saotome por lo que imité a mi señora cuadrándome en mi sitio y poniendo una fría mirada, fingiendo que aquel escrutinio no había puesto mis nervios a flor de piel.

Takamura-sensei acarició su barba mientras abría su sonrisa mostrando sus amarillos dientes – Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

\- Sé que nunca se ha visto una mujer Protectora…

\- Eso es inaudito – la cortó un hombre que estaba en la esquina izquierda con su abanico cerrado en la mano, parecía muy contrariado con que estuviéramos allí – Nunca una mujer ha sido parte de nuestro honorable grupo.

\- Ya es hora de que exista una – contestó mi señora.

\- Eso es imposible – habló otro que tenía la nariz torcida dándole un toque fiero – No está permitido.

\- ¿Dónde está escrito que una mujer no pueda ser protectora? – preguntó mi señora recibiendo varios murmullos como respuesta – Akane es mi fiel servidora desde que tiene diez años, ha entrenado duramente con los hombres a los que entrena mi marido hasta que este partió a filas con mi hijo y varios alumnos más, desde ese momento su entrenamiento a recaído sobre mí y como sabrás – lanzó una mirada al viejo quien se la devolvió – a mí me entrenaron los mejores por lo que estoy capacitada para entrenarla más a fondo cuando ustedes den su aprobación.

Takemura-sensei siguió acariciando su barba y alzó una ceja en dirección a Nodoka-sama – Si, todo lo que has dicho es cierto, en ningún lugar de las escrituras pone que una mujer no puede ser un Protector, pero ¿estás segura de que quieres que una mujer te proteja? No quiero sonar desafortunado pero una mujer no tiene las mismas capacidades físicas que un hombre.

\- Muy segura – contestó firme mi señora.

Los hombres hablaron entre ellos aunque Takemura-sensei no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos. Un hombre bajito con cara de bonachón pero una enorme cicatriz en la mejilla alzó la voz – No será fácil niña – dijo dirigiéndose a mí – debes estar dispuesta a dar tu vida por tu señora, arrancarte el corazón de cuajo y dárselo en una bandeja si así te lo requiere ¿entiendes eso?

\- Lo entiendo y lo acepto, no sería la primera vez que doy mi vida por Nodoka-sama - hablé con seriedad.

Takamura-sensei abrió los ojos ante mis palabras y enfocó su mirada en mí cuando el hombre de la nariz torcida volvió a hablar – ¿Cómo es eso niña?

Fruncí el ceño levemente por su forma de llamarme niña, yo no era una niña y se lo demostraría a ellos o al mismísimo emperador si hacía falta – En dos ocasiones estuve a punto de entregar la pelleja por mi señora – comencé a relatar – una vez casi me caigo del tejado por vigilar que ningún intruso extranjero ocupara nuestro hogar tras el bombardeo a las murallas de Edo – veía con satisfacción como los cinco miembros del consejo me escuchaban atentamente, incluso Takemura-sensei – y en otra ocasión me pelee con un borracho que la estaba acosando recibiendo una puñalada como regalo – abrieron los ojos de par en par y alguno me miró con incredulidad – tengo las cicatrices si quieren verlas.

Hice un amago de abrirme la parte de arriba del kimono para mostrarles la marca en mi costado pero me frenaron de un grito. Curiosa observé como tres de ellos se tapaban la cara con sus abanicos, el bonachón estaba sonrojado mirando al suelo y Takemura-sensei simplemente sonreía al igual que mi señora.

\- Es una chica peculiar, sin duda – habló el anciano.

\- Es una gran guerrera, combate con todo tipo de armas, es muy buena con el arco y es una gran amazona.

\- No es seguro que una mujer vaya a caballo a una batalla – habló el de la nariz torcida.

Nodoka-sama le miró fieramente y sonreí disimuladamente al ver como la mirada de mi señora le había hecho estremecer – Akane cabalga como los hombres, por eso no hay problema.

\- Muchos hablaran de ti – habló Takemura-sensei – incluso muchos hombres no querrán casarse contigo porque te tendrán miedo, no es natural que su mujer sea más fuerte que él.

\- Lo entiendo y no me importa – dije muy seria – Mi padre me decía que yo no había nacido para ser madre y esposa, que mi destino era ser alguien grande. Una leyenda.

\- Tienes mucho agua en tu personalidad – habló el anciano – ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

\- Soun Tendo señor. Happosai-sensei fue su maestro.

\- Ah, me suena su nombre, Happi le llamaba el diamante en bruto.

\- ¿Conoció al entrenador de mi padre? – pregunté con ilusión. Mis ojos brillaron ante el recuerdo de mi progenitor, si me viera ahora seguro que estaría orgulloso, mi pobre madre seguro que se estaría revolviendo en la tumba, pobrecita no ganaba para disgusto ni viva, ni muerta.

\- Éramos buenos amigos – dijo Takemura-sensei – y por lo que me contó tu padre era un gran guerrero que lanzó por la borda su futuro por una mujer.

Fruncí el ceño al oír como ese viejo hablaba sobre mi querido padre pero el rostro de Takemura-sensei se relajó mirándome como un abuelo a su nieta – Por lo visto hizo bien en casarse ya que trajo al mundo a una muchacha como tú.

Nodoka-sama me miró orgullosa y sentí mi pecho hincharse, sobre todo cuando Takemura-sensei dijo – Yo no veo el problema en que sea tu protectora, pero sabes que debe pasar el examen como todos, es un examen que casi nadie ha pasado en los últimos cien años, mediremos tus capacidades en batalla y solo tendrás una oportunidad ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para entrenar? - preguntó mi señora con interés.

\- Lo que tu creas necesario – contestó Takemura-sensei – no importa si son cuatro días o cuatro milenios, es tu decisión como su señora entrenarla y decidir cuando está lista para el examen.

\- Bien ¿entonces tengo su permiso para entrenarla?

Takemura-sensei se giró levemente buscando la mirada de sus compañeros pero ninguno puso objeción, es mas todos bajaron la cabeza cuando el viejo les miró – No veo que nadie ponga pegas. Tienes nuestro permiso, pero recuerda Nodoka querida, tiene que pasar el examen, con el sí de todos los miembros.

\- Lo pasará – habló contenta mi señora dándome una gran sonrisa.

Estábamos dispuestas a irnos cuando Takemura-sensei alzó una mano – todavía no hemos terminado.

Nodoka-sama y yo nos colocamos de nuevo de rodillas frente al consejo quienes nos miraban muy serios. Takamura-sensei una vez más se acarició la barba.

\- Para que Akane pueda ser tu Protectora debe hacerte na ofrenda frente al consejo, algo importante para ella que la una a ti y a tu familia el resto de vuestras vidas.

Nodoka-sama pareció algo contrariada – Sentimos decir que Akane no ha triado nada salvo el _kaiken_ que le entregué como muestra de mi afecto.

\- No – le corté de repente sorprendiéndolos a todos – si tengo algo que ofrecerle, no es mucho ni mucho menos valioso pero significa mucho para mí.

\- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó el hombre con la nariz torcida.

Con gesto lento tome la cola baja y la puse hacia delante. Miré mi pelo con cariño pero era hora de decirle adiós al pasado y centrarme en el presente y el futuro que sería mi señora y nada más.

\- Mi pelo.

El consejo pareció contrariado – ¿tu pelo?

\- Así es – respondí – para mí, mi pelo es muy importante, no por el hecho de ser mujer sino porque… es una promesa que le di a mi difunta madre, una promesa que me ata a un pasado doloroso y que debo superar. Cortándome el pelo y entregándoselo a mi señora, dejo mi pasado atrás y deposito mi vida en sus manos al igual que ella deposita la suya en las mías.

Nodoka-sama tenía las manos en el pecho y los ojos aguados – Akane, no es necesario, es un precioso recuerdo de tu madre y…

\- Es pelo – dije muy seria – es mi manera de avanzar y dejar atrás toda vida anterior porque a partir de ahora usted será mi vida, mi señora.

La sala se volvió silenciosa y Takamura-sensei miró a mi señora que parecía totalmente tocada en el corazón por mi gesto. Me daba mucha pena pensar que allí donde estuviera madre no estaría conforme pero debía pasar página, debía crecer y avanzar, cambiar, mudar de piel, convertirme en una mujer dejando atrás a la niña.

\- Nunca mas podrás llevar el pelo largo mientras le pertenezcas a Nodoka y los Saotome ¿estas conforme? - asentí segura, el anciano se giró entonces para mirar a mi señora - Bueno, ¿Aceptas su ofrenda? – preguntó el anciano.

Nodoka-sama me miró con un gesto de cariño en el rostro – Por supuesto que sí, es todo un honor.

Le di una vaga sonrisa mientras Nodoka-sama desenvainaba la katana que siempre llevaba con ella, era su bien más preciado después de su hijo. Los hombres del consejo se levantaron y se pusieron a nuestro alrededor mientras un vasallo entraba quemando incienso rodeándonos en círculo. Los miembros del consejo comenzaron una especie de rezo que duró unos minutos y luego se quedaron totalmente quietos mirándonos fijamente. Takemura-sensei era el único en pie ya que este era el oficiaba la ceremonia.

\- Bien, entonces Nodoka Saotome ¿estas segura de entregarle a esta mujer tu seguridad y la de tu familia?

\- Lo estoy – contestó Nodoka-sama mirándome a los ojos.

\- Y tu Akane, ¿estas dispuesta a entregar tu vida por esta mujer y su familia?

\- Lo estoy – dije firme.

Takemura-sensei alzó la espada de mi señora presentándosela al enorme dragón de oro y luego se la devolvió – Nodoka, haz los honores.

Me giré lentamente dejando mi pelo y mi cuello en las manos de Nodoka-sama. Noté como tomaba la coleta entre sus manos y tensaba un poco. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme cuando la hoja de la katana tocó mi pelo y de un rápido y potente tajo cortó mi melena mostrando a los presentes cuan afilada tenía mi señora aquel arma.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sin estar segura de en qué momento los había cerrado y automáticamente me llevé la mano hacia atrás buscando mi melena, pero ya no estaba. En su lugar encontré solo aire y vacío.

Lentamente me giré para mirar a mi señora quien tenía en su mano mi pelo. Lo miré con tristeza pero sentí que me había desprendido de una carga muy grande, sentí mis hombros liberados del peso de todos esos años de niñez robada, ahora era una nueva Akane.

\- Bien, ahora deberéis sellar vuestra unión bebiendo sake – otro de los hombres me acercó una copita con sake e hizo lo mismo con mi señora. Alzamos la tacita en alto y luego la bebimos de un trago, con esa pequeña ceremonia estábamos unidas para siempre.

Takamura-sensei sonrió amablemente – A partir de ahora tu deber es entrenarla duramente y traerla ante nosotros cuando esté preparada.

\- Lo haré Takamura-sensei – nos pusimos en pie y el anciano nos acompañó a la puerta – Akane es una mujer muy especial y no podría encontrar mejor Protectora que ella.

\- Estoy seguro de que hará grandes cosas – contestó el anciano poniendo su mano en mi hombro – Puedo ver una gran determinación en tu mirada, serás una gran Protectora.

\- Confíe en mi – habló Nodoka-sama – pronto la tendrá aquí haciendo su examen.

\- Espero verlo – nos despedimos en la puerta y tras montar sobre _Kaze_ y mi señora subirse al carro nos dispusimos a volver a casa.

Tenía una sensación extraña, como si algo dentro de mí hubiera cambiado. Ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad para con mi señora y no podía decepcionarla, me esforzaría al máximo para lograr hacer ese examen y pasarlo, no podía permitir que los esfuerzos de mi señora fueran en vano.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes querida? – me preguntó mi señora sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Alce los ojos para observarla sentada cómodamente dentro del carro – Bien, diferente.

\- ¿No te arrepientes de tu ofrenda?

\- No – contesté pero no pude evitar tocar mi nuca – No niego que se siente extraño, no suelo notar el viento en mi cuello a menudo, pero puedo acostumbrarme.

Nodoka-sama me miró con serenidad – Ha sido una ofrenda preciosa, me ha emocionado.

\- Le debo mucho señora – contesté seria – solo quiero devolverle lo que me da.

Me adelanté levemente azuzando las riendas de _Kaze_. El resto del camino lo pasamos prácticamente en silencio, solo roto por el relinchar de los caballos y alguna que otra conversación pero por lo demás fue una vuelta a casa tranquila y silenciosa. Cuando llegamos al hogar Saotome horas más tarde todos en la casa se quedaron sorprendidos ante mi cambio.

\- Estas muy guapa _onee-chan_ – dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

\- Gracias – le ofrecí una cálida sonrisa y su sonrojo aumento, salió corriendo haciéndome reír, Sasuke nunca cambiaría.

Ukyo se quedó de piedra cuando me vio pero no dijo nada, solo bufó y siguió peinándose la larga melena. Todos los integrantes del hogar Saotome se deshacían en halagos, que si me quedaba mejor el pelo corto, que si me hacía más mujer, que si era un corte salvaje para una mujer salvaje, que si rompería corazones, que si realzaba mis ojos… todo alabanzas hacia mi nuevo corte, pero claro cuando la china hizo acto de presencia su cruel risa atormentó mis oídos el resto del día.

\- ¿Es que Akane querer facilitarme trabajo? – preguntó mordaz bloqueando el pasillo para no dejarme ir a la habitación.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Shampoo puso una felina sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos – Con ese pelo solo conseguir que Ranma y la gente reírse más de ti ¿es que tener pensado hacerte pasar por hombre? ¿O es que tu querer ser uno?

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – no podía más, no podía aguantar más a Shampoo por eso sin poder evitarlo me lancé sobre ella haciéndonos caer al suelo y liándome a los golpes con ella. La china se cubría con sus brazos como podía y gritaba por auxilio.

Unos rápidos pasos se acercaron a nosotras y unos brazos me tomaron levantándome para alejarme de Shampoo que apenas tenía algún golpe serio ya que era tal mi ira que simplemente lancé golpes sin ton ni son. Tan solo tenía una mejilla roja.

\- ¡Akane por _Kami_! – gritó Hiro tras separare dela china quien era ayudada por Kimiko y Yuri. Apartó las manos de mis amigas con rabia y se puso en pie sobando su mejilla mientras Nodoka-sama se acercaba apresurada.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó entre gritos mi señora.

\- ¡Akane atacarme! ¡Desfigurarme cara!

Gruñí intentando soltarme del agarre que Hiro tenía sobre mí – ¡Ya me tienes harta!

\- ¡Solo decirte la verdad! – Gritó Shampoo acercándose a mí – ¡Ser una estúpida gorda y fea marimacho a la que ningún hombre querer nunca! ¡Y mucho menos Ranma! ¡El enterarse de esto!

Intenté lanzarme de nuevo hacia ella haciéndola retroceder pero el firme agarre de Hiro no me lo permitió. Nodoka-sama la tomó por el cuello del ordinario kimono rosa chillón que llevaba y la empujó hacia las escaleras – Tu y yo ya hablaremos, estoy muy cansada de que insultes a Akane.

\- Pero señora – protestó Shampoo al verse reprendida – ella ser la que atacarme.

\- También recibirá castigo pero tú no eres inocente, no protestes lo que te buscas, ¡vete a tu cuarto!

\- No ser una niña.

\- ¡Ahora! – le gritó Nodoka-sama haciéndola pegar un bote. Frunció el ceño y subió apresurada las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación no sin antes gritar - ¡Esto no quedar así!

Minutos más tarde me encontraba siendo duramente reprendida por Nodoka-sama en mi habitación – ¡No puedes dejarte llevar así por tus impulsos, no es honorable golpear a alguien que no sabe defenderse!

\- Ella empezó – protesté sin mirarla directamente a la cara.

\- ¡Me importa muy poco! ¿¡Crees que no se bien que esa niña te busca siempre para que hagas precisamente lo que has hecho y dejarte a ti como la bruta salvaje!? – Me increpó – ¡Y mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!

Apreté los puños con fuerza por el coraje, poco a poco alcé la vista encontrándome con la severa mirada de Nodoka-sama. No dije nada, no tenía valor para hablar.

\- Le pedirás disculpas a Shampoo.

\- ¡Ni muerta! – protesté encarándome por primera vez con ella. Una cosa era la obediencia absoluta hacia mi señora y otra muy diferente humillarme frente a la china.

\- Harás lo que yo te ordene – sentenció firme – ella también se disculpara contigo.

\- No quiero su falso perdón – respondí molesta – ambas sabemos que nos odiamos, serán perdones falsos y no dude en que ella seguirá buscándome y me volverá a encontrar, ya me tiene harta.

\- No te volverá a encontrar por más que te busque porque yo me encargaré de ello.

Alcé una ceja interrogante – ¿Y qué hará? ¿Meterla en una casa para señoritas?

\- No – respondió dejando a un lado mi sarcasmo – Te entrenaré para conseguir que reprimas esos impulsos que te dominan, será parte de tu entrenamiento como Protectora ya que no pasarás el examen si no dominas el corazón de hielo.

Pensé unos segundos lo que mi señora me acababa de explicar, debía entrenar para convertirme en un témpano de hielo, ¿podía hacerlo? Por muy bruta que pareciera por dentro era una chica sensible, no sabía si podría hacerlo.

\- No me mires así Akane, podrás hacerlo aunque para conseguirlo… tenga que usar métodos no muy correctos.

Me asusté ante las palabras de mi señora – ¿Qué va a hacerme?

\- No, no es nada físico – se apresuró a aclarar Nodoka-sama – pero puede que te haga recordar momentos de tu vida que no te hacen bien.

Sopesé sus palabras unos segundos, tal vez me haría recordar a mi familia o incluso a Ranma ¿podría conseguirlo? Recordar a mi joven señor me removió las entrañas una vez más y esta vez no fue para bien sino que el sentimiento que se instauró en mi pecho fue uno muy oscuro ¿tal vez resentimiento? ¿O era odio? Odio eran palabras mayores pero estaba tan herida en aquel momento que posiblemente odiara a Ranma.

\- No importa lo que tenga que hacer señora – dije firme – yo me he ofrecido a ser su Protectora, le he entregado mi vida y mi destino así que obedeceré todo lo que usted me ordene, hasta me disculparé con Shampoo.

Nodoka-sama destensionó su rostro y lanzó un largo suspiro – Lo conseguirás Akane, lo hago por tu bien.

\- Lo se señora.

Cuando nuestra discusión terminó Nodoka-sama subió al cuarto de la china y la casa Saotome se llenó de gritos entre ambas mujeres. Mi primera reacción al escuchar los gritos de Shampoo a mi señora fue subir y poner firme a aquella mal educada, pero entonces recordé las últimas palabras que me había dedicado mi señora antes de salir de mi cuarto.

\- No puedes caer en las trampas de Shampoo, un guerrero tiene temple y no se deja llevar por la ira, mente fría Akane, recuérdalo siempre, un acto impulsivo puede llevarte bajo tierra en batalla.

Mi señora quería protegerme, sabía que Shampoo tenía buenos contactos en Edo ya que era muy amiga de las grandes señora de la ciudad gracias a la señora Ryugenzawa, por lo tanto si me dejaba dominar por mis impulsos podría golpearla y mi deseo de ser Protectora se me escaparía entre los dedos solo por mi mala fama.

\- Un Protector protege, no agrede a quien no se sabe defender – me había dicho Nodoka-sama.

Debía reunir toda mi paciencia y aprender la técnica que mi señora me enseñaría para así doblegar mi alma impulsiva, podría hacerlo y lo haría como que me llamaba Akane Tendo. Los gritos siguieron escuchándose por horas hasta que Nodoka-sama bajó con Shampoo fuertemente agarrada del brazo. La plantó frente a mí y nos obligó a pedirnos mutuamente disculpas.

Shampoo murmuró una falsa disculpa apretando los dientes, la mía fue un poco más disimulada pero ambas sabíamos que ninguna lo sentía de verdad y que seguíamos siendo enemigas, esa noche Shampoo no se presentó a cenar.

* * *

A partir de aquel día mi vida se convirtió en una montaña rusa. Mi señora había puesto una institutriz a Shampoo y a Ukyo, se llamaba Mizuno-sensei y parecía que llevaba un palo metido por el culo y que todo a su alrededor apestaba ya que tenía siempre el ceño fruncido en una mueca de desagrado.

La primera clase que tuvo con las chicas Ukyo acabó llorando ante la rudeza de la mujer. Era una señora entrada en los cuarenta y muchos, con un apretado moño que estiraba la piel de su cara hacia atrás consiguiendo disimular las arrugas que empezaban a surgir en su rostro. Era muy delgada, tenía una nariz larga y afilada y los ojos muy largos y pequeños, bueno, no sé si eran pequeños o que siempre los llevaba entreabiertos para resaltar su gesto de desagrado constante con la vida.

Lo que más me llamaba la atención era su cuello, largo como el de una grulla y en el que se observaban los tendones a simple vista debido a su delgadez. El kimono le daba el volumen que no tenía y solo se veían sus huesudas manos, con dedos largos y nudados como las ramitas de los árboles. Tenía la boca larga y los labios pequeños, Sasuke siempre decía que parecían dos lombrices.

Mizuno-sensei era una bruja y hacía a Shampoo y Ukyo estudiar como esclavas – Estáis prontas a casaros y aun os comportáis como niños de teta, si seguís así vuestro marido se largará con otra.

Nodoka-sama me explicó en una ocasión que ya que Shampoo y Ukyo tenían tantas ganas de casarse debían aprender de una verdadera profesional en cómo se comporta una mujer: sumisa, callada, siempre perfecta y con un plato de comida recién cocinado. Mi señora les había dado clases anteriormente, pero Mizuno-sensei estaba a otro nivel ya que nunca vi a esas dos tanto tiempo dentro de una cocina para desagrado de ambas – Olerme el pelo a grasa – se quejaba Shampoo cada vez que terminaba su clase de cocina en las que por cierto ambas eran habilidosas.

Mizuno-sensei era un sargento y tenía a mis compañeras entretenidas en el "laborioso" arte de la conversación o en cómo comportarte si tu marido te maltrata – Si vuestro marido llega a casa cansado, no le habléis, si os golpea debéis preguntaros ¿Qué he hecho mal? Porque él lo hace para que aprendas, nadie nace sabiendo… pero hay que ser lista, una buena esposa sabe cuándo su marido viene cansado del trabajo para no sacarle de quicio ¿entendido?

\- A mí me pone un hombre la mano encima y se la corto – le dije a mi señora cuando escuché esa conversación camino al dojo haciéndola sonreír.

\- Lo mejor de todo es que no está casada, cobra un buen jornal por explicarle a las chicas como ser "buenas esposas" y ella no tiene uno propio.

\- Bueno, yo sé cómo sacar leche a una vaca y a mí nunca me han catado.

Mi señora se giró para mirarme asombrada y con las mejillas totalmente rojas. La miré sin entender el porqué de su sorpresa hasta que me di cuenta de lo comprometedor de mis palabras. Sintiendo mis mejillas arder intenté arreglar la situación – No me mal entienda, lo que quiero decir es que con saberse la teoría… Por _Kami_ debí haber escogido otro ejemplo – dije llevándome la manos a la cabeza.

Nodoka-sama tras recuperarse del asombro empezó a carcajearse – No solo eres impulsiva en actos, también en palabras – quise que la tierra me tragara pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo Nodoka-sama me lanzó una afilada katana que agarré a duras penas – Te va a costar mucho dejar de ser impulsiva, pero como que me llamo Nodoka Saotome que tú serás mi Protectora, así me cueste la vida.

Si los entrenamientos de Mizuno-sensei les parecían agotadores a Shampoo y Ukyo no quiero pensar que sentirían si estuvieran en mi lugar. Nodoka-sama siempre había sido una maestra impasible que no se apiadaba de mí hasta que caía derrumbada de cansancio sobre el suelo del dojo, pero esa intensidad se incrementó cuando empecé a entrenar para ser Protectora.

Me entrenó en el noble arte de la _naginata_ – Es un gran arma sobre todo para una mujer de pequeña estatura como tú – me explicó mientras se colocaba tras de mí y guiaba mis movimientos – tienes que ser ligera Akane.

\- Si señora – respondía siempre.

\- Debes entrenar duramente con las armas pues estas serán tus mejores amigas y aliadas, no importa cual elijas al final como tu compañera – me explicó una mañana mientras me mostraba una gran variedad de armas – arco, katana, puñal, naginata… domínalas todas y elige con la que más cómoda te sientas.

Entrenaba duramente todos los días, me sangraron las manos y los pies de tanto golpear los monigotes de paja y madera que mi señora me había construido con la ayuda de Sasuke – céntrate en el punto débil de tu oponente y hiérele de gravedad en cuanto puedas, ten piedad pero no demasiada, apiádate del débil y termina con aquel que puede terminar contigo - me explicaba ceremoniosa a pesar de la intensidad de los combates que teníamos - eso si, nunca infravalores a nadie.

Cada día, mes tras mes tras terminar mis entrenamientos mi señora me obligaba a tomar baños de agua helada. Mis nudillos estaban despellejados y tenía varios moratones en mi cuerpo ya que mi señora me había inducido también en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Nunca esperé que mi señora y yo lucháramos a manos desnudas, nunca espere que tendría el valor para alzarle la mano. Era una mujer rápida, se movía como si flotara, era ágil y rápida y encajaba los golpes de tal manera que me dejaba doblada de dolor.

\- Más vale maña que fuerza – me había dicho una vez que me había dejado fuera de combate de un solo golpe en el costado – Las costillas si sabes golpearlas son un punto delicado, un golpe justo y puedes romper tres costillas al hombre más fuerte de Japón.

Día tras día entrenaba duramente, mi cuerpo y mi mente se fortalecían y sin darme cuenta había pasado más de un año desde que había empezado mi entrenamiento como Protectora. Me sentía más poderosa, la masa muscular en mi cuerpo había aumentado sin ser exagerada, dominaba a la perfección la katana y la naginata, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo… pero eso no era suficiente para mi señora.

\- Creo que estoy preparada para hacer el examen – dije un día mientras entrenaba con el arco.

Para mi sorpresa, Nodoka-sama me tomó por los hombros y me lanzó por encima suya haciéndome una llave inmovilizándome. Puso su filosa arma en mi cuello y tragué seco.

\- No, no lo estás – respondió mi señora mirándome severamente a los ojos – aun eres demasiado confiada.

Bufé frustrada pero no objeté. Mi señora me había dejado muy claro que le importaba muy poco estar años entrenándome, su único objetivo era que pasara la prueba con rapidez – te pondrán muchas trabas Akane, por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

Mi momento de entrenamiento más duro fue cuando mi señora decidió que debía dominar mis impulsos – eres una persona de acción Akane, pero si quieres sobrevivir a la batalla debes pensar la estrategia a seguir – me explicaba una tarde de lluvia. Hacía muchísimo frio fuera ya que era pleno invierno así que lo que menos espere ese día era que mi señora me dejara prácticamente en paños menores y me sacara bajo la lluvia.

\- Arrodíllate – me dijo con voz grave.

Aun sorprendida hice lo que me ordenó pendiente de todo lo que me rodeaba ya que lo que menos deseaba es que Sasuke o alguno de los hombres de la casa saliera al jardín y me descubriera casi desnuda.

Mi señora se colocó a mi lado bajo en enorme paraguas de color negro y comenzó a soltar veneno por su boca – Akane, eres una marimacho.

Me giré sorprendida a verla, no esperaba tremendo ataque por su parte, sus ojos estaban oscuros, me miraban con asco y rabia, con la misma mirada que cada día recibía de Shampoo, una mirada que me enfadó.

\- No vales nada – siguió hablando mi señora – eres basura, escoria ¡una mujer que quiere ser un hombre! – me gritó mientras me empujaba la cabeza con su mano haciéndome tambalearme.

\- Señora ¿Qué diablos hace? – pregunté sorprendida. No entendía que pasaba, estaba allí medio desnuda, congelándome bajo la lluvia. Mis dientes castañeaban y mi piel se erizó debido al frio mientras que la mujer a la quemas idolatraba me trataba peor que aun perro ¡No entendía nada!

\- Concéntrate – me dijo severa – que nada te distraiga, corazón de hielo.

Entendí entonces lo que mi señora intentaba, estaba intentando aplacar mis impulsos, me llevaría al límite para que pudiera aprender a controlarme. Se lo agradecía pero ¿era necesario congelarme? Como si me hubiera leído la mente mi señora me dio otro empujón.

\- Tienes que endurecer tu cuerpo y tu alma, cuando esto ocurra tu corazón ya no sentirá – explicó dándome otro empujón. Me coloqué bien de rodillas y coloqué mis manos sobre mis muslos mientras bajaba la cabeza buscando concentrarme. Notaba las gotas de la lluvia calarme y el frio entrar hasta mis huesos.

\- Eres fea, nunca conseguirás un marido. Marimacho ¿acaso te piensas lo suficiente para mi hijo? No lo eres, Ranma jamás te amo porque no eres más que una niña estúpida con ínfulas de guerrero.

Apreté los puños con fuerza intentando reprimir el enfado que se acumulaba por mi cuerpo. Esas palabras más los empujones que mi señora me daba me llevaban hasta el límite pero juntando toda mi paciencia y apretando mis puños con fuerza pude reprimir esa primera oleada de ira.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a defenderte? – Me preguntó Nodoka-sama – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres delicada? No me hagas reír todos saben cómo eres en realidad, un animalillo salvaje al que nadie soporta por eso todos a los que amas te abandonan, primero tu familia que no dudo en venderte ¿sabes por qué? Por qué se avergonzaban de tener a alguien como tú en la familia.

Ese golpe fue tremendamente bajo, no me esperaba eso de ella y quería pensar que lo decía por el entrenamiento pero ¿y si era real? ¿Y si mi señora pensaba de esa forma?

\- Tu padre no te soportaba Akane, por eso se dio a la bebida cuando tu madre murió.

Tenía los nudillos blancos debido a la presión que ejercí, notaba mis uñas clavarse en la palma de mi mano, empecé a temblar y el frio desapareció, ya no notaba nada más que el calor de la rabia – Basta…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar? – Me preguntó con tono cruel mi señora dándome otro empujón – idiota, eres una idiota que se piensa especial, pues créeme no lo eres, no eres nadie Akane Tendo por eso nadie te ama, estás sola y siempre estarás sola.

\- Basta… - murmuré de nuevo sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

Nodoka-sama me dio otro nuevo empujón con rabia – Todos se ríen de ti, sobretodo Ranma que ahora mismo está riéndose con sus compañeros de lo idiota que eres al pensar que te amaba ¿Cómo caíste tan fácil? Nunca te amó Akane, nunca te amo, te usó como quiso para luego abandonarte como a un trapo viejo – sus palabras me dolían, se clavaban como cuchillos ardientes en mi pecho. Me mordí con fuerza el interior de las mejillas y apreté aún más los puños – Eres patética Akane Tendo.

\- ¡Basta! – grité dando un fuerte puñetazo al suelo para luego levantarme y encararla. Cuando mis ojos toparon con los suyos me tranquilicé al ver de nuevo esa amorosa mirada en los marrones ojos de mi señora.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien – me susurró.

Cuando volví a la realidad sentí de nuevo el frio de la lluvia calarme hasta el alma. Noté también un resquemor en la palma de las manos, cuando las miré me di cuenta de que me había hecho heridas debido a la presión que había ejercido anteriormente. Comencé a respirar profundamente y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Nodoka-sama soltó su paraguas y me abrazó con fuerza – Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero era necesario.

Me abracé con fuerza recibiendo un ligero apretón, mi señora me reconfortó, nos quedamos abrazadas bajo la lluvia mientras Nodoka-sama me murmuraba un y otra vez "Lo siento"

Una parte muy pequeña y oscura de mi corazón no la creían, sus palabras habían sonado muy convincentes y reales, como si de verdad Nodoka-sama pensara esas cosas sobre mí. Pero mi parte más racional y mi cariño hacia ella acallaron esa vocecita de la duda, mi señora me amaba como yo a ella sino no se tomaría la molestia de perder su valioso tiempo en mí. Se lo debía todo a Nodoka-sama, mi obediencia y mi confianza.

Esa noche me di un baño ardiendo en el ofuro para quitar el frío del cuerpo pero no sirvió para nada ya que tuve que permanecer varios días enferma en la cama – Aun eres débil de cuerpo – me dijo una vez me recupere y volvió a llevar a cabo el mismo entrenamiento con resultados cada vez más satisfactorios.

A medida que mi señora me entrenaba también sembraba un poquito de despecho en mi corazón ya que siempre me recordaba el tema de Ranma, como si quisiera que le odiara con toda mi ama. Poco a poco mis impulsos fueron menguando y logré controlar mi mal genio, pero controlarlo completamente me llevaría años.

\- ¿Te acuerdas una vez hace años que te dije que la mujer tiene un arma entre sus piernas? – me preguntó una tarde mientras entrenaba con el arco.

\- Lo recuerdo – contesté lanzando una flecha que dio justo en la diana – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero que refresquemos la memoria de ese entrenamiento.

Le lancé una mirada curiosa, no llegaba a entender la necesidad de seducir si mi obligación sería proteger – ¿Y por qué mi señora?

\- Una guerrera no solo es diestra en el arte del combate, también en el de la seducción. Una Protectora hace lo que sea por proteger a su familia.

Mis mejillas ardieron ante la insinuación de Nodoka-sama – ¿Me está diciendo que tendré que… que… usted sabe con hombres?

\- Solo si es necesario y si así tú lo deseas – contestó tranquilamente como quien dice que va a llover.

\- Pero señora yo no…

\- He dicho que si así tú lo deseas – reafirmó sus palabras mirándose con seriedad – Un hombre da igual lo fuerte que sea es débil ante los encantos de una mujer, tu eres preciosa Akane, lo que tienes entre las piernas te da el poder absoluto sobre los hombres, tienes el poder.

No sabía que decir, me sentí un poco incómoda con esa conversación además de que yo no me sentía hermosa en absoluto, desde que Ranma me había rechazado mi autoestima había caído en picado – No creo que yo logre controlar a un hombre señora.

\- Ya lo has hecho antes – me dijo – y con un entrenamiento más profundo, harás lo que quieras con los hombres.

\- ¿está segura? – pregunté un poco dudosa.

Nodoka-sama se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro con su mano alzándolo para clavar sus fieros ojos en los míos – escúchame Akane, que el idiota de mi hijo te rechazara no significa nada, eres preciosa y te lo demostraré.

El entrenamiento de seducción fue terriblemente vergonzoso. Si hace años sabía cómo seducir a un hombre a la hora de servirle él te, en esta ocasión mi señora me obligaba prácticamente a ir a Edo y conseguir comida o regalos gratis gracias a mi físico. Me sentí una cualquiera además de que los primeros días la vergüenza me recorría el cuerpo cuando me acercaba a algún tendero.

\- No seas idiota – me recriminó mi señora cuando una mañana salí huyendo del vendedor de fruta, un hombre galante, guapo y con una bonita dentadura – incluso yo podría hacerlo.

\- ¿A si? – Pregunté con ironía – pues hágalo – en realidad no dudaba para nada de las habilidades de seducción de mi señora ya que a pesar de su edad era una mujer hermosa que desprendía elegancia por los cuatro costados, si la reté fue precisamente para verla en acción, me mataba la curiosidad.

Nodoka-sama cayó en mi trampa, poniendo un gesto altivo se estiró todo lo que su espalda y cuello daba y poniendo una falsa sonrisa coqueta pasó por mi lado – mira y aprende.

La observé desde la lejanía, caminar bamboleando las caderas de una forma tan sutil que parecía su forma natural de caminar. Me quedé impresionada al ver como varios hombres se quedaban prendados al verla pasar girando sus cabezas para seguir observándola, incluso un chico de no más de dieciséis años que vendía pollos se quedó boquiabierto al verla pasar.

Reí disimuladamente al verla acercarse al chico de la fruta y soltar todas sus armas de coquetería con el pobre hombre que no sabía muy bien que hacer. Los movimientos de Nodoka-sama eran inocentes, sutiles incluso infantiles. El hombre reía de vez en cuando junto con mi señora y en más de una ocasión le vi mirarla con deseo a pesar de que esta le sacaba sus años.

Vi como Nodoka-sama fingía buscar algo en su kimono y poner cara de perro abandonado consiguiendo que el pobre hombre se pusiera nervioso y le entregara una bolsa. Nodoka-sama sonrió ampliamente y se agachó profundamente haciendo que el hombre hiperventilara y yo sabía muy bien por qué, Nodoka-sama se había agachado lo suficiente como para que el hombre le viera la parte posterior del cuello.

La observé mirarme burlona a medida que se acercaba a mí, el hombre incluso salió de su puesto para verla alejarse. Cuando llego a mi lado alzó la bolsa delante de mí – ¡Conseguido!

Sonreí al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos con ilusión – Ha estado soberbia señora, incluso pensé que el dependiente se iba a desmayar.

\- Lo sé, no he perdido facultades – presumió mi señora poniendo una pomposa sonrisa en su cara, la misma sonrisa que ponía Ranma…

\- Me toca a mí – dije firme, el pensar en el heredero Saotome y su forma de humillarme había apartado todo sentimiento de vergüenza y había colocado en mi la determinación de seducir a un muchacho a como diera lugar. Tenía que hacerme ver a mi misma que no era fea, que era una mujer hermosa y seductora, que el idiota había sido él.

\- Suerte Akane – me dijo devorando la manzana – mira allí, el muchacho del puesto de _manju_.

Me giré para observar al joven de la tienda de dulces. Era delgado y de estatura media, pero se le veía un rostro afable y atractivo. Me dirigí con paso apresurado pero coqueto, con una sonrisa en mi rostro y la mirada baja, como si me diera vergüenza el simple hecho de caminar. Sonreí con suficiencia al percatarme de que un hombre se había quedado quieto mirándome, pero seguí mi camino sin prestarle más atención.

Cuando llegué al puesto esperé mi turno y el muchacho me atendió con una sonrisa. Desplegué todos mis encantos y las lecciones aprendidas con el pobre muchacho que se puso de un color rojo intenso cuando sonreí de forma estúpida llevándome la mano a la boca al decir que nunca había probado un manju.

\- Debería probarlos señorita – me dijo con la voz entrecortada, signo claro de que le ponía nervioso.

Alcé la mano para tocar las puntas de mi pelo dejándole ver mi muñeca desnuda – No tengo dinero, mi señora no me permite comprarme dulces – puse la voz más tierna y triste que encontré por lo que tuve que disimular cuando le vi girarse y tropezar con unas cajas que tenía en el suelo. Tomó varios manju de su puesto y me los entregó.

\- Para usted, señorita.

Fingí vergüenza y negué varias veces llevando las manos a mi cara – No, por favor no puedo aceptar su amabilidad.

\- Por favor, acéptelos – insistía el muchacho sonrojado – Si le gustan me hará muy feliz.

\- ¿De verdad me los regala? – pregunté acercándome un poco más al mostrador con una radiante sonrisa. El pobre muchacho tragó con dificultad y asintió levemente. Tomé con delicadeza la bolsa y rocé levemente sus dedos con los míos haciendo que el dependiente pegara un brinquito.

\- No merezco tal honor, prometo que recomendaré su tienda a todos mis conocidos – me incliné igual que había hecho anteriormente mi señora mostrando aquel hueso en la parte posterior de mi cuello que tan bobos volvía a los hombres. Lo escuché jadear y tuve que esconder mi mirada de victoria.

Cuando salí noté como me seguía, me preocupé un poco ya que lo último que quería era un pesado a mí alrededor pero el pobre muchacho no era peligroso ni mucho menos – disculpe, puedo al menos… ¿saber su nombre?

Me giré con una enorme sonrisa y ladee mi cabeza mostrando parte de mi clavícula que se asomaba por el kimono – La próxima vez te lo diré.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro y asintió levemente mientras me alejaba de él. A lo lejos mi señora sonreía y puso un gesto de victoria con sus manos. Cuando llegué a su lado dije – ¿Un manju?

Nodoka-sama rio a carcajadas – Has estado sublime Akane, algo descocada al final pero he de decir que el truco de la clavícula ha sido inmejorable.

Sonreí y nos alejamos tomadas del brazo del centro de la ciudad. Poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en toda una mujer, con el pasar de los días, las semanas y los meses, incluso los años mí técnica fue mejorando, mi señora pensaba que aún no estaba preparada pero que conseguiría ser amazona.

Con el tiempo aprendí a dominar completamente mis impulsos pero tuve que pagar un alto precio por ello, mi señora me recordaba día y noche que Shampoo y Ranma se habían burlado de mí además de que me obligaba a ver el mundo tal cual era.

\- En este mundo naces solo y mueres solo – me decía siempre.

Con el pasar de los años me fui convirtiendo en lo que mi señora catalogaba como "el guerrero perfecto" dominando las armas y el cuerpo a la perfección, pero como dije antes el precio fue demasiado alto, comencé a convertirme en una persona fría, apenas sonreía si no era estrictamente necesario… ya no quedaba nada de la pequeña Akane que había llegado al dojo con diez años.

La nueva Akane no se dejaría pisotear, no se dejaría vencer por nada ni nadie sin pelear, como decía mi señora – La vida del protector es matar o morir por su familia – y yo llevé a rajatabla esa doctrino muchos, muchísimos años de mi vida.

El resto de los años hasta que Ranma apareció de nuevo en mi vida los pasé entrenando como si no hubiera un mañana para convertirme en aquello para lo que estaba destinada: En la Protectora de Nodoka Saotome.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Kaze_ : Viento

 _Hakama_ : es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón. Posteriormente se convirtió en un símbolo de status o posición, algo que permitía distinguir rápidamente a un samurái, y evolucionó hacia una confección de tela más fina y de color liso oscuro (negro, azul índigo, gris).

 _Mikan_ : También conocida como la naranja japonesa. Es un cítrico representativo de la cultura de Japón, y es habitual encontrarlo sobre la mesa en los períodos invernales. Mikan quiere decir "cítrico dulce" en japonés.

 _Uesugi_ : Fue un clan samurái japonés descendiente del clan Fujiwara y especialmente destacado por el poder que tuvieron sus miembros durante los períodos Muromachi y Sengoku (aproximadamente durante los siglos XIV al XVII). El clan se dividió en tres ramas principales, los Ōgigayatsu, Inukake y Yamanouchi Uesugi, quienes ganaron una considerable influencia. El clan alcanzó gran fama mediante Uesugi Kenshin (1530-1578), uno de los principales daimyō del período Sengoku.

 _Naginata_ : Es un arma de asta usada por los samurái del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta larga. A pesar de que en ocasiones se la compara con una alabarda o un archa europea, esta comparación dista mucho de la realidad de los fines para los cuales fueron desarrolladas estas armas, pues la naginata es un arma de corte, mientras que una alabarda o un archa se asemejan más a un hacha con una larga asta y una punta al final. Las dimensiones peso y proporciones de estas armas son tan distintas que no pueden ser equiparadas. Como arma militar la naginata fue muy importante en los campos de batalla, donde en un principio era llevada por la infantería para defenderse de la caballería, aunque en periodos más tardíos de la historia de Japón fue adoptada también por combatientes a caballo. La técnica de combatir con la naginata se llama naginatajutsu y, está presente en muchos estilos de Koryu Budo (o Kobudo). Era una de las armas favoritas de las mujeres samurái.

 _Manju_ : es un tipo de wagashi (golosina japonesa) tradicional. Hay muchas variedades de manjū, pero la mayoría tiene un exterior hecho de harina, polvo de arroz y alforfón, y un relleno de pan, pasta de judía azuki y azúcar) de la que existen diversas variantes, como koshian, tsubuan y tsubushian.


	30. Capítulo veintinueve

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **Mis queridas y queridos lectores se que muchos estáis sufriendo por la relación de Ranma y Akane, teméis que los separe y os digo, aun queda mucha historia así que no os preocupéis, habrá muchos enredos, lágrimas y alegría pero hasta aquí puedo leer. Espero que el capítulo de hoy os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

 _1860_

Los años pasaron y de repente sin darme cuenta llevaba cuatro años entrenando con mi señora para convertirme en su Protectora. Varias veces a lo largo de esos años le imploré que me llevara a hacer el examen al templo pero nunca recibí una afirmación por su parte, según ella nunca estaba lo suficientemente preparada. Me ofuscaba terriblemente el verla negarse con cada petición, era como si estuviera alargando mi entrenamiento a propósito, como si estuviera esperando algo de mí, lo cual me frustraba enormemente ya que nunca llegaba a encontrar ese algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Sonará pretencioso pero sabía que había mejorado y que era mejor guerrero que muchos hombres de alta alcurnia que nos rodeaban. Mis reflejos eran buenos, era ágil (no tanto como Sasuke que se había convertido con el paso del tiempo en un asombroso _ninja_ , todo gracias a su empeño en proteger a Momo-chan que por cierto volvía a estar embarazada) además de que era habilidosa con las armas, en montar a caballo, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en la estrategia en las batallas.

Mi señora decía que era inteligente y me enseñó a como planear los ataques defensivos y ofensivos en batalla, me sorprendí al ver lo astuta que era y la capacidad que tenía a la hora de crear emboscadas – Necesitarás tener estos conocimientos si un día atacan nuestro hogar, deberás saber cómo defenderte y atacar.

Las cosas en la casa los últimos años fueron bastante tensas. Sasuke se la pasaba yendo y viniendo de la casa de Momoha. No había novedades salvo el nuevo bebé pero mi amigo sospechaba que Taro sabía que le vigilábamos. Ukyo era toda una señorita, ya poco quedaba de la niña que conocí al llegar a esa casa aunque su pasión por ser toda una buena esposa para Ryoga seguía viva en ella. Apenas nos dirigíamos la palabra pero no me importaba mucho ya que yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y pensar.

Con Shampoo la convivencia se tornó insoportable, como predijo mi señora la china se pasó esos cuatro años buscándome las cosquillas ya que no tenía pasatiempo favorito que leer en voz alta por toda la casa las cartas que intercambiaba con su prometido. Muchas veces desee darle su merecido pero como mi señora me había enseñado – Un Protector protege, no ataca al que no se sabe defender – malditas sabias y honorables palabras, no tenéis ni idea de las ganas que tenía de que Shampoo supiera usar aunque fuera una katana…

Y hablando de Ranma, su desprecio y humillación seguía latente en el fondo de mi pecho pero ya no me dolía. El tiempo que pasé entrenando me ayudó para darme cuenta de que no era una mujer como otra cualquiera, que mi destino era diferente, mi destino era ser alguien y valerme por mi misma, no ser una mantenida siempre. ¿Estaba nerviosa por verle? No, no estaba nerviosa y no tenía ninguna gana. Con el entrenamiento de mi señora había aprendido a ponerme una coraza de indiferencia y frialdad con las personas que no me gustaban y con Ranma no fue diferente. Con mis amigos y conocidos era la Akane de siempre, dulce y amable pero con aquellos que me han hecho daño a mí o a mis seres queridos era todo lo contrario.

A mis diecinueve años mi cuerpo había cambiado y había pegado el estirón que Shampoo y Ukyo habían dado tiempo atrás. Había crecido lo suficiente para pasar a Shampoo pero Ukyo seguía siendo un poco más alta – Maldita sea niña – me regañó una tarde Kimiko mientras me remendaba el Hakama – como sigas creciendo me vas a dar mucho trabajo extra.

Gracias al entrenamiento también había crecido en musculatura, nada exagerado pero mi cuerpo se tonificó y varios atributos de mi cuerpo crecieron con lo cual Nodoka-sama quedó encantada – Un trasero y unos pechos bonitos son más eficientes en algunas ocasiones que una espada – me había dicho una tarde mi señora cuando un joven teniente de la guardia del emperador, de unos veinticinco años se había presentado ante mi señora para cortejarme. Lastimosamente para él, tanto mi respuesta como la de mi señora fue la misma. No.

Mi pelo seguía siendo corto lo cual ahora me encantaba. Era cómodo, rápido de lavar y secar; Además me hacía lucir diferente ya que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad (al menos las no casadas) lucían todas largas melenas brillantes y lisas. Por lo visto este cambio atraía a los hombres como la miel a las abejas ya que todos me comentaban lo hermosa que me veía. Mi señora tenía razón, los hombres a veces eran débiles y patéticos.

Una mañana de primavera, tras cuatro años de espera mi señora se removía inquieta en su sitio ante la inminente llegada de su esposo e hijo a casa. Shampoo y Ukyo estaban en sus habitaciones poniéndose lo más hermosas posible ya que querían darle una buena imagen a sus prometidos. Los criados de la casa corrían arriba y abajo adecentando el lugar y preparando un banquete digno de la ocasión. Todos, incluso mi señora parecían entusiasmados, menos yo. Yo no quería que volvieran, no quería volver a ver la cara del hombre que más daño me había hecho en el mundo, no quería volver a mirar esos ojos azules. Pero no tenía alternativa.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó Sayuri tomándome por sorpresa.

Me giré para observarla y puse una falsa sonrisa en el rostro – Todo bien Sayuri, no te preocupes.

Mi amiga dio un leve asentimiento y me tendió un kimono limpio. No quería ponérmelo, me resultaban incómodos ya que los últimos cuatro años el hakama era prácticamente mi única prenda de vestir, pero la ocasión era "especial"… ¡Cuentos! Lo único bueno que tenía todo aquello era que Ryoga y Mousse volverían a casa, esos años de ausencia los pasé carteándome con ellos, sobre todo cuando Ranma me dio la patada y me cambio por la china, tal vez por eso Ukyo no podía ni verme.

Di un largo suspiro y me coloqué el kimono. Era de un color azul oscuro con flores blancas. El obi era de un color rojo intenso, esta combinación resaltaba la blancura de mi piel. Me miré en un pequeño espejo de mano y vi con pesar que mis ojos habían perdido una cosa muy importante: el brillo de la inocencia. Ya no era una niña, mis facciones se habían modificado para dar paso a los rasgos de los adultos, mis ojos ya no eran vivarachos y curiosos, ahora lo miraban todo con desconfianza, todo menos a mi señora y Sasuke, ellos nunca me traicionarían.

La puerta corredera se abrió y mi señora apareció en el umbral. Su rostro parecía algo contrariado pero no podía disimular la felicidad en sus ojos, era entendible ya que por mucho cariño que tuviera por mí y que lo que su hijo me hubiera hecho la hubiera decepcionado, Ranma no dejaba de ser su único vástago, lo llevó en su vientre nueve meses… era natural que estuviera feliz de volver a verle.

\- Akane – habló con calma – ¿Estás bien?

Rodé los ojos algo molesta mientras me acomodaba bien el obi – ¿Qué os ha dado a todos por preguntarme eso?

\- Es algo natural – contestó ayudándome – mi hijo te hizo mucho daño y…

\- Eso ya es pasado – le corté seria – usted me enseñó estos cuatro años que una mujer no llora ni se aferra a un imposible, que el pasado es pasado y mi futuro es usted.

Nodoka-sama me miró con una ligera sonrisa en la cara y acarició mi rostro con delicadeza – Definitivamente, eres toda una guerrera.

\- Usted me ha convertido en lo que soy – hablé firme – todo lo que tengo y todo en lo que me he convertido se lo debo a usted. No estoy feliz de volver a ver a su hijo, pero es el heredero y primogénito de la mujer por la que daría la vida por lo tanto estaré a su disposición y servicio si usted así lo decide, pero no espere que sea amable con él.

\- Jamás te pediría algo así, no después de lo que has sufrido.

\- Su hijo es pasado, ahora ya no soy una niña de dieciséis años. Tengo diecinueve, soy una mujer y cuando usted lo crea conveniente seré su Protectora. Es lo que he decidido y lo que quiero ser.

Nodoka-sama se acercó a mi armario que estaba abierto y lo cerró con parsimonia, como si estuviera pensando que decirme en aquel momento. La observé sin perder detalle, llevaba un kimono verde pistacho con nenúfares dibujados, un obi blanco completaba el atuendo y para mi sorpresa vi que llevaba un pequeño adorno en el pelo con forma de flor – Aun estoy esperando ver algo importante, algo que me dirá que definitivamente ha concluido tu entrenamiento.

\- ¿Y qué es? – pregunté con ansiedad.

Se giró para mirarme de manera lenta y con el gesto burlón que la caracterizaba cada vez que molestaba a alguien – Pronto lo sabrás.

Hinché mis mejillas de una forma un poco cómica y mi señora se echó a reír. Iba a pedirle que me dijera de una vez que era eso que buscaba en mi cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par – Señora, ya están a punto de llegar.

Miré a Nara quien observaba al suelo algo avergonzada, sus palabras habían conseguido que en la boca de mi estómago se formara un nudo de odio y que mi cara se crispara sin poder evitarlo. Otra vez le vería la cara, otra vez lo tendría frente a mí… pero esta vez no sería una idiota maleable en sus manos, le enseñaría quien es Akane Tendo.

\- Enseguida salimos – habló mi señora con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal. Cuando la niña (que ya no era tan niña pues con trece años empezaba a convertirse en una jovencita) salió dejándonos nuevamente solas, mi señora se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro – Si quieres puedes…

\- No voy a huir – dije firme sabiendo sus intenciones. Mi señora iba a decirme que si no quería estar presente en cuanto llegaran que por ella estaba bien, pero no iba a huir como una rata cobarde, yo era una mujer hecha y derecha y no huía de los problemas, aunque estos se llamaran Ranma Saotome.

Nodoka-sama apretó levemente mi hombro y salió de la estancia. La seguí muy de cerca por el pasillo, mi mirada era severa y seguramente infundiría terror, estaba enfadada. Podía notar mi ceño levemente fruncido en una mueca de asco, una muy parecida a la de Mizuno-sensei, que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa acompañando a sus aprendices.

Estaba seria y estirada como un palo, cada poco tiempo regañaba a las chicas por dar pequeños saltitos de impaciencia – Decoro muchachas, que vuestros hombres no os vean ansiosas, eso no es atractivo – dijo con esa voz que te atravesaba los tímpanos.

Puse los ojos en blanco, esa mujer era la superficialidad hecha persona. A diferencia de mi señora que siempre resaltaba de mis cualidades mi alma guerrera, Mizuno-sensei les reclamaba por no llevar el pelo perfectamente arreglado – A ningún marido le gusta ver a su mujer hecha una zarrapastrosa al llegar a casa.

Mi señora se acercó a ellas y sonreí disimuladamente al ver como volvía a colocarse una vez más la coraza de frialdad que la caracterizaba en público. Mi señora se colocó al lado de Mizuno-sensei y le dio una mirada que congelaría los infiernos. Arqueó una ceja al verse relegada hacia la izquierda cuando ella era la señora del hogar. Mizuno-sensei se dio cuenta y tomando a sus aprendices se colocó un paso por detrás de Nodoka-sama quien estiró el cuello y cuadro sus hombros mirando el horizonte.

Yo en cambio me quedé atrás a la espalda de Shampoo y Ukyo, casi a la entrada de la casa. No quería recibir al hombre panda ni a Ranma como héroes de guerra. Al igual que mi señora estiré el cuello, cuadré los hombros y enredé mis manos al frente. A mi lado Sasuke vestido completamente de negro me miraba con pesar.

\- Estoy bien – me apresuré a hablar sin apartar la vista del horizonte donde unas pequeñas manchas negras se hacían cada vez más visibles – y ni se te ocurra mirarme con lastima.

\- Jamás te miraría con lastima onee-chan – dijo Sasuke quien me llegaba por debajo del hombro – a quien miraré con lastima será a él.

Sonreí levemente ante las palabras de mi amigo pero a medida que ya distinguía las formas de los cuatro hombres de la casa acercarse a la puerta principal, la sonrisa se fue borrando para dar paso a una mueca de odio. Sasuke imitó mi gesto y me dio un leve empujón de ánimo que yo no devolví. Estaba muy concentrada en morderme la lengua.

El corazón me iba a mil, ¿recordáis que os dije que no estaba nerviosa? Bien, pues no lo estaba hasta que vi entrando por la puerta la imponente figura de Ranma a lomos de su caballo. Había crecido sin duda, ya no era aquel adolescente que recordaba. Su pecho y espalda se había ensanchado, bajo los pliegues de la parte de arriba del kimono se dejaba entrever un cuello ancho y fuerte y se le veía más hombre: sus piernas más fuertes, sus brazos más musculados, incluso su cara se había cuadrado y afilado dándole un toque salvaje, pero sus ojos… su malditos y estúpidos ojos seguían siendo los mismos.

\- ¡Ranma! – escuché a mi señora gritar a los pies del caballo de su hijo.

\- Hola madre – respondió el con una potente voz bajándose del animal. Ahogué un grito al ver la altura que tenía, mi señora apenas le llegaba al pecho y cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos mi señora casi desapareció. Definitivamente el entrenamiento le había hecho un hombre fuerte. Una de mis manos apretó mi muñeca mientras la otra se cerró en un puño, fruncí el ceño tanto que mis cejas se juntarían en una sola… debía controlarme, no debía dejar entrever mis sentimientos, mi señora siempre me lo recordaba.

\- Nodoka, querida, que guapa estas – dijo con ironía Genma bajándose el también del caballo.

\- Genma – contestó con aburrimiento mi señora alejándose levemente de su hijo.

\- Querida, que recibimiento más frío.

Nodoka-sama le fulminó con la mirada – Si esperabas carteles y flores de bienvenida a tus pies, me conoces menos de lo que pensaba.

El hombre panda bufó y lanzó su casco a un mozo que iba a su lado – Espero que me esté esperando un banquete como merezco.

\- No lo dudes – dijo Nodoka-sama para luego girar la vista hacia su hijo – Cariño estas muy guapo, eres todo un hombre.

Un gritito de alegría y un par de risas cortaron todo intento de Ranma de hablar pues Ukyo se había lanzado a los brazos de Ryoga. Sonreí levemente al ver a mi amigo, también había cambiado, estaba más alto y musculado al igual que Ranma, pero su rostro seguía siendo dulce y aniñado.

\- Ukyo-san – le riñó Mizuno-sensei.

\- Déjala, es normal – dijo mi señora observando a la pareja – a fin de cuentas es su prometida – la última palabra la dijo con un retintín que me enervo. Sabía que disimuladamente Nodoka-sama le estaba pidiendo explicaciones a su hijo quien bajó la vista avergonzado ante la fría mirada de su madre.

\- Mamá Nodoka tener razón – habló Shampoo acercándose a Ranma y colgándose de su cuello – mi amor, Shampoo extrañarte tanto.

Suspiré levemente al ver como la vena de la sien de mi señora se hinchaba, definitivamente Shampoo era idiota – ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

Ranma quien tenía sus manos en el aire lanzó una rápida mirada hacia su madre pero luego, tras dar un ligero suspiro, dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda de la china y dijo – Hola Shampoo.

\- ¿Ranma también extrañarme?

Los ojos de Ranma bailaban alrededor del rostro de Shampoo. Había algo raro en esa cara, una especia de sentimiento de pena… me quedé quieta, sin apenas respirar y esperé su respuesta. Una parte de mi quería oírla, quería escuchar con mis propios oídos que Ranma en realidad amaba a la china y por eso me había abandonado. Necesitaba oírselo de su boca…

Pero antes de que respondiera, sus ojos se alzaron y se enfocaron en mi mirada abriéndose de par en par. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda pero no dejé que lo notara, puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia y le observé sin sentimiento alguno. Su boca estaba semi abierta y con movimientos rígidos se separó de la china quien intercalaba sus ojos entre Ranma y yo.

A pesar de mi odio hacia ellos, no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de la reacción de Ranma ante mi nueva yo, al parecer no era la única sorprendida con su cambio físico. Con movimientos lentos se separó de la china y avanzo hacia mí, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y los hombros caídos, una clara señal de sumisión. Mordí la parte interior de mis mejillas para controlar las ganas de golpearle al ver su cara de bobo observarme, esos ojos azules mirándome como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, como si siguiéramos enamorados el uno del otro, como si esperara que me lanzara a sus brazos. El muy estúpido.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, caminó lentamente sin apartar la vista de mí así como yo tampoco la aparté de la suya. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarme a él y darle la paliza de su vida… tenía tantas dudas sin resolver y todas ellas empezaban de la misma forma: ¿Por qué?

Cuando estuvo a penas dos pasos de mi invadiendo claramente mi espacio personal suspiró. Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro con pena, supongo que buscando en mi cara un deje de alegría por volverlo a ver, pero lo único que encontró fue indiferencia.

\- Akane – dijo con voz ronca, por primera vez en cuatro años volvía a escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios y para mi sorpresa dolió, dolió como un demonio pero no estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber.

\- Ranma – contesté con sarcasmo y un deje de burla en mi rostro. Intenté calmarme, no podía hacerle ver que suscitaba algún tipo de sentimiento en mí, no quería que supiera que su presencia me enfadaba o dolía, quería que pensara que me era indiferente, quería que sufriera en sus carnes lo mismo que yo sentí al saber que no sentía nada por mí.

Ante el tono de mi voz cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior para luego bajar la vista levemente. Sabía que le había dolido.

\- Estas… estás cambiada.

\- He cambiado – contesté firme cruzándome de brazos y alzando la barbilla.

\- Ya lo veo – dijo mirándome con pena y ternura. Alzó la mano levemente intentando tocar mi pelo pero eché la cabeza levemente hacia atrás impidiéndoselo. Puso una triste sonrisa en el rostro ante mi rechazo.

Iba a darme la vuelta y entrar en casa pues no quería seguir dando un espectáculo entre los presentes, pero entonces una figura alta y de larguísimo pelo negro se bajó de un caballo a las puertas de la casa. Sin poder contenerlo sonreí de oreja a oreja y corrí pasando al lado de Ranma sin siquiera mirarle, frente a mi Mousse me sonreía y abría sus brazos para recibirme.

Me aferré a su cuello y sentí como mis pies se despegaban levemente del suelo. Reímos como niños y cuando me depositó de nuevo en tierra me alejé de el levemente para verle – Mousse, que alegría verte ¡Estas muy cambiado!

\- Tu también – contestó con una sonrisa.

No mentía, Mousse también había cambiado. Al igual que el resto había crecido y su cuerpo se había musculado, noté como su rostro se había afilado, era el menos voluminoso de los tres pero se veía bien con ese traje blanco. Su pelo, larguísimo ya no era una melenita, ahora le llegaba por la cadera y se veía tremendamente masculino a pesar de ello.

Tomé su pelo entre mis dedos y con gracia dije – Parece que hemos intercambiado roles.

\- Ser uno para el otro – habló la viperina Shampoo. Fruncí el ceño y me giré para observarla, iba a contestarle cuando Mousse para mi sorpresa aclaró su garganta y dijo:

\- Hola Shampoo, me alegro de verte, pero creo que no está bien meterte en conversaciones ajenas.

La china abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y solo pude sonreír. Sin poder evitarlo volví a abrazarlo con fuerza, me había hecho tanta falta. Mousse era lo más parecido a un hermano, junto con Sasuke claro. Era una persona tremendamente importante en mi vida por eso tenerle nuevamente a mi lado me tenía extremadamente feliz.

\- No te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo – le dije con falso tono de reproche.

\- Tranquila, a partir de este momento no volveré a irme, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario – dijo sobándose el cuello dando a entender que solo se iría si fuera de vida o muerte.

Nos echamos a reír y Ryoga se acercó tímidamente jugando con sus dedos – Akane-chan, hola.

\- ¡Ryoga! ¡Qué alegría! – al igual que con Mousse nos fundimos en un abrazo, este más rápido y recatado pues la llameante mirada de Ukyo tenía a mi pobre amigo un poco nervioso.

Notaba la mirada de Ranma a mi espalda, Nodoka-sama carraspeó y mi atención se centró en ella, me observaba con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. El hombre panda por el contrario me observaba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, no sé si porque mi cambio lo dejó asombrado o porque se esperaba que hubiera montado una escena a su hijo, nunca lo supe y nunca lo sabré.

Ukyo agarró del brazo a su prometido con el ceño fruncido y dijo con la voz gruesa – Vamos tienes que comer, estarás agotado.

\- La verdad es que tienes razón – habló Ryoga rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y dándome una mirada de disculpa.

Shampoo se acercó a grandes zancadas a su prometido e intentó tomarle del brazo pero Ranma se apartó de ella sorprendiéndola. Mousse miró la escena indiferente y me miró con seriedad – Debemos entrar – asentí y caminamos juntos hacia la entrada de la casa.

Cuando pasé al lado de Ranma este me tomó del antebrazo sorprendiéndome – Akane – me solté de un manotazo y le fulminé con la mirada. El solo pudo suspirar – Estás dolida, lo entiendo.

Esa afirmación me subió la bilis a la garganta, ¿Qué estaba dolida? Por supuesto que estaba dolida, y rabiosa. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estamparle contra la pared de un guantazo pero como me había enseñado mi señora en nuestro entrenamiento, la indiferencia es el mayor castigo y por eso puse mi mejor gesto de aburrimiento, lancé una ahogada risa al aire y seguí caminando.

\- Vamos Mousse.

Entré en la casa seguida de mi amigo quien me miraba de reojo, notaba su risa burlona y orgullosa en la cara pero no estaba de humor para seguir con el juego, solo quería desayunar rápido y entrenar. Ese día posiblemente entrenaría en el bosque sola ya que no tenía gana de hablar ni ver a nadie y mucho menos a Ranma.

Durante la comida se habló de todo lo que los chicos habían vivido durante los últimos cuatro años. Como Ranma había conseguido convertirse en el primero de la clase, como Ryoga había mejorado el uso del arco, como Mousse se había vuelto un experto en armas, como el hombre panda había cerrado acuerdos con otros grandes senseis y miembros de familias poderosas… Nodoka-sama escuchaba atentamente todas las noticias pero yo era otro cantar.

Aunque mi cuerpo estaba presente mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí, estaba en un bosque tranquilo y solitario, en una burbuja donde nadie podía tocarme y hacerme daño y mucho menos…

\- ¡Ranma! – Habló el señor Saotome – dile a tu prometida a quien has conocido.

Ranma se quedó tieso en su sitio y me mandó una rápida mirada que yo ignoré. Dio un largo suspiro y dijo – Al emperador.

\- ¡Al mismísimo emperador querida!

Los ojos de Shampoo brillaron como dos soles – ¿Y que pensar su alteza? ¿Ver lo buen guerrero que ser?

\- Por supuesto – festejó Genma alzando su copa de sake – le ofreció incluso un puesto en la corte, pero el muy idiota de mi hijo dijo que se lo pensaría.

\- No tengo nada que hacer en Kioto, ni me interesa – dijo Ranma muy serio – tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí.

Shampoo sonrió de oreja a oreja – Ser cierto, ahora deber centrarnos en boda, Shampoo pensar que mejor fecha ser primavera, con cerezos en flor o principios de verano, querer que hacer calor ya que Shampoo no querer que boda estropearse por fuertes lluvias ¿tú que opinar Ranma?

\- Me da igual – contestó secamente – lo que tú quieras está bien.

Apreté los palillos fuertemente entre mis manos. No quería que esos dos notaran mi incomodidad, ni mucho menos que una llama se había propagado por mis entrañas ¿era necesario hablar de ese tema en aquel momento? ¿Es que a pesar de todo Ranma no me tenía ni un poquito de respeto?

Tomé aire profundamente llenando mis pulmones y expulsando el aire lentamente para intentar tranquilizarme. Nodoka-sama y Mousse me miraban casi sin pestañear, al igual que el hombre panda que me lanzaba fugaces miradas y escondía su sonrisa torcida tras su copa de sake, una sonrisa que decía claramente "He ganado".

No aguantaba un segundo más allí, debía entrenar y descargar la frustración y la ira que recorría mi cuerpo. Terminé la sopa de miso y tras agradecer la comida me levanté dispuesta a irme.

\- Con permiso – dijo mirando a mi señora – debo ir al dojo un rato.

\- Ve querida.

Tras dar una leve inclinación Salí de allí y entré a mi habitación para cambiarme rápidamente. Una vez con el hakama puesto salí de la habitación, caminé por el pasillo y me dispuse a salir por la puerta trasera para ir al dojo pero antes de poder abrir la puerta noté que alguien me tomaba del brazo. Suspiré con rabia al saber quién era.

\- Akane, por favor – de un movimiento brusco conseguí soltarme y me giré para encararle.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?

\- Solo quiero hablar contigo – me dijo con cabezonería.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, todo quedó claro entre nosotros.

\- Estas hermosa – soltó de repente descolocándome por completo. Me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude evitar que tocara mi pelo con cariño – te queda mejor el pelo corto, estas mucho más bonita que antes.

Mi corazón dio un salto tan grande que incluso me dolió, fue entonces cuando reaccioné. Me aparte de él y fruncí el ceño – No te tomes tantas libertades conmigo – escupí con rabia fulminándole con la mirada. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos y mordió su labio inferior levemente como si le hubieran dolido mis palabras – yo solo soy la sirvienta de tu madre y como ello te exijo respeto, por mí y por tu prometida.

\- Por favor Akane, sé que es mi culpa pero debes escucharme – suplicó tomándome por los brazos – por favor escúchame.

Una vez más puse la máscara de la frialdad y la indiferencia en mi rostro y con una leve mirada a sus manos le pedí que me soltara. Puso una mueca de dolor en su rostro pero me fue soltando hasta que el contacto fue inexistente.

Una vez más di dos pasos hacia atrás y con la voz más firme que encontré dije – Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Hace años quedó zanjado todo lo que nos unía.

\- No es lo que…

\- ¡No! – Le corté firme – te envié cartas pidiéndote una explicación, una explicación que nunca llegó y que me destrozó el corazón. Ahora soy yo la que no las quiere – bajó su rostro y apretó los puños, parecía impotente y frustrado – Solo te pido que me respetes.

Alzó el rostro pero esquivé su mirada. Me giré para salir y dirigirme al dojo dejándole allí plantado. Caminé presurosa y entre al único lugar que me daba una paz completa. El dojo era mi lugar favorito en la casa sin duda alguna.

Comencé a luchar con un ser invisible, haciendo una complicada kata que mi señora me había enseñado y prácticamente obligado a dominar a la perfección. Entrené como si no hubiera un mañana, mis respiraciones era fuertes, mis movimientos fluidos y en cada paso me imaginaba un adversario habilidoso y sin rostro. Estaba muy enfadada, estaba colérica.

No solo estaba enfadada porque Ranma había vuelto, también estaba enfadada conmigo misma por haber tenido varios momentos de debilidad ante el cuándo debería odiarle con todas mis fuerzas. No podía verle atractivo, no podía perderme en sus malditos ojos, debía odiarle, odiarle con todas mis fuerzas.

De repente el adversario sin rostro se transformó en alguien muy conocido para mí, en la cara sombreada aparecieron dos ojos azules que conocía, una nariz afilada y unos labios masculinos que como siempre parecían resecos. Su maldita cara se dibujó en mi imaginación y mi adversario sin rostro pasó a convertirse en Ranma. Fruncí aún más el ceño y lancé un grito a la par que soltaba un firme puñetazo, el Ranma de mi mente se movió a la derecha y yo con el bloqueando su golpe y respondiendo con una patada.

Estuve un largo tiempo enfrentándome a mi propia imaginación, realicé un par de katas más y me dejé caer en el suelo del dojo sudada y agotada. Estiré mis extremidades y toqué la fría madera para luego cerrar los ojos y lanzar un suspiro al aire. Me concentré en escuchar todo a mí alrededor, el crujir natural de la madera, los pájaros fuera en los árboles, unos pasos acercándose… ¡unos pasos acercándose! Me levanté rápidamente y encaré la puerta poniéndome ligeramente en guardia, cuando la puerta corredera se abrió aparecieron Ryoga y Mousse.

\- Chicos, me habéis asustado – dije relajando mi postura.

Ryoga sonrió levemente – ¿Quién pensabas que éramos? ¿Ranma? – Mi rostro debió cambiar ya que el pobre Ryoga trastabilló y se puso pálido – Lo siento Akane, no quería…

\- No importa – dije restándole importancia – ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- El desayuno ha terminado y nos aburríamos – habló Mousse mirando el dojo – esto no ha cambiado nada.

Solté una leve risita – ¿Por qué iba a cambiar? Habéis estado fuera cuatro años, no veinte.

\- Las personas cambian en menos tiempo – Dijo muy serio Mousse.

Bajé la vista levemente y puse una mueca en la cara que se suponía era una sonrisa, pero no pude engañarles. Ryoga se sentó en el suelo del dojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – Akane, intenté hacerle cambiar de opinión, con todas mis ganas pero el…

\- No quiero saber nada – le corté rápidamente – el pasado, pasado está.

\- Pero no es justo para ti – protestó.

\- La vida no es justa, deberías saberlo ya – mis palabras le sorprendieron, y mucho. Supongo que no se esperaba tal crudeza en mi voz, seguramente se esperaba encontrarme sufriendo y con el corazón roto pero antes muerta que verme humillada públicamente. Su rostro algo avergonzado me dio cierta ternura, no quería que Ryoga pensara que estaba enfadada con él o algo parecido por lo que le lancé un pequeño puñal de madera al regazo – estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Mousse tomó el boken que había en una esquina y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, Ryoga le imitó poniéndose en pie y entendí lo que pretendían. Me crucé de brazos de forma altanera – ¿Tenéis el valor de enfrentaros a mí?

\- Como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Mousse – espero que no estés muy oxidada.

Solté una risa potente que les contagio – Sois unos aficionados – dije pomposa mientras me colocaba en guardia.

Ryoga codeó a Mousse en broma – Creo que nuestra querida Akane nos está retando.

\- Definitivamente – respondí – Es más os daré ventaja.

Antes de que pudieran responder la puerta volvió a abrirse descolocándonos a todos. Al girarme y ver al nuevo intruso no pude evitar que mi en mi cara se formara una mueca de odio. Genma entraba observando el dojo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, Ranma a su espalda en cambio no apartaba su vista de mí y los chicos.

El hombre panda caminó al centro ignorando totalmente nuestra presencia y no pude evitar saltar – ¿Qué hace aquí?

Los ojos del hombre panda me miraron asombrados. Su cara se veía mucho más gorda que la última vez que le vi, en realidad todo él estaba más gordo – ¿Es que tengo que pedirte permiso para entrar en mi dojo?

\- El dojo de mi señora.

\- No querida niña, te equivocas – contestó como si estuviera explicándole una situación estúpida a un infante – el cabeza de familia soy yo, por tanto todo lo que aquí hay y habita es mío, incluida tú.

Solté una risa burlona y le fulminé con la mirada – En sus sueños.

El hombre panda enarcó una ceja pero ignoró mis palabras, pareciera que no quería pelea. Solté un bufido y lancé una rápida mirada a Ranma quien seguía en la entrada con cara de pena.

\- ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día como un imbécil? – pregunté con rudeza.

Ranma pegó un pequeño bote en su sitio y se apresuró a acercarse a nosotros. Pude observar las feas miradas que le regalaban mis amigos, como si la vieja camaradería que había entre ellos ya no existiera. Me fijé sin quererlo en el leve parecido físico que presentaban Ranma y Mousse, era tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes…

\- ¿Ibais a entrenar? – preguntó Ranma mirando las armas de madera.

\- Sí – contesté seca – ¿Quieres unirte?

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó ansioso. Miré a Mousse y Ryoga quienes se encogieron de hombros levemente, luego me giré para tomar otro boken de madera y se lo lancé. El objeto fue rápidamente tomado en el aire con gran agilidad, sin duda Ranma tenía buenos reflejos.

El hombre panda se había quedado quieto en una esquina mirándonos con los brazos cruzados y una asquerosa sonrisa burlona en la cara. Me puse en posición al igual que los chicos pero antes de empezar Ranma cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

\- ¿No coges un arma?

Negué levemente – Os daré esa pequeña ventaja.

\- Me niego – dijo Ranma quitando la posición de ataque – no sería un combate justo.

\- Pues lárgate – abrió los ojos sorprendido ante mi respuesta.

\- Vamos hijo – dijo Genma Saotome – Dale el gusto. Al menos ese.

Me tensé al entender las dobles intenciones en las palabras del hombre panda. Apreté los puños aguantándome las ganas de retorcerle el cuello pero una vez más usé la técnica que mi señora me había enseñado y canalicé mis impulsos convirtiéndolo poco a poco en calma.

Ranma miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido pero tras unos segundos se puso de nuevo en posición. Coloqué una disimulada sonrisa en mi rostro y el grito de Ryoga me dijo que iba a atacar. Alzó el cuchillo de madera pero le bloquee y tras arrebatarle el arma le retorcí el brazo a la par que esquivaba a Mousse que me había atacado.

De una patada mandé a Ryoga al suelo dejándole fuera de combate. Rápidamente esquivé el ataque de Ranma y golpee a Mousse en la cara haciéndole soltar el boken y recogerlo yo. Le di otra patada dejándole fuera de la pelea justo cuando Ranma me atacaba por la espalda. Gire sobre mi misma y alcé la espada de madera para que chocara con la de Ranma. Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos mostrábamos la misma furia y pasión al pelear, pero en los ojos de Ranma había otro sentimiento, ¿sorpresa tal vez?

Dimos dos pasos hacia atrás y descubrí que Ranma estaba dejando grandes huecos, sin duda lo hacía a propósito, conocía su poder y sus habilidades y a diferencia de mis compañeros que se habían esforzado realmente, Ranma estaba siendo más suave conmigo, el muy idiota me infravaloraba, siempre lo hizo.

Me enfurecí al darme cuenta de aquello, por lo que me lancé rápida hacia él, iba a terminar esa tontería y demostrarle que no era ninguna niña indefensa. Lance un golpe hacia su costado, había dejado un hueco enorme y quería que cayera en mi trampa. Tapo el hueco y me devolvió el golpe, sonreí levemente al verle caer en mis redes como un ratoncito indefenso. Una vez más me lancé a su hueco y de un golpe me hizo soltar el boken. Le vi sonreír petulante pero yo me mantenía serena, seguro que pensaba que me iba a vencer pero el muy idiota no sabía que estaba justo donde yo le quería.

Lanzó varios golpes que esquivé y justo cuando me iba a dar el golpe de gracia me agaché levemente, tomé tu muñeca y la giré haciéndole aflojar su fuerza en el mango. Abrió los ojos de par en par y entonces di el golpe de gracia. Me giré sobre mis talones aun con su muñeca sujeta y le di un codazo en el pecho haciendo que soltara del todo el arma, momento que aproveche para tomarla en el aire y girarme con toda mi fuerza a la par que pegaba un grito de batalla y colocaba el filo del arma de madera en su cuello.

Ranma frenó en seco y me miró fijamente, respiraba con dificultad y su cuello estaba estirado como si temiera que de verdad le rebanara la cabeza. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos y poco a poco me relaje aun sin apartar el boken de su piel. El poco a poco también se relajó aunque su cuello seguía estirado y tras unos leves segundos en los que ambos apenas parpadeamos dije con voz dura – Muerto.

Ranma respiró fuertemente varias de veces recobrando el aliento y yo bajé el arma. Mousse y Ryoga comenzaron a aplaudir preguntándome como y donde había aprendido a pelear así. Me acribillaron a halagos y preguntas que no me dio tiempo a responder pues unos pasos como de elefante resonaron en el dojo.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa estúpida!

Genma iba a atacarme por la espalda como un maldito cobarde pero antes de que pudiera si quiera rozarme de un salto me coloqué a su lado dándole un rodillazo en el estómago dejándole de rodillas, justo en el momento en el que su cabeza dio hacia delante coloqué el filo del boken en la parte trasera de su cuello.

En el dojo se ahogó un grito de sorpresa y no pude sentirme más orgullosa de mi misma. La cara del hombre panda cuando aparté el arma de madera de su cuello y le deje alzar la cabeza estaba totalmente descompuesta. Puse esa mascara de hielo que había aprendido a la perfección y me alejé un par de pasos de ese gordo cuerpo que aún seguía de rodillas.

Lancé el boken junto enfrente de él y dije – Si esto hubiera sido una pelea real, su cabeza estaría rodando por el suelo.

\- No habrías sido capaz – dijo el hombre panda con voz temblorosa.

Puse una torcida sonrisa que le hizo tragar seco – No me conoce.

\- Akane – dijo la voz de mi señora quien estaba de pie en la entrada. Sus ojos mostraban orgullo, me miraban como si por fin hubiera pasado la prueba que tanto había esperado. A paso lento se acercó a nosotros poniendo un gesto de burla cuando miró a su esposo quien se ponía en pie con dificultad.

\- Ya que estáis aquí reunidos y que habéis descubierto las nuevas habilidades de Akane – empezó a hablar – tengo algo que deciros.

\- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Genma.

Nodoka-sama le miró en silencio y en apenas un segundo pude ver la mueca de asco que se dibujó en su cara. Fue un gesto tan rápido e imperceptible que dudo mucho que alguien más que yo, que conocía tan bien a Nodoka-sama, lo hubiera notado.

La mano de mi señora se posó en mi hombro y tras darle un leve apretón paseó su mirada entre su marido y su hijo para soltar la noticia – He decidido que Akane se convertirá en mi Protectora.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó Genma Saotome dando un paso hacia adelante – ¿¡Estas bromeando!?

\- ¿Me ves cara de bromas? – Escupió con burla – No puedo depositar mi confianza y seguridad en nadie más que Akane, es mi mayor apoyo y la mejor guerrera de esta casa.

\- ¡Me niego! – Gritó Genma fuera de si – ¡No pienso permitir tal locura!

\- Tú no eres nadie para oponerte a esta decisión – habló firme mi señora – según está estipulado cualquier miembro de la familia puede elegir a su Protector.

Genma soltó un gruñido – ¡Tonterías de viejos y locos tradicionalistas y samuráis!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó mi señora frunciendo el ceño – Por si no lo recuerdas yo vengo de una larga saga de samuráis, lo sabías cuando te casaste conmigo.

\- Creí que habíamos quedado en que dejarías atrás esas tonterías – respondió el hombre panda apuntándola con su rechoncho dedo.

\- No Genma, ya me has arrebatado muchas cosas, no me vas a arrebatar también esta decisión. Akane será mi Protectora y punto redondo.

La boca del hombre panda se abrió y cerró un par de veces. Le temblaban las cejas, la papada y las extremidades, no sé si de miedo o de rabia pero era gracioso ver como su cuello se movía como si se estuviera derritiendo.

\- Esto lo haces por venganza ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con furia el señor de la casa – es tu manera de salirte con la tuya ya que no lo conseguiste anteriormente. Aun no asumes que Ranma no haya elegido a tu perrito faldero como esposa.

-¡Mas respeto Genma! – Gritó mi señora por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación – No pienso permitirte que le faltes al respeto. Será mi Protectora, ya está decidido y acordado con el consejo.

La cara del hombre panda se desfiguró y sus ojos se hundieron en su gorda cara – ¿El consejo ha aprobado tu petición? ¿¡Como!? ¿¡Que has hecho para que esta… esta niña, lograra convencerles!?

\- Tengo mis métodos – habló Nodoka-sama – y ella también tiene sus armas, has podido comprobarlo en tus carnes ¿no?

El señor panda se quedó sin habla un momento, podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro moverse a toda marcha para buscar una respuesta lo suficientemente inteligente como para destrozar los argumentos de mi señora. Pero como era de esperarse no consiguió nada.

Se giró rápidamente y salió hecho una furia del dojo. Nodoka-sama lanzó un largo suspiro y miró a su hijo levemente quien frunció el ceño para sorpresa de su madre.

\- ¿Ocurre algo hijo?

\- Dime que es una broma – habló serio.

\- ¿Por qué debería serlo? – dije metiéndome en la conversación. Los ojos de Ranma me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y sus labios se torcieron en una graciosa mueca.

\- ¿Sabes a los peligros que te expondrías? ¿Sabes cómo está Japón últimamente? Estamos al borde de la autodestrucción y tú quieres jugar a los soldados.

Sus palabras encendieron una hoguera en mis tripas. Apreté los puños fuertemente intentando contener las ganas de darle un puñetazo ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo osaba hablarme así, como si fuera una idiota que no se sabe proteger?

\- Se a lo que me expongo y se cuál sería mi deber – respondí muy seria – y tú no eres nadie para recriminarme nada.

\- Solo quiero protegerte – habló Ranma dando un paso hacia mí.

\- Si quieres protegerme – dije alzando un dedo para que frenara en seco – déjame en paz y aléjate de mí.

Al igual que había hecho el hombre panda intenté salir del dojo pero el enorme cuerpo de Ranma se plantó delante de mí. Bufé molesta e intenté sortearle pero el muy cabezota me impedía el paso. Alcé los ojos llameantes de ira para que se apartara pero por lo visto no era su intención dejarme tranquila.

\- ¿¡Te quieres apartar de mi camino!?

\- No, debes entender que es peligroso.

\- ¡No soy una niña indefensa! ¡Puedo protegerme sola! ¡No te necesito! – escupí con rabia. Su cara se transformó y en sus ojos pude ver un brillo de dolor, su boca se abrió levemente y sus brazos cayeron laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Ranma era viva imagen de la desolación pero no me dio ni un poquito de pena, creo que en el fondo estaba cobrándome con intereses todo lo que él me había hecho sufrir a mí. No me importó ver su rostro abatido, no me importó ver sus ojos llenos de dolor y mucho menos me importó el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando, tras acercar mi rostro fúrico al suyo con la voz más seria que pude poner le dije:

\- Desde hace cuatro años mi vida le pertenece a la dueña y señora de esta casa, si alguien tiene aunque sea la más mínima intención de dañarla rodarán cabezas, no me importa quien sea.

Le aparté de un brusco manotazo y me dirigí a la salida del dojo y para mi sorpresa antes de poner un pie fuera escuché a mi señora decir – Tú te lo has buscado.

Sonreí levemente y salí rumbo a las caballerizas donde me encontré a Kaze tranquila y comiendo. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse mi preciosa yegua centró su atención en mí. Se removió inquieta y comenzó a soltar relinches.

Kaze me conocía bien, sabía cuándo estaba bien y cuando estaba mal, cuando necesitaba un suave paseo y cuando galopar por los campos. Mi amada Kaze siempre fue una compañera excepcional.

Me pasé a lomos de la yegua gran parte del día, ni siquiera me presenté a comer ni a cenar. Estaba segura de que mi señora me recriminaría mi ausencia durante todo el día pero no sería muy severa. Estuve sentada en un claro viendo al animal relinchar y girar sobre la fina hierba algo húmeda ya que el día anterior había llovido levemente. Era mágico ver como un animal disfruta en libertad, libertad... un bien tan preciado como necesario y que por desgracia aun a día de hoy muchas personas no tienen.

Llegué a casa a altas horas de la noche, mi señora estaba durmiendo al igual que el resto de la casa. Suspiré aliviada al pensar que al menos esa noche no me enfrentaría a la ira de mi señora ni a las preguntas de mis amigos. Eran todos demasiado sobreprotectores.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo para llegar a mi habitación pero justo cuando pasé por el lado del hueco de las escaleras una fuerte mano me agarro por sorpresa. Ahogué un grito cuando mi cuerpo se quedó atrapado entre la pared y un fuerte pecho. No sabía quién era mi captor pero iba a pagar muy caro su osadía.

No me dejaba verle el rostro porque apretaba mi cara contra su pecho, me moví furiosa intentando alejarme y justo cuando iba a dar una patada para soltarme de tan férreo agarre un olor conocido llego a mis fosas nasales haciendo que mi bilis burbujeara rabiosa acumulándose en mi garganta.

Mi captor era nada más y nada menos que Ranma.

Lancé un bufido y dejé de pelear, sabía que con Ranma no sería fácil zafarme aun a los golpes y lo que menos quería era despertar a toda la casa y que pensaran cosas que no eran. Una de las reglas más importantes para ser Protectora era que no debía haber vinculo amoroso alguno entre siervo y señor. Si alguien nos veía así todo se acabaría.

Apoyé derrotada mi cabeza en su pecho y esa acción pareció relajarle ya que poco a poco fue debilitando su agarre. Cuando me vi libre por fin me alejé de el levemente para mirarle a la cara. Estaba despeinado y sus ojos intentaban enfocarme.

Alcé una ceja curiosa al ver como se tambaleaba levemente de un lado a otro ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese imbécil?

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – susurré.

Ranma intentó acercarse de nuevo a mí pero planté mis manos en su pecho para que ni pudiera avanzar más. Un leve olor a sake llegó a mis fosas nasales cuando abrió la boca de nuevo.

\- ¿Has estado bebiendo? – pregunté empujándole con fuerza.

Dio un ligero traspiés y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no irse de bruces contra el suelo. Una vez más intentó enfocar su mirada en la mía – Es la única forma que tengo de olvidar.

\- ¿Olvidar? ¿Qué tienes que olvidar? – pregunté llevando mis manos a las caderas.

\- Que no te tengo conmigo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y el corazón se me aceleró. Soltó un leve gruñido que me erizó la piel y sus ojos me miraron como lo hicieron la última vez que nos vimos. Sentí mis piernas temblar y mi garganta volverse seca, debía salir de allí rápido.

\- Déjate de idioteces – dije mientras pasaba por su lado para salir al pasillo – no tengo tiempo para esto.

\- Akane, sé que esto es mi culpa – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿No me digas? – pregunté con ironía.

\- Sé que merezco tu odio pero todo tiene una explicación…

\- Explicación que ya te dije no me interesa – le corté. No podía dejarle hablar, mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Solo quería que me dejara en paz para siempre – Tu prometida está en la planta de arriba, vete con ella y a mi déjame en paz.

Caminé por el pasillo dejándole solo mientras me llamaba, sentí mi corazón estrujarse levemente al escuchar cómo pronunciaba mi nombre. En su voz había desesperación y dolor pero no podía permitirme sentir compasión por él ya que el no sintió compasión por mí.

\- Akane, por favor.

\- ¡Que me dejes en paz! – grité en un susurro para entrar en mi habitación y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Se quedó al otro lado suplicándome porque le dejara entrar pero no tenía intención de hacer tal cosa.

\- ¡Ábreme! – Decía alzando la voz – ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Fruncí el ceño, no sin antes comprobar que mis compañeras de cuarto seguían dormidas. Sayuri y Yuka se removían en sus futones completamente dormidas, suspiré aliviada y abrí de nuevo la puerta para encararle.

\- ¿Te quieres callar? Acabaras despertando a todos.

\- No me importa, que escuchen – habló alzando los brazos y tambaleándose – me importa todo una mierda.

\- Eres un borracho y un cerdo – escupí con rabia – solo te quieres a ti mismo, maldito egoísta.

\- Eso no es cierto – me dijo con la misma rabia que había recibido – y lo sabes.

Alcé una ceja y sonreí de manera burlona mientras me cruzaba de brazos – Sí, tienes razón, también amas mucho a tu prometida, no se cansó de refregármelo en la cara los últimos cuatro años.

\- ¡Miente! ¡Jamás dije eso! – ante el grito que pegó temí que alguien en la casa se despertara por lo que le tapé la boca con las manos y me quedé quieta agudizando mis sentidos. Por suerte para mí nadie en el hogar Saotome se despertó. Di un largo suspiro de alivio y me dispuse a regañar a Ranma pero entonces el muy descarado besó la palma de mi mano.

Aparté la mano de su boca como si fuera fuego. El ni se inmutó, volvió a mirarme con esa mirada que tanto conocía, esa mirada que me regalaba cuando éramos prometidos… si es que alguna vez fue real.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – protesté limpiándome su beso – estas prometido con Shampoo y se supone que la amas.

Ranma soltó una risa ahogada – Si la quisiera habría aprovechado todas y cada una de sus insinuaciones de hoy. Hasta me invitó a su cama.

Conocía a Ranma como si le hubiera parido por lo que sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba provocar con ese comentario. Quería ponerme celosa, quería que estallara en contra de la china para así sentirse un machito alfa, un gallo que tiene a todas las gallinitas tras de sí. Iba listo.

Alcé una ceja y puse un gesto de aburrimiento en el rostro – ¿Quieres que te aplauda? Muy bien Ranma eres todo un caballero.

Frunció el ceño levemente, molesto por no conseguir que mis celos despertaran – Pude haber dormido hoy con ella.

\- ¿Y porque no lo hiciste? Estáis prometidos.

\- Porque ella es la maldita razón por la que mi vida se ha arruinado – dijo con dolor.

\- Pobrecito – escupí con burla. Estaba agotada, no quería saber más de Ranma, debía hacerle entrar en razón y que se fuera a su cama a dormir la borrachera. Mañana tendría un día largo y agotador así que lo que menos quería en ese momento era aguantarle – Vete a dormir, anda.

\- Quiero estar contigo, esta noche – susurró acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

\- En tus sueños – hablé seria alejándome.

\- Por favor, solo esta noche.

Me agarró por la cintura de manera posesiva e intentó besarme. Antes de que sus labios toparan con los míos giré mi rostro y sus labios chocaron con mi mejilla. Le escuché suspirar y comenzó un camino de besos por mis mejillas en dirección a mi boca.

Mi enfado crecía por segundos ¿Es que se pensaba que iba a caer en sus brazos como una niña enamorada? ¿Pensaba que cuatro palabras bonitas podrían borrar todo el dolor que me causó? Ranma Saotome iba a enterarse de quien era yo, no iba a dejarle humillarme de nuevo.

Metí las manos entre nuestros cuerpos y los abrí consiguiendo que me soltara. Gracias a la sorpresa de mi movimiento y a que estaba afectado por el sake, no le dio tiempo a esquivar el dorso de mi mano que golpeó un punto de su cuello haciendo caer sin conocimiento al suelo.

Miré a todos los lados para cerciorarme de que no había nadie por allí, tras comprobar de nuevo que nadie nos había visto y oído me agaché para tomarle por los brazos y arrastrarle hasta la sala pero antes de empezar a tirar de el una maligna idea se cruzó por mi mente. Con una sonrisa torcida solté sus brazos dejándole caer de nuevo en el suelo y entré en la habitación.

Le eché una última rápida mirada y cerré la puerta dejándole inconsciente a los pies de mi cuarto. Sé que sonará estúpido e incluso muchos piensen que era una venganza muy tonta pero solo podré decir que escuchar los gritos de rabia de Shampoo y Genma a la mañana siguiente cuando lo vieron desmayado a los pies de mi habitación fue reconfortante. Nunca unos gritos mañaneros me habían dibujado una sonrisa tan grande.

* * *

Un par de días después me encontraba en el dojo con mi señora. Habíamos terminado el entrenamiento y estábamos de buen humor ya que según noticias de Sasuke Momo-chan estaba muy bien y llevaba el embarazo de buen humor. No penséis mal, solo de pensar en Taro con mi mejor amiga me ponía de los nervios pero saber que mi pequeña ahijada tendría a alguien más con quien jugar me hacía muy feliz.

Tras el entrenamiento me dediqué a guardar el material utilizado mientras que mi señora se dedicaba a afilar su katana. La observé pulir y cuidar el arma con una delicadeza poco común en el ser humano y no pude evitar recordar la pregunta que llevaba haciéndome en mi cabeza varios días.

Desde que se había enterado de que mi señora me estaba entrenando para ser su Protectora, el hombre panda estaba insoportable. Bebía más, gruñía más, gritaba más y blasfemaba más. No entendía porque alguien como mi señora se había casado con un hombre así y tenía muchísimas ganas de preguntar pero no me atrevía.

\- ¿Qué estas maquinando en tu cabecita? – preguntó mi señora sin apartar la vista de su arma. Pegué un pequeño bote en el sitio ante sus palabras. Definitivamente mi señora leía las mentes.

Con paso lento y el rostro enrojecido me acerqué a ella jugando con mis dedos con un poco de vergüenza. Nodoka-sama me miró de reojo y me indicó sin palabra alguna que me sentara a su lado.

\- Bien – dijo dejando a un lado su katana – tú me dirás.

Tragué seco y aparté mi mirada de esos inquisidores ojos. Me ponía muy nerviosa la mirada de mi señora, era una mirada que podía atravesarte el alma y hacerte soltar tus más oscuros secretos.

\- Verá señora, yo llevo un tiempo preguntándome como… es decir…

Nodoka-sama puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o te vas a pasar el día tartamudeando como una niña pequeña?

\- Verá lo que yo preguntaba es que… - su mirada se agudizó y sentí un escalofrío a lo largo de mi columna vertebral. Ya no había marcha atrás, mi señora se enteraría de que soy una cotilla peor que las viejas de Edo.

Siempre podría mentir y salir con otra cosa pero Nodoka-sama era muy lista, se enteraría pronto del engaño. Lo mejor era preguntar directamente y esperar el desenlace. Si me quería contestar perfecto, si no pues también estaba bien, después de todo era su vida.

Solté todo el aire que había en mis pulmones y con voz temblorosa dije – ¿Qué vio en Genma Saotome para casarse con él? – los ojos de señora se abrieron de par en par, por lo visto no se esperaba esa pregunta – es decir… usted es mucho más inteligente y mejor guerrera que el ¿Qué vio en ese hombre? ¿Por qué ha día de hoy le sigue aguantando?

Nodoka-sama se quedó perpleja mirándome sin apenas pestañear. Temí que mi curiosidad la hiciera enfadar por lo que decidí que lo mejor era disculparme y huir, pero antes de poder mover un solo músculo mi señora soltó una leve risa.

\- Hay veces en las que el amor nos hace cometer estupideces.

\- Pero señora – hablé de nuevo con la confianza repuesta. Si me había contestado una vez podría contestar varias ¿no? – No entiendo como alguien como el señor consiguió enamorar a alguien como usted – puso un gesto pomposo en su cara y me sonrojé enormemente por mis palabras – es decir, no me mal entienda, usted es fuerte y bella y el…

\- Tranquila Akane – soltó junto con una carcajada Nodoka-sama – Te he entendido a la primera.

Puso su mano bajo su barbilla y buscó en su mente los motivos por los cuales había caído ante los encantos (los pocos que al menos yo le veía) de un hombre como Genma Saotome – Genma de joven no estaba tan mal conservado, era un muchacho guapo y fuerte pero con el paso del tiempo fue deteriorándose perdiendo pelo y engordando. Menos mal que Ranma ha salido a mí.

\- Pero señora, la belleza no lo es todo y por lo que me ha contado de él y he visto a lo largo de los años no es buena persona.

\- No, no lo es – habló calmada – pero si algo tiene Genma es que es un profesional vendiendo humo – alcé una ceja con curiosidad – lo que quiero decir es que cuando conocí a Genma, el me vendió una vida maravillosa, llena de aventuras y nuevos mundos. Yo vivía en una familia samurái muy tradicional, vivía aislada prácticamente ya que solo me dejaban relacionarme con otras familias iguales a la nuestra, por eso cuando Genma llegó y me contó todo lo que vivió, todas las aventuras que había hecho y las que planeaba hacer… me pareció maravilloso.

\- Se dejó embaucar por falsas promesas de libertad – dije en voz baja.

Nodoka-sama asintió – No me malinterpretes, yo era feliz. Vivía bien, tenía todo lo que pedía pero cuando Genma llego me di cuenta de que vivía en una jaula de oro, yo quería vivir como el, estaba tan fascinada por él y sus historias que sin darme cuenta me enamoré.

\- ¿Sus padres nunca lo aprobaron?

\- ¡Jamás! – Dijo mi señora – Nunca aceptarían a un hombre abiertamente en contra del shogun y las leyes de cierre de fronteras, por eso mi padre me advirtió de que si me casaba con el yo dejaría de ser hija suya. Genma me convenció de que solo eran palabras vacías, de que nunca haría eso… pero ya ves que se equivocó.

\- Su padre la desheredó…

\- Así es, cuando puse fecha a mi boda con Genma mi padre me dijo que para él estaba muerta y enterrada – me di cuenta de que la voz de mi señora se había entristecido al igual que su mirada – Para mí mi padre era mi vida, no puedes llegar a entender el vínculo tan fuerte que teníamos.

\- Puedo entenderlo, créame.

Nodoka-sama bajó la vista, por supuesto que la entendía. Yo también tenía un vínculo especial con mi padre hasta que todo se torció por culpa de aquel estúpido deseo y esa rana de oro – Si le sirve de consuelo, al menos se casó con el hombre que amaba y le dio un hijo.

\- Es lo único bueno que Genma me dio – dijo Nodoka-sama bruscamente – después de nuestro matrimonio, empezó a cambiar. Mi madre a escondidas me dio una pequeña cantidad de dinero y me pidió que no volviera, no vi ni una moneda. Genma se lo quedó todo.

\- ¿¡Le robo!? – pregunté furiosa.

\- Bueno, éramos un matrimonio, como él dijo "no era robar, era compartir" – fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de mi señora. El hombre panda era un maldito ladrón – un día tras varios días de pensión en pensión llegó con unas llaves y me trajo aquí, con mi dinero había comprado esta casa, no estaba como la ves hoy en día, estaba destartalada y tuvimos que arreglarla pero gracias a varios contactos de Genma pudimos ganar dinero y convertirla en lo que es hoy. Más tarde llegaron los viajes clandestinos que traían más dinero pero menos felicidad. Tras su segundo viaje fuera me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca había tenido intención de llevarme con él, solo quería una esposa de buen nombre que le esperara en casa y que se paseara con él en las reuniones sociales.

\- ¿Cree usted que la buscó por su herencia?

\- Por supuesto – contestó firme – al principio no quería creerlo pero a medida que él iba desapareciendo y llegaban a mis oídos noticias de nuevas amantes no me quedó ninguna duda. Genma se había casado conmigo pensando en la gran suma de dinero que me dejarían mis padres al morir, lo que él no pensó es que en realidad me desheredarían.

\- ¿Y su anterior esposa? También era samurái – pregunté recordando aquella triste historia que hace años me había contado.

Nodoka-sama soltó una triste risa – Pero no podía darle un varón además de que no era hija única, tenía dos hermanos mayores. La pobre muchacha no heredaría nada por eso la repudió.

\- Es un desgraciado – murmuré con rabia – pero mi señora, ahora su hijo es mayor ¿Por qué no le cuenta toda la verdad acerca de su esposo? La verdad sobre Shampoo, los viajes, Mousse, Ukyo…

\- No puedo Akane – me cortó con la voz rota. Me quedé estática al ver como pequeñas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos pero mi señora no les permitía caer.

\- ¿Por qué no puede?

\- Porque si Genma me repudia yo acabaré en la calle, no tengo nada Akane, Genma me lo ha robado todo, incluida mi libertad.

Abrí los ojos ante sus palabras ¿pero cómo era eso posible? – Señora, Ranma nunca la dejará en la calle. Usted me contó que firmó un contrato donde se lo cedía todo a él cuándo se casara. Jamás la dejaría en la calle.

\- Hay algo mas – dijo con pesar – en ese contrato había una letra pequeña de la que me enteré más tarde.

Temblé levemente, me daba pavor el pensar que artimaña había usado Genma Saotome con mi señora. Nodoka-sama suspiró levemente y se sobó el puente de la nariz, como dándose fuerza para hablar.

\- En el contrato había una clausula, todas las propiedades serán de mi hijo en cuanto se case pero si yo decidía irme mi hijo no podría recogerme ya que yo le seguía perteneciendo a mi marido.

\- ¡Usted no es una propiedad!

\- Sí que lo soy Akane – habló frustrada mi señora – Y si te casas tú también lo serás, serás de la propiedad de tu marido para siempre a no ser que el te repudie y lo peor de todo es que la ley le ampara, podría molerme a palos y el emperador no movería un dedo si Genma alega que me escapé.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – dije con rabia.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces Akane, la vida no es justa – apreté los puños con fuerza y me levanté con rabia caminando por el dojo como un león enjaulado. Estaba furiosa con el hombre panda, era un desgraciado que se dedicaba a vivir a cuerpo de rey mediante el engaño y la mentira.

\- Debemos hacer algo, decírselo a su hijo…

\- Nada podrá cambiar el contrato Akane - me cortó mi señora – Si Genma me expulsa me moriré pobre y abandonada en un camino, o en el barrio rojo y Ranma no podrá hacer nada porque si me recoge me matarán, tanto a el como a mi.

Abrí los ojos y me llevé las manos a la boca, no podía creerme que Genma Saotome fuera tan retorcido – ¿Cómo… como ha dicho?

Nodoka-sama me miró fijamente para luego cerrar los ojos y dar un largo suspiro mientras yo me dejaba caer sin fuerzas a su lado – Por eso no puedo alejarme de él, estoy atada de pies y manos.

\- Pero eso… eso es inaudito, podría echarla en cuanto Ranma se case.

\- No, porque no le conviene, en el contrato queda estipulado que Ranma se debe hacer cargo de nosotros hasta que muramos. El será el dueño y señor pero nosotros sus invitados – Rodó los ojos levemente – vive de tu mujer hasta que puedas vivir de tu hijo.

\- ¿Está segura de ello? – pregunté con temor.

\- Por supuesto. Genma sabe lo valioso que es Ranma, le necesita ya que es su único heredero y la llave que abre todas las puertas. Por lo que me ha contado el emperador le tiene en gran estima y quiere tenerlo entre sus filas. Si yo me escapo matará a mi hijo y por eso sabe que yo nunca huiré y si el me repudia y Ranma me recoge me matará a mí y eso Ranma no podría soportarlo. Nos tiene a todos controlados como marionetas.

\- ¿Su hijo lo sabe?

\- No - contestó serena mi señora - y no debe saberlo.

\- Ese hombre… es… es… ¡despreciable! - grité con furia.

\- Lo es, por eso yo tenía tantas esperanzas en que te casaras con Ranma. Si tú te casabas con el heredarías la casa junto con mi hijo y todos sus negocios ilegales con los chinos se irían como el viento. No me podría repudiar porque si no perdería a su valioso heredero así que me tocaría aguantarle el resto de mi vida pero él estaría amargado por el fracaso de sus negocios y mi hijo sería feliz a tu lado – bajó la vista con pesar – pero una vez más Genma ha ganado.

\- ¿Entonces porque está tan insoportable ultimamente?

Nodoka-sama soltó una leve risa - Tu eres su mayor enemiga ahora mismo, antes incluso que yo ya que eres una amenaza para el. Supongo que teme que mi hijo se arrepienta de su decisión y vuelva contigo, no lo se... tal vez solo te tenga manía - escuchaba atenta las palabras de mi señora intentando comprender y ordenar todo en mi cabeza - si yo no te hubiera nombrado mi Protectora en cuanto Ranma y Shampoo se casaran tu estarías fuera, pero ahora eres de mi propiedad, por tanto serás una herencia y permanecerás en esta casa para siempre. Por eso no soporta que seas mi Potectora, porque una vez seas de mi propiedad de forma legal, por mucho que quiera, ni el, ni Shampoo podrán expulsarte.

\- Temo que por mi culpa la repudie y su familia acabe matándose entre ellos - dije con aflicción retorciendo mis manos.

\- Ya te he dicho que no le interesa, estate tranquila, antes de proponerte ser mi Protectora pensé e investigue todos los pros y los contras de la situación - explicó muy seria - está todo atado Akane. Tranquila.

\- Señora – hablé muy seria tomándole fuertemente de las manos haciendo que levantara su mirada y me mirara a los ojos – le prometo, le juro por mi vida que nunca dejaré que su marido le haga daño.

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados – Akane…

\- Si es cierto lo que me dice y está atada de pies y manos a un matrimonio sin amor, le prometo que me encargaré personalmente de protegerla hasta que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo – ver a mi señora contándome esta triste historia, encogida sobre si misma me había despedazado el alma.

Nodoka-sama era una mujer fuerte por fuera pero tenía sus demonios por dentro, unos demonios que estaba segura no la dejaban casi respirar y aunque de puertas afuera mi señora era una mujer fría y sin alma, yo sabía bien que por dentro era de la más frágil porcelana y que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse en manos de ese cerdo que tenía por marido.

\- Seré su Protectora, aprobaré ese examen y nunca más permitiré que Genma Saotome le vuelva a hacer daño.

Nodoka-sama intentó hablar pero por lo visto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ya que a medida que sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza soltaba pequeños gruñidos y gemidos. Soltó un débil sollozo y apretó mis manos, dejando caer dos solitarias lágrimas que rápidamente borró de su rostro.

\- Akane – susurró observándome seria – te confío mi vida.

\- Y yo la mía, mi señora. Y yo la mía.

Aunque tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta, ese día mi señora y yo cerramos un vínculo que ninguna ceremonia anterior había cerrado. El confiar tan ciegamente la una en la otra fue el principal motivo por el que me hice Protectora, su Protectora.

Un par de horas más tarde me encontraba en el banquito de piedra mirando al cielo y pensando en la charla que había mantenido con mi señora. Era frustrante para mi saber que una mujer como era mi señora estaba unida a un hombre como Genma Saotome para toda la vida.

Tras tranquilizarse un poco me pidió que pasara lo que pasara esa conversación se quedara entre ella y yo, cosa que juré firmemente. No pensaba hablar del tema con nadie pero por otro lado deseaba buscar al hombre panda y darle la paliza de su vida.

¿Qué hombre tiene tan mal fondo? ¿Cómo es posible que el emperador confié en alguien como Genma Saotome? ¿Tan buen mentiroso es? ¿A cuántas personas había hundido y aplastado por llegar a la posición social en la que estaba?

No me quedaba duda de que el hombre panda había hecho todo lo posible por llegar a donde estaba, si era capaz de firmar en un contrato que mataría a su propio hijo, su descendencia y su mujer, ¿Qué no le haría a los que no eran de su propia sangre?

Suspiré intranquila, debía dejar de pensar en Genma Saotome o me acabaría volviendo loca. Mi señora me había dejado claro que ella estaba tranquila, que sabía cuál era su vida y su destino y que lo aceptaba, que yo debía hacer lo mismo y centrarme en llegar a ser su Protectora – Contigo no hay ninguna cláusula Akane, Genma no te expulsa ahora porque todo el mundo sabe que eres mi mano derecha y que eres de mi propiedad lo cual llevaría aun escándalo que no le conviene para sus relaciones con la flor inata de esta sociedad, pero en cuanto pases a pertenecer a Ranma, Shampoo podrá contigo lo que quiera, a no ser que seas mi Protectora ya que es un vínculo que te une a mi hasta que me muera. Por eso es tan importante que hagas el examen antes de que mi hijo se case.

Solté otro largo suspiro y me masajee las sienes, llevaba un par de días demasiado intensos y sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Notaba en mis dedos las venas de mis sienes hinchadas y pulsantes. Las masajee con cuidado aliviando levemente el dolor.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

La voz de Sasuke me sacó de mi burbuja. Alcé los ojos buscándole y le vi sonriente caminando hasta situarse a mi lado.

\- Un poco – contesté – ¿Has vuelto de tu vigilancia?

\- Sí, hoy Momo-chan estaba cansada y Uzumi me ha dicho que ella se encargaría por hoy.

\- Es una buena chica – dije con una sonrisa. Recordé como esa muchacha había protegido a su señora con uñas y dientes ante mi presencia. Aunque lo había negado rotundamente, en el fondo Uzumi sí que se parecía un poco a mí.

\- ¿Y Taro? – pregunté seria. El rostro de Sasuke se puso oscuro y le vi apretar los puños.

\- Como siempre, de burdel en burdel.

Mi rostro se crispó – Ojala pille una marranada y se le caiga eso que tanto ama.

Sasuke se llevó instintivamente la mano a esa zona y se puso pálido. Solté una carcajada al ver la cara de horror que ponía mi mejor amigo. Gracias a Kami, Sasuke siempre sabía cómo animarme aun sin darse cuenta. No sé qué habría hecho sin él.

\- ¿Interrumpo? – habló una voz cortando de raíz mi carcajada. Me giré seria al igual que Sasuke para enfocar mi vista en el intruso.

Frente a nosotros la figura imponente de Ranma nos miraba con una mueca de desagrado en la cara, como si hubiera visto algo que le había enfadado o dado mucho asco. Sasuke se puso en pie como un rayo y de un salto se plantó frente a Ranma que no se inmutó.

\- ¿Necesita algo el señor? – Preguntó serio. Sasuke sabía bien lo mal que lo había pasado por Ranma. Esos cuatro años junto con mi señora fue mi paño de lágrimas y mi confidente. Muchas veces había oído de sus labios el tan odiado _"te lo dije"_.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y le miró burlón enarcando una ceja – Vaya, has cambiado mucho Sasuke.

\- Lo sé – respondió firme el hombrecillo sorprendiendo a Ranma. Solté una ligera risita que por fortuna el heredero Saotome no escuchó.

\- Necesito hablar con Akane – dijo Ranma con la firmeza de un señor dando una orden a su criado – a solas.

Sasuke apretó los puños y noté como su espalda se curvaba y los hombros se tensaban. Estaba a punto de estallar e increpar a Ranma, conocía bien el temperamento que se gastaba últimamente Sasuke y lo último que quería era que se metiera en problemas con los señores por mi culpa.

El mejorar como artista marcial, el ser considerado por mi señora un gran _ninja_ y ser el capitán de la guardia de Momo-chan habían dado a mi amigo una gran seguridad que era notoria a simple vista y que pilló por sorpresa al joven señor aunque este supo disimularlo bien.

\- Sasuke – hablé poniéndome en pie captando la atención de los hombres – déjanos a solas.

Los ojos de huevo de mi amigo se abrieron de par en par mientras que Ranma puso una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro mientras se burlaba con la mirada del pobre Sasuke. Vi como la boca de mi amigo se abría y lanzaba pequeños sonidito que se me hicieron muy graciosos.

\- Tranquilo, está bien, ve a casa por favor.

\- Ya la has oído – dijo Ranma con prepotencia.

Sasuke volvió a abrir la boca pero al recibir mi mirada pidiéndole que se fuera, bufó molesto y se giró no sin antes lanzar un gruñido a Ranma quien amplió su sonrisa y se apartó para dejarle pasar.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Ranma relajó su postura y se acercó a mí. Su cuerpo grande se acercaba lentamente y sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo con un brillo especial. Alcé una ceja, una vez más sabía sus intenciones. Intentaba provocarme y seducirme, pero lo que él no sabía era que esos trucos ya no funcionaban conmigo.

Me cruce de brazos y alcé la barbilla cuando se quedó a un paso de mí y con un tono de voz seco pregunté – ¿Qué quieres de mi esta vez?

Ranma movió sus ojos a lo largo de mi rostro y con un leve murmullo dijo – Lo quiero todo.

Solté una carcajada y me alejé de el – Ahora en serio Ranma, déjate de estupideces y dime que quieres.

\- Necesito que me escuches – me suplicó.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? – Pregunté mal humorada – Ya te dije que no me interesa escucharte, te di tu oportunidad para decirme la verdad, te escribí suplicándote como una imbécil que me dijeras la verdad y jamás me contestaste.

\- Todo tiene una explicación y si me dejaras hablar entenderías todo – dijo dando un paso al frente.

\- Una explicación que no me interesa escuchar – dije seca viendo su rostro frustrado – ya no hay nada entre nosotros, si es que alguna vez lo hubo.

\- Sí hice lo que hice fue por ti y por mi madre – dijo con angustia en su voz – si voy a unir mi vida a esa mujer es por vuestro bien.

Esas palabras me atravesaron el corazón como flechas ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? ¿Es que había recibido algún chantaje por parte de su padre? Miles de preguntas se acumularon en mi mente como un huracán volviendo a despertar sentimientos que había enterrado hace tiempo. Le miré a los ojos y pude ver en ellos la esperanza pero no, no podía, no debía dejarme llevar y tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en mi entrenamiento los últimos cuatro años.

Una vez más me puse esa coraza de indiferencia y solté un bufido, no podía dejarme llevar por algo que había muerto hace tanto tiempo, algo que el mismo había matado con su silencio. Él había tenido su oportunidad de explicarme las cosas y no quiso, ahora era yo quien no quería saber nada de él.

\- Una vez más Ranma Saotome – dije con voz fría acercándome a él y mirándole a los ojos – no me importa nada de lo que me tengas que contar. Lo que hubo entre nosotros tú lo mataste y enterraste hace cuatro años.

Me alejé de él dejándole derrotado, me miraba como si fuera su bien más preciado y se lo estuvieran robando, pero él se lo había buscado. Me giré para salir de allí, no quería verle ni un segundo más, pero antes de desaparecer de su vista me giré para lanzarle una gélida mirada y decirle:

\- Céntrate en tu inminente boda y a mi déjame en paz.

Seguí caminando erguida sin mirar atrás feliz conmigo misma. Aún recuerdo esa satisfacción en mi estómago al saberme ganadora de esa batalla, pero si hay algo que recuerdo nítidamente es como resonó el grito de rabia de Ranma en el jardín del hogar Saotome.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Ninja_ : eran un grupo militar de mercenarios entrenados especialmente en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra, en las que se incluía el asesinato, espionaje, sabotaje, reconocimiento y guerra de guerrillas, con el afán de desestabilizar al ejército enemigo, obtener información vital de la posición de sus tropas o lograr una ventaja importante que pudiera ser decisiva en el campo de batalla. Para sus propósitos utilizaban una amplia gama de armas y artefactos como espadas, shuriken o cadenas, además de ser expertos en la preparación de venenos, pócimas y bombas. Del mismo modo, eran entrenados en el uso del «arte del disfraz», que utilizaban a menudo para pasar desapercibidos dependiendo de la situación imperante en el lugar en el que se tuvieran que introducir, a diferencia de la típica vestimenta con la que hoy día se les identifica.

 _Rol de las mujeres:_ En cuanto a la situación en la que se encuentra Nodoka quiero mostrar la sumisión y obediencia total que las mujeres de aquella época (y los años siguientes) debían tener para con sus maridos. La mujer pertenecía al padre hasta el momento en que se casaba que pasaba a pertenecer al marido quien tenía total control y derecho sobre su vida y decisiones. Muchas mujeres eran victimas de malos tratos e incluso de asesinato y el marido era amparado por la ley si alegaba delitos tales como abandono del hogar o adulterio.


	31. Capítulo treinta

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 _ **Este capítulo va dedicado a A.R Tendo ya que hoy 19 de mayo es su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas felicidades hermosura! Disfruta mucho tu día con tus seres queridos y toma mucha tarta que una vez al año no hace daño. ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste y tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños!**_

 **Se que he estado un poco desconectada pero entre que mi trabajo me tiene ocupada y que la historia cada vez se complica mas me veo forzada a espaciar las actualizaciones ya que quiero que cuando haga una actualización sea PERFECTA. Agradecer a todos mis precios s lector s incluido mis chicas del grupo de Facebook que siempre está por aquí dejándome sus preciosos mensajes. Espero que este capítulo os encante y que haya merecido la pena la espera. Me alegráis el corazón con vuestros mensajes.**

 **Pediros perdón también por si se me escapa algún error de ortografía. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko. Humildemente pido también que me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión acerca de la historia. Tanto bueno como malo, cualquier crítica es buena.**

 **Agradecer todos los review que me mandáis, los leo todos y son el motivo por el que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron grises y lluviosos, como si los dioses lloraran por lo que pronto se avecinaría tanto en la casa de los Saotome como en el país. Mi entrenamiento seguía según lo planeado ya que esperaba que pronto, Nodoka-sama escribiera al consejo para que pusieran fecha a mi examen.

Ukyo y Ryoga estaban planeando su inminente boda y aunque no me parecía lógico casarse tan joven y más por imposición de otros, verles tan sonrientes me alegraba. Ryoga estaba exultante, sonreía siempre y aunque según Mizuno sensei la organización de un enlace es cosa de la novia, Ryoga-kun quería participar en todo lo que pudiera – es mi boda también – nos repetía a Mousse y a mi cada vez que se nos unía porque Ukyo le había echado a patadas.

En cuanto a Ranma, se la pasaba persiguiéndome como un perro sin amo llegando a cansarme. En más de una ocasión tuve que quejarme a Nodoka-sama para que le frenara los pies. Mousse también colaboraba ya que cada vez que veía que se acercaba a mi intentaba alejarle.

\- Es agotador – dije tumbándome en el dojo.

\- Quiere que le hagas caso – respondió Mousse secándose el sudor con un trapo – está acostumbrado a que siempre le perdones.

\- Pues esta vez se va a quedar con las ganas – Mousse soltó una risita.

\- Espero que sí.

Di un largo sorbo de agua mientras meditaba en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida en algunos años. Había vivido un huracán de sentimientos y situaciones que me habían hecho la mujer que era ahora, una mujer que no pensaba rendirse ante ningún hombre, aunque ese hombre fuera Ranma.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes el examen de Protectora? – me preguntó Mousse sentándose a mi lado alargando la mano para que le pasara la cantimplora.

\- No lo se, pero espero que pronto.

\- ¿Antes de la boda de Ukyo y Ryoga?

Negué levemente con la cabeza – No lo creo, están a un paso de casarse, por mucho que se aceleren las cosas supongo que se casarán antes.

\- Ese tipo está loco – murmuró Mousse bebiendo un largo trago – casarse con una niñata como Ukyo.

\- Bueno, tu querías casarte con una niñata como Shampoo – le piqué, más me arrepentí al segundo ya que la mirada de mi mejor amigo se oscureció levemente – Yo… Mousse… lo siento.

\- No importa – me cortó bebiendo de nuevo terminándose el agua con un deje de furia – al final Nodoka-sama tiene razón, la vida no es justa. Y menos para la gente como nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo nosotros? – pregunté curiosa.

Mousse me lanzó una apenada mirada que me estremeció – Mujeres, criados, gente pobre… nunca hay justicia en el mundo para ellos, en cambio para los que tienen dinero y poder… para ellos siempre hay alegría… aunque esta sea falsa.

Pensé un momento las palabras de Mousse, tenía mucha razón. Para los ricos todo era mucho más fácil, llevarse arroz a la boca, tener ropa limpia cada día, no pasar frío. no tener que esforzarse en nada… en cambio los que habíamos nacido en la base de la pirámide debíamos luchar cada día para sobrevivir.

\- Aunque tampoco nos va tan mal – dijo Mousse – tú vas a ser Protectora y yo serviré a Nodoka-sama, no es mal plan de vida. Al menos tendré techo y comida de por vida.

\- Pero no a la mujer que amas – dije seria.

\- No… pero ya no importa. Si ella es feliz viviendo una mentira, allá ella, será una amargada toda su vida por aferrarse a alguien que no la quiere, por mucho que ambos se empeñen en casarse.

\- ¿Crees que Ranma no la quiere? – me mordí la lengua nada más formular la pregunta. ¿Qué me importaba a mí si Ranma quería o no a Shampoo? ¿Qué más me daba a mí si se casaban o no? Ranma no era importante en mi vida, era un cero a la izquierda.

Mousse pensó unos minutos que decirme para luego soltar un largo suspiro – No sé por qué pero a pesar de todas las tonterías que soltaba cuando estábamos en el servicio y todo el daño gratuito que te ha hecho… no sé, no creo que ame a Shampoo como ella se merece.

\- Ósea, que solo es deseo.

Mousse se encogió de hombros – No lo sé y no soy quien para meterme en la vida del futuro señor de la casa y su prometida – luego me lanzó una rápida mirada, dura como una piedra y con voz dura dijo – Y tú tampoco.

Fruncí el ceño, no iba a permitir que Mousse me regañara como a una niña pequeña, sabía muy bien cual era mi lugar – Lo se Mousse, no soy idiota.

\- Lo sé – susurró – pero solo de pensar que vuelvas a caer… si te vuelve a hacer daño yo…

\- No lo hará – respondí firme sorprendiéndole – Ya no soy una niña estúpida que se cree todo lo que le cuentan. Como bien has dicho la vida no es justa y los hombres son ingratos – frunció levemente el ceño ofendido por mis palabras – la inmensa mayoría.

Mousse se levantó y temí por un momento que se hubiera enfadado pero cuando se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa burlona y revolvió mi pelo me tranquilicé – Eres una marimacho muy lista.

\- Cállate – le respondí con falsa molestia haciéndole reír.

Le vi estirarse y soltar el aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones con parsimonia. No pude evitar pensar que Mousse era guapo, muy guapo, mas no podía enamorarme de él, no era capaz. Le veía como mi mejor amigo, como un hermano mayor que siempre está para apoyarte y eso me ponía de muy mal humor ya que si me hubiera enamorado desde un principio de Mousse, a lo mejor las cosas serían diferentes.

\- Debo irme – habló entonces mi amigo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Debo acompañar a Ryoga a Edo a comprar no sé, ordenes de su madre.

\- ¿La señora Hibiki? – Pregunté sorprendida – Nunca he visto a los padres de Ryoga, desde que llegué parece que fueran inexistentes.

\- Pues están muy vivos y ansiosos por la boda. No conocen personalmente a Ukyo pero se han escrito varias veces a lo largo de los años. El padre de Ryoga es un alto cargo del emperador así que anda de aquí para allá sin un hogar fijo, por eso le enviaron aquí, no solo para que se formara en las artes sino para que no fuera un nómada.

\- Vaya – susurré sorprendida. No podía creer que a pesar de los años que conocía a Ryoga no supiera nada acerca de su vida familiar – ¿y qué opinan de Ukyo?

\- ¿¡Que van a opinar de la sobrina de Genma Saotome!? – casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al escuchar la palabra "sobrina". Mousse no tenía ni la menor idea del parentesco familiar que les unía, el al igual que todos pensaba que Ukyo era la sobrina de Genma, si todos supieran que en realidad era hija de una fulana y el hombre panda… seguro que los señores Hibiki no estarían tan contentos de casar a su hijo con la bastarda del señor Saotome – están encantados por la posición social que tendrán.

\- Es entendible – hablé rápida intentando cambiar de tema – creo que deberías irte ya, sino Ryoga se pondrá furioso.

Mousse alzó una ceja – ¿Me estás echando?

\- No es eso – dije – solo miro por tu bien, Ryoga está histérico con el tema de su boda y como algo salga mal te echará la culpa a ti seguro.

Mousse soltó una risita asintiendo levemente – tienes razón, creo que debería irme. Te veo luego.

Salió del dojo dejándome sola y solté un suspiro de alivio. Me tumbé en el suelo del dojo y cerré los ojos. ¿Cómo se tomaría Mousse saber que en realidad Rama, Ukyo y el son hermanos de padre? Seguro que pondría el grito en el cielo, no solo el, los otros dos seguro que aullarían como fieras.

Me sobé la cara con las manos y restregué mis ojos con fuerza. De repente sentí un horrible calor y alcé la tela de mi hakama dejando las piernas al aire, hice lo mismo con las mangas de la parte de arriba d mi traje y me dediqué a sentir el frescor de la madera.

Cerré mis ojos y me relajé al instante, pero entonces la puerta del dojo abriéndose me alertó. Sonreí de medio lado pensando que era Mousse que había vuelto – ¿Qué pasa Mousse te ha regañado Ryoga? – pregunté aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- No soy Mousse – la voz de Ranma me puso alerta. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y me puse en pie para observarle. Llevaba un traje de entrenamiento rojo y negro y la mirada que me regalaba era molesta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Venía a entrenar – contestó cerrando la puerta tras de si – y a hablar contigo.

\- Mira que eres pesado – protesté – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero tus estúpidas explicaciones?

\- No vengo a dártelas – me contestó sereno acercándose a mí – me ha quedado claro que no te interesan.

Me crucé de brazos alzando una ceja – Vaya, al fin lo has entendido.

\- Sí, me ha costado pero por fin entiendo que fui un imbécil, que te hice mucho daño y que una explicación tarde y mal no arregla el daño de cuatro años.

\- Vaya, que genialidad. Ranma sabe usar la lógica – me burlé de el con crueldad. Me miró con furia y sonreí más ampliamente relajando levemente mi postura – Bueno, pues puesto que yo ya he terminado y tú quieres entrenar te dejo el dojo para ti solito.

\- Espera – me frenó cuando me dispuse a pasar por su lado – Antes quiero proponerte algo.

\- No me interesa nada que venga de ti gracias – contesté con ironía.

\- No iba a proponerte nada indecente – protestó – solo entrenar, como antes.

Pensé unos segundos su propuesta, le miré con recelo de arriba abajo entrecerrando los ojos, buscando en él un deje de mentira o burla pero no encontré nada, asentí levemente y me coloqué frente a él en posición de defensa.

Me otorgó una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron – gracias – sentí mis tripas saltar por lo que solté un bufido.

\- Déjate de idioteces, es solo entrenamiento, me vendrá bien.

Ranma asintió y comenzamos a pelear. A diferencia de la última vez que peleamos esta vez para mi alegría, Ranma estaba peleando en serio. Dando golpes y defendiéndose como si luchara por fin con alguien a quien consideraba su igual.

Fue una pelea rápida y llena de técnicas perfectas, un golpe en el costado por parte de Ranma que nunca llego a tocarme, un codazo regalo de mi parte bien defendido… todo era perfecto en aquella pelea que parecía más bien una danza, pues la sincronía que había entre los dos hacían parecer a aquel enredo de golpes una obra teatral.

Una vez finalizado el encuentro intentamos recuperar el aliento levemente. Ranma apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas me miró con una sonrisa – has mejorado mucho.

\- No tenía nada mejor que hacer estos últimos cuatro años – respondí estirando los músculos.

\- ¿Ha estado muy aburrida la cosa por aquí?

\- Mucho, demasiado – contesté con una leve sonrisa – pero Nodoka-sama me entrenó duramente y he aquí el resultado.

\- Inmejorable – dijo Ranma con orgullo.

Alcé una ceja ante las palabras del joven señor y solté una cantarina risa – No me puedo creer que estés haciéndome la pelota de una forma tan descarada.

Ranma frunció el ceño y apretó los puños – Contigo no se puede entablar una conversación normal.

\- Tampoco es para enfadarse – dije aun entre risas – Te conozco Ranma, tantos halagos no son normales, ¿Qué quieres?

El joven señor abrió la boca un par de veces intentando formular una frase pero al no lograrlo soltó un suspiro y bajó su mirada – Esta bien, tu ganas – le miré esperando una respuesta – quería pedirte otro favor.

\- No creo que estés en posición de pedirme favores – contesté llevando mis manos a las caderas – pero soy una mujer buena por lo que voy a escucharte.

Ranma me miró esperanzado – Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

\- ¿¡Como!? – pregunté con sorpresa. De todas las peticiones del mundo, jamás esperé que Ranma me pidiera eso.

\- Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. Sé que ya nada será como antes pero… quiero volver a tener la buena relación que teníamos, que me mires sin fruncir el ceño, que entrenemos juntos, que…

\- Para, para, para – le frené alzando las manos – creo que te estás confundiendo – puso un gesto de duda en su rostro y me apresuré a ponerme de nuevo esa coraza de frialdad – Que haya entrenado contigo no quiere decir que seamos amigos, que te haya hablado con amabilidad no quiere decir que te haya perdonado, que no te parta la cara cada vez que te cruzas en mi cabeza no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo. No te confundas Ranma.

\- Pero… pensé que tu…

\- Pues pensaste mal – dije seca – No volveremos a ser amigos Ranma, nunca. Lo que acaba de pasar ha sido… la despedida que nunca tuvimos por así decirlo, el fin de nuestra amistad de manera cordial.

\- ¡No puedes hablar enserio! – me gritó con molesta.

\- ¡No me grites! – Le vi dar un pequeño bote en el sitio – Te repito Ranma que nada nos une, ¡Nada! Tú eres el hijo de mi señora, y yo su sirviente, si hay algo que nos une es una relación profesional y nada más.

Ranma me miró serio, clavando su azulina mirada en la mía – ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- Sí – contesté firme.

Apretó levemente los puños y se mordió el labio con rabia – Sea – escupió para luego girarse y salir del dojo como un huracán. Miré su espalda desaparecer por la puerta y pegué una patada al suelo intentando disipar mi frustración. Ranma Saotome iba a volverla loca.

Harta de esa estúpida situación salí del dojo directa hacia el baño, necesitaba con urgencia relajar mis músculos en agua caliente. Caminé veloz hasta entrar en la casa y lo primero que escuché fueron los aullidos de Shampoo.

\- ¿Qué diablos le pasa? – pregunté a Nara que pasaba cargando un montón de ropa.

\- La señora Mizuno está enseñándola a peinarse como una mujer casada.

Un nuevo alarido de dolor resonó en la casa – Pues parece que le está arrancando los pelos uno a uno… en fin, voy a darme un baño.

Nara se despidió de mí y seguí mi camino hacia el baño, una vez dentro me despojé de mi ropa y lavé mi cuerpo a conciencia limpiando cualquier resto de sudor. Una vez estuve limpia entre en la bañera y solté un suspiro de alivio al notar mis músculos destensarse.

Tomé un poco de agua entre mis manos y mojé mi cara, necesitaba despejarme. Había tenido un grave momento de debilidad ante Ranma que no podía volver a pasar. No podía darme el lujo de caer de nuevo en su trampa, en su falsa amabilidad… esos momentos amenos que pasamos entrenando en el dojo solo eran una encerrona barata para lograr mi perdón… no podía dejarme enredar de nuevo. Me quedé un rato a remojo pensando en todo y a la vez en nada hasta que noté mis dedos arrugados, era hora de salir.

Una vez me vestí con ropa limpia me dirigí a las caballerizas y decidí salir a dar un paseo hasta Edo. Con un poco de suerte me encontraba a Ryoga y Mousse y podía pasar un poco de mi tiempo con ellos.

Monté en mi yegua y salí al galope camino a la ciudad. Gracias a la rapidez de Kaze llegué en poco tiempo, la até a un poste al lado del abrevadero y busqué con la mirada alguno de mis amigos. Caminé por la ciudad barriendo con mis ojos cada puesto y bar. Los mercaderes gritaban ofreciéndome sus productos, incluso alguno llamó mi atención pero mi meta no era comprar, sino encontrar a mis amigos.

Vagabundee por las calles principales sin encontrarlos. Bufé molesta, dispuesta a volver a casa cuando la voz de Mousse llamó mi atención. Me giré para encontrarle y le vi parado con gesto de aburrimiento en un puesto de kimonos. Caminé rápida y cuando estuve a pocos metros alcé una mano llamándole.

\- Mousse – mi amigo se giró sorprendido pero me otorgó una sonrisa.

\- Akane, que alegría – su voz sonaba aliviada – pensé que iba a morir de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Akane? – preguntó Ryoga tras una cortina. La cabeza de mi amigo salió de entre la tela y me sonrió – ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! Así tendré más opiniones.

\- ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí? – pregunté al ver la mueca que ponía Mousse en la cara mientras Ryoga desaparecía de nuevo entre la tela.

\- Pues como una hora o más – bufó molesto – no para de probarse cosas. Parece una mujer.

Le di un golpe cariñoso en la parte de atrás de la nuca – No seas antiguo.

Mousse se sobó el golpe dispuesto a protestar pero en ese momento Ryoga salió vestido con un elegante kimono negro, perfecto para su boda. Abrí la boca sorprendida ante lo guapo que se veía. Ryoga siempre había sido el más vivaracho e infantil de los tres, siempre alegre, siempre con un aire inocente y despistado que le hacía especial, pero verle enfundado en ese montsuki a punto de casarse… parecía más adulto que nunca.

\- ¿Qué os parece? – preguntó luciéndose.

\- Igual que los otros veinte – dijo Mousse con aburrimiento haciendo que el futuro marido frunciera el ceño.

\- No te vuelvo a pedir un favor, amargado – Mousse rodó los ojos con aburrimiento y Ryoga se giró para mirarme con ojos de cordero degollado – Akane ¿tú que piensas?

\- Estás genial – dije con una sonrisa – Ukyo seguro que estará encantada.

Los ojos de mi amigo brillaron como dos soles – ¿De verdad? – Tras recibir un asentimiento de mi parte se miró desde todos los ángulos posibles – la verdad es que este es el que más me gusta y en el que más cómodo estoy.

\- Le queda perfecto joven – dijo el dueño de la tienda.

\- Pero también es el más caro – murmuró Ryoga con un deje de duda.

\- Es tu boda – me apresuré a decir consiguiendo la atención de mi amigo – te casaras una vez en la vida, haz que sea especial y gástate lo que quieras. No mires precios, guíate por el corazón.

Ryoga meditó un segundo mis palabras viéndose de nuevo pero a los poco tiempo puso una enorme sonrisa en su cara y asintió firmemente – Tienes razón Akane, me lo quedo.

El vendedor puso una mueca de alegría y le acompañó a cambiarse de ropa. Mousse me abrazó de manera dramática y con voz teatral dijo – eres mi nueva diosa.

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunté algo sonrojada.

\- Has conseguido en dos minutos lo que yo llevo intentando dos horas – fingió que se limpiaba una lagrimita y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada – Que Kami te proteja.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó la voz de Ryoga.

Una vez fuera de la tienda mis amigos fueron a una taberna a tomar un poco de sake. No era una bebedora ni mucho menos pero supuse que un vasito no me haría mucho daño. Cuando entramos noté varias miradas y cuchicheos sobre nosotros. Di un rápido vistazo al bar y comprobé que no había ninguna joven de mi edad, las mujeres que allí había me observaban perplejas desde la cocina.

Sin darle importancia me senté en la mesa de madera gastada junto a mis amigos quienes también estaban alerta ya que al igual que yo habían notado las miradas de los presentes sobre nosotros.

Un hombre corpulento, con un uniforme blanco sucio y gastado se colocó frente a nosotros. Ryoga con amabilidad le ordenó traer una botella de sake y algo para picar, pero el camarero no se movió de allí, siguió mirándome fijamente casi sin pestañear.

Fruncí el ceño y le devolví la mirada furiosa. Mousse carraspeó un momento llamando la atención del hombre – Está con nosotros.

\- Este no es lugar para una mujer – gruñó mirándome de nuevo.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí? – pregunté con rabia haciendo a Ryoga reírse.

El hombre frunció el ceño y apretó los puños – deberás respetarme, este es mi local.

\- Y ella un cliente – dijo firme Mousse levantándose y encarándose al hombre. Mi amigo le sacaba un par de centímetros lo que hizo que el dueño del local tuviera que alzar levemente la vista – y si no nos sirves con amabilidad el pedido nos iremos de aquí y le diremos a los Saotome y sus conocidos que no pisen este antro de mala muerte nunca más.

Ante la mención de los Saotome el hombre palideció ya que Genma se gastaba unos buenos cuartos en aquel sitio con sus amigotes por lo que supongo tembló al pensar en que los beneficios que le daba el hombre panda caerían en picado si no iba nunca más. Dio una rápida reverencia y se dio la vuelta gritando el pedido. Mousse se sentó de nuevo bufando y Ryoga aplaudió – Así se defiende a una dama.

\- Yo no soy una dama – me apresuré a decir – Nunca lo he sido.

\- Para mí siempre serás mi dulce y querida Akane-chan – dijo de forma melodramática Ryoga haciéndome reír.

A los pocos segundos el hombre apareció con una botella de sake, tres vasitos y unos trozos de calamar cortado en dados – El calamar corre de mi cuenta, disfruten – y tras hacer otra profunda reverencia se alejó de nosotros.

\- ¡Bien! Comida gratis – dijo Ryoga sirviéndonos el sake.

\- Gracias a mí – puntualicé tomando un sorbito de mi copa. Puse cara de asco pues no estaba acostumbrada al sabor.

\- Te acostumbraras – dijo Mousse al ver mi cara – El primer trago es asqueroso, el segundo solo desagradable, el tercero tolerable y al cuarto ya te va gustando.

Ryoga asintió levemente tomando un trozo de calamar - ¿Y eso lo aprendisteis en el ejército? – pregunté con interés.

\- Correcto – dijo Mousse – según los senseis ya éramos hombres y como hombres debíamos empezar a experimentar este tipo de cosas.

\- Fue divertido en algunos aspectos, otros ya no tanto…

\- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunté con interés dando otro sorbito notando como poco a poco el asco menguaba.

\- Nada – habló rápidamente Mousse.

Ryoga y Mousse se lanzaron una rápida mirada que me hizo desconfiar, algo ocultaban y debía sacárselo aunque fuera a la fuerza. Miré a Ryoga con la ceja enarcada y lo noté ponerse nervioso, sonreí internamente porque sabía que mi amigo no podría con la presión y terminaría cantando como un pajarito una mañana soleada. Solo necesitaba tres segundos más de contacto visual y sería mío.

Ryoga temblaba levemente buscando a Mousse con la mirada que bebía su sake. Sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los míos y reafirmé mi mirada, como si estuviera leyéndole el alma. Lo tenía donde quería.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Te lo contaré pero no me mires así!

\- ¡Ryoga! – le riñó Mousse pero recibió una mirada reprobatoria de mi parte y cerró el pico.

\- Es increíble el temor que das con una sola mirada – dijo Ryoga haciéndome sonreír orgullosa – Te contaremos pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada.

\- ¿Qué diablos os mandaban hacer en ese sitio? ¿Robar? – pregunté con curiosidad.

Ryoga negó levemente y bajó la mirada jugando con sus dedos de manera tímida – Al principio solo eran fiestas con mucho alcohol y alguna que otra geisha…

\- Bueno es algo normal – dije – es común entre los soldados ir a casas del té, no tiene nada de malo.

\- No – habló de repente Mousse – las geishas estaban bien, no tenían nada de malo. El problema es lo que vino después.

\- Nos llevaban a burdeles – dijo rápidamente Ryoga dando un largo sorbo de sake – Mi Ukyo, si ella llegara a enterarse…

\- ¿¡Que hicisteis que!? – pregunté escandalizada ganándome alguna que otra nueva mirada. Me quedé impactada ante lo que me contaban ¿les habían obligado a dormir con prostitutas? ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerse hombres? ¿Cómo era posible que los hombres tuvieran pensamientos tan arcaicos?

\- No todos lo hicimos – dijo Ryoga muy bajo – Muchos de los chicos se lanzaron de cabeza a esa "aventura" pero yo… yo no pude… mi querida Ukyo.

Lancé una mirada a Mousse que escondía sus ojos de mí. Le tomé la cara con una mano y le giré la cara obligándole a mirarme pero una vez más apartaba su mirada. Fruncí el ceño levemente y zarandee su barbilla obligándole a mirarme sin palabras.

Poco a poco alzó sus ojos, brillantes y temblorosos y los clavó en mí. Estaban tristes y avergonzados, señal inequívoca de que el si había hecho lo que Kami vaya a saber.

\- ¿Lo hiciste, verdad? – pregunté muy seria.

Mousse me miró sin parpadear unos segundos y poco a poco se soltó de mi agarre para luego, susurrar – Necesitaba olvidarme de ella.

Se me secó la garganta, no podía creerme que Mousse hubiera jugado con la vida y la integridad de una mujer por su beneficio personal. Odiaba a los hombres que se iban a los burdeles no solo por ser unos malditos infieles, sino por ser unos pervertidos que no pensaban en la integridad de aquellas chicas, algunas incluso niñas, que trabajaban allí no por gusto, sino por obligación.

\- Fue una vez – dijo Ryoga.

\- Me importa muy poco si fue una vez o un millón de veces, esas chicas no son objetos con los que desfogarse, son seres humanos - estaba muy enfadada, no sabía si con Mousse o con los cerdos que les habían arrastrado allí, quizás con todos a la vez.

\- Cobran por ello – dijo Mousse avergonzado.

Lancé una fiera mirada a mi mejor amigo y lo vi dar un respingo – Sí, cobrar cobran por ello, pero ellas no ganan nada. Todo va para el cerdo o la… ¡bruja! Que las tiene allí encerradas.

\- Algunas están por voluntad propia…

\- ¡Por qué no tienen otra opción! – dije frustrada – Porque es una forma rápida y fácil de ganar dinero, pero ¿alguna vez las habéis visto sonreír realmente? ¿Con verdadera felicidad?

Mousse y Ryoga se miraron pero no dijeron nada – Por Kami, ¡muchas incluso son niñas! Esto es un escándalo.

\- No te enfades con el Akane – dijo Ryoga débilmente – el solo lo hizo una vez, en un momento de debilidad, otros muchos iban y venían todos los días, ellos son los cerdos aquí.

\- No estoy enfadada, estoy ofendida – quería gritar, pegarle una paliza a todos los hombres que encontrara en el barrio rojo, quería destrozar algo. Una vez mas miré a Mousse y mi corazón se estrujó al ver la mueca de vergüenza y disgusto que tenía mi amigo.

Me sobé el puente de la nariz y solté un largo suspiro. Yo no era nadie para meterme en sus asuntos, Mousse era un buen hombre y nunca haría daño a nadie. Si había aceptado hacer lo que hizo sería por algo, por una buena razón… aunque para mí el intentar olvidar a Shampoo con una prostituta me parecía una idiotez.

\- Lo siento Mousse no estoy enfadada contigo, solo que… pensar que esas chicas tienen que acostarse con hombres solo porque estos piensan que así son más machos que ninguno me pone enferma.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Mousse débilmente.

Nos dimos una leve sonrisa y dejamos el tema a un lado aunque a mí había algo que me estaba matando desde que sacó la conversación ¿Habría Ranma dormido con alguna prostituta? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Lo hizo antes de dejarme o después? ¿Se habría negado? Miles de dudas pasaban por mi mente, dudas que me estaban matando y estrujando el corazón.

\- Ranma no hizo nada – la voz de Ryoga me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sus ojos marrones me miraban con ternura, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

Me sonrojé enormemente al verme pillada y di un largo sorbo de sake intentando aplacar mi vergüenza. Ryoga soltó una risa ahogada y dijo – No hace falta que te pongas nerviosa.

\- ¡No estoy nerviosa! – Escupí con rabia dando un puñetazo a la mesa – me da igual lo que ese idiota haga con su vida. Desde hace cuatro años no es nadie para mí.

Mousse me observo pero ignoré su mirada, no quería saber nada de Ranma, no me interesaba para nada su vida… ¿verdad?

\- Sé que te mueres por saberlo – dijo Mousse medio divertido.

\- No, no me interesa.

\- Solo como dato – empezó Mousse – Genma pensaba que su hijo y heredero era demasiado importante como para mezclarse con… ¿Cómo las llamaba?

\- Putas de tres al cuarto – puntualizó Ryoga comiéndose el ultimo taquito de calamar.

Mousse le apuntó con el dedo en señal de agradecimiento – Eso, para Genma su hijo era demasiado importante como para mezclarse con putas de tres al cuarto y por eso a él lo llevaba a la casa de té todas las noches con la esperanza de que Ranma eligiera a alguna joven geisha como su favorita.

No dije nada, es más, fingí no prestar la más mínima atención pero en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba saber si al final eligió a alguna Geisha. Mousse me pico la mejilla con el dedo – Sé que me estás escuchando – fruncí el ceño levemente y me crucé de brazos como una niña ofendida – Nunca eligió a ninguna, es más ni después de dejarte estuvo con ninguna.

\- Y es raro porque había una preciosísima tras de él, pero nada. Ranma nunca la miró.

Un calorcito dentro de mi corazón me alertó de que algo estaba mal. No debía sentir alivio y mucho menos felicidad al saber que Ranma no había estado con ninguna mujer. No debía importarme porque no era mi problema, ahora era el prometido de Shampoo así que si hubiera hecho algo con esa preciosísima geisha sería problema de la china, no mío.

Me golpee internamente por mi debilidad, por mis ganas de saber que había hecho Ranma y que no. No podía permitir que mis amigos supieran lo que había provocado en mí aquella noticia así que poniendo una cara neutra y alzando otra vez mis defensas creando un muro de contención entre ellos y yo dije con voz muy seria mirándoles a ambos a los ojos:

\- Una vez más os digo que no me importa – me levanté veloz ante la sorprendida mirada de ambos – creo que es hora de irse, yo tengo entrenamiento y tú vas a casarte en breve así que debes estar con tu prometida y no aquí.

Puse con fuerza dos monedas en la mesa y salí del bar escuchando como mis amigos me llamaban a mi espalda, pero hice caso omiso. Apreté el paso y me dirigí hacia donde había dejado atada a Kaze quien permanecía tranquila. La desaté y me monté en mi fiel compañera saliendo al galope de la ciudad.

Estaba furiosa, pero no con mis amigos sino conmigo misma, por esa maldita debilidad de la que no podía desprenderme. Apreté los dientes con rabia mientras azuzaba a Kaze para que apretara el paso. Iba a olvidarme de Ranma Saotome de una vez por todas aunque para ello tuviera que arrancarme el corazón de cuajo.

* * *

La boda de mi amigo llego y con ella un enfado monumental por parte de mi señora. Días antes del enlace la señora Hibiki se presentó en la casa. Fue la primera y última vez que la vi.

La señora Hibiki era una mujer guapa y elegante, se parecía a mi señora aunque se veía que su carácter era más agrio, como el de alguien que no está acostumbrado a que le den un no por respuesta.

Esa mañana mi señora estaba reunida con la madre de Ryoga quien parecía muy incómodo ante la presencia de su progenitora. Por más que Mousse y yo intentáramos sacarle información no pudimos ya que Ryoga se encerró en su cuarto y no quiso ser molestado.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasa? – pregunté curiosa.

\- Espero que no sea nada grave.

Una pequeña idea se formó en mi cabeza y palidecí, quizás la señora Hibiki se había enterado del verdadero origen de Ukyo y estaba dispuesta a romper toda amistad con los Saotome. Tomé el brazo de Mousse y lo zarandee preocupada, si la señora Hibiki rompía el compromiso de Ukyo y Ryoga mi amigo lo pasaría fatal ya que estaba profundamente enamorado de su prometida.

\- ¿No crees que romperá el compromiso de Ryoga y Ukyo verdad?

Mousse alzó una ceja y se rascó la cabeza pensando la opción. Tragué saliva con dificultad pero el rostro sereno de Mousse me calmó – No creo que sea eso, cuando llego la señora Hibiki saludó muy amablemente a Ukyo.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunté.

\- Sí, no creo que sea eso, a lo mejor están hablando sobre donde vivirán los chicos cuando se casen.

Me quedé pensativa ante las palabras de Mousse. No había caído en la cuenta de que, en cuanto Ryoga y Ukyo se casaran mi mejor amigo podría irse de la casa. Me dio mucha pena pensar en despertarme por la mañana y no ver el sonriente y amable rostro de Ryoga.

Unos gritos salieron de la sala donde estaba mi señora y la madre de Ryoga y me giré sorprendida. Parecía una acalorada discusión que estaba yendo a más. Mousse me miró asustado y me dispuse a entrar en la sala para ver qué diablos pasaba cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y la señora Hibiki apareció frente a mí mirándome con ojos de hielo.

\- Apártate muchacha – me dio un empujón y salió de la casa hecha una furia. Ukyo que pasaba por allí la intercepto.

\- Suegra, ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Nunca, en toda mi vida me habían hecho un feo como este – retoricaba la mujer calzándose sus geta – Porque mi hijo y tú os amáis y el nombre Saotome sigue siendo importante sino este matrimonio estaría disuelto.

Ukyo palideció y salió tras la mujer suplicándole que la esperara. Tanto Mousse como yo nos quedamos impactados por lo que acabábamos de presenciar y oír ¿Qué tanto había pasado con mi señora y la señora Hibiki? ¿Por qué había salido de esa forma de la casa?

\- Akane – sonó la voz de mi señora – entra debemos hablar.

Miré a Mousse quien se despidió con la cabeza y entré a la sala donde mi señora esperaba sentada tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminé para colocarme frente ella.

\- Supongo que has oído todo.

\- Casi todo – puntualicé.

Nodoka-sama sonrió levemente – Y supongo que tienes curiosidad por saber que ha pasado.

\- Supone bien, señora.

Nodoka-sama me miró con un juguetón brillo en los ojos y me ofreció un dulce que había en la mesa. Lo rechacé con educación esperando la explicación de mi señora – Bueno querida, como sabes la boda de Ukyo y Ryoga está al caer.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es que la señora Hibiki sabe acerca del origen de Ukyo?

\- No – dijo rápidamente mi señora – pero sí que hay algo que no la tiene contenta.

\- ¿Y que es, mi señora? – pregunté con curiosidad.

Nodoka-sama se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, mirándome fijamente y con la voz seria dijo – tú.

\- ¿Yo? – Pregunté asombrada – ¿Qué he hecho yo que pudiera ofenderla? Si ni siquiera la conozco.

\- Ese es el problema, que no te conoce pero tiene prejuicios contra ti, prejuicios que le ha metido en la cabeza Ukyo.

Me quedé de piedra ante las palabras de Nodoka-sama ¿es que Ukyo le había hablado mal de mí a la madre de Ryoga? – No… no entiendo señora.

\- Yo te explicaré querida – dijo serena – el problema es que Ukyo le ha dicho que pasas mucho tiempo con su hijo, que hace algún tiempo él estaba enamorado de ti y que teme que intestes robarle su amor y que Ryoga vuelva a tener sentimientos hacia a ti.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! – Dije con rabia – Ryoga y yo somos buenos amigos, él no me ama.

\- Pero lo hizo.

\- ¡Cuando éramos unos críos! – gemí frustrada y me sobe el puente de la nariz con hastío ¿hasta dónde iban a llegar los celos enfermizos de Ukyo? – y por eso su madre me odia ¿Por qué piensa que soy una rompe hogares?

Nodoka-sama se encogió de hombros – Más o menos, además Ukyo le ha comentado tus gustos "masculinos" y eso a una señora tan tradicional como la señora Hibiki le parece por lo menos demencial.

\- No me lo creo – dije impactada. Comencé a mover las manos y la boca de manera exagerada, como si estuviera loca – ¡No es justo! ¿No le habré dado problemas a Ryoga-kun verdad?

\- Tú no le has dado problemas, el problema se lo ha dado su prometida hablando de más y exagerando las cosas por sus celos infantiles.

Me mordí la uña de manera inquieta mientras mi cabeza era un remolino de sentimientos ¿y si por mi culpa Ryoga y Ukyo no se casaban? Temía enormemente ser la culpable del sufrimiento de mi amigo y todo por malentendidos estúpidos.

\- Se casaran ¿verdad? – pregunté con cierto miedo.

\- En cinco días como estaba previsto – di un largo suspiro de alivio – pero tú no puedes asistir.

Miré a mi señora asombrada pero en cierta parte era entendible. Si su madre no se fiaba de mi por culpa de Ukyo no debía esperar ser invitada al enlace – Me da mucha pena pero… si con eso el matrimonio llega a buen puerto, me quedaré al margen.

\- Ryoga ha insistido mucho a su madre, igual que yo pero no hay manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ukyo ha esparcido mucho veneno en tu contra.

\- Esa estúpida niñata celosa – bufé con rabia – No entiendo porque Ryoga está enamorado de ella.

\- El amor es ciego – habló mi señora con una leve sonrisa.

Me daba mucha tristeza no poder estar al lado de mi amigo el día más importante de su vida, pero tampoco iba a pelear por estar en su boda. Mi mayor deseo era que Ryoga fuera muy feliz, aunque estuviera casado con una infantil como Ukyo, así que si para eso debía alejarme el día de la boda lo haría.

\- Solo le pido que cuando se case le transmita mi enhorabuena – hablé con tristeza.

\- Pues eso deberás encargárselo a otro, porque yo tampoco iré.

Abrí los ojos de par en par ante las palabras de Nodoka-sama – ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Cómo que no irá?!

\- Lo que has oído – dijo firme – si tú no estás invitada yo tampoco iré.

\- Pero… pero señora usted es la matriarca Saotome y la responsable de Ukyo, debe estar ahí.

\- No pienso estar en un sitio donde hay gente prejuiciosa y sin personalidad – dijo firme Nodoka-sama – si tú no estás invitada yo tampoco lo estoy y así se lo he transmitido a la señora Hibiki.

\- ¿Por eso los gritos? – Pregunté recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de mi señora – ¿Esta segura?

\- Segurísima, tu eres mi mano derecha, mis dos ojos y mis oídos, serás mi Protectora muy pronto, parte de mi familia y de mí. Si esos idiotas te desprecian entonces me desprecian a mí.

Sentí un calorcito formarse en mi pecho, a pesar de no ser más que una sirvienta y dentro de poco pasaría a ser prácticamente un objeto heredable para los Saotome, mi señora me trataba con muchísimo cariño, como si fuera su propia hija, por eso estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo y dar mi vida por ella, porque Nodoka-sama era el pilar más importante de mi vida en aquellos momentos. Ella me recogió de la calle, me cuido y alimentó, me entrenó y lo más importante, me convirtió en la mujer fuerte que era en ese momento y que sigo siendo, aunque esto suene muy ególatra.

\- _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Nodoka-sama – di una amplia reverencia hasta que mi frente tocó el tatami. Mi señora se merecía esa muestra de respeto y mucho más.

Con el transcurso delos días la boda de mi amigo y Ukyo llego. Se llevaría a cabo en la casa hasta la tarde por lo que Nodoka-sama y yo nos dispusimos a irnos a Edo a pasar el día.

Desde que mi señora había declinado la invitación Ukyo le suplicaba día y noche que por favor asistiera a su boda, que para ella era como una madre y que la necesitaba a su lado, pero Nodoka-sama fue firme.

Por eso allí estaba, en la caballeriza preparando a Kaze para irme junto con mi señora que esperaba en la puerta al carro que la llevaría a la ciudad. Estaba tan concentrada preparando las riendas de mi yegua que no noté que alguien se me había unido.

\- Akane – me giré para encontrarme a Ryoga, elegantemente vestido con el montsuki que había comprado gracias a mí.

Sonreí dulcemente a mi amigo y terminé de arreglar a Kaze – Hola Ryoga. Estás muy guapo.

\- Gracias – susurró avergonzado bajando la vista. Me dio mucha ternura verle así, desde la visita de su madre andaba decaído, me pedía perdón a todas horas y me suplicaba que no hiciera caso a su madre y asistiera a su boda – Lo siento mucho Akane.

\- No te preocupes – dije acercándome a el – Lo importante ahora eres tú, que seas muy feliz y que te cases con la mujer que amas.

\- Estoy muy enfadado con Ukyo, Akane – dijo con rabia – por su culpa no puedo tener a mi mejor amiga conmigo el día de mi boda.

Tomé su cara entre sus manos y la alcé hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Pude ver la sombra de la vergüenza y la tristeza, así como también pude ver que estaba terriblemente enfadado – No tienes por qué enfadarte, me da mucha pena no poder estar contigo físicamente este día, pero estaré en un lugar mejor – llevé mi mano a su corazón y le di dos golpecitos leves – aquí, y de aquí nadie podrá echarme nunca.

Ryoga dio un par de respiraciones y me abrazó con fuerza – Siempre serás mi hermana.

\- Y tú siempre serás mi hermano – contesté devolviéndole el abrazo. Nos abrazamos varios segundos con fuerza, el disculpándose en silencio, yo reconfortándole. Cuando nos separamos le regalé una brillante sonrisa que me devolvió – Ahora entra en la casa, termina de prepararte y cásate con la mujer que amas.

Ryoga me dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo más animado. Solo esperaba que antes de la boda Ukyo cerrara el pico o mi amigo la mandaría a paseo. Solté un largo suspiro y saqué a Kaze de la caballeriza. Al pasar por el jardín vi a Ranma siendo atosigado por Shampoo. No habíamos hablado mucho desde el incidente del dojo pero de vez en cuando notaba su mirada buscarme.

Una vez más sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos unos segundos. Me miraba como un cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia pero de nuevo puse mi muralla de hielo y tras rodar los ojos con aburrimiento seguí mi camino sin mirarle. La casa Saotome estaba decorada con gusto, desde mi posición podía ver el enorme jardín decorado con faroles y mucha comida.

Seguí caminando viendo como mi señora se subía en el carro, tiré de las riendas de Kaze y me dirigí a la salida pero una violenta y enfadada Ukyo se puso en medio haciéndome frenar en seco provocando que Kaze se asustara.

Ukyo pego un grito de terror y se apartó al ver que mi yegua se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras y relinchaba. Tiré de las riendas con fuerza y acaricie su hocico hasta calmarla.

\- Debería hacer filetes de esa bestia – habló con ira Ukyo.

Me giré para fulminarla con la mirada – A lo mejor debería hacer filetes de ti.

Ukyo dio un gritito ahogado mirando de reojo mi daga y dio otro pasito hacia atrás. Sonreí burlona al ver el miedo en sus pupilas cosa que la enfadó. Frunció el ceño y pego una patada al suelo haciendo bambolearse su impecable shiramuko blanco y rojo.

\- Has destrozado el día de mi boda.

Alcé una ceja curiosa ante sus palabras – ¿Pero qué idiotez estás diciendo?

\- Por tu culpa Nodoka-sama no asistirá a mi boda – dijo con voz lastimera – ella es como una madre para mí, me crio como a una hija y por tu culpa ahora estaré sola el día más importante de mi vida.

\- Tú te lo buscaste – contesté con enfado – tú fuiste la que le contó mentiras sobre mí a la señora Hibiki.

\- ¡Y por tu culpa Ryoga está enfadado conmigo!

\- Por mi culpa no – la corté – por la tuya, por ser una niñata insegura que ve cosas donde no las hay – se quedó perpleja ante mis palabras. Me estaba cabreando y no os podéis imaginar las ganas que tenía de lanzar un trozo de tierra en aquel blanco kimono, más me contuve ya que destrozar (de verdad) la boda de Ukyo llevaría a destrozar a Ryoga también, y por muy enfadada que estuviera con la muchacha por Ryoga me contraloría.

\- Era mi deber, no podía permitir que me robaras su amor – me dijo con rabia – pero una vez más Ryoga y Nodoka-sama te antepusieron a todo.

\- ¿Y de qué sirve? – Pregunté hastiada – Has ganado, te vas a casar con Ryoga y yo no estaré allí para molestarte ¿Qué más quieres?

\- ¡Que te largues de aquí para siempre y nos dejes en paz, todos hablan de nosotros por tu culpa! – gritó con rabia.

Me quedé quieta mirándola muy seria. No entendía porque esa mujer me odiaba tanto, jamás me había metido con Ukyo, nunca habíamos tenido problemas (al menos cuando llegue a la casa) pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Ukyo empezó a odiarme y a día de hoy no entiendo bien por qué lo hacía, supongo que los celos la envenenaron.

\- Mira – dije cansada – que te quede claro una cosa. No amo a Ryoga, le quiero sí, pero como a un hermano, y él te ama a ti, aunque no entiendo muy bien porque – Ukyo frunció el ceño ante mis palabras – Solo te deseo un feliz matrimonio y te recomiendo que te relajes un poco ya que Ryoga está bastante enfadado contigo – me subí a lomos de Kaze mirándola desde lo alto – así que ten cuidado y no digas nada malo de mi porque a lo mejor, no te casas.

Azucé a Kaze quien comenzó a caminar lentamente pasando al lado de Ukyo quien se había quedado con la boca abierta. Escuché un grito de rabia a mi espalda y rodé los ojos. Ukyo no cambiaría nunca. Cuando llegué a la altura de mi señora enarcó una ceja.

\- No ha sido nada – dije adelantándome.

\- Bien – con una orden muda el conductor del carro hecho a andar. Yo seguía a mi señora muy de cerca a lomos de mi yegua y el camino se me hizo eterno y silencioso. Una vez en Edo pasamos un día ameno, paseamos por los puestos e incluso mi señora hizo un par de compras.

Aunque mi cuerpo estaba junto a mi señora mi cabeza estaba en la casa, junto con mi amigo. Mientras Nodoka-sama charlaba con una mujer que no conocía miré al cielo, su color azul estaba bastante apagado señal inequívoca de que empezaba a caer la tarde.

Di un largo suspiro, seguramente Ryoga a esas horas ya era un hombre casado. Apreté los puños con rabia ya que cuando llegara a la casa mi mejor amigo no estaría allí, posiblemente cuando pusiera un pie en la casa Saotome el estaría en la habitación con Ukyo… me sonrojé al imaginarme esa penosa situación.

Me golpee las mejillas un momento intentando alejar esos pensamientos, justo cuando Nodoka-sama se colocó a mi lado y me miró como si estuviera loca.

\- Akane, ¿Qué haces?

\- Nada mi señora – hablé rápido llevando mis manos a la espalda – sentí algo en mi cara y temí que fuera un bicho.

Mi señora enarcó una ceja y tragué seco. Estaba segura de que no me había creído nada pero para mi suerte no me preguntó – ¿Tienes hambre? – Di un leve asentimiento – vayamos a comer algo ¿te apetece ramen?

\- Sería fantástico, mi señora.

Seguí a Nodoka-sama por las calles de Edo sin mediar palabra. En algunos momentos escuchaba los cuchicheos de algunas personas pero hice caso omiso. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de ramen, una mujer regordeta y muy amable nos dirigió a una mesa apartada. Pedimos nuestra orden y la mujer puso ante nosotras dos tazas de té.

Cuando se fue para preparar el pedido Nodoka-sama jugó con un adorno que había en la mesa – Seguro que has escuchado los murmullos ¿verdad?

\- Sí pero no me importa mucho, nunca me ha importado que piensen de mí y lo sabe.

Nodoka-sama puso una tenue sonrisa dejando a un lado el adorno – Lo se…

La mujer llegó con los dos tazones de ramen y nos deseó buen provecho. Comimos en silencio y casi sin mirarnos, el ramen estaba muy bueno y yo estaba hambrienta.

\- Akane – habló de repente mi señora llamando mi atención – estoy algo preocupada.

Mastique rápidamente mi comida y trague con dificultad – ¿Qué ocurre señora?

Nodoka-sama jugó un momento con los palillos dentro del ramen – He enviado ya la carta al consejo, estoy esperando su respuesta.

Casi me atraganto con el té ante sus palabras. Tosí con fuerza asustando a mi señora quien se levantó a darme unas palmaditas en la espalda. Incluso algunos comensales se habían girado a mirarme preocupados.

Poco a poco la tos cesó y recogí todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones. Miré con pánico a mi señora. No es que me diera miedo el examen, llevaba esperándolo mucho tiempo pero que me soltara, así de sopetón que ya había mandado la carta me pareció sino menos sorprendente.

\- ¿Por qué ahora señora? – pregunté.

Nodoka-sama se encogió de hombros volviendo a su sitio – Es justo el momento.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? No he aprendido nada nuevo, en nuestros entrenamientos solo nos hemos dedicado a repetir lo ya aprendido.

\- Bueno, no te puedo mentir querida – habló mi señora – llevo un tiempo sabiéndote preparada pero necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos cual sería tu reacción.

\- ¿Mi reacción? – Pregunté curiosa – Mi reacción sobre qué.

\- Tu reacción al ver a Ranma, al volver a convivir con el – me miró a los ojos de una forma calmada, nada de seriedad o indiferencia, no intentaba imponerse como hacía otras veces, esta vez mi señora me había hablado con calma e incluso ternura.

Me quedé perpleja ante sus palabras – entonces… toda esta espera ¿ha sido solo para ver cuál era mi reacción ante su hijo?

Nodoka-sama asintió – Era necesario. Te lo dije muchas veces Akane, eras demasiado impulsiva, te dejabas llevar por los sentimientos de una forma peligrosa, por eso necesitaba comprobar que había dominado la técnica del corazón helado de manera eficiente.

\- ¿Y qué opina?

\- Que lo has hecho de maravilla – sentí el pecho hinchárseme de orgullo ante las palabras de Nodoka-sama. Por fin, por fin mi meta y mi sueño se cumplirían. Era un sueño reciente pero por el que había luchado y me había esforzado hasta caer rendida. Di gracias a Kami que Nodoka-sama no me hubiera pillado en mis momentos de debilidad, soy humana a fin de cuentas, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que a partir de ese momento, en el que tenía la total y absoluta confianza de mi señora, nunca más me dejaría llevar por mis impulsos y mis sentimientos más primarios. Debía hacerlo por ella y por mí.

\- Gracias mi señora. Muchas gracias.

\- No Akane – me dijo muy seria – gracias a ti.

Sonreí para luego devorar lo que quedaba de ramen con premura. Estaba demasiado feliz, aquella noticia había opacado incluso la pena que sentía por perderme el matrimonio de Ryoga. Recordé entonces una frase que me decía mi hermana Kasumi cuando era pequeña y lloraba porque algo no me salía como quería – _Pequeña Akane, Kami te puede cerrar una puerta, pero te acabará abriendo una ventana._

Qué razón tenía mi hermana.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos – comentó mi señora llamando a la camarera para pagar la comida. Nos levantamos y pusimos rumbo a casa. Por el camino varios hombres andaban dando tumbos, señal inequívoca de que iban bebidos.

\- Esto es inaudito, ni siquiera es completamente de noche – dijo mi señora con desprecio viendo a un hombre medio desmallado en la calle.

\- Son soldados mi señora, han visto morir a muchos y han matado a otros tantos, de alguna forma tienen que olvidar – en ese momento un hombre gordo y a medio vestir pasaba abrazado a una jovencita que sin duda era una prostituta del barrio rojo. Fruncí el ceño con asco al verles entrar entre risas en una casa – aunque no pueda negar que varios de ellos solamente sean unos borrachos asquerosos.

Caminé alerta todo el camino escoltando a mi señora en todo momento. Una vez llegamos a donde el carro y Kaze nos esperaban la ayude a subirse para luego montar a lomos de mi yegua quien estaba algo inquieta.

\- Va a llover – dije ojeando el cielo que se teñía de un morado oscuro – debemos irnos pronto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó con curiosidad mi señora ojeando ella también el cielo.

\- Kaze está inquieta – contesté – siempre le pasa, siente que viene una tormenta y se pone nerviosa.

Nodoka-sama observó como mi normalmente manso animal se removía inquieta y soltaba débiles relinchos – en ese caso será mejor que partamos cuanto antes.

El conductor del carro se subió veloz y dio un latigazo a los caballos para que se movieran. El camino se me hizo muy largo, notaba que los caballos que tiraban del carro estaban igual de asustados que Kaze por lo que íbamos más lentos de lo normal. Lo menos que quería era que nos cayera la tormenta encima por lo que rasgué con fuerza las mangas de mi kimono e improvisé una venda para los ojos de los animales.

Hice que el conductor frenara y privé a los caballos de visión mientras les acariciaba con cuidado el lomo.

\- ¿Qué hace señorita? – preguntó curioso el conductor.

\- Lo leí por ahí, si el caballo no ve es más manso – el caballo dio un relincho y agitó su cabeza – espero que esto funcione y no sea útil solo en caso de fuego.

\- Bueno, al menos debemos intentarlo – habló mi señora desde el carro – debemos seguir, queda poco y el cielo está ya muy oscuro – Una vez más el conductor atusó a los caballos y echaron a andar esta vez más tranquilos aunque seguían un poco inquietos. Me subí en Kaze y la hice ir al trote. Desde el carro mi señora me dio una mirada de felicitación.

Justo cuando llegamos a la casa las primeras gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes. La casa estaba llena de ruido, la sala estaba abarrotads y por lo que oíamos la mayoría de los presentes eran hombres.

Nodoka-sama me miró y me lanzó una muda orden. Afirmé y caminé hasta la cocina donde encontré un panorama desolador. Nara estaba secando platos medio dormida, al igual que Sayuri y Hiroshi que cabeceaban de vez en cuando. Kimiko limpiaba una gran olla con la ayuda de Satsu y las cocineras no paraban de ir de arriba para abajo.

Los hombres entraban y salían del jardín cargando mesas, platos y decoraciones, supongo que para que no se mojaran. Iba a hablar cuando la voz de Yuka hizo presencia – Hola Akane.

Su voz sonaba agotada. Me giré y me encontré a mi amiga demacrada. Se le veía pálida y débil, un poco de sudor hacía que varios mechones sueltos de su pelo se pegaran en su frente. Llevaba una gran bandeja cargada de botellas de sake y platitos sucios.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis así? – Pegunté con furia – Se supone que la boda ya ha terminado, deberías estar descansando.

\- El señor nos ha pedido que sigamos trabajando – dijo Tomoe dejando una enorme caja en el suelo – y debemos cumplirlo si no queremos vernos en la calle.

\- Pero… estáis agotados – dije viendo a la pobre Nara dormirse sobre la mesa – Se lo diré ahora mismo a Nodoka-sama.

\- No hace falta querida – habló Hiroshi – llevan así un par de horas, desde que los novios se retiraron, supongo que no durara mucho más esa pequeña fiesta.

\- Que poco le conoces – escupí con rabia saliendo a toda velocidad. En el pasillo Nodoka-sama me esperaba impaciente – Tiene a los empleados sin dormir.

\- Quedamos que en cuanto los novios se retiraran los sirvientes limpiarían y se acabaría su jornada.

\- Pues parece que su esposo no tiene planeado terminar la fiesta – unas risas estridentes se escucharon desde el salón y sentí como Nodoka-sama empezaba a tensarse. Apretó los puños con rabia y su mirada se ensombreció. Como un rayo se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el salón.

La seguí con premura y por primera vez temí por la integridad del hombre panda. Con una fuerza colosal Nodoka-sama abrió la puerta corrediza haciéndola rebotar. Varias de las personas que había allí pegaron un bote del susto.

\- Nodoka esposa mía – dijo Genma con una enorme sonrisa. Su rostro rojo y sus ojos perdidos, además de la torpeza con la que hablaba no dejaba hueco a la duda, el señor Saotome iba de alcohol hasta el culo.

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – dijo firme. Eché una ojeada a los invitados que allí había. Sorprendida observé como un par de geishas acompañadas de sus maikos miraban asustadas al diablo que en aquel momento era mi señora. Varios hombres festejaban con el hombre panda incluido un hombre muy parecido a Ryoga que supongo sería su padre.

Noté como un par de ojos me observaban firmemente, cuando me giré me encontré con unos odiosos ojos verdes que me daban ganas de vomitar. Avancé un par de pasos acercándome al cerdo que me sonreía petulante.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Taro? – el marido de mi mejor amiga me miró indiferente y dio un sorbo a su vasito de sake.

\- Celebrando una boda.

\- La boda terminó hace dos horas – dijo firme mi señora – mis empleados deberían estar descansando y tu – miró fijamente a Taro quien dio un leve respigo – deberías estar con tu mujer que está a punto de dar a luz.

\- Mi mujer – dijo Taro con burla – mi mujercita, esa que está siendo vigilada por ti y tu perrito faldero.

\- La protegeré con mi vida – habló mi señora con firmeza – no pienso dejarla indefensa ante un hombre como tú.

\- ¡Nodoka! – Riño el hombre panda – ¿Qué es este descaro?

\- Debe ser la compañía de esa golfa que va siempre a su lado – dijo Taro mirándome. Desee darle un puñetazo pero me contuve.

\- Siempre he sido así Genma, si tu no me conoces después de tantos años casados ya no es culpa mía.

Genma soltó una carcajada y con un movimiento mandó a la maiko que estaba a su lado que le sirviera más saque. La muchacha era bastante joven y se le veía aterrada.

\- Nodoka, permítame decirle que me siento muy triste y porque no decirlo, insultado ante su desplante en este día – dijo el hombre igual que Ryoga – mi esposa no está muy contenta.

\- Ya le expliqué a su esposa que si insulta a mi Protectora, me insulta a mí.

Una de las geishas, la que parecía más mayor dejó escapar un gritito y me miró asombrada. Algunos hombres se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos al igual que Taro quien me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

\- Mujer, ¿sigues con esa tontería? – preguntó Genma.

\- No es ninguna tontería – contestó mi señora – Ya está en trámites, pronto será su examen.

\- Nunca lo conseguirá – dijo Genma entre carcajadas – Solo es una mujer.

Nodoka-sama tembló de ira pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada una agotada Yuka entraba con otra enorme bandeja de aperitivos y sake. Sus pasos eran torpes, como si el cuerpo le pesara e iba muy lenta.

En un descuido tropezó y tiró una botella de sake encima de un invitado quien pego un grito y la empujó – ¡estúpida! Mira lo que haces.

Ese gesto, ese mínimo pero importante gesto fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Nodoka-sama. A paso firmé se acercó a las mesitas que había frente a los invitados y las pateó con rabia ante los gritos y miradas asombradas de todos.

\- ¡Nodoka! – gritó el hombre panda indignado intentando ponerse en pie – ¡Nodoka basta!

Mi señora se giró y miró a los acompañantes de su marido. Puso una mirada tan glaciar que podría congelar el peor y más potente de los volcanes. Muchos de ellos se estremecieron y se levantaron veloces sin necesidad de que Nodoka-sama dijera una palabra, otros muchos se le quedaron mirando como si fuera una loca.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! – Gritó – ¡Todos! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

\- ¡Esta también es mi casa! – bufó Genma poniéndose por fin en pie acercándose a mi señora de forma amenazadora mientras el resto de los presentes desaparecía de la sala – ¡Y me está hartando tu actitud! ¡Deja de ponernos en ridículo!

\- ¡Tú nos pones en ridículo! – le gritó mi señora de vuelta.

El hombre panda levantó la mano dispuesto a golpear a mi señora por lo que como si me hubieran tocado con un hierro ardiendo avancé hacia ellos pero la mano de mi señor me frenó en seco.

Genma seguía con la mano levantada. Sus ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas y su rostro estaba más rojo que antes, incluso varias venas de la frente se le marcaban con fuerza. Yo estaba inmóvil y mi señora aun levantaba la mano en mi dirección pero no apartaba la vista del rostro frico de su marido.

\- ¿Vas a pegarme? – Preguntó mi señora con un tono de burla – vamos pégame, ten valor.

El hombre panda relinchó como un caballo gordo y movió una vez más la mano hacia arriba, pero nunca la bajo. Solamente se dedicaba a fulminar a mi señora con la mirada, supongo que intentaba hacer que se acobardara ante él y su enorme figura, pero si algo me encantaba de mi señora es que no le temía a ningún hombre y jamás se dejaba pisotear por uno y mucho menos por Genma Saotome.

El hombre panda al ver que mi señora no se dejaba amedrentar bajó la mano y se alejó con rabia de ella saliendo de la sala rebuznando como un burro. Mi señora sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y por fin pude acercarme a ella.

Toqué su brazo con preocupación ya que su rostro se veía abatido y cansado. Apreté mi agarre con preocupación y recibí una cálida caricia en mi brazo.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Está segura? – pregunté preocupada. Nodoka-sama asintió débilmente – Creo que debe irse a descansar, mande también a los criados a dormir, yo recogeré esto.

\- No es necesario…

\- Insisto – la corté – Tanto usted como ellos necesitan descansar y yo aún no tengo sueño. Yo me encargo.

Mi señora soltó un suspiro agradecido y salió de la sala mientras yo empezaba a recoger el desastre que había formado. Escuché vagamente como Nodoka-sama daba órdenes a sus empleados y como estos empezaban a desperdigarse por el hogar Saotome.

Recogí una botella de sake que estaba tirada en una esquina y comprobé que el tatami no estuviera manchado, por suerte esa estaba vacía, aunque en algunas zonas del suelo se veían manchas del sake o la comida derramada.

Aun no podía creer que hubiera visto a mi señora perder el control de una forma tan explosiva. No sabía muy bien que había molestado tanto a mi señora, si el ver que sus subordinados estaban siendo prácticamente esclavizados o que el hombre panda no respetara ni a ella ni al hogar común y se montara esas juergas con sus amigos.

Recogí una mesita y la puse en pie mientras limpiaba con un trapo los restos de salsa de soja que resbalaban por la madera lacada. Poco a poco fui recogiendo el estropicio que el tifón Nodoka-sama había provocado y cuando estaba a punto de acabar una masculina voz preguntó:

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu kimono? – me giré asustada para ver a Mousse en la puerta. Miraba la sala con la ceja alzada, como si no entendiera que diablos había pasado allí – ¿y que es todo este desorden?

\- Deberías haberlo visto minutos antes – dije poniéndome en pie y estirando mis músculos – Nodoka-sama encontró la pequeña fiesta que el señor Saotome había montado y no estaba muy contenta.

Mousse entró y me ayudó a recoger los pequeños platitos y vasos de sake que aún quedaban desperdigados por el suelo – Vaya, sabía que no le haría gracia.

Solté un suspiro cansado y seguí recogiendo lo poco que quedaba. Cuando terminamos y lo dejamos todo organizado y más o menos limpio (algunas partes del tatami tuvieron que ser sustituidas ya que las manchas eran imposibles de quitar) me senté a descansar en el suelo siendo acompañada por Mousse.

\- ¿Qué tal la boda? – pregunté. Quería saber cómo había sido aquel enlace y lo que me había perdido.

Mousse soltó una pequeña risita – Estuvo bien, Ukyo y la señora Hibiki lloraron toda la ceremonia, Ryoga se trabó tres veces para decir sus votos y Sayuri tiró sin querer té encima de una señora que no paraba de perseguir al pobre Hiroshi. Menos mal que estaba medio frio…

\- ¿A Hiroshi? – pregunté riendo obviando el tema de que mi compañera casi hierve a una invitada.

\- Deberías verla – rio Mousse – el pobre huía como de una enfermedad mortal. Por lo visto es una vieja viuda de un pueblo cercano, si yo fuera el aprovecharía la oportunidad.

\- No creo que esa mujer sea el tipo de Hiroshi – dije haciendo alusión de que mi compañero parecía más interesado en los hombres que en las mujeres.

\- Normal, una vieja así por mucho oro que tenga no enamora a nadie.

\- No seas cruel – le reñí – puede que sea buena persona.

Mousse me miró con una sonrisa pícara y le di un leve empujón en el hombro. Pasamos un rato ameno charlando, contando que habíamos hecho durante el día. Mousse me contó que la boda había sido amena y amigable pero que se notaba que Ryoga estaba algo incómodo, yo le comenté que mi señora había enviado ya la misiva al consejo y que en breve sería mi examen.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa – te lo mereces.

\- Gracias – susurré bajando la vista avergonzada. Una vez más un cómodo silencio se instauró entre nosotros, solo roto por el sonido del viento y de algún animal nocturnos. No necesitábamos una profunda conversación para estar cómodos el uno con el otro. Mousse y yo nos entendíamos con una sola mirada y eso me hacía tremendamente feliz.

\- Por cierto no me has contestado antes – le miré curiosa sin saber a qué se refería – ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu kimono?

\- ¡Ah eso! – bajé la vista para mirar las mangas rotas y mis brazos descubiertos – De camino empezó a llover y los caballos estaban intranquilos así que improvisé una venda, no estuvieron tranquilos del todo pero bueno… al menos fueron más rápido.

\- Impresionante – dijo Mousse – eres muy lista.

\- ¿Acaso te das cuenta ahora? – pregunté burlonamente.

\- No – me contestó muy serio – llevo muchos años pensando que eres una mujer excepcional.

Me sonrojé terriblemente ante el comentario de Mousse, bueno, no por el comentario ya que estaba acostumbrada a ellos sobretodo provenientes de Mousse, Ryoga, Nodoka-sama y Momo-chan, lo que de verdad me dejó sorprendida fue el tono con el que me lo dijo. Un tono profundo con tonos de… ¿tristeza?

No sabía que contestar, me había quedado en blanco mirando los ojos azules de Mousse que me miraban con infinito cariño. Abrí la boca dispuesta a arrancar y sacar un gracias de mi garganta pero entonces un trueno y una ráfaga de viento que se coló por alguna rendija me hizo pegar un respingo y que mi piel se erizara.

\- Creo que debemos ir a descansar ya – dijo Mousse poniéndose en pie y ayudándome a levantarme.

\- Sí, es tarde – caminamos por la sala y salimos al pasillo. Una vez llegamos a la escalera nos separamos.

Con un pie en la escalera Mousse frenó en seco – Akane, buenas noches.

\- Que descanses – contesté con una sonrisa. Mousse me la devolvió y subió las escaleras en silencio, yo hice lo mismo caminando por el pasillo oscuro. Una vez llegué a mi habitación me encontré con mis compañeras profundamente dormidas y mi futón extendido y preparado para dormir al igual que mi ropa de noche, doblada a los pies del futón.

Sonreí agradecida ante el gesto que habían tenido mis compañeras y con mucho cuidado me cambie de ropa y me tumbé. Me acomodé entre las sabanas notándolas un poco frías. Di un largo suspiro y cerré los ojos encogiéndome sobre mi misma deseando que el futón comenzara a calentarse.

Había sido un día largo y pesado, mis músculos pesaban y ya era bastante tarde así que no me costó mucho caer rendida esa noche. Es más, antes de que el futón se calentara del todo yo ya estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Montsuki_ : es un kimono de etiqueta negro decorado con el emblema de la familia, llamado kamon. El kimono de boda masculino.

 _Shiramuko_ : Traje femenino en la boda tradicional japonesa. Es un kimono blanco con detalles rojos (colores que representan, para la cultura nipona, la pureza y la buena fortuna) que complementará con un wataboshi, una capucha o gorro redondo blanco bastante llamativo

 _Geisha_ : es una artista tradicional japonesa cuyas labores consisten en entretener en fiestas, reuniones o banquetes exclusivamente femeninos o masculinos o bien mixtos. Su aprendizaje puede comenzar desde los quince años, o bien desde edades tempranas. Es muy importante destacar que a pesar de lo que mucha gente piensa **NO SON PROSTITUTAS**. Las geishas son artistas que se dedican al entretenimiento en fiestas privadas, son especialistas en música, baile y narración. Es cierto que en algunos casos un hombre puede "adoptarlas" y nombrarlas su preferida encargándose de su cuidado manteniéndolas económicamente, en esos casos la geisha si puede acostarse con su cliente SOLO SI ELLA ESTÁ DE ACUERDO. En un principio había geishas mujeres y hombres (se vestían como mujeres y hacían la misma labor de entretenimiento) pero las geishas masculinos desaparecieron poco a poco, en el año 1800 las geishas femeninas superaban en numer las masculinas.

 _Maiko_ : Es una aprendiz de geisha. Es la maiko, con su blanco maquillaje, peinado y kimono elaborados, quien se ha convertido en el estereotipo de la "geisha" para los occidentales, en lugar de la verdadera geisha. Las diferencias entre el atuendo de una maiko y una geiko son varias. El kimono de una maiko es un _furisode_ , mientras que el de una geiko es un _tomesode_. El nagajuban es de color rojo con adornos en blanca, plateado o dorado mientras que el de la geiko es rosa claro. El eri (cuello del kimono) es de color rojo con bordados de colores blancos, dorados o plateados mientras que una geiko lo lleva blanco sin bordar. El obi de una maiko es un _darari obi_ colorido que le cuelga hasta los tobillos, mientras que el de la geiko es un _fukuro_ de colores suaves. El obi-age de una maiko es de color rojo y diseños blancos y plateados y se puede ver como sobresale sobre el obi, mientras que el de una geiko es pálido y pasa desapercibido. El obi-jime de una maiko es ancho y brillante y el de una geiko es pálido y liviano. El obi-dome ( _pocchiri_ , para la maiko) es pesado y decorado y el de una geiko es opcional y sobrio. El peinado de una maiko se hace con su propio pelo mientras que en la geiko se reconoce la peluca. Los adornos de una maiko son vistosos y pesados, y los de una geiko son pocos y sobrios. El maquillaje de una maiko es más recargado y utilizan más rosa en las mejillas que una geiko, además de agregar el rojo alrededor de los ojos (que las geiko no utilizan) y el calzado de una maiko son los tintineantes _okobo_ y una geiko utiliza los _zori_ y los _geta_. **Las maiko son aprendices de geisha** , y esta etapa puede durar años. Las maiko aprenden de sus geishas mentoras y las acompañan a todos sus compromisos. La relación entre una onee-san y su imouto-san (aprendiz) es muy importante. La onee-san de cada maiko le enseña todo sobre su trabajo en el hanamachi, por lo que su enseñanza es vital.

 _Geta_ : Zapato de madera.


	32. Capítulo treinta y uno Primera Parte

**¡Buenas! Antes de nada es muy importante que leáis y entendáis lo siguiente: El trabajo de "protector o protectora" no existe en Japón. Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno, es decir, la historia no sigue el orden original de Ranma 1/2 pero si sus personajes, características físicas y personalidades.**

 **¡PIDO MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA! He estado meses desconectada de internet y redes sociales, ni siquiera tiempo para leer historias tengo. Voy mirando cada día la pagina rapidamente y apuntando las nuevas historias que salen para poder leerlas en cuanto tenga hueco.**

 **Mi vida es un caos últimamente, pero no para mal, me han mejorado las condiciones de trabajo lo que lleva aun aumento de horario y con ello de sueldo que me viene muy bien, la única pega es que no tengo casi tiempo para actualizar. A finales de Agosto pensé que para Septiembre habría podido actualizar y no fue así. Este capítulo se basa en dos partes porque no quiero estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, mis queridas y queridos lectores no se lo merecen, por eso he llegado con mucho esfuerzo a terminar la primera parte del capítulo treinta y uno. En la segunda parte será el desenlace de esta época "pacífica" en Japón y comenzara la guerra, tanto social como en el corazón de nuestra querida Akane.**

 **Espero de corazón que la espera mereciera la pena, se que algunos ven que la historia está estancada y puede que tengan razón, este tiempo también me ha ayudado a reflexionar y a modificar algunas cosas en la historia y reforzar otras. Espero que esta primera parte del capítulo os guste y que me dejéis un review para hacerme saber que tal. Espero no tardar de nuevo tanto tiempo en actualizar.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los mensajes, tanto los privados como los reviews que cada poco me mandabais preguntando por la historia. Siento mucho no poder contestarlos a todos, simplemente MIL GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN POR EL APOYO Y EL CARIÑO. No sabéis lo feliz que me pone ver lo mucho que os gusta mi historia.**

 **Prometo volver pronto pero no se cuando, lo que podéis tener por seguro es que Protectora no va a ser abandonada nunca y que cada huequito que tengo, aunque sean cinco minutos al día lo uso para escribir.**

 **Una vez mas mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo treinta y uno. Parte 1**

Tras la boda de Ryoga y Ukyo agradecí a los cielos que el joven matrimonio Hibiki siguiera en la casa Saotome. La decisión había sido acordada entre el hombre panda y el señor Hibiki quienes habían decidido que lo mejor para mi amigo y su esposa eran permanecer bajo el techo de los Saotome ya que allí había vivido prácticamente toda su vida y allí se encontraba su sensei y mentor.

Ryoga se alegró enormemente pero no así a Ukyo quien iba con cara de amargor por toda la casa (los pocos ratos en los que sonreía eran cuando hablaba con Shampoo de lo masculino que era Ryoga).

En cuanto a mí, se puede decir que me pasé los días con monotonía: Despertarme, entrenar, comer, entrenar, cenar y volver a entrenar. Según mi señora mi examen estaba muy cerca y no me daba tregua – No puedes fallar – me repetía una y otra vez mientras me atacaba con su filosa katana.

Me pasaba horas y horas meditando y ejercitando tanto el cuerpo como el alma hasta prácticamente desfallecer de agotamiento. Mi señora me obligaba a practicar hasta que me sangraban los pies y los nudillos e incluso una fría tarde me obligó a bañarme en agua helada – Debes endurecerte – me repetía mientras metía cada vez más hielo en el agua. Aguanté tanto tiempo que mi piel se amorató, pero me importó muy poco ver mis brazos, piernas y manos de color violeta, lo realmente importante era que cada día que pasaba me hacía más fuerte.

\- ¡Akane! – me llamó Sasuke una mañana muy temprano mientras meditaba en el jardín– ¡Akane!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté asustada al verle allí. Sasuke se pasaba días y semanas en el pueblo de Momo-chan, siempre guardándola en las sombras sin que nadie notara su presencia. Raras eran las veces que pasaba por casa, si aparecía era para dar parte de la situación cada dos fines de semana y ese día no tocaba revisión por lo que temí lo peor – ¿Taro le ha hecho algo a Momo-chan?

\- No, no es Taro, es el bebé – dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa – ¡Ya está aquí!

Mi corazón bombeó fuertemente al saber que mi segundo sobrino ya estaba en el mundo. Caminé apresurada hacia la salida seguida de Sasuke que apenas me seguía el paso – ¿Por qué no me avisasteis antes?

\- Fue muy rápido – contestó Sasuke mientras entrabamos en las caballerizas – El pequeño tenía prisa en salir.

\- ¿Es un niño? – pregunté preparando a Kaze.

Sasuke asintió con una gran sonrisa – ¡Muy grande y rechoncho! - alzó las manos midiendo con ellas lo que aproximadamente medía el bebe, dándome una ligera muestra del tamaño de pequeño.

\- Debo ir con ella – dije montando en mi yegua. Una vez fuera de la caballeriza miré al cielo, de un inmenso color azul – Llegaré antes del almuerzo, ¡Avisa a la señora y prepárale un carro! – y sin dejar que me contestara azuce a Kaze quien salió al galope del hogar Saotome.

En la puerta el pobre repartidor de arroz tuvo que apartarse de un salto para no ser embestido por mi animal. Escuche en la lejanía sus gritos e insultos pero no les hice ni caso, mi único pensamiento era llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Momo-chan para conocer a mi pequeño sobrino. Nada me importaba en aquel momento, ni el entrenamiento, ni el examen, nada... lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era llegar rápido y estar junto a Momo-chan y su pequeño.

Galopé y galopé recorriendo los caminos que había recorrido años antes para conocer a mi ahijada. Tenía la misma sensación de alegría y angustia en el pecho que hace cuatro años cuando la pequeña Akane llegó al mundo. Ni siquiera me detuve a observar el paisaje, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la gente que me cruzaba el camino ¿que importaban ellos cuando mi amiga acababa de dar a luz? Azucé a Kaze cuando a lo lejos divisé el pueblo de mi amiga, mi pobre animal respiraba fuertemente y tuve la idea de parar a descansar pero ya quedaba muy poco, podría descansar cuando llegáramos a casa de Momo-chan.

\- Aguanta un poco pequeña - le dije al oido - pronto llegaremos.

Poco a poco la silueta del pueblo iba creciendo y las casas se hacían cada vez mas claras. Cuando llegué al pueblo de mi amiga y traspasé las puertas de la pequeña muralla de madera frené un poco la velocidad de Kaze temiendo que algún niño o viandante se cruzara por mi camino y le hiciera daño.

\- Ha vuelto la _Hone-onna_ – escuché murmurar a una chica.

\- Seguro que la joven Momoha ha dado a luz ya – dijo una anciana – solo aparece por aquí por el nacimiento de los hijos de Momoha.

\- Es hermosa – murmuró un muchacho en la tienda de pollos.

\- Es una _Hone-onna_ , Takeo – refunfuñó la muchacha que le acompañaba, aparentemente celosa.

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar los murmullos de la gente del pueblo a medida que avanzaba a la casa de mi amiga. A pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba recordaba a la perfección el camino. Avancé despacio por el pueblo, no lenta pero si a una velocidad moderada, lo suficientemente rápida para llegar cuanto antes a casa de mi amiga pero también lo sificientemente lento para reaccionar en caso de que alguien se cruzara.

Una vez llegué a la puerta de la casa de Momoha, dejé a Kaze atada y entré sin avisar, no había tiempo para cortesías. La casa de mi amiga estaba igual que la última vez que estuve allí. Quizás algún mueble nuevo pero poco más, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado en el hogar de Momoha, salvo por un pequeño ser que corría a mis brazos por el largo pasillo.

\- ¡Madrina! – la pequeña Akane se abalanzó sobre mi con una enorme sonrisa. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que físicamente era la viva imagen de su padre, pero había algo claro que le diferenciaba del monstruo de su progenitor, era ese aura de calidez y dulzura que la rodeaba, igualita que la de su madre.

\- ¡A-chan! – la arrullé entre mis brazos sintiendo su pequeño cuerpecito aferrarse a mí. La alcé notando que ya pesaba un poco, pero nada que no pudiera soportar – ¡Cuánto has crecido!

\- Claro madrina – me dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrándome cuatro deditos – ya tengo estos años.

Sonreí enternecida – Ya eres muy grande – A-chan aumentó su sonrisa mostrando esos graciosos paletos separados que tenía – ¿Y tu madre? ¿Está bien? ¿Sabes algo?

\- Está con Uzumi y mi hermanito – contestó la pequeña – ¡se llama Takoyaki!

Miré a mi ahijada con gesto de asombro ¿Takoyaki? ¿Cómo iban a llamar al pequeño bebé _bolita de pulpo_? ¿Sería tal vez un apodo cariñoso y A-chan lo habría mal interpretado?

\- ¿Estas segura A-chan?

\- ¡Por supuesto madrina! – me dijo ofendida como si la boba de las dos fuera yo por dudar de su palabra.

\- ¡Akane! – ambas nos volteamos aludidas mirando a la nueva integrante de la conversación, era Uzumi quien llegaba con el pelo revuelto y el ceño fruncido. La pequeña se aferró a mí y puso un gesto altanero muy digno de su padre mientras la amiga y sirvienta de Momo-chan se acercaba a nosotras dando pasos de elefante – ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así? ¡Sin avisar!

\- Vine a ver a mi madrina Uzumi-san – contestó con suficiencia - Por la ventana vi como llegaba en el caballo y bajé a saludarla.

Uzumi me miró por primera vez y dio una larga reverencia – Bienvenida Akane-san.

\- Hola Uzumi – salude dejando a la niña en el suelo que dio un gruñido disconforme – Perdona por entrar sin avisar, ¿Cómo está Momo-chan?

\- Bien, la señora Ashikawa está revisando al niño.

\- ¿Paso algo? – pregunté preocupada.

Uzumi negó con la cabeza levemente – No, nada importante pero la señora Ashikawa se fijó en un dedito del pie – Uzumi sonrió con dulzura – lo tiene un poquito torcido, quiere ver que no sea nada irreversible.

\- Esperemos que así sea – contesté tomando otra vez a mi ahijada en brazos que durante toda la conversación no había parado quieta, tirando de mi ropa intentando llamar mi atención – ¿Cuándo podré verles?

\- Ahora mismo si gustas – dijo la señora Ashikawa que salía con una gran sonrisa – ese dedito regordete está perfecto, solo hay que vendarlo bien un par de días y se recolocará solo.

\- ¡Que alegría! – dijo Uzumi entrando veloz a la habitación. La seguí en silencio con mi ahijada en brazos y salude a la señora Ashikawa – Que alegría volver a verla.

\- Lo mismo te digo querida, estas preciosa – avancé hacia la habitación y vi a Momo-chan alimentando a un bebe enorme y tremendamente regordete. Tenía muy poquito pelo pero el que se veía era de un color castaño claro, podría jurar que había incluso destellos rubios dada la claridad. Momoha alzó la vista y me sonrió – Akane, que bien que estés aquí. Pensé que no llegarías hoy, como ha sido todo tan precipitado...

\- Sasuke me aviso – dije arrodillándome a su lado para besar su sien, luego acaricie despacio la cabeza del bebe – ojala hubiera llegado antes.

Momo-chan le restó importancia al asunto – No es culpa de nadie – luego dirigió su vista al pequeño quien se aferraba al pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello – Mi pequeño Masaki tenía gana de llegar al mundo.

\- Fue un parto rápido – dijo orgullosa de su señora Uzumi - dicen que el segundo hijo siempre es mas fácil de traer al mundo que el primero.

Parpadee varias veces mirando al bebe y luego a la pequeña Akane quien observaba a su hermanito como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, luego solté una carcajada que resonó por la habitación llamando la atención de las presentes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó curiosa mi mejor amiga.

No podía parar de reírme, por eso entre hipidos y con cierta dificultas dije – Es que A-chan me dijo que su hermanito se llamaba Takoyaki.

\- ¿¡Takoyaki!? – la voz de sorpresa de mi amiga me hizo tanta gracia que de nuevo solté una carcajada, creo que llegué a contagiar a las demás porque poco a poco todas nos fuimos sumando a las risas, a excepción de mi pequeña ahijada que nos miraba sin entender – De donde habrá sacado eso esta niña.

\- Masaki y Takoyaki suenan muy parecido – explicó la señora Ashikawa – puede que la pequeña Akane confundiera los nombres.

\- _Bolita de pulpo_ – dijo Uzumi con dulzura mirando al bebe que seguía comiendo con hambre voraz del pecho de su madre – pues sí que es una pequeña bolita.

\- Sí – suspiro agotada Momoha – El parto fue mas rápido pero el dolor... pensé que me desgarraría en dos. En comparación con el, Akane era muy pequeña.

-¡Yo no soy pequeña! – Protestó mi ahijada frunciendo el ceño y estirando cuatro deditos a su madre – ¡Ttengo estos años!

Momoha sonrió con ternura a su hija y beso su frente – Eso es cierto, eres mi niñita fuerte y valiente.

Ante esas palabras A-chan sonrió encantada y no pude evitar sonreír con ella. Mi pequeña ahijada era una niña muy especial, incluso Momo-chan me había escrito para contarme alguna de sus aventuras por el pueblo y siempre me repetía que a veces parecía más hija mía que suya, sobretodo cuando las vecinas iban a su casa a exigir una disculpa porque A-chan había golpeado a sus hijos.

Vi como mi mejor amiga soltaba un bostezo, debía estar agotada, dar a luz no debía ser algo fácil y mucho menos si él bebe era del tamaño del pequeño Masaki quien en ese momento dormitaba tranquilo pues había llenado bien la barriga.

\- Creo que debes descansar un rato – dije tomando al bebe en brazos mientras Uzumi y la señora Ashikawa la ayudaban a acomodarse en el futón – Duerme, nosotras cuidaremos de los niños.

\- ¿Seguras? – preguntó mi amiga.

Asentí varias veces – Además Nodoka-sama llegará pronto – vi como la adormilada cara de mi amiga se iluminaba ante mis palabras – cuando despiertes estará aquí.

Momo-chan asintió levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba profundamente dormida. Uzumi acarició el pelo de su señora y suspiró lo cual me hizo removerme inquieta en el sitio, algo pasaba.

\- Señora Ashikawa, ¿puede llevarse a Akane a jugar?

La anciana asintió pero mi pequeña ahijada frunció el ceño – ¡Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí y estar con madrina!

Le pasé él bebe a la señora Ashikawa y me acerqué a la pequeña que en ese momento estaba sentada cruzada de brazos y haciendo un puchero adorable. Tomé su carita entre mis manos obligándola a mirarme – Necesito hablar una cosa de adultos con Uzumi, pero prometo que en cuanto termine saldré a jugar contigo al jardín.

\- ¿Prometes que me enseñaras a pelear con la espada? - preguntó algo desconforme.

Sonreí ampliamente ante la pregunta de la pequeña, sin duda se parecía a mí, Momo-chan no mentía. Bese su cabeza y asentí – Te prometo que cuando termine practicaremos, incluso tendemos un combate.

Los ojos de mi ahijada brillaron y salió dando brinquitos de alegría. La vi desaparecer tras la puerta y luego me giré para mirar a Uzumi quien acariciaba con cariño el rostro de Momoha. No quise interrumpir aquel momento, me pareció un sacrilegio incluso, por lo que permanecí callada y quieta, siendo una mera observadora del amor que Uzumi-san le tenía a mi querida amiga.

\- Taro… es decir… el señor, no es un gran marido.

\- ¿Aun la maltrata? – Pregunté muy seria – Sasuke ha estado vigilándole de cerca ¡¿como es posible de que la siga golpeando?!

\- No, ya no la golpea como antes pero… la machaca con las palabras – explicó Uzumi – todos los días la veja, a ella y a la pequeña A-chan.

Notaba mi furia crispar mis nervios, la voz de Uzumi se quebraba así como mi calma, apreté los puños con furia y mordí mis labios para evitar soltar la mayor grosería que se me ocurrió en aquel momento.

\- Les dice que no son nada, que son basura… que… no puedo ni siquiera repetirlo todo sin enfurecer o llorar de rabia – mientras hablaba, Uzumi miraba con dolor el rostro tranquilo de Momoha – hay veces que no puedo evitarlo y salgo en su defensa, es entonces cuando me da una bofetada o algún golpe que recibo con gusto, ya que si soy yo quien los recibe, mi señora y mi pequeña niña estarán a salvo.

\- ¡No puedes tolerar eso, ni tu ni Momo-chan! - dije alterada.

\- Ella no lo hace – me dijo – Pero entonces Taro le recuerda que es suya y que puede hacer con su vida y la de su hija lo que quiere – Quise levantarme y buscar a ese malnacido. No era idiota, tanto yo como Uzumi y seguramente Momoha sabían la velada amenaza que recaía sobre la pequeña Akane y no iba a tolerar que esa sanguijuela mal parida le hiciera daño a esa niña ni a nadie – No ama a su hija, la odia, la detesta por el simple hecho de ser una niña, temo que cuando crezca incluso… la venda.

\- ¡Jamás permitiré tal cosa! – grité con rabia golpeando con mi puño en el suelo. Nunca iba a permitir que mi ahijada viviera lo mismo que yo. Compartíamos nombre, pero jamás permitiría que también compartiéramos destino. Juré proteger la vida de mi ahijada e iba a hacerlo hasta que muriera – Primero mato a ese desgraciado.

Uzumi me miró con tristeza – Solo hay una opción Akane-san, pero prefiero que sea mi señora quien hable con usted.

Asentí lentamente y en una muda conversación decidimos que lo mejor era dejar a Momo-chan descansar. Me levanté sin apenas hacer ruido y abandoné la habitación no sin antes girarme a mirar a mi mejor amiga quien dormía plácidamente, envuelta en un mundo en el que nadie podía hacerle daño, un mundo onírico en el que tenía la paz que no encontraba en la vida real. Un mundo sin Taro.

Salí de la habitación dejando a Uzumi dentro, sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, la joven sirvienta no dejaría de velar el sueño de mi amiga, por lo que ni siquiera le pregunté si quería acompañarme al jardín, simplemente las dejé allí a ambas con la certeza de que Momo-chan estaba bien atendida.

Caminé por el pasillo en silencio, solo roto por el sonido de los pasos de alguna criada y por el sonido de la tela de mi Hakama al rozarse cuando daba algún paso. Busqué a la pequeña Akane y la encontré en el jardín con un _boken_ de madera. Me quedé mirándola con una boba sonrisa en la cara y no pude evitar transportarme al pasado, a mi pequeña casita de madera.

 _\- Mi pequeña Kawa – mi padre estaba frente a mí con una dulce sonrisa mientras yo entrenaba con mi pequeño boken – Lo haces muy bien._

 _\- Seré una gran guerrera ¿verdad padre?_

 _Mi viejo padre soltó una ahogada sonrisa al aire haciéndome reír a mi también – Por supuesto que si mi niña tú serás la encargada de proteger la casa si algún día falto._

 _\- No digas eso – protesté tirando el boken al suelo y lanzándome a sus brazos – siempre estarás conmigo, promételo._

 _\- Te lo prometo mi pequeña Kawa, siempre estaré contigo – me dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos._

 _\- Akane – oí como me llamaba una dulce voz, una voz que conocía bien – Akane – la voz de mi madre, llamándome._

\- ¡Akane! – Abrí los ojos para observar como la señora Ashikawa estaba frente a mí con cara de preocupación – al fin reaccionas querida.

\- Madrina, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estabas como dormida.

Miré a ambos lados un poco desconcertada. Acababa de sufrir una terrible alucinación ¿o era un recuerdo? Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había vivido, tantos años habían pasado ya…

Mi pequeña ahijada me miraba con miedo así que sonreí un poco y le acaricie el pelo – Perdonadme, pero estoy algo cansada, mucho entrenamiento.

La señora Ashikawa alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada más, simplemente asintió levemente, carraspee un segundo, algo incomoda por la situación - ¿Necesita algo? – pregunté, intentando que olvidaran el tema.

\- ¡Oh, sí casi lo olvido! – dijo la anciana golpeándose levemente la frente – Venía a preguntarle cual es el plato favorito de su señora, según he entendido tiene la intención de unírsenos hoy.

\- Sí, antes de salir le pedí a Sasuke que preparara un carro para ella – alcé la vista mirando al sol – posiblemente esté al caer.

\- Me gustaría honrarla con un buen almuerzo.

Sonreí levemente – No se preocupe, mi señora es fácil de entusiasmar, siempre y cuando tenga sopa de miso mi señora será feliz.

\- Sopa de miso – murmuró la anciana llevándose una mano bajo el mentón – bien, puedo preparar algo para acompañar la sopa. ¿Hay algo que su señora odie?

\- No, desde bien joven le enseñaron que debe comer de todo, aunque entre usted y yo – me acerqué a la mujer que me imitó para luego susurrarle – mi señora no es muy admiradora del _wasabi_ , el picante no es lo suyo – le guiñé un ojo y recibí a cambio una gran inclinación seguido de una enorme sonrisa que estiró las pequeñas arrugas en la cara de la anciana.

\- Nada de wasabi, entendido – y sin decir nada más dejó el jardín.

\- Madrina – me llamó la pequeña alzando su boken – ¿entrenamos?

Obviamente, no pude decir que no.

Pasé un rato bastante largo con la pequeña Akane en el jardín, era buena peleando pero era demasiado nerviosa y despistada, debía aprender a controlarse y canalizar el nerviosismo para convertirlo en concentración y fuerza.

\- Pequeña revoltosa, es igual que yo – murmuré mientras la pequeña recogía su material.

\- ¿A quién me recordara? – me giré rápidamente para ver a mi señora parada en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Mi señora – me acerqué rápidamente e hice una amplia inclinación – ¿Por qué no me aviso de que llegaba?

\- Iba a hacerlo, pero os vi tan concentradas entrenando que no quise molestar – contestó sin apartar la vista de la pequeña Akane quien limpiaba con mimo la espada de madera con un trapo color azul – es igual que tú, solo que ella es algo más lenta y cuidadosa con el material.

\- Con el tiempo aprenderá.

\- No lo dudo, pero quizás debería centrarse en otro arma, tiene los dedos demasiado cortos y regordetes para llevar una katana.

\- Tal vez la _naginata..._

\- Es buen plan, tú eres buena con ella, podrías enseñarle como dominarla - dijo mi señora - con un poco de practica puede llegar a ser realmente buena.

\- Sería un honor, pero creo que su padre no lo permitiría.

Nodoka-sama soltó un gruñido – su padre puede irse a hacer puñetas.

Abrí los ojos ante las palabras de mi señora, normalmente no maldecía pero cuando lo hacía era bastante gracioso y sorprendente ya que lo que menos se espera una es que una mujer, refinada y elegante como mi señora, suelte improperios como aquellos por la boca. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- ¡Nodoka-sama! – saludó la pequeña Akane en la distancia levantando su boken y moviéndolo a los lados.

\- Hola A-chan – la niña corrió para acercarse a mi señora y se inclinó todo lo que su pequeño cuerpecito se lo permitía. La ultima vez que Nodoka-sama y A-chan se habían visto había sido hace mucho tiempo en una visita relámpago que mi mejor amiga hizo a Edo. Ambas habían hecho buenas migas y sabía de buena tinta que mi señora adoraba a esa niña.

\- Mire señora, madrina me ha estado entrenando – dijo enseñándole su pequeño boken.

\- Ya lo he visto – habló mis señora con admiración – cuando crezcas serás toda una guerrera.

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente y unos pequeños hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas – ¿cree usted que algún día seré tan buena como mi madrina?

\- E incluso mejor – ante las palabras de Nodoka-sama la pequeña dio un gritito de alegría y giró sobre si misma dando saltitos.

\- ¿Has oído eso madrina? ¿Lo has oído? ¿Tú también crees eso?

\- Por supuesto que si – contesté – pero para ello debes entrenar mucho y tomarte el entrenamiento muy enserio, soy un hueso duro de roer.

\- ¡Lo sé, pero cuando crezca tendremos un combate! ¿verdad que si?

\- Por supuesto que si – A-chan me dio un ligero abrazo y corrió dentro de la casa, posiblemente a demandar alimento ya que por la posición del sol debía ser la hora de comer.

\- ¿Ha visto ya a Momoha? – pregunté mientras entrabamos a la casa.

\- No aun no, la señora Ashikawa ha ido a despertarla.

\- Señoras – nos interrumpió Uzumi – Momoha quiere verlas, está en la habitación, si no les molesta hoy comerán allí.

\- No hay problema – dijo mi señora con amabilidad – es normal que esté adolorida, no es fácil traer un niño al mundo.

Uzumi dio una reverencia y nos guio hasta la habitación. Me fijé que en el rato que habían intercambiado palabras, Uzumi no había mirado a Nodoka-sama a los ojos. Era algo que solía ocurrir con frecuencia, pocos eran los valientes que se atrevían a mirar a mi señora a los ojos ya que esos irises tenían la fuerza del tifón más bravío, incluso yo algunas veces había temblado ante las miradas de Nodoka-sama. Lo que pocos sabían era que en sus ojos, también se guardaba mucho calor y ternura.

Caminamos a paso lento por los pasillos de la casa, podía notar como Nodoka-sama lo observaba todo milimétricamente. Pocos podían observarlo pero yo llevaba tantos años con ella y la conocía tan bien, que aun a pesar de ir tras ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, lo observadora que era...

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de mi mejor amiga y Uzumi abrió las puertas la cara de Momo-chan se iluminó – Nodoka-sama…

\- ¡Mi querida niña! – mi señora se acercó rápidamente y abrazó a mi amiga con ternura, la misma que una madre le ofrece a una hija – ¡Que alegría verte! Estas preciosa.

Momoha se sonrojo y se peinó los alborotados cabellos con una mano mientras bajaba la vista al suelo, como una niña tímida – No diga eso, me veo horrible.

\- Es normal querida – dijo Nodoka-sama – no puedes pretender traer un niño al mundo y estar perfecta.

Me acerqué silenciosamente a ellas y me senté justo al lado de mi señora mientras la señora Ashikawa servía la comida en pequeñas mesas puestas a nuestros pies y Uzumi cargaba al pequeño para mostrárselo a mi señora.

Los ojos de Nodoka-sama recorrieron al infante que gorgojaba despierto y observaba todo lo que encontraba en la habitación. Era un niño muy espabilado – ¿Puedo? – preguntó mi señora estirando los brazos. Momo-chan asintió y Uzumi le pasó el pequeño – vaya, sí que pesas, serás un niño grande y sano.

\- Es una bendición para la casa – dijo Momoha acariciando la cabecita del infante que se acomodó en los brazos de mi señora.

\- Parece que le gusta, señora – hablé con una enorme sonrisa en los labios al ver como Masaki se dormía poco a poco en los brazos de Nodoka-sama.

\- Es natural, sabe que la tía Nodoka le aprecia enormemente – contestó mi señora sin mirarme – se parece a ti.

\- Tiene los rasgos de su padre, como Akane – dijo Momoha. La miré unos segundos muy seria, no quería que comparara a mis sobrinos con ese desgraciado que tenían por padre – No me mires así Akane, a fin de cuentas son mitad de él.

\- No se lo merece – refunfuñé.

\- Así es la vida Akane – me riñó mi señora veladamente. Callé de inmediato pues con solo unas palabras mi señora me advirtió de que no era momento de sacar rencores del pasado así que sin mediar palabra me dispuse a comer en silencio.

\- Madrina – hablo la pequeña Akane – ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?

\- Por supuesto que si – la ayudé a mover su mesita para colocarla a mi lado. Observe de reojo como mi ahijada observaba todos mis movimientos e intentaba imitarlos.

Momoha soltó una risita – Creo que alguien quiere ser igual que su madrina.

A-chan metió un trozo de comida en su boca mientras asentía – Hoy estuvimos entrenando y la señora Nodoka dijo que si seguía entrenando sería mejor que mi madrina ¿verdad?

\- Así es – dijo mi señora quien había dejado a Masaki dormitando en un futón – pero también debes aprender modales querida, no se puede comer con la boca llena.

A-chan se sonrojó profundamente y tragó con dificultad la comida – disculpe.

\- Tranquila querida, no sabes lo difícil que fue enseñarle a tu madrina modales y cortesía, con un poco de entrenamiento tu también lo lograrás.

\- De eso quería hablarle Nodoka-sama – dijo de repente Momoha quien sostenía débilmente los palillos a mitad de camino. Mi señora y yo nos giramos para mirarla, sus ojos de repente estabas decaídos, tristes como si fuera a darnos una noticia muy dolorosa. Mis alarmas se encendieron porque recordé la pequeña conversación que tuve con Uzumi momentos antes.

\- ¿Qué pasa querida? – preguntó preocupada Nodoka-sama.

Momo-chan levantó con dificultad su mirada para posarla en la de mi señora quien tenía un gesto de desconfianza en el rostro. Luego miró a la pequeña Akane que comía feliz y ajena al mundo que le rodeaba y soltó un suspiro – Necesito pedirles un favor. Un gran favor.

\- Pide lo que sea querida.

\- Sabes que haremos cuanto esté en nuestra mano por ayudarte Momo-chan – hablé con firmeza consiguiendo que mi amiga esbozara una triste sonrisa.

\- Quiero… me gustaría que se llevaran a Akane a su casa.

Las palabras de Momoha nos impactaron, mi señora y yo nos miramos unos breves segundos como si intentáramos buscar la una en la otra la confirmación de lo que habíamos escuchado.

\- No os lo pediría si no fuera importante para mí y para ella – dijo Momoha con la voz rota – sabe bien que no me gusta molestar y menos a usted mi señora, pero es por el bien de mi pequeña.

\- ¿Es Taro? – preguntó Nodoka-sama y entonces por el rostro de mi amiga cayó una débil lagrima.

\- No quiero que mi niña crezca en un ambiente como en el que vive, cada vez que se cruza con su padre solo escucha gritos y desprecios, temo que algún día haga algo que la dañe realmente, que la aparte de mi lado de manera definitiva, es por eso que quiero que se la lleve con usted, que le inculque una buena educación que le de las oportunidades que yo no puedo darle.

\- Pero Momo-chan – dije afectada al ver a mi amiga llorar a la par que una enorme rabia me inundaba el alma – No podemos hacer eso, yo mejor que nadie se lo doloroso que es separarse de unos padres que amas de manera repentina, A-chan sufrirá.

\- Ya lo he hablado con ella y está encantada de irse a vivir con su madrina – dijo Momoha entre lágrimas.

\- Pero…

No me dejó terminar, con desesperación se arrojó a los pies de Nodoka mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro, supongo que debido a los dolores que aun sufría por el parto – Se lo suplico señora, llévese a mi niña y cuídela. Yo pagaré si es necesario, como sea pero por favor, llévesela con usted.

Nodoka-sama permanecía impasible pero tras unos segundos dio un largo suspiro y la ayudó a levantarse con delicadeza – Tranquila Momoha, sabes perfectamente que no hace falta que pagues nada – giró su rostro para mirar a la pequeña quien observaba la situación entre sorprendida y asustada. Para tranquilizarla le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le preguntó – Querida ¿entonces quieres venir a mi casa con tu madrina?

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron como dos faroles de Matsuri – ¡Sí señora Nodoka!

\- Pero pasaras tiempo sin ver a tu madre, ni a tu hermano o a Uzumi…

\- No pasa nada – la cortó A-chan – mamá me ha dicho que en cuanto pueda irá a verme y además, estaré con usted y con mi madrina, podré venir a verla cuando quiera y ella a mi ¿verdad?

Asentí con dulzura – Yo te traeré a verla siempre y cuando tu madre y la señora te den permiso. Ahora ya no eres una niña pequeña, ya eres una mujercita y tienes que esforzarte en tus estudios y entrenamiento.

\- Lo haré madrina, lo prometo – dijo la pequeña Akane poniéndose en pie.

Nodoka-sama que permanecía consolando a Momoha dijo – Bien, pues por favor Uzumi, ayúdala a recoger sus cosas, hoy nos iremos.

La pequeña Akane chillo de alegría y salió corriendo de la habitación seguida de Uzumi quien tenía el rostro arrugado de tristeza. Miré con melancolía a la pequeña que tarareaba contenta por su partida. Bendita e inocente criatura... no sabía lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. Bien sabía yo en mis propias carnes el dolor y el sufrimiento que trae el perder a una madre de la noche a la mañana. Hoy estaba muy contenta porque lo veía como una aventura, pero luego A-chan lo pasaría terriblemente mal por no poder ver a su madre tantas veces como ella hubiera deseado. Pero esa es otra historia.

El resto del día nos lo pasábamos charlando sobretodo del nuevo protocolo de vigilancia de Taro y sus secuaces que por lo visto no estaba funcionando nada bien. Momo-chan nos pidió que por favor redujéramos el número de vigilantes porque Taro no era tonto y había notado como le seguían y observaban. Nodoka-sama por el contrario se negó en rotundo pero dejó claro que hablaría seriamente con Sasuke pues si bien era cierto que al menos ya no golpeaba a Momo-chan, era intolerable que permitieran que pagara su rabia con Uzumi o alguno otra criada. Durante el resto de la tarde Momoha no soltó a su hija en ningún momento, la abrazaba y besaba a pesar de que la niña quería espacio. Nodoka-sama habló con Uzumi y le dejó claro que cualquier cosa que viera extraña en Taro, por muy mínima que fuera se la hiciera saber a Sasuke.

Casi llegaba la puesta de sol y tuvimos que partir de la casa de Momo-chan. Todas las criadas así como su madre abrazaron a la niña y se vieron envueltas en lágrimas al despedirse de mi ahijada, quien por el contrario, estaba terriblemente animada.

\- No llores mami – dijo la pequeña limpiando las lágrimas de su madre – Pronto vendré a verte, y tu podrás ir a verme a mi cuando mi hermanito esté más grande.

\- Aun así te echare de menos – la pequeña abrazó a su madre quien la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Mi ahijada se despidió de todo el mundo e incluso riñó a la señora Ashikawa por soltar unas enormes lágrimas – ¡Que no me voy a morir! – había dicho la pequeña para acto seguido ser rodeada por los arrugados brazos de la viejecita quien no paraba de llorar.

Nodoka-sama ya se había despedido de todos y esperaba pacientemente en el carro, mientras yo abrazaba a mi mejor amiga quien seguía sollozando – Tranquila, la cuidaremos bien.

\- Lo sé – contestó – pero es duro dejarla ir.

\- Te la traeré tan pronto como pueda – dije limpiándole una lágrima – y tú puedes ir a verla cuando quieras.

\- No es tan sencillo – suspiró derrotada – al menos estará lejos de su padre.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve? – pregunté.

\- No lo sé – respondió con indiferencia – Supongo que hoy o mañana. Se alegrará enormemente al ver que su pequeño estorbo ya no está en la casa.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Momo-chan – Algún día le mataré.

\- No digas eso Akane – me dijo escandalizada – recuerda que es mi esposo.

\- Y tu recuerda mis palabras – la miré a los ojos con seriedad y repetí lo dicho anteriormente – algún día le matare y tu serás libre de vivir con tus hijos.

Momoha se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, volvió a abrazarme. Al separarnos tomé a la pequeña Akane de la mano y caminamos hacia la salida donde mi señora nos esperaba. Dejé las cosas de la pequeña en el suelo del carro y la tome en brazos para sentarla junto a mi señora.

\- Yo quiero ir contigo a caballo.

\- Aun no, no sabes guardar el equilibrio, pero pronto podrás ir conmigo – la pequeña arrugó un poco el ceño pero no dijo más, simplemente se sentó y comenzó a jugar con una pequeña muñeca de trapo.

Me monté en Kaze quien relinchó levemente, me giré para mirar por última vez a Momo-chan, Uzumi y a la señora Ashikawa. Un horrible viento se levantó de repente y alcé la vista al cielo, si no partíamos ya podría pillarnos la tormenta así que sin mediar palabra le di una ligera señal al mozo quien azuzó a sus bueyes moviendo el carro.

La pequeña Akane le dijo adiós a su madre junto con mi señora. Yo no fui capaz de volver a mirar atrás, a día de hoy aún no sé porque no tuve el valor de mirar de nuevo a esas tres mujeres que se despedían con lágrimas a la puerta de la casa de mi mejor amiga. La siguiente vez que pisé aquella casa y miré a esa puerta solo me recibieron dos mujeres.

* * *

Por fortuna llegamos al hogar Saotome justo antes de que las gotas de lluvia empezaran a caer de manera bestial. Fue una lluvia breve, de apenas unos minutos, pero intensa. Era como si algún dios estuviera muy enfadado con los mortales y decidiera mandarles una enorme tormenta.

Tormenta que también cayó dentro del hogar Saotome cuando aparecimos con la pequeña Akane. Nos recibieron Shampoo y Ukyo junto con Genma Saotome a la entrada de la casa, no por gusto obviamente sino porque por casualidades del destino, los tres se encontraban en la entrada en el momento en el que llegamos. Para mi sorpresa el señor panda solo protestó un poco, después de la discusión en la boda de mi amigo, Genma Saotome estaba muy raro, seco y distante con Nodoka-sama, por lo que supuse que la llegada de la pequeña Akane le haría explotar de rabia, más la realidad fue otra: Tras un breve intercambia de palabras miró con desdén a la pequeña que se aferró a mi pierna y dijo – Tu sabrás lo que haces, solo que no pise mi dojo mientras yo esté dentro, bastante tuve que aguantar a esa mocosa y al idiota de su amigo.

Por el contrario quien más se opuso a la llegada de la pequeña fue Shampoo, quien no estaba dispuesta a compartir lecciones con la "hija de una simple criada". No es que Shampoo tuviera algo en contra de Momoha, la simple razón del desagrado de Shampoo era que Akane era mi ahijada y todo lo que viniera de mi le desagradaba enormemente, aunque fuera un buda de oro macizo, para ella sería una basura. Nodoka-sama harta de la china y sus chillidos de foca (como los bautizaría mas tarde A-chan) rodó los ojos y me pidió que me encargara de todo mientras ella se iba a su habitación dejando claro que lo que Shampoo pensara le daba exactamente igual.

Me dolía la cabeza solo al escuchar la chillona voz de la china protestar, me hacía gracia en cierta parte su estúpido y vacío argumento, según ella no toleraba que una hija de una sirvienta compartiera lecciones con ella, era tan simple, tan estupida... se comparaba con una niña de cuatro años ni siquiera tendrían las lecciones a la vez, de su educación se encargaría Nodoka-sama no Mizuno-sensei y aunque lo hiciera, A-chan empezaría por lo básico, obviamente no se juntarían en las clases. Pero claro, lo único que le importaba a la china era protestar y dejar claro que ella era la futura señora de la casa y que tenía poder de decidir. Estúpida ilusa.

Ukyo por el contrario observaba a la niña con curiosidad pero ni un mal gesto o mala palabra salió de sus labios, incluso si miraba bien podía encontrar una pizca de ternura en sus ojos. En Shampoo por el contrario…

\- Me niego, no tolerarlo, siempre pensar que esta casa ser para enseñar modales a buenas familias no a pordiosera e hija de criados, Shampoo no consentirlo, cuando futuro esposo se entere…

\- Tranquila Shampoo – dije al pasar a su lado – gracias a tu escasa inteligencia A-chan te superara rápidamente y no tendrás que aguantarla más, pronto estará por encima de tu nivel e irá a clases avanzadas que tu no podrás pisar ni en mil años.

La bonita cara de la china se tiñó de rojo y comenzó a gritar insultos contra mi persona. Ignorándola completamente caminé por el pasillo para enseñarle a la pequeña Akane su nuevo hogar.

Le enseñé la habitación que compartiríamos para alegría de la pequeña, luego le enseñé el baño y le presenté a las cocineras, las costureras y el resto de criados. Nara estaba más feliz que ninguna porque por fin no sería la única niña de la casa, ya era casi una mujercita y para ella que A-chan llegara al hogar Saotome le quitaba un peso de encima ya que mi ahijada pasaría a ser "la niña de la casa" y ella podría ser tratada como una adulta. Pobre Nara, siempre fue la niña para todos nosotros incluso cuando ya era toda una mujer…

\- Es una casa muy bonita madrina, ¿Qué hay arriba? – preguntó mirando la escalera.

\- Escúchame bien Akane – dije arrodillándome para ponerme a su altura – arriba están las habitaciones de los señores. Nunca, jamás debes entrar en la habitación de ninguno de ellos, ni aunque te lo pida algún criado y mucho menos en la de Shampoo ¿vale?

Akane me miró con la ceja alzada – ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque no, son normas – dije seria consiguiendo que la cabezonería de mi sobrina saliera a flote.

\- Pero dame una razón.

Suspire intentando tranquilizarme y coger un poco de paciencia que como ya sabéis no era mi fuerte ni mucho menos – Escúchame, Shampoo es una chica un poco… especial, ya lo has visto como se puso por tu llegada – la niña asintió – no quiero tener problemas con ella y mucho menos que los tengas tú. Evita el piso de arriba y las habitaciones de los señores, la única que puedes pisar es la de Nodoka-sama y solo si ella te lo permite ¿entendido?

\- Si madrina – dijo con pesar. Sonreí aliviada pero mi paz mental se rompió cuando de nuevo, la pequeña se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ligeramente – Pero no entiendo porque no puedo entrar, en mi casa entro en todas las habitaciones que quiero.

\- Akane…

Notaba como mi paciencia se estaba evaporando. Nunca pensé que criar a una niña fuera tan difícil y eso que solo llevaba con ella a solas unos minutos, ni siquiera llevaba una hora en la casa y ya me estaba volviendo loca. Intente tranquilizarme y darle una severa respuesta como lo haría mi señora pero unos pasos y una profunda voz nos sacó de nuestra pequeña discusión.

\- Vaya, veo que has encontrado a la horma de tu zapato, Akane.

Cerré los ojos y expulsé todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones con furia. Ranma, como no. Era experto en aparecer en las peores situaciones para molestar. Bufé molesta y me giré a mirarle, no venía solo, Ryoga y otro muchacho que no conocía iban con él. Le observé con el ceño fruncido y fulminé de paso a Ryoga con la mirada quien se reía por lo bajo.

\- Señor Saotome.

Ranma sonrió levemente y miró a la pequeña Akane quien le observaba embelesada. Su boquita abierta, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas me dieron un terrible escalofrío, no podía creérmelo, mi pequeña ahijada se había enamorado a mi primera vista del joven señor. Que coincidencia más poco agradable.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Ranma con amabilidad a la pequeña que se sonrojo aún más.

\- Soy… soy… soy Akane señor – alcé una ceja ante los balbuceos de la pequeña. Mi ahijada era una niña muy fuerte y segura, por lo que verla temblar como un perrito asustado ante Ranma me sorprendió ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que conseguía que todas las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies?

\- ¿Akane? ¿La hija de Momoha? – preguntó de nuevo el joven señor.

\- Sí señor.

Ryoga se acercó a ella y la examinó – ¿También eres la ahijada de Akane verdad?

La niña asintió y comenzó a arrugar la falda de su kimono con timidez, Ranma la miraba fijamente a los ojos por lo que pegó un brinquito y ocultó sus ojos de los azules de Ranma – Así es señor, yo me llamo Akane en honor a mi madrina.

\- Interesante – murmuró Ranma arrodillándose frente a la pequeña quien se encogió más en su sitio. Vi como en el rostro del joven señor se formaba una tierna mueca. Con delicadeza tomo la barbilla de A-chan y alzó la carita de la niña para mirarla de frente – Pues sí que te pareces a tu madrina, eres tan bonita como ella.

Mi ahijada abrió los ojos de par en par y no pude evitar soltar una ligera carcajada ante la escena. Me pareció terriblemente tierna la forma en la que Ranma se dirigía a mi ahijada ,y ella... ¡Por Kami! ¡Era un horno!, su carita estaba tan roja que podría hervir agua en ella.

\- Ella es mucho más hermosa, mi señor – dije acariciando la cabecita de la niña quien de repente dejó salir su timidez y se aferró a mi pierna escondiendo su cara entre mi ropa – por dentro y por fuera, como su madre.

Ranma se alzó lentamente mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en una batalla que ni él ni yo íbamos a perder. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos por unos instantes pero entonces Ranma dio un largo suspiro y dijo – Su madrina también es hermosa, por fuera y por dentro aunque normalmente lleve una coraza de mal humor que la haga terriblemente inalcanzable.

Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que hacer o decir. Mi señor tampoco dijo más, dio una leve reverencia y se alejó caminando seguido del muchacho al que no conocía. Ryoga por el contrario se quedó a mi lado mirándome con una sonrisa torcida, los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos tras la espalda. Su gesto era la imagen de la burla personificada.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté de malas maneras.

\- Nada – canturreó Ryoga alargando la "a" final mientras se acercaba a mí con graciosas y burlescas zancada. Cuando pasó por mi lado afiló su sonrisa llegando a mostrar su característico colmillo, tremendamente puntiagudo y afilado como para pertenecer a un ser humano normal, y me susurró al oído – parece que tu ahijada y tú os parecéis más que en el físico, por lo visto también se enamora rápidamente de sus superiores.

Me giré para mirarle fúrica y le di un golpe en el brazo que no pudo esquivar. Comenzó a carcajearse mientras se frotaba el brazo y se alejaba por el pasillo – Me voy, me voy. Antes de que me des una paliza de muerte.

\- Si, mejor vete, idiota – escupí con rabia.

\- En el fondo soy tu chico favorito – me sacó la lengua burlonamente y luego agitó la mano – Adiós A-chan, puedes llamarme tío Ryoga.

Mi pequeña ahijada le dijo adiós con la mano tímidamente. Cuando el bobo de Ryoga desapareció de nuestro campo de visión, A-chan, aun sin soltar mi ropa me miró con timidez y con una delgadita línea de voz de dijo – ¿Quiénes eran esos madrina?

\- El primero, el de la trenza, es Ranma Saotome hijo de Nodoka-sama y futuro marido de Shampoo.

\- ¿De la chica chillona? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Así es, pronto se casaran y heredarán esta casa así que tienes que tener mucho cuidado y no molestarles, de ellos dependerá que te quedes en esta casa mucho tiempo – en realidad dudaba mucho que Nodoka-sama dejara a Shampoo expulsar de casa a la pequeña, estaba segura incluso de que Ranma quien se había comportado con amabilidad, no lo toleraría; Pero esa baza era una buena forma de asegurarme que A-chan no se metiera en líos y no husmeara en la habitación de Shampoo nunca.

\- Pues que pena. Él es muy guapo y amable y a ella no se le ve buena.

Solté una débil risita – Bueno, así es la vida A-chan, a veces no es justa.

\- ¿y el otro? – Preguntó la niña – al que le pegaste.

\- Ese es Ryoga, un buen amigo de la familia y marido de Ukyo, la chica morena que nos recibió por la tarde.

\- Ah, esa chica – se rasco la barbilla unos segundos como recordando bien el rostro de la nueva señora Hibiki – es muy guapa pero no se… tiene algo raro ¿no madrina?

\- No lo sé A-chan, no nos hablamos mucho.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque el vivir en la misma casa no significa que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos. Pero eso no significa que tengas que ser desagradable con ella ¿entendido? Mis problemas con Ukyo son míos, tú se amable con todo el mundo.

\- Sí madrina.

Sin darle más opción a una nueva replica la tomé de la mano y le enseñé el jardín. La pequeña Akane observaba embelesada la majestuosidad del jardín. De vez en cuando daba algún gritito ahogado de sorpresa o se soltaba de mi mano para corretear por los puentes de madera. Como la noche se acercaba las luciérnagas habían comenzado a salir y A-chan se dedicaba a corretear alrededor gritando de alegría consiguiendo incluso atrapar alguna.

Yo me senté en un banquito a observarla, era tan bonita, tan feliz… me dije a mi misma que debía hacer todo lo que estaba en mi mano para mantener esa inocencia y esa felicidad intacta. Ya no solo tenía que proteger a mi señora, ahora también esa pequeña personita dependía de mí, y por Kami que iba a luchar hasta mi último aliento por mantenerla a salvo.

\- Cada vez te pones más peso a la espalda.

Pegué un brinco para observar a Mousse quien observaba tras de mi a la pequeña perseguir las luciérnagas y tirarse a rodar por la hierba.

\- Me has asustado – dije llevándome una mano al pecho – eres sigiloso como un lobo cazando.

Mousse sonrió ampliamente y de un salto se sentó a mi lado – No ignores lo que te he dicho.

\- No lo hago – contesté seria – A-chan no es un carga para mí, como tampoco lo es mi señora así que no sé de qué me hablas.

\- Aunque no te des cuenta, están poniendo sobre tu espalda el peso de una casa entera, además ahora suma la vida y la integridad de esa niña ¿no crees que es demasiado?

\- No, es un honor.

\- Tienes que vivir tu vida Akane – me dijo Mousse – no hacerte cargo de la de los demás.

La conversación me estaba incomodando en cierto punto, no porque no fuera consciente de lo que Mousse me estaba diciendo, lo era y bastante, sino por la seriedad y calma con la que me lo decía, como si fuera una niña pequeña e indefensa a la que intentaba proteger.

\- Me gusta mi vida Mousse, es la que he elegido y no pienso cambiarla – dije firme sin apartar la vista de mi ahijada – Sé que te preocupas por mí pero ten claro una cosa, mi señora y esa niña son mi mayor prioridad ahora mismo, daría mi vida por ellas sin pensármelo.

Mousse, quien tampoco apartaba la vista de la niña lanzo un suspiro al aire – Se parece a ti. Aunque de rasgos sea igual que su padre tiene algo que me recuerda a ti.

\- Lo sé, su personalidad es como un caballito desbocado.

\- Igual que tu – dijo con una sonrisa. De nuevo nos mantuvimos en silencio mirando como mi ahijada jugaba con las luciérnagas creando una imagen hermosa frente a nosotros – Si es lo que deseas, yo te apoyo, pero sigo pensando que debes ser la dueña de tu vida Akane, de la que tú elijas, no de la que te imponen.

\- Tranquilo Mousse, se lo que hago y se lo que quiero.

Mi amigo asintió levemente y sin previo aviso tomó mi mano que descansaba en la fría piedra del banco, le dio un ligero apretón y dijo – Entonces cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado. Hasta que muera.

Miré asombrada la unión de nuestras manos pero segundos después devolví el apretón y miré el perfil de mi amigo – Gracias Mousse.

Esa noche ni mi ahijada, ni Mousse, ni mi señora, ni yo fuimos a cenar.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Hone-onna_ : En la mitología japonesa, Hone-onna es un yōkai, un súcubo japonés. Era una antigua geisha de indescriptible belleza e irresistible encanto para los hombres que vendía globos de papel de seda. Su novio la vendió a un burdel para pagar sus deudas hasta que planeó escapar. Fue entonces cuando su mejor amiga, con la que pensaba escapar, la traicionó e hizo que su amante acabase con su vida. Tiraron su cadáver a un lago, convirtiéndose en el yōkai Hone-Onna capaz de proyectar una especie de ilusión a su alrededor que utiliza para asustar con especial crueldad. A pesar de todo, su éxito con los hombres es considerable, incluso en su papel de diablesa sigue conservando cierta coquetería humana y no soporta que le recuerden su edad (200 años) o que la llamen "señora". Su nombre, "Hone-Onna" literalmente significa Mujer esqueleto y su verdadero nombre es Tsuyu, otras leyendas dicen que hone-onna, puede tomar una apariencia humana de gran belleza y atrae a los hombres a la cama donde revela su verdadera apariencia y se alimenta de su alma.

 _Boken_ : O Bokken. Es una espada de madera.

 _Kawa_ : Río.

 _Sopa de miso:_ La sopa de miso es un plato fácil de hacer y un básico en la dieta japonesa. En Japón se come con casi todas las comidas que van acompañadas también de arroz.

 _Wasabi_ : Se emplea como condimento japonés. Se extrae del tallo de la planta del mismo nombre, un rábano picante. Tiene un sabor extremadamente amargo y algo picante, y se utiliza principalmente mezclado con la salsa de soja para mojar el sushi. En general, es usado para decorar los platos de pescado o carne.

 _Naginata_ : (Que significa literalmente Sable Largo) es un arma de asta usada por los samurái del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta larga. A pesar de que en ocasiones se la compara con una alabarda o un archa europea, esta comparación dista mucho de la realidad de los fines para los cuales fueron desarrolladas estas armas, pues la naginata es un arma de corte, mientras que una alabarda o un archa se asemejan más a un hacha con una larga asta y una punta al final. Las dimensiones peso y proporciones de estas armas son tan distintas que no pueden ser equiparadas.

 _Matsuri_ : Las fiestas o festivales japoneses son las ocasiones festivas tradicionales de Japón. Algunas fiestas tienen sus raíces en las fiestas tradicionales chinas, si bien han sufrido grandes cambios al mezclarse con las costumbres locales, siendo algunos tan diferentes que no se parecen en nada a los originales a pesar de compartir el mismo nombre y fecha. Hay también diversos festivales locales (por ejemplo el Tobata Gion) que son prácticamente desconocidos fuera de la prefectura en que se celebran. Las fiestas se celebran en torno a uno o dos acontecimientos principales, con puestos de comida, entretenimientos y juegos de carnaval que aportan diversión a los asistentes. Algunas se celebran en torno a templos o altares, otros en torno a flores de fuego (hanabi) y otros incluso en torno a competiciones en las que los participantes llevan atuendos deportivos.


End file.
